Leyendo Percy Jackson y El Mar de los monstruos
by kleopever
Summary: Percy y Annabeth han caído al tártaro y las moiras no quieren perder esas vidas tan valiosa así que han hecho aparecer a un grupo de semidioses y héroes del pasado justo después de que se ha firmado el pacto de los tres grandes para que puedan leer lo que ha sido la vida de uno de los héroes más grandes que a existido, ya han terminado el primer libro y van a comenzar el segundo.
1. Llegan Más

_**Capítulo anterior ~**_

\- Bien hemos terminado el primer libro - el Dios del sol lo cerró y en ese instante en la parte de afuera se pudo divisar una luz Blanca todos vieron hacia ahí con excepción de Nico, Poseidón, Afrodita y Apolo.

\- ¿Dónde está mi hija? - pregunto Atenea desconcertada había estado tan concentrada en sus planes y en la lectura que no la había visto irse, los demás estaban igual de desconcertados que ella.

\- ¿Y Percy? - pregunto Thalia viendo que ninguno de los dos estaba en la sala un pequeño momento de Caos se vivió, Reyna tenia una sonrisa triste y vio a Nico el parecía tranquilo ella supuso que el hijo de Hades ya sabía de esto.

 _ **Fin del capítulo anterior ~**_

Todos comenzaron a ver para todas partes buscando a sus amigos con preocupación, excepto algunos, como Poseidón que solo veía triste a la puerta, sus hijos aún presentes le veían a él, Perseo veía a los otros héroes y luego a sus nuevos hermanos no entendía que pasaba.

\- Nico ¿tu sabes que pasó con ellos? - pregunto Will a su lado en voz baja pues el parecía muy tranquilo ante esta desaparición y el hijo de Hades asintió.

\- Ellos regresaron a su tiempo, solo vinieron a hacer compañía- respondió en un murmullo puede que el pareciera tranquilo ante esto pero la verdad es que no ver al hijo de Poseidón ahí lo tenía mal.

\- Ya lo sabías de antes ¿verdad? - dijo Thalia acercándose a Nico todas las miradas cayeron sobre él, este suspiro y asintió.

\- Me hizo jurar por el estigio que no se los diría... ahora me imagino que ya puedo decirlo - respondío a la Teniente de Artemisa, ella mordió su labio inferior.

\- Sesos de Alga - o ahora estaba molesta con su primo siempre hacia cosas así y solo los dejaba más preocupados.

\- Solo se ha ido no es como que este muerto - refutó Zeus bastante feliz de no ver a ese mocoso ahí pues había vencido a sus hijos los grandes hijos del rey.

\- ¡Callate Zeus! - le dio una mirada envenenada el Dios de los mares suficiente tenia con que su hijo ya no esté ahí como para que venga su querido hermano a meter más leña.

\- ¡Yo soy el rey! ¡no me puedes mandar a callar! - replicó viendo a su hermano.

\- Pues que mala elección de rey hicimos- dijo Hades en voz lo suficientemente alta para que le oigan y ahora Zeus le miraba a él.

\- ¡Tú cállate! ni siquiera eres un olímpico para opinar en este consejo - bramó el rey de los cielos, mientras los semidioses estaban enojandose cada vez más con el dichoso rey.

\- ¡Callate tú Zeus!, Hades puede opinar lo que quiera porque es tu hermano y solo dice la verdad - saltó Demeter en defensa del Dios del inframundo.

\- No le grites a nuestro rey ¡Loca del cereal! - salió en defensa de Zeus, Hera y así comenzó una rencilla entre ellos llegando al punto que plantas rayos, truenos, plumas de pavo Real y sombras comenzaron a salir por todas partes, Ares se unió a la pelea junto con Afrodita y Hefestos para defender a Hades y a Demeter, Ariadna y Dioniso estaban viendo por los hijos de este y por el hijo de Iris, Perséfone aunque no sabía porque, vigilaba a los hijos de su señor esposo para que no salgan lastimados.

Los semidioses se comenzaron a agrupar poniendo a los más jóvenes en el centro esto hicieron los griegos, los romanos imitaron la acción y sacaron sus espadas, arcos y lanzas atacando a todo lo que se le acercara, Octavian como buen probatio se quedo en el centro con los más pequeños siendo protegido por todos.

\- ¡Hagan silencio! - grito Poseidón haciendo que la tierra bajo sus pies tiemble, de paso hizo caer a Zeus que se había levantado y estaba atacando a Hades y cayó contra el piso (N/A: bien hecho :) ) - ¡Mi hijo se fue y ya está! déjense de pelear - todos guardaron silencio- Ponemos mal a Hestia con estas tonterías- señaló que ella estaba en brazos de Apolo que la estaba atendiendo, mientras Artemisa sus cazadoras y el Dios de los ladrones estaban alrededor de los mestizos evitando los ataques más dañinos.

Ahora con la paz y el silencio que reinaba se pudo escuchar un bramido en la parte de afuera de la sala y un nuevo as de luz que se esparció ahí, todos salieron corriendo a ver que era aquello, cuando salieron los mestizos griegos se quedaron sin aliento no daban crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

\- Creímos necesario que este mestizo esté con ustedes, después de todo el es protagonista de esta historia y tiene que aprender de los errores que puede llegar a cometer con el camino que está eligiendo - hablaron al unísono tres ancianas delante de ellas habían un chico y una chica rubios, inconsciente tirados en el piso, después simplemente desaparecieron.

El chico tenia una marca en el rostro del lado derecho que casi le llegaba al labio, era fácil identificarle para los griegos y para todo aquel que prestó atención al libro anterior, este era el hijo de Hermes, Luke Castellan.

La chica estaba toda sucia con la ropa rasgada algo quemada y mojada en su tobillo tenia atado un envoltorio de burbujas atado con unos hilos y unos trozos de madera, se la veía bastante delgada y demacrada.

Thalia fue la primera en reaccionar y corrió hacia su amiga mientras las destinos desaparecían en un nuevo as de luz - Señor Apolo por favor - suplico la teniente de Artemisa levantando un poco a su amiga.

\- si si ya me encargo de ellos - Apolo toco el hombro de Thalia que sostenía a la chica rubia y tomó el hombro de Luke desapareciendo con ellos.

Atenea también desapareció en una ráfaga de viento plateada yendo a su templo tenía cosas que pensar después de ver llegar a su hija en ese estado porque estaba segura de que era ella.

Un nuevo as de luz apareció en el lugar cegando a todos por un instante para luego dejar en ese lugar a una chica de cabello largo negro en una trenza, llevaba ropa negra y un cinturón dorado que la aseguraba como la líder de las Amazonas, era muy parecida a Reyna, junto a ella apareció también una mujer que vestía una túnica griega y una extraña diadema en la cabeza que parecían dos pinzas de cangrejo estaba tomada de la mano de un chico de cabello negro largo agarrado en una coleta de caballo, bronceado y de ojos verde mar.

Algunos de los que estaban viendo la llegada de los nuevos seguían mirando para todos lados, buscando a cierto hijo de Poseidón pero al ver que no habría nadie más comenzaron a perder las esperanzas, los del Argo II fueron los primeros en correr hacia el templo de Apolo sin tomar en cuenta a los nuevos.

\- Preséntate- dijo Zeus a la recién llegada, esta dedicó una mirada a todo el lugar topandose con una mirada muy conocida para ella luego se fijó en los dioses se acercó a Artemisa he hizo una reverencia y luego a Ares una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza, mientras el rey se ponía rojo de enojo porque no le estaba mostrando respeto.

\- Mi nombre es Hylla Avilés Ramirez Arellano, reina de las Amazonas y la doble matadora- dijo ella levantando el mentón con orgullo, Ares y Artemisa la veían con aprobación, la una porque apoyaba a su grupo y el otro porque aunque no quisieran admitirlo era el Dios que veneraban.

Ante esta presentación más de uno de los héroes antiguos hizo una mueca en especial los hijos de Poseidón y este les veía entre divertido y preocupado más que nada a Teseo.

\- Querido esposo ¿es verdad lo que han dicho las moiras? - dijo la mujer con cangrejos en la cabeza dirigiéndose a Poseidón.

\- Anfitrite querida - trató de sonreír imaginaba que las moiras le habían explicado el asunto de los libros y aunque ella no era como Hera y Perséfone con respecto a esto de sus hijos semidioses, sabía que la idea tampoco le agradaba totalmente - Si lo dices por leer acerca de los libros del futuro si es cierto - comento él mientras ella solo resoplo.

\- Otro hijo - mascullo el joven de cabellos largos, haciendo que ahora los héroes del pasado reparen en él.

\- ¡Triiii! ¡ Hermano mío! - grito Teseo corriendo a abrazarlo y siendo detenido por su mano, los otros dos hijos de Poseidón solo suspiraban por la escena.

\- Pensé que nunca más te vería de nuevo - mascullo Tritón aún deteniendolo con su mano estirada aunque el se soltaba y después corría hacia el otro lado e intentaba abrazarlo por el otro lado pero lo detenía con su otra mano.

\- Tritón- saludó Orión tomando por los hombros a Teseo - Yo te lo saco de encima - lo colocó del otro lado.

\- Orión a ti si que quería verte - saludo más amable al semigigante aunque ahora no se veía tan imponente como antes se veía más humano suponía que era algo de las moiras.

\- Hola Tritón- saludo fríamente Belerofonte el encuentro de estos dos nunca había sido bueno, especialmente porque Tritón siempre resalta lo torpe que es él.

\- ¡Ah! el torpe - mascullo el hijo inmortal de Poseidón viendo a su otro medio hermano este solo suspiro igual que su padre.

\- Tritón- advirtió el Dios de los mares y su hijo solo lo miró un instante para después ponerse a lado de su madre que veía a los otros hijos de su señor marido.

\- ¡Oh vaya! eso también era cierto- exclamó con falsa sorpresa la consorte de Poseidón el Dios solo suspiro no es que no le alegrara que este aquí su esposa inmortal y su hijo pero extrañaba ya a su otro hijo.

Nico estaba apretando la mano del hijo de Apolo desde que llegaron los nuevos invitados, sin permitir que este vaya hacia el templo de su padre a ayudarlo con los que llegaron inconscientes.

\- Nico quiero ir con mi padre - le susurró al hijo de Hades este simplemente no se inmutaba lo sacudió un poco para que reaccione el volteo a verlo y pudo ver en la mirada del chico dolor y tristeza - Esta bien - lo abrazo por los hombros.

\- El es un idiota muy grande - susurró el hijo de Hades sin devolver el abrazo se sentia devastado sabía que debía estar feliz por la llegada de Annabeth porque sí la rubia era la hija de Atenea, estaba casi como cuando la vio caer por aquel agujero bueno ahora estaba más delgada más sucia, pero vino sola, ¡estaba sola!.

\- Ya vendrá Nico - trataba de darle ánimos el rubio aunque sonaba más a que se estaba dando ánimos a él mismo, pues también extrañaba al hijo de Poseidón no eran los únicos los demás se habían quedado también ahí parados como esperando que aparezca otro as de luz y se los traiga, los hermanos de la rubia por otra parte ya habían salido para el templo del Dios del sol a ver como estaba ella.

\- No vino con ella- comenzó a sollozar Katie, Travis la abrazó por los hombros - Esta solo Travis, esta solo - el la apretó contra su pecho tratando de contener su propio llanto, más allá otros más comenzaron a hacer lo mismo algunos resistían más que otros pero la verdad es que ninguno soportaba la idea de que él no haya venido.

\- Lo voy a golpear mucho cuando venga - prometió la hija de Ares pasando sus manos por el rostro evitando que se vean las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

\- Si todos los golpearemos - le susurró Chris mientras la abrazaba ella asintió y devolvió el abrazo.

\- Reyna - dijo Hylla acercándose a su hermana que también se había quedado ahí de pie como el resto mirando a la nada donde antes estuvieron los que llegaron inconscientes- Reyna ¿me escuchas? - la tomo por los hombros.

\- Si te escucho - su expresión no mostraba sentimiento alguno pero su hermana sabia que esta se encontraba mal por alguna razón.

\- ¿Estás bien? - pregunto con cautela revisando el rostro de su hermana esta solo asintió pero en ningún momento la miró seguía mirando ahí esperando pero luego solo suspiro y vio por fin a su hermana.

\- De lo mejor - logró decir - ¿Te explicaron todo las moiras? - su hermana asintió.

\- Si lo hicieron ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - la otra asintió- ¿Dónde está el chico Jackson? - Reyna se tensó ligeramente y en ese instante Hylla supo que había hecho una mala pregunta.

\- No lo sé y no está aquí- fue todo lo que la pretora contestó y a Hylla le basto para saber que eso era lo que tenia mal a su pequeña hermana, vio a su al rededor y supuso que no era la única que estaba así, pues se veían muchos rostros afligidos, luego Reyna se dio media vuelta y fue con los romanos, puede que la hija de Belona haya decidido dejar de intentar algo con el hijo de Poseidón pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de que ella aún sentía gran aprecio por él.

Mientras tanto donde Apolo el Dios estaba trabajando a puerta cerrada con Annabeth pues fue la que llegó en peor estado, porque el hijo de Hermes solo había quedado inconsciente debido al viaje que habían hecho así que él ya estaba despierto y sentado justo en frente de la teniente de Artemisa, él no se podía creer que la tenia ahí justo ahí, la última vez que la vio era un árbol.

¿Como es que estás aquí? pensaba Luke viéndola ahí sentada con su crajc a la espalda y su tiara que la coronaba como cazadora de Artemisa, el estaba teniendo un mal día antes de ser traído ahí, había estado hablando con su señor Cronos sobre los planes de robar el Rayo maestro, el yelmo de la oscuridad y el tridente, para asegurar la guerra entre los tres grandes dioses y habían discutido sobre la manera de hacerlo, Luke no estaba de acuerdo con llevarse el yelmo o el tridente, pues pensaba que con uno de ellos bastaba así que su señor estaba indignado con que le lleve la contraria y lo estaba torturando con pesadillas y ahora estaba aquí sentado con la chica que consideraba un árbol, justo delante de sus ojos.

Ella ni siquiera lo estaba viendo, estaba más preocupada por su amiga que llegó muy mal y Apolo la estaba atendiendo, bueno la verdad es que prefería no mirarlo pues la última vez que lo vio nada había ido bien, ella aún tenía sentimientos encontrados por él, lo odiaba por todo lo que había hecho a Annabeth, a ella, al campamento, pero por otro lado, aún le quería, después de todo había sido su amigo durante años, el fue su compañero de batalla con él enfrentó muchas cosas, no sabía que pensar o sentir exactamente.

\- ¿Como está Annabeth? - pregunto Jason llegando junto a su hermana, ella alzó la mirada tenia los ojos tristes a punto de llorar, el hizo algo que a Luke le sorprendió, la abrazó como si se conocieran.

El rubio estaba alucinado porque su amiga devolvió el abrazo, el conocía a Thalia de años y muy pocas veces la había visto así de frágil, ella no solía mostrarse así ante nadie ni siquiera ante él, como es que se permitía hacerlo con este chico ¿sería su novio? después vio entrar a más chicos que se pusieron a lado de ella.

\- Todo va a salir bien - decía una chica de cabello chocolate y ojos de arcoíris que Luke no sabía quién era pero vio que Thalia le daba una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que a él pues ni lo había volteado a ver en todo lo que llevaban ahí.

\- Lo sé Piper gracias - susurró la teniente de Artemisa, una vez que se soltó del abrazo del chico rubio, Luke pudo sentir algunas miradas sobre él se fijo que eran de un chico grande y asiático a lado de él había una chica morena menuda y pequeña con cabellos crespos y tocando ahora el hombro del rubio estaba un chico latino de cabellos crespos con una sonrisa que el reconocía pues se parecía a la de sus hermanos y el mismo.

\- ¡Todo estará bien princesa! ¡Leo sexy Valdez te lo asegura! - se golpeó el pecho mientras hablaba y Thalia le envió una de esas miradas que dejarían a más de uno temblando pero el chico ni se inmutó, el tenia que actuar alegre y no pensar en que la hija de Atenea había llegado sin él, que el dúo estaba separado.

\- No le digas así a mi hermana Leo- espeto el rubio, tratando de no pensar en todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y bueno Luke no entendió nada, ¿Su hermano? fue la pregunta que pasó por su cabeza en ese instante viendo al chico de arriba abajo, pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por la puerta que se abrió en ese momento.

\- Ella estará bien - anuncio el Dios del sol saliendo de la habitación - Solo necesita descansar - terminó por decir y más de uno dio un suspiro aliviado.

\- ¿Como esta Annabeth? - llego corriendo un chico rubio que Luke si reconoció era Malcom Pace el hermano de Annabeth pero estaba más grande de lo que recordaba y al igual que los demás ni siquiera le prestó atención, pero en su rostro podía ver la preocupación y las ganas de llorar que tenia.

\- Lo acabo de decir ella solo necesita descansar - explico el Dios el chico suspiro aliviado y sus hermanos que venían detrás de él hicieron lo mismo al escuchar esto - Ahora iré a avisar a Atenea, Thalia querida si quieres puedes entrar pero no hagas demasiado ruido - la chica asintió y el chasqueó los dedos desapareciendo en ese instante, Luke quería decir que el también quería entrar a verla pero se contuvo recordando a las voces decir que todos los demás venían de un futuro donde él hizo cosas a favor de Cronos y que debía ver porque no era bueno esto.

Así que supuso acertadamente que no sería bueno pedir esto, Thalia se levantó y entró donde estaba Annabeth, pero antes le dedicó la primera mirada desde que llegó ahí una de profundo odio y dolor, los demás una vez que ella se fue le dedicaron también una breve mirada en especial Jason él era quien más reconocía al chico por la foto de la cabaña de Zeus.

\- Será mejor que las dejemos en paz - propuso el chico asiático- No creo que tu hermana quiera separarse de ella Jason, sería mejor ir y traerle comida - el rubio asintió y le dedico una mirada a Luke antes de caminar a la puerta con el chico asiático una mirada que supo reconocer como rencor ¿Por qué alguien que no le conoce le tendría rencor?.

\- Si chicos lo mejor será que vayamos a comer - asintio Malcom - Además Apolo ya lo ha dicho ella esta bien y solo a Thalia la ha dejado entrar no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí- apresuro a sacar a todos sus hermanos de ahí pero antes le dedicó una mirada de odio a Luke, lo cual no le sorprendió pues después de todo según había hecho daño a los del campamento o eso le dijeron las moiras.

Se quedó ahí sentado mirando la puerta aún no se creía que ahí dentro estaban Thalia y Annabeth y que probablemente las dos le odiaban.

El Dios del sol llegó hasta el templo de la diosa de la sabiduría, esta estaba caminando de un lado a otro en su gran biblioteca pensando en los recién llegados, en especial en la chica rubia pues nadie le había querido decir pero ella había deducido que era su hija la de la lectura pero ahora con dieciséis años y había llegado en un estado deplorable.

\- Nea - llamó el Dios del sol, haciendo que ella de un respingo, pues estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos, el Dios se permitió reír un momento pues la verdad le dolía que aquel chico azabache no esté más con ellos.

\- Apolo no me des esos sustos - regaño la diosa mirando mal al Dios el sonrio travieso pero ella recien notó que no lo hacía como siempre.

\- Solo venía a decirte que la chica está bien y que al parecer efectivamente es la que te faltaba - termino por decir el Dios, ella suspiró aliviada pero no pudo dejar de notar el semblante triste del Dios del sol.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Apolo? - pregunto ella viendo detenidamente al Dios este solo sonrió pero no con su resplandor de siempre no llegaba a iluminar la habitación ni cegarla.

\- Estoy perfecto Nea ¡yo siempre lo estoy! - le guiño un ojo mientras sonreía para luego desaparecer, ella se quedó mirando por un instante el lugar donde estaba el Dios, luego sacudió la cabeza y decidió no preocuparse por ello.

En el comedor a pesar de que estaba lleno de campistas y dioses solo se escuchaba el ruido de las cucharas contra los platos nadie hablaba, reía, o hacía algo que no fuera comer u observar su plato, como lo hacía el hijo de Hades, bajo la atenta mirada de su padre y el hijo de Apolo.

\- Vamos Nico tienes que comer algo - decía el rubio al azabache pero este simplemente solo movía la cuchara revolviendo la ensalada sin llevarse nada a la boca, el rubio solo suspiro, como podía seguir pidiéndole que coma cuando ni el mismo lo estaba haciendo, más bien nadie en la mesa lo hacía, apenas y habían probado bocado.

\- Iré a ver a Thalia - se puso de pie Jason y se retiró de ahí sin decir nada más los demás solo lo miraron un instante y después volvieron a ver sus platos.

Cuando el hijo de Júpiter llegó al templo de Apolo se topó con el hijo de Hermes que aún estaba ahí sentado sin decir o hacer nada, solo miraba la puerta de la habitación donde estaban Thalia y Annabeth, Jason quiso decirle muchas cosas pero sabía que no le correspondía eso era cosa de su hermana, toco suavemente la puerta.

\- ¿Quién es? - pregunto desde adentro Thalia esto hizo suponer a Jason que el otro rubio ya había intentado tocar y entrar a la habitación, en lo cual no estaba equivocado.

\- Yo Jason - respondió el chico rubio y después se escuchó el click del seguro de la puerta y posterior el ruido de la chapa abriéndose y dejando ver a una Thalia un tanto llorosa - ¿Como sigue? -

\- Aún dormida como la dejó Apolo- respondió ella solo mirando a su hermano, el hijo de Hermes miraba el piso.

\- ¿Vas a comer algo? - pregunto bastante dubitativo Jason viendo a su hermana.

\- ¿Tu comiste algo? - ella estudiaba el rostro de su hermano este suspiro y nego con la cabeza - Pues yo estaré igual hasta que despierte - el rubio asintió el sabia perfectamente que su hermana y la hija de Atenea eran prácticamente hermanas.

\- ¿Quieres que haga algo por ti? - cuestiono el viéndola a esos ojos tan iguales a los suyos.

\- Avísale a mi señora que estaré aquí hasta que ella despierte - el rubio asintió y ella volvió a cerrar la puerta, eso solo le aseguro a Luke que en verdad ella se había convertido en una cazadora, al principio no se lo quería creer porque en su momento ella las había rechazado.

Jason salió del templo esta vez sin mirar al otro rubio y se encaminó al templo de Artemisa para dar el aviso que le había pedido su hermana, Hestia por otra parte podía sentir como los campistas sentían divido su hogar entre la felicidad y la tristeza, Afrodita los veía con preocupación en especial a los del Argo II, ellos eran los que más sentimientos encontrados tenían sumando con ello los sentimientos de culpa, la diosa no sabia porque se culpaban tanto, había intentado hablarlo con su hija pero ella simplemente evadia el tema con un no puedo hacer spoiler y sonriendo.

Zeus pues el estaba indignado la reina de las Amazonas no le había mostrado respeto y ahora se encontraba sentada con las cazadoras, conversando muy amenamente y vigilando a la pretora de los romanos, Hera estaba cansada y hastiada de tanto rollo sentimental ninguno de los que estaban aquí entendía que debían respeto a su marido y a ella por ser los reyes, simplemente los estaban ignorando eso no lo podía permitir.

Hefestos por otra parte veía con preocupación a su hijo Leo pues este no tenia brillo en los ojos como cuando construía cosas hace algunos días, Hermes era otro que había perdido este brillo y solo veía hacia el templo de su medio hermano Apolo, sabía que su hijo estaba ahí y que le odiaba quería saber porque pero a la vez no quería.

Apolo llegó al comedor en un resplandor dorado sonriendo como según el sabe hacer y se acercó a abrazar a sus hijos, Artemisa pudo notar la tristeza que embargaba a su hermano y que se intentaba quitar abrazando a sus hijos.

\- La chica está bien, con unas horas de descanso ella estará perfecta- anuncio él Dios del sol y muchos asintieron sin muchos ánimos al Dios.

Poseidón solo miraba a sus demás hijos con tristeza como jugaban con su comida sabia que ellos también extrañaban a su pequeño hermano, luego miró a su esposa que comía tranquilamente junto con Tritón esperaba que ellos también lleguen a querer a su nuevo hijo.

Dioniso junto con Ariadna miraban con preocupación a los hijos de este que se habían sumido en la tristeza, mejor dicho todos estaban igual, los romanos tenían más apego con el hijo de Poseidón después de todo se había hecho su pretor y era amigo de los de la quinta cohorte, el único que parecía feliz de que el no haya llegado era cierto probatio que sonreía y comía dándose un verdadero festín, celebrando que la hija de Minerva llegara sola.

Hades había pasado un momento por donde estaban sus hijos y les había dado un pequeño abrazo que los había sorprendido en especial a Perséfone que ahora le veía molesta pero a él no le importó eran sus hijos por favor no podía no sentirse mal si los veía así de tristes aunque siempre prefería no dar esas muestras con su esposa ahí por lo que ella pueda llegar a hacerle a sus pequeños, sí él era más fuerte pero no quería llegar a enfrentarse con ella, ya ella había intentado una vez atacar a uno de sus hijos aunque el sabía bien que en esa ocasión fue influenciada por Hera pero no le había gustado lastimarla así que prefería evitar eso.

Demeter veía a sus hijos que estaban tratando de no estar tan mal e intentaban animar a los demás pero ni ellos mismos se lo creían lo sabia, en especial la consejera de los griegos ella parecía la más apegada a ese hijo de Poseidón que ahora faltaba aquí y estaba siendo abrazada por el hijo Hermes.

\- Muy bien ya que todos están terminando de comer ¿Por qué no vamos a dentro y leemos un capítulo más? - propuso el Dios del sol que quería tener la mente ocupada en otra cosa y no en la falta de su ex pequeño paciente, todos se removieron incómodos - Eh que también estará la chica de Atenea con nosotros aunque dormida porque no puede faltar a la lectura- con esto se intentaron contentar todos los presentes y asintieron.


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Todos los personajes y texto en negrita pertenecen a Rick Riordan yo solo los usaré para este fic.**_

Todos comenzaron a entrar en la sala de tronos no sabían muy bien como sentirse con los nuevos invitados en especial el hijo de Hermes y también por Annabeth bueno que debían estar felices la chica estaba ahí y ya había sido curada pero no estaba el hijo de Poseidón lo que significaba que él estaba solo, solo en aquel lugar del sueño que tuvieron y eso no era bueno.

Nico era uno de los que peor estaba y no se había alejado de Will ni un instante debes en cuando miraba hacia la puerta esperando la llegada de Percy eso es lo único que quería que el este ahí pero no, el idiota decidió mandar a la hija de Atenea primero que él, siempre hacia cosas así eso era lo que más molestaba al hijo de Hades porque no se permitió que lo trajeran a él primero ¿tanto le costaba ser egoísta y pensar primero en él?.

\- Aquí siéntate Nico - le indicó el hijo de Apolo sentándose en un sillón grande, el chico se sentó y junto a él lo hizo Hazel.

\- Él va a estar bien Nico él es fuerte - ella trataba de sonar valiente sabía que para Nico el hijo de Poseidón era muy importante, después de todo él había ido a su rescate, el ojinegro solo se limitó a asentir no medio palabra alguna, Frank se sentó junto a Hazel apretando su mano, sabía que esto también era difícil para ella, después de todo habían formado un equipo y sabía que Percy le quería a ella como una hermana pequeña.

Leo se sentía entre aliviado y culpable, lo primero porque la mitad del dúo que cayó a ese lugar ya estaba aquí y lo otro porque faltaba la otra mitad de ese mismo dúo, seguía sintiendo que todo era su culpa, solo por prestarle atención a la bendita estatua, si él no hubiera hecho eso, si él no hubiera abierto la galleta, esa era otra razón más del porque esto era enteramente su culpa, se sentó junto a Piper tomando su mano.

\- Todo va a estar bien Leo - le susurró su amiga usando un poco de su poder logrando que el se calme un poco, Jason rodeó el hombro de su novia apretandolo un poco y luego apretó el hombro de su mejor amigo.

\- Él llegará después es seguro - trataba de que su amigo no se sienta tan mal sabía que el se culpaba, bueno todos lo hacían después de todo, habían estado allí y ninguno pudo hacer absolutamente nada para salvarlos.

Los dioses se sentaron en sus tronos, los reyes veían a todos con algo de enfado, pues ninguno parecía mostrarle respeto, los hijos de Zeus en ningún momento se habían acercado a hablar con él, a la reina ni la registraban y si lo hacían era para enviarle malas miradas y eso no estaba bien, según ella, pues no debían tratarla así, Demeter veía a sus hijos con preocupación ya no estaban felices como hace horas atrás o hace unos días, otra vez estaban marchitos, no era la única que veía a sus hijos así, Dioniso, Afrodita, Ares, Hefestos y hasta Hades lo hacían.

Anfitrite por otra parte no entendía bien el motivo del ambiente, el Dios del sol ya les había puesto la información sobre el primer libro en sus mentes, pero eso no explicaba porque todos parecían tristes y acongojados, Tritón tampoco lo entendía, aunque por una parte saber que el odioso Dios de las fronteras del mar antiguo era ahora una semidiosa y cazadora, lo había puesto bastante feliz, porque era uno de los hijos de Zeus que peor le caía.

Apolo con un chasquido de dedos hizo aparecer la camilla en la cual Annabeth estaba recostada y junto a ella en una silla estaba sentada la teniente de Artemisa, la diosa de la luna vio con preocupación a su teniente pero sabía que era mejor no molestarla pues se veía cansada y bastante preocupada, en un asiento más allá apareció el hijo de Hermes, al cual los campistas ignoraban en especial sus hermanos, pero quien no lo ignoró fue Zeus.

\- Preséntate- bramó el rey de los cielos viendo fijamente al chico, este frunció el ceño no le agradaba para nada el Dios, bueno más bien ninguno de los dioses, Hermes sabía lo que pasaría en cuanto el chico se presente así que estaba sosteniendo su caduceo.

\- Luke Castellan hijo de Hermes- lo último lo dijo con odio, que le hizo dar al Dios de los ladrones un pequeño hincón en su divino corazón y tal como se lo esperaba Zeus saltó.

\- ¡Tú eres el que va a robar mi Rayo! - Grito el Dios del Rayo levantándose, apretando su perno y apuntando al pecho del chico que vio con terror hacia al Dios pero una mano detuvo al gran rey.

\- No debes lastimar a ningún invitado - hablo con una voz fría y seria Poseidón que eran quien menos se esperaban que lo detuviera después de todo el hijo del Dios de los ladrones había sido quien atacó a su muchacho - ¿Quieres que las moiras te castiguen? - cuestiono mientras Zeus le veía con indignación e ira, se safo del agarre y volvió a su trono, esto era una vergüenza para él, pues Poseidón demostraba poder detenerlo cuando quisiera, el Dios de los mares regresó tranquilo a su asiento, mientras Hermes lo veía con agradecimiento y Luke soltaba el aire que había retenido.

Los semidioses estaban más que sorprendidos por la acción y luego sonrieron con tristeza estaban seguros que así habría actuado su Percy por mucho que el dijera que odiaba al hijo de Hermes sabían que aún así el saltaría en defensa de él sin importarle que vayan a acabar con su vida porque así era él.

Los Stoll vieron por un instante a su hermano, de la que se había salvado, ellos aún no perdonaban lo que había hecho y tal vez nunca lo harían, porque primero que todo los abandono a su suerte, el había sido su líder por muchos años y después atacó el lugar que también alguna vez llamó hogar, sin importarle si quiera que ellos estaban ahí.

Chris por otro lado prefería ni mirarlo y solo mirar a Clarisse otra que estaba preocupada por que faltaba el estúpido hijo del Dios del mar, ese ser molesto que llegó a meterse en sus vidas y que los mal acostumbro a estar siempre para ellos, eso también le tenia molesta, por supuesto estaba feliz de que la princesita de Atenea esté con ellos, pero le faltaba el otro.

Luke veía a sus hermanos, preguntándose cuánto daño pudo haber causado, si él solo quería lo mejor para los semidioses y Cronos le había prometido eso, que todos iban a ser bien tratados, una vez que sepan que debían estar de su lado, pero él sobre todo miraba a Chris que estaba con la hija de Ares, el ni siquiera lo había mirado, eso le parecía extraño después de todo se había convertido en su mejor amigo junto con Ethan el cual no veía por ningún lado.

\- Muy bien este es el segundo libro - dijo Apolo con un rostro neutro viendo el título ¡oh! este libro le iba a fascinar a su tío Poseidón, se aclaro la garganta - El libro se llama _**Percy Jackson y el mar de los monstruos**_ \- cuando el Dios del sol terminó de leer le dedicó una mirada a su tío que se puso pálido.

\- Perfecto, simplemente perfecto, ¿justo él tenia que ir a ese mar? no podía ir a otro ¿verdad? - el Dios ya estaba lamentando este libro preguntándose si las moiras no lo estaban castigando a él en vez de Atenea, por otro lado la diosa no había despegado la vista de su hija que dormía y en silencio esperaba que ella no le haya acompañado al chico en ese viaje.

\- Tranquilo papá tal vez solo es el título y el no llego a ese mar - trataba de tranquilizarlo Orión pero luego vio que los griegos desviaban la mirada eso no era bueno.

\- ¡Nuestro hermanito si que salió aventurero! - decía un feliz Teseo mientras abrazaba a Tritón, hace rato que lo había conseguido y no se le había soltado para nada, bueno es que era su forma de no ponerse triste ni pensar en su pequeño hermanito y cierta diosa.

\- Tu hermanito me va a matar siendo inmortal - mascullo Poseidón y los demás solo le brindaron sonrisas comprensivas.

\- Bueno bueno que ahora va el título del capítulo - sonreía Apolo pensaba que así estaba mejor entre más rápido leyeran más rápido tal vez traerían a su pequeño ex paciente que por alguna razón el ya le tenia cariño - se titula... - vio el libro sin decir nada.

\- Lee de una vez Apolo - demandó Artemisa viendo a su hermano este tenia una sonrisa creciendo en su rostro para después soltar una carcajada, bueno la diosa estaba feliz de que el salga esta tontería, pero ya quería que empiece de una vez a leer - ¡Que leas! - le mando una flecha que abrió un surco en medio de su cabello.

\- ¡Con mi cabello no Arty! - chilló el Dios sacando la flecha y acomodándose mientras las cazadoras reían por lo bajo igual que cierto rubio.

\- Entonces lee de una vez y deja de reír como el idiota que eres - espetó ella el Dios hizo un puchero haciendo que los demás rían levemente, Atenea vio un instante al Dios del sol, ahora estaba segura que había visto mal cuando fue a su templo pues ahora hacia sus tonterías y reía.

\- ya ya leo- acomodó una vez más el libro - _**Capítulo 1: Mi mejor amigo se prueba un vestido de novia**_ \- Los campistas no pudieron evitar soltar risitas con el título igual que algunos dioses entre ellos Hermes, Luke lo veía de vez en cuando.

Después de un momento las miradas fueron a Annabeth que dormía y Atenea fruncio el ceño - Dice mejor amigo no amiga - aclaro Thalia al sentir las miradas en su dirección y estas se desviaron hasta un sonrojado sátiro.

\- Y ¿qué tal te sentaba el vestido? - bromeo Travis viéndolo de arriba abajo prefería bromear que seguir sumido en la tristeza en especial porque consiguió que Katie riera ligeramente.

\- Le sentaba fenomenal- acotó Clarisse con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro mientras Grover enrojecia más.

\- No es cierto - se defendió el sátiro- Me hacía ver los brazos muy gordos- al instante que dijo esto se arrepintió pues todos estallaron en carcajadas mortificandolo más.

\- ¡Ay querido! yo te podría recomendar unos modelos bellisimos que hay en una tienda - sonreía Afrodita pues el sátiro había logrado con su comentario aligerar bastante el ambiente.

\- Bueno pero hablen de vestidos más tarde que ahora vamos a leer - dijo Hestia con una sonrisa tierna los demás se permitieron reír un poco más y el sátiro solo suspiro mientras Quirón le daba palmadas en la espalda para tranquilizarlo.

 _ **Mi pesadilla empezaba así:**_

\- Y empezamos el capítulo tan bien como el título del libro - resoplo el Dios de los terremotos, su consorte solo se lo quedó mirando, sabe cuanto él se preocupaba por sus hijos pero le parecía una exageración, solo era un sueño bueno que ella vio los del libro anterior pero seguían siendo solo sueños ¿no? además no podían ser peores que los que ya tuvo con Cronos.

\- Los sueños de nuestro hermano son horrendos - declararon los tres héroes hermanos del chico de la pesadilla y Tritón solo se los quedó mirando mientras aún intentaba sacarse a Teseo de su espalda.

 _ **Estaba en una calle desierta de un pueblecito de la costa, en mitad de la noche, y se había desatado un temporal.**_

Las miradas fueron hacia Poseidón pues el era el portador de tormentas así que evidentemente esto era su culpa o de alguno de sus hijos, él simplemente se encogió de hombros era el futuro que iba a saber él algo de eso y Apolo siguió leyendo.

 _ **El viento y la lluvia azotaban las palmeras de la acera. Una serie de edificios rosa y amarillo, con las ventanas protegidas con tablones, se alineaban a lo largo de la calle. A sólo una manzana, más allá de un seto de hibisco, el océano se agitaba con estruendo.**_

\- Alguna ciudad cerca de la playa - murmuró Reyna estudiando detenidamente el piso se sentía mal de que el hijo de Poseidón no esté ahí, sabía que no debía demostrar emociones, pues tenia que ser fuerte delante de sus soldados pero estaba agotándose, su hermana la estaba vigilando la había visto tan feliz la última vez aunque habían estado rodeadas de monstruos y llegaba aquí y ahora estaba así ¿qué habría pasado desde que se fue?.

 _ **«Florida», pensé, aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo lo sabía. Nunca había estado en Florida.**_

\- Lo sabe por el mar - respondió con simpleza Belerofonte - el mar nos suele indicar exactamente donde estamos en cualquier punto del planeta - miraba el suelo mientras hablaba también estaba triste por el hermano faltante - Así fue como supo el día en que estaban cuando salieron de la burbuja y exactamente donde estaban - los demás asintieron eso no les sorprendía pues el chico tenia muchos poderes.

 _ **Luego oí un golpeteo de pezuñas sobre el pavimento. Me di la vuelta y vi a mi amigo Grover corriendo para salvar el pellejo.**_ _ **Sí, he dicho «pezuñas».**_

\- Si no me dice no me entero - se llevó las manos al rostro Leo dramatizando, aún sentía culpa si claro que la sentía pero el siempre iba a reír ante su dolor.

\- Pues ahí está para que veas Leo - le siguieron el juego los Stoll.

\- De las cosas que uno se entera con esto de leer - siguió Chris y con esto se ganaron unas cuantas sonrisas y negaciones de cabeza.

Luke por otra parte ahora veía a Thalia que estaba tomando la mano de Annabeth si preguntaba si estaba bien pero prefería no acercarse a la hija de Zeus en especial si esta tenia su arco cerca apostaba cualquier cosa que era buenísima en ello.

 _ **Grover es un sátiro. De cintura para arriba, parece el típico adolescente desgarbado con una pelusilla de chivo y un serio problema de acné.**_

\- Yo te podría recomendar unas cremas muy buenas para esos problemas - sonreía divertida Afrodita mientras Grover se tensaba y se sonrojaba y Piper sonría sabia que en este momento su mamá solo hacía esto por alegrar el ambiente y eso estaba bien todos lo necesitaban.

 _ **Camina con una extraña cojera, pero nunca adivinarías que hay algo en él que no es humano, a menos que lo sorprendieras sin pantalones (cosa que no te recomiendo).**_

\- ¡No! ¡no es recomendable! - gritaron los semidioses griegos haciendo reír a los romanos por las caras de horror que ponían mientras el sátiro los fulminaba con la mirada y Apolo se sobresaltó por el grito repentino.

\- Por eso no me gusta leerles - se quejó frunciendo el ceño y mirando a todos hasta sus hijos estos solo desviaban la mirada culpables por este hecho pero vamos que era emocionante poder gritarle a tu padre y que este no te mate o castigue según sea el caso.

 _ **Unos tejanos holgados y unos zapatos con relleno disimulan el hecho de que tiene pezuñas y unos peludos cuartos traseros.**_

\- Peludos cuartos traseros pero muy sexys según Enebro - murmuró el sátiro haciendo reír al entrenador de héroes que lo alcanzó a oír.

 _ **Grover había sido mi mejor amigo en sexto curso y había participado conmigo y una chica llamada Annabeth en nuestra aventura para salvar el mundo.**_

\- Y solo fue la primera vez - comentaron por lo bajo algunos campistas griegos mirando de soslayo a cierto hijo de hermes que era el culpable en parte de que ellos siempre estén haciendo eso.

 _ **Pero no lo había visto desde el mes de julio, cuando emprendió solo una peligrosa búsqueda de la que ningún sátiro había regresado vivo.**_

Dioniso le envió una mirada comprensiva al sátiro después de todo en verdad era el primero que había sobrevivido, cuantos más antes que él no lo habían intentado y no les volvió a ver, el era su Dios después de todo y Pan era el hijo de su hermano así que él se preocupaba un poco por todos ellos.

 _ **El caso es que, en mi sueño, Grover venía huyendo con la cola entre las patas y los zapatos en las manos, como hace siempre que necesita moverse deprisa.**_

\- La cola entre las patas - murmuró Connor - Habla como si Grover fuera un perro - esto consiguió que Miranda riera y por ende él.

 _ **Pasó al galope frente a las tiendas para turistas y los locales de alquiler de tablas de surf, mientras el viento doblaba las palmeras casi hasta el suelo.**_

Más miradas fueron al Dios de los mares y este las ignoro por completo vamos que sus hijos también podían ocasionar esto, no solo él, era su pensamiento lo que le llevó a otro poco agradable y vio el libro con interés, no fue el único con este pensamiento sus hijos también pusieron su mirada ahí.

 _ **Grover estaba aterrorizado por algo que había dejado atrás. Debía de venir de la playa, porque tenía el pelaje cubierto de arena húmeda. Había conseguido escapar y ahora trataba de alejarse de algo.**_

\- Lo había conseguido por poco - se estremeció Grover recordando aquel momento y la revolcada en la arena que se dio por culpa de ese cíclope además del agua de mar que tragó y después todo lo demás.

 _ **Un rugido estremecedor resonó por encima del fragor de la tormenta.**_

\- Ay, que no sea algo de eso - susurro el Dios portador de tormentas temiendo lo peor para esta pesadilla sus hijos estaban igual y Atenea al verlos un breve instante tuvo la misma idea que ellos ¡vaya sorpresa se iban a llevar!.

 _ **Detrás de Grover, en el otro extremo de la manzana, surgió una figura indefinida que aplastó una farola, que acabó estallando en una lluvia de chispas.**_

\- Es uno de esos - el Dios paso la mano por su rostro tratando de tranquilizarse porque si aplastaba como si nada una de esas farolas era uno de los más grandes y no era bueno, Anfitrite que había deducido lo mismo apretaba su mano suavemente.

 _ **Grover dio un traspié y gimió de puro terror mientras murmuraba: «Tengo que escapar. ¡Tengo que avisarles!»**_

Todos los semidioses se tensaron si antes había buen humor este acababa de huir por la puerta, Grover solo respiro hondo recordando a lo que lo había asustado en ese entonces, la verdad que ese viaje no fue agradable.

 _ **Yo no lograba distinguir quién o qué lo perseguía, pero oía a aquella cosa refunfuñar y soltar maldiciones. El suelo temblaba a medida que se aproximaba.**_

A cada palabra que el Dios del sol leía los hijos del Dios del mar se tensaba más, Teseo se aferró a Tritón porque que le encantaba fastidiarlo, más que porque tuviera miedo, mientras Orión y Belerofonte solo arrugaban la nariz, por supuesto que Tritón ahora solo pensaba en cómo deshacerse de nuevo de su querido hermano el antiguo rey de Atenas, por otra parte Perseo y Aquiles ya también tenían una idea de que era lo que perseguía al sátiro y no les gustaba.

 _ **Grover dobló a toda prisa una esquina y titubeó; se había metido en un patio sin salida, lleno de tiendas, y ya no tenía tiempo de retroceder.**_

Los amigos del sátiro lo vieron con compasión pues estaba visto que la pasó mal y ese solo era el comienzo de su viaje buscando a Pan.

 _ **La puerta más cercana se había abierto con los embates del temporal. El letrero que coronaba el escaparate, ahora sumido en la oscuridad, ponía: «VESTIDOS DE NOVIA ST. AUGUSTINE.»**_

Ahora ya no lo veían con compasión pues sonrisitas burlonas comenzaron a aparecer en sus rostros también le lanzaron unas cuantas miradas mientras el sátiro se sonrojaba.

 _ **Grover entró corriendo y se ocultó tras un perchero repleto de vestidos de novia.**_

A Grover no le estaba gustando la mirada que le estaba enviando la diosa del amor pues estaba como decidiendo cuál sería el mejor vestido para él y probablemente con quien debía casarse así que muy valientemente el se escondió detrás de Quirón.

 _ **La sombra del monstruo pasó por delante de la tienda. Yo incluso podía olerlo.**_

Apolo se quedó mirando el libro un momento leyendo lo que seguía eso no era normal para nada el no debía sentir el olor del monstruo porque solo era un sueño, siguió leyendo.

 _ **Era una combinación repugnante de lana mojada y carne podrida, con ese agrio olor corporal que sólo los monstruos son capaces de despedir; algo así como una mofeta que sólo se alimentara de comida mexicana.**_

\- Nunca he conocido una mofeta alimentada con eso - dijo Connor parpadeando y una sonrisa traviesa cruzó por su rostro eso era problemas dedujo Miranda.

\- No vas a alimentar una mofeta con eso - regaño Miranda dándole un coscorrón haciendo reír a los demás.

\- Papá- llamó Teseo en voz baja sonriendo.

\- Tu tampoco tendrás una Teseo - respondió el Dios antes que su hijo si quiera abra la boca y este hizo un puchero.

\- A Esciro le dan una tortuga gigante y yo no puedo tener una mofeta pequeñita- murmuro por lo bajo el antiguo héroe enfurruñado como niño pequeño ganándose unas miraditas de las hijas de Afrodita/ Venus y una leve risa del antiguo rey de Micenas.

 _ **Grover temblaba tras los vestidos de novia y la sombra pasó de largo.**_ _ **Ya no se oía más que la lluvia. Grover respiró hondo. Quizá aquella cosa se había ido.**_

\- Si es quien creo que es dudo que se haya ido - dijo Atenea muy orgullosa como jactándose de según ser la única que ya sabía quién era el que perseguía al sátiro.

\- No no se fue madre eso ya lo sabemos - respondió Malcom haciendo que su madre le clavé la mirada - Te recuerdo que nosotros ya sabemos esta historia pero gracias por tus comentarios - le sonrió y luego desvió la mirada al libro, bueno que en realidad no sabían la historia los únicos que la sabían eran los que se escaparon del campamento y Clarisse pero el no iba a admitir eso.

La diosa se tragó algunas cosas como maldiciones y demás porque era su hijo y la verdad es que le dolió la forma tan brusca con la que dijo las cosas, pero vamos que el chico tenia la razón de estar molesto, ella no se estaba portando bien, Apolo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro continuó leyendo ocultandole a su querida hermana el hecho de que él chico estaba mintiendo.

 _ **Entonces centelleó un relámpago y explotó la fachada entera de la tienda, mientras una voz monstruosa bramaba: «¡¡¡Mííííía!!!»**_

Poseidón suspiró era muy obvio de quien se trataba y esto le hacía comprender el porqué del clima y su interrupción del mismo, después de todo el era el portador de tormentas y sus hijos estaban atados a estas, así que a veces su humor afectaba al clima y seguro que ese cíclope estuvo muy furioso persiguiendo a su presa y se calmó cuando supo que ya la tenia en sus manos.

 _ **Me senté en la cama de golpe, tiritando.**_

Will suspiró aferrándose al hijo de Hades pues recordaba al mini Percy ahí sentado en la oscuridad temblando y con lágrimas en los ojos ¿cuantas veces no habría pasado por eso? además que el chico de este libro no era mucho mayor del que se acababa de ir y eso le hacía recordar que el actual tampoco estaba ahí.

 _ **No había tormenta ni ningún monstruo. La luz de la mañana se colaba por la ventana de mi dormitorio.**_

\- Esta escena me suena muy cliché- dijo Leo viendo el libro con cierto reproche - Vamos a cambiarla por, me desperté porque un gran Ovni venía acercándose más a la tierra - alzaba las manos con dramatismo y en una de ellas cargaba un aparatito del cual apretó un botón y muchos cañones comenzaron a disparar agua como si fuera lluvia.

\- ¡Leo! - se quejó Piper tratando de ver a través de su pelo mojado, el gran Leo solo reía como maníaco pues el estaba seco a diferencia de los demás.

\- ¿Están seguros que ese es hijo de Hefestos? - susurro Tritón a Orión este asintió ellos también estaban secos por eso de ser hijos del Dios de los mares, ante esto Teseo sonrió y chasqueó los dedos haciendo que una cantidad de agua caiga encima de Leo empapandolo.

\- ¡Leo a la Monjarra! - grito más que feliz el antiguo rey de Atenas, mientras los demás reían y Leo también lo hacía aunque estaba mojado.

\- Ya dejen de jugar - sonrió un poco divertido Poseidón, chasqueó los dedos y todos estaban completamente secos, así estaba mejor pensaba Leo todos algo más felices y riendo por sus tonterías en vez de pensando en Percy y en donde estaría.

 _ **Me pareció atisbar una sombra a través del cristal: una forma humana. Enseguida oí que golpeaban mi puerta y a mi madre llamándome:**_

Aquí el buen humor que había antes se fue, pues no era bueno que alguien esté vigilando al hijo de Poseidón, podía ser cualquiera, desde un monstruo, hasta un semidiós que trabaje para Cronos y algunas miraditas fueron hacia cierto hijo de Hermes que había preferido estar callado.

 _ **-Percy, vas a llegar tarde.**_ _ **-La sombra de la ventana desapareció.**_

Eso fue un pequeño alivio para todos, Thalia que sostenía la mano de Annabeth era la única que no se había reído o hablado, aparte de Nico, en todo lo que iba el capítulo porque estaba más interesada en ver que su amiga despierte y tratando que la presencia de ese otro le incomode, sabia que no era el Luke de su tiempo contra el que lucho para liberar a Annabeth pero aún así era Luke, el chico con el que compartió la comida mientras corrían de los monstruos y ese mismo que ahora seguro estaba trabajando para Cronos en su tiempo, además debía añadirle el hecho de que su primo no estaba presente y seguía en aquel lugar pero se las iba a pagar cuando lo viera.

 _ **Tenía que ser mi imaginación. Era la ventana de un quinto piso, con una salida de incendios antiquísima y desvencijada... Era imposible que hubiera nadie ahí fuera.**_

Sí, parecía imposible, era el pensamiento general que había en los de la sala de los tronos, pero aún así no se fiaban pues aunque sonara imposible esa era la vida de un semidiós y las imposibilidades eran su día a día.

 _ **-Vamos, cariño -insistió mi madre-. Es el último día de colegio. ¡Deberías estar entusiasmado! ¡Casi lo has conseguido!**_

\- Y cuanto apuesto que algo lo arruinó ¿verdad? - dijo el Dios de los mares viendo a Quirón este solo hizo una mueca el Dios estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a que a su hijo las cosas no le salían bien del todo.

 _ **-Voy -logré decir.**_ _ **Palpé bajo la almohada y para tranquilizarme agarré el bolígrafo con el que dormía siempre.**_

\- Muchacho precavido - dijo Ares que ya llevaba su ropa normal pues en cuanto pudo se quitó el tutú y la malla con el eslogan soy una princesita - Siempre deben tener su arma cerca - aconsejó a los semidioses estos asintieron.

 _ **Lo saqué de su escondite y examiné una vez más la inscripción en griego antiguo que tenía grabada a un lado: Anaklusmos. Contracorriente.**_

Poseidón sonrió suavemente porque sabía que el chico estaba empezando a amar esa espada y eso era bueno, su esposa lo veía de a ratos viendo que el estaba muy emocionado con este nuevo hijo, tal vez debía darle una oportunidad y ver si era digno hijo de su esposo o no.

 _ **Pensé en quitarle la tapa, pero algo me detuvo. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no recurría a Contracorriente...!**_

\- Perdió entrenamiento por esa época- se quejó por lo bajo Clarisse recordando cuando lo vio pelear contra los toros se lo veía fuera de forma y eso le disgusto en su momento, ahora le disgustaba el hecho de que no esté ahí.

 _ **Además, mi madre, el día que destrocé su vitrina manejando una jabalina torpemente,**_

\- El solo es bueno con la espada - río ligeramente Katie y los que le conocían de mucho también lo hicieron, Orión hizo una mueca.

\- Yo soy bueno con el arco - murmuró para si, se preguntaba si el era el raro de la familia y no su hermano Teseo, pues a parte de los ojos no compartía nada más con ninguno de sus hermanos, ellos manejaban espada, el un arco y flechas, el era rubio, sus hermanos de cabello oscuro, el era un semigiante, ellos eran semidioses y veía a su hermano inmortal a parte del carácter ante algunas cosas no compartían nada más, enserio se comenzó a cuestionar esto, también se preguntaba si se parecería en algo a su nuevo hermano bueno a más de parecer ser del agrado de Artemisa.

 _ **me hizo prometer que no volvería a usar armas mortíferas en el apartamento.**_

\- Ella debió dejar que practique más- chasqueó la lengua Ares que no aprobaba el hecho de que el chico no haya entrenado en todo el año escolar.

 _ **Deposité a Anaklusmos en la mesilla y me arrastré fuera de la cama.**_

Con cada mención de la bendita espada a Zeus le entraba algo, pues esa en su tiempo fue la espada de su hijo ahora hija y sí, él sabía que ese castigo se lo tenia merecido pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que el chico primero lo había agotado antes de que llegaran los demás y solo tenia doce años, a eso debía añadirle que el muchacho en su tiempo también había herido a Ares, comenzaba a pensar una vez más que ese chico era un peligro, no solo el del libro sino también otro de los chiquillos de su hermano que estaba muy apegado a su otro hijo, además había notado las miradas del otro hacia su hija, él tenía que hacer algo.

 _ **Me vestí lo más rápido que pude. Procuraba no pensar en mi pesadilla, ni en monstruos, ni en la sombra de la ventana.**_

\- Si seria mejor que no pensara demasiado en eso - murmuró un preocupado Will con su mano aferrada a la de Nico, por su cabeza aún pasaba lo que dijo el mini Percy de que las pesadillas ya eran algo que siempre estaba, eso no era bueno, nadie debía acostumbrarse a las pesadillas.

 _ **«Tengo que escapar. ¡Tengo que avisarles!»**_ _ **¿Qué había querido decir Grover?**_

\- Pues que tenia que escapar y que tenia que avisarles ¿qué no le quedó claro el mensaje? - sonreía con sorna el ahora probatio ganándose muchas malas miradas.

\- No querrás otro juicio querido legado o ¿si? - dijo Apolo con tono demasiado calmo y una mirada peligrosa - Porque si sigues con esos comentarios me aseguraré de que recibas algo más que una simple baja de rango - esbozo una sonrisa para nada tranquilizadora, haciendo que el rubio abra los ojos desmesuradamente y se encogiera en su lugar.

Esta era la última prueba que necesitaba la diosa de la caza, para comprobar que efectivamente el muchacho de la lectura le agradaba demasiado a su hermanito, ahora solo quería saber de qué forma, si paternal o romántica, aunque algo le decía que era de forma paternal, pues en el almuerzo abrazo a sus hijos como si extrañará la falta de uno de ellos en vez de buscar coquetear con sus cazadoras o alguna campista.

 _ **Con tres dedos formé una garra sobre mi corazón y la moví hacia fuera, como empujando: un gesto para ahuyentar males que me había enseñado Grover hacía mucho tiempo.**_

Grover sonrió con nostalgia le alegraba que el se acuerde de cosas así no por nada era su mejor amigo y luego vio hacia donde estaban Thalia y Annabeth suspiró ¿cuándo llegaría él aquí? le hacía tanta falta.

 _ **Aquel sueño no podía ser real.**_

\- Lo más probable es que si lo fuera - murmuró Hazel temiendose lo peor con el título de la historia y todo, veía a su hermano que seguía sumido en sus pensamientos con la mirada perdida y viendo hacia la puerta, de vez en cuando, le estaba afectando tanto que Percy no esté ahí.

 _ **Último día de colegio. Mi madre tenía razón, debería sentirme entusiasmado; por primera vez en mi vida, casi había logrado pasar un año entero sin que me expulsaran, sin accidentes extraños, sin peleas en clase, sin profesores que se convirtiesen de repente en monstruos decididos a acabar conmigo con una comida envenenada o me dieran tareas para casa con carga explosiva.**_

Poseidón con cada palabra que se leía estaba más y más extrañado, pues siendo su hijo lo normal es que viva atacado por monstruos debido a su olor pero con las últimas se quedo pasmado a su hijo ¿lo había intendo envenenar un maestro? ¿le habían enviado explosivos?

\- No se preocupe señor que simplemente son divagaciones de Percy, nada de lo último le llegó a pasar - trato de calmarlo el sátiro el Dios suspiró un poco aliviado, Apolo por otra parte se quedó viendo al sátiro porque en parte lo que dijo fue mentira así que estaba preguntando cuál de las dos cosas si había ocurrido y eso no le agrado.

 _ **Al día siguiente me iría hacia mi lugar preferido de este mundo: el Campamento Mestizo.**_

\- El de todos - corearon los griegos bastante felices pero igual no se les olvidaba que Annabeth estaba dormida y que Percy no estaba, pero la esperanza de que pronto llegaría es lo que les levantaba el ánimo.

 _ **Un día más y ya estaba. Ni siquiera yo era capaz de estropearlo.**_

\- ¿Hablo demasiado pronto como siempre? - pregunto Frank viendo a los griegos estos asintieron sin poder evitarlo haciendo que Poseidón se ponga peor de lo que ya estaba.

 _ **Como de costumbre, no tenía ni idea de lo equivocado que estaba.**_

Y ahora aquí estaba el pensamiento de su hijo confirmándole sus temores, esto iba perfecto.

 _ **Mi madre había preparado gofres azules y huevos azules para desayunar.**_ \- Eso se vería extraño en un plato - hizo una mueca un legado de Ceres.

\- Pues no tan raro como verlo comer Pizza Azul - se encogió de hombros Piper y los demás de Argos asintieron los romanos hicieron una mueca su pretor si que era extraño.

 _ **Ella es así, celebra las ocasiones especiales preparando comida de color azul.**_

Nico presto atención recién cuando mencionaron la comida azul y sonrio levemente sabia cuanto le gustaba a Percy el azul y cada vez que iba a su casa eso es lo que había, apretó un poco la mano de Will y suspiró, ¡Estúpido Percy! pensaba.

 _ **Supongo que es su manera de decir que todo es posible: Percy casi termina séptimo curso, los gofres pueden ser azules... Pequeños milagros por el estilo.**_

\- Y de veras que es un milagro que el termine un curso sin ser expulsado- río Rachel y con ella algunos más pues hasta ahora en el único lugar donde aún duraba era Goode y eso porque Paul estaba ahí defendiéndolo ante los maestros.

 _ **Desayuné en la cocina mientras ella lavaba los platos. Iba vestida con su uniforme de trabajo: la falda azul con estrellas y la blusa a rayas rojas y blancas que se ponía para vender golosinas en Sweet on America, la tienda de caramelos donde trabajaba.**_

\- Dulces - gritaron la mayor parte de los campistas las cazadoras no pudieron decir nada ni pensarlo si quiera pues también había chicas entre las que gritaron, Hestia les veía con una sonrisa, el ambiente estaba tranquilo y no tanta triste como al principio tal vez si fue buena idea ponerse a leer.

 _ **Llevaba su largo pelo castaño recogido en una cola de caballo.**_ _ **Los gofres estaban muy buenos, pero me temo que no los engullía como de costumbre, porque mi madre me miró y frunció el ceño.**_

Afrodita miró el libro con atención, esa mortal era demasiado especial una porque siempre parecía verse bien aunque pueda ser porque era su madre y el chico siempre la veía así otra eran sus ojos, la mayoría de personas con ojos multicolor eran sus legados o sus hijos, además parecía poder leer muy bien las emociones de su hijo y darse cuenta hasta de detalles pequeños como él hecho de que el no comía como siempre.

 _ **-¿Te encuentras bien, Percy?**_ _ **-Sí... perfecto.**_ _ **Ella siempre se daba cuenta cuando algo me preocupaba. Se secó las manos y se sentó frente a mí.**_

\- Una excelente madre - alabó Demeter sonriendo la mortal era de su agrado igual que para muchas de las diosas presentes, Perséfone por otro lado vio con leve interés a los hijos de su señor esposo hace mucho que ella no cuidaba niños porque sus hijas eran diosas y los dioses suelen crecer rápido, además que con su madre ahí no es como que pueda tener muchos más, tal vez debía pensar en aquello.

 _ **-¿Es el colegio, o es...?**_ _ **No hizo falta que terminara la frase, yo sabía muy bien lo que me estaba preguntando.**_

Las diosas sonrieron les gustaba esta interacción que el tenia con su madre no necesitaban decirse demasiado para que él otro lo entendiera, los semidioses también sonreían por esto mientras Thalia lo hacía porque Annabeth se había movido un poco.

 _ **-Creo que Grover está metido en un aprieto -dije. Y le conté el sueño que había tenido.**_

Hera aunque no lo quería admitir sabía que el chico era bueno, pero más le ganaba su enojo porque el derrotó a su hijo y también estaba el hecho de que lo había hecho con solo doce años, el niño era una bomba en potencia que tal vez debía destruir y mirando a su esposo el pensaba lo mismo.

 _ **Ella apretó los labios. No solíamos hablar de ese otro aspecto de mi vida. Procurábamos vivir del modo más normal posible, pero mi madre estaba al corriente de la situación de Grover.**_

Los semidioses se removieron incómodos, la verdad es que sí, los mortales que aceptaban vivir con sus hijos semidioses solían preferir no mencionar esa parte de sus vidas, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

 _ **-Yo no me preocuparía, cariño -dijo-. Grover ya es un sátiro mayor; si hubiese algún problema, estoy segura de que nos habrían avisado desde el campamento...**_

Grover suspiro Sally estaba confiando en él y él se lo pagó haciendo que su hijo vaya a una misión suicida, ¡vaya! protector que era, además ahora el estaba solo en ese lugar y no podía hacer nada, esto lo deprimía pero intentaba no demostrarlo.

 _ **-Me pareció que tensaba los hombros al pronunciar esta última palabra.**_ _ **-¿Qué ocurre? -pregunté.**_

Ares se estaba empezando a aburrir con esta lectura, si estaba muy lindo eso que el comparta con su madre y todo además que parecía no perder detalles de sus movimientos, pero el quería acción y vio a su hija que no parecía muy cómoda desde que empezó el capítulo se preguntaba porque.

 _ **-Nada. ¿Sabes qué vamos a hacer? Esta tarde iremos a celebrar el fin de curso. Os llevaré a Tyson y a ti al Rockefeller Center, a esa tienda de monopatines que os gusta tanto.**_

Los que conocían al cíclope hermano de Percy sonrieron al oír su nombre, el era una dulzura, en cambio otros sonrieron por los monopatines y por la nostalgia que esto les producía.

\- Pero el es un peligro andando en ese aparato - reía Travis junto con Connor todos se los quedaron mirando esperando una explicación.

\- Sally le logró comprar uno, azul por supuesto - sonreía Connor- Y una vez lo vimos por la ciudad -

\- Y el iba a toda velocidad y casi se estrella con un poste - comenzó a reírse por el recuerdo igual que su hermano.

\- Menos mal cargaba el casco - siguió su hermano - Porque esquivó el poste pero de la estrellada contra el piso nada lo salvó- termino por decir y todos tenían sonrisas divertidas en el rostro.

El que más sonreía era Nico el también lo había visto montar ese monopatín y las caídas que había tenido, después de todo el hijo de Poseidón siempre buscó momentos para estar con él y que no esté solo, se arrimó más a Will, tal vez el confundía las cosas y no sentía eso por Percy sino algo distinto.

 _ **Uf, eso sí que era una tentación. Nosotros siempre íbamos muy justos de dinero. Entre las clases nocturnas de mi madre y mi matrícula en la escuela privada, no podíamos permitirnos ningún extra, como por ejemplo un monopatín. Pero algo en su voz me inquietaba.**_

Hermes vio de soslayo a su hijo Luke ahí sentado lejos de todos, parecía prestar especial atención a la descripción de la madre del muchacho y apretaba los puños con una mirada que no pudo descifrar tal vez no se equivoco con su anterior pensamiento y algo le pasó a su madre mortal, esperaba descubrir que era para solucionarlo, aunque sabía que por ahora su hijo lo odiaba.

Luke estaba escuchando atentamente la descripción de aquella mujer, esa si sonaba a una madre no la que el tuvo y todo era culpa de los dioses, ellos la dejaron así, ellos los dejaban al cuidado de personas como su madre que no se hacían cargo de sus hijos y cuando llegaban al campamento eran niños que sufrían porque ahí tampoco encontraban un padre o una madre que cuidara de ellos, porque así eran los dioses solo engendran hijos para luego dejarlos a su suerte.

 _ **-Un momento -dije-. Creía que esta tarde íbamos a preparar mi equipaje para el campamento.**_ _ **Ella empezó a estrujar el trapo que tenía entre las manos.**_ _ **-Ay, cariño, es que... anoche recibí un mensaje de Quirón.**_

Las miradas de la sala fueron hacia el centauro que estaba en su silla de ruedas pues eso de estar de pie no era cómodo.

\- Quería mantenerlo a salvo como le prometí a su padre, mantenerlo al margen del nuevo problema que surgió- Poseidón lo vio agradecido eso significaba que estaba pendiente de su hijo.

\- Pero naturalmente el no hizo caso e igual fue al campamento y se metió en problemas - comentó Miranda de manera distraída mientras veía su blusa, bueno que esto lo estaba pensando pero no notó que lo había dicho en voz alta, haciendo que el Dios de los mares suspire y se recuéstese más en su trono, Katie le dio un codazo a su hermana que la vio confundida - ¿lo dije en voz alta? - se ruborizó de la vergüenza.

\- Tranquila a todos nos pasa - quiso calmarla Connor abrazandola por el hombro.

\- Claro a todos nos pasa que casi matamos de un infarto a un Dios- susurro muy alto Travis ganándose un golpe de Katie, mientras Apolo volvía a la lectura.

 _ **El corazón se me encogió. Quirón era el director de actividades del Campamento Mestizo, y no se habría puesto en contacto con nosotros a menos que ocurriese algo muy grave.**_

 _Y vaya que era grave_ era el pensamiento general de los griegos mientras los demás pensaban en cual podría ser él problema entre ellos estaba Luke que si bien no levantaba la vista para ver a Thalia, si prestaba atención a la lectura.

 _ **-¿Qué te dijo?**_ _ **-Considera que... ir al campamento ahora mismo podría ser peligroso para ti. Quizá tengamos que aplazarlo.**_

Los dioses vieron extrañados el libro, el asunto tenia que ser muy grave para que Poseidón no quiera que su hijo esté en el único lugar que ellos consideran seguro para sus hijos griegos.

 _ **-¿Aplazarlo? ¿Pero cómo va a ser peligroso, mamá? ¡Yo soy un mestizo! Es el único lugar del mundo seguro para alguien como yo.**_

La mayoría de los dioses asintió el chico tenia razón, eso solo les hizo pensar que entonces el lugar debió dejar de ser seguro y ya querían saber el porqué.

 _ **-Normalmente sí, cariño. Pero con los problemas que ahora tenemos...**_ _ **-¿Qué problemas?**_ _ **-Lo siento, Percy. Lo siento mucho. Iba a contártelo esta tarde, pero ahora no puedo explicártelo del todo. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que Quirón fuese capaz de hacerlo. Ha ocurrido todo tan de repente...**_

Todas las miradas fueron hacia el viejo centauro que las ignoró todas, ah como él quería olvidar esos días donde lo acusaban de ser un traidor matando la única defensa que mantenía a salvo a quienes el más quería proteger pero no, no podía olvidarlo.

 _ **Me quedé atónito. ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera ir al campamento? Quería hacerle un millón de preguntas, pero justo en ese momento el reloj de la cocina dio la media.**_ _ **Mi madre casi pareció aliviada.**_

\- Fue salvada por la campana - dijo Rachel comprendiendo a la pobre mamá de Percy pues ella misma se sentía así a veces cuando tenia que explicar las cosas que veía a las demás personas.

 _ **-Las siete y media, cariño. Tienes que irte... Tyson debe de estar esperándote.**_ _ **-Pero...**_ _ **-Hablaremos esta tarde, Percy. Ahora vete a la escuela.**_

\- Esa charla nunca llegó- susurraron los griegos que sabían esa parte de la historia, los demás esperaban ver cuál era el problema que surgió.

 _ **Era lo último que me apetecía hacer, pero mi madre tenía una expresión de fragilidad, una especie de aviso escrito en su mirada. Si la presionaba demasiado, se echaría a llorar.**_

Algunas diosas sonrieron enternecidas por el pensamiento de que el no quería hacer sufrir a su madre, en cambio otros dioses comenzaban a pensar que tal vez esa era una táctica de la madre para evitar hablar buena manipulación

 _ **Además, lo que decía de mi amigo Tyson era cierto: no tenía que hacerle esperar en la estación del metro, eso lo disgustaba mucho, le daba miedo andar solo por lugares subterráneos.**_

Los que conocían al pequeño cíclope arrullaron era solo un niño crecido, por supuesto que tendría miedo de lugares así, los que no lo conocían solo se los quedaron viendo mientras cierto Probatio gruñía por supuesto que el se acordaba del pequeño cíclope y también de la arpía amiga suya, que con ayuda de los otros no pudo saber si ella había dicho una profecía o no.

 _ **Recogí mis cosas y me dispuse a marcharme, pero todavía me detuve en el umbral.**_ _ **-Mamá... ese problema del campamento, ¿podría tener algo que ver con mi sueño sobre Grover?**_

\- Y vaya que tenia que ver - murmuro Grover viendo sus manos no definitivamente ese tiempo en la cueva o era algo que quisiera recordar para nada.

 _ **No me miró a los ojos.**_ _ **-Ya hablaremos luego, cariño. Te lo explicaré todo... al menos, todo lo que pueda.**_

\- Al parecer si era un tema muy difícil para hablarlo con él - murmuró Ariadna viendo aún a los hijos de su esposo pensando en que seguramente todas las madres de mestizos la tendrían así de difícil al hablarles sobre problemas en los que probablemente se vayan a meter.

Si porque para un padre o madre no es fácil decirle a tu hijo o hija ve y pelea con monstruos para defender a la gente, a veces ni los mismos dioses querían aquello un ejemplo era Dioniso el si podía evitar que sus hijos hicieran algo lo hacía, él no quería héroes.

 _ **Me despedí de ella a regañadientes. Corrí escaleras abajo para pillar a tiempo el tren n. 2.**_ _ **No podía saberlo en aquel momento, pero no me sería posible mantener una charla con mi madre aquella tarde. De hecho, ya no volvería a casa durante mucho, mucho tiempo.**_

Y ahí se iban las posibilidades que aún guardara Poseidón de que su hijo no se meta en problemas, los hermanos del chico solo suspiraron ya debían irse acostumbrando a que él no se iba a quedar quieto, el único que no entendía nada era Tritón, ¿por qué se preocupaban tanto? los semidioses siempre vivían así, era totalmente normal iban de aventura en aventura sin ayudar a nadie más que a ellos mismos, porque cuando se los necesitaba no estaban.

 _ **Al salir a la calle, miré el edificio de piedra rojiza de enfrente. Por un segundo vi una sombra oscura, una silueta humana dibujándose contra la pared, una sombra que no parecía pertenecer a nadie.**_ _ **Luego empezó a ondularse y se desvaneció.**_

Una sombra fue el pensamiento general de todos pues claro está parte de la historia ellos no la sabían y se preguntaban quién sería el que este vigilando al hijo de Poseidón.

\- Bien aquí termina el capítulo- anuncio Apolo poniendo un separador donde dejo la lectura.

\- Vamos a cenar y luego a dormir - dijo Hestia y todos asintieron comenzando a levantarse de sus lugares.

\- Yo llevaré a esta señorita a sus aposentos - aviso Apolo a punto chasquear los dedos para llevarse a Annabeth.

\- ¿Señor Apolo será que puedo seguir con ella? - pregunto Thalia, el Dios la vio y sonrió.

\- Claro nena pero mejor será que vayas al templo después de comer - le guiñó un ojo, chasqueó los dedos y desaparecios.

\- Cuantas veces le tengo que repetir que no llame nenas a mis cazadoras - se quejó Artemisa rodando los ojos mientras se acercaba a su teniente.

\- Demasiadas mi señora, demasiadas- le dijo esta y la diosa bufo mientras comenzaban a salir hacia el comedor.

\- Tu amiga estará bien teniente no te preocupes y al otro seguro lo traen pronto - trato de calmar a la chica y esta solo asintió, detrás de ella había alguien que les vigilaba.

\- Así que al final se fue con ellas - suspiró con tristeza el hijo de Hermes viendo a la hija de Zeus partir con su señora y preguntándose qué la habría orillado a aceptar ese trato cuando siempre estuvo reacia ante la petición de Zoë Belladona.


	3. SolLuna

Salieron de la sala de los tronos y se dirigieron al comedor, Thalia se sento con la diosa de la caza y Luke simplemente la veía, no sabia donde exactamente sentarse pues no creia ser bien apreciado por sus hermanos y tampoco es que le apeterciera estar con su padre, asi que tomo su plato y busco un lugar alejado de todos pero desde de donde podía verlos.

Veía a Chris que molestaba a Travis y Connor, al final si había resultado ser su hermano, en su tiempo el Dios todavía no lo reconocía y eso fue lo que hizo que se una a su señor Cronos, pero en este tiempo se veía muy agusto con los dioses y con los del campamento, vio a las demás mesas, faltaban en su mayoría los que habían estado del lado de su señor, entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez Cronos no subió al poder.

Pero vio a todos, había campistas nuevos, eso quería decir que los dioses seguían viviendo y haciendo de las suyas, aún así todos parecían felices ¿Por qué? ¿será que los dioses habían cambiado? no... eso era imposible, los dioses siempre iban a ser los mismos ególatras, orgullosos, que solo se preocupaban por su divino ser, mientras los semidioses sufrían por un padre o una madre ausente, morían por sus encargos, hermanos que lloraban la pérdida de otro porque después de todo los de tu cabaña se convertían en tu única familia y verla desaparecer sin que nadie haga nada no era bueno.

Él terminó de comer, todos lo hicieron y se encaminaron a las cabañas que compartían los campistas, y ahí estaba la otra cosa que no entendía, los romanos, ¿por qué los habían mantenido separados? ¿su señor sabía acerca de los romanos? y si así era ¿por qué no reclutó a algunos de ellos?, llegó a la cabaña y cada uno se había colocado junto a una cama.

\- Esta es tu cama Luke - le indicó un chico rubio que una vez vio bien reconoció como Will Solace que en su tiempo recién había sido reconocido como hijo de Apolo, su dedo señalaba una cama al final de la cabaña, solo asintió y siguió, nadie lo miraba pero el paso vista por todos, había una cama vacía se preguntaba de quién sería y además cuál de todos era este chico Percy del que estaban leyendo, tal vez lo podría conocer en su tiempo y reclutar.

En otra parte del Olimpo se encontraba la teniente de Artemisa que apenas había comido, estaba preocupada por su casi hermana por más que el Dios del sol haya dicho que iba a estar bien, ella estaba preocupada porque sabía de donde venía y tal vez cuando despierte se verían las consecuencias de eso.

\- Tienes que descansar Thalia - le recomendaba el Dios de la verdad poniendo una de sus manos en su hombro, ella estaba sentada junto a la cama de Annabeth.

\- Lo sé señor Apolo - no miraba al Dios solamente a su amiga - Pero quiero estar cuando ella despierte - apretó un poco la mano de la rubia el Dios le sonrió.

\- Y lo estarás pero también debes preocuparte por ti, no querrás que ella se asuste de ver que no has comido, ni dormido, por su culpa - dijo en un tono suave y la teniente Artemisa respiró hondo pensando en sus palabras por último asintió.

\- Tal vez deba dormir un poco - se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y se acercó a su amiga besando su frente y soltando su mano.

\- Duerme en la cama de allá- le indicó el Dios señalando una cama en la otra esquina de la habitación.

\- Gracias - susurró y se dirigió ahí para acostarse todavía con la vista pegada en la cama de su amiga, el Dios decidió que era momento de retirarse, así que abandonó la habitación.

Apolo se sentó en uno de los sillones de su salón observando todo su alrededor, hasta que su vista se detuvo en la puerta de una de sus habitaciones, ¿Por qué no había puesto a la chica en esa habitación? ¿Por qué había usado otra? suspiro el sabía la respuesta, porque la otra habitación se había vuelto especial en ella había descansado su pequeño ex paciente hijo de Poseidón.

\- Yo debería detestar a los hijos de mi tío- resoplo tirando la cabeza para atrás y mirando el techo - Pero este tiene algo especial - murmuró, de verdad había algo especial en el chico, le hacía sentir que era alguien que debía cuidar como cuidaba de Artemisa o de uno de sus hijos, porque el sabía bien que esto que sentía no fue lo mismo que sintió por su amado Jacinto... ah... Jacinto, su mente comenzó a divagar con solo el recuerdo de su nombre.

Estuvo un buen rato ahí sentado recordando todo lo de su bello Jacinto porque si el Dios del sol llegó a amar a alguien de verdad fue a él y a Daphne oh su bella Daphne como quisiera tenerla entre sus brazos de nuevo o a Jacinto o a los dos, siguió metido en sus recuerdos y luego volvió a la vista a su pulcro aparador de libros y tomó uno de ellos, afuera la luna brillaba gracias a su hermana Artemisa y así pasó las horas leyendo un libro tras otro hasta que la puerta de su templo sonó.

\- ¿Quién puede ser a esta hora? - se preguntaba mientras caminaba en dirección de la puerta para abrirla, una vez que lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa- ¡Arty! - se abalanzó hacia ella envolviendola en un abrazo a lo que ella gruño.

\- Suficiente Apolo - lo apartó con una mano mientras el Dios sonreía.

\- ¿Ya me extrañabas? - le seguía sonriendo pero la diosa seguía notando que no lo hacía como siempre porque ella podía notar esas cosas después de todo era su hermano.

\- Nunca - mascullo ella con firmeza - ¿puedo entrar? -

\- Claro que sí Arty siempre eres bienvenida en mi templo - se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiera entrar, los dos avanzaron hacia la sala donde gracias a su extenuante lectura, estaba hecha un desastre pues habían libros regados por doquier.

\- Ya me lo imaginaba - Artemisa frotó el puente de su nariz mirando el desastre que había hecho su hermano.

\- Ahora lo limpio - dio un chasquido y todo estuvo en su lugar inmediatamente - Ves limpio -

\- ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo Apolo? - comenzó a hablar ella mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones y acariciaba su arco entre sus manos, el Dios se la quedó mirando un instante antes de saber que responder.

\- Los dioses no necesitamos dormir querida Arty pense que lo sabias- respondio con simpleza y algo de burla, mientras se acomodaba en otro sillón y hacia aparecer unas tazas de té enfrente de ellos.

\- claro que lo sé Apolo - rodo los ojos la diosa - te lo estoy preguntando porque eres de los dioses que más disfruta de hacer eso - ella lo conocía bien, él alzo su taza bebió un sorbo de ella para después mirar a su melliza.

\- Simplemente hoy quise ser como los demás dioses - se encogió de hombros y ella resoplo, el era el Dios de la verdad pero también el de las excusas.

\- Tú nunca quieres ser como los demás dioses Apolo, no me vengas con esas tonterías- espeto ella mientras el Dios le brindó una sonrisa.

\- Pues yo creo que alguien si quiere se como los demás dioses - hizo un cambio de tema el Dios del sol, mirandola con suspicacia, porque así como ella lo conocía a él, él la conocía a ella.

\- ¿Que quieres decir? no me cambies de tema - inquirió ella frunciendo ligeramente el ceño mientras veía a su hermano.

\- Yo no te cambio de tema Arty, solo estoy diciendo lo mismo que tú- respondió con sencillez - Porque he visto la mirada de ese sobre ti y también recuerdo lo del captura la bandera - la diosa respiró hondo, así es como esquivaba él los temas, siempre terminaban hablando de ella cuando el problema era de él.

\- No se de que hablas - se encogió de hombros - Pero te voy a decir a que vine - el Dios la vio expectante - no te encariñes con el hijo de tío Poseidón, de ninguna de las formas, porque solo saldrás lastimado - ella se puso de pie, ella sabía lo sensible que podía llegar a ser su hermano cuando se encariñaba con un semidios.

\- Lo mismo digo hermanita, lo mismo digo- murmuro el Dios mientras la veía salir por la misma puerta que la vio entrar - ¿Será que tenemos algo malo para justo encariñarnos con ellos? - suspiro derrotado el Dios, porque la advertencia llegaba tarde, ese semidios ya estaba instalado en su corazón como un hijo más a diferencia de como se había instalado otro hijo de su tío en el corazón de su hermana.


	4. Capítulo 2

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negrita yo solo los usaré para este fic._**

La mañana llegó al olimpo, Apolo hizo su trabajo a la perfección por más que los días se repitan aquí el hacia bien su trabajo amaba conducir su carro del sol, especialmente porque de esta forma despejaba su mente, mientras que en su templo una rubia comenzó a moverse de forma desesperada en su cama.

\- ¡No! ¡Percy! - abrió los ojos de golpe, sentándose de una en su cama, con este grito logró despertar a la cazadora de Artemisa que dormía cerca de allí y corrió hasta ella.

\- Todo está bien Annabeth calma - la abrazo con fuerza la chica respiraba con dificultad, lágrimas salían de sus ojos veía a todos lados una y otra vez apenas y había reparado en quien la abrazaba hasta que Thalia la miró de frente- Estas aquí, estas conmigo, estarás bien - algo en sus palabras la hizo llorar a un más y aferrarse a su amiga.

\- Thalia - susurraba entre el llanto, escondiendo el rostro en el hombro de su amiga quien la abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda tratando de darle Consuelo.

\- Todo va a estar bien - le susurraba a la rubia, mientras por su rostro también salían lágrimas imaginando cuán destrozada estaba su amiga por aquel horrible lugar.

\- ¿Dónde está...él... Thalia? - logro decir entre hipidos con el rostro aún en su hombro la te tienta de artemisa se tensó ligeramente justo esa era la pregunta que aún no quería contestar, no sabría que decirle o como decírselo más bien - ¿Dónde? - levanto la cabeza y comenzó a buscar con la vista para el lugar y luego fijo la vista en la hija de Zeus que tenia algunas lágrimas en sus ojos y no la veía directamente - Contéstame Thalia ¿Dónde está? - la sacudió un poco.

\- Estas muy alterada, tal vez debas descansar un poco más- susurro la pelinegra acariciando el brazo de su amiga, esta apretó los labios y sus puños con las sábanas.

\- No necesito descansar... - tomo aire que sentía que le faltaba con cada palabra y es que la angustia crecía en su interior, tomó su cabeza entre sus manos - ¿Dónde está? Thalia - la volvió a ver - No recuerdo donde esta - pasó las manos por su rostro, la teniente no sabia que hacer así que solo atinó a pegarla contra su pecho.

\- Tranquila él está bien - susurro tratando de calmarla una vez más, frotaba su espalda despacio mientras la rubia intentaba controlar su respiración.

\- No recuerdo donde esta ¿Por qué no está conmigo? - susurraba desesperada y entonces Thalia lo dedujo su amiga no recordaba donde había estado pero si con quien.

\- No lo sé- murmuró ella aún sabiendo que le estaba mintiendo pero es que ella estaba tan mal y no quería ponerla peor de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

\- ¡Oh! ya despertaron - entro el Dios del sol viendo el cuadro que se presentaba ante él, la hija de Atenea totalmente llorosa y desesperada y a la pelinegra tratando de contenerla.

\- Señor Apolo - susurró Annabeth recién reparando que se encontraba en una habitación y que delante de ella estaba el Dios del sol.

\- Ese mismo querida - le brindó una sonrisa de medio lado un tanto deslumbrante - te daré una última revisión antes de desayunar -

\- También sería bueno que la ponga al día con lo leído- sugirió Thalia aferrándose a la mano de su amiga que intentaba secar sus lágrimas en vano.

\- Si si eso voy a hacer - y el Dios puso manos a la obra, comenzó a revisarla y después puso la información sobre lo leído en su mente.

\- Oh si - murmuro ella - creo que recuerdo esto - cerro los ojos un instante intentando hacer memoria sobre lo que había pasado ahí y nuevas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, algo en su interior le decía que su novio era un idiota - sesos de alga - susurro, una vez hecho esto salieron del templo de Apolo junto con él y se dirigieron a donde estaban los demás listos para desayunar.

\- ¡Annabeth! - fue grito general de los griegos algunos con lágrimas en los ojos y sonrisas en el rostro, más que nada sus hermanos, los romanos también estaban felices de que la hija de Minerva esté ahí porque sabían que era alguien importante para su Pretor pero él no estaba ahí.

\- ¿No vas a ir a saludarla Nico? - susurro Will al oído del nombrado que solo veía su comida y jugaba con ella tal como lo había hecho el día de ayer.

\- Así estoy bien Solace- respondió en un murmullo y Will se lo quedó mirando, antes se decía en el campamento que Nico quería mucho a Annabeth y hasta que podía estar enamorado de ella, pero ahora el hijo de Apolo tenía dudas de aquello.

Annabeth solo les hizo de la mano a unos cuantos de sus amigos se dejó abrazar por otros pero nunca se alejó demasiado de Thalia o de Piper que estaba ahora a su lado, no sabía porque pero sentía que algunos de ellos le observaban con culpa, en especial Leo que solo le dio un breve abrazo antes de salir corriendo a la mesa.

\- Oh Annabeth cuanto te extrañábamos- le susurraba Piper mientras se abrazaba a ella y la rubia intentaba devolverle el abrazo.

\- Hija - escucho una voz que la llamo por detrás, esto hizo que se tensara por un momento y algo dentro de ella sintió que se rompía y ahí estaban de nuevo las lágrimas, además del sentimiento que él no estaba ahí.

\- Vamos a comer Piper - le susurró a la castaña sin siquiera darle el rostro a Atenea, su amiga asintió pero de soslayo vio a la diosa, esta tenía el dolor pintado en la cara porque su hija que tanto esperaba ni la había mirado.

Luke nuevamente se sentó alejado de todo el mundo y veía a Annabeth se preguntaba si ella le odiaba igual que lo hacía Thalia e intentó buscar su mirada aunque sea por un segundo pero no lo logró ella parecía evitarlo se preguntaba porque.

Cuando el desayuno terminó todos caminaron hasta la sala de tronos, los del Argo II se sentaron en un mismo sillón, Piper estaba a lado de Annabeth tomando su mano, a lado de la rubia estaba Hazel tomando su otra mano, Jason estaba con Leo y Frank a lado de Hazel, Nico no estaba con ellos el había decidido sentarse con Will y Thalia en otro sillón, Rachel estaba cerca acompañada por Reyna y su hermana Hylla quien le estaba contando a la pelirroja lo que era ser una amazona, tal vez tratando de disuadirla de ser oráculo (sin querer por supuesto) su hermana en cambio no decía nada del asunto solo las escuchaba hablar.

Miranda estaba con Katie sentada con algunos de sus hermanos de parte romana, Los Stoll estaban cerca de ellas pero conversando en voz baja con Chris que por primera vez no estaba cerca de Clarisse por decisión propia, aunque claro ella estaba cerca conversando con Mark uno de sus hermanos acerca de los entrenamientos que no habían tenido en un buen rato, prefería hacer eso a pensar en el que faltaba, Lou Ellen por otra parte estaba sentada con Kayla, como habían acabado las dos juntas en el asiento era muy fácil, Malcom primero se había sentado ahí pero después se levantó para ir con Sophia una de sus hermanas, así que las dos que habían corrido a sentarse junto a él se habían terminado quedando en ese puesto.

Butch estaba con Clovis y con un legado de Aquilon comentando acerca de sus campamentos y como llevaban las cosas cada uno de ellos, Dakota y Polux reían entre ellos mientras se sentaban junto al trono de su padre, Luke se sentó solo observando a todo el mundo percatándose que también era observado pero no con molestia, odio o dolor sino con curiosidad por un Rubio ojiazul muy parecido a él pero que tenia cadenas en las manos por alguna razón.

Los dioses se acomodaron en sus tronos, las esposas de algunos estaban a sus lados, Tritón estaba sentado con Orión y a lado del rubio estaba Belerofonte rodando los ojos porque una vez más su hermano inmortal estaba fastidiando con eso de que él no fue de ninguna ayuda en el reino de su padre, Aquiles estaba sentado con Perseo y Teseo, claro el antiguo rey de Atenas había querido ir a fastidiar a su hermano inmortal pero su hermano semi gigante y el antiguo rey de Micenas no lo habían dejado, tal vez por eso tenia mala cara.

\- Bueno comenzaré a leer - Apolo comenzó a abrir el libro en la página que lo habían dejado - Pero si me vuelven a gritar va a leer Perseo - declaró el Dios mientras que muchos dioses agradecían que no había pronunciado sus nombres mientras que el nombrado se quejó por lo bajo - El título es... - antes de leer le envió una mirada a su tío y luego de vuelta al libro, si estaba claro a su tío le iba a dar algo con estos libros - **_Partido de balón prisionero con unos caníbales_** \- le envió una mirada nuevamente a su tío.

\- ¡Oh! perfecto va a jugar con gigantes - el Dios de los mares hecho la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus hijos y esposa lo veían con preocupación - Solo a mi me tocan hijos así- susurraba entre dientes, sus hijos no sabían que decir para animarlo pues ahí no estaba quien antes mitigaba un poco su preocupación.

\- Es un semidios es natural que haga eso - comento totalmente desinteresada Anfitrite haciendo que Poseidón regrese a su posición original y apreté un poco su mano que ella mantenía sobre la manga de su trono.

\- Es un semidios y es mi hijo, aunque sea normal que sea atacado por monstruos yo no me voy a acostumbrar a eso - le envió una mirada fría a su consorte, puede que estén casados y que el la quiera mucho pero no era de su agrado cuando ella decía estas cosas acerca de sus hijos, ella asintió pues con esa mirada le envió un claro mensaje de puede que yo te quiero pero no te metas con mi hijo, por supuesto no era la primera vez que le enviaba aquel mensaje y ella solía reservarse aquellos comentarios pero este simplemente se le escapó porque aún no conocía en persona al chico.

Apolo al ver que el ambiente se tensó con solo unas cuantas palabras, decidió seguir leyendo, aunque entre todas las miradas que habían sobre la pareja de esposos, unas con algo de enojo y otras con desaprobación, había una en especial que más bien parecía sorprendido y esa era la de Luke porque un Dios estaba diciendo que se preocupaba por su hijo, esto era algo que él nunca pensó oír, pues para él los dioses eran nada más que padres ausentes y ya.

 ** _El día empezó de un modo normal, o por lo menos tan normal como puede serlo en la Escuela Preparatoria Meriwether._**

Muchos alzaron una ceja ¿Por qué el decía eso acerca de esa escuela? si todas las escuelas eran iguales, Annabeth presto atención a eso, bueno que ya sabía que misión estaban leyendo pero había partes que había olvidado de esta y ahora que escuchaba eso los recuerdos sobre ella venían a su mente.

 ** _Ya sabes, esa escuela «progresista» del centro de Manhattan, lo que significa que nos sentamos en grandes pufs, no en pupitres, que no nos ponen notas y que los profesores llevan tejanos y camisetas de rock, lo cual me parece genial._**

\- Entonces si que era genial - murmuraron algunos semidioses que ya quisieran ellos haber estudiado en una escuela así y la teniente de Artemisa aprobaba esa música.

 ** _Yo padezco THDA, Trastorno Hiperactivo por Déficit de Atención, y además soy disléxico, como la mayoría de los mestizos._**

\- Si porque hay unos que solo sufren de una de ambas cosas - comentó Tyler hijo de Marte que sabía de alguno de sus hermanos que solo tenia THDA.

\- Y otros no sufren de ninguna de las dos - sonreía suavemente Hazel mientras apretaba la mano de Frank quien le devolvía la sonrisa.

\- Eso no es justo - se quejó por lo bajo Leo cruzándose de brazos.

\- Al menos tú no sufres de intolerancia a la lactosa - susurro Jason, haciendo que el latino ría ligeramente.

 ** _Por eso nunca me ha ido demasiado bien en los colegios normales, incluso antes de que acabara expulsado._**

\- ¿De cuántas escuelas ha sido expulsado? - se interrumpió Apolo mirando a los semidioses griegos y estos desviaron la mirada hacia la única que podía tener una respuesta, Annabeth.

\- Ha sido expulsado de cuatro internados normales y de tres internados militares - respondió ella en un susurro recostandose contra Piper sin soltar su mano o la de Hazel se sentía tan mal sin él aquí, muchos silvaron eso era mucho, algunos de ellos habían sido expulsados de al menos cinco pero no más.

 ** _Lo único que Meriwether tenía de malo era que los profesores siempre se concentraban en el lado más brillante y positivo de las cosas._**

\- Esos maestros son un asco - masculló Clarisse - Todo es bueno, hay que hacer La Paz no la guerra - terminó haciendo un sonido de asco igual que sus hermanos y padre, Frank solo se los quedó mirando.

\- No hay porque pelear si podemos hablar - siguió con un tonito de desdén Marck, haciendo reír a algunos - ¿Que no entiende que hay algunos que merecen un golpe en la cara? - muchos asintieron tanto hijos del Dios del la guerra como otros semidioses, eso no lo podían negar y el padre del muchacho veía con aprobación este comentario y los pacifistas solo suspiraron.

 ** _Mientras que los alumnos... bueno, no siempre resultaban tan brillantes._**

\- Y seguro el entraba en esa categoría- mascullo por lo bajo el probatio riendo solo ( N/A: como el loco que es) pero no era el único que pensaba así, cierta diosa también lo hacía y evitaba mirar a su hija pues le dolía que ella no quisiera verla.

 ** _Pongamos por caso la primera clase de aquel día, la de Inglés. Todo el colegio había leído ese libro titulado El señor de las moscas, en el que un grupo de chicos quedan atrapados en una isla y acaban chalados._**

\- Es un muy buen libro - comentaron los hijos de Atenea y ella sonrió orgullosa pero claro ellos ni la veían ellos veían a su hermana y líder quien les brindó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No conozco aún ese libro pero seguro lo escribirá alguno de mis hijos o legados - sonreía la diosa de la sabiduría pero nadie le prestaba atención, muchos simplemente comenzaron a murmurar entre sí y ella resoplo igual que los demás dioses ella sentía que todos debían prestar atención a sus palabras, en especial sus hijos.

 ** _Así pues, como examen final, los profesores nos enviaron al patio de recreo y nos tuvieron allí una hora sin la supervisión de ningún adulto para ver qué pasaba._**

\- Yo quiero un examen así- levantaron la mano los hijos de hermes/vulcano, Apolo/Febo y hasta los de Ares/Marte más algunos de Afrodita/Venus y los que no lo hicieron simplemente rodaron los ojos.

\- Ay estos niños siempre tomando el camino fácil- Apolo se secaba lágrimas falsas de orgullo y Artemisa rodo los ojos, pero Hermes le sonrió a su amigo y hermano, el Dios del sol continuó con una sonrisa pues había conseguido su objetivo.

 ** _Y lo que pasó fue que se armó un concurso de collejas entre los alumnos de séptimo y octavo curso, además de dos peleas a pedradas y un partido de baloncesto con placajes de rugby._**

\- ¡Siii! - festejaron los que antes habían alzado las manos entre ellos Leo, y Piper junto con Jason simplemente negaban con la cabeza, Annabeth solo los veía, pasó vista por la sala y se topó con la mirada de Luke pero luego la esquivó.

 ** _El matón del colegio, Matt Sloan, dirigió la mayor parte de las actividades bélicas._**

\- Me agrada ese chico - sonreía Ares a más no poder y sus hijos le daban la razón excepto Frank.

\- Definitivo no están bien de la cabeza - murmuró por lo bajo y Hazel que le alcanzó a oír río ligeramente.

 ** _Sloan no era grandullón ni muy fuerte, pero actuaba como si lo fuera._**

\- Todo está en la actitud- chasqueó la lengua con aprobación Ares, aún sonreía igual que sus hijos, mientras los demás les veían entre desconcertados porque les agrade ese tipo de gente y algo molestos porque aunque no les agrade la idea sabían que él Dios tenía la razón.

Luke por otra parte recordaba sus propias escuelas antes de llegar al campamento, todo lo que sufrió en estas, estuvo solo debido a su comportamiento y cuando descubrían lo de su madre se ponían peor aún, el cambio su actitud a una muy parecida a la del chico del libro y así se deshizo de muchos atacantes hasta que no resistió más vivir con su madre y huyó, no eran agradables recuerdos, vio hacia su padre, luego a Annabeth y a Thalia, ahora se comenzaba a preguntar si lo que iba hacer era correcto.

 ** _Tenía ojos de perro rabioso y un pelo oscuro y desgreñado; siempre llevaba ropa cara, aunque muy descuidada, como si quisiera demostrar a todo el mundo que el dinero de su familia le traía sin cuidado._**

Esa descripción hizo que Zeus viera de reojo a su hija preguntándose si ella no sería igual que ese chico, con la ropa que traía puesta bajo la chaqueta de cazadora y ese mechón azul, como diciendo ser la hija del rey me trae sin cuidado, lo mismo se estaba comenzando a preguntar Luke.

\- Me visto así porque se me pega la gana - gruñó Thalia al sentir la mirada de su padre en ella, este desvío la mirada, Luke hizo lo mismo, la verdad es que nunca antes se había planteado el porqué de su ropa - Ni que él fuera especial para que yo me vista de una manera específica solo por ser su hija - seguía gruñendo, siendo escuchada solo por Nico y Will.

 ** _Tenía mellado uno de sus incisivos desde el día que condujo sin permiso el Porsche de su padre para dar una vuelta y chocó con una señal de «ATENCIÓN: NIÑOS - REDUZCA LA VELOCIDAD»._**

\- Ironías de la vida - susurro un legado de Ceres mientras los de Ares y Marte junto con el Dios festejaban la velocidad, Afrodita solo suspiraba y miraba de reojo a dos de los héroes antiguos con una pequeña sonrisa, eso se veía interesante pues estaban riendo bajito.

 ** _El caso es que Sloan estaba repartiendo tortas a diestro y siniestro cuando cometió el error de intentar darle una a mi amigo Tyson._**

Los que querían al pequeño cíclope gruñeron ante esto, como ese tipo se podía atrever a hacerle algo, los dioses los veían sin entender lo que pasaba, ni Atenea entendía todavía.

 ** _Tyson era el único chaval sin techo de la Escuela Preparatoria Meriwether._**

\- Sin techo - susurro Poseidón, podía ser una casualidad, aunque el sabía que las casualidades no existen solo el destino, Anfitrite lo vio de reojo cuando susurró esto y se quedó pensando en aquello.

 ** _Por lo que mi madre y yo habíamos deducido, sus padres lo habían abandonado cuando era muy pequeño, seguramente por ser... tan diferente._**

\- Diferente y sin techo - murmuro Atenea viendo discretamente a su tío menos preferido y este casualmente veía al techo mientras sus hijos fruncían levemente el ceño, mirándole también.

 ** _Medía uno noventa y tenía la complexión del Abominable Hombre de las Nieves, pero lloraba continuamente y casi todo le daba miedo, incluso su propio reflejo._**

\- Es que solo es un niño - arrullaron por lo bajo algunos de los campistas mientras que otros como Drew y Octavian arrugaban la nariz, Afrodita los alcanzó a escuchar y se puso a pensar así que también le envió una mirada a su sobrino que el ignoro bastante.

 ** _Tenía la cara como deformada y con un aspecto brutal. No sabría decir de qué color eran sus ojos, porque nunca me animé a mirarlo más arriba de sus dientes torcidos._**

\- Un cíclope- determinó Hefesto sin dejar de mirar sus planos y de ves en cuando a sus hijos, todos los demás dioses fijaron sus miradas en el Dios más probable de que sea hijo ese pequeño cíclope, el no dijo nada.

\- Y esta con tu hijo - dijo su esposa arqueando una ceja Anfitrite, Poseidón solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Es el futuro no puedo saberlo - los campistas soltaron risitas, los hijos del Dios solo suspiraron, aunque su hijo inmortal más bien sonreía, esos eran los únicos hermanos que si le agradaban.

\- El solo quiere a los cíclopes- murmuro Teseo por lo bajo y Perseo se río y le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Tal vez el te quisiera si fueras un cíclope- el antiguo rey de Atenas se lo quedó viendo con un puchero - Pero yo te prefiero que sigas teniendo tus dos ojos - le sonrió y el otro asintió también sonriendo.

 ** _Aunque su voz era grave, hablaba de un modo más bien raro, como un chaval mucho más pequeño, supongo que porque nunca había ido al colegio antes de entrar en el Meriwether._**

\- No debe tener muchos años - arrullo Demeter igual que algunas otras chicas.

\- Es un excelente Guerrero a pesar de ser pequeño - dijo Rachel y muchos asintieron y Poseidón se preocupó ¿Por qué su pequeño cíclope tendría que ser un Guerrero?... esperen Guerrero... no no sus pequeños cíclopes no eran para la guerra el debía estar en las fraguas donde el lo podía cuidar ¿Por qué lo ha dejado luchar? se pasó una mano por el cabello bajo la atenta mirada de su esposa e hijos.

 ** _Llevaba unos tejanos andrajosos, unas mugrientas zapatillas del número 50 y una camisa a cuadros escoceses con varios agujeros. Olía como huelen los callejones de Nueva York, porque vivía en uno de ellos, junto a la calle Setenta y dos, en la caja de cartón de un frigorífico._**

Ahora que Luke sabía que aquella descripción pertenecía a un cíclope estaba bastante molesto por ello, después de todo por culpa de uno de aquellos habían perdido el rumbo hacia el campamento, vio a Thalia y Annabeth estas no se veían para nada molestas y no entendía porque es que ¿acaso no recordaban todo lo que pasaron por culpa de uno de eso? como podían estar tranquilas, puede que ese cíclope fuera pequeño pero seguía siendo uno de ellos, no las entendía.

 ** _La Escuela Meriwether lo había adoptado a resultas de un proyecto de servicios comunitarios para que los alumnos pudieran sentirse satisfechos de sí mismos._**

\- Ese no es el motivo correcto para hacer uno de esos proyectos - fruncio el ceño Hestia y la mayoría de las diosas le dio la razón.

\- Es que así son los humanos, solo piensan en el reconocimiento antes que en el bienestar verdadero de otros - declaro Ariadna, viendo de reojo a cierto héroe que solo miraba el piso a él le molestaba que ella piense así de él de verdad necesitaba aclarar las cosas con ella, sintió una palmadas en la espalda y alzó la vista topándose con los electrizantes ojos de Perseo.

\- Ya podrás hablar después con ella - concilio él y el otro asintió, solo tendría que encontrar el momento para hacerlo.

 ** _Por desgracia, la mayoría no soportaba a Tyson. En cuanto descubrían que era un blandengue, un blandengue enorme, pese a su fuerza descomunal y su mirada espeluznante, se divertían metiéndose con él._**

Poseidón gruñó ante esto, pero sabía que no podía hacer mucho pues sus hijos cíclopes no tenían un lugar fijo al cual ir como los semidioses, ellos por lo general vagaban en los bosques, montañas e islas, pero según iba aumentando la población estos lugares se iban reduciendo y paraban en las ciudades siendo rechazados hasta que el podía dirigirlos a las fraguas lo cual le costaba bastante pues se suponía que no debía intervenir en su vida directamente, maldita ley.

 ** _Yo era prácticamente su único amigo, lo cual significaba que él era mi único amigo._**

\- Es un buen chico - susurraron algunas diosas con suaves sonrisas, mientras algunos otros gruñeron.

\- Es un monstruo no debería ser su amigo - gruño Ares ganándose muchas malas miradas incluso de sus hijos.

\- Puede atacar en cualquier momento y sus primeras presas serían ustedes - señaló Artemisa y por primera vez en su vida Luke apoyaba a los dioses internamente, mientras que los que querían al cíclope gruñeron.

\- Es solo un niño, él no es malo - saltó Thalia y muchos asintieron a sus palabras eso dejó a la diosa de la caza sorprendida y no era la única - Los cíclopes se convierten en monstruos por como los trata el resto - termino por decir y Poseidón sonreía, si el sabía que por lo general sus hijos cíclopes les causaban problemas a los semidioses pero no era su culpa si nadie les había enseñado a ser buenos, lo que lo llevó a recordar al asunto del principio de la historia, si su instinto no fallaba ese era uno de sus hijos más egoístas que existían.

 ** _Mi madre había protestado un millón de veces en el colegio y los había acusado de no estar haciendo lo bastante para ayudarlo._**

Muchos sonrieron, ella era una excelente madre y persona no solo estaba viendo por su hijo si no también por el pequeño cíclope porque algo era seguro y es que ella ya sabia lo que era mucho antes que Percy.

 ** _También había llamado a los servicios sociales, pero al final nunca pasaba nada. Los asistentes sociales alegaban que Tyson no existía. Juraban y perjuraban que habían ido al callejón que les habíamos indicado y que nunca lo encontraban allí._**

\- Es que nunca lo van a encontrar es un cíclope- dijo Hades viendo de reojo a su hijo que estaba muy callado y para nada emocionado o si quiera bien para la lectura solo estaba recostado contra el sillón sin mirar a nadie o algo, bueno tal vez la puerta, como si esperara algo mientras sostenía la mano del hijo de Apolo, el rey del inframundo estaba preocupado por su muchacho, casi no había comido en el desayuno más bien casi ninguno lo había hecho, les estaba afectando la falta del muchacho de Poseidón.

 ** _Cómo puede ser posible no encontrar a un chaval gigante que vive en la caja de un frigorífico, eso no lo entiendo._**

\- No ha notado que es un cíclope - hablo con cierta sorna Atenea, Jason apretó los puños igual que algunos otros.

\- No no lo ha notado - dijo Annabeth dirigiéndole la primera mirada a su madre una fría y con odio - A él le afecta más la niebla que a los demás ¿tiene algún problema con eso señora diosa de la sabiduría? - todos se quedaron callados, la diosa solo atinó a abrir mucho los ojos - Bueno si no lo tiene entonces sigamos con la lectura- desvió la mirada y Apolo decidió seguir desde donde estaba podía notar que eso le había dolido mucho a la diosa.

 ** _El caso es que Matt Sloan se deslizó por detrás de él y trató de darle una colleja. A Tyson le entró pánico y lo apartó con un empujón más fuerte de la cuenta._**

Los de la sala estaban bastante conmocionados con la forma en la que hablo Annabeth a su madre, pero no pudieron evitar sonreír levemente ante el hecho de que ese tal Sloan fue golpeado pues ellos sentían que se lo merecía.

 ** _Sloan salió volando y acabó enredado en el columpio que había cinco metros más allá. -¡Maldito monstruo! -gritó-. ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu caja de cartón? Tyson empezó a sollozar._**

\- ¿Como se atreve a gritarle así? - frunció el ceño Perséfone y muchos hicieron lo mismo.

Atenea por otra parte no estaba prestando atención a la lectura, la duda de que había hecho para que su hija la trate de esta forma le estaba carcomiendo, claro que no lo iba a admitir, pero tampoco iba a quedarse en paz hasta saber que fue lo que hizo, tenía que hablar con su hija lo más pronto posible, preferiblemente después de poner en marcha aquello en lo que había venido pensando desde hace un rato y que ya se lo había comentado a quien le ayudaría.

 ** _Se sentó al pie de las barras para trepar (con tanta fuerza que dobló una) y ocultó la cara entre las manos. -¡Retira eso, Sloan! -le espeté._**

Ares y Artemisa rodaron los ojos no entendían porque los semidioses defendían tanto a lo que ellos creían un monstruo, porque si los chicos estaban sonriendo ante la acción del Percy del libro igual que algunos dioses, mientras que otros solo ignoraban el asunto.

 ** _El me miró con desdén. -¿Por qué me das la lata, Jackson? Quizá tendrías amigos si no te pasaras la vida defendiendo a ese monstruo._**

\- El es un monstruo no Tyson - apretó los puños Katie y su hermana la abrazó por los hombros.

\- Tranquila, que igual no creo que hayan vuelto a ver a ese mortal - le susurro Miranda y Katie asintió.

 ** _Apreté los puños. Esperaba no tener la cara tan roja como la sentía. -No es un monstruo. Sólo es... Traté de dar con la réplica adecuada, pero Sloan no me escuchaba._**

\- Es un grosero - sonó la boca Demeter, mientras veía a sus hijas estas parecían bastante enfadadas por las acciones del tal Sloan del libro, le agradaba verlas así, bueno que era preferible que estén molestas y atentas a otras cosas que tristes ese era su pensar.

 ** _Él y sus horribles amigotes estaban muy ocupados riéndose a carcajadas. Me pregunté si sería cosa de mi imaginación o si realmente Sloan tenía a su alrededor más gorilas de lo normal._**

Muchos se tensaron en esta parte porque eso sonaba extraño, mientras Annabeth que si se sabía esa parte de la historia solo suspiró, claro que había más si se habían colado ahí los lestrigones.

 ** _Me había acostumbrado a verlo rodeado de dos o tres, pero aquel día había más de media docena y estaba seguro de que no los conocía de nada._**

\- Monstruos - susurraron los mestizos conociendo ya un poco de la mala suerte de su amigo y Poseidón solo suspiro, si ya lo veía venir desde el título solo que no esperaba que fueran muchos.

 ** _-¡Espera a la clase de Deportes y verás, Jackson! -gritó Sloan-. Considérate hombre muerto._**

\- Muy muerto no creo que haya acabado - comentó por lo bajo Dioniso y su esposa solo negó con la cabeza, ella sabía cuánto el detestaba a los héroes, pero también sabía que en realidad el chico le estaba cayendo bien pues su comportamiento no era como el de otros, aunque claro eso no lo quería admitir.

 ** _Cuando terminó la hora, nuestro profesor de Inglés, el señor De Milo, salió a inspeccionar los resultados de la carnicería. Sentenció que habíamos entendido El señor de las moscas a la perfección. Estábamos todos aprobados._**

A Atenea se le ocurrió prestar atención justo en ese momento y casi es la primera diosa en sufrir un infarto comenzó a mascullar cosas sin sentido como que esa no era forma de tomar una prueba sobre un libro, que así no estaban aprendiendo nada, los demás la dejaron seguir con su locura y prestaron su atención al Dios del sol.

 ** _Y nunca, dijo, nunca debíamos convertirnos en personas violentas._**

\- Se ve que el no ha tenido que luchar por su vida - susurro Lou Ellen mirando el suelo recordando la guerra que dejaron en su tiempo y Kayla tuvo que darle la razón sobre esto mientras acariciaba su espalda.

 ** _Matt Sloan asintió con seriedad y luego me lanzó una sonrisa burlona con su diente mellado._**

Ares se comenzaba a preguntar si ese pringado no sería un legado suyo por la forma de comportarse pero luego determinó que no era probable después de todo, buscaba luchas simplemente por llamar la atención, no luchaba por un verdadero ideal que esas si eran luchas.

 ** _Para que dejara de sollozar, tuve que prometerle a Tyson que a la hora del almuerzo le compraría un sandwich extra de mantequilla de cacahuete._**

\- Le encanta la mantequilla de Cacahuete- susurro Ananbeth con una suave sonrisa, el cíclope si que era bueno, ahora estaba arrepentida de todo lo malo que le dijo y eso le llevó a pensar en su novio y una lágrima rodo por su mejilla, por más que intentaba recordar donde se encontraba él no lo conseguía, Piper al darse cuenta de cómo estaba apretó su mano.

\- Tranquila estamos aquí- uso un poco de su poder para que ella estuviera mejor y lo consiguió a medias, los del Argo II la veían con preocupación, Thalia les había dicho que probablemente ella no recordaba donde estuvo y que era mejor así pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo no iba recordar? y ¿si su memoria volvía y aún no llegaba Percy? no sabrían que hacer.

 ** _-¿Soy... un monstruo? -me preguntó. -No -lo tranquilicé, apretando los dientes-. El único monstruo que hay aquí es Matt Sloan._**

\- Tiene razón en esa afirmación- asintió Anfitrite a ella le agradaban más los hijos cíclopes de su esposo que los semidioses pues pensaba que por lo menos estos ayudaban en el reino, su hijo pensaba igual pues eso le había enseñado ella, pero claro ella aunque no quisiera también a veces le terminaba agarrando cariño a los otros hijos, cuando los conocía en persona, algo que no aprendió Tritón..

Poseidón también estaba de acuerdo con esta afirmación igual que sus otros hijos ahí presentes, si por primera vez toda su familia estaba de acuerdo en algo.

 ** _Tyson se sorbió los mocos. -Eres un buen amigo. Te echaré de menos el año que viene... si es que puedo... Le tembló la voz._**

Muchas de las presentes arrullaron, después de todo era solo un niño crecido, pero otras como Artemisa, Atenea y Hera rodaron los ojos, a ellas les parecía un monstruo nada más que eso.

 ** _Me di cuenta de que no estaba seguro de que volvieran a admitirlo en el proyecto de servicios comunitarios._**

\- Lo más seguro es que no estaba seguro si iba a seguir viviendo ahí el próximo año - dijo Nissa y muchos le dieron la razón, pues sabían lo peligrosas que podían ser las calles de New York y peor para joven cíclope.

 ** _Me pregunté si el director se habría molestado en hablar con él del asunto._**

\- Seguramente Nop - murmuró Will a quien también le había terminado agradando bastante el hermano de Percy, miró la mano que sostenía con Nico y luego el rostro de este, notó que no se encontraba mucho mejor que ayer - Ey sombritas - llamó su atención, este lo vio - El ya llegara así que deja de preocuparte tanto - el azabache suspiró y asintió, Thalia los veía a ambos.

\- El rubio tiene razón, él llegará después de todo es Percy - le sonrió a su primo este volvió a asentir y luego volvieron su atención a la lectura.

 ** _-No te preocupes, grandullón -acerté a decir-. Todo irá bien. Tyson me miró con una expresión tan agradecida que me sentí como un tremendo mentiroso. ¿Cómo podía prometerle a un chaval como él que todo iría bien?_**

\- Porque su corazón no le permitía dejar que él siguiera llorando - susurró Reyna viendo a la nada, la romana no estaba bien, su hermana lo notaba, había tratado de hablar con ella pero esta apenas había respondido con monosílabos, era la primera vez que le oía una frase completa, apretó la mano de su hermana y está la miró, le envió una mirada de no estas sola me tienes aquí y Reyna asintió.

 ** _El siguiente examen era de Ciencias. La señora Tesla nos dijo que teníamos que ir combinando productos químicos hasta que consiguiéramos que explotase algo._** Bueno que si a Atenea casi le daba algo con el examen anterior con este si le había dado algo, respiraba irregularmente y veía fijamente al libro como si quisiera hacerlo explotar o algo.

 ** _Tyson era mi compañero de laboratorio. Sus manos eran demasiado grandes para los diminutos frascos que se suponía debíamos usar y, de modo accidental, derribó una bandeja entera de productos químicos sobre la mesa y desencadenó en la papelera un gran hongo de gases anaranjados._**

A la mayoría de mestizos les agrado demasiado la acción y comenzaron a reír imaginando la explosión, otros comenzaron a anotar ciertas cosas en libretas u hojas que tenían guardadas mientras los demás solo rodaron los ojos.

 ** _En cuanto la señora Tesla hubo evacuado el laboratorio y avisado a la brigada de residuos peligrosos, nos elogió a Tyson y a mí por nuestras dotes innatas para la química._**

\- ¡Eso no es un examen! ¡Eso ni siquiera puede constar como una prueba! ¡Eso es inaceptable! ... - Atenea comenzó a gritar de todo y a soltar lindos y hermosos insultos en todos los idiomas que se conocía, felizmente, Hades que no quería oírla y que tampoco le enseñé ese lenguaje a sus hijos le tapo la boca con una sombra, ganándose una mala mirada de Zeus, este parecía muy sensible con respecto a sus hijos preferidos últimamente pero claro a los demás dioses les daba igual, este estaba a punto de comenzar a reclamar a su hermano pero Apolo se adelantó y siguió leyendo.

 ** _Habíamos sido los primeros en superar su examen en menos de treinta segundos. Me alegraba que aquella mañana estuviese resultando tan ajetreada, porque eso me impedía pensar en mis propios problemas._**

Rachel sonrió recordaba bien ese tiempo que pasó con el, jugando en la playa ayudándolo con cualquier cosa, ella sabía perfectamente que para él esa era su forma de sentir que aún estaba en el mundo mortal, puede que ella ya no pudiera llegar a tener nada con ningún chico pero esos recuerdos los iba a llevar siempre en el corazón.

 ** _No soportaba la idea de que se hubieran complicado las cosas en el campamento, ni mucho menos deseaba recordar siquiera la pesadilla de aquella noche._**

Muchos clavaron la miradas en el suelo no eso no era agradable de recordar y menos con el problema que tuvo el campamento ese año, los griegos que estuvieron ahí gruñeron recordando a quien reemplazó a Quirón.

 ** _Tenía la horrible sensación de que Grover corría un serio peligro._**

\- Y vaya que lo corría- el sátiro se estremeció, recordaba la cueva y el olor de esta, Dioses como se puso de contento cuando hizo el primer contacto con su amigo, eso era lo único que lo mantuvo cuerdo y con esperanzas en ese lugar, el centauro a su lado le dio unas palmaditas reconfortantes en la espalda ese año no fue bueno para ninguno de los dos.

 ** _En Sociales, mientras dibujábamos mapas de latitud-longitud, abrí mi cuaderno de anillas y miré la foto que guardaba dentro: mi amiga Annabeth, de vacaciones en Washington D.C._**

Annabeth pudo sentir claramente varias miradas encima suyo, como la de los hermanos de Percy, la de su madre y la de Afrodita, claro la primera diosa era con el ceño fruncido y la otra tenía una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, otras venían de parte de los del campamento mestizo pero ella les ignoró a todos.

\- ¿Ya querías que a esa edad tuviera un recuerdo tuyo? - susurro con picardía Piper, haciendo que las mejillas de Annabeth tomaran un poco de color.

\- Solo se la envié porque era mi amigo - respondió ella pero sin verla directamente a la cara, pues en verdad quería que él no se olvidara de ella mientras estaban lejos pero eso no lo iba a decir nunca.

 ** _Iba con vaqueros y una cazadora tejana sobre una camiseta naranja del Campamento Mestizo, llevaba su pelo rubio recogido con un pañuelo y posaba de pie frente al Lincoln Memorial, con los brazos cruzados y el aire de estar muy satisfecha consigo misma, como si ella en persona hubiera diseñado el monumento._**

Annabeth sonrió ya le hubiera gustado a ella diseñar algo así, aunque sus diseños para el olimpo no estaban nada mal pero ella sabía que los podía mejorar, lo que la llevó a pensar en la laptop de Dédalo, la cual no tenía y tampoco su daga se preguntaba qué había pasado con estos objetos.

 ** _Ya sabes, Annabeth quiere ser arquitecto cuando sea mayor y por eso se pasa la vida visitando monumentos famosos y cosas por el estilo. Es un poquito rara en este sentido._**

Annabeth rodó los ojos ante el pensamiento de su sesos del alga y después recordó que no estaba ahí que ni siquiera sabía donde se hallaba, le recordaba demasiado al tiempo que desapareció cuando Hera se lo llevó solo que esta vez sentía que estaba en un peor lugar.

 ** _Me había enviado la fotografía por e-mail después de las vacaciones de Pascua, y yo la miraba de vez en cuando para recordarme que Annabeth era real y que el Campamento Mestizo no era un producto de mi imaginación._**

\- A veces necesitamos que algo nos recuerde que esa parte de nuestra vida no no las inventamos solo para cubrir la ausencia de un padre o madre faltante - hablo Kayla mirando a sus hermanos y hermanas y los demás mestizos le dieron la razón, algunos dioses vieron a sus hijos con tristeza, que más quisieran ellos que estar ahí presentes en sus vidas, pero su gran rey no se los permitía porque decía que dejarían su trabajo de lado.

 ** _Ojalá hubiese estado conmigo en aquel momento; ella habría sabido qué significaba mi sueño. Nunca lo reconocería en su presencia, pero, a decir verdad, ella era más lista que yo, por muy irritante que resultara a veces._**

Annabeth se permitió una risita ante el pensamiento de su bueno en este caso futuro novio - Ay sesos de alga - susurro viendo hacia los del campamento.

Atenea sonrió con superioridad pues para ella él estaba afirmando lo que ella pensaba desde el primer libro, que era un total tonto y que por ende no le convenía a su hija.

\- Bueno que el no tendrá conocimientos científicos como un hijo de la sabiduría- dijo Malcom - Pero es bastante inteligente con respecto a otras cosas - sus hermanos asintieron, si estaba dicho los hijos de la diosa no estaban de su lado, a Atenea se le borro la sonrisa y solo se les quedo mirando.

\- El es muy astuto y sabe de estrategias aunque a veces se salga de la norma - siguió Annabeth - el es muy listo - aseguró la chica, mientras Hazel acariciaba su cabello, Annabeth pareció perderse entre recuerdos, Apolo decidió seguir al ver que Atenea quería seguir rebatiendo el tema.

 ** _Estaba a punto de cerrar el cuaderno, cuando Matt Sloan alargó el brazo y arrancó la foto de las anillas._**

La mayoría de las chicas frunció el ceño en especial las hijas de Afrodita/ Venus pues que el guarde la foto de ella les parecía algo muy tierno y ese tipo lo estaba arruinando.

 ** _-¡Eh! -protesté._** ** _Sloan le echó un vistazo a la foto y abrió los ojos como platos._** ** _-Ni hablar, Jackson. ¿Quién es? ¿No será tu...?_**

\- No - frunció el ceño la diosa de la sabiduría, estaba dolida de que sus hijos la detestaran y que la líder de estos parecía odiarla, además añadirle a eso que desconocía las razones para que lleguen a esto, eso la estaba comiendo por dentro pero aún así no se rendiría en demostrarles que a ese que tanto alababan no era más que un tonto con cerebro de pez.

 ** _-Dámela. -Las orejas me ardían._** ** _Sloan pasó la foto a sus espantosos compinches, que empezaron a soltar risitas y romperla en pedacitos para convertirlos en proyectiles._**

\- ¡Eso no se hace con la foto de las chicas! - exclamo Afrodita, igual que algunas de sus hijas, los demás rodaron los ojos a veces eran más dramáticas que Zeus.

 ** _Debían de ser alumnos nuevos que estaban de visita, porque todos llevaban aquellas estúpidas placas de identificación («Hola, me llamo...») que daban en la oficina de inscripción._**

Algunos se tensaron otros dieron un pequeño respingo pues sentían que esos eran los monstruos solo les faltaba saber que gigante exactamente era al que se refería el título del capítulo.

 ** _Y debían de tener también un extraño sentido del humor, porque habían escrito en ellas nombres extrañísimos como «Chupatuétanos», «Devoracráneos» y «Quebrantahuesos». Ningún ser humano tiene nombres así._**

Y ahí estaba la prueba de que esos alumnos nuevos eran los monstruos, más bien gigantes que había dicho el título, Poseidón estaba más que nervioso ahora, pues no solo estaba su hijo semidios ahí, si no también el pequeño cíclope, bueno aunque el pequeño era más resistente a ciertos ataques.

 ** _-Estos colegas se trasladan aquí el año que viene -dijo Sloan con aire fanfarrón, como si saberlo hubiese de aterrorizarme-. Apostaría a que ellos sí pueden pagarse la matrícula, a diferencia del tarado de tu amigo._**

Muchos en la sala bufaron, como les desagradaba la gente como ese tipo que se creían demasiado y que uno debía temerles solo porque ellos querían, además que humillaban a los demás solo por no tener tanto dinero como otros, aunque algunos hijos de Afrodita miraron de reojo a cierta hermana suya que a veces también se comportaba así y que en este instante solo peinaba su cabello.

 ** _-No es ningún tarado. -Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no darle un puñetazo en la cara._**

\- Para que contenerse que lo haga - sonreía siniestramente Clarisse y sus hermanos tanto griegos como romanos la apoyaban igual que su padre, bueno en este momento Frank estaba dividiéndose entre sí apoyarlos porque en realidad el tipo lo merecía o en apoyar su teoría de no buscar más problemas.

\- Si se merece al menos un golpe- le susurró a lado de él su novia, el volteo a verla y esta estaba con una sonrisa así que él asintió, se lo merecía.

 ** _-Eres un auténtico pringado, Jackson. Por suerte para ti, en la próxima clase voy a acabar con todos tus sufrimientos._**

\- Cuanto apuesto que alguien acabo primero con el suyo - reían por lo bajo los Stoll junto con sus hermanos porque si el título estaba bien puesto ese Sloan seguro estaba en esa lucha de balón prisionero y seguro con los gigantes estuvo aterrorizado, claro que no estaban muy equivocados.

 ** _Sus enormes compinches masticaron mi foto. Yo deseaba pulverizarlos, pero tenía órdenes estrictas de Quirón de no desahogar mi cólera ante simples mortales, por detestables que me resultasen. Tenía que reservar mis fuerzas para los monstruos._**

\- Bueno en ese caso si podía destrozarlos - dijo Butch mirando al entrenador de héroes.

\- El aún no sabía que eran monstruos- señaló Polux y en eso tenia razón, ellos no podían atacar a las personas sin estar seguros que era monstruos y no solo mortales con pinta de monstruos.

\- Así es - asintió el centauro - Ustedes no deben atacar a los mortales, solo a los monstruos- muchos hicieron una mueca entre ellos Rachel pues algunos mortales si merecían ser atacados o al menos asustarlos.

 ** _Aun así, no pude dejar de pensar: «Si supiera Sloan quién soy realmente...»_**

\- Si supiera quién realmente es ni se atrevería a hablarle - susurró Jason riendo por lo bajo, después de todo el sabia que Percy era muy buen peleador, lo había demostrado en todo su viaje en especial en el Coliseo, suspiró y decidió ver la mano de su novia era mejor no pensar en eso.

 ** _Sonó el timbre._** ** _Mientras Tyson y yo salíamos de la clase, una voz femenina me llamó en un susurro:_** ** _-¡Percy!_**

Annabeth se tensó ligeramente, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle y que seguramente al final del capítulo saldría también ese otro pequeño detalle o confesión, dioses iba a morir de la vergüenza, escondió su rostro tras su cabello sobre el hombro de su amiga.

 ** _Miré alrededor y escudriñé la zona de las taquillas, pero no había nadie que me prestara atención. Por lo visto, las chicas del Meriwether no se habrían dejado pillar ni muertas pronunciando mi nombre._**

\- Yo sí me dejaría- comento Drew mordiendo su labio, provocando que algunos hombres le sonrieron después de todo ella era muy Bonita, en cambio Annabeth hacía muchos esfuerzos para no verla y también recordaba ciertas cosas de esa escuela.

\- Estúpidas mortales - escupió por lo bajo y Piper se la quedó mirando - había algunas que si hablaban de él y ahgr- le susurró a su amiga viendo su expresión de confusión y esta río bajito.

Pero la castaña luego se comenzó a cuestionar como ella sabia que las mortales hablaban de Percy a menos que... vio a su amiga, ¿estuvo ahí? ¿fue ella quien lo llamó?.

 ** _Antes de que pudiera considerar si no habrían sido imaginaciones mías, un montón montón de chicos cruzaron el pasillo y nos arrastraron a Tyson y a mí hacia el gimnasio. Era la hora de Deportes._**

\- ¡Si! - gritaron algunos, en especial Ares y sus hijos pues estaban seguros que la batalla estaba por comenzar.

Hermes que se estaba manteniendo callado durante la lectura, vigilaba de vez en cuando a su hijo preguntándose si el aparecería en este libro también, además que tenía que hablar con él, porque el debía solucionar las cosas con su hijo, averiguar qué hizo para que le odie tanto.

 ** _Nuestro entrenador nos había prometido un partido de balón prisionero, en plan batalla campal. Y Matt Sloan había prometido matarme._**

Oh Poseidón estaba de maravilla, la batalla se acercaba y un estúpido mortal amenazaba a su hijo, ¿qué más podía pedir? ¡ah! sí, que en esa batalla no solo estaba uno de sus hijos, no por supuesto que no, estaban dos y uno de ellos por muy crecido que estuviera seguía siendo un niño y no era el único Preocupado pues quien leía también estaba así igual los que le tenían cariño al muchacho y no tenerlo en la sala no estaba ayudando para nada.

Apolo paso la vista por la lectura antes de leer y luego le dirigió una mirada a la diosa del amor, después vio a su hijo, se puso de pie y le susurró algo al oído este asintió.

\- Tendremos un código diez campistas así que por favor tomen las medidas correspondientes - anunció Will de forma solemne, los griegos cerraron los ojos y pusieron sus manos al rededor de su cabeza listos para taparse los oídos en cualquier momento, los romanos sin entender demasiado se prepararon de igual manera, excepto por las hijas de Afrodita ellas estaban solo sorprendidas, los demás dioses también cubrieron sus oídos igual que los héroes antiguos si ellos lo hacían era por algo y Apolo comenzó a leer.

 ** _El uniforme de gimnasia del Meriwether consiste en unos pantalones cortos azul celeste y unas camisetas desteñidas de colores variopintos._** Y aquí la diosa del amor comenzó a chillar igual que su prole, después comenzó a brillar amenazando con tomar su verdadera forma, su esposo tuvo que hacer aparecer una cabina de oro a su alrededor para que nadie la vea un rato después todo se calmó un poco.

\- ¿ya puedo seguir? - le sonrió el Dios del sol con unas orejeras puestas a la diosa del amor después de que Hefestos hiciera desaparecer la cabina, ella asintió.

 ** _Por suerte, la mayor parte de los ejercicios atléticos los hacíamos de puertas adentro, de manera que no teníamos que trotar por el barrio de Tribeca con el aspecto de una manada de niños hippies._**

\- Pobres criaturas, tener ese horrible atuendo - se lamentaba la diosa.

\- Pero eso va a hacer la moda de este país dentro de un par de años en este tiempo - comento Lacy sin querer ver a su madre directamente y esta puso cara de horror.

\- No, no, ¿como voy a permitir eso? - se trataba de abanicar la cara horrorizada y escandalizada por ese crimen que se iba a cometer contra el buen vestir.

\- ¿Crees que debamos decirle que fue por una apuesta que perdieron ella y Ares contra nuestro padre? - le susurró Austin a uno de sus hermanos este negó con la cabeza, pero Apolo si los escuchó y sonrió eso iba a ser interesante.

 ** _Me cambié en los vestuarios lo más deprisa que pude porque no quería tropezarme con Sloan. Estaba a punto de salir cuando me llamó Tyson:_** ** _-¿Percy? -Todavía no se había cambiado. Estaba junto a la puerta de la sala de pesas con el uniforme en la mano-. ¿Te importaría...?_**

Las semidiosas y hasta las cazadoras que conocían al pequeño cíclope no pudieron evitar arrullar antes ese pedido a su hermano mayor, ganándose unas cuantas miradas extrañadas en especial las cazadoras de parte de su señora quien vio especialmente a su teniente, esta esquivo su mirada, si, ella era una teniente muy especial.

 ** _-Ah, sí. -Procuré reprimir el tono de fastidio-. Claro, hombre._**

Muchos fruncieron el ceño el no podía sentir fastidio ante ese pequeño pedido de parte del cíclope.

 ** _Tyson se metió en la sala de pesas y yo monté guardia en la puerta mientras se cambiaba. Me sentía algo extraño haciendo aquello, pero Tyson me lo pedía casi todos los días._**

\- Cualquiera estaría fastidiado si te piden eso todos los días- hizo una mueca Aquiles y si era verdad, tenían que admitirlo los semidioses, a ellos también les habría fastidiado aquello.

 ** _Imagino que era porque tiene el cuerpo totalmente lampiño, así como unas extrañas cicatrices en la espalda sobre las cuales nunca me he atrevido a preguntarle._**

Poseidón miró extrañado al libro ¿Quién sería capaz de hacerle eso a un pequeño cíclope? ¿Por qué no ha enviado por él? o tal vez eso es lo que está haciendo, se puso a pensar en aquello, seguro por eso hizo que sus dos hijos se encontraran.

 ** _En todo caso, yo ya había aprendido que si se burlaban de él cuando se estaba cambiando, podía disgustarse mucho y empezar a arrancar las puertas de las taquillas._**

\- Es tan temperamental como su hermano - comentó por lo bajo Hazel, no llevaba mucho de conocer a Percy pero con lo que había escuchado le había bastado para saber que no era bueno enfadarle.

 ** _Cuando entramos en el gimnasio, el entrenador Nunley estaba sentado ante su escritorio leyendo la revista Sports Illustrated._**

\- Una excelente revista de deportes - comentaron varios hijos de Ares y Apolo.

\- Y las portadas- susurraron algunos con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro y las semidiosas rodaron los ojos ya se imaginaban de que portadas estaban hablando y no exactamente en las que salían deportistas, los que no sabían de lo que hablaban simplemente veían extrañados a los demás y sus reacciones.

\- Es una revista de deportes, en las que a veces hay ediciones de chicas en trajes de baño, así que seguramente se refieren a esas portadas por las sonrisitas que cargan en el rostro - comentó Thalia viendo mal a los chicos y estos tragaron saliva y agacharon la mirada pues no era la única que les veía así, las demás cazadoras hacían lo mismo y algunas diosas, mientras los dioses querían ver esas revistas, Apolo prosiguió pues de tantas malas miradas temió que vaya a pasar algo ahí.

 ** _Nunley debía de tener un millón de años. Era un tipo con gafas bifocales, sin dientes y con un grasiento mechón de pelo gris._**

\- Eso no sirve para maestro de deportes - se quejó Ares frunciendo el ceño y por supuesto a regañadientes a los demás les tocó darle la razón.

 ** _Me recordaba al Oráculo del Campamento Mestizo -una momia apergaminada-, sólo que el entrenador Nunley se movía mucho menos y no despedía oleadas de humo verde. Bueno, al menos yo no lo había visto._**

Algunos se rieron por la comparación con la momia en cambio otros contuvieron un escalofrío recordando cierto hecho con dicha momia.

\- No es lindo que esa se mueva - se estremeció Will a lado de Nico, este solo le vio extrañado y luego vio a Thalia quien le daba la razón al hijo de Apolo, eso dejó dudas en el azabache.

 ** _Matt Sloan se acercó y le dijo:_** ** _-Entrenador, ¿puedo ser yo el capitán?_** ** _-¿Cómo? -Nunley levantó la vista y musitó-: Hum, está bien._**

Zeus y Hera estaban totalmente aburridos y desinteresados en la lectura, estaban deseando que esta termine pronto el capítulo para que todo vuelva a la normalidad, ellos siendo los reyes y que los demás simplemente siguieran sus órdenes porque sentían que estaban perdiendo el control de todo, los dioses estaban demostrando cada vez más emociones por sus hijos y aquello no estaba bien pues eran dioses no padres mortales, de Poseidón ya estaban acostumbrados el siempre hacia lo que quería, pero de los demás no y no iban a dejar que eso cambie, aunque eso también lo iban a solucionar. .

 ** _Sloan sonrió satisfecho y se encargó de formar los equipos. A mí me nombró capitán del equipo contrario, pero no tenía ninguna importancia a quiénes eligiese yo, porque todos los tipos cachas y los chicos más populares se pasaron al bando de Sloan. Y lo mismo hizo el grupo de visitantes._**

\- Claro que iba a ser así, los monstruos con los mortales que se comportan como monstruos - mascullo Belerofonte siendo escuchado solo por Orión quien le daba la razón.

Apolo estaba preocupado por lo que estaba leyendo, a él le gustaba leer mucho pero esta lectura no estaba siendo divertida como otras, en especial porque su pequeño ex paciente otra vez estaba en peligro y ni se diga el padre del muchacho pues ahora tenia a dos hijos en peligro para ese momento.

 ** _En mi equipo estaban Tyson, Corey Bailer -el flipado de la informática-, Raj Mandali -un verdadero prodigio del cálculo- y media docena de chavales a los que Sloan y su banda se dedicaban a hostigar habitualmente._**

Muchos gruñeron en la última parte pues conocían bien a las personas como Sloan y lo idiotas que podían llegar a ser con gente así, pues muchos de ellos ocupaban esos puestos nombrados en la lectura como los hijos de Atenea y los de Hefestos.

 ** _En condiciones normales, habría tenido suficiente con la ayuda de Tyson, pues él solo ya valía por medio equipo, pero los visitantes eran casi tan altos y fuertes como él, al menos en apariencia, y había seis de ellos en el otro bando._**

\- Seis gigantes - susurró Anfitrite viendo a su esposo que solo tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba con la cabeza recostada en el respaldar del trono, no iban ni medio libro y el ya se veía mortificado a más no poder - ¿No quieres un calmante o algo? - Poseidón abrió apenas los ojos.

\- No, porque no creo que haya uno que haga efecto el suficiente tiempo para que no me dé un ataque o algo - le dio unas palmaditas en la mano a su consorte, ella lo miró extrañada sabia lo mucho que se preocupaba por sus hijos pero no creía que fuera para tanto.

\- Mi padre creo que exagera - susurró Tritón, viéndole de reojo.

\- Se ve que no prestaste atención a lo que se leyó antes - susurró Belerofonte a su hermano inmortal y este solo se lo quedó mirando pensando en que ¿no podía pasarle algo peor a ese semidiós verdad?.

 ** _Sloan volcó una cesta llena de pelotas en medio del gimnasio._** ** _-Miedo -susurró Tyson-. Huelen raro._** ** _Yo lo miré._** ** _-¿Quién huele raro?_** ** _-Ellos. -Tyson señaló a los nuevos amigos de Sloan-. Huelen raro._**

\- El cíclope ya lo notó - comentó Ariadna viendo a los hijos de su marido con una sonrisa la verdad es que no le molestaba el asunto de que el tenga hijos con mortales después de todo sabia que a quien realmente amaba era a ella, no como cierto héroe.

 ** _Los visitantes hacían crujir los nudillos y nos miraban como si hubiera llegado la hora de la masacre._**

\- Tal vez porque eso pensaban - comento con amargura Orión compadeciendo la mala suerte de su hermanito y los demás le daban al razón, mientras cierta diosa evitaba verlo a toda costa.

 ** _Volví a preguntarme de dónde habrían salido aquellos tipos. Tenía que ser de algún sitio donde alimentaran a sus alumnos con carne cruda y los apalearan con bates de béisbol._**

\- Que excelente educación seria esa - dijo con sarcasmo Hermes haciendo que sus hijos sonrían pues era la primera vez que hablaba en el día, Luke por otra parte ni le prestaba atención el fijaba su vista en Thalia y Annabeth, tenia que hablar con ellas, tal vez les haría comprender porque hacía todo esto con Cronos.

Apolo siguió leyendo con una sonrisa era bueno que su amigo hable y trate de distraerse aunque sea un poco, porque si se seguía preocupando demasiado no quería imaginarse que podría ocurrir.

 ** _Entonces Sloan tocó el silbato del entrenador y empezó el partido. Su equipo se abalanzó hacia la línea central. En el mío, en cambio, Raj Mandali gritó algo en urdu -seguramente: «¡Necesito mi orinal!»- y echó a correr hacia la salida._**

\- ¡Cobarde! - bramó Ares - ¡Tenia que enfrentarlo, no huir! - los demás rodaron los ojos.

\- ¿Estas escuchando que es un mortal? es muy normal que tenga miedo Ares - regaño Demeter - Además que es un mortal muy enclenque seguramente - el Dios de la guerra chasqueó la lengua, mientras Hera fruncía el ceño pues la diosa del cereal no debía decirle esas cosas a su hijo, de hecho nunca antes le había hablado así, si era definitivo todo se estaba saliendo de control.

 ** _Corey Bailer se alejó a rastras y trató de esconderse detrás de las colchonetas apoyadas contra la pared. Los demás hacían lo posible para no encogerse de miedo y convertirse en blancos seguros._**

\- Son un grupo de cobardes- se siguió quejando por lo bajo Ares pues sus tías, Demeter y Hestia lo estaban observando, como esperando que se siga quejando solo para regañarlo, algo que no iba a permitir y Hera fruncía más el ceño.

 ** _-Tyson -dije-. Vamos a..._** ** _Recibí un pelotazo en la barriga y caí sentado en medio del gimnasio. Nuestros oponentes estallaron en carcajadas._**

\- Auch - murmuraron los semidioses con simpatía sobándose el abdomen como si hubieran recibido el golpe ellos mismos.

Los hermanos de Percy en cambio vigilaban a su padre que nuevamente estaba con los ojos cerrados repitiéndose algo entre dientes como un mantra de que su hijo estaba vivo y tenia dieciséis aunque no haya llegado a la sala, eso parecía mantenerlo con algo de calma.

 ** _Veía borroso. Me sentía como si un gorila acabara de darme un masaje en la boca del estómago. No podía creer que alguien fuera capaz de lanzar una pelota con tanta potencia._**

\- ¡Porque es un monstruo Prissy! - grito Clarisse haciendo saltar a más de uno en su asiento.

\- no grites - chilló Drew sacándose las manos de los oídos mientras la hija de Ares le envió una mala mirada.

\- Oblígame reina de la nada - espeto La Rue poniéndose de pie y la hija de Afrodita hizo lo mismo.

\- Cierra tu enorme boca Cerda de cuchitril - mascullo la asiatica apretando los puños, la hija de Ares parecía un toro embravecido y listo para embestir.

\- Tu poder no funciona conmigo - devolvió Clarisse, los demás semidioses observaban la escena con cautela por lo que pudiera pasar, Ares estaba algo emocionado por esto y esperaba que su hija le de una buena paliza a la otra, mientras Afrodita se debatía entre intervenir o dejar que lo resuelvan ellas, Clarisse estaba apunto de atacar pero unos brazos la detuvieron.

\- No manches tus manos con sangre envenenada, mi princesa Guerrera - susurro Chris a su oído al tiempo que la abrazaba, él era el único que podía hacer esto.

\- ¡Suéltame Chris! - mascullaba entre dientes la chica mientras la otra reía.

\- Eso ve y siéntate con tú novio traidor, después de todo ambos se parecen uno un cerdo traidor y la otra una cerda de cuchitril- seguía riendo la asiática, Chris le mandó una mala mirada pero no soltó a Clarisse que intentaba safarse, de la nada un pequeño viento envolvió a la hija de Afrodita y le tapó la boca una venda de agua.

Todos voltearon a ver a Poseidón y a sus hijos pero estos veían la escena absolutamente tan sorprendidos como los demás y un suave aroma a mar inundó el lugar, provocando que los semidioses sonrían en especial Annabeth.

\- Será mejor que sigamos leyendo - dijo Hestia con dulzura viendo que todos estaban ya más tranquilos incluso la hija de Ares que estaba siendo abrazada por el hijo de Hermes, después de lo sucedido ella parecía tranquila y hasta tenia una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro, mientras que la hija de Afrodita cayó sentada en su lugar y la venda desapareció, nadie entendía nada.

 ** _-¡Agáchate, Percy! -gritó Tyson._** ** _Rodé por el suelo justo cuando otra bola pasaba rozándome la oreja a la velocidad del sonido._** ** _¡Buuuuuum!_**

\- Apolo - exclamó Artemisa al tiempo que le lanzaba cinco flechas por estar jugando y gritar la parte de la explosión, que hizo a todos exaltarse y ahora algunos reían de otro que del susto habían caído, el Dios sonreía inocente, había logrado esquivar dos de las cinco flechas las demás le habían dejado heridas que estaban sanando, en el hombro, el cuello y la oreja.

\- Es que ver sus caras así es divertido- respondió Apolo y Hermes alzó una mano para chocar los cinco y así lo hicieron, Artemisa en realidad no estaba enojada del todo pues ahora su hermano si se veía muy feliz se preguntaba porque.

 ** _La pelota rebotó en la colchoneta de la pared y Corey Bailer soltó un aullido._** ** _-¡Eh! -grité a los del equipo contrario-. ¡Por poco matáis a alguien!_**

\- Esta pendiente de sus demás compañeros- susurró para si Luke, que veía a su padre disimuladamente, preguntándose porque aquí se portaba así mientras en su tiempo solo se lo veía serio y triste al menos la única vez que lo vio, ¿será que se sentía mal por su madre?, sacudió la cabeza no, seguro que no, porque si no la habría ayudado y no lo hizo.

 ** _Uno de los visitantes, el llamado Quebrantahuesos, me dirigió una sonrisa malvada. Lo había visto antes, pero ahora parecía todavía más descomunal, incluso más que Tyson. Los bíceps le abultaban bajo la camiseta._**

\- Recién comenzó a ver a través de la niebla - dijo Nico lo dijo tan de pronto que hizo a Thalia dar un respingo, lo que le divirtió.

\- Avisa que vas a hablar niño sombras - reprendió ella aunque agradecida que el empiece a hablar una vez más.

\- Te hubieras asustado igual - se encogió de hombros el hijo de Hades y Will reía por esa pequeña pelea pues Thalia veía al otro con ganas de darle una descarga eléctrica.

 ** _-¡Esa es la intención, Perseus Jackson!_**

\- Seguro aquí Percy se termina de dar cuenta que son monstruos - sonrió Sophia, todos parecían más felices después de la pelea de Clarisse y Drew con el aroma que se extendió en la sala y los dioses lo notaban.

 ** _Bastó que dijera mi nombre de aquella manera para que un escalofrío me recorriera de arriba abajo. Nadie me llamaba Perseus, salvo los que conocían mi verdadera identidad. Amigos... o enemigos._**

\- Lo malo es que esta vez no son amigos - susurro Teseo preocupado por su hermanito y tomó la mano de Perseo sin darse cuenta, este solo le vio con una sonrisa y no se quejó del apretón.

 ** _¿Qué había dicho Tyson? «Huelen raro.»_** ** _Monstruos._**

\- ¡Por fin! - exclamo Atenea con exasperación, para ella el chico de verdad era tonto, ¿cómo no había notado antes a los monstruos? ¿cómo no notaba al cíclope? ese chico era ciego y estúpido, una ola empapó a la diosa y cuando volteó a ver, todos los hijos del Dios del mar sonreían inocentes mientras que Poseidón le enviaba una mirada de advertencia, de toca a uno de mis hijos presentes y verás, ella gruñó.

 ** _Todos los que rodeaban a Matt Sloan estaban aumentando de tamaño. Ya no eran chavales, se habían convertido en gigantes de dos metros y medio con ojos de locura, dientes afilados y unos brazos peludos tatuados con serpientes, chicas bailando el hula hop y corazones de enamorado._**

-Que lindos tatuajes para ver - ironizo Chris con una mirada extrañada aun abrazando a Clarisse que si bien quedo más tranquila debido al suceso extraño aun quería arrancarle los pelos a Drew.

Afrodita sabia las intenciones de la hija de Ares y estaba temiendo bastante por su hija, aunque se portara así seguía siendo su hija, Ares por otra parte estaba de mal humor porque no lo habían dejado ver como su hija acabara con la chica de afrodita, aunque debía admitir que el novio de su hija tenia agallas pues había sido el único capaz de meterse en la pelea inminente.

 ** _Matt Sloan soltó la pelota._** ** _-¡Uau! ¡Vosotros no sois de Detroit! ¿Quién...?_**

\- se ha percatado de que no son mortales - comento Quirón y los demás asintieron eso era lo mas probable.

 ** _Los demás chavales de mi equipo empezaron a chillar y retroceder hacia la salida, pero el gigante Chupatuétanos lanzó una pelota con mortífera precisión. Pasó rozando a Raj Mandali, que ya estaba a punto de salir, y dio de lleno en la puerta, cerrándola como por arte de magia. Raj y los otros empezaron a aporrearla desesperados, pero la puerta no se movía._**

Ares estaba a punto de decir nuevamente que esos tipos eran unos cobardes pero por las miradas que estaba recibiendo de parte de su amada y tías prefirió no hacerlo.

\- los monstruos no tienen imaginación mira que ponerse esos nombres tan ridículos - mascullo por lo bajo un legado de Selene.

\- pues ya sabes que todo los monstruos son unos idiotas ¿Cómo quieres que tengan imaginación?- rodó los ojos una centurión de la segunda cohorte a su lado y esta tuvo que darle la razón.

 ** _-¡Dejadlos marchar! -grité a los gigantes._** ** _El llamado Quebrantahuesos me soltó un gruñido. En el bíceps tenía un tatuaje que rezaba: «Me gustan mis Ricuras.»_**

\- Alguien no regreso con sus ricuras - sonrió Annabeth con la cabeza aun en el hombro de Piper y esta rió bajito ahora estaba segura que su amiga si estuvo en esa escuela solo que ahora se preguntaba ¿Dónde? Y ¿desde cuando?.

 ** _-¿Cómo? ¿Y dejar escapar unos bocados tan sabrosos? ¡No, hijo del dios del mar! Nosotros los lestrigones no sólo estamos aquí para darte muerte. ¡Queremos nuestro almuerzo!_**

\- Eso está mal, ellos no deberían atacar a los mortales - murmuro Hestia viendo con interés el libro y el ceño fruncido los monstruos no solían atacar a los mortales.

-Es que son lestrigones ellos no tiene escrúpulos- le susurro Deméter que la había alcanzado a escuchar y la diosa del hogar volteo a verla y asintió aunque no se podía creer que existieran monstruos así.

 ** _Hizo un gesto con la mano y apareció otro montón de pelotas en el centro del gimnasio. Pero aquéllas no eran de goma. Eran de bronce, del tamaño de una bala de cañón, y tenían agujeros que escupían fuego. Debían de estar al rojo vivo, pero los gigantes las agarraban con las manos como si nada._**

Y si antes Poseidón estaba preocupado ahora lo estaba más pues habían aparecido las armas favoritas de los gigantes esos y puede que su pequeño cíclope fuera resistente al calor pero eso no quitaba que igual podían causarle algún daño y su otro hijo no era tan resistente a eso, los hijos del dios le veían preocupados igual que su consorte, ella estaba comenzando a entender un poco su angustia, bueno que si a su Tritón lo atacaran así a ella tampoco le gustaría.

 ** _-¡Entrenador! -grité._**

\- No creo que ese mortal vaya a ser de alguna ayuda - murmuro Perséfone viendo a su tío que estaba bastante pálido casi tanto como su señor esposo y eso ya era decir mucho.

 ** _Nunley levantó la vista adormilado, pero si llegó a ver algo fuera de lo normal en aquel partido de balón prisionero, no lo demostró._**

\- Ese mortal no sirve para nada - mascullo Poseidón apretando las mangas de su trono, ahora más enojado que preocupado, sus hijos estaban siendo atacados a vista y paciencia de quien según estaba a cargo de ese lugar.

 ** _Ése es el problema de los mortales. Una fuerza mágica, la niebla, difumina ante sus ojos la verdadera apariencia de los monstruos y los dioses, de manera que tienden a ver solamente lo que son capaces de comprender._**

\- Es decir nada - se burló Octavian y un cepillo azul le dio justo en la frente tumbandole en el piso y haciéndole un chichón.

\- Creo que una mortal acaba de comprender como callarte - sonreía con sorna Reyna, Hylla la observaba con detenimiento mientras los demás reían, su hermana estaba de mejor humor igual que muchos de los presentes y Rachel ella sonreía triunfante mientras recogía su cepillo.

\- Golpea titanes y espantapájaros- levantó el cepillo lo soplo y lo giró como si fuera una pistola para luego guardárselo en el cinto del pantalón y volver a su asiento, algunos no entendieron todo y los que si solo se rieron más.

 ** _Quizá el entrenador vio a varios chavales de octavo aporreando, como de costumbre, a los más pequeños._**

\- Algo completamente normal - dijo Leo recordando cuantas veces el paso por eso mismo claro que el sabia como salir de esos asuntos pero aún así le molestaba cuando eso sucedía, los demás asintieron, algunos dioses pensaron que tal vez habló con ironía.

Apolo por supuesto sabia que no había ironía en sus palabras, Hefestos no estaba seguro pero temía que si decía la verdad y no era bueno que el encontrara normal eso, ni él ni los demás semidioses deberían pensar así.

 ** _Quizá los demás vieron a los gorilas de Sloan a punto de lanzar cócteles Molotov (tampoco habría sido la primera vez)._**

\- ¿Que clase de escuela mortal es esa? - frunció el ceño Jason el había estudiado siempre en Nueva Roma, así que no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar cosas así.

\- Una como todas las demás- se encogió de hombros Piper, ella había estado por varias, pero la que más recordaba era la del monte y en esa era normal eso de las bombas molotov, su novio la vio extrañado ¿De verdad así eran las escuelas mortales? pues si así era no quería ir a ninguna, aunque si Piper estaba en ella...

Algunos dioses por otro lado veían preocupados a sus hijos pues ninguno se había alterado a lo de una bomba de esas en su escuela, lo veían como algo completamente natural ¿qué clase de vida llevaban sus hijos en el mundo mortal?, bueno Ares más bien veía a los suyos con una sonrisa y ellos se la devolvían, estaba seguro que ellos al menos una vez habían hecho una de esas.

 ** _En todo caso, seguro que nadie se había dado cuenta de que nos enfrentábamos con auténticos monstruos devoradores-de-hombres sedientos de sangre._**

\- Devoradores de hombres - Afrodita sonrió con picardía y un brillo peligroso en los ojos, mismo brillo que tenía Teseo y parecía querer decir algo pero la mano de Perseo en su boca lo detuvo, igual que unas palmaditas en la mano de la diosa la detuvieron a ella.

\- Querida es mejor seguir con la lectura- le dijo el Dios de los Herreros ella hizo un puchero que se ganó algunos suspiros de parte de los presentes y de estos los que tenían novias se ganaron miradas mortales y algunos coscorrones.

 ** _-Hummm... sí -murmuró entre dientes el entrenador-. Jugad limpio._**

\- Estúpido mortal - mascullo Julie hija de Mercurio y sus hermanos le dieron la razón.

 ** _Y volvió a concentrarse en su revista._** ** _El gigante Devoracráneos lanzó una pelota. Yo me eché a un lado para esquivar aquel ardiente cometa, que me pasó junto al hombro a toda velocidad._**

Algunos contuvieron el aliento mientras Apolo leía el párrafo y lo soltaron al saber que el balón no le dio.

 ** _-¡Corey! -chillé._** ** _Tyson lo sacó de detrás de las colchonetas un segundo antes de que la bola estallara en ellas y las convirtiera en un montón de jirones humeantes._**

\- Menos mal que lo quito de ahí- susurro Ana hija de Venus y si era la verdad más de uno estaba preocupado por los mortales, bueno a los que les importaban los mortales.

 ** _-¡Rápido! -dije a mis compañeros-. ¡Por la otra salida!_** ** _Echaron a correr hacia los vestuarios, pero Quebrantahuesos hizo otro gesto con la mano y también aquella puerta se cerró de golpe._**

\- Como sardinas enlatadas - se reía Zeus ganándose malas miradas de muchos de los presentes tanto dioses como semidioses.

\- Es un Dios deben tener más respeto- gruño Hera viendo a los semidioses con odio - Y para ustedes es su rey, también deben mostrarle respeto - vio ahora a los dioses.

\- Cuando se lo gane entonces hablamos - hablo Hades con desdén hacia los dos reyes que le enviaron miradas enfurecidas y para que esto no siga el Dios del sol comenzó a leer nuevamente.

 ** _-Nadie saldrá de aquí hasta que tú quedes eliminado -rugió-. Y no estarás eliminado hasta que te hayamos devorado._**

\- Me encantan las opciones para salir de ahí- reía Hermes tratando de aligerar el ambiente lograndolo un poco al menos de parte de los semidioses, mientras que Zeus, Hera y Hades seguían enviándose malas miradas.

 ** _Me arrojó su bola de fuego. Mis compañeros de equipo se dispersaron segundos antes de que el proyectil abriera un cráter en el suelo._**

Hestia veía con preocupación a su familia sus dos pequeños hermanos otra vez se estaban saliendo del camino correcto para hacer un cambio bueno en sus vidas, ella había dado tanto por Hera cuando estaban en el estómago de su padre pero estaba viendo que ese fue un grave error y ahora no sabia como repararlo.

 ** _Iba a echar mano de Contracorriente, que siempre guardaba en el bolsillo, cuando me di cuenta de que llevaba puestos los pantalones de deporte, que no tenían bolsillos._**

\- ¡Eso no se hace! - vociferó Ares haciendo que más de uno de un pequeño brinco porque fue repentino- Nunca deben estar lejos de su arma - señaló a los semidioses estos temerosos por su mirada asintieron.

\- Ares cállate y siéntate mientras golpeas tu cabeza con tu mano - ordeno Afrodita, viendo mal al Dios que obedeció al instante, hizo esto porque había asustado a sus hijas, algunos empezaron a reír por lo que hacía el Dios mientras sus hijos negaban la cabeza con pena ajena.

 ** _Contracorriente se había quedado en mis tejanos, en la taquilla del vestuario. Y la puerta del vestuario estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Me encontraba completamente indefenso._**

Muchos se tensaron no era bueno que el este indefenso, estaba bien que estaba con el cíclope pero este tampoco era invencible, esperaban que pronto encontrara la forma de salir de ahí.

Mientras que cierto espant... digo probatio veía con disimulo a otro rubio que veía atentamente a la hija del rey y la interacción que tenia con el hijo de Apolo mientras parecían molestar al hijo de Hades, tenia que hablar con él en cualquier momento.

 ** _Y ahora, otra bola de fuego venía hacia mí a la velocidad del rayo. Tyson me apartó de un empujón, pero la explosión me alcanzó y me lanzó por los aires._**

Los hermanos del chico que lo habían conocido en persona al menos a su versión de doce se tensaron al instante, mientras que el inmortal solo hizo una mueca más preocupado por el cíclope que por el semidiós.

\- Tus hermanos seguro salieron bien - susurró Perseo a Teseo y este volteó a verlo y asintió, ahí notó que tenía su mano apretándola, la soltó.

\- Lo siento- murmuró como disculpa el otro le restó importancia con la mano.

 ** _De repente, me encontré en el suelo del gimnasio, aturdido por el humo y con la camiseta llena de agujeros chisporroteantes._**

Afrodita y algunas de sus hijas arrugaron la nariz aunque pensaban que menos mal esa abominación se quemó.

 ** _Al otro lado de la línea central, dos gigantes hambrientos me miraban desde lo alto._** ** _-¡Carne! -bramaron-. ¡Filete de héroe para almorzar!_**

\- Yo les voy a dar su filete de Héroe- mascullo con enojo Poseidón pues esas cosas estaba atacando a sus hijos, mientras que Zeus rodó los ojos no entendía la preocupación de su hermano total solo era un cíclope y un semidiós.

Hestia que lo estaba mirando se imaginaba en lo que pensaba su pequeño hermano, pero claro si se tratara de uno de sus hijos favoritos el tema no le parecería tan poco importante, pensó con amargura, esperaba que eso pronto cambiara.

 ** _Los dos se dispusieron a rematarme._** ** _-¡Percy necesita ayuda! -gritó Tyson, y se interpuso entre nosotros de un salto, justo cuando me lanzaban sus bolas._**

\- Awww - fue el arrullo general de las mujeres y hasta Artemisa tuvo que admitir que eso de parte del cíclope era muy dulce, pues estaba arriesgándose por ayudar al chico.

Cierto hijo de Poseidón veía a la diosa y suspiraba no había encontrado un buen momento para hablar con ella o su hermano, debía hacerlo pronto.

 ** _-¡Tyson! -chillé, pero ya era tarde._** ** _Las bolas se estrellaron contra... No, él las atrapó al vuelo. El torpe de Tyson, el que volcaba el material de laboratorio y destrozaba las estructuras del parque infantil todos los días, se las había arreglado para atrapar aquellas dos bolas de metal al rojo vivo que volaban hacia él a un trillón de kilómetros por hora. Y no sólo eso, sino que se las lanzó de vuelta a sus atónitos propietarios._**

\- ¡Bien! - exclamaron los de la sala festejando que al menos aún no salían lastimados.

Ares estaba feliz la acción comenzaba como le encantaba eso, Afrodita solo rodó los ojos a veces el Dios de la guerra era tan fácil de leer, después de todo ella lo conocía bien demasiado bien y sabia que aun que él Dios se viera feliz aún estaba dolido por la pérdida de esa apuesta anterior.

 ** _-¡¡Nooooo!! -chillaron, pero las esferas de bronce les explotaban en el pecho._**

\- ¡Siii! - gritaron los de la sala sabiendo que había un gigante menos y también ganándose una mirada airada del Dios del sol, que luego dirigió a Perseo y este solo hizo un mohín, ya estaba visto que le tocaba leer el siguiente capítulo.

 ** _Los gigantes se desintegraron en dos columnas de fuego gemelas: un signo inequívoco de que eran monstruos de verdad. Porque los monstruos no mueren, sólo se disipan en humo y polvo, lo cual ahorra un montón de problemas a los héroes, que no tienen que ponerse a limpiar después de una pelea._**

\- Seria el colmo que tengamos que limpiar - arrugo la nariz Michael hijo de Venus y centurión y los demás le dieron la razón.

 ** _-¡Mis hermanitos! -gimió Quebrantahuesos el Caníbal. Flexionó los músculos y sus tatuajes se contorsionaron-. ¡Pagarás cara su destrucción!_**

\- El que pagará será otro - dijo Nissa con una sonrisa siniestra y los demás campistas comenzaban a pensar que Leo estaba influenciando demasiado a los de su cabaña.

 ** _-¡Tyson! -grité-. ¡Cuidado!_** ** _Otro cometa se precipitaba ya hacia nosotros y Tyson apenas tuvo tiempo de desviarlo de un golpe. Salió disparado como un cohete, pasó por encima de la cabeza del entrenador y aterrizó en las gradas provocando una tremenda explosión._** ** _¡¡BUUUUUUM!!_**

\- ¡Que dejes de hacer eso cabeza de helio! - reclamo Artemisa enviando una de sus espadas a su hermano que había gritado una vez más la onomatopeya y ahora reía de las caras de susto que habían puesto algunos.

\- Pero es que Arty...- trato de hablar pero una flecha pasó zumbando por su oreja.

\- Empieza a leer de nuevo y no me digas Arty - espetó la diosa de la cacería apuntando a su hermano con dos nuevas flechas, mientras sus cazadoras sonreían y los demás reían de la suerte del Dios.

\- Soy un dios demasiado guay para esto... - miro a su hermana un segundo antes de terminar su frase - Hermanita Arty - sonrió como niño travieso mientras escapaba de las flechas corriendo por la sala y Will tomaba el libro para seguir mientras negaba con la cabeza, su padre era verdaderamente infantil y su hermana se prestaba para eso.

 ** _Los chavales corrían en todas direcciones gritando y tratando de esquivar los cráteres, que aún humeaban y echaban chispas; otros aporreaban la puerta y pedían socorro. El propio Sloan estaba petrificado en mitad de la pista, mirando incrédulo aquellas bolas mortíferas que volaban a su alrededor._**

\- Claro ahora si se quedó callado el muy cobarde - mascullaron algunos entre dientes mientras Ares fruncía el ceño con reproche hacia la acción del chico.

 ** _El entrenador Nunley seguía sin enterarse de nada. Dio unos golpecitos a sus audífonos, como si las explosiones le hubieran provocado alguna interferencia, pero continuó absorto en la revista._**

Algunos giraron los ojos exasperados por las acciones del entrenador ese, se preguntaban como podían existir mortales así, Leo y Piper más bien pensaban que habrían preferido un entrenador así, porque ellos recordaban bien el entrenamiento del sátiro Hedge, aunque ahora entendían el porqué de la exageración en los ejercicios.

 ** _Todo el colegio debía de haber oído aquel estruendo. El director o tal vez la policía vendría en nuestra ayuda._**

\- No creo que esos sean de ayuda - apunto un hijo de Mercurio sus demás hermanos tanto griegos como romanos le dieron la razón.

 ** _-¡La victoria será nuestra! -rugió Quebrantahuesos el Caníbal-. ¡Nos vamos a dar un festín con tus huesos!_**

\- Si claro - dijo con sarcasmo Leo - y el otro se va a entregar en bandeja de plata ante tal amenaza- bufo y los demás soltaron algunas risitas.

\- A mí me late que la Victoria la obtuvieron otros - sonría Holly junto con Lauren, hijas de Nike.

\- Claro nuestra madre nunca estaría del lado de ellos - asentía Lauren.

 ** _Quería decirle que se estaba tomando demasiado en serio aquel partido de balón prisionero, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo me disparó otra bola. Los otros tres gigantes siguieron su ejemplo. Sabía que estábamos perdidos._**

\- Y aquí hace aparición el optimismo de Percy - dijo con sarcasmo Jason mientras negaba con la cabeza, los pensamientos del hijo de Poseidón la verdad que a veces eran demasiado pesimistas.

 ** _Tyson no podría desviar todas aquellas bolas a la vez. Además, debía de tener graves quemaduras en las manos desde que había detenido aquella primera volea._**

\- ¿Aún no se ha dado cuenta que es un cíclope? - soltó con tono de fastidio la reina de los dioses, que no se podía creer cuán tonto podía ser el que derrotó a su hijo, los mestizos le enviaron malas miradas sin importarles que fuera una diosa - ¿Quieren terminar muertos? - amenazo ella y los padres de ellos la quedaron mirando.

\- Hijo deja que continúe yo - hablo Apolo sacudiéndose la ropa, mientras Artemisa se sentaba en su trono sonriendo, el Dios tomó el libro de las manos de Will esto basto para distraer la atención de los mestizos, pero la reina de los dioses aún tenía varias miradas furibundas encima de ella.

 ** _Y sin la ayuda de mi espada... Y entonces se me ocurrió una idea desesperada._**

Poseidón y los héroes antiguos soltaron un quejido junto con algunos campistas ya se estaban conociendo bien esas ideas desesperadas.

-Tal vez quiso decir suicida y no desesperada - murmuró Thalia y Nico con Will asintieron a sus palabras, pues la mayoría de ideas que el chico tenía solían ser así.

 ** _Corrí en dirección a los vestuarios. -¡Salid de ahí! -alerté a mis compañeros-. ¡Apartaos de la puerta! Las explosiones se sucedían a mi espalda._**

\- ¿Qué intenta hacer? - se preguntaba una hija de Ceres y los que más conocían a Percy se encogieron de hombros con él se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

 ** _Tyson había bateado dos bolas, devolviéndoselas a sus propietarios para convertirlos en cenizas. Ya sólo quedaban en pie dos gigantes._**

\- Bien van ganado terreno - murmuro Orión sonriendo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ciertos dioses mellizos, uno vigilando la mirada de la otra.

 ** _Una tercera bola se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia mí. Me obligué a aguardar unos segundos y me eché a un lado._**

Algunos dioses se comparecieron del Dios de los mares a este paso pronto envejeceria y moriría rápido, su consorte por otro lado acariciaba su mano y trataba de darle apoyo, él rogaba que el capítulo termine de una buena vez para saber que sus hijos estaban bien.

 ** _La esfera ardiente derribó la puerta del vestuario. Ya me imaginaba que los gases acumulados en las taquillas de la mayoría de los alumnos bastaban para provocar una explosión._**

\- Explosiones- murmuró Leo con una sonrisita que anunciaba problemas junto con un aparatito en su mano.

 ** _Así que tampoco me sorprendió que la bola llameante desencadenara un estallido monumental. ¡¡BRAAAAAAAM!!_**

Esta vez Apolo no gritó la onomatopeya pero si se escuchó claramente un estallido y humo de colores comenzó a cubrir a los campistas haciéndolos reír, mientras Leo reía como científico loco.

\- Eso rían, rían mis pequeños - decía mientras alzaba las manos al cielo de pie sobre su asiento para que el humo no le dé, pero una mano lo agarro de la camisa y lo hizo sentarse, era Jason que trataba de no reír como los demás.

\- A...arregla esto...ahora - demandó mientras trataba de no reír y Leo comenzó a reír mientras sacaba otro aparato del bolsillo.

\- Esta bien... esta ... bien - intentaba hablar lo mejor que podía pero la risa y la falta de aire no le ayudaban, una vez apretó el botón, el gas se comenzó a dispersar y dejaron de reír para verlo mal, el solo sonrió inocente y Apolo decidió seguir leyendo para que no quieran matar al chico.

 ** _La pared se vino abajo y las puertas de las taquillas -así como los calcetines, los suspensorios y otros adminículos personales igual de chungos- llovieron sobre el gimnasio._**

\- Iugh- fue el clamor general de la sala ante todo lo que pudo haber salido volando de ahí.

\- Pobre de la ropa - se lamentó falsamente Piper rodando los ojos viendo que su madre más que asco parecía horrorizada de que se quemaran las prendas de vestir.

 ** _Me volví justo a tiempo para ver cómo Tyson golpeaba en la cara a Devoracráneos. El gigante se desplomó._**

Tritón sonrió por lo poderoso que debía ser ese cíclope y pensando que sería muy útil en las forjas, mientras que sus hermanos ahí presentes lo vieron un poco dolidos, claro con la mención del cíclope si sonreía pero del pobre semidios no se preocupaba.

 ** _Pero el único que quedaba, Quebrantahuesos, se había reservado astutamente una bola a la espera de la ocasión propicia. Y la lanzó en el momento preciso que Tyson se volvía hacia él._**

La sonrisa de Tritón se borró, sus hermanos se tensaron después de todo Tyson también era su hermano aunque no lo conocieran en persona.

 ** _-¡No! -chillé. La bola le dio de lleno en el pecho. Impulsado por el impacto, Tyson cruzó la pista entera y fue a estrellarse contra la pared trasera, que se agrietó e incluso se desmoronó en parte, abriendo un agujero por el que se veía la calle Church._**

Muchos hicieron una mueca de comprensión ante el dolor que debió sentir el cíclope, pues varias veces los atacaban así los monstruos, algunos de los dioses aún estaban tensos por la amenaza de Hera contra sus hijos y de vez en cuando le enviaban miradas de advertencia que ella evadia.

 ** _Yo no entendía cómo aún seguía vivo, pero él sólo parecía aturdido. La bola de bronce humeaba a sus pies._**

Atenea quería seguir farfullando cosas sobre la estupidez del muchacho y cuán ciego puede estar para no ver que se trata de un cíclope pero varias miradas sobre ella la detuvieron en especial la de su tío que parecía a punto de perder todo el control que había tenido hasta este momento.

 ** _Tyson trató de recogerla, pero cayó atontado sobre un montón de ladrillos carbonizados. -¡Bueno! -dijo Quebrantahuesos relamiéndose-. Soy el único en pie. Voy a tener carne de sobra. Hasta para llevar una bolsita a mis Ricuras..._**

\- ¡Oigan! ¡Ese es mi negocio! - chilló Leo haciendo reír a algunos - Será posible que le quieran robar las ideas a uno - trataba de sonar indignado y lo demás solo rieron con fuerza.

 ** _Recogió otra bola y apuntó a Tyson._** ** _-¡Espera! -grité-. ¡Es a mí a quien buscas!_** ** _El gigante sonrió con crueldad._**

\- Otra vez llama la atención de los monstruos- murmuro Poseidón, pensando donde sería bueno encerrarlo y tal vez poner protección extra en ese lugar, si mucha protección.

Los hermanos de Percy que veían a su padre, estaban preocupados por la suerte de su hermano y lo que quiera llegar a hacer para protegerlo.

 ** _-¿Quieres morir tú primero, joven héroe?_** ** _Tenía que hacer algo. Contracorriente debía de estar por allí, en alguna parte..._**

\- Necesita su arma - sonreía Ares y sobre sus gafas bailaban llamas, a él le estaba divirtiendo toda la situación del libro y de la sala.

 ** _Entonces divisé mis tejanos en un montón humeante de ropa, justo a los pies del gigante. Si conseguía llegar hasta ellos... Sabía que era inútil, pero decidí ir a la carga._**

\- El inútil es él - murmuró Octavian riendo y esperando que lo aplasten al menos.

 ** _El gigante se echó a reír._** ** _-Se acerca mi almuerzo. -Levantó el brazo para lanzarme el proyectil, y yo me preparé para morir._**

\- Con esos pensamientos el que va a morir es papá- susurro Teseo viendo a su padre que estaba con los ojos cerrados como diciendo una oración a algún Dios para que le dé fuerzas para seguir soportando la lectura (N/A: bueno si es que existía algún Dios que pueda hacer eso).

 ** _De repente, el cuerpo del gigante se puso todo rígido y su expresión pasó del regodeo al asombro. En el punto exacto donde debía de tener el ombligo se le desgarró la camiseta y apareció algo parecido a un cuerno. No, un cuerno no: era la punta reluciente de una hoja de metal._**

Todos pusieron caras extrañadas a lo que leyó Apolo, mientras las mejillas de Annabeth estaban comenzando a tomar un color rojizo.

 ** _La bola se le cayó de la mano. El monstruo bajó la mirada y observó el cuchillo que le había traspasado desde la espalda._**

\- Llego alguien a salvarlo - frunció el ceño Reyna eso se escuchaba muy extraño, su hermana estaba igual aunque esta si recordaba que cierta amiga de él tenia una daga cuando estuvo en la isla que fácilmente podía confundirse con un cuchillo y la vio de reojo.

 ** _-Uf-murmuró, y estalló en una llameante nube verde. Un gran disgusto, supongo, para sus Ricuras..._**

La sala se llenó de risitas sin que pudieran evitarlo.

 ** _De pie, entre el humo que se iba disipando, vi a mi amiga Annabeth._**

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la rubia quien las evitó con gran facilidad al hundir el rostro en el hombro de su amiga que sonría, ella ya había sospechado eso.

 ** _Tenía la cara mugrienta y arañada; llevaba al hombro una mochila andrajosa y la gorra de béisbol metida en un bolsillo. En la mano sostenía un cuchillo de bronce._**

Luke sonrió suavemente ella todavía tenía la daga que le dio el día que se conocieron, trató de buscar la mirada de su amiga pero ella seguía escondida, frunció el ceño eso no era normal, ella no solía estar así avergonzada ¿qué pasaba?.

 ** _Aún brillaba en sus ojos grises una mirada enloquecida, como si hubiera recorrido mil kilómetros perseguida por una manada de fantasmas._**

\- Manada de fantasmas no, pero monstruos si - susurró ella recordando todo lo que pasó para llegar ahí, solo Piper la alcanzo a oír.

 ** _Matt Sloan, que había permanecido mudo de asombro todo el tiempo, pareció recobrar por fin el juicio._**

Muchos rodaron los ojos y bufaron, ese mortal que se las daba de muy macho solo era un cobarde niño rico.

 ** _Miró parpadeando a Annabeth, como si la recordase vagamente por la fotografía de mi cuaderno._**

 ** _-Ésta es la chica... La chica..._** ** _Annabeth lo tumbó de un puñetazo en la nariz._** ** _-Déjame en paz, amigo._**

\- Bien - celebraron los de la sala más de uno había querido pegarle al tipo y bueno por lo menos ella lo había logrado, Artemisa vio a la joven serviría mucho para la caza tal vez reconsideraría lo que le pidió Atenea.

 ** _El gimnasio estaba en llamas mientras los chavales seguían gritando y corriendo en todas direcciones._**

\- Bola de cobardes - masculló por lo bajo Chris hijo de Marte, rodando los ojos.

 ** _Oí el aullido de las sirenas y una voz confusa por megafonía. Por las ventanillas de las puertas de emergencia divisé al director, el señor Bonsái que luchaba furiosamente con la cerradura rodeado por un montón de profesores agolpados a su espalda._**

\- Claro y una hora después llega la ayuda - rodó los ojos Phoebe la mano derecha de Thalia, esta era una de las razones por las que se había hecho cazadora pues cuando más necesito ayuda esta nunca llegó.

 ** _-Annabeth... -balbuceé-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas...?_**

Otra vez las miradas fueron a Annabeth que seguía sin dar la cara, Luke tenía el ceño fruncido esta no era la Annabeth que el conocía ¿Qué le avergonzaba?.

 ** _-Prácticamente toda la mañana -respondió mientras envainaba su cuchillo de bronce-. He intentado encontrar una ocasión para hablar contigo, pero nunca estabas solo._**

\- Toda la mañana - susurró Malcom viendo a su hermana y deduciendo algunas cosas y giró su mirada algo sonrojado por la idea que tuvo, Ella no pudo ¿verdad?.

 ** _-La sombra que he visto esta mañana... -La cara me ardía-. Ay, dioses. ¿Estabas mirando por la ventana de mi habitación?_**

Todos miraron una vez más a la chica algunos con asombro otros con sonrisas picaras en el rostro.

\- Annabeth eso nunca lo esperé de ti - reía Thalia a más no poder junto con algunos más mientras ella enrojecía más y más.

\- Ay Annabeth si que eres pícara- le comenzó a molestar Piper y ella empujó su hombro, mientras Hazel se daba aire con la mano imaginando lo que pudo haber visto por esa ventana.

Nico por otra parte se sentía algo incómodo y esquivaba las miradas que le enviaba Will como preguntándose si ella no habría sido la única que hizo algo así porque desde hace rato un leve sonrojo había aparecido en las mejillas del hijo de Hades, ahora Will se preguntaba muchas cosas más.

 ** _-¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! -me espetó, aunque también ella parecía algo ruborizada-. Simplemente no quería..._**

\- No querías ¿que? Annabeth - pregunto Sophia queriendo molestar a su hermana, esta no respondió simplemente puso su semblante más serio pero sus mejillas rojas no ayudaban.

 ** _-¡Allí! -gritó una mujer._** ** _Las puertas se abrieron con un estallido y todos los adultos entraron de golpe._**

\- Claro derrotan a los monstruos y ahora si aparecen los adultos, ¡bravo! - mascullo Perseo pensando que de verdad esos mortales eran inútiles.

 ** _-Te espero fuera -dijo Annabeth-. Y a él también. -Señaló a Tyson, que seguía sentado con aire aturdido junto a la pared, y le lanzó una mirada de repugnancia que no acabé de entender-. Será mejor que lo traigas._**

Más de uno le envió una mirada algo molesta a la chica por esa acción pero ella se las devolvió igual, los únicos que comprendían su accionar fueron los que sabían bien el porqué y esos eran Thalia y Luke, aunque el último no entendía porque antes sonreía a la mención del cíclope mientras en el libro demostraba otra acción.

 ** _-¡Qué dices! -me asombré._** ** _-¡No hay tiempo! -dijo-. ¡Date prisa!_** ** _Se puso su gorra de béisbol de los Yankees, un regalo mágico de su madre, y se desvaneció en el acto._**

Atenea estaba confundida, una vez más su hija del libro y la actual no se comportaban igual, la de aquí había sonreído a la mención del cíclope mientras la otra lo veía con repugnancia, tenía que saber más acerca de esto y además debía saber porque su hija la trataba con frialdad.

 ** _Con lo cual me quedé solo en medio del gimnasio en llamas, justamente cuando el director aparecía, escoltado por la mitad del profesorado y un par de policías._** ** _-¿Percy Jackson? -dijo el señor Bonsái-. ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...?_**

\- Y una vez más es culpa de mi hijo - suspiró con cansancio el Dios de los mares, algunos le vieron comprensivos en cambio otros le vieron con burla cofcofZeusHeracofcof por las peripecias que pasaba su hijo.

 ** _Junto a la pared agujereada, Tyson soltó un quejido y se incorporó entre un montón de ladrillos carbonizados._** ** _-La cabeza duele._**

Los presentes arrullaron y algunos le enviaron malas miradas nuevamente a Annabeth quien se las devolvió, pues ellos tampoco actuaron bien en su tiempo y eso parecía que se les olvidaba.

 ** _Matt Sloan se acercó también. Me miró con una expresión de terror._** ** _-¡Ha sido Percy, señor Bonsái! Ha incendiado el edificio entero. El entrenador Nunley se lo contará. Él lo ha visto todo._**

\- Y ahí si habla el estúpido mortal - mascullo Belerofonte con fastidio mirando el libro.

 ** _El entrenador había seguido leyendo su revista todo el tiempo, pero -menuda suerte la mía- eligió aquel momento para levantar la vista, al oír que Sloan pronunciaba su nombre._**

\- ¿Cuál suerte? - pregunto Nico haciendo que los demás rían, ellos sabían bien que el no contaba con suerte.

 ** _-¿Eh? Hummm... sí._** ** _Los demás adultos se volvieron hacia mí. Sabía que nunca me creerían, incluso en caso de que pudiera contarles la verdad._**

Muchos negaron con la cabeza, algunos habían estado en situaciones similares y no, no era fácil que les crean después de todo la mayoría de adultos eran de mente cerrada.

 ** _Entonces saqué a Contracorriente de mis tejanos destrozados._** ** _-Vamos -le dije a Tyson. Y salté a la calle por el agujero de la pared._**

\- Bien se terminó el capítulo- cerro el libro Apolo y muchos suspiraron, la verdad que todo el asunto del ataque en el libro, los sucesos extraños en la sala y el mal humor de los reyes los tenian cansados.

\- Vamos a comer - sonrió Demeter y todo comenzaron a salir de la sala de tronos.


	5. Un poco de todo

**_N / A: yo escritora: Bien capitulo del sábado /._./_**

 ** _yo: estamos Martes 7-7_**

 ** _yo escritora: ..._**

 ** _yo:..._**

 ** _yo escritora: ... ñeh da igual * se encoje de hombros * no creo que a ellos les moleste ¿verdad ?._**

 ** _Yo: ... * suspira * Disfrutad del capítulo._**

Todos comenzaron a salir de la sala de tronos dirigiéndose hacia la zona donde estaban ubicadas las mesas para almorzar, comenzaron a ubicarse como según les parecía y para los dioses estaba bien, querían que ellos no se peleen y tal vez así acabar con el shock grecorromano, sus reyes habían decidido que los dioses comerían todos en una sola mesa, por supuesto que esto no les agrado en especial a Poseidón pero obedeció solo para evitar más enfrentamientos.

Luke por otra parte se volvió a sentar solo alejado de los demás, terminó de comer lo más rápido posible al ver que Thalia apenas comió algo salió de ahí, la siguió sigilosamente hasta que ella llegó a una arena de duelo según vio, ella había sacado su arco y tenía blancos en frente y si como el había supuesto era buenísima en ello.

\- ¡Idiota! - lanzo una flecha dándole en la cabeza al maniquí que servía de blanco - ¡Cerebro de pez! - lanzo otra dando en el pecho, Luke frunció el ceño ¿Por qué gritaba esas cosas? - ¡Imbécil! - lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

\- No está bien espiar a la gente - susurro alguien atrás de Luke que casi hace que le dé algo, ocasionando que caiga al piso, delante de él había un azabache con ojos oscuros que parecía haber salido de la nada - Y menos a Thalia enojada - terminó de decir esto cuando una flecha cayó a los pies del rubio.

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! - ella echaba chispas por los ojos mirando a Luke, quien estaba aterrorizado pero intentaba que no se note, ella tenía tensado el arco con otra flecha.

\- Solo quería hablar contigo- logro responder mientras se ponía de pie y tuvo que esquivar otra flecha.

\- ¡No hay nada de qué hablar! - saco otra flecha pero está se veía diferente a las otras dos.

\- Yo que tú empezaría a correr - le susurró el azabache y sabia que este tenia razón, así lo hizo comenzó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, tal vez porque así lo hacía, el azabache sonrió un poco y Thalia se acercó a su lado.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Di Angelo? - hablo más tranquila limpiando su rostro, se colgó el arco en el hombro, no pensaba correr tras Luke.

\- Vine a ver como estabas- dijo en un tono seco.

\- Más bien vienes huyendo de Will ¿verdad? - sonrió ladina viendo a su primo, este frunció el ceño.

\- Me tiene cansado con esas órdenes de doctor - se metió las manos a los bolsillos y vio fríamente a la hija de Zeus - ¿Te hace falta el sesos de alga? -

\- Es un estúpido- fruncio el ceño - ¿Qué le costaba llegar con ella? - espeto entrando de nuevo en la arena.

\- Demasiado por lo visto - susurro él mientras la seguía, aunque la verdad el quería decir que ¿que le hubiera costado llegar primero que ella?.

\- ¿Quieres entrenar aliento de muerto? - sugirió ella sacando su espada y el se encogió de hombros y sacó su espada que Hazel le había devuelto.

\- Vamos a ver qué tienes cara de piña - respondió el antes de comenzar a luchar con ella.

En el comedor se encontraba la reina de las Amazonas con las cazadoras dándoles algunos detalles sobre cómo era ser una amazona y eso de esclavizar a los hombres en vez de matarlos y rechazarlos, cuando alcanzó a ver a su hermana que al parecer había terminado de comer y paseaba por las mesas viendo como estaban sus soldados.

\- Reyna - llamó a la pretora con voz imperiosa y está volteó.

\- Hylla - su semblante era serio, de la niña que ella crió no quedaba nada, era una guerrera lista para la batalla, no podía estar más orgullosa de ella, pero sabia que había algo que la estaba atormentando aunque parecía mejor de aquello.

\- Vamos a hablar - no lo pidió más bien lo ordenó y la otra solo asintió, Hylla empezó a caminar hacia una zona donde había una fuente a ras del suelo.

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar Hylla? - dijo la pretora sentándose en una banca del parque su hermana se sentó a su lado.

\- Quiero saber un poco de lo que pasó una vez que me fui - vio como su hermana se tensaba un poco mirando fijamente hacia el frente.

\- Llegaron los amigos de Percy en un gran barco - no miraba a su hermana para nada pero ella si lo hacía, estudiaba todos sus gestos - Algo sucedió y estalló la guerra entre ambos campamentos, después ellos se fueron - por un instante su mirada se posó en el piso de la fuente.

\- Percy se fue con ellos ¿no? - la reina de las Amazonas no espero la contestación con el silencio le bastó para saberlo todo, después de todo ella prácticamente había criado a su hermana porque su padre nunca fue de ayuda - Te dejo destrozada ¿verdad? - la pretora la volteó a ver.

\- Eso ya lo supere- dijo con seriedad pero en sus ojos se veía reflejado el dolor que aun sentía porque sabía que el hijo de Poseidón nunca la amaría, así como el hijo de Júpiter tampoco lo hizo.

\- Lo que tú digas Reyna - asintió la doble matadora - Y después de que se fueran ¿qué más pasó? -

\- Pues nos comenzamos a preparar para la guerra - respondió con simpleza - Y cuando estábamos planeando para atacar el campamento mestizo nos trajeron aquí- Hylla asintió, aunque veía la pena de su hermana pero sabia que esta aún no estaba lista para hablar de ello.

Luke que había salido corriendo de la arena de duelo paseaba ahora entre las mesas del comedor esperando pacientemente que volvieran al interior de la sala de tronos a leer sobre el supuesto gran héroe hijo de Poseidón, que aún no sabía quién era, camino hasta que vio a la chica rubia que el tanto cuidó cuando era una niña se acercó a un árbol cercano a donde ella estaba.

\- ¿Entonces no lo recuerdas? - preguntaba una chica de cabello chocolate y ojos arcoíris a lado de Annabeth.

\- No Pipes... no lo recuerdo - respondió la hija de Atenea suspirando, como si cada palabra que saliera de su boca doliera y le quemara la garganta - Me hace tanta falta - susurro y la otra chica la abrazó.

\- Seguro pronto estará aquí Annabeth - trataba de animarla mientras acariciaba suavemente su espalda cuando sus ojos captaron que esa conversación había dejado de ser privada- Hay alguien en el árbol Annabeth- alertó a su amiga, esta volteó topándose con los ojos azules de Luke.

\- Luke - pronunció su nombre con dolor, el mismo sentimiento que emanaban sus ojos hacia él.

\- Annabeth - susurró él sin saber muy bien que hacer, no sabía porque pero estaba nervioso, ella estaba mucho más grande que cuando la dejó en su tiempo, sus ojos grises no eran los mismo de aquella niñita que encontró con un martillo en aquel callejón, estos estaban más oscuros más rotos.

\- No quiero hablar contigo ahora - murmuro, respiro hondo y se levantó de donde se encontraba sentada con la otra chica - Vamonos Piper - le susurró a su amiga esta asintió y las dos comenzaron a irse de ahí.

\- ¿Tan mal hice las cosas en el futuro? - se preguntó así mismo, primero Thalia que aunque ella no lo supiera era su gran amor ni siquiera lo quería mirar, Ananbeth que era como una hermanita para él, lo veía con mucho dolor, sus hermanos algunos le veían con odio otros simplemente le evitaban, no entendía como si su única intensión era ayudar a todos es que las cosas habían resultado así.

\- Luke - llamó una voz detrás de él sacándolo de sus pensamientos, se volteó despacio, conocía esa voz aunque a penas la había escuchado un par de veces en toda su vida.

\- Hermes - soltó con mucho odio y rencor hacia quien le dio la vida o bueno se la iba a dar.

\- ¿Podría hablar contigo? - el Dios se veía preocupado, pero para Luke todo eso era una farsa, el nunca se había molestado en saber como estaba en su tiempo y apostaba que aquí era igual.

\- No tengo nada de que hablar - había respondido de la misma forma que le habían respondido todo el día, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de los tronos a esperar por ahí que todos vuelvan a entrar.

Hermes se quedó ahí viendo a su hijo caminar, tan alto, apuesto y con mucho odio en su corazón, trataba de entender a su hijo pero este no se lo permitía.

Los chicos del Argo II, estaban sentados aún a la mesa del comedor esperando el regreso de Annabeth y Piper que se habían ido a conversar a solas por alguna razón.

\- ¿Cuando creen que vuelva? - soltó la pregunta Frank sin ver a nadie en especial pero apretando la mano de Hazel.

\- Nadie lo sabe pero esperemos que sea pronto- resoplo Jason el asunto de Percy los tenia a todos alterados, Annabeth ya estaba con ellos y eso los ponía en parte felices porque después de todo su amiga ya no estaba en ese horrible lugar, pero el hijo de Poseidón ahora se encontraba solo ahí.

\- El estará bien las moiras no dejarán que le pase nada - susurro Hazel revolviendo la comida de su plato la verdad es que ninguno de ellos tenia demasiado apetito y la comida estaba casi intacta.

\- Si pero ¿Por qué no lo trajeron también? - pregunto en un tono bastante tristón el hijo de Hefestos, algo poco normal en él.

\- Eso quisiéramos saber todos Leo - le dio unos golpes en la espalda Jason que se encontraba a su lado - Pero hay otro asunto que me inquieta -

\- La forma en que hicieron callar a la Reina de la nada - se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos, alzaron la mirada y se toparon con unos ojos fieros de color café, Clarisse La Rue y sin pedir permiso o algo se sentó junto a Jason.

\- Eso mismo - terminó por decir el rubio, apartándose un poco de la hija de Ares sabia que no era alguien con quien debía meterse.

\- Y el aroma de la sala también- sonrió Hazel recordándolo y mandandose comida a la boca, los demás hicieron lo mismo - Me hizo recordar a un mar en calma - los demás asintieron ellos se sintieron igual.

\- Hola chicos - llego un sonriente hijo de Apolo arrastrando al hijo de Hades y detrás de ellos a la hija de Zeus con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

\- ¿Que le pasó? - señalo Jason a Nico que venía con el cabello alborotado y la cara algo sucia - ¿Y a ti? - ahora veía a su hermana que también estaba algo sucia pero sonriente a diferencia del otro que parecía de mal humor.

\- Estábamos teniendo una pelea de los más entretenida - reía ella mientras Nico parecía querer matarla con la mirada - Pero el doctor Solace la detuvo -

\- Porque mi paciente no está listo para pelear - respondió Solace sonriendo, mientras Nico a sus espaldas rodaba los ojos.

\- Yo puedo practicar lo que quiera Solace - respondió el azabache.

\- Uyyy lo que quiera - sonreía Thalia lanzándole una mirada a Nico para nada inocente y sus mejillas tomaron color.

\- Hablo de peleas cara de pino - se defendió y ella río más, los demás no entendían mucho de lo que hablaban.

\- ¿Y de qué más podría estar hablando yo? - sonrió con inocencia - Creo que nuestro pequeño Nico si ha estado escuchado a Lady Afrodita y Teseo - susurró a su oído haciendo que este sonroje más y los demás los seguían viendo sin entender demasiado de la conversación - Nuestro pequeño Nico quiere practicar lo que, quiera, doctor Solace - lo dijo con cierto tono que les hizo entender a los demás de que clase de práctica estaba hablando.

Leo se hecho a reír a más no poder, Frank prefería no mirar a nadie pero estaba tan rojo como Nico y Will, Hazel se abanicaba la cara con una mano y Jason solo veía a su hermana con la boca abierta, por otro lado Piper sonreía con picardía y Annabeth solo los veía con el ceño ligeramente fruncido desde hace un rato, pues ella si había entendido la situación desde que su amiga había comenzado a hablar, ahora se preguntaba ¿de qué hablarán la cazadoras todo el tiempo para que ella diga cosas así?.

Los dioses por su parte habían estado hablando con el gran rey y parecía que nada había terminado bien por último este desapareció junto con su esposa y Poseidón apareciendo justo antes de que todos terminaran de comer y el Dios de los mares susurró algo a su consorte en el oído.


	6. Capítulo 3

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negrita yo solo los usaré para este fic._**

Todos comenzaron a entrar en la sala para leer un nuevo capítulo, los dioses en sus tronos, los reyes se sentaron con mucha diplomacia observando con superioridad a todos los demás, los demás dioses por otro lado tenían malas caras incluso Apolo y le enviaba miradas envenenadas a su madrastra sin ninguna contemplación, Hestia movió los sofás de los semidioses un poco más alejados de los tronos y de la hoguera, los campistas observaron muy extrañados esta acción pero se veía que ella lo hacía con mucho dolor, no le gustaba que ellos estén lejos de los dioses.

Afrodita estaba con el ceño fruncido poco natural en ella y al igual que Apolo le enviaba miradas furtivas a los reyes, Artemisa prefería solo mirar a su mellizo que ahora le estaba pasando el libro a Perseo que estaba sentado con Aquiles y Teseo a sus lados, Orion y Belerofonte estaban cerca de ellos, los héroes del pasado no se veían muy felices de estar lejos de Poseidón después de todo casi toda la lectura habían compartido con el Dios.

Tritón y Anfitrite solo pasaban vista por la sala cada uno estaba a lado de Poseidón quien estaba con el ceño fruncido viendo a sus otros hijos que ahora estaban con los campistas y las cazadoras bastante lejos y hasta su trono ahora era de color dorado, ninguno parecía feliz, hasta Perséfone parecia molesta con el alejamiento de los semidioses de ellos, esta veía a su señor esposo y a sus hijos.

Le importan demasiado pensaba la diosa de la primavera y se quedó observando a la hija de él que se suponía debía estar muerta, le gustaban sus ojos le recordaba a los de sus propias hijas, además su cabello le recordaba a sus árboles cuando estaban tupidos, tal vez solo tal vez... pero ahora no podía ni pensar en esa posibilidad y le envió una mirada de furia a los reyes.

Los semidioses por otro lado querían sentarse como habían venido haciéndolo hace algún tiempo pero se toparon con que los asientos estaban divididos, romanos por un lado cada uno por cohorte y los griegos según su padre divino, Reyna y Jason más allá en unos asientos que decían pretores los cuales también estaban separados y uno más que estaba vacío en medio de los dos campamentos, los mestizos vieron mal esta situación e intentaban ver a sus padres buscando una explicación pero estos se limitaban a ver mal a los reyes.

Nico se sentía mal, estaba solo, hace mucho tiempo que no se encontraba así, aunque el mismo dijera que no le importaba estar así, no podía evitar sentirse extraño, había compartido el sillón desde que llegó, Thalia por otro lado ahora estaba con las cazadoras y lo vigilaba sabia bien lo que era sentirse así, Hazel al menos estaba con Frank porque pertenecían a la misma cohorte pero desde ahí le enviaba miradas a su hermano.

Piper veía en cambio a Jason al cual le habían cambiado la ropa en cuanto se sentó en su asiento por la capa de pretorado y una toga romana, no parecía feliz con el cambio, ni siquiera Reyna, ella estaba incómoda, había estado todos estos días conviviendo con los demás siendo parte de ellos pero ahora la ponían ahí una vez más sobre ellos, era extraño.

Hylla vigilaba a su hermana ella estaba sentada junto a Thalia por ser la reina de las Amazonas pero tampoco se encontraba bien con aquel cambio tan repentino, Rachel por otra parte al ser oráculo de Delfos se encontraba con los hijos de Apolo, debido a que el la consideraba una hija más, así que estaba entre Will, que no dejaba de ver al hijo de Hades y Kayla que no dejaba de ver a cierto hijo de Atenea.

Malcom estaba sentado con Annabeth, Sophie y demás hermanos, Butch estaba con los de su cabaña, Polux se sentía mal estaba nuevamente solo, como cuando se sentaba en las horas de la comida en el campamento, aunque bueno al menos ahí los sátiros, su padre y el maestro Quirón se sentaban a sus lados ahora no había nadie ahí, su padre estaba preocupado pero no lo veía y Ariadna apretaba la mano de este también estaba preocupada.

Chris y Luke estaban sentados juntos y el primero trataba de no mirarlo, aunque sabía que en alguna parte pronto saldría lo de... bueno la traición de ambos y no sabia como iba a llevar eso si estaba a su lado esperaba que esta situación de los asientos no dure demasiado, Clarisse estaba bien con sus hermanos pero de vez en cuando le daba una mirada a Chris lo cual él agradecía, Travis y Connor por otra parte estaban literalmente usando a su hermano como escudo para no tener que ver a Luke porque aún no perdonaban su traición y tal vez nunca lo harían, Lou Ellen estaba con sus hermanos y hermanas hablando acerca de este cambio y lo poco productivo que sería, mientras vigilaba a cierto rubio.

Holly, Laurel y Victoria no estaban contentas con el cambio de asientos pues se estaban haciendo amigas de algunos romanos y habían decidido competir en algunas cosas, no podían ultimar detalles estando tan lejos, Clovis bueno a él no le importaba el cambio se encontraba dormido, Dakota veía de reojo a su hermano griego ahí solo, en su asiento, quería ir con él pero sabía que era imposible porque ahora que estaban sentados había como una barrera que les impedía levantarse o cambiarse de lugar, El único feliz de los semidioses parecía Octavian que le habían quitado las cadenas y estaba con los de la primera cohorte que bueno no lo veían bien.

\- Comenzaré a Leer - dijo Perseo abriendo el libro he hizo una mueca viendo el título.

\- ¿Que pasó Cabeza de aire? - susurro a su lado Teseo viendole la mueca que tenia, este sacudió la cabeza.

\- **_Tomamos el taxi del eterno tormento_** \- Leyo por fin Perseo - No me agrada el título- refunfuñó y miró mal a Apolo, cuanto apostaba que su medio hermano sabía lo que venía y por eso decidió que él lea, volteó a ver al Dios pero este evitaba verle como si le hubieran ordenado guardar la compostura.

\- Los taxis si son un tormento en especial cuando no consigues uno - se cruzó de brazos Lacy y muchos apoyaron su idea.

\- Como cuando la ciudad está de fiesta y todos quieren tomar el taxi que detuviste - sacudió la cabeza Michel.

\- Y tienes que pelearte con alguna anciana para conseguirlo - dijo Drew y algunos asintieron aunque eso sonará mal a más de uno le había tocado hacer eso.

\- Alguna vez me golpearon por robarse el taxi que había parado - se sobo la cabeza Butch y muchos hicieron una mueca en especial los griegos pues estos veían más el mundo mortal que los romanos, los dioses no los veían.

\- Si pero no creo que se esté refiriendo a esos taxis por alguna razón - murmuro el antiguo rey de Micenas antes de empezar a leer de nuevo.

 ** _Annabeth nos esperaba en un callejón de la calle Church. Tiró de Tyson y de mí justo cuando pasaba aullando el camión de los bomberos en dirección a la Escuela Meriwether._**

\- Uhm ya sabia que eso me sonaba - murmuro Rachel recordando las noticias de esa época pues era lo único que podía escuchar con naturalidad en su casa sin que sus padres la vean raro o algo.

 ** _-¿Dónde lo encontraste? -preguntó, señalando a Tyson._**

\- Annabeth, Tyson no es un objeto - señaló Lou Ellen y la rubia la quedó mirando desde su asiento.

\- Ya lo sé, solo quiero que recuerden la hoguera de hace unos días- respondió ella y los otros comenzaron a pensar en ello y algunos que las recordaban mejor que otros se la quedaron viendo, ahora entendían unas cuantas cosas.

 ** _En otras circunstancias me habría alegrado mucho de verla. El verano anterior habíamos acabado haciendo las paces, pese a que su madre fuese Atenea y no se llevara demasiado bien con mi padre._**

Atenea solo miraba al frente, lo mismo hacía el Dios de los mares aunque su esposa que lo tenía de la mano sintió el pequeño apretón que hizo este al momento que menciono esa rivalidad, los semidioses solo los observaban pero ningún Dios les devolvía la mirada se preguntaban ¿por qué? y si en algún momento se volvieran a mostrar como hasta la mañana.

 ** _Y yo seguramente la había echado de menos bastante más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer._**

Todos esperaban el arrullar o el chillido de parte de la diosa del amor y las demás diosas pero ninguna hizo nada a parte de ver con furia a los reyes, las que si arrullaron pero como un murmullo fueron las semidiosas que por alguna razón no pudieron hacerlo más alto.

\- Quisiera gritar y no puedo - murmuro Ana hija de Venus tocándose la garganta y sus demás hermanos hicieron lo mismo, no entendían nada.

Zeus y Hera por otra parte sonreían con superioridad viendo a los semidioses y dioses como si hubieran conseguido su objetivo, tal vez porque así era.

 ** _Pero en aquel momento acababa de atacarme un grupo de gigantes caníbales; Tyson me había salvado la vida tres o cuatro veces, y todo lo que se le ocurría a Annabeth era mirarlo con fiereza, como si él fuese el problema._**

\- No me comporte bien con él en ese entonces- susurro Annabeth y Malcom apretó a su mano igual que Sophie mientras ella colocaba la cabeza en el hombro de él.

\- Todo esto es tan extraño - murmuraba Jason e intentaba moverse de su asiento pero algo se lo impedía, no quería estar ahí quería ir con su hermana o su novia o su mejor amigo o al menos poder quitarse esa ropa, se sentía tan incómodo.

 ** _-Es amigo mío -le dije._** ** _-¿Es un sin techo?_**

 ** _-¿Qué tiene eso que ver? Puede oírte, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él?_** ** _Ella pareció sorprendida._** ** _-¿Sabe hablar?_**

\- La mayoría de los cíclopes no sabe hacerlo a esa edad- dijo Malcom pero su voz casi no salía, no comprendía lo que sucedía parecía que solo los griegos le oían y Jason que estaba más cerca de ellos.

\- Dice que la mayoría de cíclopes no sabe hablar a esa edad - informó a los romanos mientras fruncía el ceño con mucho esfuerzo había alcanzado a oír al hijo de Atenea.

\- Yo recuerdo a unos cíclopes que si que hablaban - susurró Piper mientras se estremecía, igual que Leo y Jason ellos también parecieron recordar esa parte de su viaje.

 ** _-Hablo -reconoció Tyson-. Tú eres preciosa._**

Las chicas arrullaron eso les parecía muy tierno incluso algunas cazadoras lo hicieron, Afrodita apretaba los labios y veía al frente igual que algunas diosas, todas ellas parecían querer unirse a las jóvenes pero no podían, incluso Anfitrite parecía decepcionada de no poder hacerlo.

 ** _-¡Puaj! ¡Asqueroso! -exclamó apartándose de él._**

Algunas miradas fueron a posarse encima de la chica, todas de los semidioses, porque los dioses parecían fingir que ellos no existían, unas eran de comprensión otras eran de enojo pues no comprendían su acción del libro si cuando la vieron con el cíclope ella parecía quererlo mucho.

 ** _No podía creer que se comportara de un modo tan grosero. Le miré las manos a_** **_Tyson, esperando ver un montón de quemaduras a causa de aquellas bolas ardientes, pero no, las tenía en perfecto estado: mugrientas, eso sí, y con cicatrices y unas uñas sucias del tamaño de patatas fritas. Pero ése era su aspecto habitual._**

Atenea iba a bufar y a soltar algún comentario sobre lo tonto que era el muchacho de su tío cerebro de pez pero se mantuvo con su semblante serio, también quería mirar a su hija porque aún quería hablar con ella y que le explicara varias cosas pero solo miro al frente con seriedad igual que hicieron los demás dioses.

Los semidioses estaban cada vez más confundidos porque sus padres ya no se estaban comportando como hace un rato, pero bueno eran dioses así solían portarse, los héroes antiguos estaban extrañados con este comportamiento, se habían estado portando tan bien, esperaban que esto solo fuera algo momentáneo.

 ** _-Tyson -dije con incredulidad-. No tienes las manos quemadas._** ** _-Claro que no -dijo Annabeth entre dientes-. Me sorprende que los lestrigones hayan tenido las agallas de atacarte estando con él._**

\- ¿No suelen atacar a los cíclopes? - pregunto Frank pero los demás parecían preguntarse lo mismo y los griegos parecía que no habían escuchado su pregunta.

\- Probablemente no - respondió Reyna también incómoda con la situación, se habían estado llevando bien con los griegos y este cambio no le parecía correcto para el cometido de acabar con la pelea de ambos bandos.

\- Los Cíclopes suelen tener cierto aroma sobre su territorio lo que hace que los demás monstruos se alejen de ahí además que tienen un mal carácter- respondió Annabeth hacia Jason que era el más cercano a los griegos y que parecía tener la misma pregunta que Frank pues recordaba que lo atacaron cíclopes pero no había otros monstruos cerca del lugar donde estos vivían, este asintió y transmitió el mensaje a los demás.

Los dioses enviaban miradas indescifrables a Zeus quien sonreía arrogante como diciendo que esto era lo normal, que así es como debían ser las cosas, los romanos separados y los dioses indiferentes.

 ** _Tyson parecía fascinado por el pelo rubio de Annabeth. Intentó tocarlo, pero ella le apartó la mano con brusquedad._**

\- Eso está muy mal - murmuró Lady Hestia atizando la hoguera que resplandecía menos que hace unos días- Ella no debió tratarlo así- se encontraba triste por toda la situación, apenas levantaba la vista de la hoguera para ver a sus pequeños hermanos - Ellos también están mal - suspiro con tristeza.

 ** _-Annabeth -dije-, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Lestri... qué?_**

Vamos si será idiota pensó con crueldad Atenea pero su rostro no demostró ningún sentimiento ¿Como no va a saber el nombre de los monstruos? deseaba rodar los ojos pero solo se limitó a entrelazar sus dedos y ponerlos debajo de su barbilla mientras miraba a un punto en la pared.

 ** _-Lestrigones. Esos monstruos del gimnasio. Son una raza de gigantes caníbales que vive en el extremo norte más remoto. Ulises se tropezó una vez con ellos, pero yo nunca los había visto bajar tan al sur como para llegar a Nueva York..._**

Frank y Hazel se removieron incómodos pues se acordaban de esa parte de su viaje, ahora veían que donde los encontraron era un territorio común de esos gigantes y vieron a Annabeth que estaba con los ojos cerrados recostada contra su hermano.

 ** _-Lestri... lo que sea, no consigo decirlo. ¿No tienen algún nombre más normal?_**

\- Las palabras muy largas suelen complicarsele - susurro Annabeth, en su interior se repetía una y otra vez que sea donde sea que este su novio el estaba bien trataba de auto convencerse de aquello.

Atenea por otra parte solo respiró hondo, ganándose una breve mirada del Dios de los mares que apretó nuevamente la mano de su esposa esta acarició su mano tratando de calmarlo sabia que aunque la diosa no dijera nada él entendía muy bien sus acciones pues sus hijos nunca habían sido de su agrado.

 ** _Ella reflexionó un momento._** ** _-Canadienses -decidió por fin-. Y ahora, vamos. Hemos de salir de aquí._**

\- Con que de ahí aprendió el bendito nombre - refunfuñó Frank como le había molestado cuando el los llamó así y Hazel río por lo bajo debido a su rostro.

\- Es que el otro nombre se le hacía complicado Frank - le susurró ella mientras besaba su mejilla y el se sonrojaba - Sabes que a veces nos cuesta decir algunas palabras más que otras - el asintió con una sonrisa.

Hades le dio una breve mirada a su hija y luego volvió a su estado neutral tras sentir la mirada de sus pequeños hermanos a quienes parecía querer lanzar al tártaro porque ahora no podía ni ver a sus hijos en paz.

 ** _-La policía debe de estar buscándome._**

\- Como siempre - dijeron con fastidio todos los semidioses que ya habían salido a alguna misión y es que los policías de una u otra forma los había terminado buscando además que conocían un poco la mala suerte del joven héroe.

Poseidón solo miró a su consorte y luego a la mano de ella que sostenía trataba de no demostrar ninguna emoción y parecer impasible ante la situación pero era a su hijo a quien esos mortales ahora acusaban de algo que no cometió y su esposa pareció comprender lo angustiado que se sentía por no poder decir nada o si quiera quejarse y le sonrió mientras besaba su mejilla.

Los hijos del Dios incluso el inmortal arrugaron la nariz ante esto, mientras los reyes fruncieron el ceño y Anfitrite se sentó bien mirando al frente dejando de apretar su mano, lo que no pareció hacer muy feliz a Poseidón.

 ** _-Ése es el menor de nuestros problemas -dijo-. ¿Has tenido sueños últimamente?_**

\- ¿Habías tenido sueños sobre el campamento? - pregunto Malcom a su hermana esta asintió levemente, la verdad no quería recordar esos sueños donde el árbol de su amiga moría y el campamento se envolvía en llamas hasta ser consumido totalmente, simplemente no era un buen recuerdo.

 ** _-Sueños... ¿sobre Grover?_** ** _Su cara palideció._** ** _-¿Grover? No. ¿Qué pasa con Grover?_**

Es que lo del sátiro con el muchacho seguro no era un simple sueño pensó el Dios del vino viendo de reojo al sátiro que estaba con el entrenador de héroes y luego vio al entrenador, él como entendiendo una petición silenciosa se movió y se colocó a lado de Polux que pareció un poco mejor con él cerca y Grover hizo lo mismo y movió su asiento cerca del chico, Dioniso volteó cuando sintió la mirada de Zeus sobre él y sacó una revista de vino tras la cual se ocultó.

 ** _Le conté mi pesadilla._** ** _-¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Sobre qué has soñado tú?_**

\- El siempre con interés por los demás- susurro Thalia viendo de reojo a su hermano que parecía cada vez más incómodo con el lugar que estaba ocupando su ceño fruncido mirando al frente, como quería poder sacarlo de ahí pero al igual que los demás ella sentía que no podía moverse de su lugar.

 ** _La expresión de sus ojos era sombría y turbulenta, como si tuviera la mente a cien mil kilómetros por hora._**

Así estaba la mirada de muchos semidioses en la sala, no entendían el comportamiento de los dioses, no comprendían porque no podían sentarse con otros semidioses que no fueran de su cohorte o su padre divino, ni siquiera porque no podían hablar o gritar libremente como hasta hace unas horas, fruncieron el ceño estaban fastidiandose de esto.

A Luke por otro lado este comportamiento no le sorprendía pues para él los dioses siempre habían sido así y siempre lo serían, aunque eso no evitaba que debes en cuando le enviara miradas a su padre y viendo si el las notaba y muy a su pesar así era y en más de una ocasión sus miradas se cruzaron por milésimas de segundo.

 ** _-El campamento -dijo por fin-. Hay graves problemas en el campamento._**

\- Demasiado Grandes - dijo el centauro viendo a los dioses, a él no parecía afectarle lo de la voz que a los demás si, además que el tenía la mirada fija en los reyes, que se la devolvían de manera fría.

 ** _-¡Mi madre me ha dicho lo mismo! ¿Pero qué clase de problemas?_**

\- ¿Por qué el no soño con lo del campamento? - comentó Lou Ellen sabia que para Percy el campamento era lo más importante y no entendía porque Annabeth si soño con aquello mientras Percy solo tuvo el sueño con Grover.

\- Porque yo era la que mejor conoció a Thalia - dijo Annabeth- Y tal vez por eso soñé con lo del árbol en cambio Percy apenas conocía su historia, pero el sueño de él también era importante - la hija de Hecate la vio y asintió eso era lo más probable.

 ** _-No lo sé con exactitud, pero algo no va bien. Tenemos que llegar allí cuanto antes. Desde que salí de Virginia me han perseguido monstruos intentando detenerme. ¿Tú has sufrido muchos ataques?_**

Atenea estaba respirando con normalidad pero por dentro estaba queriendo ver a su hija y que aunque la odie hacerle saber que se preocupaba en este momento por ella pero no podía o más bien no la dejaban, pero bueno eso no importaba mucho ahora, ya lo haría después.

 ** _Meneé la cabeza._**

 ** _-Ninguno en todo el año... hasta hoy._** ** _-¿Ninguno? ¿Pero cómo...? -Se volvió hacia Tyson-. Ah._** ** _-¿Qué significa «ah»?_**

\- Que gracias a Tyson es que ningún monstruo lo había atacado - señalo Aquiles viendo a los semidioses parecía que solo los griegos podían oírle esto estaba cada vez más raro además que los chicos parecían estar cada vez más tristes o molestos por la situación esto no era bueno.

 ** _Tyson levantó la mano, como si aún estuviera en clase._** ** _-Los canadienses del gimnasio llamaban a Percy de un modo raro... ¿Hijo del dios del mar?_**

Poseidón quería sonreír después de todo era un pequeño cíclope; Su pequeño cíclope y veía que bastante listo para que pueda articular frases tan completas muchos solo decían una que otra palabra, pero no podía así que solo se limito a enviar una mirada furiosa a su pequeño hermano.

 ** _Annabeth y yo nos miramos._** ** _No sabía cómo explicárselo, pero sentí que Tyson se merecía la verdad después de haber arriesgado la vida._**

Las semidiosas arrullaron pero este se escuchó incluso más bajo que el arrullo anterior, Apolo fruncía el ceño como si estuviera haciendo algo que odiaba y veía a su padre por momentos.

Hermes también le enviaba miradas a los reyes como si quisiera ponerles su bonito caduceo de corona o mandar a Martha y a George para que hagan un trabajito con ellos.

 ** _-Grandullón -dije-, ¿has oído hablar de esas viejas historias sobre los dioses griegos? Zeus, Poseidón, Atenea..._**

Los dos últimos dioses nombrados soltaron un pequeño quejido ¿Como podía decir sus nombres juntos? y los semidioses que lo notaron querían reír pero hasta eso se estaba volviendo imposible.

 ** _-Sí._**

 ** _-Bueno, pues esos dioses siguen vivos. Es como si se desplazaran siguiendo el curso de la civilización occidental y vivieran en los países más poderosos, de modo que ahora se encuentran en Estados Unidos._**

\- Es un buen hermano mayor queriendo que su hermanito sepa todo - achucho Hestia en voz baja nadie la oyó y los semidioses que la vieron mover los labios solo suspiraron.

 ** _Y a veces tienen hijos con los mortales, hijos que nosotros llamamos «mestizos»._**

\- Una palabra que sigue sin ser de mi agrado - farfulló Piper pero parecía que solo sus hermanos le oían esta vez, era como si cada vez les bajaran más el volumen a sus voces.

Will, Kayla y Austin comenzaron a notar esto y veían de soslayo a su padre que se veía cada vez más molesto por algo.

 ** _-Vale -dijo Tyson, como esperando que llegara a lo importante._**

\- Quería que ya le digan que eran hermanos seguramente - dijo Kayla pero al igual que a Piper solo sus hermanos parecieron oírle y Apolo solto un resoplido ganándose miradas furiosas de Zeus y Hera, pero Perseo siguió leyendo.

 ** _-Bueno, pues Annabeth y yo somos mestizos -dije-. Somos como... héroes en fase de entrenamiento._**

\- El ya era un héroe ahí- señaló Miranda mirando a todos los griegos pero los demás que no eran sus hermanos o la ignoraban o no la oían, vio hacia donde estaba Connor y este tenia el ceño fruncido en su dirección.

 ** _Y siempre que los monstruos encuentran nuestro rastro, nos atacan. Por eso aparecieron esos gigantes en el gimnasio. Monstruos._**

Algunos semidioses se estremecieron esa era la parte de sus vidas que no les agradaba, los monstruos, tenían que vivir cada minuto de su vida viendo por encima de su hombro y desconfiando de cada persona que tuvieran al rededor, los dioses seguían mirando puntos distantes pero de vez en cuando les veían brevemente, algo pasaba y los jóvenes no entendían nada.

 ** _-Vale._** ** _Lo miré fijamente. No parecía sorprendido ni desconcertado, lo que me sorprendió y desconcertó a mí._**

Algunos no pudieron evitar soltar unas cuantas risitas nerviosas pero veian a sus lados y no podían oír otras risas a parte de las de sus hermanos, los hijos de Apolo veían a su padre sin ningún disimulo y este dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras sus hijos parecieron captar algún mensaje con esto y sonrieron, igual los demás solo estaban tan desconcertados como el Percy del libro.

 ** _-Entonces... ¿me crees?_**

 ** _Tyson asintió._** ** _-Pero ¿tú eres... el hijo del dios del mar?_** ** _-Sí -reconocí-. Mi padre es Poseidón._**

El Dios de los mares no pudo evitarlo y sonrio a más no poder sin importarle las miradas de sus pequeños hermanos y volvió a tomar la mano de su esposa, bajo la atenta mirada de sus hijos ahí presentes, los vio un instante y parecieron captar un mensaje tácito de parte de su padre con ese gesto y por alguna razón no les gusto el mensaje.

 ** _El frunció el ceño. Ahora sí parecía desconcertado._** ** _-Pero entonces..._**

\- ¡Entonces son nuestros hermanos! - grito a viva voz Teseo, haciendo que el rey lo vea con furia.

\- Y que no se les olvide que no pueden lastimar a nadie - comentó Quirón de los más despreocupado al ver que Zeus tomaba su perno.

\- Código cinco - gritó Will y todos taparon sus oídos y ojos, algunos dioses que habían compartido miradas con sus hijos hicieron lo mismo que estos y entonces los hijos de Apolo y el Dios que poseían el poder de Audioquinesis, dieron un fuerte silbido, provocando que algo al parecer se rompa.

\- Soy un Dios demasiado Genial para quedarme callado- se encogió de hombros Apolo.

\- Atrévete a hacerle algo y se acaba el trato - gruño Poseidón aún de la mano de su consorte, al ver que Zeus quería atacar al Dios del sol, muchos se lo quedaron viendo no entendieron eso del trato, pero el rey y la reina parecieron entender y no hicieron o dijeron nada.

\- Sigue Perseo - pidió Tritón con el ceño fruncido el sí parecía entender de lo que hablo su padre, el antiguo héroe asintió y siguió.

 ** _Se oyó el aullido de una sirena y un coche de policía pasó a toda velocidad por delante del callejón._**

\- Y ahí van esos inútiles- comentaron los Stoll y Leo que sonrieron ahora si podían escucharse hasta los romanos parecían felices de escuchar las tonterías de los hijos de Hermes y el hijo de Hefestos.

 ** _-No hay tiempo para esto ahora -dijo Annabeth-. Hablaremos en el taxi._** ** _-¿Un taxi hasta el campamento? -dije-. ¿Sabes lo que nos puede costar?_**

Todos estaban expectantes a ver de qué taxi hablaban, Perseo por otro lado tenia un mal presentimiento desde que inició el capítulo y no quería saber que taxi era, por otra parte Teseo, Orión y Belerofonte se pusieron de pie y caminaron hasta estar cerca del trono de su padre y se sentaron ahí, el antiguo rey de Micenas vio a su amigo alejarse y se sintió vacío pero siguió leyendo.

 ** _-Tú confía en mí._** ** _Titubeé._** ** _-¿Y Tyson?_**

\- El seguía creyendo que era mortal y que no podía dejarlo solo ¿verdad? - aventuro Butch y Annabeth asintió débilmente mientras tenía la vista fija en la familia de del Dios del mar preguntándose qué trato pudieron haber hecho Zeus y Poseidón además que ahora que podía su madre sonreía mucho eso no era bueno.

 ** _Por un momento imaginé que llevaba a mi gigantesco amigo al Campamento Mestizo. Si ya se volvía loco en un territorio normal con los abusones de costumbre, ¿cómo iba a reaccionar en un campamento de semidioses?_**

\- Pues su comportamiento fue muy errático- hizo una mueca Drew y los demás suspiraron, su comportamiento no fue errático pero si como el de un niño curioso aunque ellos lo juzgaron mal.

 ** _Por otro lado, la policía debía de estar buscándonos a los dos._** ** _-No podemos dejarlo aquí -decidí-. Se vería metido en un buen aprieto._**

Ahora si la diosa del amor arrullo pero no fue tan fuerte y algunas diosas se permitieron hacer los mismo igual que las semidiosas, Anfitrite solo les dedico una sonrisa y luego miro a su esposo y su sonrisa se borró dejando ver solo un rostro neutral.

 ** _-Ya. -Annabeth adoptó una expresión sombría-. Tenemos que llevárnoslo, no hay duda. Venga, vamos._**

Luke veía al libro y luego a la Annabeth de aquí, el comportamiento de la del libro le parecía lo normal pero la de aquí era otra cosa totalmente distinta no comprendía, lo mismo pasaba con Atenea.

 ** _No me gustó su manera de decirlo, como si Tyson fuera una enfermedad maligna que requiriera hospitalización urgente._**

Más de uno se removió incómodo ahora recordaban lo de la fogata y después el comportamiento de ellos mismos cuando recien conocieron al pequeño cíclope así que no la podían juzgar.

 ** _Aun así, la seguí hasta el final del callejón. Los tres nos fuimos deslizando a hurtadillas por los callejones del centro, mientras una gran columna de humo se elevaba a nuestras espaldas desde el gimnasio de la escuela._**

\- Salió en las noticias pero luego determinaron que no había sido culpa del estudiante de ahí sino que habían entrado pandilleros y hecharon bombas molotov- dijo Rachel que agradecía que ahora si se pudieran comunicar al menos porque estaba visto que aún tenían que seguir sentados en esos lugares.

\- La niebla es fantástica- susurro Hazel ese asunto de la niebla la fascinaba cada vez más.

 ** _Un momento. -Annabeth se detuvo en la esquina de las calles Thomas y Trimble, y rebuscó en su mochila-. Espero que aún me quede alguna._**

\- Alguna ¿qué? - farfullaron algunos viendo a la chica ella estaba con el ceño fruncido perdida en sus pensamientos al sentir las miradas solo señaló al libro como respuesta.

 ** _Su aspecto era incluso peor de lo que me había parecido al principio. Tenía un corte en la barbilla y un montón de ramitas y hierbas enredadas en su cola de caballo, como si llevara varias noches durmiendo a la intemperie._**

\- Porque así fue, llevaba días corriendo de aquí para allá- respondió ella como si él le hubiera preguntado en ese instante, aún tenia el ceño fruncido y parecía tratar de deducir algo veía a su madre sonreír y a toda la familia Marina sentada junta algo pasaba ahí.

 ** _Los desgarrones del dobladillo de sus vaqueros se parecían sospechosamente a las marcas de unas garras._**

Atenea aún estaba sonriendo pero igual vio por un instante a su hija que además de una mirada fría que le había enviado desde que llegó tenía algo de inquisitiva la diosa esquivó la mirada y trató de dejar de sonreír pero era inevitable si lo que ahora sabía la hacía demasiado feliz.

 ** _-¿Qué estás buscando? -pregunté._**

Lo mismo se preguntaban los de la sala y Perseo que sostenía el libro en sus manos, aunque debes en cuando miraba hacia donde estaba Teseo que no le devolvía la mirada, eso era extraño.

 ** _Sonaban sirenas por todas partes. Supuse que no tardarían en pasar más policías por allí delante, en busca de unos delincuentes juveniles especializados en bombardear gimnasios._**

\- ¿Existen de esos? - pregunto Julia la hija de Hermes como si los nombrados ahí fueran celebridades que necesitaba conocer si o si.

\- Si no existen nosotros nos convertiremos en esos - chocaron los cinco los Stoll y Chris haciendo que sus amigas que estaban cerca les enviaran una manzana directa a la cabeza y la hija de Ares una piedra a su novio sacada de quien sabe donde que casi le da a Luke (N/A: que lástima que no le dio :c okya).

\- No van a ir a incendiar escuelas - dijeron todas al unísono - al menos no sin mi - susurro por último Clarisse enviándole una mirada significativa a su novio y este sonrió como idiota entendió bien lo que quería decir con esa sonrisa.

 ** _Seguro que Matt Sloan ya había hecho una declaración completa, y probablemente había tergiversado tanto las cosas que ahora los caníbales sedientos de sangre éramos Tyson y yo._**

\- Es lo más seguro - susurraron la mayoría pues estaba visto que ese chico iba a hacer eso y además con la suerte de Percy no podían esperar algo mejor.

 ** _-He encontrado una, alabados sean los dioses._**

\- Gracias - dijeron sin poder evitarlo Apolo y Hermes mientras Zeus moría de la ira pero la mirada de Poseidón le decía que decía o hacía algo y todo lo que él había planeado con Atenea se irá al tártaro.

 ** _Annabeth sacó de la mochila una moneda de oro. Era un dracma, la moneda oficial del monte Olimpo,_**

\- Ahhh - ahí cayeron en cuenta que era lo que la chica buscaba desesperadamente en la mochila aunque todavía no entendían para que exactamente pues los taxis no aceptaban ese dinero.

 ** _con un retrato de Zeus en una cara y el Empire State en la otra._**

Algunos dioses pusieron los ojos en blanco como le encantaba ser la imagen de la moneda, se pasaba de egocéntrico y reina del drama a veces, el único que no hizo nada fue el Dios de los mares que solo veía a sus hijos y a su consorte.

 ** _-Annabeth -le dije-, ningún taxista de Nueva York va aceptar esa moneda._**

Perseo leyó esta parte una idea que tenía hace rato pasó por su cabeza, tal vez un taxi normal no, pero una carroza antigua que hacía lo mismo que taxi y el conocía bien si.

 ** _\- Stéthi -gritó ella en griego antiguo-. ¡Ó hárma diabolés!_**

\- Demonios - se quejaron los héroes antiguos ellos por experiencia propia o por lo que se contaba en los Elíseos se conocían bien ese llamado los demás solo se los quedaron viendo, bueno más que nada los romanos pues no entendieron lo dicho por Perseo.

 ** _Como siempre, en cuanto se puso a hablar en la lengua del Olimpo, yo la entendí sin dificultades. Había dicho: «Detente, Carro de la Condenación.»_**

Ahora los romanos entendieron lo que habían querido decir aunque no comprendían la cara de desagrado hacia esto que tenían los griegos en especial los que viajaron en ese taxi.

 ** _Fuera cual fuese su plan, aquello no me inspiraba mucho entusiasmo precisamente._**

\- A ninguno le entusiasmaria- contuvo un escalofrío Katie siendo abrazada por Miranda y vigilada por Travis, los romanos seguían sin entender que pasaba.

Reyna trataba de pensar en si alguna vez entre las personas que visitaron la isla se dijo algo de ese taxi, luego vio a Perseo que leía con mala cara el libro y entonces lo relacionó y no ese viaje no sonaba a que fuera a ser agradable si no se equivocaba en ese pensamiento.

 ** _Annabeth arrojó la moneda a la calle. Pero en lugar de tintinear como es debido, el dracma se sumergió en el asfalto y desapareció._**

Los romanos veían expectantes el libro esperando ver que sucedía, hasta el probatio lo hacía no lo iba a admitir pero ese tema del taxi le interesaba claro después se regañó mentalmente por andar prestando atención a las cosas griegas y vio con reprobación a los romanos.

 ** _Durante unos segundos no ocurrió nada. Luego, poco a poco, en el mismo punto donde había caído la moneda, el asfalto se oscureció y se fue derritiendo, hasta convertirse en un charco del tamaño de una plaza de parking... un charco lleno de un líquido burbujeante y rojo como la sangre._**

Más de uno de los presentes compartieron una mueca de asco ante lo descrito en el libro, Perseo solo suspiro sabia bien lo que posiblemente saldría de ese charco y quienes le conducían y no eran agradables, vio hacia Teseo este estaba muy quieto ni molestaba a Tritón eso era raro al antiguo rey de Atenas le encantaba fastidiar a su hermano inmortal, algo pasaba, pero siguió con la lectura.

 ** _De allí fue emergiendo un coche. Era un taxi, de acuerdo, pero a diferencia de cualquier otro taxi de Nueva York no era amarillo, sino de un gris ahumado._**

Los semidioses pusieron ceño la verdad que ese no era el color normal de un taxi, mientras los dioses compartieron una mirada y después vieron al padre del muchacho que no dijo nada solo se acariciaba el arco de la nariz con un dedo.

Justo ese taxi era su pensamiento, claro justo sus hijos tenían que tomar ese taxi, Atenea por su parte hace rato había descubierto lo que quería hacer su hija pero eso no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro, no importará lo que pasara en el libro porque si todo iba bien... sonreía a más no poder.

 ** _Quiero decir: parecía como si estuviese formado por humo, como si pudieras atravesarlo. Tenía unas palabras escritas en la puerta -algo como HREMNAS SIGRS-, pero mi dislexia me impedía descifrarlas._**

Los disléxicos hicieron una mueca y Hefestos los vio y luego a Atenea pero no dijo nada el ya trabajaría solo en eso porque no se confiaba de la diosa y la sonrisa que tenía después del almuerzo y tampoco en esa extraña charla que tuvieron Poseidón y Zeus.

 ** _El cristal de la ventanilla del copiloto se bajó y una vieja sacó la cabeza. Unas greñas grisáceas le cubrían los ojos, hablaba raro, farfullando entre dientes, como si acabara de meterse un chute de novocaína._**

\- No pueden farfullar entre dientes porque no los tienen - murmuró Perseo interrumpiendose y viendo con asco el libro, cuanto no le había costado olvidarse un poco de esas ancianas y ahora justo le ponían a leer de ellas, le envió una mirada a Apolo quien sonreía travieso - Maldito hermano - dijo entre dientes para seguir leyendo.

 ** _-¿Cuántos pasajeros?_** ** _-Tres al Campamento Mestizo -dijo Annabeth. Abrió la puerta trasera y me indicó que subiera, como si todo aquello fuese normalísimo._**

\- Es que es súper normal que aparezca un taxi desde el suelo - dijo con Sarcasmo Thalia viendo en dirección de su primo que no había dicho nada de nada desde que entraron, el sintió su mirada así que la observó y luego desvió la mirada y se sonrojó, ella sonrió con superioridad adivinando tal vez en que pensaba su primo.

Por otra parte quien no entendía esta conversación silenciosa era Will y los veía con el ceño fruncido ¿Qué había pasado entre esos dos?.

 ** _-¡Agg! -chilló la vieja-. No llevamos a esa clase de gente. -Señalaba a Tyson con un dedo huesudo._** ** _¿Qué demonios ocurría? ¿Sería el día del Acoso Nacional a los Chicos Feos y Grandullones?_**

Atenea soltó una carcajada ante según ella la estupidez del hijo de Poseidón, ganándose varias malas miradas de parte de los presentes en especial de la familia del chico ahí presente, porque a Anfitrite y a Tritón no le gustaran los semidioses no era de su agrado que ella se burlara de su familia.

\- Un hijo feo y el otro tonto - dijo Hera mientras sonreía y Poseidón estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no clavarle su tridente - Vaya familia que tienes hermano - la tierra se empezó a mover y no por cortesía de Poseidón exactamente, una grieta se abrió a un lado del trono de la reina haciendo que caiga hacia un lado y Zeus salte.

\- ¡Hades! - bramo el rey pero no hizo nada más, Poseidón tenia la mirada fija en él, mientras su hermano mayor solo sonreía inocente igual que su esposa.

\- Ya levántate hermanita que no creo que al suelo le seas de agrado - se burló Demeter sonriendo la reina parecía querer matarla pero una mirada de Anfitrite la detuvo de hacer algo y simplemente se acomodó de nuevo en su trono pues Hades ya había desaparecido la grieta.

\- Perseo sigue por favor- pidió amablemente Hestia suspirando con tristeza sabia que algo pasaba con Poseidón y sus otros dos pequeños hermanos, los veía. Ella sabia que el Dios de los mares estaba preocupado por ese asunto aunque no lo demostraba él sabia guardarse bien sus preocupaciones, eso era lo que más nerviosa ponía a la diosa.

 ** _-Ganará una buena propina -prometió Annabeth-. Tres dracmas más al llegar._** ** _-¡Hecho! -graznó la vieja._**

\- Solo les importaba el dinero - soltó una risa irónica Aquiles, ellas nunca cambiarían siempre serían así, solo movidas por quien mejor les pagara.

 ** _Subí al taxi a regañadientes. Tyson se embutió en medio y Annabeth subió la última._**

Atenea hizo una mueca no le gustaba ese asunto que su hija este metida en ese taxi pero aún así no dejaba de sonreír y debes en cuando mirar a su tío que solo sostenía la mano de su consorte y veía a sus hijos ahí presentes.

 ** _El interior también era de un gris ahumado, pero parecía bastante sólido;_**

Annabeth solo suspiró solo su novio podía pensar que el taxi no era sólido después de estar subido en él, después vio nuevamente con los ojos entrecerrados a su madre y a la familia de su novio, después a los reyes que sonreían igual que ella ¿Que pasaba ahí?.

 ** _el asiento estaba rajado y lleno de bultos, o sea que no era muy diferente de la mayoría de los taxis. No había un panel de plexiglás que nos separase de la anciana dama que conducía... Un momento... No era una dama._**

\- ¿Como qué no era una dama? - pregunto un legado de Ceres - Dijo hace un rato que era una mujer- los demás romanos asintieron.

\- Si dejan que sigan se despejaran sus dudas - dijo Reyna y ellos asintieron, ella ya había deducido quiénes eran después de todo había aprendido mucho en esa isla y Perseo siguió leyendo.

 ** _Eran tres las que se apretujaban en el asiento delantero, cada una con el pelo grasiento cubriéndole los ojos, con manos sarmentosas y vestidos de arpillera gris._**

\- Hermanas grises - repitió el nombre del taxi Jason, algo había aprendido de historia griega mientras estaba en el campamento mestizo - El modo más rápido de viajar si estas en Nueva York- hizo una mueca recordando lo que le habían contado sobre esos viajes y lo mismo hicieron el resto de griegos.

Reyna observaba con cautela a Jason de verdad que había cambiado antes apenas y se comunicaba con los demás o demostraba alguna emoción, por eso eran contados los amigos que tenia en el campamento, ahora parecía no importarle, estaba menos rígido menos romano más griego.

 ** _-¡Long Island! -dijo la que conducía-. ¡Bono por circular fuera del área metropolitana! ¡Ja!_**

\- Ellas están felices por eso al parecer - murmuró Kayla ella había escuchado las historias de esos viajes y la verdad ninguna era agradable así que estaba segura que esta se iba a sumar a esa lista.

 ** _Pisó el acelerador y yo me golpeé la cabeza con el respaldo._**

Poseidón solo suspiró imperceptiblemente, estaba seguro de como sería ese viaje, cerró los ojos un instante pensando en aquel trato, tal vez no era lo mejor del mundo pero al menos todo estaría bien, vio a sus hijos estos solo lo miraban a él como pidiendo una explicación y el les sonrió, se las daría después, esto no los tranquilizó.

 ** _Por los altavoces sonó una voz grabada: «Hola, soy Ganímedes, el copero de Zeus, y cuando salgo para comprarle vino al Señor de los Cielos, ¡siempre me abrocho el cinturón!»_**

Hera gruñó audiblemente a la mención de ese nombre dando a notar que aún sentía fastidio por aquel Dios, mientras Zeus tenía una sonrisa, muy a pesar de la mirada envenenada que su esposa ahora le estaba enviando.

 ** _Bajé la vista y encontré una larga cadena negra en lugar del cinturón de seguridad. Decidí que tampoco era tan imprescindible... al menos de momento._**

\- Yo creo que sí les va a hacer falta - murmuro Perseo recordando a aquellas mujeres y los que a ellas les hacía falta en el rostro, los que las conocían hicieron una mueca pensando que debió ponerse esa cadena desde allí.

 ** _El taxi aceleró mientras doblaba la esquina de West Broadway, y la dama gris que se sentaba en medio chilló:_** ** _-¡Mira por dónde vas! ¡Dobla a la izquierda!_** ** _-¡Si me dieras el ojo,_**

\- ¿El ojo? - preguntaron algunos romanos viendo a los griegos y estos asintieron haciendo una mueca de asco suprema, Afrodita compartió la misma mueca que ellos, eso solo dejó con más dudas a los romanos.

 ** _Tempestad, yo también podría verlo! A ver, un momento. ¿Qué era aquello de darle el ojo?_**

Muchos romanos asintieron ellos también querían saber que era eso de darle el ojo, los que si sabían se estremecieron esas ancianas no eran agradables.

 ** _No tuve tiempo de preguntar porque la conductora viró bruscamente para esquivar un camión que se nos venía encima, se subió al bordillo con un traqueteo como para astillarse los dientes y voló hasta la siguiente manzana._**

Poseidón solo intentaba actuar tranquilo y veía la mano de su consorte, la verdad no quería prestar atención a la lectura ni a las miradas inquisitivas que le enviaban sus hijos sabia que tenia muchas cosas por explicarles pero no era el momento.

 ** _-¡Avispa! -le dijo la tercera dama a la conductora-. ¡Dame la moneda de la chica! Quiero morderla._**

\- ¿Por qué quiere morderla? - pregunto un legado de Ceres viendo a los griegos total ellos eran los que más parecían saber acerca de estas "damas".

\- Para comprobar que sea un dracma Real - respondió Perseo el chico asintió - Y tal vez porque les gusta su sabor - esto último lo susurró y se estremeció la verdad era que con esas señoras era imposible saberlo pues eran muy raras.

 ** _-¡Ya la mordiste la última vez, Ira! -contestó la conductora, que debía llamarse Avispa-. ¡Esta vez me toca a mí!_**

\- Se pelean por quien la muerde - murmuró Octavian con una mueca de asco aquí quedaba comprobado una vez más que los griegos eran unos extraños totales a más de bárbaros por la forma en que estas conducían, el aún debía convencer de aquello a los romanos.

 ** _-¡De eso nada! -chilló la tal Ira. -¡Semáforo rojo! -gritó la que iba en medio, Tempestad. -¡Frena! -aulló Ira. En lugar de frenar, Avispa pisó a fondo, volvió a subirse al bordillo, dobló la esquina con los neumáticos chirriando y derribó un quiosco._**

Más de uno puso cara de lastima para aquellos que habían viajado con esas "damas" porque estaba visto que esos viajes no eran para nada placenteros.

Por otra parte Hera aún observaba con ira a su esposo, que seguía sonriendo desde la mención de su amante, pero bueno no importaba ella era la esposa y luego vio a los hijos de la nueva infidelidad de su esposo y sonrió con ese trato también iba a encargarse de ellos y su madre eso era seguro y vio de soslayo a su hermano más le valía cumplir su palabra.

 ** _Mi estómago debía de haberse quedado tres calles atrás. -Perdone -dije-. Pero... ¿usted ve algo? -¡No! -gritó Avispa, aferrada al volante._**

\- ¿La conductora no ve nada? - tenia cara de horror la hija de Mercurio Julie mientras veía a sus hermanos de parte griega, estos se vieron entre sí y negaron lo más probable es que no cargara el ojo - ¿Como rayos conduce si no ve nada? -

\- Bueno - comenzo a responder Travis - De ver... ven - no sonaba muy seguro de aquello lo que solo preocupo más a los romanos.

\- Tienen un ojo así que... ven - termino por decir Connor se encogió de hombros enviándole una mirada de es todo lo que te puedo decir, si los romanos comenzaban a creer que de verdad los griegos estaban algo locos pero no eran malos, como pensaba cierto ex mata ositos.

 ** _-¡No! -gritó Tempestad, estrujada en medio. -¡Claro que no! -gritó Ira,_**

\- Ninguna carga el ojo - murmuro Perseo preocupado por como iba a terminar este dichoso viaje en taxi y levantó la vista buscando a Teseo que era con quien mejor se llevaba y le había contado de esa pequeña aventura con esas ancianas para ver su expresión pero no la encontró ni siquiera su mirada eso lo empezaba a preocupar decidió seguir leyendo.

Apolo también estaba preocupado por aquello, pues su tío a pesar de estar preocupado por sus hijos de la lectura porque el sabia que era así no había emitido ningún comentario a parte de eso del trato y ahora el Dios del sol se comenzaba a preguntar que era eso y no era el único más de uno tenia eso en su mente.

 ** _junto a la ventanilla del copiloto (o del artillero, en las películas)._**

\- ¿Por qué el artillero? - pregunto Ana hija de Marte con mucho interés en aquello, pues los romanos no solían estar mucho tiempo en el mundo mortal y a veces no sabían de estas cosas.

\- Porque desde el asiento del copiloto es donde suelen hacer los disparos mientras el conductor maneja a toda velocidad- respondió Mark hijo de Ares y ella asintió emocionada igual que sus hermanos.

 ** _Miré a Annabeth. -¿Son ciegas?_**

\- Exacto ¿son ciegas? - pregunto un legado de Aquilón a los griegos y estos negaron con la cabeza.

 ** _-No del todo -contestó ella-. Tienen un ojo._** ** _-¿Un ojo?_** ** _-Sí._** ** _-¿Cada una?_** ** _-No. Uno para las tres._**

\- ¿Como? - fue la pregunta general de los romanos incluidos Octavian y Reyna, aunque Hylla solo hizo una mueca ella conocía un poco más de aquellas "damas" después de todo ella vivía más en el mundo mortal que su hermana y también habían semidiosas griegas entre las Amazonas.

 ** _Tyson soltó un gruñido a mi lado y se aferró al asiento._** ** _-No me siento bien._** ** _-Ay, dioses -exclamé, recordando cómo se mareaba en las excursiones del colegio y, la verdad, no era algo que te apeteciera presenciar a menos de quince metros_**

Muchos hicieron una mueca de asco, eso no sonaba para nada bien, los hermanos del pequeño cíclope por otro lado tenían rostros de comprensión era normal que se mareara solo era un niño además que los de su espacio no acostumbraban viajar así.

 ** _-. Aguanta, grandullón. ¿Alguien tiene una bolsa o algo así? Las tres damas grises iban demasiado ocupadas riñendo entre ellas como para prestarme atención._**

\- Unas geniales conductoras- dijo Leo con sarcasmo esperando nunca tener que tomar ese taxi, bueno aunque para que lo quería si el podía construir algo mejor eso le dio una idea y comenzó a dibujar en una libreta que sacó de su cinturón.

 ** _Miré a Annabeth, que se agarraba como si en ello le fuera la vida, y le eché una mirada de cómo-me-has-hecho-esto-a-mí._**

Annabeth sonrió suavemente recordando ese momento la verdad que no fue un viaje para nada agradable pero le había alegrado mucho encontrarlo y saber que él estaba bien.

 ** _-Bueno -me dijo-, el Taxi de las Hermanas Grises es la manera más rápida de llegar al campamento._** ** _-¿Entonces por qué no lo tomaste desde Virginia?_**

\- Porque no pasa por Virginia - contestaron los griegos sin poder evitarlo y después se vieron entre ellos y rieron les agradaba poder escucharse y no solo a sus hermanos.

Zeus dejó de sonreír y le envió una mirada a su hermano, por ahora todo iba a bien, vio a los dioses que aún lo veían con enojo y les dio una mirada de advertencia con respecto a lo que había dictaminado en el almuerzo más les valía obedecer, algunos de ellos resoplaron.

 ** _-Eso no cae en su área de servicio -replicó, como si fuera la cosa más evidente del mundo-._**

\- A veces se me olvidaba que él no sabe ciertas cosas del mundo mitológico- susurro Annabeth solo Malcom la escuchó y asintió, a muchos de ellos se les solía olvidar que los nuevos no conocían todo sobre su mundo.

 ** _Sólo trabajan en la zona de Nueva York y alrededores._**

\- ¿Por qué solo trabajan en esa Zona? - pregunto Gyler hijo de Marte viendo a los griegos estos le enviaron una mirada a su entrenador y luego a sus padres todos estos se movieron incómodos en sus lugares.

\- Porque son unas señoras muy raras - zanjó el tema Perseo para seguir leyendo, su padre le vio agradecido por esa respuesta pero el lo ignoró, solo lo había hecho esto para no tener que contar la extensa verdad tras eso y alterar más a los jóvenes.

 ** _-¡Hemos llevado a gente famosa en este taxi! -exclamó Ira-. ¡A Jasón, por ejemplo! ¿Os acordáis?_**

\- ¿Yo? - salto Jason y lo demás se rieron.

\- ¡Oh chispitas eres famoso! - grito Leo, haciendo reír más- Me tienes que dar tu autógrafo- Jason se echó a reír, Piper sonreía igual que Thalia al menos ahora parecía mejor que hace un rato.

\- No tú, el otro Jason - río Perseo de su nuevo hermano y este asintió claro que sabia que era el otro Jasón pero de verdad necesitaba decir cualquier cosa para dejar de sentirse tan incómodo con toda esta situación.

 ** _-¡No me lo recuerdes! -gimió Avispa-. Y en esa época no teníamos taxi, vieja latosa. ¡Ya hace tres mil años de aquello!_**

\- ¿Tanto tiempo han vivido? - hizo una mueca de asco y horror un hijo de Vulcano.

\- Es que son deidades pre olímpicas, son hijas de la misma Gea - comentó Aquiles y los semidioses contuvieron el aliento, otros se removieron incómodos ante esta información y los dioses se los quedaron viendo con curiosidad ¿Por qué reaccionaban así ante ese nombre? luego compartieron una mirada entre ellos, eso no se veía bien, Perseo al sentir todo el ambiente tenso decidió seguir leyendo.

 ** _-¡Dame el diente! -Ira intentó agarrarle la boca a Avispa, pero ella le apartó la mano._**

\- Eso suena un total asco - se quejó Perséfone y Zeus se la quedó mirando pero ella lo ignoró por completo.

\- Concuerdo contigo hija - asentía Demeter y ahora el rey la veía a ella - No me mires mucho que me vas a gastar hermano - espetó la diosa del cereal sonriendo inocente y le hizo un ademán a Perseo para que siga porque Zeus parecía querer decir algo.

 ** _-¡Sólo si Tempestad me da el ojo!_** ** _-¡Ni hablar! -chilló Tempestad-. ¡Tú ya lo tuviste ayer!_**

 ** _-¡Pero ahora estoy conduciendo, vieja bruja!_** ** _-¡Excusas! ¡Gira! ¡Tenías que girar ahí!_**

¿Justo tenían que pelearse en ese momento? eran lo pensamientos del portador de tormentas mientras apretaba un poco la mano de su consorte y trataba de actuar tranquilo pero la verdad por dentro estaba muriéndose de la preocupación, pero no iba a demostrar nada.

 ** _Avispa viró por la calle Delancey y me vi estrujado entre Tyson y la puerta._**

\- Auch - dijeron con simpatía los semidioses que querían a Percy imaginando como se debió sentir eso porque Tyson podría ser pequeño para los cíclopes pero bastante grande para ellos.

 ** _Ella siguió dando gas y sali propulsados por el puente de Williamsburg a ciento y pico por hora._**

\- ¡Eso es velocidad! - gritaron animados los hijos de Ares/ Marte, mientras el Dios solo veía con ira contenida a su padre, los semidioses por otra parte se ganaron una mala mirada de parte de Perseo y después este vio al Dios del sol que seguía sonriendo inocente y con la mano le indicaba que siga.

\- Ya me las pagara - murmuro el antiguo rey de Micenas mientras volvía a la lectura.

 ** _Las tres hermanas se peleaban ahora de verdad, o sea, a bofetada limpia. Ira trataba de agarrar a Avispa por la cara y ésta intentaba_** ** _agarrársela a Tempestad._**

\- Viaje con espectáculo de lo mejor - ironizó Chris y los demás rieron esas hermanas eran un caso.

\- ¿cómo se ponen a pelearse ahí? - murmuró Teseo, solo sus hermanos le oyeron e hicieron una mueca ellos se preguntaban exactamente lo mismo.

\- Nuestros hermanos pudieron salir mal por su estúpida pelea - murmuró Belerofonte y al igual que Teseo solo sus hermanos escucharon y muy arregañadientes Tritón tuvo que darles la razón a los dos, pero tenia el ceño fruncido mirando a su padre, se le notaba que algo no le agradaba de esto.

 ** _Mientras se gritaban unas a otras con los pelos alborotados y la boca abierta, me di cuenta de que ninguna de ellas tenía dientes, salvo Avispa, que lucía un incisivo entre amarillento y verdoso._**

\- Iugh - exclamaron la mayoría de las chicas en la sala y algunos chicos también a eso se le sumaron algunas diosas ganándose miradas de parte de los reyes del Olimpo pero ellas los ignoraron.

 ** _En lugar de ojos, tenían los párpados cerrados y hundidos, con excepción de Ira, que sí disponía de un ojo verde inyectado en sangre que lo escrutaba todo con avidez, como si no le pareciera suficiente nada de lo que veía._**

Se escucharon más exclamaciones de asco entre los presentes y algunas arcadas, Perseo comenzó a temer que enserio fueran a devolver la comida, así que siguió leyendo.

 ** _Finalmente fue ella, Ira, que llevaba ventaja con su ojo, la que logró arrancarle el diente de un tirón a su hermana Avispa._**

Más muecas de asco no se hicieron esperar a la mención de esto y Perseo decidió seguir leyendo y pensando que este libro debía ser menos descriptivo.

 ** _Esta se puso tan furiosa que rozó el borde del puente de Williamsburg, mientras chillaba:_** ** _-¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Devuélvemelo!_**

\- Parecen niñas de tres años cuando se ponen así- murmuró Miranda haciendo una mueca.

 ** _Tyson gimió y se agarró el estómago._** ** _-Por si alguien quiere saberlo -dije-, ¡vamos a morir!_**

Muchos negaron con la cabeza entre divertidos y preocupados por tal afirmación.

 ** _-No te preocupes -dijo Annabeth, aunque sonaba superpreocupada-._**

\- Intente no sonar así- hizo una mueca la rubia, de verdad que su novio se fijaba en todo hasta en el tono de su voz.

 ** _Las Hermanas Grises saben lo que hacen. Son muy sabias, en realidad._**

\- Sabias y Raras - comentó Rachel que era una de las más contrariadas con el dichoso viaje que estaban leyendo y muchos asintieron a sus palabras.

 ** _Aun viniendo de la hija de Atenea, aquel comentario no logró tranquilizarme._**

\- A nadie - dijeron todos los semidioses, más Aquiles y el mismo Perseo que estaba leyendo, este le envió una mirada a la familia de su Tío Poseidón, no se topó con la mirada de ninguno, los hijos de este solo miraban el piso y el Dios a su consorte esto era súper raro.

Algunos dioses empezaron a notar esto también, y le enviaban miradas al Dios sacudidor de tierras pero el no las devolvía, Artemisa en cambio miraba a Atenea que seguía sonriendo, algo ocultaba, luego vio a su hermano y le pareció que el tenía mismo presentimiento.

 ** _Corríamos a toda velocidad por el borde mismo del puente, a cuarenta metros del East River._**

\- ¡Si! - los hijos del Dios de la guerra estaban emocionados con las partes de la velocidad del taxi, el Dios los veía debes en cuando y luego a sus padres, no le agradaba esta situación.

 ** _-¡Sí, muy sabias!_**

\- Se nota lo sabias que son - susurro Luke mirando el suelo decidido a que no quería toparse más con la mirada de su padre, él no lo quería en su tiempo, no debía hacerse ilusiones de que eso iba a cambiar.

 ** _-Ira nos lanzó una ancha sonrisa a través del retrovisor y aprovechó para lucir el diente que acababa de apropiarse-. ¡Sabemos cosas!_**

\- yo también se cosas - dijo Leo con una sonrisa pícara meneando las cejas a las hijas de Demeter que eran las más cercanas y los demás rodaron los ojos.

\- Leo siéntate y cállate- ordeno Piper con cansancio a veces su amigo se pasaba y luego vio a su madre sonreír, esto no era bueno.

\- Todos sabemos cosas querido - le guiñó un ojo a Leo quien se sonrojó y comenzó a boquear.

\- Mamá deja a mi amigo en paz - pidió Piper, definitivo su mamá no tenia componte.

\- Yo solo quiero enseñarle cosas a tu amigo - sonría a más no poder la diosa, haciendo que Leo se sonroje hasta las orejas, Zeus hace rato estaba con los ojos entrecerrados viendo a la diosa.

\- Deja a mi hijo en paz Afrodita- pidió Hefestos viendo a su esposa y está lo vio con una sonrisa a él también.

\- Yo solo quería que aprenda unas cuantas cosas - hablo con un tinte seductor en su voz acariciando el brazo de su esposo - Pero si quieres te las enseño a ti amor - ronroneo y se pudo escuchar claramente un gruñido de parte de Ares, mientras los hijos de Afrodita y Hesfestos tanto romanos como griegos compartieron una mueca de asco, ver a tus padre en plan de enamorados no era agradable.

\- Después de la lectura cariño - le sonrió él y a ella le brillaron los ojos, mientras Ares hervía de la ira, Perseo retomo la lectura antes que las cosas comiencen a salirse de control, aunque le pareció raro que Teseo no haya querido ayudar a la diosa del amor con esta linda charla sobre cosas.

 ** _-¡Todas las calles de Manhattan! -dijo Avispa fanfarroneando, sin dejar de abofetear a su hermana-. ¡La capital de Nepal!_**

\- Es magnífico ver como es que pueden hacer dos cosas a la vez - comento con ironía Julia hija de Hermes - Medio matarse y conversar- algunos soltaron risitas ante este comentario.

\- ¿Por qué uno querría saber la capital de Nepal? - murmuró Kayla siendo escuchada por Rachel.

\- No se, si alguna vez te topas con una esfinge tal vez te sirva - le respondió la oráculo y ella se la quedó mirando con una ceja alzada, Rachel se encogió de hombros y vio de soslayo a Annabeth recordando cuanto se enojó por las preguntas de ese tipo.

 ** _-¡La posición que andas buscando! -añadió Tempestad._**

Todos en la sala fruncieron el ceño ellos no andaban buscando ninguna posición de que hablaban estas señoras.

 ** _Sus hermanas se pusieron a aporrearla desde ambos lados, mientras le gritaban:_**

 ** _-¡Cierra el pico! ¡Ni siquiera lo ha preguntado!_** ** _-¿Cómo? -dije-. ¿Qué posición? Yo no estoy buscando..._** ** _-¡Nada! -dijo Tempestad-. Tienes razón, chico. ¡No es nada!_**

\- Ahora le dará curiosidad por saberlo - murmuró Thalia viendo de soslayo a Luke, ya creía saber a qué posición se referían esas hermanas y si no hubiera sido por él, sus amigos no habrían tenido que ir allí, aunque bueno al menos eso la despertó, suspiró dejando de verlo y sacudió la cabeza.

 ** _-Dímelo._**

 ** _-¡No! -chillaron las tres._** ** _-¡La última vez que lo dijimos fue terrible! -dijo Tempestad._** ** _-¡El ojo arrojado a un lago! -asintió Ira._**

Perseo se interrumpió y se echó a reír a más no poder, era increíble como esas viejas aún se acordaban de eso, un ojiverde levantó la mirada y lo vio por un instante sonriendo, después volvió a su misma posición.

 ** _-¡Años para recuperarlo! -gimió Avispa-. Y hablando de eso, ¡devuélvemelo!_**

Perseo sonrió de medio lado, esa fue una de las partes más divertidas de su viaje ver como se habían peleado por algo que ninguna de las tres tenía y luego que lo buscaran a ciegas pero vamos que si no lo hacía ellas lo habrían entregado a Medusa y sus hermanas sin contemplaciones.

 ** _-¡No! -aulló Ira._** ** _-¡El ojo! -se desgañitó Avispa-. ¡Dámelo!_** ** _Le dio un mamporro a Ira en la coronilla. Se oyó un ruido repulsivo -¡plop!- y algo le saltó de la cara._**

\- Iugh - se volvieron a escuchar exclamaciones de asco por parte de los presentes, eso no sonaba nada bonito, esta parte del capítulo estaba siendo un asco tras otro.

 ** _Ira lo buscó a tientas, intentó atraparlo, pero lo único que logró fue golpearlo con el dorso de la mano. El viscoso globo verde salió volando por encima de su hombro y fue a caer directamente en mi regazo._**

Más de uno de los rostros de los presentes tomó un color verdoso con solo imaginar lo dicho en el libro, oh dioses eso no era agradable.

 ** _Yo di un salto tan brutal que me golpeé la cabeza con el techo y el globo ocular cayó rodando._**

Ahora se ha golpeado la cabeza fantástico pensaba con sarcasmo Poseidón preguntándose si eso no lo haría más suicida de lo que ya era tal vez debía consultarlo con Apolo después.

 ** _-¡No veo nada! -berrearon las tres hermanas._**

 ** _-¡Dame el ojo! -aulló Avispa._** ** _-¡Dale el ojo! -gritó Annabeth._** ** _-¡Yo no lo tengo! -dije._**

Los presentes no pudieron evitar reír por la pequeña discusión que habían tenido, Annabeth solo nego recordando aquello, Perseo vio a Teseo que también había reído ligeramente igual que sus hermanos pero por alguna razón ahora Zeus los estaba viendo, eso no le gustó ¿Por qué los veía cada que hacían algo?.

Poseidón vio a sus hijos y ellos se detuvieron al instante suspirando, Zeus dejó de mirarlos, ahora los dioses estaban más confundidos que antes no sabían que pasaba, bueno había una que tal vez si sabia.

 ** _-Ahí, lo tienes al lado del pie -dijo Annabeth-. ¡No lo pises! ¡Recógelo!_** ** _-¡No pienso recogerlo!_**

Muchos negaron con la cabeza ellos tampoco lo habrían hecho eso era un asco y peor revolcado en el piso del taxi más asco todavía.

 ** _El taxi golpeó la barandilla y continuó derrapando, pegado a aquella barra de metal, con un espantoso chirrido de afilar cuchillos. El coche temblaba y soltaba una columna de humo gris, como a punto de disolverse por pura fricción._**

\- Va a tener que recogerlo - dijo Reyna no muy atraída a esa idea de recoger el ojo pero sabiendo que si querían que ese viaje acabara bien tenían que hacerlo, vio de reojo a Jason ya parecía más cómodo desde que pudo hablar con él lado griego, eso le alegraba después de todo eran amigos, ella sabia más que nadie que el nunca se sintió muy cómodo con eso de ser el hijo de Júpiter y que todos pensaran que debía liderar solo por esto, le alegraba verlo más relajado, aunque si en su momento le dolió verlo llegar con la hija de Afrodita, no lo podía negar.

 ** _-¡Me voy a marear! -avisó Tyson._** ** _-Annabeth -grité-, ¡déjale tu mochila a Tyson!_** ** _-¿Estás loco? ¡Recoge el ojo!_**

\- Recojan el estupido ojo de una vez - grito Clarisse ya cansada de las tontas discusiones que tenían los del libro, Chris solo se la quedó mirando y luego a los demás pues al parecer tenían intenciones de decirle que le estaba hablando a un libro y eso no lo iba a permitir, con la mirada que les lanzó basto para callarlos.

Luke en cambio lo miraba a él, ¿De verdad tenia algo con la hija de Ares? ¿Por ella habría dejado a Cronos? le parecía un poco absurdo que ese fuera el motivo para que deje a su señor, frunció el ceño no entendía nada, aunque después vio de reojo a Thalia y sacudió la cabeza.

 ** _Avispa dio un golpe brusco al volante y el taxi se separó de la barandilla. Nos lanzamos hacia Brooklyn a una velocidad muy superior a la de cualquier taxi humano. Las Hermanas Grises chillaban, se daban mamporros unas a otras y reclamaban a gritos el ojo._**

\- Un viaje genial - dijeron con emoción los hijos de Ares/ Marte, los demás rodaron los ojos solo ellos que amaban el dolor y la velocidad podían pensar en que eso había sido genial.

 ** _Al final, me armé de valor. Rasgué un trozo de mi camiseta de colores, que ya estaba hecha jirones de tan chamuscada, y recogí el globo ocular._**

Afrodita mordió su labio para reprimir un chillido de frustración ante la mención de esa vestimenta y resoplaba pensando ¿Como es posible que haya inventado algo así? ¿Como era posible que eso no haya quemado la retina de alguien?.

Los demás solo hicieron una mueca de asco ante la mención del ojo, eso no debió ser grato.

 ** _-¡Buen chico! -gritó Ira, como si supiera de algún modo que su preciado ojo se hallaba en mi poder-. ¡Devuélvemelo!_**

\- Ellas pueden sentir esas cosas - dijo Perseo viendo el libro.

\- ¿Como pueden verlas o sentirlas? - después de todo era mitología.

\- Porque es parte del cuerpo de ellas supongo - se encogió de hombros el antiguo héroe antes de seguir leyendo.

 ** _-No lo haré hasta que me digas a qué te referías. ¿Qué era eso de la posición que estoy buscando?_** ** _-¡No hay tiempo! -chilló Tempestad-. ¡Acelerando!_**

 ** _Miré por la ventanilla. No había duda: árboles, coches y barrios enteros pasaban zumbando por nuestro lado, convertidos en un borrón gris. Ya habíamos salido de Brooklyn y estábamos atravesando Long Island._**

Muchos de los hijos de Ares/Marte estaban lo más adelante que podían en el asiento metiéndose más en la historia queriendo sentir la velocidad descrita, los demás solo suspiraon con cansancio, ellos no iban a cambiar nunca y luego miraron a su progenitor divino el en cambio parecía desinteresado de la lectura eso era extraño.

 ** _-Percy -me advirtió Annabeth-, sin el ojo no podrán encontrar nuestro destino. Seguiremos acelerando hasta estallar en mil pedazos._**

\- Que buena motivadora eres hermanita - susurró Malcom a la rubia y ella río ligeramente.

 ** _-Primero han de decírmelo -contesté-. O abriré la ventanilla y tiraré el ojo entre las ruedas de los coches._**

Hermes quiso halagar la forma de manipulación que estaba usando su primo en el libro pero una mirada de Zeus sobre él lo hizo detenerse y resoplar.

 ** _-¡No! -berrearon las Hermanas Grises-. ¡Demasiado peligroso!_** ** _-Estoy bajando la ventanilla._** ** _-¡Espera! -gritaron las hermanas-. ¡Treinta, treinta y uno, setenta y cinco, doce!_**

\- Y han soltado la información- sonreía divertido Perseo.

Toda la familia del Dios de los mares prestó atención a esa información, sabían muy bien que eran esos números y la idea que cruzó por sus mentes más el título del libro terminó por hacer conexión, el Dios de los mares suspiró Con que así es como llego ahí ya tenia una dirección ahora solo faltaba ver a lo que se enfrentó para llegar a esta.

 ** _-¿Y eso qué es? ¡No tiene ningún sentido!_**

 ** _-¡Treinta, treinta y uno, setenta y cinco, doce! -aulló Ira-. No podemos decirte más. ¡Y ahora devuélvenos el ojo! ¡Ya casi llegamos al campamento!_**

Atenea sonrió ladina, ella había llegado a la misma conclusión que la familia Marina pero se estaba jactándo de ver lo tonto que podía ser el engendro del mar, le mandó una mirada a su tío y sonrió más, este no le prestó atención, su hijo aún no se terminaba de familiarizar con sus poderes era normal que aún no supiera de qué eran esos números pero no se iba a rebajar a explicárselo a ella.

 ** _Habíamos salido de la autopista y cruzábamos zumbando los campos del norte de Long Island. Ya veía al fondo la colina Mestiza, con su pino gigantesco en la cima: el árbol de Thalia, que contenía la energía vital de una semidiosa heroica._**

Thalia sin quererlo se ruborizó un poco, esta bien que ella creyera que ese acto fue valiente pero no para ser heróico y que su primo lo piense le hacía sentirse rara y especial, Nico le envió una mirada con una sonrisa burlona y ella le envió otra a él y a Will y viceversa, haciendo que el vea al hijo de Apolo y luego aparte la mirada pero ella sonrió con satisfacción pues notó las mejillas de Nico tomar color.

Mientras estas miradas iban y venían, Thalia no notó las dos que iban dirigidas hacia ella, dos rubios de ojos azules, ambos sintieron una ligera incomodidad al ver que tan importante había sido ese pensamiento para ella, uno de ellos no sabía el porqué de esta, en cambio el otro si era consciente de aquello y solo sacudió su cabeza.

 ** _-¡Percy! -dijo Annabeth con tono apremiante-. ¡Dales el ojo ahora mismo!_** ** _Decidí no discutir. Solté el ojo en el regazo de Avispa._**

La mayoría de los presentes soltó risitas nerviosas por la actitud de Percy aunque casi nunca discutía lo que decía Annabeth, él la mayor parte del tiempo se confiaba de su criterio.

 ** _La vieja dama lo agarró rápidamente, se lo colocó en la órbita como quien se pone una lentilla y parpadeó._** ** _-¡Uau!_**

 ** _Frenó a fondo. El taxi derrapó cuatro o cinco veces entre una nube de polvo y se detuvo chirriando en mitad del camino de tierra que había al pie de la colina Mestiza._**

Poseidón por fin soltó un poco el agarre que le tenía a la mano de Anfitrite, ella lo veía con preocupación este libro recién empezaba y ya podía ver cuán alterado estaba su esposo se preguntó si así se había puesto con todo lo del otro libro.

 ** _Tyson soltó un eructo monumental._** ** _-Ahora mucho mejor._**

\- Al menos no vomito - hizo una mueca Will y sus hermanos asintieron, pero el rubio tenía su mirada clavada desde hace un rato en el azabache el vio las miradas de él y Thalia y no le gustaron.

 ** _-Está bien -les dije a las Hermanas Grises-. Decidme qué significan esos números._**

\- No creo que le vayan a decir - murmuro Poluc viendo a su padre, sabia que el lo había estado mirando de vez en cuando pero no había hablado en todo el capítulo esto resultaba atípico del comportamiento que había estado mostrando hasta ahora.

 ** _-¡No hay tiempo! -Annabeth abrió la puerta-. Tenemos que bajar ahora mismo._**

Los romanos prestaron atención en especial Jason, Reyna, Hazel y Frank que no entendían el comportamiento apremiante de la chica, los que si sabían que había pasado en esa parte de la historia simplemente suspiraron, esos no habían sido días buenos para nadie.

 ** _Iba a preguntar por qué, cuando levanté la vista hacia la colina Mestiza y lo comprendí._** ** _En la cima había un grupo de campistas. Y los estaban atacando._**

\- ¿cómo? - pregunto la mayoría, ellos habían escuchado que había una defensa en el campamento les resultaba irrisorio que los estén atacando ¿Qué sucedía? ¿de verdad estaban tan mal las cosas?

\- Aquí termino el capítulo- dijo Perseo poniendo un marcador en el libro - Por fin - murmuró y dejó el libro en el sillón, este luego desapareció y tomó lugar encima de los demás libros.

\- Bien ahora vamos todos a comer - dijo Hestia pero todos notaron que lo dijo con cierta tristeza, comenzaron a salir hacia el comedor, por fin pudiendo levantarse de sus asientos.

Cuando salieron fue su sorpresa que las mesas estaban divididas igual que los sillones de la sala de los tronos, dividiendolos nuevamente, esto no les estaba agradando para nada, se sentaron a regañadientes a comer, Will vio con tristeza a Nico sentado solo en su mesa, al menos Thalia tenía a las cazadoras, Reyna y Jason estaban solos en una mesa y no parecían cómodos, Hylla vigilaba a su hermana.

Los dioses por otra parte estaban sentados en una sola mesa con excepción de Poseidón el y toda su parentela habían desaparecido, Perseo buscó con la mirada a sus amigos pero no los encontró, estaba compartiendo mesa con Aquiles.

\- ¿Por qué no están aquí? - preguntaba el antiguo rey de Micenas a Aquiles, este frunció el ceño.

\- No lo sé- veía a todas partes buscándolos pero simplemente todos habían desaparecido, todos se dedicaron a comer en un silencio sepulcral, una vez que terminaron vieron a Hestia ponerse de pie con el ceño ligeramente fruncido dirigiéndose a la mesa donde estaban Perseo y Aquiles.

\- Quería informarles que ya no se podrán quedar en el templo de Poseidón- esa idea no parecía complacerle para nada pero siguió - Deberían ir con su padre piadoso - le envió una breve mirada a Zeus que la vigilaba - Y en el caso de Aquiles se puede quedar conmigo- los dos héroes abrieron mucho los ojos igual que los que oyeron a la diosa.

\- pero ¿Por qué? - fruncio severamente el ceño Perseo, no estaba comprendiendo nada de esto.

\- Así lo ha decidido el rey - contestó la diosa del hogar y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

\- ¡Silencio! - bramo el rey y todos los demás callaron, pues hasta los dioses habían empezado a murmurar.

\- Solo no lo hagas más difícil por favor sobrino - murmuro la diosa viendo a Perseo, a ella de verdad le estaba costando decir esa noticia y más le costaba presenciar toda esta situación.

\- Puedes quedarte conmigo también- se levantó de su asiento el Dios mensajero ganándose una mala mirada del rey pero la ignoro - Soy el Dios de los viajeros y creo que entras en esa categoría después de todo - Perseo asintió, la verdad no quería estar cerca de su padre en este momento.

\- Bien, si no le molesta a Lady Hestia también me quisiera quedar con mi amigo - la diosa le sonrió a Aquiles y asintió claro que no le molestaba que estén juntos de hecho le alegraba que esta parte del plan de Zeus no le haya salido como quería.

\- Decidido entonces - sonrió Hermes, esquivando las miradas de Zeus y Hera por la actitud que estaba tomando aunque los demás lo veían con una sonrisa - Hoy duermen en mi templo -

\- Los campistas por favor vayan a sus cabaña- Lady Hestia sonrió y los chicos hicieron lo mismo al menos en su mayoría lo hicieron porque eso aún no había cambiado y esperaban que no lo hicieran pues se estaban acostumbrando a compartir espacio con los demás.

\- Sombritas espera - el hijo de Apolo le dio alcance al hijo de Hades, este se volteo a mirarlo.

\- ¿Que deseas Solace? - le dedicó su mejor mirada de molestia.

\- Quiero saber que pasó en esa pelea con Thalia - solto sin más el rubio y en las mejillas del otro se podía apreciar un ligero sonrojo.

\- No pasó nada- fue lo único que respondió antes de dar media vuelta y salir de ahí, el rubio no se quedó conforme con esta respuesta y lo siguió

\- Oh vamos Nico dime - trato de que el azabache le dijera más la verdad es que ese asunto de la pelea y las miradas lo estaba incomodando bastante, el quería respuestas aunque no sabia porque exactamente, después de todo Nico solo era su amigo, solo eso.

\- No tengo porque decirte nada Solace - el rubio suspiro, el tono que usó le hizo comprender que en verdad no le diría nada, pero bueno el era el hijo del Dios de la verdad y como buen hijo el iba a encontrar la forma de enterarse de lo que pasó ahí si o si.

Todos fueron a sus cabañas respectivas, Annabeth estaba con las chicas del Argo II, pues ya no era necesario que este con Apolo, Luke se fue con los chicos aunque seguía sin hablar con nadie y los dioses se dirigieron a sus respectivos templos.

 ** _N/A: disculpen cualquier error en el escrito._** ** _Preguntas, quejas, dudas o teorías en los reviews._** ** _Gracias por leer._**


	7. Sueño 1

**_N/A: Público hoy porque no se si mañana pueda hacerlo mi internet anda raro ~_**

 ** _PD: hoy comenzaré a introducir lo del diario de Luke espero les guste_**

Hermes fue a su templo acompañado por los dos héroes antiguos y los acomodó a cada uno en una habitación, ambos se veían bastante contrariados con la nueva disposición del rey, intentaron saber algo a través del Dios pero el no dijo nada, aunque d verdad quería informarles de todo, pero se resignó a cumplir con lo dicho por Zeus, una vez dejó a los héroes fue a su salón a encargarse de varias cosas pues aunque el tiempo esté detenido él tenía trabajo por hacer, comenzó a sacar papeles de una bolsa.

\- George, Martha a trabajar - saco su caduceo en miniatura y lo hizo crecer hasta tomar su tamaño Real.

"¿Y las ratas?" pregunto George "Yo no trabajo con el estómago vacío"

"Tu nunca quieres trabajar George" se quejó con una voz más aguda Martha "solo piensas en comer"

" Hace días que no nos alimenta ¿Como no quieres que piense en comida? " se defendió George y Martha lo mordió "Auuu Hermes mírala, me va a pegar la rabia"

"Las serpientes no podemos pegar la rabia George" farfulló Martha.

El Dios de los mensajeros se acarició la sien con cansancio a veces ellos se portaban así, las serpientes comenzaron a perseguirse al rededor del caduceo.

"Dile que no me toque" decía George huyendo de Martha.

\- Es imposible si los dos están enredados ya te lo he dicho George - dijo con cansancio el Dios, viendo a las serpientes mientras seguían persiguiendose, se sentó en el sillón mirandoles atentamente hoy se sentía muy cansado como para si quiera discutir con ellas, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse.

En otro templo se daba una situación similar con cierto Dios que trataba de mantenerse despierto mientras leía uno de sus libros pero le estaba siendo imposible, el sueño comenzó a ganar terreno.

El sueño les ganó a los dioses y no solo a ellos, también a una cazadora y un campista más, cerraron los ojos y lo siguiente que supieron es que estaban cayendo, lo que logró asustar a los dioses ellos no suelen caer, el primero en aterrizar fue el de cabello negro ondulado dándose un buen golpe contra el pavimento.

\- Auch - se quejó lo que no le pareció para nada normal, vio hacia todas partes tratando de orientarse cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien cayó encima de él, era un chico rubio de unos veinte tantos años - Bájate - espetó el de cabello negro.

\- Soy demasiado lindo para los golpes - se quejó quitándose de encima del otro y una risa inundó el lugar, ambos voltearon para todas partes buscando el origen de esta pero no lo hallaron lo que si hallaron fue el origen de un grito.

\- ¡Ahhh! - en picada justo en su dirección venían cayendo justo encima de ellos, dos jóvenes, una con una tiara y el otro de cabello rubio parecido al otro joven, los dos del piso se pusieron inmediatamente de pie tratando de atrapar a los jóvenes, pero un viento hizo que la joven cayera con gracia sobre sus pies el chico por el otro lado si cayó encima del de cabello negro ondulado y la risa de hace un rato se volvió a oír.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - se preguntó la chica pelinegra viendo en todas las direcciones, el rubio de veinti tantos estaba igual que ella mientras los otros dos intentaban ponerse de pie.

\- Auch - dijo el rubio que aún estaba en el suelo saliendo de encima del otro.

\- ¿Qué pecado cometí para que los rubios me caigan encima? - decía el pelinegro sobándose la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie.

\- Hermes - mascullo con odio el rubio más joven poniéndose de pie y viendo al hombre que tenía enfrente, era exactamente como lo recordaba, el Dios lo vio era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca.

\- Luke - dijo la chica viendo al rubio para después desviar la mirada y apretar los puños, intento buscar su arco pero no lo encontró - ¿Dónde está mi arco? - se preguntó así misma.

\- Thalia - susurró Luke viendo a la teniente de Artemisa.

\- ¡Apolo! - salto el otro rubio y los demás se lo quedaron mirando mientras la risa se volvió a oír pero cada vez sonaba menos dispersa, vio a los otros tres - ¿Ustedes también lo oyeron verdad? - susurro y los demás asintieron.

\- Bien ¿Que hacemos aquí? - hablo la teniente de Artemisa limpiando su ropa intentado no sentirse muy incómoda con Luke aquí además de dos de los dioses más degenerados según su señora.

\- Eso quisiéramos saber todos - dijo Apolo mientras veía todo el lugar y los otros dos solo se veían mutuamente el uno con odio y el otro con pesar.

\- Todas sus dudas se aclararán pronto - escucharon decir a una voz, esta vez si pudieron determinar de dónde provenía, era de un árbol cercano, alzaron un poco la vista y ahí estaba un azabache de ojos verde mar con una camisa naranja con el logo del campamento mestizo y su collar de cuatro cuentas de arcilla.

Thalia no lo pudo evitar, lágrimas comenzaron a correr de sus ojos, lo buscó tanto tiempo con ayuda de las cazadoras y ahora aquí estaba enfrente de ella, Apolo sonrió sabia muy bien quién era aquel chico, pudiera ser que este más alto que la última vez que lo vio pero sabía bien quién era, Hermes también lo sabía el único que tenía el ceño fruncido con desconcierto era Luke.

\- Hermosa caída cara de pino - se río el azabache ella se limpió las lágrimas y corrió hasta el árbol.

\- ¡Baja de ahí sesos de alga! - exigió mientras sacudía el árbol.

\- No hagas eso... espera... Thalia no - ella siguió meciendo el árbol hasta que lo hizo caer de espaldas.

\- Eso te mereces por andarme preocupando - dijo ella para luego bufar mientras el se sentaba en el piso sobando su espalda.

\- Para ser un sueño esto duele mucho - se quejó el pelinegro, Apolo soltó una risa divertida de ver el comportamiento de ambos igual que Hermes.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - inquirió Luke mirando al chico le molesto mucho la forma en que Thalia lo trató mientras que a él ni siquiera lo veía.

\- Ah se me olvidaba - se puso de pie y sacudió sus jeans - Percy Jackson - le sonrió al rubio, Apolo veía con más detenimiento al chico pudo notar que estaba delgado, su ropa estaba sucia, eso le hacía preguntarse ¿Dónde se encontraba el cuerpo de él en este instante? si no fuera un sueño le haría una revisión médica porque se veía que enserio la necesitaba.

\- Perseus Jackson querrás decir, él que nos tiene preocupados- la teniente de Artemisa lo golpeó en la cabeza.

\- Cuanto amor que me tienes cara de pino - se sobaba la cabeza la verdad es que él no se esperaba que en este sueño pudiera sentir dolor pero estaba visto que las moiras querían que esto fuera muy real - Bueno ya a lo que vinimos - suspiro parándose recto - Creo que ustedes conocen este lugar - hablo dirigiéndose a Thalia y Luke, ambos abrieron mucho los ojos para después analizar bien en qué lugar habían caído.

\- Si... lo conocemos- respondió Thalia después de un rato de silencio y mirando hacia un punto y suspiro, Luke hizo lo mismo.

\- Si vamos a cambiar las cosas hay que hacerlo bien - dijo Percy y los dos suspiraron- Ahora creo que esto debe empezar - comenzó a caminar en dirección de una casa que se veía al final de la calle, seguido por Thalia, Hermes y Apolo simplemente se veían entre sí no entendían nada pero al Dios del sol entre más se acercaban la casa le sonaba de algo.

Luke iba detrás de todos ellos, veía cuán apegada estaba Thalia del muchacho, con él sonrió, lloró, se enojó y hasta lo molesto, frunció el ceño ¿Por qué con ese chico era así? ¿Qué había hecho él de especial?, claro que él sabía que el chico era de quien se hablaba en el libro, que el fue quien lo detuvo de desatar la guerra debido al Rayo maestro robado, pero ahora no comprendía el apego de Thalia con él.

\- Bien hemos llegado - se situaron enfrente de la casa - Justo a tiempo - el vio hacia atrás, abajo junto a una estatua se podía vislumbrar, a dos jóvenes y una cabra de color plateada que comenzaron a correr hacia ahí y se detuvieron al otro lado de la rotonda que había frente a la casa, la estatua que estaba aquí pareció moverse.

\- Somos nosotros- susurraron Thalia y Luke, Hermes y Apolo prestaron atención.

 ** _-¿De qué va esto? - pregunto el joven rubio viendo con algo de temor a la estatua, la chica señaló con la cabeza hacia la casa, el la vio con detenimiento trago saliva antes de hablar -¿La cabra quiere que vayamos ahí? -_**

Luke y Thalia no sabían como sentirse ninguno de los dos podía olvidar ese día tal vez nunca lo harían.

 ** _La cabra baló y la chica se acercó a acariciarla -Gracias, Amaltea... Yo... yo confío en ti. - le dijo a la cabra, poco después esta desapareció en una nube tormentosa y un relámpago sonó en el cielo, el chico alzó la vista hacia la casa y después a la chica nuevamente._**

Hermes se estaba preguntando si en este punto su hijo ya lo odiaba, fijaba su vista en el chico del sueño y luego en el que tenia cerca suyo, estaba un poco más grande que el que estaba por entrar a la casa y el de ahí no tenia la cicatriz.

 ** _-¿Estás segura sobre esto? - pregunto el muchacho a la chica y esta volteo a verlo._** ** _-Amaltea me lleva hacia cosas buenas. La última vez que apareció, me llevó hasta ti - el chico se la quedó mirando como sopesando la idea._**

Luke vio a la Thalia que ahora se veía de quince, recordando lo que pensaba ese día, ella estaba pensando lo mismo y miraba el suelo ahora no sabía que pensar acerca de esa cabra.

 ** _El chico resopló antes de contestar -Vale. Mansión tétrica, allá vamos - avanzaron hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa que tenia una imagen de la cara de Medusa._**

Apolo comenzó a reconocer la casa pero para él no había lucido así si no más limpia menos destruida más pintoresca, comenzaba a tener miedo de lo que fueran a encontrar dentro.

 ** _-¿Puedes hacer lo tuyo? - dijo la Thalia joven y se podía notar la cara de disgusto del joven Luke ante esto._**

Hermes le dio un vistazo al Luke que tenia a un lado y pudo notar que tampoco estaba feliz, el Dios suspiró.

 ** _-Odio tener que hacer lo mío - respondio el joven Luke a la vez que ponía la mano sobre el pistillo. Con un clic, éste se abrió, paso la mano por el pomo y abrió la puerta con facilidad._**

Ahora el Dios sabía que su hijo había heredado algunas de sus habilidades y probablemente algunas más, veía otra vez al Luke de su lado este por otra parte veía a al chico azabache junto a Thalia está parecía cómoda junto a él y no le gustaba.

Apolo por otra parte estaba sintiendo lo peor con esta casa.

 ** _-Eso es muy guay-murmuró Thalía joven._**

\- Siempre te pareció guay - susurro Luke viendo a Thalia esta le envió una mala mirada y se puso del otro lado de Percy el solo le dio una sonrisa comprensiva.

 ** _El interior desplegó un terrible olor pero igual la Thalia joven entró y Luke joven la siguió._**

Los que estaban viendo la escena entraron detrás de ellos ingresando a una sala anticuada y llena de polvo con telarañas, había flechas y empuñaduras de espadas rotas, todos repartiendo un ligero brillo verde por toda la sala. Dos vestíbulos iban a izquierda y derecha. Una escalera subía por la pared de detrás. Unas gruesas cortinas tapaban las ventanas. Apolo suspiró ya sabia con exactitud donde estaban

\- Les aseguro que en mi tiempo se ve mucho mejor - murmuro el Dios del sol viendo como Thalia y Luke jóvenes observaban con algo de recelo toda la casa.

Veían como observaban el suelo de mármol que ya estaba enmohecido por la humedad y había manchas en el suelo que seguramente eran sangre seca de héroes que llegaron ahí antes que ellos, en una esquina estaba un sofá destrozado, sillas hechas añicos, cerca de la escalera había latas, trapos sucios y lo que parecían ser huesos humanos.

Percy solo pudo sentir como Thalia se tensaba y se acercaba más a él sabia que este no era un buen recuerdo pero era necesario, Luke veía este acercamiento y no le gustaba para nada.

 ** _Thalía joven sacó un bote de spray, pero cuando giró la muñeca, se expandió hasta que sujetaba una lanza con una punta de bronce celestial. mientras el Luke joven Agarro un palo de golf comenzó a decir -Quizá esto no sea muy buena..._**

Cuando escucharon como la puerta se cerró y todos dieron un respingo.

\- Una trampa - dijo Hermes viendo la puerta cerrada, su hijo arregañadientes asintió su padre tenia razón.

 ** _Luke joven apretó el mango de la puerta pero está no se abría -Algún tipo de magia-dijo-. Estamos atrapados._**

Percy solo vigilaba a su prima y veía como Apolo por momentos no le apartaba la vista.

 ** _Thalía joven corrió hacia la ventana más cercana. Intentó apartar las cortinas, pero la pesada_** ** _tela negra la atrapo por las muñecas._** ** _-¡Luke! -gritó._**

La Thalia de quince tomó el brazo de Percy recordaba muy bien esa sensación de ser atrapada por esa cortina.

\- Es solo un recuerdo Thalia - le susurró el azabache ella asintió pero aún así no se apartó demasiado de él y Luke pues estaba celoso de ese acercamiento.

Apolo solo seguía observando al azabache y después la casa ¿Por qué estaba así? en su tiempo la casa estaba en perfectas condiciones ¿Como es que acabaría así? y ¿Por qué parecía que atacaba a la gente?.

 ** _Las cortinas se fundieron a tentáculos de de barro aceitoso como gigantescas lenguas negras. Se enrodaron por sus brazos y cubrieron su lanza. Luke joven parecía alterado pero aún así ataco a las cortinas y las golpeó con el palo de golf logrando liberar a la Thalia joven._**

Luke en esta parte se había tensado, recordó la sensación de ese momento, el miedo de que a ella le vaya a pasar algo, vio de soslayo a la chica de quince y trató de calmarse.

 ** _Thalia joven soltó su lanza y Luke la apartó de las cortinas mientras estas intentaban atraparla de nuevo, esos tentáculos negros chasqueaban en el aire._**

Los que estaban expectantes en el sueño se apartaron de la ventana por seguridad.

 ** _Después de un par de intentos fallidos más, los tentáculos se relajaron y volvieron a ser cortinas. Thalía temblaba en sus brazos. Su lanza descansaba cerca de ellos, humeando como si hubiera sido hundida en ácido. Levantó las manos: estaban humeando y llenas de ampollas. Su cara estaba pálida como si fuera a entrar en shock. -¡Aguanta! -la dejé en el suelo y rebusqué por entre mi mochila-. Aguanta, Thalía. Ya lo tengo. - Luke joven comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cosas y sacó una botella._**

Thalia de quince apretó los labios y cerró los ojos ante la escena escondiéndose en el brazo de su primo, Hermes suspiraba y luego veía a su hijo mayor que apretaba los puños, como odio ese momento de verla herida todo por culpa de esa cabra.

 ** _Dejo caer el contenido de la botella o lo que quedaba por encima de las manos de la Thalía joven. El humo se disipó. Las ampollas desaparecieron._** ** _-Vas a estar bien-dijo Luke-. Descansa._**

 ** _-No... no podemos...-su voz temblaba, pero se las arregló para levantarse. Miró las cortinas con una mezcla de miedo y náuseas -. Si todas las ventanas son como esa y la puerta esta atrancada..._**

\- Están atrapados - susurró Apolo temiendo cada vez más lo que encontrarían en esa casa.

 ** _-Conseguiremos salir- prometió Luke joven que parecía querer decir más cosas pero no las dijo._**

\- Si no fuera por la estúpida cabra - murmuró el Luke mayor, pero Thalia lo oyó y suspiró tal vez si había sido culpa de la cabra pero el de haberlo encontrado a él también fue culpa de Amaltea.

 ** _Luke joven veía las escaleras y los vestíbulos, como decidiendo la mejor opción para salir de ahí, vio al vestíbulo de la izquierda._**

Los que estaban en el sueño hicieron los mismo y vieron las luces rojas brillando cerca del suelo, Luke y Thalia tragaron saliva, ella apretó el brazo de Percy eso no era buena señal.

\- Hay que retroceder un poco - le susurró a Thalia y ella asintió los demás imitaron su acción, no sabían si lo que sea que estaba ahí podía atacarlos o no, después de todo estaba visto que podían sentir dolor a pesar de ser un sueño.

 ** _Las luces se movieron. Se inclinaron hacia arriba y hacia abajo, haciéndose más brillantes y acercándose. Un gruñido hizo que Luke joven se tensara y Thalía joven soltó un ruidito ahogado._** ** _-Eh... Luke... - trató de hablar ella señalando._**

Pero los que veían notaron que no veía al vestíbulo izquierdo sino al contrario donde habían otras luces rojas.

 ** _De ambos vestíbulos vino el mismo clack, clack, clack hueco, como si alguien estuviera tocando unas castañuelas huesudas._** ** _-Las escaleras tienen muy buena pinta-dijo Luke joven._**

\- No lo vamos a negar - dijeron Hermes, Apolo Percy y Thalia, Luke los vio con el ceño fruncido, especialmente porque su padre este de acuerdo con él, todos comenzaron a caminar ahí para seguir observando el sueño.

 ** _-Sí, por aquí - Escucharon decir a una voz desde arriba, era alta y llena de tristeza._**

A Apolo casi le daba algo no importa cuanto tiempo pasara el recordaba cada voz porque el timbre de voz de sus hijos era especial ahora lo sabía su hijo estaba ahí y su corazón parecía querer salirse de su sitio.

 ** _-¿Quién eres? -grito Luke joven._** ** _-Daos prisa-les llamó la voz, pero no sonaba demasiado emocionado. A la derecha, la misma voz resonó-. Daos prisa._**

\- ¿Como puede sonar así? - pregunto Apolo viendo a los lugares de donde provenían las voces.

\- Seguro más después lo sabremos - susurró Percy acariciando levemente la mano de Thalia, la cual estaba aferrada a su brazo.

 ** _Se escuchó de nuevo los clank. Luke joven echo otro vistazo. La voz parecía venir de lo que había en el vestíbulo, la cosa con los brillantes ojos rojos. Entonces la misma voz nos llamó desde el vestíbulo a la izquierda. -Daos prisa._**

Hermes y Apolo estaban cada vez más perdidos hasta que comenzaron a recordar y a unir las piezas de lo que podría estar pasando, ambos ya tenían un leve presentimiento de que serían esas luces.

 ** _Luke joven se tensó. Agarro la mano de Thalía joven y salío corriendo hacia las escaleras._** ** _-Luke..._** ** _-¡Vamos!_** ** _-Pero si es otra trampa..._** ** _-¡No hay otra elección!_**

\- Si, su mejor opción es subir - murmuró Apolo mientras comenzaban a subir con los jóvenes por las escaleras

 ** _Luke joven arrastraba a la otra Thalia se veían asustados se podía oír a las criaturas detrás de ellos._**

La teniente de Artemisa trataba de controlarse y murmurar que eso solo era un sueño pero se estaba sintiendo tan real.

Llegaron a otro vestíbulo. Unas paredes débilmente iluminadas por unos candelabros hacían parecer que las puertas bailaran a ambos lados.

Saltaron sobre un montón de huesos, dándole una patada por accidente a una calavera humana, Thalia respiraba pesadamente al menos se alegraba de que este Percy, no le importaba que la viera así, el la había visto con su peor temor así que estaba bien.

Luke trataba de parecer más valiente ahora que era mayor pero la verdad es que el recuerdo le estaba dando tanto miedo como cuando estuvo ahí la primera vez.

 ** _En algún lugar por encima de todos, la voz masculina nos llamó: -¡Por aquí! -sonaba más urgente que antes-. ¡La última puerta a la izquierda! ¡Daos_** ** _prisa!_**

 ** _Detrás de ellos, las criaturas repitieron sus palabras: -¡Izquierda! ¡Daos prisa!_**

Los que estaban de espectadores en el sueño veían de donde venían las voces, a Hermes y a Apolo la idea que tenían se reafirmaba más y ninguno quería que los chicos sigan ahí.

 ** _-Tenemos que ayudarle-anunció la joven Thalía, el joven Luke se sorprendió se notó en su mirada probablemente estaba pensando en lo mismo._** ** _-Sí. - respondió por último el joven Luke._**

Apolo estaba cada vez más preocupado por lo que encontrarían en esa habitación a la que se dirigían, pues la voz de su hijo sonaba penosa como si fuera un prisionero de la casa y ahora el Dios quería saber porque era así, siguieron avanzando hacia la voz siguiendo a los chicos, el pasillo estaba deteriorado, el papel de las paredes rasgado, candelabros hechos pedazos.

\- Esto da para trama de película de horror - comentó por lo bajo Percy de lo más tranquilo y Thalia lo golpeó en el brazo.

\- Cállate- murmuró mientras se volvía aferrar a su brazo, el se sobo el brazo al menos se distrajo un momento pensaba el azabache, aunque no le gustaba ver donde se fue a meter su prima con solo doce años.

Luke vio la interacción de ambos esto no le agradaba, la casa le estaba dando miedo y también estaba sintiendo celos por esos dos.

 ** _Una luz se filtraba por debajo de la última puerta a la izquierda. Detrás de todos, el sonido de los cascos sonó más fuerte._**

Eso hizo que la teniente de Artemisa de un respingo esto estaba demasiado real, si la primera vez que estuvo ahí no le agrado, ahora menos le agradaba.

 ** _Llegaron a la puerta y Luke joven se lanzó contra ella pero se abrió sola. Thalía y él entraron dentro, cayendo de cara en la alfombra._**

Los que estaban de espectadores entraron junto con ellos antes que la puerta se cerrara de golpe tras ellos, las criaturas afuera rasgaban las paredes con frustración por no atrapar a sus presas.

 ** _-Hola-dijo la voz del hombre, más cercana ahora-. Lo siento mucho._**

Todos vieron al hombre veían como movía los labios pero el sonido no venía de su boca si no de un lugar a la izquierda.

\- Mi hijo - susurró Apolo con tristeza viendo al hombre que vestía unas botas de piel de serpiente y un traje moteado de verde y marrón que podría haber estado hecho con el mismo material. Era alto y descarnado, con un pelo gris y puntiagudo salvaje. Luke lo veía al Dios y podía sentir la pena que emanaba de la voz del Dios, eso lo sorprendió un poco.

 ** _Los jóvenes Luke y Thalia parecían un poco aturdidos el muchacho parecía creer que la voz vino de la izquierda pero levantó la cabeza y se topó con el hombre frente a ellos._**

Apolo veía con Pena a su hijo, podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos, la postura deprimente que tenía, la ojeras lo delgado que estaba se preguntaba qué le había pasado y como es que había llegado a vivir tanto, aunque se veía que no había vivido bien.

 ** _La habitación estaba colocada como si fuera un estudio. A diferencia del resto de la casa, estaba en buenas condiciones. Contra la pared más lejana había una litera, un escritorio_** ** _con un ordenador y una ventana cubierta con cortinas negras como las de la planta de abajo. Por la pared derecha había una librería, una pequeña cocina y dos puertas, una_** ** _llevaba a un lavabo y la otra era un gran armario._**

 ** _Thalía joven dijo:_** ** _-Eh... Luke..._** ** _Señaló a la izquierda._**

Todos giraron su vista ahí y casi les da algo al igual que a los del sueño habían barrotes y al otro lado una superficie llena de huesos y pedazos de armaduras y entre ellos paseándose un monstruo con una cabeza de león y una piel roja del color del óxido. En vez de garras

tenía pezuñas como un caballo, y su cola se movía como si fuera un látigo. Su cabeza era una mezcla de caballo y lobo, con las orejas puntiagudas, un morro alargado y unos labios negros que se parecían alarmantemente a los de un ser humano.

\- Leucrotas - suspiro Apolo veía al monstruo a su hijo y ahora entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, Hermes puso una mano en su hombro - Es un castigo ¿verdad? - pregunto viendo a los Luke y Thalia mayores estos asintieron, la tristeza de ver a su hijo así le estaba ganando a la ira que sentía por quien le haya hecho esto aunque ya se imaginaba quien le puso tal castigo a su muchacho.

 ** _El monstruo gruñó. En vez de dientes, tenía dos huesos con forma de herradura. Cuando abría su boca, los huesos hacían el inquietante ruido de clack, clack, clack que habían oído abajo._**

\- ¿Son los de abajo? - susurro Percy a Thalia esta asintió.

 ** _El monstruo fijó sus brillantes ojos rojos en Luke joven. Le caía saliva de su huesuda y extraña mandíbula._**

Hermes se tensó por un momento y veía al Luke de su lado para convencerse que no le pasó nada y este al notar su mirada se sintió feliz por un instante pero luego sacó esa idea de su mente, el Dios no lo quiso en su tiempo el Dios no lo iba a querer ahora.

 ** _Luke joven parecía querer huir pero los gruñidos de abajo le hicieron desistir de esa idea, Thalia joven lo ayudó a ponerse de pie._**

\- Awww te veías linda de doce - susurro Percy a su prima esta golpeó su brazo.

\- Cállate sesos de alga - espeto ella, no lo iba a admitir pero el halago le había gustado pero ella era una cazadora su teniente no podían gustarle estas cosas de los hombres, lo que no notó fue como el rubio gruñó.

Aunque los otros dos si lo notaron y se miraron un momento y luego otra vez la escena.

 ** _-¿Quién eres? - pidió Luke joven -. ¿Qué es esa cosa en la jaula?_** ** _El anciano hizo una mueca. Su expresión estaba tan llena de miseria parecía que se echaría a llorar._**

Apolo suspiró con tristeza viendo a su hijo y Hermes lo abrazó por los hombros.

 ** _Abrió su boca, pero cuando habló, las palabras no vinieron de él. Como algún tipo de ventriloquia terrorífica, el monstruohabló por él, con la voz del anciano:_** ** _-Soy Halcyon Green. Lo lamento mucho, pero estáis en la jaula. Habéis sido destinados a morir._**

Los dioses presentes se tensaron pero luego se relajaron viendo a los dos jóvenes mayores, aunque uno de ellos parecía molesto con todo lo que estaban viendo.

 ** _Luke joven Apunto con el palo de golf con hacia el anciano, pero no hizo ningún movimiento amenazador parecía tan lastimero y tan deprimido que no podía hacerle nada._** ** _-Será mejor que te expliques-espeto Luke joven_**

 ** _-. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué?_** ** _Como podrás ver, soy bueno dialogando. Detrás de las barras, el monstruo hizo chasquear sus mandíbulas huesudas._**

\- Es el poder de esos monstruos- susurro el Dios del sol viendo con pena a su hijo - Repiten todo lo que digan para atraer a sus presas, pero me imagino que estos hacen más que eso - suspiro viendo a su anciano hijo ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí? ¿Por qué Zeus le habría hecho esto? porque estaba seguro que esto era castigo de Zeus, solo su padre podía ser tan cruel.

 ** _-Entiendo vuestra confusión-dijo con la voz del anciano. Su tono amistoso no parecía combinar mucho con el brillo homicida en sus ojos-La criatura que veis es una leucrota. Tiene el don de imitar voces humanas. Así es como atrae a sus presas._**

Luke vio por un instante a ambos dioses, no se tragaba la pena con la que veían al anciano, ellos le habían hecho esto.

 ** _Luke miro hacia el hombre y el monstruouna y otra vez._** ** _-Pero... ¿la voz es tuya? Me refiero, el tipo con el traje de serpiente, ¿estoy oyendo lo que quiere decir?_** ** _-Eso es correcto-la leucrota suspiró fuertemente-. Yo soy, como tú dices, el tipo con el traje de serpiente. Esta es mi maldición. Mi nombre es Halcyon Green, hijo de Apolo._**

El Dios sonrió tristemente, su pequeño Hal en ese momento estaba en su casa y no constaba con muchos años pero el Dios sabía el poder con cual había nacido y ya lo había advertido de su uso pero por esto suponía que el lo rompió tal vez por accidente o por una buena causa.

 ** _Thalía dio un traspié hacia atrás._** ** _-¿Eres un semidiós? Pero tú eres tan..._** ** _-¿Viejo? -preguntó la leucrota. El hombre, Halcyon Green, estudio sus manos llenas de arrugas, como si no pudiera creerse que eran suyas-. Sí, lo soy._**

\- Ya habíamos conocido a otros semidioses griegos, todos eran como nosotros jóvenes- explicó Thalia porque los demás parecían no entender el porqué del desconcierto de los más jóvenes, Luke solo asintió.

 ** _-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? - preguntó Luke joven._** ** _Halcyon se encogió de hombros, indiferentemente. El monstruo habló por él. -He perdido la cuenta. ¿Décadas? Como mi padre es el dios de los oráculos, nací con la maldición de ver el futuro. Apolo me advirtió que me mantuviera callado. Me dijo que nunca compartiese lo que veía porque haría enfurecer a los dioses. Pero años atrás... tuve que hablar. Conocí una niña pequeña que estaba destinada a morir en un accidente. Salvé su vida revelándole el futuro._**

\- No debió hacerlo - susurro Apolo - si ella debía morir era por algo - Luke lo vio con odio ¿cómo podía hablar así? era una vida - ¿Ustedes piensan que es fácil eso? - pregunto el Dios viendo a Luke mayor - No es fácil saber quién va morir y dejar que lo haga, nunca es fácil; pero algunas muertes son necesarias- vio a Percy este solo respiro hondo - Pero supongo que las moiras harán algo con esto y estas trazando un futuro mejor - termino por decir, podía sentir la pena proveniente de Percy y Thalia preguntándose ¿Por qué sentían pena con respecto de muertes necesarias? luego vio a Luke y los otros dos evitaban verlo y ahí entendió y parecía que Hermes igual.

 ** _Luke joven parecía debatirse entre ver al anciano y al monstruo._** ** _-No lo entiendo- se forzó a mirar los ojos de Halcyon-. Hiciste algo bueno. ¿Por qué haría eso enfurecer a los dioses?_** ** _-No les gusta que los mortales jueguen con el destino-dijo la leucrota-. Mi padre me maldijo. Me obligó a vestir estas ropas, la piel de Pitón, que guardó el oráculo de Delfos tiempo atrás, como recordatorio de que yo no era un oráculo. Me dejó sin voz y me_** ** _encerró en esta mansión, mi hogar de niñez. Entonces los dioses enviaron las leucrotae para vigilarme. Normalmente, las leucrotae solo imitan el habla humana, pero estas están conectadas con mis pensamientos. Era la forma de Apolo de recordarme, para siempre,_** ** _que mi voz solo llevaría a los demás a su perdición._**

\- Seguro me lo ordenó Zeus yo no sería tan cruel con mi hijo - dijo el Dios viendo a su hijo y queriendo tocarlo - Yo amo a todos mis hijos, aunque no lo parezca - Luke solo veía el suelo y apretaba los puños igual que Thalia y Percy, ellos sabían que era así después de todo el se había preocupado por Artemisa y por los hijos que tenia en el campamento, reconociéndolos y llevándolos ahí apenas llegaban a la edad en que los monstruos comenzaban a atacar, incluso sabían que había cuidado de Will un tiempo antes de llevarlo al campamento.

 ** _-Podrías devolvérselo-dijo Luke joven-. No te mereces esto. Escapa. Mata los monstruos. Te ayudaremos._**

\- No creo que pueda o ya lo habría hecho - murmuro el Dios viendo la tristeza en los ojos de su hijo, esperaba que las moiras le den una oportunidad a él también.

 ** _-Tiene razón-dijo Thalía-. Él es Luke, por cierto. Yo soy Thalía. Hemos luchado contra muchos monstruos. Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer, Halcyon._** ** _-Llamadme Hal-dijo la leucrota. El anciano negó con la cabeza-. Pero no lo entendéis. No sois los primeros en venir aquí. Me temo que todos los semidioses creen que hay esperanza cuando llegan aquí. Alguna veces intento ayudarles, pero nunca funciona. Las ventanas están protegidas por cortinas letales..._**

\- Ya lo notamos - se estremeció Percy y Thalia río un poco.

 ** _-Lo he notado-murmuró Thalía joven._**

Ahora río Percy junto a Thalia y Luke gruñó audiblemente, el azabache se pregunta porque.

 ** _-...y la puerta está fuertemente encantada. Te deja entrar, pero no salir - Termino por decir Hal._** ** _-Ya lo veremos- dijo Luke joven girándose y puso la mano encima de la cerradura. Se concentro hasta que cayeron gotas de sudor por su cuello, pero nada funcionó. sus poderes fueron inútiles._** ** _-Te lo dije-dijo la leucrota-. Ninguno de nosotros puede salir. Luchar contra los monstruos es imposible. No pueden ser heridos por ningún metal conocido por el hombre o los dioses._** ** _Para dar veracidad a esto último, el anciano se abrió uno de los lados de su chaqueta de piel de serpiente, revelando una daga en su cinturón. Desenfundó la hoja de bronce_** ** _celestial y se acercó a la jaula del monstruo. La leucrota le gruñó. Hal introdujo el cuchillo por entre las barras, en dirección a la cabeza del monstruo._**

\- Han sido creados para que nada los lastime - dijo Hermes viendo al viejo Hal que lanzó el cuchillo pero no le hizo nada al monstruo, solo lo hizo enfadar haciendo que golpee las barras con sus zarpas y el viejo retrocedió.

 ** _-¿Veis? -el monstruo habló por Hal._** ** _-¿Así que simplemente te has rendido? -dijo Thalía joven -. ¿Ayudas al monstruo a atraernos hacia aquí y esperas a que nos maten?_** ** _Hal enfundó su daga._**

 ** _-Lo siento, cielo, pero no tengo elección. Estoy aquí atrapado, también. Si no coopero, los monstruos me dejarían morirme de hambre. Los monstruos podrían haberos matado en cuanto entrasteis en la casa, pero me usan para atraeros en el piso de arriba. Me permiten vuestra compañía durante momento. Facilita mi soledad. Y entonces... bueno, a los monstruos les gusta comer al atardecer. Lo que hoy pasará, a las 7:03_**

\- Que alentador es Hal - hablo con sarcasmo Percy y Thalia se lo quedó mirando pero sonrió solo el podía decir eso en ese momento.

Luke entornó los ojos viendo a Percy y a Thalia ella estaba aún de su brazo, eso le estaba fastidiando mucho más que el recuerdo de la casa.

 ** _miro el reloj digital que había en su escritorio, que ponía 10:34 AM. -. Después, yo subsisto con lo que_** ** _llevéis en las mochilas-. Miró con hambre hacia la mochila de Luke, y un escalofrío pareció recorrer su espalda._** ** _-Eres tan malo como los monstruos-dijo Luke joven._**

\- No es malo, solo quiere vivir un poco más- susurro Apolo y Luke se lo quedó mirando veía con que dolor el Dios veía a su hijo, debía admitir que no parecía tan malo y luego vio a Hermes que estaba igual que el Dios del sol se preguntaba si en su tiempo el Dios se arrepentía de lo que le hizo a su madre y a él.

 ** _El anciano se estremeció._** ** _-Tenéis derecho a odiarme-dijo la leucrota con la voz de Hal-, pero no puedo salvaros. Al anochecer, las barras se alzarán. Los monstruos os llevarán a parte y os matarán. No hay escapatoria._**

\- Hal no estas ayudando con los ánimos- negaba con la cabeza Percy y Thalia se río, él la vio de nuevo quería que a ella no le afectara tanto esto como cuando lo vivió la primera vez.

Luke solo se los quedó mirando, le molestaba que con él la haga reír, que a él se le sujete del brazo, que a él lo moleste, dioses estaba sintiendo celos con solo verlos, ahora agradecía que no esté en la sala de los tronos.

 ** _Dentro de la jaula del monstruo un panel cuadrado en la pared trasera se abrió. No habían visto antes el panel, pero debía conectar con otra habitación. Dos leucrotae más entraron en la jaula. Los tres fijaron sus ojos rojos brillantes en Luke joven, con sus huesudas mandíbulas haciendo crujidos._** ** _una leucrota cogió un pedazo de armadura con la mandíbula. La coraza de bronce celestial se rompió con la fuerza de una visagra y la mandíbula agujereó de un mordisco el metal._**

\- Ok eso no es bueno para la dieta y es asqueroso - hizo una mueca Percy y Thalia siguió soltando risitas, Luke gruñó más fuerte y el azabache se lo quedó mirando el aparto la mirada.

Hermes vio a su hijo mayor y luego a Thalia, él sentía algo por ella eso era demasiado evidente, aunque ella parecía no notarlo.

 ** _-Como veis-dijo otra leucrota con la voz de Hal-, los monstruos son increíblemente fuertes._** ** _Las piernas de Luke joven temblaron. Los dedos de Thalía se clavaron en su brazo._**

Thalia mayor también clavó los suyos en el brazo de Percy, este solo acarició su mano suavemente y eso pareció tranquilizarla, Luke notó la acción y no le gustó.

 ** _-Haz que se vayan-pidió ella-. Hal, ¿puedes hacer que se vayan?_** ** _El anciano frunció el ceño. El primer monstruo dijo:_** ** _-Si hago eso, no podremos hablar._** ** _El segundo monstruo añadió con la misma voz:_** ** _-Además, cualquier estrategia de escape en la que podáis pensar, alguien ya la ha intentado usar antes que vosotros._** ** _El tercer monstruo dijo:_** ** _-No hay ninguna forma de hablar en privado._**

\- Esto si que es ventriloquia - susurro Percy viendo a los tres monstruos de todos era el más tranquilo tal vez porque el ya había visto esto o tal vez porque sabía que nada lo lastimaría de seriedad.

 ** _Thalía anduvo de un lado para otro, igual que los monstruos._** ** _-¿Saben lo que estamos diciendo? Me refiero, ¿sólo hablan o también entienden las palabras?_** ** _La primera leucrota hizo un gemido agudo. Entonces imitó la voz de Thalía:_** ** _-¿Entienden las palabras?_**

\- Bien eso dio repelús- se estremeció Percy y Thalia negó con la cabeza, esas cosas llevaban hablando un buen rato y a él recién le daban repelús.

 ** _El Luke joven se estremeció como sopesando la idea de que si hubiera oído esa cosa en la oscuridad de la noche seguro habría ido hasta ella pensando que era la verdadera Thalia._** ** _El segundo monstruo habló por Hal:_**

 ** _-Las criaturas son inteligentes, igual que los perros son inteligentes. Comprenden las emociones y unas pocas frases. Pueden atraer a sus presas gritando cosas como "¡Ayuda!". Pero no estoy seguro de cuánto diálogo humano pueden llegar a entender. No importa. No podéis engañarles._**

\- No entienden demasiado del lenguaje hablado pero si bastante del corporal - dijo Hermes viendo como su hijo joven temblaba y luego al mayor que solo veía la escena con algo de resentimiento.

 ** _-Haz que se vayan-dijo Luke joven -. Tienes un ordenador. Escribe lo que quieras decir. Si vamos a morir al atardecer, no quiero que esas cosas me estén mirando ahí todo el día._**

\- Es verdad se siente horrible estar bajo su mirada - asintió el azabache viendo a los monstruos y Thalia hizo una mueca dándole la razón a su primo.

 ** _Hal vaciló. Entonces se giró a los monstruos y se les quedó mirando en silencio. Después de unos momentos, las leucrota gruñeron. Caminaron por fuera de la jaula y el panel trasero se cerró detrás de ellos. Hal me miró. Abrió las manos como si se disculpara o como si pidiera preguntas._** ** _-Luke-dijo Thalía joven, algo ansiosa-, ¿tienes un plan?_** ** _-Aún no-admitió -. Pero será mejor que pensemos en alguno antes del atardecer._**

\- Imagino que lo hicieron si no no estarían aquí- comentó Hermes viendo con preocupación a su hijo, los Thalia y Luke mayores asintieron.

\- Fue un poco difícil pues estábamos más acostumbrados a realizar planes y ponerlos en práctica al instante para seguir con vida - admitió Thalia viendo al suelo y evitando la mirada de Luke - No estábamos acostumbrados a que nos pusieran horas para morir - los dos dioses asintieron era más fácil para los semidioses improvisar y mantenerse a salvo que verdaderamente elaborar un plan con todas las de ley.

\- Y en ese momento tuvimos todo el día con el solo pensamiento de que al atardecer si no se nos ocurría algo íbamos a morir y a nadie le iba importar- apretaba los puños Luke, Hermes quería decirle que seguro a él le iba a importar pero temió solo enfadarlo más.

 ** _Luke joven parecía tentado a golpear a Hal y acabar con él de alguna manera para que dejara de atraer a semidioses y que sean comidos por los monstruos pero decidió no hacerlo._**

Apolo se quedó mirando al Luke mayor por la forma en que el joven veía a su hijo como buscando una explicación el chico bufo sintiendo su mirada.

\- Quería atacarlo pero no lo hice, después de todo que acabáramos ahí no era del todo su culpa - se cruzó de brazos - El estaba maldito por culpa de los dioses no podía hacer nada más a parte de sobrevivir como pudiera - Apolo y Hermes pudieron sentir el rencor y resentimiento en su voz, ambos se preguntaban qué habrían hecho los dioses contra él para que se sienta así, más que nada se lo preguntaba Hermes - Solo porque salvo a una niña no se que clase de justicia es esta - se descruzo y apreto los puños, mirando al suelo y Hermes suspiro fuerte, ahora estaba seguro de que había hecho algo para que él esté así, ahora solo debía saber que y arreglarlo.

Todo se comenzó a disolver alrededor de ellos, Thalia veía como el brazo de Percy desaparecía con todo lo demás, Apolo también se empezó a disolver igual Hermes y Luke mayor.

\- Espera no te vayas sesos de alga ¿Qué esta pasando? - ella lo veía con preocupación.

\- Es un sueño Thalia y es hora de despertar, nos veremos en el siguiente- le sonrió y se disolvió igual que todo lo demás.

La teniente de Artemisa se removió con brusquedad entre las sábanas de su cama, se sentó de golpe en ella, su rostro estaba perlado en sudor vio a su alrededor no estaba en la casa del sueño si no en el templo de su señora con las demás cazadoras que dormían en sus camas vio por la ventana y se dio cuenta que estaba por amanecer.

\- Estúpido sesos de alga pero me las pagarás - masculló mientras apretaba los puños con enojo porque sabia que aunque fue un sueño él que estuvo ahí era el Percy real.

 ** _N/A: si otra nota Xd, me alegra que les guste la historia y si hay Perseo x Teseo es algo que surgió de la nada por una usuario en Wattpad y pues me encanto._**

 ** _PD2: Preguntas, dudas, quejas y teorías en los reviews._**

 ** _PD3: contestando la pregunta pues tendrán que esperar para el castigo de esos dos por sus errores._**

 ** _Kleop fuera ~_**


	8. Capítulo 4

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negrita yo solo los usaré para este fic._**

 ** _N/A: Feliz navidad! Feliz janucá! Feliz Quanza! Feliz Saturnalia! Feliz lo que sea! (Por si no celebran ninguna de las anteriores) espero que hayan pasado una mejor navidad que la mía... que les hayan comprado muchos libros y demás ~_**

 ** _Que les hayan dado cariño y amorsh ~_**

 ** _Si no se los dieron aquí tienen cariño y amorsh de mi parte para ustedes ~ (un poco tarde pero más vale tarde que nunca)_**

 ** _Disfruten de su capítulo ~_**

Era temprano por la mañana, Apolo se había despertado sobresaltado por el sueño que había estado teniendo y lo peor es que sabía que solo había sido una parte del sueño, ver a su hijo así no había sido fácil, el castigo que le habían puesto era demasiado severo y no solo eso era lo que le preocupaba sino la situación de su ex pequeño paciente que en el sueño ya no estaba tan pequeño pero podía notar que no se encontraba para nada bien donde sea que estaba junto con la chica de Atenea.

Otro que despertó sobre saltado fue Hermes aún en el sillón que se había quedado dormido y sus dos amigas serpientes rodeándolo y viéndole con preocupación.

"Hermes ¿te encuentras bien?" pregunto Martha viendo fijamente al Dios.

"Te movías tanto y tienes cara de que te comiste una rata podrida" dijo George y Martha lo mordió.

"No le digas esas cosas a Hermes" espeto Martha.

\- Ya chicos basta - fue todo lo que respondió Hermes la verdad el sueño lo había dejado mal y saber que aún no terminaba lo ponía aun peor.

Luke se sentó de golpe en su cama, veía sus manos aún temblaban del enojo que sintió al recordar esos sucesos con el hijo de Apolo y también el apego que sentía Thalia hacia el azabache hijo de Poseidón, eso no le agrado para nada, se levanto de la cama furioso porque lo peor es que sabia que eso no había acabado el chico había dicho que se verían en el siguiente sueño.

Will vio al hijo de Hermes levantarse refunfuñando algo entre dientes pero no entendió que, el rubio estaba dormido a lado del hijo de hades que solo parecía dormir tranquilo cuando el estaba ahí, lo que por alguna razón alegraba al hijo de Apolo demasiado, se levantó con cuidado de su lado y fue a alistarse para el desayuno.

Los de las cabañas comenzaron a despertar ante el nuevo día, las cazadoras veían con un poco de preocupación a su teniente pues esta despertó muy temprano y comenzó a dar ordenes a diestra y siniestra haciendo que se apuren en todo, parecía más enérgica y molesta esta esta mañana pero les alegraba a sobremanera verla así.

\- Buenos días a todos - saludo cordialmente Lady Hestia cuando los jóvenes comenzaron a ingresar al comedor, Hazel veía con preocupación a su hermano pues ayer había comido solo en la mesa de Hades así que le susurró unas palabras a Reyna y la vio suplicante.

\- Esta bien - acepto esta, Nico ya se había sentado solo en su mesa, bajo la atenta mirada de Will, - Nico Di Angelo- pronunció con calma la pretora una vez que estuvo frente a él, a Will esto no le gustó ¿Qué tenía ella que conversar con Nico?.

\- Reyna - asintió el levemente preguntándose qué querría ella además que estaba llamando la atención de todos pues no era normal que la pretora se acerque a un griego y peor al hijo de Hades.

\- Embajador de Plutón, nos haría el honor de acompañarnos a la mesa por favor- pidió ella, resaltando las primeras palabras, Nico se la quedó viendo un instante y luego a la mesa de ella donde estaba Jason, Frank y algunos centuriones más, los dos primeros le hacían señas de que acepte.

\- Será un placer - decidió el poniéndose de pie y acompañándola, el hijo de Apolo respiró hondo sabia que tenía que ser petición de Hazel la hermana de Nico pero no por eso dejaba de disgustarle un poco la idea de que el se siente con Reyna y Jason.

Por otra parte Luke había aceptado sentarse con sus hermanos y parecía querer asesinar su plato con el tenedor mientras mascullaba cosas intendibles y sus hermanos evitaban verlo, la verdad es que los que lo habían conocido muy pocas veces lo habían visto así y se preguntaban que le había pasado.

Perseo veía para todas partes mientras comía con Aquiles y el Dios de los viajeros que parecía muy pensativo esa mañana, el antiguo héroe estaba buscando con la mirada al Dios de los mares y su prole pero no estaban por ningún lado se comenzaba a preguntar que pasaba con ellos.

Otro que no aparecía por ningún lado era el Dios del sol lo que tenía preocupada a su melliza que estaba más interesada en ver a todos lados antes que prestar atención a lo que sea que estuviera diciendo su padre, no era la única que no le prestaba atención, los demás dioses encontraban más interesantes sus platos que las disposiciones que el estaba dando sobre que se tenían que portar como dioses y blah blah blah.

Cuando todos terminaron de desayunar, algunos de mejor humor que otros comenzaron a entrar en la sala de los tronos, se sentaron según se habían sentado ayer pero esta vez con la disyuntiva de que Nico no se sentó solo pues como embajador de Plutón el se sentó con los pretores estaba entre Reyna y Jason lo que no fue del agrado de Zeus, pero no podía hacer nada después de todo el había aceptado tal título cuando estaban en el juicio y si no se quejó ahí no podía hacerlo ahora.

Artemisa vigilaba la puerta pues ni su hermano, ni su tío con toda su familia se habían presentado a desayunar así que estaba esperando por ellos, después de un momento el Dios del sol apareció por la puerta pero no sonreía como siempre ni siquiera lo hacía, eso la perturbó bastante y atrás de él llegó Poseidón con su consorte y sus hijos, la verdad no se veían felices o enojados o algo, no mostraban emoción alguna en sus rostros.

Perseo estaba tentado en llamar a Teseo pero al ver el rostro que cargaba prefirió no hacerlo pero ya vería la forma de hablar con él pues se veía que este no se encontraba bien y quería saber que era lo que lo tenia así.

\- Bien leeré yo - dijo Aquiles tomando el libro del trono de Apolo, este no se quejó o dijo algo si quiera así que supuso que estaba bien - Capítulo cuatro **_Tyson juega con fuego_** \- el héroe hizo una mueca de verdad que estos títulos eran raro.

Que lindo título pensaba con sarcasmo Poseidón, aunque su hijo Tyson fuera un cíclope y sea resistente al fuego eso no iba a impedir que el se preocupe era su hijo después de todo además que era pequeño, solo un niño igual que el otro.

\- Y vaya que jugo con fuego - murmuró Mark hijo de Ares recordando esa época del campamento y como les había costado lidiar con esos toros de colquide porque imaginaba que en esta parte aparecían.

\- Pero lo hizo bien - sonrió socarrona Clarisse después de todo el pequeño cíclope había sido de gran ayuda en ese momento.

 ** _En cuestión de mitología, hay una cosa que odio aún más que los tríos de viejas damas:_**

Tríos de viejas damas pensaba muy ardientemente Afrodita y su mirada estaba transmitiendo eso a los de la sala, haciendo que en especial los chicos se sonrojen y hasta a algunos dioses como Ares y Dioniso aunque este veía a su esposa más que a la diosa del amor.

 ** _los toros._**

Poseidón apretó la mano de Anfitrite después de todo su hijo ya se había enfrentado al minotauro y que ahora este pensando en toros no era buena señal para nada buena y lo peor es que no estaba solo él si no el pequeño cíclope también.

 ** _El verano anterior había combatido con el Minotauro en la cima de la colina Mestiza._**

Seria mejor que ni me lo recuerde pensaba con amargura el Dios de los mares igual que Teseo, pues escuchar ese enfrentamiento no había sido nada placentero y ahora esperaban ver a que otro toro se refería.

Los semidioses veían al Dios de los mares y sabían que por más que el estaba tranquilo, la verdad es que estaba muriendo de angustia por sus dos hijos, no lo podían culpar por eso después de todo era padre, pero les tenia extrañados que no dijera ninguna exclamación al respecto de esto.

 ** _Pero lo que vi allá arriba esta vez era peor; había dos toros, y no toros cualesquiera, sino de bronce y del tamaño de elefantes. Y por si fuera poco, echaban fuego por la boca._**

\- Toros de colquidia - dijo sin más Hefestos y el rey de los dioses lo vio con el ceño fruncido, el no le prestó atención estaba mas preocupado en saber porque los toros atacarían el campamento y como es que lo hacían si se supone que había protección.

 ** _En cuanto nos apeamos, las Hermanas Grises salieron a escape en dirección a Nueva York, donde la vida debía de ser más tranquila._**

\- Mientras no seas un semidiós si debe ser tranquila - comentó uno de los hijos de Demeter y los demás asintieron a sus palabras.

\- Esas viejas son cobardes - susurro Perseo viendo por un instante a Teseo y luego a su padre, tenia el presentimiento de que él hizo algo.

 ** _Ni siquiera aguardaron a recibir los tres dracmas de propina._**

\- Después de ver a esos toros tendrían mucha prisa para olvidar hasta el dinero - susurro Belerofonte siendo oído solo por sus hermanos, dos de ellos asintieron imperceptiblemente, el inmortal solo resoplo

\- ¡Viaje Gratis! - gritaron los hijos de Hermes y el Dios esbozó una pequeña sonrisa pues hasta Luke no había podido evitar gritar con ellos pero luego se tapó la boca con los manos.

 ** _Se limitaron a dejarnos a un lado del camino. Allí estábamos: Annabeth, con su mochila y su cuchillo por todo equipaje, y Tyson y yo, todavía con la ropa de gimnasia chamuscada._**

Afrodita tenía un aura peligrosa alrededor de ella y parecía pensar en las mil y un maneras en cómo debía ser destruida apropiadamente esa ropa que era un insulto a todo lo sagrado de la moda, sus hijos parecían pensar lo mismo y veían el libro con fiereza, Aquiles tragó saliva y mejor siguió leyendo.

 ** _-Oh, dioses -dijo Annabeth observando la batalla, que proseguía con furia en la colina._**

Atenea se tensó un poco pensando que justo su hija tenía que llegar en ese momento ¿No podía haber llegado después de eso? o tal vez ni siquiera llegar, porque si el muchacho recién iba a ir al día siguiente imaginaba que su hija igual, entonces su hija solo adelantó su viaje por ir a verlo a él, esa idea no le agrado para nada, pero respiró tranquila ella ya estaba solucionando eso.

 ** _Lo que más me inquietaba no eran los toros en sí mismos, ni los diez héroes con armadura completa tratando de salvar sus traseros chapados en bronce._**

Los romanos más de uno arqueo una ceja, ¿Como qué eso no le inquietaba? ¿estaban atacando a todos y eso no le inquietaba? los griegos solo suspiraron ellos sabían bien lo que si le inquietó en ese momento a Percy.

 ** _Lo que me preocupaba era que los toros corrían por toda la colina, incluso por el otro lado del pino._**

Los dioses fruncieron el ceño ante lo leído por Aquiles ¿no se suponía que había una barrera? o mínimo estaba el dragón de bronce, eso hizo que Hefestos tuviera preguntas en su cabeza en la que no reparó antes y era en ese dragón ¿Por qué el dragón ya no protegía el campamento?.

 ** _Aquello no era posible._**

\- Lo fue - murmuraron algunos campistas griegos mirando con disimulo a Luke este sintió las miradas y se removió algo incómodo después buscó con la mirada a Thalia pero esta ni lo notó, ella tenía dolor reflejado en su rostro por lo leído el quería saber porque.

 ** _Los límites mágicos del campamento impedían que los monstruos pasasen más allá del árbol de Thalia._**

Mi árbol pensaba con algo de gracia la teniente de Artemisa esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y pensando en su primo, luego recordó el sueño y se puso a pensar si era o no conveniente contárselo a Annabeth después de todo era su novio.

 ** _Sin embargo, los toros metálicos lo hacían sin problemas._**

\- Es extraño que lo hagan, se supone que tienen una barrera ¿no? - dijo Ariadna viendo a los semidioses griegos, el hijo de su esposo estaba una vez más en medio de Grover y Quirón, el rey y la reina tenían la mirada fija en la diosa pero no dijeron nada.

\- Se verá más adelante el porqué- contestó el centauro mirando mal a los reyes, que parecían querer matar a todo aquel Dios que hablara.

 ** _Uno de los héroes gritó:_** ** _-¡Patrulla de frontera, a mí! -Era la voz de una chica: una voz bronca que me resultó conocida._**

\- Voz bronca - bufo Clarisse por lo bajo, solo sus hermanos le oyeron, ellos sabían ahora perfectamente quién era la que había gritado.

\- ¿Que es una patrulla de frontera? - pregunto por lo bajo un centurión de la segunda cohorte.

\- Imagino que un grupo, encargado de vigilar los límites de la ciudad como terminó- le respondió Michel centurión de la primera cohorte pero sentía que algo no encajaba, pues se supone que estaba la barrera como la del campamento Júpiter así que ¿Para qué necesitarían una patrulla de frontera?.

 ** _«¿Patrulla de frontera?», pensé. En el campamento no había ninguna patrulla de frontera._**

\- Eso - dijeron varios romanos mirando el libro, lo mismo hacían los dioses pero de forma disimulada.

 ** _-Es Clarisse -dijo Annabeth-. Venga, tenemos que ayudarla._**

 ** _Normalmente, correr en socorro de Clarisse no habría ocupado un lugar muy destacado en mi lista de prioridades; era una de las peores abusonas de todo el campamento._**

\- Que lindos pensamientos los de Prissy - sonreía socarronamente la líder de la cabaña cinco y Chris la observaba desde su lugar y reía por lo bajo solo ella podía alegrarse de que la llamen una abusona de lo peor, los demás griegos hicieron una mueca viendo a la chica sonreír eso no era algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso, excepto los hermanos de ella a ellos si les encantaba ese término.

 ** _Cuando nos conocimos trató de introducir mi cabeza en un váter. Además, era hija de Ares, y yo había tenido un grave encontronazo con su padre el verano anterior, de manera que ahora el dios de la guerra y todos sus hijos me odiaban._**

\- No lo odiábamos- murmuro Mark hijo de Ares con una sonrisa cómplice como la de sus hermanos.

\- Pero como nos encantaba fastidiarlo - murmuro otro de sus hermanos y todos se echaron a reír por lo bajo.

\- Como cuando lo empujabamos en el recodromo y se quemaba los vellos del brazo - añadió otro de los hijos de Ares.

\- Esos eran buenos tiempos- terminó por decir Clarisse después de todo en el primer verano que pasó Percy con ellos se la habían pasado molestándose entre sí o al menos lo hicieron hasta que él comenzó a superarlos y luego llegó la guerra, la estúpida guerra entonces los juegos habían acabado, ya no podían molestar o comportarse como lo que eran adolescentes o niños.

 ** _Aun así, estaba metida en un aprieto. Los guerreros que iban con ella se habían dispersado y corrían aterrorizados ante la embestida de los toros, y varias franjas de hierba alrededor del pino habían empezado a arder._**

Luke que después de haber gritado eso se había perdido entre sus pensamientos pues la verdad era que aquel sueño le estaba afectando, removiendo cosas en su interior, recuerdos que creyó olvidados pero que solo estaban guardados como los buenos tiempos que pasó con Thalia antes del campamento, la forma en que la hacía reír con cualquier tontería pero que ahora no lograba hacer, salió de estos al escuchar el ataque al campamento y se preguntaba si el tendría que ver en eso, guardo la esperanza de que no.

 ** _Uno de los héroes gritaba y agitaba los brazos mientras corría en círculo con el penacho de su casco en llamas, como un fogoso mohawk._**

Los mestizos griegos ahora se permitieron reír ante ese recuerdo, en ese momento no había sido gracioso pero ahora si que lo era, imaginaron al chico y su cara de horror, los romanos solo se los quedaron viendo.

 ** _La armadura de la propia Clarisse estaba muy chamuscada, y luchaba con el mango roto de una lanza: el otro extremo había quedado incrustado inútilmente en la articulación del hombro de un toro metálico._**

Ares le dio un breve vistazo a su hija como asegurándose que este ahí, él no solía meterse en las peleas de sus hijos ni preocuparse demasiado por ellos después de todo eran guerreros y sabían bien lo que debían hacer, pero escuchar que una de tus pocas hijas que debía tener unos catorce años en ese momento estaba peleando contra un toro de bronce no era bueno.

 ** _Destapé mi bolígrafo y con un temblor empezó a crecer, a hacerse más pesado, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tuve la espada de bronce Anaklusmos en mis manos._** ** _-Tyson, quédate aquí. No quiero que corras más riesgos._**

Las chicas no pudieron evitar un chillido de ternura al ver como se preocupaba por el pequeño cíclope, aunque no era necesario, Atenea por otro parte estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no soltar algún comentario mordaz sobre la estupidez del muchacho al no darse cuenta de que era un cíclope.

 ** _-¡No! -dijo Annabeth-. Lo necesitamos._**

 ** _Yo la miré._** ** _-Es un mortal. Tuvo suerte con las bolas de fuego, pero lo que no puede..._**

Atenea estaba llegando a su límite con esto de no decir nada sobre la estupidez del muchacho, como era posible que de verdad no viera que era un cíclope aunque ahí había otra cosa ¿cómo su hija supo tan rápido que era uno de esos? ¿su hija se había topado ya con cíclopes? esperaba que no fuera así, vio al libro con interés como se enterara que uno de esos la había atacado no sabia como iba a resistir saltar contra el barba de percebe después de todo la existencia de esos seres era su culpa.

 ** _-Percy, ¿sabes quiénes son ésos de ahí arriba? Son los toros de Cólquide, obra del mismísimo Hefesto; no podemos combatir con ellos sin el Filtro Solar FPS Cincuenta Mil de Medea, o acabaremos carbonizados._**

Hefestos asintió, él recordaba bien su trabajo y la única forma en que los habían derrotado la última vez había sido con la formula de Medea.

 ** _-¿Qué cosa... de Medea?_**

A la mención de esa bruja Jason, Piper y Leo hicieron una mueca ellos no tenían buenos recuerdos de aquella mujer, esperaban no volver a toparse con ella nunca más, Reyna que estaba junto a Jason lo vio con interés por la mueca que había hecho, pasó vista por los griegos notando que la novia de este y su amigo también tenían esa mueca ahora se preguntaba qué clase de aventuras tuvieron esos tres.

 ** _Annabeth hurgó en su mochila y soltó una maldición._** ** _-Tenía un frasco de esencia de coco tropical en la mesilla de noche de mi casa. Tenía que haberlo traído, jolines._**

\- ¿eso lo venden? - pregunto Dakota con interés viendo a la rubia, ella se hizo hacia adelante sobresaliendo un poco de entre sus hermanos vio al chico y asintió - ¿Dónde? - todos los romanos veían con interés, ellos no sabían de ventas de cosas mágicas a más de las de su ciudad.

\- En una tienda del centro - respondió ella tranquilamente, el chico asintió después preguntaría bien la dirección, Luke fijo su vista en Annabeth cuanto había crecido y luego a Thalia pero después desvió la vista, recordaba al chico del sueño y su forma de llevarse con ella eso seguía sin gustarle.

Hylla sonrió levemente sabia a que tienda se refería la hija de Atenea después volvió su vista hacia la única persona que le interesaba en la sala, su hermana, que parecía vigilar los movimientos de su compañero Pretor se preguntaba si estaba teniendo por sentimientos por él también así como por el hijo de Poseidón, aunque parecía que no, pues más parecía ver su forma de actuar con los del otro campamento.

 ** _Hacía tiempo que había aprendido a no hacerle demasiadas preguntas, pues sólo lograba quedar todavía más desconcertado._**

Annabeth negó ligeramente con la cabeza y una sonrisa en los labios, a veces olvidaba que tenía que explicarle a las demás personas las cosas sin tantos tecnicismos.

 ** _-Mira, no sé de que estás hablando, pero no voy a permitir que Tyson acabe frito._**

 ** _-Percy..._** ** _-Tyson, mantente alejado. -Alcé mi espada-. Vamos allá._**

Atenea no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco pensando que el chico era idiota, no veía que era un cíclope y que era inmune al calor, Poseidón y sus hijos solo decían cosas entre dientes sobre diosas irritantes que esperaban se siga guardando sus comentarios y que si lo de ser virgen no le estaría afectando el cerebro y ya estuviera necesitando algo más que solo libros ilustrados sobre aquellas cosas, otros era sobre que ella podía ser muy mujer y lo que fuera pero sus pensamientos se podían ir muy a la (inserte aquí vocabulario no apto para menores) y por último que esperaba que la diosa cambie de aptitud por su propio bien (N/A: a ver si adivinan quien piensa cada cosa, son de Poseidón y los héroes).

 ** _Él intentó protestar, pero yo ya estaba corriendo colina arriba, hacia Clarisse, que ordenaba a gritos a su patrulla que se colocara en formación de falange; era una buena idea._**

\- Claro que era buena idea, era de mi hija- mascullo Ares viendo molesto a su progenitores como esperando que pongan su mala cara por haber hablado, cosa que terminaron haciendo pero a él le importo muy poco ya se había resistido demasiado.

Clarisse le dio una breve mirada a su padre y pudo notar como refulgían las llamas en sus ojos, eso la hizo sentirse bien pues le indicaba para ella que hasta ahora tenia algún sentimiento con respecto a ella.

 ** _Los pocos que la escuchaban se alinearon hombro con hombro y juntaron sus escudos. Formaron un cerco de bronce erizado de lanzas que asomaban por encima como pinchos de puercoespín._**

\- Buena estrategia- alabó la pretora del campamento Júpiter a lo que la hija de Ares asintió, el probatio rubio en cambio veía esta acción por parte de Reyna como traición, pues ella no debía estar alabando al enemigo y luego vio al rubio hijo de Hermes tenia que hablar con él, estaba seguro que le podría ser de ayuda.

 ** _Por desgracia, Clarisse sólo había conseguido reunir a seis campistas; los otros cuatro seguían corriendo con el casco en llamas._**

\- Muchos tuvieron que cortarse el cabello debido a las quemaduras- comentó Will pero sus ojos no veían a nadie más que al hijo de Hades ahí sentado entre Jason y Reyna de lo más tranquilo como perdido entre sus propios pensamientos.

\- tuvimos que hacer horas extras esos días- continuó otro de los hermanos de Will viendo a este y hacia donde iba su mirada pensando que estaba preocupado por la salud de Nico tal vez- Tu paciente está bien Will deja de preocuparte- le susurró al oído y este se enderezó y asintió nerviosamente.

 ** _Annabeth se apresuró a ayudarlos. Retó a uno de los toros para que la embistiera y luego se volvió invisible, lo cual dejó al monstruo completamente confundido._**

Atenea contuvo el aliento por un momento y luego desvió su vista un instante hacia su hija, después volvió a su posición con la vista al frente pensando que en el futuro eso no iba a ocurrir.

 ** _El otro corría a embestir el cerco defensivo de Clarisse._**

 ** _Yo estaba aún a mitad de la cuesta, no lo bastante cerca como para echar una mano. Clarisse ni siquiera me había visto._**

Clarisse gruño audiblemente recordando esa parte, Ares frunció el ceño preguntándose qué pasaría para que ella hiciera eso y vio al libro con interés para nada disimulado haciendo que los reyes le vean fijamente.

 ** _El toro corría a una velocidad mortífera pese a su enorme tamaño; su pellejo de metal resplandecía al sol. Tenía rubíes del tamaño de un puño en lugar de ojos y cuernos de plata bruñida, y cuando abría las bisagras de su boca exhalaba una abrasadora columna de llamas._**

\- No creo que ese sea el momento para fijarse en los detalles - murmuró Apolo entre diente preocupado por el chico aunque eso no era lo único que invadía su mente pues no podía evitar pensar en su hijo Hal, esperaba de verdad que las moiras pudieran hacer algo con ese terrible destino que al parecer tendría.

 ** _-¡Mantened la formación! -ordenó Clarisse a sus guerreros._**

 ** _De Clarisse podían decirse muchas otras cosas, pero no que no fuera valiente. Era una chica más bien grandullona, con los ojos crueles de su padre, y parecía haber nacido para llevar la armadura griega de combate._**

Clarisse no pudo evitar que una sonrisa curvara sus labios le gustaba el concepto que tenia el pringado de Prissy sobre ella, los demás solo se la quedaron viendo después de todo era una buena descripción de la chica y Chris era el más orgulloso de esa descripción aunque él y sólo él sabia que había muchas cosas más sobre ella.

 ** _Aun así, yo no veía cómo se las iba a arreglar para resistir la embestida de aquel toro._**

Ares y Atenea asintieron imperceptiblemente de acuerdo con lo dicho ellos tampoco veían como la hija del primero se salvaría de aquello , aunque la segunda un poco después abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ella no podía estar de acuerdo en nada con los pensamientos del chico no podía.

 ** _Por si fuera poco, el otro toro se cansó de buscar a Annabeth y, girando sobre sí, se situó a espaldas de Clarisse, dispuesto a embestirla por la retaguardia._**

 ** _-¡Detrás de ti! -chillé-. ¡Cuidado!_**

\- ¡No! - grito Ares apretando los puños y golpeando su trono haciendo asustar a más de uno, sus gafas estaban en llamas - La va a distraer y será peor - mascullo.

\- ¡Ares! - bramo Zeus apretando su perno - ¡Recuerdalo! - el Dios de la guerra lo vio mal.

\- Me importa- fruncio más el ceño - Yo haré lo que quiera, soy la guerra y nadie puede controlar la guerra - terminó por decir mientras sus progenitores parecían querer hundirlo con rayos.

\- Cállate de una vez Zeus - siseó Poseidón viendo a sus pequeños hermanos quienes entonaron los ojos y apretaron los labios quedándose callados, los demás no entendieron nada de esta conversación pero podían notar como Atenea también tenia la mirada fija en los reyes como reprochando su posible acción - Continua leyendo Aquiles - pidió el Dios mientras volvía a tener un semblante inexpresivo, el héroe se acogió al pedido y siguió.

 ** _No debería haber dicho nada, porque lo único que conseguí fue sobresaltarla._**

Ares asintió, al menos el muchacho había comprendido que había hecho mal, aunque ahora pensaba en la acción de su tío y padres, eso no era normal, bueno era normal que su tío saltara en su defensa casi siempre lo hacía cuando sus padres lo atacaban sin razón o pruebas, lo extraño era que estos hayan aceptado la orden se su tío sin replicar, eso era lo raro.

 ** _El toro n. 1 se estrelló contra su escudo y la falange se rompió; Clarisse salió despedida hacia atrás y aterrizó en una franja de terreno quemada y todavía llena de brasas._**

\- Auch - murmuraron algunos con simpatía hacia la chica, ella solo gruño más pues si que había sido un buen golpe y aunque no lo quisiera admitir eso había sido mejor a quedar atrapada entre ambos toros.

 ** _Después de tumbarla, el toro bombardeó a los demás héroes con su aliento ardiente y fundió sus escudos, dejándolos sin protección. Ellos arrojaron sus armas y echaron a correr, mientras el toro n. 2 se dirigía hacia Clarisse para liquidarla._**

Ares salió de sus pensamientos y miró a su hija sin disimular, asegurándose que esta ahí y que no terminó siendo carbonizada o aplastada, los demás dioses vieron que los reyes no protestaron ni le miraron pero en cambio el Dios que si tenia la vista fija en alguien era Poseidón y era sobre sus hermanitos, definitivamente tenían que descubrir que se traían esos tres.

 ** _Me lancé de un salto y la sujeté por las correas de su armadura. Conseguí arrastrarla y sacarla de en medio, justo cuando el n. 2 pasaba como un tren de carga. Le di un mandoble con Contracorriente y le hice un gran corte en el flanco, pero el monstruo se limitó a chirriar y crujir, y no se detuvo._**

Poseidón a cada ataque apretaba un poco la mano de Anfitrite y no la soltaba hasta que este acababa, su mirada seguía fija en sus hermanos, porque si el estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sus hermanitos iban a hacer lo mismo aunque no les agradara porque si no ninguno de ellos iba a obtener lo querido.

 ** _No me había tocado, aunque percibí el calor de su pellejo metálico; con aquella temperatura corporal habría derretido un helado más deprisa que un microondas._**

Los hermanos de Percy soltaron el aire que no sabían que habían retenido desde que escucharon que se metió entre el toro y la chica, Tritón se sorprendió de que él también lo había hecho pero felizmente nadie lo había notado, el no podía estar haciendo esas cosas, después de todo también era un Dios y se debía comportar como tal, además que no podía estarse preocupando por un chico que no hacía nada por el reino de su padre no podía.

 ** _-¡Suéltame! -Clarisse me aporreaba la mano-. ¡Maldito seas, Percy!_**

Apolo, Hermes y Artemisa vieron con los ojos entrecerrados a la chica después de todo el chico la había salvado y no se merecía que lo traten así, la que más sorprendió fue Artemisa, porque se supone que ella no debía ver con buenos ojos la acción de ningún hombre pero vamos que él chico solo se había metido en eso por la seguridad de ella y no le estaba pidiendo nada ni siquiera vanagloriandose de me metí ahí porque soy un hombre, solo se metió a la pelea para ayudar y nada más.

 ** _La dejé en un montículo junto al pino y me volví para hacer frente a los toros._**

Thalia sonrió a la mención de su pino después de todo seguía considerándolo suyo a pesar de que ya no estaba ahí y ya casi no pasaba en el campamento, ese siempre sería un recordatorio del comienzo de su verdadera travesía, porque ahí fue donde terminó una historia y ahí mismo comenzó otra.

 ** _Ahora estábamos en la parte interior de la colina y desde allí se dominaba el valle del Campamento Mestizo: las cabañas, los campos de entrenamiento, la Casa Grande; todo aquello corría peligro si nos vencían los toros._**

\- Los vencieron ¿verdad? - pregunto una hija de Ceres viendo a los griegos y estos asintieron por supuesto que lo habían hecho.

\- No somos fáciles de vencer - la mirada de Clarisse estaba encendida y una sonrisa fiera estaba en su boca y los demás asintieron, la chica asintió.

\- Son unas bestias por eso no son fáciles de vencer - espeto el ex Augur ganándose muchas malas miradas de parte de los presentes.

\- Cállate Octavian - demandó Jason - Aquí la única bestia eres tú y solo para los pobres osos de peluches - los griegos ahogaron risitas viendo la cara del rubio legado de Apolo mientras los romanos veían entre asombrados y divertidos la respuesta del que aún era su pretor.

\- Ya escuchaste a tu pretor y más vale que no vuelvas a hablar sin permiso probatio - dijo fríamente Reyna y el otro asintió regañadientes, apretando los labios no podía creer el comportamiento que estaban teniendo sus supuestos pretores pero él se iba a encargar de hacérselo ver a los romanos.

Hylla vio la actitud de Reyna, esa era su hermana la que ahora conoció en Nueva Roma pero no la que ella cuidó por tanto tiempo, porque la que ella cuidó fue una chica más alegre más humana pero estaba viendo que ella tuvo que cambiar seguramente por las guerras porque si las Amazonas sabían bien que hubo dos guerras y ellas también tuvieron su participación, no tan activa como la de los semidioses pero la tuvieron.

 ** _Annabeth ordenó a los demás héroes que se dispersaran y mantuvieran distraídos a aquellos monstruos._**

Atenea asintió notoriamente pues era estrategia de su hija, aunque aún no apoyaba totalmente que su hija esté en ese enfrentamiento.

 ** _El n. 1 describió un amplio círculo para venir hacia mí._**

Atenea sonrió, si ahí quedaba demostrado que ella quería el mal para el muchacho y no era la única que lo hacía pues Zeus estaba igual aunque recibía una mala mirada de Hera, Poseidón había dejado de mirarlos y prefería ver sus manos pensando en que si su hijo lo iba a matar de los nervios, Anfitrite estaba preocupada por su esposo él no quería demostrar nada pero se notaba lo mal que se encontraba por el nuevo semidiós.

 ** _Mientras cruzaba la cima de la colina, donde los límites mágicos deberían haberlo detenido, redujo un poco la velocidad, como si estuviera luchando con un fuerte viento; pero enseguida lo atravesó y continuó acercándose al galope._**

\- Eso es imposible- dijo Dioniso - Se supone que la barrera es impenetrable - muchos asintieron a sus palabras en especial sus hijos que se alegraban que él hablara pues sentían que todo volvía a la normalidad o al menos la de estos días poco a poco.

\- Algo la está afectando- continuó Perséfone viendo a su padre que trataba de ocultar su fastidio porque ninguno estaba haciendo caso a su nueva disposición.

\- Si, algo la afecta pero ¿qué? - Demeter vio con interés el libro después de todo ahora se sentía libre de hacerlo por alguna razón.

\- Bueno mis señores dejen que lea y lo sabremos - sonrió Aquiles y los dioses asintieron el ambiente estaba bastante tranquilo.

 ** _El toro n. 2 se volvió también para embestirme; chisporroteaba y arrojaba fuego por el corte que le había hecho en el flanco. Yo no sabía si podía sentir dolor, pero sus ojos de rubí parecían mirarme furiosos, como si se tratara ya de una cuestión personal._**

\- No sienten dolor pero si son bastante vengativos, así los cree - comentó Hefestos y sus hijos asintieron el asunto de esos toros les tenia entre fascinados y asustados por la seguridad del campamento en el libro.

\- Los toros le tienen un hambre a Percy - reían los Stoll y junto con ellos sus hermanos y ciertas hijas de Demeter.

 ** _No podía combatir con los dos toros al mismo tiempo, tenía que tumbar primero al n. 2 y cortarle la cabeza antes de que el n. 1 me embistiera otra vez._**

Ares asintió y se comenzó a emocionar visiblemente por la pelea y sus hijos tanto griegos como romanos, excepto Frank que solo los veía entre divertidos porque era simplemente una lectura y preocupado también por este motivo.

\- Tranquilo Frank - reía por lo bajo Hazel sentada cerca de los centuriones - Al menos las cosas están mejor - termino por decirle.

\- Si, estoy tranquilo - le sonrió a su novia - Ya me estoy acostumbrando que sean así- beso su mano que sostenía a pesar de estar en asientos distintos.

 ** _Sentía los brazos cansados y me di cuenta de que hacía mucho que no me ejercitaba en el manejo de Contracorriente y había perdido mucha práctica._**

\- Nunca deben dejar de entrenar - chasqueó la lengua Ares, los mestizos asintieron.

Hestia estaba un poco feliz de que los dioses ya podían interactuar con sus hijos pero le tenia preocupada su pequeño hermano Poseidón pues el parecía que no iba a decir más palabras que las que había dicho y sus hijos igual, tenia que descubrir que había pasado entre él y los reyes.

 ** _Me disponía a atacar cuando el toro n. 2 me lanzó una llamarada; rodé hacia un lado mientras el aire se convertía en una oleada de puro calor y me arrebataba el oxígeno de los pulmones._**

Los que querían al hijo de Poseidón contuvieron el aliento ante esto igual la familia de él.

 ** _Tropecé con algo -tal vez una raíz- y sentí dolor en el tobillo; aun así, me las arreglé para lanzar un mandoble con la espada y le corté un trozo del hocico._**

\- Ahora está lastimado- murmuró Belerofonte mirando el piso verdaderamente preocupado por su hermano pues ahora no había quien le asegure que salió bien de aquella batalla.

\- El salió bien solo fue un esguince - susurro Teseo muy seguro de lo que hablaba sus hermanos se lo quedaron viendo un instante pero después asintieron, esperaban que fuera lo que decía él aunque se preguntaban como es que estaba tan seguro de aquello.

 ** _El monstruo se alejó al galope, enloquecido y ofuscado, pero antes de que pudiese regodearme demasiado, noté que me costaba incorporarme. Lo intenté otra vez y me falló la pierna izquierda; tenía un esguince en el tobillo, o quizá estuviera roto._**

\- Esguince y se le curará con néctar o ambrosía- seguía diciendo en voz baja el antiguo rey de Atenas, Orión, Belerofonte y Tritón se vieron entre sí esto era lo que más había hablado él desde que este asunto había empezado.

 ** _El toro n. 1 arremetió directamente hacia mí, y no había modo de apartarse de su camino, ni siquiera a rastras._**

Poseidón aunque no se notara en su rostro la estaba pasando verdaderamente mal, su hijo estaba por ser atacado y no veía la forma en cómo iba a salir de ahí, pero se repetía que aunque no esté ahí su hijo lo había conseguido por algo había tantos libros y por algo sus amigos decían que tenia dieciséis eso era lo único que lo tranquilizaba lo suficiente como para seguir leyendo.

 ** _-¡Tyson, ayúdalo! -gritó Annabeth._**

\- Si - fue el susurro general y aunque no lo notaran a este había que añadir las voces de los hijos del Dios del mar incluido Tritón.

 ** _No muy lejos, cerca ya de la cima, Tyson gimió:_** ** _-¡No puedo... pasar!_**

\- Es muy pequeño - murmuró Tritón mordiendo su dedo pulgar y viendo al suelo, muy angustiado por la situación del libro.

 ** _-¡Yo, Annabeth Chase, te autorizo a entrar en el Campamento Mestizo!_**

Luke se quedó mirando a la chica, ella había dejado que ese monstruo pasara al campamento, se suponía que ella temía a esas cosas, no entendía porque lo había dejado pasar, ¿Por qué le importaba tanto la vida del chico? estaba bien que hayan tenido una aventura juntos recuperando el Rayo pero eso no se veía como motivo suficiente para que ella permita ese paso al campamento.

\- Es un monstruo no debió dejarlo pasar - susurro Chris hijo de Marte él y varios tenían bastantes malas experiencias con esos monstruos.

\- Era la única forma de salvar a Percy - dijo la chica porque varios se la habían quedado mirando- Además ustedes conocen a Tyson él es especial - y todos los romanos tuvieron que admitir que tenia razón, pues los había ayudado incluso combatiendo contra los de su especie.

 ** _Un trueno pareció sacudir la colina y, de repente, apareció Tyson como propulsado por un cañón._** ** _-¡Percy necesita ayuda! -gritó._**

Las chicas y algunas diosas sonrieron con dulzura se veía que el cíclope le tenía un gran afecto a su hermano.

 ** _Se interpuso entre el toro y yo justo cuando el monstruo desataba una lluvia de fuego de proporciones nucleares._** ** _-¡Tyson! -chillé._**

\- Vaca mala - murmuro el antiguo rey de Atenas mientras reía por lo bajo sus hermanos lo quedaron viendo, él estaba actuando algo raro.

 ** _La explosión se arremolinó a su alrededor como un tornado rojo. Sólo se veía la silueta oscura de su cuerpo, y tuve la horrible certeza de que mi amigo acababa de convertirse en un montón de ceniza._**

\- Es un cíclope estará bien - comentó con aburrimiento Dioniso, su esposa le dio un golpe en el brazo.

\- Aunque sea un cíclope es amigo del chico - dijo ella mientras él sobaba su brazo para gracia de los demás, el le sonrió a modo de disculpa y ella solo negó con la cabeza a veces su marido era tan inmaduro como Hermes o Apolo y soltaba comentarios así, eso le hizo reparar en que a pesar de que todo estaba más tranquilo ninguno de esos dos se había pronunciado demasiado estos días, eso era raro.

 ** _Pero cuando las llamas se extinguieron, Tyson seguía en pie, completamente ileso; ni siquiera sus ropas andrajosas se habían chamuscado._**

\- Eso si debió incendiarse - chilló la diosa del amor y su prole incluyendo a Piper que fue la que más sorprendió a algunos.

\- Reina de la belleza me estas preocupando - dijo por lo bajo Leo viendo a su amiga y ella misma parecía asustada con esa idea.

\- Es su lado Afrodita no la puedes culpar Leo - dijo Jason que estaba cerca del asiento de Leo y lo había alcanzado a oír, le alegraba a sobremanera que su amigo haya buscado la forma de que estén cerca.

\- Tienes razón Chispitas pero hay que alejarla del lado oscuro antes que empiece a decir que ama el rosa - hablo mirando a Piper pero cubriendo su boca hacia un lado, el otro asintió eso no lo iban a permitir después de todo ellos amaban a la Piper original que no le importaban esas cosas de la ropa o moda.

 ** _El toro debía de estar tan sorprendido como yo, porque antes de que pudiese soltar una segunda ráfaga, Tyson cerró los puños y empezó a darle mamporros en el hocico._**

\- ¡Bien! - gritaron los de la sala haciendo que Aquiles de un brinco, ya veía porque algunos no se veían con ánimos de volver a leer.

 ** _-¡¡Vaca mala!!_**

A la mención de ese sobrenombre los hermanos de Percy dieron un respingo, Teseo había dicho lo mismo, sus miradas fueron hacia su hermano este seguía mirando el piso mientras reía entre dientes, como si le estuvieran contando un chiste o algo, algo extraño comenzaba a pasar ahí.

 ** _Sus puños abrieron un cráter en el morro de bronce y dos pequeñas columnas de fuego empezaron a salirle por las orejas._**

\- Esta causando mucho daño - frunció el ceño Hefestos preocupado por el toro, Afrodita le dio unas palmaditas en la mano tratando de reconfortarlo.

\- Es culpa de ellos por atacar querido - lo intento tranquilizar el resoplo y volvió a su trabajo.

 ** _Tyson lo golpeó otra vez y el bronce se arrugó bajo su puño como si fuese chapa de aluminio. Ahora la cabeza del toro parecía una marioneta vuelta del revés como un guante._**

Los mestizos comenzaron a reír y Poseidón soltó el aire sus dos hijos habían encontrado la forma de derrotar a los toros ahora estaba seguro de eso.

 ** _-¡Abajo! -gritaba Tyson._** ** _El toro se tambaleó y se derrumbó por fin sobre el lomo; sus patas se agitaron en el aire débilmente y su cabeza abollada empezó a humear._**

\- ¡Uno menos! - gritaron los de la sala festejando que haya algo menos que los atacara.

 ** _Annabeth se me acercó corriendo para ver cómo estaba._**

Afrodita chilló no muy fuerte en dirección de Atenea y está la vio con el ceño fruncido pero luego se escuchó un chillido más fuerte y este venía de parte de los mestizos lo que hizo que la diosa de la sabiduría los viera y pudo notar que su hija estaba sonrojada, eso no pintaba bien.

\- No, no, no ella no es nada para él- comenzó a repetirse como un mantra en voz baja, para diversión de la diosa del amor que la vigilaba al menos eso la tendría entretenida de querer atacar a su hija.

 ** _Yo notaba el tobillo como lleno de ácido, pero ella me dio de beber un poco de néctar olímpico de su cantimplora y enseguida volví a sentirme mejor._**

\- Entonces solo era un esguince- comentó Apolo en voz alta y sus hijos asintieron, el Dios no estaba bien tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y sus sentimientos eran un caos, sentía que dos de sus hijos estaban en peligro y él no tenia poder para ayudarlos, lo peor es que solo uno de ellos era su hijo, con el otro no se explicaba porque se sentía así.

 ** _En el aire se esparcía un olor a chamusquina que procedía de mí mismo, según descubrí luego: se me había quemado el vello de los brazos._**

\- Nada del otro mundo - comentó tranquila Katie solo después de saber que el golpe del tobillo que había tenido no había sido grave.

\- El debía estar acostumbrado se los quemó bastante el primer verano en el recodromo- asintió Miranda también más tranquila con el asunto del libro los demás concordaron con ellas, el único que no lo hacía era el padre del muchacho, pues su hijo no debía acostumbrarse a esas cosas.

 ** _-¿Y el otro toro? -pregunté._**

 ** _Ella señaló hacia el pie de la colina. Clarisse se había ocupado de la Vaca Mala n. 2. Le había atravesado la pata trasera con una lanza de bronce celestial. Ahora, con el hocico medio destrozado y un corte enorme en el flanco, intentaba moverse a cámara lenta y caminaba en círculo como un caballito de carrusel._**

Los mestizos soltaron risitas por como acabó la vaca mala número dos y la consejera de la cabaña cinco sonreía socarronamente mientras su padre asentía y la veía con aprobación.

\- Así se hace mocosa - espetó el Dios, ella lo vio un momento y asintió, esto era lo más cerca a un halago que había recibido de parte de su padre y se sentía bien.

 ** _Clarisse se quitó el casco y vino a nuestro encuentro. Un mechón de su grasiento pelo castaño humeaba todavía, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta._**

\- No lo note hasta después y no me importo - reconoció ella encogiéndose de hombros mientras que las hijas de Afrodita/Venus simplemente respiraban hondo indignadas, como ella podía tratar así a su cabello, ¿acaso no entendía la importancia de la estética?, Piper a diferencia de sus hermanos solo suspiró la verdad entendía a la hija de Ares en esos momentos de lucha no importaba el cabello ni el verse bien, esperaba que sus hermanas entendieran eso algún día.

 ** _-¡Lo has estropeado todo! -me gritó-. ¡Lo tenía perfectamente controlado!_**

\- Bastante controlado - mascullo Apolo - El te salvó de una muerte segura - defendió el Dios en vista de que Poseidón no parecía decir nada.

\- En eso tiene razón - hablo con fastidio Ares, no lo había querido reconocer pero si no fuera por el grito de alerta, los dos toros pudieron haber matado a la chica además que la sacó cuando el segundo toro quiso aplastarla, ella no dijo nada.

 ** _Me quedé demasiado estupefacto para poder responder. Annabeth le soltó entre dientes:_** ** _-Yo también me alegro de verte, Clarisse._**

\- El sentimiento era mutuo - espetó viendo a la rubia, esta la miró pero dijo o hizo nada parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

 ** _-¡Arggg! -gruñó ella-. ¡No vuelvas a intentar salvarme nunca más!_**

\- Y aún así lo hizo - susurro Grover viendo a la hija de Ares esta sintió su mirada y se la devolvió, el sonrió y ella gruñó desviando la mirada, ella también recordaba que aún así el fue y salvó su misión.

\- Estúpido hijo de Poseidón- masculló entre dientes desde ese entonces ya saltaba a ayudarla eso le fastidiaba a sobremanera en esa época, ahora le seguía fastidiando pero por razones distintas.

 ** _-Clarisse -dijo Annabeth-, tienes varios heridos._**

 ** _Eso pareció devolverla a la realidad; incluso ella se preocupaba por los soldados bajo su mando._**

\- Un buen líder siempre hace eso - recalcó Ares recibiendo muchos asentamientos de parte de los mestizos, incluso de Frank que no solía aprobar muchas cosas de parte de su padre.

 ** _-Vuelvo enseguida -masculló, y echó a caminar penosamente para evaluar los daños._** ** _Miré a Tyson._** ** _-No estás muerto._**

Algunos soltaron risitas porque solo Percy podía decir eso así sin más, Atenea se seguía ahorrando sus comentarios solo por lo que había planeado y no quería arruinarlo, solo por eso.

 ** _Tyson bajó la mirada, como avergonzado._** ** _-Lo siento. Quería ayudar. Te he desobedecido._**

\- Awww- arrullaron la mayor parte de los de la sala y los hermanos de Percy solo se los quedaron mirando un segundo antes de volver a su posición inicial, notaron el cariño que le tenían al cíclope algunos.

 ** _-Es culpa mía -dijo Annabeth-. No tenía alternativa, debía dejar que Tyson cruzara la línea para salvarte, si no, habrías acabado muerto._**

\- Ahí está mi razón- señaló Annabeth pero su vista viajaba en dirección de su madre de vez en cuando no por contemplar su poderío o cualquier cosa que estuviera imaginando Atenea sino para analizarla y descubrir que estaba tramando, los demás asintieron a las palabras ahora la entendían bien ella solo quería la seguridad del chico.

 ** _-¿Dejarle cruzar la línea? -pregunté-. Pero..._** ** _-Percy -dijo ella-, ¿has observado a Tyson de cerca? Quiero decir, su cara; olvídate de la niebla y míralo de verdad._**

\- A él le afecta demasiado la niebla - dijo Hermes saliendo de su burbuja de pensamientos que tenia, no podía esperar a la noche para ver el resto del sueño y descubrir porque era tan importante aunque se daba una idea de aquello, pues vio la ira en los ojos de su hijo cuando Hal le contó quién le puso el castigo.

 ** _La niebla hace que los humanos vean solamente lo que su cerebro es capaz de procesar, y yo sabía que también podía confundir a los semidioses, pero aun así..._**

\- Aún así es raro que aún él siendo Mestizo le afecte tanto - comento un hijo de Ceres y los demás asintieron y Apolo dejó sus pensamientos acerca de su hijo para centrar su atención nuevamente en el hijo de su tío, tal vez era porque el muchacho era demasiado especial eso le hizo recordar que tenia que hablar con Quirón tal vez lo haría después.

 ** _Miré a Tyson a la cara; no era fácil. Siempre me había costado mirarlo directamente, aunque nunca había entendido muy bien por qué. Creía que era porque siempre tenía mantequilla de cacahuete entre sus dientes retorcidos._**

\- El ama la mantequilla de cacahuete- dijeron los del campamento mestizo y luego rieron como adoraban al pequeño cíclope ahora.

 ** _Me obligué a concentrarme en su enorme narizota bulbosa y luego, un poco más arriba, en sus ojos._**

 ** _No, no en sus ojos._** ** _En su ojo. Un enorme ojo marrón en mitad de la frente, con espesas pestañas y grandes lagrimones deslizándose por ambas mejillas._**

A la hora que se da cuenta pensaba con resentimiento Atenea, es que ¿solo ella veía lo idiota e inútil que era ese chico?, no importaba lo que hiciera él seguía siendo un inútil que solo ponía en peligro a su hija, menos mal ella ya estaba en ello para que él no estuviera cerca de su hija.

 ** _-Ty... son -tartamudeé-. Eres un..._** ** _-Un cíclope -confirmó Annabeth-. Casi un bebé, por su aspecto._**

Poseidón no pudo evitar sonreír por un instante, después de todo se alegraba de cada uno de sus hijos aunque algunos de ellos no tomaron buenos caminos, le agradaba que Percy y él se llevaran bien aunque le preocupaba el hecho de que él chico recién se enterara de lo que era, bueno Tyson había sido su amigo y eso era una cosa pero ahora que sepa que era su hermano ¿cómo se lo tomaría? la mayoría de sus hijos en principio no se lo tomaron para nada bien, eso lo preocupó.

 ** _Probablemente por esa razón no podía traspasar la línea mágica con tanta facilidad como los toros. Tyson es uno de los huérfanos sin techo._** ** _-¿De los qué?_**

\- Exacto eso - señalaron para diversión de los demás algunos romanos y algunos hijos de Hermes y Apolo, los demás negaron con la cabeza eran imposibles en especial Leo quien también señaló.

 ** _-Están en casi todas las grandes ciudades -dijo Annabeth con repugnancia-._**

Luke asintió, eso sonaba normal en la chica pues después de lo que vivieron era lo único que debía sentir por esos seres.

 ** _Son... errores, Percy._**

Poseidón agachó la cabeza, sus hijos seguían sin ver a nadie y Annabeth se removió incómoda igual que los demás mestizos porque eso habían pensado en un principio del pequeño cíclope.

 ** _Hijos de los espíritus de la naturaleza y de los dioses; bueno, de un dios en particular, la mayor parte de las veces... Y no siempre salen bien._**

Anfitrite y Tritón no sabían que pensar o que decir después de todo sabían bien a qué Dios en particular se refería, pero ellos no pensaban que los cíclopes fueran errores al menos no los que terminaban trabajando en las fraguas del Dios de los mares y de Hefestos pero el resto de ellos, era otra historia.

 ** _Nadie los quiere y acaban abandonados; enloquecen poco a poco en las calles._**

Octavian asentía a cada palabra dicha por la chica, no podía estar más de acuerdo con eso, después de todo para él eso es lo que eran los cíclopes, errores, fallos de la naturaleza, su mera existencia era un peligro no importaba si era grande o pequeño y eso debía hacer que lo entiendan los demás.

 ** _No sé cómo te habrás encontrado con éste, pero es evidente que le caes bien. Debemos llevarlo ante Quirón para que él decida qué hacer._**

Anfitrite miró por un segundo al centauro y este le dio una micro sonrisa en respuesta eso le bastó a ella para saber que el cíclope se terminó quedando con el chico y ella transmitió el mensaje a su esposo quien respiró más tranquilo.

 ** _-Pero el fuego... ¿Cómo...?_** ** _-Es un cíclope. -Annabeth hizo una pausa, como si estuviese recordando algo desagradable-._**

\- Y vaya que lo estaba haciendo - susurro la rubia estremeciéndose ligeramente en su asiento, Thalia le envió una mirada comprensiva y Luke prefirió ver el piso, sabía a la perfección lo que ella recordaba y si que fue desagradable, habría querido verla pero sabia que ahora posiblemente no estaban en buenos términos por lo que sea que haya hecho en el futuro.

 ** _Y los cíclopes trabajan en las fraguas de los dioses; son inmunes al fuego. Eso es lo que intentaba explicarte._**

\- Son de los mejores artesanos después de los centimanos - dijo Hefesto y no notó que algunos campistas griegos desviaron la mirada ante la mención de los centimanos, algunos dioses si lo notaron pero pensaron que era imposible que ellos se toparan con alguno después de todo el último de ellos no había aparecido en siglos.

 ** _Yo estaba completamente estupefacto. ¿Cómo era posible que no me hubiera dado cuenta?_**

Porque eres un idiota e inútil pensaban con fastidio cierta diosa y ex terror de los osos de peluche.

 ** _Pero no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. La ladera de la colina seguía ardiendo y los heridos requerían atención._**

Muchos asintieron de acuerdo con ese pensamiento pues no era momento para ponerse a ver de quién era hijo quien o si el estaba muy ciego o no, era momento de ayudar a los demás.

 ** _Y aún había dos toros de bronce escacharrados de los que había que deshacerse y que, mucho me temía, no cabrían en nuestros contenedores de reciclaje._**

\- ¡No al tacho de reciclaje! ¡No! - chiloo con horror Leo y sus hermanos palmearon su hombro.

\- No te preocupes le encontramos un uso a esos toros - lo calmó Nissa y el sonrió ya quería ver qué uso les habían dado después de todo no podían desperdiciar tanto material y piezas, los demás solo negaron divertidos solo un hijo del Dios de la forja le encontraría uso a esos toros.

 ** _Clarisse regresó y se limpió el hollín de la frente. -Jackson, si puedes sostenerte, ponte de pie. Tenemos que llevar los heridos a la Casa Grande e informar a Tántalo de lo ocurrido._**

\- ¡¿Tántalo?! - exclamaron/gritaron con odio los dioses haciendo que al hijo de Tetis casi le de algo.

\- No vuelvo a leer - murmuró antes de mirar mal a los dioses - Si aquí dice Tántalo- espetó para luego ignorar las protestas que se veía que tenían los dioses.

 ** _-¿Tántalo?_**

\- ¡Eso! - dijeron los dioses con hijos, hasta Zeus lo hizo porque de verdad ese hombre les caía mal a todos, el único que se abstuvo fue Poseidón pero respiraba con irregularidad pensando probablemente que que hacía en ese campamento un ser como ese.

 ** _-El director de actividades -aclaró Clarisse con impaciencia._** ** _-El director de actividades es Quirón._**

\- ¡Eso! - volvieron a gritar los dioses con impaciencia no comprendían nada y se quedaron viendo al centauro que solo señaló al libro como respuesta.

 ** _Además, ¿dónde está Argos? Él es el jefe de seguridad. Debería estar aquí._**

Hera se tensó y puso toda su atención en el libro, el muchacho tenía razón, Argos debía estarse encargando de la seguridad pero no lo habían mencionado hasta ahora.

 ** _Clarisse puso cara avinagrada. -Argos fue despedido._**

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Bramo Hera brillando y amenazando con tomar su verdadera forma- ¡El no puede ser despedido! - seguía gritando y muchos cerraron los ojos ante la posibilidad que se avecinaba de que ella tome su forma original.

\- Tranquila Hera que posiblemente eso no pase con la lectura del libro - tranquilizó Hestia maternalmente y ella se la quedó mirando y después asintió y se calmó lo suficiente como para que la lectura siga sin que los mestizos terminaran hechos cenizas.

 ** _Habéis estado demasiado tiempo fuera, vosotros dos. Las cosas han cambiado._**

 ** _-Pero Quirón... Él lleva más de tres mil años enseñando a los chicos a combatir con monstruos; no puede haberse ido así, sin más. ¿Qué ha pasado? -Pues... que ha pasado -me espetó, señalando el árbol de Thalia._**

Luke se tensó al sentir algunas malas miradas sobre él no era posible que él le hiciera algo a ese árbol en especial, después de todo sabia que el Alma de ella estaba ahí, buscó la mirada de Thalia en busca de respuestas pero esta solo veía a otro lado eso no era bueno, no para nada bueno.

 ** _Todos los campistas conocían la historia de aquel árbol. Tres años atrás, Grover, Annabeth y otros dos semidioses llamados Thalia y Luke habían llegado al Campamento Mestizo perseguidos por un auténtico ejército de monstruos._**

La mayoría de los mestizos griegos asintió esa era la historia que más se conocía en el campamento, Annabeth y Thalia sonrieron con tristeza, Luke no sabía que sentir porque si algo le pasaba a ese árbol y era su culpa, debía estar muy loco en esa época.

 ** _Cuando los acorralaron finalmente en la cima de la colina, Thalia, una hija de Zeus,_**

\- Y dele con el hija de Zeus - se quejó la teniente de Artemisa y las cazadoras con los mestizos ahogaron risitas, Zeus frunció el ceño notaba cada vez más desprecio a su nombre pero no importaba ella no iba a darle problemas en el futuro si todo salía de acuerdo al plan.

 ** _había decidido hacerles frente allí mismo para dar tiempo a que sus amigos se pusieran a salvo. Su padre, Zeus, al ver que iba a morir, se apiadó de ella y la convirtió en un pino._**

\- Bonita forma de acordarse de que tenia una hija - mascullo por lo bajo sosteniendo su arco entre sus manos y sin mirar a nadie - Bien pudo escuchar mis plegarias y matarlos, no que solo salvo mi Alma - aún estaba molesta por aquello después de todo en su viaje siempre lo busco por un poco de apoyo pero el parecía hacerse de oídos sordos.

Zeus solo la vio un momento como ella apretaba su arco y comenzó a preguntarse si de verdad había sido tan mal padre para ella, pero luego sacudió la cabeza, no ella ya no sería un problema, bueno ya no sería su problema.

 ** _Su espíritu había reforzado los límites mágicos del campamento, protegiéndolo contra los monstruos, y el pino había permanecido allí desde entonces, lleno de salud y vigor._**

Los romanos asintieron hasta eso habían entendido del otro libro, no entendían como habían pasado ese límite los toros de colquidia, Hefestos se preguntaba lo mismo además que ¿dónde estaba el dragón de bronce?.

 ** _Pero ahora sus agujas se habían vuelto amarillas; había un enorme montón esparcido en torno a la base del árbol. En el centro del tronco, a un metro de altura, se veía una marca del tamaño de un orificio de bala de donde rezumaba savia verde._**

Luke vio a Thalia, asegurándose que estaba ahí y luego veía al libro, su árbol estaba mal y comenzaba a temer que era su culpa, si su yo del futuro había hecho algo, estaba seguro de aquello.

 ** _Fue como si un puñal de hielo me atravesara el pecho. Ahora comprendía por qué se hallaba en peligro el campamento: las fronteras mágicas habían empezado a fallar porque el árbol de Thalia se estaba muriendo._** ** _Alguien lo había envenenado._**

Thalia sonrió con tristeza, incluso siendo un árbol su primo se había preocupado por ella, incluso si nunca se habían visto en persona el pensaba que ella era heroica y la culpa le llegó porque recordó lo de Annabeth y como ella lo hizo sentir.

\- Bien terminamos - puso un marcador en las hojas Aquiles y se apartó del libro como si este quemara dejándolo junto al Dios del sol - Que alguien más lea - se sentó lo más lejos que pudo el no iba a aguantar más gritos de la gente a su persona.

 ** _N/A: Preguntas, sugerencias, quejas, teorías locas, déjelas en los reviews ~_**

 ** _Pd: disculpen las faltas y errores que hayan en el escrito ~_**

 ** _Pd2: Perseo x Teseo los dos heroes antiguos, gracias por los reviwes, me agrada que les encante la historia, gracias por su apoyo y gracias sobre todo por leer las locuras que escribo._**


	9. Capítulo 5

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negrita yo solo los usaré para este fic._**

\- Bueno ¿Quién desea leer? - pregunto el Dios del sol con el libro en manos esperando una contestación que parecía no iba a llegar nunca.

\- Yo lo haré- dijo Hestia alzando la mano y muchos se la quedaron viendo después de todo siempre se ponían a gritar cuando estaban muy metidos en la historia y no querían hacerle eso a ella.

\- No mejor lo hago yo - dijo Hermes - Se que les había dicho que no lo haría más pero prefiero hacerlo - le sonrió a la diosa del hogar ella asintió, le parecía mejor eso que el cargue metida la cabeza en el libro y no donde sea que la cargara en ese momento.

\- Esta bien Herms lee tú - le paso el libro a su mejor amigo y el lo abrió en la página que estaba, vio el título con una ceja alzada.

\- Los títulos si que son interesantes - acomodo el libro y comenzó - **_Me asignan un nuevo compañero de cabaña_** \- algunos se removieron incómodos.

\- Bueno el cíclope ya entró en el campamento- comenzó a decir Apolo viendo a su tío no lo creía probable después de todo el casi nunca lo hacía pero se notaba que había estado preocupado por el pequeño como para que lo haya mandado con su otro hijo.

\- Reclamo al cíclope- mascullo Zeus temiendo lo que hizo su hermano con el excelente título que acababan de leer.

Poseidón respiró hondo si había dejado que el pequeño llegara hasta el campamento y con su hijo mestizo ya podía deducir que sí él lo había reclamado como suyo y que también era algo que muy pocas veces en su vida inmortal había hecho después de todo la mayoría de sus hijos sabían que eran suyos porque sus madres se los decían, pero este era pequeño y por lo visto estaba solo, así que si eso debió hacer.

 ** _¿Alguna vez has llegado a casa y te has encontrado tu habitación hecha un lío?_**

\- Demasiadas veces como para contarlas - contestaron algunos de los campistas otros guardaron silencio ante eso, otros tantos hicieron una mueca no era bueno encontrar todo hecho un lío cuando lo has dejado ordenado.

 ** _¿Acaso algún alma caritativa (hola, mamá) ha intentado «limpiarla» y, de repente, ya no logras encontrar nada?_**

Algunos rieron por lo bajo tal vez recordando esa Alma caritativa, otros simplemente sonrieron por algún recuerdo vago de esta, Thalia solo frunció el ceño y Jason se la quedó mirando ella parecía también recordar algo de esa caridad y no parecía bueno.

 ** _E incluso si no falta nada, ¿no has tenido la inquietante sensación de que alguien había estado husmeando entre tus pertenencias y sacándole el polvo a todo con cera abrillantadora al limón?_**

\- Siempre tenemos esa sensación cuando regresamos a casa después del verano - dijeron los Stoll recordando a su madre después de todo aunque a veces estuviera ausente por su trabajo en el banco, era una buena madre y se preocupaba un poco por ellos ( N/A: esta parte me la he inventado yo).

Luke hizo una mueca el nunca encontró las cosas así en casa a menos que las hiciera él, su madre casi nunca se ocupo de eso y con los años solo empeoraba sobre sea lo que tuviera ella, miró a su padre con odio después de todo el creía que era su culpa y solo su culpa que ella estuviera así y también de dejarlo ahí.

 ** _Así es como me sentí al ver el Campamento Mestizo de nuevo._**

\- Todos nos sentimos igual - dijo Will pues recordaba bien esa época, suspiro no ese verano no fue benevolente con ninguno de los campistas y vio a sus hermanos sonriéndole y pensando en la falta de los mayores que perdieron en la batalla de Manhattan y en la del laberinto el aún recordaba bien sus caras y lo angustiados que estuvieron por esa época, ahora esa angustia la sentía él pues era el protector de Rachel y de sus hermanos, eso solo también lo llevó a pensar en Nico a él también debía protegerlo.

 ** _A primera vista, las cosas no parecían tan diferentes. La Casa Grande seguía en su sitio, con su tejado azul a dos aguas y su galería cubierta alrededor; los campos de fresas seguían tostándose al sol._**

Dioniso y sus hijos suspiraron a la mención de las fresas igual que Demeter y los suyos pero los chicos lo hicieron con añoranza, estando aquí todo era paz pero cuando dejaron su tiempo no habían podido estar demasiado tiempo disfrutando de esos campos como solían hacer.

 ** _Los mismos edificios griegos con sus blancas columnas continuaban diseminados por el valle: el anfiteatro, el ruedo de arena y el pabellón del comedor, desde donde se dominaba el estuario de Long Island Sound._**

Los griegos sonrieron tristes por como estaba antes distribuido el campamento, como había cambiado después de aquella guerra y como estaba volviendo a cambiar pues ahora tenían que poner trampas por todas partes y dejar una vez más los juegos a un lado solo para aguantar más seres que los quieren destruir y lo que era peor mestizos que querían hacer lo mismo.

Los romanos no pudieron evitar sentirse incómodos después de todo ellos iban a atacar a aquellos chicos, sin conocerlos sin saber que ellos ya venían sufriendo y mucho más que ellos, después de todo ellos solo se tenían a ellos y a nadie más mientras que su campamento constaba con ciudad y más cosas.

 ** _Y acurrucadas entre los bosques y el arroyo, las cabañas de siempre: un estrafalario conjunto de doce edificios, cada unos de los cuales representaba a un dios del Olimpo._**

\- Estrafalario - río con gracia Hermes interrumpiendose después de todo sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, mientras que algunos otros fruncian el ceño pues ellos habían diseñado sus cabañas y según ellos con mucho estilo como para que él venga a pensar que eran estrafalarias, bueno que algunas si lo eran pero ellos no lo iban a admitir eran dioses y lo que hacían estaba bien hecho.

 ** _Pero ahora el peligro estaba en el aire y podías percibir que algo iba mal; en vez de jugar al voleibol en la arena, los consejeros y los sátiros estaban almacenando armas en el cobertizo de las herramientas._**

Muchos hicieron una mueca desde ahí todo había ido de mal en peor, de hecho desde que habían salvado el Rayo todo fue cuesta abajo.

\- Fueron días muy tristes - murmuró Katie recordando esa época y como fue su llegada al campamento ese año solo para encontrarse con todo destruido por esos toros y algunos monstruos más.

\- Pero todo mejoró- le recordó Miranda a su lado y ella le sonrió aunque no podía evitar pensar en solo para que si después otra vez estaban envueltos en una guerra, una guerra que no pudieron pero que igual terminaron involucrados y más con donde terminaron sus líderes y donde uno de ellos aún estaba, pero ella no iba a llorar, Katie tenía que ser la líder la hermana mayor tenía que ser fuerte para Miranda y para el resto, ese era su deber no podía derrumbarse, así que sonreiria.

 ** _En el lindero del bosque había ninfas armadas con arcos y flechas charlando inquietas,_**

Muchos de los dioses se removieron inquietos pues que hasta las ninfas estén armadas solo anunciaba serios problemas a más de los que ya había.

 ** _y el bosque mismo tenía un aspecto enfermizo, la hierba del prado se había vuelto de un pálido amarillo y las marcas de fuego en la ladera de la colina resaltaban como feas cicatrices._**

\- Es un veneno muy poderoso- comentó Dioniso abriendo un poco los ojos y viendo con fijeza el libro, se comenzaba a imaginar muchos venenos que podían hacer eso con la naturaleza, para los cuales en su mayoría había cura y Quirón las sabia pero si no habían usado alguna entonces era grave.

 ** _Alguien había desbaratado mi lugar preferido de este mundo, y no me sentía... bueno, ni medianamente contento_**.

\- Uy eso es malo - Apostillo Leo viendo a sus hermanos y estos asintieron pues sabían que eso fue una de las causas que llevaron a Percy a escapar para encontrar la cura, aunque se suponía que Clarisse había ido por ella.

Jason por otro lado solo podía ver a Thalia muy preocupado por lo contado en el libro, no se explicaba como es que estaba ahí, si en el libro estaba muriendo y no era el único que no encontraba explicación otro rubio tampoco lo hacía.

 ** _Mientras nos encaminábamos a la Casa Grande, reconocí a un montón de chavales del verano pasado, pero nadie se detuvo a charlar._**

\- Estábamos muy ocupados como para ver quién llegaba o no - dijo Clarisse poniendo mala cara.

\- Además que debíamos atender a los heridos - continuó Will recordando como estuvo Lee por esa época corriendo de un lado a otro y el estaba detrás ayudando en lo que más podía.

 ** _Nadie me dio la bienvenida._**

\- Ninguno tuvo bienvenida ese año - murmuró Jake recordando esa época.

\- Siempre somos recibidos por los que se quedan anual ahí- explicó Nissa - Usualmente nos reunimos en el comedor y comenzamos a conversar sobre lo que hay afuera - sonrió con tristeza pues no fue el único ni el último año que no pudieron hacer eso y la historia se estaba empezando a repetir una vez más.

\- Le habíamos contado eso a Percy el verano anterior, así que imagino que le hizo ilusión ser recibido por amigos - explicó Annabeth ella sabia que su novio tenía muy pocos amigos en el mundo mortal incluso ahora de más edad y apreciaba bastante a los del campamento por esa misma razón a más de que eran su familia, eso solo la puso triste recordando que no estaba ahí.

 ** _Algunos reaccionaron al ver a Tyson, pero la mayoría pasó de largo con aire sombrío y continuó con sus tareas, como llevar mensajes o acarrear espadas para que las afilasen en las piedras de amolar._**

\- Nosotros éramos los encargados de hacer eso - reconoció Jake - O más bien Bekenfort- susurro, como extrañaba al antiguo líder de la cabaña, el había sido quien le dio la bienvenida, su primer hermano y amigo, al igual que todos le dolió su pérdida, Nissa que lo oyó le dio unos golpes en la espalda, ella también recordaba a su hermano caído.

 ** _El campamento parecía una escuela militar, y sé de lo que hablo, créeme, a mí me habían expulsado de un par._**

Nico salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar escuela militar recordando su breve estadía en ese internado del infierno oh como detesto ese lugar y ser molestado por esos chicos solo por su afición, sintió que alguien lo miraba y levantó la vista se topó con los ojos de Jason, el no había conversado mucho con el rubio pero sabía que este no le debía tener mucha confianza así que no se explicaba porque había aceptado que él se siente ahí y porque ahora le sonreía eso era raro pero no le resultó incómodo, le recordaba a Will con sus ordenes del doctor, sacudió la cabeza no debía pensar en ese rubio o en lo dicho por Thalia no no ella estaba equivocada.

 ** _Nada de todo eso le importaba a Tyson, pues estaba absolutamente fascinado por lo que veía._** ** _-¿Qués-eso? -preguntó asombrado._**

\- De verdad que es pequeño - dijo Demeter con tono maternal viendo el libro y otras diosas apoyaron ese comentario, el cíclope comenzaba a ser de su agrado.

 ** _-Los establos de los pegasos -le dije-. Los caballos voladores._**

Teseo solto una risita como en el capítulo anterior que solo sus hermanos oyeron y se lo quedaron viendo un instante, otro que notó que el antiguo rey de Atenas estaba actuando raro era el antiguo rey de Micenas que no había despegado su vista de él.

 ** _-¿Qués-eso?_** ** _-Ah... los baños._** ** _-¿Qués-eso?_**

Atenea sonría burlonamente mientras pensaba que en verdad que se notaba el parentesco, los dos eran igual de simplones y que todo eso debido a quien era su padre.

 ** _-Las cabañas de los campistas; si no saben quién es tu progenitor olímpico, te asignan la cabaña de Hermes (esa marrón de allí), hasta que determinan tu procedencia. Una vez que lo saben, te ponen en el grupo de tu padre o tu madre._** ** _Me miró maravillado._**

Se escucho un arrullo general en la sala de verdad que Tyson era muy pequeño, lo malo es que después recordaron las miradas y los comentarios que le hicieron cuando se presentó la primera vez, que despiadados habían sido con el pobre cíclope y bajaron las miradas apenados por ese comportamiento los griegos.

 ** _-¿Tú... tienes cabaña?_** ** _-La número tres. -Señalé un edificio bajo de color verde, construido con piedras marinas._**

Los hijos del Dios del mar no pudieron evitar la leve sonrisa que creció en su labios, hasta Tritón porque después de todo el había ayudado a su padre con la construcción de la cabaña, sintieron la mirada de su padre y dejaron de sonreír quedando con rostros neutros una vez más.

 ** _-¿Tienes amigos en la cabaña?_** ** _-No. Sólo yo. -En realidad no me apetecía explicárselo, contarle la verdad embarazosa:_**

Algunos alzaron una ceja ¿cuál verdad embarazosa? ser hijo de uno de los tres grandes no era nada embarazoso, Thalia y Nico se imaginaban cuál era esa verdad después de todo estaba muy discutida.

 ** _yo era el único que ocupaba aquella cabaña porque se suponía que no debía estar vivo._**

¡oh! ¡Genial! ahí iban de nuevo los pensamientos de su hijo sobre que debía estar muerto, eso no estaba ayudando en nada a sobre llevar esta lectura pensaba apesadumbrado el Dios portador de tormentas y sus hijos seguían esa misma línea de pensamientos, Anfitrite esperaba que el chico no siga pensando así, o iba a darle algo a su marido.

 ** _Los Tres Grandes (Zeus, Poseidón y Hades) habían hecho un pacto después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial para no tener más hijos con los mortales._**

\- Pacto que dos de ellos no van a cumplir - siseó Hera viendo a los dos hermanos, Zeus miró atentamente su perno y el Dios de los mares solo la mano de su consorte y esa era una de las razones por las que la reina de los mares no era del agrado de la reina del olimpo pues ella aunque su esposo vaya acostándose con cualquiera no decía nada, apenas y se molestaba cuando tenia hijos semidioses, pero bueno ya no importaba no aguantaría más eso en el futuro y todo estaría mejor para todos.

\- Al menos mi señor si lo cumplió- susurró Perséfone muy cerca del oído de Hades haciendo que el sonría y Demeter se los quede mirando.

 ** _Nosotros éramos más poderosos que los mestizos corrientes. Éramos demasiado impredecibles._**

\- Y vaya que lo son - apostillaron los semidioses del lado griego y las cazadoras

\- ¡Hey! - se quejaron Thalia y Nico los demás rieron, ellos se cruzaron de brazos pero vaya que buenos amigos y aliados se habían conseguido hasta sus hermanos romanos estaban riendo - No somos impredecibles- murmuraron los dos.

Los romanos por otra parte veían a los dos hijos de los tres grandes bueno Jason no podía ser impulsivo porque debía actuar como líder y regirse a las normas aunque últimamente estas estaban siendo cada vez menos de su agrado, Hazel solo miraba el suelo, ella si era impulsiva solo que nunca dejaba ver ese lado a los demás, solo su hermano, Percy y Frank lo habían visto.

 ** _Cuando nos enfurecíamos teníamos tendencia a crear problemas... como la Segunda Guerra Mundial, por ejemplo._**

Los hijos de los tres grandes tanto griegos como romanos apartaron las miradas y se movieron incómodos después de todo en eso el hijo de Poseidón tenía razón, cada uno recordó lo que había llegado a hacer en un arrebato de furia y no eran buenos recuerdos.

 ** _El pacto de los Tres Grandes se había roto sólo dos veces: una, cuando Zeus engendró a Thalia;_**

La nombrada se movió irritada por la forma en que pensó eso su primo pues ella no quería pensar en la forma que se había engendrado pero la palabrita le hizo pensar en ello, daba asco.

 ** _otra, cuando Poseidón me engendró a mí. Ninguno de los dos tendríamos que haber nacido._**

\- Es verdad ninguno de ustedes debería existir- Hera señaló a todos los hijos de los tres grandes incluso a los romanos.

\- Mi hijo nació antes del pacto - escupió Hades - Y mi hija tiene una segunda oportunidad así que no me vengas con eso de que no deberían existir - se quedó viendo a la diosa.

\- Pues con más razón deberían estar muertos - espetó ella tomando en su mano un cetro rematado con flores blancas de loto.

\- ¡No vas a matar a mis hijos! - gruño con desprecio hacia la reina del olimpo, Hades sombras comenzaron a salir de su túnica negra, el aire comenzaba a sentirse pesado.

\- ¡Basta los dos! - bramo Zeus - Guarden la calma - Ambos dioses seguían mirándose aunque el ambiente ya no estaba tan sobre cargado de energía como hasta hace un momento - Hermes sigue - el nombrado asintió y Zeus le dio una breve mirada a Poseidón quien se la regreso.

 ** _Thalia había acabado convirtiéndose en un pino a los doce años. Yo... bueno, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no seguir su ejemplo;_**

\- Viste cara de pino, nadie quiere seguir tu ejemplo - dijo sin poder contenerse Nico, había decidido dejar de pensar en aquello que había hablado con ella en la pelea y molestarla como siempre que podía.

\- Yo soy un buen ejemplo y al menos siendo pino observaba más que otras personas te lo puedo asegurar- respondió mordazmente la teniente de Artemisa, nadie entendió lo que quiso decir pero por el rostro y las mejillas de Nico el si había captado el mensaje.

\- Los pinos no tienen ojos ¿cómo pueden ver? - pregunto de forma inocente Leo viendo a la chica esta lo vio y gruño, después le dio una sonrisa a Nico que solo apretó los labios.

\- Que te lo explique Nico, el entiende sobre cosas y personas que no ven - termino con el tema para después mirar al frente dejando a todos con muchas dudas en especial a un hijo de Apolo y uno de Hermes que habían visto ese intercambio de palabras como un partido de tenis y no habían comprendido nada, cada uno se prometió hablar con cada primo.

 ** _tenía pesadillas sobre aquello en lo que podría convertirme Poseidón si alguna vez me encontraba al borde de la muerte. Quizá en plancton, o en un alga flotante._**

Poseidón acarició el puente de su nariz, los pensamientos de su hijo si que eran extraño, sus demás hijos se rieron por lo bajo, al menos eso los había alegrado un poco, un pensamiento tonto o sarcástico debes en cuando de parte del menor de ellos era bueno para subirles el ánimo.

 ** _Cuando llegamos a la Casa Grande, encontramos a Quirón en su apartamento, escuchando su música favorita de los años sesenta mientras preparaba el equipaje en sus alforjas._**

Apolo al escuchar música escapó de sus pensamientos y vio con interés al centauro y a sus hijos, debía hablar con ellos sobre eso, tenia que saber si o si las tendencias musicales futuras y ver cuanto habían mejorado o empeorado con el paso del tiempo, si eso el debía llenar su cabeza con otras cosas que no fueran o Hal o su pequeño ex paciente.

 ** _Supongo que debería mencionarlo: Quirón es un centauro._**

\- ¡No! - se llevaron las manos al rostro los hijos de Hermes y comenzaron a dramatizar, llevándose las manos al rostro, Luke solo se los quedó mirando mientras su padre reía.

 ** _De cintura para arriba parece un tipo normal de mediana edad, con un pelo castaño rizado y una barba desaliñada; de cintura para abajo es un caballo blanco._**

\- Y yo que pensé que parecía una cebra - bromeo Chris ganándose un bufido divertido por parte de su novia y una mirada de Luke, pues el chico seguía evitando mirarlo totalmente o al menos parcialmente.

 ** _Para pasar por humano, comprime la mitad inferior de su cuerpo en una silla de ruedas mágica._**

\- Silla que debes dejar que revisemos - apostillaron los hijos de Hefestos/vulcano y Hécate, el centauro asintió.

 ** _De hecho, se hizo pasar por mi profesor de Latín cuando yo cursaba sexto, pero la mayor parte del tiempo -siempre que el techo sea lo bastante alto- prefiere pasearse con su apariencia de centauro._**

\- Me es más cómodo estar en mi verdadera forma la mayor parte del tiempo - aclaro el profesor.

\- Pero entonces porque se comprime estando aquí en el Olimpo - señaló una hija de Aquilon, pues el centauro estaba en la silla de ruedas.

\- Porque aunque me sea cómodo, es cansado también en especial si tengo que estar de pie mucho rato - explicó él y la chica asintió.

 ** _Nada más verlo, Tyson se detuvo en seco._** ** _-¡Poni! -exclamó en una especie de arrebato._**

Quirón arrugó la nariz el era un centauro con muchos cientos de años encima como para que le vengan a decir de esa forma y vio mal a algunos de los dioses que parecían aguantar la risa por lo dicho en el libro igual que ciertos campistas.

 ** _Quirón se volvió con aire ofendido._** ** _-¿Cómo dices?_** ** _Annabeth corrió a abrazarlo._**

Algunos dioses se quedaron viendo a la chica por un momento esta solo le sonrió al centauro y él hacía lo mismo después de todo el prácticamente la había criado, el la había visto crecer más que a cualquier otro campista no le podían culpar de que ella le viera como un padre.

 ** _-Quirón, ¿qué está pasando? No irás a marcharte, ¿verdad? -le dijo con voz temblorosa. Quirón era como un segundo padre para ella._**

Atenea no sabia como sentirse al respecto pues ahora la chica le sonreía a él y se le notaba todo el cariño que le tenia mientras que a ella solo le ponía malas caras o la analizaba con su mirada.

 ** _Él le alborotó el pelo y la miró con una sonrisa bondadosa._** ** _-Hola, niña. Y Percy, cielos. Has crecido mucho este año._**

\- Quirón no estaba bien que le mientas así a Percy - dijeron Grover, Annabeth y Thalia para después permitirse reír un rato, después de todo a ellos le hacía mucha falta ese idiota que llamaban Novio, mejor amigo y primo.

Thalia vio a su amiga, aún estaba pensando en si debía decirle o no sobre el sueño y el venidero, no es porque no quisiera pero es que por alguna razón se sentía especial de que ella haya podido hablar con él y los demás no, además que se sentía bien ser protegida por él ahí, pues si lo analizaba todo eso hacía él con sus tontos comentarios, sacudió la cabeza debía contarle, aunque si lo pensaba mejor tal vez no debía decirlo porque seguro le mandaría a preguntar dónde estaba y esa era una respuesta que no le iba a dar, ahora su amiga estaba bastante tranquila sin esos recuerdos, no quería perturbarla después de todo por algo se los habían quitado.

 ** _Tragué saliva._**

 ** _-Clarisse ha dicho que tú... que te han..._** ** _-¡Despedido! -Había una chispa de humor negro en su mirada-._**

\- ¡¿Quién hizo eso?! - se horrorizaron algunos dioses después de todo ellos confiaban mucho en el centauro y en el cuidado que tenía con sus hijos, el les sonrió agradecidos y luego fijo su vista en Zeus y le hizo un ademán a Hermes para que continúe este vio el libro leyó mentalmente y se indignó.

 ** _Bueno, alguien debía cargar con la culpa porque el señor Zeus estaba sumamente disgustado. ¡El árbol que creó con el espíritu de su hija ha sido envenenado! El señor D tenía que castigar a alguien._**

\- ¡Zeus y Dioniso! - la dulce Hestia estaba que echaba fuego literalmente por los ojos y tomó la forma de una mujer de unos veinte años y veía a ambos dioses, Dioniso se encogió en su trono mientras que Zeus intentaba parecer sereno pero se notaba que lo lograba - ¡No pueden culpar a Quirón por eso! -

\- lo siento Quirón- murmuró el Dios del vino ya que Hestia no era la única viendole con furia pues también estaba Ariadna con una mirada peligrosa, el centauro le restó importancia con una mano, Zeus no dijo nada pero apartó la mirada de su hermana, Hermes viendo que eso solo iba a alterar más a Hestia decidió seguir leyendo.

 ** _-A alguien que no fuera él -refunfuñé. Sólo pensar en el director, el señor D, ya me enfurecía._**

Dioniso estaba deseando buscar un buen lugar muy lejos de ahí solo para huir de la mirada de sus tías y esposa, aunque el sentía más miradas acusatorias encima probablemente sus hijos y demás campistas.

 ** _-¡Pero es una locura! -exclamó Annabeth-. ¡Tú no puedes haber tenido nada que ver con el envenenamiento del árbol de Thalia!_**

\- Eso es verdad él nunca me lastimaría- susurró la teniente de Artemisa y luego suspiró porque pensaba lo mismo de cierta persona pero él sí lo había hecho, esa era una de las razones por la que debía seguir odiandolo, sacudió la cabeza no podía seguir pensando en eso.

 ** _-Sin embargo -repuso Quirón suspirando-, algunos en el Olimpo ya no confían en mí, dadas las circunstancias._** ** _-¿Qué circunstancias? -pregunté._**

Atenea rodó los ojos De verdad es un idiota sin cerebro igual que su padre pensaba la diosa con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios que fue borrada cuando de la nada una burbuja de agua explotó en su rostro, ella vio con el ceño fruncido a Poseidón y su familia pero solo se topó con lo mismo que se veía desde ayer en la sala rostros neutros por parte de los dioses y miradas en el suelo por parte de los héroes, eso solo la confundía.

 ** _Su rostro se ensombreció. Metió en las alforjas un diccionario de Latín-Inglés, mientras la voz de Frank Sinatra seguía sonando en su equipo de música._**

\- Oh Frank Sinatra, excelente hijo mío, para nada un Guerrero pero un muy buen cantante - suspiró Apolo - Seguro le ha ido bien en la vida - sonrió el Dios del sol, Quiron solo asintió a él le encantaba ese cantante.

 ** _Tyson seguía contemplándolo, totalmente flipado. Gimoteó como si quisiera acariciarle el lomo pero tuviera miedo de acercarse._**

Quirón solo resoplo, el había visto esas intenciones, por más que fuera solo un niño que lo traten como un simple caballo, le daba justo en el orgullo de centauro.

 ** _-¿Poni?_**

\- Poni - susurraban por lo bajo los campistas tratando de no reír y no tener miedo de la mirada de muerte que les estaba dedicando su entrenador.

 ** _Quirón lo miró con desdén._**

 ** _-Mi estimado cíclope, soy un cen-tau-ro._** ** _-Quirón -le dije-, ¿qué ha pasado con el árbol?_**

\- Es lo que todos quisiéramos saber con exactitud- dijo Michael un centurión de la primera cohorte y los demás asintieron, Octavian rexhinaba los dientes a cada intervención de los romanos en especial los de su cohorte, ellos no debían meterse en la lectura.

Zeus miró de soslayo a su hija asegurándose que este puede que lo que esté planeando con su esposa le haga librarse de tener que cuidarla en el futuro pero por ahora era su problema aún, así que aunque no lo iba a admitir se preocupaba por el hecho de que en el libro el árbol de ella esté muriendo mientras en la sala ella estaba viva y la pregunta era ¿cómo era eso posible? ¿habían encontrado una cura? ¿quién la encontró? y más importante ¿quién le hizo daño? sea quien sea se las iba a pagar, por más que fuera una hija ilegítima, nadie debía hacerle daño sin una consecuencia.

 ** _El meneó la cabeza tristemente._** ** _-El veneno utilizado contra el pino de Thalia ha salido del inframundo, Percy._**

Hades presto más atención al libro pues si era de ese lugar, el campamento corría mucho peligro además que eso le daba una idea de quién estaba detrás del envenenamiento.

Luke se tensó ligeramente al oír esas palabras y un sentimiento de culpa se comenzó a instalar en él además de la negación porque el no se creía capaz de hacer aquello, ese árbol era demasiado importante para él, nunca lo lastimaría, busco la mirada de Thalia pero esta solo estaba hablando con sus cazadoras por lo bajo, luego miró a Annabeth pero está tenia la mirada perdida analizando algo seguramente, vio a Chris pero prefirió no molestarlo porque este apretaba los puños, eso le dio un mal presentimiento.

 ** _Una sustancia que ni siquiera yo había visto nunca; tiene que proceder de algún monstruo de las profundidades del Tártaro._**

Al oír ese nombre un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Annabeth, le trajo recuerdos de cuando lo vio a los doce y había algo más ella lo sabía pero simplemente no podía recordarlo, una vez más se encontró pensando en Percy y en donde estaba, sacudió la cabeza solo se echaría a llorar.

 ** _-Entonces, ya sabemos quién es el responsable. Cro..._** ** _-No invoques el nombre del señor de los titanes, Percy. Especialmente aquí y ahora._**

Atenea puso los ojos en blancos, parecía que este era otro libro donde le iban a recordar aquello, los campistas en cambio soltaron risitas por lo impertinente que podía llegar a ser el hijo de Poseidón.

 ** _-¡Pero el verano pasado intentó provocar una guerra civil en el Olimpo! Esto tiene que ser idea suya; habrá utilizado al traidor de Luke para hacerlo._**

Zeus fijo su mirada en el hijo de Hermes, que se removió incómodo en su asiento mientras se repetía mentalmente que él no pudo hacer eso, tenia que haber un error, seguro el muchacho solo estaba dolido porque lo había herido la vez anterior, seguro era eso, el no podía haberle hecho eso a Thalia a su Thalia.

 ** _-Quizá -dijo Quirón-. Pero temo que me consideran responsable a mí porque no lo impedí ni puedo curar al árbol. Sólo le quedan unas semanas de vida. A menos..._**

\- ¿A menos que qué? - pregunto Shophia hermana de Annabeth mirando al entrenador, ella no conocía mucho de esa historia porque Percy les había dicho que de eso solo podía hablar Clarisse y ella no había contado casi nada de aquello.

A menos que mi hijo vaya a una muerte segura probablemente pensaba con pesar el Dios de los mares, temiendose lo que significaba ese amenos que había pronunciado el centauro, sumado con la pesadilla de su hijo y el título del libro.

 ** _-¿A menos que qué? -preguntó Annabeth._**

Sophia sonrió por la coincidencia y vio a su hermana, esta parecía estar pensando en algo detenidamente, su vista siguió la de Annabeth y se topó con que miraba a su madre que sonreía, ahora se preguntaba cuánto tiempo llevaba haciéndolo y más ¿Por qué a Annabeth le importaba eso?.

 ** _-Nada -dijo Quirón-. Una idea estúpida._**

\- Las ideas estúpidas son las que aún nos mantienen vivos - susurraron los griegos porque aunque no lo quisieran admitir las ideas estúpidas de Percy eran las que los salvaban casi siempre.

 ** _El valle entero sufre la acción del veneno; las fronteras mágicas se están deteriorando y el campamento mismo agoniza._**

Zeus frunció el ceño definitivo el iba a acabar con quien allá atacado ese árbol, sintió la mirada de Poseidón, lo vio un instante y resoplo, _Todo sea por el trato y por el jurament_ o pensaba aún con ira por quien quisiera dañar el árbol.

Thalia por otra parte solo veía al suelo pensando que si no fuera por sus amigos y primo, ella no estaría ahí en esa sala, también evitaba mirar al culpable de todo porque había obligado a Annabeth a decirle, porque ella tenia el derecho a saber quien había irrumpido su descanso de árbol.

 ** _Sólo hay una fuente mágica con fuerza suficiente para revertir los efectos de ese veneno. Pero se perdió hace siglos._**

\- El vellocino de oro- dijo Hermes y estaba temiendo una vez más quien sería el culpable de todo este problema y a quien había usado para ello, los semidioses griegos asintieron, Jason se tensó recordando que lo vio en el campamento justo en el árbol de Thalia, se quedó mirando a su hermana.

\- Entonces ¿él también estuvo en esa misión? - se pregunto a si mismo después de todo la misión del vellocino era secreto de Clarisse y habían dicho que Percy, Annabeth y Grover escaparon también por esa época pero que no sabían a ciencia cierta si ellos estuvieron en la misión o no pues Clarisse llegó sola con el vellocino al campamento.

\- si el también fue - respondió en voz baja Nico haciendo que el rubio se sobresalte el no esperó que lo escuchen y menos que le respondan y una sonrisa burlona creció en los labios del hijo de Hades, Jason se calmó y le sonrió.

Will que estaba viendo la acción de ambos frunció el ceño, estaba bien que él aceptara que su paciente favorito parecía tener favoritismo y compañerismo por Percy porque se conocían, pero con el romano era distinto, el romano apenas conocía a Nico, ¿Por qué se estaba riendo con el romano? ¿Por qué parecían cercanos? ¿Por qué le estaba molestando el asunto? sacudió la cabeza, Nico estaba bien, Nico solo esta siendo amable... ¿el hijo de Hades no solía ser amable?... si si definitivo necesitaba hablar con él y hacerle un chequeo porque no estaba bien, después vería como hacer eso.

 ** _-¿Qué es? -pregunté-. ¡Iremos a buscarla!_**

Teseo río por lo bajo igual que sus hermanos sin ser oídos por nadie, vieron la cara de su padre y no pudieron evitar hacer eso, Poseidón si su hijo seguía así no iba a llegar al final del libro.

 _Sigo Vivo_ le susurró una voz al Dios de los mares este se tensó, por alguna razón la voz se le hacía conocida y lo tranquilizaba.

\- ¿Pasa algo querido? - susurro Anfitrite a su oído y el desestimó su preocupación con leve movimiento de mano y una suave sonrisa.

 ** _Quirón cerró las alforjas y pulsó el stop de su equipo de música. Luego se volvió, puso una mano en mi hombro y me miró a los ojos._**

Atenea esperaba que de verdad su hija no fuera a acompañar a la cría esa a esa búsqueda incierta y peligrosa aunque olvidaba el detalle que era su amiga la que estaba muriendo y que era alguien demasiado importante para ella.

Annabeth sonreía, no le importó correr con él a esa búsqueda ni los problemas en los que se metieron debido a eso después de todo era por Thalia además estaban juntos y solo así podían lograr todo, ese pensamiento hizo que le recorriera una corriente por la espalda Siempre estoy contigo susurro una voz que conocía bien y sonrió a pesar de creer que ya se estaba volviendo loca.

 ** _-Percy, tienes que prometerme que no actuarás de manera irreflexiva._**

Los semidioses tanto griegos como romanos comenzaron a reír sinceramente porque eso que le estaba pidiendo era demasiado y Quirón solo negaba con la cabeza, los dioses los vieron interrogantes bueno que el chico se leía que era bastante inmaduro e irreflexivo con respecto a sus acciones pero podía cambiar ¿no?.

Ya le dije a tu madre que no quería que vinieras este verano, es demasiado peligroso. Pero ya que has venido, quédate, entrénate a fondo y aprende a pelear. Y no salgas de aquí.

 _Si sobre todo que no salga de ahí_ pensaba con amargura el portador de tormentas temiendose que su hijo si que salió de ahí además que se puso en más peligros, vio de reojo al resto de sus hijos en especial a Teseo, dioses si con el sufrió con este lo estaba haciendo el doble y eso que apenas tenia trece en el libro.

Teseo al sentir la mirada de su progenitor divino levantó el rostro y le sonrió culpable y su padre suspiró pesadamente, el héroe volvió a su posición neutral _¿Crees que resista mucho_ más? susurro una voz a su oído.

\- No lo creo - susurro de vuelta el antiguo héroe y después río entre dientes sus hermanos se lo quedaron viendo pensando que de verdad se estaba volviendo loco, otro que le veía era el antiguo rey de Micenas con el ceño fruncido algo le pasaba a su amigo y tenia que descubrir que era.

 ** _-¿Por qué? ¡Quiero hacer algo! No puedo dejar que las fronteras acaben fallando. Todo el campamento será..._**

\- Solo había pasado un verano ahí y ya le importaba demasiado el campamento - arrullo Afrodita sonriendo y los reyes solo la miraban fijamente pero ella los ignoraba.

\- Le importaban demasiado las personas ahí más bien - sonrió Demeter viendo a sus hijos y estos asentían igual que los demás.

\- A él siempre le vamos a importar mucho - Apostillo Katie sonriendo sabia que siempre podía contar con él que ellos eran demasiado importantes para él, que cada semidiós lo era por eso no le sorprendía que los romanos también le tuvieran afecto.

\- Tienes razón Kit Kat - le sonrió Travis desde su puesto y ella asintió, como quería estar cerca de ella, extrañaba ya su aroma a fresas, él iba a encontrar la forma de reunirse con ella.

 ** _-Arrasado por los monstruos -terminó Quirón-. Sí, eso me temo. ¡Pero no debes dejarte llevar por una decisión precipitada! Podría ser una trampa del señor de los titanes. ¡Acuérdate del verano pasado! Por poco acaba con tu vida._**

\- Vaya que lo era - susurraron algunos campistas griegos.

\- No sería la primera ni la última vez que lo atacaba - susurró Nico y Jason lo oyó eso no sonaba bien y luego vio a su hermana preguntándose si ella también estuvo bajo el ataque de ese titán.

\- Le pedía milagros si esperaba que se quedara sin hacer nada - susurro Thalia y sus cazadoras asintieron lo poco que conocían al chico sabían que el haría cualquiera cosa por los del campamento, mejor dicho el hacía cualquier cosa por cualquiera que lo necesitara.

 ** _Era cierto, pero aun así me moría por ayudar de alguna manera, y quería hacerle pagar a Cronos su comportamiento._**

\- Ahí está, estabas pidiendo demasiado Quirón- negaba con la cabeza Butch y el centauro solo suspiro mientras Poseidón apretaba la mano de Anfitrite si bien la voz lo había calmado no por eso iba a dejar de preocuparse.

 ** _Desde luego, uno tendería a creer que el señor de los titanes ya habría aprendido la lección eones atrás, cuando fue derrocado por los dioses._**

\- Pero esta visto que no aprende - dijo Hesfestos con la mirada fija en su hijo Leo que se veía un poco mejor pero aún estaba ahi presente ese sentimiento de culpa que cargaba desde que llegó parecía que nunca se le iría.

\- Tal vez es masoquista y le gusta que lo corten en trocitos - reía entre dientes Leo y los que lo alcanzaron a oír igual.

 ** _El hecho de que lo hubiesen despedazado en un millón de trozos y arrojado a las profundidades más oscuras del inframundo tendría que haberle indicado sutilmente que nadie quería ni verle._**

\- Si claro muy sutil - reía Apolo y algunos más, los semidioses pensaban que la verdad es que ese titán y la madre tierra debían entender que nadie los quería despiertos o reconstruidos según fuera el caso, pero parecía que no les entraba eso en la cabeza.

 ** _Pues no. Como era inmortal, seguía vivo allá abajo, en el Tártaro, sufriendo dolores eternos y deseando regresar para vengarse del Olimpo._**

\- La verdad la verdad el muchacho tiene razón - asintió Dioniso sin mucho entusiasmo y bostezando pero mientras lo hacía veía a su hijo griego y luego al romano los dos parecían estar más felices eso le alegraba.

\- No puedo rebatir esa teoría- reía Hermes, si, el debía reír y no pensar en el odio que le profesaba su hijo Luke y en la casa del sueño que al parecer se fue a meter siendo más joven del chico que estaba aquí, retomó la lectura.

 ** _No podía actuar por sí mismo, pero era un auténtico maestro en el arte de manipular la mente de los mortales e incluso de los dioses para que le hiciesen el trabajo sucio._**

\- Por lo visto él ya se ha dado cuenta de lo que es capaz de hacer nuestro querido padre - mascullo Hades aún estaba algo indignado por el comportamiento de los reyes y lo que sea que le hayan hecho prometer a Poseidón para que este tranquilo y sin decir nada en toda la lectura igual que sus hijos, aunque el presentía que no era cosa exactamente de esos dos pequeños sino más bien de alguien cuyo nombre empezaba con A.

 ** _El envenenamiento tenía que ser cosa suya. ¿Quién, si no, podría ser tan vil como para atacar el árbol de Thalia, lo único que quedaba de una semidiosa que había entregado su vida heroicamente para salvar a sus amigos?_**

\- Si solo podía ser idea de él - susurró Chris apretando más los puños y respirando hondo, Luke se sentía aún más culpable que antes si bien aún no se lo confirmaban aquí o en él libro ya sentia que el había tenido mucho que ver con ese envenenamiento, bueno que ahora podía comprender un poco del odio de Thalia hacia él.

 ** _Annabeth hacía esfuerzos para no llorar. Quirón le secó una lágrima de la mejilla._**

Annabeth y Thalia respiraron hondo fueron momentos demasiado difíciles los que pasaron ahí, la rubia pensando que perdía al único recuerdo que tenia de su casi hermana y la otra solo podía sentir todo en espíritu pero escucharlo le hacía sentir enferma y más en el hecho de pensar que fue alguien a quien quiso mucho el que le hizo ese daño.

 ** _-Permanece junto a Percy, niña -le dijo-. Y mantenlo a salvo. La profecía... ¡acuérdate!_**

Porque justo a ella pensaba Atenea mientras cerraba los ojos No no todo va a cambiar nada de esto pasara si todo sale de acuerdo a lo planeado se intentaba reconfortar al tiempo que sonreía de nuevo y Afrodita la veía preguntándose en que pensaba.

 ** _-S-sí, lo haré._** ** _-Hummm... -murmuré-. ¿Te refieres por casualidad a esa profecía superpeligrosa en la que yo aparezco, pero que los dioses os han prohibido que me contéis?_**

\- Esta prohibido contársela a cualquier semidios hijo de los tres grandes que llegará al campamento - habló Zeus viendo con ira al centauro y luego a la hija de Atenea, temiendo que él se la haya dicho a Thalia antes de tiempo y este sea el motivo por el que se hizo cazadora o que quien lo haya hecho sea la hija de Atenea

\- Ni siquiera llegué a poner un pie dentro del campamento en esa ocasión así que su gran secreto de profecía se mantuvo a salvo - respondió Thalia viendo con furia a su padre se atrevía a amenazar al centauro o a su amiga solo por lo que pudieron haberle dicho o no - Además que ni siquiera me convertí en la de la profecía esa así que estoy bien - se encogió de hombros y volvió a ver a sus compañeras cazadoras, mientras Zeus la veía con una ceja alzada eso había sido una insolencia, Luke la miraba igual después de todo ella nunca antes había hablado con irrespeto a los dioses o de los dioses por mucho odio que les tuviera, Hermes decidió seguir leyendo antes que Zeus explote y ataque a la teniente de Artemisa aunque no parecía que iba a hacerlo pero mejor prevenir que lamentar.

 ** _Nadie respondió._** ** _-Está bien -dije entre dientes-. Sólo era para asegurarme._**

\- Pero al final si supo la profecía - susurraron los griegos y los que fueron lideres de cabaña en el tiempo que se leyó esta contuvieron un escalofrío esa profecía no había sido agradable de oír en especial cuando pensaron que podían ver morir a quien los estuvo ayudando todo ese tiempo.

 ** _-Quirón... -dijo Annabeth-. Tú me contaste que los dioses te habían hecho inmortal sólo mientras fueses necesario para entrenar a los héroes; si te echan del campamento..._**

\- Más vale que en el futuro no lo vayan a acusar de nada - dijo Hestia viendo fijamente a su pequeño hermano, el siempre estaba buscando culpables en vez de notar que sus acciones eran las que causaban esto, pero el Dios simplemente la ignoraba o al menos eso intentaba pues el calo que irradiaban los ojos de esta lo penetraban y lo incomodaban a sobremanera.

 ** _-Jura que harás todo lo que puedas para mantener a Percy fuera de peligro -insistió él-. Júralo por el río Estigio._** ** _-Lo juro... por el río Estigio -dijo Annabeth._** ** _Un trueno retumbó._**

Atenea abrió mucho los ojos igual que muchos otros, las promesas por el estigio eran por mucho las más serias que existían, ahora estaba marcado el destino de ella, no importaba lo que hiciera su hija iba a ir donde ese chiquillo fuera, si era definitivo ella debía evitar que haga eso.

Annabeth solo sonreía con tristeza pensando que tal vez quien más cumplía ese juramento no era exactamente ella si no más bien Percy y el ni lo había hecho.

 ** _-Muy bien -dijo Quirón, al parecer más aliviado-. Quizá recobre mi buen nombre y pueda volver. Hasta entonces, iré a visitar a mis parientes salvajes en los Everglades._**

\- ¡Los Ponis Juerguistas! - gritaron los mestizos griegos haciendo asustar al Dios de los ladrones que solo se las perdonó porque sus hijos reían y eso le alegraba después de todo habían estado sombríos desde... bueno desde hace unos días.

Los romanos, Piper, Leo y Luke los veían sin entender de qué hablaban mientras los griegos reían y el centauro solo sonreía orgulloso, Frank, Leo y Hazel en cambio recordaron otros ponis y también las sirenas.

 ** _Tal vez ellos conozcan algún antídoto contra el veneno que a mí se me ha olvidado. En todo caso, permaneceré en el exilio hasta que este asunto quede resuelto... de un modo u otro._**

\- Si es de verdad de ese lugar el veneno dudo que alguien conozca un antídoto- suspiró Perséfone que aún no encontraba explicación a porque vigilaba a los hijos de su esposo cuando siempre le habían molestado aunque ver a la chica sonreír ante las monerías de su novio y al muchacho vigilar al de apolo la alegraba, era mejor así a que estén deprimidos.

\- Por eso la única opción era el vellocino de oro - Ares estaba con los codos en los brazos de su trono y las manos entrelazadas con el mentón reposando en ellas mientras vigilaba sin contemplaciones a Atenea, le olía a que ella estaba en medio de un plan conocía demasiado bien a su medio hermana y sabia que era algo contra el chiquillo que lo venció ahora se preguntaba ¿qué? y ¿por qué? después de todo el también era un Dios de la guerra y sabia como podía llegar a pensar ella con tal de ganar algo y lo iba a descubrir.

 ** _Annabeth ahogó un sollozo. Quirón le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro con cierta torpeza._**

 ** _-Bueno, bueno, niña, tengo que dejarte en manos del señor D y del nuevo director de actividades. Esperemos... bueno, tal vez no destruyan el campamento tan deprisa como me temo._**

\- Nuevo director de actividades - susurraron sombríamente los dioses con hijos excepto Poseidón, recordando muy bien quién estaba ocupando ese puesto, Hera por otra parte no podía dejar de pensar que a donde habría ido a parar el pobre de Argos, él no tenia a nadie.

 ** _-¿Quién es ese Tántalo, por cierto? -pregunté-. ¿Y cómo se atreve a quitarte tu puesto?_**

\- Tántalo es la peor opción que pudieron llevar a ese lugar - apretaba los puños Hades puede que sus hijos aun no estuvieran en el campamento pero aún así conocía bien a ese y lo que podía llegar a hacer, no era bueno que ese este cerca de los semidioses se preguntaba en qué pensaban Dioniso y Zeus al contratar a ese... oh esperen seguro no pensaban, o en que pensaba él al permitirlo, seguro Zeus le dio algo o lo amenazó para dejarlo salir.

 ** _Una caracola resonó en todo el valle. No me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho. Era la hora de reunirse con todos los campistas para cenar._**

\- Una de las primeras cenas tristes que tuvimos - susurró Annabeth recostandose contra su hermano Malcom que solo asintió, los demás campistas compartieron una mueca recordando esa época y las horas de las comidas ahí y les encantaría decir que esa fue la única época que estuvieron así pero ahí solo había sido el comienzo.

 ** _-Id ya -dijo Quirón-. Lo conoceréis en el pabellón. Me pondré en contacto con tu madre, Percy, y le contaré que estás a salvo; a estas alturas debe de estar preocupada. ¡Recuerda mi advertencia! Corres un grave peligro. ¡No creas ni por un instante que el señor de los titanes se ha olvidado de ti!_**

\- Y me imagino que nunca lo hizo - murmuro Reyna a Nico este asintió así fue el nunca se olvidó de Percy siempre lo quiso a él aunque tuvo oportunidad de tener a Thalia, el verdadero interesado en ella no fue exactamente el señor de los titanes si no más bien Luke.

Yendo por estas líneas de pensamiento él se comenzó a preguntar si también se interesó en él cuando apareció en el radar, bueno puede que así fuera pero como el más cercano a la profecía era Percy seguro lo dejó de lado como la mayoría hacia eso lo hizo sentirse mal pero siento que alguien acarició un poco su espalda, alzó la vista y se topó con Reyna que le mostró una débil sonrisa igual que Jason, haciéndole entender que no estaba solo, eso lo hizo sentir mejor y extraño porque estaba extrañando cierta compañía... en la cual no quería pensar todo por culpa de Thalia si era culpa de ella por decir esas cosas.

 ** _Y dicho esto, salió del apartamento y cruzó el vestíbulo con un redoble de cascos, mientras Tyson le gritaba:_** ** _-¡Poni, no te vayas!_**

Todos los semidioses ahogaron risitas para no molestar al centauro más de lo que ya parecía molesto viendo mal el libro, mientras Poseidón solo pensaba que era un niño y se veía que amaba a los caballos, si también se iba a encargar de ese pequeño cíclope cuando naciera y nadie lo iba a lastimar.

 ** _Me di cuenta entonces de que había olvidado contarle mi sueño sobre Grover. Ya era demasiado tarde; el mejor profesor que había tenido nunca se había ido tal vez para siempre._**

Quirón sonrío con nostalgia, estaba visto que el siempre sería el profesor favorito de Percy así como él también era su alumno favorito.

 ** _Tyson empezó a llorar casi tan escandalosamente como Annabeth._**

Annabeth fruncio el ceño ya iba a ver su novio cuando lo viera por andar pensando que ella es tan escandalosa para llorar como un cíclope mientras los demás rían por lo bajo no se querían ganar la ira de la hija de Atenea ni en broma.

 ** _Intenté convencerlos de que todo iría bien, pero no me lo creía ni yo._**

\- Peor nosotros - susurró la rubia cerrando los ojos contra el hombro de Malcom, como le extrañaba la lectura no estaba siendo fácil sin él ahí además que había prometido estar con ella y ahora no estaba.

 ** _El sol se estaba poniendo tras el pabellón del comedor cuando los campistas salieron de sus cabañas y se encaminaron hacia allí._** Algunos campistas agacharon la cabeza esas partes de la historia no eran agradables de recordar, los romanos los veían con comprensión después de todo ellos también eran semidioses y comprendían lo que significaba que ataquen el lugar donde vivían.

 ** _Nosotros los miramos desfilar mientras permanecíamos apoyados contra una columna de mármol. Annabeth se hallaba aún muy afectada, pero prometió que más tarde vendría a hablar con nosotros y fue a reunirse con sus hermanos de la cabaña de Atenea: una docena de chicos y chicas de pelo rubio y ojos verdes como ella._**

\- No todos somos rubios - hizo una mueca Sophia viendo el libro.

\- Y Annie no tiene los ojos verdes - canturreo Thalia - A diferencia de alguien que si que los tiene, en que habrá estado pensando Percy - Annabeth se sonrojó sabia bien lo que ella insinuaba y Atenea también lo capto pero no dijo nada.

Teseo volvió a reír por lo bajo y sus hermanos lo veían cada vez más raro.

 ** _Annabeth no era la mayor, pero llevaba en el campamento más veranos que nadie; eso podías deducirlo mirando su collar: una cuenta por cada verano, y ella tenía seis. Así pues, nadie discutía su derecho a ser la primera de la fila._**

Ella se llevó nuevamente la mano al collar recorriendo cada una de las cuentas y el anillo de su padre también el pequeño trozo de coral rojo que colgaba, Atenea lo vio fijamente, tenia más cuentas que él de la de doce era normal pero ¿De dónde había sacado el coral?.

 ** _Luego pasó Clarisse, encabezando el grupo de la cabaña de Ares. Llevaba un brazo en cabestrillo y se le veía un corte muy feo en la mejilla, pero aparte de eso su enfrentamiento con los toros de bronce no parecía haberla intimidado._**

\- Y eso nunca lo haría- mascullo la hija de Ares apretando los puños aún molesta con el pringado ese que se atrevió a no aparecer en la sala pero que se las iba a pagar cuando estuviera ahí.

 ** _Alguien le había pegado en la espalda un trozo de papel que ponía: «¡Muuuu!» Pero ninguno de sus compañeros se había molestado en decírselo._**

Los hermanos de ella apartaron la mirada mientras ella los veía con furia y los Stoll chocaban las manos, era obvio que era una de sus bromas, Chris golpeó su cabezas pero estos solo rieron y el negó con la cabeza, si su novia les hubiera descubierto ahí seguro que los hacía sufrir estos no median riesgos.

Luke veía la interacción de ellos, parecían más tranquilos que cuando llegó, tal vez después podría hablar con ellos y saber que tanto mal causó aunque estaba visto que era bastante.

 ** _Después del grupo de Ares venían los de la cabaña de Hefesto: seis chavales encabezados por Charles Beckendorf, un enorme afroamericano de quince años que tenía las manos del tamaño de un guante de béisbol y un rostro endurecido, de ojos entornados, sin duda porque se pasaba el día mirando la forja del herrero._**

Los de la cabaña 9 esbozaorn sonrisas tristes recordando a su ex líder de cabaña, el había sido muy amable con ellos siempre a pesar de su apariencia osca, Hefestos solo escuchaba atentamente, sabia que era el chico del captura a la bandera aún lo recordaba ahí de pie, esperaba que su destino cambiara con estos libros.

 ** _Era bastante buen tipo cuando llegabas a conocerlo, pero nadie se había atrevido nunca a llamarle Charlie, Chuck o Charles; la mayoría lo llamaba Beckendorf a secas._**

\- Solo Silena lo llamaba Charlie - sonrio con tristeza la consejera de la cabaña cinco.

\- No se ni para que nombras a esa traidora- dijo Drew mientras retomaba su maquillaje y Afrodita se la quedó mirando, su hija no sabia medir sus palabras eso estaba visto.

\- Ella fue una heroína que salvó tu estúpido Trasero- bociferaba Clarisse la verdad quería ir ahí y darle con su lanza a la asiática pero una fuerza invisible le impedía levantarse.

\- Ella solo se salvó a sí misma, por ella casi morimos todos más bien - replicó la hija de Afrodita y Piper fruncio el ceño está bien ella no conocía a Silena pero creía en lo que habían dicho de que fue una heroína.

\- Drew cierrate la boca - ordenó la Cherokee viendo a su hermana esta se cerró la boca y la veía muy molesta.

\- Si sigues enojandote así te saldrán arrugas - la vio con falsa preocupación Lacy y Drew puso cara de horror viendo su espejo, Afrodita se preocupó más por ella, iba mal muy mal.

Atenea por otro lado entrecerró los ojos viendo a la hija de Ares que seguía furiosa con la hija de Afrodita, tal vez podía usarla para su venganza contra la chiquilla, Ares se dio cuenta y le dio una mirada de advertencia, a su hija no la usaría.

\- Ni lo pienses Atenea - advirtió con voz potente importandole poco lo que Los Reyes hicieran o dijeran, esta lo vio y solo siguió sonriendo.

\- No te atreverás si no quieres a tres dioses en tu contra - dijo Hermes sin levantar la vista del libro y ella lo vio sin entender aunque estaba claro que el tercer Dios iba a ser él porque si esa chica era importante para su hijo, él la iba a proteger, no iba a tener otro hijo triste y odiando lo no al menos mientras el pudiera evitarlo, siguió leyendo antes de que ella dijera algo o alguno de los semidioses que se quedaron intrigados por lo de tres dioses.

Chris sonreía avergonzado sabiendo lo que pensaba hacer su padre, cuán mal se iba a sentir una vez que vea que el también estuvo en el bando de Luke.

 ** _Según se decía, era capaz de forjar prácticamente cualquier cosa; le dabas un trozo de metal y él te hacía una afiladísima espada o un robot-guerrero, o un bebedero para pájaros musical para el jardín de tu madre; cualquier cosa que se te ocurriera._**

\- Esas son ideas geniales - murmuraron los hijos de Hefestos sacando sus libretas y comenzando a anotar y hacer esquemas, su padre los veía con aprobación, en especial a su hijo Leo pues este tenia un brillo ahora en sus ojos, así estaba mejor pensaba.

 ** _Siguieron desfilando las demás cabañas: Deméter, Apolo, Afrodita, Dioniso._**

Los de las cabañas nombradas sonrieron tristes porque desde ahí el ambiente siempre fue distinto a lo que conocían.

 ** _Llegaron también las náyades del lago de las canoas; las ninfas del bosque, que iban surgiendo de los árboles; y una docena de sátiros que venían del prado y que me recordaron dolorosamente a Grover._**

El aludido sonrió con tristeza el también extraño estar ahí en el campamento y a su mejor amigo, que no habría dado por poder escapar solo de aquella isla y no arriesgarlo a ese viaje.

 ** _Siempre he sentido debilidad por los sátiros._**

Afrodita queriendo distraerse por la afirmación de Hermes sabiendo a que dioses se refería exactamente, pues estaba claro que Ares y ella eran dos de esos y Hermes el otro, lo que no le sorprendía debido a que sentía la culpa que crecía en el Dios debido a su hijo que ahora estaba en la sala, él no iba a dejar que otro de sus hijos llegara a ese punto si él podía evitarlo, soltó una risita por la afirmación del libro y guiñandole un ojo al sátiro, que por alguna razón solo negó con la cabeza.

 ** _Cuando estaban en el campamento tenían que realizar toda clase de tareas para el director, el señor D, pero su trabajo más importante lo hacían fuera, en el mundo real._**

Los romanos prestaron atención después de todo ellos no sabían exactamente que hacían los sátiros ni a quien servían hasta que llegaron ahí porque los faunos solo eran unos ociosos desde su punto de vista.

 ** _Eran buscadores; se colaban disimuladamente en los colegios de todo el mundo, en busca de posibles mestizos, y los traían al campamento. Así fue como conocí a Grover; él había sido el primero en reconocer que yo era un semidiós._**

\- Y también fui su primer amigo - sonrió suavemente el sátiro y el entrenador golpeó suavemente su espalda, los que habían visto la visión de las moiras sonrieron con él de todo eso había sido lo único bueno.

 ** _Después de los sátiros, cerraba la marcha la cabaña de Hermes, siempre la más numerosa._**

Luke hizo una mueca, pensando que si no fuera por la irresponsabilidad de los dioses la cabaña no estaría así, como le molestaba aquello, por eso debía acabar con los del olimpo y su tiranía a sus hijos, vio a su padre con enojo este solo suspiro por el hecho de su cabaña en el libro y por la mirada de su hijo.

\- No se preocupe señor Hermes que todo salió bien - le sonrió un hijo de Hecate y el Dios asintió, eso le hizo darse cuanta a Luke que verdaderamente estaban separados por cabañas que había más grupos de los que él recordaba y que los de su cabaña no eran tantos como antes, se preguntaba como era posible eso.

 ** _El verano pasado su líder era Luke, el tipo que había luchado con Thalia y Annabeth en la cima de la colina Mestiza. Yo me había alojado en la cabaña de Hermes durante un tiempo, hasta que Poseidón me reconoció; y Luke se había hecho amigo mío... pero después trató de matarme._**

Luke sintió algunas miradas hostiles hacia su persona así que trató de no hacerse notar demasiado, excepto por una mirada de otro rubio con mirada desquiciada que se decía a sí mismo que debía hablar con él en el almuerzo aunque tenga que ser a escondidas.

 ** _Ahora, los líderes de la cabaña de Hermes eran Travis y Connor Stoll. No eran gemelos, pero se parecían como si lo fueran._**

\- Exacto - los nombrados alzaron una mano.

 ** _Nunca recordaba cuál era el mayor._**

\- Yo soy el mayor - dijo Travis sonriendo y haciendo que cierta hija de Demeter sonría, sabia bien que ese era su Travis, se sonrojó por esto.

 ** _Ambos eran altos y flacos, y ambos lucían una mata de pelo castaño que casi les cubría los ojos; la camiseta naranja del Campamento Mestizo la llevaban por fuera de un short muy holgado, y sus rasgos de elfo eran los típicos de todos los hijos de Hermes: cejas arqueadas, sonrisa sarcástica y un destello muy particular en los ojos, cuando te miraban, como si estuviesen a punto de deslizarte un petardo por la camisa._**

\- Petardos en la camiseta - murmuraron con una sonrisa traviesa los Stoll y Leo.

\- Ni lo piensen - dijeron al unísono Miranda, Katie y Piper, ellos las vieron e hicieron un puchero - Por más que hagan esa cara no lo harán- regañaron y luego rieron por la sincronía, los tres asintieron y comenzaron a resongar por lo bajo para diversión de los demás.

 ** _Siempre me había parecido divertido que el dios de los ladrones hubiera tenido hijos con el apellido Stoll (se pronuncia igual que stole, pretérito del verbo steal, «robar»), pero la única vez que se me ocurrió decírselo a Travis y Connor me miraron de un modo inexpresivo, sin captar el chiste._**

\- Es un buen chiste - reía entre dientes Hermes.

\- Lo sabemos pero ya nos lo habían dicho bastante - y miraron de soslayo a cierto hermano que había sido el primero en decírselos cuando llegaron al campamento y luego apretaron los puños desviando la mirada, Luke se movió incómodo recordaba bien eso, fue la noche que los dos habían sido reconocidos como sus hermanos ahí aún no era el líder de cabaña y la verdad estaba feliz de que esos dos hayan resultado ser sus hermanos pero ahora lo veían con molestia, si tal vez eso de destruir el olimpo lo llevó por muy mal camino.

 ** _Cuando hubo desfilado todo el mundo, entré con Tyson en el pabellón y lo guié entre las mesas. Las conversaciones se apagaron al instante y todas las cabezas se volvían a nuestro paso._**

Los griegos agacharon la cabeza sabían que ahora venía su mal comportamiento a la llegada de Tyson y se alegraban de que él o este ahí.

 ** _-¿Quién ha invitado a... eso? -murmuró alguien en la mesa de Apolo._** ** _Lancé una mirada fulminante en aquella dirección, pero no pude adivinar quién había sido._**

\- Fui yo - murmuró Austin mirando el suelo igual que los demás, ahora sabían que sus aptitudes hacia el cíclope estuvieron erróneas.

 ** _Desde la mesa principal una voz familiar dijo arrastrando las palabras:_** ** _-Vaya, vaya, pero si es Peter Johnson... lo único que me quedaba por ver en este milenio._**

Las miradas fueron hacia Dioniso después de todo el es quien lo había llamado así en el libro anterior.

\- No cambies el nombre de los semidioses Dioniso - regaño Hestia como si lo hubiera hecho en ese instante y este ante las malas miradas de parte de algunos dioses incluyendo a su esposa asintió.

\- Seguiremos hablando de esto hasta que te entre en la cabeza querido - susurro a su oído Ariadna y el suspiro asintiendo, iba a tener otra charla de no debes tratar mal a los semidioses porque fuiste uno, ni a los mortales porque tu esposa fue uno y no no eran charlas cortas y agradables.

 ** _Apreté los dientes._** ** _-Mi nombre es Percy Jackson... señor._**

Poseidón no dijo ni hizo nada contra el Dios, ni siquiera le dio una mirada pero estaba molesto porque el molestara a su hijo eso lo sabía perfectamente Anfitrite quien presionaba la mano del Dios y sabia que estaba tenso, los hijos de él al menos los héroes antiguos estaban igual a Tritón por otro lado le daba igual.

 ** _El señor D bebió un sorbo de su Coca-Cola Diet._** ** _-Sí, bueno... Lo que sea, como decís ahora los jóvenes._**

Los semidioses solo rodaron los ojos el siempre era igual hasta su hijo Polux lo hizo, el Dios por otro lado se sentía su divina persona amenazada pues muchas malas miradas estaban sobre él.

 ** _Llevaba la camisa hawaiana atigrada de siempre, un short de paseo y unas zapatillas de tenis con calcetines negros._**

Afrodita suspiró era definitivo debía darles clases de como vestir a Dioniso y a Poseidón, paso vista por la sala y tal vez a algunos más, se detuvo a mirar a Piper que veía de soslayo a su novio por alguna razón sentía que ella estaba incómoda con la cercanía de este y la romana, se preguntaba porque.

 ** _Con su panza rechoncha y su cara enrojecida, parecía el típico turista de Las Vegas que ha ido de casino en casino hasta altas horas de la noche._**

El Dios del vino que se había escondido detrás de una revista de viñedos sonreía socarronamente le encantaba vestir así porque pasaba mayormente en esa ciudad además que ahí las fiestas eran increíbles, lo único malo es que no podía ir a ahí con su esposa, a ella no le gustaba demasiado el mundo mortal después de lo que sufrió ahí.

 ** _Detrás de él, un sátiro de mirada nerviosa se afanaba en pelar unas uvas y se las ofrecía de una en una._**

Ariadna le dio un golpe en el hombro a su marido era definitivo él tenia que aprender a comportarse, sacudió la cabeza tal vez era momento de que ella deje su miedo del mundo mortal y baje para asegurarse que su señor esposo no haga estas cosas pero antes que eso debía aclarar un asunto con cierto héroe que seguía sin mirarla.

 ** _El verdadero nombre del señor D es Dioniso. El dios del vino. Zeus lo había nombrado director del Campamento Mestizo para que dejase el alcohol y se desintoxicase durante cien años: un castigo por perseguir a cierta ninfa prohibida del bosque._**

\- Castigo bien merecido - mascullo Zeus viendo a su hijo, mientras Hera lo veía a él, claro que el lo veía bien merecido pues esa ninfa era de su preferencia y no le había agradado que él la ande cortejando, apretó los dientes, ya vería como lidiar con sus infidelidades futuras también.

 ** _Junto a él, en el sitio donde Quirón solía sentarse (o permanecer de pie, cuando adoptaba su forma de centauro), había alguien que no había visto antes: un hombre pálido y espantosamente delgado con un raído mono naranja de presidiario._**

La mirada de los dioses y los campistas griegos se ensombreció ante esa descripción sabían a quién estaba viendo en ese momento el muchacho y no les agradaba para nada que ese este ahí.

 ** _El número que figuraba sobre su bolsillo era 0001. Bajo los ojos tenía sombras azuladas, las uñas muy sucias y el pelo gris cortado de cualquier manera, como si se lo hubieran arreglado con una máquina de podar._**

\- Máquina de podar - una sonrisa siniestra creció en los labios del Dios del inframundo igual en la de sus hijos, la que más sorprendió por aquello fue la de Hazel pues ella era dulce y tierna, esa expresión no iba con ella.

\- Ese hombre es desagradable se merece una tortura - murmuro ella sin perder esa sonrisa, de todas las historias que le había contado Nico y que recordaba vagamente de los campos asfodelos esa había sido por mucho la que más odio le causaba, sabia lo que había hecho el y el castigo que tenía, Frank solo la veía con una sonrisa después de todo el amaba cada parte de ella.

 ** _Me miró fijamente; sus ojos me ponían nervioso. Parecía hecho polvo; enfadado, frustrado, hambriento: todo al mismo tiempo._**

Ha pasado una eternidad sin comer no es para menos pensaba Poseidón pero aún así no le agradaba que ese este cerca de sus hijos y más le valía que no les hiciera nada o vería como decirle a Hades que le ponga más castigos.

 ** _-A este chaval -le dijo Dioniso- has de vigilarlo. Es el hijo de Poseidón, ya sabes._** ** _-¡Ah! -dijo el presidiario-. Ése._** ** _Era obvio por su tono que ya habían hablado de mí largo y tendido._**

Largo y tendido desearía hablar yo con mi amado sobrino pensaba con enojo y sarcasmo Poseidón sin mostrar expresión en el rostro pero el Dios del vino igual se escondía tras su revista por si acaso.

 ** _-Yo soy Tántalo -dijo el presidiario con una fría sonrisa-. En misión especial hasta... bueno, hasta que el señor Dioniso decida otra cosa._**

Los dioses miraron con los ojos entrecerrados al Dios más le valía en el futuro no contratar a ese.

 ** _En cuanto a ti, Perseus Jackson, espero que te abstengas de provocar más problemas._** ** _-¿Problemas? -pregunté._**

Problemas pensaba el Dios como si su hijo hubiera elegido esa vida, él no causaba los problemas solo lo perseguían al parecer.

\- El no provoco los problemas más bien fue otro - susurro con enojo Thalia evitando mirar a Luke quien solo veía el suelo temiendose que él era el causante de todos los problemas y no el chico de la lectura.

 ** _Dioniso chasqueó los dedos y apareció sobre la mesa un periódico, el New York Post de aquel día. En la portada salía una foto mía, tomada del anuario de la Escuela Meriwether. Me costaba descifrar el titular, pero adiviné bastante bien lo que decía. Algo así como: «Un maníaco de trece años incendia un gimnasio.»_**

Zeus si creía que el chico era el problemas de todo igual que Atenea pero ellos ya estaban arreglando eso en el futuro no sería problema para ninguno más que para su padre a quien más le valía seguir de acuerdo al trato, Anfitrite estaba más bien preocupada por ese mismo trato que le parecía verdaderamente injusto pero si su señor lo había aceptado era por algo, miró a los de la sala seguro valía la pena.

 ** _-Sí, problemas -dijo Tántalo con aire satisfecho-. Causaste un montón el verano pasado, según tengo entendido._**

 ** _Me sentí demasiado furioso para responder. ¿Era culpa mía que los dioses hubieran estado a punto de enzarzarse en una guerra civil?_**

\- Si - dijo Zeus tranquilamente mientras los demás dioses le veían con enojo, Poseidón tomó una Honda respiración mientras jugaba con la mano de su consorte evitando mirar a su pequeño hermano.

\- El niño no tenia la culpa de nada - espetó Demeter viendo a su hermano al ver que Poseidón no parecía dispuesto a hablar, se preguntaba porque ni los hermanos del muchacho se inmutaron ante esto.

\- Si él no existiera la profecía no habría comenzado a dar marcha y ese de ahí no habría robado mi Rayo- señaló Zeus de lo más tranquilo aunque la mirada que le dedicaba a Luke no era para nada la de alguien en calma.

\- La profecía se iba a cumplir igual, existiera el muchacho o no - replicó Apolo cansado de que él no quiera reconocer sus errores.

\- Él y ese de ahí son los culpables de que esa profecía se cumpla - bramo el rey de los cielos haciendo estremecer a algunos semidioses pues golpeó el perno maestro contra la manga del trono y saltaron algunos rayos en el techo de la sala.

Apolo estaba indignado, como se atrevía él a acusar a su pequeño ex paciente de haber hecho algo cuando el solo intentaba proteger a los demás semidioses y mortales de la brutalidad del supuesto gran rey, comenzó a brillar y apunto estaba de lanzarle un Halo de luz a su padre pero la mano de Hermes lo detuvo.

\- No vale la pena pelear con él hermano - dijo tranquilamente pues siempre que Apolo hacía algo desaparecía Zeus lo enviaba a algún lugar no sabia donde pero si sabia que era muy peligroso el Dios regresaba herido y no hablaba por días, así que quería evitar eso pues Zeus se veía dispuesto a desaparecerlo de nuevo.

\- Hazle caso a Hermes total yo tengo la razón- sonrío fríamente el rey mientras Hestia negaba con la cabeza su hermano estaba cada vez peor.

Luke apretó los puños el rey de los dioses se estaba ganado todo su odio en especial porque comenzó a creer lo que había dicho Apolo en el sueño, si de verdad el había sido quien le impuso ese castigo Hal el verdaderamente era cruel, no merecía gobernar y menos como estaba actuando aquí.

 ** _Un sátiro se aproximó nervioso a Tántalo y le puso delante un plato de asado. El nuevo director de actividades se relamió los labios, miró su copa vacía y dijo:_** ** _-Gaseosa. Una Barq's especial del sesenta y siete._**

\- Se va a llevar un chasco - murmuro entre divertida y preocupada Persefone pues aún se sentía la tensión de la pelea verbal de hace un rato en el aire además que su esposo variaba su vista entre sus dos hermanos y una de sus sobrinas, algo pasaba eso era seguro y lo tenia preocupado.

 ** _La copa se llenó sola de una gaseosa espumeante. Tántalo alargó vacilante la mano, como si temiera que la copa pudiese quemarlo._**

\- Quemarlo no pero huir si - murmuraron con gracia los semidioses griegos eso era lo único divertido que podían encontrarle a la estadía de ese presidiario ahí, ver como la comida prefería "morir" antes que el la coma.

 ** _-Vamos, adelante, viejo amigo -le dijo Dioniso con un extraño brillo en los ojos-. Tal vez ahora funcione._**

Los dioses rieron entre dientes tratando de olvidar lo anterior, era seguro que ese aún estaba pagando su castigo.

 ** _Tántalo fue a agarrar la copa, pero ésta se movió de sitio antes de que la tocara._**

Los romanos que no conocían mucho acerca de ese tipo y su castigo levantaron una ceja interrogante, Reyna miró con curiosidad a Nico que reía bajo igual que los demás campistas griegos.

 ** _Se derramaron unas cuantas gotas y Tántalo intentó recogerlas con los dedos, pero las gotas echaron a rodar como si fueran de mercurio._**

\- Su castigo es no poder comer ni beber absolutamente nada - explicó Jason a los romanos sonriendo pues él había escuchado eso en las historias de fogata que claro ellos lo contaban de forma divertida, los romanos lo vieron y luego a los griegos que rieron más fuerte, ese castigo les parecía una tortura.

\- Debió hacer algo grave para que le pongan ese castigo - murmuro Reyna frunciendo el ceño después de todo en la isla se contaban muchas historias tal vez contaron la de ese.

\- El rey que a sus hijos cocinó y un castigo de los dioses recibió- canturreo Hylla y Reyna sonrió ahora sabia bien cual era la historia de ese tipo, los romanos solo se vieron entre sí y los griegos suspiraron habían oído de primera mano esa historia aunque no la canción, Hylla vio a su hermana de verdad que está parecía más tranquila pero aún podía ver en su mirada tristeza.

 ** _Con un gruñido se centró en el plato de asado. Tomó un tenedor y quiso pinchar un trozo de lomo, pero el plato se deslizó por la mesa y luego saltó directamente a las ascuas del brasero._**

Todos soltaron una carcajada ante esto imaginando como el plato caía.

 ** _-¡Maldita sea! -refunfuñó._**

 ** _-Vaya -dijo Dioniso con falsa compasión-. Quizá unos cuantos días más. Créeme, camarada, trabajar en este campamento ya es bastante tortura. Estoy seguro de que tu antigua maldición acabará desvaneciéndose tarde o temprano._**

\- Trabajar en el campamento no es una tortura - fruncio el ceño Hestia ella visitaba los campamentos y la mayoría de chicos solo eran incomprendidos no malos como para que diga que eran una tortura, Dioniso murmuró una disculpa pues poner así a su tía no le sentaba bien.

 ** _-Tarde o temprano... -repitió Tántalo entre dientes, mirando la Coca-Cola Light de Dioniso-. ¿Te haces una idea de lo seca que se te queda la garganta después de tres mil años?_**

\- Tres mil años - repitieron los romanos y tragaron saliva, excepto los que ya habían reconocido la historia de ese tipo con lo que cantó la líder de las Amazonas, el castigo se lo tenia merecido.

 ** _-Usted es ese espíritu de los Campos de Castigo -tercié-. El que está en el lago con un árbol frutal al alcance de la mano, pero sin poder comer ni beber._**

Hades asintió aunque no era bueno que el muchacho sepa eso porque estaba seguro que no lo aprendió en ninguna clase más bien lo recordaba de la visita al inframundo que le hizo el verano anterior.

 ** _Tántalo esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica._** ** _-Eres un alumno muy aplicado, ¿eh, chaval?_**

\- No - murmuró Annabeth sonriendo su novio no solía aprender las cosas porque las lea el las sabia más por acciones y estaba segura que le había visto en el inframundo.

 ** _-En vida debió de hacer algo terrible -dije, impresionado-. ¿Qué, exactamente?_**

\- Mala pregunta- apostillaron los semidioses y algunos dioses conociendo a ese tipo.

 ** _Él entornó los ojos. A sus espaldas, los sátiros sacudían la cabeza intentando prevenirme._**

Hasta los sátiros son más listos que él rodo los ojos Atenea.

Los sátiros son más prudentes que mi hijo pensaba con tristeza Poseidón su hijo le iba a sacar canas de todos los colores a este paso.

Apolo aún trataba de calmarse por lo dicho de su padre, el muchacho era especial y él lo iba a defender si su tío no lo hacía no le importaba lo que le fuera a suceder por esto.

Artemisa veía con preocupación a su mellizo estaba bien que se preocupara por el chico después de todo a ella ya le agradaba pero si él se llegaba a poner en riesgo por él, ella tendría que intervenir porque no iba a dejar que él reciba otro castigo de parte de su padre.

 ** _-Voy a estar vigilándote, Percy Jackson -dijo Tántalo-. No quiero problemas en mi campamento._**

\- No es su campamento- gritaron todos los mestizos presentes más Perseo y Aquiles, haciendo que Hermes los vea ceñudo.

\- No me griten - susurro viéndolos mal mientras sonreían culpables pero algo divertidos pero al menos con eso el Dios estaba bastante distraído de todos sus problemas.

 ** _-Su campamento ya tiene problemas... señor._**

\- Y demasiados - murmuraron Travis y Connor recordando esos días y planeando como ver a sus lindas hijas de Demeter aunque les tocara chantajear a medio mundo y usar todo su Arsenal, ellas lo valían.

 ** _-Venga, ve a sentarte ya, Johnson -suspiró Dioniso-. Creo que esa mesa de allí es la tuya: ésa a la que nadie quiere sentarse._**

Poseidón no dijo nada pero apretó la mano de Anfitrite y sus hijos hicieron puños.

Como si en la mesa de él todos estuvieran a gusto con su presencia susurró una vocecita en el oído de Teseo y este hizo lo posible por no reír por el tonito que usó al decir eso.

 ** _La cara me ardía, pero no me convenía replicar. Dioniso siempre había sido un niño malcriado, pero era un niño malcriado inmortal y muy poderoso._**

Los dioses comenzaron a asentir para indignación del Dios del vino y lo peor es que hasta su esposa le daba la razón a este pensamiento y vio a su hijo y también hacia eso, se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a murmurar cosas de medios hermanos que solo le veían lo malo que el no era un crío, ya vería ese semidios de verdad lo iba a convertir en delfín.

 ** _-Vamos, Tyson -le dije._** ** _-No, no -intervino Tántalo-. El monstruo se queda aquí. Tenemos que decidir qué hacemos con esto._**

Anfitrite trataba de calmar a su señor esposo pues presionaba duro su mano por lo dicho en el libro a él no le agradaba que ofendan a sus hijos en especial si el cíclope era tan pequeño como aquel.

 ** _-Con él -repliqué-. Se llama Tyson._**

Los hermanos del chico asintieron imperceptiblemente ante lo dicho.

 ** _El nuevo director de actividades alzó una ceja._** ** _-Tyson ha salvado el campamento -insistí-. Machacó a esos toros de bronce. Si no, habrían quemado este lugar entero._**

Todos asintieron a las palabras del libro hasta las cazadoras de Artemisa.

 ** _-Sí -suspiró Tántalo-, habría sido una verdadera lástima..._**

\- Verdadera lástima va a hacer cuando te imponga un nuevo castigo - sonrío Hades murmurando entre dientes, esta bien que el no tenga ningún hijo aún ahí pero igual ese tipo no era de su agrado.

 ** _Dioniso reprimió una risita._** ** _-Déjanos solos -ordenó Tántalo- para que podamos decidir el destino de esta criatura._**

\- No es una criatura- mascullaron algunos campistas aunque ellos si pensaron eso de Tyson cuando lo vieron por primera vez ahora no pensaban igual.

 ** _Tyson me miró con una expresión asustada en su ojo enorme, pero yo sabía que no podía desobedecer una orden directa de los directores del campamento. Al menos, abiertamente._**

\- Si porque eso de desobedecerlas lo hace seguido - murmuro Will sonriendo y aún vigilando al hijo de Hades que evitaba su mirada, se preguntaba por qué.

 ** _-Volveré luego, grandullón -le prometí-. No te preocupes. Te encontraremos un buen lugar para dormir esta noche._**

 ** _Tyson asintió._** ** _-Te creo. Eres mi amigo._**

Las chicas y algunas diosas arrullaron y Zeus rodo los ojos, con eso también terminaría, se aseguraría que las diosas se comporten como lo que eran diosas.

 ** _Lo cual me hizo sentir mucho más culpable._**

Los siete más Nico y Thalia respiraron hondo el siempre se sentía así por cualquier cosa, debían hablar con él cuando llegara aunque no quisiera.

 ** _Caminé penosamente hasta la mesa de Poseidón y me desplomé en el banco. Una ninfa del bosque me trajo un plato de pizza olímpica de olivas y pepperoni, pero yo no tenía hambre._**

Algunos alzaron una ceja el siempre tenia hambre aunque entendían bien su descontento después de todo ver tu hogar destruido no te daba ánimos como para comer.

 ** _Habían estado a punto de matarme dos veces aquel día y me las había arreglado para terminar el curso desastrosamente. El Campamento Mestizo estaba metido en un grave aprieto y, pese a ello, Quirón me aconsejaba que no hiciese nada._**

\- Era por su seguridad - murmuró el centauro él lo único que quería en esa ocasión es que el chico siga con vida y no se metiera en más problemas pero estaba visto que eso era imposible mientras que la gente que él quisiera tuviera dificultades.

 ** _No me sentía muy agradecido, pero llevé mi plato, según era costumbre, al brasero de bronce y arrojé una parte a las llamas._**

 ** _-Poseidón -dije-, acepta mi ofrenda. -«Y de paso mándame ayuda, por favor», recé en silencio._**

 _Creo que ya lo estoy haciendo_ pensaba Poseidón comenzaba a entender que los dos se necesitaban tanto el cíclope como Percy y por eso los había juntado.

 ** _El humo de la pizza ardiendo adquirió una fragancia muy especial -como el de una brisa marina mezclada con flores silvestres-, pero tampoco sabía si eso significaba que mi padre me estaba escuchando._**

\- Eso significa que si lo estás oyendo - dijo Hera con una sonrisa viendo a su hermano- Te comió la lengua el gato hermanito - comenzó a molestarlo pero el no se inmutó.

\- Y si lo está haciendo no es tu problema - dijo Perséfone viendo a la diosa del matrimonio, esta volteó a verla.

\- Anda a meterte en los quintos infiernos... ah espera ya estas ahí- río como si hubiera contado un buen chiste.

\- Por lo menos ahí mi marido me es más que él de otras - apostillo la diosa de la primavera sonriendo y Hera rechino los dientes.

\- La diosa del matrimonio con más cuernos que un venado - susurro Annabeth haciendo reír a sus hermanos que pasaron la voz y pronto todos estuvieron riendo, los dioses solo se les quedaron viendo interrogantes, Hermes al ver que no iban a contar el chiste decidió seguir con la lectura.

 ** _Volví a mi sitio. No creía que las cosas pudiesen empeorar más, pero entonces Tántalo ordenó a un sátiro que hiciera sonar la caracola para llamar la atención y anunciarnos algo._**

\- Vaya que empeoraron más- se estremeció Malcom la carrera que se llevó acabo gracias a ese tipo no fue para nada agradable, obtuvo dos miradas comprensivas una de Kayla y otra de Lou Ellen el se las devolvió y luego volvió su vista a Annabeth que se lo quedó mirando, luego miró a las chicas.

\- Y después dicen que mi novio es el ciego - suspiró dejando desconcertado a su hermano que no entendía de qué hablaba lo cual no era agradable siendo hijo de Atenea.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - le susurró al oído viéndola ella solo negó con la cabeza, su hermano necesitaba dejar de leer un poco y ver más a las personas, Malcom solo parpadeó seguía sin entender tal vez después conversaria bien con ella.

 ** _-Sí, bueno -dijo cuando se apagaron las conversaciones-. ¡Otra comida estupenda! O eso me dicen._**

\- Claro que le dicen porque el no puede comer - susurro Chris hijo de Marte que ese castigo le parecía justo para el pecado que cometió.

\- Si llegas a hacer algo como lo que hizo él, ese es el mejor castigo que puedes tener - respondió Ana hija de Venus sentada a su lado y el asintió mansamente, no estaba tan belicoso como antes ella lo veía bastante tranquilo desde hace un rato y le preocupaba, paso la vista hacia el probatio esperaba que no se haya juntado de nuevo con él.

 ** _Mientras hablaba, aproximó lentamente la mano a su plato, que habían vuelto a llenarle, como si la comida no fuera a darse cuenta._**

 ** _Pero sí: en cuanto estuvo a diez centímetros, salió otra vez disparada por la mesa._**

\- ¡Bien! - celebraban los que conocían el porqué de su castigo mientras reían por sus intentos de comer y beber algo los que no solo les veían interrogantes y se preguntaban que tan de malo hizo para merecer algo así.

 ** _-En mi primer día de mando -prosiguió-, quiero decir que estar aquí resulta un castigo muy agradable. A lo largo del verano espero torturar, quiero decir, interaccionar con cada uno de vosotros; todos tenéis pinta de ser nutri... eh, buenos chicos._**

\- Como por culpa de ese haya salido lastimado alguno de mis hijos me vas a escuchar Dioniso - advirtió Demeter viendo a su sobrino que se encogió en su asiento.

\- Tranquila hermana que yo me encargaré de que ese nunca salga de ahí y peor para trabajar en el campamento- la tranquilizo Hades con una sonrisa cruel en el rostro haciendo estremecer a semidioses y algunos dioses se veía que ya le tenia planeado más castigos para ese, Nico veía a su padre y también sonrió ese se merecía todo lo que le fueran a hacer, Hazel los vio a ambos y solo sonrió estaba de acuerdo con ellos.

Perséfone los veía a los tres entre divertida y preocupada, el chico de verdad que se parecía a su esposo y no le extrañaba su comportamiento pero se veía que pasaba mucho tiempo en el inframundo lo cual no estaba bien para alguien de su edad y la chica no debía pensar así, definitivo aunque al rey no le guste ella iba a intervenir no sabia porque pero ya les estaba tomando algo de cariño a esos niños.

 ** _Dioniso aplaudió educadamente y los sátiros lo imitaron sin entusiasmo. Tyson seguía de pie ante la mesa principal con aire incómodo, pero cada vez que trataba de escabullirse, Tántalo lo obligaba a permanecer allí, a la vista de todos._**

\- Idiota - murmuraron los hijos del Dios de los mares, ese tipo estaba haciendo sufrir a su pequeño hermano cíclope y el Dios de los mares no podía estar más de acuerdo con sus hijos pero aún así los vio un instante y ellos solo callaron.

 ** _-¡Y ahora, algunos cambios! -Tántalo dirigió una sonrisa torcida a los campistas-. ¡Vamos a instaurar otra vez las carreras de carros!_**

\- No - dijeron algunos de los dioses con hijos ellos conocían bien esas carreras y su mortalidad, los romanos solo se los quedaron viendo igual que a los griegos pues ellos negaban con la cabeza, las carreras para ellos no sonaban tan mal.

 ** _Un murmullo de excitación, de miedo e incredulidad, recorrió las mesas._**

 ** _-Ya sé -prosiguió, alzando la voz- que estas carreras fueron suspendidas hace unos años a causa, eh, de problemas técnicos._** ** _-¡Tres muertes y veintiséis mutilaciones! -gritó alguien desde la mesa de Apolo._**

\- Exacto, no pueden volver a instaurarlas - frunció el entrecejo Apolo viendo al libro y saliendo de sus pensamientos negativos hacia su padre y lo que sea que quiere conseguir haciendo que su tío no proteste ni se preocupe por lo dicho en el libro.

\- Pues lo hicieron - susurraron sus hijos y eso solo indignó más al Dios quien vio a su padre era su culpa que ese este ahí, su culpa que Quirón no esté en el campamento y solo porque se le pegaba la gana de siempre hayar un culpable que no fuera el mismo y su sordera porque el muchacho le había advertido de Cronos y el sabia que atacaría o si de eso estaba seguro Apolo el sabia que iría contra el campamento pero aún así prefirió pensar cualquier cosa, el Dios del sol hervía en ira, Hermes continuó no deseaba que le pase algo a Apolo.

 ** _-¡Sí, sí! -dijo Tántalo-. Pero estoy seguro de que todos coincidiréis conmigo en celebrar la vuelta de esta tradición del campamento._**

\- No - volvieron a hablar los dioses y los semidioses hicieron lo mismo, ellos no podían celebrar eso y menos cuando estaban en peligro con los monstruos atacando en cualquier momento.

 ** _Los conductores victoriosos obtendrán laureles dorados cada mes. ¡Mañana por la mañana pueden empezar a inscribirse los equipos! La primera carrera se celebrará dentro de tres días; os liberaremos de vuestras actividades secundarias para que podáis preparar los carros y elegir los caballos. Ah, no sé si he mencionado que la cabaña del equipo ganador se librará de las tareas domésticas durante todo el mes._**

\- Y con eso se ganó algunos adeptos seguro - susurró Julie hija de Mercurio viendo a sus hermanos griegos estos asintieron, bueno es que a cualquiera atraería la idea de no hacer el trabajo de un mes.

 ** _Hubo un estallido de conversaciones excitadas. ¿Nada de cocinas durante un mes? ¿Ni limpieza de establos? ¿Hablaba en serio?_**

\- Solo lo hacia para que participaran en la carnicería - comento Hermes interrumpiendose y los campistas se movieron incómodos pues si que los había convencido con eso en especial a sus hijos.

 ** _Hubo una objeción. Y la presentó la última persona que me hubiese imaginado._**

Clarisse fruncio el ceño ¿cómo que la última persona que hubiese imaginado? ya iba a ver ese Prissy cuando lo tuvieran en frente, le iba a dar una buena paliza por andar pensando en eso.

 ** _-¡Pero señor! -dijo Clarisse. Parecía nerviosa, pero aun así se puso de pie para hablar desde la mesa de Ares._**

Ares salió de lo que estaba pensando sobre Atenea y vio a su hija y luego al libro, bueno en el libro era más joven y ese tipo tampoco era de su agrado así que trató de entender el nerviosismo presentaba.

 ** _Algunos campistas sofocaron la risa cuando vieron en su espalda el letrero de «¡Muuuu!»-._**

Ella vio con los ojos entrecerrados a todos los campistas ahí presentes que también sofocaron risitas imaginando la escena, ya se la pagarían ellos también en especial ciertos hermanos de su novio que fueron los de la bromita estaba segura.

 ** _¿Qué pasará con los turnos de la patrulla? Quiero decir, si lo dejamos todo para preparar los carros..._**

\- Eso mismo - dijeron algunos romanos y el probatio gruñó de nuevo se metían demasiado en la historia y se interesaban demasiado en lo que le pudiera suceder a los griegos, él iba a ver la forma de hablar con el hijo de Hermes y solucionar todo esto.

 ** _-Ah, la heroína del día -exclamó Tántalo-. ¡La valerosa Clarisse, que ha vencido a los toros de bronce sin ayuda de nadie!_**

Los semidioses romanos parpadearon ellos habían estado oyendo la historia y en verdad no lo hizo sola.

\- Solo intenta adularla para que deje de protestar - explicó Reyna que conocía bien esa táctica después de todo era la pretora y sabia de gente que intentaba manipular a otros con palabras como cierto probatio que no parecía haber aprendido su lección, los griegos asintieron pues eso es lo que pretendía aquel tipo.

 ** _Clarisse parpadeó y luego se ruborizó._** ** _-Bueno, yo no..._**

Chris suspiró ah como amaba a su novia en especial sonrojada aunque muy pocas veces la veía así.

 ** _-Y modesta, además. -Tántalo sonrió de oreja a oreja-. ¡No hay de qué preocuparse, querida! Esto es un campamento de verano. Estamos aquí para divertirnos, ¿verdad?_** ** _-Pero el árbol..._**

\- A él no le interesa el árbol- dijo Afrodita pero su mirada estaba en las partes de sus parejitas le preocupaban muchas de ellas pues ahora estaban lejos y algunos no parecían cómodos con eso como Piper que parecía insegura de que su novio esté de vuelta con los suyos, si ella debía hablar con su Piper y con Drew.

 ** _-Y ahora -dijo Tántalo, mientras varios compañeros de Clarisse tiraban de ella para que volviera a sentarse-, antes de continuar con la fogata y los cantos a coro, un pequeño asunto doméstico. Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase han creído conveniente por algún motivo traer esto al campamento -dijo señalando con una mano a Tyson._**

El Dios de los mares no sabía si iba a resistir mucho más que aquel se siga enfrascando en fastidiar a su hijos, como siguiera así le iba a valer todo, Anfitrite trataba de calmarlo.

\- Es por el bien de todos amor - susurro a su oído y Poseidón solo se la quedó mirando un instante y asintió viendo al frente sin mostrar expresión alguna como el signo Dios que según debía ser, ella hizo lo mismo.

 ** _Un murmullo de inquietud se difundió entre los campistas y muchos me miraron de reojo. Tuve ganas de matar a Tántalo._**

\- No es el único- susurro Orión apretando los puños y tratando de calmarse recordando lo dicho por su padre ellos debían permanecer en paz no importa lo que diga el libro y él no debía ver a cierta diosa aunque fuera lo que más deseaba.

 ** _-Ahora bien -dijo-, los cíclopes tienen fama de ser monstruos sedientos de sangre con una capacidad cerebral muy reducida._**

\- Esa es la verdad - murmuraron el probatio y Luke apretando los puños, el uno porque Tyson lo había hecho quedar como idiota cuando lo conoció y el otro recordando la pelea que tuvieron contra uno de esa especie la cual sus tres amigos parecían haber olvidado por completo pues había visto a Grover también sonreír a la mención del cíclope.

 ** _En circunstancias normales, soltaría a esta bestia en los bosques para que la cazarais con antorchas y estacas afiladas, pero... ¿quién sabe?_**

A quien deberían soltar y cazar es a él con arcos flechas y muchas armas de todos los calibres pensaban con odio pero tratando de calmarse toda la familia Marina y cierta diosa de la caza pues el cíclope era solo un niño y como dijo su teniente todo dependía de como le educaron y por lo visto este no era malo.

 ** _Quizá este cíclope no sea tan horrible como la mayoría de sus congéneres; mientras no demuestre que merece ser aniquilado, necesitamos un lugar donde meterlo. He pensado en los establos, pero los caballos se_** ** _pondrían nerviosos. ¿Tal vez la cabaña de Hermes?_**

\- No - mascullo Luke después de todo ya eran muchos como para meter a esa cosa ahí, sus hermanos lo oyeron pero hicieron como que no fue así.

 ** _Se hizo un silencio en la mesa de Hermes. Travis y Connor Stoll experimentaron un repentino interés en los dibujos del mantel. No podía culparlos. La cabaña de Hermes siempre estaba llena hasta los topes. No había modo de que encajase allí dentro un cíclope de casi dos metros._**

Muchos tuvieron que asentir antes esto al menos en esa época de verdad que eran muchos, apenas y había espacio en el suelo para las bolsas de dormir.

 ** _-Vamos -dijo Tántalo en tono de reproche-. El monstruo quizá pueda hacer tareas menores. ¿Alguna sugerencia sobre dónde podríamos meter una bestia semejante?_**

\- La bestia es él y no veo que lo estén metiendo en ningún lado- murmuro Frank muy molesto por la actitud del tipo hacia Tyson que hasta donde él lo conoció era muy agradable, Hazel apretó su mano.

\- Tranquilo sabes que Tyson está perfecto por eso lo conocimos- susurró a su oído haciéndole cosquillas y que sonría.

 ** _De repente, todo el mundo ahogó un grito._**

La mayoría vio expectante el libro pensando que algo pudo haber atacado, los griegos de esa época ya se imaginaban lo que sería y solo agacharon la cabeza aunque de verdad les había sorprendido que el Dios hiciera eso en ese momento.

 ** _Tántalo se apartó de Tyson sobresaltado. Lo único que pude hacer fue mirar con incredulidad la brillante luz verde que estaba a punto de cambiar mi vida: una deslumbrante imagen holográfica había aparecido sobre la cabeza de Tyson._**

\- Lo reconocieron - murmuró Zeus comprendiendo que era esa luz y mandándole una mirada a su hermano, la verdad no creyó que lo fuera hacer pero estaba visto que lo hizo.

 ** _Con un retortijón en el estómago, recordé lo que había dicho Annabeth de los cíclopes: «Son hijos de los espíritus de la naturaleza y de los dioses... Bueno, de un dios en particular, casi siempre...»_**

\- Claro en otras ocasiones pueden ser de... - murmuro Thalia recordando quién también tenia hijos cíclopes y viéndolo de reojo que solo estaba ahí con el ceño fruncido viendo al padre de su primo.

 ** _Girando sobre la cabeza de Tyson había un tridente verde incandescente: el mismo símbolo que había aparecido sobre la mía el día que Poseidón me reconoció como hijo suyo._** ** _Hubo un momento de maravillado silencio._**

Como en la sala, los romanos no se terminaban de creer que el Dios de los mares había reconocido a un cíclope como suyo.

 ** _Ser reconocido era un acontecimiento poco frecuente y algunos campistas lo aguardaban en vano toda su vida._**

\- Ahora no es así, nos reconocen apenas llegamos al campamento- dijo Piper viendo a su madre y luego hizo una mueca recordando su reconocimiento esperaba que eso no aparezca en los libros, de hecho esperaba que no aparezcan ninguno de sus pensamientos, Afrodita la vio preocupada ella no parecía feliz de ese reconocimiento ¿acaso hizo algo malo en él? pero si sus reconocimientos eran de lo más geniales.

 ** _Cuando Poseidón me reconoció el verano anterior, todo el mundo se arrodilló con reverencia, pero esta vez siguieron el ejemplo de Tántalo, que estalló en una gran carcajada._**

Los griegos de esa época tuvieron la decencia de no levantar la cabeza y ver fijamente el piso arrepentidos de ese comportamiento tan poco familiar que mostraron al pequeño cíclope, los hermanos de Tyson solo respiraron hondo como habían venido haciendo después de todo no era normal que su padre reconozca a un cíclope y no podían culpar a los jóvenes por ello.

 ** _-¡Bueno! Creo que ahora ya sabemos dónde meter a esta bestia. ¡Por los dioses, yo diría que incluso tiene un aire de familia!_**

El removedor de tierra simplemente suspiró ese tipo se estaba burlando de sus dos hijos enfrente de todo el mundo, Apolo se lo quedó mirando sea lo que sea que había su padre obligado prometer a su hijo debía ser muy muy valioso para que él lo siga cumpliendo y ahora quería saber que era.

 ** _Todo el mundo se reía, salvo Annabeth y unos pocos amigos._**

 ** _Tyson no pareció darse cuenta, estaba demasiado perplejo tratando de aplastar el tridente que ya empezaba a desvanecerse sobre su cabeza. Era demasiado inocente para comprender cómo se reían de él y qué cruel puede llegar a ser la gente._**

\- Es solo un pequeño cíclope- murmuró Perseo aún viendo a Teseo la verdad no presto mucha atención al capítulo y Aquiles lo noto.

\- Lo sabemos - golpeó su espalda e hizo que lo mirara - tal vez en el almuerzo se pueda hablar con ellos - el antiguo rey de Micenas asintió necesitaba saber que pasaba con él y toda su familia.

 ** _Yo sí lo capte._**

 ** _Tenía un nuevo compañero de cabaña._** ** _Tenía a un monstruo por hermanastro._**

\- No es un monstruo- susurro Annabeth y su hermano asintió pero ellos se habían dado cuenta muy tarde de eso.

\- Bien acabo el capítulo- dijo Hermes poniendo un marcador en la página- Creo que sería bueno comer algo - Hestia asintió ante esto.

Poseidón chasqueó los dedos y toda su familia desapareció dejando a todos algo confundidos al parecer ellos solo iban a estar para la lectura y nada más.

\- Vamos - pidió Hestia y todos comenzaron a salir, ella veía con los ojos entrecerrados a su pequeño hermano, sabia que esto era obra suya.

 ** _N/A: en los reviews preguntas, teorías, dudas, sugerencias y quejas ~_**


	10. Confrontación

Todos comenzaron a abandonar la sala y a dirigirse al comedor que había al aire libre, los griegos por un lado y los romanos por el otro, Nico se dirigió a la mesa con Jason y Reyna que no lo perdían de vista, ellos habían decidido que mientras Will y Hazel no puedan estar cerca de él ellos le cuidarían después de todo el estaba ayudandodo a los siete con su misión y habia corrido muchos riesgos además que se veía que necesitaba quien lo vigilara.

\- Tienes que comer - dijo Jason una vez que estuvieron sentados a la mesa poniendo fruta en su plato el azabache solo lo vio con reproche - ¿Quieres que haga llamar a Will? porque puedo hacerlo-

\- No - murmuró en respuesta con ese hijo de Apolo es con quien menos quería hablar en ese instante, tenerlo cerca solo lo confundiría más según él.

\- Entonces come - declaró Reyna sentada a su otro lado, la mesa solo la estaban ocupando ellos tres, el rodo los ojos y aceptó hacerlo.

Hazel los veía con una pequeña sonrisa mientras comía junto a Dakota y a Frank, Piper veía a la mesa de Jason bueno al menos estaba con Nico ahí también eso la calmaba un poco, la situación con Reyna la preocupaba un poco, luego pasó su vista a Leo quien estaba jugando con la comida y parecía estar siendo regañado por Nissa debido a esto.

\- No puedes seguir así, el cuerpo es una máquina y necesita combustible asi que come - explicaba ella en términos que para los hijos de Hefestos era entendible y el otro a regañadientes asintió, se suponía que el era el líder pero Nissa siempre actuaba como su madre y no podía hacer nada después de todo era mayor y más grande que él.

En la mesa de Hermes, Luke era ignorado de nueva cuenta por sus hermanos, Chris se había sentado lo más lejos posible de él, aunque al rubio no le importaba eso ahora, veía con determinación a la hija de Zeus, tenia que hablar si o si con ella; aunque lo más probable es que saliera electrocutado o con una flecha en medio de la cabeza.

Tomo una Honda respiración dejó su plato a un lado y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la mesa de las cazadoras parecía que la barrera que a veces no les permitía acercarse estaba siendo interrumpida en ese momento así que pudo acercarse a ellas se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos.

\- Thalia- la llamó con voz normal pero determinado a no moverse suceda lo que suceda, algunos del comedor estaban observandolo otros estaban escabulléndose hacia la mesa de Demeter aprovechando la distracción y que el aparato que habían "prestado" estaba funcionando bien, ella dejó la conversación amena que tenia con las cazadoras y se enderezó.

\- Luke - gruño y le dedico una de sus miradas fulminantes que tan bien se le daban, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del rubio pues las demás también lo estaban mirando furicas.

\- Podemos encargarnos de él- dijo Phoebe a lado de Thalia viendo al chico con asco e ira.

\- Solo quiero hablar un momento contigo - trataba de no mostrar todo el miedo que sentía por tener a doce chicas mirándolo como si fuera el mejor blanco que existía para su próximo entrenamiento.

\- Yo me encargo de él, ustedes sigan comiendo - demando ella mirándolas las demás obedecieron y voltearon de regreso a sus platos pero atentas a cualquier cosa, ella lo vio de nuevo tan furiosa como la primera vez - Soy una cazadora y si no quieres una flecha en la frente y una patada donde más te duele, vete ahora - el trago saliva apostaba que ella no bromeaba.

\- Por favor solo necesito saber que fue lo que pasó- susurró él, en realidad tenia demasiadas preguntas que hacerle pero la principal era saber porque lo odiaba tanto.

\- Lo sabrás cuando se lea - es todo lo que respondió y volvió a ver su plato esperando de verdad que el se vaya no lo quería cerca pero el era terco así que se acercó a ella.

\- Por favor- susurró mientras intento tocar su hombro pero una corriente atravesó su mano haciendo que retroceda, ella se puso de pie y volteó a verlo, retrocedió más.

\- No vuelvas a tocarme - espetó preparando una flecha en su arco, el trago saliva ¿de verdad había causado tanto daño? ¿tanto como para que a él no deje tocarlo mientras que al otro chico hasta lo abrazaba?.

\- Bien - escupió él regresando a su asiento totalmente furico la persona por la que llegó a sentir algo ahora solo lo veía con odio y no parecía querer explicar nada, miró a la mesa de Atenea y se topó con un par de ojos grises que lo veían con dolor y luego apartaron la mirada, esto iba perfecto, ninguna parecía querer siquiera mirarlo, se sentó de nuevo en su lugar.

En la mesa de Demeter habían dos que no eran exactamente hijos de la diosa pero eso no les incomodaba para nada a la líder y a su hermana, los Stoll las tenían abrazadas por los hombros.

\- ¿Como le hicieron para estar aquí? - pregunto Katie por lo bajo, ellos estaban agachados y los hermanos de ellas les cubrían para que los dioses no noten que habían burlado la seguridad que ahora rodeaban las mesas.

\- Lo que sea por poder molestarte Kit Kat - sonreía con arrogancia Travis mientras sacaba un aparatito del bolsillo y se lo ponía en el oído haciendo que ella de un gritito ahogado por sus manos.

\- Deja de hacer eso - se quejó pues eso le había pinchado la oreja aunque igual le había hecho más cosquillas que daño.

\- Vamos que ustedes no viven sin nuestras bromas - reía Connor y Miranda solo rodo los ojos aunque sonreía.

\- Ustedes solo viven para hacernos bromas más bien - dijo ella mientras Connor estaba poniendo algo en su hombro y cuando ella lo sintió le dio un golpe en el estómago mientras trataba de no reír lo que sea que le haya puesto le estaba dando cosquillas.

\- Ves te gustan mis bromas - dijeron los dos al unísono haciendo que rían más, siempre que hablaban así eso era lo que provocaban, los hermanos de ellas solo rodaban los ojos eran demasiado evidentes.

En la mesa de Hermes no estaban solo sus hijos si no también los antiguos héroes, Perseo y Aquiles ellos vieron las acciones de Luke, el primero vigilo cada movimiento del rubio con recelo después de todo era su hermana con quien fue a hablar aunque sea cazadora lo seguía siendo, el otro lo vigilaba a él y también la mesa vacía de Poseidón preguntándose aún por lo que pueda tener alejada a toda esa familia.

\- Me preocupa el asunto de tu tío- murmuro Aquiles haciendo que el pelinegro deje de ver al rubio que sobaba su brazo y lo vea.

\- A mí también- respondió, casi había olvidado que ese era otro asunto que tenia que averiguar, respiró hondo y dejó el plato a un lado Aquiles se lo quedó mirando - Ya regreso - camino con paso decidido hasta quedar cerca de la mesa de los dioses los cuales no conversaban ni nada solo habían estado concentrados en comer - Señor Zeus - llamó a su padre este lo vio detenidamente.

\- ¿Que deseas Perseo? - quiso saber aunque Hera los estaba mirando a ambos con los ojos entrecerrados después de todo él era al único que no había atacado de todos los hijos de su esposo porque era protegido de Poseidón, pero ahora ese no estaba aquí.

\- Deseo saber que le ha hecho a la familia del señor Poseidón- fue directo al punto no quería más palabras con él, a él no le importó en su época, no le iba a importar ahora, Zeus entornó los ojos.

\- Nada que debas saber y más te vale no seguir preguntandome o eso que dijeron las moiras no sucederá- contestó secamente el Dios, Perseo apretó los puños deseaba decir más pero sabia que lo último era una advertencia de su parte y no iba a arruinar eso con las moiras así que solo lo miró desafiante estaba bien el no haría más preguntas a él pero no dijo que no podía preguntar a alguien más o hacer algo al respecto, dio media vuelta y regreso a su asiento.

\- ¿Que pasó? - susurró Aquiles una vez que llegó a su asiento totalmente enojado y echando chispas.

\- Voy a averiguarlo a mi manera - vio a su padre - No se como averiguó lo de las moiras pero aún así no me voy a rendir - murmuró y Aquiles asintió.

\- yo te ayudaré- respondió y los dos siguieron viendo sus platos y a los campistas, debían averiguar todo antes que todo se salga de control.

Hylla vigilaba a Reyna desde su asiento con esta disposición de los dioses se le estaba haciendo difícil acercarse a ella, el acercamiento de Luke a la teniente de las cazadoras también le había puesto alerta y comprendía que esos tenían su historia y tal vez la razón para que ella se uniera a ellas y así como hizo el chico ella debía confrontar a su hermana y hacerla decir todo lo que llevaba dentro porque eso parecía estarla matando por dentro.

 ** _N/A: Sean felices hasta... no sé el jueves tal vez_**


	11. Nico Vs Thalia

**_He aquí su regalo de Navidad y Año Nuevo._**

 ** _Aquíla batalla que tuvieron Nico y Thalia ... dije que si la había escrito :p_**

Nico había aceptado la petición de su prima, los dos estaban uno enfrente del otro con las espadas en ristre listos para atacar.

\- Las damas primero - dijo Nico con un tono burlón y ella respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero igual atacó le mandó un mandole que el detuvo con su hierro estigio - Estas desconcentrada cara de pino -

\- Cállate aliento de muerto - levantó la espada y se lanzó de nuevo el esquivo y paró cada tajo que ella le envió.

\- Vamos niña pino se que puedes más que esto - el la provocaba cada vez más, el sabía que ella necesitaba desahogarse ambos lo necesitaban, el ataco ella esquivó y se barrió por el piso, dio una vuelta y atajó contra el estómago de él, el solo contacto de la espada con la tela provocó que una descarga de electricidad corriera por el cuerpo del azabache - ¿Esa cosa tiene electricidad? - fruncio el ceño.

\- Nop- resalto ella la p - pero yo si - tomo la espada con ambas manos poniéndola de lado y se noto la descarga eléctrica que envió a través de ella, al tiempo que una sonrisa traviesa curvaba sus labios, igual que en los de su primo.

\- A eso quieres jugar eh - tomo la espada de la misma forma que ella y varias sombras salieron de ella, avanzaron los dos y las espadas chocaron, hierro estigio contra bronce celestial, sombras y chispas eléctricas viajaban entre los dos, cada que las espadas chocaban.

\- Yo no estoy jugando niño zombie - espeto ella al tiempo que esquivaba la espada agachándose para luego mandar un tajo haciendo que Nico retroceda un paso para girarse y volver a atacar.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué tan distraída pinito? - las respiraciones de ambos se empezaban a agitar cada vez más, se detuvieron una mirada desafiante y de determinación era lo que le lanzaba el azabache a ella, pero esta sonrió ladina y traviesa.

\- Él distraído es otro me parece - arremetió contra él haciendo un amague para terminar atacando su flanco izquierdo, ataque que el apenas y pudo detener.

\- Yo no era el que estaba tirando flechas a blancos no móviles- dijo de forma brusca mientras empujaba su espada para alejar la de ella pues las sombras estaban dejando pasar la electricidad y no era agradable al tacto.

\- Y yo no soy la que se pasa con su doctor de la mano - soltó ella sin contemplaciones girando sobre su eje y logrando golpear con la empuñadura de la espada el estómago de su primo haciendo que se encorbe de dolor.

\- pero que dices - logro responder con un hilillo de voz tratando de recuperar el aliento y echándose a un lado para esquivar un nuevo tajo de Thalia.

\- Lo que veo Sombrita - respondió ella preparándose para lanzar otro ataque, claro que el azabache no se la iba a poner tan fácil, logró incorporarse antes que ella ataque una vez más y le mandó un tajo directo al estómago haciendo que las sombras la envuelvan un poco haciéndola temblar de frío.

\- No me llames sombritas- mascullo él alzando la espada y lanzándole un mandole que ella esquivó agachándose y rodando para ponerse de pie nuevamente.

\- ¿Solo el doctor te llama así? - sonrio de lado jugando con la espada en las manos las mejillas de Nico tomaron un poco de color y no exactamente por el esfuerzo físico.

\- Claro que no - respondió al momento que la volvía a atacar una vez más sus espadas chocaron pero con más potencia, las chispas y las sombras bailaban cerca de sus rostros.

\- Él es demasiado obvio y tú demasiado ciego - espeto ella mientras sus espadas se separaban solo para chocar una vez más.

\- No se de que hablas - farfulló él mientras esquivaba otro ataque y sus espadas soltaban chispas mientras chocaban.

\- Claro que lo sabes niño zombie- respondió ella girando y atacando su lado derecho mandándole una nueva descarga eléctrica, estaban casándose, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas.

\- No no lo sé... cara de pino - logró decir el cuándo atacó desde arriba pero ella lo detuvo con su espada.

\- Tú quieres al doctor solace y viceversa - estaban frente a frente, gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus frentes, su respiración alterada, sus manos sujetando sus espadas por encima de sus cabezas y las mejillas de ambos Rojas, una por el cansancio y el otro no se sabía muy bien pues lo que ella había dicho le estaba alterando.

\- Detengan esto - escucharon una voz potente en la entrada de la arena, ninguno se movió pero sabían bien quién era, se acercó a paso apresurado hasta donde se encontraban los dos.

\- ¿Que quieres Solace? - dijo con irritación Nico aún viendo a Thalia, que sonría divertida.

\- Tu aún no puedes estar luchando y lo sabes - tenia el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

\- Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera Solace- rodó los ojos y bajo la espada igual que lo hizo Thalia, ella seguía sonriendo.

\- Debes seguir las órdenes de tu médico Nico - dijo ella en tono inocente pero enviándole una mirada de Y aún no lo notas, que hizo que las mejillas de Nico se pusieran más rojas, Thalia guardo su espada transformándola en un pulverizador.

\- Exactamente eso - dijo Will al tiempo que lo tomaba del brazo - Ahora vamos que pronto será hora de la lectura- comenzó a jalonearlo seguido de Thalia.

\- Si, vamos Nico - ella seguía sonriendo pero el azabache no terminaba de creerse lo que ella estaba suponiendo, ella se acercó y le susurró al oído - El doctor Will seguro te quiere dar... cariño - las mejillas de Nico se pusieron más rojas y ella reía.

\- ¿Que pasó? - Will se detuvo vio el rostro de Nico y le puso la mano en la frente - Fiebre no tienes -

\- Seguro es por el esfuerzo físico Will no te preocupes- sonría de lado y Nico la vio con dureza, Will asintió y siguió arrastrándolo hacia el comedor.

\- Esta me las pagas cara de pino - murmuro para si Di Angelo mientras veía a su rubio doctor caminar delante de él y una sonrisa tonta aparecía en su rostro pero sacudió la cabeza y dejó de hacerlo, él no podía querer de esa forma al hijo de Apolo y este menos lo iba a querer a él, era imposible.


	12. Capítulo 6

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negrita yo solo los usaré para este fic._**

 ** _N/A: Disculpen cualquier error en la escritura..._**

Todos habían terminado de comer los escapista de la mesa de Hermes habían vuelto justo a tiempo para la hora de regresar a la sala de los tronos, las chicas de Demeter estaban un poco más felices después de haber compartido tiempo con ellos. Luke estaba furioso por el hecho de que Thalia ni siquiera quería hablar con él y ponía la tonta excusa de ser cazadora, mientras con el chico ese bien que hablaba y lo abrazaba. Perseo estaba pensando en pedir colaboración a los chicos de su medio hermano Hermes para que en el siguiente almuerzo o desayuno le ayuden a llegar a Teseo necesitaba hablar con él lo que le llevaba a pensar que su familia desaparecía y aún no llegaba a la sala.

Thalia estaba molesta por la osadía de Luke ¿cómo se atrevía a acercarse si quiera a ella?, esta bien que el no sepa lo que hizo aún, pero ya debía intuirlo, después de conocer el primer libro. Además de las miradas que recibía por parte de algunos en la sala, eso la llevó a pensar que en unas horas estaría de nuevo en el sueño con su primo y él, como iba a detestar eso y en especial en medio de esa casa, esa iba a ser una noche larga.

Annabeth ya estaba deduciendo el plan que tenia su madre con Zeus, no era muy difícil, se notaba que lo que le habían pedido a Poseidón era que él y su familia estén lejos de los demás, además de no opinar o decir algo durante la lectura y que Zeus no iba a atacar a nadie en la sala aunque eso ya lo había prometido igual que el ex Dios héroe, ahora la pregunta era que ganaba Zeus con esto y que ganaba Poseidón, aunque ella ya tenia una idea de la respuesta esperaba estar equivocada pero lo malo es que eso casi nunca pasaba.

Hestia estaba pensando lo mismo que Annabeth, ella había analizado lo que habían discutido en la sala y la forma en que se comportaban sus hermanos, el más pequeño estaba tramando algo y estaba segura que competía a su territorio el hogar, esa era la única forma en que Zeus podía estar doblegando a Poseidón, solo que se preguntaba qué tanto, más le valía no haberlo amenazado porque iba a despertar la ira del hogar, algo que no había sucedido en eones y no era agradable de recordar.

Hefestos veía a sus hijos, habían estado bien durante el almuerzo y sabia que ellos ya habían encontrado la forma de eludir la seguridad de no poder moverse de mesa. Aunque no los había visto hacerlo, eso era raro, pero se había fijado que ciertos hijos del Dios de los ladrones si se habían movido. Ahora se preguntaba si ellos habrían... era lo más seguro pero se veía que a sus hijos no les importaba porque ya estaban haciendo más.

Apolo estaba más tranquilo después del almuerzo, o eso aparentaba, no había estado en la mesa de los dioses y agradecía que al parecer nadie lo había notado. Hermes le dijo que Zeus estuvo muy ocupado farfullando con respecto a Perseo y su desfachatez de ir a hablar sobre lo que él hiciera, como si el tomara en cuenta las decisiones de alguien que no fuera él.

Hermes ahora si estaba pensando en el sueño sabia que pronto entrarían en otro y estaba aterrado de lo que podría llegar a pasar ahí, su hijo odiaba a los dioses por lo que pasó ahí pero parecía que lo odiaba de antes también, estaba seguro que era algo con su madre, debía descubrir que, arreglarlo y evitar ese desastre de futuro que tenia su hijo.

Afrodita tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar dos de sus hijas la tenían preocupadas, una por insegura y la otra por pretenciosa, además estaba eso que tenia tan feliz a Atenea y los demás planes que esta podría llegar a hacer contra cualquiera de los presentes aunque se veía que al menos no estaría sola en un enfrentamiento contra ella, no es que le asustara eso pero ella por lo general no luchaba era más pacifista para lo demás tenia a Ares y a Hefestos.

\- Muy bien empieza de una vez Apolo - demando Zeus con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios, el Dios respiró hondo y trató de sonar lo más tranquilo posible la verdad no le apetecía un castigo de parte de él.

\- No ha llegado el tío Possy - respondió con la mayor sonrisa que pudo aunque la verdad no estaba de ánimos para ello, en cuanto dijo eso una bruma verde mar apareció.

\- Bele Dame, es mío- se escuchaban quejas mientras todo se iba disipando, hasta que dejaba ver al antiguo héroe Teseo encima de su hermano Belerofonte tratando de quitarle algo de la mano.

\- Tes ya te dije que el último era mío- después de eso se metió a la boca lo que llevaba en la mano, Perseo veía con una sonrisa el comportamiento de Teseo que estaba haciendo un puchero porque el otro se comió lo de la mano.

\- Ya bájate, aquí hay otro - dijo Orión dándole algo al antiguo rey de Atenas que se bajo enseguida tomo lo de su mano y lo engulló, Tritón rodo los ojos.

\- Se comportan como delfines bebé- espetó viendo el espectáculo.

\- Niños ya estamos aquí- hablo Anfitrite y los héroes más el Dios vieron al frente y se pusieron rectos avanzando hasta el trono de su padre sin ver a nadie.

\- Puedes comenzar Apolo - pidió Poseidón llegando a su trono y mirando al frente con su consorte e hijos a los lados mostrando una expresión neutra, el Dios asintió.

\- Bien leeré ahora que estamos todos - comenzó a buscar la página Apolo.

\- Deja que lea yo - pidió Hefestos y el Dios se lo quedó mirando, el Herrero le hizo una señal a sus manos que vea que estaban temblando. Sí, el Dios del sol estaba furioso con lo que ahora sabia, no podía ocultarlo por más que quería. Así que simplemente le pasó el libro a su hermano - Gracias el capítulo es **_Las palomas demonio nos atacan_** \- en ese instante se estaba arrepintiendo de leer el capítulo.

¡Genial! otro gran título pensaba con cansancio Poseidón, quería que esto acabe de una vez o que por lo menos esa voz le hable de nuevo, eso lo había calmado. Ahora se ponía a pensar en él porqué si él no conocía al dueño de esa voz o tal vez si no estaba seguro.

\- ¿Crees que aparezcan esos? - susurro Travis a Connor este asintió por el título es más que seguro que apreaca ese ataque, se estaba preguntando si sería como él captura la bandera porque bueno al menos así estarían juntos aunque sea en el recuerdo.

\- Me suena a que no va a ser muy lindo este capítulo - murmuró Jason aún preocupado por la hermana del libro y la presente, no había podido hablar con ella en el almuerzo pero debía hacerlo. Porque tenia algunas preguntas que contestar y no le importaba lo furiosa que pareciera estar... bueno si le importaba pero las preguntas más, además que debía actuar como valiente porque volvía a estar de Pretor algo que no estaba siendo de su agrado, ah, como quería estar con su Piper y Leo, vio hacia ellos y sonrió, a su novia se le iluminaron los ojos era tan hermosa pensaba distraídamente.

 ** _Los siguientes días fueron una auténtica tortura, como Tántalo deseaba._**

¿Por qué tortura? se preguntaban los hermanos del chico, no les agradaba que la pasara así, Tritón más bien ya se estaba dando una idea de porque el libro decía eso, viendo la mirada en el suelo de los campistas y las reacciones de los del libro en el capítulo anterior solo fruncio levemente el ceño, esperaba que todo eso no se lo hayan transmitido al semidios, bueno que el chico parecía ser bueno.

Los campistas miraban el suelo, sabían porque había sido una tortura para el chico, después de todo no habían perdido oportunidad de molestarlos cuando recien reconocieron al cíclope y Annabeth era la que peor estaba y cerraba los ojos, aquí venían más malas acciones de ella en el libro y no tenía a su sesos de alga para ayudarla a confrontar su pasado.

 ** _En primer lugar, ver a Tyson instalándose en la cabaña de Poseidón mientras le entraba la risa floja cada quince segundos, ya fue toda una experiencia._**

\- Es normal no tenía más hermanos y menos uno pequeño - murmuró una hija de Hecate viendo el suelo puede que ella no estuviera en esa época pero cuando recién vio al cíclope también pensó muchas cosas malas acerca de él, además que a ella también le costó acostumbrarse a tener hermanos y hermanas y a no ser el centro de atención así que comprendía un poco la situación de Percy y muchos otros sentían lo mismo.

 ** _-¿Percy, mi hermano? -decía como si le hubiese tocado la lotería. Y no había modo de explicárselo. Estaba levitando. En cuanto a mí, en fin, por más que me cayera bien aquel grandullón, no podía dejar de sentirme algo incómodo... avergonzado, sería la palabra adecuada._**

\- El no debería sentirse así- murmuro Tritón viendo el suelo solo sus hermanos lo oyeron, Orión se acercó a él.

\- Es como cuando viene papá y te dice que tendrás un nuevo hermano semidios- susurro y el otro contuvo el aliento, estudió las palabras dichas en el libro y si el se sentía así. No con los cíclopes pero si con los semidioses, así que el chico se parecía en algo a él pero por la actitud de los demás Percy había aprendido a querer al nuevo, tal vez debía aprender eso, el era un Dios pero aún así debía admitir que necesitaba aprender eso.

 ** _Ya la he dicho. Mi padre, el todopoderoso Poseidón, se había encaprichado de algún espíritu de la naturaleza y Tyson había sido el resultado._**

 _Si fuera en verdad todopoderoso estarías aquí hijo mío_ pensaba con tristeza el Dios de los mares sin mostrar expresión alguna tomando la mano de su consorte y jugando distraidamente con ella.

 ** _Yo había leído los mitos sobre los cíclopes, e incluso recordaba que con frecuencia eran hijos de Poseidón, pero nunca había reparado en que eso los convertía en parientes míos._**

\- A veces es mejor no pensar en la familia divina de uno - murmuró Jason aún incómodo pues gran parte del consejo olímpico se podría considerar como sus hermanos y también habían cíclopes y más cosas en esa clasificación. Thalia arrugó la nariz pensando en eso también, ahora Nico agradecía que su padre no tuviera demasiada Prole con Hazel le bastaba, paren de contar.

 ** _Hasta que tuve a Tyson instalado en la litera de al lado. Y luego estaban los comentarios de los demás campistas._**

Todos los que habían pensado cosas malas acerca del cíclope tuvieron la decencia de agachar la cabeza ellos solo habían alimentado los pensamientos malos de Percy lo sabían por las respuestas que el daba a sus agresiones o bromas con respecto a eso.

 ** _De repente, yo ya no era Percy Jackson, el tipo guay que el verano pasado había recuperado el rayo maestro de Zeus; ahora era el pobre idiota que tenía a un monstruo horrible por hermano._**

Poseidón solo miraba la mano de Anfitrite no estaba bien que el pensara así pero no podía hacer nada. El chico recién se estaba enterando de que el asunto de ser semidios incluía a una familia, para nada normal en ningún aspecto y que esta incluía algunas criaturas que a veces también lo querían matar.

 ** _-¡No es mi hermano de verdad! -protestaba yo cuando Tyson no andaba por allí-. Es más bien un hermanastro del lado monstruoso de la familia, como un hermanastro de segundo grado... o algo así._**

Nadie dijo nada pero el hijo inmortal del Dios de los mares veía con atención el piso, pues antes el trato así a los cíclopes pero después comprendió que ayudaban al reino. Ahora que esto también lo llevaba pensando por siglos de los semidioses y tal vez también estaba equivocado en eso, en principio su madre le había dicho que ellos ayudaban en tierra pero él había decidido que si no era ayuda en el mar no era ayuda en si y por eso no los quería.

 ** _Nadie se lo tragaba. Lo admito: estaba furioso con mi padre._**

Luke entrecerró los ojos viendo el libro tal vez podía convencerlo de ayudar a Cronos si se acogía por ese lado y también de esa forma alejarlo de Thalia. Si podía convencerlo, de hacerle ver que los dioses siempre lo están usando como si el fuera un juguete. Que hacían con él lo que querían y que tras eso le indilgaban parentesco con monstruos.

 ** _Ahora tenía la sensación de que ser su hijo era un chiste._**

\- Es que lo es - río con gracia Zeus, la familia Marina solo apreto los puños pero no hizo caso de la ofensa que estaban cometiendo contra ellos. Pero al igual que a Atenea cuando dijo algo en contra de lo del libro, una burbuja de agua salida de la nada le reventó en la cara, el vio indignado a su hermano pero notó que él no pudo ser, si hubiera sido él sería una ola no una burbuja, vio a sus hijos estos solo apretaban los puños, descubriría que pasaba y quien lo hizo, después.

 ** _Annabeth hizo lo posible para que me sintiera mejor. Me propuso que nos presentáramos juntos a la carrera de carros y tratáramos de olvidar así nuestros problemas._**

\- Se pone a pensar en una carrera en vez de defender el campamento, lindo líder se consiguieron - habló con sorna el probatio ganándose malas miradas de muchos. Apolo le dio una mirada de advertencia a su legado que inmediatamente se escondió entre los demás campistas aunque de mucho le servía.

\- Es tú líder también Octvian así que cierrate la boca- siseó Reyna furica de que el siguiera sin darse cuenta que todo lo que hacía y decía estaba mal. Jason estaba echando chispas a lo dicho por el espantapájaros, Nico y muchos otros estaban murmurando juramentos por lo bajo.

 ** _No me malinterpretéis: los dos odiábamos a Tántalo y estábamos muy preocupados por la situación del campamento, pero no sabíamos qué hacer._**

 _Yo se muchas cosas que podrían hacer pero seguro es tan tonto que no puede pensar en ello_ pensaba Atenea con una sonrisa todo su plan iba bien (por ahora) y esperaba que así siguiera, sus hijos iban a entender que solo ella tenía la razón porque después de todo ella era la más sabia de los dioses.

Apolo solo cerraba los ojos aún recordaba la conversación con su tío, porque ahí había estado en buena parte del almuerzo, siempre supo como escabullirse para ir ahí y lo que se enteró no le gustó para nada, como se atrevían ellos tres a hacer aquello era indignante lo bajo que podían caer solo por obtener lo que querían.

 ** _Hasta que se nos ocurriera un brillante plan para salvar el árbol de Thalia, nos pareció que no estaría mal participar en las carreras. Al fin y al cabo, fue la madre de Annabeth, Atenea, quien inventó el carro, y mi padre había creado los caballos. Los dos juntos nos haríamos los amos de aquel deporte._**

Atenea sonrió orgullosa de su trabajo, después de todo pensaba que lo que había hecho era mucho más importante y que simplemente ella le había encontrado una utilidad a esos hijos del Dios del mar. Que a su parecer eran los únicos que servían para algo, el Dios y sus hijos no la miraron ni a ella ni al libro, solo querían que esto termine pronto o que les traigan ya a su hermano, no soportarían mucho sin saber de él.

 ** _Una mañana, mientras Annabeth y yo estudiábamos distintos diseños de carro junto al lago de las canoas, unas graciosas de la cabaña de Afrodita que pasaban por allí me preguntaron si no necesitaría un lápiz de ojo..._**

Afrodita se quedó mirando a sus hijas. Bueno que ella no iba a negar que si que los cíclopes no eran muy agraciados, pero ellas debían aprender a comportarse, en especial si este era considerado el hermano del semidios.

 ** _-Ay, perdón. De ojos, quiero decir._**

Algunas hijas de la diosa del amor se removieron incómodas, ahora sabían que no estuvo bien decir eso. Que habían ofendido al cíclope y seguramente hecho sentir mal a Percy. El chico que había dado todo por que no se desatara la guerra el verano anterior del libro y ellas se lo habían agradecido así, la única que no se arrepentía parecía ser Drew, pero Afrodita se iba a encargar de que ella entienda que los demás necesitaban aprecio. Que el amor debía ir más allá que solo para las cosas bonitas.

 ** _-No hagas caso, Percy -refunfuñó Annabeth, mientras las chicas se alejaban riendo-. No es culpa tuya tener un hermano monstruo._**

Annabeth cerró con fuerza los ojos, había sido muy cruel con Percy y con Tyson, cuando ninguno de los dos había merecido su enojo. Ella solo estaba furiosa por quien atacara el árbol de su amiga y el trauma que tenía a los cíclopes, su comportamiento había sido horrible.

 ** _-¡No es mi hermano! -repliqué-. ¡Y tampoco es un monstruo! Annabeth alzó las cejas._**

\- Bueno que tiene un punto, hermano no es, es medio hermano- Apostillo por lo bajo Belerofonte a el también le había costado asimilar que tenía esa parte de la familia.

 ** _-Oye, ¡ahora no te enfades conmigo! Y técnicamente sí es un monstruo._** ** _-Bueno, fuiste tú quien le dio permiso para entrar en el campamento._**

 ** _-¡Porque era la única manera de salvarte la vida! Bueno... lo siento, Percy, no me imaginaba que Poseidón iba a reconocerlo. Los cíclopes son muy mentirosos y traicioneros..._**

Luke estaba de acuerdo con esa descripción después de todo así había sido el cíclope que los atacó. Piper, Leo y Jason también los recordaban así pero sabían que el hermano de Percy era especial y no encajaba con ese Canon que decía la chica. Annabeth por otra parte se arrepentía mucho de esas palabras, Thalia comprendía lo que sentía después de todo ella había sido pequeña cuando eso les atacó.

 ** _-¡Él no! Pero, dime, ¿qué tienes tú contra los cíclopes? Annabeth se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Tuve la sensación de que había algo que no me había contado; algo bastante malo._**

\- Si, muy malo - apostillaron los griegos y los romanos se movieron incómodos la verdad que si era muy malo lo que le pasó a tan corta edad.

Los dioses solo se los quedaron mirando, todos los semidioses parecían saber algo que ellos ignoraban, dos estaban indignados porque ellos creían merecer saber todo incluso antes que los jóvenes.

 ** _-Olvídalo -me dijo-. Veamos, el eje de este carro..._**

 ** _-Estás tratándolo como si fuese un ser horrible -dije-. Y me salvó la vida._**

\- el no lo estaba tratando mucho mejor en sus pensamientos- murmuró con el ceño fruncido Tritón aún mirando el piso.

\- Pero al menos no lo decía en su cara y lo hacía sentir tan mal, como hacían los demás- le contestó Belerofonte y Tritón arrugó la boca el solía soltar todos los comentarios despectivos que se le ocurrían en especial a él, respiró profundo y se prometió no decir más y tal vez darse la tarea de conocer a sus hermanos semidioses y semigigante.

 ** _Annabeth soltó el lápiz y se puso de pie._**

 ** _-Entonces quizá deberías diseñar el carro con él._** ** _-Tal vez sí._**

 ** _-¡Perfecto!_**

 ** _-¡Perfecto!_**

 ** _Se alejó furiosa y yo me sentí aún peor que antes._**

 _Así deberían estar siempre_ pensaba Atenea _Separados, antes de que él pueda arruinarla o arrastrarla hacia más peligros_ seguía sonriendo como hasta ahora y Annabeth solo podía pensar en lo malo de su comportamiento y que aún le debía muchas disculpas a Tyson.

 ** _Durante los dos días siguientes intenté alejar de mi mente todos los problemas. Silena Beauregard, una de las chicas más guapas de la cabaña de Afrodita, me dio mi primera lección para montar un pegaso._**

La mayoría de los campistas griegos sonrió suavemente ante la mención de ella, después de todo había sido de las mejores instructoras que habían tenido y eso solo les trajo a la mente el que les faltaba, pues el se estuvo encargando de los pegasos después de ella y su sonrisa se borró pensando en donde estaba en ese momento.

Los dioses notaron la acción y recordaban la chica que señalaron en el captura a la bandera y Afrodita sonrió triste era una hija que conocería en el futuro y esperaba en serio poder salvarla, porque ningún semidios merecía morir por el simple capricho del gran rey de no escuchar lo que tenían para decir.

 ** _Me explicó que sólo había un caballo alado inmortal llamado Pegaso, que vagaba aún en libertad por los cielos, pero que en el curso de los eones había ido engendrando un montón de hijos._**

Los presentes de la misión futura dieron miradas discretas al Dios de los mares pues ellos sabían de quién era hijo ese Pegaso tan legendario y que este no llegó solo al mundo. Él sintió las miradas pero no dijo o hizo nada. Reyna sonrió suavemente pensando en su Pegaso y en cómo estaría en su tiempo, Hylla la vigilaba sabia que a su hermana le encantaba ese Pegaso bueno al menos por ahora su hermana aún podía resistir pero necesitaba hablar con ella.

 ** _Ninguno era tan veloz ni tan heroico como él, mas todos llevaban su nombre glorioso._**

Hazel no pudo evitar sonreír los pegasos estaban bien pero ella conocía a un caballo que también tenía esa descripción para ella, el era heróico y veloz, había estado para ella en los peores momentos y tenía el sentimiento de que él hasta cruzaría el mar prohibido solo por ayudarla.

 ** _Siendo el hijo del dios del mar, nunca me había gustado andar por los aires. Mi padre tenía una vieja rivalidad con Zeus, de modo que yo procuraba mantenerme alejado de los dominios del señor de los cielos._**

Algunas malas miradas fueron hacia el señor de los cielos después de todo varios semidioses habían caído por culpa de esa rivalidad y no solo los hijos de Poseidón sino también algunos de Hades y de otros dioses solo porque al gran rey no le agradaban que fueran poderosos. Apolo evitó mirarlo o perdería el poco control que tenía, ahora sabia que le haría a su Hal y eso no se lo perdonaría aunque estaba visto que las moiras no permitirían eso.

 ** _Ahora, cabalgar en un caballo alado me parecía diferente, no me ponía tan nervioso, ni mucho menos, como viajar en avión. Quizá fuese porque mi padre había creado los caballos con espuma marina, de manera que los pegasos venían a ser una especie de... territorio neutral._**

\- Ni tan neutral porque si esta de mal genio hasta ahí puede atacar - murmuró Hades que el conocía bien cierta historia de un hijo del Dios del mar. Que ahora se movía incómodo en su asiento. Que terminó en tragedia solo porque su pequeño hermano estaba mal genio y no le importó nada.

 ** _Además, yo podía captar sus pensamientos y no me alarmaba cuando mi pegaso echaba a galopar sobre las copas de los árboles o cuando se lanzaba a perseguir por las nubes una bandada de gaviotas._**

\- Les encanta hacer eso - reía Butch que era de los mejores jinetes que tenía ahora el campamento y los demás solo compartieron una mueca a ellos no les agradaba cuando hacían eso, pues muchos acababan en el lago debido a sus juegos.

Reyna seguía sonriendo un poco después de todo a su Pegaso también le gustaba hacer eso, Hylla sabia que ella trataba por todos los medios no romperse en especial al mando de todos sus soldados después de todo sabia que ellos dependían de ella, pero no iba a resistir mucho más.

 ** _El problema era que Tyson también quería montar un «poni gallina», y los pegasos se asustaban en cuanto se les acercaba._**

\- él es demasiado grande para los pegasos normales - río ligeramente Lou Ellen y algunos más recordando al hermano de Percy y como jugaba y armaba cosas cuando estaba en el campamento, claro que eso solo era cuando estaba de vacaciones de su trabajo en la fragua.

\- Ponis gallinas - hizo una mueca Belerofonte estaba seguro que a Pegaso no le gustaría para nada ese apodo.

 ** _Yo les decía telepáticamente que Tyson no les haría daño, pero ellos no parecían creerme, y él se ponía a llorar._**

Algunas diosas y semidiosas no pudieron evitar arrullar por lo dicho en el libro, era solo un niño que quería montar a los pegasos, no importaba que midiera tanto, su mentalidad seguía siendo la de un infante y les parecía triste que le hagan llorar.

 ** _La única persona del campamento que no tenía ningún problema con Tyson era Beckendorf, de la cabaña de Hefesto._**

Los de la cabaña número nueve no pudieron evitar sonreír a la mención de su antiguo ex líder y hermano que cayó en ese barco, de manera heroica. Leo tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo se oía como alguien muy seguro de si mismo y también buena persona o al menos así se veía cuando estaba en él captura la bandera, tal vez el sería mejor líder pensaba con tristeza y su cabaña no tendría que aguantarlo a él, alguien que no pudo proteger a sus amigos, sacudió la cabeza no no debía pensar así, el debía tener esperanza de que el hijo de Poseidón regresaría pronto de ese lugar eso así debía pensar.

 ** _El dios herrero siempre había trabajado con cíclopes en su forja, así que Beckendorf se llevaba a Tyson a la armería para enseñarle a trabajar el metal._**

\- Es excelente en el trabajo manual - aseguró Nissa viendo al Dios de los mares y luego a su padre al ver que el dios no parecía querer comentar o hacer algo, el padre de ella le sonrió, a pesar de la altura o las manos grandes los cíclopes solían hacer cosas hermosas y detalladas.

 ** _Decía que en un periquete conseguiría que Tyson forjase instrumentos mágicos como un maestro._**

\- Aprendió muy rápido- comento Jake recordando esa época y que veía a Charles enseñarle todo y la atención que le prestaba el cíclope al hacer las cosas, después de todo era un gran alumno.

 ** _Después del almuerzo me entrenaba en el ruedo de arena con los de la cabaña de Apolo. El manejo de la espada ha sido siempre mi fuerte._**

\- Más que su fuerte es el mejor - declararon los griegos y algunos romanos sonriendo y Luke se los quedó mirando, él había sido el mejor espadachín en los últimos trescientos años, ese chico apenas y tenía entrenamiento ¿cómo podían considerarlo el mejor?.

 ** _La gente decía que yo era mejor en ese terreno que ningún otro campista de los últimos cien años, salvo Luke quizá._**

\- Percy es el mejor - asintió Thalia orgullosa de su primo, Jason volvió a sentir esa pequeña incomodidad en el pecho al oírla tan orgullosa de Percy.

\- Es un demonio con la espada - siguió Frank con un brillo en la mirada recordando la primera vez que le vio con ella.

\- Puede derrotar un ejército de legionarios si se lo propone - continúo Hazel el orgullo en su voz era notorio.

\- Y eso que no lo vieron cuando recién se bañó en el estigio - murmuró Nico y se estremeció recordando cuando derrotó el solo al ejército de su padre y a su propio padre, Jason y Reyna se lo quedaron mirando y luego entre ellos, es verdad que el parecía buen espadachín pero ¿De verdad era tan bueno?.

Luke por otro lado fruncio el ceño, estaba celoso de la forma en que Thalia habló del chico, él era el mejor el aprendió a usar la espada solo para defenderla, el había luchado a su lado, ¿Por qué se sentía solo orgullosa del chico?... ahí recordó de nuevo a las moiras y vio al piso, hizo cosas malas en el futuro debía recordarse, por eso ella ya no le quería más, por eso no le quería hablar, suspiro debía relajarse y dejar de sobre pensar las cosas, debía aprender su lección.

 ** _Siempre me comparaban con Luke. A los chicos de Apolo les daba verdaderas palizas sin esforzarme demasiado._**

\- La verdad nos estábamos cansando de que nos derrote - murmuro uno de los hijos del Dios del sol.

\- Creo que se vengaba de lo del tiro al blanco - susurro Kayla en respuesta a su hermano y este asintió, si porque en la actualidad les seguía dando verdaderas palizas cuando era el momento de trabajar en parejas, claro con los nuevos no era así pero con ellos, pobres.

 ** _Debería haberme entrenado con las cabañas de Ares y Atenea, que tenían a los mejores combatientes, pero no me llevaba bien con Clarisse y sus hermanos y, después de mi discusión con Annabeth, tampoco quería verla a ella._**

Ambos dioses sonrieron orgullosos después de todo ellos eran los dioses de la guerra griegos era natural que sus hijos fueran los mejores combatientes, pero no notaron que sus gruñian por lo bajo.

\- No duró mucho que fuéramos buenos - mascullo Clarisse y sus hermanos asintieron después de todo el se había vuelto muy bueno y era difícil vencerlo.

\- Aprende muy bien las tácticas de la espada - susurró una hermana de Annabeth y los demás hacían muecas por otro lado Sophie no sabia de que hablaban bueno que ella solo llevaba unos cuantos meses en el campamento y Percy siempre era amable al momento de entrenarla así que no podía decir nada, nunca había peleado enserio con él eso solo lo hacían los más grandes.

 ** _Iba también a la clase de tiro con arco, aunque en esta especialidad era muy malo y la clase sin Quirón ya no era lo mismo._**

\- No no era lo mismo- dijo Will mirando al centauro después de todo él les tenía paciencia porque aunque el fuera hijo de Apolo no era muy bueno con el arco y no es que sus hermanos tuvieran demasiada paciencia por esos días tampoco.

\- Él nunca ha tenido muy buena puntería- susurro Annabeth recordando las veces que lo había visto practicar y también cuando intentaba atrapar palomitas de maíz con la boca cada que veían una película, eso la hizo sonreír, ella amó esos momentos donde solo fueron los dos como simples jóvenes y ahora todo eso solo era un recuerdo, él no estaba ahí, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla pero la limpió rápidamente no podía ponerse así ahora, ella debía ser fuerte y esperar su regreso.

 ** _En artes y oficios, había empezado un busto de mármol de Poseidón, pero como cada vez se parecía más a Sylvester Stallone, acabé dejándolo._**

\- Ese busto aún existe lo tenemos como muestra de lo que no se debe hacer - indicó Polux riendo los demás lo acompañaron la verdad esas eran de las pequeñas cosas que amaban del campamento podías reírte de cualquier cosa o recuerdo en especial cosas como esas, así era mejor pensaban algunos dioses, tenían que distraerse, eso debían hacer.

 ** _También trepé por la pared de escalada en el nivel máximo, que incluía lava y terremoto a todo trapo._**

\- Me sigue encantando ese muro - sonreía Reyna como niña pequeña bajo la atenta mirada de Hylla solo en este instante pudo notar un brillo en los ojos de su hermana, seguramente lo que dijeron los griegos le hacía recordar a cuando ellas reían así, por tonterías, cuando no estaba su padre Hylla siempre vio por ella y trató de entretenerla y ser la mejor hermana que pudo, le alegraba que Reyna recuerde esos detalles porque así era Reyna los recordaba y se apoyaba en estos para seguir resistiendo hasta que el idiota llegara, porque la tenía preocupada no sabia donde estaba pero si la rubia llegó en ese estado, él debía estar igual o peor.

Los semidioses romanos por otro lado vieron con temor a su pretora pues eso si les parecía una barbarie y lo peor es que se veía que Jason lo apoyaba y seguramente Percy igual.

 ** _Por las tardes, participaba en la patrulla fronteriza. Aunque Tántalo había insistido en que no nos preocupáramos por la protección del campamento, algunos campistas la habíamos mantenido sin decir nada y establecido turnos en nuestro tiempo libre._**

\- Tántalo se va a llevar más castigos que los que ya tiene - murmuró Demeter viendo significativamente a Hades, porque ese ser se estaba metiendo con el hogar de sus hijos y aunque ella siempre se pelee con Hades si ella se lo pedía el no se iba a negar con castigarlo más y Perséfone parecía querer ayudar con el castigo debido a la forma en que sonreía, o si ese las iba a pagar bien caro aunque aún no haga nada.

 ** _Estaba sentado en la cima de la colina Mestiza, contemplando a las ninfas que iban y venían mientras le cantaban al pino agonizante._**

Jason, Luke y Zeus veían de reojo a Thalia que estaba jugando distraídamente con la pulsera en su muñeca, solo para asegurarse que ella estaba ahí y que no estaba agonizante como en el libro, ella sintió las miradas y levantó la vista pero solo uno de ellos siguió mirando sin temor a ser tomado en cuenta, ella le sonrió a su hermanito y este hizo lo mismo.

 ** _Los sátiros traían sus flautas de caña y tocaban melodías mágicas y, durante un rato, las agujas del pino parecían mejorar. Las flores de la colina tenían también un olor más dulce y la hierba reverdecía, pero cuando la música se detenía, la enfermedad se adueñaba otra vez de la atmósfera._**

Grover sonrió con tristeza como le habría encantado estar ahí ayudando a sus congéneres a intentar cuidar el árbol de su amiga y protegida en vez de estar en la cueva con Polifemo intentando casarse con él, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, eso nunca iba a ser un buen recuerdo.

 ** _La colina entera parecía infectada, como si el veneno que había llegado a las raíces del árbol estuviera matándolo todo._**

\- Seguramente así es - comentó Apolo con las manos entrelazadas viendo peligrosamente a su padre que simplemente lo ignoraba y Artemisa lo veía a él, tendría que hablar con su mellizo y preguntarle que había averiguado, ella se había hecho la desentendida esta tarde, porque ella si había notado su ausencia y estaba segura que el fue a hablar con su tío.

 ** _Cuanto más tiempo pasaba allí, más me enfurecía. Aquello era obra de Luke._**

El nombrado se removió incómodo en su asiento pues ninguno del campamento parecía querer contradecir este pensamiento y Zeus apretaba su perno con fuerza, sabia que solo era el pensamiento del chico pero como se llegara a confirmar no creía poder resistir no darle muerte al mestizo.

 ** _Me acordaba de su astuta sonrisa y de la cicatriz de garra de dragón que le cruzaba la cara. Había simulado ser mi amigo, pero en realidad había sido todo el tiempo el sirviente número uno de Cronos._**

Luke se movió más incómodo aún pues aunque no lo miraban directamente el podía sentir la hostilidad hacia su persona y no solo los griegos, los romanos también lo hacían, esta bien al parecer el había traicionado al chico y eso aún lo tenía dolido, pero no lo podían culpar a él, pues eran cosas que aún no hacía y de hecho le sorprendía haberlas hecho, se preguntaba porque las había hecho y que si de verdad Cronos le estaba lavando el cerebro aunque eso era muy notorio.

 ** _Abrí la palma de la mano; la cicatriz que Luke me había dejado el verano pasado estaba desapareciendo, pero aún se veía un poco: una herida con forma de asterisco en el punto donde el escorpión del abismo me había picado._**

\- Así que si quise matarlo- susurró mirando el suelo, no se había querido creer eso pero estaba visto que si lo había hecho, entonces ¿por qué en el sueño el chico lo miraba como si fuera un amigo aún? el chico debía odiarlo igual que Thalia y los demás del campamento, hasta le había sonreído, no lo entendía, él según había hecho cosas terribles entonces ¿Por qué era amable y hasta le sonreía? ¿estrategia? se revolvió el cabello con ambas manos.

 ** _Pensé en lo que me había dicho Luke justo antes de intentar matarme: «Adiós, Percy. Se avecina una nueva Edad de Oro, pero tú no formarás parte de ella.»_**

\- Igual esa edad nunca llegó- murmuraron algunos de los campistas tanto griegos como romanos, Thalia veía de soslayo a Luke parecía estar teniendo una lucha interna y se fijó también en que cierto probatio lo vigilaba, ese mejor que ni pensara en acercársele porque se suponía que Luke estaba para aprender de sus errores no para que cometa más, después hablaría con Reyna respecto a ese.

 ** _Por las noches tenía más sueños en los que aparecía Grover. A veces sólo me llegaba su voz a ráfagas, y una vez le oí decir: «Es aquí.» Y otra: «Le gustan las ovejas.»_**

Grover se sorprendió pensó que esos mensajes no le habían llegado pues no se había concentrado lo suficiente debido a que Polifemo estaba cerca y no quería que lo atrapara haciendo eso, pero estaba visto que si le llegaron.

 ** _Pensé en contárselo a Annabeth, pero me habría sentido estúpido. Es decir... «¿Le gustan las ovejas?» Pensaría que me había vuelto loco._**

\- Tal vez si habría pensado eso, aunque algo loco ya estaba - dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos y la mirada perdida en recuerdos, prefería no pensar en las posibilidades del plan de su madre y quería creer que ella no sería capaz de aquello.

 ** _La noche antes de la carrera, Tyson y yo terminamos nuestro carro. Era una verdadera pasada. Tyson había hecho las partes de metal en la forja de la armería, y yo lijé las maderas y lo monté todo. Era azul y blanco, con un dibujo de olas a ambos lados y un tridente pintado en la parte delantera._**

Poseidón estaba sumido en sus pensamientos sobre lo que había conversado con el Dios del sol aún se cuestionaba si lo mejor era haberle dicho, aunque la noticia de que su hijo se le había presentado en un sueño lo alegró a sobre manera aunque aun se preguntaba porque se le presento a su sobrino y no a él, bueno que el Dios le explicó que era por un asunto personal, así que no contó más, pero estaba bien solo esperaba que también tuviera asuntos con él, quería verlo aunque sea una vez con sus dieciséis para convencerse que si llego a esa edad y que no ha muerto.

Los hermanos del chico no estaban presentes en la conversación que tuvo su padre con el Dios del sol pero claro ellos no se iban a quedar sin saber así que habían estado escuchando tras la puerta y si hasta Tritón lo había hecho y eso los tenía un poco alterados, sabían que el Dios no le diría nada a nadie si no le preguntaban pero habían dos que seguramente si que preguntarían y eso es lo que les angustiaba, no querían que aquello se haga más grande y todo corra peligro.

Teseo compartía la ansiedad de sus hermanos pero él sabía algo más que no les podía decir, lo había prometido no por el estigio pero aún así era algo que no quería romper, solo veía al suelo sabia que no podía hacer más pero esperaba de verdad que él pudiera solucionar eso pronto, quería hablar con Perseo extrañaba a su amigo aunque su padre y su medio hermana fueran estúpidos él no lo era y le hacía demasiada falta.

 ** _Después de todo aquel trabajo, era de justicia que Tyson se situara a mi lado en la carrera, aunque sabía que a los caballos no les gustaría y que su peso extra sería un lastre y nos restaría velocidad._**

\- Tiene razón no es buena idea que lo lleve - chasqueó la lengua Ares sin dejar de vigilar a Atenea, él no iba a dejar que se acerque a su hija además que iba a descubrir lo que planeaba aunque tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que ella quería conseguir y más o menos de lo que había hecho para conseguir aquello.

 ** _Cuando íbamos a acostarnos, Tyson me vio ceñudo y preguntó: -¿Estás enfadado?_** ** _-No, no estoy enfadado._**

\- Algunos cíclopes son muy perceptivos y creo que Tyson sabía que él si estaba enfadado- explicó Malcom ganándose la mirada y sonrisa de una hija de Apolo y otra de una hija de Hecate.

\- Pero no era con él seguramente - Apostillo Austin y el hijo de Atenea asintió.

 ** _Se echó en su litera y permaneció callado en la oscuridad. Su cuerpo era mucho más grande que el colchón y cuando se cubría con la colcha, los pies le asomaban por debajo._**

Tritón hizo una mueca es que esa cabaña nunca se hizo pensando en que un cíclope la habitará bueno aunque ahora eso ya no importaría, apretó los puños pensando estúpido Zeus y Hera, con el estúpido plan de la diosa de la sabiduría.

 ** _-Soy un monstruo._**

 ** _-No digas eso._** ** _-No me importa. Seré un buen monstruo. Y no tendrás que enfadarte._**

\- solo se enfadará con los que le llamen monstruo - susurro Chris hijo de Marte viendo de soslayo a cierto rubio pues el había visto las miradas que le daba al cíclope en el campamento Júpiter y las que le enviaba Percy advirtiendo que donde llegara a decir algo del cíclope sería Legado muerto.

 ** _No supe qué responder. Miré el techo y sentí que me estaba muriendo poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que el árbol de Thalia._**

Si al Dios de los mares le dio por atender a lo leído por Hefestos justo en esta parte, parecía que pensar en su muerte era algo normal para su hijo y él trago saliva, tendría que conseguir ayuda para su hijo, se comenzó a cuestionar si en el mar habían psicólogos o algo.

 ** _-Es sólo... que nunca había tenido un hermanastro. -Procuré evitar que se me quebrara la voz-. Es una experiencia muy diferente para mí; además, estoy preocupado por el campamento, y además tengo otro amigo, Grover, que quizá corra peligro. Siento que debería hacer algo, pero no sé qué._**

\- Una experiencia muy difícil y no se la estábamos poniendo más fácil - hizo una mueca Mark hermano de Clarisse los que estaban por esa época ya en el campamento solo suspiraron culpables la verdad es que no, no se la hicieron fácil más bien se la hicieron imposible.

 ** _Tyson permaneció callado. -Lo siento -añadí-. No es culpa tuya. Estoy enfadado con Poseidón;_**

El nombrado solo miró al suelo se daba una idea de porque según estaba enfadado su hijo y Anfitrite acariciaba su mano para calmarlo y hacerlo sentir mejor.

 ** _tengo la sensación de que trata de ponerme en una situación embarazosa, como si quisiera compararnos o algo así, y no entiendo por qué._**

Tritón mordió su labio inferior no lo iba a admitir pero el se sentía así cuando se enteraba que su padre tenía un nuevo hijo semidios, se cuestionaba si es que él no era suficiente como para tener más hijos, veía el orgullo de su padre al nombrar a sus otros hermanos y eso lo hacía sentir peor pues él no veía que hicieran en realidad nada por el reino mientras que él se la pasaba ahí, si también lo veía con orgullo por supuesto pero aún así el se sentia menos que ellos a veces.

 ** _Oí un ruido sordo y grave. Tyson estaba roncando. Suspiré. -Buenas noches, grandullón. Y yo también cerré los ojos._**

Poseidón sacudió la cabeza levemente el no los había juntado para compararlos de eso estaba seguro, el los había juntado para que se ayuden entre sí, tal vez después su hijo lo entendió, era lo más seguro pues todo habían hablado con cariño del pequeño cíclope, miró a Tritón el sabia que su hijo inmortal a veces se sentia así pero el también debía entender que si tenía hijos semidioses no es porque no tuviera suficiente con él como hijo, sino que eran necesarios para algunas cosas que no se podían hacer en el fondo del mar, aunque eso no iba a importar demasiado en el futuro.

 ** _En mi sueño_** ,

 _Genial más sueños_ pensaban con cansancio Poseidón y sus hijos semidioses y semigigante, a ellos de verdad les desagradaban los sueños del menor.

 ** _Grover llevaba un vestido de novia. No le quedaba muy bien; era demasiado largo y tenía el dobladillo salpicado de barro seco, el escote se le escurría por los hombros y un velo hecho jirones le cubría la cara._**

Se oyeron algunas risitas burlonas de parte de los semidioses presentes mientras Grover se sonrojaba y se ocultaba tras el entrenador de héroes.

\- Oh querido, ese vestido no era para ti tenía demasiado escote, algo más corto te haría lucir las piernas que tienes y el color blanco está muy usado contigo un salmón iría más, oh y un tocado adornando tu cabello hecho de flores silvestres - comenzó a imaginárselo Afrodita para luego chasquear los dedos y vestirlo tal cual, ocasionando que todos rían muy fuerte y Grover se ponga rojo como un tomate maduro.

\- Mamá deja en paz a Grover - defendió Piper mirando a su madre estaba bien que necesitaran distraer su mente pero ella estaba exagerando y avergonzando al pobre sátiro.

\- Pero si le queda divino querida - sonrio inocente la diosa del amor viendo su obra, Grover quería salir corriendo si no fuera porque el también pensaba que se veía sensacional pues el corte del vestido era precioso, ah seguro a Enebro le quedaría más hermoso, pensaba distraídamente y con la Corona, justo eran las flores favoritas de ella.

\- Por favor- rogó la Cherokee aunque veía que a Grover no le estaba molestando el asunto, la diosa chasqueó de nuevo los dedos.

\- Después te lo daré para tu novia - le guiñó un ojo al sátiro y este asintió, si ella había sentido que el estaba enamorado y que solo había pensado en ella mientras tenía el vestido, oh ya quería conocerla.

 ** _Estaba de pie en una cueva húmeda, iluminada únicamente con antorchas. Había un catre en un rincón y un telar anticuado en el otro, con un trozo de tela blanca a medio tejer en el bastidor._**

Algunos alzaron una ceja ante la descripción de la cueva donde según estuvo el sátiro preguntándose porque habría todo eso ahí, Grover por otra parte respiró hondo no quería acordarse con tanto detalle del lugar donde estuvo encerradonpor tanto tiempo, agradecía tener tan buen amigo que fue por él apenas supo en exactamente en el peligro en el que se hallaba ¿Qué hubiera sido de él sin Percy? y ahí vino el sentimiento de culpa, su amigo fue a su rescate y ahora él ni sabía donde estaba y no podía ayudarlo que mal amigo se sentía.

 ** _Me miraba fijamente, como si yo fuera el programa de televisión que había estado esperando._**

\- No tiene una idea de cuánto esperé que la conexión se hiciera correctamente- murmuró Grover viendo sus manos, se sentía mal amigo y mal protector, su amigo estaba ahora solo y en peligro y él sin poder ser de ayuda, Quirón le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

\- El va a estar bien Grover - le sonreía el entrenador de héroes tratando de que se sienta mejor y Polux también le dio unas palmaditas junto con una lata de coca cola light.

\- Es Percy el siempre ha visto como salir de malas situaciones- le sonrió al sátiro aunque más bien el mismo trataba de convencerse de aquello, Grover asintió aunque no se sentía del todo bien y en verdad esperaba que ellos tengan razón.

 ** _-¡Gracias a los dioses! -gimió-. ¿Me oyes? Mi yo dormido fue algo lerdo en responder._**

Y ¿cuando no es lerdo? pensaban con sorna Atenea y Octavian, si ninguno de los dos parecía querer aprender su lección, una brisa envolvió a ambos a ella le tiró del pelo revolviendoselo y a él lo tiró al suelo y un aroma a mar volvió a inundar la sala, haciendo que los semidioses y algunos dioses sonrían, claro Atenea se acomodó su cabello y vio a todas partes, otra vez parecía que la familia Marina no tenía nada que ver, algo pasaba ahí y le disgustaba no entender que era, Octavian se volvió a sentar ante la mirada de burla de los romanos y mascullo por lo bajo que quien lo allá tirado se las iba a pagar, Hefestos no entendía tampoco pero no le prestó atención y continuó la lectura.

 ** _Seguía mirando alrededor y registrándolo todo: el techo de estalactitas, aquel hedor a ovejas y cabras, los gruñidos, gemidos y balidos que parecían resonar tras una roca del tamaño de un frigorífico que bloqueaba la única salida, como si más allá hubiese una caverna mucho más grande._**

Los hermanos de Percy se comenzaron a preocupar enserio, es que de todos los cíclopes con los que se fue a topar justo tenía que ser aquel, justo uno de los peores, ya querían ver como se había librado de aquello pero más importante querían saber que estaba bien y que no salió lastimado de ahí.

 ** _-¿Percy? -dijo Grover-. Por favor, no tengo fuerzas para proyectarme mejor. ¡Tienes que oírme!_** ** _-Te oigo -dije-. Grover, ¿qué ocurre?_**

\- Lo que has hecho es peligroso sátiro - reprendió Dioniso viéndole de reojo y el sátiro lo miró fijamente.

\- Lo sé señor pero era necesario, solo de esa forma podía estar en contacto con Percy a pesar de estar lejos - respondió el sátiro pues esa era la principal razón por la que había hecho la conexión de empática, Dioniso asintió.

 ** _Una voz monstruosa bramó detrás de la roca: -¡Ricura! ¿Ya has terminado? Grover dio un paso atrás. -¡Aún no, cariñito! -gritó con voz de falsete-._**

\- Así que ¿Ricura? - alzo una ceja Travis mirando a Grover quien se sonrojó y los de hermes empezaron a reír, Luke se tapaba la boca pero quería estallar en carcajadas como ellos.

\- Deja al cariñito en paz - reclamo Chris causando más risas de parte de sus hermanos y los demás semidioses, hasta los romanos rieron, Octavian entre ellos.

 ** _¡Unos pocos días más! -¡Pero...! ¿No han pasado ya las dos semanas? -N-no, cariñito. Sólo cinco días. O sea que faltan doce más. El monstruo permaneció en silencio, quizá tratando de hacer el cálculo._**

Atenea prefirió no pensar en nada ante esto pero miraba a los lados como esperando algo que no llegó, otro ataque de sea quien sea que al parecer leía sus pensamientos en especial los que molestaban al muchacho, eso era eran solo esos pensamientos pero ¿Quién haría eso? miraba a los hijo de su tío, ninguno de ellos había demostrado tener tal control sobre sus poderes nunca, Tritón no haría esa clase de bromas o Ataques el solía hacer todo de frente y con más malicia, pero entonces ¿quién?.

 ** _Debía de ser peor que yo en aritmética, porque acabó respondiendo: -¡Está bien, pero date prisa! Quiero VEEEEER lo que hay tras ese velo, ¡je, je, je!_**

Afrodita una vez que dejo de pensar en los vestidos comenzó a vigilar a Atenea que se la veía bastante distraída aunque eso era un alivio para la diosa del amor pues mientras menos pusiera atención, menos probabilidades había de que ataque pronto a su hija, aunque claro lo más seguro es que aún así lo haga, pero entre más demorará era mejor porque le permitía a ella encontrar el modo de defenderla.

 ** _Grover se volvió hacia mí. -¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡No queda tiempo! Estoy atrapado en esta cueva. En una isla en medio del mar. -¿Dónde? -No lo sé exactamente. Fui a Florida y doblé a la izquierda._**

\- ¿Como llegas a una isla solo girando a la izquierda en Florida? - pregunto un confuso hijo de Mercurio viendo al sátiro este solo se encogió de hombros, eso era lo único que recordaba estar en Florida y después ser perseguido por Polifemo y de algún modo llegar a su isla.

 ** _-¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudiste...?_** ** _-¡Es una trampa! -dijo Grover-. Esa es la razón de que ningún sátiro haya regresado nunca de esta búsqueda. ¡Él es un pastor, Percy! Y tiene eso en su poder._**

Hermes salió de sus pensamientos acerca de Luke y su odio para poner atención, ahora tal vez sabría porque nadie regresaba de buscar a su hijo Pan bueno ya sabían que una era Medusa pero debía haber algo más, Dioniso también puso interés tal vez si ahora sabían esto podían evitar que mas sátiros se pierdan.

 ** _¡Su magia natural es tan poderosa que huele exactamente como el gran dios Pan! Los sátiros vienen aquí creyendo que han encontrado a Pan y acaban atrapados y devorados por Polifemo._**

\- El tiene el vellocino - dijeron al mismo tiempo el Dios del vino y el de los ladrones, se vieron entre sí prometiendose que ese ser se las iba a pagar luego desviaron la vista hasta su tío Poseidón quien no los miraba, ya hablarían con él o por la lectura igual sabrían su exacta ubicación y le pedirían que les deje ir a buscarlo a escondidas de Zeus porque sabían que el no les dejaría que les diría que envíen a semidioses a hacerlo pero eso no lo iban a permitir.

 ** _-¿Poli... qué?_**

 ** _-¡El cíclope! -aclaró Grover, exasperado-. Casi logré escapar. Recorrí todo el camino hasta St. Augustine._**

 ** _-Pero él te siguió -dije, recordando mi primer sueño-. Y te atrapó en una boutique de vestidos de novia._** ** _-Exacto._**

Apolo frunció el ceño bueno el primer sueño había sido de conexión empática pero aún así todo le parecía demasiado extraño porque el sabia de conexiones y en ellos apenas uno podía hablar pero el chico parecía poder moverse como quisiese de ser otro solo podría ver al sátiro con el que está hablando, era especial y eso le recordaba la charla pendiente con Quirón aunque aún tenía otros asuntos que arreglar como lo de su Hal y muchas preguntas para el azabache.

 ** _Mi primera conexión por empatía debió de funcionar, después de todo. Y mira, ese vestido de boda es lo único que me ha mantenido con vida. El cree que huelo bien, pero yo le dije que era un perfume con fragancia de cabra._**

\- Debe ser muy idiota para creerse eso - hablo con burla Hera y luego sintió que una aguja fría como un piquete de hielo en el brazo, miró a todas partes pero no encontró explicación a esto, mientras Teseo reía entre dientes sin que nadie lo escuchara.

 _Yo agradezco que sea idota, diosa Hippie, así no se lo comió_ susurro alguien a Teseo y por eso reía, la voz se escuchaba algo molesta.

 ** _Por suerte, no ve demasiado; aún tiene el ojo medio cegado desde la última vez que se lo sacaron, pero pronto descubrirá lo que soy._**

\- Se lo golpearon más bien - murmuró Aquiles riendo entre dientes recordando lo que contaba Odiseo el tiempo que estuvo en los Elíseos, pues él ya había elegido renacer hace un tiempo.

 ** _Me ha dado sólo dos semanas para que termine la cola del vestido. ¡Y cada vez está más impaciente!_** ** _-¡Espera un momento! El cíclope cree que eres..._** ** _-¡Sí! -gimió Grover-. ¡Cree que soy una cíclope y quiere casarse conmigo!_**

Los de la sala se echaron a reír pensando en la escena y bueno a sabiendas de que el sátiro estaba ahí, hasta Luke no pudo evitar contagiarse de las risas y Afrodita veía con una sonrisa al sátiro.

\- No me casé con él si es lo que piensa - salto Grover muy sonrojado y la diosa del amor solamente río, Hefestos para evitar que el pobre siga muerto de vergüenza siguió leyendo.

 ** _En otras circunstancias habría estallado en carcajadas, pero el tono de Grover era serio y temblaba de miedo._**

\- Bueno al menos el si tuvo compasión de mi situación en ese momento - murmuró el sátiro viendo mal a los demás que se estaban aún riendo de su desdicha en el libro.

 ** _-¡Iré a rescatarte! -le prometí-. ¿Dónde estás? -En el Mar de los Monstruos, por supuesto. -¿El mar de qué?_**

De los monstruos, el único donde no tengo dominios se lamentaba internamente Poseidón y sus hijos solo tragaron saliva así que esa era la razón por la que se iba a ir a ese mar.

 ** _-¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡No sé exactamente dónde!_**

Los hijos del Dios del mar hicieron una mueca por lo bajo, esas viejas le habían dado ya las coordenadas porque estaban seguros que aquellos números eran la dirección de ese mar no había duda, ellas sabían que él iría a parar ahí.

 ** _Y escucha, Percy, de verdad que lo siento, pero esta conexión por empatía... Bueno, no tenía alternativa. Nuestras emociones ahora están conectadas. Y si yo muero..._** ** _-No me lo digas: también moriré yo._**

Atenea vio con interés al sátiro y Dioniso lo notó, no le gustó esa mirada, esta diosa de verdad estaba perdiendo la compostura se comenzaba a preguntar si sería por la presencia de los romanos, porque Minerva era la que siempre estaba queriendo matar gente, pero igual el no iba a dejar que toque al sátiro, eso no lo iba a permitir.

 ** _-Bueno, tal vez no, quizá sigas viviendo en un estado vegetativo durante años. Pero, eh... sería todo mucho mejor si me sacaras de aquí._**

Si y sin que mi hijo termine en ese estado gracias pensaba con ironía Poseidón la lectura estaba siendo agotadora sin poder expresarse, pero todo fuera porque su hogar estuviera a salvo.

 ** _-¡Ricura! -bramó el monstruo-. ¡Es hora de cenar! ¡Y hay deliciosa carne de cordero!_** ** _-Tengo que irme -lloriqueó Grover-. ¡Date prisa!_**

 ** _-¡Espera! Has dicho que él tiene «eso»... ¿El qué?_** ** _La voz de Grover ya se estaba apagando._** ** _-¡Dulces sueños! ¡No me dejes morir!_**

\- Esa es una mala despedida Grover lo dejaste asustado - le lanzó una flecha a los pies Thalia y Polux le dio un coscorrón, el vio indignado al hijo de Dioniso y el señaló hacia los de Atenea, Annabeth lo veía con mala cara, entendió muy bien, ella lo había mandado a castigar, de veras que se ponían mal genio cuando alguien hacía asustar a Percy o a él.

 ** _El sueño se desvaneció y me desperté con un sobresalto. Era plena madrugada._**

\- Y me late que no será la última vez que escuchemos que despierta así- murmuró Rachel suspirando él si le había contado que a veces los sueños semidioses eran para ponerte de los nervios, estaba visto que no exageraba con aquello.

 ** _Tyson me miraba preocupado con su único ojo._**

 ** _-¿Te encuentras bien? -me preguntó. Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna al oír su voz. Sonaba casi exactamente igual que la del monstruo que acababa de oír en mi sueño._**

\- Los dos eran cíclopes ¿qué esperaba? - murmuró Octavian cruzado de brazos, le indignada que los romanos se estén llevando bien con los griegos incluso estando separados, le indignan que prefieran de líder a alguien según tan Tonto como Percy antes que alguien como él que tenía buenos contactos y presencia (N/A: si presencia de espantapájaros).

 ** _La mañana de la carrera hacía calor y mucha humedad. Una niebla baja se deslizaba pegada al suelo como vapor de sauna._**

Una niebla empezó a deslizarse por la sala, los romanos se pudieron levantar de sus asiento, la niebla se hacía más espesa cada vez, no podían ver ni distinguir nada hasta que esta empezó a disiparse.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - pregunto Reyna, sus ropas habían cambiado ahora llevaban ropa normal del campamento no las togas y capa de pretorado.

\- La pista de carreras- señaló Jason, feliz de poder moverse a voluntad y sin esa ropa, vio a Piper y a Leo y corrió hacia ellos.

\- Jason - ambos le recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

\- Reyna - llamó Hylla y ella caminó hacia ella, la pretora estaba feliz de poder quitarse aquellas cosas y poder estar con su hermana, todos parecían estarlo pues se agruparon según les pareció.

Los hijos de Poseidón solo estaban junto a su padre y el veía de reojo a Zeus quien retenía a Perseo a su lado, el Dios de los mares suspiró y se sentó en las gradas con su consorte y sus hijos, Teseo veía a Perseo pero luego fijo su vista al frente. Hefestos se sentó cerca de Leo tenía que vigilarlo le tenía preocupado, Afrodita se sentó junto a él igual que Ares, una voz comenzó a sonar.

 ** _En los árboles se habían posado miles de pájaros: gruesas palomas blanco y gris, aunque no emitían el arrullo típico de su especie, sino una especie de chirrido metálico que recordaba al sonar de un submarino._**

\- Pájaros del estinfalo - susurró Hefestos viendo a los árboles y dándose cuenta que habían demasiados.

Ares se limitaba a observar a sus hijos y a la carroza que al parecer conducirían, Hermes veía que en un lugar algo apartado estaba Luke viendo a sus hermanos y al árbol de la hija de Zeus con preocupación la verdad es que se veía en muy mal estado prácticamente muerto, Thalia por otra parte solo veía con fijeza un punto y era donde estaba su primo con Tyson.

 ** _La pista de la carrera había sido trazada en un prado de hierba situado entre el campo de tiro y los bosques. La cabaña de Hefesto había utilizado los toros de bronce, domesticados por completo desde que les habían machacado la cabeza, para aplanar una pista oval en cuestión de minutos._**

\- Les encontraron un buen uso - murmuró Leo abrazado por los hombros por Jason.

\- Tú podrías encontrarle más usos - dijo el rubio ganándose una sonrisa de su mejor amigo y un beso en la mejilla de su novia, oh como amaba poder estar libre y lejos de ser Pretor.

\- Jason tiene razón, seguro harías muchas cosas con eso y lo de Arquimedes - comentó Piper quien estaba abrazada a Jason y Afrodita los veía con una sonrisa a ella también le encantaba verlos así y no como quería que estuvieran el gran Rey cabeza de aire.

 ** _Había gradas de piedra para los espectadores: Tántalo, los sátiros, algunas ninfas y todos los campistas que no participaban. El señor D no apareció. Nunca se levantaba antes de las diez de la mañana._**

\- Si me levanto antes de las diez - fruncio el ceño Dioniso y abrazando a su esposa - Qué no quiera salir a verles las caras tan temprano es otra cosa - susurro ganándose una risa de parte de Ariadna.

 ** _-¡Muy bien! -anunció Tántalo cuando los equipos empezaron a congregarse en la pista._**

Los dioses con hijos miraron a Tántalo con odio, Hades ya estaba pensando en unos cuantos castigos más ese tipo, Demeter pensaba darle unas cuantas ideas también, Perséfone por otro lado veía con una sonrisa como Hazel y Nico se habían sentado juntos y a ellos se les añadió el hijo de Marte.

\- Mira allá esta Will - señaló Hazel viendo a un más Joven hijo de Apolo sentarse en las gradas junto con sus hermanos.

\- Creo que tiene vendas y medicina - decía Frank mientras intentaba ver pues había algunos campistas aún caminando de aquí para allá.

\- Si es que el no es bueno con el arco - murmuró el hermano de Hazel viendo al rubio que por un instante pareció fijar su vista en él pero luego volvió a voltear, Nico no lo iba a admitir pero se veía adorable el rubio ahí sentado mientras jugaba con las vendas, decidió desviar la vista hacia la carrera evitando pensar en lo que insinuó su molesta prima en la pelea que tuvieron.

 ** _Una náyade le había traído un gran plato de pasteles de hojaldre y, mientras hablaba, su mano derecha perseguía un palo de nata y chocolate por la mesa de los jueces-._**

\- Pobre pastel va a terminar suicidado- murmuró Ana hija de Venus a uno de sus hermanos griegos y este solo río porque era lo más probable, como les gustaba poser estar así.

Anfitrite solo fijo su vista en el muchacho que debía ser el nuevo hijo de su esposo y sonrió de verdad que era una copia de él, su cabello, sus ojos, su piel y hasta la sonrisa que cargaba, se veía un gran muchacho esperaba no estarse equivocando.

 ** _Ya conocéis las reglas: una pista de cuatrocientos metros, dos vueltas para ganar y dos caballos por carro. Cada equipo consta de un conductor y un guerrero. Las armas están permitidas y es de esperar que haya juego sucio. ¡Pero tratad de no matar a nadie!_**

\- ¿Como qué tratar? - murmuró el centauro era definitivo esa época debió ser de las peores para sus semidioses, ahora entendía porque no querían seguir con las dichosas carreras.

 ** _-Tántalo nos sonrió como si fuéramos unos chicos traviesos-. Cualquier muerte tendrá un severo castigo. ¡Una semana sin malvaviscos con chocolate en la hoguera del campamento! ¡Y ahora, a los carros!_**

\- ¿Ese es el castigo? - murmuró una hija de Aquilon viendo con una ceja alzada al supuesto director de actividades mientras que Quirón solo negaba con la cabeza.

 ** _Beckendorf, el líder del equipo de Hefesto, se dirigió a la pista. El suyo era un prototipo hecho de hierro y bronce, incluidos los caballos, que eran autómatas mágicos como los toros de Cólquide. No tenía la menor duda de que aquel carro albergaba toda clase de trampas mecánicas y más prestaciones que un Maserati con todos sus complementos._**

\- Oh por supuesto que sí- murmuró Hefestos con una sonrisa siniestra en los labios queriendo ver qué trampas no más había creado su vástago, él se iba a asegurar que en el futuro su hijo siga creando cosas, no sabia como había muerto pero haría lo que fuera para evitarlo ahora que podía.

 ** _Del carro de Ares, color rojo sangre, tiraban dos horripilantes esqueletos de caballo. Clarisse subió con jabalinas, bolas con púas, abrojos metálicos, de esos que siempre caen con la punta hacia arriba, y un montón más de cacharros muy chungos._**

\- Ese es mi carro - grito Ares emocionado por la carrera y dejando de lado todas las demás cosas que cargaba en la mente, veía fijamente a la chica mientras esta estaba dando ordenes a sus hermanos y subiendo las cosas, los que estaban en las gradas apoyaban la moción de Ares hasta Frank veía con emoción los preparativos para la carrera después de todo le recordaban cuando veía las carreras de fórmula 1 en casa con su madre.

 ** _El carro de Apolo, elegante y en perfecto estado, era todo de oro y lo tiraban dos hermosos palominos de pelaje dorado, cola y crin blanca. Su guerrero estaba armado con un arco, aunque había prometido que no dispararía flechas normales a los conductores rivales._**

Apolo vio a sus hijos apartando su vista del azabache y le gustaba su carro, era digno de admirar, se puso unas gafas y los vio con una sonrisa deslumbrante, sus hijos que no estaban en el recuerdo sonreían igual que él, mientas que Octavian solo veía cada parte del campamento como tratando de grabarse todo para saber por donde atacar cuando regresaran a su guerra.

 ** _El carro de Hermes era verde y tenía un aire anticuado, como si no hubiese salido del garaje en años. No parecía tener nada de especial, pero lo manejaban los hermanos Stoll y yo temblaba sólo de pensar en las jugarretas que debían de haber planeado._**

\- Son mis hijos claro que deben temblar Jo - se ufano Hermes el estaba dispuesto a no recordar que pronto estarían en ese sueño y en esa casa, además que su hijo lo odiaba le dolía mucho aquello y era mejor olvidarlo de momento.

 ** _Quedaban dos carros: uno conducido por Annabeth y otro por mí._**

Poseidón estaba distraído viendo a sus hijos que no había notado que no era la voz de Hefestos la que leía, Teseo lo tenía un poco preocupado había momentos en que se reía solo y otros donde solo miraba a la nada incluso cuando estaban en el templo, Orión estaba triste el Dios lo sabía pero el entendía que todo era por un bien mayor, no es que a Poseidón no le doliera verlo así pero era esto o vio de reojo a la teniente de Artemisa con las cazadoras y su sobrina, luego al hermano de ella que sonreía con su amigo y su novia, después al resto de mestizos amigos de su hijo, al pequeño Nico y Hazel, pasó vista otra vez a sus hijos, era por el bien de todos.

 ** _Antes de empezar la carrera, me acerqué a ella y empecé a contarle mi sueño. Pareció animarse cuando mencioné a Grover, pero en cuanto le expliqué lo que me había dicho, volvió a mostrarse distante y suspicaz._**

 ** _-Lo que quieres es distraerme -decidió al fin._**

Los hijos de Poseidón alzaron una ceja viendo a la chica ¿Estaba pensando enserio que su hermano haría algo así de bajo? ¿lo creía un tramposo? bueno con la madre que tenía no podían esperar que confiara en el chico, si ella misma pensaba estrategias así.

 ** _-¡De ninguna manera!_**

Poseidón abrió los ojos, esa voz, un poco distinta pero era la misma que le había susurrado, seguramente del más grande, era su voz, su hijo le había hablado, eso lo hizo alegrarse a sobre manera, era la voz de su hijo de dieciséis quien le había calmado, quiso sonreír pero lo evitó no quería dar muestras de nada para que después todo el trato no se de.

 ** _-¡Ya, claro! Como si Grover tuviese que ir a tropezar precisamente con lo único que podría salvar al campamento._**

\- Pues si que fui a tropezar con eso - murmuró el sátiro mientras comía una lata de coca cola que cargaba en el bolsillo, al menos ahora iba a saber lo que habían hecho antes de sacarlo de aquella isla.

 ** _-¿Qué quieres decir?_** ** _Ella puso los ojos en blanco._** ** _-Vuelve a tu carro, Percy._**

\- Es muy odiosa - murmuró Teseo viendo fijamente a la rubia y por un instante juro ver que él Percy de la arena de carreras lo veía con el ceño fruncido, eso le dio miedo y prefirió no volver a decir nada.

 ** _-No me lo he inventado. Grover corre peligro, Annabeth._**

 ** _Ella vaciló, intentando decidir si confiaba en mí o no. Pese a nuestras peleas ocasionales, juntos habíamos superado muchas cosas. Y yo sabía que ella no quería que le pasara nada malo a Grover._**

\- Nunca querríamos eso -murmuro Thalia viendo al azabache y a la rubia que parecía analizar cada una de las palabras de Percy luego desvió un poco la mirada hacia Luke que seguía mirando el árbol - Al menos dos de nosotros - volvió a fijar su vista en la pista..

 ** _-Percy, una conexión por empatía es muy difícil de establecer. Quiero decir que lo más probable es que estuvieras soñando._** ** _-El Oráculo -dije-. Podemos consultar al Oráculo._**

\- Ah recurrido a su ultima opción para que le crea - dijo Rachel y el dios del sol se la quedo mirando igual que otros campistas - a el no le agradan para nada las profecías y menos las visitas al oráculo - muchos asintieron pues la ultima visita había sido terrorífica, no era para menos que el no quiera volver a ir ahí.

 ** _Annabeth frunció el ceño._**

 ** _El verano anterior, antes de emprender la búsqueda del rayo maestro, visité al extraño espíritu que vivía en la Casa Grande y me hizo una profecía que se cumplió de una manera imprevisible. Aquella experiencia me había dejado flipado durante meses. Annabeth sabía que no me habría pasado por la cabeza volver a consultar al Oráculo si no estuviese hablando en serio._**

Luke presto atención a lo dicho por la voz que leía y apretó los puños recordaba la visita que le había hecho él al oráculo y las visiones futuras que le había dado Hal, vaya que también se habían cumplido de forma imprevisible, ahora todas cobraban sentido vio de reojo a Thalia se preguntaba si algún día lo iba a mirar como lo miraba antes, tal vez si eso no se cumplía, tal vez si dejaba a Cronos ella no lo miraría así, debía pensar en ello aunque probablemente en cuanto se lo diga lo destruiría pero al menos nadie lo odiaría, al menos Thalia no lo odiaría.

 ** _Antes de que pudiera responder, sonó la caracola._**

 ** _-¡Competidores! -gritó Tántalo-. ¡A sus puestos!_** ** _-Hablaremos después -me dijo Annabeth-. Cuando haya ganado la carrera._**

Atenea asintio y los demás dioses veían solo a sus propios hijos y a sus carros expectantes por la carrera, los romanos estaban en el borde de los asientos listos y dispuestos a alentar a los carros de sus hermanos griegos eso alegraba a Reyna ella no quería mas guerras igual que Percy, eso le hizo recordar que no estaba el actual y que seguramente pasaría mucho antes de verlo nuevamente, se preguntaba donde estaría, los griegos parecían saberlo y por eso les dolía su ausencia pero los romanos solo tenían incertidumbre.

 ** _Mientras iba hacia mi carro, advertí que había muchas más palomas en los árboles soltando aquel chirrido enloquecedor y haciendo que crujiera el bosque entero. Nadie parecía prestarles atención, pero a mí me ponían nervioso; sus picos brillaban de un modo extraño y sus ojos relucían más de lo normal._**

Los que estaban de expectantes de la carrera alzaron la vista y era verdad al parecer había mas pájaros que al inicio Hefestos frunció el ceño, porque al parecer de verdad nadie mas prestaba atención a ellos, paso vista, ni sus hijos que estaban pendientes siempre de los sonidos de las maquinas parecían advertir el sonido, Apolo en cambio estaba apuntando mas cosas a la lista de hechos especiales del chico al parecer tenia un oído muy agudo, los pájaros estaban lejos como para que alguien note su sonido excepto el chico.

 ** _Tyson tenía problemas para controlar los caballos. Tuve que hablar con ellos un buen rato para calmarlos._** ** _«¡Es un monstruo, señor!», se quejaban_**.

 _pobres_ era en todo lo que podía pensar Poseidón pues estaba bien que los cíclopes fueran sus hijos igual que los caballos pero a los primeros siempre parecía olvidarseles esto y a veces los cazaban y se los comían igual que a las cabras y a los ... le dio una breve mirada al amigo y protector de su hijo que observaba la escena cuanto no debió sufrir ahí atrapado con su hijo peor bueno que si todo salia bien nadie sufriría.

 ** _«Es hijo de Poseidón -les dije-. Igual que... bueno, igual que yo.»_** ** _«¡No! -insistían-. ¡Monstruo! ¡Devorador de caballos! ¡No es de fiar!»_**

 ** _«Os daré terrones de azúcar al final de la carrera», les dije._** ** _«¿Terrones de azúcar?»_**

 ** _«Terrones enormes. Y manzanas. ¿Ya os había dicho lo de las manzanas?»_** ** _Así que se dejaron poner las riendas y los arreos._**

Hermes reía entre dientes le encantaba como el chico sabia manipular a las personas y a los animales, Luke sonrió a el también le habia gustado ese poder de convencimiento que tenia, siempre debes saber lo que la otra persona o animal quiere para poder obtener lo que tu quieres, se conocía bien esa táctica, suspiro si él chico era bueno aunque no por eso le agradaba que este tan pegado a Thalia en el sueño, ella era la teniente de las cazadoras y no debía poder hacer eso, quito la sonrisa y la reemplazo por un ceño fruncido, debía alejarlos en el próximo sueño aunque no sabia como.

 ** _Por si nunca habéis visto un carro griego, debéis saber que es un vehículo diseñado exclusivamente para la velocidad, no para la seguridad ni el confort. Básicamente, viene a ser una canastilla de madera abierta por detrás y montada sobre un eje con dos ruedas. El auriga permanece de pie todo el tiempo, y os aseguro que se nota cada bache. La canastilla es de una madera tan ligera, que si uno pierde el control en la curva que hay en cada extremo de la pista, lo más probable es que vuelque y acabe aplastado bajo el carro. Es una carrera mucho más rápida que las de monopatín._**

Muchos hicieron una mueca ya no les emocionaba tanto la carrera después de esa bella explicación, aunque a Reyna y a Jason parecía emocionarlos pues de esa forma te entretenías y también aprendías el combate en movimiento, pues no siempre vas a combatir estando en un terreno firme, ademas que promovía el trabajo en equipo si ese era un excelente entrenamiento.

 ** _Tomé las riendas y llevé el carro hasta la línea de salida. A Tyson le di una estaca de tres metros y le encomendé mantener lejos a los rivales que se acercaran demasiado, así como desviar cualquier cosa que pudieran arrojarnos._**

 ** _-No golpear a los ponis con el palo -insistía él._** ** _-No -confirmaba yo-. Y tampoco a la gente, si puedes evitarlo. Vamos a correr jugando limpio. Tú limítate a evitarme distracciones para que pueda concentrarme en conducir._**

\- El juego limpio no es divertido - grito Ares mientras que afrodita rodó los ojos y lo golpeo en la cabeza vio que la mayoría de sus hijos ahí presentes lo apoyaban, debía educarlos mejor, el dios solo sonreía y sobaba su cabeza ella era la única que podía golpearlo así sin que el tome represalias.

Poseidón por otro lado no podía dejar de pensar que su hijo era honesto y que no le gustaban esas cosas de las trampas o ganar solo porque eres mas grande, el quería ganar en buena ley siendo un buen competidor.

 ** _-¡Venceremos! -dijo sonriendo abiertamente._** ** _«Vamos a perder seguro», pensé yo._**

Los mestizos no pudieron evitar reír por la cara que puso al pensar aquello ademas que el cíclope se veía bastante feliz ayudando a su hermano, Tritón los veía, bueno al menos no lo trata mal y parece querer llevarse bien con él pensaba distraidamente mirando detenidamente a su nuevo hermano semidios, Teseo y Belerofonte lo veían de reojos sonriendo parecía que de verdad quería conocerlo, esperaban que si y que cambie un poco de actitud.

 ** _Pero tenía que intentarlo. Quería demostrar a los demás... bueno, no sabía muy bien qué exactamente. ¿Que Tyson no era tan mal tipo? ¿Que a mí no me avergonzaba que me viesen en público con él? ¿O tal vez que no me habían afectado todos sus chistes y apodos?_**

Los hermanos del chico lo vieron con comprension ante esos pensamientos, seguramente no había sido fácil demostrar eso y tras eso guardarse todo eso que pensaba, porque ellos veían que trataba de no mostrarse disgustado ante las bromas al menos con el pequeño cíclope delante de él, por otro lado también comenzaron a creer que los campistas habían sido muy crueles con sus dos hermanos, Percy no tenía la culpa de que Poseidón reconozca a Tyson y Tyson no tenía la culpa de que los demás cíclopes no fueran buenos como él.

 ** _Mientras los carros se alineaban, en el bosque se iban reuniendo más palomas de ojos relucientes. Chillaban tanto que los campistas de la tribuna empezaron a mirar nerviosamente los árboles, que temblaban bajo el peso de tantos pájaros._**

\- Recién los han notado - murmuró Tyler hijo de Marte viendo al igual que los demás que observaban el recuerdo que los campistas comenzaban a voltear a ver hacia los árboles y a desesperarse un poco por la presencia de estos.

 ** _Tántalo no parecía preocupado, pero tuvo que levantar la voz para hacerse oír entre aquel bullicio._**

\- Que se va a preocupar si ese ya está condenado en el inframundo, lugar del que no debió salir - susurro molesto Orión viendo al supuesto director de actividades que no dejaba de ver la comida con ansias, Bien merecido se tiene su castigo pensaba también.

 ** _-¡Aurigas! -gritó-. ¡A sus marcas!_**

\- Esta viendo el peligro y aún así piensa seguir con la carrera - murmuró muy molesto Quirón, con esto así ahora no le sorprendía porque los campistas parecían bastante reacios a volver a competir en una carrera de estas, cuando el regreso a ser el director de actividades.

 ** _Hizo un movimiento con la mano y dio la señal de partida. Los carros cobraron vida con estruendo. Los cascos retumbaron sobre la tierra y la multitud estalló en gritos y vítores._**

Los semidioses que solo veían el recuerdo estallaron también en Victoria cada uno hacia la carroza de su padre divino, Jason por su parte apoyaba a Percy y Piper a Annabeth mientras Leo veía con entusiasmo a Charles que conducía la carroza, Zeus veía de reojo a su hijo, el chico no debería apoyar al de su hermano aunque después vio hacia su hermano que tenía una expresión inmutable, él y su familia eran de los pocos que no decían nada, más le valía seguir así, Perseo por su parte estaba furioso con su padre por impedirle ir con los héroes hijos de Poseidón, Aquiles estaba tratando de tranquilizarlo y que no se enfrente a la ira de su padre.

 ** _Casi de inmediato se oyó un estrépito muy chungo. Miré atrás justo a tiempo de ver cómo volcaba el carro de Apolo;_**

\- Mis niños - exclamó el Dios del sol viendoles con preocupación y le mando una mala mirada a Hermes que solo sonreía inocente.

 ** _el de Hermes lo había embestido; tal vez sin querer, o tal vez no._**

Hermes veía para cualquier otro lado menos al Dios del sol que estaba enojado porque habían volcado su carroza, Luke por otra parte tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, la carrera se veía interesante, el había visto antes ese terrinete pero nunca le habían dado uso, ahora estaba viendo para que eran, pues años antes de que ellos llegaran se habían prohibido esas carreras y la única vez que se uso uno pues no acabo muy bien, parte del campamento acabo en llamas.

 ** _Sus ocupantes habían saltado, pero los caballos, aterrorizados, siguieron arrastrando el carro de oro y cruzando la pista en diagonal._**

Apolo siguió enviándole malas miradas al Dios de los ladrones que estaba feliz de la treta de sus hijos pero claro no podía demostrarlo con su amigo viéndolo, así que intentaba poner rostro neutral.

 ** _Travis y Connor Stoll, los del Hermes, se regocijaron de su buena suerte. Pero no por mucho tiempo, porque los caballos de Apolo chocaron con los suyos y su carro volcó también, dejando en medio del polvo un montón de madera astillada y cuatro caballos encabritados._**

\- Karma - dijo Apolo de lo más feliz porque el carro de su amigo también se estrellará, el Dios veía preocupado a sus hijos y luego vio mal a su amigo - Son cosas de la carrera no es mi culpa - se excuso el Dios del sol encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Cosas de la carrera si claro- murmuró el Dios entrecerrando los ojos, cuanto apostaba que en el futuro el estaba viendo la carrera e hizo algo para encaminar a los caballos hacia su carrera, con el sol tan resplandeciente eso podía llegar a ser así.

 ** _Dos carros fuera de combate en los primeros metros. Aquel deporte me encantaba._**

\- Si está visto que le encanta mucho - murmuró Sophia a sabiendas de que solo competía porque Annabeth estaba en su equipo porque si no no lo hacía pues eso de salir golpeado no es que le atrajera para nada.

 ** _Volví a centrarme en la cabeza de la carrera. Íbamos a buen ritmo, por delante de Ares, pero el carro de Annabeth nos llevaba mucha ventaja, ya estaba dando la vuelta al primer poste, mientras su copiloto sonreía sarcástico y nos decía adiós con la mano:_**

Atenea sonreía orgullosa de que su hija fuera ganando la carrera mientras Ares farfullaba por lo bajo un par de maldiciones porque su carroza iba atrás de las de ellos y se le estaba adelantando la de Hefestos también, el Dios de los Herreros en cambio estaba esperando ver que artefactos habían planeado sus hijos, los romanos esperaban lo mismo.

 ** _-¡Nos vemos, chavales!_** ** _El carro de Hefesto también empezaba a adelantarnos._**

 ** _Beckendorf apretó un botón y se abrió un panel en el lateral de su carro._** ** _-¡Lo siento, Percy! -chilló._** ** _Tres bolas con cadenas salieron disparadas hacia nuestras ruedas._**

\- Genial - exclamó Leo, eso le dio una idea y comenzó a agrgarla a su libreta sus demás hermanos empezaron a hacer lo mismo, Jason y Piper veían a su amigo, era mejor que él se concentre en la carrera y no en la falta del azabache mayor, que donde está seguramente las destino no han permitido que le pase nada o al menos eso quieren creer.

 ** _Nos habrían destrozado si Tyson no las hubiese desviado con un golpe rápido de su estaca. Además, le dio un buen empujón al carro de Hefesto y lo mandó dando tumbos de lado mientras nosotros nos alejábamos._**

 _¡Bien!_ pensaban los hijos del Dios portador de tormentas al menos los héroes, el inmortal solo veía con detenimiento la escena aunque el cíclope había librado de la otra carroza su atención estaba en otro lugar, él vio hacia donde el veía y lo notó los pájaros eran demasiados y estaban comenzando a moverse.

\- Eso no es bueno - murmuró viendo al bosque, Hefestos por otra parte solo prestaba atención a la carroza de sus hijos pensando que ellos no podían ser derrotados tan fácilmente que seguro tenían algo planeado.

 ** _-¡Buen trabajo, Tyson! -grité._** ** _-¡Pájaros! -exclamó él._** ** _-¿Qué?_**

Fue lo mismo que se preguntaron la mayoría de los que estaban viendo, entonces voltearon hacia el bosque algunos pájaros habían comenzado a tomar vuelo, Octavian los veía con pavor aunque fuera un recuerdo no sabían si ellos podían recibir el ataque o no.

 ** _Avanzábamos tan deprisa que apenas oíamos ni veíamos nada, pero Tyson señaló hacia el bosque y entonces vi lo que lo inquietaba. Las palomas habían alzado el vuelo y descendían a toda velocidad, como un enorme tornado, directamente hacia la pista._** ** _«Nada serio -me dije-. No son más que palomas.»_**

\- No son solo palomas- susurro Demeter viendo como la gran masa de esas cosas comenzaba a acercarse cada vez más y después vio a los del recuerdo algunos habían empezado a notar el movimiento y solo veían como se acercaban.

 ** _Intenté concentrarme en la carrera._** ** _Hicimos el primer giro con las ruedas chirriando y el carro a punto de volcar, pero ahora estábamos sólo a tres metros de Annabeth. Si conseguía acercarme un poco más, Tyson podría usar su estaca..._**

Los que estaban sentados en la gradas comenzaron a ponerse de pie y a señalar la bandada de pájaros que se acercaba, los que pertenecían al recuerdo seguían viéndolos estaban más y más cerca hasta que comenzaron a atacar, los dioses querían hacer algo pero estos simplemente les atravesaban como simples ilusiones.

 ** _El copiloto de Annabeth ya no reía. Sacó una jabalina de la colección que llevaba y me apuntó al pecho. Iba a lanzármela cuando se produjo un gran griterío._**

Los que solo podían ver el recuerdo veían como los pájaros atacaban sin poder hacer nada por más que lo intentaban estos seguían igual pues solo era un recuerdo y solo podían observar, Nico no sabía porque pero el veía detenidamente a Will y se aseguraba que estuviera bien, luego aparto la mirada y solo se pudo topar con la de su prima que lo veía con una ceja arqueada, volvió a voltearse dispuesto a solo mirar a la pista de carreras, pero Afrodita también le miraba con interés igual que a la teniente de Artemisa, ella sería de gran ayuda además que si de verdad cambiaban las cosas puede que... vio a cierto rubio, habrían muchas historias interesantes en el futuro.

 ** _Miles de palomas se lanzaban en tromba contra los espectadores de las gradas y los demás carros. Beckendorf estaba completamente rodeado. Su guerrero intentaba ahuyentarlas a manotazos, pero no veía nada. El carro viró, se salió de la pista y corrió por los campos de fresas con sus caballos mecánicos echando humo._**

Hefestos y sus hijos que solo podían ver la carrera deseaban poder correr y socorrerlos pero estaba visto que no se podía, Leo mordía su labio ahora dejo de importarle la carroza y se comenzó a preocupar por como estarían, fijo su vista en Annabeth y Percy esperaba que ellos pudieran hacer algo para ayudar, si seguro ellos harían algo, mientras que él no pudo hacer nada para evitar su caída, sacudió la cabeza no debía pensar en eso debía concentrarse en que seguro les traerían al resto del dúo porque él no podía seguir ahí solo.

 ** _En el carro de Ares, Clarisse dio órdenes a gritos a su guerrero, que cubrió de inmediato la canastilla con una malla de camuflaje._**

\- Bien - murmuró el Dios de la guerra viendo a su hija aunque no por eso dejaba de preocuparse por los que no estaban en la carrera, Afrodita lo veía y sonreía, él no era tan mal padre de vez en cuando se preocupaba por sus hijos y los vigilaba y visitaba sin que Zeus se enterara, claro que solía molestarse fácilmente y les llegaba a producir Dolores de cabeza por hablarse telepáticamente pero él lo hacía para saber que estaban bien.

 ** _Los pájaros se arremolinaron alrededor, picoteando y arañando las manos del tipo, que trataba de mantener la malla en su sitio. Clarisse se limitó a apretar los dientes y siguió conduciendo. Sus esqueletos de caballo parecían inmunes a la distracción. Las palomas picoteaban inútilmente sus órbitas vacías y atravesaban volando su caja torácica, pero los corceles continuaban galopando como si nada._**

-Asi se conduce - Alavaba el dios de las guerra y sus hijos mas bien veian preocupados a los demas campistas que estaban siendo atacados por los pajaros y gritaban corriendo de un lado a otro.

 ** _Los espectadores no tenían tanta suerte. Los pájaros acometían contra cualquier trozo de carne que hubiese a la vista y sembraban el pánico por todas partes. Ahora que estaban más cerca, resultaba evidente que no eran palomas normales; sus ojos pequeños y redondos brillaban de un modo maligno, sus picos eran de bronce y, a juzgar por los gritos de los campistas, afiladísimos._**

 _Recién nota que no son pájaros normales_ rodó los ojos con cansancio Atenea, pero es que no podía culpar al chico si solo los había visto de lejos, es verdad que los había oído pero no era lo mismo.

 ** _-¡Pájaros del Estínfalo! -gritó Annabeth. Redujo la velocidad y puso su carro junto al mío-. ¡Si no logramos ahuyentarlos, picotearán a todo el mundo hasta los huesos!_** ** _-Tyson -dije-, debemos dar la vuelta._**

Atenea veía todo de forma neutral pero por dentro estaba segura que a su hija se le ocurriría algo para salvar la situación puede que el muchacho se halla dado cuanta antes del ataque pero apostaba que seria su hija la que al final del día les salve a todos pues estaba segura que el chico ni sabia cual era la debilidad de los pájaros, vio de reojo a Poseidon ellos eran los únicos dioses que permanecían sin decir nada como los dioses que debían ser, mas le valía al dios de los mares seguir cumpliendo su palabra.

 ** _-¿Vamos en dirección equivocada? -preguntó._** ** _-Eso siempre -dije con un gruñido, y dirigí el carro hacia las tribunas._**

Claro siempre es la dirección equivocada cuando esta a salvopensaba con depresión el dios removedor de tierras solo a él le podían tocar hijos así, porque aún recordaba cuando su querido Teseo se fue y se enfrento con ese dichoso toro y contra el minotauro, es que claro el no podía simplemente evitarlo no él tenia que ir y enfrentarseles igual que hacia ahora su hijo semidiós más pequeño, si era definitivo si seguía teniendo hijos así iba a acabar muerto.

 ** _Annabeth corría a mi lado._** ** _-¡Héroes, a las armas! -gritó. Pero no creo que nadie la oyera entre los rechinantes graznidos y el caos general._**

\- Apenas y podemos oír a quien lee - dijo Hefestos y si aquí recién caían en cuenta que otra vez quien leía era Percy, algunos sonrieron suavemente, su voz iba cambiando pero para ellos seguía siendo el mismo chico que llego a girar su vida de cabeza y a darles una esperanza de que todo iba a salir bien.

 ** _Mantuve las riendas en una mano y logré sacar a Contracorriente justo cuando una oleada de pájaros se abalanzaba sobre mi rostro, abriendo y cerrando su pico metálico. Los acuchillé en el aire con violentos mandobles y se disolvieron en una explosión de polvo y plumas. Pero quedaban miles aún. Uno de ellos me picoteó el trasero y poco me faltó para abandonar el carro de un salto._**

Algunos no pudieron evitar una risitas debido a esto mientras que la familia del chico estaban muy preocupados por la situación, el chico se había salvado por muy poco de ser comido por un montón de pájaros de estinfalo.

 ** _Annabeth no tenía mejor suerte. Cuanto más cerca estábamos de las tribunas, más densa era la nube de pájaros que nos rodeaba._**

Atenea, Luke y Thalia se tensaron al ver que ella estaba siendo atacada por los dichosos pájaros, bueno que Thalia llevaba tensa desde hace rato preocupada por los dos chicos, los del Argo II estaban igual que ella, solo los veían a ellos, ya no les interesaba la carrera ni ver quien ganaba, Nico por su parte estaba dividido entre ver a su doctor y a Percy, pues Will estaba siendo atacado también por los dichosos pájaros y se veía que mucho no podían hacer sus hermanos para protegerlo.

 ** _Algunos espectadores trataban de contraatacar y los campistas de Atenea reclamaban sus escudos. Los arqueros de_** **_la cabaña de Apolo habían sacado sus arcos y flechas, y se disponían a usarlos para terminar con aquella amenaza, pero con tantos campistas rodeados de pájaros, era peligroso disparar._**

 ** _-¡Son demasiados! -le grité a Annabeth-. ¿Cómo vamos a quitárnoslos de encima?_**

Atenea sonrió seguro que su hija si iba a saber como acabar con ellos, a los demás solo les interesaba que todo termine de una buena vez y ver que sus hermanos y amigos salieron bien,. Afrodita estaba nerviosa viendo como atacaban a sus niñas y que algunos de las otras cabañas trataban de defenderlas sin demasiado éxito, Ares apretaba su mano de un lado y Hefestos acariciaba su otra mano.

 ** _Ella atravesó una paloma con su cuchillo._**

Luke vio detenidamente el cuchillo, si era el que el le dio, hasta ahí aun lo cargaba pero la de la sala ya no lo tenia, ¿lo habría desechado por el odio que le tenía? esperaba que en verdad no lo odiara tanto como para hacer eso, agacho la cabeza ahora recordaba la promesa que le hizo cuando le entrego la daga, no la estaba cumpliendo.

 ** _-¡Hércules utilizó el ruido! ¡Campanas de latón! Las ahuyentó con el sonido más horrible que pudo..._** ** _Sus ojos se abrieron como platos._** ** _-Percy... ¡la colección de Quirón!_**

El centauro también abrió mucho los ojos ¿como qué su colección? ¿por eso la había encontrado desordenada? pero si eran buenos discos.

 ** _La entendí en el acto._**

\- ¿entender que? - frunció el ceño Quirón viendo fijamente a los chicos del recuerdo.

 ** _-¿Crees que funcionará?_** ** _Ella le entregó las riendas a su guerrero y saltó a mi carro como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo._** ** _-¡A la Casa Grande! ¡Es nuestra única posibilidad!_**

Atenea resoplo justo tenia que ir con el chico, no podían ir ella y su hermano que conducía ¿por qué tenia que ir con la cría de su tío?, Poseidon iba por la misma linea de pensamiento pero por la seguridad de su hijo mas no por otra cosa aunque tampoco quería que la hija de su sobrina salga lastimada, vio a los campistas si sabia porque su hijo se arriesgaba tanto era por ellos, suspiro que le podía hacer la mayoría de sus hijos era así.

 ** _Clarisse acababa de cruzar la línea de meta sin la menor oposición, y sólo entonces pareció darse cuenta de lo grave que era la situación._**

 ** _Cuando nos vio alejarnos, gritó:_** ** _-¿Salís huyendo? ¡La lucha está aquí, cobardes! -Desenvainó su espada y se fue hacia las tribunas._**

-Mi hija gano - victoreo un instante Ares pero después se dispuso a ver lo que hacían los demás chiquillos para salvar a todos de los pajarracos esos, los que tenían hijos en la escena en su mayoría veían con preocupación como seguían siendo atacados sin poder hacer demasiado, pues habían demasiados y corrían el riesgo de atacar a otro que no sea un pájaro.

 ** _Puse los caballos al galope; el carro cruzó retumbando los campos de fresas y la pista de voleibol, y se detuvo con una sacudida frente a la Casa Grande. Annabeth y yo corrimos hacia el interior y derribamos la puerta del apartamento de Quirón._**

-Por eso estaba dañada cuando llegue - murmuro el centauro mientras veían la escena.

 ** _Su equipo de música seguía en la mesilla de noche, y también sus cedes favoritos. Agarré los más repulsivos, Annabeth cargó con el equipo y nos precipitamos de vuelta al carro._**

El centauro arqueo una ceja escuchando lo leído ninguno de sus CDs era repulsivo, se preguntaba cuales podían haber tomado para decir aquello.

 ** _En la pista se veían carros en llamas y campistas heridos corriendo en todas direcciones, mientras los pájaros les destrozaban la ropa y arrancaban el pelo._**

\- Nuestros hijos - murmuraban los dioses con hijos mientras veian como estaban siendo atacados, Nico veia a Will que trataba de sacarse uno del brazo y ayudar a los demas, después desvió su vista él no debia estar pendiente de Will, fijo su vista otra vez en Percy y Annabeth que corrian con el equipo de sonido.

 ** _Entretanto, Tántalo perseguía pasteles de hojaldre por las tribunas, gritando de vez en cuándo:_** ** _-¡Todo está bajo control! ¡No hay de qué preocuparse!_**

\- yo te voy a dar algo de que preocuparte - murmuro Persefone planeando también darle algunos castigos a se ser por no hacer nada para ayudar a los mestizos veía la preocupación que tenían los que solo veían sobre los otros en especial Nico que si seguía observando de reojo al hijo de Apolo.

Apolo estaba preocupado por sus hijos y también por el azabache hijo de su tío, no era bueno que corra directo al peligro, no le gustaba que haga eso se estaba arriesgando demasiado y apostaba que lo que estaba haciendo con las moiras también era arriesgado se preguntaba que estaba pagando a cambio de todo este cambio.

 ** _Nos detuvimos en la línea de meta. Annabeth preparó el equipo de música, mientras yo rezaba para que las pilas funcionasen._**

 ** _Apreté play y se puso en marcha el disco favorito de Quirón: Grandes éxitos de Dean Martin. El aire se llenó de pronto de violines y una pandilla de tipos gimiendo en italiano._**

Quirón puso cara de indignación, era muy buena música no lo que ellos decía, Nico oía todo con una ceja arqueada, estaban insultando a los italianos pero bueno debía admitir que esta música era horrible los que estaban siendo atacados estaban horrorizados por lo que oían y los pájaros igual.

 ** _Las palomas demonio se volvieron completamente locas. Empezaron a volar en círculo y a chocar entre ellas como si quisieran aplastarse sus propios sesos. Enseguida abandonaron la pista y se elevaron hacia el cielo, convertidas en una enorme nube oscura._**

\- ¡Bien! - celebraron los que veían la escena y la mano de Frank pudo descansar pues Hazel la había estado apretando por la preocupación que sentía de ver a sus amigos en esa situación, vaya que su abuela no se equivocaba pensaba Zhang mientras sobaba su mano ella era muy fuerte no solo de carácter si no también de cuerpo.

 ** _-¡Ahora! -gritó Annabeth-. ¡Arqueros!_** ** _Con un blanco bien definido, los arqueros de Apolo tenían una puntería impecable._**

\- Mis cazadoras son mejores - exclamo Artemisa y las nombradas asintieron, ella no podía evitar querer molestar a su hermano con aquello y de paso sacarse la preocupación que tenia desde que empezó el ataque, no ella no iba a admitir que estaba preocupada por el chico de su tío y que también le preocupaba el hecho de que Orion ni su familia parecían hacerlo.

\- No lo son - reclamo el dios del sol, sabia que ella estaba preocupada igual que el de la situación que estaban viviendo en la sala de los tronos.

\- Claro que lo son - aseguro la diosa de la caza y los demás rodaron los ojos ya comenzaban con aquello, solo Hermes los veía con una sonrisa el sabia bien que ambos estaban preocupados pero era su manera de que nadie se enterar de aquello.

 ** _La mayoría sabía disparar cinco o seis flechas al mismo tiempo. En unos minutos, el suelo estaba cubierto de palomas con pico de bronce muertas, y las supervivientes ya no eran más que una lejana columna de humo en el horizonte._**

\- Ves ellos pueden lanzar cinco flechas y dan en el blanco - protestaba el dios sacandole la lengua a su hermana.

\- Mis cazadoras pueden lanzar más que esas - replico Artemisa y el dios de las mareas simplemente sacudió la cabeza ligeramente a pesar de los siglos ellos seguían siendo unos chiquillos, Zeus en cambio se frotaba el puente de la nariz pensando que sus hijos eran unos inmaduros que no se comportaban como debían.

 ** _El campamento estaba salvado, pero los daños eran muy serios; la mayoría de los carros había sido totalmente destruida. Casi todo el mundo estaba herido y sangraba a causa de los múltiples picotazos, y las chicas de la cabaña de Afrodita chillaban histéricas porque les habían arruinado sus peinados y rajado los vestidos._**

La niebla comenzó a envolver nuevamente a todos los que estaban mirando el recuerdo de aquella carrera devolviendo a todos a la sala tal como estaban en las gradas, Jason se alegraba de estar con Leo y Piper, Reyna de estar con su hermana, Perseo felizmente apareció con Aquiles lejos de su padre y bastante cerca del antiguo rey de Atenas que lo vio con una sonrisa, Perseo no dijo nada y prefirió que su padre siga viendo con interés a los mellizos.

\- Dejen de discutir - mascullo el rey de los dioses, haciendo que los mellizos lo vean mal y luego solo se miren entre si y sonrían, Hefestos volvió a tomar el libro en sus manos, Will apareció junto con Nico y no dudo un instante en poner su brazo al rededor de su hombro.

\- Eso fue por mucho algo que no quería recordar - murmuro el rubio recostando su cabeza contra el hombro del azabache que solo gruño pero no lo saco de ahí, debía actuar normal aunque pudo sentir la mirada de burla que le enviaba Thalia desde su asiento con las cazadoras estas reían por lo bajo de verdad ¿que hablaban ellas cuando estaban a solas?, las mujeres daban miedo cuando estaban en grupo.

\- vaya carrera - susurro Frank mas que feliz pues sus otros amigos del Argo estaban cerca de ellos, era definitivo el estar lejos de los demás los ponía aún más tristes por la falta de Percy, Annabeth había apareció a lado de Piper y esta la rodeo por la cintura, Luke por otra parte estaba solo y veía como los demás parecían estar felices por aparecer todos revueltos por así decirlo, parecían familia hasta los romanos.

Hestia los veía con una sonrisa la hoguera estaba mucho mejor que antes, pues esta desde la separación de griegos y romanos había estado un poco apagada, vio fijamente a su hermano pequeño, mas le valía que mañana se quitaran las restricciones porque ella no iba a soportar esta situación mucho más.

\- Sigue leyendo Hefestos - pidió/ exigió Hera viendo a su hijo este rodó los ojos vaya madre que le había tocado siempre tan fría, se suponía que ella debía estar emocionada por lo de la hoguera después de todo ella era una diosa muy ligada a la familia pero estaba visto que no le importaba para nada.

 ** _-¡Bravo! -exclamó Tántalo, pero sin mirarnos a Annabeth y a mí-. ¡Ya tenemos al primer ganador! -Caminó hasta la línea de meta y le entregó los laureles dorados a Clarisse, que lo miraba estupefacta._**

\- Idiota - mascullaron los dioses con hijos hasta Ares que aun que su hija haya ganado los demás estuvieron en peligro, Clarisse gruño ante ese recuerdo, debió haber seguido a esos dos pero es que ella no se había dado cuenta de lo que querían hacer, Chris que estaba a su lado la rodeo por los hombros eso la alegro.

 ** _Luego se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa._** ** _-Y ahora, vamos a castigar a los alborotadores que han interrumpido la carrera._**

\- Castigar - murmuro Hades - yo le voy a dar más castigos a él - ya tenia planeado algunos castigos y estaba seguro que mas de uno lo apreciaría, Quiron por otra parte solo podía pensar en todo lo que sufrieron los semidioses en esa época pues nadie pensó en su seguridad.

La familia de los mares solo podía pensar en que el chico del recuerdo no estaba ahí con ellos y que esperaban que donde este se encuentre bien, la verdad no estaba siendo fácil esta lectura sin él, Teseo seguía viendo de reojo a Perseo estaba feliz de que podían estar cerca al menos en ese momento, Aquiles los veía con una sonrisa igual que Afrodita que si noto donde apareció el antiguo rey de Micenas.

\- Bien termino el capítulo - anuncio Hefestos poniendo un marcador en el libro y cerrándolo.

\- Bueno vamos a cenar - sonrió Demeter y todos comenzaron a salir, Zeus estaba viendo con el ceño fruncido como todo había vuelto a ser un desorden, es cuando noto que Perseo no estaba por ningún lugar y por más que lo busco con la mirada no lo encontro, la familia marina por otro lado hizo una brisa marina y desaparecio y sin que nadie se de cuenta llevandose consigo a dos personas extras.

 ** _N/A: Sugerencias, preguntas, dudas o teorías_** **_en los reviews._**

 ** _Gracias por leer y comentar_**


	13. Cena y Preguntas

**_N/A:_** ** _Es sábado de capítulo corto, porqué pues porque pude escribirlo_**

Una vez que todos comenzaron a salir se dirigieron al comedor donde Demeter de exquisita comida, todos se sentaron como quisieron, excepto las cazadoras que se sentaron juntas y la teniente de estas era vigilada por cierto rubio.

\- Así que tú eres Luke Castellan - dijo una voz a las espaldas del rubio, este volteo topandose con alguien muy parecido a él pero con ojos más desquiciados que los suyos.

\- Si y tú debes ser el Loco de los romanos- murmuró viéndolo de arriba abajo, el legado de Apolo solo sonrió de lado.

\- No deberías hablarle así al único que parece querer hablarte y ser tu amigo - dijo dándole una sonrisa y extendiendo su mano, Luke puso ceño no se estaba creyendo para nada que este quiera ser su amigo.

\- No soy amigo de lombrices con piernas - termino por decir mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se iba.

\- Octavian- llamó alguien detrás del rubio, este conocía bien esa voz apretó los puños y se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con Reyna que tenía una mirada severa encima de él.

\- ¿Que? ¿ahora tengo prohibido hablar con los griegos? - dijo en tono suave pero la pretora le seguía viendo con dureza.

\- Tienes prohibido romper el orden te recuerdo que estas probatio y si sigues así serás expulsado de la legión- el volvió a apretar los puños y se fue de ahí.

\- Ya verán me encargaré de destruirlos a todos y me consagraré como el único líder de todos - masculló entre dientes mientras caminaba, Reyna solo lo vio irse mientras sobaba el puente de su nariz vaya que le estaba siendo difícil llevar la carga de este ex Augur, vio a Thalia y asintió solo le vigilaba a pedido de ella, porque sabía que Jason no querría hacerlo, bueno más bien querría golpear o electrocutar a los dos uno porque le estaba haciendo daño a su hermana en el libro y al otro porque lo detestaba de antes, a eso también se le sumaba que ambos atacaron a Percy uno en el libro y el otro aquí.

Aunque bueno Reyna ahora estaba menos estresada que cuando estaba en Nueva Roma porque Jason estaba ayudando a la carga de vigilar a los demás de la legión, vio al rubio que estaba solucionando un asunto con los de la cuarta cohorte, sí eso le quitaba un peso de los hombros, podía trabajar con él aunque no fueran nada eso no le molestaba, pues como le había dicho Afrodita un hombre no iba a reparar su corazón y menos Jason, avanzó despacio hasta llegar de nuevo donde estaban los romanos.

Annabeth no tenía apetito ella solo podía pensar donde estaba Percy, como estaría, veía a Thalia que parecía evitarle la mirada desde hace rato, como si escondiera algo se preguntaba qué sería y si tendría que ver con la pelea de Nico aunque si mal no entendió la insinuación, Pronto las de Afrodita tendrían una nueva pareja a la que shippear e investigar en el campamento, además de sacarle su propia línea de cosas a la venta.

\- En qué piensas Annabeth- pregunto suavemente Piper a su lado ella solo sacudió la cabeza restándole importancia a su pensamiento aunque bueno era mejor pensar en aquello que en donde estaría su novio.

\- Piper - llegó a la mesa un sonriente Jason, agradecido de que puedan moverse libremente, se sentó a lado de ella abrazando la por los hombros y besó su frente, Leo se sentó frente a ellos con algunos artefactos en las manos la verdad es que no quería ver a Annabeth debido a que era un recordatorio andante de su culpa.

\- Jason - llamó Reyna sin saber si podía acercarse a ellos la verdad es que no quería comer sola, su hermana estaba charlando con algunas cazadora y no quería molestar.

\- Reyna - se tensó ligeramente, sabia que a Piper no le agradaba del todo su presencia.

\- ¿Por qué no tomas asiento Reyna? - invitó la misma Piper y esta le sonrió un poco y asintió, Piper sabia que debía sentirse sola, que la carga de la legión no debió ser fácil y menos que la persona que tanto esperase llegara y con otra de la mano, pero aún así la Cherokee no se iba a dejar quitar tan fácil a su Jason y menos contra la romana, aunque claro intentaría llevarse bien con ella mientras su novio y ella estén trabajando juntos.

Los minutos pasaban en el comedor, la comida iba y venía igual que algunas pláticas, Luke los veía a todos, el ambiente aún se sentía un poco triste pero más animado que en la cena de la noche anterior, lo que le recordaba una vez más al rubio que entrarían de nueva cuenta en esa casa y que estaría una vez más el tipo aquel que parecía muy apegado a Thalia, no le gustaba aquello, poco a poco terminaron de comer y después abandonaron el comedor para ir a las cabañas.

\- Sombritas- llamó Will al hijo de Hades antes que este se meta a la cama, el azabache volteó a verlo con una ceja levantada esperando lo que tuviera que decir - ¿Por qué tienes tantas pesadillas? - el rubio fue directo, con Nico sabia que no podía haber sutilezas debido a que se enojaba con facilidad, Di Angelo resoplo y se metió a la cama sin más.

\- Eso no es tu asunto Solace - respondió secamente mientras se envolvía entre las sábanas de la cama para dormir, el hijo de Apolo se cruzó de brazos.

\- Soy tu doctor, es mi asunto - su tono de voz era autoritario y demandante, demostrando así que su paciencia se había agotado, su pie sonaba contra el piso de la cabaña con impaciencia por una respuesta tan directa como la pregunta que había realizado, el azabache se sentó en la cama paso las manos por su cara suspiró y le hizo señas con él dedo índice para que se acerque, el rubio bajo la guardia y se acercó.

\- No es tu asunto- susurro el azabache en el oído de su doctor personal haciendo que una corriente cruce por todo el cuerpo del contrario y se ruborice tanto como las vacas de su padre además de sentirse como ellas totalmente bobas mientras sonreía como idiota, el hijo de Hades se volvió a acomodar y le dio la espalda para dormir, Will estuvo un rato ahí de pie aún recuperándose de aquello.

\- Hermano deja de ser tan evidente - susurro Austin tomándolo por los hombros y arrastrándolo a la cama mientras el rubio solo atinó a seguir rojo, no entendía sus palabras, bueno mejor dicho no quería entenderlas porque Nico era solo su paciente y amigo nada más, solo eso, porque Nico no lo querría nunca como nada más, se acostó a dormir igual que todo el mundo en las cabañas.

Mientras esto se dio en el comedor, la familia del Dios de los mares cenaba dentro del templo de Poseidón naturalmente, pero contaban con la presencia de dos héroes extras que se habían colado en la desaparición.

\- Como tú padre se entere - decía el Dios de los mares recostandose contra la silla en donde se encontraba sentado, con la mesa a disposición que constaba con toda clase de alimentos excepto pescado y mariscos.

\- Él no se va a enterar - dijo Perseo que estaba sentado a lado de Teseo quien por cierto estaba intentando asalatarle una aceituna de su plato pero no lo conseguía - Le pediré a Hermes que nos lleve apenas despertemos y... deja mi aceituna en paz - vio al azabache que solo le hizo un puchero y el Dios de los mares solo sonrió.

\- Esta bien - asintió y se dispuso a comer, Anfitrite estaba a su lado ella parecía más calmada y de mejor humor que cuando llegó parecía que se volvía a acostumbrar a ver a los hijos de su señor esposo.

\- Entonces ¿Dónde van a dormir? - pregunto de pronto Tritón no dispuesto a compartir habitación con ninguno de los héroes ahí presentes.

\- Perseo puede dormir en mi habitación- alzo la mano Teseo total el se llevaba muy bien con el antiguo rey de Micenas, después de todo era el único que le tenía paciencia cuando estaba demasiado hiperactivo.

\- Aquiles puede dormir en mi habitación no tengo problema- sonrió Belerofonte y el otro héroe antiguo asintió el tampoco tenia inconvenientes con eso.

\- O bien yo podría habilitar más habitaciones, hay muchas niños - rodo los ojos el dios de los mares.

\- Pero es más emocionante compartir- se quejó Teseo haciendo un puchero y Perseo se rió el definitivamente nunca cambiaría, en todos los años que llevaban en los Elíseos siempre se había comportado así.

\- Déjalos que se diviertan - sonreía Anfitrite mirando a los chicos después de todo ella siempre se había terminado encariñado con los hijos semidioses de su esposo aunque claro al principio si le molesto que de la nada le vengan a decir que otra vez estaban ellos ahí en el Olimpo.

\- No van a dormir - murmuró Tritón que se conocía bien esas compartidas de habitación de sus hermanos, más de una vez las había visto cuando estaba de paso en los Elíseos para dejarles algún encargo de su padre, porque sí Tristón solía hacerle de mensajero a su padre y madre, eso no le molestaba de paso podía ver el mundo exterior aunque le aburría la mayor parte del tiempo a veces encontraba cosas interesantes.

\- Esa es la idea - río por lo bajo Orión que también se pensaba unir a los demás héroes, Tritón solo los vio se comportaban como delfines bebés, ¿no comprendían a caso que estaban en problemas con aquel trato? no iba a negar que en parte sería un alivio pues su padre no tendría más hijos pero le estarían limitando también a su madre y a él a eso, no es como si él tuviera interés en ir y procrear semidioses pero aún así no creía esto conveniente, no, que iban a comprender eso ellos, si de lo único que se preocupaban era de ellos, nunca les interesó el reino de su progenitor.

Cuando hubieron terminado de comer, todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, los cinco héroes como niños pequeños se dirigieron a una sola habitación, Poseidón los veía desde la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios, adoraba a cada uno de sus hijos, vio de soslayo que Tritón veía la escena con el ceño fruncido.

\- Padre, el trato a mi sigue sin gustarme - murmuró cerca de él, el Dios no lo vio solo seguía viendo como estaban peleando los héroes y se lanzaban de las camas.

\- A mí tampoco me gusta Tritón pero es lo mejor por un mundo sin sufrimiento para ellos - susurro él Dios dejando de ver la escena y viendo a su hijo inmortal que no despegaba la vista de sus medio hermanos y los invitados.

\- Pero porque a ellos también- encaró a su padre este solo sonrió de lado.

\- Porque ellos - vio hacia los invitados más específico al azabache - No tienen la culpa del padre que les tocó- vio a su hijo sonriéndole y luego se fue de ahí.

\- Estas tratando de defender a demasiados papá y no estas ganando nada - murmuró antes de suspirar y dar media vuelta para irse pero no contó con que algo o mejor dicho alguien le cayera encima.

\- ¡Triiiii! ¡Ven a jugar! - si Teseo se abrazó a su espalda haciendo que el inmortal caiga al piso y sea aplastado por él.

\- ¡Bájate Teseo! - ordeno Tritón pero el otro simplemente comenzó a sacudirlo y arrastrarlo hacia el interior de la habitación.

\- Ven a jugar así seremos seis ¡Tritón va a jugar! - comenzó a gritar y los demás lo apoyaron pues cuando al antiguo rey de Atenas se le metía una idea en la cabeza los demás solían llevarle la idea porque encontraban divertido aquello.

\- Te prometo que te soltará cuando se haya cansado - le sonrió Perseo a su primo inmortal que estaba siendo aplastado aún por Teseo y solo resoplo resignado a dejarse llevar pues había jurado por el estigio que no dañaría a los invitados y eso incluía a su "Adorable" hermanito Teseo para su desgracia, pronto se pusieron de pie y se pasaron la noche jugando a las ocurrencias del azabache semidios hijo de Poseidón.


	14. Sueño 2

La cena había terminado y el Dios del sol se encontraba en su templo pero no estaba solo, se encontraba con el dios de los mensajeros, el estaba sentado en un sillón cercano.

\- Otra vez volveremos ahí- rompió el silencio que se había instalado en la habitación Hermes, preocupado por aquel asunto de ir a meterse en aquella casa.

\- Lo sé- el Dios del sol estaba aún más nervioso que él, después de todo era su hijo quien estaba atrapado en aquella casa sin poder salir y vigilado por aquellos monstruos, a eso debía añadirle que otra vez estaría el azabache hijo de Poseidón que también lo tenía de los nervios por su estado físico.

\- No sé si quiera ver de nuevo ese recuerdo - murmuró el Dios mensajero le estaba siendo difícil ver el odio de su hijo tanto en el actual como en el del pasado, de verdad esperaba que aquello se pudiera corregir ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, claro que no era el único que pensaba en aquello.

\- Espero que mi Hal no termine con un destino tan cruel como aquel - susurro el Dios del sol mientras cerraba los ojos, igual que la noche anterior el sueño comenzó a ganar terreno en ambos dioses y pronto terminaron dormidos.

Y una vez más ahí estaban ambos dioses cayendo desde una profunda oscuridad hasta el suelo de la habitación donde habían estado la noche anterior y la risa del azabache menor no se hizo esperar.

\- ¡Soy demasiado divino para caer así! - se quejaba el rubio Dios del sol mientras se sobaba el rostro.

\- Al menos tú no caíste en el piso - se quejó el Dios de los mensajeros que estaba siendo aplastado por su amigo quien estaba intentando ponerse de pie, se escucharon dos gritos más provenir de la oscuridad.

\- ¡Ahhh! - venía una azabache que fue atrapada por el hijo de Poseidón antes que tocara el suelo para suerte de ella en cambio el otro rubio fue a dar directo contra su progenitor divino.

\- Los rubios me atacan otra vez - murmuró Hermes de nuevo en el piso siendo aplastado por su hijo que aún no se espabilaba.

\- Auch- se quejó el hijo de Hermes sobando su nariz que se la golpeó en el impacto contra la espalda de su padre.

\- Bueno pero sean bienvenidos una vez más al sueño - hablo Percy quien por alguna razón tenía a Thalia trepada en su espalda y no parecía querer bajar de ahí.

\- ¿Sabes que estas más alto? - dijo ella muy despreocupada sosteniéndose del cuello de su primo.

\- Si ya me lo han dicho cara de pino - respondió él mientras la acomodaba mejor en su espalda para que no se caiga.

\- Pronto no entrarás por las puertas normales sesos de alga - estaba molestandolo, eso le divertía y le hacía olvidar el porqué estaban ahí.

\- Por lo menos no me usarán de mesa - devolvió el y se ganó una mordida de parte de ella - Eso duele cara de pino - se quejó intentando que ella deje de morderlo.

\- A estos no les importamos nada - río con diversión Apolo igual lo hizo Hermes, Luke solo gruñía audiblemente.

\- Pensé que las cazadoras no se juntaban con hombres - mascullo Luke viendo con furia a Thalia que ahora reía aún en la espalda del azabache, al escucharlo se detuvieron.

\- Este no es un hombre es un sesos de alga - se encogió de hombros ella y Percy río con diversión.

\- Pero bueno dejemos eso ya - dijo por último bajando a Thalia de su espalda- A lo que vinimos - la escena comenzó a cambiar a donde los habían dejado la última vez, se podía ver a un Luke joven con el ceño fruncido viendo a Hal.

\- Aún pareces querer golpearlo - comentó Apolo viendo al hijo de su mejor amigo.

\- Más bien quería golpear a los dioses por hacer esto - mascullo el rubio sin ver al Dios su atención aún estaba en la teniente de Artemisa que había tomado de nueva cuenta el brazo del azabache y eso le molestaba.

 ** _Veían como el Luke joven y la Thalia joven pasaban por la habitación y que las estanterías estaban llenas desde novelas_** ** _de suspense a libros de historia antigua._**

 ** _-Podéis leer lo que queráis-escribió Hal en su ordenador-. Todo menos mi diario personal, es algo íntimo._** ** _Protegió con la mano un libro encuadernado con cuero verde cerca de su teclado._**

Apolo lo vio con una sonrisa triste, luego vio al azabache junto a la teniente de su hermana, esperaba que pudieran cambiar aquello y también quería hacerle varias preguntas al chico.

 ** _-Ningún problema-dijo el Luke joven aunque parecía dudar de que aquellos libros fueran de alguna ayuda y luego veía el diario que sostenía Hal en las manos también dudando de que pueda tener algo interesante que escribir en él._**

\- Con haber pasado su vida aquí dudo que tenga demasiado para escribir - dijo Percy viendo el libro y luego al rubio que no le despegaba la mirada de encima - ¿verdad Luke? - el nombrado respiró hondo y asintió, si había leído el diario después que se lo encontró y no no había mayor cosa en él pero había sido el desahogo del hijo de Apolo todos aquellos años, en el honraba a cada semidios que quiso ayudarle de alguna forma, aquellos que quisieron atacarle también porque todos merecían ser recordados.

 ** _Hal les mostró la computadora y un aparatito demostrando que tenía internet._**

\- ¿Que ideas se te cruzaron por la mente Luke? - pregunto Percy y el hijo de Hermes lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados enserio quería entenderlo y no sentirse tan mal del apego que Thalia tenía con él pero le estaba costando demasiado.

\- Que tal vez podríamos pedir pizza y que esas cosas se comieran al repartidor- respondió soltando el aire y viendo a Thalia que solo veía la estantería de libros y la computadora- También que podíamos enviar un correo a alguien pero las dos ideas eran inútiles-

\- Claro porque quien lo leería si los mestizos no usamos tecnología - comentó Thalia aún sin verlo y sin despegarse de Percy la verdad que estar en aquella habitación le aterraba y el único alivio que sentía es el de que su primo este ahí.

\- Si aún recuerdo que aprendimos eso a la mala - murmuró Luke dejando de verla y viendo hacia la computadora de Hal, Thalia solo suspiró recordando aquello, pues si que habían pasado un mal día cuando se habían encontrado aquel teléfono móvil y solo pudieron descansar cuando este termino destruido por un perro del infierno.

Los que veían la escena comenzaron a seguir a los chicos que estaba revisando la habitación, entraron en el lavabo y desde la puerta pudieron observar que estaba limpio, considerando el tiempo que llevaba Hal viviendo allí.

\- Mi madre estaría orgullosa de él- sonrió de lado Percy recordando que llevaba meses sin verla y preguntándose si habría escuchado su mensaje, si la volvería a ver una vez más.

\- Tu madre está orgullosa de ti solo por ser su hijo - susurro Thalia viéndolo sabia que el estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado y en que su madre debía estar angustiada.

\- Lo sé- murmuró él con una sonrisa triste, Apolo los había oído y su expresión entristeció, se notaba lo mucho que la extrañaba se preguntaba cuanto tiempo había estado lejos de ella porque por el tono de su voz se sentía que hace rato no la veía.

 ** _Habían dos trajes de piel de serpiente iguales, lavados a mano al parecer, colgando de la barra encima de la bañera. El botiquín estaba lleno de suministros_** **_robados de la basura: maquillaje, medicamentos, cepillos de dientes, primeros auxilios, ambrosía y néctar. Luke joven comenzó a rebuscabar por entre las cosas, pero no pareció encontrar nada que pudiera ayudarles._** ** _Thalía cerró un cajón fuertemente por frustración._**

 ** _-¡No lo entiendo! ¿Por qué me ha traído hasta aquí Amaltea? ¿Los otros semidioses vienen aquí también atraídos por la cabra?_**

La Thalia de quince respiró hondo y apretó el brazo de Percy la verdad había sido muy frustrante estar ahí pensar que la cabra los había enviado a una muerte segura, vio la pulsera en su mano, tal vez eso fue lo único rescatable de aquella visita, porque todo lo demás salió horriblemente mal, Percy acarició su mano suavemente tratando de calmarla, ella lo vio y sonrió un poco, él era un buen apoyo le alegraba tenerlo ahí.

 ** _Hal frunció el ceño. Hizo un gesto para que le siguiera a su ordenador. Se inclinó sobre el teclado y tecleó:_** ** _-¿Qué cabra?_**

 ** _\- Estuvimos siguiendo a una cabra que dispensa Pepsi de zeus por Richmond hasta aquí- dijo el Luke joven._**

\- Al gran rey le encantaría escuchar eso- susurró divertido Hermes a su hermano Apolo y este río ligeramente.

\- ¿No podía dispensar coca cola? - susurro Percy a Thalia y está lo golpeó en las costillas pero quería reír solo el podía ponerse a decir tonterías en ese momento.

 ** _Hal parecía desconcertado y escribió:_** ** _-He oído hablar de Amaltea, pero no sé por qué os ha traído hasta aquí. Los otros semidioses se sienten atraídos a la mansión por el tesoro. Supuse que vosotros también lo hicisteis._**

\- Oh aquello sigue ahí- murmuró Apolo y distraídamente vio hacia la muñeca de Thalia ahora estaba viendo de donde la sacó.

 ** _-¿Tesoro? -preguntó Thalía joven._** ** _Hal se levantó y nos mostró su armario._** **_Estaba lleno de más suministros obtenidos por desafortunados semidioses: abrigos demasiado pequeños para Hal, algunas antorchas antiguas de madera y brea, piezas de armadura abolladas y algunas espadas de bronce celestial que habían sido dobladas y rotas._**

\- Habrían servido sino estuvieran rotas ¿verdad Luke? - dijo Thalia sin verlo, ella recordaba que él en ese entonces necesitaba una espada y su rostro en el recuerdo se lo indicaba igual.

\- Si - susurró él algo sorprendido de que le dirija la palabra sin enojarse o algo.

 ** _Hal reorganizó cajas de libros, zapatos y unas cuantas barras de oro y una_** ** _pequeña cesta_** llena de diamantes con los que no parecía demasiado interesado. Desenterró una caja **_fuerte cuadrada de metal de metro y medio e hizo el gesto como diciendo:_** ** _¡Tachán!_** ** _-¿Puedes abrirla? - pregunto Luke joven._** ** _Hal negó con la cabeza._** ** _-¿Sabes lo que hay dentro? -preguntó Thalía joven._**

\- Pero al final lo supieron ¿no? - susurro Hermes viendo la caja que sostenía el hijo de Apolo.

\- Si - respondió Luke sin verlo, no se creía la preocupación que se oía en su voz, no los dioses no eran buenos y sus hijos no les interesaban aunque en la sala más de uno se mostraba preocupado por ellos, debía pensar mejor en aquello.

 ** _De nuevo, Hal negó con la cabeza._** ** _-Está cerrada-supuso Luke joven._**

\- No me digas y yo que pensé que estaba abierta- dijo el azabache con claro sarcasmo y burla hacia el rubio, Thalia le pego en el hombro pero reía, Luke lo vio mal pero al hijo de Poseidón eso no parecía incomodarle.

 ** _Hal asintió, entonces cruzó un dedo por su cuello._**

\- Una caja fantástica- hizo una mueca Percy viendo a la caja y Thalia siguió riendo, ese era su primo y con esas tonterías le hacía olvidarse que estaba en aquella casa, le hacía recordar cuando fueron a comer hamburguesas con queso aquella navidad y que llegando con Sally comieron pastel navideño azul.

 ** _Luke joven se arrodilló cerca de la caja fuerte. No la tocó, pero puso sus manos cerca del cerrojo._**

Viendo el recuerdo los dedos de Luke cosquilleaban como en esa ocasión, veía a sus manos, aún recordaba percibir los mecanismos del interior aquella sensación nunca la había podido olvidar, esa fue una de las veces que más le costó abrir un mecanismo.

 ** _-Esto son malas noticias-murmuró -. Sea lo que sea que haya dentro tiene que ser importante._**

\- ¡Vaya! si no lo dice no me entero - murmuró Percy y Thalia lo volvió a golpear en el brazo.

\- Cállate sesos de alga - dijo ella entre risas la verdad que a veces su primo se comportaba como un idiota pero sabia bien sus razones al menos en esta ocasión, Luke por otra parte los seguía mirando con los ojos entrecerrados.

Apolo seguía viendo de arriba abajo al azabache enserio quería hacerle una revisión ahí mismo y también se preguntaba donde estaría su cuerpo, porque si esto era un sueño significaba que el dormía en algún lado y se preguntaba donde.

 ** _Thalía de doce se arrodilló a lado de Luke joven._** ** _-Luke, es por esto por lo que estamos aquí-sonaba muy emocionada-. Zeus quiere que_** ** _encuentre esto._**

Percy la vio con una ceja arqueada ¿ella emocionada por algo de su padre? ¿qué se había perdido de la historia?

\- ¿Qué? era una niña - respondió ella pero sus mejillas delataban la vergüenza que sentía de sus pensamientos infantiles en querer ser del agrado de su padre, en querer creer que él se preocupaba por ella y que por eso la envió ahí.

Percy la vio aún con la ceja levantada y luego se hecho a reír y ella golpeó su estómago con fuerza pero aún así el siguió riendo, los dioses simplemente los veían un poco divertidos, Luke sonrió un poco al menos lo había lastimado.

 ** _Luke la miro, escéptico. Como si ni supiera como es que ella aún tenía fe en su padre._**

\- Nunca entendí eso - señalo Luke mayor a la Thalia de doce - Zeus no te trató mucho mejor que Hermes a mi -

\- Es simple, a pesar de que Zeus no fue un padre como debía yo aún tenía la esperanza infantil de que podría llegar a serlo, a esa edad todos queremos un padre o una madre que nos cuide y queremos creer que existe - ella no lo miró en ningún momento ella solo veía al azabache que le brindó una sonrisa triste, él comprendía bien ese sentimiento, muchos años estuvo esperando por un padre que los librará a su madre y a él de ese ser que solo quería lastimarlos, el beso la mano de su prima y ella sonrió de lado.

Luke por otra parte solo respiro profundo, muy pocas veces se había puesto a pensar en eso, el también había buscado eso que su padre lo vea, que le diga que estaba orgulloso de él pero al llegar al campamento y perderla a ella fue lo último que pudo resistir de los dioses, le habían quitado todo, no tenía una madre, no tenia a Thalia, no tenía un padre, se encontró solo y al cuidado de Annabeth, después de su primera misión y ver que ni aún así obtendría algo de su padre después del bonito discurso del Dios del vino, se había rendido y había dejado que la voz de su señor Cronos entre en su cabeza sin restricciones porque a diferencia de los dioses él le prestó atención, él lo escuchó, él le dio esperanzas de que todo iba a ser mejor, aunque ahora con la mente despejada estaba viendo que eso era solo un chantaje y manipulación... sacudió la cabeza no no podía pensar así de su señor.

 ** _Thalia de doce le miró con aquellos grandes ojos azules, y él pareció saber que ella obtendría lo que ella quería y el se dejaría llevar sin más._**

Percy sonrió de lado sabia muy bien esa táctica de los grandes ojos que estaba haciendo Thalia esa era la que él usaba con su madre para conseguir más galletas... su madre... quería verla aunque sea una vez más, su sonrisa no se borró pero Apolo podía notar en su mirada lo mal que se sentía como si hubiera recordado algo muy doloroso.

 ** _Suspiro:_** ** _-Me vas a pedir que la abra, ¿verdad?_** ** _-¿Puedes?_**

\- Ese tonito de voz - río Percy y ella solo negó con la cabeza la verdad es que ella siempre supo como manipular a Luke y bueno que el también se dejaba.

 ** _Sé mordió el labio._**

Luke mayor veía a Thalia de reojo, estaba linda como siempre, hasta esa tiara le quedaba hermosa y no podía evitar pensar lo mismo que pensaba de ella en aquella ocasión, que él haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera, excepto tal vez olvidarla y deshacerse de eso que sentía por ella.

 ** _-La gente la ha intentado abrir antes- advertío Luke joven -. Hay una maldición en el mango._** ** _Supongo que cualquiera que lo toca queda reducido a un montón de cenizas._**

\- Bonita maldición- murmuró Hermes preocupado por su hijo tanto del chico del sueño como del actual, veía al actual que parecía tener uno y mil pensamientos en su cabeza de ves en cuando veía a la teniente de Artemisa, esperaba que no solo pensara en ella si no también en que lo que los dioses hacían no siempre era malo, a veces solo lo hacían porque así lo disponía ese cerebro de aire que llamaban rey o padre.

 ** _Miro a Hal. Su cara empalideció hasta adquirir el mismo tono que su pelo grisáceo._**

\- Imagino que eso es un sí- susurro Apolo viendo a su pequeño Hal y el rostro que tenía, bueno al menos era seguro que él no había intentado abrir aquella caja.

 ** _-¿Puedes reducir la maldición? -me preguntó Thalía._** ** _-Eso creo-dijo Luke joven -. Pero hay una segunda trampa por la que estoy preocupado._**

\- ¿Segunda trampa? - susurro Hermes muy preocupado por su hijo y el Luke que estaba solo mirando el recuerdo, comenzaba a creerse esa preocupación.

\- Si pero logramos abrirla sin morir - murmuró el rubio sin mirar a su padre este asintió levemente con una pequeña sonrisa, le había hablado normal sin odio en la voz.

 ** _-¿Una segunda trampa?_**

\- Piensas como una niña de doce - susurro divertido Apolo a Hermes que solo lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados y el Dios del sol se permitió reír de su cara, hasta Luke sonrió débilmente y Percy también lo hizo viendo a los tres.

 ** _-Nadie ha conseguido desactivar la combinación- continuo hablando el Luke joven -. Sé que es porque hay un depósito de veneno preparado para romperse en cuanto pulses el tercer número. Nunca ha sido activado. Juzgando la expresión de Hal, aquello era nuevo para él._**

\- ¡Que excelente noticia! - solto con sarcasmo el azabache y Thalia solo río más, la verdad es que le hacia falta escuchar eso, le hacia falta él en la sala se prendió más a su brazo, después de todo el se había convertido como en un hermano molesto y suicida que siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por defender a los que quería y eso la incluía, vio de reojo a Luke por mucho tiempo el se portó igual pero desde ese día con Hermes solo se lanzaba a la muerte sin razón aparente.

 ** _-Puedo intentar desactivarlo-dijo Luke joven-, pero si me equivoco, todo el apartamento se llenará_** ** _de gas y moriremos._** ** _Thalía tragó saliva visiblemente._**

\- ¿Yo tengo una duda? - alzo la mano Apolo y todos se lo quedaron viendo, el vio al hijo de Poseidón - Esta visto que podemos sentir dolor, entonces si... - Hermes, Thalia y Luke abrieron mucho los ojos en especial los dos últimos pues ellos sabían como acababa aquello y vieron al azabache.

\- Ehhh - rasco su nuca y vio hacia arriba - Ah no creo que haya problema con eso, es un sueño nada más -

\- Si pero esta visto que podemos sentir dolor sesos de alga - ella golpeó su cabeza como haciendo una demostración.

\- Eh si ya lo se cara de pino pero aún así no pasará nada confíen en mí- sonrió de lado mientras sobaba su cabeza y ella solo negaba con la cabeza, Apolo, Hermes y Luke no es que no confiaran pero es que los planes de él en los libros no resultaban muy bien que digamos.

 ** _-Confío en ti. No... no te equivoques._** ** _Luke giro hacia el anciano._** ** _-Quizá debas esconderte en la bañera. Ponte algunas toallas húmedas por encima, eso te protegerá._**

\- Con esos alientos si que iban a seguir confiando en ti - ironizó Percy y el rubio bufo.

\- Solo estaba siendo realista- se encogió de hombros, en esa época no había estado muy seguro de lograrlo.

 ** _Hal se movió, incómodo. La piel de serpiente de su traje se arrugó como si siguiera viva e intentara tragarse algo desagradable. Su cara cambió al ritmo de sus emociones: miedo, duda, pero en mayor parte, lástima._**

\- No le ha de agradar demasiado la idea de que dos chiquillos arriesguen así su vida mientras el se esconde - sonrió con tristeza Apolo viendo a su hijo - Es un semidios después de todo, algo de espíritu rebelde de griego aún debe tener - como quería acariciarlo sentir su mejilla y hacerle saber que todo estaría bien.

 ** _Inclinó su cabeza hacia la caja fuerte como diciendo: Adelante. Luke tocó el candado de la combinación. Se concentró tanto que parecía que el Alma se le escurría por los dedos, el sudor se deslizaba por su nariz._**

Luke mayor apretaba los labios recordaba muy bien lo que sentía en ese momento sus manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente ante el recuerdo de aquello, esa sensación electrizante al sentir su pulso corriendo a millas por hora, los sonidos de los engranajes, sostuvo sus manos tratando de tranquilizarse.

 ** _El metal crujió, el interruptor hizo un click y los tornillos se aflojaron. Con cuidado de evitar el manillar, Luke joven abrío la puerta con la punta de sus dedos y extrajo un frasco de líquido verde sin romper._**

Los dioses y los chicos soltaron el aire que sin saber habían retenido mientras que el joven Luke abría la caja fuerte, verlo sacar el frasco intacto fue un total alivio para ellos, pues no sabían que esperar con eso de que podían sentir dolor aún siendo un sueño.

 ** _Hal suspriró._** ** _Thalía besó la mejilla de Luke joven._**

Luke mayor se puso igual de nervioso que el joven, sus manos se veían temblar, pero más riesgos había con el joven.

\- Creo que no debiste hacer eso pequeña teniente de Misa - murmuró divertido Apolo viendo al muchacho huir de la mirada de ella - Con lo nervioso que se puso pudo haber lanzado el frasco - Percy río por los dos Luke y Thalia solo carraspeó.

 ** _-Eres genial- dijo Thalia._**

Luke la veía de reojo o si el recordaba que solo por ese cumplido y ese beso en la mejilla todo merecía el riesgo.

 ** _Luke joven Miro en la caja fuerte y parte de su entusiasmo desapareció._** ** _-¿Eso es todo?_**

Los dioses y Percy se asomaron a ver que había en la caja e hicieron una mueca, el azabache miró de soslayo la pulsera que tenía ella en la mano y sonrió débilmente.

 ** _Thalía metió la mano y sacó un brazalete._** **_No parecía demasiado, sólo una hilera de lazos_** de plata pulida. Thalía se lo puso en la muñeca. No sucedió nada. Frunció el ceño.

 ** _-Debería pasar algo. Si Zeus me ha enviado aquí..._**

\- Pero ya has descubierto cómo funciona ¿no? - comentó Hermes y ella asintió, pero como les había costado saber su funcionamiento, miró a Luke el parecía pensar también en aquello.

 ** _Hal aplaudió llamando la atención. De repente sus ojos tenían la misma pinta de alocados que su pelo. Gesticulaba rápidamente, pero nadie tenía idea de lo que intentaba decir. Finalmente dio un golpe en el suelo con su bota de piel de serpiente, frustrado, y se giró hacia su escritorio. Se sentó delante de su ordenador y comenzó a teclear._**

Apolo le veía expectante para saber que estaba escribiendo su hijo, tal vez se le había ocurrido algo ahora que tenían la pulsera aquella.

 ** _Luke miró su reloj. Quizá el tiempo iba más rápido en aquella casa, o quizá el tiempo vuela cuando estás esperando a morir, pero casi se había pasado la tarde. El día estaba a punto de terminarse._**

\- Encontraron como salir ¿verdad? - estaba un poco aterrado el Dios de los viajeros ante la idea de que les pase algo a los jóvenes y la idea de que aquí podían sentir dolor.

\- Si... - comenzó a decir Luke y luego vio al azabache, ok más le valía que de verdad no vayan a sentir aquello porque no sería bonito.

 ** _Hal nos enseñó el largo párrafo que había escrito:_**

 ** _-¡Sois vosotros! ¡Habéis encontrado el tesoro! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Esa caja fuerte ha estado cerrada desde antes de que yo naciera! ¡Apolo me dijo que mi maldición terminaría cuando el dueño del tesoro lo reclamara! Si vosotros sois los dueños..._**

\- Algo me dice que no termino muy bien que digamos - susurro el Dios del sol preocupado por el desenlace que pueda llegar a tener su pequeño hijo, el no quiere ese destino para su hijo, él nunca desearía algo así para él.

 ** _Había más, todo lleno de exclamaciones,_** ** _Thalía dijo:_** ** _-Espera. Nunca he visto este brazalete._** **_¿Cómo podría ser yo la dueña? Y si tu maldición se supone que ha terminado, ¿eso significa que los monstruos se han ido?_** ** _Un clack, clack, clack le respondió desde el pasillo. Luke Fruncío el ceño y miro a Hal._**

A Thalia le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda al oir el sonido de aquellos monstruos y Percy tuvo que acariciar su mano para que olvidara aquello Apolo en cambio solo veía a su hijo y al ordenador, Hermes lo tomó por los hombros pensaba lo mismo que el Dios del sol que seguramente aquello no terminaría bien para Hal.

 ** _-¿Has recuperado tu voz?_** ** _Abrió su boca, pero no emitió ningún sonido. Sus hombros se derrumbaron._**

 ** _-Quizá Apolo quiso decir que te íbamos a rescatar-dijo Thalía. Hal tecleó otra frase:_** ** _-Quizá signifique que moriré hoy._**

\- No mi niño - susurró el Dios del sol y Hermes lo abrazó por la espalda.

\- Lo salvaremos Apolo - susurró cerca de su oído el Dios de los viajeros.

Luke los veía, en especial los ojos del Dios del sol en los que se veía reflejado el dolor que sentía por no poder sacar a su hijo de ahí, no poder ser de ayuda, sí el Dios estaba genuinamente preocupado por un semidios más específico su hijo semidios.

 ** _-Gracias, don Positivismo-dijo Luke joven-. Creía que podías predecir el futuro. ¿No sabes cuándo sucederá eso?_**

\- Ver el futuro es muy riesgoso - murmuró Apolo sin apartar la vista de su hijo - Pero las destinos están haciendo esto por algo - vio de soslayo al azabache que solo le sonrió mientras apretaba la mano de Thalia.

 ** _Hal tecleó:_** ** _-No puedo mirar. Es demasiado peligroso. Ya habéis visto lo que me pasó la última vez que usé mi don._**

 ** _-Claro-se quejo Luke joven-. No te arriesgues. Podrías echar por la borda esta maravillosa vida que_** ** _tienes aquí montada._**

Hermes se lo quedó quedó viendo mientras aún abrazaba a su amigo y Luke miró al piso algo culpable pero es que le había parecido muy mezquino de su parte y le molesto que se mostrara tan cobarde aún siendo un semidios.

\- Los dioses habían jugado con él tanto tiempo y me molestaba que se mostrara tan cobarde en vez de enfrentarlos - murmuró Luke ante la mirada de su padre este suspiro - En especial si era para que nosotros salgamos de aquella casa en una sola pieza y no ser la cena de los Leucoutres - Hermes lo vio y luego abrazó más al Dios del sol que parecía querer derrumbarse pensando en el hecho de que su hijo iba a morir ese día.

 ** _Hal bajó su cabeza. Su pecho temblaba y notaron que estaba llorando en silencio._** ** _Thalía le lanzó una mirada de irritación a Luke joven._**

La misma que le enviaba al mayor no le gustaba esa como se había comportado en ese instante, diciéndole esas cosas cuando lo que necesitaba era alguien que le haga compañía.

 ** _-Está bien, Hal. No nos vamos a rendir. Este brazalete tiene que ser la solución. Tiene que tener un poder especial._**

\- Y vaya que lo tiene - susurró Thalia de quince viendo el brazalete en su mano, Percy y lo vio y recordaba muy bien en lo que se convertía eso solo le hizo recordar a esa novia de su padre y al hijo de esta se estremeció, pero intentó que no se note, claro que no lo logró demasiado su prima estaba cerca y el Dios del sol no dejaba de mirarlo de soslayo.

 ** _Hal respiró hondo. Se giró hacia el teclado y escribió:_** ** _-Es plata. Aunque se convierta en un arma, los monstruos no pueden ser heridos por ningún metal._**

\- Si no pueden ser heridos pero imagino que ese brazalete no es exactamente para atacar ¿verdad? - murmuró Hermes viendo a la chica ella asintió, el escudo era más como defensa, el Dios de los ladrones soltó un poco al del sol que se veía mas repuesto, seguramente pensando en que si las destinos lo querían esto no sucedería.

 ** _Thalía se giró hacia Luke con una petición en sus ojos, como diciendo "Te toca tener una idea útil"._**

Thalia mayor se río de su propia expresión y el Luke mayor solo sonrió de lado, ella solía darle esas miradas a veces cuando viajaban y estar en un aprieto y funcionaban tan bien como cualquier otra mirada de parte de ella.

 ** _Luke estudio la jaula detenidamente, el panel de metal por el que los monstruos habían salido._**

Los que veían el sueño también comenzaron a ver la habitación pensando en las posibilidades la puerta del estudio que no se abría más, la ventana que estaba cubierta por cortinas escupe-ácido y devora-hombres, llegaron a la conclusión que solo el panel podía servir de salida, las armas de metal no servían y el veneno que ahora estaba en las manos de Luke podía matar a todos si llegaba a abrirse su frasco, veían al Luke joven que parecía desechar una idea tras otra.

 ** _-Tenemos que encontrar un tipo distinto de arma-decidío al final Luke joven -. Hal, déjame tu ordenador._** ** _Hal parecía tener dudas, pero le dio su asiento. Luke miro la pantalla._**

Los demás vieron la cara que tenía el Luke joven y luego vieron al Luke mayor este bufo - Nunca había usado un ordenador- sus mejillas tomaron un leve color rojizo y su padre sonrió un poco tal vez no estaba todo perdido con él.

 ** _Pero Hermes era el dios de la comunicación, los caminos y el comercio. Quizá aquello significara tener algún poder sobre Internet. Ojalá pudiera tener algún toque mágico sobre un Google divino o algo así._** ** _-Sólo una vez-murmuré a la pantalla-, ayúdame un poco. Muéstrame que hay algo bueno en ser hijo tuyo._**

Hermes vio a su hijo más grande con una ceja alzada y Luke mayor se sonrojó más, estúpidos pensamientos de adolescente que quería agradar a su padre y quería tener cosas de él.

\- Pensé que al ser tu hijo podía tener algún poder con Google por qué eres el Dios de las comunicaciones, el camino los comercios y esas cosas - murmuró sin verlo y Hermes río ligeramente de ver su vergüenza aunque lamentaba mucho no haber sido de ayuda en el futuro de su hijo.

 ** _-¿Qué dices, Luke? -preguntó Thalía._** ** _-Nada-dijo Luke._**

la Thalia mayor a diferencia de la menor tenía una sonrisa burlona en los labios, ella no había sido la única con esperanzas infantiles en aquella época por lo visto, Luke ahora no quería verla.

 ** _Abrío el buscador de Internet y comenzóa teclear. Busco sobre las leucrotae, esperando encontrar sus_** **_debilidades. En Internet no había casi nada sobre ellas, excepto que eran animales legendarios que atraían a sus presas imitando las voces humanas. Busco "armas griegas". Encontróun montón de imágenes de espadas, lanzas y catapultas._**

Todos dudaron que eso de verdad fueran a ser de ayuda después de todo como podrían matarlos, no creían que fueran a morir simplemente por verlas.

 ** _Tecleo la lista de las cosas que tenían por la habitación: antorchas, bronce celestial, veneno, barritas Snicker, palo de golf, etc,_**

\- ¿Barras de Snicker? - pregunto Percy algo divertido.

\- Habían dos en la mochila junto con sanduches y esas cosas - murmuró en respuesta el Luke mayor y el otro asintió pero pensaba en el chocolate y que quisiera uno en ese instante.

\- ¿Por qué tecleabas todo eso? - pregunto Apolo tratando de entender lo que el chico quería hacer.

\- Estaba esperando que de alguna forma todo eso me diera una fórmula para matar a esos bichos - respondió sin ver al Dios solo veía a su yo más joven desesperarse ante el ordenador.

\- Te debe estar doliendo la cabeza con todo eso - dijo Hermes viendo a su hijo más joven y el mayor asintió vaya que tenía dolor de cabeza en ese instante.

 ** _No hubo suerte. Tecleó "ayúdame a matar a las leucrotae". El buscador me sugirió que había querido decir "ayúdame a matar la leucemia". Al Luke joven parecía dolerle la cabeza, miró el reloj: las cuatro de la tarde._**

\- Ya las cuatro- murmuró Hermes preocupado el tiempo se les estaba acabando, miraron a la Thalia más joven parecía no encontrar la forma de activar su nuevo brazalete, lo giraba, toqueteaba, golpeaba y subía por su muñeca, hasta lo lanzó contra la pared.

 ** _Lo movió por encima de su cabeza_** ** _mientras gritaba: "¡ZEUS!" pero no había paso nada._**

\- ¿Enserio? - pregunto Percy por lo bajo viendo divertido a su prima y está lo golpeó en el estómago el solo río.

 ** _Los Luke y Thalia joven se miraron el uno al otro y supieron que a ambos se les habían acabado las ideas._**

Luke mayor recordaba bien lo que pensaba en ese instante, las palabras de Hal eran lo único que habían cruzado por su mente, que los semidioses comenzaban esperanzados y con ideas para escapar pero que todos habían fracasado y vio a la Thalia mayor, en ese momento el no iba a permitir que a ellos le pasara lo mismo, habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos como para justo ir a morir ahí.

 ** _Hal se acercó a luke joven y señaló en el teclado._**

 ** _-Adelante- dijo este, desesperanzado. Cambiaron el sitio._** ** _-Se nos acaba el tiempo-tecleó-. Voy a intentar predecir el futuro._**

Thalia y Luke mayores se tensaron recordando aquella parte de esa aventura y se vieron un instante, vaya que le habían dicho bien su futuro.

 ** _Thalía frunció el ceño._** ** _-Creía que habías dicho que era demasiado peligroso._**

 ** _-No importa-escribió Hal-. Luke tiene razón. Soy un anciano cobarde, pero Apolo no me puede castigar con nada peor que esto. Quizá pueda ver algo que os ayude. Thalía, dame tus manos._** ** _Se giró hacia ella. Thalía vaciló. En el exterior de la habitación, las leucrotae gruñeron y arañaron las paredes. Sonaban hambrientas._**

El hijo de Poseidón apretó suavemente la mano de Thalia en un intento por tranquilizarla esta estaba con los ojos cerrados, vaya futuro mas cruel les había dicho y lo peor es que se había cumplido, Luke por su parte solo veía el suelo, vaya que se había cumplido y vaya que al parecer si la había traicionado y hecho daño.

 ** _Thalía puso sus manos sobre las de_** **_Halcyon Green. El anciano cerró sus ojos y se_** concentró, de la misma manera que hacia Luke cuando intentaba abrir el cerrojo de la caja fuerte, se estremecio y respiro **_profundamente_**. Miró a Thalía con una expresión de simpatía. Segiró al teclado y vaciló un largo rato antes de teclear.

 ** _-Estás destinada a sobrevivir hoy-tecleó Hal._** ** _-Eso... eso es bueno, ¿verdad? -preguntó-. ¿Por qué estás tan triste?_**

\- porque seguramente vio algo más que solo ese día en tu futuro y seguramente no era agradable ¿verdad? - dijo Apolo viendo la expresión de su hijo y luego a Thalia de quince quien seguía con los ojos cerrados y solo asintió, luego vio al azabache que la sostenía algo le pasaba estaba seguro tenia una expresión dolida como si el ya supiera lo que le iban a decir y vio que veía al hijo de Hermes, se estaba imaginando cual era el futuro que había visto a su hijo.

 ** _Hal se quedó mirando la vara parpadeante del programa de texto. Tecleó:_**

 ** _-Algún día muy pronto, te sacrificarás para salvar a tus amigos. He visto cosas que son... difíciles de describir. Años de soledad. Estarás de pie y aún así, viva pero dormida._** ** _Cambiarás una vez, y entonces volverás a cambiar. Tu camino será triste y solitario. Pero algún día te reencontrarás con tu familia de nuevo._**

\- Y cada palabra se cumplió - susurro la teniente de Artemisa mientras su primo le abrazaba, había salvado a sus amigos al llegar al campamento, la habían convertido en pino, vio a Percy y le sonrió gracias a el volvió a ser humana solo para después hacerse cazadora y ahora volvía a estar con Jason todo se cumplió letra por letra, Percy solo acaricio su espalda mientras Luke apretaba los puños pensando que en todo lo que paso después de eso.

 ** _Thalía apretó sus puños. Comenzó a hablar, entonces miró la habitación. Finalmente pegó un puñetazo a las estanterías._** ** _-Eso no tiene sentido. Me sacrificaré, pero viviré. ¿Cambiar? ¿Dormir? ¿A eso lo llamas futuro? Yo... yo... ni siquiera tengo familia. Sólo mi madre, pero no hay forma de que pueda volver con ella._**

\- pero tienes a Jason - dijo Percy y ella asintió.

\- Ya lo había dado por muerto en ese entonces y no había esperanzas de que el volviera a mi - susurro ella y vio a Luke, luego a los dioses que a pesar de todo la habían oído, esa era otra razón que ella debería tener para odiar a los dioses pero aun así no lo hizo.

 ** _Hal se mordió los labios. Tecleó:_** ** _-Lo siento. No controlo lo que veo. Pero_** **_no me refiero a tu madre._** ** _Thalía casi se dejó caer en las cortinas. Se detuvo justo a tiempo, pero parecía mareada, como si acabara de bajarse de una montaña rusa._** ** _-¿Thalía? -pregunté, todo lo amable que pude-. ¿Sabes de lo que está hablando?_**

\- debiste decirme lo de tu hermano - murmuro Luke sin mirarla el seguía viendo el piso algo decepcionado de en realidad no conocer nada sobre la persona que mas quería porque si el aun la amaba tanto como en aquel entonces.

\- Después de que desapareció no quise hablar más de él porque era demasiado doloroso - respondió ella murmurando igual que el pero sin dejar de aferrarse a Percy quien beso su frente después de todo para el mas que prima era como una hermana, bueno ahora el era el hermano mayor, Luke no quiso decir mas solo suspiro y acaricio uno de sus brazos.

 ** _Le lanzó una mirada acaparadora. no parecióentender porqué parecía tan nerviosa._**

\- Me habías dicho que eras hija única - murmuro Luke sin mirarlas mientras seguía sobando su brazo.

\- No tenias porque saber de alguien que creía que no existía más y peor no quiera hablar de mi madre y su locura por el gran rey - bufo Thalia de quince un poco mas tranquila y deshaciendo el abrazo de Percy pero no se alejo demasiado de él.

 ** _-No es nada-dijo al final la joven Thalia -. Olvídalo. La capacidad de predecir el futuro de Hal está oxidada._**

\- ni tu pareces creerte eso - dijo Percy picando su mejilla y ella golpeo su mano.

\- cállate - mascullo mientras el sonreía y sobaba su mano, los dioses les veían entre divertidos por su acercamiento y preocupados por el aspecto del chico cada vez parecia mas agotado, Luke en cambio gruñía por su aún cercanía no la quería junto a él.

 ** _-Hal-dijo Luke joven -, tiene que haber algo más. Nos has dicho que Thalía sobrevivirá. ¿Cómo? ¿No has visto nada sobre el brazalete? ¿O sobre la cabra? Necesitamos algo más para que nos ayude._**

 ** _Negó con la cabeza, entristecido. Tecleó:_** ** _-No he visto nada sobre el brazalete. Lo siento. Sólo sé un poco sobre la cabra Amaltea, pero dudo que ayude. La cabra cuidó a Zeus cuando era un bebé. Después, Zeus la mató y usó su piel para hacer su escudo, la égida._**

\- le da de comer y él la mata genial - murmuro Percy para luego frotarse el puente de la nariz el cansancio que sentía se estaba haciendo demasiado notorio.

\- ¿quieres recostarte? - susurro Thalia a su lado él la vio un instante ella tenia una mirada severa y solo asintió sonriendo mientras se iba a sentar a una esquina de la habitación y ella iba a su lado.

 ** _Luke se rasco la barbilla. parecíaestar seguro de que esa era la historia que había intentadorecordar cuando estabanescondidos de la cabra. le Parecía importante, pero no conseguía saber el por qué._** ** _-Así que Zeus se cargó a su mamá cabra. Algo muy típico en lo dioses. Thalía, ¿sabes algo sobre ese escudo?_** ** _-Asintió, parecíaaliviada de cambiar de tema._**

Apolo por otra parte no prestaba atención a lo que hacían le preocupaba mas que el chico parecía estar bastante cansado ahí recostado se acerco a su lado y al de la chica, el muchacho solo le sonreía de lado mientras ella lo miraba aun severamente con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿que sientes Percy? - pregunto suavemente sabia que era un sueño y que probablemente no podía hacer nada por el chico pero cualquier cosa que supiera le hacia sentirse mas tranquilo con respecto a su ya no tan pequeño paciente.

 ** _-Atenea puso la cabeza de Medusa en la parte delantera y bañó el escudo con bronce celestial. Ella y Zeus se lo turnaban para usarlo en la batalla. Asustaba a sus enemigos en_** ** _la batalla._**

\- pero al final quien más lo usa Nea porque Zeus solo mandan desde el Olimpo las batallas muy pocas veces se presenta en ellas - murmuro Hermes viendo también al chico y luego a su hijo que también parecía algo preocupado por el muchacho.

\- solo estoy cansado señor Apolo - susurro el hijo de Poseidón frotando uno de sus ojos pero al dios de la verdad no lo podía engañar tan fácilmente el podía notar que no solo era cansancio había algo mas.

Luke veía al chico y a la escena donde estaba su yo mas joven pensando en la estúpida cabra que los llevo ahí solo por el estúpido brazalete, vio su mirada ensombrecida sabia lo que había pensado en ese entonces que esa cabra debía estar disgustada de colaborar con el dios en absoluto y si tal vez enviarlos ahí después de todo era una venganza de ella contra la hija del dios.

 ** _Hal Green le tendió las manos a Luke joven. Su expresión le dijo que era suturno para las predicciones del futuro. el se estremecio como si una ola de terror le hubiera recorrido todo el cuerpo. Después de haberoído el futuro de Thalía, no parecíaquerer saber el suyo._**

Luke mayor solo podía pensar en la terrible pregunta que cargaba en su cabeza en el instante antes de saber su futuro¿Qué pasaba si ella sobrevivía y yo no? y la otra que al final resulto convertirse en la realidad ¿Qué pasaba si ambos sobrevivían pero el sacrificio de Thalia era su culpa?vio a Thalia que estaba junto con el dios del sol y el chico, el dios revisaba al chico a pesar de saber que era inútil aquello pues era un sueño.

\- quiero que me respondas algunas cosas después del sueño - murmuro el dios del sol al odio de Percy el se sintió atrapado pero asintió aun se veía cansado pero parecía que estar sentado le hacia bien.

 ** _-No lo hagas, Luke-dijo Thalía, amargamente-. Los dioses tienen razón. Las profecías de Hal no ayudan a nadie._**

\- Las profecías si ayudan niña - dijo el dios del sol - el problema es que no siempre sabemos bien su interpretación - se puso de pie viendo que el chico estaba recostado y ella no pensaba dejar que se ponga de pie lo cual parecía ser lo mas recomendable.

\- Lo entendí después no se preocupe - murmuro en respuesta ella sosteniendo a Percy que parecía querer ponerse de pie - quédate quieto - ordeno ella y el solo suspiro.

 ** _El anciano parpadeó con sus ojos vidriosos. Sus manos parecían tan frágiles, era difícil creer que en sus venas corría la sangre de un dios inmortal. les habíadicho que su maldición terminaría ese día, de una forma u otra._**

Hermes veía a su hijo mas joven parecía pensar en todo lo sucedido y en el futuro que le habían dicho a la chica seguro pensaba que debía intentar ver su futuro si con eso conseguían algo para ayudar.

 ** _Luke le dio sus manos.Hal respiró hondo y cerró sus ojos. Su chaqueta de piel de serpiente brilló como siintentara deshacerse de su propietario. Luke parecíaobligarse a mantener la calma._**

Luke recordaba esa sensación veía sus manos como sentía el pulso de Hal en sus dedos solo para que después soltara todo lo demás cerro sus dedos.

 ** _Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Apartó las manos de Luke joven y le miró con terror._** ** _-Vale-dijo Luke parecia que su garganta estaba seca como si estuviera hecha de arena-. Supongo que no has visto nada bueno._**

-No no era bueno - murmuro Luke viendo a su padre un instante respondiendo a su pregunta silenciosa que le estaba enviando con la mirada.

 ** _Hal se giró hacia su ordenador. Miró la pantalla durante tanto rato que parecía haber entrado en trance. Finalmente, escribió:_** ** _-Fuego. He visto fuego._** ** _Thalía frunció el ceño:_** ** _-¿Fuego? ¿Te refieres a hoy? ¿Eso es lo que nos va a ayudar?_**

Apolo y Hermes abrieron mucho los ojos solo había un fuego que podía ser de ayuda en ese momento y no era un fuego bueno para nada, se preguntaban como es que ellos dos pudieron crearlo porque era obvio que lo hicieron y también como es que salieron de ahí.

 ** _Hal levantó la cabeza miserablemente. Asintió._** ** _-Hay más-lo presiono Luke joven-. ¿Por qué te has asustado tanto?_** ** _Evitó sus ojos. A regañadientes, escribió._** ** _-Es difícil estar seguro. Luke, también vi un sacrificio futuro. Una elección pero también una traición._**

Thalia evito las miradas de Luke y Hermes, solo mirando a su primo que le sonreía débilmente. Apolo los miraba y luego a Luke entendiendo que ellos sabían bien de esa elección y traición.

 ** _Luke esperaba que Hal se explique pero no lo hizo._** ** _-¿Una traición? -dijo Thalía. Su tono sonaba atemorizado-. ¿Te refieres a que alguien traicionará a Luke? Porque Luke no podría traicionar a nadie jamás._** ** _Hal tecleó:_** ** _-Su camino es difícil de ver. Pero si sobrevive a hoy, él traicionará..._**

Ahora las miradas fueron hacia Luke pues si estaba por traicionar en su tiempo y no solo a los dioses mas bien a todo el mundo según entendían los dioses pues hasta los mestizos sentían eso.

\- al final tomaste la decisión correcta - dijo el azabache sin mirarlo - pero hasta llegar ahí cometiste varios errores para eso estas escuchando la historia igual que los dioses - termino de decir para luego ponerse de pie y Thalia solo suspiraba.

\- aun deberías estar recostado - murmuro a forma de regaño tomando su brazo y el solo le sonrió de lado la verdad no quería preocuparlos y estando ahí solo estaba consiguiendo eso o al menos eso sentía.

 ** _Thalía le apartó el teclado._** ** _-¡Suficiente! ¿Atraes a los semidioses aquí y entonces les quitas la esperanza con tus horribles predicciones? No me extraña que los demás se rindieran...igual que tú te has rendido. ¡Eres patético!_** ** _La furia brilló en los ojos de Hal, se puso de pie._**

\- Durante un segundo, creí que te embestiría en ese instante - dijo Luke y ella negó con la cabeza pero sonriendo ella había pensado lo mismo después de lo que le había dicho.

 ** _-Lárgate-le gritó Thalía-. Date una vuelta, anciano. ¿Tienes algún mechero?_**

 ** _-¡Basta ya! -grito Luke joven . Hal Green retrocedió de inmediato. había miedo en la mirada pero Luke parecíaquerer evitar pensar en su futuro, por lo pronto solo queríapensar en sobrevivir._** ** _-Fuego- siguióLuke -. Has mencionado fuego._**

\- y no es buen fuego lo aseguro - dijo Hermes y Luke asintió no había sido un buen fuego.

\- pero ¿tenían lo necesario para hacerlo?- pregunto Apolo tratando de recordar como es que se hacia ese fuego y Thalia desvió la mirada como detesto hacer aquel fuego, Luke la vio de reojo antes de asentir a la pregunta del dios.

 ** _Asintió, entonces movió las manos como indicando que no sabía nada más. Una idea parecio pasar por la cabeza del Luke joven._** ** _-¿Qué es? -preguntó Thalía-. Conozco esa mirada. Has pensado algo._**

\- aww conoces sus miradas - susurro Percy incando a su prima esta golpeo su mano.

\- soy la teniente de artemisa y sabes bien lo que paso - susurro ella molesta con el hijo de Poseidón.

\- pero en ese momento no lo eras - susurro de nuevo el sonriendole y viendo como se habia sonrojado si el habia ganado, Luke que los veia no entendia nada y peor cuando ella se sonrojo, apreto los puños claro a él si le prestaba atencion pero en cambio a él le decia que era cazadora, golpeo el piso con el pie captando la atencion de los cuatro que lo quedaron viendo raro.

 ** _-Déjame el teclado-se sentóLuke en el ordenador y abrióuna nueva ventana del buscador, tecleo su búsqueda y le apareció un artículo de inmediato._** ** _Thalía se asomó por encima de su hombro._** ** _-Luke, ¡eso sería perfecto! Pero creía que era solo una leyenda._**

\- también se creía que nosotros eramos una leyenda y míranos - le guiño un ojo Apolo y se señalo entero y estaba bien que Thalia fuera la teniente de Artemisa pero aun así ella era una chica y no podía dejar de pensar que el dios del sol seguía estando caliente.

\- en el futuro seguirá igual de caliente - murmuro entre dientes la chica y Percy se la quedo viendo.

\- es el dios del sol claro que es caliente Thalia - nunca había entendido eso cuando se lo dijo a a los trece, Annabeth le había intentado explicar cuando le pregunto pero igual no entendió ella se lo quedo mirando y rió.

\- sigo sin referirme a eso - dijo entre risas los demás seguían mirándolos sin entender nada.

\- seguimos sin importarles - murmuro Apolo viendo a los chicos y Hermes asintió, Luke hizo lo mismo y la azabache solo reía y el chico le miraba sonriendo.

 ** _-No lo sé-admitío Luke-. Si es real, ¿cómo lo podríamos hacer? No hay ninguna receta para hacerlo. Hal golpeó sus nudillos contra el escritorio para llamar nuestra atención. Su cara parecía animada. Señaló a sus estanterías._** ** _-Libros de historia antigua-dijo Thalía-. Hal tiene razón. Unos cuantos de ellos son muy viejos. Probablemente tengan información que no está en Internet._**

\- probablemente así fue ¿no?- murmuro Apolo viendo la estantería el mismo había dejado algunos libro ahí porque a la madre de Hal le encantaban de hecho eso fue lo que el tuviera interés en ella, Luke y Thalia asintieron ella se limpiaba lagrimas de reír.

 ** _Los tres salieron corriendo hacia las estanterías. Comenzaron a sacar libros. Al cabo del rato la librería de Hal parecía haber sufrido las consecuencias de un tornado, pero al anciano no parecía importarle. Miraba títulos y pasaba páginas igual de rápido que los chicos. Después de un montón de búsquedas sin resultado, Hal fue correteando, señalando una página de un libro viejo encuadernado en cuero. Luke ojeo la lista de ingredientes y se emociono._**

\- Lo han encontrado - suspiro con cansancio Apolo pensando que su pequeño iba a morir ahí ese día después de tanto sufrir, agacho la cabeza; Luke lo veía y luego a su padre que se puso a su lado abrazándolo por los hombros, los dioses no eran como el había creído al menos su padre y el dios del sol.

 ** _-Esto es. La receta para hacer fuego griego._**

\- yo tengo una pregunta - alzo la mano Percy y se lo quedaron mirando - ¿como sabias que eso buscabas? - Luke se lo quedo mirando un instante antes de mirar al suelo.

\- nunca lo supe tal vez era por Hermes, o eso quise creer o vi la receta antes no lo se - respondió sin mirar a nadie, Hermes sonrió seguía diciendo su nombre en vez de padre pero al menos sin odio.

\- y todo lo que necesitan esta en la habitación, si no me equivoco - dijo Hermes y los chicos asintieron hasta Percy lo hizo después de todo recordaba bien el fuego griego, no eran buenos recuerdos pero ahí estaban, suspiro.

 ** _Repaso la receta entera. hizo una mueca._**

-faltaba un ingrediente - dijo Luke mayor respondiendo a la pregunta que tenían todos en el rostro el miro a Thalia y ella desvió la mirada incomoda.

 ** _-Un catalizador-miro a Thalía-. Necesitamos un rayo._**

\- y que casualidad justo hay una hija del gran rey de los cielos ahí - rió Apolo y ella se quejo, la imagen del sueño comenzó a ponerse borrosa.

\- ¿cuando llegas sesos de alga?- susurro Thalia antes de comenzar a desvanecerse, el susurro algo a su oído y ella solo suspiro con tristeza y se fue, Hermes comenzó a desaparecer también igual Luke el único que no lo hacia era Apolo.

\- tiene dos minutos señor Apolo el señor Morfeo no nos ayudara mucho mas que eso - dijo el azabache una vez que se quedaron solos, el sueño cambio de lugar al parque y se sentó en una de las bancas el dios se sentó junto a el.

\- quiero saber demasiadas cosas pero la primera es ¿que paso ahí dentro? ¿que estas haciendo pequeño semidiós?- veía expectante al chico que solo suspiro incomodo mientras colocaba sus codos sobre sus rodillas y balanceaba su cabeza sobre sus manos.

\- demasiadas cosas señor Apolo - respondió mirando al frente y una sonrisa en los labios, eso le indicaba al dios que no era bueno - pero principalmente es porque estoy cansado y el lugar donde estoy dormido no es muy bueno que digamos, las moiras están tratando de sacarme y ponerme en otro lugar pero... - rió ligeramente y se volvió a sentar bien viendo al cielo - hay otras cosas antes - Apolo suspiro el chico de verdad se arriesgaba demasiado.

\- eso no me contesta mucho pero esta bien - dijo finalmente el dios del sol viendo que sus manos estaban comenzando a desaparecer - contéstame otra pregunta - el chico lo miro -¿dónde estas durmiendo? - el azabache sonrió de lado.

\- Un lugar... donde hasta los dioses temen ir - contesto y el dios abrió mucho los ojos quería decir mas pero termino por desaparecer ademas que al parecer alguien lo despertaba - lo veré en el siguiente sueño señor Apolo - alcanzo a escuchar que decía el chico.

 ** _N/A: Sugerencias, Teorías, quejas, todo déjelo en los reviews._**


	15. Capítulo 7

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negrita yo solo los usaré para este fic.**_

En el templo de Apolo, se encontraban dormidos dos dioses uno era Hermes el Dios de la mensajería comunicaciones y los viajeros (entre otras cosas) y el Dios del sol que había dejado su auto en automático, la diosa de la luna que había ya terminado su trabajo se dirigió ahí a esperar a su hermano que según regrese de su trabajo pero su sorpresa fue que cuando entró ahí lo encontró en el sofá junto con su mejor amigo, frunció el ceño.

\- Apolo - llamó con voz imperiosa pero el Dios del sol ni se inmutó seguía totalmente dormido, decidió llamar al otro Dios- Hermes - ninguno de los dos parecía querer despertar, tocó sus hombros y pronto el Dios de los mensajeros estuvo despierto.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - pregunto con voz ronca y bostezando mientras la diosa solo masajeaba el puente de su nariz se había preocupado porque algo les este pasando y la verdad solo parecía que estaban durmiendo demás.

\- Eso deberías decírmelo tú- mascullo la diosa mirando mal al Dios y aún tratando de despertar a su mellizo.

\- Pues yo estaba durmiendo- se encogió de hombros el Dios de los ladrones sin querer decir la verdad sobre que estaba soñando con la vida de su hijo, vio que Artemisa seguía moviendo y golpeando levemente las mejillas de su hermano - Debio estar muy cansado, déjalo dormir un poco más- dijo deteniendo la mano de ella, Artemisa lo miró mal y luego a su hermano.

\- Hace rato que el debía estar despierto es el Dios del sol, Hermes - el Dios solo sonrió, sabia que el necesitaba solo un poco más de tiempo para hablar con él chico de su tío.

\- Si pero ha estado atendiendo a la chica de Atenea y sabes también lo preocupado que ha estado por el chico del tío P - trataba de ganarle tiempo a su amigo, ella lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados, sabia que lo que decía el Dios era cierto pero aún así su hermano nunca dormía tanto en especial si tenía que conducir su auto, porque el adoraba conducir su auto eso lo tranquilizaba si de verdad estaba nervioso.

Se dio la vuelta y lo llamó una vez más- Apolo - sacudió su brazo ligeramente y el Dios abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, como si algo le hubiera aterrado - ¿Que pasó Apolo? - el Dios respiraba de forma irregular, Hermes se levantó de su sillón y se puso a su lado.

\- Apo ¿que paso? - susurro el Dios de los ladrones a su oído y el Dios del sol solo seguía tratando de tomar aire y se aferró a la mano de ambos tanto como la de Hermes como la de Artemisa.

\- Dime que sucede Apolo - el tono de voz que usó Aretmisa fue suave y muy preocupado no le gustaba cuando su hermano estaba así, porque eso podía significar muchas cosas, como que tuvo una nueva visión y está no traía buenas noticias exactamente.

\- Nada... no pasó nada... - logro decir cuando estuvo más tranquilo y su respiración se volvió más regular, su hermana y su amigo se lo quedaron viendo, ella lo golpeó en la cabeza.

\- Despiertas así y me vienes a decir que no pasó nada - mascullo viéndolo con severidad y el sobaba su cabeza con ambas manos.

\- Soy muy precioso para recibir golpes tan temprano Arty - murmuró el Dios del sol sosteniendo su cabeza y ella lo seguía viendo con enojo, el Dios de los ladrones lo veía preocupado, preguntándose qué le habría dicho el chico.

\- Dime ahora que paso Apolo - dijo con voz imperiosa la diosa de la caza - Y no me salgas de nuevo con que no pasó nada - terminó de agregar al ver que abría la boca y después la cerró.

\- Esta bien - suspiro el Dios- estaba soñando con uno de los castigos de Zeus- la Diosa de la caza bajo los brazos y suavizó la expresión, Hermes solo le dio palmaditas en la mano a su amigo aunque aún quería saber que habló con el muchacho.

\- Intenta no pensar en ello entonces - murmuró la diosa y el Dios del sol sonrió de lado, no le gustaba mentirle a su melliza, ni decirle verdades a medias pero no podía contarle la verdad, no por ahora - Hermes creo que tío Poseidón te espera - dijo para después darse la vuelta e irse por donde entro - y deberías mejorar la seguridad del templo -

\- Si porque está visto que cualquiera entra - murmuró Hermes la verdad le asustó que ella los despertara y luego vio a su amigo - ¿Qué te dijo el chico? -

\- Que está en un lugar muy horrible- susurro el Dios del sol, mirando el suelo, luego sus manos y después la habitación que había ocupado Percy, no podía imaginar que habría estado haciendo para haber llegado ahí, a los doce había estado al borde y ahora estaba ahí dentro, que destino más cruel que tenía, Hermes apretó su hombro.

\- Esperemos que las moiras lo saquen pronto de ahí entonces - El Dios de los viajeros se hacía una idea de lo que decía el Dios del sol - Voy para donde él tío, te veo en la sala - Apolo asintió y el otro desapareció en una brisa café.

En el templo de Poseidón, se podría decir que todo era calma y tranquilidad porque los héroes antiguos se habían dormido tan tarde que esa mañana no querían despertar, Tritón aún siendo un Dios tampoco quería hacerlo, a pesar de que los dioses no necesitan dormir, pero nadie dijo que no se cansaban si tú hermano semidios hiperactivo le daba por jugar a la guerra de Troya a media noche y se la vivía saltando sobre tu espalda y el único capaz de detenerlo solo te veía con una sonrisa en los labios, si la noche fue muy larga para el pobre hijo inmortal de Poseidón.

\- Vamos levántense de una vez - trataba de despertarlos Anfitrite, moviendolos uno a uno, en especial a su hijo.

\- No ... Teseo... no - murmuraba entre sueños Tritón, moviéndose en la cama y su madre río ligeramente, él también se estaba acostumbrando a sus hermanos, vio hacia otra cama de la habitación en ella estaban dos azabaches profundamente dormidos.

\- Se ven lindos dormidos pero como hacen ruido despiertos - murmuró Poseidón entrando en la habitación y viendo todas las cosas que habían tiradas por todas partes, espadas, lanzas, almohadas, escudos, armaduras, arco, flechas, blancos caídos en el suelo etc, se acercó su esposa y la abrazó por los hombros.

\- Se ven lindos así dormidos - señaló con la cabeza a los azabaches, el más bronceado estaba sobre el pecho del más blanco y este tenía una mano puesta en su espalda, Poseidón sonrió y luego suspiró, este trató le estaba costando demasiado.

\- Hay que despertarlos ya - miro al resto de sus hijos e invitado, Orión estaba acurrucado en el suelo con las cobijas y abrazado a un arco, Belerofonte tenía los pies colgando de la cama y la sábana a medio cuerpo, Aquiles estaba en la cama durmiendo boca abajo mientras Tritón estaba abrazando una almohada en un cobertor en el piso.

\- Si tienes razón querido - respondió la diosa y dio unas cuantas palmadas al aire y apareció una caracola en su mano, la soplo y el sonido hizo que todos despertaran bastante desorientados.

\- Vamos que pronto a de llegar Hermes- apresuró Poseidón a sus invitados, ellos no podían quedarse más tiempo, el desayuno sería servido en el comedor común y debían estar esos dos ahí.

\- Ya voy - murmuró el antiguo rey de Micenas, queriéndose sentar pero notó que había alguien a su lado, vio quien era y sonrió, el estaba frotando uno de sus ojos y pronto se sentó.

\- ¿Qué hora es? - pregunto estirándose y bostezando.

\- Hora de que se levanten - dijo el Dios de los mares riendo aún por ver a sus hijos así todos se estaban levantando y estaban despeinados y con cara de sueño.

\- Ya estoy levantado- susurró el antiguo rey de Atenas para dejarse caer de nuevo contra la cama y Perseo río.

\- Eso no es estar levantado Teseo - dijo entre risas y lo movió tratando de que se levante.

\- Déjalo, después se despertará, ustedes tienen que irse ya - dijo Orión recogiendo algunas flechas del suelo y su arco.

\- Es verdad, vamos Perseo - apresuró Aquiles saliendo de la habitación para ir al baño a arreglarse, el héroe asintió y se terminó de ponerse de pie, para seguirlo, un rato después estuvieron listos para partir y justo llegó el Dios de los viajeros.

\- Llegue - dijo bastante cansado y su tío lo vio con una ceja alzada el Dios aún cargaba la ropa de ayer y el cabello bastante desordenado.

\- Sobrino no quieres no se ¿que te preste el baño? - susurro el Dios portador de tormentas viéndolo de arriba abajo y entonces Hermes se dio cuenta de como estaba y asintió, los otros dos héroes se sentaron a esperarlo, no demoro demasiado.

\- Listo vamos, nos vemos después tío Possy- dijo el Dios haciéndole de la mano para luego desaparecer con los dos héroes y aparecer en el comedor como si nada, los héroes se fueron a sentar y el Dios fue con los demás dioses, sentándose a lado del Dios del sol y Artemisa estaba al otro lado de este, ninguno dijo nada durante el desayuno.

Todos comenzaron a entrar en la sala de los tronos y los reyes se veían algo indignados mientras que Hestia se veía molesta por su comportamiento, los mestizos ya habían solucionado el problema de que no les dejaran sentar como quisieran y eso es lo que fastidiaba a los reyes pero ya después hablarían con Hefestos para que solucione todo nuevamente, cosa que al Dios de los herreros no parecía hacerle gracia.

Annabeth se sentó con Piper a un lado de ella y al otro lado se sentó Jason demasiado feliz de poder estar una vez más con su novia y a su otro lado su mejor amigo, Frank, Hazel, Nico y Will estaban en un asiento cercano a ellos, aunque Nico parecía bastante incómodo con la cercanía del rubio y también de su dulce prima que estaba cerca con sus cazadoras y sonreía de forma burlona en su dirección, Rachel estaba cerca de ellos también junto con Reyna e Hylla, la pretora parecía más animada ahora que podía estar de nuevo en contacto con los demás y que podía delegar funciones a Jason quien estaba ayudándola a controlar a los de la legión, Luke por su parte prefirió seguir sentándose solo y un poco apartado del resto mientras trataba de evitar a toda costa algún contacto con el legado de Apolo, que parecía querer seguir entablando conversación y amistad con él, pero Luke ya lo había decidido él iba a escuchar y a tratar de cambiar su opinión sobre los dioses, ahora que no escuchaba a Cronos y podía dormir casi en paz. Además que Thalia por fin le había hablado en el sueño con normalidad, no con odio, si tenía que cambiar su opinión solo para que ella lo quisiera entonces lo haría.

Los dioses estaban sentados cada uno en sus tronos, Atenea tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido viendo a sus hijos que estaban sentados y juntándose con los demás campistas, eso no le parecía incorrecto, Malcom estaba con su hermana más pequeña Sophia y junto a la hija de Apolo, podían aprender de los demás, lo que la tenía algo contrariada era esa extraña amistad de su hija con una de las de Afrodita, pues a su consideración las hijas de la diosa eran bastante huecas, esperaba sinceramente que su hija comenzara a elegir mejores amistades en el futuro que ella le iba a forjar, sonrió ante esto.

Antes de que alguien tomara el libro para seguir con la lectura una bruma verde se hizo presente en la sala dejando al Dios de los mares, su consorte y a todos sus hijos, Tritón traía en su espalda al más inquieto de sus hermanos que venía muy sonriente despeinandolo, Orión venía con Belerofonte a su lado tratando de aguantar la risa por las monerías de su hermano hacia el otro, Poseidón se aclaró la garganta y pronto todos tuvieron una expresión seria y avanzaron hasta el trono del Dios.

Perseo por otra parte había tenido el ceño fruncido ante la escena de Teseo encima de Tritón no sabia porque pero eso ahora le molestaba, la noche anterior también le había molestado pero había dejado que Teseo sea Teseo porque le encantaba verlo reír y sonreír, aunque por alguna razón le comenzaba a disgustar que fueran otras personas las causantes de esto. Aquiles lo había visto y solo sonrió de lado y luego vio a su amigo Teseo, negó con la cabeza.

\- Bien seguiré leyendo - abrío el libro Hefestos, si le había molestado el capítulo anterior y prefería no leer de nuevo pero viendo que Apolo hoy tampoco parecía en condiciones para leer debido a que no brillaba como de costumbre decidió ofrecerse antes que su padre lo obligue cosa que no convendría para el pobre Dios que al parecer tenia ya demasiadas cosas en su cabeza - _**Acepto regalos de un extraño**_ \- muchos vieron extrañados el libro.

Annabeth por otra parte vio de soslayo al Dios de los ladrones que hoy parecía algo distraído y veía al Dios del sol con preocupación pero este parecía perdido en su propio mundo y no lo notaba, ella suspiró ahora vería lo que habían hablado Percy y Hermes antes de que se embarcaron en ese bonito viaje, porque estaba segura que aquí se vería eso.

 _ **Tal como lo veía Tántalo, los pájaros del Estínfalo estaban en el bosque ocupados en sus propios asuntos y no nos habrían atacado si Annabeth, Tyson y yo no los hubiéramos molestado con nuestra manera de conducir los carros.**_

\- ¿Por su manera de conducir los carros? ya va a ver lo que pueden llegar a molestar los carros y los pájaros de estínfalo- murmuró Hades planeando nuevos castigos para ese ser por haberse atrevido a salir de su lugar además de querer perpetrar el castigo que ya tenía impuesto, pero luego le envió una fría mirada a quien había sido el causante de eso, estaba seguro que Zeus habia enviado a ese, ¿es que no pensaba en la seguridad de los jóvenes? .Claro como no tenía a ningún hijo ahí que le iba a importar.

 _ **Aquello era tan rematadamente injusto que le dije que se fuera a perseguir dónuts a otra parte, cosa que no ayudó a mejorar las cosas.**_

 _Claro que no iba a ayudar_ pensaba con cansancio Atenea mientras entornaba los ojos, el chico de verdad era estúpido ya tras eso demasiado boca floja, seguía sin comprender como es que había llegado a vivir hasta los dieciséis.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Hay que decir las cosas en la cara! - a Ares le gustaba la osadía que mostraba el muchacho para poder decir todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza aunque eso le costara un castigo, claro que aún no se le pasaba el enojo por haber perdido contra él pero ahora tenia también otros asuntos en la cabeza, como proteger a su hija de los planes que pueda tener su hermana "sabia" y saber que estaba planeando la misma.

Artemisa asintió imperceptiblemente muy de acuerdo con Ares pero de soslayo veía a cierto rubio que solo miraba el suelo y después veía a su hermano que hoy no sonreía y parecía tener una discusión interna y de vez en cuando miraba a su tío con preocupación, algo pasaba, tenía que conversar con él.

 _ **Nos condenó a los tres a patrullar por la cocina, o sea, a fregar platos y cacharros toda la tarde en el sótano con las arpías de la limpieza.**_

Los campistas griegos gruñeron ese era de los peores castigos que existían, pues las protecciones para aquello pesaban demasiado además de que podían salir lastimados y ese director no movía un dedo para ayudarlos en esos casos, los romanos solo los veían interrogantes, después de todo no lo veían como un gran castigo.

 _ **Las arpías lavaban con lava, no con agua, para obtener aquel brillo súper limpio y acabar con el 99,9 por ciento de los gérmenes. Así que Annabeth y yo tuvimos que ponernos delantal y guantes de asbesto.**_

Los romanos levantaron una ceja, eso no sonaba para nada bien y les parecia hasta algo riesgoso.

 _ **A Tyson no le importaba; sumergió sus desnudas manos y empezó a fregar, pero Annabeth y yo tuvimos que soportar durante horas aquel trabajo peligroso y sofocante, especialmente porque había toneladas de platos extra.**_

El Dios de los mares solo pensaba que bueno su hijo no tendría que soportar eso en el futuro eso era lo único bueno del trato, iba a ser un futuro mucho más feliz para todos, apretó suavemente la mano de su consorte y está sonrió un poco, ninguno de los dos estaba muy feliz pero era lo mejor.

 _ **Tántalo había encargado a la hora del almuerzo un banquete especial para celebrar la victoria de Clarisse: una comida muy completa que incluía pájaros del Estínfalo fritos a la paisana.**_

\- Claro muy completa - dijo con sarcasmo Leo - Ya ves chispitas a nuestra dieta le falta pájaros de estinfalo - asintió muy seriamente y los otros solo pudieron reír ante sus ocurrencias mientras sus mejores amigos negaban con la cabeza, solo el podía pensar cosas así. Bueno que era mejor tenerlo así que un Leo melancólico y culpable pero se veía mejor desde los sucesos extraños de la sala porque más de uno se había dado cuenta de las brisas y burbujas de agua que golpeaban a los dioses y al probatio.

 _ **Lo único bueno del castigo fue que nos proporcionó a Annabeth y a mí un enemigo común y tiempo de sobra para hablar.**_

Atenea se retuvo de pensar que si que era una buena estrategia eso, nunca debías tener a todos tus enemigos juntos en un solo lugar pues podrían aliarse, lo que la llevo a otra idea que no había contemplado en su plan los aliados que podía conseguir él, porque ella sabia perfectamente que muchos le apoyarían y entonces todo se iría al tártaro, aunque sospechaba que no le diría a nadie después de todo el libraba sus batallas solo, esperaba que esta vez fuera igual.

 _ **Después de escuchar otra vez el relato de mi sueño sobre Grover, me pareció que quizá empezaba a creerme.**_ _ **-Si realmente lo ha encontrado -murmuró-, y si pudiéramos recuperarlo...**_

 _ **-Espera un momento -dije-. Actúas como si eso que Grover ha encontrado, sea lo que sea, fuera la única cosa del mundo capaz de salvar al campamento. ¿Qué es exactamente?**_ _ **-Te voy a dar una pista. ¿Qué es lo que consigues cuando despellejas a un carnero?**_

\- Montar un estropicio - dijo Leo poniéndose de pie y sonriendo como loco a lo que Annabeth rió, Hefestos vio con curiosidad a su hijo pensando que si de verdad estaba pensando como el chico del libro también tendría que preocuparse porque salga tan suicida como él.

 _ **-¿Montar un estropicio?**_

\- Vas evolucionando Leo ya vas pensando como el Percy de trece años - felicitaron los Stoll secándose falsas lagrimas de orgullo y haciendo reír a los demás mientras que los del Argo II pensaban seriamente que nunca debían dejar a Percy y a Leo solos al menos no con explosivos y cosas puntiagudas cerca, pues si pensaban igual... no no se lo querían imaginar.

\- Pronto seré un gran héroe entonces chispitas - susurro emocionado el hijo de Hefestos a Jason quien solo se tenso, nop no era bueno que sea de esa clase de héroes, porque escuchando los pensamientos de Percy, eran bastante pesimistas y suicidas cuando era de más joven no se quería imaginar de los del de dieciséis, vio a su amigo preguntándose si sus pensamientos serian parecidos. Su amigo Leo por otra parte sonreía como si pensar como Percy fuera lo mejor del mundo, el rubio esperaba enserio que no fuera así.

 _ **Ella suspiró. -Un vellón. La piel del carnero se llama vellón o vellocino, y si resulta que ese carnero tiene lana de oro... -El Vellocino de Oro. ¿Hablas en serio?**_

Poseidón prefirió evitar pensar en aquello del vellocino de Oro por muchas razones. Y su esposa que sabía muy bien esas razones, sólo negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Tritón hizo una mueca ante la mención de ese vellocino pero agacho la cabeza al hacerlo, los demás hijos del dios del mar prefirieron hacer como su padre y no pensar en aquello y todo lo que conllevaba ese objeto pues no solo tenia que ver con quien lo tenia y ahora quien lo iba a rescatar sino otras cosas más (N/A: *bosteza y saca un papelito del bolsillo* aquí dice... *trata de leer* no entiendo mi letra... bueno en resumen que el cordero al que perteneció esta piel era hijo de Poseidón con una heroína de Tracia llamada Teófane, el la convirtió en oveja y el se convirtió en cordero y... lo demás lo dejo a su imaginación ;) * se guarda el papelito*)

 _ **Annabeth dejó en la lava un plato lleno de huesos de pájaro. -Percy, ¿te acuerdas de las Hermanas Grises? Dijeron que conocían la posición de lo que andabas buscando, y mencionaron a Jasón.**_

\- Las hermanas Grises te quieren quitar a Jason reina de belleza - dijo Leo con falsa preocupación hacia Piper y ella siguiéndole el juego se llevó una mano al pecho poniendo cara de afligida y luego abrazó a Jason.

\- No dejaré que te roben mi amor - expreso en un tono dramático - Esas tres no lograrán separarte de mi - Jason río divertido y beso a su novia tiernamente en los labios.

\- Ellas nunca lograrán separarnos, para mí solo existe tú, eres todo lo que necesito en este mundo para ser feliz - les siguió el juego y la volvió a besar consiguiendo que casi todos se pusieran a arrullar, ya sea por burla o porque de verdad se creyeron el acto.

Zeus por otra parte solo fruncio el entrecejo no le estaba gustando esa relación, además que el se podía procurar una novia mejor, como por ejemplo alguien que si estuviera a su altura y de su mismo linaje por así decirlo, tenia que ser una romana como él, por ejemplo la hija de Bellona, ella se veía como buen prospecto, nada que ver con las hijas del amor que solían ser superficiales y débiles, estaba bien para algo rápido pero no para algo duradero, ya vería que hacer con eso cuando pudiera.

 _ **También a él le explicaron hace tres mil años cómo encontrar el Vellocino de Oro. Conoces la historia de Jasón y los Argonautas, supongo.**_

Frank soltó un leve quejido el no quería recordar a los argonautas pero aquí estaban recordandoselos, instintivamente llevó su mano a su pecho pero luego lo recordó y vio a Hazel ella también tenía la mano en el pecho apretando el leño que llevaba en el bolsillo, sonrió había elegido a la persona indicada para cuidarlo, beso suavemente su frente y ella alzó la mirada y le sonrió.

 _ **-¡Sí! -dije-. Esa vieja película con los esqueletos de arcilla. Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco.**_

Los de la sala se echaron a reír a más no poder y Annabeth solo negó ligeramente con la cabeza pero sonreía, Atenea prefirió seguir mirando al frente y sonriendo en vez de pensar algo después de todo según ella su plan iba a solucionar todo.

 _ **-¡Oh, dioses, Percy! Eres imposible.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo era, pues?**_ _ **-Escúchame bien. La verdadera historia del Vellocino de Oro trata de dos hijos de Zeus, Cadmo y Europa, ¿sí?,**_

Las miradas de curiosos semidioses se posaron levemente sobre el gran rey de los dioses que los ignoró por completo.

\- Lamento el padre que consiguieron - murmuró Thalia viendo a Zeus - Más lamento que también sea mi padre - resopló y Phoebe le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda en son de apoyo.

 _ **que iban a convertirse en víctimas de un sacrificio humano y suplicaron a su padre que los salvara. Zeus envió un carnero alado con lana de oro, que los recogió en Grecia y los trasladó hasta Cólquide, en el Asia Menor.**_

Poseidón solo suspiró recordaba muy bien aquello, su hermano nunca oyó a los niños pero el sí por eso le pidió a su hijo que fuera por ellos y los rescatará. Lo que no imagino es que de verdad pensaran que su pequeño hermano lo había enviado y quisieran darle en ofrenda el mismo cordero. Anfitrite que también se conocía la historia apreto su mano en señal de apoyo y le sonrió débilmente, el solo parpadeo despacio y acarició su mano dándole a entender que estaba bien.

 _ **Bueno, en realidad sólo trasladó a Cadmo, porque Europa se cayó en el trayecto y se mató. Pero eso no importa.**_

\- A Europa creo que si le importaría- murmuró Jason y el Latino junto con Piper sonrieron ellos pensaban lo mismo que él.

 _ **-A ella sí le importaría...**_

Los tres abrieron mucho los ojos pensando ¡Estamos perdidos! pensamos como Percy se vieron entre sí horrorizados dos de ellos y el otro divertido y luego se rieron, todos les veían como si se hubieran vuelto locos pero Hefestos estaba feliz con aquello así que continuó con la lectura.

 _ **-La cuestión, ¡Percy!, es que cuando Cadmo llegó a Cólquide, ofrendó a los dioses el carnero de oro y colgó el vellocino en un árbol en mitad de aquel reino. El vellocino llevó la prosperidad a aquellas tierras; los animales dejaron de enfermar, las plantas crecían con más fuerza y los campesinos obtenían cosechas abundantes.**_

Algunos dioses que sabían de quién era hijo ese carnero le enviaron miradas a su progenitor, comprendían muy bien porque resultaba tan beneficioso después de todo su padre era un Dios que buscaba el bien de la naturaleza además de uno de los tres grandes.

 _ **Las plagas desaparecieron, y por eso Jasón quería el vellocino, porque logra revitalizar la tierra donde se halla. Cura la enfermedad, fortalece la naturaleza, limpia la polución atmosférica...**_ _ **-Podría curar el árbol de Thalia. Annabeth asintió.**_

Luke, Jason y Zeus vieron a Thalia pensando que así fue como consiguieron salvarla y si de verdad era tan poderoso, tal vez esa era la razón por la cual estaba ella ahí sentada aunque eso no explicaba como es que era una cazadora, Thalia sintió las miradas y cuando volteó a verlos solo uno le sostuvo la mirada y ella le sonrió con suficiencia, el asintió.

 _ **-Y reforzaría también las fronteras del campamento, Percy. Pero el Vellocino de Oro lleva siglos perdido; montones de héroes lo han buscado sin éxito.**_

\- Muchas vidas de héroes se han perdido en aquella búsqueda- dijo Hermes con un tanto de solemnidad temiendose que ese poder es el que estén confundiendo los sátiros con su hijo - Tienes suerte pequeño sátiro- Grover le sonrió al Dios, ahora el dios solo podía pensar en que era tan valiente y audaz como lo fue su hijo tal vez por eso lo había elegido para seguir su camino, suspiro aún no quería hacerse a la idea de haberle perdido para siempre en el futuro.

 _ **-Pero Grover lo ha encontrado -dije-. Salió en busca de Pan y ha encontrado el Vellocino de Oro, porque los dos irradian magia natural. Tiene sentido, Annabeth; podemos rescatarlo y salvar el campamento al mismo tiempo. ¡Es perfecto!**_

 _Demasiado Perfecto_ pensaba la diosa de la sabiduría, vio discretamente al hijo de Hermes y luego a la teniente de Artemisa, si el estaba trabajando para Cronos y este se quería regenerar entonces... vio a su padre eso podría arruinar su plan tendría que buscar alguna forma de que todo siga el curso que estaba tomando.

 _ **Ella vaciló.**_

 _ **-Quizá un poquito demasiado perfecto, ¿no crees? ¿Y si es una trampa? Me acordé del verano pasado y de cómo había manipulado Cronos nuestra búsqueda.**_

Luke se movió en su asiento mirando el piso algunos le enviaron malas miradas después de todo el estaba planeando el robo ese que llevó al muchacho a ello, de eso si podían acusarlo.

 _ **Casi había conseguido engañarnos para que lo ayudáramos a desencadenar una guerra que habría destruido la civilización occidental.**_

\- Y la palabra clave ahí es casi - murmuró Will que por un momento dejó de ver a su adorado hijo de Hades y se fijó en su padre se veía pálido y muy concentrado en algo en vez de en la lectura se preguntaba en qué. Hermes le daba palmadas en el hombro de vez en cuando pero el rubio no parecía notarlas solo acariciaba sus manos y parecía tratar de calmarse pero le era imposible, frunció el ceño tal vez debía hablar con él cuando tuviera oportunidad.

 _ **-¿Qué alternativa tenemos? -pregunté-. ¿Vas a ayudarme a rescatar a Grover, sí o no?**_

Se preocupa por el Sátiro y no por mi hija pensaba Zeus pero bueno se volvió a repetir mentalmente que ese ya no sería su problema.

 _ **Ella miró a Tyson, que había perdido todo interés en nuestra conversación y jugaba tan contento con las tazas y las cucharas, como si fuesen barquitos de juguete surcando olas de lava.**_

Por lo bajo los hijos del Dios sacudidor de tierras sonrieron pensando en ese hermano cíclope la verdad que no se parecía a ningún otro que conocieran, debía ser muy pequeño y también muy bueno, un ser que aún no había sido corrompido.

 _ **-Percy -susurró-, tendremos que luchar con Polifemo, el peor cíclope. Y sólo hay un sitio donde puede estar su isla: el Mar de los Monstruos.**_

Poseidón reprimió un quejido igual que sus hijos y también evitaban mirarle eso no ayudaría a su preocupación, _¡Oye! que salí bien de esa_ dijo una voz a Teseo.

 _El que no va a salir bien es nuestro padre con esta aventura_ pensó el antiguo rey de Atenas haciendo una mueca.

 _Él estará bien... creo_ respondió la voz y Teseo suspiró poco convencido con aquella respuesta.

 _ **-¿Dónde queda eso? Me miró como si creyese que me hacía el tonto.**_

No se hace, lo espensaban son burla cuatro personas en la sala, tres dioses y semidiós los cuatro sintieron que algo se clavó en su cuellos como un piquete congelado eso no les gustó, buscaron con la mirada culpables pero no había todos veían a Hefestos que seguía leyendo eso estaba más extraño cada vez.

 _ **-El Mar de los Monstruos. El mismo mar por el que navegó Ulises, y Jasón, y Eneas, y todos los demás.**_

\- Jason no nos habías dicho que tenías barco - dijo Dakota bastante divertido con su cantimplora llena de Kool Aid.

\- Pues no es mío pero creo que puedo conseguir que el Almirante Máximo te haga un recorrido en él- respondió el hijo de Júpiter y tanto como a Leo y Dakota les brillaron los ojos.

 _ **-¿El Mediterráneo, quieres decir? -No. Bueno, sí... pero no.**_ _ **-Otra respuesta directa, muchas gracias.**_

\- Él y su sarcasmo - murmuró Reyna sonriendo vaya que extrañaba tenerlo ahí, tal vez más de lo que quería admitir, esperaba que donde estaba no la estuviera pasando mal pero algo le decía que si.

 _ **-Mira, Percy, el Mar de los Monstruos es el mar que cruzan todos los héroes en sus aventuras. Estaba en el Mediterráneo, sí, pero, como todo lo demás, ha cambiado de posición a medida que el centro de poder occidental se desplazaba.**_

\- Casi todo se desplaza con nosotros aunque igual nuestro poder sigue estando ahí en Grecia y Roma- se interrumpió Hefestos y los demás dioses suspiraron después de todo ahí estaban sus raíces y no les prestaron atención a las miradas afligidas y de preocupación que tenían en especial los del Argo II pues justo esos eran los lugares que pretendía destruir la diosa cara de tierra, Hefestos siguió con la lectura.

 _ **-Como el monte Olimpo, que ahora está encima del Empire State, ¿no? O como el reino de Hades, que se encuentra en el subsuelo de Los Ángeles.**_ _ **-Exacto.**_

 _ **-Pero un mar entero lleno de monstruos... ¿Cómo puede ocultarse algo así? ¿No verían los mortales que pasaban cosas raras, quiero decir, barcos tragados por las aguas y demás?**_

\- Tragados barcos y... - comenzó a decir Ana hija de Marte vio a sus hermanos griegos que solo hicieron una mueca - No puede ser cierto -

\- No solo barcos, también aviones y más cosas - susurro Chris hijo de Marte todos ya se estaban temiendo de que lugar estaban hablando exactamente y no era como si fuera el mejor lugar para vacacionar.

 _ **-Claro que lo ven. No lo comprenden, pero saben que ocurre algo extraño en esa parte del océano. El Mar de los Monstruos queda junto a la costa este de Estados Unidos, al nordeste de Florida. Los mortales incluso le han puesto nombre.**_

\- El triángulo de las bermudas - dijo un hijo de Vulcano - Ya sabia yo que algo ocurría en ese lugar - sonrió a él le parecía interesante aquello.

\- Algo tan colosal y peligroso está a simple vista y los mortales no lo ven - dijo una legado de Aquilón y los demás estaban impresionados con lo poderosa que podía llegar a ser la niebla, mientras los griegos pensaban en que más les iba a impresionar cuando llegaran a la batalla de Manhattan porque ahí si que había tenido trabajo que hacer la niebla.

 _ **-¿El Triángulo de las Bermudas? -Exacto. Traté de asimilar todo aquello; supongo que no era más extraño que todo lo que había ido aprendiendo desde mi llegada al Campamento Mestizo.**_

\- Y quisiéramos decir que es lo más extraño- comenzó a hablar Travis que estaba junto con su hermano y las hijas de Demeter.

\- Pero no es así- termino por decir Connor y los demás asintieron si había cosas más extrañas que eso, como que la propia tierra quiera matarte.

 _ **-De acuerdo... Al menos, sabemos dónde buscar.**_ _ **-Es un área enorme, Percy. Buscar una pequeña isla en unas aguas infestadas de monstruos...**_

\- Exacto ¿cómo le encontraron? - susurro Piper a su amiga y ella solo señaló el libro, la mención de Percy en el libro solo hacia que lo extrañe más, quería volver a sentir su aroma, su presencia, trataba de recordar donde estaba pero no había recuerdo alguno, se comenzó a preguntar si así se habría sentido él con la amnesia.

 _ **-Bueno, yo soy hijo del dios del mar. Ése es mi terreno. ¿Tan difícil puede ser?**_

\- Demasiado - respondieron en un murmullo los hijos del Dios del mar - pero el ya tiene las respuestas - termino por decir Tritón, aunque hasta el momento estaba más preocupado por si el pequeño cíclope iría con ellos en ese viaje esperaba que no, pues sus hermanos cíclopes no estaban hechos exactamente para ir de héroes ellos estaban más bien para hacer trabajos manuales y en la seguridad del castillo de ellos, al menos los que eran buenos.

 _ **Annabeth frunció el ceño. -Tendremos que hablar con Tántalo y obtener su autorización para emprender la búsqueda; aunque nos dirá que no.**_

 _Y aún así él ira_ pensaba apesadumbrado Poseidón sabiendo que su hijo no dejaría así no más las cosas si su amigo se encontraba en peligro. Anfitrite sintió el apretón que le dio y acarició suavemente su mano, definitivo su esposo iba a acabar muy viejo con tantas aventuras del pequeño semidiós o y a eso debía sumarle que seguramente el pequeño cíclope iría con él. Vio al Dios del sol, que estaba igual o peor que su marido y no parecía que fuera exactamente por la lectura se preguntaba qué pasaba.

 _ **-No si se lo decimos esta noche al calor de la hoguera, delante de todo el mundo. El campamento entero lo oirá, lo presionarán entre todos y no será capaz de negarse.**_

\- Una buena estrategia- dijo Ares sonriendo socarronamente al ver que Atenea parecía respirar con dificultad apostaba que no quería reconocer que el chico podía pensar en buenos planes, aunque estos fueran un poco dementes, se preguntaba si aún planeaba algo contra su hija o si el otro plan la tenía demasiado ocupada, como fuera ninguno le iba a salir como quería porque si ella planeaba ir contra su tío el iría contra ella y no era el único.

 _ **-Tal vez -dijo con un pequeño resquicio de esperanza en su voz-. Mejor que terminemos con estos platos. Pásame el pulverizador de lava, ¿quieres?**_

\- Claro, porque los platos no se lavaran solos - murmuró Nissa y eso le dio una idea, tal vez con eso podría acabar con aquel castigo tan tedioso que se había aprendido muy bien el señor D.

 _En la fogata de aquella noche, la cabaña de Apolo dirigía los cantos a coro. Trataban de levantar el ánimo general, pero no era fácil tras el ataque de aquellos pajarracos._ \- Demasiado difícil si esas cosas te habían atacado en el rostro- dijo Jake recordando muy bien aquello y sobándose la mejilla algunos otros también sonaban sus brazos o piernas, entre ellos Will recordaba bien la herida del brazo que le dejó uno de aquellos, no se dio cuenta que el azabache de su lado lo veía con preocupación como si la herida fuera a reaparecer pero luego desvió la mirada.

 _ **Estábamos sentados en el semicírculo de gradas de piedra, cantando sin gran entusiasmo y contemplando cómo ardía la hoguera mientras los chicos de Apolo nos acompañaban con sus guitarras y liras.**_

\- Fueron tiempos horribles - susurro Polux recordando muy bien aquella época aunque por lo menos ahí estaba con su hermano, aunque ahora también estaba Dakota eso lo agradecía.

 _ **Cantamos todas las canciones clásicas de campamento. La hoguera estaba encantada y, cuanto más fuerte cantábamos, más alto se elevaban sus llamas; cambiaba de color, y también la intensidad de su calor, según nuestro estado de ánimo.**_

Hestia estaba sonriendo con la mención de su hoguera porque a más de estar encantada para eso era la conexión que tenía ella con cada campamento y su forma de transportarse a ellos cuando sabia que en el Olimpo habrían solo problemas es decir casi todo el tiempo y vio con tristeza al mayor culpable de esos problemas pues no sabia escuchar cuando le hablaban, suspiro ella quería que él cambiara.

 _ **En una buena noche la había visto alcanzar una altura de seis metros, con un color púrpura deslumbrante, y desprender un calor tan tremendo que toda la primera fila de malvaviscos se había incendiado.**_

\- Esa noche fue muy especial - susurraron los que recordaban muy bien esa hoguera, habían estado jugando todo el día, casi no hubo peleas además que el señor D hasta estuvo de buen humor, definitivo un día único. Luke sobo su mano con la otra mirando el suelo con la cabeza agachada el también recordaba buenas hogueras en el campamento, después de todo la mayoría ahí lo había tratado como familia y si no se equivocaba el estaba queriendo destruir eso ¿Cómo pudo caer tan bajo? sacudió la cabeza era mejor no pensar en aquello.

 _ **Aquella noche, en cambio, las llamas sólo alcanzaban un metro, apenas calentaban y tenían un color ceniciento.**_

La sonrisa de la diosa del hogar disminuyó pero no la perdió pues a diferencia de la hoguera del libro la de la Sala estaba más animada aunque no tan hermosa como hace unos días pero si mejor que la del día anterior cuando su querido hermano alejo a los semidioses.

 _ **Dioniso se retiró temprano. Tras aguantar unas cuantas canciones, farfulló que hasta las partidas de pinacle con Quirón eran más divertidas, le lanzó una mirada desagradable a Tántalo y se encaminó a la Casa Grande.**_

Quirón río por lo bajo, bien sabia que al señor D le había hecho falta, aunque este en su tiempo no lo quiso admitir cuando regresó, el Dioniso de la sala por otra parte estaba pensando que necesitaba una de esas partidas, aunque siempre sabia que iba a perder le eran emocionantes y relajantes porque todos los asuntos que transcurrían en la sala lo tenían bastante preocupado.

 _ **Cuando hubo sonado la última canción, Tántalo exclamó:**_ _ **-¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Ha sido precioso!**_

Los campistas que conocieron a Tántalo no pudieron evitar gruñir muy audiblemente los que solo lo había oído hablar en el recuerdo hicieron una mueca imaginándole mientras hablaba.

 _ **Echó mano de un malvavisco asado ensartado en un palo y se dispuso a hincarle el diente en plan informal, pero antes de que pudiese tocarlo, el malvavisco salió volando.**_

Los semidioses se echaron a reír algunos recordando ese hecho y otro recordando como la comida había huido de él en el recuerdo.

 _ **Tántalo intentó atraparlo a la desesperada, pero el malvavisco se quitó la vida arrojándose a las llamas.**_

Hasta los dioses se rieron con la escena, los semidioses rieron más mientras que los hermanos de Percy trataban de contenerse casi sin poder hacerlo porque la situación les parecía bastante graciosa, un carraspeó por parte de su padre evitó que lo hicieran, ellos sabían lo que se perdía con ese trato.

 _ **Él se volvió hacia nosotros con una fría sonrisa.**_

 _ **-Y ahora, veamos los horarios de mañana.**_ _ **-Señor -dije.**_ _ **Le entró una especie de tic en el ojo.**_

\- Ya lo tenía harto seguramente - susurro Hermes entre divertido y preocupado por su amigo el Dios del sol que a pesar de que la lectura avanzaba el no parecía dejar de concentrarse en el tema Percy, suspiró no encontraba forma de ayudarle con eso y menos ayudar al chico. Solo les tocaba esperar a que las moiras pudieran sacarlo de ahí.

 _ **-¿Nuestro pinche de cocina tiene algo que decir?**_

Los dioses y el rubio que no tenían aprecio por el chico esto les pareció muy gracioso pero se reprimieron las risas, los primeros porque se suponía que no debían intervenir demasiado en la lectura y el otro porque sabia que seguramente nadie lo apreciaría.

La familia Marina por su parte (al menos la mayor parte de sus miembros) apretaron la mandíbula y cerraron los puños. No era agradable oír que trataran así al muchacho.

 _ **Algunos chavales de Ares reprimieron una risita, pero no iba a dejarme intimidar.**_

Los semidioses que ahora estaban en la sala ya no querían reír con respecto a eso pues después de todo ahora tenían más respeto por el chico, aunque igual pensaba que era bueno que el no se dejara intimidar por cosas como esa y Ares por dentro alababa el coraje que mostraba el chiquillo.

 _ **Me puse en pie y miré a Annabeth. Gracias a los dioses, ella también se levantó.**_

Atenea reprimió el impulso de rodar los ojos y bufar, justo su hija tenía que apoyarlo ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella? puso una sonrisa desafiante en su rostro que a Afrodita no le gustó para nada después de todo ella estaba viendo para donde iba la historia de los chicos y No ella no iba a permitir que la gran diosa de la sabiduría y estrategia en batalla arruinará lo que seguramente iba a ser su (como llamaban sus hijas) Shipp favorito entre otros que ya estaba planeando.

 _Las pagarás caro si te llegas a meter en mi terreno Atenea_ pensaba la diosa del amor, porque si había algo que fastidiara en el mundo a la diosa (o a cualquier Dios) es que se metan en el territorio que les competía o sí la diosa iba a averiguar que pasaba e iba a detenerlo porque algo le decía que no solo se estaba metiendo con ese Shipp si no con todas las futuras parejas y ella no iba a permitir eso.

 _ **-Tenemos una idea para salvar el campamento -dije.**_

 _ **Silencio sepulcral. Había conseguido despertar el interés de todo el mundo, y las llamas de la hoguera adquirieron un tono amarillo brillante.**_

\- Sus palabras trajeron esperanza - dijo Malcom y los demás asintieron con suaves sonrisas recordando a su líder faltante, el siempre les dio esperanza de que todo iba a estar bien que no todo estaba perdido y por eso mismo creían que el estaría pronto allí con ellos.

 _ **-Sí, claro -dijo Tántalo en tono insulso-. Bueno, si tiene algo que ver con carros...**_ _ **-El Vellocino de Oro -dije-. Sabemos dónde está.**_

Poseidón reprimió una sonrisa socarrona ante esa afirmación estaba seguro que sus poderes de ubicación Marina ya estaban activándose, en cambio Atenea reprimió un bufido de fastidio acerca de eso mismo, ella sabia perfectamente de esos poderes y no pudo evitar una breve mirada a uno de los hijos de su tío muy parecido al chico de la lectura, él también se quiso meter con una de sus protegidas pero igual que en aquella ocasión, se iba a encargar de eso.

 _ **Las llamas se volvieron anaranjadas. Antes de que Tántalo pudiese responder, conté de un tirón mi sueño sobre Grover y la isla de Polifemo. Annabeth intervino para recordar los efectos que producía el Vellocino de Oro; sonaba más convincente viniendo de ella.**_

Claro que sonaba mas convincente es mi hija frunció ligeramente el ceño la diosa de la sabiduría, Teseo solo hizo una mueca aunque seguía mirando el piso solo podía pensar en aquella voz hoy sonaba mas apagada que de costumbre, mas suave y claro que ya le había preguntado si le pasaba algo pero había respondido que nada, dejándolo con los nervios aun peor.

 _ **-El vellocino puede salvar el campamento -concluyó-. Estoy completamente segura. -Tonterías -dijo Tántalo-. No necesitamos ninguna salvación.**_

\- El que va a necesitar salvación es otro - mascullo por lo bajo Demeter viendo con fiereza el libro haciendo que a Hefestos le de un escalofrió y Hades sonría arrogante le encantaba cuando Demeter dirigía su odio a alguien más que no fuera él, además que hace rato no molestaba con eso de que se robo a su hija, de hecho esperaba que se olvide para toda la eternidad de ello.

 _ **Todo el mundo lo miró fijamente hasta que empezó a sentirse incómodo. -Además -añadió-, ¿el Mar de los Monstruos? No parece una pista muy exacta que digamos; no sabríais ni por dónde empezar a buscar. -Sí, sí, lo sé -dije. Annabeth se inclinó hacia mí y me susurró: -¿De veras lo sabes? Asentí.**_

Annabeth sonrió suavemente al principio no le había creído pero claro Percy sabia como sorprenderla desde siempre ella debió saber que nunca debía subestimarlo, si lo hacías ya te podías dar por perdido, los hermanos de Percy sonrieron por lo bajo estaban mal si creían que el chico no iba a sacara a relucir sus poderes. No por nada su padre era uno de los tres grandes, el iba a tener muchos poderes solo que aprendería a manejarlos a medida que creciera.

 _ **Ella me había refrescado la memoria al recordarme nuestro viaje en taxi con las Hermanas Grises. En aquel momento, la información que me dieron no tenía ningún sentido. Pero ahora... -Treinta, treinta y uno, setenta y cinco, doce -dije.**_

\- Seguro eso tiene que ver con los poderes de pescado - murmuro Leo viendo de reojo a su mejor amigo y a su mejor amiga se alegraba de que ellos parecieran estar mejor, Jason mantenía su mano su hombro demostrándole que aun seguía con el eso lo hacia sentir mejor y menos culpable.

\- Percy salvando el día otra vez - susurro Jason, apretó el hombro de Leo mientras sostenía la mano de Piper ambos le habían tenido preocupado estando lejos, vio también a los romanos, era agotador tener que estar prácticamente dividido en dos mundos, por un lado sentía que debía ayudar a Reyna y por el otro que debía apoyar a su novia y mejor amigo, esperaba que esta lectura si ayudara con las relaciones entre Romanos y Griegos así le evitarían mas carga sobre sus hombros.

 _ **-Muy bien -dijo Tántalo-. Gracias por compartir con nosotros esas cifras inútiles...**_

 _ **-Son coordenadas de navegación -aclaré-. Latitud y longitud. Lo estudié, eh... en sociales.**_

La familia marina entera reprimió una sonrisa orgullosa por el hecho de que ya estaba controlando su ubicación marina, los fastidiosos dioses y probatio que no sentían demasiado aprecio por el chico solo rodaron los ojos, pensaban que el chico simplemente era un idiota que tenia suerte por los poderes que podía desarrollar.

Teseo desvió la mirada hacia algunos de los dioses y frunció el ceño, sabia que debían estar pensando cosas malas acerca de su hermano y le pareció extraño que esta vez no sucediera nada extraño con ellos, porque si el sabia de las cosas que les habían estado pasando, Hey ¿estas bien?

Solo cansado susurro la voz muy suavemente y Teseo se tenso, eso solo lo alteraba mas.

Ve a dormir entonces, no quiero que te pase nada pensó el antiguo héroe Yo te llamare si hace falta añadió antes de que la voz replicara a su petición, escucho un bufido y luego nada, sonrió al parecer le había hecho caso.

 _ **Incluso Annabeth pareció impresionada.**_

\- Annie nunca subestimes a Percy - dijo Thalia desde su asiento y ella sonrió.

\- Después de un tiempo lo aprendí no te preocupes - río ligeramente pero aun podía notar que había algo en ella como si le ocultara algo, tenia esa mirada que tenia cuando la conoció y ahora sabia que era que le ocultaba lo de Jason porque le dolía hablar de aquello pero y ahora ¿que le ocultaba? ¿que le dolía tanto como perder a su hermano? debía hablar con ella después.

 _ **-Treinta grados, treinta y un minutos norte; setenta y cinco grados, doce minutos oeste. ¡Tiene razón! Las Hermanas Grises nos dieron las coordenadas. Debe de caer en algún punto del Atlántico frente a las costas de Florida; el Mar de los Monstruos. ¡Hemos de emprender una operación de búsqueda!**_

\- Y con eso seguro animo a todo el mundo sin objeción a protestas - dijo Hylla que aun vigilaba a su hermana que parecía bastante distraída, su vista viajaba hasta cierto probatio se preguntaba que pasaba ahí, esperaba que no se estuviera fijando en... "eso", Reyna noto su mirada y se la devolvió le sonrió de lado, eso la calmo era como si le dijera que encontró una forma de seguir estable y que no tenia nada que ver con enamoramientos eso le alegraba aunque aun así hablaría con ella.

 _ **-Un momento -dijo Tántalo. Pero todos los campistas se pusieron a corear: -¡Una búsqueda! ¡Una operación de búsqueda! Las llamas se alzaron aún más.**_

\- No va a lograr que se calmen - dijo Hestia bastante feliz y Zeus se la quedo mirando, ella sonrió más aún, ella era una diosa pacifista si pero aún así seguía siendo una diosa y la mayor, así que no iba a seguir las ordenes de su pequeño hermanito.

Zeus iba a decirle algo pero se contuvo, podía sentir como más de un dios tenia la mirada sobre él advirtiendo que si llegaba a abrir si quiera su boca las iba a pagar muy caro porque con Hestia no se iba a meter no de nuevo.

 _ **-No hace falta -insistió Tántalo. -¡¡Una búsqueda!! ¡¡Una búsqueda!! -¡Está bien! -gritó Tántalo, los ojos llameantes de furia-. ¿Queréis que autorice una operación de búsqueda, mocosos? -¡¡Sí!! -Muy bien -asintió-.**_

\- ¡¡Bien!! - vocearon los semidioses tanto griegos como romanos para luego reír lo que hizo enfurecer a los dioses porque otra vez había bulla y algarabía cuando debía haber orden y paz lo que los puso peor es que no fueron solo los jóvenes sino también algunos dioses como Ares y Hermes.

Artemisa no pudo evitar ver que Apolo no se unió a los gritos el simplemente seguía perdido en su mundo viendo sus manos, como tratando de encontrar la respuesta a algo verdaderamente difícil, tal vez porque así era, intentaba encontrar una explicación lógica a porque el muchacho terminaría ahí, o una excusa para decir que no termino ahí, convencerse que no estaba en ese lugar que había otro lugar no tan terrible como ese pero no le hayaba, solo había una respuesta a lo que el chico dijo: Tártaro, lugar donde ni los dioses desean ir.

 _ **Daré mi autorización para que un paladín emprenda esa peligrosa travesía, recupere el Vellocino de Oro y lo traiga al campamento, o para que muera en el intento.**_

\- Imagino que tenia más deseos de que muriera en el intento - murmuró Ariadna viendo con algo de preocupación al Dios del sol todos se estaban dando cuenta que el no brillaba como de costumbre, ni siquiera veía a los de la sala y eso era muy extraño el era uno de los más animados siempre, ahora no sabían que hacer para que vuelva el Dios de siempre.

 _ **El corazón se me henchía de emoción. No iba a permitir que Tántalo me asustara Aquello era lo que tenía que hacer: salvaría a Grover y al campamento; nada me detendría.**_

Clarisse sonrió de lado mientras murmuraba- Vaya que lo logró- claro que ella no había reconocido delante de todos que fue gracias a su ayuda fue que lo recuperaron y el tampoco había dicho nada, pero ahora todos sabrían la verdad, eso le fastidiaba un poco pero igual sabia que tarde o temprano la sabrían y ahora eso no le molestaba, después de todo gracias a él fue que logró terminar con esa misión.

 _ **-Permitiré que nuestro paladín consulte al Oráculo -anunció Tántalo-. Y que elija dos compañeros de viaje. Creo que la elección es obvia. Tántalo nos miró a Annabeth y a mí como si quisiera desollarnos vivos.**_

\- Seguro que eso quería hacer - murmuró Malcom viendo a su hermana que estaba recostada contra el sofá viendo a su madre, ese era un asunto que a él también le intrigaba, sabia que su madre no estaba tan tranquila por gusto, Atenea siempre tiene un plan y ellos como sus hijos lo iban a averiguar.

 _ **-Ese paladín tiene que ser alguien que se haya ganado el respeto de todos, que haya demostrado sus recursos en las carreras de carros y su valentía en la defensa del campamento. ¡Tú dirigirás la búsqueda... Clarisse!**_

Más de uno se quedó mirando a la hija de Ares en especial el Dios de la guerra ¡Oh! esto iba perfecto, justo se le estaba dando la vena de protección por sus hijos y ahora iba a ver como una de ella salía de misión.

Apolo dejó un momento sus pensamientos y presto atención a la lectura, sentía que pronto lo necesitarían, vio de reojo a Ares, el Dios nunca se había preocupado demasiado por sus hijos pero como se estaba conectando tanto a ellos ahora estaba algo pálido y veía de reojo a su hija asegurándose que estaba ahí, el Dios del sol sonrió débilmente, el plan del chico parecía funcionar eso le alegraba un poco, suspiro.

 _ **El fuego chisporroteó con un millar de colores diferentes. La cabaña de Ares empezó a patear el suelo y estalló en vítores: -¡¡Clarisse!! ¡¡Clarisse!! Ella se puso en pie, atónita.**_

\- No espere que me fueran a elegir para eso - mascullo ella al ver tantas miradas encima, ella se veía muy dura por fuera y escuchar que estaba atónita era algo nuevo - Tenia catorce ¿qué esperaban? - su novio pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

\- Lo hiciste perfecto igual - murmuró él y ella sonrió de lado mientras golpeaba su estómago, complacida por tenerlo a su lado.

\- Catorce, perfecto - susurro el Dios de la guerra, ¡¿En Qué tártaros estaba pensando para dejarla ir?! porque sí ella fue a la misión, era más que seguro porque lo permitió, a cada Dios se les avisaba cuando sus hijos iban de misión ¡¿Por qué Skata la dejó ir?! porque estaba visto que la dejo ir,¿será que aún estaba enojado con el chiquillo de su tío? era lo más probable ¡Daímones!.

 _ **Tragó saliva y su pecho se hinchó de orgullo. -¡Acepto la misión!**_

Ares golpeó severamente su frente dejando a todos con la boca ligeramente abierta, excepto a Afrodita que solo río ligeramente, le encantaba cuando entraba en modo papá sobreprotector, Clarisse se lo quedó mirando con una ceja arqueada, en su tiempo el mismo le había dicho que hacía bien que de esa forma demostraba ser su hija, ahora no entendía el porqué de su reacción.

Apolo se preguntaba si para él si debía traer calmantes, después de todo era la primera vez que se iba a alterar en siglos así que su cuerpo no debía estar acostumbrado a eso, si era mejor que se preocupara por esto, después vería como ayudar a su no tan pequeño ex paciente.

 _ **-¡Un momento! -grité-. Grover es mi amigo; fui yo quien lo soñé. El sueño me llegó a mí.**_

\- Si él lo soñó, la misión es suya - reconoció Reyna los demás asintieron y Clarisse gruño.

\- Ya lo sabemos romanita- masculló sin ánimos viendo a la pretora - Pero quien dicta los permisos es el director de actividades- terminó por decir y Reyna la vio fijamente, eso no lo podía negar incluso ellos firmaban por así decirlo la salida de sus hombres a misión, aunque nunca los enviaban tan jóvenes, al menos no solos, así que asintió y no dijo más.

 _ **-¡Siéntate! -aulló un campista de Ares-. ¡Tú ya tuviste tu oportunidad el verano pasado! -¡Sí! ¡Lo que quiere es ser otra vez el centro de atención! -dijo otro.**_

\- Si es hora de que los hijos de la guerra vayan a misión- canturreo Hermes algo divertido viendo como Ares respiraba con dificultad y eso que aún la chica no salía de misión, además estaba feliz de que su amigo este más atento a la lectura y no pensando en aquello.

 _ **Clarisse me lanzó una mirada fulminante. -¡Acepto la misión! -repitió-. ¡Yo, Clarisse, hija de Ares, salvaré el Campamento Mestizo! Los de Ares la vitorearon aún con más fuerza.**_

Ares masajeaba su frente o si ya estaba sintiendo lo que sentían Atenea y Poseidón, vio otra vez a su hija, si si ella le iba a dar muchos Dolores de cabeza con esta descubierta protección paternal que hace siglos no ponía en práctica, bueno no desde, vio hacia los hijos de Poseidón, había dejado de preocuparse desde ahí porque sus hijas habían demostrado ser capaces de defenderse bien, pero ¡esas habían sido mayores cuando salieron a batallas! esta se fue a los catorce, sí a los catorce, vio de nuevo a Clarisse, ella estaba ahí y estaba bien, eso era todo, no debía preocuparse.

 _ **Annabeth protestó y los demás campistas de Atenea se sumaron a su protesta. Todo el mundo empezó a tomar partido, a gritar y discutir y a tirarse malvaviscos; temí que aquello fuera a convertirse en una batalla de malvaviscos asados con todas las de la ley...**_

\- Una guerra de malvaviscos- susurro Leo que había estado algo perdido en sus pensamientos culposos pero con eso tuvo una idea y comenzó a sonreír como científico malvado preocupando a Piper y Jason, se vieron entre sí, que estaría planeando.

 _ **hasta que Tántalo gritó: -¡Silencio, mocosos! Su tono me dejó pasmado incluso a mí. -¡Sentaos! -ordenó-. Y os contaré una historia de fantasmas.**_

\- No me digan que les contó eso - rodo los ojos Afrodita - Esa no es una buena historia para los niños, ellos deben oír historias de amor - hablo soñadoramente suspirando.

\- ¿Que historia? - pregunto con algo de interés Ana hija de Venus y vio a los griegos que soltaron un quejido como si no quisieran volver a oír esa historia - Ok ya no quiero saberla - se escondió entre sus hermanos, esto no pintaba como buena historia.

 _ **No sabía qué se proponía, pero todos volvimos a sentarnos a regañadientes. El aura maligna que Tántalo irradiaba ahora era tan poderosa como la de cualquiera de los monstruos a los que me había enfrentado.**_

\- Y no es para menos si va a contar aquella historia- murmuró Dioniso viendo de reojo a su hijo griego que hizo una mueca, su yo del futuro debió habérselo llevado y no dejar que escuche aquello, no iba a volver a cometer ese error.

 _ **-Érase una vez un rey mortal muy querido por los dioses. -Se puso la mano en el pecho y tuve la sensación de que hablaba de sí mismo-.**_

\- Querido - dijo con odio Hera, ella lo había detestado siempre pero su amado marido habia estado encantado con todo lo que él le ofrecía, Zeus simplemente se movió incómodo Tántalo le había ofrecido muchas cosas en su tiempo, dándole justo por su lado y llegándose a ganar su interés.

 _ **Ese rey -dijo- incluso tenía derecho a participar en los festines del monte Olimpo.**_

Las miradas acusarorias fueron hacia Zeus que solo puso una cara sin expresión alguna y le indicó con la mano a Hefestos que siga con la lectura.

 _ **Pero un día trató de llevarse un poco de néctar y ambrosía a la Tierra para averiguar la receta (sólo una bolsita, a decir verdad), y entonces los dioses lo castigaron.**_

\- Eso fue impertinente - mascullo Zeus el le había dado hospitalidad y un lugar en el Olimpo con la única condición de que no se podía llevar nada de aquel lugar, no quería repetir lo mismo que había pasado con Prometeo.

-Tú lo dejaste entrar - señaló Hades y su hermano frunció el ceño.

\- El sabía las condiciones para estar ahí- replicó el Dios del Rayo y Hades rodo los ojos con cansancio.

\- Y tú sabias perfectamente que esas condiciones valdrían nada en cuanto el deseo por lo prohibido le ganara - refutó Demeter y los demás dioses asintieron, el gran rey calló ante esto, claro que el había sabido que el deseo de poder le ganaría, se le notaba en la mirada pero aún así no dejo de invitarlo solo para que le siga adorando, Hefestos siguió leyendo.

 _ **¡Le cerraron la puerta de sus salones para siempre! Su propia gente se mofaba de él, incluso sus hijos le reprendían su acción. Sí, campistas, tenía unos hijos horribles. ¡Chavales como... vosotros!**_

Los semidioses se quejaron, comprendían bien a esos chicos, las acciones de ese tipo eran reprochables, el poder le había consumido y los romanos estaban casi seguros que no les gustaría como acababa la bella historia que estaban escuchando.

 _ **Señaló con un dedo encorvado a unos cuantos de la audiencia, yo entre ellos, por supuesto.**_

Tenia que ser pensó Poseidón quejándose levemente, pero se prometía así mismo que de algún modo ese tipo se las pagaría, el no debía haber contado eso a su hijo y menos señalado como si el fuera una horrible persona.

 _ **-¿Sabéis lo que les hizo a aquellos niños ingratos? -preguntó en voz baja-. ¿Sabéis cómo se vengó de los dioses por aquel castigo tan cruel? Invitó a los Olímpicos a un festín en su palacio, para demostrarles que no les guardaba rencor.**_

Los olímpicos apretaron la mandíbula y rechinaron los dientes, Luke en cambio prestaba atención a esta historia, veía la reacción de sus demás hermanos, esto no parecía ser el mejor de los recuerdos, ¿justo tenía que prestar atención a la historia? no había estado demasiado atento a lo demás ¿Por qué justa esto? maldito TDHA que funciona cuando se le da la gana.

 _ **Nadie notó la ausencia de sus hijos, y cuando sirvió la cena a los dioses, mis queridos campistas, ¿adivináis lo que había en el guiso?**_

\- ¡Que horror! - exclamo Julie hija de Mercurio y con ella algunos más y los demás asentían.

\- ¿Como pudo hacer eso? - pregunto Tyler hijo de Marte con una expresión de asco en el rostro.

\- Estaba cegado por el poder - dijo Apolo viendo sus manos - Cuando el poder te ciegas no eres consciente de lo que haces ¿verdad padre? - el Dios de los cielos se lo quedó viendo fijamente, era obvio que estaba enviándole un mensaje.

\- Tienes razón Apolo, eso hace el poder - respondió Hermes también a su padre igual que otros dioses y no solo veían a Zeus sino a Hera también, Hefestos queriendo evitar que comiencen a sacarse sus verdades y lleguen a lastimar a los semidioses, empezó a leer nuevamente.

 _ **Nadie se atrevió a responder. La hoguera adquirió un resplandor azul oscuro y arrojó un brillo maligno al rostro torcido de Tántalo.**_

\- Les indujo al miedo - susurro Hestia, eso le recordaba que la hoguera de aquí también tenía un tenue azul, los presentes tenían miedo, miedo de algo, paso vista a la sala, sabia a qué tenían miedo, miedo de no volver a ver a quien faltaba ahí en la sala, suspiró.

 _ **-Ah, los dioses lo castigaron en la vida de ultratumba -gruñó-. Vaya si lo hicieron; pero él también gozó de su momento, ¿no es verdad? Sus niños no volvieron a replicarle más ni tampoco a cuestionar su autoridad.**_

\- Pobres criaturas, incluso en el inframundo sufrieron por su culpa, tanto fue que prefirieron olvidar todo aquello hundiéndose en el río Lete y volviendo a renacer - dijo Perséfone recordando a esos chicos ellos habían sido buenos y lo único que habían intentado es que su padre cambie su pensar pero no lo había conseguido, eso les remordio en la conciencia incluso después de la muerte, los dioses sintieron pena por ellos y debido a esto se pusieron de acuerdo con el castigo de Tántalo, nadie saltó en su defensa por esto.

 _ **¿Y sabéis qué? Corren rumores de que el espíritu de aquel rey mora en este mismo campamento, a la espera de una oportunidad para vengarse de los niños ingratos y rebeldes. Así pues... ¿alguna otra queja antes de dejar que Clarisse emprenda su búsqueda?**_

 _ **Silencio.**_

\- Con tan conmovedora historia quien se quejaría- murmuró Frank viendo con algo de preocupación a su hermana griega, se veía dura por fuera pero igual ahí tenia catorce, dos años menos de los que el tenia y se fue así sin más de misión, debía ser buena guerra eso es lo único que podía pensar, comenzaba a sentirse orgulloso de ella, esperaba que en algún momento ella también se sintiera así de él, aunque por ahora el mismo no se veía muchos méritos que digamos.

 _ **Tántalo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.**_ _ **-El Oráculo, querida. Vamos.**_

Rachel sonrió de lado recordando al antiguo oráculo, no sabía bien como había acabado así y eso le hizo preguntarse porque Percy había tenido tanto miedo de que ella se convirtiera en la portadora del oráculo, siempre que se lo preguntaba el se negaba a contestar, solo decía que se alegraba que ella estuviera bien, esperaba con esta lectura saber la verdad de aquello.

 _ **Clarisse se removió inquieta, como si ni siquiera ella deseara la gloria si había de ser el precio de convertirse en su mascota.**_

Clarisse bufo el había estado en lo correcto, en realidad no quería aceptar si eso significaba estar de parte de él, pero también quería demostrarle a su padre que ella podía ser tan valiente como sus demás hermanos y que por algo ella era la líder de la cabaña aún siendo mujer, lo que en su tiempo el Dios veía con malos ojos aunque aquí eso parecía estar cambiando.

 _ **-Señor...**_ _ **-¡Ve! -gruñó él.**_

 _ **Ella esbozó una torpe reverencia y se apresuró hacia la Casa Grande.**_ _ **-¿Y tú, Percy Jackson? -preguntó Tántalo-. ¿Ningún comentario de nuestro lavaplatos?**_

Esos comentarios hacia su hijo estaban haciendo que el icor divino que corría por las venas del Dios de los mares y la sangre de sus hijos hierva como el magma subterráneo pero intentaban controlarse solo para no salirse de control y lastimar a alguien y por el estupido trato esas eran las cosas que los detenían de llenar la sala de agua y que un terremoto azotará en ese mismo instante.

 _ **Permanecí en silencio. No iba a darle el gusto de castigarme otra vez.**_

\- Bien pensado - murmuró Will, su padre aún lo tenía preocupado aunque ya se veía mejor y con un poco más de brillo, esperaba que lo que sea que ocupara su mente se solucionara pronto.

 _ **-Muy bien. Y dejad que os lo recuerde a todos: nadie sale de este campamento sin mi permiso. Quien lo intente... bueno, si sobrevive al intento, será expulsado para siempre, pero ni siquiera hará falta llegar a ese punto.**_

Muchos griegos rieron ligeramente, si claro que eso detuvo a Percy, Tyson y Annabeth, en los sueños de Tántalo unos bien lejanos e imposibles, los romanos solo sonrieron sabían que su Pretor no se quedaría tranquilo.

 _ **Las arpías montarán guardia de ahora en adelante para reforzar el toque de queda. ¡Y siempre están hambrientas! Buenas noches, estimados campistas, dormid bien.**_

\- Dormimos perfectamente aquella noche, cuidados por Arpías hambrientas y monstruos acechando la barrera - dijo Travis mientras Katie solo negaba con la cabeza.

\- Nada mejor que eso para dormir con calma y tranquilidad- termino por decir Connor encogiéndose de hombros haciendo reír a algunos, Miranda entre ellos y beso la mejilla de Stoll, haciendo que él sonría bobamente.

 _ **Hizo un gesto con la mano y la hoguera se extinguió. Los campistas desfilaron en la oscuridad hacia sus cabañas.**_

Los griegos de esa época sonrieron tristes, a pesar de las bromas de los Stoll no podían evitar recordar como se sentían esas noches donde nada era seguro, muy parecido a lo que vivían ahora con los ataques de los monstruos y la madre tierra, los romanos solo se los quedaron viendo, la época que dejaron tampoco estaba siendo fácil para ellos y esta situación se los recordaba.

 _ **No podía explicarle toda la situación a Tyson, pero él sabía que estaba triste. Sabía que quería salir de viaje y que Tántalo no me lo permitía.**_ _ **-¿Irás de todos modos? -preguntó.**_ Tritón solo podía pensar que el cíclope debía querer demasiado al semidiós para preocuparse por él, lo que a su perspectiva podía resultar peligroso para el cíclope porque el chico era muy arriesgado, bueno también era malo para el chico pero eso era otra historia.

 _ **-No lo sé -reconocí-. Sería un viaje duro, muy duro.**_ _ **-Yo te ayudaría.**_

Poseidón y Tritón soltaron un leve quejido, uno preocupado por ambos y el otro más por el cíclope que por el chico, los demás hermanos solo mordieron sus labios con algo de nerviosismo en especial Teseo, pero él más preocupado por su padre, sabía que el chico y el cíclope habían salido bien, la voz se lo había dicho, así que solo le preocupaba como su padre sobreviviría a esto.

 _ **-No... no podría pedirte que lo hicieras, grandullón. Es demasiado peligroso.**_

Claro le dice a él que es peligroso pero no se preocupa por si mismo pensaba Poseidón intentando que no le dé algo gracias a su hijo suicida y que seguro también se iría con su otro hijo.

 _ **Tyson bajó la vista y se concentró en las piezas de metal que estaba ensamblando en su regazo: muelles, engranajes y pequeños alambres. Beckendorf le había dado varias herramientas y chatarra suelta, y ahora Tyson se pasaba las noches jugueteando con ellas, aunque yo no entendía cómo podía manejar con sus enormes manos aquellas piezas tan pequeñas y delicadas.**_

\- Son expertos en eso, es magnífico verlos trabajar - dijo Hefestos interrumpiendose con un brillo en la mirada, Poseidón también estaba orgulloso por lo que podían hacer sus hijos, aunque no lo demostró.

 _ **-¿Qué estás construyendo? -le pregunté.**_ _ **Tyson soltó un quejido lastimero.**_ _ **-A Annabeth no le gustan los cíclopes. Tú... ¿no quieres que te acompañe?**_

La rubia sonrió tristemente, Tyson era tan dulce, el nunca le había dicho nada debido a su comportamiento, el siempre le trató bien, suspiro si debía muchas muchas disculpas.

 _ **-No es eso -dije sin demasiada convicción-. A Annabeth le caes bien, de verdad.**_ _ **Tenía lágrimas en los rabillos del ojo.**_

A Annabeth le llegaron algunas malas miradas pero después dejaron de hacerlo debían admitir que su comportamiento no fue el mejor aunque al parecer al cíclope más le importaba el comportamiento de ella.

 _ **Recordé que Grover, como todos los sátiros, podía leer las emociones humanas. Me pregunté si los cíclopes tenían esa misma destreza.**_

\- No tanto como nosotros pero si son bastante intuitivos- dijo Grover cuando las miradas fueron hacia él y los demás asintieron, el sátiro suspiró no era fácil tener tanta atención encima.

 _ **Tyson envolvió su artefacto en un trozo de hule. Se echó en su litera y abrazó la colcha como si fuera un osito.**_

Las semidiosas, cazadoras y algunas diosas no pudieron evitar arrullar ante la escena, era tan tierno eso, Zeus y Hera solo respiraron hondo, hablarían de nuevo con ellos.

 _ **Cuando se volvió hacia la pared, vi aquellas extrañas cicatrices que tenía en la espalda, como si alguien hubiese arado con un tractor encima de él. Me pregunté por enésima vez cómo se habría hecho semejantes heridas.**_

Algunos hicieron una mueca ante esto, ellos tampoco sabían como se las había hecho, el único que lo sabía era Percy y posiblemente Beckenford.

 _ **-Papi siempre se había preocupado por mí -dijo sorbiéndose la nariz-. Pero... creo que hizo mal en tener un cíclope. Yo no debería haber nacido.**_

Poseidón apretó la mano de su esposa, era preocupante el hecho de que dos de sus hijos pensaran aquello, vio de reojo a los otros ¿ellos también pensaban eso? sus hijos sintieron su mirada y voltearon a verlo con sonrisas inocentes, ok eso solo puso peor al Dios y sus hijos volvieron a bajar la mirada.

Zeus sonrió ante esto pues el estaba viendo a su hermano, para el estaba bien que ellos pensaran así, para él era un error que su hermano tenga hijos en especial porque estos eran más poderosos que sus hijos.

 _ **-¡No digas eso! Poseidón te ha reconocido ¿no? O sea que debes importarle... mucho...**_

El Dios de los mares esbozó por un segundo una sonrisa triste, su hijo estaba intentando animar al otro, eso estaba bien lo malo es que ni el mismo chico a veces creía eso.

 _ **Mi voz se fue apagando a medida que pensaba en todos aquellos años en que**_ _**Tyson había vivido en las calles de Nueva York, en la caja de cartón de un frigorífico. ¿Cómo podía creerse que Poseidón se había preocupado por él? ¿Qué clase de padre habría permitido que le ocurriera aquello a su hijo, incluso aunque ese hijo fuera un monstruo?**_

Poseidón ahora se sentía incluso peor que antes si es que eso era posible ¿su hijo pensaba que era mal padre? aunque la pregunta real era ¿de verdad era tan mal padre? ¿sus demás hijos pensaban lo mismo?... bueno Teseo pensó eso por mucho tiempo, Orión también lo pensó estaba seguro, en especial después de lo de aquello con esa princesa, Belerofonte el era otro... si tal vez era mal padre ¿Tritón creía igual?, suspiró tal vez debía darse cuenta que si lo era.

Los demás dioses algunos al menos se removieron incómodos, si el chico que al menos había visto a su padre una vez y este le había pedido disculpas por el destino que le deparaba por ser su hijo pensaba así ¿Qué podían esperar ellos de sus hijos si nunca les veían y si lo hacían era por una misión? seguro los odiaban y eso les dolió.

 _ **-Tyson, el campamento será un buen hogar para ti. Los demás se acostumbrarán a verte, te lo prometo.**_

Los semidioses de esa época hicieron una mueca, pues no fue hasta después de que ayudara en la misión que comenzaron a aceptarlo como parte del campamento, se sintieron terrible ante esto.

Luke por otra parte no se había perdido de la expresión de los dioses ante el hecho de que a uno lo habían considerado mal padre, estaba visto que a algunos pensar que los consideraran así les había dolido, entre ellos su padre, mientras que a otros no les había interesado, debía pensar más en aquello.

 _ **Él suspiró. Aguardé a que dijese algo, pero enseguida advertí que se había dormido.**_

 _ **Me tendí en la cama e intenté cerrar los ojos, pero no podía. Me daba miedo soñar con Grover. Si la conexión por empatía era real, si le ocurría algo, ¿volvería a despertar?**_

Algunas miradas fueron a parar en el sonrojado sátiro que se suponía debía proteger al chico, eso incluía hacerlo sentir seguro no con más temores encima, aunque después solo dejaron de verlo no lo podían culpar demasiado, estuvo en peligro de muerte era natural que pidiera ayuda.

 _ **La luna llena brillaba a través de la ventana y el ruido del oleaje resonaba a lo lejos. Percibía la cálida fragancia de los campos de fresas y oía las risas de las ninfas, que perseguían a los búhos por el bosque.**_

Los campistas sonrieron eso se escuchaba hermoso para oír por las noches, hasta Octavian lo hizo y luego se regaño mentalmente el no podía pensar que eso era hermoso, era el lugar de gente bárbaro y todo eso era de bárbaros, solo debía recordarse eso y vio otra vez al rubio debía convencerlo.

 _ **Pero había algo que no estaba bien en la noche del campamento: era la enfermedad del árbol de Thalia, que se iba extendiendo por todo el valle.**_

Algunas sonrisa fueron en dirección de la hija de Zeus que solo sonrió triste pensando en Percy, el incluso sin haberla visto se preocupaba por ella, ahora en el sueño también lo hacía, a veces se sentía bien ser protegido por alguien más en especial si no contabas con mucha más protección que esa.

 _ **¿Sería Clarisse capaz de salvar la colina Mestiza? Pensé que tendría tantas probabilidades como que Tántalo me otorgara el premio al Mejor Campista. O sea, ninguna.**_

\- Que confianza que me tenia Prissy- frunció el ceño la hija de Ares pero sabia que el no se equivocaba, su novio solo la abrazó por los hombros.

 _ **Me levanté de la cama y me puse algo de ropa, saqué una toalla de playa y un paquete de seis Coca-Colas de debajo de la litera.**_

Quirón arqueo una ceja viendo el libro con interés, mientras los campistas desviaban la mirada.

 _ **La Coca-Cola iba contra las normas; no se podían entrar refrescos ni bolsas de patatas del exterior, pero si hablabas con el tipo indicado de la cabaña de Hermes y le pagabas unos dracmas de oro, conseguía lo que fuera en el súper más cercano y te lo traía de contrabando.**_

Quirón ahora vio con más interés a los hijos del Dios de los ladrones que silbaban y evitaban su mirada, el había olvidado que tenia que hablar eso con ellos pero que bueno que la lectura se lo recordaba.

Luke solo sonrió un poco el había sido de los que entraban contrabando en el campamento y le enseñó a los sus hermanos las formas más fáciles de hacerlo, ah buenos tiempos.

 _ **Salir a hurtadillas después del toque de queda iba contra las normas también. Si me pillaban, o bien me metería en un lío, o sería devorado por las arpías, pero yo quería ver el océano. Allí siempre me sentía mejor; pensaba con más claridad. Salí de la cabaña, pues, y me encaminé hacia la playa.**_

Quirón solo suspiro el chico había roto tantas normas en solo unos párrafos pero no podía hacer nada aquello para el era pasado, Poseidón por otra parte estaba contento que su hijo encontrara paz en su elemento por lo menos eso demostraba que no le detestaba.

 _ **Extendí mi toalla cerca del agua y abrí una lata. Por algún motivo, el azúcar y la cafeína siempre serenaban mi cerebro hiperactivo.**_ \- ¿No debería ser al revés? - pregunto un legado de Aquilon ladrando la cabeza más de uno pensaba lo mismo.

\- Tal vez la sobre carga que sufre el cerebro debido a esto adormece las neuronas y provoca un estado de calma en el cerebro - dijo Sophia, sus demás hermanos apoyaron esta teoría.

Los romanos por su parte vieron a cierto hijo de Dioniso que se la pasaba bebiendo Azúcar en el, aquello provocaba todo lo contrario al chico, este ignoro sus miradas bebiendo más Kool Aid.

\- Debemos recordar que no todos los cerebros son iguales, es decir que eso no funciona en todos - señaló Malcom y los demás asintieron, el cerebro humano era todo un misterio.

 _ **Traté de pensar en lo que debía hacer para salvar el campamento, pero no se me ocurría nada.**_ _ **Me habría gustado hablar con Poseidón para que me diese algún consejo.**_

Poseidón cerró los ojos, algo que decía que el ya había enviado a alguien para ayudarlo a más de Tyson, solo se preguntaba a quién habría pedido ayuda ya que no podía conversar directamente con su hijo.

 _ **El cielo se veía despejado y plagado de estrellas. Estaba repasando las constelaciones que Annabeth me había enseñado -Sagitario, Hércules, la Corona Boreal-**_

Annabeth esbozó una sonrisa triste, se veía que el siempre ponía atención a todo lo que decía, suspiro se sentía mal en pensar esto cuando el no estaba aquí y peor que no recordaba donde se hallaba, se forzó a dejar de pensar en aquello.

 _ **cuando alguien dijo:**_ _ **-Hermoso, ¿verdad?**_ _ **Poco me faltó para atragantarme.**_

Los dioses vieron el libro con interés pensando quién habría llegado ahí, solo podía ser un semidios o un Dios, no creían que los monstruos vayan a decir algo como eso.

La rubia, la castaña rojiza y el sátiro por otro lado le dieron una breve mirada al Dios de los ladrones, ellos sabían bien que era el quien había hablado con Percy, Hermes no lo notó pero Apolo que no ponía mucho interés en el libro si lo hizo se preguntaba si había ido por pedido de su tío o para ver por su hijo, tal vez por ambas.

 _ **De pie a mi lado, había un tipo con pantalones cortos y una camiseta de la maratón de Nueva York. Estaba delgado y en buena forma; tenía el pelo entrecano y sonreía de un modo taimado. Su aspecto me resultaba familiar, aunque no sabía por qué.**_

\- Un Dios- dijeron algunos dioses por lo bajo y se vieron entre sí, ¿quienes de ellos eran?, dijo pelo entrecano pero ellos podían tomar la forma que quisieran, Apolo por otro lado veía a su mejor amigo, dioses la descripción estaba ahí puede que ellos pudieran tomar cualquier forma pero esa sonrisa solo la tenia él y nadie más que él, Hermes sintió su mirada y se lo quedo mirando claro que el también sabia que era él, sonrió de la misma forma que en el libro, solo su mejor amigo podía saber ese detalle no cabía duda era el quien mejor le conocía.

 _ **Mi primer pensamiento fue que el tipo había salido a correr por la playa y había cruzado sin darse cuenta las fronteras del campamento.**_

\- Imposible- dijeron algunos campistas.

\- Los mortales no pueden cruzar la barrera, solo semidioses, dioses y algunos seres mitológicos pueden hacerlo- aclaro el entrenador de héroes los romanos asintieron con su protección era igual.

 _ **Pero se suponía que eso no era posible; los mortales corrientes no podían entrar en el valle. Quizá la debilidad cada vez mayor del árbol de Thalia le había permitido colarse dentro,**_

\- Si la barrera estaba débil pero no como para que la cruce un mortal - aclaró Annabeth, después de todo si incluso a Tyson siendo un cíclope aunque sea pequeño era más fuerte que un mortal había necesitado de ayuda, entonces un mortal común no debía poder cruzarla.

 _ **pero... ¿en mitad de la noche? Además, en los alrededores no había nada, salvo campos de labranza y terrenos rústicos. ¿De dónde había salido aquel tipo?**_

\- Pues simple había salido a correr y hacer su trabajo ¿no crees Hermes? - dijo Afrodita y el solo sonrió, ella notó que se habían mirado entre él y Apolo.

\- No se que se pueda creer querida Dita después de todo no veo el futuro- se encogió de hombros aún sonriendo, Zeus frunció el ceño, era verdad que iba contra las reglas poder ayudar a tus hijos directamente pero no enviar a alguien más con esa ayuda y el lo sabia bien pero aún así aquello lo molestaba porque ahora estaba seguro que era su hijo quien estuvo con el chico.

 _ **-¿Puedo sentarme contigo? -preguntó-. Hace una eternidad que no me siento**_

\- Pues yo veo que estas sentado querido amigo - sonrió levemente Apolo y Hermes se peinó el cabello con una mano.

\- Si pero no demasiado tiempo amigo, después de todo esta figura atlética no se mantiene sola - le guiño un ojo a su amigo y este río un poco, eso alegro al Dios, al que no alegraba era a Zeus y Hera, definitivo ningún Dios quería obedecer.

 _ **Sí, ya lo sé: un extraño en mitad de la noche. El sentido común dice que tendría que haber salido corriendo, gritar pidiendo ayuda, etcétera; pero el tipo actuaba con tanta calma que me resultaba difícil sentir miedo.**_

Los semidioses iban asintiendo a medida de que iba leyendo el Dios de los herreros, después de todo era de sentido común aquello pero cuando llegaron a la parte del pero se detuvieron, y se que quedaron viendo el libro con algo de interés.

\- Es... extraño - murmuró Apolo, por lo general con la presencia de cualquier Dios lo normal era sentir algo de miedo por el poder que suelen irradiar ellos, pero el chico no sintió nada, no era el único que pensaba aquello, más de un Dios lo hacía, o el chico tenia instintos muy bien desarrollados o no tenia ninguno de supervivencia y estaba claro cuál era la respuesta.

Aquella respuesta no alegraba a algunos dioses pues demostraba que era más poderoso de lo que debía y en el libro solo tenía trece años, tres dioses se vieron entre sí, debían llevar el trato a buen término a como de lugar.

 _ **-Eh, sí, claro -dije.**_ _ **Él sonrió.**_ _ **-Tu hospitalidad te honra. Ah, ¡Coca-Cola! ¿Puedo?**_

Hermes sonrió ladino y hace rato veía con orgullo a sus hijos por contrabandear cosas en el campamento, pero ahora lo que le hacía sonreír era que el chico fue amable y no sintió miedo o ira contra él, pero claro como podía sentir miedo si el era un Dios tan genial pensaba y Apolo sabiendo este le levantó un pulgar y le guiñó un ojo, eso alegró más al Dios después de todo su amigos se veía mejor esperaba que aquello le durara un rato más.

 _ **Se sentó en la otra punta de la toalla, abrió una lata y echó un trago.**_ _ **-Uf, esto es ideal. Paz y tranquilidad en...**_ _ **Un teléfono móvil sonó en su bolsillo.**_

Hermes soltó un quejido estaba visto que ni con el paso de los siglos el iba a tener un tiempo de descanso como se debía, Luke solo lo miraba, su padre había ido a hablar con él chico porque era seguro que era él.

 _ **Suspiró. Sacó el teléfono y yo abrí los ojos de par en par, porque emitía un resplandor azulado.**_

\- Resplandor azulado - dijo Afrodita con una sonrisita- Muy buen toque - alago y el Dios le guiñó un ojo, a Apolo no le gustó aquello pero no dijo nada porque su amigo se veía feliz, si el también estaba interesado en que su amigo este lo mejor posible, aunque no se explicaba porque no le había gustado eso, después de todo Hermes siempre se llevaba así con Dita, luego pensaría en aquello.

 _ **Cuando extendió la antena, dos criaturas empezaron a retorcerse en torno a ella: dos culebras verdes, pequeñas como lombrices.**_

"Dos culebras" dijo una voz aguda en el bolsillo del Dios de los ladrones "Oíste eso George"

"Somos nosotros seguro Martha" dijo George.

"Salimos en un libro" dijo Martha con voz soñadora.

"¿Crees que nos den algo por salir ahí?" dijo George.

\- Ya tranquilos - dijo el Dios sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño caduceo con dos serpientes y los jóvenes sonrieron.

"Ya salimos en libros Hermes Somos famosos" dijo Martha dando vueltas en el caduceo mientras este crecía.

"¿Cuántas ratas pagan por aparecer en un libro?" pregunto George con interés y el Dios suspiro con cansancio.

\- No sé George pero se que los reduciré de nuevo si no dejan que lean - dijo el Dios y las dos serpientes se callaron, Luke vio con interés el caduceo que ahora reposaba contra el trono de Hermes.

 _ **Él no pareció advertirlo. Miró la pantalla y soltó una maldición.**_ _ **-Tengo que atender esta llamada. Un seg... -Habló al teléfono-. ¿Hola?**_

\- Siempre llamadas, antes cartas ahora llamadas - farfulló el Dios cruzándose de brazos y haciendo reír a algunos por el comportamiento infantil, pero el Dios sonrió porque su hijo estaba entre los que río aunque luego se cubrió la boca, oh si el estaba viendo que el Dios no era como creía.

 _ **Mientras él escuchaba, las miniculebras siguieron retorciéndose por la antena a unos centímetros de su oreja.**_

Lo mismo hicieron las de la sala y mientras lo hacían veían el libro, parecían emocionadas por ser mencionadas ahí.

 _ **-Sí -dijo-. Oiga, ya sé, pero... me tiene sin cuidado que esté encadenado a una roca y con buitres mordiéndole el hígado.**_

Los griegos bufaron ante esto igual que las cazadoras, en especial su Teniente los demás se preguntaban a qué se debía esto, Luke más que nadie porque si no se equivocaba ese de quien hablaban era Prometeo un titán al que en su tiempo estaban intentando convencer de unirse a ellos ¿lo habían conseguido?.

 _ **Si no tiene el número de envío, no podemos localizar el paquete... Un regalo para la humanidad, fantástico... ¿Sabe cuántos regalos entregamos? No importa.**_

Los griegos se quedaron helados ¿un regalo para la humanidad? no era posible ¿verdad? no sería que... no no podía ser, sacudieron las cabezas.

Luke por otra parte se alertó ante esto en su tiempo trataban de convencerlo de unirse tal vez aquello era lo que había prometido que decidiría si unía o no a la batalla, pues había dicho que solo estando seguro de que ganarían se uniría.

 _ **Oiga, dígale que pregunte por Eris en atención al cliente. Ahora tengo que dejarle.**_ _ **Colgó.**_

\- ¿Tienes a Eris en atención al cliente? - pregunto con Interés Demeter y el Dios se encogió de hombros por ahora no tenia trabajando a Eris aunque si se lo había propuesto, estaba visto que aceptó.

 _ **-Perdón. El negocio de envíos nocturnos va viento en popa. Bueno, como iba diciendo...**_

\- Más trabajo genial - susurro el Dios, ahora no iba a descansar nunca, seguro había instaurado eso por la gran cantidad de pedidos.

 _ **-Tiene unas serpientes en el teléfono.**_

\- Si no lo dice no se da cuenta - rodó los ojos el probatio (ese que ustedes y yo amamos y adoramos) pensando en lo estúpido que era por no darse cuenta que era un Dios el que tenia enfrente, se asombró al ver que esta vez nada repentino le atacó, hasta que sintió una descarga eléctrica que no supo de donde vino.

Perseo veía sus manos con mucho interés (él estaba algo cerca del ex Augur) y Teseo por lo bajo sonreía, sabía que a su amigo le caía bien su tocayo y por la sonrisa que cargaba este y la desorientación del rubio intuyó que algo había dicho este y se lo hizo pagar, la voz iba a amar este hecho.

 _ **-¿Qué? Ah, no muerden. Saludad, George y Martha.**_ _ **«Hola, George y Martha», dijo en mi cabeza una voz ronca.**_

 _ **«No seas sarcástico», repuso una voz femenina.**_ _ **«¿Por qué no? -preguntó George-. Soy yo quien hace todo el trabajo.»**_

Hermes rodo los ojos - ¡Oh no! - susurro - Vamos a seguir con eso -

"Hermes me va a seguir explotando Martha" se quejó George y la otra suspiró.

" Cállate que no eres el único que trabaja" dijo Martha y comenzó a perseguirlo, Hermes le hizo una señal a Hefestos para que siga mientras las serpientes se perseguían en el caduceo.

 _ **-¡Oh, no volvamos a discutir eso! -El hombre se metió otra vez el teléfono en el bolsillo-. Bien, ¿dónde estábamos...? Ah, sí. Paz y tranquilidad.**_ _ **Cruzó las piernas y levantó la vista hacia las estrellas.**_

\- Algo que nunca te dura demasiado - dijo Afrodita y el Dios solo suspiro, pero ella lo dijo con una intención y esta era ver la reacción de Apolo y la noto el dios a pesar de no estar del todo bien (lo cual era muy notorio) frunció levemente el ceño, ella sonrió eso era increíble, el Dios del sol hace mucho no notaba interés en tantas personas, una era el chico de la lectura y ahora Hermes, esto la emocionaba, vio a Atenea Tú no va a arruinar esto ya se encargaría de ella.

 _ **-Hace muchísimo que no tenía un rato para relajarme. Desde que apareció el telégrafo, ha sido un no parar. ¿Tienes una constelación favorita, Percy?**_

\- Siempre corriendo de un lado a otro - se quejó el Dios, desde antes ya tenia bastante que hacer con los envíos de su padre y después con los de los humanos ¿es que acaso nunca iba a tomar vacaciones? estaba visto que no.

Tritón levantó brevemente la mirada y miró con comprensión al Dios, después de todo el también era un Dios mensajero, claro que el solo se centraba en la parte del territorio de su padre, bien podría ayudar a Hermes pero no lo hacía, tal vez y solo tal vez debía pensar en aquello también, aunque con el trato aquello sería imposible.

 _ **Todavía estaba pensando en las pequeñas culebras verdes que se le habían metido en el bolsillo del pantalón, pero contesté:**_ _ **-Hummm... me gusta Hércules.**_

Las cazadoras vieron el libro con interés el libro, bueno que aún no pasaba lo de Zoë era probable que aun no supiera como era en verdad aquel Héroe, Artemisa frunció el ceño si decía que porque era por su fuerza y esas cosas se sentiría muy decepcionada.

 _ **-¿Por qué?**_ _ **-Bueno... porque tenía una suerte fatal, incluso peor que la mía; lo cual hace que me sienta mejor.**_

Artemisa solo suspiró igual que sus cazadoras pero estas con más pesar porque su suerte si que había sido fatal.

\- Tu suerte es aún más fatal que la suya sesos de alga - susurró Thalia mirando con interés el piso igual que los griegos pensando en esa suerte y a donde le llevó.

 _ **El tipo rió entre dientes.**_ _ **-¿No porque fuera fuerte y famoso y demás?**_ _ **-No.**_

Artemisa asintió algo orgullosa de que el no admirara eso en Hércules, sus cazadoras sonrieron con suficiencia no por algo le tenían estima al chico, Thalia era la que más sonreía pues su señora le estaba tomando más aprecio a su primo y eso que aún no escuchaba lo de su misión de rescate.

 _-Eres un joven interesante. Y entonces... ¿ahora qué?_

 _Interesante y no tocable_ pensaban en son Protector tanto Poseidón como Apolo, ellos sabían que cuando Hermes encontraba alguien de su interés no dudaba en ir a por él y ellos no querían que fuera a hacerle algo al chico.

Hermes sintió que su comentario del libro lo estaba poniendo en peligro así que solo puso una sonrisa a modo de disculpa en su rostro, porque hasta sus hijos le veían de reojo, al parecer nadie quería que el viera interesante a Percy.

 _ **Comprendí en el acto lo que me preguntaba. ¿Qué pensaba hacer respecto al Vellocino de Oro?**_

Poseidón y su familia solo podían ver como el rostro de Atenea se contraía brevemente debido a que el chico sacó la conclusión a la pregunta de forma rápida y sabían que eso solo hacía molestar a la diosa pues demostraba que era bastante intuitivo y de razonamiento veloz cuando lo requería.

 _ **Antes de que pudiera responderle, salió de su bolsillo la voz amortiguada de Martha la culebra:**_ _ **«Tengo a Deméter en la línea dos.»**_

La diosa nombrada vio el libro con interés mientras que el Dios de los ladrones rogaba que no diga algo demasiado malo o se podía olvidar de que los envíos florales llegaran a salvo.

 _ **-Ahora no -dijo el hombre-. Dile que te deje el mensaje.**_

Demeter fruncio el ceño y miró fijamente al Dios de los mensajeros - No me gusta que me hagas esperar, lo sabes - espetó.

\- Pero querida tía- sonrió inocente el Dios mensajero - Estaba seguramente haciendo un encargo ahí y debía ser importante -

\- Mis envíos también son importantes- devolvió ella y el Dios levantó las manos en señal de rendición y vio a Hefestos con apremio para que siga leyendo quería que esto acabe rápido.

 _ **«No le va a gustar; la última vez que lo hiciste se marchitaron todas las flores en la sección de envíos florales.»**_

Demeter vio con los ojos entrecerrados a su sobrino y este apartó la mirada si ya estaba visto que no entregaría flores en un buen rato.

 _ **-¡Pues dile que estoy en una reunión! -Puso los ojos en blanco-. Perdona de nuevo, Percy. Estabas diciendo...**_

\- ¿Mandas a que me mientan? - espetó ella con ramas creciendo a su alrededor.

\- No tía por supuesto que no - se excusó el Dios negando con las manos - Seguro digo reunión porque estoy con el muchacho, eso es una reunión ¿verdad? - miro a los demás dioses en busca de ayuda y solo se encontró con rostros aguantando la risa, el de Apolo entre ellos.

Demeter no dijo nada más pero tampoco dejo de verlo.

 _ **-Hummm... ¿Quién es usted exactamente?**_ _ **-¿Un chico tan listo como tú y no lo has adivinado todavía?**_

Apolo vio con advertencia a Hermes dejando de lado el hecho de reír, este esquivo la mirada, no entendía del todo a su amigo (aunque así estaba mejor) así solo lo veía cuando el intentaba ligar con alguno de sus retoños y Percy no era uno de ellos... frunció el ceño o ¿si?.

 _ **«¡Muéstraselo! -suplicó Martha-. ¡Hace meses que no adquiero mi tamaño normal!»**_ _ **«¡No le hagas caso! -dijo George-. ¡Sólo quiere pavonearse!»**_

"No es cierto" dijo Martha.

" Es la verdad" respondió George "Siempre quieres lucirte"

"Solo quiero estirarme" se excusó Martha y lo mordió.

"Auch. Hermes ayuda" comenzó a enroscarse en el caduceo perseguido por Martha, el Dios rodó los ojos y vio a Hefestos para que siga, así lo hizo.

 _ **El hombre sacó otra vez el teléfono.**_ _ **-Forma original, por favor.**_

" ¿Por qué siempre le haces caso a ella? " pregunto George deteniéndose " Si yo lo pedía seguro no lo hacías".

"Porque soy la favorita de Hermes" se ufano ella y ahora George la mordió y comenzó de nuevo la persecución.

Hermes se sobo el puente de la nariz - Si no se quedan quietas, las volveré a meter al bolsillo - advirtió y las serpientes se detuvieron - Hefestos sigue por favor- termino por decir, los semidioses en cambio reían por la escena de Martha y George esas serpientes eran un caso.

 _ **El teléfono emitió un brillante resplandor azul y se fue alargando hasta convertirse en una vara de madera de un metro de largo, de la que brotaron unas alas. George y Martha, ahora culebras de tamaño normal, se enroscaban juntas en el centro. Aquello era un caduceo: el símbolo de la cabaña 11.**_

Los hijos del Dios sonrieron con suficiencia ante este hecho igual que el Dios.

 _ **Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Comprendí a quién me recordaba el tipo con sus rasgos de elfo y aquel brillo pícaro en los ojos...**_ _ **-Usted es el padre de Luke -dije-. Hermes.**_

Hermes levantó una ceja viendo el libro con interés- Me han llamado y reconocido por muchas formas y cosas , como el Dios de los ladrones, de los caminos, de los viajeros, o el de los mensajeros pero nunca como el padre de alguien -

Luke también lo vio con interés, según lo que le habían informado el chico también había reconocido así al Dios de la guerra eso era interesante.

 _ **El dios apretó los labios y clavó su caduceo en la arena, como si fuese el palo de una sombrilla.**_

 _ **-«El padre de Luke...» Normalmente, la gente no me presenta de ese modo. El dios de los ladrones, sí, o el dios de los mensajeros y viajeros, si quieren ser amables.**_

Hermes sonrió de lado, pues había dicho algo parecido a su yo del futuro, los demás negaron suavemente con la cabeza el Dios no cambiaría ni con los siglos.

 _ **«Dios de los ladrones es perfecto», dijo George.**_

 _ **«No le hagas caso a George. -Martha chasqueó la lengua-. Está amargado porque Hermes me prefiere a mí.»**_ _ **«¡No es verdad!»**_ _ **«¡Ya lo creo!»**_

" No es cierto " dijo George.

"Mi yo del libro no miente " dijo Martha

" Hermes no te prefiere a ti, me prefiere a Mi" dijo George y comenzó a perseguir a Martha.

\- Se los advertí- dijo el Dios y volvió a encoger al caduceo.

"¿Ves lo que has hecho?" espetó Martha desde el bolsillo.

"Tú has sido la que comenzó" farfulló George y comenzaron a discutir pero más bajo, Hermes solo suspiró con cansancio.

 _ **-¡Vosotros dos, comportaos -les advirtió Hermes-, o vuelvo a convertiros en un móvil y os dejo en modo vibración!**_

\- Modo vibración- murmuró Hermes con mucho interés.

 _ **Bueno, Percy, todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Qué piensas hacer respecto a la búsqueda?**_ _ **-No tengo permiso para salir del campamento.**_

\- No creo que eso vaya a detenerlo - susurro Belerofonte solo sus hermanos le oyeron y negaron con la cabeza ellos tampoco creían que eso lo detuviera.

 _ **-En efecto, no lo tienes. ¿Eso te va a detener?**_ _ **-Yo quiero ir. Tengo que salvar a Grover.**_

Poseidón solo jugaba con la mano de su consorte que le sonreía a penas, ahí quedaba demostrado que el chico no se iba a detener ante esta prohibición.

 _ **Hermes sonrió.**_ _ **-Conocí una vez a un chico... Mucho más joven que tú. Casi un niño, en realidad.**_

"¿Otra vez esa historia?" se quejó George desde el bolsillo.

"Siempre es la misma " siguió Martha.

\- Si no se callan pido ahora mismo saber del modo vibración- advirtió cansado de sus peleas, las serpientes callaron no querían saber que era ese modo para nada, Hefestos siguió.

 _ **«Ya estamos otra vez -dijo George-. Siempre hablando de sí mismo.»**_ _ **«¡Cállate! -le espetó Martha-. ¿Quieres que nos ponga en modo vibración?»**_ _ **Hermes no les hizo caso.**_

Hermes rodo los ojos esto iba perfecto ni con los años ellas iban a dejar de fastidiar, Apolo le envió una sonrisa de aliento y el suspiro, al menos esperaba que en el futuro aún contara con su amigo para hacer más llevadero aquello.

 _ **-Una noche, cuando la madre del chico no miraba, se deslizó fuera de su cueva y robó unas cabezas de ganado que eran propiedad de Apolo.**_ _ **-¿Y él lo hizo explotar en mil pedazos?**_

\- No habría sido mala idea - murmuró el Dios del sol viendo a Hermes este solo sonrió inocente.

\- Apo ya han pasado siglos de aquello - desvio la mirada por la fulminante que le enviaba ahora el Dios del sol.

\- Mis vacas aún no olvidan aquello - espetó el Dios y el otro solo volvió a sonreír y sus hijos negaban con la cabeza.

\- Pero te di algo bonito a cambio de ello - se defendió el Dios de los ladrones el otro solo se lo quedó mirando pero no dijo nada más, Hefestos dio por entendido que podía seguir leyendo.

 _ **-Hummm... no. De hecho, la cosa salió bastante bien. Para compensarle por el robo, el chico le dio a Apolo un instrumento que había inventado: una lira. Apolo estaba tan encantado con la música que se olvidó por completo de su enfado.**_

\- Solo lo recuerda cada que se toca el tema - murmuró Hermes viendo a su amigo que solo le veía con los ojos entrecerrados.

 _ **-¿Cuál es la moraleja?**_ _ **-¿La moraleja? Cielos, lo dices como si se tratase de una fábula. Es una historia verdadera. ¿La verdad también tiene moraleja?**_

\- Moraleja exactamente no pero suele tener un consejo o un mensajes - dijo un legado de Ceres y la diosa asintió conforme igual que el resto de mestizos.

 _ **-Eh...**_ _ **-Digámoslo así: robar no siempre es malo -concluyó Hermes.**_

\- Robar es malo - advirtió Demeter viendo al Dios de los ladrones este simplemente sonrió de lado.

A Poseidón por otra parte no le agrado para nada aquella moraleja y peor si se la dio a su hijo de trece años pero no dijo nada.

 _ **-No creo que a mi madre le gustara esa moraleja.**_

Los mestizos negaron con la cabeza ellos tampoco creían que le vaya a gustar esa moraleja a cualquier madre, las diosas se quedaron viendo al Dios de los ladrones que solo seguía sonriendo vaya que este capítulo lo estaba poniendo en problemas.

 _ **«Las ratas son deliciosas», dijo George.**_ _ **«¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la historia?», preguntó Martha.**_ _ **«Nada. Pero estoy hambriento.»**_

\- Si dicen una sola palabra van a estar hambrientos ambos por mucho tiempo - dijo el Dios de los ladrones antes de que se escucharan quejas de parte de las serpientes evitando así que hablen.

 _ **-Ya lo tengo -dijo Hermes-. Los jóvenes no siempre hacen lo que se les dice, pero si logran lo que se proponen y hacen algo fantástico, a veces se libran del castigo. ¿Qué tal?**_ _ **-Me está diciendo que debería irme de todos modos -dije-, aunque sea sin permiso.**_

Hermes desvió la mirada sintiéndose en peligro pues los dioses que le tenían aprecio al chico y que no querían que se siga arriesgando lo veían con ganas infinitas de querer ahorcarlo, excepto por Poseidón y su familia aunque si ellos pudieran el Dios se habría llevado una buena empapada en agua congelada.

 _ **Los ojos de Hermes centellearon.**_ _ **-Martha, ¿me pasas el primer paquete, por favor?**_

Poseidón suspiró si su hijo ya se iba a ir esto iba perfecto, ¿qué otras protecciones se le podía poner a una cueva submarina? ¿se le podía poner papel de burbujas? sí, eso estaría bien y también restringir las visitas a, no se lo deja ver por el Dios de los ladrones por ejemplo, por ahí estaban sus pensamientos.

 _ **Martha abrió la boca... y la siguió abriendo hasta que se volvió tan ancha como mi brazo. Eructó un bote de acero reluciente.**_

Annabeth sonrió a penas ante el recuerdo de ese termo, Hermes por otra parte se preguntaba qué le estaba dando al chico.

 _ **Era un termo anticuado con tapa de plástico; tenía los lados esmaltados con antiguas escenas griegas en rojo y amarillo: un héroe matando a un león; un héroe levantando por los aires a Cerbero, el perro de tres cabezas...**_

\- Vaya - susurro algo impresionado el Dios- si no me equivoco eso es de colección - vio el libro con interés, los demás dioses igual.

 _ **-Es Hércules -dije-. ¿Pero cómo...?**_

 _ **-Nunca hagas preguntas sobre un regalo -me reprendió Hermes-. Es una pieza de coleccionista de Hércules Rompe Cabezas. De la primera temporada.**_

\- Y de la primera temporada - murmuró y luego vio a su hijo, el no solía dar tan buenos objetos si no era porque el viaje le interesaba demasiado y claro porque quien los envió quería asegurar que el chico este bien, le envió una mirada a su tío también.

 _ **-¿Hércules Rompe Cabezas?**_

 _ **-Una serie fantástica -suspiró Hermes-. Antes de que la televisión de Hefesto se llenara de reality shows. Desde luego, ese termo sería mucho más valioso si hubiese conseguido la canastilla del almuerzo completa...**_

\- Una lástima no tenerla toda - se lamento el Dios.

 _ **«O si no hubiera pasado por la boca de Martha», añadió George.**_ _ **«Ésta me la vas a pagar.» Martha empezó a perseguirlo en torno al caduceo.**_ _ **-Un momento... -dije-. ¿Es un regalo?**_

\- Por supuesto que un regalo - susurro Hermes sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Apolo lo seguía mirando receloso del dichoso regalo, pues ¡estaba ayudando al chico a ir a una misión suicida! no no no esto es definitivo iba a hablar con su tío para que el chico no vaya a esas misiones... eso le recordó el chico y donde estaba, vio hacia la puerta ojalá lo trajeran pronto.

 _ **-Uno de los dos que te he traído -dijo Hermes-. Venga, míralo bien.**_

 _ **Poco me faltó para que se me cayera, porque por un lado estaba helado y por el otro quemaba. Lo raro era que, cuando le daba la vuelta, el lado que miraba al océano, hacia el norte, era siempre el congelado.**_ _ **-¡Es una brújula!**_

Hermes vio al libro y frunció el ceño - Nunca había pensado eso - murmuró y los semidioses veían interesados el libro, ese termo se escuchaba como algo genial sin importar el logo de quien tuviera.

Will por otro lado vio a su padre y que nuevamente parecía muy preocupado y mirando a la puerta discretamente ¿Esperaba a alguien? pero ¿A quién? noto que no era el único que veía ahí, Thalia, Annabeth, Nico y algunos del Argo II también veían ahí de vez en cuando, ¿Todos esperaban a alguien? lo pensó un poco más... todos esperaban a Percy ¿su padre también?. Él estaba interesado por Percy, tendría que hablar seriamente con él.

 _ **Hermes pareció sorprendido.**_ _ **-¡Qué listo! No lo había pensado, pero el uso para el que está diseñado es algo más espectacular.**_

\- Lo anotaré como un uso más- murmuró el Dios de los ladrones.

Atenea que seguía callada no dijo ni hizo nada ella debía controlarse para que todos sus planes salgan bien, no reconocería que el chico no era para nada tonto nunca.

 _ **Afloja la tapa y desatarás los cuatro vientos para que te impulsen en tu camino. ¡Ahora no! Y por favor, cuando llegue el momento, desenrosca sólo un poquito la tapa, los vientos son un poco como yo... siempre incansables.**_

Algunos dioses solo negaron con la cabeza como siempre el no iba a dejar se alabarse a él mismo, Apolo volteó a verlo y asintió sonriendo el apoyaba las alabanzas de Hermes siempre y Hermes hacia lo mismo que Apolo, Artemisa rodó los ojos ya estaban en ese plan de somos los mejores se estaban levantando los pulgares y peinando su cabello, aunque ella agradecía que ambos estén mejor que esa mañana.

 _ **Si los cuatro se escaparan al mismo tiempo...**_

\- Se armaría una gran catástrofe- murmuró Aquiles que estaba viendo a su amigo Perseo que veía a cierto espanta... digo rubio como esperando que haga algún movimiento en falso, sonrió de lado el antiguo rey de Micenas parecía más animado hoy no como cuando los separaron de sus demás amigos, vio a los otros héroes y negó con la cabeza.

 _ **Pero bueno, estoy seguro de que andarás con cuidado. Y ahora, mi segundo regalo. ¿George?**_

 _ **«Me está tocando», se quejó George mientras él y Martha seguían deslizándose alrededor de la vara.**_

 _ **-Vaya novedad -replicó Hermes-. Estáis entrelazados. ¡Y si no paráis ahora mismo, os haré un nudo otra vez!**_

"Noooo nudos nooo" se quejaron en el bolsillo George y Martha.

\- Pues entonces estén callados - dijo el Dios con severidad.

Los semidioses soltaron risitas ante la nueva discusión de esos tres la verdad estar así con los dioses les hacia sentirse bien, Hestia estaba cada vez más feliz de la interacción.

 _ **Las culebras dejaron de pelearse en el acto.**_ _ **George abrió la mandíbula casi hasta dislocarla y expectoró un bote de plástico lleno de vitaminas masticables.**_

Hylla se tensó igual que Reyna ellas recordaban bien aquellas vitaminas y no eran las únicas que sabían sus usos los dioses también y se estaban preguntando si el chico tuvo que usarlas.

 _ **-Está de broma -dije-. ¿Esas de ahí no tienen forma de Minotauro?**_

\- Tienen formas de seres mitológicos y son muy útiles- resalto el Dios de los ladrones y los semidioses fruncieron el ceño preguntándose para que servirían unas simples vitaminas aunque claro con los dioses no se podía dar por sentado que estas fueran simples vitaminas.

Reyna, Hylla y Annabeth compartieron una mirada silenciosa vaya que fueron útiles, Hylla y Reyna al principio estuvieron molestas con estas pero ahora solo agradecían que las hayan usado o tal vez seguirían en aquella isla y haciendo de empleadas a esa bruja.

 _ **Hermes tomó la botellita y la agitó**_.

 _ **-Las de limón, sí; las de uva son Furias, me parece. ¿O eran Hidras? En todo caso, son muy fuertes; no tomes una a menos que de verdad la necesites.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo voy a saber si de verdad la necesito?**_ _ **-Lo sabrás, créeme. Nueve vitaminas esenciales, minerales, aminoácidos... Todo lo que necesitas para sentirte bien.**_

\- Vaya que supo que las necesitaba- Annabeth contuvo un escalofrío, nunca lo admitiría pero tuvo miedo de que no resultaran y tanto ella como Percy se quedarán ahí para siempre.

 _ **Me lanzó la botellita.**_ _ **-Bueno, gracias -dije-. Pero... ¿por qué me ayuda, señor Hermes?**_

 _ **Me sonrió melancólico.**_ _ **-Quizá porque espero que puedas salvar a mucha gente en esta misión, Percy, no sólo a tu amigo Grover.**_

Hermes vio de soslayo a su hijo, este solo miró el suelo, Luke podía darse cuenta entonces que el Dios si estaba preocupado por él, pero también podía saber que seguro no hizo caso al mensaje que mandara.

 _ **Lo miré fijamente.**_

 _ **-¿No querrá decir... a Luke?**_ _ **Hermes no respondió.**_

 _ **-Mire, señor Hermes, o sea, muchas gracias y tal, pero quizá sea mejor que se quede con los regalos. No es posible salvar a Luke, incluso si lo encontrara... Me dijo que quería demoler hasta la última piedra del Olimpo y ha traicionado a todos los que lo conocían. Y a usted lo odia especialmente.**_

A Hermes eso le dolió y su rostro lo reflejó, Luke lo vio y solo se mordió el labio, el resto de los presentes solo los veían alternativamente una y otra vez, Hefestos siguió para terminar con eso y dejar de hacer sentir incómodos a los dos.

 _ **Hermes levantó la vista y miró las estrellas.**_

 _ **-Mi joven y querido primo, si hay una cosa que he aprendido en el curso de los eones es que no puedes renunciar a tu familia ni dejarla por imposible, por tentador que a veces pueda resultar. No importa que te odien, que te pongan en ridículo o que, sencillamente, sean incapaces de apreciar el genio que has demostrado inventando Internet...**_

\- El discurso iba bonito hasta que salió con eso - dijo Perséfone viendo a su medio hermano y Hermes solo sonrió triste bueno es que el no era un Dios tan genial por gusto.

Luke miró a su padre y le dio una breve sonrisa, eso significaba que aún con su comportamiento el le seguía queriendo en ese tiempo y el se lo pagó queriendo destruirlo... tenia que cambiar aquello, Hermes le devolvió la sonrisa si aprecia que su hijo estaba mejor con él eso lo agradecía.

 _ **-¿Usted inventó Internet?**_ _ **«Fue idea mía», dijo Martha.**_

 _ **«Las ratas son deliciosas», dijo George.**_ _ **-¡Fue idea mía! -dijo Hermes-. Me refiero a Internet, no a las ratas.**_

Hermes bufo, llevarían esa pelea por siglos y eso que recién la empezaba, Apolo río ligeramente siempre encontraban con que discutir él y sus serpientes.

 _ **Pero ésa no es la cuestión ahora. Percy, ¿entiendes lo que te digo sobre la familia?**_

 _ **-N-no estoy seguro.**_ _ **-Algún día lo estarás. -Se incorporó y se sacudió la arena de las piernas-. Entretanto, he de continuar.**_

\- Lo entendió, al final lo entendio - murmuró Annabeth viendo a Luke aún con dolor, este solo bajo la mirada.

Luke aún recordaba la promesa que le hizo a ella y a Thalia y apretó los puños, se le había olvidado que no solo ellas eran su familia, en los libros había abandonado a sus hermanos a los que decía que eran amigos y seguramente a muchos más, ¿tan cegado lo tenia Cronos? parecía que si.

 _ **«Tienes que devolver sesenta llamadas», dijo Martha.**_

 _ **«Y mil treinta y siete e-mails -añadió George-. Sin contar las ofertas de descuento online en los pedidos de ambrosía.»**_

Hermes bufo trabajó y más trabajo se quejó por lo bajo.

 _ **-Y tú, Percy -dijo Hermes-, tienes un plazo más corto de lo que crees para completar tu búsqueda. Tus amigos deben estar a punto de...**_

¿Amigos? fue el murmullo general en la sala y algunas miradas fueron a Annabeth.

Atenea se tensó pero no lo dio a notar, si ahí estaba eso que le decía que ella iba a ir también a esa búsqueda insensata, solo por salvar a un sátiro y un árbol.

 _ **Oí la voz de Annabeth llamándome entre las dunas. Y también a Tyson, que gritaba desde un poco más lejos.**_ _ **-Espero haberte hecho bien el equipaje -dijo Hermes-. Tengo cierta experiencia en cuestión de viajes.**_

Los dioses y los semidioses negaron con la cabeza incluso los héroes antiguos vaya que tenia experiencia en eso de virajes si era el Dios de los viajeros.

 _ **Chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron a mis pies tres petates amarillos.**_

 _ **-Son impermeables, claro. Y si se lo pides con amabilidad, creo que tu padre podría ayudarte a alcanzar el barco.**_ _ **-¿Qué barco?**_

Poseidón solo apretó la mano de Anfitrite claro que el ayudaría a su hijo, era su hijo, aunque no le gustara que salga de misión siempre lo ayudaría si lo pedía, pero algo le decía que ese barco no era bueno.

 _ **Hermes señaló con el dedo. En efecto, un gran crucero estaba atravesando el estuario de Long Island Sound. Sus luces blancas y doradas resplandecían sobre las aguas oscuras.**_

Luke se tensó ese barco le recordaba a uno que le estaba ofreciendo Cronos para llevar a los hombres y monstruos que lo ayudarían a sus misiones y el reclutamiento de semidioses y por las miradas que recibía, si era ese barco.

 _ **-Espere -dije-. No entiendo nada. ¡Ni siquiera he dicho que vaya a partir!**_

\- Aún así partió- dijo Ares que estaba seguro que el chico iría lo que le hacia preguntarse si su hija fue con el chico, porque hasta aquí su hija aún no salía en la misión,¿ se encontraron en algún punto? si así era ¿en donde fue? quería respuestas y las quería ya.

 _ **-Yo en tu lugar me decidiría en los próximos cinco minutos -me aconsejó Hermes-. Que es cuando las arpías vendrán a devorarte; y ahora, buenas noches, primo. Y... ¿me atreveré a decirlo? Que los dioses te acompañen.**_

Si ese barco no era bueno si el Dios de los ladrones estaba pidiendo que los dioses le acompañen, Hermes se tensó pensando que si le dijo algo de su hijo o familia es que se iba a topar con él eso era seguro, vio a su hijo que estaba tenso y poniendo mucha atención a la lectura, si seguro se topaba con él.

 _ **Abrió la mano y el caduceo voló hacia ella.**_

 _ **«Buena suerte», me dijo Martha.**_ _ **«Tráeme una rata cuando vuelvas», dijo George.**_

\- se olvido de las ratas - murmuró Annabeth solo Piper la oyó y frunció el ceño porque a la palabra ratas hizo una mueca y ella que sepa su amiga no le temía a las ratas ¿Paso algo con las ratas? porque su expresión fue algo de diversión.

 _ **El caduceo se convirtió otra vez en teléfono móvil y Hermes se lo metió en el bolsillo.**_

 _ **Echó a correr por la playa. Veinte pasos más allá, resplandeció un segundo y se desvaneció, dejándome solo con un termo, un bote de vitaminas, tres petates y cinco minutos escasos para tomar una decisión imposible.**_

\- Más bien una misión suicida- murmuró Tritón a sabiendas de cual sería la opción que tomaría escuchando cuán loco estaba su nuevo hermano por las lecturas ahora comprendía un poco la preocupación de su padre.

\- Bien aquí termina - dijo Hefestos feliz de terminar el capítulo y de que Apolo se viera más brillante y menos perdido.

\- Vamos a comer - dijo Demeter viendo a su sobrino - Y tú y yo hablaremos sobre eso de dejarme en la línea- Hermes se estremeció ante esto.

Poseidón chasqueó los dedos y desapareció con toda su familia.

 _ **N/A: Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, opiniones déjelas en los reviews.**_

 _ **Si yo se que a todos no les gusta PerseoxTeseo pero pueden omitirlo si quieren.**_

 _ **A los que comentan gracias a ustedes por los reviews me encanta leerlos y se que por ahí alguien dijo algo de que ve los capítulos y teme que deje la historia le digo... no me desees eso pelase, si quiero acabar los libros.**_

 _ **Disculpen cualquier error y horror en el escrito.**_


	16. Problemas

_**N/A: Adivinen quién hizo capítulo corto... Siiiii la que escribe este leyendo /._./**_

 _ **Gonzenlo hasta el jueves que subo capítulo.**_

 _ **Sus bellas teorías, quejas, sugerencias... rogarme que traiga a Percy Aquí en los reviews.**_

Oh si el Dios del sol estaba en problemas, los veía acercarse o más bien la veía acercarse, había estado evitando esto desde la noche en que conversaron de los hijos de su tío, su problema era castaño pelirrojo, con ojos color de plata y que le veían interrogantes desde hace algún tiempo en especial desde esta mañana.

\- Apolo - dijo ella acercándose al queridísimo Dios del sol que en ese instante chasqueó los dedos huyendo cual diva, sabia que esto solo retrasaría lo inevitable pero así estaba mejor.

\- Ufff- suspiro aliviado en cuanto termino de llegar a su destino lo malo es que con la mente tan llena de cosa como la tenia no había pensado claramente en su templo si no más bien en otro lugar que también le traería problemas.

\- Sobrino - dijo una voz a sus espaldas que hicieron que todo el color que cargaba en el rostro se desvaneciera en un santiamén.

\- Tío Possy- dijo el Dios dándose la vuelta y topándose con un par de ojos verde mar que lo veían interrogantes y expectantes.

\- ¿Qué te ha traído aquí sobrino? - esa era una muy buena pregunta pensaba Apolo el solo había querido huir de su querida hermana Artemisa pero por andar pensando en el chico acabo aquí.

\- Vine a ver como estaban todos por acá - respondió el Dios tratando de mostrar una deslumbrante sonrisa lo que no salió muy bien que digamos pues sus ánimos no eran buenos este día y Poseidón lo notó.

\- Vienes huyendo de Artemisa - y aqui estaba demostrado una vez más que su tío lo conocía muy bien, no por nada era el siempre el que veía por el Dios del sol, Artemisa y Hermes siempre que podía.

\- No... como crees que yo... - iba a inventar una mentira pero era notorio que su tío no se la iba a creer - Si y de mi padre también- se rindió el Dios del sol suspirando con cansancio.

\- Lo intuía- el Dios de los mares forzo una sonrisa - Vamos a comer algo - puso una mano en su hombro, el Dios del sol solo podía pedir que no quiera que le cuente a cerca de su pequeño hijo porque no sabría si sería capaz de mentir o peor aún decir la verdad, cualquiera de las dos opciones era horrenda.

Esto pasaba con el Dios del sol mientras que Demeter le daba una Bonita charla al Dios de los ladrones acerca de no dejarla en espera, Artemisa estaba molesta por la huida de su hermano, Will estaba igual porque su amado paciente ahora estaba conversando con Reyna.

\- Entonces ¿ella te lo pidió? - susurro el azabache que estaba sentado con la pretora en un asiento de una pequeña plaza, unos metros más allá podía sentir que el rubio hijo de Apolo no le despegaba la mirada de encima.

\- Si pero creo que necesito más ayuda con ello, porque a veces dos ojos no son suficientes para vigilar a ese - dijo ella con tono calmo pero mirando a los lados podía sentir la mirada del hijo de Apolo y otra más encima de ellos.

\- Te ayudaré no hay problema- respindio el asintiendo, al menos eso mantendría su mente ocupada y distraída de lo que converso con Thalia sobre Solace, que seguía pensando que aquello era imposible.

\- Gracias- Reyna se puso de pie, Nico hizo lo mismo- Y dile a tu médico que hablar conmigo no te matará - Nico sintió que se sonrojaba y la pretora esbozó una pequeña sonrisa - Tampoco te robaré- ella río al ver que Nico enrojecia más.

\- No se porque dice eso pretora - mascullo él sin mirarla a los ojos ¿es acaso todas las personas con las que conversaba a solas iban a insinuar cosas así? ¿era muy notorio que él no era normal? aunque ellos no le veían mal, antes esto parecía divertirles.

\- Tranquilo - ella golpeó suavemente su hombro - Todo esta bien Embajador de Plutón, solo recuerda que los tiempos han cambiado y cualquier cosa puedes confiar en mí, después de todo siento que somos más parecidos de lo que creemos - ella sonrió y se fue dejándolo un tanto confundido.

¿Ellos se parecían? no ellos no se parecian, el era muy diferente a todos, por eso mismo no lo aceptaban en el campamento y más con su secreto que bueno ya no parecía tan secreto pero que no parecía incomodar a nadie, se preguntaba si a Bianca le habría molestado aquello, ¿ella se lo habría tomado como Thalia y molestado con aquello? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Hazel? ella también era su hermana, ¿Lo odiaría? esperaba que no.

\- Que te dijo ella - escuchó hablar a Will y eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Me pidió ayuda en algo eso es todo- respondió sin siquiera proponérselo y cuando se dio cuenta fruncio el ceño - No te interesa Solace - se acomodó la espada negra en su cinto y comenzó a caminar.

\- Pero... - Will frunció el ceño y lo vio dar unos cuantos pasos antes de suspirar, relajar el rostro y seguirlo, entender al hijo de Hades no estaba siendo sencillo y más cuando el solo hecho de verlo sonrojarse con alguien más que no era él le molestaba demasiado, pero era obvio que si decía algo Nico notaría lo que sentía y seguro lo rechazaría porque solo eran amigos y nada más.

Will se sentía en problemas con aquello que sentía que crecía en su pecho con solo la cercanía de Nico, problemas porque no sabia si sería correspondido y lo peor es que con esto de verlo cerca de Reyna solo lo hacía dudar más, seguro su Nico tenia algo con ella y por eso se sonrojaba, suspiraba mientras avanzaba atrás de él para ir a sentarse a comer.

Annabeth estaba persiguiendo a Thalia, por alguna razón la teniente de Artemisa no la quería ver o hablar con ella si hoy parecía el día de huir para los hijos de Zeus, porque no era la única que lo hacía, Perseo también lo hacia pero de su propio padre, Thalia y el habían pensado en lo mismo: El bosque. Así que ahí es donde fueron a parar y terminaron chocando entre sí.

\- ¡Daímones! - se quejaron ambos en el suelo sonando sus cabezas.

\- ¿No puedes mirar por donde vas? - espetó Perseo que no había notado con quién choco.

\- Eres tú quien no ha visto por donde iba - devolvió ella y luego de un momento sus miradas se cruzaron y se echaron a reír antes de ponerse de pie.

\- Lo siento pero es que mi padre... digo nuestro padre ha querido saber donde estuve en la última cena - dijo Perseo mientras veía sobre su hombro esperando ver a los perros de nube que había enviado Zeus detrás de él para que lo lleven ante él una vez que huyó del comedor sin responder su pregunta.

\- Ese es padre solo tuyo te lo regalo - ella también veía sobre su hombro si la rubia aún le perseguía - Y ¿Dónde estuviste la cena pasada? -

\- Por ahí- respondió el mientras comenzaba a caminar más dentro del bosque, ella caminó junto a él.

\- Eso me suena a que estuviste con tío Poseidón y su familia- Perseo se tensó y volteó a verla ella río- Es demasiado notorio que si no quieres que él lo sepa es porque estuviste en un lugar que no era de su agrado - se encogió de hombros, el se relajó.

\- Le dije que estuve con Hermes pero no me creyó- replicó el sin muchos ánimos cuando llegaron al borde del lago - Cuando Hermes lo confirme estaré a salvo, Aquiles huyó con Hestia (el muy traidor) dejándome solo - murmuró y pateó una piedra.

\- Para eso están los buenos amigos, ellos dejan que luches tus batallas solo - le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y luego los dos rieron.

\- Y tú ¿Por qué huías? - inquirió él viéndola, ella hizo una mueca.

\- Porque hay cosas que es mejor que nadie se entere por ahora - miro hacia el bosque detrás de ellos y él hizo lo mismo.

\- Te entiendo- asintió él, era verdad ambos tenían cosas que era preferible no decir a nadie por ahora.


	17. Capítulo 8

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negrita yo solo los usaré para este fic.**_

 _ **N/A: Hola queridos ~**_

 _ **Si, ya se, me desaparecí el jueves, pero eso es porque he estado enferma y eso no me ha dejado escribir como quisiera.**_

 _ **Dejaré este capítulo y el siguiente lo tendrán uh cuando regrese de viaje porque no tendré internet ni datos por allá, soy pobre. serán dos semanas.**_

En el templo de Poseidón querríamos decir que todo era paz y tranquilidad pero la verdad es que no era así, Belerofonte y Tritón estaban enfrascados en una discusión porque el primero había tropezado y le había hecho caer algunas cosas al otro, pero el otro tampoco habia estado viendo el camino así que discutían la culpa de quien era, Orión por otra parte estaba muy tranquilo evitando como siempre el hablar con Apolo quien hacia lo mismo.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Teseo? - pregunto de pronto el Dios del sol, observando que era el único de los hijos de su tío que no estaba como los demás, inquieto o peleando con los otros pues hasta Orión estaba lanzando dardos a un blanco mientras lo evitaba.

\- No lo sé también me tiene preocupado, ha estado algo extraño estos días- respondió el Dios de los mares viendo a su hijo que parecía conversar consigo mismo.

\- ¡oh si! estoy seguro que le dio una descarga eléctrica- susurraba el antiguo héroe entre risitas.

Awww de lo que me pierdo por dormir susurro una voz a su oído y el otro río más.

\- Eso me recuerda ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Aún estás cansado? - murmuró mientras fingía ver por la ventana del templo de su padre.

Estoy mejor no te preocupes y no ya no estoy tan cansado respondió la voz y Teseo suspiró aún se le oía mal.

\- Deberías dormir más, aún te oyes cansado- señaló el antiguo rey de Atenas y el otro soltó una risita.

Pareces mi madre suspiró pero está bien dormiré más termino de susurrar y Teseo solo vio por la ventana.

\- Cometes demasiadas locuras pequeño hermanito- se sobo con los dedos las sienes de su cabeza y bostezó - Creo que también necesito un descanso- se fue a sentar a la mesa donde Anfitrite ya había hecho aparecer el almuerzo y simplemente se dedico a comer.

\- Si comes más te pondrás gordo y las amazonas ya no te querrán - se burlo Belerofonte pero frunció el ceño Teseo no le estaba prestando atención simplemente seguía comiendo.

\- Teseo ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunto Orión poniendo una mano en la frente de su hermano este simplemente se froto uno de los ojos.

\- Si, solo estoy cansado - respondió el antiguo rey de Atenas, Anfitrite vio con algo de preocupación, después de todo con el era con quien mas había tratado de todos los hijos del dios por ende el que mas era de su agrado casi considerándolo uno más de sus hijos.

\- Tal vez deberías dormir y no asistir a la lectura - dijo la consorte del Poseidón a lo que el antiguo héroe sacudió la cabeza y la vio como aterrorizado por aquella idea.

\- Estoy cansado pero no tanto como para perderme de las locuras de mi hermanito - respondió y Tritón gruño ganándose la atención de los presentes.

\- Solo te interesa porque se parece a ti dándole dolores de cabeza a papá con cada estupidez que hacen - mascullo el mensajero de los mares ganándose una mala mirada de algunos de los presentes, en especial de Poseidón y Apolo.

\- Tritón es suficiente - dijo el dios de los mares muy tranquilo y su hijo asintió y solo se dedicó a comer pues hasta su madre le veía con advertencia sabia que estaba tocando los límites de sus padres, al parecer todos ahí estaban muy preocupados tanto por el chico de la lectura como de Teseo.

\- Bueno yo me retiro tío Possy - sonrió el dios del sol, sabia que su tío tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle pero al parecer no iba a hacerle ninguna, tal vez su tío sabia que no estaba bien de ánimos, eso lo agradecía, su tío siempre había sido comprensivo, no sabia como se tomaría lo del lugar donde había ido a parar su muchacho, una ráfaga dorada envolvió al dios y desaprecio.

\- Adiós sobrino - dijo el dios portador de tormentas - Teseo no seria mala idea que descanses - el nombrado compuso su mejor cara de súplica, dos de sus hermanos rieron ante esto, el otro simplemente rodó los ojos, Anfitrite sonrió - Esta bien puedes venir pero cuando volvamos te iras directo a descansar - el antiguo rey de Atenas asintió efusivamente, todos se pusieron de pie y una brisa verde mar los envolvió.

Todos comenzaron a entrar nuevamente a la sala de tronos, los dioses buscaron sus tronos pero no se veían demasiado felices y las miradas airadas hacia los reyes seguían aunque algunos por momentos tenían sonrisas traviesas, como la de Hades mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa, Demeter por otra parte no parecía querer molestarlos pues estaba vigilando de cerca y con mucha atención a dos de sus hijas que estaban de risita en risita con los hijos del dios de los ladrones, Ares por su parte si miraba a los reyes con ira pero no parecía querer obedecer nuevamente su gran orden de no hablar con los semidioses, Hefestos veía con una sonrisa a su hijo Leo quien se había sentado con su hermana Nissa y esta parecía estarle enseñando algún invento que estaba captando su atención, era bueno verlo sonreír nuevamente.

Jason estaba sentado con Perseo, el héroe le dijo que ya había pasado mucho tiempo con su novia y que debía estar más con los suyos, con la misma excusa se había según jalado a Thalia pero la verdad es que ella había ido con el después de que regresaran del bosque para no tener que estar junto a Annabeth que la seguía vigilando. Hermes ya había hablado con Zeus y como buen mentiroso su padre le había creído de que el muchacho había estado en el templo que el los había desaparecido poco después de que regresaran a la sala gracias a la niebla.

Piper por su parte solo veía con una sonrisa como su novio trataba de huir de Perseo, pero este lo tenía sujeto de la cintura haciendo reír a Thalia, Annabeth solo veía a Thalia mientras estaba a lado de Piper, Hazel y Frank habían decidido estar solos los dos pero claro esto no fue posible Nico huyendo de Will y sus quejas por ayudar a Reyna se sentó entre ellos dos pero como Will no se rendía fácil se sentó ahí delante de el en el suelo, Hazel y Frank solo se vieron y suspiraron, Reyna y Rachel en cambio vigilaban al rubio probatio que una vez mas fue rechazado por el hijo de Hermes, la pretora había pedido ayuda a la pelirroja pues le agradaba.

Hylla conversaba con una hijas de Demeter sobre algunas plantas que ella sabia donde crecían muy bien después de todo había aprendido muchas cosas en la isla de circe, lo que le hacia pensar que si el chico de esa edad tenia unos trece años en este libro salia su llegada a esa isla y vio a su hermana, tal vez ella lo recordaría también, por ahora su hermana se mantenía pero no había podido hablar con ella, debía hacerlo pronto.

Apolo llego con toda niebla dorada rodeandole y una sonrisa en el rostro lo que hizo a Artemisa sonreír inconscientemente después de todo ella estaba contenta con su egocéntrico hermano este de mejor animo que hace un rato, Hermes también le vio con una sonrisa mientras el caminaba tranquilamente a su trono.

Poseidón llego poco después con su consorte e hijos, por alguna razón todos ellos aparecieron hechos un pilo, al parecer uno se había tropezado y cayeron encima de Tritón. Si el dios mensajero de los mares parecía estar destinado a ser aplastado por sus hermanos semidioses y semigigante.

\- levántense ya - se quejo por lo bajo tratando de contenerse pues la verdad quería ahorcarlos a cada uno de ellos.

\- Si ya vamos - dijo Belerofonte quien era ayudado por Teseo y Orión, así pronto todos estuvieron de pie, Perseo había aguantado la risa como pudo, algo le decía que Teseo tenia que ver en esa caída (tal vez la sonrisa traviesa que curvaba los labios del antiguo héroe), avanzaron y se sentaron en sus lugares manteniendo la expresión que habían estado teniendo desde hace unos cuantos capítulos.

\- Yo puedo leer - se ofreció para sorpresa de todos Artemisa, antes de que su padre ordenara a Apolo hacerlo, sabia que su hermano estaba mejor pero no creia que lo sufiente como para aguantar la lectura, el dios del sol le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y le paso el libro que Hefestos había dejado en su trono - Gracias - dijo y vio la mirada reprobatoria de su padre que al parecer quería ensañarse con Apolo - Capitulo ocho _**Navegamos en el princesa Andrómeda**_ \- un silencio se formo en la sala.

\- No me gusta ese título - dijo por lo bajo Perseo, Jason se lo quedo mirando y luego a Thalia que se tensón notablemente y le mando una mirada asesina a Luke que nuevamente estaba solo, este se estremeció pues no era la única que lo vio así.

\- Oh este capitulo va a ser perfecto - murmuró el dios de los ladrones que vio las miradas hacia su hijo, Luke trago saliva sentía que ese barco no iba a ir nada bien, en su tiempo Cronos si le había dicho que el estaría a cargo de un barco para que pueda seguir con el reclutamiento de monstruos y semidioses, una vez que haya consumado el robo y que él se alzara, pero esta visto que se lo dio después de que saliera de la colina mestiza.

\- Dioses ¿cuantos errores habré cometido? - susurro pues entre las miradas de muerte estaban las de sus hermanos.

 _ **Estaba contemplando las olas cuando Annabeth y Tyson me encontraron por fin.**_

 _Magnífico_ pensaban con sarcasmo Poseidon y Atena ambos aterrados de que sus hijos vayan a partir a una misión suicida... otra vez, lo malo es que viendo el volumen de los libros esta no seria la ultima de aquellas misiones, solo esperaban (en vano) que fueran menos peligrosas que las que llevaban leyendo.

 _ **—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Annabeth—. ¡Te he oído pidiendo socorro!**_

 _ **—¡Y yo! —dijo Tyson—. Gritabas: «¡Nos atacan cosas malas!»**_ _ **—Yo no os he llamado, chicos. Estoy bien.**_

Las miradas fueron hacia el dios de los ladrones que solo sonrió inocente después de todo el aún no hacia nada eso era el futuro, las miradas se fueron y el suspiro vaya que se alteraban con cualquier cosa, aunque le pareció extraño que su tío no le viera con advertencia pues sabia que no le agradaba que metiera a sus chicos en problemas, pero claro como le iba mirar si se veía que estaba preocupado por muchas cosas veía por momento hacia sus hijos y después volvía su atención al libro.

 _ **—Pero entonces, ¿quién...? —Annabeth se fijó en los tres petates amarillos y luego en el termo y el bote de vitaminas que tenía en la mano—. ¿Y esto?**_ _ **—Escucha —dije—. No tenemos tiempo. Les conté mi conversación con Hermes.**_

\- Claro solo contó lo esencial para él, pues no me dijo todo - susurro ella aun le hacia falta su presencia ahí, un recordatorio de que aun estaba vivo que estaba bien, su corazón le decía que sea donde estuviera corría peligro.

 _Estoy bien listilla yo siempre estoy contigo_ susurro de nuevo esa voz que ella conocía bien y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, quería decir muchas cosas, sentía muchas cosas pero la principal era dolor la voz se oía tan rota, tan mal tan triste como ella.

\- Annabeth ¿qué pasa? - susurro Piper a su lado y ella solo negó con la cabeza y paso las manos por su rostro limpiando sus lagrimas no muchos notaron aquello pero su madre si y verla por un segundo tan destruida la hizo sentir mal, pero se repuso para ella lo que que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.

 _ **Para cuando terminé, ya empezaba a oírse un chillido a lo lejos: era la patrulla de arpías, que habían olfateado nuestro rastro.**_ _ **—Percy —dijo Annabeth—, hemos de emprender esta misión.**_ _ **—Nos expulsarán. Créeme, soy todo un experto en lo de ser expulsado.**_

\- No me agrada que sea un experto en eso de ser expulsado - susurro el dios de los mares para si mismo su cabeza estaba llena de tantas cosas, había solo descuidado un momento a uno de sus hijos y ahora este parecía cansado sin haber echo nada, estaba actuando extraño, dándose cuenta el otro estaba bastante triste, el mayor de todos cada vez estaba mas molesto por la presencia de los otros y Belerofonte parecía sufrir de nerviosismo nuevamente, como cuando vivía e intentaba hacer las cosas perfectas pero sus nervios atacaban y terminaba todo en desastre, oh pero eso no terminaba ahí en la lectura tenia dos que estaban por salir a una misión arriesgada ¿sera que algún día el podría tener descanso? esperaba que si.

 _ **—¿Y qué? Si fracasamos tampoco habrá campamento al que regresar.**_

\- En eso ella tenía razón- murmuró Polux mientras comía galletas que le había dado Lady Ariadna a él y a su hermano Dakota junto con Kool Aid, claro esto sin que se dieran cuenta los queridos reyes.

 _ **—Sí, pero tú le prometiste a Quirón...**_ _ **—Le prometí que te mantendría fuera de peligro. ¡Y sólo puedo hacerlo yendo contigo!**_

Quirón se quedo viendo a la diosa de la sabiduría esperando alguna reacción de su parte pero esta ni si quiera le dio una mirada, pero claro por su cabeza pasaban mil y un ideas para decir sobre aquello como la irresponsabilidad del centauro por hacerle prometer eso a su hija y que era preferible que ella rompiera ese pacto.

Annabeth por otra parte solo quería llorar más pero no podía no debía derrumbarse no ahora y delante de todos, Afrodita la veía con compasión ella podía sentir que algo le pasaba, sentía que ella sufría por su amor ausente y suspiro, eso le encantaba aunque no debería ser así lo hacia después de todo las historias trágicas eran sus favoritas.

 _ **Tyson puede quedarse y explicarles...**_

\- No podía - murmuró Malcom viendo a su hermana esta parecía tan mal quería ir ahí y consolarla aunque como hijo de Atenea no sabia como hacerlo correctamente después de todo ellos eran mas que nada seres lógicos, pero una vez que les llegaba el amor esa lógica se iba por un tubo.

\- Ella esta bien esta con Piper - susurro Lou Ellen que estaba a su lado apretando su mano, el la vio con agradecimiento.

\- Lou tiene razón ella estará bien ademas es fuerte, no por nada es la líder de tu cabaña - resalto Kayla a su otro lado y apretando su otra mano también la vio con agradecimiento, ellas se fulminaron con la mirada a sus espaldas.

\- Gracias a las dos - les sonrió y Afrodita que veía la escena ahogaba chillidos eso le parecía tan emocionante, después de todo nunca le era fácil hacer de esos triángulos con un hijo o hija de la diosa de la sabiduría porque estos no solían juntarse mucho son la gente pues preferían los libros y esas cosas, pero ahora tenia la oportunidad con este y se preguntaba por cual de las dos se decidiría.

 _ **—Yo quiero ir.**_

\- Y hasta parece emocionado - susurro Tritón muy preocupado por Tyson el era pequeño y no sabia a los peligros que se exponía yendo a esa aventura pero claro como iba el semidiós el quería ir también, respiro hondo no no el se había prometido tratar de cambiar de opinión acerca de sus hermanos semidioses pero es que era tan difícil.

 _ **—¡No! —La voz de Annabeth parecía rozar el pánico—.**_

\- Y debía hacerlo- murmuró Thalia para si misma viendo a su amiga que se veía bastante afectada por alguna razón, suspiró tal vez debía decirle pero las consecuencias de eso sería... no quería pensar en eso, tal vez primero debía preguntar a Percy si podía hacerlo, lo haría en el siguiente sueño.

 _ **Quiero decir... Vamos, Percy, tú sabes que no puede ser. Me pregunté otra vez por qué estaba tan resentida contra los cíclopes.**_

Atenea no dijo nada pero le dio una breve mirada a su hija y luego a su tío, solo podía haber una razón para que ella le tuviera tanto pánico a los cíclopes y eso era un trauma, tal vez causado por otro cíclope, debía descubrir que sucedió.

 _ **Debía de haber algo que no me había contado.**_

Luke y Thalia miraron a la chica que se escondía en el hombro de la hija de Afrodita, ellos sabían muy bien que era lo que no había contado.

 _ **Los dos me miraron, esperando una respuesta, mientras el crucero se alejaba más y más.**_

\- Deben tomarlo ahora si es que piensan llegar ahí- dijo Hefestos mirando a sus hijos que parecían tramar algo, Leo tenia una sonrisa loca y un brillo especial en los ojos igual que su hija Nissa y el pequeño Harley, ya quería ver que planeaban.

 _No los alientes_ pensaba Poseidón su atención se debatía entre el libro y su familia ahí presente, Anfitrite le brindó una sonrisa comprensiva y un apretón de mano, diciéndole que no estaba solo, el se lo agradeció besando suavemente su mano.

 _ **Una parte de mí no quería que Tyson viniera. Me había pasado los tres últimos días con el pobre tipo convertido en mi sombra, o sea, expuesto a las burlas de los demás campistas y metido mil veces al día en situaciones embarazosas, que me recordaban a todas horas nuestro parentesco. Necesitaba un poco de aire.**_

Los campistas griegos bajaron la cabeza ellos tenían la culpa de aquello, ellos y sus comentarios habían orillado al pequeño a estar pegado de Percy todo el día, pues como le encontraran solo era rechazado, fueron crueles y se arrepentía de aquello, los romanos solo se los quedaron viendo pensando que seguramente ellos también habrían tratado mal al cíclope de conocerlo así, por eso no podían reprocharles nada.

 _ **Además, no sabía hasta qué punto podría sernos de ayuda, ni cómo me las arreglaría para mantenerlo a salvo.**_

Tritón se sorprendió un poco de aquello ¿Pensaba mantenerlo a salvo? pero si no le agradaba el cíclope o ¿si?.

\- Sigue siendo familia para él- susurro Teseo y eso hizo sentir incómodo al Dios mensajero de los mares, el semidiós parecía comprender mejor todo eso de familia que él y se suponía que tenia trece años en la lectura, tenia mucho que aprender y comprender.

 _ **Desde luego, Tyson era muy fuerte, pero en la escala de los cíclopes no pasaba de ser un niño y su mentalidad sería de unos siete u ocho años; podía imaginármelo ñipando de repente o echándose a llorar cuando intentáramos deslizarnos a hurtadillas junto a algún monstruo, o algo por el estilo. O quizá consiguiera que nos matasen.**_

La familia Marina inspiró hondo el chico tenia razón el cíclope se escuchaba joven y no era como para que este en una misión, pero también sabían que si lo dejaban seguro el pagaría por la huida de ellos.

 _ **Pero, por otro lado, las arpías sonaban cada vez más cerca...**_

 _ **—No podemos dejarlo aquí —decidí—. Tántalo le haría pagar a él nuestra escapada.**_

La mayoría de los presentes asintió eso era lo más probable, en especial viendo que Tántalo no tenía ningún aprecio hacia el pequeño cíclope, a otros les daba igual lo que sucediera.

Ares por otra parte aún estaba nervioso porque se supone que su hija debía ir en esa misión y no se veía que saliera con ellos, algo le decía que igual ellos se toparian en el camino, solo esperaba que la suerte de su hija fuera mejor que la del muchacho de su tío.

 _ **—Percy —dijo Annabeth, tratando de mantener la calma—, ¡Vamos a la isla de Polifemo! Y Polifemo es un «ese», «i», «ce»... Digo, un «ce», «i», «ce»... —Pateó el suelo con frustración; por muy inteligente que fuera, también ella era disléxica y tenía accesos agudos.**_

Los hijos de la diosa de la sabiduría bufaron y refunfuñaron por lo bajo, eso siempre les fastidiaba cuando estaban en la escuela, los demás les dieron miradas comprensivas ellos se frustraban también por aquello (excepto Frank el no comprendía mucho de aquello).

 _ **Nos podríamos haber pasado allí la noche mientras trataba de deletrear la palabra «cíclope»—. Bueno, ya sabes a qué me refiero.**_

\- Sesos de alga - susurro la chica con una leve sonrisa en los labios, como se atrevía a exponer con sus pensamientos esos momentos de frustración, negó suave con la cabeza, lo extrañaba demasiado.

 _ **—Tyson puede venir si quiere —insistí.**_

 _ **Tyson aplaudió.**_ _ **—¡Quiero!**_

Algunos soltaron leves risitas por la respuesta del cíclope después de todo era una ternura cuando se expresaba así.

 _ **Annabeth me echó una mirada fulminante, pero supongo que sabía que yo no cambiaría de opinión.**_

\- Lo sabía y no podíamos ponernos a discutir en ese momento- susurro la chica, solo Piper la escucho mientras la abrazaba y frotaba su brazo, tratando de que no se ponga tan mal.

 _ **O quizá era consciente de que ya no teníamos tiempo de discutir.**_

\- Bueno tampoco era el momento idóneo si el barco estaba por irse - señaló Miranda mientras Connor la abrazaba por los hombros.

\- Pero si las discusiones son coqueteos para ellos, yo creo que cualquier momento es idóneo- Apostillo Connor al oído de Miranda y está lo golpeo en el estómago mientras negaba con la cabeza.

 _ **—Está bien —dijo—. ¿Cómo vamos a subir a ese barco?**_

 _ **—Hermes dijo que mi padre me ayudaría.**_

El Dios de los mares solo podía pensar que claro que el lo ayudaría era su hijo aún así no aprobaba que fuera a esa misión tan imprudente.

 _ **—¿Y bien, sesos de alga? ¿A qué esperas? Siempre me costaba un montón llamar a mi padre, o rezarle, o como queráis llamarlo, pero, en fin, me metí en el agua.**_

 _¿Por qué le costaba?_ se preguntaban los hermanos de Percy, para ellos siempre había sido sencillo comunicarse con su padre.

 _por mis inseguridades ok, no andes preguntando todo_ susurro una voz a Teseo solo sonrió de lado, la voz se escuchaba ronca como si recién hubiera despertado y bastante avergonzado por tener que responder aquello.

 _ **—Hummm, ¿padre? —dije—. ¿Cómo va todo? —¡Percy! —cuchicheó Annabeth—. ¡Esto es urgente!**_

\- El tiempo apremiaba- dijo Piper imaginándose porque su amiga le había respondido así al chico y al ver que ella no pensaban contestar a las miradas interrogantes que iban en su dirección.

 _ **—Necesitamos tu ayuda —dije levantando un poco la voz—. Tenemos que subir a ese barco antes de que nos devoren y tal, así que...**_

\- Con ese mensaje el tío si que va a atender - dijo Apolo un poco divertido por el mensaje del chico, se veía que no sabia nada de las sutilezas, para el solo existían las directas, vio a su tío aún tenia que decirle de aquello y esperar que no vaya a ser el primer Dios muerto por un infarto.

 _ **Al principio, no pasó nada. Las olas siguieron estrellándose contra la orilla como siempre.**_

\- Ya hablo lo más seguro es que pronto contestes - dijo Demeter hacia su hermano y dejando de vigilar a sus hijas, a ella le tenia preocupada esta situación de su hermano, pues si seguía conteniendo podría acabar mal, el Dios de los mares no dijo nada pero sabia que seguro si lo ayudo.

 _ **Las arpías sonaban como si ya estuvieran detrás de las dunas.**_

\- Ya están cerca - murmuraron algunos que estaban bastante metidos en la lectura y preocupados de que les lleguen a atrapar.

 _ **Entonces, a unos cien metros mar adentro, surgieron tres líneas blancas en la superficie. Se movían muy deprisa hacia la orilla, como las tres uñas de una garra rasgando el océano.**_

Zeus miró de soslayo a su hermano era evidente que si le envió ayuda a su hijo el siempre lo hacía, aunque sabía que no debía intervenir en las misiones de sus hijos.

\- Sabes que no puedes intervenir en las misiones - mascullo el rey viendo a Poseidón este no dijo nada.

\- Esta prohibido ayudarlos en persona, nadie dijo que no podíamos enviar criaturas de nuestros reinos - se encogió de hombros Hades y el rey lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Eso entra en la categoría de ayuda directa - Apostillo Zeus, su hermano sonrió ladino.

\- Eso no está especificado en ningún lado - indico él - Solo dice que no podemos ayudar directamente, es decir que podemos enviar sirvientes de nuestro círculo a más de los dioses - siguió y su hermanito se quedo callado no había pensado en eso cuando creo la ley, los demás dioses sonrieron de lado, algunos de ellos si que habían pensando en eso para ayudar a sus hijos, hasta Atenea lo había hecho - Sigue sobrina - pidió Hades al ver que Zeus no tenía con que refutar, Artemisa siguió.

 _ **Al acercarse más, el oleaje se abrió y la cabeza de tres caballos blancos surgió entre la espuma. Tyson contuvo el aliento. —¡Ponis pez!**_

Hazel, Frank y Leo compartieron una mirada cómplice y sonrieron ellos también recordaban Ponis pez.

\- Hipocampos- susurraron maravillados los hijos de Atenea, Annabeth si les había hablado de ellos, pero nunca habían visto uno en persona a parte de ella después de todo por la rivalidad de su madre con el Dios de los mares, pero sabían mucho de las criaturas del reino marino.

 _ **Tenía razón. En cuanto llegaron a la arena, vi que aquellas criaturas sólo tenían de caballo la parte de delante; por detrás, su cuerpo era plateado como el de un pez, con escamas relucientes y una aleta posterior con los colores del arco iris.**_

Los hijos del dios del mar sonrieron por lo bajo agachando las cabezas, sabían bien a quienes había enviado su padre, estaba visto que aunque el no quiera nunca que vayan de misión en misión siempre les iba a ayudar si se veían envueltas en una.

\- Rainbown - murmuro Teseo riendo suavemente, sus hermanos comenzaban a sospechar que esos comentarios no eran al azar algo estaba pasando con el antiguo rey de Atenas, tendrían que hablar con él después.

 _ **—¡Hipocampos! —dijo Annabeth—. Son preciosos. El que estaba más cerca relinchó agradecido y rozó a Annabeth con el hocico.**_

Los ojos de algunos brillaron con emoción para que ella diga que eran preciosas de verdad debían serlo, Hazel sonrió suavemente a ella le agradaría conocer también a estos Pony pez como los llamaba el pequeño cíclope, Hades veía con una sonrisa a su pequeña estaba visto que a ella le encantaban todos los ponys o caballos no importaba su especie, si podía hablar con su hermano tal lograría que ella vea hipocampos, Persefone le apretó la mano y le veía con rostro de que ella lo apoyaría, eso alegro más al dios pues se veía que ella les estaba tomando cariño a sus hijos, bueno al menos a Hazel.

 _ **—Ya los admiraremos luego —dije—. ¡Vamos! —¡Ahí están! —chilló una voz a nuestra espalda—. ¡Niños malos fuera de las cabañas! ¡La hora del aperitivo para las arpías afortunadas! Había cinco de ellas revoloteando en la cima de las dunas: pequeñas brujas rollizas con la cara demacrada, garras afiladas y unas alas ligeras y demasiado pequeñas para su cuerpo.**_

\- Ya casi los tienen - murmuro preocupado por sus amigos Katie y suavemente Travis apretó su hombro y la acerco más a él.

\- Kit Kat te aseguro que no les atraparon - se reía suavemente mientras ella se sonrojaba levemente por la cercanía a él, podía oír su corazón e impregnarse de su aroma, suspiro pero no dijo nada.

\- No todas las arpías son iguales - murmuro Frank recordando a Ella, Nico se lo quedo mirando y luego a su hermana que sonreía ¿se estaba perdiendo de algo?, miro al frente solo topándose con unos rubios rizos que parecían tentarlo a que los toque.

\- No no solo son sugestiones por lo hablado con la cara de pino - susurro entre dientes apretando los puños y cruzándose de brazos, hablar o pelear con ella le estaba afectando aunque agradecía que parecía distraída y ya no lo estaba fastidiando con aquello.

 _ **Parecían camareras de cafetería en miniatura cruzadas con pingüinos; no eran muy rápidas, gracias a los dioses, pero sí muy crueles si llegaban a atraparte.**_

\- Muy crueles - apostillaron los hijos del dios de los ladrones y otros cuantos chicos de las demás cabañas, los demás solo se los quedaron viendo, Hazel y Frank compartieron una mirada con una mueca eso no lo podían refutar.

 _ **—¡Tyson! —dije—. ¡Agarra un petate! El seguía mirando boquiabierto a los hipocampos.**_

\- Claro que se quedaría mirándolos si son preciosos - susurro Belerofonte y sus hermanos que fueron los únicos que lo oyeron asintieron levemente pues sabían que tenia razón.

 _ **—¡Tyson!**_ _ **—¿Eh?**_

 _ **—¡Vamos! Conseguí que se moviera con la ayuda de Annabeth. Recogimos las bolsas y montamos en nuestros corceles. Poseidón debía de saber que Tyson sería uno de los pasajeros, porque un hipocampo era mucho mayor que los otros dos: del tamaño adecuado para un cíclope.**_

\- Por supuesto que lo sabe - comento Ares - Si ha mandado al cíclope con el chico es natural que sepa que este ira a donde vaya el otro - los reyes resoplaron pero el dios de la guerra solo sonó la lengua en un total desinterés de si les fastidiaba que intervenga en la lectura o no.

 _ **—¡Arre! —dije. El hipocampo dio media vuelta y se zambulló entre las olas. Annabeth y Tyson me siguieron.**_

\- Y ahi van - comento medio divertida Julie hija de Mercurio.

\- Ahora a ver con que se encuentran - le siguió Julia hija de Hermes.

Solo espero que algo no muy mortal... pensaban Poseidón y Atenea, Ares por otra parte vigilaba a su hija, sabia que ella también entraría en esta misión.

 _ **Las arpías nos lanzaban maldiciones y aullaban reclamando su aperitivo, pero los hipocampos se deslizaban por el agua a la velocidad de una moto acuática y enseguida las dejamos atrás. Muy pronto la orilla del Campamento Mestizo no fue más que una mancha oscura. Me preguntaba si volvería a verlo de nuevo. Pero en aquel momento tenía otros problemas en que pensar. Mar adentro, empezaba vislumbrarse el crucero: nuestro pasaporte hacia Florida y el Mar de los Monstruos.**_

Mi pasaporte a la preocupaciónpensaban ahora los tres dioses, dos de ellos vieron a sus hijas ahí presentes y el otro solo pudo suspirar y rogar que esta aventura termine pronto y que su hijo no salga demasiado lastimado.

 _ **Montar un hipocampo era incluso más fácil que montar un pegaso. Corríamos con el viento de cara, sorteando las olas con tal suavidad que casi no era necesario agarrarse.**_ \- Está en el dominio de su padre, es natural que sea más fácil - comento Butch prometiéndose que tenia que decirle a Percy que le presente a esos hipocampos, a el le gustaba todo con respecto a los caballos, no por algo era el mejor jinete de pegasos con el que constaba por el momento el campamento.

 _ **A medida que nos acercábamos al crucero, me fui dando cuenta de lo enorme que era. Sentí como si estuviese mirando un rascacielos de Manhattan desde abajo; el casco, de un blanco impecable, tenía al menos diez pisos de altura y estaba rematado con una docena de cubiertas a distintos niveles, cada una de ellas con sus miradores y sus ojos de buey profusamente iluminados. El nombre del barco estaba pintado junto a la proa con unas letras negras iluminadas por un foco. Me llevó unos cuantos segundos descifrarlo: Princesa Andrómeda.**_

Perseo sonrió tristemente ante el nombre del barco, su bella Andrómeda, como la amo mientras estuvo con vida y mas a todos sus hijos, oh sus pequeños, el los amo a todos y a cada uno de ellos, en especial su pequeña princesa, tan perdido estaba entre sus pensamientos que se perdió de la breve mirada y el ceño levemente fruncido de su mejor amigo el antiguo rey de Atenas, quien no se perdió de esto fue Afrodita que vio con mucho interés eso, después miro a Atenea o no ella no iba a arruinar esto.

Luke en cambio se removió incomodo pues a la mención del barco mas de uno de los semidioses griegos, pusieron un semblante triste, algo paso con ese barco y no era agradable pues también le enviaron miradas de muerte, su padre solo se froto la frente con preocupación preguntándose donde se había equivocado con su hijo.

 _ **Adosado a la proa, un enorme mascarón de tres pisos de alto: una figura de una mujer con la túnica blanca de los antiguos griegos, esculpida de tal modo que parecía encadenada al barco. Era joven y hermosa, con el pelo negro y largo, pero tenía una expresión aterrorizada. Cómo se le podía ocurrir a nadie poner a una princesa chillando de pánico en la proa de un crucero de vacaciones. No me cabía en la cabeza.**_

Perseo se tenso y chispas comenzaban a salir de sus manos, sus ojos demostraban furia - Tú- señalo a Luke aunque era sostenido por Thalia y Jason - Como te atreves a poner una imagen de mi esposa vil bellaco, os mereces la muerte - iba a sacar su espada pero sus hermanos aun lo sostenían, Luke solo lo vio aterrado pues sabia como podían llegar a ponerse los hijos del rey de los dioses si se molestaban.

En su arrebato Perseo se volvió a perder de la mueca triste que hizo Teseo mirándolo para después negar con la cabeza, Afrodita le veía con una sonrisa, si la diosa disfrutaba con esos amores que costaban.

\- Perseo por favor el aun no tiene ese barco - dijo Apolo apelando al sentido común del antiguo héroe pero este se veía que no quería escuchar se safo del agarre de sus hermanos y clavo sin pensarlo dos veces su espada frente a él.

\- Ni lo tendrá os aseguro, pues donde llegues a deshonrar así la memoria de mi amada saldré de las profundidades del inframundo solo para vengar esta infamia - dicho esto saco su espada rosando levemente la nariz de Luke que sudaba frío, si definitivo el no iba a tener ese barco, el héroe se fue a sentar con sus hermanos nuevamente, Artemisa continuo.

 _ **Recordé el mito de Andrómeda y cómo había sido encadenada a una roca por sus propios padres para ofrecerla en sacrificio a un monstruo marino.**_

Anfitrite se hizo la desentendida ante la mirada de los semidioses que conocían bien aquella historia, Poseidón miro con mucho interés la mano de su consorte y sus hijos simplemente siguieron mirando el piso. Perseo por otro lado solo suspiraba recordando como conocía Andrómeda su Andrómeda, si no hubiera sido por eso tal vez nunca la habría conocido.

 _ **Quizá había sacado demasiados suspensos en la escuela. El caso es que mi tocayo, Perseo, la salvó justo a tiempo y volvió de piedra a aquel monstruo marino usando la cabeza de la Medusa.**_

Teseo no sabia que le pasaba pero recordar aquella aventura de su amigo no era de su agrado para nada, se sentía incomodo y molesto por alguna razón, respiro hondo y trato de calmar ese dolor que sentía en su pecho, después de todo sabia que en los Elíseos Andrómeda no estaba y que Perseo ya la había olvidado después de todo el era quien lo acompañaba a fastidiar a las cazadoras de Artemisa, rió por lo bajo recordando aquello.

 _ **Aquel Perseo acababa venciendo siempre, por eso mi madre me había puesto su nombre, aunque él fuera hijo de Zeus y yo de Poseidón. El Perseo original era uno de los pocos héroes de la mitología griega que tenía un final feliz.**_

El nombrado ya no se veía para nada molesto a nadie ahora tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja feliz de que el nuevo héroe tenga su nombre y más la razón por la cual lo tenia.

 _ **Los demás morían traicionados, destrozados, mutilados, envenenados o malditos por los dioses.**_

\- Unas hermosas formas de morir - susurro Aquiles quien estaba sentado a lado de Quirón, los hijos de Poseidón hicieron una mueca, algunos dioses se removieron incómodos en sus tronos después de todo si muchos héroes habían muerto por su culpa, Artemisa siguió leyendo pues ella misma había hecho maldecir a algunos héroes solo por su comportamiento en especial doncellas.

 _ **Mi madre esperaba que yo heredase la suerte de Perseo. Teniendo en cuenta cómo había ido mi vida hasta el momento, no podía ser tan optimista.**_

\- Para nada - murmuraron los semidioses y esto solo puso pero al dios de los mares pero no lo dio a notar, si era definitivo pensaba Apolo si le llegaba a decir ahora donde estaba el de dieciséis a su tío era casi seguro que lo tenia en la enfermería como mínimo un mes eso si es que no moría, seria mejor esperar que el chico venga que esperaba fuera pronto.

 _ **—¿Cómo vamos a subir a bordo? —gritó Annabeth para hacerse oír entre el fragor de las olas.**_

 _ **Pero no hubo de qué preocuparse. Los hipocampos parecían saber lo que queríamos; se deslizaron hacia el lado de estribor del barco, cruzando sin dificultad su enorme estela, y se detuvieron junto a una escala de mano suspendida de la borda.**_

\- Los envió su padre era de esperarse que sepan lo que tenían que hacer - dijo Dioniso bastante aburrido de que no se los hayan comido las arpías tal vez, su esposa solo negó con la cabeza, sabia bien que a el le interesaban los semidioses pero nunca lo iba a admitir en voz alta.

 _ **—Tú primero —le dije a Annabeth.**_

\- Todo un caballero - arrullo afrodita y sus hijas suspiraron como enamoradas - De eso casi ya no hay - le guiño un ojo a Teseo ella sabia bien que de todos los hijos del dios por mucho el había sido de los más galanes, este había levantado la mirada y vio el guiño en respuesta hizo lo mismo y de entre las personas presentes se escucho un leve gruñido, que hizo sonreír complacida a la diosa del amor.

Thalia y Jason siendo los únicos que oyeron de quien provino el gruñido solo se tensaron levemente mientras quien estaba en medio de ellos solo miraba el techo distraidamente. La teniente Artemisa sonrió de lado mientras que Jason seguía viendo al antiguo rey de Micenas frunciendo el ceño el no entendía que pasaba.

 _ **Ella se echó al hombro el petate y se agarró al último peldaño. Cuando se hubo encaramado, su hipocampo soltó un relincho de despedida y se sumergió en el agua. Annabeth empezó a ascender. Yo aguardé a que subiera varios peldaños y la seguí.**_

 _ **El único que quedaba en el agua era Tyson. Su hipocampo giraba en redondo y daba brincos hacia atrás, y Tyson se desternillaba de risa de tal modo que el eco de sus carcajadas rebotaba por todo el costado del barco.**_

-Los pondrá en peligro si se da a notar - gruño Ares desaprobando la actitud del pequeño cíclope sus hijos asintieron de acuerdo con su padre tanto griegos como romanos, los de Atenea igual, también la pretora e Hylla.

\- Es solo un niño Ares no podía saberlo - defendió Demeter el dios la miro mal pero no dijo nada no estaba de genio para pelear con su tía, seguía pensando en los planes de Atenea, sabia que tenia que ver con el muchacho de la lectura y que quería que este lejos de su chiquilla pero ¿hasta que punto ella había sido capaz de llegar para conseguir que no se acerquen en el futuro? ¿cuán bajo podía llegar la diosa de la sabiduría?.

 _ **—¡Chitón, Tyson! —exclamé—. ¡Vamos, muévete!**_

 _ **—¿No podemos llevarnos a Rainbow? —preguntó, mientras la sonrisa se desvanecía de su rostro.**_

-¿Le puso nombre al hipocampo? - dijo algo asombrada Ana hija de Venus y algunos mas estaban igual que ella incrédulos de que lo haya hecho.

\- Si así parece - dijo Artemisa y le dio una breve mirada a su tío y pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa ante la monería de su hijo cíclope al ponerle nombre al hipocampo, ella siguió leyendo tal vez podían hacer algo aun por su tío si solo pudieran saber ese dichoso trato.

 _ **Yo lo miré atónito.**_

 _ **—¿Rainbow?**_ _ **El hipocampo relinchó como si le gustara su nuevo nombre.**_

Los hijos del dios del mar tenían la mirada pegada a uno de ellos que solo veía sus manos con mucho interés, como si no las hubiera visto nunca en su vida, después dos de ellos se miraron entre si prometiéndose que hablarían con el cuando pudieran, el otro por otra parte ya estaba sospechando algo e iba hablar con tal vez la única persona o dios que podía contestarle Apolo.

 _ **—Tenemos que irnos, Tyson —dije—. Y Rainbow... bueno, él no puede subir por la escala.**_

 _ **Tyson se sorbió la nariz y apretó la cara contra la crin del hipocampo.**_

 _ **—¡Te voy a echar de menos, Rainbow!**_

\- Awww - fue el arrullo general de la sala y las diosas lo hicieron con mucha fuerza viendo el ceño fruncido de sus reyes, Zeus apretaba los puños viendo la desobediencia de su hermana, Ariadna, Afrodita y Persefone, si no fuera por el estúpido trato las habría hecho callar con un rayo pero una vez que esto terminara ellas lo pagarían igual que los demás en especial el dios del sol que estaba seguro había estado hablando con su hermano, el apostaba que así fuera, lo que el no se había dado cuenta es que en ese trato estaba también contado el dios del sol.

 _ **El hipocampo soltó una especie de relincho que yo hubiese jurado que era un llanto.**_

 _ **—Quizá volvamos a verlo en otro momento —sugerí.**_

 _ **—¡Sí, por favor! —dijo Tyson, animándose—. ¡Mañana!**_

algunos soltaron unas risitas divertidas porel infantilismo dulce del pequeño cíclope y la forma que tenia Percy de tratarlo pues aunque pensara cosas malas el nunca se lo demostró a Tyson, el siempre lo trato bien y con amabilidad.

 _ **No le prometí nada, pero logré que se despidiera y se agarrara a la escala. Con un triste relincho, Rainbow dio una voltereta hacia atrás y se zambulló en el agua.**_

Poseidón se prometió así mismo que en cuanto sepa cual hipocampo era Rainbown no dudaría en regalárselo a Tyson pues se veía que se tenían cariño y apostaba cualquier cosa que el hipocampo iba a ir en su ayuda sin dudarlo.

 _ **La escala conducía a una cubierta de servicio llena de botes salvavidas de color amarillo. Había una doble puerta cerrada con llave que Annabeth logró abrir con su cuchillo y una buena dosis de maldiciones en griego antiguo.**_ Algunas miradas con una ceja alzada y sonrisas burlonas fueron dirigidas a la chica que solo sonrió de lado recordando aquello.

\- Yo te puedo enseñar a abrir puertas con mucho gusto - propuso Hermes guiñándole un ojo a la rubia que solo rió y negó con la cabeza mientras la madre de ella parecía querer comprobar si se podía matar a un dios con la mirada pero en cuanto el dios volteo a verla miro la pared.

Luke por otra parte frunció el ceño Hermes no tendría porque andarle haciendo esas proposiciones a Annabeth, no importaba si ella lo odiaba igual que Thalia, seguía siendo su hermanita y el la iba a proteger ya hablaría con él en el sueño... estúpido sueño... eso le recordó que si era la ultima parte de aquel recuerdo, su vista se desvió a Annabeth, tal vez ella aparecería en pequeña.

 _ **Pensaba que tendríamos que movernos a escondidas, ya que éramos polizones, pero después de recorrer unos cuantos pasillos y de asomarnos por un mirador al enorme paseo principal flanqueado de tiendas cerradas, empecé a comprender que no había razón para esconderse de nadie.**_

Los romanos vieron extrañados el libro, si era un crucero debia haber gente, ¿Por qué no encontraron a nadie en su camino? los griegos por otra parte fruncieron el ceño sabian bien lo que habia en ese barco asi que se preguntaban ¿por que no se toparon con ningunmonstruo o mestizo de cronos? Luke se preguntaba lo mismo.

 _ **Quiero decir, era verdad que estábamos en plena noche, pero llevábamos ya recorrido medio barco y no habíamos visto a nadie. Habíamos pasado por delante de cuarenta o cincuenta camarotes y no habíamos oído ni un solo ruido.**_

\- Trampa - susurraron la mayoría incluyendo algunos dioses y Annabeth solo respiro hondo dándole una breve mirada a Luke, el los había dejado subir, Cronos los había dejado alcanzar el barco mas bien.

 _ **—Es un barco fantasma —murmuré.**_

 _ **—No —dijo Tyson, jugueteando con la correa de su petate—. Mal olor.**_

\- Monstruos - susurraron la mayoria nuevamente sabiendo que el cíclope podia distinguirlos por el olor, algunos maldijeron por lo bajo la suerte del muchacho en especial su familia.

 _ **Annabeth frunció el ceño.**_

 _ **—Yo no huelo nada.**_

 _ **—Los cíclopes son como los sátiros —dije—. Huelen a los monstruos. ¿No es así, Tyson?**_

Grover resoplo lastimosamente eso era algo que compartían aunque no le molestaba parecerse en eso a Tyson después de todo ellos se habían hecho amigos, una pareja extraña de amigos pero lo eran.

 _ **Él asintió, nervioso. Ahora que estábamos fuera del Campamento Mestizo, la niebla volvía a hacer que viera su cara distorsionada. Si no me concentraba mucho, me parecía que tenía dos ojos, y no uno.**_ _ **—Está bien —dijo Annabeth—. ¿Qué hueles exactamente?**_

 _ **—Algo malo —respondió Tyson.**_

 _ **—Fantástico —refunfuñó Annabeth—. Eso lo aclara todo.**_

\- Él no puede saber exactamente a que monstruo pertenece cada olor, solo puede distinguir que huelen distinto a los mortales y a los semidioses - respondió el entrenador de héroes que después de mucho pensarlo el ya tenia una idea bastante claro de lo que habían hecho prometer al dios de los mares y tenia el ceño fruncido, estaba seguro que envolvía a su familia y no solo a ella por la forma que de vez en cuando le daba miradas de soslayo a los hijos de sus hermanos ahí presentes, ese era un plan muy ruin aunque le faltaba saber solo una cosa más y era saber que ganaban Zeus y Hera con esto.

 _ **Salimos al exterior en la cubierta de la piscina. Había filas de tumbonas vacías y un bar cerrado con una cortinilla metálica. El agua de la piscina tenía un resplandor misterioso y chapoteaba con un rítmico vaivén por el movimiento del barco.**_

\- sospechoso - murmuro Reyna y no solo lo decía por eso si no también porque Octavian había estado muy quieto y sonriendo, eso era mala señal.

 _ **Había aún más niveles por encima de nosotros, tanto a proa como a popa, incluyendo un muro artificial de escalada, una pista de minigolf y un restaurante giratorio. Pero no se veía el menor signo de vida.**_

\- Ese barco suena impresionante - murmuro Leo prometiendo que iba a incluir algunas de esas cosas en el Argo II, mientras en sus manos sostenía pequeños aparatitos de color blanco y los ajustaba con un destornillador, Nissa, Jake y Harley sostenían aparatos iguales y asentían a sus palabras.

\- Era impresionante - murmuró Chris abrazando a su novia que lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados para luego negar con la cabeza el solo le sonrió y beso su mejilla, ella giro los ojos.

 _ **Sin embargo, yo percibía algo que me resultaba conocido. Algo peligroso. Tenía la sensación de que si no hubiera estado tan cansado, tan fundido por la adrenalina de aquella larga noche, quizá habría sido capaz de discernir qué no andaba bien.**_

Los semidioses y dioses vieron el libro con interés preguntándose que seria lo que no había percibido el chico, Annabeth por otra parte si tenia una idea de que era lo que había percibido su novio aquella noche, vio de soslayo a Luke y suspiro acomodándose mas contra su amiga.

 _ **—Necesitamos un escondite —dije—. Algún sitio seguro donde dormir.**_

 _ **—Sí, dormir —repitió Annabeth, también agotada.**_

\- Debieron estar muertos de cansancio - dijo Hestia sonriendole dulcemente a la chica esta hizo los mismo que ella, a la diosa le preocupaba el ambiente que se estaba percibiendo en la sala después de todo en el fuego se podía notar que algunos estaban tensos, otros tristes y algunos otros estaban furioso, eran una mezcla de sentimientos y afectaban al fuego del hogar.

 _ **Exploramos unos cuantos corredores más, hasta que dimos en el noveno nivel con una suite vacía. La puerta estaba abierta, cosa que me pareció rara. En la mesa había una cesta con golosinas de chocolate y en la mesilla de noche una botella de sidra refrescándose en un cubo de hielo. Sobre la almohada, un caramelo de menta y una nota manuscrita: «¡Disfrute del crucero!»**_

Era evidente que los esperaban pensaba Atenea viendo a la nada como ese chiquillo de su hermano le haya llegado a hacer algo a su hija también se iba a encargar de el igual que lo estaba haciendo del otro chico.

 _ **Abrimos nuestros petates por primera vez y descubrimos que Hermes realmente había pensado en todo: mudas de ropa, artículos de tocador, víveres, una bolsita de plástico con dinero y también una bolsa de cuero llena de dracmas de oro. Incluso se había acordado de poner el paquete de hule de Tyson, con sus herramientas y piezas metálicas, y la gorra de invisibilidad de Annabeth, lo cual contribuyó a que ambos se sintieran mucho mejor.**_

Hermes sonrió de lado por supuesto que el era excelente haciendo maletas de viaje - por algo soy el dios de los viajeros - saco unas gafas de quien sabe donde y se las puso.

\- Hermes son mis gafas y solo sirven para que yo me vea genial - el dios del sol se levanto y le quito sus gafas al dios de los ladrones que solo sonrió ladino mientras lo veía volver a su trono y lucir las gafas, vaya que se veía genial.

Afrodita sonreía demasiado, también se encargaría de esos.

 _ **—Voy a la habitación de al lado —dijo Annabeth—. No bebáis ni comáis demasiado, chicos.**_

 _ **—¿Crees que es un sitio encantado?**_

 _ **Ella frunció el ceño.**_ _ **—No lo sé. Hay algo que no encaja... Ve con cuidado.**_

\- Y vaya que algo no encajaba si estaba lleno de sus enemigos - susurro Chris suspirando estaba temiéndose que en cualquier momento saldría su traición también y vería el dolor de aquello en el rostro de su padre, Clarisse se recostó contra su hombro y él la abrazo, ella era un buen apoyo.

 _ **Cerramos nuestras puertas con llave.**_

 _ **Tyson se desplomó en el diván. Jugueteó unos minutos con su artilugio de metal, que seguía sin querer enseñarme, y empezó a bostezar. Lo envolvió todo en el hule y cayó desfallecido.**_

Los arrullos no se hicieron esperar, mientras que Tritón fruncía el ceño se preguntaba que estaba armando el pequeño cíclope para que no quisiera que el otro lo vea, seguro era algo importante.

 _ **Me tendí en la cama y miré por el ojo de buey. Me pareció oír voces en el pasillo, una especie de cuchicheo. No podía ser; habíamos recorrido todo el barco y no habíamos visto a nadie. Aquellas voces, sin embargo, me mantenían despierto, me recordaban mi viaje al inframundo: eran como el murmullo de los espíritus de los muertos al pasar por mi lado.**_

Will se tenso recordando al Percy de doce, se veía que aun recordaba eso, se comenzó a preguntar si en algún momento lo olvido o lo llegaría a olvidar, la única respuesta que obtenía era un no por mas que intentara pensar que si, eso también le recordó las pesadillas de Nico el no le había querido hablar de eso... sus mejillas tomaron color recordando cuando se lo pregunto... maldito italiano que se atrevió a susurrarle al oído, ¿no sabia acaso que eso solo lo hacia ilusionarse?, aprisiono sus rodillas contra su cuerpo escondiendo su rostro debía olvidar aquello.

 _ **Al final, me venció el cansancio. Caí dormido... y tuve el peor sueño de mi vida.**_

Se escucharon varios quejidos de parte de los presentes estaban detestando los sueños tan vividos que tenia el semidiós, Poseidon era quien mas lo lamentaba aunque no lo demostraba su consorte acariciaba suavemente su mano tratando (en vano) de tranquilizarlo.

 _ **Estaba en una caverna al borde de un tremendo abismo. Conocía el lugar muy bien, era la entrada del Tártaro. Y reconocía la voz gélida que surgía como un eco del fondo de la oscuridad.**_ Skata fue el pensamiento general de los dioses y los mestizos griegos Stercore pensaban los romanos, Poseidon por otro lado respiraba profundo tratando de no perder el control el sueño comenzaba divinamente.

 _ **—¡Pero si es el joven héroe! —La voz era como la hoja de un cuchillo raspando una roca—. De camino a otra gran victoria.**_

Luke se tenso y presto atención a lo leído el conocía una voz así en especial si estaba enojado, su señor estaba en el sueño del muchacho una vez mas, esto solo iba de mal en peor con cada capitulo.

 _ **Quería gritarle a Cronos que me dejara en paz. Quería sacar a Contracorriente y derribarlo de un mandoble. Pero no podía moverme. E incluso si hubiera sido capaz, ¿como habría podido matar a alguien que ya había sido destrozado, troceado y arrojado a una eterna oscuridad?**_

\- Y aún así no entiende que nadie lo quiere despierto - murmuro Hefestos que veía como sus hijos soltaban a unos pequeños rotos de color blanco por la sala se seguía preguntando que tramaban esos ademas que los veía dirigirse a los hijos de Hermes y que estos parecían esperarlos, sospechoso muy sospechoso.

 _ **—No dejes que te entretenga —dijo el titán—. Quizá esta vez, cuando acabes fracasando, te preguntes si vale la pena trabajar como un burro para los dioses. ¿Cómo te ha demostrado tu padre su gratitud últimamente?**_

Poseidón cerro los ojos pensando que era verdad no había mostrado demasiada gratitud a su hijo, si llegaba a odiarlo tendría toda la razón de hacerlo.

Zeus por otro lado pensaba que mas le valía al muchacho no fracasar porque si algo le pasaba a su hija se las iba a pagar olvidando por completo que ella estaba ahí sentada junto con Perseo y Jason, ademas que era la teniente de su otra hija.

 _ **Su carcajada inundó la caverna y, de repente, el escenario cambió.**_

 _ **Era otra cueva: la prisión de Grover en la guarida del cíclope.**_

-Lo salvaste de seguir escuchando a Cronos - susurro Polux al sátiro que estaba a lado suyo y este solo hizo una mueca pues aunque lo salvo de eso sin saberlo igual lo metió en aprietos por la conexión empática.

 _ **Grover estaba sentado junto al telar, con su vestido de novia sucísimo, y se afanaba en deshacer las hebras de su cola nupcial, todavía inacabada.**_

Afrodita suspiro eso le recordaba perfectamente la historia de Odiseo y Penélope, dioses como amo esa historia, ella los vigilo a cada uno sin perder detalle, ese era un gran amor uno de los pocos que termino con algo de alegría pues después de tanto ellos estuvieron juntos por fin.

 _ **—¡Ricura! —gritó el monstruo desde detrás de la roca.**_

 _ **Grover ahogó un grito y se puso a tejer otra vez las hebras que acababa de deshacer.**_

-Pobrecillo - lamento Lady Hestia viendo al joven sátiro, Hermes y Dioniso lo vieron de reojo asegurándose que estaba ahí, uno de ellos no iba a admitir que estaba preocupado por el sátiro aunque si lo estuviera, este se escondió tras una revista y su esposa le miraba y negaba con la cabeza.

 _ **Toda la estancia retembló mientras la roca era desplazada de su sitio. Por la entrada asomó un cíclope tan descomunal que Tyson habría parecido un enano a su lado; tenía unos dientes amarillentos y afilados y unas manos nudosas tan grandes como mi cuerpo.**_

Los que conocían al pequeño cíclope comenzaron a hacer comparaciones y a repetirse mentalmente que nunca querían estar en el lugar de Percy nunca, porque eso se escuchaba como un cíclope temible mas que cualquiera que alguno de ellos hayan enfrentado, hasta Jason, Piper y Leo les dio el sentimiento que eso podría ser peor que los tres que les atacaron en su viaje.

 _ **Llevaba una camiseta morada desteñida, con la leyenda «Expo Mundial de Ovekas 2001». Debía de medir al menos cinco metros, pero lo más asombroso era su enorme ojo nublado, cubierto de cicatrices y la telaraña de unas cataratas; si no estaba completamente ciego, poco debía faltarle.**_

\- Poco - dijeron Perseo y Aquiles que conocían a quien dejo ciego a Polifemo, Belerofonte, Teseo y Orión les dieron la razón sin que se dieran cuenta.

 _ **—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el monstruo.**_

 _ **—¡Nada! —dijo Grover con su voz de falsete—. Tejer mi cola de novia, ya lo ves.**_

Algunos de los hijos del dios de los ladrones y de Apolo le dieron sonrisas picaronas al sátiro que se sonrojo, ¡fantástico! ahora tendrían para burlarse de el quizá toda la eternidad.

 _ **El cíclope introdujo una mano en la cueva y tanteó hasta dar con el telar. Manoseó la tela.**_

 _ **—¡No ha crecido ni un centímetro!**_

 _ **—Eh... sí ha crecido, cariñito. ¿No lo ves? Le he añadido al menos tres dedos.**_

Los semidioses comenzaron a soltar risitasy Grover enrojecia más y más.

\- Cariñito - susurraban los hijos de Hermes viendo al sátiro ganándose un golpe de sus amigos y amigas cercanas, en el caso de Chris de su Novia, Luke se cubrió las boca con las manos no lo podía negar eso era muy gracioso.

 _ **—¡Demasiado despacio! —bramó el monstruo. Luego se puso a husmear el aire—. ¡Hueles bien! ¡Como las cabras!**_

\- Porque es una cabra - exclamaron los amigos del sátiro que un poco menos rojo rodó los ojos.

 _ **Grover simuló una risita.**_

 _ **—¿Te gusta? Es Eau de Chévre. Me la pongo para ti.**_

Las risas no se hicieron esperar ante el nombre del perfume mientras que algunas hijas de Afrodita/Venus arrugaron la nariz igual que su madre.

 _ **—¡Hummm! —El cíclope mostró sus dientes afilados—. ¡Como para comerte enterita!**_

 _ **—¡Ay, qué picarón!**_

Afrodita le enviaba miraditas al sátiro y este se escondió detrás de Quirón la diosa también le dio miradas indescifrables al centauro, como diciéndole que hace siglos que no se inmiscuia en su vida amorosa. Lo que hizo a Quirón estremecer y apartar la mirada de ella.

 _ **—¡Se acabaron los retrasos!**_

 _ **—¡Pero, querido, aún no estoy!**_

 _ **—¡Mañana!**_

 _ **—No, no. Diez días más.**_ _ **—¡Cinco!**_

 _ **—Bueno, siete. Si insistes.**_

 _ **—¡De acuerdo, siete! Eso es menos que cinco, ¿no?**_ _ **—Por supuesto.**_

Los hijos de Atenea no pudieron evitar rodar los ojos ante esas horribles cuentas, La misma diosa quiso hacerlo pero lo resistió lo mejor que pudo.

\- Pero por lo menos una vez las malas matemáticas sirvieron para algo - asintió Malcolm y los demás tuvieron darle la razón pues de no ser así el sátiro no habría sobrevivido demasiado.

 _ **El monstruo refunfuñó, todavía descontento con el acuerdo, pero dejó que Grover siguiera tejiendo y volvió a colocar la roca en su lugar.**_

Grover se estremeció agradecía que el cíclope haya sido completamente estúpido en esas cuentas, eso le sirvió para que lleguen sus amigos. Percy suspiró, había algo de él ahí lo podía sentir, pero no sabía que era.

 _ **Grover cerró los ojos y, aún tembloroso, inspiró profundamente para serenarse.**_

 _ **—¡Date prisa, Percy! —murmuró—. ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!**_

\- ¡Por favor, Por favor, Por favor! - murmuraban los que estaban muy metidos en la historia, el resto solo negó suavemente con la cabeza.

 _ **Me despertó la sirena del barco y una voz por megafonía: un tipo con acento australiano que sonaba demasiado alegre.**_ \- ¿No era que no había nadie en el barco? - pregunto Jason extrañado y sus hermanos le dieron la razón, era raro pensar que ahora tenía hermanos no una sino uno también, sonrió esto le agradaba.

\- Eso dijeron- entrecerró los ojos Perseo viendo el libro.

\- Se supone que revisaron pero también Recuerden que Tyson dijo que olía mal - señaló Thalia y ellos asintieron, por momentos olvidaban que ese barco era una trampa.

 _ **—¡Buenos días, señores pasajeros! Hoy pasaremos todo el día en el mar.**_

\- Un excelente lugar para un hijo del Dios de los mares- susurró Hylla. Ella veía también al rubio que ahora parecía vigilado por su hermana, aunque su hermana no se lo haya pedido ella también vería que era lo que planeaba ese ex Augur.

 _ **¡El tiempo es excelente para bailar el mambo junto a la piscina!**_

\- ¡Fiesta! - gritaron al unísono los hijos de Hefestos con controles en las manos mientras se ponían de pie encima de los sofás y de muchas partes de la sala de tronos comenzaron a salir pequeños aparatitos con patitas blancas parecidos a malvaviscos, que comenzaron a rociar a todos.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - chilló una hija de Afrodita mientras trataba de sacarse de encima lo que parecía telaraña pero de color rosa fuerte.

\- Es dulce- exclamo un hijo de Marte con la cara llena de telaraña café.

\- No lo es- se quejó otro y a este pronto comenzaron a salirle orejas de conejo, a otros les pasó lo mismo pero de otros animales

\- ¡Esto mis pequeños es el ataque de los Malvaviscos! - grito Leo y sus hermanos reían como científicos locos, mientras el caos se empezó a formar, los semidioses corrían de un lado a otro algunos tenían gas hilarante otros tenían Helio y les habían cambiado la voz por una chillona haciendo reír a los demás.

Zeus y Hera estaban indignados por este comportamiento pero la mirada ceñuda de Poseidón les hacía detenerse, algunos dioses por otra parte estaban riendo por la ocurrencia, Hefestos veía orgulloso a sus hijos revisando uno de los aparatos.

Lo que nadie notó es que en todo el barullo cierto legado de Apolo se había movilizado y se había Guardado un control que dejó sobre un asiento un hijo Hefestos y con este se guardó dos aparatos malvaviscos en el bolsillo y luego se sentó como si nada.

Cuando todo se calmó un poco Artemisa pudo seguir leyendo.

 _ **No olviden el bingo de un millón de dólares en el salón Kraken, a la una de la tarde.**_

Los ojos de algunos semidioses brillaron con emoción ante ese bingo en especial los del Dios de los ladrones, excepto por Chris el solo apretó los puños mientras Clarisse solo lo veía igual que Luke. Quien trataba de entender cuál era el problema con ese bingo.

 _ **Y para nuestros invitados especiales, ¡ejercicios de destripamiento en la galería Promenade!**_

\- Hermanita creo que te leíste mal - dijo el Dios del Sol, Artemisa frunció el ceño miró el libro y luego a su hermano.

\- Leí perfectamente- mascullo ella y algunos tragaron saliva, aquel crucero ya no sonaba tan bien como antes.

 _ **Me senté de golpe en la cama.**_

 _ **—¿Qué ha dicho?**_

\- Tal vez... ¿Percy escuchó mal? - aventuro Katie temblando ligeramente abrazada por Travis.

\- Pu puede ... - Miranda vio a Annabeth esta solo cerró los ojos con fuerza, eso les indicaba que él oyó muy bien - No - termino por decir para ser abrazada por Connor.

 _ **Tyson rezongó, medio dormido todavía. Estaba tirado boca abajo en el diván y los pies le sobresalían tanto que llegaban hasta el baño.**_

 _ **—Creo que ha dicho... ¿ejercicios de estiramiento?**_

Annabeth negó con la cabeza ella había querido creer lo mismo cuando despertó ese día pero no había sido así.

 _ **Ojalá tuviese razón, pero se oyó un golpe apremiante en la puerta interior de la suite y Annabeth asomó la cabeza, con su pelo rubio alborotado.**_

 _ **—¿Han dicho «ejercicios de destripamiento»?**_

\- Deberían salir de ese barco a la de ya - susurro Aquiles viendo a sus otros amigos héroes que seguían impasibles ante todo lo leído, se fijo en el azabache que restregaba uno de sus ojos ¿estaba cansado? ¿por qué? No habían entrenado para que este así y era muy difícil que el se canse así, vio de reojo a Perseo este tenia el ceño fruncido viendo también al azabache no le agradaba verlo así.

 _ **En cuanto estuvimos todos vestidos, nos aventuramos por el barco y descubrimos asombrados que había más gente.**_

Los que estaban escuchando la lectura se comenzaban a preguntar donde habían estado esas personas cuando revisaron el barco, Chris miraba con mucha atención el piso el si sabía donde estaba esa gente cuando ellos llegaron al barco, habían estado encerrados en el fondo del barco.

 _ **Una docena de personas de edad avanzada se dirigían a tomar el desayuno. Un padre llevaba a sus tres críos a la piscina para que se dieran un chapuzón. Los miembros de la tripulación, vestidos con impecable uniforme blanco, saludaban a los pasajeros tocándose la gorra con dos dedos.**_

Hestia suspiró tristemente y le dio una mirada incomprensible a Luke, su padre se estaba metiendo con mortales, ellos no habían hecho nada, el rubio le dio una mirada de disculpa a la diosa, pues no sabía que más hacer después de todo el aún no hacía eso.

 _ **Nadie nos preguntó quiénes éramos. Nadie nos prestaba atención. Pero había algo que no encajaba.**_

Los romanos vieron extrañados el libro, algunos griegos en cambio veían interrogantes a Luke y unos cuantos más a Chris, eso le dio un mal presentimiento al Dios de los ladrones, a Artemisa igual así que siguió leyendo.

 _ **Mientras la familia que iba a darse el baño pasaba por nuestro lado, el padre les dijo a los críos:**_

 _ **—Estamos de crucero. Nos estamos divirtiendo.**_

 _ **—Sí —dijeron al unísono los críos con expresión vacía—. Nos lo estamos pasando bomba. Vamos a nadar a la piscina.**_

\- Están siendo manipulados- aventuró Ariadna viendo al libro igual que muchos otros, esa era la opción más probable.

 _ **Y siguieron su camino.**_

 _ **—Buenos días —nos dijo un tripulante de ojos vidriosos—. Nos lo estamos pasando muy bien a bordo del Princesa Andrómeda. Que tengan un buen día. —Y pasó de largo.**_

\- Están más que manipulados, están completamente controlados- siguió la idea Demeter mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a Hestia quien sentía mucha pena por los mortales - Ellos seguro estarán bien- le susurró no muy segura a la diosa del hogar y está solo asintió.

 _ **—Percy, esto es muy raro —susurró Annabeth—. Están todos en una especie de trance.**_

\- Seguramente para aparentar que es un barco normal- supuso Hefestos viendo uno de sus trabajos y algunos proyectos de sus hijos.

\- Es lo más probable- dijo Ares, bueno que el capítulo no había tenido demasiada acción, él tenía la cabeza ocupada en otras cosas como su hija y los planes de Atenea, eso era lo que lo mantenía despierto y no aburrido.

 _ **Al pasar frente a una cafetería, vimos al primer monstruo. Era un perro del infierno: un mastín negro con las patas delanteras subidas al buffet y el hocico enterrado en una fuente de huevos revueltos.**_

Los dioses vieron con interés algunas reacciones de los semidioses pues por un momento sonrieron y rieron por lo bajo se preguntaban el porqué de esto.

\- Pero prefieren las galletas a los huevos revueltos- sonrió de lado Nico recordando a la señorita O'Leary, Will que lo oyó asintió, Hazel y Frank rieron por lo bajo recordando cuando la vieron correr en el ataque no solo le gustaban las galletas también monstruos.

 _ **Debía de ser muy joven, porque era bastante pequeño comparado con la mayoría: no sería más grande que un oso pardo.**_

Poseidón respiró hondo, claro que le va a parecer pequeño. Si él conoció en persona a los más grandes en ese hermoso viaje que realizó en el inframundo, además de conocer al mismísimo Cerbero. Anfitrite acarició suavemente su mano dándole apoyo, esperaba que el capítulo termine pronto.

 _ **Aun así, se me heló la sangre. Uno de aquellos perros había estado a punto de matarme una vez.**_

\- La primera de muchas - murmuraron los griegos después de todo habían visto bastante de esos en las batallas, los romanos los vieron interrogantes ¿cuantas veces un perro del infierno había intentado de matar a Percy?.

 _ **Lo raro era esto: había una pareja de mediana edad en la cola del buffet, justo detrás del perro del infierno, esperando con paciencia su turno para servirse huevos revueltos... Ellos no parecían notar nada anormal.**_

\- Están controlados así que seguramente para ellos todo lucía normal- se interrumpió Artemisa, lo que hacía por su hermano, leer los pensamientos de un muchacho, Apolo le dio una pequeña sonrisa y ella rodó los ojos para seguir.

 _ **—Ya no tengo hambre —murmuró Tyson.**_

\- Nadie la tendría después de ver eso - dijo Clovis y los demás le dieron la razón, el hijo de Hipnos siguió durmiendo.

 _ **Antes de que Annabeth o yo pudiéramos responder, se oyó una voz de reptil al fondo del pasillo:**_

 _ **—Ssseisss másss ssse nos unieron ayer.**_

Muchas miradas bajaron y otras fueron a dar donde Luke unos sentían pena por los que se unieron a su bando otros sentían odio hacia Luke porque gracias a eso muchos semidioses muy jóvenes murieron de su lado, al menos ellos habían tenido a Percy para protegerlos pero en el bando de Luke los monstruos los enviaban al frente, Luke solo trago saliva y quiso desaparecer en ese mismo instante.

 _ **Annabeth gesticuló frenéticamente hacia el escondite más cercano —el lavabo de mujeres— y los tres nos abalanzamos a su interior. Estaba tan alucinado que ni siquiera se me ocurrió sentirme violento.**_

Los chicos no pudieron evitar mandarle miradas divertidas a Annabeth que solo desvió la mirada - Era una emergencia por favor - mascullo entre dientes y rodó los ojos la rubia.

\- Si así le llaman ahora al coqueteo - le guiño un ojo Leo y ella le dio una mala mirada, el solo sonrió inocente.

 _ **Una cosa —o mejor, dos— se deslizaron frente a la puerta del baño con un ruido como de papel de lija sobre linóleo.**_ _ **—Sssí —dijo una segunda voz de reptil—. Él losss atrae. Pronto ssse volverá muy vigorossso.**_

-Oír a esas hablar da repelús - murmuro Rachel aunque recordaba otras cosas que le dieron mas miedo y también tienen una pronunciación horrible, como odiaba a esas empusas.

 _ **Se deslizaron hacia la cafetería con un siseo glacial que tal vez fuera una risa de serpiente.**_

"Yo no siseo glacialmente cuando me rió" se quejo George desde el bolsillo de Hermes.

"Claro que no mas bien te escuchas como una armónica mal afinada" dijo Martha.

"Hablo la que sisea como auto descompuesto" siguió George y el dios de los ladrones rodó los ojos, como pidiendo paciencia a quien sea, dio unos golpes en el bolsillo y no se oyeron mas a las serpientes pero se podía ver que estaban persiguiéndose por el movimiento del bolsillo. Hermes le hizo una seña a Artemisa de que siga.

 _ **Annabeth me miró.**_

 _ **—Tenemos que salir de aquí.**_ _ **—¿Crees que me gusta estar en el lavabo de señoras?**_

\- Primero lo mete ahí y luego lo quiere fuera, decídete mujer - se quejaron los Stoll viendo a la rubia esta les dedico una mirada de furia y pronto recibieron un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de las hijas de Demeter y un par de flechas cortesía de Thalia justo a sus pies.

\- Y a la próxima no dejaran crías - espeto la hija de Zeus y ellos tragaron saliva, mientras los demás reían de sus caras de horror.

\- Ella seguro se refería al barco - rodó los ojos Clarisse pues su novio también había querido molestar pero ella amablemente lo detuvo con un golpe de su codo en el estomago y ahora este lo sobaba, Annabeth asintió la hija de Ares tenia razón.

 _ **—¡Quiero decir del barco, Percy! Tenemos que salir del barco.**_

 _ **—Huele mal —asintió Tyson—. Y los perros se comen todos los huevos. Annabeth tiene razón, tenemos que salir del baño y del barco.**_

Todos asintieron la chica tenia razón no podían seguir ahí por mas tiempo o pronto los atraparían.

 _ **Me estremecí. Si Annabeth y Tyson estaban de acuerdo por una vez, sería mejor escucharles.**_

\- Claro, si se llevaban tan mal era normal que si estaban de acuerdo en algo lo mas correcto es que tuvieran razón - señalo Butch viendo a la rubia y luego a los dioses, no era algo que los semidioses disimularan para nada todos estaban preocupados por el dichoso trato y si ellos estaban involucrados, porque era evidente que su líder y amigo estaba involucrado se preguntaban si a ellos también les competía.

 _ **Entonces se oyó otra voz fuera. Una voz que me dejó más helado que la de cualquier monstruo.**_

 _ **—... sólo es cuestión de tiempo. ¡No me presiones, Agrius!**_

 _ **Era Luke, sin la menor duda. Aquella voz era inconfundible.**_

Luke se puso pálido al nombre de ese tipo, después de todo el solo los había escuchado hablar con Cronos, en una de las tantas reuniones que había tenido con el en sueños, nunca imagino que ese estaría con él en el mismo barco.

 _ **—¡No te estoy presionando! —refunfuñó el tal Agrius. Su voz era más grave y sonaba más furiosa—. Lo único que digo es que si esta jugada no resulta...**_

 _ **—¡Resultará! —replicó Luke—. Morderán el anzuelo. Y ahora, vamos, tenemos que ir a la suite del almirantazgo y echar un vistazo al ataúd.**_

\- Ataúd - susurraron la mayo parte de los presentes ahí en la sala, Hermes por su parte vio a su hijo preguntándose que tanto se estaba metiendo con su padre en el futuro porque parecía que era mas que su mano derecha.

Luke solo podía pensar en que cuernos estaba pensando al aceptar trabajar con esas bestias, Agrius y Oreius no eran los seres mas inteligentes que podían existir pero si eran muy violentos, en un principio rechazo si quiera conocerlos y ahora trabajaba con ellos ¿Qué le pasaba en el futuro? ademas se estaba metiendo con mortales cuando el lo que mas detestaba era tener que involucrarlos. Usarlos le recordaba como usaron los dioses a su madre, como usaron y castigaron a Hal y como otros habían muerto por proteger a sus hijos semidioses, ¿En que estaba pensando en el futuro?.

 _ **Sus voces se perdieron por el fondo del pasillo.**_

 _ **Tyson dijo en un susurro:**_ _ **—¿Nos vamos ahora?**_ _ **Annabeth y yo nos miramos y llegamos a un acuerdo silencioso.**_ _ **—No podemos —le dije a Tyson.**_

\- Detesto cuando hacen eso - murmuro Thalia, eso lo había detestado cuando viajaron en el auto con la mama de Percy ellos se ponían así y nunca decían nada, odiaba esa forma de coqueteo de ellos, rodó los ojos y no era la única que parecía detestarlos pues mas rodaron los ojos como ella.

Afrodita estaba encantada con esos acuerdos silenciosos, suspiro totalmente encantada si seguro que les iba a dar una buena historia de amor, Atenea por otra parte sonreía ella iba a lograr su objetivo estaba segura de ello, Artemisa estaba feliz ya pronto acababa esto.

 _ **—Hemos de averiguar qué se propone Luke —asintió Annabeth—. Y si es posible, le daremos una buena paliza, lo encadenaremos y lo llevaremos a rastras al monte Olimpo.**_

\- Que excelente amiga que tengo - Luke se estremeció si la creía capaz de aquello aunque estaba seguro que con tantos monstruos ahí no lo consiguió, pero sin embargo sonrió un poco en el libro a pesar de todo lo malo se veía que Annabeth aun le quería, no como la actual.

\- Se acabo - exclamo aliviada Artemisa lanzandole el libro a Apolo dándole en su lindo rostro y este soltó un juramento que todos se lo quedaron viendo y luego rieron al ver el golpe que le quedo marcado en la frente, la diosa de la luna solo sonrió inocente.

\- Eso fue a propósito - la vio fijamente el dios del sol ella solo seguía sonriendo después de todo era la diosas de la caza y su puntería era perfecta el lo sabia bien.

\- Bien como sea vamos a cenar - corto el tema Dioniso, y los gemelos le vieron mal. Él le resto importancia con una mano mientras los demás comenzaron a salir hacia el comedor.

Octavian guardo bien lo que había logrado robar de los hijos de Hefestos pues estos parecieron captar que les hacían falta y estaban buscando entre los cojines y demás cosas, Reyna frunció el ceño el rubio estuvo callado por un momento sonriendo y ahora misterioso,estaba cada vez mas raro.

 _ **N/A: Aquí sus hermosas teorías, dudas, quejas, sugerencias en los reviews.**_

 _ **Disculpen cualquier error, no he revisado el capítulo mi cabeza no me deja leer casi nada ~.**_


	18. Sueño 3

Todos terminaron de cenar sin mayor percance, a veces había una pequeña pelea o broma pero que no pasaban a mayores, Perseo estaba un poco inseguro de si ir a dormir con el dios de los viajeros después de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer con su hijo, pero en vista de que el dios lo recibió con una sonrisa en su templo esa inseguridad se fue.

Hermes estaba en realidad temeroso por como acabarían las cosas para su hijo en el sueño, Apolo estaba igual o mas temeroso, pues ya sabían lo que intentaban invocar los chicos y eso era peligroso, ademas que ahí estaría otra vez su ex pequeño ex paciente.

\- George, Martha - llamo el dios de los ladrones a sus serpientes y las hizo crecer, antes de que dijeran algo siguió hablando - Cuiden que nadie entre al templo - fue la única orden que dio antes de desaparecerlos y enviar también un par de ratas para que coman, después de la interrupción de Artemisa no podían estar seguros de que nadie entrara al templo.

Pronto una niebla dorada se posiciono a lado del sillón donde estaba recostado el dios de los ladrones, cuando se disipo dejo al dios del sol que parecía bastante resignado a lo que fuera a suceder en el sueño con la idea algo loca que estaban a punto de hacer su media hermana, el hijo de su mejor amigo y su hijo.

\- Llegue - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Si no me avisas no me daba cuenta de todo el humo dorado y las luces - rió con gracia el dios de los viajeros el otros solo sonrió mas y rodó los ojos.

\- Bueno ¿preparado para lo que viene? - indago el dios de la verdad, su amigo suspiro con pesadez y negó con la cabeza, Apolo se sentó a su lado y en cuestión de minutos estuvieron dormidos.

Y al igual que en los demás sueños pronto se encontraron cayendo en la oscuridad y encontrándose con el hermoso suelo de madera ahora fue el rubio quien cayo primero y luego el azabache encima de este y la inconfundible risa de Percy no se hacia esperar.

\- ¡Quítate Herms! ¡Aplastas mi bella divinidad! - se quejaba el dios del sol mientras Percy se reía mas y mas pues Hermes intentaba ponerse de pie pero seguía cayendo sobre el dios del sol.

\- No puedo esto.. esta ... resbaloso - se excusaba el dios mientras intentaba ponerse de pies y volviendo caer hasta que Apolo lo empujo a un lado y se intento poner de pie pero cayo como lo había hecho el dios de los ladrones, Percy solo reía y se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos de tanto reír. Pronto de la oscuridad comenzó a oírse un grito para nada masculino de parte de un rubio que cayo encima del otro rubio.

\- ¡Dejen de aplastarme! - se seguia quejando. Percy dejo de reír y se preparo para recibir a la siguiente persona que grito, extendio los brazos y la atrapo suavemente.

-¡Cara de Pino! - la abrazo y ella hizo lo mismo con una sonrisa.

-¡Sesos de Alga! - se aparto un poco de él y acomodo su ropa los otros tres seguían en el piso, el rubio menor los veía con molestia.

\- Siguen ignorándonos - lloriqueo Apolo tratando de ponerse de pie y cayendo de nuevo.

\- Si y ni siquiera podemos ponernos de pie - recalcó el Dios de los ladrones mientras trataba de levantarse pero volvía a caer ocasionando la risa de los dos chicos de pie.

Luke intentó levantarse pero igual que los otros cayo y está vez directo al piso dándose en el rostro y comenzó a murmurar maldiciones en griego igual que los otros dos.

\- Ya estuvo bueno sesos de alga - dijo Thalia tratando de calmar su risa, le dolía el estómago de ver caer a eso tres.

\- Oh cara de pino arruinas mi diversión- se cruzó de brazos el hijo de Poseidón luciendo según indignado, ella lo vio fijamente de mala manera y el suspiro- Esta bien - chasqueó los dedos y los tres por fin se pusieron de pie.

\- ¿Cómo? - fue lo único que dijeron los tres viendo a Percy este se encogió de hombros aún con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Por qué ella nunca cae al suelo? - pregunto con tono de reproche el Dios del sol. Percy vio a Thalia y luego a los otros.

\- Es mi prima...y no me gustan los rayos, ni las flechas - respondió con sencillez mientras ponía sus manos en sus bolsillos - Además que es una cazadora, ¿no querrán que enoje justo a la teniente de Artemisa verdad? - los tres se miraron si tenia varios puntos ahí.

\- Pero aún así, ¿Por qué hacernos caer a los tres? - cuestiono Hermes cruzándose de brazos. Percy se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía.

\- Porque es divertido, no todos los días ves a dos dioses caer en tus bromas y al hijo de uno de este - sonrió de lado y había un brillo especial en sus ojos. Uno que Hermes solía ver en sus hijos, uno de pura diversión. Luke también lo reconoció.

\- Si pero estamos aquí por una razón sesos de alga - indicó Thalia mientras se trepaba a su espalda, hoy se veía mejor más descansado. Percy atrapó sus manos.

\- Tienes razón cara de pino - asintió el azabache mientras la acomodaba estirando las manos de ella para que se agarre bien y luego la sujetó de los muslos cruzando sus manos por delante, la escena dejó de estar oscura y comenzó a verse a Thalia de doce.

 _ **Losojos de Thalia joven se abrieron de par en par.**_ _ **-Luke, no puedo. La última vez...**_

Luke mayor recordó muy bien esa vez de la que hablaban y se estremeció. Vio al azabache que cargaba a Thalia.

\- Esa vez seguro no fue bien- murmuró Percy recordando también la vez que se pelearon y Thalia hizo una ligera mueca.

Apolo los veía atentamente, el chico tenía ligeras ojeras y su estado seguía pareciendo deplorable pero se veía mejor.

Si había una razón por la cual no se enojó por el hecho de las caídas; y el dolor, era simplemente por su risa había algo en ella que se le hacía familiar pero no sabia porque.

Hal los llevó hasta su ordenador y tecleó:

-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Puedes convocar rayos????????

\- No que va - negó con la cabeza Percy - Ella convoca piñas - Thalia lo golpeó en el hombro y el río. La verdad es que a ella le agradaba verlo mejor. Suspiró sintiendo ese ligero olor a mar (que siendo un sueño no debía sentir pero aún así lo hacía) lo que le recordó lo de la sala.

\- No nos dejaste solos - susurro ella y el asintió imperceptiblemente, lo que hizo a ella sonreír y pegarse más a su cuello.

-A veces-admitió Thalía de doce -. Es algo de Zeus. No puedo hacerlo en interiores. Y aúnestando fuera, tendría problemas para controlarlo. La última vez casi maté a Luke.

\- ¿casi te mata? - arqueo una ceja viendo al chico, Luke asintió y se estremeció aún recordaba aquello - ¡Vaya! entonces tengo más resistencia que tú- se jactó, arrancando una risa de parte de Thalia y un gruñido de parte de Luke.

Apolo y Hermes se vieron entre sí. ¿Él había recibido un Rayo de parte de ella? vieron al chico de arriba abajo, querían saber más acerca de eso.

 _ **-Estaré bien- Luke joven intentaba sonar confiado pero se notaba querecordabaelincidentey que no le parecía nada grato -. Prepararé la mezcla. Cuando esté lista, hay una**_ _ **conexión parabólica bajo el ordenador. Tienes que convocar un rayo justo encima de lacasa y que corra por entre los cables hasta aquí.**_

Apolo los vio con miedo, veía que su hijo estaba determinado a hacer cualquier cosa por acabar con esa maldición y que los chicos harían cualquier cosa por salir de ahí. El miedo por el final de esto se hacía cada vez más presente en su ser.

Hermes al ver a su amigo temblar y también preocupado por lo que pasaría, abrazó por los hombros al Dios del sol y susurró palabras de aliento de que posiblemente esto no pasaría en el nuevo futuro. Consiguiendo que Apolo se relaje un poco.

 _ **-Y entonces arderá la casa-añadió Thalía.**_ _ **Hal escribió:**_ _ **-Eso pasará de todas formas si tenéis éxito. ¿Sabéis lo peligroso que es el fuego griego?**_ _ **LukeTrago saliva visiblemente.**_ _ **-Sí. Es fuego mágico. Todo lo que toca, arde. No puedes apagarlo con agua, ni con unextintor, ni con nada.**_

\- Nada detiene al fuego griego- susurro Percy y su mente parecía vagar en recuerdos. Thalia por su parte solo cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, ella recordaba esa historia del hijo de Hefestos.

Los otros tres simplemente se los quedaron viendo. Luke estaba celoso de la cercanía de ellos, pero respiró profundo al ver la mirada de tristeza del muchacho y como una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de Thalia mientras sus labios pronunciaban un nombre.

\- Silena - Thalia la recordaba ahí en el suelo susurrando el nombre de Charlie. Seguramente él la había estado esperando desde ese incendio ahí y en la sala de espera de Caronte, Apolo y Hermes se miraron un segundo, sabían que algo pasaba con ese fuego y no era exactamente por lo del sueño.

 _ **Pero si podemos hacer suficiente para hacer algún tipo de bomba y**_ _ **lanzárselo a las leucrotae...**_ _ **-Arderán-Thalía miró al anciano-. Por favor, dime que los monstruos no son inmunes alfuego.**_

\- Todo arderá - Murmuró algo preocupado el dios de los ladrones, sintiendo como Apolo temblaba ligeramente por la perspectiva de que todo arda y que posiblemente su hijo lo haga también.

 _ **Hal alzó las cejas.**_ _ **-No lo creo-tecleó-. Pero el fuego griego convertirá esta habitación en un infierno. Se extenderá por toda la casa en cuestión de segundos.**_

Percy y Thalia solo suspiraron sabiendo que así seria, Luke solo veía al suelo tratando de no pensar en el final inminente que estaban por tener, Hermes solo acariciaba suavemente el hombro de Apolo.

 _ **Luke joven Miró la jaula vacía y luego el reloj de Hal.**_

Luke mayor solo podía recordar lo que había pasado por su cabeza en ese instante. El hecho de que estaban por quedarse sin tiempo. Que las barras se levantarían, las leucrotaes atacarían y solo tendrían una oportunidad. Miro a Thalia que aun estaba sobre la espalda del azabache con los ojos cerrados y que el parecía susurrar algo a su oído. Sintió que estaba otra vez ahí que no era el Luke mayor, que regresaba a tener catorce y que esta vez estaba perdiendo algo mas de lo que habría podido perder ese día.

Thalia por su parte escuchaba las palabras de Percy de que no se preocupara que él se haría cargo de todo, ella quería creerle. Él nunca le había mentido, no podía era mal mentiroso al menos con ella.

\- Eran demasiados si ¿verdad Luke? - dijo Percy fijando su vista en el Luke joven que parecía pensar en una idea tras otra. Percy prefería pensar en esto y no en los recuerdos por ahora.

\- Podían pasar muchas cosas; si podíamos sorprenderlos y rodearles para llegar al panel de la parte trasera sin ser comidos ni quemados vivos, solo entonces saldríamos de ahí - mascullo Luke respirando profundo la idea de que puedan sentir dolor en este lugar y este recuerdo sumado al hecho de que al parecer había perdido totalmente a Thalia. No estaban haciendo de esto el mejor de sus sueños.

Percy asintió y acomodo a Thalia que ya había abierto los ojos e hizo una mueca. Si esas habían sido sus posibilidades.

\- Y supongo que también revisaste estrategias con respecto a esos si - murmuro Apolo pero miraba fijamente a Hal que también parecía divagar en ideas.

\- Si muchas - asintió Luke y Thalia igual ella también había estado pensando en las consecuencias de todo - Pero algo me distraía -

\- El sacrificio - aventuro Hermes sabia que cosas como esa podían alterar la mente de las personas en muchas maneras y una de esas era carcomer tu mente si ese futuro seria inmediato o no. Luke asintió. Thalia solo apretó los puños.

 _ **-Hagamos fuego griego-dijo finalmente Luke joven -. Entonces ya veremos después.**_ _ **Thalía y Hal comenzaron a reunir lo necesario para hacerl el fuego griego. Encendieron la cocinitade Hal e hicieron un poco de cocina peligrosa.**_

\- Y esto señores y señorita es cocina con Luke Castellan - dijo Percy con voz de presentador mientras los tres del sueño comenzaban a hacer la mezcla - La cocina mas peligrosa a cargo de un adolescente de catorce y una de doce... ahora caigo en cuenta porque comes hamburguesas de queso cara de pino - ella golpeo su cabeza.

\- Yo si se cocinar - murmuro pero tenia un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Percy sabia perfectamente que no era así, esa era la razón por la que siempre entre las cazadoras quien cocinaba más era Phoebe pues ella tomaba el lugar de Thalia. Si, él sabia eso, los chismes volaban en el campamento.

 _ **El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido. En elexterior de la habitación, las leucrotae gruñían y hacían sonar sus mandíbulas. Lascortinas de la ventana bloqueaban la luz solar, pero el reloj decía que se acababael tiempo.**_

\- Pronto sera la hora - murmuró Apolo bastante preocupado tanto por su hijo como por lo que fuera a pasarles a ellos. Eso de que podían sentir dolor si era preocupante.

\- Lo sé, se nos acababa el tiempo - murmuró Luke que alcanzo a oír al dios del sol. Veía a su yo mas joven que de vez en cuando veía el reloj y sudaba mientras mezclaba los ingredientes. El sabia que mientras hacia aquello no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había escrito en la computadora. Un sacrificio en su futuro. Una elección, pero también una traición. y que tenia la seguridad que no le había dicho todo, miro a Thalia de quince que aun estaba con el azabache y murmuraban cosas. El hecho de no estar su versión en la sala. Las miradas de dolor de Annabeth. Las de odio que le profesaban los demás. Si, su futuro era como había predicho Hal un total horror.

 _ **Luke joven se veía que Intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo. No parecía saber bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero no tenían de otra.**_

-¿Sentías que Hermes miraba? - pregunto Percy y Luke frunció el ceño - Es que pareces mirar a todas partes como si desearas que lo haga -

\- Si, pensaba que tal vez el me estaba ayudando con con algo de sus conocimientos de alquimia o tal vez solo tenia suerte - respondió entre dientes. Hermes sonrió levemente ante esto. Luke solo aparto la mirada.

 _ **Finalmente Luke joven termino con un pote lleno de un mejunje oscuro y pegajoso, que vertío en un viejo frasco demermelada. Selló la tapa.**_

\- El fuego griego siempre se ve asqueroso - susurro Percy y Thalia hizo una mueca mientras asentía.

\- Ya bájame sesos de alga - susurro a su oído ocasionando que ria y la baje con cuidado -Gracias -

\- De nada su majestad - el hizo una reverencia y ella rió. Luke volvió a gruñir y aparto la mirada de ellos. Percy ladeo la cabeza viéndole - ¿Hice algo para caerle mal? - susurro a Thalia. Esta lo vio a él y luego a Luke y se encogió de hombros. Si, tal vez eso de no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de amor era algo de los hijos de los tres grandes griegos.

 _ **-Aquí lo tienes-le paso la jarra a Thalía-. ¿Puedes darle un poco de chispa? El cristal**_ _ **debería evitar que explote antes de romper la jarra.**_ _ **Thalía no parecía emocionada.**_

\- Yo tampoco lo estaría - susurro Percy comprendiendo el rostro de su prima y ella asintió. Apolo suspiraba mientras Hermes lo abrazaba con fuerza. Su pequeño Hal estaba seguro que el no saldría bien de esto eso era seguro.

 _ **-Lo intentaré. Tendré que dejar al descubierto algunos cables de la pared. Y para**_ _ **convocar el rayo tengo que concentrarme durante unos instantes. Vosotros deberíais**_ _ **apartaros un poco, por si acaso... ya sabéis, por si explota o algo.**_

\- Lo normal - Percy y Thalia se encogieron de hombros. Luke hizo lo mismo. Apolo y Hermes intercambiaron miradas de confusión ¿como encontraban normal aquello? estos chicos eran raros.

 _ **Agarró un destornillador del cajón de la cocina de Hal, se agachó bajo el escritorio y sequedó jugueteando con los cables.**_

\- Como toda una experta suicida - soltó Percy y ella lo golpeo en el estómago provocando más risas de parte de él.

\- No soy suicida, ese eres tú - replicó ella y él dejo de reír, la vio de forma seria.

\- No soy suicida, solo temerario - se encogió de hombros y ella rió, él también después se echo a reir.

\- Nos ignoran demasiado ¿no crees? - murmuro Hermes a Apolo y este asintió con un puchero.

\- Soy un dios demasiado guay para tanto desplante - se soltó del abrazo del dios de los ladrones y se arreglo la ropa - ¡Hey ustedes! - llamo la atención de los dos azabaches jóvenes - Dejen de ignorar que estamos aquí - se señalo a él y a los otros dos mientras estos asentían. Thalia y Percy se vieron luego a ellos y rieron más.

 _ **Hal agarró su diario encuadernado con cuero verde. Le hizo gestos a Luke para que le siguiera. Seacercamos a la puerta principal, dónde Hal cogió un bolígrafo de su chaqueta y abrióel diario. Se Vieron páginas y páginas de una nítida y apretujada letra. Finalmente Hal encontróuna página vacía y comenzó a garabatear algo. Le pasó el libro a Luke. La nota leía:**_

 _ **-Luke, quiero que te quedes este diario. Tiene mis predicciones, mis notas sobre el futuro,**_ _ **mis pensamientos sobre el momento en el que me equivoqué. Creo que puede ayudarte.**_ _ **Luke Movió la cabeza a los lados.**_

\- El sabe que no va a sobrevivir - susurro Apolo olvidando su berrinche anterior y sumiéndose en la tristeza al ver que su hijo ya sabia el final de aquello.

\- Vamos a cambiar eso - trato de animarle Hermes y el dios del sol asintió mientras se volvía a dejar abrazar por el dios de los ladrones.

 _ **-Hal, esto es tuyo. Quédatelo.**_ _ **Cogió el libro de nuevo y escribió:**_ _ **-Tú tienes un futuro importante. Tus elecciones cambiarán el mundo. Puedes aprender demis errores, sigue con el diario. Puede que te ayude con tus decisiones.**_

\- Debiste seguir con el diario, debiste leerlo - dijo Thalia con un tono triste y lleno de dolor - Creo que solo te vi con ese diario una vez -

\- Si solo fue una vez... luego - los hombros de Luke cayeron - no le tome más importancia, te tenía a ti, tenía a Annabeth. Mi mundo estaba perfecto... Y después... después te perdí -

\- No me perdiste ese día - los ojos de Thalia se llenaron de odio - Yo me fui y tú debias seguir con tu vida -

\- No podía, era la culpa de ellos - el apretó los puños conteniendo su ira.

 _ **-¿Qué decisiones? -pregunté-. ¿Qué has visto que te ha asustado tanto?**_

\- Lo que yo ya viví eso vio - replicó Thalia a lo que dijo la versión joven de Luke - Y es un desastre de futuro - Percy la tomo de la cintura.

 _ **Su bolígrafo rasgó el papel durante un buen rato.**_ _ **-Creo que finalmente he entendido por qué estoy maldito-escribió-. Apolo tenía razón.**_ _ **Algunas veces el futuro es mejor que siga siendo un misterio.**_

\- ¡Dime que es! ¡Dime que hice para que me odies tanto! - comenzó a gritar Luke.

\- No es momento - respondió Percy mientras Thalia rompía en llanto de dolor de tristeza, de infinito Odio por lo que hizo Luke con su vida.

 _ **-Hal, tu padre era un capullo. No te merecías...**_ _ **Hal señaló la página insistentemente.**_ _ **-Prométeme que seguirás con el diario. Si hubiera comenzado anotando mispensamientos antes en mi vida quizá hubiera podido evitar algunos errores. Y una cosamás.**_

Luke apretaba los puños, sentía odio por la cercanía de esos dos, no entendía la magnitud de sus actos futuros para que ella le odie tanto para que sus hermanos no le quieran ni ver. Para que Annabeth esa pequeña que el tanto cuido lo vea con dolor y decepción.

Apolo seguía inmerso en la tristeza y no prestaba atención a otra cosa que no fuera su hijo. Hermes solo podía sentir el odio que Luke le tenia tanto el del futuro como el del sueño ademas de la confusión que estaba teniendo al no saber su futuro exacto aunque debía intuir que este no tenia buen final.

 _ **Metió el bolígrafo en el diario y se sacó la daga de bronce celestial de su cinturón. Se laofreció.**_ _ **-No puedo-le dijo Luke joven-. Me refiero, lo aprecio, pero soy más de espadas. Y además, túvendrás con nosotros. Necesitarás esa arma.**_

\- La daga - susurro Percy reconociendo la daga de Annabeth mientras abrazaba a Thalia quien seguía llorando mientras apretaba la camisa de él - Tranquila, el aprenderá su lección, habrá un futuro mejor - ella asintió pero no podía dejar de llorar.

 _ **Negó con la cabeza y le puso la daga en las manos. Volvió a escribir:**_ _ **-La hoja fue el regalo de la niña a la que salvé. Me prometió que siempre protegería a sudueño.**_

\- Y lo hizo muy bien - murmuró el azabache besando suavemente el cabello de Thalia. Luke solo seguía apretando los puños hasta dejar marcas en sus manos y comenzar a sangrar. Sentía ira e impotencia por no saber sus actos por no saber que tanto daño hizo -Lo sabrás todo a su tiempo Luke - limpio el rostro de Thalia sin verlo - Solo presta atención a todo lo que se lea y entenderás... ¿estas mejor? - viendo a Thalia.

\- Si, sesos de alga -la teniente de artemisa se termino de pasar las manos por el rostro y evitaba mirar al hijo de Hermes.

 _ **Hal respiró entrecortadamente. Debía de haberse dado cuenta de lo irónico que sonabaaquello dada su maldición. Siguió escribiendo:**_ _ **-Una daga no tiene el poder o el alcance de una espada, pero puede ser el arma perfectaen las manos adecuadas. Me sentiré mejor sabiendo que la tienes tú.**_

Luke solto los puños comprendiendo que no iba a ganar nada con su odio. Thalia no lo iba a dejar de odiar por el simple hecho de ponerse a pelear con el chico. Sabia que el hijo de Poseidón tenia razón aunque no lo quisiera admitir, debia escuchar la lectura para eso estaba en ese tiempo. Suspiro y miro sus manos la ira solo lo llevo a sufrir dolor. Tal vez en el futuro lo llevo a lo mismo.

 _ **Hal buscó los ojos de Luke y finalmente este pareció entender lo que planeaba.**_ _ **-No-dije-. Saldremos todos de aquí.**_

\- Él no lo hará - hablo Apolo no necesitaba de su poder para saber que es lo que planeaba su hijo y como terminaría todo esto y le dolía. Dolía mucho.

 _ **Hal apretó los labios. Escribió:**_ _ **-Ambos sabemos que es imposible. Me puedo comunicar con las leucrotae. Soy la opciónlógica para un cebo. Tú y Thalía esperad en el armario. Atraeré a los monstruos hasta ellavabo. Os daré unos pocos segundos para llegar al panel de salida antes de quecomience la explosión. Es la única forma para que podáis tener tiempo.**_

Apolo se aferro a la mano de su amigo el dios de los ladrones. Sentía impotencia, no podía salvarlo no podía hacer nada. Solo podía mirar como la vida de su hijo estaba por terminar y estaba seguro que en el futuro había estado observando desde el Olimpo sintiéndose igual. Maldita Ley. Maldijo una y otra vez a su padre por ponerla.

 _ **-No-dijo Luke**_.

\- Él ya lo habia decidido, no había nada que dijeras o pudieras hacer para detenerlo - comento hermes mientras contenia a Apolo. Luke bajo la mirada su padre tenia razon con aquello.

 _ **Pero su expresión era severa y concentrada. No se parecía al anciano cobarde que habíasido antes. Parecía un semidiós, preparado para salir a luchar. Luke parecía No poder creerse que seestuviera ofreciendo para sacrificarse para poder salvar a dos niños que acababa deconocer, especialmente después de haber sufrido durante tantos años. Y aún así, nonecesito el bolígrafo y el papel para saber lo que pensaba. Era su oportunidad deredimirse. Sería su última heroicidad, y su maldición acabaría hoy, tal y como Apolo habíapredicho.**_

Apolo respiro hondo cerrando los ojos. Pensando en que si las moiras les estaban permitiendo cambiar todo esto, entonces su hijo no acabaría así. No, si ellas se lo permitían el salvaría a su Hal, quien no tenia la culpa de haber nacido con ese don. No tenia la culpa de querer salvar a esa niña. No, él no tenia la culpa.

 _ **Garabateó algo en el diario y se lo pasó a Luke. La última palabra decía:**_ _ **-Prométemelo.**_ _ **Luke respiro profundamente y cerro el libro.**_ _ **-Sí, te lo prometo.**_

\- No lo cumpliste - susurró la hija de Zeus viendo el suelo- La primera promesa que no cumpliste - Luke escucho lo último y solo miro el piso con mucha atención. Se preguntaba cuál otra promesa había roto.

 _ **Un trueno hizo retumbar las paredes de la casa. Hal y Luke pegaron un brinco.**_

Los que se suponía veían el sueño también lo hicieron.

\- Nos distraemos un momento y esto se pone intenso - comento Percy viendo a la Thalia joven que estaba metida bajo el escritorio y a su prima que del susto se había aferrado a su brazo.

Apolo, Hermes y Luke asintieron, pues también se habían asustado. Les habían estado prestando atención a todas las cosas menos a lo que hacia Thalia de doce. Así que el ruido los había tomado por sorpresa.

 _ **Por debajo delescritorio, algo hizo: ZAAAAAAAP, ¡POP! Un humo blanco salía del ordenador y un olor aquemado llenó la habitación.**_

\- Thalia quemando casas desde los doce - comentó Percy ganándose un golpe de la hija de Zeus y una sacada de lengua.

 _ **Thalía se levantó sonriendo.**_

\- Y se enorgullece de haber quemado la casa - añadió Hermes tratando de olvidar la discusión que tenia su hijo con ella y el hecho de que estaban o estuvieron en peligro con la casa. Thalia solo lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados y Percy con Apolo soltaron unas risitas, haciendo sonreír al Dios pues logró su objetivo.

Luke solo se quedó viendo a Hermes un instante y suspiro, se veía preocupado por él, bueno por los dos; por el del sueño y por el actual, a pesar de su broma se notaba en su mirada la preocupación. Debía hacer caso y escuchar.

 _ **La pared detrás de ella estaba reventada y ennegrecida. Lainstalación eléctrica se había derretido por completo, pero en sus manos, el pote de fuegogriego brillaba con un tono verdoso.**_ _ **-¿Alguien ha pedido una bomba mágica? -preguntó.**_

\- Yo no - respondieron al unísono Percy, Apolo, Hermes y Thalia para luego reír. Luke solo se los quedó mirando un momento. Después fijo su mirada otra vez en la escena.

 _ **Justo entonces, el reloj marcó las 7:03. Las barras de la jaula comenzaron a alzarse, y elpanel trasero comenzó a levantarse. Se les acababa el tiempo. El anciano levantó lamano.**_ _ **-Thalía-dijo Luke joven -. Dale a Hal el fuego griego.**_ _ **Miró a uno y a otro detenidamente.**_ _ **-Pero...**_ _ **-Tiene que hacerlo-su voz sonaba más grave de lo normal-. Va a ayudarnos a escapar.**_

\- Te voy a salvar Hal - susurró Apolo queriendo acariciar a su hijo. Hermes lo reconfortaba acariciando sus hombros suavemente.

\- Lo harás- le aseguraba. Porque si las moiras hacían esto era porque algo harían por Hal también.

 _ **Como si acabara de entender las palabras de Luke, la cara deThaliajoven empalideció.**_ _ **-Luke, no.**_

A Percy se le nubló la vista por un instante pero simplemente respiró hondo y trató de que no se le note. Pero el Dios del sol lo hizo, la respiración del muchacho comenzó a volverse irregular.

 _ **Las barras se habían alzado hasta la mitad. El panel trasero se levantaba lentamente.Una pezuña roja apareció bajo el panel. En el pasillo, las leucrotae gruñían y hacían sonarsus mandíbulas.**_ _ **-No hay tiempo-advertío Luke joven-. ¡Vamos!**_

\- Percy debes recostarte - ordeno Thalia y él la vio mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- No, no puedo, después de eso lo haré- le estaba costando respirar. Thalia lo sostenía de un lado y Hermes se puso del otro.

 _ **Hal cogió el pote de fuego de Thalía. Le lanzó una sonrisa embravecida, entoncesmiró a Luke joven y asintió.**_

Luke veía al azabache con algo de preocupación, hace un momento había estado en perfecto estado y ahora parecía muy débil. Volvió a prestar atención a la escena, sabia lo que recordaba en ese momento su yo joven. La promesa. Esa misma que no cumpliría.

Luke metiómetiósu diario y la daga en su mochila. Arrastro a Thalía hasta el armario con él.

Los que veían la escena los siguieron y sorpresivamente entraron todos.

\- ¿Cómo? - murmuró Thalia viendo a Percy que parecía agotado.

\- Es un sueño - fue todo lo que respondió mientras se recostaba un poco contra la pared del armario. Apolo tenia una mano sobre la mejilla de él, sabia que era inútil hacerlo pero no quería pensar en el hecho de que su hijo. Su Hal, iba a morir si las cosas seguían como iban.

 _ **Un segundo más tarde, oyeron a las leucrotae irrumpir en la habitación. Los tres monstruoshacían sonar sus mandíbulas, hambrientas.**_ _ **-¡Aquí! -llamó la voz de Hal. Debió de ser uno de los monstruos hablando por él, pero suvoz sonaba más valiente y llena de confianza-. ¡Les tengo atrapados en el lavabo!¡Entrad, malditos chuchos!**_

\- Si, háganle caso, rápido- susurraba Hermes, el muchacho debía descansar y para eso primero debía terminar aquello, debía haber la explosión.

 _ **Fue extraño oír cómo se insultaban a sí mismos las leucrotae, pero el plan parecíafuncionar. Las criaturas galoparon hasta el lavabo. Luke Agarro la mano de Thalía.**_ _ **-Ahora.**_

\- Vamos - apresuro Thalia de quince tomando la mano de Percy y pasándola por sus hombros mientras era Apolo ahora quien se ponía a su otro lado. Hermes y Luke también se levantaron.

 _ **Salieron corriendo del armario y se metimos en la jaula. En su interior, el panelcomenzaba a cerrarse.**_

\- Hay que darse prisa - informó Percy haciendo saber que ellos tenían que ir primero que los del sueño y así lo hicieron.

 _ **Una de las leucrotae gruñó, sorprendida y se giró para seguirlos,pero ninguno se atrevía a mirar atrás. Se apresuraron y Luke intentó sujetar el panel con el palo degolf.**_ _ **-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! -grito Luke.**_ _ **Thalía pasó por el panel mientras éste comenzaba a doblar el palo de golf.**_

\- Casi no la cuentas prima - murmuró Percy mientras veían a Thalia de doce llegar con ellos.

\- Ni me lo digas, mejor calla, debes descansar - gruño ella y el solo sonrió ante eso y beso su frente.

 _ **Desde ellavabo, la voz de Hal gritó:**_ _ **-¿Sabéis qué es esto, maldita escoria del Tártaro? ¿Lo sabéis? ¡Es vuestra últimacomida!**_

La simple mención de esa palabra hizo que a Percy le de un escalofrío. Siempre la habían usado como insulto o maldición, pero ahora que había estado ahí no le era agradable oírla. Apolo sintió aquello y abrazó más. Lo mismo hizo Thalia dándole mas estabilidad.

 _ **La leucrota aterrizó encima de Luke.**_

Hermes miraba al chico de la escena y al actual asegurándose que estaba ahí que salió bien. Si, estaba visto que más de un Dios iba a sufrir un infarto escuchando las aventuras de sus hijos. Luke le dio una pequeña sonrisa de estoy bien y estoy aquí notando su preocupación y el Dios suspiró.

 _ **Se giró, gritando, mientras su huesuda mandíbula secerraba en el aire justo donde su cara había estado un segundo atrás.**_

\- Habría necesitado Trasplante de cara - comentó Percy como si eso fuera algo muy normal - Como no eres hijo de Hebe tal vez no te habría quedado Bonita-

\- Sesos de alga deja de decir tonterías y guarda energías - mascullo la teniente de Artemisa viendo mal a su primo esto solo le volvió a sonreír despreocupado.

 _ **Intentó pegarle enel hocico, pero seveíaque era como golpear un saco de cemento mojado. Algo le agarró del brazo.**_

\- Súper Thalia al rescate - la nombrada rodó los ojos y soltó su agarre un instante para darle un zape y el azabache río. Apolo solo los veía se notaba que el estaba más preocupado por ella que por todo lo demás. Este chico si que no tenia sentido de autopreservación.

 _ **Thalía le arrastró por el agujero. El panel se cerró, destrozando el palo de golf. Fueron agatas por un conducto de metal hasta otra habitación y se apresuraron a llegar a lapuerta.**_

Todos hicieron ese recorrido solo que los que veían el sueño lo hicieron caminado, para ellos el túnel se hizo más alto como si las moiras supieran que el chico no podía ir a gatas.

 _ **Oyeron a Halcyon Green exclamando un grito de batalla:**_ _ **-¡POR APOLO!**_

Apolo no miró atrás pero una sonrisa triste y una lágrima bajo por su mejilla mientras seguía sosteniendo al azabache por la cintura. A pesar de todo Hal lo seguía queriendo lo sabia. Su Hal lo siguió queriendo toda la vida.

Y la mansión tembló a causa de la explosión. Llegaron al pasillo, que ya estaba enllamas. Las llamas lamían el papel de las paredes y la alfombra humeaba. La puerta de lahabitación de Hal había salido volando de su marco y el fuego salía en avalancha,vaporizándolo todo a su paso.

\- Hay que irnos rápido- apresuró Hermes empujando a su hijo mayor que se estaba quedando atrás por mirar la escena. Este no se quejó por el empujón, antes le pareció un gesto preocupado de Hermes y eso le agradó.

 _ **Alcanzaron las escaleras y el humo era tan espeso que no se podía ver más allá delasnarices.**_

Todos comenzaron a toser y a moverse tratando de evitar el humo. Este era un sueño bastante realista eso estaba visto. Percy sintiéndose mejor se aflojó del agarre que le tenían y empezó a empujar a todos hacia adelante.

 _ **Se contorsionaron y tosieron, con el calor haciéndoles cerrar los ojos ytapándose los pulmones. Llegaron a la base de las escaleras, y comenzaban a creerque íban a llegar a las escaleras, cuando la leucrota derrumbó a Luke joven haciendo chocar supecho contra el suelo.**_

\- Daimones - murmuró Hermes cubriendo su nariz y viendo como su hijo tenia a ese monstruo encima. Quería ir ahí y ayudarlo pero sabia que era un sueño nada más. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer empujar más al Luke que si podía salvar. Este no se quejó nuevamente.

 _ **Tenía que ser la que les había seguido por el panel. Debía dehaber estado demasiado lejos de la explosión para sobrevivir al impacto inicial y había**_ _ **escapado de alguna manera de la habitación, aunque no parecía estar disfrutando de laexperiencia. Su piel roja se había convertido en negra. Sus orejas puntiagudas estaban enllamas y uno de sus ojos rojos lo tenía cerrado.**_

\- Pues se ve que no eran inmunes al fuego - dijo Apolo estando cerca de la salida pero se veía que no podrían salir hasta que los chicos del sueño la abrieran.

 _ **-¡Luke! -gritó Thalía. Agarró su lanza, que había estado allí tirada todo el día y golpeó lapunta de su lanza contra las costillas del monstruo, pero aquello sólo incordió a laleucrota.**_

\- Fue un buen golpe- comentó Percy para después toser el humo le estaba afectando y no era al único, los dioses, Thalia y Luke también tosian, el humo se ponía cada vez peor.

 _ **Dirigió sus mandíbulas huesudas hacia ella, manteniendo una pezuña en el pecho de Luke. Nose podía mover, y sabía que la bestia podría aplastarle el pecho en cuanto quisiera.**_

Los observadores trataban de ahogarse con el humo, sus ojos ardían y tenían las narices cubiertas con el interior de su brazo. En un intento por evitar que el humo ingrese a sus pulmones.

 _ **A Luke lepicaban los ojos del humo se le notaba estaban rojos. A penas podía respirar. Vio a Thalía intentando hacerretroceder el animal con la lanza de nuevo, y un brillo metálico le deslumbró: el brazaletede plata.**_

Percy vio lo que veía con fijeza Luke joven y su vista se desvió a la mano de su prima donde estaba ese mismo brazalete.

\- Thalía la Égida- murmuró cerca de ella, Thalía le vio desconcertada y el señaló el brazalete. Ella entendió en el acto.

 _ **Algo finalmente parecio encajar en la mente de Luke**_

\- ¡Egída! - grito Thalia y el escudo se extendió. Ella se acercó a Percy igual que los demás, para salva guardarse tras el mientras la escena se desenvolvía delante de ellos, ahí estaban un poco menos ahogados por el humo.

 _ **la historia de la cabra Amaltea, que nos**_ _ **había llevado allí. Thalía había estado destinada a encontrar aquél tesoros. Pertenecía ala hija de Zeus.**_ _ **-Thalía-tosío Luke-. ¡El escudo! ¿Cómo se llamaba?**_ _ **-¿Qué escudo? -gritó.**_

\- Así que fuiste tú el que lo comprendió - razonó Percy viendo al Luke mayor y este asintió - Comprendiste que era la destinada a encontrar ese tesoro y que por eso la cabra los llevó ahí--

\- Si, pero el costo fue bastante alto - respondió Luke mirando hacia arriba o al menos intentándolo. Hacia donde estuviera Halcyon Green.

 _ **-¡El escudo de Zeus! -y de repente parecio recordarlo -. ¡Égida! ¡Thalía, el brazalete tiene unacontraseña!**_

\- Eso fue desesperado - comentó Apolo aunque la situación tampoco era la mejor para buscar más opciones.

 _ **Thalía lo entendió. Dio un golpecito a su brazalete y esta vez gritó:**_ _ **-¡ÉGIDA!**_ _ **Al instante el brazalete se expandió, convirtiéndose en un disco de bronce, un escudo conunos diseños intrincados alrededor del borde. En el centro, bañado en metal como unamáscara mortuoria, había una cara tan horrible que al Luke jovenparecíadarle ganas salircorriendo de miedo. Aparto la vista, pero ahora seveíacomo si le ardiera la cabeza, el pelo deserpientes, unos ojos brillantes y una boca con unos colmillos afilados.**_

\- Medusa no se ve muy agraciada que digamos - señaló Hermes haciendo una mueca mientras veía el escudo de la chica más joven.

\- En persona sin ser monstruo supongo que era más linda - contestó Apolo un poco menos preocupado por el azabache que parecía estar mejor y además que el escudo evitaba bastante el humo.

 _ **Thalía dirigió el escudo hacia la leucrota. El monstruo gritó como un cachorrito yretrocedió, liberándo a Luke del peso de sus pezuñas. A través del humo, se vio cómo laaterrorizada leucrota salía corriendo directa hacia las cortinas más cercanas,**_

Los que veían la escena justo estaban en su camino pero se hicieron a un lado viendo su dirección y como se estrellaba contra las cortinas que seconvirtieron en aquellos tentáculos y engulleron el monstruo. El monstruo comenzó a humear. Comenzó a gritar.

 _ **-¡Ayuda! -en una docena de voces distintas, probablemente las voces de sus víctimaspasadas, hasta que finalmente se desintegró entre los tentáculos.**_

Todos los que veían no pudieron evitar hacer una mueca de asco al ver como se desintegraba.

 _ **Luke sehabría quedado allí de pie, horrorizado hasta que el techo se hubiera caído encima deél, pero Thalía le agarró del brazo y gritó:**_ _ **-¡Salgamos de aquí!**_

\- Buen plan - asintieron todos sin excepción de los que veían la escena.

 _ **Corrieron hasta la puerta principal. Ahora parecían preguntarse cómo podrían abrirla, cuando laavalancha de fuego bajó por la escalera y los atrapó.**_

\- Genial primero monstruos y ahora fuego. Thalía a la próxima has tus misiones en la playa son más bonitas - dijo Percy y ella solo negó con la cabeza.

 _ **El edificio entero explotó.**_

La onda expansiva hizo que la puerta saliera volando y con ella los expulso a todos de la casa dejándolos tirados en el suelo. Bueno más bien a los del sueño, los dioses y a Luke. Percy y Thalia estaban de pie.

\- ¿Por qué solo nosotros? - se quejó Luke ya cansado de acabar en el piso.

\- Ya lo expliqué antes - se encogió de hombros el azabache bastante divertido. Apolo bueno el había caído encima de Hermes así que no se quejaba, él otro si que lo hacia y murmuraba cosas de que su amigo necesitaba dieta urgente y que los libros no se equivocaban sobre el peso del sol. Menos mal el Dios del sol no lo escucho.

 _ **Luke yThalíajóvenesestaban tumbados en la rotonda,tosiendo y respirando fuertemente mientras una torre de fuego ascendía hacia el cielo**_ _ **nocturno.**_

\- Mi Hal - se lamentó Apolo una vez que estuvo de pie y veía como se incendiaba la casa que alguna vez fue hermosa y habitará una de sus amadas.

LukeBusco a Thalía con la mirada pero en cambio se encontro a si mismo mirandofijamente la cara de Medusa. Grito

\- Un grito muy masculino- se burló Percy ganándose una mala mirada del rubio y risas de parte de los demás. Hermes no pudo evitarlo ese grito había sido peor que los de Afrodita cuando una de sus uñas se despintaba apenas un poco. Luke pensó claro molestenme no más, pero debía admitir que si ese grito fue de niña.

 _ **y de alguna manera, encontro las fuerzas suficientescomo para levantarme y salir corriendo. No me detuvo hasta que no estuve detrás de laestatua de Robert E Lee.**_

\- Ahí va el gran Guerrero que me protegía- se burlo Thalia viendo a Luke joven correr y el mayor solto un quejido.

\- Era joven y esa cosa asusta, debes admitirlo- se excusó él.

\- Si ajá, lo que te deje dormir - desestimó el tema con una mano la chica mientras seguía al Luke joven y los demás ahogaban risitas. Luke solo bufo ni con los años ella había cambiado siempre había sido así, en un momento peleaban y al otro ella salía con cosas así para molestarlo.

\- Pudo haberme dado un ataque al corazón, esa cosa es horrible - murmuraba Luke cerca de Thalia y ella se alejó rodando los ojos.

\- Ya dije, lo que te deje dormir - él solto otro quejido.

Apolo por su parte aunque reía no despegaba la mirada de su ex pequeño paciente, si se veía mejor que hace un momento pero aún no estaba recuperado del todo. Necesitaba descanso eso era notorio.

 _ **Finalmente, Thalía le alcanzó, con su lanza ensu forma original y su escudo convertido en brazalete de nuevo. Ambos observaron lamansión arder.**_

Igual que los que veían el sueño.

 _ **Los ladrillos se derrumbaron. Las cortinas negras se convirtieron en**_ _ **lenguas de fuego. El techo se hundió y el humo ascendió por el cielo.**_ _ **Thalía soltó un sollozo. Una lágrima caía por sus mejillas.**_ _ **-Se sacrificó a sí mismo-dijo-. ¿Por qué nos ha salvado?**_

\- Porque ya no quería estar más ahí encerrado, ahora es libre - Apolo tenia una mirada triste mientras veía arder la que una vez fue la casa de su hijo - Le dieron paz - sonrió con tristeza, él no quería ese fin para su pequeño.

 _ **LukeAbrazo su mochila. Notaba el diario y la daga en su interior, los únicos restos de la vida de**_ _ **Halcyon Green le dolía el pecho, como si la leucrota siguiera encima de él.**_

A Luke mayor le llego el mismo sentimiento de aquel entonces,en donde se arrepentía de haber criticado a Hal de ser cobarde cuando al final este había sido más valiente que él. Los dioses le habían maldecido. Se había pasado gran parte de su vida encerrado con monstruos. Habría sido más fácil para él dejar que los mataran los monstruos como a todos los anteriores semidioses. Pero aúnasí, había optado por ser un héroe. Se habia sentido culpable y aún se sentia así de no haber podido salvar al

anciano.

\- Conozco ese sentimiento - dijo el hijo de Poseidón a su lado viendo la casa arder y Luke salió de sus pensamientos- La culpa de no poder salvar a alguien por más que quisiste, sientes que no hiciste lo suficiente, que pudiste hacer más pero no pudiste - miró al suelo y luego a los ojos de Luke le sonrió triste - Conozco bien ese sentimiento, quiero salvarte Luke - susurró y luego se alejó de él poniéndose a lado de Thalia.

El rubio vio su andar. ¿Él intentaba salvarlo? ¿No se suponía que el era un traidor? o al menos eso decían los libros ¿Por qué quería salvarlo? ¿Por qué a él? se rascó la cabeza con ambas manos no entendía a este chico. Tanto como no había entendido que era lo que tanto asusto a Hal con su futuro. ¿De verdad sus elecciones habían cambiado el mundo?

 _ **El sonido de las sirenas me devolvió losdevolvióa todos a la realidad.**_

\- A huir de la autoridad - dijo Hermes e hizo un ademán con la mano siguiendo a Thalia y Luke jóvenes que se alertaron con el sonido.

\- Tienen que irse no creo que quieran ir a un reformatorio o contestar preguntas- Apresuro Apolo como si los del sueño le pudieran escuchar.

 _ **-Vamos-le dijo Luke a Thalía.**_ _ **Corrieron por las calles de Richmond hasta que encontraron un parquecito. Se acercaron a la fuente y se limpiaron lo mejor que pudieron. Setumbaron en la hierba hasta que fuede noche completamente. No hablaron de lo que había pasado.**_

Luke solo caminaba y veía al azabache que se había acostado con su versión joven a descansar, trataba de entenderlo pero este chico le resultaba bastante complejo.

 _ **Deambularon por entrevecindarios y polígonos industriales. No tenían ningún plan, ni ninguna cabra brillante a**_ _ **la que seguir. Estaban cansados, pero ninguno parecía querer dormir odetenerse.**_

Percy podía comprender a la perfección el hecho de aunque ellos lucieran cansados no quisieran dormir o detenerse pues cuando estaban en esas situaciones lo único que querían era seguir y alejarse lo más posible de aquel lugar donde les hicieron daño o perdieron a alguien.

Los que veían la escena simplemente seguían a los más jóvenes por las calles también queriendo olvidar aquello.

\- No creo que haya sido la primera vez que huían de su casi muerte - comento Percy son ver a nadie.

\- Si, no era la primera vez de eso. Pero si la primera donde alguien se sacrificaba por nosotros- contestó Thalia y Luke asintió.

Luke recordaba bien lo que pensó y que lo estaba cumpliendo, Los dioses lo habían tratado mal y el contrataco. Pero viéndolo desde otra perspectiva tal vez eso no era culpa de todos los dioses, sino más bien de unos cuantos. Vale, el sabia que eso había sonado un poco alocado en su tiempo, pero se había sentido enfadado y asqueado. Y si eso hacía enfadar a los peces gordos de arriba, en el monte Olimpo, pues le valía. Podían bajar y decírselo en la cara.

 _ **Se detuvieron para descansar en un viejo almacén. A la luz de la luna, se podía ver lapintura en la pared de ladrillos del edificio: METALÚRGICA DE RICHMOND. Casi todaslas ventanas estaban rotas. Thalía tembló:**_ _ **-Podíamos ir hasta nuestro viejo campamento-sugirió-. Cerca del río James. Tenemosmuchos suministros allí metidos.**_

\- Pero por algo llegaron ahí- canturreo el hijo de Poseidón con un brillo especial en los ojos. Thalia sabia el porque de aquello estaba segura que él ya había visto el recuerdo completo. Los demás solo lo vieron interrogante.

 _ **Luke asintió, indiferente. Les llevaría al menos un día entero llegar hasta allí, pero era un plan**_ _ **tan bueno como otro cualquiera. Partío su sándwich de jamón con Thalía. Comieron ensilencio.**_

\- Me dio hambre - Percy sobo ligeramente su estómago, sentía que hace mucho no comía. Tal vez porque así era pues en donde estaba solo estaba dormido aunque las moiras le aseguraban que no necesitaba de aquello que ellas se aseguraban de mantenerlo con vida.

\- No se a Luke pero a mí eso me supo a cartón- dijo Thalia haciendo una mueca compadeciendose de su yo de doce.

\- A mí también me supo así- aseguró Luke también compadeciendose de su yo de catorce.

 _ **Luke tragó el último mordisco cuando oí un sonidometálico de un callejón cercano. Sus orejas pitaron. No estaban solos.**_ _ **-Alguien se acerca-dijo Luke joven -. Y no es un mortal cualquiera.**_

\- Claro que no lo es - Percy sonreía si él ya había visto estaba parte del recuerdo y le encantaba. Apolo solo lo veía, le hacia feliz ver ese brillo en sus ojos le hacia verse con más vida.

 _ **Thalía se tensó.**_ _ **-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?**_

\- No lo sé - se encogió de hombros el Luke mayor como si le hubiera preguntado a él - ¿instinto? - la Thalia de quince hizo lo mismo que él. Bueno que ahora la respuesta no era importante.

 _ **Lukese puse de pie. Sacó la daga de Hal, más que nada por elbrillo del bronce celestial. Thalía agarró su lanza y abrió la Égida. Esta vez Lukeevitómirardirectamente la cara de Medusa, pero su presencia seguía provocándome escalofríos por lo que sepodíanotar.**_

Hasta el Luke mayor no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco ante el escudo y Thalia sonrió burlona sin darle la cara, ojalá el se hubiera seguido portando así en el futuro.

 _ **El escudoirradiaba poder. Lukeparecióentender porqué Amaltea quería que Thalía lo reclamara.**_ _ **Se arrastraron por la pared del almacén. Se giraron por un callejón oscuro sin salidaque terminaba en una pared que conectaba con un montacargas de uno de losalmacenes. Señaló al montacargas. Thalía frunció el ceño. Me susurró:**_ _ **-¿Estás seguro?**_ _ **LukeAsintió.**_ _ **-Hay algo ahí. Lo noto.**_

Percy sonreía más viendo el montacargas pareciendo esperar con ansias aquello.

 _ **Y entonces hubo un gran sonido hueco. Una lámina de plomo ondulado cayó contra elsuelo. Había algo o alguien debajo.**_

\- Que no los ataquen más por favor- pedía Hermes a los cielos como rezándole a algo o alguien que les libre de mas sobresaltos ya suficiente había tenido con ver a su hijo atacado por esos monstruos.

 _ **Se acercaron a tientas hasta el montacargas hasta que estuvieron de pie ante la piezade metal. Thalía preparó su lanza. Luke hizo señas para que esperara. Llegó hasta laplancha e hizo con los dedos: uno, dos, tres.**_ _ **En cuanto levantó la plancha de metal, algo voló hasta él, un borrón de franela ymechones rubios.**_

\- Awww- el azabache no pudo evitar arrullar al ver a la que sería su novia en el futuro y se cuclillo viendo como atacaba a Luke joven.

Luke lo veía con una ceja arqueada ¿Por qué le parecía adorable que Annabeth lo atacara?.

 _ **Un martillo pasó volando por delante de la cara de Luke. Las cosas podríanhaber ido muy mal. Por fortuna, sus reflejos eran buenos después de muchos años**_ _ **luchando.**_ _ **Gritó:**_ _ **-¡Guau! -y agarró el martillo y después la muñeca de la niña pequeña.**_ _ **-¡No más monstruos! -gritó,**_

\- Ataca primero pregunta después, le encanta hacer eso - comento Percy viendo embobado a la chica. Apolo solo lo veía extrañado sabia que eran amigos en el futuro pero el chico parecía fascinado con cada gesto que ella hacía.

 _ **le pego de patadas en las piernas-. ¡Largáos!**_

\- Es adorable como a esa edad intentaba que sus golpes dolieran- seguía mirando a la rubia.

\- Si ahora de grande no es tan adorable que te golpee ¿verdad sesos de alga? - se burlo Thalía y el hizo una mueca.

\- Es adorable pero duele - se pasó la mano por el abdomen. Luke por alguna razón sonrío no sabia porque pero le agradaba que Annabeth lo haya golpeado.

 _ **-¡Tranquila! -intentó agarrarla, pero era como intentar sujetar un gato pardo. Thalíaestaba demasiado atónita para reaccionar. Aún tenía su lanza y su escudo preparadospara luchar.**_ _ **-Thalía-dijo Luke joven -, aparta tu escudo. ¡La estás asustando!**_ _ **Thalía reaccionó. Tocó su escudo y volvió a ser un brazalete. Dejó caer la lanza.**_ _ **-Eh, pequeña-dijo, sonando mucho más amable que nunca-.Tranquila, no te vamos ahacer daño. Soy Thalía y este es Luke.**_

\- Ese tono no te lo conocía Thalia - comentó Percy poniéndose de pie pero sin despegar los ojos de la rubia a Luke eso no le gustó, era su hermanita.

 _ **-¡Monstruos! -repitió.**_ _ **-No-le prometió Luke.**_

\- Esta muy asustada - notó Apolo viendo como la niña temblaba sabia muy bien que era hija de su medio hermana Nea. Se notaba que estaba aterrada por los chicos.

 _ **-. Pero sabemos de monstruos-dijo Luke -.También luchamos contra ellos.**_ _ **La agarró, más para reconfortarla que para detenerla. Poco a poco dejó de pegarlepatadas. Estaba fría.**_

\- Esta muy delgada - observó Hermes analizando a la niña.

\- Llevaba mucho sin comer y huyendo, era más pequeña que yo cuando salió de casa - respondió Luke viendo a la niña que su versión joven sostenía entre sus manos esa que ahora mayor solo lo veía con dolor y decepción.

 _ **A pesar de su miedo, miró a Luke a los ojos. Eran grises, bonitos e inteligentes. Unasemidiosa, sin lugar a dudas.**_

\- Desde ya da la sensación de que será poderosa ¿verdad? - aventuro Percy viendo como Luke joven la analizaba con la mirada. El mayor asintió y vaya que se había vuelto poderosa.

 _ **-¿Sois como yo? preguntó, recelosa, pero también sonaba esperanzada.**_ _ **-Sí-le prometí-. Somos...-vaciló, no estaba seguro de que entendiera lo que era, o siquiera si había oído hablar alguna vez de los semidioses. No quería asustarla aún más-.Bueno es difícil de explicar, pero combatimos a los monstruos. ¿Dónde está tu familia?**_ _ **La expresión de la niña pequeña se endureció. Su barbilla tembló.**_ _ **-Mi familia me odia.**_

\- No es cierto - aseguró el azabache endureciendo la mirada - La aman -

 _ **No me quieren. Me he escapado.**_

\- No debió hacerlo - suspiro - Pero bueno ella no entenderá eso hasta después- Luke solo lo miraba detenidamente.

 _ **Luke parecía sentircómo se le rompía el corazón en pedazos: había tanto dolor en su voz... un dolorfamiliar. Miró a Thalía y en silencio, tomaron una decisión justo allí. Cuidarían de**_ _ **aquella niña. Después de lo que había pasado con Halcyon Green... bueno, parecía cosadel destino. Habíamos visto morir a un semidiós por ellos. Y ahora se encontraban con aquella niña pequeña, parecía como si fuera una segundaoportunidad. Thalía se arrodilló a lado de Luke. Puso su mano en el hombro de la niña:**_ _ **-¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?**_ _ **-Annabeth.**_

\- Mi listilla- sonrió el hijo de Poseidón, Luke frunció el ceño.

\- A Annabeth no le gustan los sobrenombres - apostillo más de una vez se había ganado malas miradas de ella por decirle un diminutivo o sobrenombre a excepción de cuando estaba de muy buen humor. El azabache solo sonrió más.

\- No le hagas caso - intervino Thalia antes de que alguno de ellos soltara otro comentario.

 _ **Luke no pudo evitar sonreír. Nunca había oído aquel nombre antes, pero era bonito y lepegaba.**_ _ **-Bonito nombre-le dije-. Mira lo que te voy a decir, Annabeth. Eres fiera y una luchadoracomo tú nos sería útil.**_ _ **Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.**_ _ **-¿De verdad?**_ _ **-Oh, sí-dijo de todo corazón.**_

\- Y vaya que es útil, ahora casi nadie la puede vencer, a logrado derrotar incluso a Clarisse - señaló el azabache y Thalia asintió confirmando aquello. Luke solo abrió mucho los ojos en su tiempo ella aún no podía hacer eso pero si que sabia luchar.

 _ **Entonces un pensamiento repentino le iluminó. Busco la**_ _ **daga de Hal y la saco de su mochila. Protegerá a su dueño, había dicho Hal. La había**_ _ **obtenido de la niña pequeña a la que había salvado, ahora el destino les había dado la**_ _ **oportunidad de salvar a otra niña pequeña.**_ _ **-¿Qué te parece tener un arma que mate a esos monstruos? -le pregunté-. Esto esbronce celestial, funciona mucho mejor que un martillo.**_ _ **Annabeth cogió la daga y la estudió, sobrecogida.**_

\- No creo que sea correcto darle un arma a una niña tan pequeña- indicó Hermes - pero como es una semidiosa creo que esta bien, necesita defenderse- termino por decir. Luke no dijo nada pero el mismo había pensado aquello.

\- Yo tenia nueve cuando comencé a defenderme solo en las calles así que supuse que ella estaría bien, además que siempre estaré con ella - aseguro Luke viendo a la pequeña perdiéndose las miradas dolidas de Thalia y Percy. Apolo y Hermes no se las perdieron. Luke pareció olvidar que en el futuro ya la había dejado sola en el campamento.

 _ **-Los cuchillos solo son para los más bravos y rápidos luchadores-le dijo Luke. Su voz se**_ _ **quebró al recordar a Hal Green y cómo había muerto para salvarlos-. No tienen elalcance o el poder de una espada, pero son fáciles de manejar y pueden encontrar puntosdébiles en las armaduras enemigas. Se necesita un guerrero inteligente para un cuchillo ytengo da la sensación de que tú eres muy lista.**_

\- Y vaya si lo es - río ligeramente el hijo de Poseidón, aunque su expresión era de tristeza absoluta. Thalia solo lo miraba igual que los otros. No comprendían del todo aquello.

 _ **Annabeth le sonrío y durante un instante, todos los problemas de Luke se disiparon. Se sentio**_ _ **como si estuviera haciendo una cosa bien por primera vez en su vida.**_

\- Me juré a mí mismoque nunca dejaría que a aquella niña le pasara nada - susurro Luke mirando a la pequeña Annabeth.

\- Otra promesa que no cumpliste - respondió Thalia que lo alcanzó a oír y el solo se quedó pasmado ¿Cómo que no la cumplió? Annabeth se había vuelto su todo en el campamento. Una angustia comenzó a crecer en su pecho ¿Había lastimado a Annabet?. Vio a Thalia esta simplemente se había sentado en el suelo a ver la escena junto con su primo.

 _ **-¡Soy lista! -dijo.**_ _ **Thalía río y le alborotó el pelo a Annabeth. Y así, consiguieron una nueva compañera.**_ _ **-Será mejor que nos movamos, Annabeth-dijo Thalía-. Tenemos un lugar seguro en elrío James. Te conseguiremos ropa y comida.**_ _ **La sonrisa de Annabeth desapareció. Durante un instante, volvió a tener aquella miradasalvaje en sus ojos.**_ _ **-¿No iréis a devolverme a mi familia, verdad? ¿Me lo prometéis?**_

\- Lo prometera, como me lo prometió a mí- murmuró Thalia y Percy acariciaba suavemente su espalda.

 _ **Luke tragó saliva.**_

\- Annabeth era joven pero había aprendido la dura lección igual que Luke y yo - respondió Thalia la pregunta no hecha por los dioses que le miraban a ella y a Luke por la expresión de sus versiones jóvenes- Nuestros padres nos habían fallado, los dioses eran severos, crueles y distantes. Los semidioses solo nos tenemos los unos a los otros - ella veia sus manos con una mueca triste- O al menos eso pensaba por esa época-

\- No todos los dioses somos iguales- aseguro Apolo - pero nos regimos por normas estúpidas y dejamos que personas con cabeza de aire nos lideren - apretó los puños y respiraba entrecortadamente recordando el estúpido trato de su padre.

\- Se les subió el poder y eso los ciega totalmente- termino por decir tratando de contener al Dios del sol abrazandolo y frotando sus brazos.

 _ **Lukepusosu mano sobre el hombro de Annabeth:**_ _ **-Ahora formas parte de nuestra familia. Y te prometo que no te voy a fallar como lohicieron nuestras familias. ¿Trato hecho?**_ _ **-Trato hecho-dijo, alegremente, enfundando su nueva daga.**_

Thalia apretó los puños y sumó otra promesa a la lista de incumplidas por Luke Castellan. Percy apretó los labios "lo prometiste " recordaba aún que esas fueron las últimas palabras que Annabeth le dijo a Luke. El hijo de Hermes solo seguía viendo a la pequeña Annabeth.

 _ **Thalía recogió su lanza. Le sonrió a Luke.**_ _ **-Ahora, vámonos. ¡No podemos estar parados durante mucho tiempo!**_

Y ahí los vieron alejarse, la escena empezó a desvanecerse y aparecieron en el parque del principio.

\- Eso fue lo que pasó, después imagino que llegaron a su destino sin mayor percance- dijo el azabache mirando a la nada.

\- Yo quiero saber algo - Hablo el Dios del sol y Percy asintió- Mi hijo Hal -

\- El llegará a la sala para el próximo libro - anuncio Percy y eso de alguna forma alivio uno de los dolores del Dios del sol - El ya salvo a la niña, se iban a enterar de eso por así decirlo mañana, pero como el día está en un bucle no lo harán hasta que terminen de leer -

\- Él... él va a... - Apolo no sabía como acabar aquella frase.

\- Si será castigado, se le quitará su don y será enviado al campamento mestizo como todos los demás semidioses, ese es su castigo- Apolo sonrió ante esto, ese era un mejor castigo que el que le habían impuesto.

\- Eso quiere decir ¿que él va estar bien? - pregunto Luke, el azabache asintió y el rubio suspiró le alegraba que el hijo de Apolo vaya a estar bien en el futuro.

\- ¿Te volveré a ver Sesos de Alga? - cuestiono Thalia en voz baja sentándose a su lado.

\- Por supuesto cara de pino, pero primero hay otras cosas que arreglar- suspiro y vio al Dios de los ladrones y le sonrió, después vio a Apolo - Y sobre aquello de mi padre pueden decirle que no se preocupe que si tengo asuntos que hablar con él- los dioses se miraron entre sí- y sobre lo otro - miro a los cuatro- Déjenlo en mis manos, ese asunto lo arreglaremos con las moiras mmm algo se me olvida - todos comenzaron a desaparecer.

\- Espero que te saquen pronto de ahí y entonces te dedicaré un poema - aseguro Apolo sonriente y esperanzado de que eso suceda pronto.

\- Los poemas siempre te los dejaré Apolo - sonrió de lado y el Dios asintió y desapareció del todo - Señor Hermes dígale a mi tocayo que este cerca de mi hermano Teseo - el Dios le vio extrañado pero asintió y pronto se fue - Luke no olvides oír-

\- Ya entendí - asintió - Aprender mis errores, escuchar y cumplir mis promesas -

\- Ah y recuerda los espantapájaros tienen la cabeza llena de paja, así que lo que digan no sirve - lo vio con seriedad y el hijo de Hermes asintió intuyendo a que se refería y desapareció - Ahora Thalia-

\- Dime- miraba a su primo interrogante.

\- Molestar a Nico sin mi no esta bien, me ofendes - hizo una mueca de dolor y se llevó la mano al pecho.

\- Así que no son cosas mías tu de algún modo estas en la sala - el sonrió ladino.

\- Tú lo dijiste, nunca los dejaría solos - río suavemente- Dile a Nico que lo veré en sueños y otra cosa, que deje de ser tan ciego como yo - ella río.

\- Te quiero Percy - susurró mientras lo abrazaba y él lo devolvió.

\- También te quiero Thalia- el enterró su rostro en su hombro y ella empezó a desvanecerse, el se aferró hasta lo último a ella - Los quiero a todos -

 _ **N/A: Mi viaje se postergo para no se cuando, disfruten del capítulo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos el jueves si todo va bien, gracias por su reviews, me agrada que les guste lo que escribo**_ _**y ya me encuentro mejor de la gripe gracias también por esos reviews de aliento.**_

 _ **Algo más iba a escribir... Percy no sera traído aún... saludo especial a Frida12346**_ _**m**_ _ **e fascina que te este gustando el libro**_


	19. Capítulo 9

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negrita yo solo los usaré para este fic.**_

 _ **N/A: Termine el capítulo... sigo teniendo problemas con muchas cosas así que no se cuando este el siguiente capítulo largo.**_

 _ **¡Feliz San Valentín !**_

 _ **Sus teorías, quejas, amorsh y sugerencias ahí en los reviews**_

Artemisa había llegado a su templo después haber realizado su trabajo, amaba conducir su carroza por todo el cielo nocturno. Igual que a su hermano, esto la tranquilizaba y evitaba que pensara en cierto hijo de Poseidón. Se suponía que solo llegaba a poner en orden sus cosas antes de tener que despertar a sus cazadoras. Pero hubo un inconveniente.

\- Mi señora - saludo una de las cazadoras apenas ella abrió la puerta. La diosa frunció el ceño, las cazadoras debían estar dormidas y esta parecía algo alterada.

\- ¿Que sucede doncella? - cuestiono ella viéndola de arriba abajo, sabia que era la segunda al mando.

\- Es nuestra teniente- respondió ella de la forma más serena que pudo y pronto de la habitación salió corriendo otra de las cazadoras.

\- ya ha despertado Phoebe- anuncio mirando a su hermana cazadora y después notó la presencia de su patrona- Mi señora- hizo una reverencia.

\- ¿Quién ha despertado? explíquenme qué sucede- exigió saber y pronto por la puerta de la habitación de las cazadoras, salió la teniente de estas.

\- Disculpe las molestias mi señora, solo he alterado un poco a mis hermanas con un suelo- respondió Thalia haciendo una reverencia. La diosa arqueo una ceja y miró a sus tres cazadoras. Su teniente se veía cansada y las otras dos observaban con cautela a la primera.

\- Vamos a su habitación, necesito saber mas de esto - artículo Artemisa caminando hacia la habitación y sus cazadoras la siguieron. Thalia a pesar de todo tenía una sonrisa algo triste en el rostro. El recuerdo había terminado y no sabía cuando volvería a ver a su primo. Avanzó despacio detrás de su patrona.

\- Señor Hermes, Señor Hermes- Perseo intentaba desde hace un buen rato despertar al dios de los ladrones pero sencillamente no lo hacia. Aquiles decidió ayudarlo y también comenzó a a moverlo hasta que por fin despertó y comenzó a toser.

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? - el dios se veía bastante alterado y los héroes solo se lo quedaron viendo hasta que pareció caer en cuenta que ya no estaba en el sueño y suspiro aliviado.

\- Se encuentra bien señor Hermes - pregunto con cautela Aquiles viendo lo pálido que se encontraba el dio. Hermes se sacudió las ropas y suspiro antes de contestar.

\- Si estoy perfecto - esta respuesta no convencía del todo a los dos antiguos héroes pero no podían hacer nada si el no quería comentar nada acerca de esto - ¿Donde esta Apolo? - vio que su amigo no se encontraba en el sillón de a lado donde lo había dejado cuando durmió.

\- El salio hace un momento aunque no llevaba buena cara - dijo Perseo el comportamiento de los dioses lo tenia extrañado. Había visto que se habían movido como si tuvieran pesadillas pero aquello era imposible, eran dioses. Los dioses no dormían y menos tenían pesadillas, eso era algo de los semidioses y los mortales o al menos eso decían ellos siempre.

\- Esta bien - el dios se puso de pie bajo la atenta mirada de ambos héroes y se fue a alistar para la lectura. Perseo y Aquiles se miraron un instante extrañados por esta actitud para después encogerse de hombros y también ir a alistarse para la lectura.

Luke se había estado removiendo tanto en sueños que había logrado despertar a algunos en la cabaña pero nadie se atrevía a despertarle, cuando comenzó a toser preocupo verdaderamente a los hijos del dios del sol que inmediatamente lo volvieron a colocar en su cama. Cuando el chico despertó Will se encontraba sentado a su lado en una silla dormido, el como líder de la cabaña había sido asignado para vigilarlo mientras dormía.

\- Así que ya despertaste - Will abrió los ojos viendo fijamente a Luke - ¿Qué te pasaba? parecías tener muchas pesadillas -

\- Si fue una pesadilla - fue todo lo que respondió Luke y Will se puso de pie lo observo detenidamente antes de alejarse de la cama de Luke.

\- Bueno pero parece que ya termino - dijo el hijo de Apolo mientras se acercaba a la cama del hijo de Hades que se estaba sentando ya - Buenos días sombritas - saludo con una esplendida sonrisa. Luke se lo quedo mirando se dio cuenta que alrededor de su cama había algo de ambrosía y Néctar probablemente había preocupado a algunos, se fijo en sus hermanos que ya estaban levantados, algunos le enviaron miradas como de preocupación y alivio. Después de todo el había sido su hermano y aunque Luke los haya atacado ellos si respetaban la palabra familia.

Todos caminaron hacia el comedor donde les esperaba el desayuno como ya estaban acostumbrados, como la gran ley del rey de los dioses ya había sido quebrantada y todos podían comer donde deseaban se podía escuchar un gran barullo en las mesas. El dios del sol había llegado a la mesa y tenia un semblante bastante triste aunque sonreía. Hermes sabia muy bien porque, Artemisa solo vigilaba a su hermano Thalia le había contado solo un poco del sueño pero ella sabia que se había guardado mucho por respeto a los dioses.

\- Muy bien si ya terminaron todos de desayunar, es momento de seguir la lectura - invito Lady Hestia con una dulce sonrisa a todos los semidioses y dioses. Comenzaron a entrar en la sala y acomodarse en sus lugares. Jason se sentó con Piper y Leo el estaba en el centro de ambos. Leo aun estaba preocupado por que le habían faltado dos maquinas del ataque de los malvaviscos el estaba seguro de haber creado. Thalia estaba con las cazadoras un poco mas relajada aunque aun así no quería estar cerca de Annabeth. Aunque la rubia parecía perdida en su propio mundo vigilando a su madre junto con sus hermanos, entre ellos ya estaban sacando conclusiones de lo que planeaba su adorada madre.

Afrodita tenia una sonrisa en los labios pero no por estar actuando así dejaba de vigilar a sus hijos y lo que estuviera tramando la diosa de la sabiduría. Mas le valía a ella no meterse con ninguna de sus parejas ya formadas o por formarse, el amor podía llegar a ser muy cruel si se lo proponía. Hefestos simplemente seguía trabajando en algunos aparatos viendo de vez en cuando a sus niños y notando que algunos parecían bastante preocupados por algo.

\- Yo leeré - se ofreció para gran sorpresa de todos Ares, Atenea parecía querer burlarse o decir algo acerca de este hecho pero se lo callo, Artemisa le paso el libro al dios de la guerra y este lo abrió en la pagina marcada.

\- Otra vez falta Poseidón sin el no podemos empezar - dijo Demeter mientras arreglaba el cabello de su hija Persefone quien estaba sentada justo en medio de ella y Hades. Los demás dioses asintieron de acuerdo con ella y el rey frunció el ceño igual que la reina.

\- Bien podemos empezar sin el -bufo Hera y los demás le miraron mal. Ares cerro el libro.

\- No leeré hasta que él llegue entonces - Ares veía a su madre como retándola a que diga algo al respecto. Por supuesto que la diosa del matrimonio estaba echando chispas por dentro debido a la desobediencia que estaba mostrando su vástago pero se contuvo de hacer algo al ver la bruma de color verde mar que llegaba a la sala.

\- Disculpen la demora - dijo con voz neutra el dios de los mares, su esposa iba de la mano de el y sus hijos mas atrás estos parecían haber tenido una pelea se veían algo golpeados y Teseo tenia mala cara los demás se preguntaban el porque de esto. Tritón también tenia mala cara pero a esta ya estaban acostumbrados así que no le dieron importancia - Gracias por esperar y ya puedes leer sobrino - el dios de la guerra asintió.

\- _**Asisto a la peor reunión de familia de mi vida**_ \- leyó el dios de la guerra y algunos de las sala hicieron algunas muecas con respecto a eso. Chris por su parte comenzaba a temerse que pronto ellos andarían por el barco y seguro lo oían, sabia que Annabeth y Percy al menos reconocerían su voz había hablado con ellos al menos dos veces, Clarisse noto su inseguridad así que simplemente apretó su mano en señal de apoyo eso el lo agradecía aunque temía como se fuera a poner su padre y el de ella cuando descubran en que bando estuvo.

 _ **Annabeth se ofreció para ir a investigar ella sola, ya que tenía la gorra de invisibilidad, pero la convencí de que era demasiado peligroso.O íbamos todos juntos o no iba nadie.**_

La diosa de la sabiduría se tenso al escuchar las primeras palabras pero se relajo al oír que al final no fue sola aunque no le agrado el hecho de que fuera el engendro de su tío quien la haya detenido de hacer eso. Se suponía que su hija era uno de los seres mas inteligentes que existía ella debía saber cuanto se arriesgaba al hacer eso.

\- Menos mal Percy pudo detenerte porque cuando se te mete una idea en la cabeza no la dejas ir fácilmente - murmuro Malcom a su lado y ella le dio un leve codazo pero sonreía, el tenia razón aunque en ese momento nunca estuvo segura de aquella idea por eso había accedido a la idea de Percy de ir todos.

 _ **—¡Nadie! —votó Tyson—. ¡Por favor!**_

Poseidon pensaba que el mas sensato ahí era su hijo cíclope porque estaba visto que el otro no media mucho las consecuencias de sus actos, los hermanos del chico pensaban igual que su padre. Teseo solo miraba el suelo negándose a devolver la mirada que sentía sobre el jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente.

Esta mañana no había empezado del todo bien para el antiguo rey de Atenas no había sabido nada de la voz que oía, se había caído de la cama y por ultimo Belerofonte casi lo había matado... Su querido hermano había estado alzando las espadas y lanzas con las que habían estado jugando en la noche, se tropezó de forma monumental y todas salieron disparadas en muchas direcciones, una espada le había dado cerca de la cabeza y otra cerca del abdomen. Ademas desde que Perseo había regresado con el señor Hermes sentía un pequeño dolor en su corazón dolor que se intensifico cuando el había salido en defensa de su ex esposa y por mas que quería ignorarlo no podía y por eso no quería verlo. Porque si el sabia que quien lo veía era el antiguo rey de Micenas.

 _ **Al final nos acompañó, aunque comiéndose las enormes uñas de puros nervios.**_

\- Es un niño que no debería estar ahí y el otro tampoco - susurraba Tritón aun mas preocupado por el cíclope que por el semidiós, aunque igual creía que ninguno debía estar ahí. Si hablábamos de malas mañanas el tampoco la había tenido fácil había hablado una vez mas con su padre tratando de convencerlo de que este trato no era justo para ninguno de la familia marina porque los héroes debían criarse en tierra. Pero su padre le había explicado una vez mas la situación y que ya vería como solucionar eso. No a Tritón no le agradaba para nada esto.

 _ **Nos detuvimos en el camarote un momento para recoger nuestras cosas; pasara lo que pasase, no pensábamos quedarnos otra noche a bordo de aquel crucero lleno de zombies, por más que tuviesen un bingo de un millón de dólares.**_

\- Bien hecho - aprobó Ares mientras asentía con la cabeza igual que la diosa de la sabiduría solo que ella lo hizo de forma menos notoria.

\- Bien pudo llevarse el millón de dolares - refunfuño Hermes junto con Apolo y los hijos de estos de parte griega y romana mientras otros negaban con la cabeza. A la diosa de la caza le alegro un poco aquello de que este bromeando su hermano, aunque sabia que el estaba triste. Aquella mañana no brillaba como siempre.

 _ **Comprobé que llevaba a Contracorriente en el bolsillo**_

\- Siempre estará ahí - dijo Quiron quien estaba a lado de Grover con su forma de centauro vigilando cada movimiento de los reyes, sus ceños fruncidos cada que hablaban los dioses el hecho de que estos miraban con cariño a sus hijos y también las sonrisas nada buenas que cargaban de vez en cuando. El se temía mucho todo ese plan que tenían pues cualquier cosa que hagan podía perjudicar el futuro en especial si esta era mala y sabia que lo era.

 _ **y que las vitaminas y el termo de Hermes estaban a mano en mi petate;**_

\- Si, parece que aprendieron de su antigua misión - murmuro Sophia hermana de Annabeth y esta asintió. Entre todos los hijos de Atenea ya tenían una muy buena idea de lo que planeaba su madre pero ahora estaba el ¿como iban a detenerla?. Tendrían que dar aviso a los demás y pensar en una buena estrategia o todo lo que estaban intentando las moiras con la lectura no serviría de nada.

 _ **no quería que Tyson cargara con todo, pero él insistió y Annabeth me dijo que no me preocupara. Tyson podía cargar tres petates al hombro con la misma facilidad con que yo llevaría una mochila.**_

\- Es verdad los Cíclopes son muy fuertes no importa si solo es un niño - dijo Perseo entrecerrando los ojos aun vigilando a Teseo que sólo seguía jugando con sus manos y mirando cualquier parte del piso sin darle la cara. Necesitaba hablar con el, ayer había estado cansado y ahora ni quería verlo lo tenia preocupado.

 _ **Nos deslizamos por los pasillos hacia la suite del almirantazgo, siguiendo los planos de «Usted está aquí» que había por todo el barco.**_

Muchos de los presentes fruncieron el ceño ¿Por que había de esos en un barco para monstruos?.

\- Tal vez son muy idiotas y no recuerdan las partes del barco - Dijo Malcom y los demás asintieron eso era lo mas probable. Luke hizo una mueca podía ser que el chico si tuviera razón el ya había conocido a algunos aliados de su señor Cronos y no es que fueran unos genios si era sincero.

 _ **Annabeth iba delante, invisible, explorando el terreno.**_

A Atenea aquello no le gusto pero sabia que era la estrategia correcta después de todo su hija contaba con el regalo que ella le dio y ademas sabia muy bien como utilizarlo no por nada era su hija y la líder de la cabaña.

 _ **Nos escondíamos siempre que pasaba alguien, pero la mayoría de la gente que vimos eran pasajeros con ojos de zombie.**_

Lady Hestia y algunas diosas mas hicieron una leve mueca ante esto pues no le parecía correcto que traten así a los pobres mortales. Hestia suspiro siempre se compadecía de ellos pues a pesar de no poder ver el mundo mitológico ellos eran quienes mas sufrían cuando este entraba en caos y guerra.

 _ **Acabábamos de subir las escaleras de la cubierta 13,**_

\- Hermoso numero - murmuraron algunos de los mestizos que eran bastante supersticiosos tanto griegos como romanos.

 _ **donde se suponía que estaba la suite del almirantazgo, cuando Annabeth nos dijo en un siseo: —¡Escondeos! —Y nos metió a empujones en un cuarto de la limpieza.**_

Thalia no lo pudo evitar y le envió una mirada divertida a su amiga y ella simplemente la esquivo algo era seguro y es que las cazadoras no tenían conversaciones solo de caza. Artemisa arqueo una ceja viendo a su teniente y a sus cazadoras hasta las mas antiguas ahí presentes parecieron entender esa mirada y reían por lo bajo. Vaya que los tiempos cambiarían y parecía que sus cazadoras se adaptarían a esto.

 _ **Oí a dos tipos que venían por el pasillo. —¿Has visto a ese dragón etíope en la bodega? —dijo uno de ellos.**_

Chris trago saliva y se tenso bastante, Clarisse lo noto y solo le dio un leve codazo el la miro, ella podía notar el terror que tenia en sus ojos. Clarisse paso la mano de el al rededor de su cintura con el ceño fruncido y el asintió. Eso le decía que debía enfrentar las cosas y que no importara lo que pasara ella estaría ahí para el.

 _ **El otro soltó una risita. —Sí, es espantoso. Annabeth era todavía invisible, pero me apretó el brazo con fuerza.**_

Annabeth miro disimuladamente a Chris y este lo noto y le dio una leve sonrisa de todo esta bien yo sabre como enfrentarlo ella asintió.

 _ **Me pareció reconocer la voz del segundo tipo.**_

\- Un mestizo que conoció el verano anterior probablemente - dijo Persefone mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo. Demeter los veía con el ceño levemente fruncido pero no dijo nada. Hades lo agradecía parecía que últimamente estaba muy ocupada con eso de vigilar a sus hijas semidiosas permitiendole disfrutar de su esposa.

\- Más mestizos trabajando para Cronos no me sorprende, con lo descuidados que los suelen dejar - lamento Hestia atisbando tristemente la hoguera y los dioses se vieron incómodos antes de agachar la cabeza. La diosa del hogar sabia que por mas que los dioses querían estar ahí por la ley los dejaban con sus padres mortales, aunque aun así eso no les daba derecho a desatenderlos tanto como lo hacían y no solo en el lado griego.

 _ **—He oído que tienen dos más en camino —dijo aquella voz conocida—. Si siguen llegando a este ritmo, colega, no va a haber color...**_

Chris comenzó a sudar frió por la mirada airada que estaba recibiendo del padre su novia pero la estaba aguantando sin bajar la cabeza. A lo hecho pecho pensaba el hijo de Hermes.

 _ **Las dos voces se fueron apagando por el pasillo. —¡Ése era Chris Rodríguez!**_

Al dios de los ladrones parecía que ya mismo le daba algo se recargo totalmente contra su trono - ¿Es que todos mis hijos van a ir en contra del Olimpo? ¿Tan mal padre soy? - veía a sus demás hijos que solo le daban miradas de preocupación.

\- Otro traidor al Olimpo y otro de Hermes - farfullo Zeus apretando su perno con fuerza. Parecía tener intenciones de lanzarcelo pero la mirada que el dios de los mares le estaba lanzando se lo impidió.

\- Así que un traidor - decía Ares mirando el libro y luego a su hija - ¿Como es que estas a lado de un traidor? - miro esta vez a su hija pero antes que ella diga algo Chris hablo.

\- No es como si los dioses no me hubieran dado motivos para no odiarlos, tienen hijos por montones y luego no los reconocen. Nos amontonaban en una sola cabaña - Algunos dioses no podían negar aquello y tuvieron la decencia de agachar la cabeza - No teníamos a nadie que cuidara de nosotros, solo a nosotros mismos. ¿Y se creen con el derecho a pedir que no les odiemos? -

\- ¿Aun me odias? - susurro Hermes temeroso de saber la respuesta de su hijo este tomo una bocanada de aire antes de responder.

\- No tanto padre - el dios asintió - Más que odiarte estaba decepcionado, al igual que muchos llegue al campamento después de enfrentar un monstruo. Llegue ahí y me dijeron que a la final si tenia un padre pero paso el tiempo y nunca te vi era lo mismo no estabas y no fui el único que paso por aquello - Algunos semidioses en especial los hijos de dioses menores asintieron ante esto.

\- Sigamos y dejemos el drama para después o no terminaremos nunca los dichosos libros - dijo Hera y mas de uno lo miro mal. Ares por otra parte miraba con ira contenida al chiquillo había prometido por el estigio no lastimar a ningún semidiós pero el hecho de que el este con su hija siendo un traídos o ex traidor no le agradaba pero le iba a reconocer al chico que tenia osadía pues respondió como un hombre ante la acusación y admitió sus culpas. Solo por eso no lo ataco.

 _ **—Annabeth se quitó la gorra y se hizo visible—. ¿Te acuerdas? De la cabaña once. Recordaba vagamente a Chris del verano anterior.**_

\- Ojalá no me hubiera recordado - murmuró el nombrado ganándose un codazo de parte de su novia el solo le sonrió y besó su mejilla bajo la atenta mirada del padre de ella y del suyo.

 _ **Era uno de aquellos campistas de origen indeterminado que se habían quedado varados en la cabaña de Hermes porque su madre o su padre olímpico no los había reconocido.**_

Hermes bajo la cabeza avergonzado. Como no lo iba a odiar si no le había reconocido, su hijo tenía toda la razón de hacerlo - Disculpame Chris -

\- No importa papá, al final me reconociste y ahora todo está mejor - le sonrió con sinceridad al menos eso alegro un poco al Dios. Luke por otra estaba intentando comprender a los dioses como lo había prometido, pero esta clase de cosas como no reconocer a sus hijos eran las que lo habían motivado para unirse a Cronos. Pero no obstante el Dios se veía arrepentido de su comportamiento futuro así que el debía pensar las cosas.

 _ **Ahora que lo pensaba, me daba cuenta de que este verano no había visto a Chris en el campamento. —¿Qué hace otro mestizo aquí?**_

\- Trabajar para Cronos que más va a hacer - dijo con sorna el legado de Apolo ganándose muchas malas miradas pero también de alguna forma acabo en el suelo y nadie se explicó como solo se rieron - ¿Quién está haciendo esto? - comenzó a buscar a un culpable- Alguien movió el asiento - miró acusatoriamente a los hijos de Hades.

\- ¿Estas acusando a uno de mis hijos pequeño e impertinente semidios? - dijo el Dios del inframundo con un tono nada agradable en sus ojos el rubio pudo ver muerte sangre destrucción, como personas eran engullidas por sombras como los cadáveres se levantaban de sus tumbas y se llevaban a gente viva. El Dios le estaba mostrando solo algunas de las pocas cosas que podía hacerle si lo llegaba a enfadar y el chico lo sabia.

\- N... No... se...señor - se sentó en su lugar haciéndose más y más atrás queriendo desaparecer en su asiento. El Dios dejó de verlo y su esposa besó su mejilla.

\- Eres el mejor- murmuró ella a su oído y el sonrió de lado. Los demás campistas habían sentido verdadero terror y habían captado el mensaje de no te metas con los hijos del Dios del inframundo.

Hazel y Nico por otra parte solo se miraron entre sí, era verdad el ex Augur se los había quedado mirando pero ellos ya estaban listos para saltar defendiéndose igual que los amigos de estos que tenían miradas asesinas contra él. Pero su padre se había adelantado a los hechos y eso les hizo sentir protegidos y queridos, sonrieron.

 _ **Annabeth meneó la cabeza, preocupada. Continuamos por el pasillo. No necesitaba ningún mapa para saber que nos acercábamos a Luke. Tenía una sensación fría y desagradable: la presencia del mal, sin duda.**_

\- Que hermosa percepción tiene de mí- susurro con una mueca de desagrado Luke, aquello de presencia del mal no era algo que le agradara mucho pero sabia que era debido a su señor Cronos el mismo que ya no debía ser su señor si es que quería evitar convertirse en el del libro.

Teseo la verdad solo había puesto atención a la caída del ex Augur Fue divertido susurraba aquella voz a su oído.

\- Demasiado - susurro de vuelta el antiguo rey de Atenas - ¿Ya acabaste eso anoche? -

Si, esta noche haré una visita especial y después me encargaré de ese trato susurro la voz y Teseo asintió Ahora descansaré fue una noche larga... háblame cualquier cosa el antiguo rey de Atenas asintió nuevamente.

 _ **—Percy. —Annabeth se detuvo de repente—. Mira. Estaba ante una pared de cristal desde la que se dominaba un atrio central de varios pisos de altura que recorría el barco por la mitad.**_

A Afrodita aquello le parecía fantástico y a Hefestos igual pero motivos totalmente distintos. A algunos campistas aquello les parecía fascinante mientras que Annabeth solo hizo una ligera mueca de desagrado sus hermanos se preguntaban por qué.

 _ **A nuestros pies se hallaba la galería Promenade, un centro comercial lleno de tiendas.**_

Algunas miradas de incertidumbre fueron a parar hacia la chica. No podían creer que ella esté mirando aquello en esos momentos justo en medio de una misión y Annabeth los miró con una ceja arqueada y después rodó los ojos ¿cómo podían creer que ella miraba aquello?. Ares continuó.

 _ **Pero no era eso lo que había llamado la atención de Annabeth.**_

Las miradas que estaban sobre ella se dispersaron Afrodita la vio algo decepcionada ¿como no podía mirar las tiendas? ¡Era una chica por todo lo bello!. Piper entendiendo la mirada de su madre suspiró, se preguntaba si en algún momento dejaría de actuar así y mostraría sus verdaderos colores y no solo el rosa.

 _ **Un grupo de monstruos se había congregado delante de la tienda de golosinas. Eran una docena de gigantes lestrigones, como los que me habían atacado con bolas de fuego, dos perros del infierno y varias criaturas más extrañas aún: unas hembras humanoides con doble cola de serpiente en lugar de piernas.**_

Poseidón y Atenea perdieron todo el color a la mención de tantos monstruos, mismos que si notaban la presencia de sus hijos estaban seguros de que no saldrían bien librados. El Dios de los mares apretó la mano de su esposa tratando de controlarse y calmarse pero no lo estaba consiguiendo demasiado.

Apolo le dio una mirada de preocupación a su tío el también estaba angustiado por el muchacho pero al menos el sabia con seguridad que el llegó a los dieciséis. Esperaba que el muchacho pronto hablara con él para que resistiera todo lo que faltaba de lectura.

 _ **—Dracaenae de Escitia —susurró Annabeth—. Son mujeres dragón.**_

Más de uno de los mestizos en especial los griegos soltó un quejido lastimero, aquellos eran unos terribles enemigos a los cuales enfrentarse en especial con otros monstruos ahí presentes. Luke se encogió en sus asiento porque sus hermanos le dieron malas miradas, supuso que algo pasó con esas mujeres en el futuro y que no fue lindo del todo.

 _ **Los monstruos formaban un semicírculo en torno a un joven con armadura griega que estaba haciendo trizas un maniquí de paja.**_

\- Entrenan a los mestizos - murmuró con preocupación Demeter y mas de un Dios contuvo el aliento ante esto mientras Ares fruncía el ceño leyendo con la vista.

 _ **Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando advertí que el maniquí llevaba la camiseta naranja del Campamento Mestizo.**_

Luke tragó saliva No no aquello es imposible no pude haber... no pensaba desesperado queriendo quitar de su mente aquella imagen que se le estaba formando.

 _ **El tipo de la armadura lo ensartó por el vientre y lo fue desgarrando hasta partirlo en dos; la paja volaba por todas partes y los monstruos lo aclamaban y soltaban alaridos.**_

\- Los entrenan para atacar a más mestizos, perfecto - mascullo Ares viendo a los dos chiquillos de Hermes, ambos se veían arrepentidos de aquello pero no por eso bajaron la cabeza.

\- No basta con que los ataquen los monstruos, también los van a atacar sus propios hermanos - dijo Reyna y esto si hizo que ellos bajaran la mirada aunque no fueron los dos chicos también lo hicieron los romanos. Pues ellos tampoco es que se estuvieran por comportar mejor.

 _ **Annabeth se apartó del cristal con el rostro lívido.**_

 _ **—Vamos —le dije, intentando sonar más valiente de lo que me sentía—. Cuanto antes encontremos a Luke, mejor.**_

\- Pues si sonó bastante valiente - dijo Annabeth con añoranza extrañaba demasiado a su sesos de alga, lo quería ahí con ella, especialmente para que le ayude a detener ese plan de su madre.

 _ **Al fondo del vestíbulo se veía una doble puerta de roble que daba la impresión de conducir a un lugar importante.**_

Chris reconoció esa puerta sabia bien a donde conducía y si que era un lugar importante, vio de reojo a Luke y este se tensó. Estaba seguro que pronto el entraría a escena en el libro.

\- Bien a ver cuantas estupideces sumo a la lista - susurró suspirando Luke.

 _ **Cuando estábamos a unos diez metros, Tyson se detuvo.**_ _ **—Voces dentro.**_ _ **—¿Las oyes desde aquí? —pregunté.**_

\- Los cíclopes tienen el oído más desarrollado - dijo Perséfone viendo el comportamiento de Hazel que estaba con Frank abrazada y Nico a su otro lado con el hijo de Apolo. La diosa de la primavera sentía un aprecio por la chica pero el hijo de su esposo. Si parecía un mini Hades pero no podía olvidar el hecho de que su esposo amó demasiado a la madre del chico y eso le hacía ponerse celosa. Debía controlar aquellos celos.

 _ **Tyson cerró los ojos como para concentrarse. Y de repente su voz se transformó en una ronca imitación de la voz de Luke:**_

 _ **—... la profecía nosotros mismos. Los muy idiotas no sabrán hacia qué lado ir.**_

\- ¿cuál profecía? - pregunto con interés el Dios del sol, porque en todo lo que iba del libro no habían dado ninguna.

\- Deja que sigan leyendo para saberlo Apolo - rodó los ojos Artemisa y el Dios solo sonrió de lado. Su hermana había dicho su nombre y no sonaba disgustada así que debía estar feliz con él.

\- Esta bien Arty ya lo dejo leer- respondió el Dios y ella solo asintió. Al Dios casi le da algo de la alegría y las cazadoras se quedaron viendo a su señora. Ella debía estar de muy buen genio con el Dios del sol para haber pasado aquello por alto.

 _ **Antes de que yo pudiese reaccionar, la voz de Tyson se hizo más grave y brutal, como la del otro tipo que habíamos oído hablando con Luke frente a la cafetería.**_

 _ **—¿Estás seguro de que el viejo hombre caballo se ha ido definitivamente?**_

\- Viejo hombre caballo - arqueo una ceja el centauro viendo a Luke y este se encogió en su asiento bueno que no había sido el si no el otro tipo.

 _ **Tyson imitó la risa de Luke.**_

 _ **—Ya no se fían de él. No pueden fiarse con los esqueletos que tiene en el armario. El envenenamiento del árbol ha sido la gota que colma el vaso.**_

El entrenador de héroes lo seguía viendo fijamente mientras tragaba saliva. Luke quería tener el poder de transformarse en lo que fuera o ser invisible pues más de uno lo estaba mirando de forma amenazante.

 _ **Annabeth se estremeció.**_

 _ **—¡Para ya, Tyson! ¿Cómo lo haces? Es espeluznante.**_

\- La verdad si lo es - se estremeció Piper recordando a aquellos cíclopes y Jason la abrazó con fuerza mientras besa dulcemente su frente. Leo por su parte solo hizo una mueca de desprecio era terrorífico escucharlos habla así.

 _ **Tyson abrió su ojo con aire desconcertado.**_

 _ **—Estoy escuchando.**_ _ **—Sigue —le dije—. ¿Qué más dicen?**_

\- Deberían salir ya de ahí- comentó Hylla quien seguía sentada con las cazadoras de Artemisa y estas apoyaban la moción, seguir ahí era muy peligroso.

 _ **Tyson volvió a cerrar el ojo.**_

 _ **Siseó con aquella voz brutal:**_

 _ **—¡Silencio!**_ _ **Luego cuchicheó con la de Luke:**_

 _ **—¿Estás seguro?**_ _ **—Sí —dijo Tyson con la otra voz—. Ahí fuera.**_

\- Los han descubierto - dijo Dioniso mientras cambiaba de página a su revista de vinos.

\- Cariño - susurró su esposa a su lado y el volteo a verla - Si vas a fingir leer al menos asegúrate que si sea tu revista de vinos - ella sonrió de lado el se fijo en lo que sostenía en sus manos. Una revista que tenía un artículo sobre todo lo malo del vino a la salud. El solto un grito muy masculino antes de tirarla al piso como si quemara, los demás rieron.

Polux con Butch y Dakota tomaban inocentes Kool Aid mientras Ariadna les levantaba el pulgar y sonreía.

 _ **Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que ocurría. Sólo tuve tiempo de decir:**_

 _ **—¡Corred!**_

\- Debieron preverlo antes con la suerte que tiene el sesos de alga - bufo Thalia y muchos asintieron a lo dicho esto no mejoraba la preocupación del padre de Percy.

Orión solo veía de reojo a su padre, se preguntaba cuanto más aguantaría sin su pequeño hermano ahí. Cuanto más aguantaría el mismo sin poder si quiera dirigirle la mirada a la mujer que amaba, no creía aguantar mucho más pero debía hacerlo por el bien de su familia y de ella misma.

 _ **Las puertas del camarote principal se abrieron de golpe y allí estaba Luke, entre dos gigantes peludos armados con jabalinas; sus puntas de bronce nos apuntaban directamente al pecho.**_

Atenea sin poder evitarlo le dio una mala mirada al hijo de Hermes, no iba a negar que en algún momento sonaba como mejor oferta que el hijo de su tío pero igual como le llegara a hacer algo a su hija en el libro no se la iba a acabar.

 _ **El camarote principal era precioso y horrible.**_ \- ¿Como es posible aquello? - pregunto Chris hijo de Marte viendo con una ceja arqueada al libro. Cosa que como siempre molesto a cierto legado de Apolo.

\- Si dejaras que lean ya lo sabríamos- rodó los ojos Ana hija de Venus mientras le metía un golpe en la cabeza el se la quedó mirando pero no dijo nada ella tenía razón.

 _ **Lo precioso: había grandes ventanales curvados en la pared del fondo, desde donde se veía la popa del barco; el agua verde y el cielo azul se extendían por todo el horizonte.**_

\- Una vista muy hermosa - dijeron los hermanos Stoll y nadie podía negar que eso se escuchaba lindo. Excepto tal vez Annabeth y Chris que sabían lo horrible de aquel camarote.

 _ **El suelo estaba cubierto con una alfombra persa; dos sofás de lujo ocupaban el centro de la habitación, a un lado había una cama con dosel, al otro una gran mesa de caoba. La mesa estaba llena de comida: cajas de pizza, refrescos y un montón de sándwiches de rosbif en bandejas de plata.**_

\- No puede negarse que es hijo de Hermes, le encanta la buena vida y la busca de manera fácil - dijo con mofa Zeus y Hermes se irguio en su asiento.

\- Mi trabajo no es fácil- espetó el Dios de los ladrones viendo con reproche a su padre.

\- Solo haces entregas, eso es hacer nada - sacudió la mano el rey de los dioses. Hermes apretaba con fuerza su caduceo ¿Como se atrevía a decir que no hacia nada? el iba hasta los lugares más peligros que existían solo porque a él le apetecía hacer envíos ahí ¿y ahora le decía que no hacía nada? pero antes de que el Dios atacara el gran trono del rey se sacudió y se quebró por el medio - ¡¿Quién ha sido?! -

\- He sido yo - contesto Hades con toda tranquilidad, el había visto que Poseidón y Apolo querían saltar encima de Zeus pero uno se estaba conteniendo y el otro si lo hacía sería castigado, así que lo hizo por ellos. Además que claro el gran discurso del rey también lo tenía cansado ya - ¿Qué vas a hacer? - A él no lo tenía bajo ningún trato y tampoco lo podía castigar.

Zeus lo veía embravecido pero solo chasqueó los dedos acomodó su trono y se sentó. Hizo un ademán a Ares para que siga la lectura. Bueno el Dios había querido ver acción pero ya está no dio mucho así que siguió leyendo.

 _ **Lo horrible: en un estrado de terciopelo situado en la parte trasera de la habitación había un ataúd de oro de tres metros.**_

Se sintió un frío tremendo en la sala haciendo estremecer a más de uno.

 _ **Un sarcófago con grabados de estilo griego antiguo, que representaban escenas de ciudades en llamas y héroes sufriendo muertes horripilantes.**_

\- Padre - susurraron todos los hijos de Cronos, Hestia corrió con el Dios del sol en busca de Consuelo y cariño. Este la abrazó y besó su pequeña cabeza pues tenía la apariencia de una niña de cinco años mientras temblaba. Ella era de las más afectadas con su padre debido a que fue la primera en ser comida.

\- Tranquila tía, todo va a estar bien - le abrazaba Apolo y susurraba palabras de Consuelo. Hermes los abrazó a los dos para que ella se sienta mejor al sentir la unidad familiar. Ares siguió para terminar con el mal rato de una vez.

 _ **Pese a la luz solar que entraba a raudales por las ventanas, el ataúd impregnaba de frío toda la habitación.**_

 _ **—Bueno —dijo Luke, abriendo los brazos con orgullo—. Mola un poco más que la cabaña once, ¿no?**_

\- La parte linda con comida si - dijo Connor.

\- La parte con el ataúd no mola - aseguró Travis.

\- Y que los estén apuntando con lanzas lo hace molar mucho menos - añadió con seriedad Leo y los hermanos asintieron. Los demás solo suspiraron aunque no quisieran admitirlo ellos tres tenían razón.

 _ **Había cambiado desde el verano pasado. En lugar de bermudas y camiseta, llevaba una camisa abotonada, pantalones caqui y mocasines de piel.**_

Las chicas se quedaron mirando a Luke un buen rato tratando de imaginarlo con aquella ropa.

 _ **El pelo rubio rojizo, antes siempre alborotado, lo llevaba ahora muy corto. Parecía un modelo masculino malvado, mostrando cómo vestirían aquel año en Harvard los granujas de moda.**_

Afrodita dio un chasquido y le cambió el look por el que decía el libro y si las chicas debía admitir que aún siendo malvado el chico se veían muy bien.

\- Por favor recuerden que el intento acabar con el campamento- murmuró bastante celoso Travis pues Katie estaba mirando a Luke con una sonrisa.

\- El del libro si pero el de aquí no - exclamó ella arqueando una ceja. Por supuesto que ella no olvidaba que Luke había atacado el campamento. Pero quería ver la reacción de él. Travis se cruzó de brazos molesto y eso la hizo sonreír más. Connor estaba en las mismas con Miranda. Las dos se guiñaron un ojo.

Afrodita por supuesto aprobaba aquello y sonreía encantada.

 _ **Aún tenía la cicatriz debajo del ojo: una línea dentada blanca que le había**_ quedado de su combate con un dragón.

Luke tocó su rostro recordaba perfectamente aquel enfrentamiento con Ladón había sido demasiado imprudente de esto solo se dio cuenta después de aquello, después de perder a sus amigos en aquella misión. Se merecía esa marca ahora lo reconocía, aquello no fue culpa de su padre era culpa solo de él y su imprudencia.

 _ **Y apoyada en el sofá reposaba Backbiter, su espada mágica, que despedía un raro destello con aquella afiladísima hoja —mitad acero, mitad bronce celestial— capaz de matar tanto a los mortales como a los monstruos.**_

\- Un arma que nunca querré que exista de ahora en más- dijo Luke ante las miradas asesinas que estaba recibiendo mientras que Chris solo bajaba la cabeza pensando en la vida que se perdió por aquella espada.

 _ **—Sentaos —dijo.**_

\- Como si fueran a obedecer esa orden - dijo Butch conociendo la terquedad de los que estaban en esa misión y los demás asintieron a sus palabras.

Luke hizo una mueca el tampoco habría obedecido aquella orden si venía de alguien malvado así que los entendía.

 _ **Hizo un ademán con la mano y tres sillas de la mesa se deslizaron hasta el centro de la habitación.**_

\- Padre lo está haciendo poderoso - comentó Demeter un poco asustada por ese poder que ya tenía su padre sobre el chico y eso que aún no estaba completo.

 _ **Ninguno de nosotros se sentó.**_

\- Creo que nadie igual esperaba que lo hicieran en verdad - dijo Holly hija de Nike.

 _ **Los grandiosos amigos de Luke seguían apuntándonos con sus jabalinas. Parecían gemelos, pero no eran humanos.**_

Ares se detuvo un momento antes de seguir, le dio una mirada a su amada y a la diosa de la caza, estas se miraron entre sí. Solo había unos gemelos por los que podía estar mirando a ambas y no era bueno.

 _ **Debían de medir unos dos metros y medio, y la única ropa que llevaban eran unos tejanos, seguramente porque su enorme caja torácica ya estaba cubierta con un espeso pelaje marrón. Tenían garras en lugar de manos; sus pies parecían pezuñas y sus narices, hocicos. En cuanto a sus dientes, todos eran colmillos afilados.**_

\- ¿Debe ser tan gráfico al momento de describirlos? - cuestiono Julie hija de Mercurio con una mueca de asco y horror en el rostro como algunos otros.

 _ **—¡Vaya modales los míos! —dijo Luke en tono zalamero—. Estos son mis ayudantes, Agrius y Oreius. Es posible que hayáis oído hablar de ellos.**_

\- Puede que Annabeth si - murmuró Grover a él no le agradaba la situación que se estaba viviendo en la sala para este momento el era un sátiro y podía sentir las emociones de los presentes y habían dos bastante fuertes en este momento, era entre enojo y tristeza.

 _ **No dije nada. Lo que me asustaba no eran los dos osos gemelos, pese a las jabalinas con que me apuntaban.**_

Claro que no dirá nada porque seguramente no sabe nada igual que su padre pensaba con sorna la diosa de la sabiduría que sintió su espalda mojarse pero al revisar estaba seca. Se quedó pasmada ¿se estaba volviendo loca?.

Teseo intentaba aguantar la risa el había levantado la mirada hacia la diosa. Puede que ella haya sido su patrona alguna vez pero con lo que le hizo hacer a Ariadna y lo que había planeado ahora, había perdido todo respeto de él. La diosa tenía una cara de confusión total que no tenía precio.

 _ **Me había imaginado muchas veces que volvía a encontrarme a Luke, después de que intentara matarme el verano anterior.**_

Anfitrite le estaba tomando cariño al chico a pesar de que no estaba ahí y que recordara aquello no le alegraba, vio a su esposo sabia que el tampoco estaba feliz con esos recuerdos suavemente beso su mejilla tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor y lo logró más o menos. Poseidón solo podía pensar que quería tenerlo ahí junto a él como a sus demás hijos.

 _ **Me veía a mí mismo plantándole cara con audacia y desafiándolo a un duelo. Pero ahora que nos encontrábamos cara a cara, apenas podía impedir que me temblaran las manos.**_

Ares iba a soltar que el chico estaba actuando con cobardía pero se lo tragó, no es como si de verdad pudiera enfrentarlo en ese momento, cuando había perdido tanta práctica por el año escolar sin entrenamiento, así que siguió leyendo.

 _ **—¿No conocéis la historia de Agrius y Oreius? —nos preguntó—. Su madre... bueno, es una triste historia, la verdad.**_

Los que conocían la historia desviaron su mirada hacia las diosas involucradas en el hecho una de ellas miraba con enojo a la otra y esta solo sonreía entre triste y avergonzada por lo que hizo.

 _ **Afrodita le ordenó que se enamorase; la joven se negó y corrió a Artemisa para suplicarle que la ayudara.**_

La diosa del amor solo podía arrepentirse por el acto que cometió contra aquella joven. Pero es que de verdad ella había visto un gran futuro de amor para la chica y le molesto que no lo aceptase.

 _ **Artemisa le permitió convertirse en una de sus doncellas cazadoras, pero Afrodita se vengó.**_

\- Y vaya de qué forma - mascullo la diosa de la caza. Ella admitía que había cometido un error con aquella joven, pero ella podía excusarse que no supo de lo de Adrodita hasta después. por eso veía con enojo a la diosa del amor y le fastidiaba tanto que se metiera en su vida.

 _ **Hechizó a la joven para que se enamorase de un oso, y cuando Artemisa lo descubrió, la abandonó con repugnancia.**_

Artemisa tensó su arco y le lanzó una flecha directo a la entrepierna de Luke la cual no es que estuviera muy despejada del todo por lo que lastimo sus muslos.

\- Artemisa - saltó Hermes, podía ser que sus hijos le odien pero el les amaba así que no iba a dejar que ella los ataque así por así.

\- Eso solo fue una advertencia- espetó la diosa de la caza con el ceño fruncido - Yo no la abandoné con repugnancia, ella simplemente dejó de pertenecer a la caza por haber roto su voto hacia mí, por mucho que fuera hechizada - miró mal a Afrodita que solo desvió la mirada - Lo rompió y tenía que hacer lo que hago con toda doncella que no lo acate -

\- Pero aún así la diosa del amor no debió vengarse así de que aquella joven, si ella no quería enamorarse la diosa no podía obligarla - mascullo Hylla viendo a Afrodita que arrugó el entrecejo y la quedó mirando.

\- Si, fui vengativa lo sé - admitio la diosa - Y si no cuidas tus palabras pequeña doble matadora, no vas a terminar bien - tenia una mirada afilada hacia la amazona pero esta no dejaba de verla.

\- Deja a la chica de mi grupo en paz Afrodita- dijo Ares dispuesto a enfrentarse a ella si le llegaba a hacer algo a la reina de las Amazonas, puede que no fuera su hija pero el grupo le pertenecía a él y lo veneraban, además que fue su hija quien hizo ese grupo.

Afrodita lo miró un momento pero solo suspiró y desvió la mirada.

 _ **Típico de los dioses, ¿no? Se pelean entre ellos y los pobres humanos quedan atrapados en medio.**_

\- En eso el no miente - reprochó Hestia desde los brazos de Apolo mirando a Los Reyes que no se dignaron ni siquiera a mirarla eso solo le molestaba porque parecían cada vez más sordos.

 _ **Los dos hijos gemelos de la joven, Agrius y Oreius, no sienten ningún amor por el Olimpo; sin embargo, les gustan mucho los mestizos...**_

\- No queremos saber como les gustamos - murmuraron algunos semidioses y Luke hizo una mueca.

 _ **—Para almorzar —gruñó Agrius. Su voz áspera y brutal era la que antes había oído hablando con Luke.**_

\- Ok deben salir de ahí pero ya - comenzó a morderse las uñas Rachel muy metida en la historia y Reyna le dio un ligero golpe en la mano.

\- Recuerda que tu lo conociste, lo conoces y sabes que tiene dieciséis, no te metas tanto en la historia- le sonrió de lado y Rachel río ligeramente era verdad lo que ella decía.

 _ **Su hermano Oreius se echó a reír mientras se relamía los labios rodeados de pelo.**_

 _ **—¡Je, je, je!**_

\- Son unos idiotas - murmuró con cansancio Hera pensando que los semidioses solo se topaban con monstruos sin cerebro. Esperaba que todo siguiera tranquilo y que a su querido esposo no le de por hacer algo contra alguien en la sala, ella en serio quería deshacerse de ellos y del Dios de los mares como había hecho con Hades, con ellos ahí tendría menos inconvenientes a la hora de dar ordenes. Claro que sí pudiera deshacerse de Afrodita también todo sería más que perfecto para ella.

 _ **Continuó riendo como si le hubiera entrado un ataque de asma, hasta que Luke y Agrius lo miraron fijamente.**_

 _ **—¡Cierra la boca, idiota! —gritó Agrius—. ¡Aplícate tú mismo el castigo!**_

Lady Hestia hizo una mueca de desagrado ante esa orden - El no debería decirle eso a su hermano -

 _ **Oreius se puso a lloriquear. Se dirigió penosamente a un rincón, se desplomó sobre un taburete y empezó a golpearse la frente con la mesa de caoba. Las bandejas de plata brincaban a cada golpe.**_

\- Eso es triste - dijo con voz Afligida la diosa del hogar y más de uno le dio la razón puede que fueran monstruos pero igual la forma en que trataban a Oreius era denigrante. Luke solo hizo una mueca el solo conocía de vista a los gemelos, nunca le había visto castigarse a Oreius pero si había presenciado que lo trataban mal por ser el menos inteligente de los dos osos, no había nada que el pudiera hacer ante eso después de todo el seguía órdenes y no estaba para defender monstruos. Pero viéndolo desde afuera si parecía triste aquello.

 _ **Luke se comportaba como si todo aquello fuese de lo más normal. Se acomodó en un sofá y apoyó los pies en la mesilla de café.**_

\- Es que era lo más normal - confirmó Chris con una mueca de desagrado - El siempre cometía errores en sus trabajos y Agrius lo castigaba así- Hestia negó débilmente con la cabeza.

 _ **—Bueno, Percy, hemos permitido que sobrevivieras un año más.**_

Más de uno arqueo una ceja viendo a Luke que solo los miro con incomprensión era su yo del libro no lo podían culpar todavía de esas palabras y hechos.

 _ **Espero que estés agradecido. ¿Qué tal tu madre? ¿Y el colegio?**_ _ **—Has envenenado el árbol de Thalia.**_

Zeus apretó su perno viendo al hijo de Hermes que solo se tensó al sentir un gran ambiente hostilidad generado por el Dios.

\- El chico solo lo está acusando aún no ha dicho que lo haya hecho - mascullo Hera viendo a marido con odio absoluto ¿como se atrevía a arriesgar el trato solo por una bastarda?. Zeus respiran hondo y detuvo todo el aire que crepitaba a su alrededor.

 _ **Él suspiró.**_ _ **—Directo al grano, ¿eh? Está bien: por supuesto que envenené el árbol. ¿Y qué?**_

El silencio reinó en la sala, el chico en el libro estaba admitiendo que había envenenado el árbol, como si fuera de lo más simple Thalia bajo la mirada sólida por ellos apretó con fuerza su arco porque a más de dolor sentía odio. Odiaba haberle querido, odiaba su traición, odiaba la estupidez que estuvo por cometer por él. Porque más que poder en la ocasión que el trataba de darle era el hecho de que iba a poder estar con él. Sacudió la cabeza no podía pensar en eso ahora.

Zeus tomó su perno con fuerza todos estaban alerta de lo que fuera a hacer en especial Hera y Hermes. La primera lo veía con advertencia y el segundo con enojo puede que su hijo se esté portando mal en el libro pero no por eso iba a dejar de protegerlo.

\- Sigue leyendo Ares - dijo con voz calma el Dios portador de tormentas viendo a sus pequeños hermanos y luego a su sobrino, este asintió y siguió.

 _ **—¿Cómo te atreviste? —Annabeth parecía tan furiosa que creí que iba a explotar—. ¡Thalia te salvó la vida! ¡Nuestras vidas! ¿Cómo has podido profanarla...?**_

\- No lo sé, no los sé- Luke tenía las manos en su cabeza y apretaba su cabello. En qué tonterías estaba pensando su yo del futuro ¡¿Atacar el árbol de Thalia?! ¿era en serio? ¡Por favor! ¡El la amaba! Debía haberse vuelto un verdadero imbécil para cometer aquello.

 _ **—¡Yo no la he profanado! —replicó Luke—. ¡Fueron los dioses quienes la profanaron, Annabeth! Si Thalia estuviese viva se pondría de mi lado.**_

\- No - respondió la hija de Zeus como si estuvieran haciéndole la pregunta en ese momento y Luke solo seguía torturándose a sí mismo.

 _ **—¡Mentiroso!**_

 _ **—Si supieras lo que se avecina entenderías...**_

\- ¿Que se avecina? - arqueo una ceja Ares viendo al chico. Luke levantó la vista había muchas miradas sobre él.

\- Cosas demasiado malas - fue todo lo que respondió el chico son una mirada sombría que les anunciaba a los dioses que algo mucho más grave que su padre despertando era lo que se avecinaba.

 _ **—¡Lo que entiendo es que quieres destruir el campamento! —gritó—. ¡Eres un monstruo!**_

\- Lo soy - murmuró Luke bajando la cabeza una vez más.

 _ **Luke meneó la cabeza.**_

 _ **—Los dioses te han cegado.**_

\- Soy yo el que está ciego - susurró el rubio respirando hondo. Su yo del futuro era un total estúpido.

 _ **¿No puedes imaginarte un mundo sin ellos, Annabeth? ¿De qué sirve toda esa historia antigua que estudias? ¡Tres mil años de lastre! Occidente está podrido hasta la médula.**_

Lastimosamente algo de razón tenía el Luke del libro y es que si lo veían desde el punto de vista de la humanidad ellos no habían hecho gran cosa para ayudarlos prácticamente desde si creación y esto debido a la ley que les prohibía intervenir en ellos. Algunos dioses se movieron incómodos otros simplemente ignoraron el asunto (cofcoflosreyescofcof).

 _ **Tiene que ser destruido. ¡Únete a mí! Podemos volver a construir el mundo partiendo de cero. Y podríamos utilizar tu inteligencia, Annabeth.**_

Zeus se quedó mirando a la chica mientras sostenía su perno y Atenea lo veía con el ceño fruncido. Era notorio que ella no había caído con esas palabras, por más que la oferta tentadora, se veía que Annabeth tenía bastante integridad moral como para no caer en aquello. Así que la diosa no entendía porque su padre quería atacarla. Aunque no lo hizo pues Ares siguió leyendo.

 _ **—¡Será porque tú no tienes ninguna!**_

Luke sonrió un poco esa era la Annabeth que el conocía, que por más que le ofreciera poder ella no lo iba a aceptar pero así como sabia esto sabia que su yo del libro no se iba a rendir solo por esas palabras.

 _ **Él entornó los ojos.**_

 _ **—Te conozco, Annabeth. Te mereces algo mejor que participar en una búsqueda inútil para salvar el campamento.**_

\- ¡Salvar el espíritu de mi hermana no es inútil! - Farfulló Jason apretando los puños y haciendo que salten chispas por todas partes viendo con odio a Luke que solo respiro hondo. Vaya que su vida peligraba por todas partes.

\- ¡Jason! ¡Basta! - salto Thalia viendo a su hermano - Esto ya pasó yo estoy aquí ¿o se te olvida? -

\- ¡Aún así! ¡Él pudo matarte! ¡No lo defiendas! - encaró a su hermana, el era más alto que ella pero aún así ella no se dejó intimidar por algo era la mayor.

\- ¡No lo defiendo! ¡Solo no quiero muertes aquí en el Olimpo! - respondió ella y Luke no supo si estar agradecido u ofendido por este hecho así que decidió mejor hacer como que no la escuchó - Además no quiero tener un hermano asesino - Jason apretó los puños y se volvió a sentar entre su novia y su mejor amigo. Ella volvió con las cazadoras - Y no quiero que Percy se enoje porque lo deje matar sin que aprenda su lección- susurro la teniente de Artemisa, esquivando miradas de los semidioses y sus cazadoras.

 _ **La colina Mestiza será arrasada por los monstruos antes de un mes. Los héroes que sobrevivan no tendrán otra alternativa que unirse a nosotros o ser perseguidos hasta su completa extinción.**_

Luke comenzaba a entender las miradas de ira, dolor y tristeza que recibía de algunos griegos ¡Vaya que lo estaba haciendo todo mal! quería entrar ahí y golpear a su yo del libro.

 _ **¿De verdad quieres quedarte en el equipo perdedor... con semejante compañía? —añadió señalando a Tyson.**_

\- No fuimos el equipo perdedor pero estuvimos cerca- murmuró con enojo Clarisse ella al igual que su padre habían querido ver un poco de acción entre el hijo de Júpiter y el de Hermes. Chasqueó la lengua ya seria en otra ocasión.

 _ **—¡Ten cuidado! —dije.**_

 _ **—Viajando con un cíclope —prosiguió en tono de reproche—. ¡Y tú hablas de profanar la memoria de Thalia! Me sorprendes, Annabeth. Que tú precisamente...**_

\- Ella nada, Tyson es un amor de cíclope, se puede confiar en él- aseguro Hazel viendo con enojo a Luke apenas y lo estaba conociendo por los libros y en persona pero que diga algo así del hermano de Percy no le agradaba.

\- Calma Haz - Frank acarició suavemente su mano tratando de tranquilizarla- Es que el no ha conocido bien a Tyson - le sonrió a su novia y besó su mano, ella se calmó y lo abrazó. Ares cansado de la no acción y la cursilería leyó más fuerte.

 _ **—¡Para ya! —gritó ella.**_

 _ **No sabía a qué se refería Luke, pero Annabeth había escondido la cabeza entre las manos, como a punto de llorar.**_

Thalia le dio una mirada comprensiva a su amiga igual que Grover después de todo ella había sido atacada con solo siete años, era completamente normal que haya generado una fobia hacia los cíclopes. Ella solo les sonrió.

Luke no la miró estaba demasiado sumergido entre sus pensamientos de que todo lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal.

 _ **—¡Déjala en paz! —dije—. Y no te metas con Tyson.**_

\- Eso el pequeño cíclope no tiene la culpa de sus traumas - masculló Tritón mirando el suelo.

\- Que te ataque un cíclope no es divertido y si te puede causar una fobia - dijo Belerofonte en voz baja mientras movía los pies. Tritón lo vio un momento y suspiró no podía negar que eso era cierto, no todos los Cíclopes eran buenos y uno grande si que podía causar una fobia. Los semidioses no la tenían fácil.

 _ **Luke se echo a reír.**_

 _ **—Ah, sí, ya me he enterado. Tu padre lo ha reconocido.**_ _ **Debí de mostrar mi sorpresa, porque él sonrió.**_

\- Espías- dijo Ares interrumpiéndose y mirando a los semidioses griegos. Clarisse apretó los puños sabia que así era y sabia quien había sido, Chris besó la mejilla de ella ganándose su atención, un golpe y un sonrojo de parte de ella. Ares les vio sin entender al igual que algunos otros.

 _ **—Sí, Percy, estoy enterado de todo. Y también de vuestro plan para encontrar el Vellocino de Oro. ¿Cómo eran las coordenadas...? ¿Treinta, treinta y uno, setenta y cinco, doce? Ya ves, aún me quedan amigos en el campamento que me mantienen informado.**_

 _ **—Espías, querrás decir.**_

\- Bien deducido chico- murmuró Ares mientras leía, si el Dios estaba metido en la lectura y no le importaba hablarle a un libro.

\- Entonces puede que el espía sepa la profecía de tu hija - soltó Apolo viendo al Dios de la guerra quien se lo pensó. Claro dijeron profecía y su hija iba a salir de misión debía tener una.

\- ¿Cuál fue tu profecía? ¿La dijiste en el campamento? - cuestiono el Dios a la chica que se lo quedó mirando.

\- La profecía la dirá el libro y si la dije a alguien del campamento- Clarisse apretó la mandíbula. A Silena había sido la única a la que se la había contado porque ella estaba cuando Tántalo le pidió que la recite. Tal vez si hubieran sabido que ellos sabían la profecía habrían descubierto antes a Silena y no habría acabado como lo hizo. Ares al ver que no diría más continuo la lectura.

 _ **Él se encogió de hombros.**_

 _ **—¿Cuántas ofensas de tu padre estás dispuesto a soportar, Percy? ¿Te parece que ha sido agradecido contigo? ¿Crees que Poseidón se preocupa más por ti de lo que se preocupa por este monstruo?**_

El Dios de los mares tenía un rostro neutro pero por dentro cada palabra le estaba doliendo. Claro que le preocupaban sus hijos, sabia que no había agradecido la ayuda de su hijo lo suficiente pero era seguramente para que Zeus no se fije demasiado en lo mucho que quería a Percy. Porque cuando el Dios de los cielos notaba lo encariñado que estaba con sus hijos hacia todo lo posible por acabar con ellos. Vio a Teseo esa era la razón por la que no reconoció a su pequeño Teseo en un principio por miedo a que Zeus envíe a su hijo Hércules a acabar con él.

Teseo sintió su mirada y volteó a verlo le sonrió y volvió a su posición inicial. Si probablemente esa era la razón por la que no había estado demasiado tiempo con su hijo.

 _ **Tyson apretó los puños y emitió un ruido sordo con la garganta.**_

 _ **Luke ahogó una risita.**_

 _ **—Los dioses te están utilizando de mala manera, Percy. ¿Tienes idea de lo que te espera si llegas a cumplir los dieciséis años? ¿Nunca te ha explicado Quirón la profecía?**_

\- Pues al final el si sobrevivió a esa profecía - dijo Leo en voz baja casi en un lamento volviendo a torturarse con aquella galleta, aquella decisión. Sacudió la cabeza no él iba a estar bien ¡Era Percy de quien hablaba! ¡El tipo casi tan cool como él del cual los chicos en el campamento estaban orgullosos! Por supuesto iba a estar bien. Sonrió como siempre, si él iba a estar bien.

 _ **Lo que yo quería era provocarlo y desafiarlo, pero, como de costumbre, él sabía pillarme desprevenido.**_

 _ **¿Si llegaba a cumplir los dieciséis?**_

\- Te iban a enlazar a otra estúpida profecía e iba a dar un bello paseo por un hermoso lugar - mascullo con odio Nico mientras Hazel y Will trataban de calmarlo - ¿No podían dejarnos un puto año en paz? - comenzó a murmurar maldiciones en italiano, Will lo abrazó por los hombros y Hazel acariciaba su mano.

Hades veía a sus hijos con una ceja arqueada preguntándose qué pasaba ahí su hijo emanaba mucho odio por alguna razón. Demasiado odio pensaba el Dios del inframundo, para alguien tan joven, pero bueno que tampoco podía esperar que no lo sintiera, seguro había pasado y estaba pasando por mucho debido a que era su hijo.

 _ **Yo sabía que el Oráculo le había hecho una profecía a Quirón muchos años atrás, y que una parte de esa profecía tenía que ver conmigo. ¿Pero qué quería decir aquello de si llegaba a cumplir los dieciséis? No sonaba nada bien.**_

Quirón solo suspiro ante esto y le dio una mirada de compasión a Luke porque al final el también tuvo que ver con la profecía y se llevó la peor parte de esta. Luke se movió incómodo por su mirada, eso no le anunciaba nada grato.

 _ **—Sé lo que necesito saber —logré decir—. Como por ejemplo, quiénes son mis enemigos.**_

\- Bien dicho - asintieron varios a la opinión del Percy del libro.

 _ **—Entonces es que eres tonto.**_

Atenea, cierto rubio y dos dioses más creían que en eso el Luke del libro tenía razón y por su puesto como venía sucediendo hace rato una burbuja de agua les explotó en la cara sin explicación alguna, la familia Marina solo veía con desconcierto lo sucedido.

Teseo era muy buen actor y en cuanto dejaron de mirarlos sonrió- Deberías dormir - susurro y la voz que oía solo reía.

Lo siento pero sus caras no me las perdía por nada susurraba con tono divertido la voz y el antiguo héroe solo negaba con la cabeza. Perseo lo vigilaba cada vez actuaba más extraño.

 _ **Tyson aplastó la silla más cercana y la convirtió en un montón de astillas.**_

 _ **—¡Percy no es tonto!**_

\- ¡Bien dicho! - exclamaron varios entre ellos los primos del chico claro que también pensaban que solo ellos podían decir eso de él nadie más.

 _ **Antes de que yo pudiese pararlo, Tyson arremetió contra Luke.**_

Luke se preocupó por su yo del libro pues ¡Era un cíclope! ¡si le llegaba a dar lo destrozaba!.

 _ **Lanzó los puños hacia su rostro —un par de golpes capaces de agujerear una plancha de titanio—,**_

Estaba decidido el se merecía el golpe lo sabia pero aún así no quería conocer a Tyson ni ahora ni en el futuro.

 _ **pero los osos gemelos se interpusieron antes del impacto.**_

Luke soltó el aire que había retenido casi le daba algo. Sus hermanos que lo habían estado observando de reojo no pudieron evitar reírse por su rostro que había sido de angustia total.

 _ **Cada uno atrapó un brazo de Tyson y lo detuvo en seco. Luego le dieron un buen empujón y lo mandaron al suelo alfombrado con tanta fuerza que retumbó la cubierta entera.**_

\- Se necesitaron dos osos para detenerlo, vaya que tiene fuerza. De la que te has salvado Luke - susurró Thalia sacudiendo la cabeza ella se había asustado un poco por el hecho de que lo vayan a matar de un golpe. Por más que lo mereciera, no debía morir así. Si Thalia se había metido en el libro igual que muchos.

 _ **—Qué pena de cíclope —dijo Luke—. Por lo visto, mis dos osos juntos son demasiado para él. Quizá debería permitirles que...**_

Si la familia Marina pudiera hacerle algo a alguno de los presentes o si quiera emitir su opinión Luke estaba seguro que habría recibido una buena empapada de agua salada solo porque su yo del libro pensó en hacerle eso al pequeño cíclope porque sabía que muchos ahí le tenían cariño. De hecho estaba recibiendo miradas de odio de los demás.

 _ **—Luke —le interrumpí—. Escucha. Tu padre nos ha enviado.**_

\- Mal momento- murmuró Luke sabiendo que el tema de Hermes nunca fue algo para hablar y menos si se encontraba molesto. El Dios de los ladrones solo suspiró si el también sabia que había sido un mal momento para darle ese mensaje.

 _ **Su cara enrojeció.**_

 _ **—¡No te atrevas a mencionarlo siquiera!**_

 _ **—Nos dijo que tomáramos este barco. Yo creí que era sólo un medio de transporte, pero en realidad nos ha enviado aquí para que te encontráramos. Me dijo que no piensa renunciar a ti, por muy enfadado que estés.**_

\- Gracias- dijo Luke a Hermes el solo le sonrió. Ambos sabían que así como lo estaba tomando el Luke de la sala no lo tomaría el del libro pero el Dios de los ladrones igual se alegraba de que al menos el de aquí ya no lo vea con tanto odio.

 _ **—¿Enfadado? —rugió Luke—. ¿Renunciar a mí? ¡Él me abandonó, Percy! ¡Y yo quiero destruir el Olimpo! ¡Triturar cada trono hasta convertirlo en escombros!**_

Ares dejó de leer y vio al chico de Hermes - ¿Vas a destruir el Olimpo por un berrinche? - arqueo una ceja - Porque eso es lo que es un berrinche y uno monumental - Luke apretó los puños.

\- ¿Quién habla de berrinches si tú armas unos iguales o peores? - rodó los ojos Apolo y Hermes lo miró con agradecimiento pues estaba seguro que su hijo iba a saltar diciendo algo intentando defenderse, lo que solo lo iba a terminar perjudicando más.

\- Soy el Dios de la guerra yo armo caos y destrucción no berrinches - chasqueó la lengua el Dios antes de seguir leyendo. Luke soltó los puños que ya tenía blancos y rompieron hondo tratando de calmarse era como si el Dios quisiera que se moleste y lo ataque, no sabia porque pero eso parecía querer con ese comentario.

 _ **Dile a Hermes que eso es lo que va a ocurrir. Cada vez que se nos une un mestizo, los Olímpicos se vuelven más débiles y nosotros más fuertes. Él se vuelve más fuerte. —Señaló el sarcófago de oro.**_

\- Lo ha confirmado nuestro padre esta ahí- dijo Hades la verdad el asunto lo preocupaba a sobre manera y no era lo único. Sus hermanos pequeños se estaban metiendo con Poseidón y su familia, tal vez también con los propios hijos del rey ¿Pero cuantos más estaban involucrados? ¿Los hijos suyos también? el Dios del inframundo sabía que a pesar de las pequeñas peleas que solían tener con Poseidón quería mucho a cada uno de sus sobrinos y eso incluía a los suyos ¿Zeus podía llegar tan bajo? o mejor dicho ¿Ella podía planear algo tan bajo? si la creía capaz después de todo ella haría cualquier cosa por ganar.

 _ **Aquella caja me ponía carne de gallina, pero hacía lo posible por disimular.**_

 _ **—¿Ah, sí? —pregunté—. ¿Y qué tiene de especial...?**_

\- Mucho Percy mucho - dijo entre ronquidos Clovis y más de uno le dio la razón.

 _ **Entonces se me ocurrió lo que podía haber en el interior del sarcófago. La temperatura en la habitación pareció descender de golpe veinte grados.**_

 _ **—¡Uau! ¿No querrás decir...?**_

\- Sabe que nuestro abuelo está ahí adentro y es todo lo que puede decir - Nico alzo una ceja a veces las respuestas de Percy eran increíbles. Will a su lado sonreía pues no había quitado su brazo de sus hombros desde hace un rato y eso no parecía incomodar al hijo de Hades. Eso lo agradecía el hijo de Apolo.

 _ **—Se está reagrupando —dijo Luke—. Poco a poco, estamos extrayendo su fuerza vital del abismo. Con cada recluta que se une a nuestra causa, aparece un nuevo fragmento...**_

 _ **—¡Qué asqueroso! —dijo Annabeth.**_

\- ¡Exacto! - concordaron todos en la sala hasta los dioses excepto por algunos que no hablaron pero si hicieron una mueca de asco ante lo dicho en el libro.

Esta distracción le sirvió a cierto rubio que se aprovechó para comenzar a revisar lo que había tomado del ataque de malvaviscos y poder manejarlo. Apenas logro sacarlo pero ya encontraría el momento para saber bien sus funciones.

 _ **Luke le sonrió con desdén.**_

 _ **—Tu madre surgió del cráneo abierto de Zeus, Annabeth. Yo en tu lugar no hablaría demasiado.**_

Atenea no dijo no hizo nada pero no lo iba a negar si su nacimiento fue algo especial pero no tan asqueroso como reunir su cuerpo de pedazo en pedazo.

 _ **Muy pronto habrá suficiente sustancia del señor de los titanes como para recomponerlo por entero.**_

Algunos de los presentes tenían el rostro verde del asco que les estaba produciendo lo dicho en el libro. Zeus solo acariciaba su cien desde el recordatorio del nacimiento de su hija, recordaba bien aquel dolor de cabeza que sentía.

 _ **Pieza a pieza, le construiremos un nuevo cuerpo: una tarea digna de las fraguas de Hefesto.**_

El nombrado frunció el ceño y miró al semidiós con desdén y tratando de descubrir como es que que crearían aquel cuerpo a su abuelo. Pero claramente el muchacho de la sala no sabía aún de aquel asunto, lo que si tenía era una vaga idea de aquello algo que se venía comentando junto con el plan B de aquello (Plan que no le agradaba porque lo involucraba a él).

 _ **—Estás loco —dijo Annabeth.**_

\- Bastante - murmuraron los hermanos de Luke y el mismo. Si suyo del futuro había enloquecido era en lo único que podía pensar.

 _ **—Únete a nosotros y serás recompensada. Tenemos amigos muy poderosos, patrocinadores lo bastante ricos para comprar este crucero y mucho más.**_

\- ¿Patrocinadores? ¿Quién patrocinaría a Cronos? - murmuró Kayla pensando que solo alguien lo suficientemente ciego y desquiciado de poder podría patrocinar a ese titán y no se equivocaba.

 _ **Percy, tu madre no tendrá que volver a trabajar; puedes comprarle una mansión si quieres.**_

\- Aún quiere al chico de Poseidón- murmuró Ariadna viendo de reojo al rubio, se veía que estaba intentado por todos los medios convencerlo. Si el chico era el de la profecía claro que le convenía convencerlo, así como la diosa de la sabiduría había convencido a los reyes sobre su plan. Pero estaba visto que el chico no aceptó. Era un buen chico.

 _ **Tendrás poder, fama, todo lo que desees.**_

\- A Percy no le agrada nada de eso - aseguraron los amigos más cercanos de Percy viendo a Luke.

\- Al único que parecía importarle aquello era a ti - dijo Annabeth sin verlo y el hijo de Hermes agachó la cabeza ella tenía razón él era quien quería eso por eso estaba molesto con Hermes también después de su primera misión.

 _ **Y tú, Annabeth, podrás realizar tu sueño de convertirte en arquitecto. Podrás construir un monumento que dure mil años. ¡Un templo para los dioses de la nueva era!**_

\- Trata de convencerlos, Cronos lo está influenciando como lo hizo con el señor Ares - aventuró Reyna mirando a los dioses y estos asintieron.

\- Así es nuestro padre, el trata de darte todo lo que crea que desees para que sigas lo que el dice y su poder de convencimiento es demasiado bueno en algunos casos- dijo Demeter y el resto de los dioses asintió. Hestia aún estaba con Apolo quien le cantaba al oído dulces canciones para que no escuche demasiado del tema de su padre.

 _ **—Vete al Tártaro a hacer gárgaras —le dijo ella.**_

Annabeth sintió un escalofrío a la mención de ese lugar y un gran dolor creció en su pecho, Malcom y Sophia la abrazaron y fingieron que hacia frío en la habitación. Sabían que el cuerpo recordaba de manera distinta a la de la mente, el cuerpo de Annabeth si recordaba aquel lugar por más que los recuerdos de su cerebro no estuvieran o estuvieran borrados, ellos como sus hermanos la iban a apoyar y no dejar que recuerde del todo eso.

 _ **Luke suspiró.**_

 _ **—Es una pena.**_

 _ **Sacó algo que parecía un mando a distancia y pulsó un botón rojo. En unos segundos, la puerta se abrió y aparecieron dos miembros de la tripulación armados con porras. Tenían la misma mirada vidriosa que los otros mortales que habíamos visto, pero me dio la sensación de que eso no los haría menos peligrosos en una pelea.**_

\- Y vaya si eran peligrosos- murmuró Chris sobando uno de sus brazos tal vez recordando alguna rencilla con aquellos guardias.

 _ **—Ah, muy bien, seguridad —dijo Luke—. Me temo que tenemos polizones.**_

 _ **—Sí, señor —dijeron con voz soñolienta.**_ _ **Luke se volvió hacia Oreius.**_ _ **—Ya es hora de darle de comer al dragón etíope. Lleva a estos idiotas abajo y enséñales cómo se hace.**_

Luke recibió más malas miradas. Si hoy no era un buen día para Luke y no parecía tener expectativas de mejor así que el solo rogaba internamente ¡Que ya se bajaran del maldito barco! al menos si el no aparecía directamente en el libro recibía menos miradas asesinas.

 _ **Oreius empezó a reír estúpidamente.**_

 _ **—¡Je, je, je!**_

 _ **—Déjame ir a mí también —refunfuñó Agrius—. Mi hermano es un inútil. Y ese cíclope...**_

 _ **—No será ninguna amenaza —dijo Luke.**_

Más de uno soltó una rodilla Luke se había confiado de que solo era pequeño y que sus osos lo habían detenido lo que no captó es que habían sido los dos osos quienes habían parado al cíclope, no uno de ellos. Se confiaba demasiado hasta el Luke de la sala podía notar eso.

 _ **Se dio la vuelta para echar un vistazo al ataúd de oro, como si algo le preocupara.**_

 _ **—Tú quédate aquí, Agrius. Tenemos asuntos importantes de que hablar.**_

 _ **—Pero...**_

 _ **—No me falles, Oreius. Quédate en la bodega y encárgate de que el dragón se alimente como es debido.**_

 _ **Oreius nos aguijoneó con su jabalina y nos arrastró fuera del camarote principal, seguido por los dos guardias.**_

Si este parecía diseñado para que todos quieran matar a Luke el lo podrá sentir muchas miradas con instintos asesinos le acechaban y solo podía tragar saliva y resistir estoicamente.

 _ **Mientras recorríamos el pasillo con la jabalina de Oreius pinchándome la espalda, pensé en lo que había dicho Luke: que los dos gemelos juntos eran demasiado para las fuerzas de Tyson. Quizá por separado...**_ \- Excelente plan - felicito Malcom y Annabeth asintió, sus hermanos igual la única que no estaba feliz con el apoyo a ese plan de parte de los hijos de atenea era la propia diosa de la sabiduría pues parecía que todos sus hijos tenían un apego con el chico de su tío ese cerebro de merluza pero ella se encargaría de que no fuera así en el futuro.

 _ **Abandonamos el corredor hacia la mitad del barco y cruzamos la cubierta al aire libre llena de botes salvavidas. Sabía ya lo bastante de aquel barco para comprender que aquélla iba a ser nuestra última oportunidad de ver el sol.**_

\- Lo comprendió bastante rápido- sonrió de lado Artemisa mientras veía la leve mueca de desprecio que hacia Atenea por más que la diosa no quisiera demostrar nada ante la lectura lo terminaba haciendo y más si eran halagos para el muchacho.

Apolo sonrió ampliamente ¡Su hermanita apoyaba al chico! eso alegraba al Dios. Aunque no sabia si lo hacia por ponerlo feliz a él o porque estaba queriendo al hijo de su tío. De cualquiera de las dos formas lo ponía feliz.

Orión por otra parte sintió un hincón en su corazón aunque también le alegraba que ella quiera a su pequeño hermano, el chico se lo merecía. Se estaba comportando bien hasta ahora.

 _ **Cuando llegáramos al otro lado, tomaríamos el ascensor, bajaríamos a la bodega y asunto concluido.**_

 _ **Miré a Tyson y dije:**_

 _ **—¡Ahora!**_ _ **Gracias a los dioses, lo entendió.**_

\- De nada - dijeron Apolo Y Hermes al mismo tiempo y se vieron para después chocar los puños. El Dios de los ladrones una vez más prefería hacer tontería que pensar en el odio que le tenían no solo uno si no dos de sus hijos. Chris ya había notado aquello desde hace un rato y no le molestaba, Luke por otra parte aún no lo comprendía y solo frunció el ceño pensando ¿y no que estaba preocupado por él?

 _ **Se dio media vuelta y de un manotazo mandó a Oreius diez metros hacia atrás, directo a la piscina, donde fue a caer en medio de aquella familia de turistas**_.

Luke se llevó la mano al pecho olvidando su pensamiento anterior. Si el hubiera recibido ese golpe seguro moría.

 _ **—¡Aggg! —chillaron los tres críos a la vez—. ¡Esto no es pasárselo bomba!**_

\- Para nada - Apostillaron algunos imaginando la escena de que un oso te caiga encima.

\- Y así es como Juan Teodoro y Luis comenzaron a detestar las piscinas- lamento falsamente Travis.

\- Pobres de aquellos niños que tendrán piscinofobia - le siguió su hermano y los demás no pudieron evitar reír por sus tonterías mientras Katie y Miranda les daban un zape aunque sonreían.

 _ **Uno de los guardias sacó su porra, pero Annabeth le dio una patada con tanta puntería que lo dejó sin aliento.**_

\- uhhh eso debió dolerle demasiado - sobo su estómago Leo el había visto a la chica pelear y sabía que era fuerte, así que sentía lástima por aquel guardia.

Jason por otro lado aunque ya estaba más tranquilo de la pequeña pelea que estuvo a punto de tener con Luke. O mejor dicho de cuando estuvo a punto de atacarlo, no dejaba de enviarle una mirada asesina al hijo de Hermes, era indignante que su hermana se sacrificara para que el viniera a hacerle esto. Trataba de respirar hondo y no pensar tampoco en el hecho de que su hermana lo detuvo de hacer eso, no sabia muy bien porque pues no se creía eso de que porque no se convierta en asesino, tal vez por el hecho de que el era romano y Luke griego. ¡Dioses! eso también era, pudo haber hecho estallar algo sin siquiera pensarlo. Porque a pesar de que Luke fuera malo seguía siendo griego. Sacudió la cabeza tenía que centrarse y no dejarse llevar por lo que sentía.

 _ **El otro guardia corrió hacia la alarma más cercana.**_

 _ **—¡Detenlo! —gritó Annabeth, pero ya era tarde.**_

 _ **Antes de que lo golpeara en la cabeza con una tumbona, el tipo consiguió accionar la alarma.**_

\- Salgan de ahí de una buena vez - murmuraba Piper bastante preocupada por los chicos del libro y su novio le apretó el hombro aunque el mismo parecía perdido en sus propios asuntos aún así estaba para ella. Piper sonrió el se preocupaba por ella, se estiró y besó su mejilla haciendo que el gire le sonría y bese su frente.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Que yo estoy presente! - se quejó el latino viéndolos con reproche.

\- ¡Ah! no sabia que también querías un beso - sonrió de lado el rubio y Leo bufo pero antes de que dijera algo Jason lo besó en la frente también- ¡Listo! ¿Feliz? - se burlaba del castaño.

\- ¡Te voy a robar el novio reina de la belleza! - sonrió aún más el latino abrazándose al rubio y haciendo reír a los demás.

\- Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo ¡No me robes a Jasy! - fingió chillar Piper alejando a Jason de él mientras el hijo de Júpiter reía y los abrazaba.

Zeus estaba cada vez más molesto por esa amistad y ese amor de su hijo, debía separar a esos tres lo más pronto posible.

 _ **Empezaron a parpadear luces rojas y aullar sirenas.**_

 _ **—¡Un bote salvavidas! —chillé.**_ _ **Corrimos al más cercano.**_

\- Si es la mejor opción- dijo la diosa del amor encantada con la relación de esos tres, suspiro sabia que su hija aún estaba insegura pero se veía que el muchacho del rey de verdad la estaba amando se preguntaba aún como es que había nacido esa relación.

 _ **Cuando logramos quitarle la cubierta, había ya un montón de monstruos y guardias pululando por la cubierta y empujando a los turistas y camareros, que llevaban bebidas tropicales en sus bandejas.**_

\- ¡No! - pegaron un grito los hijos de Dioniso dejando desconcertados a más de uno - ¡Las bebidas no! - El Dios del vino apoyaba esto.

\- No pueden desperdiciarse así las bebidas- se quejó el Dios. Ariadna vio a su marido y luego a sus hijos, negó con la cabeza si eran bien hijos de él los tres tenían en el rostro pintado el terror por las "pobres" bebidas. Ares se río por esto y después siguió leyendo.

 _ **Un tipo con armadura griega sacó su espada y arremetió contra nosotros, pero resbaló en un charco de piña colada.**_

El Dios del vino y sus hijos seguían sufriendo por las bebidas y el resto d ellos presentes exceptuando algunos reían por el hecho de se cayera el del libro y por cómo actuaban el Dios y su prole.

 _ **Los arqueros lestrigones se reunieron en la cubierta que quedaba por encima de la nuestra y prepararon las flechas en sus enormes arcos.**_ _ **—¿Cómo se arranca este cacharro? —gritó Annabeth.**_

Annabeth resopló recordando esa parte, se llevó un buen susto. La familia Marina por otro lado hizo ligeras muecas que nadie notó pues le había llamado cacharro a algo de sus dominios.

 _ **Un perro del infierno saltó hacia mí, pero Tyson lo apartó dándole un porrazo con un extintor.**_

\- ¡Bien! - festejaron algunos en la sala.

 _ **—¡Sube! —grité. Destapé a Contracorriente y corté en el aire la primera lluvia de flechas. Unos segundos más y acabarían con nosotros.**_

Que no vaya a hacer lo que estoy pensando pensaban Poseidón y Atenea temiéndose la locura que estaba por cometer el azabache del libro. Lo cual era algo riesgoso. Pero ya debían estar acostumbrados no era la primera vez que así algo de ese estilo.

 _ **El bote salvavidas estaba suspendido a un lado del barco, a mucha altura por encima del agua. Annabeth y Tyson no lograban aflojar la polea.**_

Lo va a hacer pensaban ambos dioses.

\- Momentos desesperados, requieren medidas desesperadas - dijo Frank y su padre asintió el si aprobaba el plan del chico.

 _ **Yo me puse a su lado de un salto.**_

 _ **—¡Agarraos! —chillé, y corté las sogas.**_

Poseidón apretó la mano de Anfitrite bien sabia que al chico no le pasaría nada después de todo iban en un bote pero el hecho de que cayeran de esa altura no le agradaba ¡Eran trece pisos por amor a los siete mares! ¿será que algún día iba a saltar de menos altura? conociéndolo como lo conocía lo más probable es que la respuesta fuera un No. Suspiro con cansancio estos libros lo agotaban.

 _ **Una lluvia de flechas silbó sobre nuestras cabezas mientras nos desplomábamos en caída libre hacia el océano.**_

\- Termino el capítulo- anuncio Ares cerrando el libro - Me pido el siguiente capítulo- volvió a abrir el libro - Seguro que habrá más acción en ese que la que hubo en este -

\- O seguro que si, pero primero vamos a descansar unos minutos de tanta acción aquí en la sala - sugirió Apolo que deseaba revisar la salud de su querida tía y darle descanso a la pobre.

\- Seria bueno algo de comer, un pequeño Lunch - dijo Demeter mientras aparecía cuencos con fresa para todos y uno especial para Hestia mientras Apolo le revisaba.

\- Yo necesito hablar contigo - dijo Annabeth poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano de Thalia que había tenido que ese momento llegue desde hace días.


	20. Verdades a medias

Annabeth arrastró a Thalia fuera de la sala de los tronos para poder hablar con ella. La hija de Zeus no tenía ninguna ganas de que esto suceda pero sabia que tarde o temprano no podría seguir huyendo de la hija de Atenea. La rubia avanzó con ella hasta cerca del lugar que habían estado usando para la hora de las comidas mientras estaban aquí.

\- Annabeth me estas lastimando mi muñeca - se quejaba la azabache mientras era arrastrada y posteriormente sentada en una de las bancas. Comenzó a sobar su muñeca - Esta bien que yo sea inmortal pero aún siento dolor Annie -

\- Primero no me digas Annie - espetó la rubia cruzando los brazos. Estaba de pie delante de su amiga y no tenía un rostro muy feliz que se diga, sus penetrantes ojos grises parecían indagar cada rastro del ser que tenía enfrente. Thalia se estremeció un poco - Segundo me vas a decir porque has estado actuando tan extraña estos días-

\- ¿Yo extraña? - dijo Thalia luciendo ofendida por tal acusación, colocó una mano en su pecho y la vio dolida. Annabeth solo arqueo una ceja y la seguía viendo fijamente.

\- Si tú extraña - acuso la hija de Atenea y la otra trago saliva notablemente. En este instante no había nadie que la salve de esto, respiro hondo esquivando la mirada gris de su amiga.

\- Solo he tenido sueños extraños es todo Annabeth, nada de que preocuparse- trato de restarle importancia al asunto. Pero claro que esto no convenció a Annabeth.

\- ¿Sueños de qué? y ¿Por qué pareces evitarme? ni me miras a los ojos Thalia - ahí estaba la parte de Annabeth que a Thalia no le agradaba, su inmensa curiosidad, suspiró.

\- He soñado con el día que te encontramos en aquel callejón- sonrio de lado y Annabeth sintió toda su preocupación irse, bajo los hombros y se sentó a lado de ella - ¿Aún lo recuerdas Annabeth? -

\- Claro que lo recuerdo - sonrió con nostalgia - Había pasado días enteros aterrada de que en cualquier momento un monstruo o una raña acabaría conmigo- vio hacia adelante y luego a su amiga que solo sonreía y también la veía.

\- Eras tan hermosa Annie - la abrazó por los hombros - Tus ojos tan llenos de inteligencia, astucia e ingenio - recostó la cabeza en el hombro de su amiga.

\- Y tú con Luke se veían tan valientes tan audaces y capaces de todo - se recostó levemente sobre la cabeza de su amiga - Fueron mis héroes, las personas que más admiré- levantó la cabeza y Thalia hizo lo mismo.

\- ¿Hasta que sucedió lo del árbol no? - la vista de la hija de Zeus se perdió, la de Annabeth bajo y se arrimó más a su amiga.

\- No - respondió suavemente y Thalia acarició su cabello suavemente- Fue hasta que Luke se transformó en eso que ya no pude reconocer como Luke, como el chico que salvó mi vida. El que me prometió una familia- con cada palabra el corazón de las dos se estrujaba como si un puño lo tomara con fuerza.

\- Pero yo todavía soy una heroína- aseguró Thalia tratando de cambiar el ambiente que se había formado Annabeth río un poco.

\- Claro que sí Thalia - se levantó del asiento - Siempre serás una heroína- la otra sonrió con suficiencia- Una heroína con cara de pino como dice Percy -

\- ¡Hey! ¿Como qué con cara de pino? - la rubia salió corriendo para la sala de los tronos - ¡Ven aquí no huyas cobarde! - salió corriendo detrás de ella.

En la sala de los tronos todos se encontraban comiendo deliciosas fresas y jugo de distintos tipos de frutas, todos parecían felices excepto los reyes y la diosa de la sabiduría. Zeus y Hera estaban indignados de que ninguna de sus ordenes este siendo acatada por los demás dioses, pero sabían que si llegaban a hacer algo contra ellos todo lo que han planeado no resultaría.

Atenea por otra parte estaba intrigada sobre lo que tendría que hablar su hija con la que vendría a ser su medio hermana y teniente de Artemisa. El no saber algo que alguien más si la estaba consumiendo por dentro como el hecho de que los libros estaban siendo leídos muy despacio.

La familia Marina por su parte solo se dedicaba a observar a los demás, al menos el Dios de los mares lo hacia igual que su consorte, sus hijos estaban comiendo fresas en completo silencio. O al menos eso aparentaban.

Las fresas Delphi son las mejores la voz había regresado se oía somnolienta.

\- Si están muy buenas y tú deberías dormir- contestó en voz baja Teseo antes de morder otra fresa aunque ahora tenia una pregunta en su cabeza, algo que le había preocupado de antes pero que simplemente había olvidado preguntar- Oye - llamó a la voz

Dime contestó

\- ¿Dónde estás, estas comiendo? - susurro y la voz se quedó callada eso no le agrado- Responde -

Algo así respondió bastante insegura la voz, eso preocupó al antiguo rey de Atenas No es la mejor comida pero algo es Ahora el antiguo héroe solo tenía más preguntas que respuestas. Sacudió la cabeza.

\- Ve a dormir - dijo en voz no tan baja sus hermanos incluyendo al inmortal voltearon a verlo el solo sonrió y comió otra fresa.

Si señor respondió la voz antes de irse totalmente. Perseo aún vigilaba a su amigo y no se había perdido nada de lo que hacia.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo Teseo? - susurro para si mismo mientras fingía comer una fresa de su cuenco.

\- Hey deja de mirarlo tanto o tu padre se va a enojar más- susurro Aquiles a su lado y el volteo a verlo y luego a su padre que parecía vigilar sus movimientos.

\- Que se enoje todo lo que desee su majestad, si mi amigo está haciendo algo extraño es mi deber como su amigo protegerlo, aunque sea de él mismo. Y para eso tengo que vigilarlo y averiguar que le sucede - respondió el antiguo rey de Micenas dando a entender que no importaba lo que pensara su padre el seguiría viendo a su amigo.

Pero Perseo no era el único que veía a los hijos de Poseidón cierta diosa también lo hacia y con solo ver al único hijo rubio del Dios podía determinar que algo le sucedía a él también, cada día se lo veía más decaído y triste, se preguntaba porque y luego sacudía la cabeza. Ella no podía estar pensando en esas cosas.

\- Arty ¿deseas más fresas mientras lo vigilas? - susurro una voz a asu ldo haciendo que la diosa de la caza de un respingo y sus cazadoras la queden mirando.

\- No, gracias Apolo ya comí suficientes fresas y no vigilo a nadie - respondió mordazmente y el Dios solo la miró con una sonrisa ladeada. El Dios sabía que si que estaba vigilando a alguien ¡Era el Dios de la verdad por favor! a el no le podía mentir.

\- Esta bien Arty lo que tú digas - se encogió de hombros mientras comía fresas y regresaba a su asiento donde estaba la pequeña Hestia comiendo y bebiendo jugo igual que los demás. El Dios ya le había hecho una revisión y determinó que necesitaba comer mucho y no tener emociones fuertes al menos por unas horas. Aunque no sabrían como iba obtener esto último si a cada rato los reyes parecían querer matar a alguien o discutir por sus estúpidas ordenes. Si la tenían difícil.


	21. Capítulo 10

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negrita yo solo los usaré para este fic.**_

 _ **N/A: Si ya se que debia publicar el jueves pero me he lastimado la mano derecha y me duele toda. Puede que el siguiente capitulo demoré más.**_

 _ **Si, Tique no está de mi lado. Bueno nunca ha estado.**_

 _ **Espero comprendan y espero volver a escribir pronto con normalidad.**_

Pronto las fresas se acabaron y el jugo igual, algunos conversaban animadamente mientras esperaban que leyeran de nueva cuenta. Annabeth y Thalía ya habían regresado de su conversación. La hija de Zeus se sentía mejor por lo menos le había dicho que había soñado, lo malo no le había dicho que ese sueño vino con un plus llamado Percy sesos de alga Jackson, que se encontraba en un terrible lugar y que parecía cada vez más débil.

\- Será que podemos empezar esta lectura de una buena vez - espetó Hera muy de malas pues nadie obedecía las órdenes y no podían hacer nada para obligarlos al parecer, pues Poseidón ya los veía con advertencia.

\- Empezaremos cuando tengamos que empezar- sonrió ladino el Dios del sol que estaba de buen humor mientras ahora cuidaba de su tía favorita con su mejor amigo. Claro esto no significaba que el se haya olvidado de su pequeño ex paciente ya no tan pequeño, pero debía enfocarse en otras cosas o dejaría de ser tan caliente como solo el podía ser.

\- Es decir cuando a Ares se le pegue la gana debido a que el tiene el libro - señaló Hermes divertido mientras jugaba con Apolo y su tía Hestia a quien comía más fresas con chocolate, por supuesto el Dios de los ladrones intentaba hacer trampa pero el Dios de la verdad se lo impedía.

\- Y no creo que eso sea muy pronto - indico también algo divertido Dioniso mientras revisaba su revista de vino y por supuesto que no sería pronto ya que el Dios de la guerra estaba profundamente dormido o al menos fingía estarlo solo para molestar a su madre.

\- Afrodita despierta a tu amante ahora - exigió Zeus mirando a la diosa del amor que estaba muy a gusto peinando su hermosa cabellera, ella lo vio un microsegundo y después siguió con su cabello como si no hubiera hablado con ella - ¡Afrodita! - bramo pero ella seguía como si nada - ¡Afrodita! - la cólera del rey de los dioses iba en aumento.

\- Bien - dijo Hefestos mirando el autómata de mariposa que ahora tenía en su mano y se lo enseñaba a sus hijos. Si todo el mundo actuaba como si el rey y la reina no existieran.

\- Hefestos dile a tu esposa que despierte a Ares - exclamo Hera con enojo y el Dios fingió que no era con él - ¡Hefestos! - A Poseidón la situación le estaba divirtiendo en este momento pero sabía que no podía llegar a más.

\- Por favor Ares empieza la lectura de una vez - pidió amablemente y el Dios de la guerra abrió los ojos, se acomodó y tomó el libro en sus manos mientras los demás dioses se acomodaron para oír el nuevo capítulo. Claro a los reyes no les gustó nada el detalle que con solo unas pocas palabras todos los dioses hicieron caso a lo dicho por Poseidón, mientras que con ellos se hicieron de oídos sordos, oh pero claro ellos se prometieron que en cuanto la lectura termine y se efectúe el trato nada más de esto iba a suceder.

\- Bien el siguiente capítulo se titula _**Los confederados muertos nos llevan en auto stop.**_ \- Ares se detuvo y vio en dirección a su hija y luego al libro, sabia muy bien que ella ya tenía que haber salido de misión y si los chiquillos de su tío y hermana iban huyendo del barco ese, era muy probable de que se toparan con ellos.

\- ¿Como les haces auto stop a unos confederados muertos? - pregunto Ana hija de Venus arrugando la nariz.

\- No se tal vez buscas la pierna de una sexy muerta y se las enseñas - se encogió de hombros Julie hija de Mercurio y los demás soltaron unas risitas por la imagen mental de los chicos haciendo eso. Hermes le alzó pulgares a su hija y ella sonrió orgullosa.

 _ **-¡El termo! -grité mientras nos precipitábamos hacia el agua.**_ _ **-¿Qué? -Annabeth debió de pensar que había perdido la chaveta.**_

\- De hecho si, pero más que pensarlo estaba segura de eso - rió suavemente la rubia aún le faltaba su sesos de alga, recostó la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano. habían dos chicas que en ese momento deseaban ser Annabeth pero se aguantaban las ganas de decir algo.

 _ **Ella se aferraba a una de las correas del bote para salvar el pellejo, con todo el pelo disparado hacia arriba como si fuera un pincel.**_

Los mestizos y algunos dioses no pudieron evitar soltar risitas a causa de esto mientras ella se preguntaba porque su novio tenía que ser tan descriptivo y fijarse en cosas como esa, para acabar también estaban sus raras comparaciones.

 _ **Tyson sí me entendió. Logró abrir mi petate y sacar el termo mágico de Hermes sin que se le cayera y, lo que es más, sin caerse él.**_

 _Debió ser todo un logro para él p_ ensaba con son de burla la diosa de la sabiduría sin expresar nada en su rostro aunque claro la reacción de la voz no se hizo esperar, en un segundo sintió algo estrellarse contra su nunca una bola de agua que así como apareció, desapareció al segundo, sin dejar rastros y nadie más pareció notarla o fingían no notarla.

 _ **Las flechas y jabalinas silbaban a nuestro alrededor.**_ _ **Agarré el termo. Confiaba en no cometer un error.**_

 _ **-¡Sujetaos bien!**_ _ **-¡Ya estoy sujeta! -aulló Annabeth.**_ _ **-¡Más fuerte!**_

Annabeth rió ante eso, claro que recordaba ese viaje y como se ponían a decir cualquier cosa cuando tenían los nervios a flor de piel.

 _ **Afirmé los pies bajo el banco hinchable del bote; Tyson nos asió por la camisa a Annabeth y a mí, y yo le di al termo un cuarto de vuelta.**_

Los que conocían el uso del termo es decir más que nada los dioses sabían que pronto saldrían volando de ahí los que no lo sabían estaban expectantes por lo que pudiera pasar.

 _ **Al instante emitió un chorro de viento que nos propulsó lateralmente y convirtió nuestra caída en picado en un estrepitoso aterrizaje en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados.**_

\- Debió tener mucha potencia de los vientos para lograr una caída así- señaló Sophia hermana de Annabeth y los demás asintieron. No se equivocaba por supuesto.

\- Y si solo le dio un cuarto de vuelta, imaginen si le daba la mitad. Tal vez habrían salido como en un cohete a propulsión- dijo con voz soñadora Nissa y sus hermanos asentían pronto comenzaron a sacar sus planos, libretas y demás cosas para comenzar nuevos proyectos.

 _ **El viento parecía reírse mientras salía del termo, como si se alegrara de liberarse por fin.**_

\- Quien sabe y tal vez lo hacía, después de todo ese termo tiene siglos conmigo- dijo Hermes mientras comía otra fresa con chocolate o bueno lo intentaba debido a que Apolo se las terminaba robando de su mano. Tal vez porque esa la intención de Hermes el sabia cuanto al Dios del sol le encantaban esas fresas y mas con chocolate.

\- Todo lleva siglos contigo Herms- señaló divertido el Dios de la verdad mientras se relamía un poco el chocolate de los labios y el otro sonreía de lado. Hestia sonreía en medio de ellos dos y Afrodita por supuesto estaba encantada con la escena parecían un par de padres con su pequeña hija disfrutando del día. Ahhh no había nada más bonito que eso.

Excepto tal vez que cierto hijo de Zeus se estaba escabulléndose hacia donde se encontraba su mejor amigo el hijo de Poseidón. Aprovechaba el hecho de que los reyes parecían demasiado concentrados en sus maldades que en mirarlo y si a la diosa del amor no se le escapaba el hecho de que ahí había algo. Algo que podía sobrepasar a la amistad.

 _ **Al impactar con la superficie del agua, rebotamos una, dos veces, como una piedra lanzada al ras, y de repente salimos zumbando como en una lancha motora, con el agua rociándonos la cara y sin otra cosa en el horizonte que el mar abierto.**_

 _Y ahí va de misión suicida mi hijo_ pensaba el portador de tormentas lastimeramente mientras veía como su sobrino se iba acercando cada vez más hacia sus primos, por supuesto esto no le molestaba para nada solo rogaba que sus pequeños hermanos no se dieran cuenta de aquello ni tampoco la diosa que creó el plan que lo tenía haciendo esto.

 _ **Oí un clamor furioso en el barco, pero ya nos hallábamos fuera del alcance de sus disparos. El Princesa Andrómeda se convirtió enseguida en un barquito de juguete y desapareció.**_

Así mismo el antiguo rey de Micenas pronto fue un borrón a la vista de su amigo Aquiles que lo vigilaba con una sonrisa mientras el azabache se sentaba a lado del hijo de Poseidón y le daba un ligero susto.

 _ **Mientras nos deslizábamos a toda velocidad por el agua, Annabeth y yo intentamos enviarle un mensaje Iris a Quirón. Pensábamos que era importante explicarle a alguien lo que se proponía Luke, y no sabíamos en quién más confiar.**_ Quirón sonrió con nostalgia, sus alumnos confiaban en el casi tanto como el confiaba en ellos o tal vez más. También recordó esa llamada y pasó una mano por su rostro.

 _ **A aquella velocidad, el bote levantaba una fina cortina de agua y la luz se descomponía en un arco iris al atravesarla: eran las condiciones ideales para enviar un mensaje Iris, aunque la cobertura era bastante mala.**_

\- Deberías estar en tu lugar junto a Aquiles - murmuraba Teseo asegurándose que nadie notara demasiado la presencia de su amigo a su lado.

\- ¿Qué te pasa hoy Teseo?, te ves cansado - pregunto el hijo de Zeus y el otro lo vio, no sabia porque pero tenerlo cerca le comenzaba a ser incómodo.

\- Yo estoy perfecto ahora ve a tu lugar - respondió tajante el no había querido responderle así pero aún no olvidaba como había reaccionado al nombre del barco y a la estatua de la princesa. Y si ese asunto le molestaba.

\- No - frunció el ceño no le gustaba el tono que estaba usando su amigo - yo me quedo aquí - se cruzó de brazos y el otro volteo el rostro.

\- Haz lo que quieras entonces- si, los dos estaban actuando de manera extraña. A Perseo la indiferencia de Teseo le estaba doliendo y a Teseo le estaba doliendo recordar como reaccionó al hecho de que nombraran a su esposa o ex esposa como fuera el caso.

 _ **Annabeth arrojó un dracma de oro a la cortina de agua y yo recé para que la diosa del arco iris nos mostrara a Quirón. Apareció, su cara sin problemas, pero había una extraña luz estroboscópica y una música de rock atronando en segundo plano, como si estuviese en una discoteca.**_

\- No era una discoteca- El entrenador de héroes solo sujetaba su cabeza con una mano y negaba, mientras los que no conocían a la familia del centauro se quedaron extrañados ¿Cómo que no era una discoteca? por la descripción parecía una, aunque el no se viera como esas personas a los que esos lugares les llamara la atención. Dioniso le dio una breve mirada comprensiva, el conocía la parentela del centauro.

 _ **Se lo contamos todo: nuestra salida furtiva del campamento, Luke y el Princesa Andrómeda, el ataúd de oro con los restos de Cronos... Pero entre el ruido que había de su lado y el zumbido del viento y del bote surcando las olas, no sabía cuánto lograría captar de todo aquello.**_

\- Apenas y podía oír mis pensamientos pero alcance a oír gran parte de la información- le sonrió a la chica y ella asintió, los griegos por otra parte reían recordando a la familia de Quirón y lo divertidos que resultaban ser. Luke por otra parte se sentia incómodo, después de todo el entrenador había hecho todo lo posible para estar ahí y aconsejarle pero el había hecho de oídos sordos.

 _ **-Percy -chilló Quirón-, tienes que tener cuidado con...**_

\- Luke y las ovejas de Polifemo - terminó por decir el centauro. Si Luke estaba peor a cada parte leída.

 _ **Su voz quedó ahogada por un gran griterío alzado a su espalda: un montón de voces aullando en plena juerga como guerreros comanches.**_

\- ¡Los ponis Juerguistas! - gritaron los semidioses griegos para luego reír y Quirón solo suspiro. Los romanos les veían con incógnita pues hasta los dioses tenían sonrisitas burlonas en los rostros, sabían que de todos los centauros el más centrado era Quirón los demás vivían la vida como querían.

 _ **-¿Qué? -grité.**_ _ **-¡Maldita parentela! -Tuvo que agacharse para esquivar un plato que pasó por encima de su cabeza para ir a estrellarse fuera de nuestro campo visual-.**_

\- ¡Es fiesta se escucha Genial! - gritaron los hijos de Mercurio/Hermes, Apolo/Febo y hasta los de Dioniso/Baco, apoyados por sus padres por supuesto mientras el centauro pedía paciencia a quien sabe quién para poder resistir a esta y esa familia.

 _ **¡Annabeth, no deberías haber permitido que Percy saliera del campamento! Pero si conseguís el vellocino...**_

\- Si consigues el vellocino salvas la granja Dorothy, debes seguir el camino dorado y ver al mágico mago de Oz- hablo Leo con voz de locutor y los demás se echaron a reír, Piper y Jadson solo negaban con la cabeza divertidos.

\- Esto no es el mago de Oz Leo - regaño la hija de Afrodita- Pero si lo fuera seguro hasta por el camino dorado se perderían con Percy por su mala suerte - aseguro y los demás rieron más fuerte.

\- También te has juntado demasiado a Leo mi amor - Jason beso suavemente su frente y ella solo sonrió.

 _ **-¡Sí, pequeña! -chillaba alguien que tenía detrás-. ¡Uau, Uau!**_

\- ¡Uau, Uau! - gritaron también los hijos de Hermes/Mercurio, Apolo/Febo, Dioniso/Baco y comenzaron a hacer un baile extraño. Dioniso chasqueó los dedo y música empezó a sonar por toda la sala de los tronos.

\- ¡A Bailar! - gritaron los Stoll y tomaron las manos de las hijas de Demeter, a la locura se unieron los padres de algunos semidioses.

\- Me permite - dijo Hermes queriendo molestar con el Dios del sol y este aceptó sonriendo, Hestia los veía con una sonrisa mientras hacia aparecer bebidas para todos.

\- Bailemos Chispitas - reía Leo extendiendo la mano a Jason este asintió y se dejó llevar.

\- Cuidado te enamoras del latino amor - advirtió entre risas Piper mientras Jason ponía cara de no entender absolutamente nada y era arrastrado por su amigo al centro donde todos bailaban sin control alguno.

\- Ven a bailar conmigo Teseo - susurró Perseo en un intento de que su amigo no esté tan molesto con él, aunque no sabia el motivo de esto. El antiguo rey de Atenas simplemente negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo - Vamos, a ti te gustan las fiestas-

\- No puedo esta prohibido para nosotros - murmuró el antiguo héroe con la mirada en el suelo, si Perseo había olvidado aquello, vio que la familia marin era la única aparte de los reyes y la diosa de la sabiduría que no se habían unido a la breve fiesta que se estaban dando acabo.

\- Oh lo olvidaba - se acercó más a Teseo y a su oído susurro - Después quiero que me expliques bien ese trato - el aliento del hijo de zeus hizo que al hijo de Poseidón le recorriera una corriente eléctrica por toda su espalda, sus vellos se erizaron y reprimió el temblor de su cuerpo. Sacudió la cabeza antes de asentir, Perseo no sabia porque pero le gustó causar eso en su amigo.

Zeus y Hera no estaban nada felices con la situación, pero no dijeron nada porque Poseidón los estaba mirando, puede que el este interesado en la lectura pero si de esta forma conseguía que su sobrino Apolo y sus hijos estén relajados por un momento lo iba a aceptar. Sus hijos pesar de no estar bailando con los demás se notaba que estaban tranquilos y no tensos lo leído, claro que también estaba notando lo que había entre Perseo y Teseo, mientras su hijo fuera feliz el no iba a decir nada.

Una o dos horas después Hestia le pidió amablemente a Ares que continúe con la lectura para poder después cenar e ir a descansar, el Dios accedió mientras comía una galleta que ella le dio.

 _ **Alguien subió la música y puso los bajos tan a tope que hasta nuestro bote vibraba.**_

Los semidioses y dioses estaban cansados y felices después de la breve fiesta que tuvieron, Annabeth no había bailado pero le agrado ver a los demás reír y sonreír. Quería que su sesos de alga este ahí, mientras no fuera así, su felicidad no estaría completa.

 _ **-... Miami -gritaba Quirón-. Trataré de vigilar...**_

La rubia le dio una mirada agradecida al centauro porque más que vigilar fue a su rescate. Luke que los veía y suspiraba el tampoco había bailado pero si se había relajado un poco pues en el momento de la fiesta nadie lo miró mal.

 _ **Nuestra nebulosa pantalla se desintegró como si alguien del otro lado le hubiese arrojado una botella, y Quirón se evaporó.**_

\- Una botella de cerveza y una bala de pintura- dijo el entrenador de héroes mientras negaba con la cabeza, sus parientes no tenían remedio. Dioniso por su parte sonreía, esas si eran fiestas.

 _ **Una hora más tarde divisamos tierra: una larga extensión de playa en la que se alineaban hoteles de muchos pisos. Las aguas empezaron a llenarse de barcos de pesca y buques cisterna.**_ A Luke y a Thalia eso se les hacia conocido, ambos le dieron una mirada a Annabeth pero ella solo correspondió a la de su amiga y asintió para después señalar el libro, dándole a entender que si era un lugar que ellas conocían. Luke vio las miradas de ellas y aunque no lo miraron a él también entendió que llegaron a un lugar donde los tres estuvieron.

 _ **Un guardacostas pasó por estribor y luego dio media vuelta, como para echar un segundo vistazo. Imagino que no veían cada día un bote salvavidas sin motor, tripulado por tres adolescentes y lanzado a más de cien nudos.**_

\- No no creo que vean eso todos los días - dijo Reyna que tenía su atención en el rubio ex Augur que había estado demasiado quieto y tranquilo todo este tiempo, no había bailado bi puesto mala cara. Algo se traía entre manos, debía saber que era.

 _ **-¡Es Virginia Beach! -dijo Annabeth cuando nos acercamos a la orilla-. ¡Por los dioses! ¿Cómo es posible que el Princesa Andrómeda haya llegado tan lejos en una sola noche? Deben de ser...**_

\- Virginia Beach - murmuró Luke mientras se sentaba bien y tratab de calcular cuál es la ruta que estaba tomando, habían avanzado mucho desde Long Island, cayó en la cuenta que entonces si estaban haciendo aquello que hablaban. Estaban bajando por la costa, paso las manos por su rostro ¿Cómo podía ser tan ciego en el libro? todo lo estaba haciendo mal.

 _ **-Cinco mil treinta millas náuticas -dije.**_

\- ¿Cómo lo supo? - pregunto una legado de Aquilon. Mientras la familia Marina si que sabia la razón de esto y sonreía por lo bajo.

 _ **Ella me miró asombrada.**_ _ **-¿Cómo lo sabes?**_ _ **-Pues... no estoy seguro.**_

 _Recién está descubriendo sus poderes_ pensaba felizmente Poseidón le agradaba que su hijo tuviera tanto poder no le importaba que los demás pensara que era peligroso, para él su hijo era perfecto tal como estaba.

 _ **Annabeth reflexionó un momento.**_

 _ **-Percy, ¿cuál es nuestra posición?**_ _ **-Treinta y seis grados, cuarenta y cuatro minutos norte; setenta y seis grados, dos minutos oeste -respondí automáticamente. Luego sacudí la cabeza-. ¡Uau! ¿Cómo es que lo sé?**_

Tritón rodó los ojos, eso le parecía tonto ¿como no podía darse cuenta que era por sus poderes con el agua, era algo demasiado notorio. Sintió agua en su cuello que lo hizo estremecer, volteó a ver quién era pero no había nada. Teseo por su parte aguantaba la risa lo mejor que podía y Perseo que seguía muy pegado a él tenía el ceño fruncido, algo pasaba el vio el agua y al segundo no, parpadeó varias veces no entendía nada.

 _Debes descansar y dejar de jugar esas bromas_ pensaba Teseo

 _Lo sé pero no todos los días puedo hacer eso con Tritón_ reía entre dientes la voz y su hermano sonrió de lado, con la mirada de Perseo encima este tenía el ceño fruncido.

 _ **-Por tu padre -dedujo Annabeth-. Cuando estás en el mar, posees una orientación perfecta. Es genial.**_

\- Un GPS marino humano wow - murmuró Leo mientras hacia anotaciones en las libretas y pensaba que definitivamente tenía que hablar con Percy... pero al pensar en el hecho que no estaba todo el entusiasmo que tenía se fue y dejó de dibujar en su libreta, la culpa llegaba una vez más. Suspiro y sonrió no debía pensar en eso.

 _ **Yo no estaba tan seguro. No quería convertirme en un GPS humano,**_

\- No quiere pero ya lo es y uno muy bueno - susurró Hazel abrazando a Frank después de la breve fiesta, en la que una vez más Nico se había pegado a su hermana huyendo de su rubio doctor, se habían sentado juntos. Nico estaba algo lejos de ellos completamente solo como le gustaba.

El hijo de Apolo que ahora estaba con Rachel y sus hermanos, lo veía desde su lugar. Estaba tan confundido con lo que sentía, quería creer que Nico sentía lo mismo y por eso huía de él, para que él no lo notara, prefería pensar en esa idea porque la otra que tenía no le gustaba y eso es que Nico solo lo veía como un amigo y le preocupaba el hecho de que él lo esté viendo con otras intenciones y por eso se alejaba así.

 _ **pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Tyson me dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.**_

 _ **-Viene bote.**_ _ **Me di la vuelta. El guardacostas, ahora ya abiertamente, venía por nosotros. Nos hizo señales con las luces y empezó a ganar velocidad.**_

\- La policía primero en la otra misión y ahora la guarda costera - refunfuñó de mal humor Hermes - Será que las autoridades no pueden dejar que uno cometa delitos en paz - los hijos de él y los de Apolo opinaban lo mismo que el Dios los demás solo o negaban con la cabeza o rodaban los ojos.

\- Tal vez si el sol los cegara de vez en cuando - susurro a su oído en tono travieso el Dios del sol haciendo sonreír a Hermes - Digo no sería mal plan -

\- Para nada malo - aseguró el Dios de los ladrones y Artemisa observaba con recelo aquel acercamiento, volteó a ver a la diosa del amor y está sonreía y suspiraba. La diosa de la casa volvió a verlos y sonrió un poco, solo esperaba que esto terminara mejor que las otras veces, su hermano merecía ser feliz.

 _ **-No podemos dejar que nos atrapen -dije-. Nos harían demasiadas preguntas.**_

\- Siempre tienen preguntas para hacer - refunfuñó Julia hija de Hermes cruzándose de brazos y sus hermanos asintieron.

\- Hasta si te ven en un callejón sin hacer nada tienen preguntas para hacer - dijo Cecil su hermano y los demás seguían asintiendo, a ellos si que les molestaba la intromisión de las autoridades en todo lo que hacían.

 _ **-Sigue adelante hasta la bahía de Chesapeake -dijo Annabeth-. Conozco un sitio donde escondernos.**_

Luke y Thalia asintieron ese era el lugar más cercano para esconderse que había, les alegraba que ella lo recordara. Más que nada a Luke, tenía buenos recuerdos de aquel lugar, habían dado un pequeño paseo mientras estaban ahí, fueron por un momento simples adolescentes y una niña. Pero bueno ahora eso era un pasado muy lejano, bajo la cabeza.

 _ **No le pregunté a qué se refería ni por qué conocía tan bien la región. Me arriesgué a aflojar un poquito más la tapa del termo: un nuevo chorro de viento nos impulsó como un cohete en torno al extremo norte de Virginia Beach y luego hacia la bahía de Chesapeake.**_

Annabeth y Thalía compartieron una mirada cómplice y triste recordando aquel lugar, fueron buenos tiempos considerando todo lo que vino después.

 _ **El guardacostas se iba quedando cada vez más atrás. No aminoramos la marcha hasta que las orillas de la bahía empezaron a estrecharse. Entonces me di cuenta de que estábamos entrando en la desembocadura de un río.**_

 _Bye bye localización de GPS_ pensaban los hijos del Dios del mar sabían bien que esta solo funcionaba en el territorio de su padre. Es decir el mar.

 _ **Percibí el cambio del agua salada a la dulce. Me sentía repentinamente cansado, exhausto, como si hubiera sufrido una brusca bajada de tensión.**_

\- Para todas sus habilidades necesita cierto grado de concentración y fuerza, si es nuevo con esta es natural que se canse rápido- dijo Hefestos señalando a los que parecían no entender porque el chico parecía exhausto si solo había dado direcciones.

\- Es como tu con tu localización bajo tierra- dijo Hades señalando a su pequeña hija Hazel y ella se quedó pensando en aquello y era la verdad la primera vez que usó su habilidad se sintió realmente exhausta al regresar a la súper así que asintió.

\- Lo mismo pasa con la habilidad de cada uno de ustedes - dijo Dioniso sin mirar a nadie pues su vista seguía en su preciada revista de vinos y viñedos - Pero entre más usen sus habilidades mejores serán y se cansarán menos hasta que lo hagan sin concentración- dio la vuelta a la página y los mestizos tanto griegos como romanos asintieron, ellos también se habían percatado de esto cuando usaban no solo sus habilidades sino también sus poderes. Ares siguió leyendo quería que haya pelea de una buena vez.

 _ **Ya no sabía dónde me encontraba ni en qué dirección debía orientar el bote. Menos mal que Annabeth me indicaba el camino.**_ _ **-Allí -dijo-. Después de ese banco de arena.**_

\- Conocías bien el terreno - señaló Thalia quien sabía bien hacia donde su amiga estaba dirigiendolos en el libro, la rubia solo asintió.

 _ **Viramos hacia una zona pantanosa invadida de maleza y detuve el bote al pie de un ciprés gigante.**_

El Dios del sol suspiró con tristeza, recordaba perfectamente el rostro de Cipariso. Se arrepentía de haberle regalado la jabalina, tal vez sin ella el habría vivido más, sintió una mano en su hombro volteó a ver y se topó con el rostro de Hermes que le sonreía triste, el palmeó la mano que le había puesto en el hombro y le devolvió la sonrisa ( N/A: *saca papelito y se pone lentes sin graduación* Cuenta el mito que Cipariso fue un joven descendiente de Heracles, del cual algunos dioses se enamoraron pero solo Apolo lo pudo conquistar, el chico vivía en un bosque y el Dios del sol le visitaba, una vez le regaló uno de sus venados sagrados y el muchacho amo al animal con devoción, este le seguía a todas partes y tenía las astas de oro, en otra ocasión le regaló una jabalina. Lo cual conllevó a la tragedia pues tratando de cazar un venado mato al suyo propio, la tristeza lo invadió y lloró y lloró, le suplico a Apolo que lo dejara seguir llorando su pena para toda la eternidad, entonces el lo convirtió en un árbol, el árbol de la tristeza, el dolor y el duelo por los seres queridos, consagrado desde entonces a los difuntos. Un Ciprés *se guarda el papel* no se que tiene Apolo con las plantas ya parece Demeter, bueno sigan leyendo).

 _ **Los árboles se cernían sobre nosotros, cubiertos de enredaderas. Los insectos zumbaban entre la hierba; el ambiente era bochornoso, sofocante, y de la superficie del río se levantaba una nube de vapor. En resumen, no era Manhattan y no me gustaba nada.**_

Un lugar demasiado seco pensaban los hermanos de el frunciendo el ceño ligeramente y Perseo pensaba lo mismo, después de todo el conocía bien a los hijos de su tío, a ellos no les gustaba nada cuando los elíseos pasaban por épocas secas y de mucho calor. Porque ahí se cubría cualquier clima para tener a todos los héroes felices, esos días el antiguo rey de Micenas se pasaba con ellos en el lago o en la piscina que el padre de ellos había mandado a poner.

 _ **-Vamos -dijo Annabeth-. Está ahí, en el banco de arena.**_ _ **-¿El qué? -pregunté.**_ _ **-Tú sígueme. -Agarró su petate-. Y será mejor que ocultemos el bote. No debemos llamar la atención.**_

Más de uno aprobó esta estrategia, Atenea la aprobaba porque por supuesto era su hija quien estaba dando la idea, pero aun así no dejo que su rostro denote algo de orgullo que sentía. Annabeth pensaba que para lo que les sirvió igual ocultarlo, porque al final ni habían vuelto a el.

 _ **Después de cubrirlo con ramas, Tyson y yo seguimos a Annabeth por la orilla, con los pies hundidos en un lodo rojizo. Una serpiente se deslizó junto a mi zapato y desapareció entre las hierbas.**_

"Aparecen mas parientes nuestros Martha" dijo George desde el bolsillo del dios de los ladrones.

"Tu crees que sea mi prima Kandaz" respondió Martha.

"Puede ser a ella le gustan esos lugares cálidos" dijo George y luego siseo y grito "!No me muerdas! "

"Entonces no andes haciendo ese rostro de rata babosa pensando en mi prima" contesto Martha y se escucho otro grito de George mientras Hermes rodaba los ojos y los demás reían por la pelea.

\- O se callan ahora o no habrá ratas en dos meses - advirtió el dios viendo como su bolsillo se movió pero pronto paro - Bien, Ares continua por favor - pidió mientras masajeaba el puente su nariz.

 _ **-No es sitio bueno -dijo Tyson, y aplastó los mosquitos que empezaban a hacer cola en su brazo como si fuera un buffet.**_

\- No no era bueno - mascullo entre dientes Clarisse recordando como los encontró y Chris se la quedo mirando antes de abrazarla y besar su mejilla a lo que ella respondió con un gruñido que le hizo reír.

 _ **-Aquí -dijo Annabeth por fin.**_ _ **Lo único que yo veía era un montón de zarzas. Ella apartó unas ramas enredadas, como si fuesen una puerta, y de repente vi que tenía ante mí un refugio camuflado.**_

Algunos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos ellos no se esperaban aquello y vieron a la chica que solo veía a su amiga Thalia que sonreía de lado. Luke seguía con la cabeza agachada en su puesto pero tenia una pequeña sonrisa mientras aun recordaba ese y sus demás refugios.

 _ **El interior era lo bastante grande para tres, incluso si el tercero era Tyson. Las paredes eran de plantas entretejidas, como las chozas de los nativos, y daban la impresión de ser impermeables.**_

\- Lo eran, teníamos que estar preparados ante cualquier adversidad - indico Thalia dando a entender que ella conocía ese lugar, su padre la vio por un segundo con el ceño fruncido, sabia que seguramente era algún refugio que construyo mientras viajaba con la hija de Atenea y el de Hermes pero aun así no le agradaba que ella supiera sobre construcciones de refugio.. luego sacudió la cabeza el no debía preocuparse por eso.

 _ **Amontonado en un rincón había todo lo necesario para una acampada: sacos de dormir, mantas, una nevera portátil y una lámpara de queroseno. También había provisiones para semidioses: puntas de bronce de jabalina, un carcaj repleto de flechas, una espada y una caja de ambrosía. Olía a moho, como si el lugar hubiera estado desocupado mucho tiempo.**_

Los griegos y romanos en especial los hijos de los dioses de la guerra silbaron impresionados, eso si era un refugio y estar preparado ante cualquier cosa. Ares sonrió ante la descripción del lugar y le dio una mirada de aprobación a la rubia y a la azabache al hijo de Hermes simplemente lo ignoro, aunque sabia que el también debió saber de ese lugar.

 _ **-Un escondite mestizo. -Miré maravillado a Annabeth-. ¿Lo construiste tú?**_ _ **-Thalia y yo -dijo en voz baja-. Y Luke.**_

Todos voltearon a verlo y el se removióincomodo, no se explicaban que lo pudo haber llevado de proteger a las dos chicas a querer destruirlas después. Los romanos mas bien no entendíandel todo su odio acerca de su padre, no es que ellos esténtampoco del todo felices con los padres ausentes pero al menos no queríandestruirlos solo por eso.

 _ **Aquello no debiera haberme preocupado. Ya sabía que Thalia y Luke habían cuidado de ella cuando era pequeña, y también que habían vivido los tres como fugitivos, ocultándose de los monstruos y sobreviviendo por sus propios medios, hasta que Grover los encontró y trató de conducirlos a la colina Mestiza. Pero siempre que Annabeth hablaba de la época que había pasado con ellos, yo me sentía... No sé. ¿Incómodo?**_

Afrodita negó con la cabeza, ella adivinaba exactamente lo que el chico estaba sintiendo, ella podía saberlo después de todo lo había visto aquí en la sala. Sonrió viendo a la rubia que al sentir su mirada se la devolvió un instante antes de esquivarla, poniendo sus mejillas rojas. Annabeth era lista ella también sabia cual era el sentimiento correcto de Percy, el lo había sentido desde que terminaron la primera misión. El se lo había dicho después, en una de sus citas, eso solo la hacia avergonzarse porque estaba segura que el describía bien cual era ese sentimiento.

 _ **No. Ésa no era la palabra**_.

Thalia miraba con picardía a su amiga que solo atino a ocultarse de su sonrisa burlona, Nico por otro lado frunció el ceño el lo sabia, lo sabia desde que conoció a Annabeth y a Percy, sabia lo que el sentía por ella, sabia que ella sentía lo mismo. Pero eso no significaba que no le doliera y que no se pudo haber ilusionado con eso, tomo su cabeza entre sus manos pues ahora no solo sentía eso por Percy, había alguien mas ahí presente. Afrodita sonrió tenia que hablar pronto a solas con el hijo de Hades o y el de Apolo que se veía preocupado mirando al azabache.

 _ **La palabra era «celoso».**_

Luke arqueo una ceja ¿celoso? ¿celoso de el y lo que compartió con Annabeth y Thalia? o... Celoso de que Annabeth lo quería a el, este razonamiento lo dejo un poco desconcertado, vio hacia Annabeth ella estaba sonrojada, los demás campistas le enviaban miradas y sonrisas burlonas. Frunció el ceño ¿Él no gustaba de Thalia? al parecer no, entonces ¿Por que?... ¿como la llamo siempre? prima, la consideraba su familia, mientras que a Annabeth la llamo su listilla, frunció más el ceño no importaba que edad tuviera ella era su hermanita, la única razón que lo detuvo tantos años en el campamento.

 _ **-Y tú... -dije-. ¿No crees que Luke venga a buscarnos aquí?**_ _ **Ella negó con la cabeza.**_

 _ **-Construimos una docena de refugios como éste. Dudo mucho que recuerde siquiera dónde están. Ni creo que le importe.**_

\- Recuerdo perfectamente donde están cada uno de nuestros refugios, sabría perfectamente a cual irías porque es el mas cercano a la velocidad que iban - tenia el ceño fruncido con severidad mirando el piso - Debo tener una razón por la que no los estoy siguiendo - Annabeth suspiro después había descubierto la razón por la que los había dejado ir tan fácil.

 _ **Se tendió sobre las mantas y empezó a hurgar en su petate. Su modo de moverse decía bien a las claras que no le apetecía hablar más del asunto.**_

\- Si no me dice no me entero - dijo en son de burla Rachel y los demás se echaron a reír, pero ella tenía la vista fija de forma disimulada sobre el ex Augur le había visto hace un momento guardar algo blanco en su bolsillo tenía que descubrir que era.

 _ **-Hummm... ¿Tyson? -dije-. ¿Te importaría echar un vistazo por ahí? Para buscar un súper selvático o algo por el estilo.**_

\- Un súper selvático ¿es enserio? - dijo incrédulo Butch y los demás estaban igual que el mientras Annabeth solo atinó a reír ligeramente, su novio a veces ponía las excusas más tontas para quedarse a solas con ella.

 _¿Es enserio?_ pensaba Teseo aguantando la risa, podía apostar cualquier cosa a que la voz estaba roja, lo podía oír carraspear. Perseo seguía viéndolo raro igual que los hermanos de este.

 _ **-¿Un súper?**_

 _Ni el cíclope se lo cree_ Tritón quería negarlo pero el asunto se le hacia gracioso, el semidiós era bastante torpe para poner excusa y quedarse solo con la chica. Rodo los ojos y aguantó la risa como sus hermanos.

Por otro lado los demás si que reían solo el pedía buscar eso en medio de la nada. Annabeth solo suspiro si tan solo supieran. Bueno pronto sabrían.

 _ **-Sí, para comprar patatas fritas. O dónuts. Cosas así. Pero no te vayas muy lejos.**_ _ **-Dónuts -dijo Tyson, muy serio-. Voy a buscar dónuts por la selva. -Salió y empezó a gritar-: ¡Dónuts!**_

\- Como si fuera a encontrar Donuts en la nada - mascullo Julie hija de Mercurio y los demás asintieron aquello era imposible, pero bueno el era un pequeño cíclope si que no lo podían culpar demasiado de tener tanto entusiasmo, en especial al cumplir una petición de su hermano mayor.

 _ **En cuanto se fue, me senté junto a Annabeth.**_

Afrodita y su descendencia no pudo evitar soltar un chillido de la emoción, al igual que Atenea no pudo reprimir una mirada de ira pura hacia la diosa del amor. Los demás cubrieron sus oídos lo mejor que pudieron para no quedar completamente sordos.

\- ¿Ya? - pregunto Ares algo molesto por el escándalo, ella le dio una sonrisa encantadora que hizo suspirar a más de uno y luego asintió.

La diosa de la sabiduría se puso a decir cosas entre dientes mientras miraba algún punto muerto en la pared de la sala de los tronos, cosas como que ella no iba a permitir que estén juntos, que ese se iba a mantener lejos de su hija no importaba lo mucho que le costara.

 _ **-Oye, siento lo de... Ya sabes, que te encontraras con Luke y tal.**_

\- No es su culpa - rodaron los ojos quienes más conocían a Percy, los del Argo II más Thalía, Nico y Will se prometieron que debían hablar con él urgente cuando pusiera un pie en esa sala.

 _ **-No es culpa tuya. -Desenvainó su cuchillo y empezó a limpiar la hoja con un trapo.**_ _ **-Nos ha dejado escapar con demasiada facilidad -dije.**_

Muchos asintieron incluso el mismo Luke que trataba de pensar que es lo que su yo del libro tramaba, si no se equivocaba iba a hacer lo de siempre. Era hijo de Hermes y había algo que sabia hacer bien y eso era engañar para conseguir sin mucho esfuerzo lo que quería. Abrió los ojos con entendimiento vaya que hacia las cosas mal ¿cómo podía llegar a hacer eso?.

 _ **En realidad, esperaba que fueran imaginaciones mías, pero Annabeth asintió.**_

 _ **-Yo estaba pensando lo mismo. Eso que le oímos decir sobre una «jugada» y también lo de «morderán el anzuelo». Me parece que hablaba de nosotros.**_

Luke con Chris asintieron arregañadientes eso es lo que habían estado planeando, usar a Grover como señuelo para saber donde estaba el vellocino. Luke sabía que Annabeth en cuanto se enterara de lo del árbol y que Grover estaba en peligro no dudaría en ir por ello, una vez que lo obtuviera se lo robaría y lo usaría para sus planes. Luke miró a Thalía y tal vez solo después... pero sería muy tarde.

 _ **-¿El vellocino es el anzuelo? ¿O Grover?**_

\- Ambos - dijeron al mismo tiempo Chris y Luke luego se miraron y después al piso, el rubio recibió algunas malas miradas. Annabeth solo suspiro con tristeza igual que Thalía.

 _ **Ella estudió el filo del cuchillo.**_

 _ **-No lo sé, Percy. Quizá quiere quedarse el vellocino. Quizá espera que hagamos nosotros lo más difícil para luego robárnoslo. Aún no puedo creer que envenenase el árbol...**_

Zeus veía con furia al muchacho, este simplemente siguió mirando el suelo. Si de verdad hizo eso, el mismo pensaba que se merecía ese rayo. Poseidón por otra parte vigilaba a su pequeño hermano pues apretaba su perno pero este no hizo nada.

 _ **-¿Qué quería decir con eso de que Thalia se habría puesto de su lado?**_

\- No lo haría- dijo ella con firmeza y miraba con severidad a Luke, el asintió una parte de él lo sabía puede que llegara a tentarla pero no lograría que ella esté contra los dioses.

 _ **-Se equivoca**_.

Thalía vio con agradecimiento a su amiga y ella solo sonrió un poco.

 _ **-No pareces muy convencida.**_

\- Annabeth- dijo la hija de Zeus y la otra soltó una risita nerviosa mientras los demás reían por lo bajo igual que Luke.

 _ **Annabeth me lanzó una mirada fulminante y entonces casi deseé no haber hablado, al menos mientras ella empuñara el cuchillo.**_

\- No no es recomendable estar de ese lado de la mirada - aseguraron varios que la habían recibido.

\- Y peor cuando tiene su daga en la mano - afirmaron Travis y Connor con estremecimiento, cuantas veces no habían estado ahí de ese lado por alguna broma.

 _ **-¿Sabes a quién me recuerdas sobre todo, Percy? A Thalia. Sois tan parecidos que resulta espeluznante. Quiero decir: o bien habríais sido amigos inseparables, o bien os habríais estrangulado el uno al otro.**_

\- Digamos que algo intermedio - hizo una mueca Thalia porque la verdad al principio no se habían llevado bien, claro ahora se llevaban mejor pero ella seguía siendo la teniente de las cazadoras, así que mucho tiempo juntos no tenían. Luke por su parte frunció el ceño en el sueño ellos se habían llevado demasiado bien, no le importaba que según fueran familia porque después de todo los dioses no tienen ADN así que no tendrían problema, se habían pasado demasiado pegado demasiado para su gusto. Así que no entendía porque ella decía que era algo intermedio.

 _ **-Dejémoslo en «amigos inseparables».**_

Thalia rióy las cazadoras bufaron, ellos no podíanser amigos inseparables. Aunque las cazadoras no podíannegar que ella estaba verdaderamente preocupada por la desaparicióndel chico, pero hace unos díasestaba mas relajada. Más ella.

 _ **-Thalia se enfadaba a veces con su padre, igual que tú. Ahora bien, ¿tú te revolverías contra el Olimpo por ese motivo? Miré fijamente el carcaj de flechas que había en el rincón.**_

Cuando Ares comenzó a leer aquella pregunta Poseidon dio un leve respingo, quería saber esa respuesta, vio el rostro de los demás semidioses y sus movimientos de cabeza, eso lo tranquilizo. Zeus por otra parte veía de reojo a su hija que solo entrecerró los ojos pero después negó con la cabeza como si la pregunta se la hubieran hecho a ella y tuviera que sobre pensar en la respuesta.

 _ **-No.**_

Poseidón soltóel aire que no sabia que habíasostenido desde que empezóla pregunta, era un alivio para el aquello. Estaba bien que le tranquilizara la respuesta de los semidioses presentes pero solo calmo su ansiedad con la respuesta de su hijo en el libro. Los hermanos del chico por otra parte habían confiado en que la respuesta fuera negativa después de todo ¿Por que tendría tantos amigos en los campamentos si la respuesta fuera positiva? si hubiera sido positiva tal vez todos le detestarían como al rubio.

 _ **-Muy bien. Pues ella tampoco. Luke se equivoca. Annabeth clavó el cuchillo en el suelo.**_

Luke le dio una mirada a Annabeth, sabia que su yo futuro tambiénpensaba que Thalia no se uniríaa el, la conocíademasiado bien pero seguramente este guardaba la esperanza de que al menos una de los dos iba a estar con el en el mundo que iba a crear su señor Cronos, despuésde todo ellas eran la razónprincipal de eso. Suspiro dudaba que todo lo que su señor le prometióenserio se fuera a hacer realidad aunqueganaran.

 _ **Quería preguntarle por la profecía que Luke había mencionado y por la relación que tenía con mi decimosexto cumpleaños, pero pensé que no me lo iba a contar. Quirón había dejado bien claro que no estaba autorizado a conocerla hasta que los dioses lo decidieran.**_

El entrenador de héroesasintió, el solo tubo que saberla cuando fue necesario. Aun recordaba lo aterrado que estuvo cuando se entero de ello, lo aterrada que estuvo Annabeth desde que la escucho. Vio a Luke que ahora solo veíaal piso, aunqueel no quisiera fue por mucho el promotor de aquella profecía.

 _ **-¿Y a qué se refería Luke cuando te recriminaba que viajaras con un cíclope? -pregunté-. Ha dicho que tú precisamente...**_ _ **-Ya sé lo que ha dicho. Se refería... a la verdadera causa de la muerte de Thalia.**_

La nombrada hizo una ligera mueca de desagrado ante eso y sobo su abdomen, no era una historia que ele agrade recordar. Luke hizo la misma mueca y sobo sus muñecas de forma involuntaria, Annabeth solo suspiro y Atenea presto atención.

Los que recordaban la fogata solo miraron con un poco de pena a la hija de Atenea ella era pequeña cuando sufrió ese ataque. Claro que le iba a causar un trauma.

 _ **Aguardé, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Annabeth inspiró, temblorosa. -Nunca puedes fiarte de un cíclope, Percy. Una noche, hace seis años, cuando Grover nos llevaba hacia la colina Mestiza... Se interrumpió al oír chirriar la puerta de la choza.**_

Atenea quería maldecir y tomar el estúpido para encontrar la parte que le interesaba o leer hasta llegar a esa de una buena vez, porque sabia que en el estaba el porque su hija le temía a esos monstruos. Pero no mostró emoción alguna.

Poseidón por otra parte ya se temía para donde iba esa historia y solo acariciaba la mano de su esposa, pero no era su culpa que aquellos cíclopes atacaran, la mayoría de ellos perdía el rumbo al ser dejados por su madre y el solo podía guiarlos de forma indirecta a su reino, lo cual no era fácil y no muchos lograban llegar y se volvían malos. No era algo que de verdad el quisiera, el lo ultimo que querría era crear mas monstruos para sus hijos. ( N/A: cofcofadiferenciadeciertadiosavengativacofcof que horrible tos, sigan con la lectura)

 _ **Tyson entró agachándose. -¡Dónuts! -dijo orgulloso, sosteniendo un caja. Annabeth lo miró incrédula.**_

Mas de uno se tenso ¿De donde habíasacado eso? si segúnestaban en medio de la nada. Los que si sabíanque significaba eso comenzaron a preocuparse por ellos. Luke veíade arriba abajo a Annabeth asegurándoseque estaba ahíy que no le pasonada.

 _ **-¿De dónde has sacado eso? Estamos en medio del pantano. No hay nada en varios kilómetros... -A sólo quince metros -dijo Tyson-. Una tienda de Dónuts Monstruo. Ahí, en la colina.**_

\- Demasiado cerca - murmuro Hylla que sabia bien lo que significaba encontrar uno de esos, vio a su hermana esta aun vigilaba al rubio aquello le seguía pareciendo extraño a la reina de las amazonas, pero conocía a su hermana lo suficiente para saber que seguramente asegurándose que ese no meta en mas líos a la legión, porque al hacer algo contra los griegos, estaba asegurando una rebelión entre romanos y griegos.

 _ **-Esto me huele muy mal -murmuró Annabeth. Estábamos agazapados detrás de un árbol y mirábamos aquella tienda de dónuts en medio de la maleza. Parecía bastante nueva, con unos escaparates muy bien iluminados, una zona de aparcamiento y un estrecho camino que se internaba en el bosque. Pero no había nada más en los alrededores, y tampoco coches en el aparcamiento. Vimos sólo a un empleado que leía una revista detrás de la caja registradora. El letrero de la marquesina, con unas enormes letras negras que incluso yo podía descifrar, ponía: DÓNUTS MONSTRUO.**_

\- Lo de monstruo no sera... - comenzóa decir Ana hija de Marte mirando a la rubia y ella mas algunos chicos griegos y otrostanto romanos asintieron, ella trago saliva- Vaya y yo que pensé que solo era una cadena de comida rápida-

\- Es lo que quieren que creas - aseguro Clarisse - Así obtienen clientes y alimentan a su ganado si así lo podemos llamar - muchos mas tragaron salivaaquello sonaba horrible, en especial si comenzaban a imaginar con que le alimentaban.

 _ **Un ogro de tebeo le estaba dando un mordisco a la última «O». El sitio olía muy bien, nos llegaba el típico aroma de dónuts de chocolate recién hechos.**_ _ **-Esto no debería estar aquí -susurró Annabeth-. Hay algo que no encaja.**_

\- Es obvio que no encaja estánen medio de la nada - murmuro con preocupaciónPolux viendo a su hermano que estaba igual de metido en la historia que el.

\- Pero tus amigos salieron bien de aquello - susurro en respuesta Ariadna ganándosela atenciónde ambos chicos y Polux asintió, podíaacostumbrase a eso, despuésde todo no es como que todos los díasuna diosa se preocupe por ti, en especial la esposa de tu padre inmortal. Ella les sonrió dulcemente y ellos hicieron lo mismo. Dioniso los veíafeliz.

 _ **-Es sólo una tienda de dónuts -dije.**_

 _ **-¡Chist!**_ _ **-¿Por qué cuchicheas? Tyson ha entrado y ha comprado una docena. Y no le ha pasado nada.**_

Muchos asintieron de acuerdo con este pensamiento otros negaron con la cabeza sabiendo la razónpor la cual al cíclopeno le hicieron nada. Tritónhizo una ligera mueca, no le agradaba que el muchacho este tan cerca de ese lugar, ni el ni el cíclope.

 _ **-Él es un monstruo.**_ _ **-Venga ya, Annabeth. Dónuts Monstruo no significa que sean sólo para monstruos. Es una cadena. En Nueva York hay varios.**_

Eso equivalióa varios asentimientosmas y algunas caras de preocupacióntambién.

 _ **-Una cadena -repitió ella-. ¿Y no te resulta extraño que aparezca un local así inmediatamente después de pedirle a Tyson que fuera a buscar dónuts? ¿Aquí, en medio del pantano?**_

 _ **Pensé en ello. Sí parecía un poquito raro, pero bueno, las tiendas de dónuts no ocupaban un puesto muy destacado en mi lista de amenazas siniestras.**_

\- Desdeese díaapuesto que si que lo ocupan - aseguro Will con una mueca de asco y de reojo vio a Nico que parecíaperdido entre sus pensamientos mirando sus manos. Afrodita lo vigilaba igual que el padre del muchacho. Y un poco la diosa de la primavera.

 _ **-Podría ser una guarida -dijo Annabeth.**_

\- Guarida de ¿que? - pregunto Hazel pero al ver e rostro de algunos se escondió con Frank - ya no quiero saber gracias - murmuro y su novio acaricio suavemente su hombro, bajo la mirada atenta de varios dioses como los padres de ambos, la madrastra de ella y la tía de ella también. Ademas de la mirada cariñosa que les daba la diosa del amor. Ese era la otra clase de amor que le gustaba el tierno.

 _ **Tyson soltó un gemido. No creo que entendiese a Annabeth más de lo que yo la entendía (que no era mucho),**_

Annabeth nególigeramentecon la cabeza mientras los demásreíany el ex Augur los vigilaba, sabia que habíavarios ojos encima de él. ¡El no era estúpidopor favor! pero aunque lo vieran todo el tiempo nadie sabríalo que tramaba de eso estaba seguro.

 _ **pero su tono había conseguido ponerlo nervioso. Se había zampado media docena de dónuts de la caja y tenía la boca embadurnada de azúcar. -Una guarida ¿para qué? -pregunté. -¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué proliferan tan deprisa las tiendas que funcionan con una franquicia? -repuso-. Un día no hay nada y al otro día... ¡zas!, aparece una hamburguesería, o un café, o lo que sea. Primero un local, luego dos, cuatro... Réplicas exactas diseminándose por todo el país.**_

Los semidioses se quedaron pensando en aquello, la verdad era que ninguno se habíadetenido a meditarlo con demasiada paciencia, excepto los hijos de la diosa de la sabiduríaa ellos les recorrióun friópor la espalda, no eran buenos pensamientos acerca de esos lugares y los demáscomenzaron a comprender y abrieron mucho los ojos con sorpresa por la conclusióna la que llegaron, no podíancreerlo.

 _ **-Hummm... Pues nunca lo había pensado.**_

 _ **-Percy, si algunas cadenas se multiplican a tanta velocidad es porque sus sucursales están conectadas de un modo mágico a la fuerza vital de un monstruo. Algunos hijos de Hermes se las ingeniaron para hacerlo en la década de mil novecientos cincuenta. Criaron...**_

Todos se quedaron mirando al dios de los ladrones como esperando que el responda antes que el libro - hey que eso aun no sucede aquí- se defendióel dios con las manos alzadas. ¡Faltaban años para eso por favor!, dejaron de verlo solo para que el dios de la guerra siga, este sonreíaalgo iba a pasar.

 _ **-Se quedó petrificada. -¿Qué? -pregunté-. ¿Qué criaron? -No hagas... movimientos... bruscos -dijo como si su vida dependiera de ello-.**_

Todos se tensaron, la familia marina se comenzóa preocupar, Tritónlo hacia en menor medida. Zeus y Hera por su parte solo estaban aburridos y esperaban que todo concluya pronto para efectuar el juramento por el ríoestigio y hacerlo valedero. Lo que ellos no estaban pensando es que esta lectura era enviada por las moiras y que ella eran quienes elegían que destino tomaba.

 _ **Muuuy despacio, date la vuelta. Entonces lo oí: una especie de roce, como de algo enorme arrastrándose entre el follaje.**_

Poseidón apretóla mano de su consorte que solo se la acaricio suavemente para reducir un poco su tensión. Teseo se estaba poniendo nervioso y Perseo por alguna razónpensóque estando mas cerca de el podríaaliviar estos nervios, asíque se acerco mas a su amigo este lo vio y le sonrióagradecido mientras se arrimaba a el. Orion y Belerofonte compartieron una mirada antes de mirar un momentoa la diosa del amor que por su puesto los veíacon una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No eran los únicosasíde pegados y eso a ella le tenia emocionada.

 _ **Me di la vuelta y vi una cosa del tamaño de un rinoceronte deslizándose entre las sombras de los árboles. Emitía un potente silbido y su mitad delantera se retorcía en todas direcciones. Al principio no entendí lo que veía. Luego comprendí que aquella cosa tenía múltiples cuellos: al menos siete, cada uno rematado con una sibilante cabeza de reptil. Tenía la piel curtida y debajo de cada cuello lucía un babero de plástico con una leyenda: «¡Soy el Monstruo de los Dónuts!»**_

\- ¡Una Hidra! - gritaron con algo de horror aquellos que reconocieron al monstruo sobresaltando un poco a los que no y vieron a hermes que solo levanto las manos.

\- No es mi culpa, son mis hijos y sus motivos deberántener - logro decir ante las miradas asesinas que le enviaban no solo los semidioses sino tambiénalgunos dioses ¿Como se le ocurríalos hijos de el hacer eso? . Apolo vio a Ares pidiendo que siga la lectura pero el estaba divertido viendo como casi mataban al dios de los ladrones con la mirada.

\- Y entonces ahíestaba yo conduciendo el auto del sol - comenzóa decir el dios de la verdad ganándosela atenciónde todos y en especial de Ares porque lo estaba mirando de soslayo - Cuando pasaba por el templo del dios de la guerra y vi algo - el dios de la guerra abriólos ojos con terror autentico - No esperaba ver aquello en la habitación... - el dios de la guerra comenzóa leer en voz alta antes de que terminara la frase mientras Afrodita riópor lo bajo como sabiendo lo que estaba por decir Apolo.

 _ **Saqué mi bolígrafo, pero Annabeth me sostuvo la mirada y me transmitió una silenciosa advertencia.**_

\- Se comunican con la mirada - dijo con voz románticay soñadora Ana hija de Venus y sus hermanas romanas y griegas suspiraron. Las cazadoras bufaron ante esto. Ellas veíanseñales de amor e cualquier parte.

Piper por su parte esquivaba la mirada divertida de su novio y de su mejor amigo pues ella habíasucumbido a su lado afrodita y tambiénsuspiro. Drew en cambio era algo aparte ella miraba al novio de su hermana como planeando como separarlos, despuésde todo ella tenia que hacer la prueba de la cabaña aunqueno quisiera y ella se estaba proponiendo hacercela cumplir.

 _ **Todavía no.**_ _ **Capté el mensaje. Muchos monstruos tienen una vista desastrosa. Era posible que aquella hidra pasara de largo, pero si destapaba la espada, el brillo del bronce llamaría su atención.**_

 _ **Aguardamos.**_

 _ **La hidra estaba a menos de un metro. Parecía husmear el terreno y los árboles como si buscara algo. Luego advertí que dos cabezas estaban desgarrando un trozo de lona amarilla: uno de nuestros petates. Aquella cosa había estado ya en nuestro refugio. Estaba siguiendo nuestro rastro.**_

Todos habíanolvidado el asunto anterior, estaban tensos nuevamente Katie se aferraba con fuerza a Travis y Connor estaba en una situaciónmuy parecida con Miranda. Demeter solo podíapensar en que mas les valíahacerlas felices porque si no iban a conocer su ira.

 _ **Me palpitaba el corazón. En el campamento ya había visto una cabeza de hidra disecada, pero aquello no me había preparado en absoluto para enfrentarme con una de verdad. Cada cabeza tenía forma de diamante, como las serpientes de cascabel, pero en la boca contaba con una doble hilera de dientes de tiburón.**_

\- Porque es tan descriptivo dioses - murmuro Kayla aferrándoseal brazo de Malcom si de alguna forma ella habíallegado a estar a su lado despuésde la fiesta y Lou solo veíacon el ceño fruncido como el trataba de tranquilizarla.

\- Porque es Percy y el suele fijarse en todo, pero no te preocupes seguro pronto terminan con esto - aseguro el bastante tranquilo y Annabeth que estaba a su otro lado le daba miradas extrañadas a Kayla ella no era una chica miedosa y apostaba lo que sea que por mas descriptivos que fueran los pensamientos de su novio no la aterraban tanto como aseguraba. Ahí había algo más.

 _ **Tyson temblaba. Dio un paso atrás y partió sin querer una ramita. Al instante, las siete cabezas se volvieron silbando hacia nosotros.**_

\- Oh no - fue el susurro general de la sala ante esto, la tensióniba en aumento.

Apolo estaba verdaderamente preocupado por su pequeño ex paciente ya no tan pequeño por eso en señal de apoyo Hermes le tendiósu mano y el dios la apretaba. Artemisa ensancho su sonrisa, tal vez si esos dos estaban juntos su hermano dejaríade fastidiarla tanto como lo hacia.

 _ **-¡Dispersaos! -gritó Annabeth, y se lanzó hacia la derecha.**_

 _ **Yo rodé hacia la izquierda. Una cabeza de la hidra escupió un chorro de líquido verde que pasó junto a mi hombro y acabó rociando un olmo. El tronco empezó a echar humo y desintegrarse. El árbol entero se venía abajo sobre Tyson, que no se había movido de su sitio y permanecía paralizado frente al monstruo.**_

No se escuchaba ni el mas mínimoruido en el interior de la sala de los tronos casi todos conteníanel aliento, Hestia desde su hoguera los veíaa casi todos con una sonrisa sincera le agradaba el color que la hoguera tenia, se sentíacada vez mas como un verdadero hogar tenia que ser. Claro exceptuando por ciertas personas que solo poníanel ambiente de caos y desunión. A esos prefirióno mirarlos.

- _ **¡Tyson! -Le hice un placaje con todas mis fuerzas y logré derribarlo justo cuando la hidra se lanzaba sobre él. El árbol se desplomó con estrépito sobre dos cabezas.**_

Algunos soltaron el aliento otrosse tensaron mas. Tritónestaba aliviado por una parte y aunqueno quisiera admitir verdaderamente preocupado por el arriesgado muchacho y la intrepidez que acababa de cometer. Ares por su parte estaba emocionado, al fin había lago de acción en el capitulo.

 _ **La bestia retrocedió dando tumbos, liberó de un tirón sus cabezas atrapadas y gimió enfurecida. Le escupió ácido al árbol con las siete cabezas a la vez, y el tronco se disolvió hasta convertirse en un humeante charco de desperdicios.**_

\- Imaginen lo que seria de un semidiós- soltóClovis de la nada haciendo asustar a mas de uno y peor con la hermosa imagen mental de que a alguien lo queme el ácidode una hidra.

 _ **-¡Muévete! -le dije a Tyson. Me hice a un lado y destapé a Contracorriente con la esperanza de desviar la atención del monstruo.**_ _ **Funcionó.**_

 _Perfecto_ pensaba Poseidon con pesadumbre e ironía mientras no mostraba emoción en su rostro y solo veía la mano de su consorte _Ahora ahíva él a buscar el peligro._

 _Llegue a losdieciséis_ susurro una voz al oído del portador de tormentas que bien lo alivio un poco porque la reconocía como la voz de antes y era la de su hijo, también lo preocupo se oía cansado y débil lo que solo le hacia preguntarse una vez mas donde estaba el chico.

 _Espero verte pronto_ pensó el y una brisa de mar se sintió en la sala alegrando a demasiados entre ellos al dios aunque no sonrió igual que su familia, ellos se abstuvieron de hacerlo.

 _ **La visión del bronce celestial resulta odiosa para la mayoría de los monstruos. En cuanto apareció la hoja resplandeciente de mi espada, la hidra se abalanzó hacia ella con todas sus cabezas, silbando y mostrando los dientes.**_

El Dios de la guerra estaba más que feliz, pronto habría pelea y ya quería ver como resultaba esto, después de todo estaban contra una Hidra, uno de los pocos monstruos que no se podían destruir con solo una espada. Además el título decía algo de confederados muertos, eso significaba que su hija aparecería, solo los suyos y los de Hades podían manejar de esos y los chicos de su tío aun no aparecían en ninguna lectura.

 _ **La buena noticia era que Tyson estaba fuera de peligro por el momento.**_

Muchos asintieron eso si que eran buenas noticias, pero el padre de Percy ya temía a cuales eran las malas.

 _ **La mala era que yo estaba a punto de disolverme en un charco de materia viscosa.**_

\- Si no me dice no me entero - murmuró con ironía Belerofonte lo que era poco propio en el y sus hermanos se le quedaron viendo un momento, bueno que el tenia todos los motivos para no portarse como de costumbre ¡Su hermano menor lo tenía de los nervios con esos pensamientos!.

 _ **Una cabeza hizo amago de morderme. Sin pensarlo, enarbolé la espada...**_ _ **-¡No! -aulló Annabeth.**_

\- ¡No! - también aullaron los de la sala que querían al muchacho. Ares hizo una mueca porque gritaron bastante fuerte y después los miró de forma asesina, miró a su hermano el Dios del sol, prometiendo que a la próxima leía cualquier otro menos él.

 _ **Demasiado tarde. Le rebané limpiamente la cabeza, que rodó sobre la hierba y dejó en su lugar un muñón palpitante: un muñón que enseguida dejó de sangrar y empezó a hincharse como un balón.**_

 _ **En cuestión de segundos, el cuello cercenado se ramificó en otros dos y cada uno creció hasta convertirse en una nueva cabeza.**_

\- Solo lo empeoró más- mordía su labio la diosa de la primavera preocupada por el chico y sintió unos brazos rodearla, se dejó llevar y atraer por su esposo y que la sostuviera contra su pecho. Sonrió.

 _ **Ahora tenía ante mí a una hidra de ocho cabezas.**_ _ **-¡Percy! -me regañó Annabeth-. ¡Acabas de abrir en alguna parte otra sucursal de Dónuts Monstruo!**_

\- ¿Así es como? - pregunto con algo de interés Chris hijo de Marte viendo a la rubia y ella asintió, el estaba impresionado a su lado una chica golpeó sus costillas con el codo, el volteo a verla.

\- No irás en busca de esa hidra - espetó ella mirándole con enojo y el asintió mansamente sabía que ella podía llegar a hacer muy mala si se lo proponía, si alguien dijo que las hijas de Venus no daban miedo no habían conocido a Ana es lo único que podía pensar el chico.

Mientras estos dos discutían Teseo por su parte hacia una mueca ¿Como podía ella preocuparse por eso? ¿no veía acaso que casi lo habían matado? pero pronto se distrajo de eso, el olor a ozono que provenía de Perseo estaba consiguiendo eso. Pronto sacudió la cabeza no entendía bien que le pasaba además que aún estaba algo molesto por lo del barco y Andrómeda se separó un poco de su amigo.

 _ **Esquivé otro chorro de ácido.**_ _ **-¿Estoy a punto de morir y eso es lo único que te preocupa?**_

\- Exacto- dijeron por lo bajo todos los hermanos del chico, si ellos pudieran mirar mal a la chica lo habrían hecho pero se limitaron a fruncir el ceño y ver el piso.

 _ **¿Cómo podemos acabar con ella?**_ _ **-¡Con fuego! -gritó Annabeth-. ¡Necesitamos fuego!**_

\- Están en medio de la nada, en un pantano ¿De dónde van a sacar fuego?- pregunto Dakota mientras se limpiaba un poco los labios rojos que cargaba por el Kool Aid.

 _ **En cuanto lo dijo, recordé la historia. Las cabezas de la hidra sólo dejarían de multiplicarse si quemábamos los muñones antes de que volvieran a crecer. Eso, al menos, era lo que Hércules había hecho. Pero nosotros no teníamos fuego.**_

\- Tal vez debamos contar nuevas historias, después de todo Lina Adara lo merece - dijo Hermes en tono travieso y Apolo aprobaba esto.

\- Es mi cazadora, no necesita que alguien conozca su historia- gruño Artemisa viendo mal al Dios de los ladrones.

\- ¡Ahí está! - chasqueó los dedos un sonriente Apolo - Podemos contar la última andanza de ese y como se convirtió en alguien mejor - Artemisa lo vio con el ceño fruncido un momento y después pareció pensar la idea.

\- Por supuesto- admitió ella - Se convirtió en alguien mucho mejor - sonrió de lado mientras sentía como a alguien si que le estaba fastidiando esta conversación y era al padre de la nombrada nueva cazadora. Ares deseo continuar para ver la aparición de su hija en el libro.

 _ **Retrocedí hacia el río. La bestia me siguió.**_

 _ **Annabeth se movió hacia mi izquierda e intentó distraer una de sus cabezas, manteniendo a raya aquellos dientes afiladísimos con su cuchillo. Pero otra cabeza se abalanzó de lado sobre ella y la derribó en el lodo.**_

Atenea estaba tensa aunque trataba de no demostrarlo pues su hija en el libro estaba siendo atacada por una hidra, una hidra criada como ganado por los hijos de Hermes, pero ya verían ellos también por criar esas cosas como si fueran ganado o algo así. Ademas que se estaba arriesgando ¡Por el estúpido chiquillo de Poseidon! pero esto no iba a suceder no mientras todo marchara según el plan. Su tío no molestaría nunca mas en tierra, ni el ni su descendencia.

 _ **-¡No lastimes a mis amigos! -Tyson se lanzó a la carga y se interpuso entre la hidra y Annabeth. Mientras ella se incorporaba de nuevo, Tyson empezó a aporrear con los puños las ocho cabezas a una velocidad increíble. Pero ni siquiera Tyson podría detenerlas por mucho tiempo.**_

\- ¡bien Tyson! - victorearon los semidioses que le conocíanmas y teníansonrisas en sus rostros, sabíanque si que el cíclopeno resistiríamucho pero al menos servia hasta que encontraran una forma de salir de eso.

 _ **Retrocedíamos poco a poco, esquivando chorros de ácido y desviando las acometidas de las cabezas sin cercenarlas. Pero era consciente de que no hacíamos más que aplazar una muerte segura. Al final cometeríamos un error y aquella cosa nos mataría a los tres.**_

 _¿Por que piensas así?_ pensaba el dios de los mares mientras reprimía con todas sus energías un rostro de angustia ante lo pesimista de su hijo. Los hermanos de Percy ahí presentes hicieron una ligera mueca por lo bajo tampoco les agradaba ese pensamiento pero al menos el salio de esa y seguía vivo ¿no?.

 _ **Entonces oí un ruido extraño: un chuc-chuc-chuc que al principio tomé por los latidos de mi corazón. Sonaba con tanta fuerza que hacía temblar la orilla del río.**_ _ **-¿Qué es ese ruido? -gritó Annabeth, sin quitar los ojos de la hidra.**_

-Motor de vapor -dijo Tyson.

Todos miraron extrañados el libro ¿Un barco en aquel pantano? y todavía ¿un barco a vapor? los que sabían que Clarisse había salido a esa misión en un barco como el mencionado le enviaban miradas poco discretas y ella solo gruñía.

 _ **-¿Qué? -Me agaché y la hidra escupió su ácido por encima de mi cabeza.**_

Anfitrite estaba cada vez mas preocupada por su esposo, el tenia apretando la manga de su trono con una de sus manos prácticamenteya le tenia destrozada, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- El va a estar bien cariño - susurro ella a su oídoy el respiro despacio soltando un poco la manga del trono, ella era un buen apoyo en estos momentos. Sushijos estaban tan angustiados como su padre y Teseo estaba algo cansado asíque se estaba quedando dormido. Perseo que estaba cerca podíanotarlo.

\- No debiste haber venido a la lectura - susurro a su oídopero el hijo de Poseidón no le hizo caso y el hijo de Zeus fruncióel ceño, eso era prueba de que seguíamolesto con el pero no entendíaporque.

 _ **Entonces, del río que teníamos a nuestra espalda, nos llegó una voz femenina muy conocida:**_

 _ **-¡Allí! ¡Preparad la batería del treinta y dos!**_ _ **No me atrevía a desviar la vista, pero si la chica que teníamos detrás era quien yo creía, ahora teníamos enemigos en dos frentes.**_

\- Ni que fueran tan importantes para considerarlos mis enemigos - bufo Clarisse dando a entender que ella era a quien escuchabanen el libro, el dios de la guerra sonreíasu hija ya habíaaparecido en el libro.

 _ **Una rasposa voz masculina dijo:**_

 _ **-¡Está demasiado cerca, señora!**_ _ **-¡Malditos héroes! -dijo la chica-. ¡Avante a todo vapor!**_ _ **-Sí, señora.**_ _ **-Fuego a discreción, capitán.**_

Frank se quedo mirando a Clarisse detenidamente al parecer ella controlaba bien a aquellos esqueletos y en el libro ella era menor que el ahora. Estaba sorprendido el apenas había podido con los tres que le había dado su padre junto con la lanza pero al parecer ella podía controlar a los de un barco entero si no se equivocaba.

 _ **Annabeth entendió lo que iba a ocurrir una fracción de segundo antes que yo.**_ _ **-¡Al suelo! -gritó, y nos tiramos boca abajo justo cuando la explosión surgía del río y sacudía la tierra.**_ _ **¡¡BUUUUUM!!**_

\- ¡Ares! - gritaron los diosesmientras el dios de la guerra reíaa carcajadas por las caras que teníanpues habíaguardado silencio antes de leer la onomatopeya y despuésgrito a todo pulmón. Ahora entendíaporque Hermes y Apolo leíanlas cosas asíigual que sus hijos, era como una pequeña venganza de todos los gritos y malas miradas que recibíangracias a estar detrásdel libro, el dios no dijo nada y solo continuo leyendo.

 _ **Hubo un fogonazo de luz y una gran columna de humo, y la hidra explotó allí delante, duchándonos con una repulsiva baba verde que se evaporaba de inmediato, como suele ocurrir con las vísceras de los monstruos.**_ _ **-¡Qué asqueroso! -gritó Annabeth.**_

Muchos asintieron antes esto mientras otros gritaban con jubilo por la destrucción del monstruo el dios de la guerra estaba mas que feliz y veía con algo de orgullo a su hija y esta le devolvía la mirada.

 _ **-¡Barco de vapor! -aulló Tyson.**_ _ **Me puse de pie, tosiendo aún por la nube de pólvora que seguía flotando junto a la orilla.**_

 _ **Ante nosotros, resoplando penosamente, bajaba por el río el barco más extraño que he visto en mi vida. Navegaba muy hundido en el agua, como un submarino, y la cubierta era de hierro. En el centro había una torreta de forma trapezoidal con troneras a ambos lados para los cañones. Una bandera ondeaba encima: un jabalí salvaje y una lanza en un campo rojo de sangre. La cubierta estaba llena de zombies con uniforme gris: soldados muertos con una piel brillante que les recubría el cráneo sólo en parte, como los espíritus demoníacos que había visto en el inframundo montando guardia ante el palacio de Hades.**_

Hades intercambio miradas con su sobrino el dios de la guerra el mayor bufo y el otro soltóuna carcajada, por mas que el dios del inframundo controlara a los muertos, aquellos que se habían consagrado a Ares lo serviríana el y a sus hijos si caíanen batalla.

Los que no conocían el porque de esto solo miraban algo desconcertados el libros tratando de explicarse el porque los muertos parecían obedecer al dios de la guerra si el de los muertos era Hades.

 _ **Era un acorazado. Un barco de la guerra de Secesión. Conseguí descifrar su nombre, escrito junto a la proa con letras mohosas: CSS Birmingham.**_

\- Valientes hombres pero demasiado impertinentesy temarios - bufo Ares interrumpiéndosey los que aun no entendíanel porque esos seguíanel mando del dios de la guerra solo le veíaninterrogante.

 _ **De pie junto al cañón humeante que por muy poco no había acabado con nosotros, estaba Clarisse con la armadura griega de combate.**_ _ **-¡Pringados! -dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica-. Aunque supongo que debo rescataros. Venga, subid a bordo.**_

\- Mi pringada salvo el día - rió con ironía el dios de la guerra mientras cerraba el libro.

\- Bien es hora de comer algo y después todos a dormir - sonreía dulcemente Hestia, la familia marina desapareció nuevamente de la sala y con ella se llevo al integrante extra que había estado con ellos este tiempo. Hermes lo noto e inmediatamente desapareció junto con Aquiles para que su padre no se de cuenta que faltaba uno de sus hijos.

\- Annabeth - llamo Thalia a su amiga antes de que saliera con los demás y ella la quedo mirando - tengo algo que decirte - se la llevo a un lugar apartado del resto para poder hablar. Llegaron a la pequeña plaza que tenia la fuente donde la hija de Zeus había tenido su primer encuentro con el alma del hijo de Poseidon cuando llego ahí se sentó y le hizo indicaciones a su amiga para que haga lo mismo.

\- ¿Que pasa Thals ? - inquirió viéndola a los ojos primero había huido de ella, había tenido que acorralarla hace unas horas y ahora era ella quien se la llevaba a parte.

\- No se que esta haciendo Percy en este momento - comenzó a hablar pero antes que la interrumpa su amiga con preguntas siguió - Solo se que él no nos ha dejado solos Annabeth y lo que sea que este haciendo o donde este el te sigue amando como nunca - Annabeth bajo la mirada, sabia que eso era verdad - Así que intenta ser fuerte hasta que el llegue - la abrazo sabia que ella había estado resistiendo todo este tiempo, que esto le estaba doliendo tanto como seguro le dolía a Percy pero el siempre trataba de hacer lo mejor que podía, no solo por él sino por los demás también. La rubia lloro en su hombro un buen rato, se desahogo.

\- Gracias Thalia, lo necesitaba - se abrazo más a ella y podía sentir esa brisa con olor a mar de antes y sonrió. Thalia acariciaba su cabello mientras también sonreía, solo esperaba que el idiota de su primo se apresure en llegar.


	22. Sueño 4

**_N/A: Sólo porque estoy inspirada para hacer drama /._./ Disfruten y conmigo hasta el jueves de la otra semana tal vez._**

La noche cayo en el Olimpo, todos terminaron de comer y comenzaron a caminar hacia sus cabañas o templos. Poseidón por su parte desde que terminó la lectura ya se encontraba en el suyo con su familia y un invitado más.

\- Nada de juegos para ti hoy Teseo, debes ir a descansar- ordenó el Dios de los mares mirando a su hijo este asintió mansamente, no estaba de ánimos para discutir la orden.

Cuando terminaron de comer todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, Orión y Belerofonte estaban jugando en la del rubio, Tritón estaba leyendo y haciendo oídos sordos a la bulla que tenían armada sus dos hermanos despiertos. Perseo se suponía que estaba en su habitación de invitados pero el quería ver a su amigo Teseo antes de dormir.

\- ¿Cual era? - se preguntaba mientras veía todas las puertas del pasillo, encontró la del rubio que estaba con el castaño. Encontro la de Tritón que estaba junto a esta y por supuesto la del castaño que estaba vacía en ese momento y por fin la del azabache, pero se detuvo escuchó que el hablaba.

\- Entonces ¿pronto hablarán con ellos? - le escucho preguntar pero se suponía que su amigo estaba solo, abrió despacio la puerta y lo vio sentado en la cama.

Si eso dijeron las moiras contestaba la voz al oído de Teseo.

\- Espero que les den un buen castigo - seguía diciendo Teseo mientras Perseo fruncía el ceño, su amigo estaba hablando solo.

\- Tes - lo llamo mientras terminaba de hablar y el otro se fijó en su presencia y frunció el ceño.

\- Deberías estar en tu habitación - sonaba molesto, eso se le hizo más extraño a Perseo porque hace un momento parecía de buen humor.

\- Y tú deberías estar dormido- se acercó a la cama y el otro parecía reacio a dejar que se le acerque demasiado.

\- estaba por hacerlo, ahora vete - le señaló la puerta eso solo molesto más a Perseo y se sentó a su lado haciendo que Teseo lo empuje - Te dije que te vayas -

\- ¿Por qué he de irme? - empujo al de ojos verde y se sentó bien en la cama - Estoy cómodo no quiero irme - se acostó.

\- Vete Perseo - volvió a empujar al hijo de Zeus sacándolo de la cama y casi haciéndolo caer al suelo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Teseo? parece que mi presencia te molesta y no entiendo porque - dijo bastante molesto e intentando no elevar el tono de voz.

\- No me pasa nada, vete ya. Seguro y sueñas con tu ex esposa- lo último lo dijo en un susurro pero Perseo lo alcanzó a oír y solo se lo quedó mirando. Teseo se cubrió con las cobijas y se dio la vuelta.

\- Esta bien me voy - camino hasta la puerta y estaba por irse de verdad, tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta - No sabes que - se volteó a ver a su amigo y aclarar lo que había dicho pero se percató que Teseo ya estaba dormido - ¿Tes? - se acercó a la cama.

El hijo de Poseidón respiraba despacio y Perseo sonrió, lo había visto dormir algunas veces en los campos Elíseos, cuando acababan de entrenar el solía acostarse en el pasto y dormir despreocupado. Teseo se movió y quedó de frente a él.

\- Estabas muy cansado - la mano de Perseo se movió involuntariamente acariciando su cabello, era suave y estaba revuelto - ¿Qué estás haciendo Tes? - se sentó a su lado y lo acomodó para poder acostarse.

\- Percy - dijo entre sueños mientras el otro seguía acariciando su cabello preguntándose porque estaría soñando con su hermano y porque sentía ese calorcito en su pecho solo por verlo dormir, no era la primera vez que lo sentía cuando lo veía así pero estaba creciendo y también le dolía cuando Teseo parecía molestarse con él.

\- No entiendo que me pasa contigo Tes - suspiro y acomodo a Teseo contra su pecho mientras se quedaba dormido, el olor del hijo de Poseidón le era grato y más a la hora de dormir por eso en las pijamadas que hacia con ellos se quedaba dormido con Teseo, no sabia porque pero el olor de él se le hacia más embriagador. Se durmió.

Annabeth estaba acostada en su cama de la cabaña, todas las demás ya se habían quedado dormidas, Hazel respiraba suavemente, Piper estaba girada hacia ella y quedaban de frente. La hija de Afrodita era una buena amiga, ella la había estado aguantando cada vez que tenía sus momentos depresivos en el campamento por la falta de su sesos de Alga y aquí estaba haciendo lo mismo.

\- Sesos de Alga - susurro la rubia antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer en los brazos de morfeo. Cuando menos se lo espero abrió los ojos pero sabía que no podía estar despierta realmente - Un sueño - eso debía ser porque no estaba en la cabaña, dudaba si quiera que este en el Olimpo.

Estaba en un hermoso prado con flores amarillas y sobre este había una manta de color azul cielo, miro para todas partes. Un sol radiante brillaba sobre el despejado cielo, el viento soplo una suave brisa a lo lejos había muchos árboles y sus ramas se mecían al son del viento.

\- Hermoso lugar ¿verdad? - dijo una voz a sus espaldas, pero aquello era imposible pensaba, porque hace solo un instante había visto ahí y no había nadie cerca. Aunque reconocía perfectamente a quién estaba ahí.

Volteo y ahi estaba él con su cabello negro revuelto, sus ojos verde mar, vestía una playera de color blanco, jeans azules y su collar de cuentas del campamento. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verlo sonreír tan despreocupado como siempre, se lanzó encima de él envolviendole en sus brazos y haciendo que caigan al suelo.

\- Auch,todo esta bien listilla- susurró el mientras ella seguía abrazandolo ahí echados en la manta del suelo.

\- Idiota - murmuró ella mientras se ponía de pie y lo levantó solo para tumbarlo de nuevo con una llave de judo, dejándolo tendido con su rodilla en el pecho y el brazo en el cuello de él- Pensé que habías quedado advertido la última vez Perseus Jackson -

\- Si si lo siento- dijo él tratando de no reír ella alejo su brazo y sacó la rodilla. Se volvió a recostar encima de él y se dejó ganar por el llanto - Perdón listilla- acariciaba suavemente su espalda y cabello, se quedaron ahí el mirando el cielo azul y ella desahogandose por un momento.

\- Eres un idiota lo habías prometido- se separó lentamente de su pecho y verlo al rostro - Siempre juntos -

\- Aún estoy ahí contigo listilla - limpio el rostro de ella con sus manos- Nunca los dejaría solos - se incorporó quedando sentado y ella igual. El se acercó a su rostro hasta que sus frentes se toparon- Siempre juntos listilla-

\- Siempre juntos sesos de alga - podía sentir su aliento, esto era un sueño demasiado real.

El acortó la distancia entre los dos hasta hacerla nula.

La besó suavemente y ella le siguió, era un beso que necesitaban los dos.

Pronto el beso se intensificó demostrando la necesidad que tenían ambos, ella de él, él de ella. Demostrándose todo el amor que se tenían, hasta que necesitaron respirar pero aún así no se separaron demasiado, el la abrazaba y se impregnaba de su olor a limón. Ella se acurrucó en su pecho, embebiendose de su olor a mar que lo caracterizaba.

\- Te amo listilla- susurro pegado al cuello de ella mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla sin que ella la notara.

\- Yo te amo a ti Percy mi sesos de alga - susurro en respuesta ella sintiéndose demasiado bien entre sus brazos. Siendo feliz aunque este solo fuera un sueño - ¿Dónde estás Percy? -

\- En donde... un amigo - respondió el pero sonó inseguro ella se separó para ver su rostro, posó su mano en su mejilla y le hizo mirarle a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo Percy? - verde y gris chocaron como cada vez que se veían, el sonrió de lado se acercó y besó su frente mientras ponía una mano sobre la que ella mantenía en su mejilla.

\- Solo buscar el bien para todos listilla - respondió y beso la mano que ella tenía en su rostro. Ella se fijó que estaba más delgado de lo que recordaba y tenía ojeras.

\- Lo que sea que estés haciendo- lo miro a los ojos con preocupación - No te sobre esfuerces sesos de alga- el la besó en los labios.

\- No lo haré pero ehm... - dejo de verla un momento y suspiro, ella se lo quedó mirando - Tu madre no está haciendo cosas buenas- el miro al pasto ella resopló.

\- Sabia que ella tenía que ver con ese trato - murmuró algo de mal humor por los planes de su madre, se puso de pie solo para recostar su espalda contra el pecho de él, puso sus manos en la cintura de ella rodeándola y dejando su cabeza en el hombro de ella - Pero a más de su familia también involucró a los otros ¿verdad? - el asintió, su novia era lista.

\- A todos los hijos de los tres grandes - murmuró él soplando el cabello de Annabeth y ella resopló nuevamente tomando las manos de Percy.

\- ¿Los hará irse del Olimpo? - pregunto ella viendo las manos de él, tenían marcas, el asintió apretando la mano de ella - Será mi madre pero merece un castigo - suspiro y jugaba con las manos de su novio el solo seguía recostado contra su hombro.

\- Eso te quería decir listilla - dijo el y beso su hombro - Las moiras no están felices con eso -

\- Que hagan lo que tengan que hacer sesos de alga - respondió ella con determinación, el beso su mejilla y ella sonrió- Este es el mejor sueño que he tenido en mucho tiempo- miro al horizonte y la brisa soplaba.

\- Lo sé, te amo listilla- susurró a su oído ella volteó y él la volvió a besar en la boca, saboreó ese momento de paz y tranquilidad con ella.

\- También te amo sesos de alga - cerro los ojos disfrutando su aroma a mar una última vez.

El sueño cambió, el suspiro. Ahora solo estaba el en una sala muy parecida a la de los tronos del Olimpo pero en lugar de haber dos tronos centrales habían tres y en ellos estaban sentadas tres mujeres de cabello negro.

\- Mis señoras - hizo una reverencia ante ellas, su ropa cambió llevaba una vez más la camiseta del campamento mestizo algo sucia igual que sus jeans.

\- Joven Héroe- dijo la mujer de la derecha haciendo un movimiento de mano y apareciendo un trono junto a ella - Ven a sentarte debes descansar-

\- Gracias mi señora - hizo otra torpe reverencia y avanzó hacia el trono que era de color verde mar.

\- Debes comer algo joven héroe porque esto requerirá energía- hablo la del centro he hizo aparecer una mesa frente a él con algo de fruta. El se quedó viendo la comida indeciso.

\- Esta comida te hará bien a pesar de ser un sueño - dijo la de la izquierda y el asintió, comenzó a comer mientras ellas decían unos cánticos en un idioma muerto y pronto frente a ellas apareció un hombre con una túnica griega de color azul eléctrico, cabello negro pero con matices grises, barba bien recortada y unos ojos grises cual tormenta.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es esto? - miraba desorientado para todas partes, Percy solo se dedicaba a comer mientras las damas lo veían fijamente.

\- ¡Zeus! - dijeron las tres mujeres al mismo tiempo captando la atención del hombre que inmediatamente se arrodilló frente a ellas.

\- Mis señoras - murmuró con la cabeza agachada - ¿Para qué me han traído aquí? - levanto la mirada notando al chico que estaba sentado a lado de una de ellas, frunció el ceño para el era Poseidón, un Poseidón joven.

\- Les hemos dado los libros para algo Zeus - habló la del centro mirando al hombre - No para que hurdas planes contra tus hermanos -

\- Mis... - comenzó a refutar el rey del Olimpo.

\- Mis señoras nada Zeus - dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo y él cerró su boca en ese instante.

\- Nosotras sabemos todo lo que hacen en la sala aunque no estemos presentes - dijo la de la derecha.

\- Sabemos lo que le has hecho prometer a tu hermano - siguió la de la izquierda.

\- No lo vamos a permitir- termino por decir la del centro, Zeus tenía su mirada fija en el muchacho que se la devolvió.

\- Poseidón- lo veía fijamente.

\- Es mi padre - sonrió de lado y el otro fruncio el ceño.

\- El es nuestro joven héroe- dijeron las damas captando la atención del rey del Olimpo, Percy terminó de comer todo lo que le habían servido las damas, era agradable comer algo que no fuera carne de dracon o de las cosas que había en ese lugar.

\- El hijo que le falta a Poseidón en la sala - mascullo con recelo viendo al chico que estaba muy tranquilo en su trono.

\- Joven ¿podrías? - pidieron las tres mujeres y el se puso de pie, hizo una reverencia a ellas y avanzó delante del rey. Este intento atacarlo apenas se acercó pero una fuerza lo detuvo.

\- Esta en un sueño...Zeus - lo miro de arriba abajo mientras una fuerza hizo al hombre ponerse de rodillas - Usted a cometido muchos errores siendo el rey de los olímpicos-

\- No he cometido errores, he sido lo mejor que le pasó al Olimpo- farfulló el hombre removiendose y tratando de liberarse de la fuerza que le impedía atacar al chico. Percy se agachó a su altura.

\- Mi padre tiene razón se le ha subido el poder a la cabeza- suspiró - pero mis señoras piensan que aún tiene salvación - le sonrió sinceramente y el hombre lo veía con intensidad como deseando que le pasara algo - Te recuerdo que es un sueño Zeus y por tanto no es tu esfera. No puedes convocar rayos aquí-

\- ¡Yo soy el rey! ¡Ningún microbio me va a decir que es lo que puedo o no puedo hacer! - vociferó y Percy suspiró mientras se ponía de pie.

\- Es una lástima- movió su mano y la escena cambió - Le mostraré uno de sus errores de mi época-

Estaban en un departamento se veía bastante elegante pero sucio, había botellas de alcohol sobre la pequeña mesa de centro y el suelo. Percy se paseó triste por la sala, los muebles eran de color blanco pero tenían algunas manchas de colores. Una de las habitaciones tenía colgado un cartel de color azul en la puerta que decía Thalia y algunos garabatos.

\- No debió dejarla con ella - Percy acarició la puerta que decía Thalía- ¿Por qué no se la llevó? ¿Por qué no la ayudo en su camino al campamento? -

\- No entiendo nada - Zeus observaba todo totalmente confundido pero por el nombre en la puerta lo comprendió era el departamento de su futura amante - Es la ley su madre debe cuidarla -

\- ¿No entiende que solo causó daño en la madre de ella? - lo vio con el ceño fruncido - Le dio esperanzas y poder que no podía darle nunca, la orilló a querer vivir una fantasía eso es lo único que consiguió -

\- ¡Thalía! - se escuchó un grito desde la puerta de la entrada que se abrió dejando ver a una mujer hermosa de cabellos rubios, ojos azules. Vestía un elegante vestido celeste con un considerable escote, tenía abierto uno de los lados y en una de sus manos una botella de whisky - ¡Lumbrera ven aquí ahora! -

\- ¡La lumbrera serás tú! - respondió una voz algo infantil saliendo de la habitación que decía Thalia en sus brazos llevaba un bulto - ¡Y cállate! ¡Jason estaba dormido! -

\- ¡A mí no me vienes a callar estúpida niña! - se abalanzó contra la niña que sostenía al bebé en brazos pero no calculo bien y fue a dar al piso.

\- Ahí estás cayéndote de borracha otra vez - farfulló la chica mirando con decepción a la mujer tirada en el piso.

\- Yo soy hermosa, una reina ¡Pero es por tu culpa que el no vuelve! - comenzó a llorar en el piso, Zeus solo veía la escena.

\- Eso es lo que causaron tus visitas y tu abandono- dijo Percy a tu lado, el bebé en brazos de Thalia empezó a llorar - Ella era muy pequeña para cuidar de él, una niña cuidando de un niño y una madre destrozada por el padre que abandonó el hogar -

\- Los héroes siempre han sido criados por sus padres mortales, como ellos los cuiden no es nuestro asunto- esquivo la mirada evitando ver como su futura hija intentaba calmar a su hermano y darle de comer. Cuando aquello era la responsabilidad de un padre o una madre, no de una niña de apenas nueve o diez años.

\- ¿Ah sí? - dijo Percy- ¿Y los que están en el Olimpo contigo? ¿Esos también son responsabilidad de su madre? - la escena cambió nuevamente se veía otra vez la sala de los tronos normal.

\- ¡Tú madre se le metió por los ojos! - gritaba una mujer de cabello negro recogido en una trenza a un lado, era hermosa pero su expresión era cruel y le estaba lanzando rayos blancos con un cetro a una niña de no más de doce años de cabello rojizo que solo ponía sus manos enfrente para defenderse.

\- ¡Mi madre no hizo eso! - replicaba la chica mientras intentaba inútilmente defenderse del ataque de la mujer.

\- ¿Por qué no la defendiste? - señalo Percy a un hombre muy parecido al que tenía a su lado que estaba sentado tranquilamente junto a la mujer mayor sin hacer nada por defender a la joven chica.

\- No debo meterme en la vida de mis hijos aunque sean dioses - respondió el hombre, la escena cambió un poco la mujer de cabello negro ya no estaba y la pelirroja estaba arrodillada frente al hombre.

\- No quiero ser como ella nunca - susurraba molesta la chica limpiando las lágrimas y el icor dorado de su rostro con sus manos.

\- No debiste nacer y ella lo sabe, está era la única forma de compensar mi falta - dijo con bastante tranquilidad el hombre de la visión y el que estaba a lado de Percy pudo notar la furia que tenía en los ojos la chica, en esa ocasión no lo notó pues ella miraba el suelo.

\- Concédeme un deseo - levantó el rostro y vio al hombre con firmeza, como sabiendo que de nada servía verle con odio o reclamarle algo.

\- ¿Cuál? - cuestiono el hombre.

\- Quiero ser una diosa virgen, prefiero permanecer así antes que convertirme en alguien como ella solo por un hombre - mascullo entre dientes y con determinación, se notaba que ella no quería llegar a ser como aquella mujer que la lastimó.

\- Y se lo concediste- dijo Percy mientras la escena volvía a cambiar - Pero a pesar del tiempo no mejoraste la situación con ella o su hermano -

\- Ambos son inútiles en una batalla - expreso el hombre aunque no olvidaba la mirada tanto de la pequeña Thalia como de la chica de ahora, recordaba que esa escena fue del primer día que ella había llegado al Olimpo.

\- Inútiles ¿eh? - Percy asintió mientras se presentaba la nueva escena, estaban en una isla con muchas flores, Zeus la reconoció era la isla de la madre de los mellizos Delos.

\- ¡El lo mató! ¡Era mi hijo! - farfullaba iracundo un rubio de ojos azules apretando los puños, Zeus lo reconoció enseguida era Apolo.

\- ¡No puedes vengarte de él! ¡Te castigará de nuevo! - replicaba una pelirroja tratando de que el no se vaya de la isla.

\- ¡Era mi hijo! ¡Apenas y podía verlo y ahora él lo mató! - se soltó molesto y desapareció la escena cambió, era un lugar oscuro, un lugar que a Percy no le gustaba reconocer, estaban encima de una entrada al tártaro lo sabia.

\- ¿podías darle otro castigo sabes? - dijo Percy mientras el rubio tensaba su arco con flechas dorada y comenzaba a atacar a los cíclopes.

\- El merecía la muerte por traer de regreso a ese hombre del inframundo- soltó Zeus viendo como los cíclopes que crearon su Rayo caían ante las flechas de su hijo el Dios del sol quien lloraba con cada una de ellas.

\- ¡Apolo! - bramo una voz por encima de ellos en una carroza que parecía hecha por nubes y tirada por estas, un hombre de tres metros de alto. Se podía sentir su poder, en su mano sostenía un perno cargado de energía - ¿Qué has hecho? -

\- Tu mataste a mi hijo, entonces yo acabé con ellos - dijo el rubio con toda la ira que podía, su cuerpo brillaba cada vez más.

\- ¡Te irás al tártaro! - lanzo un Rayo contra el joven Dios que apenas lo pudo esquivar y casi cayó dentro del agujero que daba a ese lugar. Otra carroza llegó y de ella bajo una mujer tan rubia como el chico con una Corona de flores en su cabeza.

\- ¡Detente Zeus! - sostuvo el brazo del hombre que estaba alzandolo para lanzar un nuevo rayo.

\- ¡Sueltame Leto! ¡El se lo ha buscado! - mientras ellos peleaban, un castaño y una pelirroja ayudaban al rubio a salir del borde de aquel lugar.

\- ¡Perdonadle! - suplico entre lágrimas- El solo ha sentido el dolor de perder un hijo - mientras Percy y el hombre a su lado solo observaban a los otros tres, el castaño atendía lo mejor que podía al rubio y la pelirroja recogía sus cosas.

\- ¡No! - el hombre seguía enfurecido y parecía reacio a perdonarle.

\- Te lo suplico - el rubio veía a su madre llorar, se notaba que eso era lo último que quería y el Zeus a lado de Percy podía verlo porque el otro seguía empeñado solo en castigarlo.

\- ¿A caso nunca has perdido un hijo Zeus? ¿No has sentido nunca eso? ¿No comprendías el dolor de Apolo? - pregunto Percy viendo al hombre a su lado - Creo que no verdad - la escena comenzó a cambiar nuevamente.

\- ¡Este será tu castigo! ¡Aprenderas que se hace lo que yo digo Apolo! - el hombre que gritaba era el mismo de hace un momento, no era el mismo lugar pero se podía notar que igual era una entrada al tártaro y lanzó su Rayo contra el rubio que cayó sin más - ¡Aprenderás tu lección! - se fue sin más.

\- ¿Alguna vez a estado ahí abajo señor Zeus? - pregunto Percy mientras el hombre veía como su hijo gritaba de dolor entre las llamas del tártaro y el ícor dorado salía de sus heridas, intentaba curarse pero era inútil no podía. Nego con la cabeza - Entonces porque no prueba un poco del castigo, porque usted está haciendo lo de Apolo no está obedeciendo a las moiras -

\- No, no puedes hacer eso conmigo - se movía el hombre tratando de salir de la fuerza que lo seguía teniendo inmóvil, el calor comenzó a aumentar - ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué puedo sentirlo? - se comenzó a sentir sofocado por el calor las piedras bajo sus rodillas cortaban su ropa y su piel.

\- Porque vas a comprender el dolor que causan tus malas acciones - dijeron tres voces resonando por todo el lugar.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Quema! - aparecieron cortadas en su cuerpo el aire era seco y caliente lo estaba resecando, se tiró al suelo pero las piedras comenzaron a cortar sus ropas, su piel, el ícor manchaba el suelo - ¡Duele! - comenzó a soltar juramentos en idiomas poco entendibles.

\- Ese es el dolor que siente tu hijo cuando lo envías aquí- dijo Percy mirando compasivo al Dios del sol que avanzaba por el camino tratando aún de curar sus heridas.

\- ¡¿Por qué puedo sentirlo?! ¡Esto solo es un sueño! - se quejaba mientras se retorcía de dolor, parecía que avanzaba según caminaba Apolo y el camino no era benevolente.

\- Porque en este momento, en el sueño es un simple mortal - ladeo la cabeza viendo impasible al rey de los cielos y el hombre se lo quedó mirando, de sus heridas dejó de salir ícor dorado y todo se empezó a poner rojo el dolor aumento, haciéndolo gritar más y más.

\- ¡Déjame ir ya! ¡Déjame! - se revolcaba en el suelo sin darse cuenta que ya no había fuerza que lo detuviera, Percy se agachó a estar a su altura.

\- ¿Ahora comprende su dolor señor Zeus? Así como usted grita - decía y la escena cambió otra vez, una botella de licor fue arrojada hacia el causándole daño.

\- ¡Ya para por favor! - pedía la pequeña azabache tratando de detener a su madre que solo se abalanzaba por ella y trataba de golpearla con una botella rota, la mejilla de ella empezó a sangrar y la Zeus igual - ¡Déjame! - lloraba, la escena cambió un poco y se veía a la niña en su habitación abrazando a un bebé - Papá ven por nosotros, no podemos seguir aquí-

\- Suplico en las noches pero tu nunca fuiste por ella - dijo Percy mientras el hombre se incorporaba, por fin de pie y libre viendo a sus hijos futuros, el bebé lloraba y ella cantaba. Volvió a cambiar la escena, estaban en la calle.

\- Papá por favor, si de verdad me quieres envíame ayuda - suplicaba la chica mientras corría con una mochila en la espalda - Me quitaste a Jason, por lo menos ahora ayúdame. Estoy sola - cayo al piso y fue atacada por un perro del infierno y así como son el vidrio el hombre sintió el dolor del ataque.

\- La dejaste sufrir antes de que Amaltea decidiera ir por ella, porque las moiras saben que no fuiste tú quien la envió- decía Percy mientras el hombre gritaba de dolor y sus heridas seguían sangrando.

\- Se buena cabra y guiala, seguro el hijo de Herms la ayudará- susurraba un rubio al oído de la cabra mientras le daba hierba dorada y acariciaba su cabeza.

\- ¿crees que la ayude? - hablaba su melliza a su lado, el asintió y la cabra marchó- Espero que sobreviva - se acomodó el arco a sus espaldas.

\- Espero lo mismo - veían desde lejos como la cabra empezaba a guiar a la chica.

\- No no puede ser - murmuraba el hombre mientras se encogía de dolor.

\- Y este es solo el pasado señor Zeus y también solo el principio de esto, así que le recomendaría que empezara a pensar bien aquel reglamento y el trato con mi padre - le sonrió mientras todo se volvía a desvanecer y aparecían nuevamente en la sala de los tronos.

\- Nos vemos después Zeus te dejaremos pensar las cosas - dijeron las tres damas mientras el chico iba con ellas, el seguía sintiendo el dolor de las heridas, el dolor emocional también lo sentía sus recuerdos lo marcaban sus malas acciones lo precedían.


	23. Amanece

**_N/A: Pensé que esto ya lo habia subido el dia viernes o sábado pero mi internet a estado tan bello que recién note que no se habia subido. Lamentó este suceso._**

El nuevo día llegó al Olimpo, el sol brillaba tan radiante como solo el podía hacerlo demostrando así que el Dios del sol había amanecido de excelente humor, lo que alegraba a más de uno incluyendo a la diosa de la luna. El rey del Olimpo por otra parte no había amanecido nada bien, todo su cuerpo dolía en especial su cabeza.

\- Zeus - llegó diciendo su esposa, la única diosa capaz de entrar en su templo sin invitación alguna, ella parecía tener un rato buscándolo- Zeus - seguía llamando, pero no obtenía respuesta.

Su esposo se puso a verificar exactamente donde estaba, no reconocía la habitación del dolor que sentía, vio sus manos tenían ícor dorado y suspiró por un momento aliviado pero el dolor punzante de su cabeza le hizo quejarse y olvidar ese instante de alivio que sintió al verlo. Las imágenes de sus hijos sufriendo por su culpa se comenzaban a proyectar en su cabeza mareandolo.

\- Hera - trató de llamar a su esposa pero voz apenas salía, esto lo asustó más. Sentía que había gritado toda la noche (tal vez porque así era), trato de incorporarse pero sus piernas temblaban, su ropa estaba rota, hizo un movimiento de mano y la cambió por una limpia asustado de que aquel sueño fuera real- Hera - llamó una vez más su voz salió un poco más fuerte que antes y captó la atención de su esposa.

\- ¿Zeus? - ella abrió despacio una puerta, dentro estaba su esposo pero este a pesar de tener nueva ropa aún tenía las heridas y el ícor dorado saliendo de ellas - ¿Qué te ha pasado Zeus? - se acercó corriendo a él y Zeus no sabia que decir exactamente,no se explicaba que sucedió.

Esto es solo el principio Zeus recordaba una voz desconocida para él en su cabeza haciendo que el la tomara entre sus manos por el dolor que tenía.

\- ¿Qué pasa querido? - ella puso sus manos sobre las de él, pero el se alejó al instante como si las manos de ella quemaran, el recuerdo de ella lastimando a Artemisa se hizo presente también el dolor que sintió esta con el ataque, retrocedió con la respiración agitada.

\- Nada, nada - se apresuró a salir de ahí descubriendo que estaba en una habitación que hace siglos no usaba, habitación donde alguna vez estuvo con Metis antes de que el en su miedo por ser derrocado la convenciera de transformarse y se la comiera, salió corriendo hasta llegar a la sala de su templo donde había un gran trono solo ahí se detuvo.

\- Zeus dime que te está pasando - exigió saber su esposa llegando a su lado el solo desestimó el tema con una mano y le decía que guardara silencio con el mismo movimiento, ella se disgusto y decidió marcharse.

En el palacio de Poseidón un azabache de ojos verde mar se removía bastante cómodo entre sus sábanas, hasta que sintió que había alguien más invadiendo su espacio personal, pero aquel visitante no le estaba incomodando, el olor de él y su calidez solo le hacían sentirse más cómodo. Abrio los ojos de golpe pues su mano estaba tocando un torso y no era el suyo, además que se estaba sintiendo demasiado cómodo haciendo eso.

\- Hey buen día- dijo una voz algo ronca un poco más arriba de su cabeza y él volteó lentamente a ver de quién se trataba aunque reconocía perfectamente aquella voz, lo vio el hijo de Zeus estaba ahí aún adormilado restregando uno de sus ojos. El hijo de Poseidón sintió su rostro arder sin explicación alguna, se separó de él inmediatamente y se abrazó a las colcha.

\- Te dije anoche que te fueras - sin explicación alguna su voz salió en un hilillo y bastante más aguda de lo que quisiera. El hijo de Zeus por su parte se sentó tranquilamente a su lado y solo le vio extrañado, su amigo no le daba la cara, se vio el torso, estaba sin su toga o camisa como le llamaban los demás chicos.

\- Hacia algo de calor anoche y me la terminé quitando - respondió porque pensaba que tal vez el verlo así le había molestado al hijo de Poseidón. Este solo veía a otro lado sin entender que le pasaba, ya había despertado otras veces así con él ¡Pero porque se sentía arder! su torzo había estado suave al tacto y con los abdominales marcados pero no demasiado, su amigo estaba como quería... ¡No! ¡No! el no podía pensar eso de su amigo, negó ferviente con la cabeza - ¿Qué pasa Tes? - ¿Por qué lo llamaba así justo ahora? y lo principal ¿por qué le estaba afectando que lo llame así? el lo llamaba así algunas veces - Tes ¿Te sientes bien? - Perseo se había movido y ahora estaba frente a él (aún sin camisa) y tocaba su frente con delicadeza.

\- Si, si estoy bien, perfecto- Quito la mano de su amigo de su frente con un movimiento y se aparto de él como si le quemara que lo toque (tal vez porque lo hacia) - Ahora responde mi pregunta ¿Por qué estas aquí? - no le daba el rostro y eso solo hacía a Perseo fruncir el ceño.

\- Ahm - bien ahora el tenia que pensar en una excusa - Anoche me dejaste quedarme - el otro se detuvo frente al armario que había en la habitación, su cerebro estaba tratando de hacer esfuerzos por recordar eso, frunció el

ceño y volteo a verlo su rostro aún estaba algo rojo.

\- No dije eso, dije que te fueras - refutó el hijo de Poseidón y el otro sonrió de lado no sabia porque pero ver las mejillas algo rojas de su amigo le hacia sentir demasiado bien, se paró de la cama y se acercó a él.

\- Estabas más dormido que despierto cuando me lo dijiste- se encogió de hombros y Teseo se apartó de él, se sentía extraño con su cercanía, su corazón parecía querer salirse de su cavidad torácica con solo sentir su aroma, peor si sentía su piel. Perseo no sabia bien porque pero le hacia feliz estar cerca de su amigo, ese calor en su pecho se hacia más grande y no le molestaba eso, quería tenerlo más cerca y sentir su aroma a mar así que en un arrebato lo tomó por los hombros y lo abrazó, rodeándolo con sus brazos - ¿Te molesta que me haya quedado a dormir Tes? - pregunto poniendo su cabeza en su hombro. Por lo general cuando hacia esto en los Elíseos su amigo solo lo tumbaba al suelo, pero esta vez se quedó estático.

\- No - logro responder el antiguo rey de Atenas cuando encontró su voz, esta se había ido a alguna parte sin él por un momento, sus mejillas ardían más y más, el aroma de su amigo y el roce de su piel lo estaba provocando, se sintió espuma de mar deshaciéndose en sus manos pero se contuvo lo mejor que pudo de demostrar esta incomodidad.

\- ¿Entonces? - Perseo no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que provocaba en el otro o tal vez si y lo estaba disfrutando porque solo lo abrazó más y podía sentir el cuerpo trabajado y bronceado de su amigo, la cercanía de Teseo siempre le había hecho sentir bien pero últimamente le hacía sentir mucho mejor y solo quería tenerlo así lo más que pudiera.

\- Nada, solo... solo ya deberías llamar a Hermes - respondió Teseo, sintiéndose demasiado cómodo en el abrazo de Perseo y dejándose llevar por su aroma que estaba pegándose en él, vio las manos que le rodeaban y las suyas temblaban, quería ponerlas encima de las de él, eso quería pero se detuvo - ¿Qué me pasa? - susurro para si mismo.

\- Es cierto debería llamarlo - levanto su cabeza del hombro de su amigo, lo que para el hijo de Poseidón supuso un gran alivio a sus nervios que estaban totalmente alterados.

\- Si, si, antes de que el rey se de cuenta que no dormiste con él de nuevo - respondió Teseo sutilmente soltándose del agarre del hijo de Zeus y se metió enseguida al baño y se recargo contra la puerta. Perseo solo se lo quedó viendo con el ceño fruncido, en sus manos aún tenía la sensación de la piel de su amigo, sonrió.

\- Si voy a llamarlo ahora, solo que no se donde quedo mi camisa - murmuró mientras registraba la habitación con la mirada y camino hasta un lado de la cama. Teseo en el baño deseaba que encuentre la bendita camisa de una buena vez y que se vaya para que su corazón deje de latir como si fuera uno de los caballo de su padre cuando iba a todo galope - ¡Ya la encontré! -

\- Teseo - se escuchó la voz inconfundible de Anfitrite a través de la puerta que pronto se abrió dándole paso a la Nereida - ¡Oh! - se sorprendió al notar que Perseo estaba en la habitación en lugar del hijo de su esposo y que este no traía camisa - ¿me equivoque de habitación? -

\- No, no - negó rápidamente el hijo de Zeus mientras se ponía la camisa lo más rápido posible - Teseo está en el baño, yo tengo que llamar a Hermes Buenos días mi Lady - hizo una reverencia y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. Anfitrite solo lo vio irse y sonrió.

\- Ya se fue, puedes salir Teseo - aviso ella acercándose a la puerta del baño, él abrió la puerta, sus mejillas estaban aún algo rojas- ¿Cómo te sientes Tes? -

\- Estoy perfecto - sonrió forzadamente y se apresuró a buscar ropa para volver a meterse en el baño. Anfitrite lo veía con una sonrisa si ella tenía que hablar con la diosa del amor, estaba segura que esta tenía algo que ver con todo esto, algo que claro no le molestaba para nada.

En las cabañas de los demás campistas estaban ya comenzando el día, pero había un azabache que se despertó un poco antes que los demás incluso que los hijos de Apolo. No había dicho nada solo había abierto los ojos, miró a su lado sintiendo que no estaba solo y se había topado con unos rizos (que obviamente no eran suyos) y estaban muy cerca de él, así que por ahora se debatía entre ser buena persona o ser el hijo de Hades que era.

Will quería decir que había amanecido como todos los días, con el sol y que todo era perfecto pero no fue así, porque despertó en el frió suelo después de sentir algo en su espalda que le empujo vilmente de la cómoda y calentita cama, vio a quien debía ser el culpable y perpetrador de esto y este solo fingía dormir tranquilamente. ¡Maldito Di Angelo! pero esta se las iba a pagar, esto no se le hacia a un hijo de Apolo, se levanto del suelo y camino adolorido hacia el baño para alistarse al nuevo día.

Nico abrió los ojos cuando dedujo que el niño sol ya se había ido y sonrió, por supuesto que el había sido quien tiro de la cama al rubio, se sentó e hizo una mueca ¿Por que el rubio estaba durmiendo con él? es más eso le recordaba que hace días que sus pesadillas habían aminorado y le habían estado dejando dormir, se levanto de la cama perezosamente ya pensaría en eso luego.

Annabeth abrió los ojos aun en su cama pero el olor amar y los ojos de su novio los tenia presentes en su cabeza, ese sueño le dio las esperanzas de que pronto estarían juntos de nuevo, que volverían a ser felices. Aunque claro no por eso olvidaba que su madre estaba trabajando en un plan, un plan atroz se debía decir, se levanto con mas energía que en días anteriores y sonrió verdaderamente.

\- Buenos día campistas - los saludo Hestia con una cálida sonrisa cuando todos los chicos y chicas de las cabañas llegaron a desayunar mas de uno se arrodillo ante ella y le brindaron las miasmas sonrisas que ella, eso alegro a la diosa a sobre manera.

Los dioses también llegaron a desayunar pero algunos pudieron notar que Zeus no estaba como todos los días, esta mañana no dio ordenes y simplemente se frotaba el puente de la nariz, como si tuviera otro gran dolor de cabeza, como aquel en el que nació Atenea, la diosa de la sabiduría lo vio detenidamente, su padre con malestar era totalmente inestable y podía poner en peligro el plan que hasta ahora estaba funcionando a la perfección frunció el ceño y vio a su madrastra y esta asintió. Ella vigilaría que el no haga algo que arruine el trato, tenían mucho que ganar con aquel trato.

 ** _N/A: Dudas, teorías, quejas y sugerencias pueden ser depositadas en los reviews._**


	24. Capítulo 11

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negrita yo solo los usaré para este fic._**

 ** _N/A: Hoy es Jueves y por suerte termine el capítulo \\._./ sean felices hasta el otro jueves y disculpen los errores y horrores._**

Cuando todos terminaron de desayunar se apresuraron a ingresar en el salón de los tronos, Zeus aun frotaba su cien, el dolor que sentía era insoportable, no solo era su cabeza, aun podía sentir las heridas que había tenido cuando despertó aunque estas habían desaparecido en su totalidad, se sentía agotado, llego y se sentó en su trono sin prestar mayor atención a nadie. Hera por su parte lo vigilaba y debes en cuando intercambiaba miradas con Atenea, ninguna de las dos tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando ahí.

Hefestos por su parte vigilaba ahora a su hermana Atenea claro no lo hacía de forma directa, él lo hacía sutilmente, al igual que los demás dioses sabía que ella tenía que ver con todo eso del trato y que para tener acallado a los mares por así decirlo tenía que haber algo muy grande tras eso. Hestia veía la llama del hogar su hoguera que gracias a los campistas y a algunos dioses que se estaban uniendo a sus hijos estaba hermosa, pero en cambio había otras partes que apenas y daban chispas y ella sabía que eso era a causa de los reyes y la diosa de la sabiduría se preguntaba cuando sus hermanos y su sobrina se iban a dar cuenta del daño que podían llegar a causar con sus acciones.

Apolo por su parte estaba bastante mejor que hace algunos días, sonreía más y hablaba más pero eso no significaba que estuviera como siempre, el seguía sintiendo que sus hijos estaban en peligro, ya sabía que su Hal vendría que estaba a salvo, pero el chico de su tío ese le preocupaba estaba visto que aún faltaba para que apareciera y anoche no sabía porque pero extraño ese aterrador sueño recuerdo, extraño su risa suspiro y sintió una mano afianzándose a la suya, volteo a ver y ahí estaba Hermes sonriéndole él siempre estaba ahí al igual que Artemisa, viro el rostro y se topó con el de su melliza que solo asintió confirmándole que siempre estaría con él, eso lo hizo sonreír.

Afrodita por su parte respiraba el amor de las dulces parejitas, de los triángulos amorosos y de las confusiones, aunque ya estaba planeando ayudar al pequeño hijo de Hades para que aclare su mete y para eso había hablado en secreto con la hija de Zeus para que le ayude y ella gustosa había aceptado, tal vez por eso es que hoy ella estaba sentada con su primo y no con las cazadoras, además que hizo al hijo de Apolo salir huyendo y eso Nico se lo agradeciera mucho pues sentía que necesitaba pensar las cosas y aunque su prima molestara mucho prefería estar con ella por ahora.

Los semidioses se sentaron como quisieron lo cual los ponía felices, Annabeth decidió estar con Piper, esta mañana estaba feliz después de aquel sueño y la hija de Afrodita podía notar este cambio de humor, se preguntaba que habría pasado, Jason por su parte estaba con Perseo quien estaba con el ceño fruncido porque en realidad quería estar con Teseo, quería que este le explique demasiadas cosas pero eso no evitaba que abrazara por los hombros a su hermano y al pequeño latino, si tenía uno a cada lado. Aquiles por su parte se había sentado con la pretora de los romanos, el quería hacer amistades y ella parecía buena, Rachel estaba con ellos y junto a ella su protector que tenía mala cara y estaba cruzado de brazos.

Hylla estaba como de costumbre con las cazadoras de Artemisa que eran un muy buen grupo a pesar de que no compartían los mismos ideales, dos de los hijos de Hermes se habían sentado un poco lejos de los demás y parecían tener una acalorada conversación mientras de vez en cuando le enviaban miradas a ciertas hijas de Deméter que solo reían al verlos, parecía que algo les había afectado.

Apolo tomó el libro para leer puesto que estaba seguro que Ares ya no quería hacerlo, se le notaba por como ahora se dedicaba a ver a los reyes con el ceño fruncido, como si quisiera probar la incineración por mente con ellos y añadirle también a la diosa de la sabiduría, abrió el libro para después pasar vista a la sala y darse cuenta que su tío aún no llegaba, se notaba que la puntualidad no era lo suyo pero antes que dijera algo.

Una bruma verde mar se hizo presente en la sala y una vez que se disipó dejó ver al Dios de los mares y a su familia, Poseidón iba como en estos últimos días, un rostro neutro y sin expresión, lo que solo lograba entristecer a más de uno que estaba acostumbrado a verlo sonreír desde el momento en que llegaba, Anfitrite estaba a su lado con la misma no expresión de él, caminaron con parsimonia a sus lugares.

Perseo quiso buscar la mirada de Teseo pero simplemente no pudo, este estaba en medio de sus dos hermanos, Belerofonte y Orión, el más alto lo cubría y el chico parecía no querer salir de en medio de ellos, esto solo hizo que el hijo de Zeus frunza el ceño y se preocupe más y no solo eso había algo muy extraño en uno de los hijos del mar y era Tritón que hoy parecía de buen humor.

\- Bien hay que seguir leyendo - dijo Apolo con una sonrisa brillante y el libro en sus manos, pero como ya había recargado parte de sus energías y ganas de hacerle la vida imposible a alguno, visualizo a su siguiente objetivo - Bueno si vamos a seguir leyendo del chico del tío tal vez sería bueno que alguien de su familia comience a leer, Querido Tri ¿Por qué no nos haces el honor? - todos voltearon a ver al mensajero de los mares y este solo veía al Dios del sol pero seguía sin poner mala cara, se levantó y tomó el libro.

\- Esta bien leeré- abrió el libro y busco la página que seguía, en cuanto paso la vista al título le dio una mirada a la hija de Ares, de nuevo al libro y después a su padre ¡Este libro era genial! iba a matar a su padre de un infarto cuádruple, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó- El capítulo se llama **_Clarisse lo hace saltar todo por los aires_** -

Más de uno le dio miradas extrañada a la hija del Dios de la guerra y está solo sonrió de lado, su padre por otra parte sonreía orgulloso.

\- Así se hace pringada - felicitó el Dios con un asentimiento de cabeza y ella solo sonrió más para después susurrar a su novio un si solo supiera lo que va a pasar verdaderamente a su novio quien rió por lo bajo, con las cosas como iban ya se podía ir preparando para ver sufrir al Dios. Chris estaba seguro que si volarían las cosas pero que también era la parte donde Clarisse y los demás eran atacados a ver si le seguía gustando al dios.

 ** _-Estáis metidos en un lío tremendo -nos dijo Clarisse._**

\- Y vaya que lo era, no solo en el campamento- dijo Annabeth en voz no muy baja, Piper y los que la oyeron se la quedaron mirando, era natural que en el campamento vayan a tener problemas, después de todo habían escapado de él pero ¿Qué más podrían encontrarse para que diga que estaban en problemas? el viaje en el buque recién empezaba no podía ser tan malo ¿no?.

 ** _Acabábamos de terminar un pequeño tour por el barco, que habíamos hecho sin ningunas ganas a través de una serie de camarotes sombríos, atestados de marineros muertos._**

A más de uno le recorrió un frío por la espalda de solo imaginar lo que sería viajar en un buque así, Frank solo podía pensar que su medio hermana griega debía ser poderosa si a esa edad controlaba a todos en ese buque, Clarisse sonreía orgullosa de su buque y a otros les fascinaba aquella idea de controlar a los esqueletos, como a los de Mercurio que los usarían para travesuras y a Nico por supuesto que sonría débilmente, después de todo el podía controlarlos también.

 ** _Habíamos visto el depósito de carbón, las calderas y máquinas, que resoplaban y crujían como si estuvieran a punto de explotar._**

Hefestos y sus hijos fruncieron el ceño, se notaba que tenían ese barco trabajando a todo lo que daba y eso era preocupante si estaban por ir a meterse a territorio desconocido.

 ** _Habíamos visto la cabina del piloto, la santabárbara y las torretas de artillería (los sitios preferidos de Clarisse): dos cañones a babor y estribor, y dos cañones Brooke a proa y popa, todos preparados para disparar bolas de bronce celestial._**

\- Esas si son armas y no tonterías de espadas y esas cosas - espeto el Dios de la guerra que aunque prestaba atención a la lectura seguía vigilando a la diosa de la sabiduría por lo del trato con su tío que no sabía porque pero sabía que a él no le convenía.

\- Entonces a él le encantará el Argo II - murmuró Leo a Jason y Perseo el primero le sonrió y asintió el otro se los quedó mirando y preguntándose que sería eso del Argo II bueno él había escuchado el Argo el original pero ¿el Argo II? eso sonaba interesante.

 ** _Allá donde íbamos, los marineros confederados nos miraban fijamente, con aquellas caras fantasmales y barbudas que relucían bajo sus cráneos._**

Hazel contuvo un escalofrió a la mención de esos rostros no quería otro viaje como aquellos, se aferró al brazo de Frank y este acaricio suavemente su mano, estando allí ya se había tranquilizado bastante después de todo aquí no había Gea, aquí nadie los atacaba al fin se habían relajado, pero la tristeza les invadía aun sobre el que le faltaba, miro a Annabeth ella parecía tranquila esperaba que siguiera así un largo rato más.

 ** _Annabeth les cayó bien en cuanto les dijo que era de Virginia._**

Annabeth sonrió de lado con algo de orgullo, Clarisse bufo rodando los ojos, malditos confederados, aún recordaba como hablaban sobre la princesita en el barco cuando ellos se fueron a dormir.

 ** _Al principio también se interesaron por mí, por el hecho de llamarme Jackson, como el famoso general sudista, pero lo estropeé al decirles que era de Nueva York. Todos se pusieron a silbar y maldecir a los yanquis._**

\- Malditos confederados - murmuraron los que eran fans de los Yanquis y no les parecía bien otro equipo los demás solo rodaron los ojos ante su queja, como si ese fuera un el mejor equipo que existiera.

 ** _Tyson les tenía verdadero pánico. Durante todo el paseo insistió a Annabeth para que le diese la mano, cosa que a ella no le entusiasmaba demasiado._**

Annabeth hizo una mueca tenía más cosas de la que disculparse con el pequeño cíclope, mientras la familia marina por lo bajo fruncía el ceño no les agradaba que ella se comportara mal con el pequeño cíclope después de todo era solo un niño, por mucho que ella tuviera un trauma con los cíclopes debía ver que no todos eran como aquel que la ataco.

\- Le debo muchas disculpas a Tyson - suspiro mirando el libro y viendo que tuvo muchos errores en su comportamiento que tenía que enmendar y Piper a su lado que la escucho solo asintió.

 ** _Por fin, nos llevaron a cenar._**

\- ¡Comida! - gritaron algunos y los otros rodaron los ojos, estos parecían pozos sin fondo.

\- Comieron hace solo un momento - gruño Thalía pues no llevaban mucho de que habían terminado de desayunar.

\- Pero el hambre siempre vive con nosotros - dijo con dramatismo Travis llevándose una mano al pecho.

\- El hambre es nuestra amiga del alma - le siguió el dúo Connor y ella rodó los ojos igual que las cazadoras mientras los demás reían por las tonterías de los hijos de Hermes.

 ** _El camarote del capitán del CSS Birmingham venía a tener el tamaño de una despensa, pero aun así era mucho mayor que los demás camarotes del barco._**

\- ¿No podías darle un buque mejor? eso suena muy feo - arrugo la nariz Afrodita y sus hijos parecían apoyar la idea mientras que Ares y sus hijos solo rodaban los ojos, las habitaciones no eran lo más importante en los barcos, lo importante era el armamento con el que constaban para defenderse y la resistencia de este.

\- A mí no me preocupan las habitaciones, si no el hecho de que están forzando a la máquina - dijo Hefestos con el ceño fruncido recordando lo que había dicho el chico sobre el barco y que si no revisaban eso pronto todo podría salir mal, sus hijos apoyaban la idea.

\- Eso si es preocupante - murmuro Ares porque si su hermano decía eso, el debía preocuparse y con el título. miro a su hija esperaba que fuera que ella atacó a un monstruo o algo y no que de verdad todo voló por los aires debido a una explosión de las calderas del barco.

 ** _La mesa estaba preparada con manteles de lino y vajilla de porcelana; había mantequilla de cacahuete, sandwiches de gelatina, patatas fritas y SevenUp, todo ello servido por esqueléticos miembros de la tripulación. A mí no me apetecía nada ponerme a comer rodeado de fantasmas, pero el hambre acabó venciendo mis escrúpulos._**

\- El hambre siempre acaba venciéndolo - rodaron los ojos Thalía y Nico y los demás reían por lo bajo a veces Percy se veía como si pensara más con su estómago que con su cerebro, Atenea pensaba igual pero ella lo hacía con molestia y no con cariño como los demás.

\- Tiene toda la razón para querer comer han pasado por bastante y necesitan recargar fuerzas - aprobó Artemisa y sus cazadoras asintieron, a ellas también les pareció que necesitaban comer los del libro y Thalía sonrió arrogante igual que lo hizo Apolo. Artemisa defendía al chico y Atenea por un instante frunció el ceño, el chico se estaba ganando a los dioses y eso no le convenía.

Hera por otra parte veía con recelo a la susodicha y luego a su esposo esperando quizá que se moleste pero este simplemente seguía acariciando su sienes debido al dolor de cabeza que tenía desde que despertó y no prestaba atención a nada, Atenea y Hera intercambiaron una mirada, algo serio le estaba pasando a Zeus para que no le dé ni una mala mirada a la chica.

Poseidón también notaba que algo le pasaba a su pequeño hermano y por supuesto no era el único pero al igual que todos solo observaba en silencio, Teseo por su parte había agachado más la cabeza y sonreía sospechando que la voz tenía algo que ver con el comportamiento del rey de los dioses solo esperaba que todo saliera según lo previsto.

 ** _-Tántalo os ha expulsado para toda la eternidad -nos dijo Clarisse con un tonillo presuntuoso-._**

\- A ver quién va a expulsar a quien en el futuro - murmuro Hades con una mirada sombría pensando que se creía con mucho derecho para expulsar a los semidioses ¡No era ni un dios para hacer eso! y peor ¿Expulsar a un hijo de los tres grandes? ni en sus mejores sueños (si es que los muertos pueden soñar) ya vería ese en cuanto pudiera regresar al inframundo y el tiempo corriera. Perséfone lo vio y sonrió, a ella tampoco le agradaba ese tipo y beso la mejilla de su esposo haciendo que este deje sus pensamientos sobrios y sonría.

Nico y Hazel compartieron una mirada y una mueca de asco ante la demostración de afecto que estaban teniendo esos dos y Deméter que también los vio hizo exactamente lo mismo pero no dijo nada, estaba más interesada en sus nuevas hijas que murmuraban mientras veían a los hijos de Hermes esa mañana ellos no se habían acercado se preguntaba que tramaban esos chiquillos.

 ** _El señor D añadió que si se os ocurre asomaros otra vez por el campamento, os convertirá en ardillas y luego os atropellará con su deportivo._**

Poseidón solo podía pensar en los miles de animales marinos en los que podría convertir a su querido sobrino el dios del vino por haber tenido tan lindo pensamiento de su hijo y lo que le quería hace.

El Dios sabía que el Dios de los mares por el trato no le haría nada pero podía sentir auras asesinas contra sí y no eran exactamente de la familia marina, eran de algunos dioses como el del sol, como Artemisa que lo estaba viendo con cara de convertirlo a él en un lindo animal inmortal y cazarlo todo el día, Afrodita que lo veía fijamente como pensando en que calzado sería bueno convertirlo o hacer que su bebida siempre se convierta en perfume. Trato de parecer tranquilo pero la mirada más peligrosa era la de su esposa y espero paciente a que siguieran con la lectura.

 ** _-¿Han sido ellos los que te han dado este barco? -pregunté._**

 ** _-Por supuesto que no. Me lo dio mi padre._**

 ** _-¿Ares?_**

\- ¿Ares dando regalos? - murmuró Belerofonte incrédulo - Debió considerarlo una misión muy importante - el sabía que el Dios no solía dar tantas cosas a menos que esté interesado en la misión. Pero eso no era lo único que le preocupaba pues Teseo estaba a su lado y eso le parecía extraño, siempre se había sentado en la orilla del asiento y ahora solo veía sus manos, algo tramaba.

 ** _Clarisse me miró con desdén. -¿O es que te crees que tu papi es el único con potencia naval? Los espíritus del bando derrotado en cada guerra le deben tributo a Ares. Es la maldición por haber sido vencidos._**

El dios sonrió socarrón, si se pensaban que solo los tres grandes tenían poder se equivocaban el también tenía los suyos, los hijos del dios abrieron los ojos con asombro y sonrieron con orgullo, la mayoría de los romanos no sabían demasiado de aquellos poderes debido que el dios se presentaba a ellos muy pocas veces, Frank sonrió él había sido el primer hijo de Marte en mucho tiempo que había recibido un obsequio de parte del dios y algunos le miraron con envidia tanto a él como a la chica griega que sonreía socarrona.

 ** _Le pedí a mi padre un transporte naval... y aquí está. Estos tipos harán cualquier cosa que yo les diga. ¿No es así, capitán? El capitán permanecía detrás, tieso y airado. Sus ardientes ojos verdes se clavaron en mí con expresión ávida. -Si eso significa poner fin a esta guerra infernal, señora, y lograr la paz por fin, haremos lo que sea. Destruiremos a quien sea. Clarisse sonrió. -Destruir a quien sea. Eso me gusta._**

\- ¿Poner fin? - pregunto Julie hija de Mercurio viendo a la chica en busca de una explicación.

\- Ese es el trato con algunos de los combatientes, nos sirven a nosotros y sus almas por fin podrán descansar en paz en el inframundo, si no es así pues su alma sigue perteneciendo a mi padre - explico la hija de Ares y el dios asentía a sus palabras. Frank se comenzó a preguntar si era por esta razón que su soldado solo había podido estar tres veces a sus órdenes, tal vez era así.

\- Destruir lo que sea - murmuro con un brillo en los ojos Chris hijo de Marte y Ana hija de Venus le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que dejara de pensar en eso.

\- Espero que tu padre nunca ponga uno de esos a tu servicio - mascullo ella pensando que el hijo de Marte solo pensaba en destrucción eso le parecía infantil. Chris sobaba su cabeza y la veía con el ceño fruncido, para él su amiga estaba loca.

 ** _Tyson tragó saliva. -Clarisse -dijo Annabeth-. Luke quizá vaya también tras el vellocino. Lo hemos visto; conoce las coordenadas y se dirige al sur. Tiene un crucero lleno de monstruos..._**

Luke estaba sentado solo una vez más y se alegraba que el rubio desquiciado romano no se le haya intentado acercar más, eso le permitía pensar y estar en paz en especial ahora que volvía a tener sueños normales y no con aquel chico, aunque debía admitir que el chico tenía razón y debía escuchar y dejar de pensar en sus rencores del pasado.

 ** _-¡Perfecto! Lo volaré por los aires, lo sacaré del mar a cañonazos._**

\- ¡Si! - exclamaron Ares y sus hijos tanto griegos como romanos, Frank solo hizo una mueca ente eso y Clarisse solo miro al suelo, tan solo si hubiera tenido la oportunidad en verdad de destruir aquel barco en esa ocasión... si la hubiera tenido, sacudió la cabeza no debía pensar en eso ahora, Chris la brazo fuerte sabía que ella pensaba en el hubiera una vez más, ella lo vio solo sonrió de lado antes de besarlo en los labios. Ares los vio con el ceño fruncido mientras a Hermes le brillaban los ojos. Tritón para que no haya otra explosión de Ares en modo padre sobreprotector siguió leyendo.

 ** _-No lo entiendes -dijo Annabeth-. Tenemos que unir nuestras fuerzas. Deja que te ayudemos..._**

\- Ella puede hacerlo bien sola es mi hija - espeto el dios de la guerra y Clarisse hizo una mueca por lo bajo si solo supiera por todo lo que pasaron, oh bueno igual estaba por saberlo.

\- Las misiones nunca se hacen en solitario porque es demasiado arriesgado Ares lo sabes - regaño la diosa del cereal al dios y este solo chasqueo la lengua aunque debía admitirá que su tía tenía razón y esperaba en secreto que el chiquillo de su tío y la otra niña no dejaran a su hija sola en la misión, vio a su hija y esta le devolvió la mirada como teniendo una conversación silenciosa y ella solo asintió y el hizo lo mismo.

Hera vio la interacción con el ceño fruncido ¿cómo ella se atrevía a querer corregir a su hijo y darle lecciones? ¡Era su hijo! ¡No de ella! la única que lo podía corregir era ella, pero no dijo nada porque sentía la mirada de Poseidón encima. Esto se iba a acabar con el trato y ella se aseguraría de Ares obedezca solo sus órdenes y las de Zeus.

 ** _-¡No! -Clarisse dio un puñetazo en la mesa-. ¡Esta misión es mía, listilla! Por fin logro ser yo la heroína, y vosotros dos no vais a privarme de una oportunidad así._**

\- ¡Exacto! - volvió a bramar el dios de la guerra pero Afrodita pudo notar la preocupación en su voz y solo sonrió con cierto cariño, le agradaba cuando demostraba ser más que solo enojo y guerra, cuando se mostraba protector a los suyos, a sus hijos, eso era lo que más le encantaba de él.

Luke la veía de reojo él pensó lo mismo cuando salió por primera vez de misión, acaricio la cicatriz de su rostro y se recostó contra el sofá pensando en aquello, apenas había salido con vida, por sus apresuradas elecciones los que fueron con él no volvieron, él les había condenado, se quedó viendo sus manos con fijeza mientras pensaba en una y más cosas.

 ** _-¿Y tus compañeros de cabaña? -pregunté-. Te dieron permiso para llevar a dos amigos contigo, ¿no?_**

 ** _-Pero... les dejé quedarse para proteger el campamento._**

Los otros hijos del dios de la guerra miraron al suelo como si este fuera de lo más interesante incluso los nuevos lo hicieron y ella solo gruño. Su padre se los quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido era verdad siempre podían llevar a compañeros ¿por qué no habían otros semidioses en el barco?. Los de la parte romana les veían curiosos por su actitud.

 ** _-¿O sea que ni siquiera la gente de tu propia cabaña ha querido ayudarte?_**

\- Quisimos - dijo Mark uno de sus hermanos y ella gruño haciendo que el vuelva a mirar al suelo.

\- No nos dejó - dijo otro hermano de ella y al igual que a Mark le gruño y este bajo la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué no los dejaste? - pregunto Ares viendo a su hija pero esta no respondió solo apretó los puños y vio al suelo Tritón decidió seguir la lectura.

 ** _-¡Cierra el pico, niña repipi! ¡No los necesito! ¡Y a ti tampoco!_**

Los hermanos de ella le veían de reojo pero ella seguía sin decir nada y había soltado los puños porque Chris ahora entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella, él sabía que ella no quería dejar al campamento sin protección, el campamento había sido su hogar durante mucho tiempo y por lo que ella le había contado el oráculo tampoco le daba muchas esperanzas de que la misión iba a salir bien, ella no iba a arriesgar a sus hermanos en esa misión no en especial después de lo que le paso al anterior líder que ella conoció.

 ** _-Clarisse -dije-, Tántalo te está utilizando. A él le tiene sin cuidado el campamento. Le encantaría verlo destruido. ¡Te ha tendido una trampa para que fracases!_**

\- Claro que sabía que era una trampa - murmuro Clarisse y solo Chris la oyó - pero no iba a arriesgarme a perder a alguien en otra misión - miraba el suelo esto lo dijo un poco más alto y sus hermanos le oyeron ellos veían al suelo, su padre que le alcanzo a oír ahora entendía sus razones para no querer llevar a ninguno de sus hermanos a aquella misión.

 ** _-¡No es verdad! Y me importa un pimiento que el Oráculo..._**

\- El oráculo es importante niña - dijo Apolo interrumpiendo la lectura mientras Rachel asentía y Clarisse con todo su mal genio le toco admitir que tenían razón. Rachel seguía viendo al rubio legado de Apolo con el ceño fruncido estaba muy tranquilo, la gente tranquila era más de temer ella lo sabía porque con ellos te podías llevar muchas sorpresas así que por más que estuviera quieto ella ni Reyna se podían descuidar.

Nico por su parte prefería no mirar hacia donde Rachel pero su mente le traiciono con eso del oráculo y su vista viajo hacia donde estaba ella y ahí estaba el rubio aun enfurruñado como niño pequeño porque fue echado por Thalía del puesto, Nico sonrió pensando que se veía algo tierno así. Thalía en cambio veía a su primo y luego a la diosa del amor que asentía.

 ** _Se interrumpió bruscamente._**

 ** _-¿Qué? -pregunté-. ¿Qué te dijo el Oráculo?_**

 ** _-Nada. -Enrojeció hasta las orejas-. Lo único que has de saber es que voy a llevar a cabo esta búsqueda sin tu ayuda. Por otro lado, tampoco puedo dejaros marchar..._**

La diosa de la sabiduría quería rodar los ojos ante la actitud de la chica, pero evitó hacerlo y respiró hondo, habría sido muy fácil convencerla de que ataque a la hija de Afrodita, porque claro que ella no había olvidado que tenía que hacer pagar a la pequeña asiática que ahora peinaba su cabello, ya se las cobraría después. Cuando su plan haya dado éxito.

 ** _-Entonces ¿somos tus prisioneros? -preguntó Annabeth._**

 ** _-Mis invitados. Por el momento. -Clarisse apoyó los pies en el mantel de lino blanco y abrió otra botella de SevenUp-._**

\- Sigue sonando a que son sus prisioneros - murmuró Orión viendo de reojo a su hermano Teseo que solo veía sus manos con atención, frunció el ceño, casi no había hablado ese día y eso era raro más que raro hasta Tritón lo vio extrañado por el comportamiento, aunque el parecía saber algo que los demás no.

 ** _Capitán, llévelos abajo. Asígneles unas hamacas en los camarotes. Y si no se portan como es debido, muéstreles cómo tratamos a los espías enemigos._**

Poseidón frunció el ceño no le gustaba para nada como estaba tratando la hija de Ares a su hijo, pero pronto lo quitó no quería darles motivos a esos tres para que comiencen a molestar por el trato, vio a su pequeño hermano que seguía sobando su sien se preguntaba qué le pasaba.

 ** _El sueño llegó en cuanto me quedé dormido._**

Más de uno hizo una mueca ante eso, los sueños del chico eran malos, muy detallados y realistas. Apolo presto atención aunque veía al sátiro pudiera ser que este fuera otra conexión telepática de ellos en vez de un sueño normal, aunque aun así no era normal esa conexión.

 ** _Grover estaba sentado junto al telar, deshaciendo desesperadamente la cola de su vestido de novia, cuando la roca rodó hacia un lado y el cíclope bramó:_**

 ** _-¡Aja!_**

 ** _Grover soltó un aullido._**

Casi todos hicieron una mueca y miraron con compasión al sátiro por tener que aguantar a ese tonto cíclope el sátiro por su lado solo sonrió algo sonrojado ante esto.

 ** _-¡Cariño! No te había... ¡Has hecho tan poco ruido!_**

\- Debió ser muy silencioso para que ni tú siendo un sátiro le haya oído- dijo Polux y más de uno le dio la razón después de todo habían aprendido que ellos tenían los sentidos más despiertos que los semidioses. Así que para que él no haya sabido que venía, o fue muy silencioso o él estaba demasiado distraído.

 ** _-¡Estás deshaciéndolo! -rugió Polifemo-. O sea que ése era el retraso._**

 ** _-Oh, no. Yo no estaba..._**

\- Pensé que me había atrapado- susurró Grover que se alegró mucho de que no haya sido así y Quirón solo se lo quedó mirando y después le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, los sátiros siempre la habían tenido difícil con esa búsqueda del Dios Pan y su final no había sido el mejor.

 ** _-¡Venga! -Agarró a Grover por la cintura y, medio en volandas medio a rastras, lo condujo a través de los túneles de la cueva._**

A los chicos que se habían reído de él cuando coqueteaba con el cíclope para que no le descubra ahora no les parecía muy graciosa la situación, después de todo a más de uno de ellos un cíclope les había tratado así y se habían salvado de ser comida de ellos por muy poco. Otros no habían tenido tanta suerte.

 ** _Grover luchaba para que los zapatos de tacón no se le cayesen de las pezuñas. El velo le bailaba sobre la cara y poco faltaba para que se le cayera._**

\- Se le llegaba a caer y se iba todo por la borda - murmuró Sophia hermana de Annabeth y sus hermanos asintieron, porque sin ese velo por más que el cíclope estuviera medio ciego, notaría que no era una cíclope o si quiera una ella.

 ** _El cíclope lo metió en una caverna del tamaño de un almacén, decorada toda ella con despojos de oveja._**

 _Cutres ovejas y huelen horrible_ dijo la voz a Teseo y este hizo una mueca, eso significaba que la voz había conocido muy de cerca a aquellas ovejas y si el antiguo héroe no se equivocaba, esas no eran ovejas normales y pacíficas.

 _No saliste muy lastimado de esa verdad?_ formulo la pregunta en su cabeza.

 _Nop_ respondió la voz, hoy parecía estar más descansado y con más energía según pudo notar más pero no quería arriesgarse a que se sobrepase.

 _Menos mal y mejor sigue descansando_ _que las cosas aquí van arder en cualquier momento_ le dijo a la voz de forma mental aunque sabía que así era más difícil que esta le entienda y gastaba también más energía.

 _Creo que aún falta para eso pero si iré a descansar... ah y por cierto ten cuidado Teseo_ susurró la voz y el solo asintió, sabía que esto era arriesgado pero no le importaba con tal de ser de ayuda.

 ** _Había un sillón reclinable recubierto de lana, un televisor forrado de lana y unos burdos estantes cargados de objetos ovinos de coleccionista: tazas de café con forma de cabeza de cordero, ovejitas de yeso, juegos de mesa, libros ilustrados, muñecos articulados..._**

\- Ese cíclope tiene una obsesión con la lana, me recuerda a alguien - murmuro el dios del inframundo y miro brevemente a su amada hermana suegra y su esposa que le alcanzo a escuchar le dio un golpe en el hombro.

\- Es mi madre y tu hermana mi señor - regaño ella y el solo sonrió inocente pero es que le podía hacer si de verdad la diosa solo se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en cereales, la otra parte se la pasaba peleando con él para no dejarle a solas con su esposa.

 ** _El suelo estaba plagado de huesos de cordero amontonados, y también de otros huesos distintos: seguramente, de los sátiros que habían llegado a la isla buscando a Pan._**

Casi todos los presentes compartieron una mueca de dolor de y de pena por todos aquellos sátiros que cayeron victimas de aquel cíclope, Dionisio y Hermes suspiraron después de todo ellos eran los más interesados en los sátiros, uno porque le servían y el otro porque su hijo era el dios de ellos, el dios de lo salvaje. Apolo le dio una mirada comprensiva al dios de los mensajeros y este se lo agradeció con un pequeña sonrisa. Afrodita suspiraba.

 ** _Polifemo dejó a Grover en el suelo sólo el tiempo justo para mover otra roca enorme. La luz del día entró en la cueva a raudales y Grover gimió de pura nostalgia. ¡Aire fresco!_**

Grover recordaba perfectamente aquel momento, de todo ese tiempo ahí eso había sido lo mas grato después de todo los sátiros aman su libertad y a la naturaleza, los campistas pusieron sonrisas comprensivas después de todo ellos habrían hecho lo mismo de estar encerrados tanto tiempo.

 ** _El cíclope lo arrastró fuera y lo llevó hasta la cima de una colina desde la que se dominaba la isla más bella que he visto en mi vida._**

Annabeth asintió ante esto, después de todo con el vellocino ahí la isla era verdaderamente hermosa. Los demás veían expectantes el libro para atender a la descripción de esta y poder imaginarla. Reyna en cambio por su parte se permitió pensar en otra isla que seguramente saldría en este libro e Hylla pensaba igual, intercambiaron miradas, la isla de Circe también había sido hermosa. Ambas se sonrieron con nostalgia.

 ** _Tenía forma de silla de montar, aunque cortada por la mitad con un hacha. A ambos lados se veían exuberantes colinas verdes y en medio un extenso valle, partido en dos por un abismo sobre el que cruzaba un puente de cuerdas. Había hermosos arroyos que corrían hasta el borde del cañón y caían desde allí en cascadas coloreadas por el arco iris._**

La mayoría de los presentes tenia miradas soñadoras, la isla sonaba sencillamente fascinante.

\- Una hermosa isla - le dio la razón Thalía a lo que Percy había dicho antes, a ella le encantaban los lugares abiertos y el aire fresco así que aquella isla le parecía fantástica, claro no era a la única que le parecía así.

Luke levanto la vista un instante dejando de pensar en sus malas acciones y vio a Thalía sonreír ahí junto al azabache hijo de Hades, ella parecía muy feliz en ese momento, el comenzó a extrañar que esa felicidad fuera por su causa, aunque si de verdad cambiaba tal vez tendría una oportunidad de decirle todo.

 ** _Los loros revoloteaban por las copas de los árboles y entre los arbustos crecían flores de color rosa y púrpura._**

Los hijos de la diosa del cereal y sus legados sonrieron ante esto, estaban encantados con aquella isla y su descripción. Dos hijos de Hermes sin que lo notaran se estaban acercando cada vez más a dos de las hijas de Deméter.

 ** _Centenares de ovejas pacían por los prados. Su lana relucía de un modo extraño, como las monedas de cobre y plata._**

Muchos fruncieron el ceño, aquella descripción de las ovejas se les hacia extraña. Poseidón por su parte comenzaba a pensar lo peor acerca de esas ovejas, solo esperaba que su pensamiento estaba errado. Atenea sabia que el suyo no lo estaba, así que fijo la vista en su hija por un segundo comprobando que estaba ahí y que no murió en aquella isla, lo malo es que el dios de los mares no podía hacer eso.

 ** _En el centro de la isla, al lado del puente de cuerdas, había un enorme roble de tronco retorcido que tenía algo resplandeciente en su rama más baja. El Vellocino de Oro. Aunque fuera un sueño, percibía cómo irradiaba su poder por toda la isla, haciendo que reverdeciera la hierba y las flores fueran más bellas. Casi podía oler aquella magia natural en plena efervescencia. Apenas podía imaginar lo intensa que debía de ser aquella fragancia para un sátiro._**

Tritón que estaba leyendo fruncía el ceño, aquello no era exactamente normal. él estaba percibiendo muchas cosas, leyó con cuidado cada palabra estaba bien que sintiera la magia aquello era normal pero ¿la fragancia de esta? ¿su poder sobre la isla? su nuevo hermano era demasiado poderoso si podía sentir todo aquello, al parecer su padre tenía la razón de querer protegerle, seguramente su tío si cumpliera aquella amenaza que hizo en el trato de ser negativa la respuesta de su padre, él siempre quería destruir a todos los hijos poderosos de sus hermanos, siempre había sido así.

 ** _Grover soltó un quejido._**

 ** _-Sí -dijo Polifemo con orgullo-. ¿Lo ves allí? ¡El vellocino es la pieza más preciada de mi colección! Se lo robé a unos héroes hace mucho y desde entonces, ya lo ves, ¡comida gratis! Acuden sátiros de todo el mundo, como las polillas a una llama. ¡Los sátiros son comida rica! Y ahora..._**

El dios de los mares solo suspiro ¿cómo podía el usar la piel de su hermano así? porque técnicamente aquel vellocino era su hermano, debido a que ese cíclope era su hijo, se llevó una mano a la frente y solo trato de guardar la calma, porque también dos de sus hijos iban hacia ahí. Anfitrite solo se arrimó a él, ella podía sentir cuán difícil estaba siendo para el poder contenerse, al mar nunca le había gustado que lo controlen, pero tampoco le gustaba que lastimen a los suyos, sabía que solo por eso se estaba conteniendo.

 ** _Polifemo sacó unas horrorosas tijeras de podar._**

 ** _Grover ahogó un aullido,_**

Muchos voltearon a ver al sátiro para comprobar que aún estaba ahí que consiguió salir de ahí.

\- ¿Que hacen ahora? - murmuro Katie viendo que los Stoll estaban cerca de dos hermanas suyas y parecían murmurar y estas reían ligeramente.

\- No lo sé pero no me gusta - contesto en un murmullo Miranda mientras fruncía el ceño viendo a Connor.

 ** _pero Polifemo se limitó a agarrar a la oveja más cercana, como si fuese un animal disecado, y le esquiló toda la lana. Luego le tendió a Grover aquel amasijo esponjoso._**

Algunos suspiraron aliviados por eso. Grover hizo lo mismo el en ese momento había sentido gran temor de que le atrapara y fuera su fin, felizmente no lo fue.

\- Entonces, si es solo para eso - decía Travis a la hija de Deméter y esta reía.

\- Ustedes están locos ¿creen que de verdad ellas se pondrán así? - les preguntaba ella arqueando una ceja. Ellos se vieron y luego a las dos chicas que solo sonreían divertidas.

\- Si - afirmaron los dos al mismo tiempo y ellas rieron más.

 ** _-¡Ponlo en la rueca! -le dijo orgulloso-. Es mágico. Ya verás como éste no se enreda._**

\- Mágico - susurraron algunos, esas ovejas ya no sonaban para nada bonitas, los hijos del dios de los mares presentes hicieron una mueca por lo bajo. Ellos sabían bien que algunas de esas a parte de mágicas eran carnívoras.

Annabeth también recordaba a aquellas ovejas pero por ahora solo llenaba su mente con la imagen mental de su sesos de alga y lo hermoso que fue estar con él aunque sea por ese momento del sueño, esperaba que pronto eso fuera la realidad, ya quería tenerlo entre sus brazos y claro primero golpearlo por tenerle tan preocupada. Después besarlo. Piper solo veía que su amiga sonreía, se preguntaba en que pensaba.

 ** _-Ah... bueno..._**

 ** _-¡Pobre Ricura! -dijo Polifemo sonriendo de oreja a oreja-. No eres buena tejiendo. ¡Ja, ja! No te preocupes. Este hilo resuelve el problema. ¡Mañana tendrás terminada la cola!_**

\- Eso va contra todos los planes - dijo Hylla viendo al sátiro y preguntándose cómo fue que salió de esa, bueno sabía que el muchacho que paso por la isla seguramente fue a su rescate, vio a su hermana que nuevamente veía al Augur, frunció el ceño pudo ver en las manos de este algo de color blanco, fue solo un momento se preguntó si había sido imaginación suya, después hablaría con Reyna.

 ** _-¡Qué... amable de tu parte!_**

 ** _-Je, je._**

 ** _-Pero, cariño -Grover tragó saliva-, ¿qué pasaría si viniesen a resca... digo, a atacar esta isla?_**

Algunos golpearon sus frentes con sus manos y Grover solo sonrió.

\- Casi lo arruinas niño cabra - espetó Thalía y Nico apoyaba la idea.

\- Lo siento pero estaba con miedo - se justificó el sátiro y los dos hijos de los tres grandes resoplaron - Y las mentiras no se me dan bien -

\- Habrá que enseñarte - dijo Hermes con convicción mirando al pequeño sátiro - Es imposible que el señor de lo salvaje no pueda mentir - negó con la cabeza como si eso fuera inaudito e impermisible, Grover solo se quejó ligeramente.

Hera por su parte parecía querer matar a los dioses con la mirada por involucrarse tanto con sus hijos pero ninguno le prestaba atención, ella vio a su esposo pero este solo murmuraba cosas como el horror de ese lugar, los ataques y el dolor mientras sobaba su sien. No sabía que le pasaba a su esposo, debía hablar con él en el próximo descanso y con todos los demás para que acataran las órdenes.

 ** _-Me miró fijamente mientras lo decía y yo comprendí que lo preguntaba para facilitarme el camino-. ¿Qué les impediría ascender y llegar hasta tu cueva?_**

 ** _-¡Mi mujercita, asustada! ¡Qué linda! No te preocupes. Polifemo tiene un sistema de seguridad ultramoderno. Tendrían que vencer primero a mis mascotas._**

 ** _-¿Mascotas?_**

\- Vaya mascotas - dijo Annabeth y más de uno le vio interrogante excepto los que sabían la historia de las ovejas que estaban en esa isla.

\- Las mascotas suelen ser lindas, pero dudo que las de un cíclope lo sean - arrugo la nariz y Piper y los demás le dieron la razón, además para que les use de seguridad debía ser algo bastante peligroso y mortal. Annabeth hizo una mueca, no, no eran lindas para nada.

 ** _Grover miró por toda la isla, pero no había nada a la vista, salvo las ovejas paciendo tranquilamente en los prados._**

-Y luego -gruñó Polifemo-, ¡tendrían que vencerme a mí!

\- Si tienen una buena estrategia no tendrán mucho problema en vencerlo, además con que sepan la historia de cómo derrotarlo es más fácil - dijo Aquiles que veía a Teseo que parecía seguir escondiéndose entre sus hermanos y a Perseo que tenía mala cara ahí en medio de Leo y su hermano el rubio, estos dos murmuraban mientras veían al antiguo rey de Micenas.

\- Tu hermano esta raro Jason - decía el latino en un susurro justo delante de Perseo que ni les prestaba atención.

\- Lo sé - respondía el chico viendo al antiguo héroe y luego viendo hacia donde el veía - Tal vez está preocupado por su amigo - aventuro y el latino frunció el ceño, vio a Perseo y luego a donde el veía podía ser que el rubio tuviera razón.

 ** _Dio un puñetazo a la roca más cercana, que se resquebrajó y partió por la mitad._**

 ** _-¡Y ahora, ven! -gritó-. Volvamos a la cueva._**

\- Derrotarlo no va a ser fácil - dijo por lo bajo Belerofonte mientras miraba a Teseo que parecía querer desaparecer en el asiento, algo inusual en él.

 ** _Grover parecía a punto de llorar: tan cerca de la libertad y tan desesperadamente lejos. Mientras el cíclope hacía rodar la roca, encerrándolo otra vez en aquella cueva húmeda y apestosa, iluminada sólo por antorchas, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas._**

\- Enserio quería llorar - dijo el sátiro y muchos le dieron miradas tristes ellos habrían estado iguales si alguien les privara de su libertad, Nico se estremeció por alguna razón toda la historia de Grover le estaba recordando como hace unos días estaba encerrado en aquella vasija. Thalía pasó su brazo por su hombro y lo reconforto.

\- Apuesto que querrías que fuera el rubio - susurro ella y él se tensó mientras su rostro comenzaba a arder, le dio una mala mirada a su prima y esta solo sonrió divertida - Digo como es hijo de Apolo - ella miro para todas partes de forma inocente el hijo de Hades bufo. Ella estaba equivocada lo sabía él y el rubio no podían tener nada. Además a él le gustaba alguien más, o eso creía ¿Por qué a él le gustaba alguien más verdad? ¿O ya no? sacudió la cabeza todo era confuso.

 ** _Me despertó el ruido de las alarmas, que se habían disparado por todo el barco._**

 ** _-¡Todos a cubierta! -Era la voz rasposa del capitán-. ¡Encontrad a la señora Clarisse! ¿Dónde está esa chica?_**

La hija Ares hizo una mueca y apretó los puños recordando donde estaba en el momento que todo comenzó a andar mal en el barco. Su padre por otro lado le veía de reojo y luego a Hefestos que veía con algo de preocupación el libro, pero no exactamente por los semidioses sino preocupado por las máquinas.

Poseidón y Atenea estaban nerviosos pues sabían a donde se dirigían y que si tomaban cierta velocidad puede que ya hubieran llegado a ese lugar. Anfitrite acariciaba la mano que su esposo mantenía en el descansa brazos, tratando de calmarlo.

 ** _Luego apareció su rostro, mirándome desde arriba._**

 ** _-Levántate, yanqui. Tus amigos ya están en cubierta. Nos acercamos a la entrada._**

Annabeth hizo una ligera mueca aún recordaba la vista de ese mar cuando las alarmas empezaron a sonar aunque no le sorprendía demasiado después de todo ella había estudiado bastante los mitos griegos, aunque una cosa era verlo en imágenes y otro verles directamente en vivo.

 ** _-¿La entrada de qué?_**

Apolo, Poseidón y Atenea apretaron las mangas de sus tronos, claro que el primero lo hizo más evidente que los otros dos, después de todo para él el muchacho era como si fuera uno de sus hijos, o al menos así lo sentía desde que lo examinó cuando llegó.

Hermes, Hestia y Afrodita no estaban mejor, pero si estaban más tranquilos y recordándose que los adolescentes ahí presentes dijeron que salieron bien y llegó a los dieciséis, además que la chica de Atenea estaba en la sala.

 ** _Él me dirigió una sonrisa esquelética._**

- ** _Del Mar de los Monstruos, por supuesto._**

\- Ya llegaron demonios- murmuró un legado de ceres y muchos apoyaron eso, los griegos solo se mostraron nerviosos, siempre habían querido saber de esta misión pero talvez se estaban arrepintiendo de aquello porque el chico era demasiado descriptivo.

\- Y ha llegado ahí- murmuró Orión y de reojo miró a su padre que se notaba que no estaba nada tranquilo con esto de que llegaran a ese mar, luego miró brevemente a la diosa de la sabiduría, sonrió de lado al menos su padre no era el único que sufría. No es que le alegrara el sufrimiento ajeno, pero después de todo lo que estaba haciendo la diosa con su familia sentía que se lo merecía.

 ** _Metí mis escasas pertenencias -las que habían sobrevivido al ataque de la hidra- en una mochila de lona y me la eché al hombro._**

\- Espero que entre esas estén las pastillas, porque tengo el sentimiento de que las van a necesitar- murmuró para sí Hermes, aunque Apolo lo escuchó y si su orientación sobre las islas no era mala, cerca de la de Polifemo debía estar la de... ¿No podía tener tan mala suerte su pequeño ex paciente y justo caer en esa verdad? no no podía... tal vez si, mordió su labio inferior y vio a su tío. Pobre.

 ** _Tenía la ligera sospecha de que, pasara lo que pasase, no dormiría otra noche a bordo del CSS Birmingham._**

\- Y no se equivocaba- dijeron al mismo tiempo Clarisse y Annabeth solamente preocupando a un más a los presentes en especial a tres dioses. Aunque claro ninguno de los tres lo demostraba, dos porque no podían y el otro por orgullo.

 ** _Estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando algo me dejó helado. Una presencia cercana: algo conocido y muy chungo._**

Clarisse se tensó ¿Él no podía haber estado cerca de donde ella estaba verdad?.

 ** _Sin ningún motivo, me entraron ganas de buscar pelea. Quería darle un puñetazo a algún confederado. La última vez que había sentido aquella rabia..._**

Muchos prestaron atención a eso, y el Dios de la guerra arqueo una ceja, pues en el libro anterior el chico se había sentado así por su presencia, vio hacia su hija esta no le veía solo tenía el ceño fruncido y apretaba los puños. Comenzó a Preguntarse ¿qué había estado hablando con su hija?.

 ** _En lugar de seguir subiendo, trepé hasta la rejilla de ventilación y atisbé en el interior de la sala de calderas._**

\- No se supone ¿que no le gustaba escuchar a escondidas? - levanto una ceja Julie hija de Mercurio y los demás asintieron.

\- Bueno pero la curiosidad a veces es más poderosa - dijeron los hermanos Stoll y todos los demás hermanos de estos aprobaban aquello, el resto solo rodó los ojos aunque debían darle la razón, después de todo a más de uno le había ganado la curiosidad y habían escuchado conversaciones ajenas.

 ** _Justo debajo de mí, Clarisse hablaba con una imagen trémula que resplandecía entre el vapor de la caldera: un hombre musculoso con un traje de cuero negro, corte de pelo militar, gafas de cristales rojos y un cuchillo en el cinto._**

Afrodita vio a Ares como preguntándole que hacia hablando con su hija en medio de la misión y más que todo que le estaba diciendo, los hermanos de la chica en cambio le veían a ella ninguno sabía que había conversado directamente con el Dios.

Clarisse los ignoraba estoicamente y Chris le abrazaba por los hombros, por esta razón no les había contado nada de la misión, bueno ahora todos se iban a enterar aunque si quería ver como reaccionaba su padre de Aquí ante lo que le dijo el de su presente.

 ** _Apreté los puños. De todos los Olímpicos, aquél era el que peor me caía: Ares, el dios de la guerra._**

\- El sentimiento es mutuo - mascullo entre dientes el Dios y la diosa del amor se lo quedo mirando, si aquí aún estaba molesto con el chico, en ese entonces también debía estarlo. Vio a la chica de su amante que seguía con el ceño fruncido, más le valía a él no haberse desquitado con ella.

 ** _-¡No me vengas con excusas, niña! -gruñó._**

La diosa del amor le vio a Ares con una ceja alzada y este se encogió en su asiento un poco y luego vio a su hija. ¡Demonios! seguro estaba molesto con el chiquillo y le dijo estupideces a su hija, el Dios comenzó a sentir miedo.

 ** _-S-sí, padre -musitó Clarisse._** ** _-No querrás que me ponga furioso, ¿verdad?_**

\- Así que furioso - repitieron al unísono Afrodita y Artemisa, habían muy pocas veces en que estas dos coincidían y no era buena señal si era contra él que lo hacían, el Dios sabiamente se encogió más en su asiento fingiendo no existir.

 ** _-No, padre. -«No, padre» -repitió Ares, imitándola-. Eres patética. Debería haber dejado esta búsqueda en manos de uno de mis hijos..._**

Ahora eran casi todos las diosas que le veían con ganas asesinas, el trago saliva, los dioses varones simplemente se alejaban un poco de las diosas que tenían cerca no eran a ellos a quienes iban a atacar pero si se llegaban a atravesar en su camino tal vez también saldrían perjudicados, así que mejor prevenían.

Los semidioses por su parte solo tenían una expresión de enojo, ellos ni podían ir contra un Dios pero el hecho de que él estuviera amenazando a su hija no les agradaba. Ni a los griegos, ni a los romanos.

 ** _-¡Lo conseguiré! -prometió Clarisse con voz temblorosa-. ¡Haré que te sientas orgulloso!_**

\- Más vale que sea así- dijo en un susurro el Dios de la guerra aunque casi todas las diosas le veían con cara asesina, Clarisse por su parte murmuraba algo de golpear muy duro al hijo de Poseidón por andar escuchando sus conversaciones, eso lo apuntaba junto con el hecho de haber desaparecido y tras eso tardarse en aparecer en la sala. (Si Percy está en problemas)

 ** _-Será mejor que cumplas tu palabra -le advirtió-. Tú me pediste esta misión, niña. Si dejas que ese crío asqueroso te la arrebate... -Pero el Oráculo dijo... -¡¡Me tiene sin cuidado lo que dijera!! -Ares bramó con tal fuerza que incluso su propia imagen retembló-. Tú lo vas a conseguir. Y si no... Alzó un puño._**

\- ¿Y si no que? - dijo Afrodita con una calma mortal que hizo al dios de la guerra y a los demás varones palidecer, (N/A: Y así es como no supimos nunca más del dios de la guerra okno).

\- Nada... no hice nada... ¿verdad? - dijo con un hilillo de voz el dios de la guerra mirando a su hija y esta sonrió de lado bueno es que no todos los días vez a tu padre el gran machista casi suplicando por su vida inmortal.

\- No, no hizo nada, porque termine la misión bien - la respuesta de la chica hizo que el dios temblara más, porque todas las diosas le veían con advertencia, eso quería decir que tal vez a él no lo iba a matar exactamente la preocupación del libro, pronto tuvo que correr por su vida, pues flechas comenzaron a causarle heridas y la enredadera en sus pies lo hizo caer al suelo, Afrodita tenía el cabello del mismo rojo que el fuego y pronto del dios no quedo más que un simple hámster, encerrado en una pequeña jaula hecha de enredaderas y en las manos de Artemisa.

\- Tienes nueva mascota para cazar Arty - dijo la diosa del amor sonriendo y la dios de la caza tenía una mirada indescifrable y una sonrisa que hizo temblar hasta a Hades, esa sonrisa solo la habían visto una vez en sus vidas y fue cuando Hera fue castigada una vez por Zeus aunque fue brevemente.

\- Se lo enviare a mis cazadoras - dijo ella con una calma trémula mientras el hámster soltaba un chillido como pidiendo ayuda pero que nadie le entendía. Los mestizos le vieron con compasión y los hijos del dios con vergüenza. Clarisse solo seguía sonriendo, su padre se lo merecía - Lo traeré luego - desapareció la jaula y se acomodó nuevamente en su trono. Tritón tembló ligeramente las diosas enojadas eran peor que los campos de castigo del inframundo, así que siguió leyendo.

 ** _Aunque sólo fuese una imagen entre el vapor, Clarisse dio un paso atrás. -¿Entendido? -gruñó Ares._**

\- Creo que el que entendió ahora fue el dios - dijo Leo de forma inocente los demás asintieron con una mueca en este instante nadie quería estar en el lugar del dios. Las diosas seguían sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado, aun causando escalofríos en los presentes, incluso Hera aprobaba ese castigo, pero claro lo hacía de forma disimulada.

 ** _Las alarmas volvieron a sonar. Oí voces que venían hacia mí, oficiales ordenando a gritos que preparasen los cañones. Me descolgué de la rejilla de ventilación y terminé de subir las escaleras para unirme a Annabeth y Tyson en la cubierta principal._**

Poseidón sin proponérselo estaba cada vez más pálido y apretando la mano de su consorte igual que el hombro de Orión que no se quejaba pero si le asustaba que en cualquier momento a su padre le dé algo, pero después frunció el ceño, su hermano Teseo seguía inusualmente callado y muy quieto, eso no era normal, intercambio una mirada con Belerofonte y este le dio otra de que también estaba preocupado por el chico.

 ** _-¿Qué pasa? -me preguntó Annabeth-. ¿Otro sueño? Asentí, pero no dije nada._** \- Y vaya sueño - se quejó Rachel, los sueños de él sonaban aún peores que los que había tenido siendo Oráculo o mortal, aunque claro aún no superaban el primero que tuvo cuando llegaron ahí al Olimpo, el ver caer a su amigo. Miro al piso con atención, como estaría su amigo. Reyna como sintiendo en que pensaba paso una mano por su espalda, que ella agradeció, la romana no era tan severa como se veía por fuera. Will apretó su mano diciéndole que también estaba ahí para ella, era buen amigo.

 ** _No sabía qué pensar sobre lo que acababa de ver abajo. Casi me inquietaba tanto como mi sueño sobre Grover._**

Clarisse no se sorprendió demasiado por este pensamiento, después de todo por mucho que se pelearan ellos eran algo así como amigos/enemigos o mejor aún rivales, además que Percy siempre se preocupaba por todos y le molestaba que los dioses quisieran hacerles daño. Otros si se quedaron sin entender porque se preocupaba por ella, si ella no es que le esté tratando de lo mejor en aquel barco.

Zeus aun recordaba el sueño y todo el dolor que sintió y sentía, su piel quemaba, su cabeza parecía querer explotarle, ya no tenía heridas abiertas pero aun podía sentirlas, además del llanto de un bebe resonando en sus oídos. Se sentía mareado y lo único que deseaba era que todo eso se acabe. Hera se le quedaba mirando, si salía alguna parte que le hiciera enojar, el trato no acabaría bien, necesitaba hablar con él y arreglar eso.

 ** _Clarisse subió las escaleras. Yo procuré no mirarla._**

\- Ya veo porque - dijo Clarisse, la actitud de él se le había hecho extraña pero como estaba ocupada de otras cosas no había dicho nada en esa ocasión, Chris solo sonreía de lado, ella parecía de buen humor y mejor si no estaba su padre.

 ** _Tomó los prismáticos de un oficial zombi y escudriñó el horizonte._** ** _-Al fin. ¡Capitán, avante a toda máquina!_**

Más de uno comenzó a temerse lo peor con esa orden y el lugar donde estaban, en especial los que sabían quienes se encontraban en esas islas.

 ** _Miré en la dirección que ella lo hacía, pero apenas se veía nada. El cielo estaba nublado. El aire era brumoso y húmedo, como el vapor de una plancha. Incluso entornando los ojos y forzando la vista, sólo divisaba a lo lejos un par de borrosas manchas oscuras._**

Más de uno compartió una mueca de horror, pues aquello no pintaba para nada bien, cualquier cosa podía atacar en cualquier momento y estaban casi a ciegas y vulnerables.

 ** _Mi instinto náutico me decía que estábamos en algún punto frente a la costa norte de Florida. O sea que aquella noche habíamos recorrido una distancia enorme: muchísimo mayor de la que habría podido cubrir cualquier barco normal._**

-Es que obviamente no era un barco normal – dijo Butch mirando a Clarisse y esta asintió.

\- Tenia maquinaria especial, además que no bajamos la velocidad en ningún momento desde que salimos del campamento – explico Clarisse y los hijos de Hefestos tanto romanos como Griegos hicieron una mueca eso no sonaba bien, El dios de las fraguas frunció el ceño ante eso, sentía que algo saldría mal.

 ** _El motor crujía a medida que aumentábamos la velocidad._** ** _-Demasiada tensión en los pistones -murmuró Tyson, nervioso-. No está preparado para aguas profundas._**

Hefestos presto atención, el cíclope sabia de maquinarias eso era notorio y comenzó a hacer cálculos mentales de lo que podría pasar, le dio una mirada preocupada a la familia marina y a la diosa de la sabiduría pero claro ella también ya había hecho sus propios cálculos de lo que pasaría con ese barco, aunque aun así tenía una mirada neutral y sin emoción.

La familia marina por lo bajo mordía sus labios y comenzaban a rezar a quien fuera que todo saliera bien, Tritón suspiro antes de seguir leyendo, bonito capítulo lo ponían a leer.

 ** _Yo no tenía ni idea de cómo lo sabía, pero consiguió ponerme nervioso._**

-Debería estarlo – susurro Tritón antes de seguir leyendo, preocupado por lo que dijo el ciclope el más que nadie sabía cuánto sabían ellos sobre maquinarias. Le dio una mirada a su padre, esperaba que resistiera.

 ** _Tras unos minutos, las manchas oscuras del horizonte empezaron a perfilarse. Hacia el norte, una gigantesca masa rocosa se alzaba sobre las aguas: una isla con acantilados de treinta metros de altura, por lo menos. La otra mancha, un kilómetro más al sur, era una enorme tormenta. El cielo y el mar parecían haber entrado juntos en ebullición para formar una masa rugiente._**

Poseidón sabía bien a quien pertenecía toda esa devastación y no le agradaba para nada saber que dos de sus hijos estaban o estuvieron observándola y peor que aun así se iban a adentrar en ese mar, ya podía ver el barco destruido, ahora se preguntaba si los dos salieron ilesos de aquel viaje. Esperaba que así fuera.

Teseo, Belerofonte y Orión le mandaban miradas preocupadas por lo bajo a su padre y a su esposa que parecían bastantes tranquilos pero por la mano como las tenían era evidente que no estaban nada tranquilos, ella apretaba su mano libre contra su pierna y la otra estaba sujeta a la del dios que en su momento noto que le estaba haciendo algo de daño y le soltó, ella solo le sonrió no le molestaba que hiciera eso, él debía desahogar de alguna forma la preocupación y prefería eso a que todo empiece a temblar. Volvió a tomar su mano.

 ** _-¿Es un huracán? -preguntó Annabeth._**

\- No – respondieron en un susurro los hermanos de Percy incluyendo el que leía y su padre solo suspiraba, Atenea se concentraba en ver que su hija estaba en la sala y estaba bien.

 ** _-No -dijo Clarisse-. Es Caribdis._** ** _Annabeth palideció._**

Igual que los que conocían la historia acerca de ese monstruo. Poseidón trataba por todos los medios de permanecer lo más tranquilo posible pero no podía, era una muy mala forma de que su hijo conociera a parte de su familia, otro hijo suyo que tomo un mal camino, casi tan peor como el de los cíclopes, solo se llevó una mano a la cara y la paso por esta (*Saca papelito y lentes sin vidrio, se aclara la garganta y lee* En la mitología griega se dice que este monstruo marino es hijo de Poseidón con Gea, hermosa la familia divina ¿no? * Guarda los lentes y el papel*)

 ** _-¿Te has vuelto loca?_**

Muchos miraban a la hija del dios de la guerra preguntándose lo mismo y ella solo les gruño haciendo que dejen de mirarla.

 ** _-Es la única ruta hacia el Mar de los Monstruos. Justo entre Caribdis y su hermana Escila._**

\- No son hermanas - dijo Apolo con una mueca y suspiro para empezar a explicar a los que se le quedaron viendo sin entender - Caribdis es hija de... - vio a su tío igual que los dioses pero este no dijo o hizo nada - Con nuestra bisabuela Gea - el nombre hizo que los semidioses se tensaran pero los dioses no lo notaron porque estaban mirando a Poseidón por ese amorío, los héroes antiguos sí que lo notaron igual que el que leía el libro - Y Escila, antes no fue un monstruos, ella era una bella ninfa - sonrió con cariño - Era mi hija, con Hécate - suspiro con tristeza - pero el dios Glauco se enamoró de ella perdidamente, le pidió ayuda a la persona equivocada - mascullo apretando los dientes aun no perdonaba a esa hechicera por lo que le hizo a su bella hija - Y la transformo en eso - termino por decir mientras apretaba los puños, el simple hecho de recordar esa historia le enfurecía, los semidioses que no conocían esa historia se quedaron asombrados

(*Saca de nuevo los lentes sin vidrio y el papel* Escila hija de Apolo y Hécate, habitaba en un río, Glauco un hijo Poseidón y una náyade que consiguió la inmortalidad de forma poco convencional y bendecido por Océano y Tetis, se enamoró de ella, así que fue con... *sonríe malvadamente* la lectura se los dirá más adelante... bueno fue con ella y esta se enamoró perdidamente de él y al ver que él no iba a olvidar a la ninfa, enveneno el río que ella habitaba y la transformo en el monstruo que es *se guarda el papel y los lentes* sigan leyendo).

Afrodita suspiro, ella había visto futuro en esa pareja pero como esa se metió no pudo ver el fin de eso.

 ** _Clarisse señaló a lo alto de los acantilados y tuve la sensación de que allá arriba vivía algo con lo que era mejor no tropezarse._**

\- No, no quieres tropezarte con esa - dijeron Reyna e Hylla después de todo muchos de los que llegaban a su isla habían pasado por poco por ellas y las historias que contaban no eran buenas. Pero claro entretenían también.

 ** _-¿Cómo que la única ruta? -pregunté-. Estamos en mar abierto. Nos basta con dar un rodeo._** ** _Clarisse puso los ojos en blanco._**

Igual que el que leía y el rubio ex Augur, pero el primero ya estaba pensando que en cuanto conociera a ese engendro lo iba a sentar en la biblioteca del palacio de su padre a aprenderse los mitos y dioses marinos. Luego sacudió la cabeza como si no debiera tener esos pensamientos, aunque igual los pondría en práctica. Al ex Augur por otra parte no le fue bien pues agua fría recorrió su espalda y cuando se levantó de golpe todos se le quedaron viendo y el a ellos. Sabía que alguien le estaba jugando bromas pero no sabía bien quien y no podía acusar a nadie porque igual nadie haría nada por él.

\- Me las pagaran - susurro de mal humor sentándose de nuevo y mirando el interior de su toga, sonrió levemente, todos verían que él era quien sobresaldría aquí y los romanos entenderían que los griegos eran peligrosos.

 ** _-¿Es que no sabes nada? Si trato de esquivarlas, aparecerán otra vez en mi camino. Para entrar en el Mar de los Monstruos, has de pasar entre ellas por fuerza._**

Los que conocían la historia sabían que aquello era cierto, después de todo en el mito decía que en el estrecho que estaba tenían que si o si pasar cerca de uno de los dos monstruos, así que suponían que no iba a cambiar por mucho que ya no estuviera en aquel lugar. Apolo suspiro pensando en su hija y Hermes acariciaba su hombro en señal de apoyo, lo mismo hacia Anfitrite con su esposo.

 ** _-¿Y qué me dices de las Rocas Chocantes? -dijo Annabeth-. Ésa es otra entrada; la utilizó Jasón._**

\- ¡Jason! – Regaño Leo – porque no fuiste a ayudarlo si te sabías la entrada menos peligrosa – el rubio rodó los ojos.

\- Hermanito deberías colaborar más y decir esos caminos para hacer más fácil la travesía – añadió Perseo y los demás reían un poco aligerando así el ambiente mientras el rubio fruncía el ceño y miraba a los dos que chocaban las manos, vaya hermano y mejor amigo que se había conseguido.

Annabeth y Piper reían y Jason se las quedo mirando, rodó los ojos nuevamente nadie parecía querer salir en su defensa, Hazel solo le sonreía a modo de disculpa igual que Frank.

\- Sabiendo el camino y no dices nada Jason que malo eres – negaba con la cabeza Thalía y los otros seguían riendo, Reyna se quedó mirando a Jason en cualquier otra ocasión el rubio habría estallado y dado la orden a todos de guardar silencio pero no había dicho nada simplemente siguió ahí junto a Perseo y Leo, vaya que había cambiado.

Jason por otra parte pensaba que bueno al menos así el ambiente se había aligerado.

 ** _-No puedo volar rocas con mis cañones -respondió Clarisse-. A los monstruos, en cambio..._** ** _-Tú estás loca -sentenció Annabeth._**

Muchos apoyaron esa idea en especial la familia marina, aunque no lo dieron a notar con miradas como hacían los demás.

 _Te estas preocupando demás Teseo_ susurro la voz y el otro casi dio un respingo pero se calmó antes de hacerlo.

 _No hables así de la nada_ pensaba el antiguo héroe Casi me da algo.

 _No estarías tan distraído si no estuvieras tan metido en la historia_ replico la voz pero sonaba divertido con el asunto, Teseo rodó los ojos.

 _Vete a descansar_ la voz rió ante la orden pero se fue. Teseo se fijó que a sus lados sus hermanos le veían atentamente pero les ignoro, sabía que ya pensaban que estaba loco, daba igual.

 ** _-Mira y aprende, sabionda. -Clarisse se volvió hacia el capitán-. ¡Rumbo a Caribdis!_**

\- Rumbo a la muerte segura - murmuraron algunos bastante preocupados por lo que podría pasar.

 ** _-Muy bien, señora._** ** _Gimió el motor, crujió el blindaje de hierro y el barco empezó a ganar velocidad._**

Hefestos y sus hijos compartieron una mirada de preocupación ese barco no se escuchaba que estuviera en buenas condiciones para ir a alta velocidad. Tritón también estaba preocupado por eso. Si todos estaban muy metidos en la historia.

 ** _-Clarisse -dije-. Caribdis succiona el agua del mar. ¿No es ésa la historia?_** ** _-Y luego vuelve a escupirla, sí._**

\- Al menos eso si lo recordó- murmuró Tritón antes de seguir leyendo, Apolo hizo una mueca seguro ahora venía lo que hacía su hija.

 ** _-¿Y Escila?_**

 ** _-Ella vive en una cueva, en lo alto de esos acantilados. Si nos acercamos demasiado, sus cabezas de serpiente descenderán y empezarán a atrapar tripulantes._**

\- Entonces tal vez sería mejor que se refugien en los camarotes... - comenzó a decir un hijo de Marte pero tanto Annabeth como Clarisse negaron con la cabeza, era buena estrategia pero ese plan tenía tantas fallas como el de atacar a Caribdis.

 ** _-Elige a Escila entonces -dije-. Y que todo el mundo se refugie bajo la cubierta mientras pasamos de largo._**

Algunos pensaban igual que Percy esa se veía la mejor opción otros en cambio ya estaban pensando en el error que habría con esa estrategia.

 ** _-¡No! -insistió Clarisse-. Si Escila no consigue su pitanza, quizá se ensañe con el barco entero._**

\- Puede que tenga razón en eso - dijo Malcom y ambas chicas asintieron, otras dos sonreían ante lo dicho por él para luego enviarse miradas asesinas entre ellas.

 ** _Además, está demasiado alta y no es un buen blanco. Mis cañones no pueden disparar hacia arriba. En cambio, Caribdis está en medio del torbellino. Vamos hacia ella a toda máquina, la apuntamos con nuestros cañones... ¡y la mandamos volando al Tártaro!_**

La mención de ese lugar hizo que Nico se estremeciera y fuera agarrado por los hombros por Thalía que estaba a su lado, Will lo veía con el ceño fruncido viendo el apego de esos dos, pero él no tenía derecho a pensar cualquier cosa de ellos, ella era una cazadora, ¡La teniente de Artemisa! ella no podía estar teniendo algo más que cariño por su primo, eso debía ser, además que él ya había notado que el chico sentía algo por Percy, ¿o no era así? ¿O era por Annabeth? esos siempre se pasaban juntos y ahora Nico se pegaba a Thalía y también a Jason, se despeino el cabello con desesperación ganándose algunas miradas extrañadas que el ignoro olímpicamente.

Nico no fue el único con esa reacción, Annabeth también la tuvo pero Piper la contuvo en un abrazo, la hija de Atenea no entendía que le pasaba ¿por qué aquella palabra le producía eso?, odiaba no entender algo.

 ** _Lo dijo con tal entusiasmo que casi deseé creerla._**

\- Debías creerlo Prissy - farfullo por lo bajo la hija de Ares, aunque si era sincera ni ella había creído demasiado en ese plan, pero fue el único que tenía menos fallas.

 ** _El motor zumbaba, y la temperatura de las calderas estaba aumentando de tal modo que noté cómo se calentaba la cubierta bajo mis pies. Las chimeneas humeaban como volcanes y el viento azotaba la bandera roja de Ares._**

\- Ese barco no va a resistir - dijo Jake y sus hermanos apoyaron esa idea, Hefestos en cambio le mandaba miradas a su tío que parecía impasible pero aquello era imposible, él siempre era el más preocupado por sus hijos, se fijó en la mano que estaba sobre la manga del trono sus nudillos estaban blancos de tanto aferrarse a esta. Se notaba que seguía preocupándose del chico, miro a la diosa de la sabiduría y frunció el ceño. Él siempre le había admirado y amado pero ella estaba haciendo que esa idea se le quitara de la cabeza, él no podía querer a alguien que fuera capaz de querer destruir a su propia familia con tal de conseguir lo que deseaba. No podía.

 ** _A medida que nos aproximábamos a los monstruos, el fragor de Caribdis crecía más y más. Era un horrible rugido líquido, como el váter más gigantesco de la galaxia al tirar de la cadena._**

Tritón hizo una mueca al leer la comparación, el hijo de su padre tenía una forma muy rara de comparar las cosas. No era el único que pensaba eso, pero Apolo y Hermes solo reían por la comparación igual que algunos otros de la sala.

Hera seguía con el ceño fruncido, Zeus seguía en sus pensamientos con su dolor y Atenea no podía mostrar emoción alguna.

 ** _Cada vez que Caribdis aspiraba, el barco era arrastrado hacia delante, entre sacudidas y bandazos. Cada vez que espiraba, nos elevábamos en el agua y nos veíamos zarandeados por olas de tres metros._**

\- Con eso y la máquina a punto de explotar, no sé cómo es que salieron de esa - señalo Hefestos a las dos chicas y estas se miraron un momento.

\- Tyson - fue la única respuesta que dieron, tal vez si el pequeño cíclope no se hubiera arriesgado a ir ahí, no habrían tenido tiempo de llegar a los botes salvavidas. Los demás se les quedaron viendo sin entender demasiado como pudo el cíclope ser de ayuda cuando prácticamente les estaban atacando por muchos flancos.

Los hermanos del cíclope por su parte sonrieron por lo bajo, agradecidos en parte porque haya estado ahí y otra porque estaban seguros de que salieron vivos de aquello.

 ** _Traté de cronometrar el remolino. Según mis cálculos, Caribdis necesitaba unos tres minutos para succionar y destruirlo todo en un kilómetro a la redonda. Para evitarla, tendríamos que bordear los acantilados. Por mala que fuese Escila, a mí aquellos acantilados casi empezaban a parecerme bien._**

Clarisse y Annabeth se vieron un momento las dos habían estado ocupadas viendo al monstruo y planeando como evitarlo que no habían reparado en calcular eso, algo extraño en una hija de Atenea que solía calcular todo y en una hija de Ares que también solía observar todo el panorama para saber cómo atacar. Él fue el único que se puso a cronometrar eso.

 ** _Los marineros seguían tranquilamente con sus tareas en la cubierta. Como ellos ya habían combatido por una causa perdida, todo aquello les traía sin cuidado. O quizá no les preocupaba que los destruyeran porque ya estaban muertos. Ninguno de ambos pensamientos me reconfortaba._**

Hades hizo una ligera mueca, la verdad es que si eso era probable, las dos ideas lo eran, aunque si en realidad todos los semidioses morían las alamas de esos confederados no iban a descansar en paz como querían.

 ** _Annabeth estaba a mi lado, aferrada a la barandilla. -¿Todavía tienes ese termo lleno de viento? Asentí. -Pero es peligroso utilizarlo en medio de un torbellino. Con más viento, tal vez empeoren las cosas._**

Atenea estaba molesta pero no dijo nada, sabía bien que el chiquillo tenía razón, Annabeth sonrió el siempre demostraba que no era ningún tonto, además que siempre parecía saber hacia dónde iban encaminados sus planes. Los hermanos de ella sabían bien aquello después de todo cuando ellos se juntaban para los capturas no había nadie que les ganara.

 ** _-¿Y si trataras de controlar las aguas? -preguntó-. Eres el hijo de Poseidón. Lo has hecho otras veces._**

La familia marina hizo una mueca, por mucho que quisieran sabían que en realidad el chico no podía, era poderoso pero aún no lo suficiente como para competir contra Caribdis, después de todo ella llevaba siglos y esas aguas siempre habían estado bajo su dominio. Después de todo también era hija del dios de los mares. Poseidón trataba de recordarse que su hijo llego a los dieciséis y que se haría viejo con esta lectura y las aventuras de su joven hijo.

 ** _Tenía razón. Cerré los ojos e intenté calmar las aguas, pero no lograba concentrarme. Caribdis era demasiado ruidosa. Y demasiado poderosa. Las olas no respondían. -N-no puedo -dije con desaliento._**

\- Ya lo imaginaba - dijeron al unísono todos los hermanos de Percy en un susurro que por el conjunto de voces se hizo audible y su padre los miro un instante pero Tritón lo ignoro y siguió leyendo. No podías controlar al mar y él lo sabía además que estaban haciendo mucho con no gritar de verdad todo lo que opinaban o sentían.

 ** _-Necesitamos un plan alternativo -repuso Annabeth-. Esto no va a funcionar._** ** _-Annabeth tiene razón -dijo Tyson-. Las máquinas no van bien._**

\- Ok que ellos se pongan de acuerdo es malo, verdaderamente malo - señalo Dakota que aun recordaba lo del capítulo del yate en que habían estado de acuerdo esos dos, los demás tragaron saliva él tenía la razón y los hijos de Hefestos hicieron una mueca presentían porque el cíclope decía eso.

 ** _-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó ella._**

 ** _-La presión. Hay que arreglar los pistones. Antes de que pudiera explicarse, oímos cómo la cisterna de aquel váter cósmico se vaciaba con un espantoso rugido. El barco se bamboleó, salí despedido y caí de bruces sobre la cubierta. Estábamos dentro del torbellino._**

Los semidioses hicieron una mueca de dolor ante lo leído y Tritón decidió seguir antes de que a su padre le dé algo, era verdaderamente estresante leer el libro y más cuando te ibas metiendo más y más en la historia porque en ella haya personas que conoces o conocerás.

 ** _-¡Atrás a todo vapor! -gritaba Clarisse, desgastándose para hacerse oír entre aquel estruendo. El mar giraba enloquecido a nuestro alrededor y las olas se estrellaban contra la cubierta. El blindaje de hierro estaba tan caliente que echaba humo._**

\- Va a estallar - se lamentó Leo con una mano en el pecho sabiendo que si no arreglaban pronto la máquina de verdad todo volaría por los aires, sus hermanos parecían igual de dolidos que él. Hefestos estaba pensando en la pobre máquina que la sobre explotaban. Si nadie recordaba al dios de la guerra que seguro se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con las cazadoras de Artemisa.

 ** _-¡Acercaos hasta tenerla a tiro! ¡Preparad los cañones de estribor!_**

 ** _Los confederados muertos corrían de un lado a otro. La hélice chirriaba marcha atrás para frenar nuestro avance, pero el barco seguía deslizándose hacia el centro de la vorágine._**

\- Se los van a comer - murmuro Katie abrazada a Miranda aunque cada una deseaba que fueran los hermanos Stoll los que les abrazaran pero ellos estaban muy ocupados abrazando a sus otras dos hermanas, eso les hacía dar algo en el corazón a ambas chicas pero no iban a demostrar nada.

 ** _Un marinero zombi salió a escape de la bodega y corrió hacia Clarisse. Su uniforme gris echaba humo. Su barba estaba medio quemada._**

 ** _-¡La sala de calderas se ha recalentado demasiado, señora! ¡Va a estallar!_** ** _-¡Bueno, baje y arréglelo!_** ** _-¡No puedo! -chilló el marinero-. ¡Nos estamos fundiendo con el calor!_**

\- Eso es malo, malo muy malo - murmuraban como un mantra los hijos del dios de las fraguas tanto romanos como griegos y luego seguían murmullos de lo que podrían hacer para arreglarlas o lo que debieron hacer, pero bueno el único ahí que de verdad podía hacer algo era Leo por su resistencia al fuego, entonces comenzaron a pensar en Tyson y miraron a las chicas era probable que a eso se referían con su respuesta anterior pero no veían que pudiera hacer el de verdad para arreglar todo.

Los que no sabían nada de esto veían constantemente a las dos chicas ahí presentes aun preguntándose cómo fue que salieron de esa.

 ** _Clarisse dio un puñetazo en un lado de la torreta._** ** _-¡Sólo necesito unos minutos más! ¡Lo suficiente para tenerla a tiro!_**

 ** _-Vamos demasiado deprisa -dijo con aire sombrío el capitán-. Prepárense para morir._** ** _\- Que alientos que da ese confederado - murmuro Piper preocupándose un poco de más por su amiga que paso por eso._**

\- Si ellos no eran de mucha ayuda en ese momento al menos en darnos ánimos - dijo Annabeth haciendo una mueca, ellos ya estaban muertos así que decir que iban a morir no les importaba demasiado. Miro brevemente a su madre, no notaba nada raro en ella pero Percy le había dicho que algo haría, vio hacia los reyes y que Zeus parecía adolorido, sonrió estaba segura que Percy había comenzado con su plan y eso le agradaba.

 ** _-¡No! -bramó Tyson-. Yo puedo arreglarlo._**

 ** _Clarisse lo miró incrédula._** ** _-¿Tú?_** ** _-Es un cíclope -dijo Annabeth-. Inmune al fuego. Y sabe mucho de mecánica._**

Hefestos miro a las chicas, ahora comprendía el porqué de su respuesta, él había hecho algo para que el buque resista un poco más, probablemente así les dio tiempo de ponerse a buen resguardo.

 ** _-¡Corre! -aulló Clarisse._** ** _-¡No, Tyson! -dije agarrándolo del brazo-. ¡Es demasiado peligroso!_**

 ** _Él me dio un golpecito en la mano._** ** _-Es la única salida, hermano. -Tenía una expresión decidida, confiada incluso. Nunca lo había visto de aquella manera-. Lo arreglaré; enseguida vuelvo._**

Los hermanos de Percy se comenzaron a tensar, sabían que el cíclope era bueno pero seguía siendo su hermano menor, era natural que Percy por mucho que no le quisiera se preocupara seguía siendo su familia. Tritón tenia desesperación en su voz al momento de seguir leyendo, odiaba a Apolo por ponerlo a leer este capítulo justamente, el dios sabia cuanto le agradaban los cíclopes y ya se imaginaba cuál era su plan al ponerlo a leer esto, lo vio un instante con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Lo vas a querer - dijo Apolo con un movimiento de labios al mensajero de los mares que solo frunció el ceño y el que había estado de tan buen humor porque había encontrado algo esa mañana y ahora esto ¡Él no iba a querer a ese chico! ¡El nunca querría a los hijos semidioses de su padre! ¡Nunca! siguió leyendo.

 ** _Mientras lo contemplé seguir al marinero humeante por la escotilla, tuve una sensación espantosa. Quería correr tras él, pero el barco dio otro bandazo... Y entonces vi a Caribdis._**

\- Ojala se hubiera caído - farfullaba Tritón reacio a dejarse ganar por el plan del dios del sol ¡Él no le iba a tomar afecto!, sus hermanos los únicos que le habían escuchado fruncieron el ceño por lo que dijo, les dolió un poco porque seguro pensaba eso cuando ellos salían de aventura.

 ** _Apareció a unos centenares de metros, entre un torbellino de niebla, humo y agua. Lo primero que me llamó la atención fue el arrecife: un peñasco negro de coral con una higuera aferrada en lo alto. Una visión extrañamente pacífica en medio de aquel verdadero maelstrom._**

Aquello hizo que varios de los presentes contuvieran un escalofrió, eso sonaba muy mal, Annabeth y Clarisse compartieron una mueca de horror recordando esa parte del viaje, Chris abrazo a su novia fuerte, Piper abrazo a su amiga.

 ** _En torno al arrecife, el agua giraba en embudo, igual que la luz en un agujero negro. Justo por debajo de la superficie del agua vi aquella cosa horrible anclada al arrecife: una boca enorme con labios babosos y unos dientes grandes como remos y cubiertos de musgo. Peor: aquellos dientes tenían aparatos, unas bandas de metal asqueroso y corroído entre las cuales quedaban atrapados trozos de pescado, maderas y desperdicios flotantes._**

La mayoría de las chicas y algunos chicos hicieron una mueca de asco en especial Drew quien arrugo totalmente la nariz, nadie la podía culpar por aquello después de todo esa visión era asquerosa, hasta los antiguos héroes debían dar la razón al asco que sentían los mestizos y hasta algunos dioses.

 ** _Caribdis era la pesadilla de un técnico en ortodoncia. No era otra cosa que aquellas fauces oscuras y descomunales, que padecían una mala alineación dental y una grave tendencia de los incisivos superiores a montarse sobre los inferiores. Sin embargo, durante siglos no había hecho otra cosa que seguir comiendo sin cepillarse los dientes después de cada comida. Mientras miraba, todo lo que había alrededor fue tragado por el abismo: tiburones, bancos de peces, un calamar gigante... El CSS Birmingham iba a ser el siguiente en sólo cuestión de segundos._**

Las muecas de asco se hicieron más notorias incluso las cazadoras las tenían.

\- ¿Que anotas Leo? - pregunto con algo de interés Jason al ver a su amigo estar anotando algo en su libreta de ideas, Perseo también lo veía, era mejor pensar en otras cosas que en por qué su mejor amigo actuaba tan raro.

\- Estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto - fue todo lo que respondió sin levantar la mirada de la libreta en la que seguía escribiendo y trazando líneas. Perseo y Jason se vieron y luego se encogieron de hombros no entendiéndolo del todo.

 ** _-¡Señora Clarisse! -gritó el capitán-. ¡Los cañones de estribor y de proa están listos!_** ** _-¡Fuego! -ordenó Clarisse._**

 ** _Tres bolas de cañón salieron disparadas hacia las fauces del monstruo. Una le saltó el borde de un incisivo, otra desapareció por su gaznate y la tercera chocó con una de las bandas de metal y rebotó hacia nosotros, arrancando la bandera de Ares de su asta._**

\- ¡Bien! - gritaron todos aquellos que estaban muy metidos en la historia haciendo que el hijo inmortal de Poseidón quiera lanzarles una ola, si no fuera por el trato quizá lo hubiera hecho. Pero como no podía simplemente apretó los dientes y siguió leyendo.

 ** _-¡Otra vez! -ordenó Clarisse. Los artilleros cargaron de nuevo, pero yo sabía que aquello era inútil. Habríamos tenido que machacar al monstruo un centenar de veces más para causarle verdadero daño, y no disponíamos de tanto tiempo._**

\- Tiene razón en eso - apoyaron los hijos de Atenea y los de Marte y Ares tuvieron que darles la razón, aunque para los de Marte les costaba mas pero ya iban aceptando el hecho de que los hijos de Atenea tenían muchos puntos buenos y que no eran inútiles como les habían hecho creer todo el tiempo.

 ** _Nos estaba succionando a gran velocidad. Pero entonces la vibración de la cubierta sufrió un cambio. El zumbido del motor se hizo más vigoroso, más regular. El barco entero trepidó y empezamos a alejarnos de la boca. -¡Tyson lo ha conseguido! -dijo Annabeth._**

\- Ufff - fue el murmullo general de los mestizos griegos y romanos también de algunos dioses, en especial de los hijos de Poseidón pero Tritón no podía evitar pensar que no podía haberle arreglado del todo en tan poco tiempo, vio al dios del fuego y este parecía pensar lo mismo. Siguió leyendo.

 ** _-¡Esperad! -dijo Clarisse-. ¡Hemos de mantenernos cerca!_**

\- Van a morir si siguen cerca - murmuro Lou Ellen aferrándose a la única mano que tenía cerca que casualmente era la de Malcom o eso creía porque Kayla se había cambiado de asiento y estaba en medio de ellos, cuando noto de quien era la mano ambas la retiraron enseguida y luego vieron a Malcom que abrazaba protectoramente a Sophia que les sonreía a modo de victoria ( N/A: Hermana menor celosa modo On ok ya :v). Las dos solo desviaron la mirada.

 ** _-¡Acabaremos todos muertos! -dije-. ¡Tenemos que alejarnos!_**

\- Eso - murmuraron algunos bastante preocupados por os de la aventura olvidando que dos de las chicas estaban ahí sanas y salvas, hasta los hermanos de una de ellas estaban viendo el libro con preocupación, ella solo rodó los ojos antes de golpearlos en la cabeza y hacerlos reaccionar.

\- ¡Estamos aquí idiotas! - los regaño señalándose a ella y a Annabeth que los veía con una ceja alzada, haciendo que ellos desvíen la mirada avergonzados, mientras otros soltaban risitas.

 ** _Me aferré a la barandilla mientras el barco luchaba para zafarse de aquella fuerza succionadora. La bandera rota de Ares pasó de largo a toda velocidad y se fue a enredar entre los hierros de Caribdis. No ganábamos mucho terreno, pero por lo menos manteníamos nuestra posición. Tyson había logrado de algún modo darnos el impulso suficiente para evitar que el barco fuese tragado por el torbellino._**

\- Bien hecho, aunque no creo que sea suficiente. Debieron abandonar el barco en cuanto pudieron - dijo Hefestos y ellas dos hicieron una mueca pero asintieron, claro que sabían que debieron descender en cuanto arreglaron que no cayeran en Caribdis pero si lo hacían podían haber sido engullidos por el remolino igual.

 ** _Entonces la boca se cerró de golpe. El mar se sumió en una calma completa y el agua empezó a deslizarse sobre Caribdis. Luego, con la misma rapidez con que se había cerrado, la boca se abrió de nuevo como en una explosión y empezó a escupir agua a borbotones, expulsando todo lo que no era comestible, incluidas nuestras bolas de cañón, una de las cuales se estrelló contra el flanco del CSS Birmingham con ese dong de la campana cuando golpeas fuerte con un martillo de feria._**

\- Tienen que salir de ahí pronto - dijo Deméter bastante preocupada por lo que contaba el libro y de su hermano que sabía que seguramente estaba muriendo de los nervios por dentro, además que no era el único podía notar al dios del sol bastante tenso igual que a la diosa del amor. Y poco le seguía importando la mirada de Hera sobre ella.

 ** _Fuimos despedidos hacia atrás, montados en una ola que debía de tener quince metros de altura. Utilicé toda mi fuerza de voluntad para impedir que el barco volcara, pero aun así seguíamos girando sin control y precipitándonos hacia los acantilados al otro lado del estrecho. Otro marinero humeante surgió de pronto de la bodega._**

Los de la sala estaban en silencio absoluto esperando por el desenlace de todo eso, esperando que no hayan terminado lastimados ni comidos por los monstruos olvidando una vez más que aquellos chicos si sobrevivieron a esa catástrofe.

 ** _Tropezó con Clarisse y a punto estuvo de llevársela por delante y caer ambos por la borda. -¡Las máquinas están a punto de explotar! -¿Y Tyson? -pregunté. -Todavía está abajo. Impidiendo que las máquinas se caigan a pedazos, aunque no sé por cuánto tiempo._**

\- Me lo temía - murmuro Hefestos viendo hacia su tío que estaba pálido ya imaginándose como iba a terminar aquel capitulo.

\- Tyson está bien, lo conocimos en el campamento Júpiter - dijo Hazel tratando de calmar a aquellos que parecían preocupados por el pequeño cíclope, la familia marina soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo incluido Tritón, eso les daba fuerzas para seguir con la lectura. Hades le sonrió a su hija por ser tan buena, Perséfone también sonrió por su acción aunque de forma más disimulada.

Hera en cambio estaba cada vez más enojada por la convivencia de los dioses con sus hijos, a ella le agradaba esa ley de que los dioses no convivieran con sus hijos, porque le parecía que ellos no pertenecían a su perfecta familia, muchos de ellos ni debían haber nacido era su pensar y no solo por los que estaban ahí si no por los de esa época también que aún estaban en el campamento mestizo.

 ** _Debemos abandonar el barco -dijo el capitán._**

 ** _-¡No! -gritó Clarisse._** ** _-No tenemos alternativa, señora. ¡El casco se está partiendo! Ya no puede..._**

 ** _No logró terminar la frase. Una cosa marrón y verde, veloz como un rayo, llegó disparada del cielo, atrapó al capitán y se lo llevó por los aires. Lo único que dejó fueron sus botas de cuero._**

Todos se tensaron nuevamente ante la expectativa de que fue lo que se llevó a aquel confederado de esa forma, Tritón hizo una mueca y vio al dios del sol este solo suspiro.

 ** _-¡Escila! -aulló un marinero mientras otro trozo de reptil salía disparado de los acantilados y se lo llevaba a él._**

\- No salen de una para entrar en otra - murmuro Luke no queriéndose hacer notar por nadie, aun tenia pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados contra los dioses, pero por ahora estaba preocupado por lo que Annabeth estaba sufriendo en el libro que por mas que la viera ahí le seguía preocupando a donde sus acciones la orillaron. Porque si en parte que salieran a esa búsqueda era su culpa aunque aun no hiciera nada.

 ** _Ocurría tan deprisa que era como intentar mirar a un rayo láser, no a un monstruo. Ni siquiera había podido verle la cara a aquella cosa: sólo un relámpago de dientes y escamas._**

 ** _Destapé a Contracorriente y traté de asestarle un mandoble mientras nos arrebataba a otro marinero de la cubierta. Pero yo era demasiado lento para aquel monstruo._**

\- Demasiado rápido - murmuro Chris que recordaba lo bastante rápido que podía llegar a ser Percy con la espada aunque claro debía recordar que ahí había perdido bastante practica por la escuela.

 ** _-¡Todo el mundo abajo! -grité._** ** _-¡No podemos! -Clarisse sacó su propia espada-. Abajo está todo en llamas._**

\- Están atrapados - murmuro Hermes bastante preocupado y no solo por lo que decía el libro sino también por el dios del sol que parecía cada vez mas angustiado por lo que le pasaba a al chico y le sostenía la mano apretándola bastante fuerte pero el dios mensajero no se quejaba.

 ** _-¡Los botes salvavidas! -dijo Annabeth-. ¡Rápido!_** ** _-No nos servirán para sortear los acantilados -dijo Clarisse-. Acabaremos todos devorados._**

\- Es mejor que salgan de ahí, por lo menos estando en el mar tienen más probabilidades de sobrevivir - dijo Ariadna que se aferraba a la mano de su esposo y este la acariciaba suavemente intentando calmarla.

\- Tranquila ellos encontraron el modo de salir de ahí, mira que están ahí sentadas Anabel y Clara - respondió Dionisio y las chicas rodaron los ojos porque una vez más les cambio el nombre aunque era algo normal en él. Ariadna se tranquilizó un poco y Tritón siguió.

 ** _-Hemos de intentarlo. Percy, el termo._** ** _-¡No puedo dejar a Tyson!_** ** _-¡Tenemos que preparar los botes!_**

Algunas chicas y diosas arrullaron era tierno ver que él se preocupaba por su hermano, Tritón espero que dejaran de arrullar y poner caritas tiernas para poder continuar, aunque debía admitir que si era algo dulce de parte del chico que aunque Tyson fuera un cíclope se preocupara por él, aunque tuvo esos pensamientos feos seguía preocupado por él. Claro esto no lo iba a admitir en voz alta.

 ** _Clarisse obedeció la orden de Annabeth. Con unos cuantos marineros muertos, destapó uno de los dos botes de remos. Las cabezas de Escila, mientras tanto, caían del cielo como una lluvia de meteoritos con dientes y se llevaban, uno a uno, a los confederados._**

\- Debe tener cuidado o él puede ser el siguiente - susurro Anfitrite preocupada no solo por el chico de la lectura sino también por su esposo y los hijos de este que se podía percibir que estaban preocupados por el chico, pero más preocupada le tenía Teseo, debía hablar con el no solo por lo de esa mañana si no por sus raras acciones también.

 ** _-Toma el otro bote -le dije a Annabeth lanzándole el termo-. Yo iré a buscar a Tyson._** ** _-¡No lo hagas! -dijo-. ¡El calor acabará contigo!_**

\- No mucho - dijeron por lo bajo los hermanos semidioses y semigigante de Percy, ellos sabían de eso, los hijos de Poseidón siempre eran un poco más resistentes al fuego, Tritón apoyaba a los antiguos héroes.

 ** _No la escuché. Corría ya hacia la escotilla de la sala de calderas, cuando de repente mis pies dejaron de tocar la cubierta. Estaba volando, con el viento silbándome en los oídos y la roca del acantilado a sólo unos metros de mi cara._**

\- Lo atraparon - murmuro Artemisa viendo a su tío que solo pasaba su mano por su rostro e intentaba no mostrar ninguna emoción, pero sabía que debía estar preocupado, eran dos de sus hijos los que estaban en ese momento en peligro.

 ** _Escila me había agarrado por la mochila y me estaba izando hacia su guarida. Sin pensármelo, agité mi espada hacia atrás y conseguí asestarle una estocada en su reluciente ojo amarillo. El monstruo dio un gruñido y me soltó._**

\- Bien - murmuraron algunos mientras Annabeth y Clarisse hacían una mueca de dolor y entonces algunos comprendieron que aunque el chico se soltara de Escila iba a caer y no es que estuviera a poca altura.

\- Demonios - fue el susurro de aquellos que habían entendido ese detalle incluidos los hijos del dios de los mares incluyendo al que leía, al cual Apolo veía con una sonrisa de victoria pero el esquivaba su mirada.

 ** _La caída habría sido bastante mala, considerando que estaba a unos treinta metros de altura._**

 _Treinta metros_ pensaba Poseidón ¿Que su hijo no podía caer de menos altura?.

 _Al menos no fueron ciento noventa y dos metros de nuevo_ susurro la voz a Teseo y sonaba bastante preocupado.

 _Mejor no le recordemos aquello_ contesto Teseo en su mente viendo de reojo a su padre y esquivando la mirada de Perseo.

 _Eh si mejor no... Ah y Teseo_ el nombrado presto atención _Sera mejor que estés cerca de Perseo cuando las cosas se pongan... feas_ Hizo una mueca.

 _Intentare_ sabía que aquella voz tenía razón, después de todo lo que pasaría iba a requerir mucho esfuerzo de su parte y cuando cayera necesitaría a alguien que le defienda en caso de que se descontrole todo y no pueda hacerlo.

 ** _Pero mientras me desplomaba, el CSS Birmingham explotó de repente a mis pies. ¡¡BRAAAAAM!!_**

\- ¡Tritón! - exclamaron varios dioses sorprendidos de que el hiciera eso, después de todo él era un dios bastante serio y no solía jugar bromas o si quiera reír o sonreír, mientras Poseidón intentaba no sonreír, él sabía que su hijo podía llegar a ser juguetón y bromista cuando quería, hace mucho que no lo veía en esa faceta.

\- Estaba en mayúsculas - fue todo lo que dijo el mensajero de los mares con rostro de total seriedad mientras sus hermanos atrás intentaban aguantar la risa, los demás intentaban recuperarse del susto pues lo hizo tan alto que más de uno pego un brinco en el asiento. Una vez vio que todos se calmaron con mucha calma y una imperceptible sonrisa continuo la lectura, satisfecho por un lado sacar a su padre de la preocupación y por otro hacer saltar al dios del sol, por hacerle leer este capítulo.

 ** _Habían estallado las máquinas y los pedazos del acorazado volaban en todas direcciones como una ardiente bandada de metal. -¡Tyson! -chillé._**

\- Está cayendo y ¿aun así se preocupa por su hermano? - dijo Hylla un poco sorprendida por este hecho y los demás asintieron bueno al menos los que más conocían a Percy.

\- Él siempre se preocupa más por los demás que por sí mismo - dijo Annabeth y ella asintió, la reina de las amazonas se iba a replantear eso de pedirle ir con las cazadoras, no para que no lo hiciera si no para que acepte y tal alargue la visita, algunas semanas, se necesitaban más persona como él.

 ** _Los botes salvavidas habían conseguido alejarse del barco, aunque no lo suficiente, y los restos en llamas les llovían encima. Clarisse y Annabeth acabarían aplastadas o carbonizadas, o bien se verían arrastradas al fondo por la fuerza de succión del barco al hundirse._**

Los romanos comenzaban a pensar que no se habían equivocado al elegirlo Pretor, estaba visto que el pondría a todos por encima suyo, el los defendería bien. Aunque Reyna sabía que pedir a Percy que se quede sería imposible, él amaba a su familia, ella no podía ser tan cruel de separarle de ellos. Aunque eso lo resolverían cuando él llegue a la sala.

 ** _Todo eso siendo muy optimista y dando por supuesto que lograran librarse de Escila._**

\- Yo no le vi lo optimista por ninguna parte - dijo Clovis entre ronquidos haciendo brincar a los de su alrededor porque habían olvidado que él seguía la lectura en sueños. Pero debían darle la razón nada de lo que pensado sonaba muy optimista.

 ** _Entonces oí otra clase de explosión: el sonido del termo mágico de Hermes al abrirse un poco más de la cuenta. Estallaron chorros de viento en todas direcciones, que dispersaron los botes y detuvieron mi caída libre, propulsándome hacia el océano. No veía nada. Giré y giré en el aire, me di un porrazo con algo duro en la cabeza (sonó hueco) y me estrellé violentamente contra la superficie del mar._**

Poseidón dio un pequeño suspiro aliviado, al menos sabía que había caído en el mar y estaba seguro que el pequeño cíclope estaba vivo por lo que dijeron las chicas, aunque le preocupaba el hecho de que se haya separado.

 ** _Desde luego, me habría roto todos los huesos de no haber sido el hijo del dios del mar._**

Muchos hicieron una mueca ante esto de haber sido alguno de ellos seguro así habrían acabado, los hijos del portador de tormentas por otra parte sonreían socarrones por lo bajo pensando es que tenemos los mejores poderes.

 ** _Me hundí en unas aguas ardientes, pensando que Tyson se había ido para siempre y deseando poder ahogarme como cualquier mortal._**

\- Que deje de pensar eso - murmuro Poseidón cansado de que su hijo solo piense en su muerte o como saltar hacia esta ¿es que no podía tener pensamientos más positivos? tal vez pensar en hacer una vida eso sería positivo, no eso de andar pensando de que altura está cayendo y cuantas cosas le podían atacar y desde que ángulos.

\- Bien se acabó el capítulo - dijo Tritón dispuesto a devolver el libro al dios del sol, pero este tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Tal vez ahora debería leer la doble matadora - dijo el dios del sol y ella frunció el ceño igual que su hermana, algo se traía este dios entre manos. Tritón avanzo y le dio el libro en las manos.

\- Pero primero vamos a tomar un breve descanso - propuso Lady Hestia bastante feliz de que todo parecía tranquilo a pesar de las miradas que mandaba Hera a los dioses, todos asintieron ante esto incluyendo a Zeus que desapareció al instante, el dolor lo estaba matando y no parecía parar, además que no podía visitar a Apolo dudaba que él lo ayude.

Poseidón y sus hijos también desaparecieron en brisa marina. Hera y Atenea hicieron lo mismo. Los demás salieron a tomar un poco de aire quedando de acuerdo que cuando sonara una caracola todos debían regresar a la sala.


	25. En los templos

**_N/A: Hoy la nota es traída a ustedes gracias a Perseo ~_**

 ** _Perseo entra a la habitación y los mira a todos mientras sonríe con superioridad - Su escritora me a pedido que les diga lo siguiente...- toma el papel en sus manos - El viaje que había dicho hace semanas, esta aquí- finge felicidad - Así que esta semana no habrá capítulo por más que quieran, porque donde estará no hay internet... sea lo que sea eso - dobla la hoja - Eso es todo, ahora lean el capítulo corto -_** ** _-_**

 ** _\- ¡Perseo! ¡Tienen coca cola aquí! - se escucha la voz de alguien desde la otra habitación. Perseo parpadea._**

 ** _\- ¡Dejame coca cola Tes! - se va corriendo por la puerta._**

 ** _~ Sigan con el capítulo ~_**

Zeus estaba en su templo, no aguantaba el dolor de cabeza, los gritos resonaban cada vez mas fuerte ¡Ayuda padre! ¡No lo hagas Zeus! ¡Por favor! a esto se le sumaban las imágenes de su futura hija cargando en sus brazos a su pequeño hermano en manos, el llanto del niño por los gritos de su madre, su hija Suplicando por ayuda y siendo atacada por monstruos, llorando la perdida de su hermano. Sus manso sostenían su cabeza mientras se sentaba en el trono que había en su templo. pronto una ráfaga blanca y una gris se hicieron presentes delante de él.

\- ¡Largo! ¡No las quiero ver! - bramo aun sosteniendo su cabeza y desatando vientos amenazadores por toda la sala.

\- ¿Que te pasa Zeus? esta mañana te encuentro en... esa habitación - dijo lo ultimo con total desprecio Hera señalando hacia el pasillo. Atenea les veía atentamente, no comprendía demasiado de lo que estaban diciendo pero sabía muy bien a que habitación se refería así que comenzó a atar cabos.

\- ¿Qué hacías en la habitación de mi madre, padre? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido a ella no le gustaba no entender las cosas, la información siempre era importante para trazar una estrategia.

\- ¡Afíste tous na pané! ¡Áse me! - les grito a las dos empujándolas con una ráfaga de viento, y algunos rayo - ¡Milíste! !Stamatíste ourliázonta! - el clima dentro de la habitación se pánica cada vez peor, ella apenas podían ver con la gran ventisca que se formaba amenazando convertirse en un tornado.

\- ¡Que te pasa Zeus! ¡Detente Ya! - bramo Hera ya cansada de todo esto.

\- Haremos que se callen pero necesitamos saber ¿quien grita? - dijo Atenea con tono calmo tratando de que su padre se tranquilice. Hera se la quedo mirando ¿es que acaso no veía que el no le iba a oír?, sino la oyó a ella que era su esposa peor a ella que solo era una mocosa desde su perspectiva.

\- Todos, todos gritan - repetía Zeus volviendo al idioma actual y apaciguando un poco los vientos, lo que hacia a Hera enfurecer, era una vez mas como en la sala. El obedeció, la escucho a Atenea y no a ella.

\- ¿Quiénes son todos? - cuestiono con cautela la diosa de la sabiduría acercándose un poco mas, lo mismo hizo la diosa del matrimonio.

\- Ellos, el bebe, la niña suplica. Arde, es el peor lugar - comenzó a murmurar mas y mas cosas, que las dos no entendían para nada.

\- ¿Como llegaste a la habitación de Metis? - pregunto ahora Hera, sentándose a su lado, el respiraba con irregularidad sus manos tenían icor dorado, habían heridas abriéndose, un golpe apareció en un lado de su cráneo cuando levanto la cabeza.

\- No lo sé, ella no deja de rogar - su respiración era cada vez mas errática y un segundo después una ráfaga de viento cruzo la habitación haciendo que ella sienta demasiado frió y después de eso una oleada de calor. Miraron para todas partes no había nada que lo provocara, de la nada las heridas del rey comenzaron a curarse pero el seguía sin respirar con normalidad.

\- ¿Soñaste algo cuando estabas ahí? - cuestiono Atenea viendo las heridas que desaparecían y comenzando a hacer conjeturas con la poca información que tenia, Hera le había dicho mientras llegaban que le encontró dormido. Eso era extraño, Hipnos no solía trabajar en ellos debido a que ellos no lo necesitaban.

\- Tres mujeres - fue todo lo que dijo él un poco mas tranquilo, el dolor pareció menguar, Hera y Atenea compartieron una mirada.

\- Las moiras - dijeron al unisono y comenzaron a cuestionarse que estarían tramando esas y si esto lo harían por el trato que estaban llevando acabo. Pero ¿Como se enteraron ellas de este?.

En el templo de Poseidon el ambiente no estaba mejor que en el de Zeus, Tritón estaba aun con la imperceptible sonrisa que le había acompañado desde su pequeña broma en la sala de los tronos, su padre no le reprocho nada por esto, su madre menos. Apolo fue el único que se lo reprocho pues había ido ahí a revisar a su tío que no se encontraba del todo bien por todo lo leído.

\- No debiste gritar así - farfullaba el dios de la música mientras examinaba a su tío y el mensajero de los dioses no le presto ni un ápice de atención, seguía sonriendo. - Si quiera préstame atención, soy un dios demasiado sexy para ser ignorado así - lo ultimo lo susurro mientras terminaba la revisión a su tío, y una sonrisa de apodero de sus labios, recordando a su pequeño ya no tan pequeño ex paciente, como le gusto escucharlo reír aunque sea por un rato. Así era como prefería recordarlo y no pensar en el lugar que se encontraba.

\- ¿Por que estas tan feliz Tritón? - pregunto Orión, pues la actitud de su hermano inmortal se le hacia sumamente extraña.

\- Yo tengo mis razones - le dio una mirada a Teseo quien la esquivo, estaba seguro que el lo vio dormir con Perseo, ¡No había hecho nada malo! pero el dios mensajero parecía no entender eso. - Tal vez Teseo te las cuente - salio de ahí muy tranquilamente dejando a un muy nervioso antiguo héroe.

\- ¿De que habla Teseo? - pregunto con interés Belerofonte y el chico simplemente hizo un gesto con las manos de no se no tengo ni la mas mínima idea, se levanto de donde estaba sentado y camino tranquilamente hasta su habitación.

\- Ahora son dos los raros - dijo Orión a lado del castaño mirando los caminos que habían tomado sus hermanos, el uno hacia las habitaciones y el otro hacia la biblioteca.

\- Maldito Tritón - mascullaba el antiguo héroe aunque no entendía porque le molestaba tanto el hecho de que le dijera a los demás que Perseo durmió en su cama. ¡No habían hecho nada! ... bueno al menos nada que el recordara, ¿Habían hecho algo? trato de hacer memoria mientras se sentaba en su cama.- No hicimos nada... - dijo para sí mismo mirando la cama perfectamente tendida. Paso una mano sobre ella y se quedo pensando.

\- Teseo - dijo Anfitrite en el marco de la puerta, ella también lo había visto con Perseo así que las mejillas de el tomaron color, no demasiado, se aclaro la garganta. Ni sabia porque se ponía así - ¿Podemos hablar? - El chico asintió y ella termino de entrar en la habitación - Cariño quiero saber que te pasa - comenzó ella con voz dulce, después de todo para ella el fue como un hijo mas.

\- Nada - dijo el desviando la mirad ¿Por que desviaba la mirada? ¿Por que ella lo vio en esa situación en la mañana? pero si no seria la primera vez, ya seria como la quinta, después de todo las náyades eran muy hermosas y serviciales. Aunque bastante celosas.

\- Teseo por favor - dijo ella y el capto que eso no la iba a convencer, respiro hondo.

\- No es nada, Lady Anfitrite - relamió su labio antes de seguir - solo no me agrado que me hayas encontrado aquí con Perseo y no entiendo el porque - frunció el ceño y ella sonrió mientras pasaba una mano por su mejilla.

\- ¿Enserio no lo entiendes? - inquirió ella y Teseo negó rotundamente con la cabeza, ella sonrió como si lo que el no entendía era demasiado obvio - Bueno ya lo descubrirás, pero no solo me preocupa eso Teseo - ella le dio una mirada de esas que solo las madres daban y el suspiro. Vaya que ella si tenia instinto de madre.

\- Eh pero no se lo diga a nadie por favor - pidió antes que todo, ella hizo un movimiento y silencio toda la habitación.

\- Puedes confiar siempre en mi Teseo - aseguro ella.

\- Es que... - no sabia por donde comenzar - He estado hablando con Percy - ella frunció el ceño, el esquivaba su mirada - Me dijo que por favor vigile aquí, que sea sus ojos y oídos pero nadie debe saberlo - ella sintió.

\- Pero me parece riesgoso - dijo ella tratando de recordar como es que se podían hacer estas comunicaciones.

\- No es todo el tiempo, es solo a veces. Ambos sabemos que si nos excedemos puede ser peligros, así que ninguno hará eso - afirmo él pero había algo en su voz que a la diosa no le dio confianza, había algo ahí - Ademas de esa forma el se entero también del trato y ya le dijo a las moiras ellas se harán cargo - eso distrajo la mente de la diosa.

\- ¿Ellas harán algo ? el chico asintió como toda respuesta, eso alivio un poco a la esposa de Poseidón y pronto escucharon a lo lejos una caracola.

\- Creo que ya van a seguir con la lectura - dijo Teseo y ella asintió era lo mas probable pues no se solía escuchar eso ahí. Ella movió la mano y quito el silenciador que no permitía que el sonido salga de ahí y salieron hacia donde estaba el resto de la familia. - No te equivoques hermanito - susurro el cuando ella se alejo un poco.


	26. Capítulo 12

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negrita yo solo los usaré para este fic._**

Cuando todos escucharon la caracola que anunciaba que iban a seguir la lectura, todos los campistas se apresuraron a volver a la sala de los tronos, Hermes había aprovechado este breve receso para darle el mensaje del chico al antiguo rey de Micenas, claro no le dio demasiados detalles sobre eso pero bueno el mensaje ya había sido transmitido, haciendo que el muchacho se preocupe aun más de su amigo, en especial porque ahora parecía no querer verlo para nada. Apolo por su parte para sentirse un poco mejor, convivió con sus hijos. Le preocupaba en especial el consejero de cabaña Will Solace y su distracción que tenia nombre y apellido, el hijo de Hades Nico Di Angelo que había estado teniendo una conversación muy extraña con la diosa del amor ¿Por que extraña? porque el se veía bastante avergonzado cuando hablaba con la diosa, aquello era normal ¡Era la diosa de la belleza¡ ¡Por favor! cualquier hombre se sentiría así con ella, pero el podía notar que no estaba avergonzado por Afrodita y su belleza, si no más bien por lo que ella le estaba diciendo y porque su prima ahí a su lado sonreía.

Eso era otra cosa que Apolo no entendía, se suponía que la chica era la Teniente de Artemisa, las tenientes de Artemisa al menos las que el había conocido no se parecían en nada a ella, aunque las cazadoras que ahora tenia su hermana, se veían mas animadas y mas actualizadas que las que el conocía al parecer la sangre nueva de la chica había logrado que las demás también cambien, ya podía imaginarse que también tenían nuevas estrategias y seguramente también mas seguridad. Tal vez su hermana no se había equivocado en elegirla. Aunque ahora se preguntaba que orillo a la chica a aceptar tal puesto.

Afrodita se acomodo en su trono con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, al fin había podido dar claridad y entendimiento al pequeño hijo de Hades y le había explicado que aquello que sentía era normal y que por lo menos la mayoría de los presentes, no le iban a tratar de forma indiferente por lo que el sintiera, eso había hecho que el chico enrojezca. Pero ella pudo sentir que eso lo tranquilizo bastante y ademas que Thalia le aseguro que ella lo seguiría queriendo tal como era, así como su hermana y los demás chicos. Eso pareció calmarlo del todo, también había logrado ordenar sus sentimientos, apostaba cualquier cosa que su Hijo Eros pronto habría sentido el conflicto en su tiempo y le habría hecho gritar a los cuatro vientos ese secreto, lo que seguramente le avergonzaría a sobremanera, a veces Eros no tenia tacto con esas cosas.

Nico se sentó una vez mas con Thalia, estaba tranquilo ya había entendido que si en algún momento se había enamorado de su primo, pero no como el creía, se había enamorado de lo que el mostraba por fuera. De su valentía, de su seguridad, de la forma que daba la vida por los demás. Pero en realidad no se había enamorado de la persona en si que era, no se enamoro de su alma, solo de su reflejo y ahora había alguien que si que estaba iluminando su terrible oscuridad. Sabia que tenia que decírselo pero le daba miedo la respuesta de este, ya encontraría el momento de hacerlo. Solo esperaba que la respuesta no le afectara demasiado, aunque Thalia le había asegurado que ella estaría para el y que donde el rubio haga algo lo electrocutaría. Después de todo era buena prima, ademas que estaba seguro que no seria la única en hacer eso. Debía hablar con Hazel, también con Jason y Reyna, pues Afrodita le aseguro que ellos serian de ayuda para que los romanos no fastidiaran cuando lo diga en especial el ex Augur.

El rey de los dioses llego a la sala, aun tenia un gesto adolorido en el rostro y no dijo nada cuando se sentó, Hera en cambio tenia el ceño fruncido igual que Atenea, no entendían como las moiras se habían enterado de eso, ellas en verdad no estaban ahí y antes les parecía que sabían todo por el chico de Poseidón pero ese ya no estaba en la sala, entonces ¿Quién? alguien tenia que estarles dando esa información.

Artemisa sostenía sobre su la manga de su trono la jaula hecha de ramas y dentro de ella un hámster demasiado aterrorizado y agazapado en una esquina, se veía sucio y con algunos golpes y heridas, la diosa de caza sonreía ladina, Demeter solo asentía con la cabeza hacia ella mientras sostenía la mano de su hija que solo suspiraba por mas que había querido estar con su marido su madre se lo había impedido, Hades solo veía con el ceño fruncido a su hermana, pensaba que ya se había librado un poco de esto pero estaba visto que no. Tal vez eso era culpa un poco de los Stoll que a los ojos de la diosa, solo estaban jugando con todas sus niñas, recordandole así que también tenia que vigilar a su hija mayor.

Katie y Miranda también tenían el ceño fruncido mirando como Travis y Connor conversaban aun con las hermanas de ellas y estas las veían de reojo tal vez los chicos si estaban logrando su objetivo. Los Stoll también habían notado su mirada pero no hicieron nada, actuaron indiferentes.

Una bruma verde mar se hizo presente en la sala, llegaron Poseidón y su familia, Orión por alguna razón llevaba en su espalda a Teseo que mordía su cuello, Belerofonte tenia un mohin y Tritón, estaba leyendo un libro, en cuanto notaron que habían llegado Teseo se bajo de la espalda del rubio y fingió seriedad, Tritón desapareció su libro y todos se acomodaron en sus lugares.

\- Bien - dijo Hylla tomando el libro - Vamos a seguir, esto se titula... - leyó con la vista y luego le dio una mala mirada al dios del sol que solo sonrió ladino, demonios ella sabia que algo se traía entre manos el dios y no se había equivocado, miro a su hermana que estaba aun con la oráculo, el antiguo héroe Aquiles y el consejero de la cabaña 7 quien estaba con la vista fija en el libro tal vez tratando de no mirar a cierto azabache. Reyna le devolvió la mirada y frunció el ceño no entendía porque tardaba tanto en leer - **_Nos alojamos en el balneario C.C. de salud y belleza_** -

\- Un balneario ¡Genial! - a mas de uno se les iluminaron los ojos, mientras Reyna abría los suyos con sorpresa mientras veía a su hermana y esta asentía levemente, Annabeth se las quedo mirando a ambas, ella si las recordaba a las dos.

\- Antes de que continúen - dijo Artemisa - Creo que vamos a liberar a mi pequeño Hámster - abrió la jaula y lo saco aun asustado y retorciéndose en sus manos, lo dejo en el suelo y pronto Afrodita lo volvió a convertir en el dios de la guerra.

\- Creo que empezaras a tratar mejor a tus hijas ¿no? - dijo Afrodita con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, el dios la vio horrorizado, no dijo nada y solo se fue a sentar a su trono mirando de un lado a otro. Como si aun fuera un hamster asustadizo - Continua pequeña doble matadora - La chica asintió.

 ** _Desperté en un bote de remos con una vela improvisada con la tela gris de un uniforme confederado. Annabeth, sentada a mi lado, iba orientando la vela para avanzar en zigzag._**

\- Un hermoso despertar - murmuro Clarisse, recordando su propia excursión después de que el barco exploto, su bote salvavidas también llevaba una vela improvisada, menos mal había ido con un confederado. No se creía capaz de navegar sin estrellarse en esas aguas tan turbulentas.

 ** _Intenté incorporarme y de inmediato me sentí mareado._**

Los que querían a Percy hicieron una mueca de comprensión ante el dolor que debía estar sintiendo en el libro, su familia solo suspiraba aliviados de que solo se sintiera mareado y no mas grave. Por su parte Hera y Atenea seguían perdida en sus pensamientos con el ceño fruncidos, aun no comprendían que es lo que le pasaba exactamente a Zeus, porque una cosa era soñar pero ¿sentir el dolor del sueño? .

 ** _—Descansa —me dijo—. Vas a necesitarlo._**

\- Y vaya que lo necesito - murmuró la hija de Atenea con una ligera mueca de molestia para después sonreír, recordó lo lindo que se veía su novio de cobaya.

Piper se quedó mirando a su amiga preguntándose porque sonreía, aunque le alegraba que por ahora ella esté tranquila y no recordando que su novio no estaba, miró hacia el suelo con pesadumbre pensando en Percy y en como estaría.

 ** _—¿Y Tyson...? Ella meneó la cabeza. —Lo siento mucho, Percy. Guardamos silencio mientras las olas nos sacudían. —Quizá haya sobrevivido —dijo, aunque no muy convencida—._**

\- Trate de sonar convencida - dijo Annabeth recién notando que en verdad al parecer no había logrado convencer a Percy.

Por su parte Poseidón estaba pensando que si de verdad su hijo Tyson estaba bien como habían asegurado los semidioses, porque el libro no estaba ayudando a hacerse esa idea, sus hijos por lo bajo le lanzaban miradas preocupadas. ¿Cuánto sobreviviría su padre al paso que iba?, tal vez si sería el primer Dios en morir sin ser olvidado o degradado a Dios menor.

 ** _Ya lo sabes, el fuego no puede matarlo. Asentí, pero no tenía ningún motivo para albergar esperanzas._**

\- Debería tenerla, la esperanza siempre debe estar en cada uno de ustedes - dijo la diosa del hogar y se sintió un fulgor en toda la sala que les hizo sonreír a la mayoría.

Hera por su parte solo rodó los ojos quería que esto acabe lo más pronto posible para poder reunirse una vez más con Atenea y averiguar que es lo que están haciendo las moiras.

 ** _Había visto cómo aquella explosión destrozaba el hierro blindado. Si Tyson estaba junto a las calderas en aquel momento, era imposible que hubiera sobrevivido._**

\- Pero contra todo pronóstico el sobrevivió- recalcó Jake mientras en sus manos sostenía un aparato que parecía un rastreador y sus hermanos asintieron.

\- Menos mal que sobrevivió porque seguramente Percy no se la perdonaba si no lo hacia - murmuró Nico, recordando que aún el cargaba con la muerte de Bianca. Suspiro hace tiempo que no pensaba en ella, aún no le perdonaba dejarle solo, miró hacia cierto rubio y volvió a suspirar. Si dejaba pasar el tiempo tal vez también le perdería a él. Tenia que hablar con él.

 ** _Había dado su vida por nosotros, y yo no podía dejar de recordar todas las veces en que me había avergonzado de él y había negado que estuviéramos emparentados._**

\- Pobrecillo, la culpa lo está matando - susurró Hestia bastante triste por ese pensamiento pero de reojo vigilaba a sus pequeños hermanos, ellos le tenían preocupada, especialmente Zeus que tenia la cara contraída en dolor.

 ** _Las olas rompían contra el bote. Annabeth me enseñó algunas cosas que había logrado salvar del naufragio: el termo de Hermes (ahora vacío), una bolsa hermética llena de ambrosía, un par de camisas de marinero y una botella de SevenUp._**

\- Bueno al menos tienen algo - dijo Nissa con un aparato en su mano que hacia soniditos extraños. Sus hermanos asentían. Los demás solo miraban el aparato en su mano.

\- ¿Para qué es eso? - pregunto Lacy señalando el aparato.

\- Hemos perdido algunos objetos y esto es para rastrearlos, en cuanto alguien los active esto nos dirá dónde están y podremos saber quién se los a llevado - explicó ella con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, todos estaban tan atentos a sus palabras que no notaron como cierto espanta... digo ex mata peluches... digo ex Augur se tensaba en su asiento.

\- Pero por ahora no ha registrado nada - hizo un mohín Harley decepcionado que aún no de resultados, los otros solo se quedaron mirando aún el aparato y el rubio suspiro. Hylla decidió seguir leyendo.

 ** _Ella me había sacado del agua y también había encontrado mi mochila, aunque los dientes de Escila la habían desgarrado por la mitad._**

\- La mitad es mejor que nada - dijo Hermes algo preocupado porque su padre hoy no actuaba con normalidad, eso era extraño. Parecía tener mucho dolor ¿iba a tener otra hija o hijo como tuvo a Atenea? eso sería horrible. Aunque ahora quería saber otra cosa más que nada y eso era que cuernos era ese trato que tenían con su tío, aunque le había preguntado a Apolo este solo le dio evasivas.

Él y Artemisa estaban seguros que el sabia de que iba todo ese asunto, pero apenas y había dicho unas cuantas cosas vagas, nada concreto. Aunque claro siendo dioses ellos se podían imaginar el resto pero una cosa era imaginarlo y otra saberlo en concreto y ellos querían saberlo en concreto. Tal vez después hablarían mejor con él.

 ** _La mayor parte de mis cosas se habían perdido en el agua, pero todavía tenía el bote de vitaminas de Hermes._**

\- Algo me dice que lo va a necesitar mucho - comento Apolo viendo con interés el libro y luego a su mejor amigo, había unas cuantas cosas que el sabia de esa medicina y había también otras que sabia de las islas que habían en ese mar.

\- Y vaya que las necesito- susurro Hylla antes de seguir leyendo, al Dios del sol parecía gustarle mucho molestar a la gente. Eso demostraba que estaba de mejor humor que hace unos días.

Aquello alegraba a algunos, mientras que a otros les fastidiaba como a Tritón algo le decía que el Dios le haría leer el siguiente capítulo también, después de todo el también podía ver algunas veces el futuro. Además que el Dios del sol de vez en cuando le dedicaba miraditas para nada amistosas, más bien maliciosas.

 ** _Y también mi espada Contracorriente , desde luego. No importaba dónde perdiera aquel bolígrafo: siempre volvía a aparecer en mi bolsillo._**

\- Y menos mal que es así porque si no la habría perdido desde hace tiempo - dijo Annabeth y más de uno asintió, porque más de una vez le habían visto perder cosas pequeñas en el campamento como las llaves de su casa o las del Auto de Paul que a veces llevaba al campamento. Menos mal la pluma regresaba.

 ** _Navegamos durante horas. Ahora que estábamos en el Mar de los Monstruos, el agua relucía con un verde todavía más brillante, como el ácido de la hidra._**

\- Y puede decir que lo sabe con certeza porque lo vio de cerca - dijo Katie distraídamente mientras veía a Travis jugar con el cabello de su hermana y fruncía el ceño. Perdiéndose así de la leve palidez que le dio al padre de Percy.

Los dioses miraron a Poseidón con compresión no era fácil leer las andanzas de tu hijo y menos que haga esas comparaciones y peor que te recuerden que son comparaciones reales porque ya se enfrento a esos monstruos.

Hylla decidió seguir leyendo, sabia que en algún momento ella aparecería en el libro y Reyna la veía con atención.

 ** _El aire era fresco y salado, pero tenía además un raro aroma metálico, como si se aproximara una tormenta eléctrica, o algo aún más peligroso._**

\- Peligroso dependiendo de que genero seas- murmuró Reyna y quienes le alcanzaron a oír se la quedaron mirando, ella solo seguía viendo a su hermana. Hylla suspiró antes de seguir leyendo, el Dios del sol se las iba a pagar por esto.

 ** _Yo sabía en qué dirección debíamos seguir. Y sabía que nos hallábamos exactamente a ciento trece millas náuticas de nuestro destino, en dirección oeste noroeste._**

\- Bueno al menos sabrán más o menos donde estarán ¿no? - dijo Ana hija de Venus. Annabeth solo hizo una leve mueca, pudiera ser que conociendo su ubicación en el mapa fuera de ayuda pero la verdad es que, aún así sabia que Percy se sentía perdido.

 ** _Pero no por eso lograba sentirme menos perdido._**

\- Es que saber tu ubicación en un mapa mental no es saber exactamente saber dónde estás, porque no puedes verlo específicamente y decir. Aquí hay una isla o aquí hay lo otro - dijo Malcom tratando de hacer comprender porque a pesar de saber sus coordenadas ellos se seguían sintiendo completamente perdidos. Varios asintieron entendiendo las razones explicadas.

 ** _Sin importar en qué dirección virásemos, el sol siempre me daba en la cara. Compartimos unos sorbos de SevenUp y utilizamos la vela por turnos para guarecernos un poco con su sombra._**

\- Uhhh alguien estaba de acosador ese día- dijo con tono divertido a Hermes que no dudaba que su amigo si había hecho eso en el futuro, el Dios de la música abrió mucho los ojos y desvió la mirada mientras que algunos reían.

\- Por favor Herms yo tengo cosas más importantes que andar viendo semidioses - desestimó el tema con la mano, aunque el también creía que su yo futuro podría haber hecho eso, después de todo el era el manejaba el sol literalmente y a veces hacia eso. Le entretenía ver la vida de la gente a veces y la verdad que la del chico parecía interesante.

 ** _También hablamos de mi último sueño con Grover._**

\- Al menos no se olvidaron de mí- murmuró el sátiro, aunque sabía perfectamente que sus amigos nunca harían eso, después de todo ellos eran como su familia.

\- Nunca lo harían y lo sabes - dijo Quirón a su lado y el asintió, claro que lo sabía, aunque no le agrado demasiado ponerlos en ese peligro.

 ** _Según Annabeth, teníamos menos de veinticuatro horas para encontrarlo, y eso dando por supuesto que mi sueño fuese fiable y que Polifemo no cambiara de idea e intentara casarse antes._**

Grover puso cara de horror ante esa idea, sabia perfectamente que si eso hubiera pasado, el habría acabado muerto y en el estómago del cíclope. Algunos le dieron miradas comprensivas mientras que Clarisse gruñía por lo bajo. Chris a su lado solo reía entre dientes.

 ** _—Sí —dije amargamente—. Nunca puedes fiarte de un cíclope._**

\- No de todos pero de Tyson si es de confiar - dijo Rachel y muchos asintieron, eso le agradaba a la familia Marina. Si por ellos fuera ningún cíclope atacaría a los semidioses pero ellos no podían tener todo el control sobre ellos.

 ** _Annabeth fijó la vista en el agua._**

 ** _—Lo siento, Percy. Me equivoqué con Tyson, ¿vale? Ojalá pudiera decírselo._**

\- Y si pude hacerlo pero no lo suficiente- murmuró Annabeth con una suave sonrisa recordando aún el sueño con su novio. Piper simplemente la veía sin entender demasiado pues ella no le había contado acerca de este suceso.

 ** _Traté de mantener mi enfado, pero no era era fácil. Habíamos pasado juntos un montón de cosas; me había salvado la vida muchísimas veces y era una estupidez por mi parte seguir haciéndome el ofendido con ella._**

\- El nunca puede permanecer demasiado tiempo enfadado con Annabeth o con cualquier persona - negó con la cabeza Nico y los demás estaban de acuerdo con sus palabras, después de todo había perdonado incluso a Luke.

Luke frunció el ceño ante esto, recordaba al chico y que le trató como si aún fuera su amigo, tal vez ahora podía comprenderle un poco más que antes. Paso la vista por la sala y vio a Annabeth y a Thalia, luego bajo la mirada. Seguro hizo más cosas aún de las que no tenia perdón por las miradas de ambas pero aún así el chico parecía haberle perdonado todo ¿por qué?.

 ** _Bajé la vista para examinar nuestras escasas pertenencias: el termo vacío, el bote de vitaminas. Me acordé de la mirada rabiosa de Luke cuando intenté hablarle de su padre._**

Algunas miradas poco animadas fueron hacia el rubio que solo miró atentamente al suelo como si fuera lo más interesante que existía en ese momento. Pero había una mirada que tenia malicia y que no solo pasó la vista por él si no por romanos y griegos, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro casi imperceptible.

 ** _—Annabeth, ¿cuál es la profecía de Quirón?_**

Muchas miradas fueron hacia la chica esta solo devolvió la del entrenador de héroes y este asintió, ella no le había dicho nada y el lo sabia.

\- Nadie debe saber esa profecía, ninguno de los hijos de los tres grandes debe saberla. Es el juramento de Quirón- recordó muy enojada Hera mirando al centauro que le devolvió la mirada.

\- Como también es su juramento no lastimar a ninguno de los invitados y leer estos libros para cambiar el destino. Pero creo que algunos no han comprendido eso. - devolvió el entrenador de héroes y ella prácticamente quería carbonizarlo con la mirada.

\- Claro que cambiará el destino por algo aún estamos leyendo - dijo Demeter viendo mal a su hermana y es que todos ya estaban más que predispuestos a ayudar de alguna forma a Poseidón con cualquier trato estúpido que haya hecho solo por salvarlos. Hera volteó a verla confundida, ellos no sabían como ellos iban a cambiar todo entonces ¿de que cambió hablaban?.

La diosa del cereal le hizo un ademán a la líder de las Amazonas para que siga y está asintió.

 ** _Ella frunció los labios._**

Igual que hicieron la diosa del matrimonio y la de la Sabiduría pero por razones distintas a la chica de la lectura. Algunos dioses se las quedaban mirando. ¿Como podían llegar a ser tan crueles con el destino de tantos chicos? parecía que no entendían el propósito de todo esto.

 ** _—Percy, no..._**

 ** _—Ya sé que Quirón prometió a los dioses que no me lo diría. Pero tú no lo prometiste, ¿verdad?_**

 _Saber no siempre es bueno_ pensaba con testarudez Atenea que el chico de su tío barba de percebe le parecía un impertinente por querer saberlo todo cuando aquello era demasiado peligroso. Lo que le llevaba a pensar en estos libros y el objetivo de los mismos ¿No estarían haciendo mal las destino al traerlos? No por supuesto que no porque así ella podía evitarle a su hija un destino desastroso con esa escoria marina.

 ** _—Saber no siempre es bueno._**

La diosa quiso sonreír ante la linea de pensamientos que había tenido y las palabras de su hija pero lo evito.

Los hermanos de la chica fruncieron el ceño pensando en los libros y su objetivo, miraron a los dioses tal vez aquello tenia sentido en este mismo instante. Tal vez que algunos dioses sepan muchas cosas estaba provocando que el futuro en vez de ir mejor vaya peor de lo que estaba.

 ** _—¡Tu madre es la diosa de la sabiduría!_**

 ** _—¡Ya lo sé! Pero cada vez que un héroe se entera de su futuro intenta cambiarlo, y nunca funciona._**

Los héroesdel pasado hicieron una ligera mueca ante esto porque aquello era verdad.

\- No solo héroes, cualquiera que sepa demasiado de su futuro e intenta cambiarlo puede desembocar en algo aun peor - dijo Apolo solemnemente y viendo a todos en la sala, hubo un completo silencio y despuéslas miradas fueron hacia los reyes y la diosa de la sabiduría, tal vez si estaba saliendo peor de lo que empezó.

\- Pero quienes nos han mandado a cambiar ese futuro desastrosohan sido las mismas dueñas de el, suponiendo que lo que dijo el niño de Poseidón cuando estuvo sea verdad. Hasta el mismo moros ha dado su autorización- dijo Ariadna y los demásse quedaron aun mas sumidos en sus pensamientos.

\- Si es así no creo que haya inconvenientes como dijo Peter - termino por decir Dioniso, varios quedaron inconformes ante la respuesta.

Si es verdad que ellos daban la autorización pero nada es gratis en esta vida, todo tiene su precio ¿cual era el precio que estaba pagando Percy? era lo que se preguntaba la hija de Atenea.

 ** _—Los dioses están preocupados por algo que haré cuando crezca —aventuré—. O sea, cuando cumpla los dieciséis. ¿Es eso?_**

Quirón le dio una mirada a Luke y luego a Annabeth, ella solo cero los ojos preferíaque sus pensamientos sigan siendo sobre Percy antes que sobre Luke, en el no habíaquerido ni siquiera pensar desde aquel día. Luke por su parte vio la mirada de su ex o entrenador ya no lo sabia, porque por la épocadel libro naturalmente ya no lo era, pero cuando lo trajeron ahílo era todavía. Su cabeza por momentos era un liópero habíauna cosa clara, haríalo que fuera con tal que Thalia y Annabeth dejen de mirarle como lo hacían, que sus hermanos tambiéndejen de ignorarlo, eso era lo únicoclaro en sus objetivos.

 ** _Annabeth retorció entre las manos su gorra de los Yankees._**

 ** _—No conozco la profecía entera, Percy, pero sí sé que alerta a los dioses sobre un mestizo de los Tres Grandes: el próximo que viva hasta los dieciséis años. Ésa es la verdadera razón de que Zeus, Poseidón y Hades hicieran un pacto después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y de que juraran no tener más hijos. El siguiente hijo de los Tres Grandes que llegue a cumplir los dieciséis se convertirá en un arma peligrosa._**

\- Es un arma peligrosa - murmuro Zeus y luego volvió a sostener su cabeza entre sus manos _¡Padre! ¡Ten piedad Zeus! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Perdónalo! ¡Ayúdamepadre!_ los gritos resonaban en su cabeza una vez mas, quizá el arma mas peligrosa no era el chico si no los propios dioses y sus decisiones acerca de como evitar esa profecía. El había causado daño queriendo huir de ella. Apolo lo veía con el ceño fruncido, a pesar de verse que estaba sufriendo el no había acudido como de costumbre a su templo. Eso era extraño. ¿Por qué no le diría que estaba mal?

 ** _—¿Por qué?_**

 ** _—Porque ese héroe decidirá el destino del Olimpo. Él o ella tomará una decisión y, con esa decisión, o bien salvará la Era de los Dioses o bien la destruirá._**

Todos los dioses se quedaron mirando el libro y luego a los semidioses, la mirada de Quirón fue hacia Luke igual que la de Hermes. El dios de los ladrones ya estaba viendo las miradas del entrenador a su muchacho, el tambiéntenia que ver con esa profecíay apostaba lo que fuera que se llevo la peor parte de ella, no solo porque el futuro no estaba sino tambiénpor las miradas de todos sus hermanos y la forma en que actuaban. El dios suspiro con cansancio, ese chico si que le iba a costar al menos hasta que supiera el porque de todo este desastre.

 ** _Pasé un rato asimilando todo aquello. Nunca me mareo cuando navego, pero ahora me sentía mal._** ** _—Por eso Cronos no me mató el verano pasado._**

\- Quiere manipular la profecíaa su favor - aventuro Persefone, los mestizos asintieron eso habíaquerido hacer, la mirada del hijo de Hades mas bien fue a su prima que solo hizo una mueca.

\- La quiso manipular de muchas formas - dijo con aire misterioso Annabeth haciendo que los romanos que era quienes no sabíanlo que paso con esa profecíay Titán se la quedaran mirando. Reyna por otro lado solo fruncióel ceño tratando de armar las piezas de aquel rompecabezas que apenascomenzaba a tomar forma. Hylla siguió con la lectura aunque su mente también trataba de averiguar que sucedía con esa profecía y como es que la quería manipular a eso le sumaba el hecho que estaba segura que pronto llegarían a la isla.

 ** _Ella asintió._**

 ** _—Podrías resultarle muy útil. Si consigue que te pongas de su lado, los dioses estarán metidos en un grave aprieto._**

\- Siempre quieren y nunca pueden - dijeron Nico y Will al mismo tiempo. El primero esquivo la mirada del otro cuando le sonriópor la coincidencia, mientras una sonrisa burlona crecía en los labios de Thalia y codeaba a su primo.

\- Hasta dicen lo mismo aww - arrullo burlonamente en su oído y las mejillas de Nico tomaron un poco de color.

\- Cállate- siseo mientrasle lanzaba una mirada de muerte y ella reíry mas lo hizo al ver el ceño fruncido de Will hacia ellos. el resto les veíasin entender que habíapasado ahícon esos tres.

 ** _—Pero si la profecía se refiere a mí..._** ** _—Sólo lo sabremos si sobrevives otros tres años. Lo cual puede llegar a ser mucho tiempo para un mestizo. Cuando Quirón oyó hablar por primera vez de Thalia, dio por supuesto que ella era la persona de la profecía. Por eso procuró tan desesperadamente que llegara a salvo al campamento. Luego ella cayó luchando y fue transformada en un pino, y ninguno de nosotros sabía ya qué pensar. Hasta que apareciste tú._**

Poseidón no estabafeliz con aquello es decir que si la chiquilla de su hermano no hubiera caídoabatida en batalla ¿No habríaido nadie por su hijo? ¿Le habríandejado morir a manos de los monstruos solo por no ser el de la dichosa profecía? Claro los hijos del rey tenían prioridad, siempre había sido así. Aunque nadie lo quisiera admitir, todos los hijos del rey de los cielos eran prioridad, por supuesto mientras fueran el orgullo de Zeus. Decidió mejor no pensar en aquello o no controlaría su ira, era mejor pensar que Quirón si habría ido por su muchacho. Eso era mejor.

 ** _Una aleta verde y erizada de púas, de unos cinco metros de largo, salió contoneándose a la superficie por el lado de babor y enseguida volvió a desaparecer._**

Cuando la oraciónmas de uno contuvo el aliento y lo soltócuando dijo que desapareció, esta lectura poníade los nervios a todos.

 ** _—El protagonista de la profecía... quiero decir, él o ella, ¿no podría ser como un cíclope, por ejemplo? —pregunté—. Los Tres Grandes tienen un montón de monstruos entre sus hijos._**

Los diosesnegaroncon la cabeza, sabíanperfectamente que se referíaa un mestizo.

 ** _Annabeth meneó la cabeza._**

 ** _—El Oráculo dijo «mestizo». Y eso siempre significa medio humano medio divino. Realmente no hay nadie vivo que pudiera serlo, salvo tú._**

Algunas miradas fueron hacia Thalia y Nico. Ellos solo las esquivaron pero bueno que ellos en ese instante no podíanser.

\- Thalia era un pino y no sabíamosde la existencia de los hijos de Hades - explico el entrenador de héroesante las miradasque le lanzaban a los chicos. Pero la del padre del muchacho fue con dolor porque le recordaba que su pequeña hija no estaba ahí, igual que se lo recordóa Nico.

\- Todo estarábien Nico - susurro Thalia y eso le hizo recordar lo que le dijo Percy - Nico - llamo y el volteo - Percy me dijo en un sueño que prontote visitaríatambién- el la vio extrañada pero Thalia no solíajugar con eso y peor en la situaciónde Percy asíque asintió.

 ** _—Entonces ¿por qué los dioses me han dejado vivir siquiera? Sería más seguro matarme._**

 ** _—Tienes razón._** ** _—Muchas gracias._**

\- Si se agradece bastante que le digan que deberíaestar muerto - murmuro con sarcasmo evidente Teseo, puede que la chica sea la futura novia de su pequeño hermano pero no le gustaba que apoye sus ideas de no existencia.

 _Deja de pensar así_ se lamentaba mentalmente Poseidon mientras apretaba la mano de su consorte y ella solo le sonreía y acariciaba su mano. Apolo estaba decidiendo si debía hacerle otra visita a su tío, tal vez si era buena idea aquello.

 ** _—Percy, no lo sé. Supongo que algunos dioses preferirían matarte, pero seguramente temen ofender a Poseidón. Otros dioses quizá te están observando aún, intentando decidir qué clase de héroe vas a ser. Podrías convertirte en un arma para su supervivencia, al fin y al cabo al cabo. La verdadera cuestión es qué harás dentro de tres años, qué decisión tomarás._**

\- Tomo la mejor decisión- asintióel centauro y los dioses se lo quedaron mirando preguntándosecual habríasido esa, aunque igual lo leerían.

En cambio Poseidón fruncióligeramente el ceño sin que nadie lo notara, porqueaquello de que vigilaran a su hijo no le agradaba ¡Por supuesto que se ofenderíasi lo llegaban a lastimar si quiera! ¡Era su hijo! y el no era un arma y tampoco un juguete del Olimpo y menos la distracciónde los demásdioses, no le agradaron para nada las palabras de la chica del libro, aunque sabia perfectamente que tenia toda la razónY sabia tambiénsin ser adivino u oráculoque una de los que le queríanmuerto seria Atenea, eso le molestaba aun mas pero intentaba que no se le note.

 ** _—¿La profecía daba alguna pista?_**

\- Solo dice que es uno de los hijos de estos tres tarados - dijo despreocupadamente Demeter, ganándoseuna vaga sonrisa del dios de los mares, un rodamiento de ojos por parte de Hades y nada por parte de Zeus lo que le pareciósumamente extraño. Se lo quedo mirando, sosteníasu cabeza y la sacudía. Esto se poníacada vez mas extraño.

\- Continua - demando Ares a la reina de las amazonas a el tambiénle dolíala cabeza, recordaba su breve vida como cobayay lo cruel que fueron las cazadoras, el solo ver a las que estaban ahíle hacia recorrer una electricidad por todo su cuerpo. Las mujeres podíanllegar a ser demasiado crueles. Afrodita y Artemisa lo vieron con una ceja alzada - por favor - añadiórápidamentey esquivo la mirada de ellas que solo asintieronla doble matadora procedióa leer.

 ** _Annabeth vaciló._**

 ** _Quizá me habría contado algo más, pero en ese momento una gaviota descendió de repente en picado, como salida de la nada, y se posó en nuestro mástil improvisado. Annabeth se sobresaltó cuando el pájaro dejó caer en su regazo un enredo de ramitas y hojas que debían habérsele enganchado._** ** _—Tierra —dijo—. ¡Tiene que haber tierra cerca!_**

Annabeth vio sutilmente a Reyna que entendióque su hermana estaba a punto de hacer aparición, ella misma ya lo habíaentendido y solo tomo una gran bocanada de aire, estaban cada vez mas cerca de la isla en la lectura. Apolo por su parte sonreía, eso de ser el dios de las profecía servia de mucho, podía dar vistazos de que capítulos servían. Lo malo es que solo podía ver fragmentos adelantados como para que sepa quien debe leer se preguntaba si seria así toda la lectura.

 ** _Me senté. No había duda: se veía una línea azul y marrón a lo lejos. Un minuto más tarde se divisaba una isla con una montañita en el centro, con un deslumbrante conjunto de edificios blancos, una playa salpicada de palmeras y un puerto que reunía un surtido bastante extraño de barcos._**

A los hijos del dios del mar no les agradaba para nada que hayan encontrado tierra, no sabíanporque pero no era de su agrado. Aquella isla no sonaba nada bien a Apolo parecíano agradarle tampoco la idea pero aunasísabia que debíanleer todo. El dios de los mares desde el titulo ya se temíaalgo malo y el conocíabien aquellas islasy lo que le podíaesperar en esa a su hijo, le dio una breve mirada a su hijo mas inquieto que se removíaen el asiento entresus hermanos. El conocióa alguien que llego a una isla así.

 ** _—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo una mujer que sostenía un sujetapapeles._** Hylla le dio una mirada al dios de la verdad que sonreíainocente antes de murmurar algo de dioses fastidiosos que les encantaba meterse en la vida de las mujeres y querer sacara sus secretos a la luz antes de leer.

 ** _Parecía una azafata: traje azul marino, maquillaje impecable y cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. Nos estrechó la mano en cuanto pisamos el muelle. Por la deslumbrante sonrisa que nos dedicó, uno habría creído que acabábamos de descender del Princesa Andrómeda, no de un bote de remos bastante maltrecho._**

\- Parece una buena isla - dijo Lou Ellen y mas de uno asintió.

\- Asítambiénles dieron la bienvenida alhotel casino Lotus y miren como acabaron - dijo Victoria hija de Niké y mas de uno hizo una mueca. Debíanrecordarse que no debíanconfiarse de las bienvenidas animosas.

\- Bueno pero esta es una isla y no todo tiene que ser tan malo ¿no? - dijo Ana hija de Venus mirando a todos y algunos dudaron.

\- No es malo para todos - dijo enigmática Reyna - ya lo sabrán - le hizo un ademan a su hermana para que siga y esta así lo hizo.

 ** _Pero ya digo que la nuestra no era la única embarcación extraña del puerto. Además de una buena colección de yates de recreo, había un submarino de la marina norteamericana, muchas canoas de troncos y un antiguo barco de vela de tres mástiles._**

Annabeth, Clarisse, Reyna y la propia Hylla hicieron una mueca ante la menciónde ese barco. En cambio la familia marina tuvo un destello en la mirada ante eso, de todos los barcos sabían bien que el que mejor manejarían serian el ultimo. Su padre estaba orgulloso de ellos aunque tenia la ligera sospecha de que ya conocía ese barco. A otro dios también se le hacia familiar.

 ** _Había también una pista para helicópteros, con un aparato del Canal 5, y otra para aviones en la que se veía un jet ultramoderno junto a un avión de hélice que parecía un caza de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Quizá eran réplicas para que las visitaran los turistas, o algo así._**

\- No creo que sean replicas - dijo Hefestos mirando con seriedad al libro igual que sus hijos, ellos teníanlas manos ocupadas pero la menciónde los barcos y aviones llamo su atención.

\- Tener un Jet ultramoderno y poder cambiarlo como yo quiera - los ojos de leo se iluminaron ante esa idea mientras comenzaba a anotar cosas en su libreta, ya era como la tercera que llevaba. Jason le veíadivertido. Perseo por su parte tenia el ceño fruncido hacia el hijo de Poseidon que seguíaentre sus hermanos escondido.

 ** _—¿Es la primera vez que nos visitan? —preguntó la mujer del sujetapapeles._**

\- No se porque preguntaba eso - murmuro Reyna que ahora la pregunta le parecíaestúpiday a su hermana igual, porque el entraba a esa isla no salia y menos volvía. En especial si eran hombres. Rachel se quedo viendo a la pretora con una ceja alzada y sonrió, no necesitaba su poder de oráculo para predecir que ella conocía bien esa isla. Lo suponía por todo lo que escuchaba de ella.

 ** _Annabeth y yo nos miramos._**

 ** _—Hummm... —dijo Annabeth._** ** _—Primera... visita... al balneario —dijo la mujer mientras lo anotaba—. Veamos..._**

\- Y se suponíaque la únicay ultima - murmuro Hylla recordando aquello que en realidad fue la ultima de ellos y muchos mas. A veces aun recordaba su vida ahípero no la extrañaba para nada, la verdad en parte tenia que agradecer que ellos llegaran ahí.

 ** _Nos miró de arriba abajo con aire crítico._**

 ** _—Hummm... Para empezar, una mascarilla corporal de hierbas para la dama. Y desde luego un tratamiento completo para el caballero._** ** _—¿Qué? —dije._**

\- Eso suena perfecto, esa isla seguro es de una hija de Afrodita - dijo Drew alisando su cabello y viendo sus puntas. La diosa del amor por su parte hizo una mueca, la isla no sonaba como algo de ella y vio el breve ceño fruncido de la doble matadora, eso le indicaba mucho mas que ella no tenia nada que ver ahí.

\- No lo creo cariño - dijo la diosa y por alguna razónel ceño de Apolo tambiénse fruncióigual que el de Anfitrite - Sigue pequeña doble matadora - esta asintióno queriendo discutir mas con la diosa, ni su hija.

 ** _Ella estaba demasiado ocupada tomando notas para responder._**

 ** _—¡Perfecto! —dijo con una animada sonrisa—. Estoy segura de que C. C. querrá hablar con ustedes personalmente antes del banquete hawaiano. Por aquí, por favor._**

\- C. C. - repitió Apolo pero su voz no sonaba para nada cálida como el sol, era tan fría como un tempano de hielo y su ceño estaba mas fruncido a cada instante. Hylla trago saliva antes de continuar parecía que el dios aun recordaba aquella historia y no parecía el único recordándola.

 ** _Ese era el problema: que Annabeth y yo ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a que nos tendieran trampas. Y normalmente esas trampas tenían al principio buen aspecto. O sea que ya me esperaba que la mujer con el sujetapapeles de repente se convirtiera en una serpiente, un demonio o algo así._**

Hylla sonrió de lado ante esto, si no estaban equivocados en sospechar que aquello era una trampa pero parecía que olvidaban que no solo los monstruos las tienden.

 ** _Pero, por otro lado, llevábamos casi todo el día flotando en un bote de remos. Estaba acalorado, cansado y hambriento, y cuando aquella mujer mencionó un banquete hawaiano, mi estómago se sentó sobre sus patas traseras y empezó a jadear como un perro con la lengua fuera._** ** _—No perdemos nada —murmuró Annabeth._**

Muchos rieron ante esacomparación.

\- Su estómago no fue el único en hacer eso - dijo Annabeth mas de uno hizo una mueca, bueno la comparación era graciosa pero debían recordar porque la hacia y eso era porque estaba muriendo de hambre y seguro no era el único - Aun así no debimos quedarnos ahí -

\- Al menos ustedes tuvieron eso - dijo Clarisse y la rubia asintió, ella tuvo que pasarla peor con eso de llegar directo a donde Polifemo y Ares le dio una mirada inquisitiva a su hija ¿dónde fue a para ella despuésde que se destruyera el barco?

 ** _Vaya si podíamos perder,_**

Algunos se comenzaron a preocupar por eso y vieron a la chica que solo suspiro. El único que en realidad tuvo mucho que perder fue el. Poseidón hizo una ligera mueca de molestia y Apolo solo parecía mas furioso a cada linea de esa isla y Hermes trataba de calmarlo palmeando su mano y este se lo agradecía pero aquella isla no hacia mas que traerle maslos recuerdos. Anfitrite suspiro ella también se temía muchas cosas de esa C.C. y le dio una mirada a su esposo, esperaba que lean rápido para que no sufra demasiado.

 ** _pero aun así seguimos a aquella mujer.Mantuve las manos en los bolsillos, donde atesoraba mis únicas defensas mágicas, o sea, las vitaminas de Hermes y mi bolígrafo. Pero a medida que nos internábamos en el balneario, me fui olvidando de ellos._**

\- Mal la isla ya les esta afectando ¿Por que a le estas cosas le afectan mas? - frunció el ceño Hermes e Hylla se escondió detrás del libro ella sabia porque le afectaba tanto la isla, era porque era hombre y les convenía que ellos salgan mas afectados para que puedan deshacerse de ellos.

 ** _El lugar era alucinante. Allí donde mirases había mármol blanco y agua azul. La ladera de la montaña se iba escalonando en amplias terrazas, con piscinas en cada nivel conectadas entre sí mediante toboganes, cascadas y pasadizos sumergidos que podías cruzar buceando. Había fuentes con surtidores que rociaban el aire de agua y adoptaban formas imposibles, como águilas volando o caballos al galope._**

Los hijos del dios del mar y muchos mas no pudieron evitar imaginarse el lugar y pensar que era fantástico. Poseidón se quedo mirando a sus hijos y solo negósuavemente con la cabeza porque hastaTritón tenia ese brillo travieso en sus ojos. Claro hace años que no lo veíaasí, parecíaque estar con sus hermanos si le estaba afectando y para bien.

 ** _A Tyson le encantaban los caballos y sabía que le habrían molado un montón aquellas fuentes. Casi me di la vuelta para ver su expresión, antes de recordar que ya no estaba._**

Aquello quito la emoción que tenían hace un rato. Tritón se reprendió mentalmente, el no debía anhelar lo que había en la superficie el no podía pisar suelo nunca mas. Teseo por su parte tenia el ceño fruncido y luego abrió los ojos con sorpresa y vio hacia el rubio hijo de Júpiter pero en vez de toparse con sus ojos se topo con los de su hermano y en seguida la esquivo y miro al techo mientras se volvíaa esconder detrás de Orión que afortunadamente se movió hacia adelante. Orión era buen hermano, le gustaba ayudarlos, aunqueclaro era en cosas sencillas y nada de solapar cosas que lastimaran el corazón de doncellas.

 ** _—¿Te sientes bien? —me preguntó Annabeth—. Te veo pálido._**

 ** _—Estoy bien —mentí—. Es sólo... Sigamos andando._**

\- Es un asco para mentir - dijeron los griegosy luego bufaron y sacudieron la cabeza. Hermes sonriótravieso.

\- Oh no no le enseñaras a mentir - decíaApolo y el otro hizo un puchero, el dios del sol no sabia porque pero no lo queríacerca de su ex pequeño paciente.

\- Pero no decíaeso en el primer libro - hizo un mohin el dios de los ladrones apartando la mirada del dios de la verdad.

\- Pues he cambiado de opinión- fruncióel ceño el dios del sol al menos por ahora habíaolvidado su enojo y eso alegraba a Artemisa que aun los vigilaba. Su hermano enojado era peligroso y habíamuchos ahíque corríanriesgos.

 ** _Vimos toda clase de animales domesticados. Una tortuga de mar dormitaba sobre un montón de toallas._**

\- Tortuga domesticada - murmuro Belerofonte y fruncióel ceño como sus demáshermanos, no les gusto eso para nada. Las tortugas no eran para ser domesticada, no eran adornos. Los demásamantes de la naturales y animales tambiénestaban disgustados, pero ellos les ganaban estaban creando un pequeño temblor hasta que su padre los miro y ellos hicieron mas esfuerzos por calmarse.

 ** _Las clientas del balneario —sólo mujeres jóvenes, por lo que iba viendo— ganduleaban tiradas en tumbonas, tomando combinados de fruta o leyendo revistas, mientras se les secaban en la cara las mascarillas de hierbas y les hacían las uñas unas manicuras con uniforme blanco._**

Muchos fruncieron el ceño, la isla comenzabaa sonar extraña y Apolo comenzaba a recordar de nuevo su enojo pero Hermes seguíaahíde conciliadorpara que el no vaya a estallar.

\- Recuerda que tienes mas hijos aquí- susurro el dios de los ladrones a su oídoy lo hizo reírpor las cosquillas que le produjosu aliento al dios del sol, al final asintió. Debíarecordarse que no podíaenojarse o todo podríasalir mal, porque un dios del sol enojado no era bueno pues no se media con sus arrebatos a veces, como cuando vengo a su hijo.

 ** _Al subir por una escalera hacia lo que parecía el edificio principal, oí a una mujer cantando. Su voz flotaba perezosamente como si estuviese entonando una nana. Cantaba en un idioma que no era griego clásico, pero sí igual de antiguo: lengua minoica tal vez, o algo parecido. Entendía más o menos de qué iba la canción: hablaba de la luz de la luna entre los olivos, de los colores del amanecer, y también de magia. De algo relacionado con la magia. Su voz parecía elevarme del suelo y transportarme hacia ella._**

Mas de uno ladeo la cabeza ¿como el sabia aquel idioma? eso era extraño.

\- Una cosa es que ustedes sepan griego clásico o antiguo pero minoica... - dejo la idea en el Aire Demeter y los demás dioses estaban cada vez mas extrañados porque estaba visto que hasta entendió algunas partes de aquel idioma. Tritón frunció el ceño por lo bajo y vio de reojo a su padre, luego al dios del sol.

\- Aquello es aún más antiguo - fruncióel ceño Hades y mas de uno comenzóa barajar las posibilidades de porque el podíarecordar ese idioma cuando nunca en su vida lo habíahablado u oído. A Hylla no le parecíararo el idioma pues ella estuvo trabajando bastante para la hechicera y ella se lo enseño pero ella no lo reconocióal principio, era extraño.

Poseidón solo podía pensar que su hijo era demasiado especial y vio hacia su hermano menor y la otra que estaba a su lado, el estaba con el ceño fruncido pero mantenía una mano en su cabeza y ella se veía enojada, vio discretamente hacia la otra diosa que estaba muy involucrada en el asunto del trato y esta parecía estar planeando mas cosas y viendo que es lo que pasaba con su hijo. Pero ella no iba a poner ninguna mano sobre su hijo.

\- Un cántico ignotizante que el entendió en parte - murmuro con interés Afrodita colocando delicadamente su mano en su barbilla, habían muchas cosas raras con el niño de Poseidón y le llamaba mucho la atención, bueno no solo el también la madre del chico.

 ** _Llegamos a una gran estancia cuya pared frontal era toda de cristal. La pared del fondo estaba cubierta de espejos, de modo que el lugar parecía extenderse hasta el infinito. Había una serie de muebles blancos de aspecto muy caro, y sobre una mesa situada en un rincón, una enorme jaula para mascotas. Parecía fuera de lugar allí, pero no me detuve a pensar en ello, porque justo en ese momento vi a la dama que había estado cantando... ¡Uau!_**

\- ¿Por que tener esas mascotas encerradas? la tortuga estaba libre - dijo con desconcierto Chris hijo de Marte y los demás asintieron eso les parecía extraño, pues hace rato decían que la tortuga estaba libre y que había animales domesticado libres ¿que hacia a esos de la jaula distintos de los otros?. Artemisa sonrió y le lanzo una mirada a Ares.

El dios de la guerra no lo admitiría nunca en su vida inmortal pero aquella mirada le calo hasta el centro de su ser y le provoco ser de nuevo aquella cobaya que estaba segura solo en su jaula, claro que que por fuera se mostró todo lo rudo que pudo y solo frunció el ceño ante la diosa que sonreía aun mas grande como sabiendo como se sintió por dentro.

 ** _Estaba sentada junto a un telar del tamaño de una pantalla de televisión gigante, tejiendo hilos de colores con las manos con una destreza asombrosa. El tapiz tenía un brillo trémulo, como si fuera en tres dimensiones, y representaba una cascada tan vividamente que se veía cómo se movía el agua y cómo se desplazaban las nubes por un cielo de tela._**

Atenea queríabufar hace rato que habíareconocido la isla a al que habíanllegado y la verdad no estaba preocupada para nada de su hija, ella en realidad no corríariesgos. Ahora solo se preguntaba ¿como le hizo el chiquillo para salvarse? aunquedespuésde un momento se respondió. Su hija. Ella seguro lo salvo, parecíaque le debíademasiadas a su hija, sonrióinternamente con arrogancia ante esto. De esta forma olvidaba el asunto de su padre que aun sentíadolor por momentos.

 ** _Annabeth contuvo el aliento._**

 ** _—Es precioso._**

La diosa de la sabiduríani se molesto en mirar a su hija pero se prometióque despuésle mostraríacosas que en verdad eran preciosas. Por supuesto trabajos de ella, pues eran perfectos, mucho mas de lo que esa hechicera podríahacer.

Por su parte Annabeth se sintióincomoda con eso del telar y demáscosas, Piper a su lado la abrazo con fuerza y ella le vio extrañada pero no dijo nada cuando esta le sonrió. Habíaalgo que sus amigos le escondían, podíasentirlo pero ¿que?.

 ** _La mujer se volvió. Ella era más preciosa aún que su tapiz. Su largo cabello oscuro estaba trenzado con hilos de oro; tenía unos penetrantes ojos verdes y llevaba un vestido de seda negra con estampados que parecían moverse también. Eran sombras de animales en negro sobre negro, creo que ciervos corriendo por un bosque nocturno._**

\- Vista perfecta para notar hasta eso en el vestido - murmuro Afrodita viendo al centauro que no le devolvíala mirada el sabia algo tenia que interrogarlo.

\- Maldita Circe, ojala la hayan destruido - murmuro entre dientes el dios de la verdad frunciendoel ceño, la verdad que le odia por lo que le hizo a su bella hija.

Anfitrite por su parte solo podíalamentarse por ella, despuésde todo tambiénera una descendiente de Océanoigual que ella. Hace mucho que la diosa no pensaba en su padre. Vaya que ella había salido distinta al resto de su familia o tal vez era porque no había vuelto a convivir con ellos desde que se caso. Vio la mano de su esposo y sonrió, había cambiado aquello por algo bueno.

 ** _—¿Te gusta tejer, querida? —preguntó la mujer._**

 ** _—Sí, señora —dijo Annabeth—. Mi madre es..._**

 ** _Se detuvo en seco. Y con razón. No puedes ir por ahí explicando que tu mamá es Atenea, la diosa que inventó el telar. La mayoría de la gente te encerraría de inmediato en una celda acolchada._**

\- Creo que a bastantes semidioses que han hecho eso sin darse cuenta les han querido hacer eso, en especial porque la mayoríade psicólogosy Psiquiatras son monstruos - señalo Malcom y varios hicieron una mueca pues aquello era verdad, a algunos les corrióun escalofriópor la espalda por viejos recuerdos. Miranda y Katie por otra parte no despegaban los ojos de sus dos hermanas que estaban muy pegadas a unos hijos del dios de o mensajeros pensando tal vez si debíanmandarles a ellos a uno de esos Psicólogos, solo para que les aclaren su mente claro.

 ** _Nuestra anfitriona se limitó a sonreír._**

 ** _—Tienes buen gusto, querida. Me alegra mucho que estés aquí. Me llamo C. C._**

 _Circe la cutre hechicera mas bien_ pensaba con enfado Atenea aunque su rostro no demostraba nada y por supuesto seguía vigilando a su padre que por momentos no se encontraba nada bien, parecía que las voces que según oía le atormentaban. Se preguntaba de quienes serian esas voces y porque le asustaban tanto o le causaban tanto dolor.

Apolo respiraba hondo pensando en la inútil y malvada hechicera que solo por una estúpida obsesión arruino para siempre la vida de su hija. Hermes intentaba contenerlo y los hijos de los dioses le veían con pena. ¿Como pudo hacerle eso a su hermana? luego veían a Afrodita y a sus hijas, después de todo en parte el amor tenia culpa en esto. El amor era peligroso eso estaba visto.

Pero aun así cierto rubio hijo del dios del sol no podía dejar de pensar en el hijo del dios del inframundo, ese mismo que por momentos le miraba y en otros le esquivaba la mirada. ¿Sera que si sentía lo mismo que el estaba sintiendo? si así era, quería que hablaran pronto ademas que habían otros asuntos que quería aclarar con el. Uno las pesadillas de el, dos que hablo con Reyna y tres porque lo empujo de la cama.

 ** _Los animales en la jaula del rincón empezaron a dar chillidos. Debían de ser cobayas, por el ruido que hacían._**

Ares abrió mucho los ojos con miedo cuando escucho cuales eran los animales y la diosa tanto la del amor como la de la caza sonrieron con inocencia. El dios trago saliva mientras sus manos apretaban ligeramente las mangas de su trono, las cazadoras habían sido poco benevolentes con la cobayaque habíasido. Tal vez el susto no se le vaya a pasar nunca.

 ** _Nosotros nos presentamos también. Me miró con cierta desaprobación, como si hubiese fallado en alguna prueba, y eso me hizo sentir mal. Por alguna razón, deseaba complacer a aquella dama._**

\- Esta completamente hechizado como con Medusa - frunció el ceño Holly y los demás asintieron.

\- Pero vamosque la Victoria siempre estaráde su lado - aseguro Lauren y su hermana asintió, ambas eran hija deNiké y aprovechando que habíanpodido volver a estar con los romanos ya estaban planeando algunas cosas solo para convivir un poco mas.

 ** _—Ah, querido —dijo con un suspiro—. Tú sí necesitas mi ayuda._**

No él no necesita su ayuda pensaban con fastidio los hijos del portador de tormentas pues esa señora no les estaba agradando para nada, ni siquiera al inmortal, este tenia el ceño severamentefruncido.

¿Por que justo tenían que ir a dar ahí? se preguntaba en cambio el padre del muchacho que contaba la historia es que acaso no podía ir a parar a otra isla mas bonita una donde tal vez no quieran acabar con su existencia ¿era demasiado pedir?.

 ** _—¿Señora? —dije._**

 ** _C. C. llamó a la mujer con traje de azafata._**

 ** _—Hylla, hazle un tour completo a Annabeth, ¿quieres? Muéstrale todos los servicios disponibles._**

Desde la mención del nombre todos se quedaron viendo a la chica que leia y algunos le hciero señas para que se detuviera en ese momento.

\- ¿Tu nombre no es Hylla? - pregunto Austin bastante inseguro, bueno puede que ella no fuera cazadora pero tampoco se veíacomo alguien a quien quisiera molestar. La chica asintió solemnemente.

\- ¿Como es que ahora eres la reina de las amazonas? - frunció el ceño Kayla viendo a la chica.

\- El libro lo dirá - dijo Reyna haciendo que todos le miren aunque hace un rato ya tenia al mirada de varios de los romanos encima, estos tenían varias preguntas para la chica.

\- Volvamos a la lectura - ordeno Jason viendo inquisitivamente a los romanos que dejaron de ver a su pretora y pusieron atención de nuevo en el libro. Reyna se lo agradecía, lo que menos quería era dar explicaciones cuando seguramente mas adelante las tendrían. Piper por otra parte se sintió incómoda ante esto.

 ** _Habrá que cambiarle la ropa, y el pelo ¡cielos! Solicitaremos una consulta exhaustiva de imagen en cuanto haya hablado con este caballero._** ** _—Pero... —Annabeth pareció dolida—. ¿Qué pasa con mi pelo?_**

\- Con el viajecito que llevabanteniendo, yo me puedo dar una idea de cuan maltratado debes tener el pelo y eso no es permisible - aclaro Afrodita con seriedad viendo a todas las chicas, las hijas de ella en su mayoríaasentíany Piper solo suspiro.

\- Estánen una misiónAfrodita lo de menos es su pelo - rodólos ojos con algo de fastidio Artemisa y la diosa le vio con una ceja alzada antes de sonreír.

\- Querida que se la pasen en la naturaleza no es excusa para no estar arregladas...- vio a Annabeth con detenimiento, se veía mejor de cuando llego y había algo mas la diosa lo podía notar - Aunque aun así creo que te ves preciosa a tu manera - termino por decir y Artemisa solo se limito a rodar los ojos, Annabeth se sonrojo hasta las orejas. Hylla para no seguir escuchando a las diosas prefirió leer y acabar el capitulo de una buena vez.

 ** _C. C. sonrió con benevolencia._**

 ** _—Eres encantadora, querida. ¡De veras! Pero no estás sacando partido de ti misma ni de tus encantos. En absoluto. ¡Semejante potencial desperdiciado!_**

\- En eso tiene razón- murmuro Afrodita con unasuave sonrisa, si lo que sentíala chica era fuerte. Se comenzaba a preguntar que habíapasado en la noche o madrugada para que la chica se sienta tan llena de amor y fuerza. Porque la diosa habíasentido que estaba decaídadesde que llego pero ahora no, ahora ella se veíamas feliz y con mas energía, debíaaveriguar que era.

 ** _—¿Desperdiciado?_**

\- Yo no creo que Percy lo vea desperdiciado, al menos no con el despuésde todo estuvieron en los establos - murmuro Frank mientras se sonrojaba pensando en habríapasado en ese lugar, tal vez Percy habíaaprovechado la belleza de ella y seducido. Habíanmuchas posibilidades. Hazel que lo oyótambiénse sonrojo y se abanicaba la cara con una mano. -¿Estas bien Haz? - pregunto el con suavidad.

\- Si. perfecta - respondióella mientras se seguíadando aire y el padre de ella le veíade forma interrogante preguntándoseque paso entre esos dos.

 ** _—Bueno, seguro que no estás contenta con tu aspecto actual. Cielos, no hay una sola persona que lo esté, pero no te preocupes. Aquí, en el balneario, mejoramos a cualquiera. Hylla te mostrará a qué me refiero. ¡Has de liberar tu auténtico ser, querida!_**

\- Y vaya que lo libero - susurro Hylla autointerrumpiéndose para despuésseguir. Reyna pensaba lo mismo mientras veíael blanco suelo detenidamente.

 ** _Los ojos de Annabeth brillaban anhelantes. Nunca la había visto tan desconcertada._**

 ** _—Pero... ¿y Percy?_**

\- El poder de la canción, el lugar y su voz te estaban afectando - aseguro Demeter mirando a la chica de forma comprensiva y compasiva, ella asintió.

 ** _—Claro —dijo C. C, lanzándome una triste mirada—. A Percy tengo que atenderlo personalmente. El requiere más trabajo._**

\- Uyyy le quieren quitar a Percy - Leo movió las cejas sugerentemente hacia ella y Annabeth simplemente le sonrió, si supiera de verdad lo que iba a suceder.

\- Intentaron seducir a tu Percy y ¿no hiciste Annabeth? - Rachel habló con picardía hacia la rubia y esta solo sonrió de lado.

Atenea por su parte solo trataba de tranquilizarse y no pensar en las palabras de los jóvenes ¿Cómo que esa criatura Marina le pertenecía a su hija? Ella no iba a estar cerca de él nunca, de eso ella se iba a encargar.

\- Yo se que tipos de trabajo podría querer alguien pero no creo que ella le este ofreciendo de ÉSOS trabajos - murmuraba Teseo y una chispa de picardía estaba en sus ojos pero solo veía al suelo.

 _¿Cuál trabajo me ofrecería alguien?_ susurro suavemente la voz a su oído, estaba cansado de nuevo.

 _¡Oh vamos! Sabes a qué me refiero_ pensaba el antiguo rey de Atenas, la voz no respondió _¿Enserio no entiendes que tipo de trabajos te puede ofrecer una mujer? bueno los hombres también te pueden ofrecer ese tipo de trabajos_ una sonrisa estaba en el rostro de Teseo.

 _Trabajo... ¿Trabajar ayudándome a salir vivo de una misión? ...No entiendo Teseo_ respondió la voz confundido y el antiguo héroe río _Explícame_

 _Después, después, tal vez necesitas descansar para entender así que ve a dormir_ pensó el antiguo héroe y como la voz no contestó asumió que le había hecho caso.

 ** _Normalmente, si alguien me hubiera dicho eso me habría enfadado._**

\- La verdad si cualquiera se habría enfadado si te decían que necesitabas más trabajo - susurro un legado de Aquilon y los que le alcanzaron a oír asintieron. Si cualquiera de enfadaría si te dijeran eso porque significa que tienes demasiados errores.

 ** _Pero al oírlo de C. C. me sentí abatido. La había decepcionado. Tenía que buscar el modo de mejorar._**

 _El no necesita mejorar_ pensaban con fastidio los hermanos de Percy _Necesita practicar con sus poderes pero de lo demás está bien_ Tritón frunció el ceño si es que podía hacerlo, estaba pensado en el como si Percy fuera _su_ hermano pero eso no era posible, el no lo iba a considerar así Nunca.

 ** _Las cobayas chillaban como si estuviesen hambrientas._**

\- Más bien le trataban de avisar - murmuró Reyna haciendo una mueca, esos siempre habían tratado de llamar la atención de cualquiera para que les liberaran, nunca lo habían conseguido claro.

 ** _—Bueno... —dijo Annabeth—. Supongo..._**

 ** _—Por aquí, querida —dijo Hylla. Y Annabeth se dejó llevar hacia los jardines llenos de cascadas._**

Las miradas otra vez estaban en la doble matadora que leía, ella no les hizo caso y siguió leyendo.

 ** _C. C. me tomó del brazo y me guió hacia la pared de los espejos._**

 ** _—Verás, Percy... Para liberar tu potencial necesitas mucha ayuda; ahora bien, el primer paso es admitir que no estás contento con tu actual forma de ser._**

Leo entrecerró los ojos, eso sonaba muy sospechoso ¿Qué tenia que mejorar Percy? bueno el no lo conoció a esa edad pero hasta donde sabía y con la pinta que se cargaba ahora, el no necesitaba mejorar nada. Vamos que tenia un rostro bonito, un cuerpo envidiable y una sonrisa que le encantaba a todas. No veía que tenia que mejorar según la tal C.C. ¿Tanto había cambiado Percy desde los trece ahora?

 ** _Me moví nervioso ante el espejo. No soportaba tener que pensar en mi aspecto: por ejemplo, en el primer grano que me había salido en la nariz a principios de curso, o en mis dos incisivos, que no estaban nivelados a la perfección, o en mi pelo, que nunca permanecía en su sitio y tenía tendencia a dispararse hacia cualquier lado._**

\- Pero en el eso se veía bien - dijo con voz soñadora una hija de Afrodita y sus hermanas asintieron mientras que Annabeth parecía querer probar algunas nuevas torturas y llaves de judo con ellas pero Piper se los impedía.

\- Pero ahora debe estar tan bueno como tú- sonreía de forma provocativa Drew mientras se acercaba a Jason que solo le veía con una ceja alzada, ella intentó rosarle con su mano uno de sus brazos pero no pudo Perseo le abrazó posesivamente.

\- Yo creo que lo mejor seria que vuelvas a tu puesto bella damisela- dijo Perseo y le indicaba con la mirada que más de uno parecía tener ganas de matarla, especialmente Piper que era retenida por Annabeth.

\- _Drew siéntate en tu lugar-_ demando su madre y ella obedeció sin rechistar y los demás se le quedaron viendo a la chica - Continua pequeña Amazona - dijo por último pensando que debía hacer algo con su hija y pronto.

 ** _La voz de C. C. me hacía pensar en todas esas cosas, como si me estuviera observando al microscopio. Y mi ropa no era guay. Eso ya lo sabía._**

\- Todo lo que el se ponga le queda guay- si Leo sonaba un poco celoso tal vez, es que viendo al Percy actual no podía imaginarse un pequeño Percy con tantas inseguridades como el que describían en ese momento.

 ** _«¿Qué más da?», pensaba una parte de mí mismo. Pero allí de pie, frente al espejo de C. C, resultaba difícil ver en mí algo positivo._**

\- Debería hacerle caso a esa parte. A él no debería importarle la opinión de ella - murmuró Anfitrite frunciendo el ceño, ella como madre le preocupaba el pequeño semidios y que estuviera al pendiente de como lo veían los demás, cuando lo importante es como debía verse el mismo. Apuntaba más cosas que debían hablar con el muchacho, aunque estaba segura que Sally su madre si le había dicho esas cosas después de todo se veía como una buena madre, pero tal vez el hechizo de esa bruja estaba cortando todo su juicio. Si eso era lo más probable.

 ** _—Bueno, bueno —dijo C. C. en tono de consuelo—. ¿Qué te parece si probamos... esto?_**

\- No queremos que pruebe nada - murmuraron por lo bajo quienes ya habían deducido quién era la tal C.C. los que no estaban muriendo de ganas por saber que probaría. Por supuesto la familia Marina estaba preocupada por lo que quisiera probar ella con Percy.

 ** _Chasqueó los dedos y sobre el espejo se desplegó una cortina azul celeste. Tenía un brillo tembloroso, como el tapiz del telar._**

 ** _—¿Qué ves? —preguntó._** ** _Miré el paño azul, sin saber a qué se refería._**

\- Seguirá lavandole la mente - susurro Perséfone preocupada por el hijo de su tío, Hades apretaba su mano tratando de consolarla.

\- Tranquila cariño, encontraron la forma de salir de ahí- beso suavemente su mejilla y ella sonrió mientras se recostaba en su hombro y el pasaba su mano por su mejilla.

Demeter se los dejo pasar porque estaba más concentrada mirando a cuatro de sus hijas, dos de ellas reían por lo bajo de las tonterías de los hijos de hermes y las otras dos de celos. La diosa ya había deducido que era plan de los chicos para que ellas les presten atención solo por eso no les había carbonizado o convertido en mazorcas de maíz. Pero igual vigilaría sus movimientos.

 ** _—No sé..._**

 ** _Entonces hubo un cambio de colores. Me vi a mí mismo en una especie de reflejo, pero no era un reflejo. Temblando en medio de aquel paño se veía una versión superguay de Percy Jackson, con ropa adecuada y una sonrisa de confianza. Los dientes perfectamente alineados, ni un solo grano, un bronceado ideal, más atlético, quizá tres o cuatro centímetros más alto. Era yo, pero sin ningún defecto._**

\- ¡Stop! ¡Alto! ¡Paren la lectura! - grito Leo haciendo que más de uno se sobresaltara, el camino rápidamente hasta donde estaba la reina de las Amazonas- Necesito leer yo mismo eso -

\- ¿Qué pasa Leo? - pregunto preocupado por su amigo el hijo de Júpiter y su hermano a lado veía con una ceja arqueada al latino que leía frenéticamente una y otra vez. Se detuvo y caminó con el libro en mano hasta Annabeth que sonreía de lado.

\- ¡¿Dime con quién fue que lo hizo?! - comenzó gritar mientras le aventaba el libro sobre las piernas de la rubia - ¡¡Exijo saberlo!! - Ella río.

\- No entiendo que pasa - dijo una Cherokee bastante desconcertada pensando que ya había perdido del todo a su mejor amigo.

\- ¡El hizo un maldito trato con alguien! ¡Yo lo sé! ¡El libro lo demuestra! - señalaba el libro repetidamente con fuerza y Annabeth solo reía más y más igual que sus hermanos.

\- El no hizo ningún trato con nadie Leo- comenzó a decir suavemente y gentilmente Annabeth y la vio indignado - La pubertad simplemente fue benevolente con él-

\- Eso no es cierto, porque a ese que describió es al que yo conozco y solo se puede llegar a ser así porque hizo un trato con alguien ¡Exijo saber con quién se hace esa clase de tratos! - seguía muy indignado por no tener una respuesta mientras los demás reían. Jason se levantó y lo abrazó por los hombros.

\- Vamos Leo, el no hizo trato con nadie. Y tú eres mucho más sexy que él a tu manera - le iba diciendo mientras lo guiaba de nuevo a su asiento.

\- Tu dices eso porque también hiciste ese trato ¿Por qué no me dicen con quién para hacerlo también? - hizo un puchero mientras se sentaba con Jason.

\- No Leo el que hizo el trato fuiste tú. ¿Acaso no eres el Leo Sexy Valdez? puedes enamorar a cualquiera con solo sonreír - afirmo el rubio y el otro lo miro agradecido.

\- Tienes razón, yo soy más guapo que ustedes. La pubertad ha sido más buena conmigo que con ustedes - se peinó el cabello y le guiñó el ojo a unas cuantas chicas que solo rieron por lo bajo y algunas le devolvieron la mirada. Eso logro levantarle el ánimo.

Annabeth tomo el libro y se lo regreso a Hylla que solo suspiro, ya se había librado de él y ahora lo tenia de vuelta, soltó un juramento antes de leer de nuevo.

 ** _—¡Uau! —logré decir._**

 ** _—¿Te gusta así? —preguntó C. C.—. ¿O probamos un tipo diferente...?_** ** _—No; así está bien. Esto es... increíble. ¿De veras puede...?_**

\- No no puede y el debería salir de ahí pero ya - murmuró Grover preocupado por su amigo, la verdad es que ellos le habían dicho que pasaron inconvenientes en una isla pero no cuales exactamente.

—Puedo ofrecerte un tratamiento completo —me aseguró C. C.

 _No queremos que pruebe ninguno_ pensaba la familia marina algunos de ellos mordieron su labio con preocupación.

Perseo intentaba por todos los medios de ver en especial a uno de ellos pero simplemente el más alto no le dejaba, le fastidiaba cuando ellos se comenzaban a portar tan protectores entre ellos. Aunque si mal no recordaba le habían mandado a decir que el debía cuidar de Teseo ¿Por qué el? ¿Por qué no otro de sus hermanos? frunció el ceño pensando en eso.

 ** _—¿Cuál es el truco? ¿Tengo que seguir una dieta especial?_**

\- Oh es más que eso seguro - murmuró Artemisa mientras le sonreía al Dios de la guerra que imperceptiblemente temblaba, el ya parecía saber como acabaría eso y tal vez por experiencia propia. La Diosa de la caza le vio con un brillo en los ojos como si quisiera castigarlo de nuevo o no el no quería eso.

Orión solo le vio por un instante a la diosa de la luna, quería aprovechar verla unas veces más y grabarse esa imagen de ella, la imagen de ella siendo feliz aunque sea a costa de la tortura de alguien, aunque claro el Dios se lo habia buscado por tratar así a su hija. El rubio suspiro viendo el piso, la iba a seguir extrañando siempre.

 ** _—Oh, es muy fácil. Mucha fruta fresca, un programa ligero de ejercicios y, desde luego... esto._**

 ** _Se acercó al mueble bar y llenó un vaso de agua. Luego abrió un paquete de algo efervescente y vertió en el vaso un polvo rojo. La mezcla adquirió un resplandor momentáneo. Cuando se desvaneció, la bebida tenía el aspecto de un batido de fresa._**

\- Ok eso del batido me suena a esas cosas de venta de productos naturales, no funcionan - fruncieron el ceño varios, no es que ellos lo hayan probado claro que no. Los demás se les quedaron viendo aunque el asunto del batido era preocupante.

\- Así que fue en un batido - susurro Annabeth porque Percy no le había querido decir como fue que lo convirtieron en cobaya.

 ** _—Uno de éstos equivale a una comida completa —dijo C. C.—. Te garantizo que verás los resultados de inmediato._**

\- Eso me suena a comercial y uno de los pocos creíbles - ronco Clovis haciendo asustar a varios y que alguien le tire una almohada a la cara pero el seguía durmiendo.

 ** _—¿Cómo es posible?_**

 ** _Ella se echó a reír._**

 ** _—¿Para qué hacer preguntas? Quiero decir, ¿no deseas convertirte sin más en tu «yo» perfecto?_**

\- El ya es perfecto, todos los hijos del mar lo somos - susurro divertido Teseo por lo bajo mientras sonreía con suficiencia sus hermanos como sabiendo lo que decía rodaron los ojos y golpearon levemente sus hombros con los suyos, haciendo que los tres rían y Tritón solo suspiré, aunque lo que ellos no sabían es que por un instante el pensó lo mismo que Teseo.

 ** _No lograba acallar una sensación de sospecha._**

\- Debio hacerle caso ¿verdad? - susurro Piper a Annabeth y está asintió, todos estaban viendo que el tenia buenos instintos pero que tenia que tomarlos más en cuenta.

 ** _—¿Por qué no hay chicos en este balneario?_**

\- Buena pregunta- dijo Travis junto con Connor ganándose la atención de dos hijas de Demeter y que otras dos lo notaran.

\- Creo que el plan resulta - susurro una hija de Demeter a la otra y está asintió, ellas ayudarían a que sus hermanas por fin aclararan todo con los chicos.

 ** _—Ah, pero sí los hay —me aseguró—. Los conocerás muy pronto. Tú prueba el combinado y verás._**

\- Porque me late que en realidad no queremos saber donde están los hombres de esa isla- dijo Chris hijo de Marte viendo a la chica y esta sonrió de lado.

\- No, no quieren saber - dijo ella y a más de uno eso solo les dio muy malos pensamientos.

 ** _Miré el paño azul y aquel reflejo mío que no era yo._**

 ** _—Mira, Percy —me reprendió C. C.—, la parte más difícil del proceso es dejar de querer controlarlo todo. Tienes que decidirte: ¿te vas a fiar de tu criterio sobre cómo deberías ser, o te vas a fiar del mío?_**

\- Debería fiarse del suyo no del de ella - murmuró Ariadna mientras veía a los hijos de su esposo, pensando que habría sido de ellos en esa situación y que menos mal ellos muy poco saldrían de misiones.

 ** _Tenía la garganta seca. Me oí decir:_**

 ** _—Del suyo._**

Más de uno resoplo al ver que tan fácil había caído, parecían olvidar que estaba hechizado y que por eso su respuesta sería esa aunque no quisiera en realidad.

 ** _Ella sonrió y me tendió el vaso. Y yo me lo llevé a los labios._**

 ** _Tenía el sabor que era de esperar por su aspecto: como un batido de fresa. Casi de inmediato, una cálida sensación me inundó las tripas: una sensación placentera, al principio; luego dolorosa y ardiente, abrasadora, como si el combinado estuviera a punto de hervir en mi interior._**

\- El combinado suena cada vez peor, una muy mala idea - dijo Chris de la mano de Clarisse y ella rodó los ojos.

\- Claro que suena peor, ella es una hechicera Chris - dijo con aburrimiento, su novio a veces se distraía tanto que no captaba lo esencial de lo que leían.

\- Oh cierto - asintió él pero es que como iba a prestar atención si solo le miraba a ella. Ella tenia toda su atención en especial porque parecía preocupada por algo, tal vez algún recuerdo malo.

 ** _Me doblé y dejé caer el vaso._**

 ** _—¿Qué me ha...? ¿Qué ocurre?_** ** _—No te preocupes, Percy —dijo C. C.—. El dolor pasará. ¡Mira! Tal como te he prometido. Resultados inmediatos._**

\- Ok no me gusta por donde va esto - dijo Leo bastante nervioso haciendo unos aviones con algunos resortes y soltandolos por la sala haciendo que algunos se tengan que agachar en especial cierto rubio que parecía el blanco de los aviones.

\- Todos pagarán- mascullaba este mientras esquivaba los aviones.

 ** _Algo había ido mal, espantosamente mal._**

Algunos comenzaron contener el aliento preocupados por el chico.

 ** _Cayó la cortina y vi en el espejo cómo se me arrugaban y retorcían las manos y me crecían unas uñas largas y delicadas, y me brotaba pelo por toda la cara, bajo la camisa y en los rincones más chungos. Sentía los dientes demasiado pesados, mi ropa se agrandaba por momentos, o quizá era C. C. la que estaba creciendo demasiado... No: yo estaba encogiendo._**

Ares abrió los ojos alarmados y apretaba más las mangas de su trono, el conocía ya esa sensación que el chico describía. Algunas miradas fueron hacia el debido al sonido de resquebraje que estaba haciendo por la fuerza que imprimía en el agarre.

\- ¿Algún problema Ares? - dijo suavemente Afrodita mirándole el nego con la cabeza y trató de calmarse. A ella le gustaba verlo así, aunque no le gustaba que al chico de Poseidón haya pasado por eso gracias a esa hechicera.

Pero claro no era a la única que este hecho le fastidiaba y ya estaban planeando hacerle una excelente visita a Circe apenas terminen la lectura, no podían permitir que ella siguiera con eso.

 ** _Y súbitamente, me encontré sumido en una caverna de tela oscura. Me había quedado enterrado bajo mi propia camisa. Traté de correr, pero me agarraron unas manos tan grandes como mi propio cuerpo. Intenté pedir ayuda a gritos, pero lo único que salía de mi boca era:_**

 ** _—¡Rit, rit, rit!_**

Algunos soltaron un pequeño gritito de terror y sorpresa.

\- Anotado en la lista, no tomar cosas que ofrezcan los extraños - Dijo Leo y los demás asintieron, otros en cambio rodaron los ojos ante esto.

 ** _Aquellas manos gigantes me estrujaban por la mitad y me izaban en el aire. Yo forcejeaba y daba golpes con piernas y brazos, que ahora tenían un aspecto muy achaparrado. Y de repente, me encontré mirando con horror la cara enorme de C. C._** ** _—¡Perfecto! —retumbó su voz. Me retorcí alarmado, pero ella se limitó a apretarme más por el vientre, también cubierto de pelo—. ¿Lo ves, Percy? ¡Ahora has liberado tu verdadero ser!_**

\- Oh no claro que no - murmuró Belerofonte y la sala había comenzado a temblar, no era bueno que cuatro descendientes y el propio Dios removedor de tierras se molestara pero se detuvieron al instante.

\- El trato - fue todo lo que dijo Hera y con eso consiguió que se detengan aunque claro ella estaría encantada con ver que todos estén aplastados, pero no le convenía. Además que en principio había esperado que su esposo diga algo pero este parecía sumergido en pensamientos y dolor.

Los demás dioses le miraron mal, no es que quisieran ser aplastados por el edificio demoliendose debido al terremoto pero el y su familia tenían derecho a demostrar su preocupación, ellos se encargarían también de acabar con ese dichoso trato.

 ** _Me sostuvo ante el espejo y lo que vi me hizo aullar de puro terror._**

 ** _—¡Rit, rit, rit!_**

Ares estaba cada vez más aterrado peor 8ntentaba no demostrarlo, el reconocía bien ese sonido, el lo hizo el tiempo que estuvo con las cazadoras. Las cazadoras... ellas fueron aterradoras, lo persiguieron con sus arcos y flechas, lo encendieron en llamas y probaron con el varias trampas y la peor fue su teniente... mejor no recordaba la cara de satisfacción de Zoe, lo bueno es que no soporto la tortura solo, había una semidiosa que también estaba sufriendo, a ella la estaban entrenando según entendió.

La semidiosa que el recordaba se veía agitada, agotada y sucia, se notaba que no tenia nada de físico y la tenían entrenando hasta tarde. Su puntería era terrible a pesar de tener la bendición de la diosa y también cocinaba horrible y eso que el comía semillas nada más ¡No podía ni separar las semillas bien! ¡Le daba semillas horribles! ¡Y zanahorias dañadas! esa chica tenia todo su odio.

 ** _Allí estaba C. C, hermosa y sonriente, sosteniendo a una criatura peluda con dientes de conejo, con uñas diminutas y un pelaje blanco y naranja. Si yo me retorcía, el bicho peludo se retorcía también en el espejo. Yo era... era..._**

 ** _—Una cobaya —dijo C. C.—,_**

\- Apuntando en la lista de cosas que no quiero hacer, visitar islas de hechiceras - murmuró Leo, enserio anotando en una libreta mientras Jason negaba divertido igual que Perseo pero ellos también hacían nota mental de no visitar esa isla.

Bueno ahora que Perseo lo pensaba tal vez entendía la mirada de Teseo hacia su hermano, después de todo Jason bueno el original, este acto en esa isla mientras hacia su viaje. Si por eso debía ser que lo había visto, porque no había la posibilidad de que él estuviera coqueteando con su hermano ¿verdad? no, no Teseo no podía estar haciendo eso. A Teseo no podía gustarle el rubio. No, no podía.

 ** _también llamada «cerdito de Guinea». ¿Adorable, verdad? Los hombres son unos cerdos, Percy. Yo solía convertirlos en cerdos de verdad, pero olían mal, ocupaban demasiado espacio y daban mucho trabajo. O sea, no muy distintos de como eran antes, la verdad. Los cerditos de Guinea resultan más adecuados. Y ahora, ven a conocer a los demás hombres._**

\- No somos Cerdos - se quejaron los chicos en la sala.

\- Si lo son - afirmaron las cazadoras.

\- No todos - recordó Thalia viendo a sus cazadoras.

\- Solo en su mayoría- dijo Phoebe y las demás cazadoras asintieron incluyendo a su teniente.

Luke por su parte tragó saliva porque ella tenía una mirada de furia como retando a cualquiera a decir que no era un cerdo. Estaba claro que para Thalia solo habían tres hombres que no estaban en esa categoría bueno cuatro y desgraciadamente el no estaba entre ellos.

 ** _—¡Rit! —protesté, tratando de arañarla, pero C. C. me agarró con tanta fuerza que poco me faltó para desmayarme._**

\- Ya verá esa - murmuró Anfitrite prometiendose a si misma que la que iba a terminar siendo un adorable animalito iba a ser ella. La diosa aún tenía contactos en esos territorios y seguro ellos le iban a ayudar si lo pedía, esa hechicera las pagaría por querer hacerle eso al chico.

 ** _—Nada de eso, pequeñín —me reprendió—, o te echaré de comida a las lechuzas. Ahora entra en la jaula como una buena mascota. Mañana, si te portas bien, te pondrás en camino. Siempre hay algún colegio que necesita una nueva cobaya._**

\- Esperen esperen - dijo Butch haciendo que Hylla se detenga - Me están queriendo de decir que en algunas escuelas las cobayas que tienen de mascotas ¿son hombres? - la amazona lo pensó y asintió.

\- No solían caer demasiados hombres en la isla pero los que caían y eran convertidos, eran llevados en un barco hasta tierra y entregados a una tienda de mascotas- afirmó Hylla y más de uno trago saliva pensando en en aquella mascota que tuvieron en su escuela. Los hijos de Ares se miraron entre sí, después de todo más de uno se había contado historias de cómo habían hecho travesuras a cobayas de mascotas escolares ¿Habrían sido hombres? eso nunca lo sabrían.

 ** _Mi mente se movía a tanta velocidad como mi corazón diminuto. Tenía que regresar a donde yacía mi ropa amontonada en el suelo. Si pudiera llegar allí, sacaría a Contracorriente del bolsillo y... ¿y qué? No podría destapar el bolígrafo. E incluso si pudiese, no sería capaz de sostener la espada._**

 _Ahí está su gran héroe es solo una cobaya asustadiza_ pensaba con sorna el ex Augur y como paranoico comenzó a ver para todos lados esperando algo, pero al ver que nada pasó se relajó... y entonces agua rodo por su espalda y estaba fría y lo hizo brincar del asiento.

\- Parece que alguien es una cobaya incluso sin estar en esa isla - dijo Michel hijo de Venus porque el rubio temblaba pero lo veía con furia.

\- Vaya que la lectura es poderosa - asintió Leila hija de Ceres y más de uno río y el rubio solo gruño y se volvió a sentar.

Ellos ya pagarían toda la burla, el los haría pagar. Pero primero se haría cargo de ese gran líder que según tenían los griegos, de los dos líderes tal vez y de paso del hijo de Júpiter. Ellos serían sus objetivos, solo necesitaba tiempo para poner todo en marcha.

 ** _Me retorcía totalmente imposibilitado, mientras C. C. me llevaba a la jaula de las cobayas y abría la puerta._**

 ** _—Te presento a mis problemas de disciplina, Percy —dijo en tono de advertencia—. Nunca llegarán a ser buenas mascotas en un colegio, pero quizá te sirvan para aprender modales. La mayoría llevan en esta jaula más de trescientos años. Si no quieres quedarte con ellos de modo permanente, te sugiero..._**

El dios de los mares podía parecer totalmente tranquilo por fuera pero la verdad es que los nervios lo estaban carcomiendo por dentro. No quería que ella le este sugiriendo nada a su hijo y menos le agradaba el hecho de que este convertido en cobaya. pero el debía confiar en el hecho de que todos afirmaban que el llego a los dieciséis y no precisamente como cobaya o algún otro roedor.

 ** _—¿Señora C. C? —Era la voz de Annabeth._** ** _C. C. soltó una maldición en griego antiguo. Me dejó en la jaula y cerró la puerta. Yo daba alaridos y arañaba los barrotes, pero en vano. C. C. metió mi ropa bajo el telar de una patada justo cuando llegaba Annabeth._**

-Daimones esta atrapado - mascullo Perseo sintiendo compasión por el hijo del mar aunque su vista estaba en otro hijo del dios.

-Yo solo quiero saber como salio de esta - murmuro Leo que estaba a su lado. Jason asintió el también quería saber eso.

 ** _Apenas la reconocí. Llevaba un vestido de seda blanca sin mangas, como el de C. C. Tenía el pelo rubio recién lavado y peinado, y también trenzado con hilos de oro, pero lo peor era..._**

-¿Como que lo peor? - dijo una de las hijas de Afrodita frunciendo el ceño.

-Hasta ahora se escucha que ella se veía de maravilla - dijo otro hijo de Afrodita y sus demás hermanos asintieron, hasta Piper tuvo que admitir que si, parecía que a Annabeth la trataron de lo mejor.

 ** _que la habían maquillado. Nunca habría creído que Annabeth se dejara pillar en semejante estado ni muerta._**

-El maquillaje no es malo - dijeron las hijasde Venus y a las que no les gustaba eso rodaron los ojos.

-No no es malo pero yo no suelo usarlo - respondió Annabeth - Y tal vez por eso le sorprendió a Percy -

\- Eso quiere decir que a Percy le gusta verte natural desde ese entonces- dijo Rachel viendo a Annabeth sonriendo con picardía y esta se sonrojo.

 _Amo a Annabeth no importa lo que se ponga_ susurro la voz a Teseo que solo negó con la cabeza, el amor si que le había pegado duro a su pequeño hermano.

 ** _Vamos a ver: tenía buen aspecto. Muy buen aspecto. Se me habrían atragantado las palabras seguramente, en caso de que hubiera sido capaz de decir otra cosa que «rit, rit»._**

-Eso quiere decir que estabas mas que sexy en términosde Percy - dijo Travis viendo como Annabeth estaba cada vez mas roja.

\- Una cobaya con buen gusto - bromeo Connor ganándoseuna mirada irritada por parte de Miranda. Lo que solo hizo que el ensanche mas la sonrisa que ya tenia.

-Oh ya cállense o acabaran con una buena llave de judo - advirtió la rubia viéndoles desafiante a que sigan molestando. Los dos se callaron al instante pero al ver las miradas de muerte de parte de Katie y Miranda sabían que su objetivo se estaba cumpliendo.

 ** _Pero, por otra parte, había en su aspecto algo del todo equivocado. Aquélla no era Annabeth, sencillamente._**

-No no era yo, yo simplemente no soy la chica de vestidos y menso de maquillaje - reconocióAnnabeth y mas de uno asintió. Eran muy pocas veces las que habíanvisto a la rubia con vestido o maquillaje encima. Afrodita por otra parte suspiraba encantada con todo el asunto.

 ** _Ella miró alrededor y frunció el ceño._**

 ** _—¿Dónde está, Percy?_** ** _Yo me desgañitaba gritando, pero ella no parecía oírme._**

-Debíaser imposible oírlocon lo pequeño que debióser - murmuro Hazel preocupada por sus amigosmientras Frank la rodeo suavemente con su brazo.

-Pero creo que al final ella si descubriótodo y lo ayudo - aseguro el haciendo que ella se sienta mejor y le sonría. Mientras esos dos estuvieran juntos nada malo les pasaría. Aunque en ese momento no estaban juntos ¿como estaríaPercy?

 ** _C. C. sonrió._**

 ** _—Le están aplicando uno de nuestros tratamientos, querida. No te preocupes. ¡Estás preciosa! ¿Qué te ha parecido el tour?_**

-Y vaya tratamiento - murmuraron algunos imaginándoseque si a ellos les llegara a pasar algo asíse sentiríanhorrorizados con todo. Quizáshasta se habríandesmayado.

 ** _Los ojos de Annabeth se iluminaron._**

 ** _—¡Su biblioteca es impresionante!_**

 ** _—Sí, desde luego. Todo el conocimiento de los tres últimos milenios. Cualquier cosa que quieras estudiar, o cualquier cosa que desees ser, querida._**

A Atenea aquello no le pareciómala idea. Despuése todo sabia que su hija seria buena en cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Aunque claro estaba el hecho de que seguramente lo que sea que Circe le quisiera enseñar pudiera no ser del agrado de su hija. Pero esos eran detalles menores, si hablaba podríaconvencerla y hacerle ver que cualquier cosa que aprenda es útil, en especial si las aprende lejos del chiquillo Ese.

 ** _—¿Arquitecto, por ejemplo?_**

 ** _—¡Puaggg! —exclamó C. C.—. Tú, querida, tienes madera de hechicera, como yo._**

 ** _Annabeth dio un paso atrás._** ** _—¿Hechicera?_**

-Te ha dado en el orgullo y ha roto su propio hechizo - dijo Malcom porque estaba mas que seguro que cualquieraque le diga a su hermana que ser arquitecto es un asco o al menos insinuarlo y ofrecerle algo mas, se iba a ganar su desprecio.

-En parte si eso ayudo a romperlo, pero ya lo fui perdiendo mientras leíalo que habíaen su biblioteca. Ahíme fui dando cuenta de lo que en verdad significaba esa isla y que es lo que podríapasarle a Percy. Solo que no esperaba que fuera a convertirlo en algo mas pequeño que un cerdo. -hizo una mueca, espero que fuera un cerdo como en el mito, pero cuando vio que los cobayas eran los únicosanimales encerrados supo que habíancambiado eso.

 ** _—Sí, querida —C. C. alzó la mano y una llama surgió de su palma y bailó por la punta de sus dedos—. Mi madre es Hécate, la diosa de la magia. Reconozco a una hija de Atenea en cuanto la veo. Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes; las dos buscamos el conocimiento, las dos admiramos la grandeza y ninguna necesita permanecer a la sombra de los hombres._**

-Tu nunca has estado a la sombra de nadie Annabeth - dijo Thalia viendo fijamente a su amiga, esta sonrióde lado.

-Eso ya lo se, ninguna lo ha estado - respondiósencillamente y Thalia asintió. A veces creíaque Annabeth si sentíaasí. Que se sentíaque estaba a la sombra de Percy o de ella. Bueno tal vez si lo sintió alguna vez pero ya lo supero.

 ** _—No... no acabo de comprender._**

-Que tu no comprendas algo es extraño - fruncióel ceño Sophia viendo a su hermana.

-Estaba dando tiempo para ver donde estaba Percy. No se que manía tienen los malos o monstruos con querer hablar sobre si mismos mientras están atacándonos - hizo una mueca recordando a Procrustes y a Medusa. Y luego e estremeció como si su cuerpo le indicara que había otro monstruo mas que también le fascinaba hablar de si mismo.

 ** _Grité una vez más con todas mis fuerzas, tratando de llamar la atención de Annabeth, pero ella no podía oírme o no creía que aquellos ruidos tuvieran importancia._**

\- Seguro no lo oía - murmurocon preocupaciónBelerofonte mientras veíaal suelo y de vez en cuando miraba preocupado a su hermano Teseo que solo miraba sus manos.

 ** _Mientras tanto, las demás cobayas habían ido saliendo de sus cubículos para echarme un vistazo. No sabía que las cobayas pudieran tener un aspecto tan chungo, pero aquéllas me demostraron que sí. Había media docena, y todas tenían el pelaje sucio, los dientes roídos y los ojos enrojecidos. Estaban cubiertas de virutas y olían como si realmente llevaran allí trescientos años sin que nadie limpiara la jaula._**

Hylla hizo una mueca, es que llevaban trescientos años sin que limpiaran su jaula. Tal vez era por eso que estaban furiosos cuando los volvieron a convertir en hombres. Quizá si les hubieran tratado de mejor manera en esos años no se hubieran comportado tan cerdos cuando fueron liberados. decidióseguir leyendo y no detenerse mas a pensar en eso.

 ** _—Quédate conmigo —le decía C. C. a Annabeth—. Estudia conmigo. Puedes unirte a nuestro equipo, convertirte en hechicera, aprender a dominar la voluntad de los demás. ¡Te volverás inmortal!_**

-Ella no deberíaandar ofreciéndoleeso a las pequeñas semidioses - murmuro Demeter viendo con detenimiento a sus hijas. Comenzaba a intuir que es lo que queríanlograr dos de ella juntándosecon los hijos de Hermes y ahora veíala actitud de las otras dos. tendríaque conversar con ellas cuando tuviera tiempo.

Atenea entrecerró los ojos un momento como sopesando la idea de hacer su hija una hechicera pero luego como que la descarto. No quería que se vuelva como Circe aunque eso de tenerla entretenida y lejos del chico seguía rondando en su cabeza.

 ** _—Pero..._**

 ** _—Eres demasiado inteligente, querida. Demasiado para confiar en ese estúpido campamento para héroes. Dime, ¿cuántas grandes heroínas mestizas serías capaz de enumerar?_**

-Hay muchas - dijo Quirón frunciendo el ceño - Y excelentes guerreras. lo sabes Annabeth -

-Claro que lo se Quiron - respondióella con tranquilidad.

 ** _—Bueno... Atalanta, Amelia Earhart..._**

 ** _—¡Bah! Son los hombres los que se llevan siempre toda la gloria —Apretó el puño y extinguió aquella llama mágica—. El único camino que les queda a las mujeres para adquirir poder es la hechicería. ¡Medea y Calipso son ahora muy poderosas! Y yo, desde luego. La más grande de todas._**

Al escuchar sobre Medea a Piper, Jason y Leo les corrióun escalofriópor la espalda. Acción que fue notada por Reyna y se seguíapreguntando como cuando nombraron el bloqueador solar ¿que les habríapasado a ellos con esa hechicera?

 ** _—Usted... ¡C. C. es Circe!_**

 ** _—Sí, querida._** ** _Annabeth retrocedió y Circe se echó a reír._**

A mas de uno le dio un escalofrió, que los malos o los monstruos ríansolo podíasignificar malas noticias. Porque queríadecir que pronto se libraríauna batalla. Claro a los hijos del dios de la guerra aquello no les molestaba para nada y menos al padre de estos aunqueaun se veíaasustado. Por mas que trataba de aparentarlo, sus manso clavadas aun en el trono lo delataban.

 ** _—No temas. No voy a hacerte ningún daño._**

 ** _—¿Qué le ha hecho a Percy?_**

 ** _—Sólo ayudarlo a encontrar su auténtica forma._**

-Esa no es su autentica forma - mascullaron entre dientes todos los que querían al chico. Octavian solo se limito a rodar los ojos mientras pensaba Una cobaya asustadiza marina gran líderpero apenas lo pensó comenzó a revisar a sus lados. Todos comenzaron a creer que de verdad el era la cobaya.

 ** _Annabeth escudriñó la estancia. Finalmente, reparó en la jaula y me vio arañando con desesperación los barrotes, rodeado de cobayas. Abrió unos ojos como platos._**

-Enserio espere que fueran Cerdos y no cerditos de guinea - hizo una mueca pero luego sonrió. Su novio habíasido unaadorablecobaya.

 ** _—¡Olvídalo! —dijo Circe—. Únete a mí y aprende los caminos de la hechicería._** ** _—Pero..._**

 ** _—Tu amigo estará bien atendido. Será enviado a tierra firme, a un nuevo hogar maravilloso. Los niños del jardín de infancia lo adorarán. Y tú, entretanto, te harás más sabia y más poderosa, tendrás todo lo que siempre has deseado._**

-Bien atendido si claro - murmuro con ironíaReyna recordando que mientras los cobayas permanecíanen la isla apenas y comíano siquiera los limpiaban y peor a los que se portaban mal. Solo un par de veces ella se habíacompadecido de esos pobres seres y les habíatratado con gentileza antes de que fueran llevados a tierra. Y no podíarecordar que alguien mas lo haya hecho. Aquiles y Rachel se la quedaron viendo preguntándose en que pensaba tanto. Will solo veía al azabache que estaba con Thalia.

 ** _Annabeth seguía mirándome, pero con una expresión soñadora. La misma que yo debía de tener cuando Circe me había embelesado para que bebiera aquel batido maléfico. Chillé y arañé con todas mis fuerzas, tratando de sacar a Annabeth de su ensueño, pero me sentía del todo impotente._**

-Estabas cayendo en su hechizo de nuevo - dijo Persefone que sosteníala mano de su esposo y segano una mirada de su madre pero que pronto fue desviada hacia las medio hermanas de ella.

-Pero no fue por mucho eso es seguro - dijo Hades y beso la mejilla de su esposa. El amaba a su esposa lo malo es que su hermana siempre saltaba metiéndoseen su relación. Pero esta vez Demeter no hizo nada lo cual ambos agradecieron. Hazel y Nico por otra parte solo arrugaron un poco el rostro.

 ** _—Déjeme pensarlo —murmuró Annabeth—. Sólo un minuto... a solas. Para despedirme._**

 _Bien pensado_ debióadmitir Atenea aunqueno aprobaba que fuera para salvar al chico. Lo que le llevaba a pensar en el asunto de Zeus. ¿Como se enteraron las moiras de todo?

 ** _—Claro que sí, querida —susurró Circe—. Un minuto. Ah, y para que dispongas de completa intimidad... —Hizo un ademán con la mano y descendieron de golpe unas barras de hierro sobre las ventanas. Luego se deslizó fuera y cerró la puerta con llave._**

-Estánatrapados - murmuro con preocupaciónApolo pero a mano de su amigo en su hombro le hizo sentirse mejor y la sonrisa que este le daba le tranquilizaba. El dios del sol aun estaba molesto con Circe por lo que hizo y ahora lo estaba mas si intento atacar a su ex pequeño paciente. Pero el no debíaestallar en la sala.

-Hey, que ellos salieron. la chica esta justo ahí - recalco el dios de los ladrones y el dios de la verdad asintió. El siempre demostraba que estaba pendiente de lo que pasaba. Era un excelente amigo.

 ** _La expresión embelesada de Annabeth se desvaneció en el acto. Se acercó corriendo a la jaula._**

 ** _—Bueno, ¿cuál eres?_**

-¿En serio no reconocías a la cobaya Percy? - dijo con Burla Thalia - De seguro era la que te veíacon adoración-

\- Todas las cobayas eran parecidas Thalia - se defendióla rubia.

-Pero vamosseguro era la mas bonita - dijo Piper tambiéna son de broma. Annabeth solo rodólos ojos.

-Aunque pobres hombres cobayas tenerlos ahíencerrados - se lamento falsamente Jake. Porque si mal no recordaba la hechicera habíadicho que esos eran lo peores hombres. Aunque aun asípobrescobayas. Algunos hicieron una mueca. Puede que fueran los peores hombres pero aun así debieron tenerles mas cuidado.

 ** _Me puse a chillar, pero lo mismo hicieron las demás cobayas. Annabeth parecía desesperada; escudriñó la estancia con la mirada y divisó las perneras de mis tejanos asomando bajo el telar._**

 ** _¡Sí!_**

Algunos no entendieron que tenia de bueno aquello mientras que Hermes sonreía. Si que le iban a ser de utilidad las pastillas. menos mal que se las habíadado y menos mal que la chica se habíaacordado de ellas.

 ** _Corrió hacia allí y hurgó en mis bolsillos_**.

 ** _Pero, en lugar de sacar a Contracorriente, encontró el bote de vitaminas de Hermes y empezó a forcejear con el tapón._**

Annabeth rodólos ojos ¿como iba a sacara contracorriente? aquellono habríasido útil. Pero bueno que podíahacer su novio no sabia para que eran las pastillas, no sabia su uso, no lo podíaculpar de aquellos. Y mas de uno se veíaque tampoco sabíanpara que servia.

-¿Por que las pastillas? - dijo un legado de Ceres mirando a la chica y ella solo señalo al libro como respuesta.

 ** _Yo quería gritarle que no era momento de tomar vitaminas. ¡Tenía que sacar la espada!_**

-La espada no habríaservido de nada con el tamaño que tenia - murmuro Tritón y esquivo perfectamente las miradas de los hijos de su padre. se reprendiómentalmente por andar diciendo esas cosas. Anfitrite solo le veía con una sonrisa.

 ** _Se metió en la boca un limón masticable justo cuando se abría la puerta de golpe y entraba Circe de nuevo, acompañada por dos azafatas._**

 ** _—Bueno —suspiró—, ¡qué rápido pasa un minuto! ¿Cuál es tu respuesta, querida?_**

 ** _—Ésta —dijo Annabeth y sacó su cuchillo de bronce._**

-Bien hora de la pelea - festejo Clarisse que ya estaba cansada deque no hubieraacciónal igual que sus hermanos. Sus hermanos romanos y griegos gritaron un si sonoro. Frank se los quedo viendo nada mas.

 ** _La hechicera dio un paso atrás, pero enseguida se recobró. Sonrió con desdén._**

 ** _—¿De veras, pequeña? ¿Un cuchillo contra toda mi magia? ¿Te parece sensato?_**

-Si se tomo todas sus vitaminas si - sonrióladino el dios de los ladrones. Mas de uno se quedo interrogante mirando al dios este no dijo nada mas. los que si sabíandel uso de estas solo sonreíanigual que el.

 ** _Circe se volvió hacia sus ayudantes, que sonrieron. Alzaron las manos, como disponiéndose a lanzar un conjuro._**

 ** _«¡Corre!», habría querido decirle a Annabeth, pero lo único que lograba emitir eran ruiditos de roedor. Las demás cobayas chillaban y se escabullían hacia los rincones. Yo también sentía el mismo pánico y el impulso de correr a esconderme... ¡Pero tenía que pensar en algo! No podría soportarlo si perdía a Annabeth como había perdido a Tyson._**

 _Tyson, lo extraño_ murmuro la voz con melancolía al oído de Teseo. El hizo una mueca, podía sentir toda la pena en la voz.

 _Después lo veras estoy seguro_ le respondió pero no escucho respuesta alguna de parte de la voz.

 ** _—¿Cuál sería la forma adecuada para Annabeth? —dijo Circe con aire pensativo—. Una cosa pequeña y malhumorada... ¡Ya sé, una musaraña!_**

 _Una musaraña te voy a haceryo_ frunciólevemente el ceño Atenea antes de volver a su expresiónneutral. Debíahablar bien con aquella hechicera de como tratar a sus hijos. Pero aquella idea de poner a Annabeth en unaislalejana estaba sonando cada vez mejor aunquesi su plan salia como queríano necesitaríaeso.

 ** _De sus dedos surgieron espirales de fuego azul, que se retorcieron como serpientes alrededor de Annabeth._**

 ** _La miré paralizado de horror, pero no sucedió nada. Annabeth seguía siendo Annabeth, sólo que ahora más furiosa. Dio un salto y le puso a Circe la punta del cuchillo en el cuello._**

-¿Como? - fue la pregunta general de los semidioses. hermes sonreíaarrogante por sus pastillas y el efecto tan útilde estas. Hylla simplemente siguió leyendo.

 ** _—¿Y por qué no convertirme en una pantera? ¡Una que te ponga las zarpas en el cuello!_**

-¡Eso! - gritaron todos los semidioses. Hasta Dioniso sonrióun poco ante la idea de pantera.

 ** _—¿Cómo demonios...? —aulló Circe._**

 ** _Annabeth alzó el bote de vitaminas para que lo viese la hechicera._**

 ** _Circe dio un alarido de frustración._** ** _—¡Maldito sea Hermes y sus vitaminas! ¡No son más que una moda pasajera! ¡No te aportan ningún beneficio!_**

-Yo veo que aportaron muchos beneficios - reíael dios de los mensajeroy algunos mas con el. Luke se lo quedo mirando y sonrióde lado al menso su padre les habíadado algo que sirvióde mucho. No era tan malo como el pensaba, debíair metiéndoseloen la cabeza.

 ** _—¡Devuélvele a Percy su forma humana! —dijo Annabeth._**

 ** _—¡No puedo!_** ** _—Tú lo has querido._**

 ** _Las ayudantes de Circe dieron un paso adelante, pero su jefa las detuvo._**

 ** _—¡Atrás! ¡Es inmune a la magia mientras dure el efecto de esa maldita vitamina!_**

-No es una maldita vitamina - murmuro Will frunciendo el ceño. bueno que el sabia que en realidad no aportaba nada la dichosa vitaminapero sabia que era muy buena anulando la magia. Si era de ayuda con eso no podíaser maldita. Al menos esto distraíasu mente del azabache hijo de Hades.

 ** _Annabeth arrastró a Circe hasta nuestra jaula, le arrancó el techo y vertió en su interior el resto de las vitaminas._**

 ** _—¡No! —gritó Circe._**

-Con que asífue que volvieron a su forma humana - suspiro con algo de fastidio Reyna. Aquiles y Rachel solo la seguíanviendo y a ellos se les unióWill.-¿Causaron muchos problemas? - pregunto Rachel y Reyna la miro. Volvióa suspirar mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Demasiados- se limito a decir. No queríarecordar aquella épocaque tuvieronquepasar en ese asqueroso bote con los piratas y aguantarsus groseríasy las peleas. Los tres no dijeron nada mas. La expresión de Reyna lo decía todo.

 ** _Yo fui el primero en atrapar una gragea, y todas las demás cobayas salieron corriendo de sus escondrijos para probar aquella nueva comida._**

 ** _Me bastó un bocadito para sentir un ardor por dentro. Seguí royendo y, de pronto, la vitamina dejó de parecerme enorme, la jaula empezó a achicarse y... ¡bang!La jaula explotó y me encontré sentado en el suelo, otra vez con mi forma humana (también con mi ropa puesta, gracias a los dioses),_**

-De nada - canturrearon Apolo y Hermes ganándose malas miradas de parte de Hera que ni les iba ni les venia. Artemisa sonrióde lado ante esto. Aunque su vista por un instante viajo hacia el hijo rubio de Poseidón, luego volvió a su normalidad.

 ** _rodeado de seis tipos que parpadeaban con aire desorientado mientras se sacudían las virutas del pelo._**

 ** _—¡No! —gritó Circe—. ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Éstos son los peores!_**

\- ¿Cuan maslo podíanser? - pregunto con algo de temor leila hija de Ceres viendo a su pretora. Reyna solo señaloel libro no queríahablar del tema. Hylla se veíaque tampoco queríahacerlo.

 ** _Uno de ellos se puso en pie: era un tipo enorme con una barba negra, larga y enredada, y con los dientes negros también. Vestía de un modo bastante incongruente, con ropa de lana y cuero, botas altas y un sombrero de ala flexible. Los otros vestían de modo más sencillo, con calzones y camisas blancas llenas de manchas. Todos iban descalzos._**

Ares arqueo una ceja esa descripciónle sonaba mucho a uno de sus hijos pero hace siglos que no sabia de el. Afrodita tambiénlo reconoció, pero ella hizo una mueca de desprecio, consideraba que si era uno de los peores hijos de su amante. ¿Cuantas damiselas no habíanmuerto por su culpa? ¿cuantas no habíanperdidos a sus amores a manos de el? suspiro.

 ** _—¡Argggg! —bramó aquel tipo—. ¿Qué me ha hecho esta bruja?_**

 ** _—¡No! —gimió Circe._**

 ** _Annabeth ahogó un grito._** ** _—¡Te conozco! ¿No eres Edward Teach, el hijo de Ares?_**

Los hijosdel dios nombrado se tensaron y miraron a su padre que sonreía. Algunosde ellos si reconocieron de que hermano se trataba otros estaban desconcertados por el nombre.

-Asíque ahíse encuentra - el dios sonrióde lado, pero sus manso seguíanpegadas a las mangas de su trono, aunqueel agarre era un poco mas débil. Hylla solo siguióleyendo.

 ** _—Sí, muchacha —gruño él—. ¡Aunque todos me llaman Barbanegra! Y ésa es la hechicera que nos capturó. Vamos a cortarla en pedazos y luego me zamparé una buena ensalada de apio. ¡Argggg!_**

Los que no habíanreconocido antes el nombre ahora estaban con la boca un poco abierta anteesto. Los hijosdel dios de la guerra por su parte sonreíanarrogantes a ellos no les parecíaque su "Hermano" haya hecho nada malo. Frank por su parte solo suspiro su familia pro parte de marte sonaba cada vez peor. Aunque debíarecordarse que Ares y marte no eran lo mismo. Y menos mal que no lo eran aunquesi ambos estaban locos.

-Pero que onda con el apio - hizo una mueca Nyssa viendo interrogante el libro. Leo se levanto y choco los cinco son ella por la expresión usada.

\- Aun se sentían cobayas seguramente - murmuro Leo en respuesta y ladeo la cabeza. después regreso a su asiento pero algo rondaba en su cabeza ¿A Percy también le quedo eso? quizá debía preguntarle después a Annabeth.

 ** _Circe echó a gritar y salió corriendo con sus ayudantes, perseguida por los piratas._**

 ** _Annabeth envainó su cuchillo y me miró._**

 ** _—Gracias... —dije con voz temblorosa—. Lo siento mucho..._**

-¿por que se disculpa ahora? - preguntaron todos los hermanosde Percy frunciendo el ceño. Claro que uno de ellos lo hizo mucho mas bajo que los otros.

-El no tenia porque disculparse, simplementecayo en el hechizo de ella - murmuro Orión.

-No es su culpa que lo hayan convertido en cobaya -siguiódiciendo Belerofonte mientras teso asentía. Tritón solo entrecerrólos ojos y sacudióla cabeza como tratando de sacar una idea absurda de su cabeza.

Antes de que se me ocurriese algún modo de excusarme por haber sido tan idiota, ella se acercó y me dio un abrazo. Luego se separó de mí con la misma rapidez.

 ** _—Me alegro de que no seas una cobaya._** ** _—Yo también. —Confiaba en no tener la cara tan roja como la sentía._**

-La tenia - susurro Annabeth mientras sonreía.

 ** _Ella deshizo los hilos de oro que tenía trenzados en el pelo._**

 ** _—Vamos, sesos de alga —dijo—. Tenemos que largarnos mientras Circe esté distraída._**

Es lo mejor era el pensamiento general. No querían que el chico vuelva a ser una cobaya o pero que esta vez los dos terminen siendo animales.

 ** _Corrimos colina abajo, atravesando terrazas y dejando atrás a los empleados del balneario, que gritaban desesperados mientras los piratas se entregaban al saqueo. Los hombres de Barbanegra rompían las antorchas dispuestas para el banquete hawaiano, arrojaban a la piscina los emplastos de hierbas y derribaban las mesas._**

 ** _Casi me sentí mal por dejar sueltos a aquellos piratas tan revoltosos, pero también pensé que después de trescientos años encerrados se merecían algo más entretenido que la rueda para cobayas de la jaula._**

-Debiópensárselomejor - murmuro Hylla con algo de resentimiento aunqueya lo habíaperdonado asíque se tranquilizo. despuésde todo ella y su hermana habíanencontrado mejores lugares que aquel. Reyna pensaba lo mismo.

 ** _—¿Qué barco? —preguntó Annabeth cuando llegamos al muelle._**

 ** _Miré con desesperación en todas direcciones. No podíamos tomar otra vez el bote de remos. Teníamos que abandonar la isla de inmediato. ¿Pero qué nos convenía más? ¿Un submarino? ¿Un avión de combate? Bueno, tampoco es que supiera pilotar esa clase de cacharros..._**

El barco antiguo pensaba toda la familia marinas. Sabiendo que ese tendríamenos tecnologíay seria mas fácilde comandar para el.

 ** _Entonces lo vi._**

 ** _—Allí —dije._**

 ** _Annabeth parpadeó._**

 ** _—Pero..._** ** _—Podría hacerlo funcionar._** ** _—¿Cómo?_**

-Si como - se preguntaron muchos. No sabíanque barco habíanescogido pero seria interesante ver como le haríapara que funcione.

 ** _No podía explicárselo, pero de algún modo sabía que un viejo barco de vela era la apuesta más segura. Tomé a Annabeth de la mano y la arrastré hacia la embarcación de tres mástiles. En la proa lucía el nombre que sólo más tarde descifraría: Vengador de la Reina Ana._**

-El barco de mi hijo - murmuro Ares viendo con fijeza el libro, sabia que a su hijo aquello no le iba a gustar nada.

 ** _—¡Arggg! —aulló Barbanegra a lo lejos—. ¡Esos sinvergüenzas están abordando mi buque! ¡Detenedlos, muchachos!_**

-Pero ¿Por que ese barco? digo habíanmuchos otros que podíanir mas rápido- dijo Ana hija de Venus mirando a Annabeth. esta suspiro.

-Todos los navíos responden a los hijos de Poseidón pero aquellos que tengan menos cosas electrónicas responden mejor que los mas nuevos y modernos - explico ella y Leo se la quedo mirando muy interesado por esto y recordando que cuando partieron hacia Grecia y Roma, ella había hecho despegar el barco ¿o fue Percy?

 ** _—¡No lograremos salir a tiempo! —gritó Annabeth mientras nos encaramábamos a bordo._**

-Es verdad tienen que arreglar demasiadas cosas para poder zarpar - dijo un legado de Aquilónfrunciendoel ceño y mas de uno le dio la razón. Vaya sorpresa se llevarían¿es que no habíanescuchado que el barco le respondía? Los hijosdel portador de tormenta por otra parte sonreíanarrogantes por lo bajo.

 ** _Cuando llegamos arriba, miré el desesperante tinglado de velas y sogas que tenía alrededor. Para ser un buque de trescientos años, estaba en perfectas condiciones. Aun así, habría hecho falta una tripulación de cincuenta marineros y muchas horas de trabajo para ponerlo en movimiento. Nosotros no teníamos tanto tiempo. Los piratas bajaban corriendo las escaleras, agitando antorchas hawaianas y tallos de apio._**

Mucho asintieron ante esto al menos los que sabíanalgo de barcos y su movimiento interno. Incluso leo veíaimposible de que lo muevan rápido. A el y a los del campamento les habíacostado bastante arreglar todo para que puedan zarpar. ¿Cómo podrían hacerlo ellos mas rápido?

 ** _Cerré los ojos y me concentré en las olas que chapoteaban contra el casco, en las corrientes del mar, en los vientos que me rodeaban. Y de pronto me vino a la mente la palabra adecuada:_**

 ** _—¡Palo de mesana! —grité._**

Mas de unos e quedo desconcertado ante esto y veían al libro interrogantes mientras los que sabían que era aquello solo sonreían.

 ** _Annabeth me miró como si me hubiese vuelto loco, pero en un segundo el aire se llenó de un silbido de sogas que se tensaban, ruido de velas que se desplegaban y crujido de poleas._**

 ** _Annabeth se agachó justo para esquivar un "cable que pasó por encima de su cabeza y fue a arrollarse en el bauprés._** ** _—Percy, ¿cómo...?_**

\- Eso mismo digo yo - dijo Leo aun sin salir de su asombro. Percy tenia muchas cosas ocultas eso estaba visto.

-Les dije, los barcos le responden -volvio a decir Annabeth y mas de uno estaba anonadado por eso. no pensaban que de verdad les fuera a responder asi.

 ** _No tenía respuesta, pero sentía que el barco me respondía como si fuese parte de mi cuerpo. Ordené que las velas se izaran con la misma facilidad con que flexionaba un brazo. Y luego ordené que girase el timón._**

\- El solito hizo el trabajo de cincuenta hombres y a nosotros nos llevo mucho tiempo zarpar - se quejo Leo por lo bajo y mas decidido de entrevistar a Percy y sus poderes de pescado cuando llegara a la sala. Porque el tenia que llegar ahí sí o sí.

 ** _El Vengador de la Reina Ana se apartó con una sacudida del muelle, y cuando los piratas llegaron por fin a la orilla, nosotros ya navegábamos hacia el Mar de los Monstruos._**

\- Aquí termina el capítulo- dijo Hylla poniendo el marcador en la hoja y cerrando el libro - Y agradecería no leer de nuevo -

\- No lo harás, el siguiente lo leerá nuestro querido mensajero de los mares que hace rato se ve deseoso de volver a leer - dijo un sonriente Apolo y el otro no dijo nada.

\- Bueno pero ahora vamos a comer algo porque ya es algo tarde - propuso Hestia con una cálida sonrisa y todos asintieron.


	27. Descanso y Conversaciones

Como era la costumbre en desde hace días, apenas ella dijo eso todos comenzaron a salir excepto por la familia Marina que desapareció al instante. los campistas ocuparon las mesas conversando entre ellos muy animadamente, los dioses les veían desde su mesa aunque estaban viendo que sus reyes y cierta diosa no estaban.

\- No están y no creo que alguien les vaya a decir que estábamos con nuestros hijos - comenzó a decir Hermes como quien no quiere la cosa y los demás asintieron y salieron enseguida a estar con sus retoños y legados.

El Dios del sol abrazo fuertemente a sus hijos y susurró al oído algunas cosas al líder de la cabaña del campamento mestizo que le hizo enrojecer hasta las orejas.

\- Eso no es cierto- decía entre dientes el rubio hijo de Apolo y el Dios solo le veía con una sonrisa que expresaba ¡Vamos soy el Dios de la verdad! - esta bien si - bajo la cabeza apenado porque su padre se haya enterado de eso.

\- No hay porque avergonzarse de eso Will - sonreía el Dios - Yo mismo he sentido eso por varios - la mente del Dios se llenó de recuerdos y su vista se perdió.

\- Lo que yo aún no comprendo es como nací yo - murmuró Kayla a lado de su padre y este le vio con una ceja arqueada sin entender a qué se refería, estaba bastante grande ella debía saber como se hacían los bebés - Tengo un papá mortal - dijo ella al ver que el Dios no entendía.

\- ¡Ah era eso! - el Dios sonrió a más no poder - Simplemente fuiste concebida de forma mental - todos sus hijos se le quedaron viendo - Vamos ustedes saben como nacen los hijos de Atenea ¿verdad? -

\- Algo de pensamientos combinados o algo así- dijo Austin y el Dios asintió.

\- Eso mismo y seguro así naciste tú, porque siendo yo un Dios tan guay también puedo hacer eso - la chica se quedó mirando a su padre y solo suspiro la verdad que eso no explicaba demasiado pero estaba bien.

\- Muy bien entonces mañana hay entrenamiento de arquería temprano antes de la lectura- decía la diosa de la caza que estaba sentada con sus cazadoras y estas asentían- Thalia aún quiero hablar contigo de varias cosas -

\- Le diré todo lo que necesite mi Lady - respondió la hija de Zeus y la diosa asintió, la diosa ya había conversado con ella sobre los sueños porque le era preocupante la forma en que se levantaba a veces. Claro que Thalia no le contó demasiado después de todo eso era algo que le concernía a solo dos dioses y a los involucrados con el recuerdo y por supuesto a su primo.que hizo capaz de verlos.

Demeter por su parte conversaba con cuatro de sus hijas griegos, dos de ellas muy molestas porque las otras dos estaban pasando demasiado con los hijos del Dios de los ladrones.

\- Yo creo que deberían hablar de esto con ellos, así es como se arreglan las cosas - decía conciliadoramente la diosa mientras acariciaba el cabello de Katie y Miranda.

\- Pero ¿Y si no nos quieren oír? - Katie mordía su labio inferior, ella solía ser muy segura de sí misma pero decir sus sentimientos y ser rechazada no era algo por lo que quisiera pasar, la diosa río ligeramente.

\- Yo creo que tienen la aprobación de muchos dioses y de ellos mismos - le guiñó un ojo cómplice a las dos y estas se sonrojaron y miraron discretamente a la diosa del amor que también les guiñó un ojo.

\- Entonces ¿crees que ellos si? - murmuró Miranda a su madre y está sonrio y acarició su cabello suavemente.

\- Por supuesto- afirmo y las hermanas de ellas asintieron y se miraron entre sí antes de hablar.

\- Oh vamos toda la cabaña lo sabe - aseguró una de ellas.

\- Las únicas que no parecen verlo son ustedes - aseguró la otra y ellas pasaron vista a sus demás hermanos y estos asentían, eso hizo que se ruborizaran más. La diosa suspiró le encantaba estar con sus hijos.

\- Tu cabello es tan bonito - halago Perséfone que se estaba dando el tiempo para conocer a los hijos de su esposo.

\- Gracias - murmuró Hazel no muy segura de si ella decía la verdad o no, después sintió como ella pasaba su mano suavemente por su cabeza. Aquello le hizo abrir mucho los ojos y que la diosa ría, mientras Nico solo le veía con cautela.

\- Tienes la mirada de tu padre Nico, esa inquisitiva que le lanza a las personas que van a los juicios - dijo la diosa viendo al chico detenidamente y este solo asintió, no estaba seguro de si esto era una treta de ella para luego convertirlos en alguna planta.

\- Yo no miro a la gente así- aseguro Hades cruzándose de brazos y viendo a su esposa que no estaba a su lado sino en medio de sus hijos. El Dios no lo quería admitir pero estaba algo celoso de que no esté a su lado sino del de ellos.

\- Lo haces todo el tiempo mi señor - afirmó la diosa de la primavera comiendo algunas frutas de qu plato y los dos hijos de él tuvieron que sofocar una risa al ver como se enfurruñaba en su asiento. Ese era el gran Dios del inframundo.

Hefesto por su parte platicaba como nunca antes con sus hijos e intercambiaba ideas con ellos sobre nuevos aparatos y acariciaba de vez en cuando las cabezas de ellos, el no sabia casi nada de crianza de niños o de algún ser viviente pero sabia que necesitaban cariño igual que sus máquinas cuando las creaba.

Ares solo veía como sus hijos jugaban algunas partidas de pulsos y de escupir, le sorprendía lo ruda que podía ser la líder de los griegos, les ganó hasta a los romanos. El único que no se veía del todo feliz en esto era Frank pero parecía resignado a que esta era la familia que le tocó y en las pulsaciones fue la única competencia que Clarisse encontró.

\- Tienes potencial no lo desperdicies - dijo la muchacha después que le ganó el asintió.

\- Necesitas entrenar más- aseguró el Dios viéndole de arriba abajo, el sabia que el muchacho tenia un gran poder escondido, el podía sentir esas cosas. Solo le faltaba más confianza y un buen motivo para explotar ese poder.

Afrodita por su parte suspiraba no sabia que hacer con Drew miraba como ella trataba a sus hermanos y que por más que más de uno le decía que no fuera así ella seguía en lo mismo. Esta niña necesitaba una buena lección, tendría que dársela.

Hermes escuchaba atentamente a sus hijos pero sus ojos estaban en uno solo que estaba callado y sumergido en sus pensamientos, esperaba que todo se solucionara y su hijo no le odiara. No pedía que lo quisiera pero al menos pedía que no le odiara tanto.

Hestia veía a todos con una sonrisa, su hoguera flameaba con fuerza la familia estaba muy unida en este momento, vio hacia el templo de su pequeño hermano Zeus esperaba que pronto el también este con la familia igual que su otra pequeña hermana y la hija de él.

\- Ellas no pueden estar haciendo esto - decía Atenea mientras ponía néctar en un vaso y se lo daba a su padre - El no a atacado a nadie para recibir un castigo -

\- No directamente pero indirectamente si y seguro por eso ellas no están haciendo el castigo directo - corroboró Hera y Atenea asintió, ella ya había pensado en eso.

\- Lo sé, pero creo que se están pasando con el castigo - dijo con fastidio su padre por otra parte parecía un poco más aliviado por el dolor.

\- No lo están haciendo - dijo de la nada Zeus - Solo muestran su punto de todo lo que pasa cuando hacemos lo que queremos y no lo que ellas dicen - Ambas se lo quedaron viendo, él tenia un punto.

\- Pero como se enteraron del plan - dijo con suspicacia Atenea.

\- El muchacho les dijo - aseguró el rey y ellas se vieron entre sí y después a él.

\- Pero él no está en la sala - dijo Hera con obviedad y el Dios suspiro.

\- Alguien le está diciendo todo a él y el se los informa a las destino - los tres quedaron en silencio a las palabras de él.

\- Hay que descubrir quién, hay que planear como saber quien es - sugirió Atenea y los otros dos asintieron, debían acabar con quien le estuviera proporcionando la información a las moiras. Tenían que hacer un plan.

En el templo del Dios de los mares a Teseo le recorrió un frío por la espalda, su instinto le decía que todo ya estaba en marcha y que eso que tanto temía iba a pasar pronto.

\- Teseo queremos hablar contigo - dijeron Orión y Belerofonte, el antiguo héroe asintió mansamente mientras terminaba de comer. Se levantaron de la mesa y caminaron hacia uno de los cuartos del templo que había un sofá.

\- Deseamos saber que es lo que está pasando Teseo, has estado actuando muy raro y nos tienes preocupados- comenzó a decir Orión y Teseo suspiró, miró para todas partes su padre se había tomado un calmante y descansaba en su habitación, era un Dios y no necesitaba comer, pero los calmantes si que los necesitaba, Anfitrite había ido con él y Tritón pues el no queria estar con ellos así que estaba en la biblioteca.

\- Habla de una vez Teseo- dijo Belerofonte al ver que el no decía nada.

\- Percy me ha hablado un par de veces - sus dos hermanos le quedaron viendo - Por eso parece que hablo solo, él me pidió que no le diga a nadie-

\- ¿Por qué justo tu? - fruncio el ceño Orión viéndole fijamente.

\- Porque soy el más compatible con él en edad y en poderes, digo somos hermanos y ahora aparento la misma edad que él- los otros asintieron pues se suponía que Percy tenia unos diecisiete y así es como se veía el ahora mientras ellos aparentaban más edad.

\- Están corriendo peligro ¿verdad? - dijo Belerofonte que por supuesto conocía a su hermano Teseo y estaba viendo como era Percy, ambos compartían una cosa y era que al parecer el peligro les tenía de amigos entrañables.

\- No demasiado - Teseo vaciló mientras lo decía y ellos redoblaron eso solo les decía que era mucho peligro.

\- Veremos como ayudarte- aseguró Orión poniéndose de pie y Teseo recordó lo que dijo Percy, que este cerca de Perseo.

\- De hecho Percy dijo que debía estar cerca de Perseo para estar bien, así que ayudarían si dejan que el se acerque - Orión le vio con una ceja alzada porque en la lectura se veía que el no lo quería para nada cerca. Teseo se movió incómodo- Si ya se, no me veas así - le dijo a su hermano esquivando su mirada y el otro les veía son entender.

\- Nos aseguraremos de que este cerca - dijo Belerofonte y Orión asintió, Teseo solo suspiro no sabia como iba a aguantar esto. El hijo del Dios de los mares estaba en problemas.

 ** _N/A: Son como las 3 a.m. y un temblor que digo uno dos no me han dejado dormir. Así que aquí tienen mini capítulo._**

 ** _Quejas, dudas, sugerencias, teorías de lo que pasara. Aquí junto a una escritora que no puede dormir. En los reviews._**


	28. Nota y Compensación

**_N/A: Aquí había algo súper importante y confidencial pero ya no muajajaja. ok ya._**

 ** _Para no dejar en blanco dejare algo que no tiene nada que ver con el leyendo._**

 ** _One shot de Thalia y Luke, llamado Primer beso! espero les guste._**

Estábamos reunidas todas las cazadoras al rededor de una fogata hoy era una noche bastante tranquila, habíamos cazado a algunos monstruos y un venado que es lo que cenariamos esta noche, Anna y Leila estaban encargadas hoy de eso, yo estuve dando la última revisión a los alrededores para asegurar el perímetro.

\- ¿Y entonces? - escuche decir alegremente a Christina una recién llegada ella es mortal, Artemisa no discrimina al momento de escoger a sus cazadoras.

\- Bueno se supone que no debo recordar y odiarlos - contesto Anie una hija de Venus ella ya lleva con nosotros unos seis meses y está encargada de mostrarle a Christina todo con respecto a la cacería.

\- Si pero eso no quita que te hayan entretenido y divertido al menos una vez ¿verdad? - le brinda una sonrisita pícara y Anie se ruboriza y si yo estoy prestando atención a su conversación porque esta más que claro que no están hablando de cacería al menos no de la que deberían.

\- Bueno si no te lo voy a negar - muerde su labio con una mirada soñadora, somos cazadoras ellas no deberían estar hablando de estas cosas y si yo no debería estar prestando atención a su conversación, pero es que soy la teniente tengo que asegurarme que ellas sigan su pacto.

\- ¿De qué hablan chicas? - se acercó a ellas Helen una hija de Demeter ella lleva un año con nosotras, seguro ella les cortará el rollo y les enseñará que no deben hablar de esas cosas.

\- De besos - suspira soñadoramente Christina mirando al cielo que hoy está estrellado yo decido ver para otro lado, no puedo creer que estén hablando de esas cosas, veo a mis demás cazadoras acercarse.

\- Así que de besos - dijo otra que las ha alcanzado a escuchar - Si ustedes cuentan el suyo yo les digo el mío- ruedo los ojos, solo a mí señora se le ocurre formar un grupo con un montón de de adolecentes prepubertas.

\- Ahhh claro yo te puedo contar el mío- suelta una risita tímida Leila, mientras comienza a repartir la comida y es suficiente no puedo dejar que esto siga así.

\- Chicas por favor - me hago oír para que me presten atención y ellas lo hacen - Vamos a cenar y dejen de estar contando esas cosas -

\- Si mi teniente - dicen todas al unísono, Anna y Leila se dedican a repartir la comida y todo es paz y tranquilidad por al menos quince minutos.

\- Thalia - me llama Christina, volteo a verla ella tiene esa sonrisita pícara de nuevo, oh no - Algunas chicas nos han contado parte de su historia me podrías contar la tuya - sus ojos brillan se que historia quiere que le cuente pero no lo haré.

\- Me hice la teniente de la señora Artemisa después de que Zoë Belladona que ahora esta con las estrellas - miro al cielo - cayó en batalla - ella hace un mohín.

\- Thalia ¿por qué no nos cuentas algo más personal? - insinúa Leila sentándose a mi lado.

\- Nos hemos percatado que has oído todas nuestras historias pero nunca has contado una tuya - apretó mi arco todas me están mirando y asintiendo a lo que ha dicho Helen - Somos tus hermanas deberías contarnos más sobre ti -

\- Si por ejemplo el primer beso- solto sin más Alisa alguien que ha estado en la cacería mucho antes que yo, me ruborice sin quererlo - ¿Por qué lo diste verdad? - inquiere ella ¡Oh dioses! todo mi interior se revolvió, todas me están mirando esperando una respuesta ¡Dioses! tosi por acto reflejo de la incomodidad que estoy sintiendo y Leila a mi lado golpeo mi espalda.

\- Tranquila Thalia que si no lo diste no hay problema - dice Leila con voz condecendiente mientras se encoge de hombros- No te vamos a juzgar por eso - sigue con una sonrisita y yo me la quedo mirando, siento que me está retando, ¿me está llamando niñita que no tuvo su primer beso? ¿esta queriendo decir eso? oh no, no no voy a permitir eso ¡la teniente soy yo! no soy una niña que no ha hecho eso.

\- Oh claro que lo di - mi boca se movió por si misma queriendo demostrar que si lo había hecho, caí en su trampa ¡Skata! todas ven expectantes a que revele todo, suspiro frustrada mientras Leila sonríe triunfante- Se lo di a alguien que ya no está y del que no quiero hablar -

\- Oh vamos, que sientas rencor hacia los hombres no le quita la emoción al primer beso y en nuestro caso el único- solto Helen y todas asintieron a lo que ella dijo suspiró de nuevo me enderezó.

\- Esta bien les voy a contar - resople y deje mi arco a un lado - Estaba con este... tipo - ni siquiera puedo decir su nombre ¡Vamos bien Thalia! - Y nos atacó un cíclope- todas ellas prestaban total atención a mis palabras - yo tenia doce años, el catorce- sonreí - se que era un mal momento pero ninguno de los dos pudo evitarlo - respire hondo - pensamos que moriríamos, así que como último gran acto queríamos por lo menos tener un buen recuerdo en la muerte - lo vi un instante es que era como estar ahí, verlo enfrente de mi - entonces nos acercamos y nos dimos un torpe beso ninguno de los dos lo había hecho antes - reí recordando que fue verdaderamente torpe, nuestras frentes y narices chocaron no sabíamos nada.

\- ¡Qué romántico! - exclama dramáticamente Anna recostandose contra Christina quien se lleva las manos al pecho.

\- Ya quisiera que mi beso haya sido así- suspiro Christina y las demás comenzaron a arrullar y yo no dejé de sonreír como tonta, los dos éramos chiquillos, lo malo es que cada uno escogió su camino, pero en los Elíseos tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar, mire de nuevo las estrellas ¿Cuándo nos volvamos a ver, volverás a besarme?.

 ** _~Fin~_**


	29. Capítulo 13

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negrita yo solo los usaré para este fic sin fin de lucro._**

 ** _N/A: ¡Jueves de leyendo!... ¿no es jueves? - se lleva su capítulo-_**

 ** _okno._**

 ** _El próximo capítulo lo tendrán el otro jueves, este no el otro porque mi vida mortal es un asco y casi no me permite escribir ahora._**

 ** _Mi inspiración se ha ido de vacaciones y regresa de a cuenta gota, así que imagínense lo que costó escribir esto ;-; espero lo disfruten._**

Todos comenzaron a ingresar nuevamente a la sala de los tronos, los dioses estaban más que felices de haber logrado convivir con sus hijos, claro que algunos de ellos les preocupaban demasiado, otros no tanto. Uno de esos casos eran las hijas de Afrodita, Drew era la principal preocupación de la diosa. La muchacha no se veía que quisiera llevarse bien con sus hermanas, vamos que era demasiado evidente que ella se estaba dando de mucho solo porque ella poseía el embrujahabla. Aunque Piper se veía que sabía cómo controlarla y mantenerla a raya la mayor parte del tiempo. Ese era el otro caso que tenía la diosa, ella sabía que algo preocupaba a su hija y no solo a ella sino a sus otros amigos también. Ella podía sentir que aún tenían culpa de algo pero ¿de qué?

Claro Afrodita no era la única que se había percatado de esto, Hefestos que se decía que solo entendía las máquinas y no a los humanos o a las emociones de estos, capto en su hijo Leo que aun dentro de él estaba ese chico que llego a la sala de tronos. Un chico con una pena y angustia enorme, acompañada de culpa. Culpa que se reflejaba de vez en cuando en sus ojos cafés que parecían brillar con cada artefacto que armaba. Pero el dios estaba presintiendo que esa era el modo en el que su hijo evitaba todo pensamiento malo. Tener las manos ocupadas y una sonrisa en el rostro. Suspiro mientras se sentaba en su trono a verlo. Quería encontrar la forma de ayudar a su hijo.

Ares que tampoco era considerado el mejor padre del mundo, se estaba sintiendo inútil, porque a pesar de ver que sus hijos eran buenos guerreros, sabía que algo no andaba bien con ellos. Él tampoco es que supiera mucho de sentimientos o de ser buen padre, después de todos ni sus propios padres se encargaron de él cuándo nació. Pero había algo que si sabia y es que sus hijos habían pasado ya por una guerra y que esta deja estragos, no solamente estragos en los lugares, también en las personas. Y ahora se veía que estaban pasando por eso otra vez, pero les estaba afectando más que las veces anteriores y no sabía que era. Sus hijos esquivaban del tema como si hablarlo lo hiciera más real. Se preguntaba qué era lo que tanto afectaba esta vez sus emociones, en especial a los griegos y a su hijo Frank.

Hermes por su parte solo podía pensar en su muchacho Luke, había estado bastante callado durante la lectura, solo podía esperar que de verdad estuviera haciendo lo que le recomendó el hijo de Poseidón y que no estuviera pensando en seguir el camino de su padre. Aunque a leguas se notaba que lo estaba reconsiderando en especial después de que el muchacho en la lectura tuviera sospechas de que él fue quien enveneno el árbol de su amiga.

Apolo querría decir que estaba de lo más feliz y radiante pero no era así, tenía el leve presentimiento de que pronto todo se pondría muy explosivo por aquí, entre más avanzaba la lectura más lo sentía. No por algo era el dios de las profecías. Otra cosa que llenaba su cabeza, era su hijo el consejero de la cabaña de los griegos, el parecía tener sentimientos muy fuertes por el pequeño hijo de Hades, pero al parecer no quería que nadie los supiera. Tal vez por miedo a cómo van a reaccionar las demás persona, el dios del sol más que nadie sabía de eso, después de todo el veía como eran los mortales cada vez que hacia su trabajo. Los mortales podían llegar a ser demasiado crueles con las personas que se salían del Canon. Solo esperaba que cuando diga todo eso y sea aceptado (Apolo estaba muy seguro de que el hijo de hades también sentía algo por su hijo) los romanos no vayan a salir con alguna tontería. Él sabía que los griegos no tendrían demasiado problema, después de todo siempre habían sido una sociedad de mente muy abierta. Si algún romano llegaba a tocar o ver mal a su pequeño no les iba a agradar verlo molesto, eso era seguro.

Zeus, Hera y Atenea, llegaron a la sala de los tronos cuando todos ya casi estaban acomodados en sus asientos, tal como antes de salir a almorzar. El dios de los cielos se sentía agotado, el dolor menguaba por momentos pero por otros parecía que estaba en aquel lugar todavía con los picos bajo sus pies y con gente gritando por ayuda. Hera no sabía que le estaba pasando pero desde que estuvo de nuevo en el templo de Zeus su cabeza se sentía un poco pesada y cansada. Atenea estaba sintiendo lo mismo pero no dejaba de ver su alrededor, debía saber quién era el informante del muchacho de Poseidón y tenía que hacerlo pronto para deshacerse de él.

Hestia que hasta hace un momento había estado más que feliz de ver a los chicos conviviendo con sus padres y estos felices de hacerlo, ahora estaba preocupada por la llegada de esos tres. Ninguno de los tres se veía bien para nada. Suspiro, esperaba que comenzaran a cambiar de actitud, algo le decía que por esa razón es que ellos no estaban bien.

Pronto una bruma verde mar apareció en la sala, la familia marina había llegado nuevamente a la sala de los tronos. Ninguno tenía expresión alguna en su rostro mientras avanzaba, pero Teseo esquivaba todo lo posible la mirada de Perseo. El hijo de Poseidón que su hermano estaba en lo correcto de que iba a necesitar la ayuda de él pero se le estaba haciendo difícil estar cerca de él y no sabía porque. ¿Era por qué son amigos? Tal vez era eso, él siempre le había contado todo al hijo de Zeus, él siempre había sido buena compañía. Si seguro era por eso, seguro se le estaba haciendo incomodo no poder contarle que estaba planeando algo con el hermano que no estaba en la sala. Bueno a sus hermanos les había dicho porque después de todo eran familia. Perseo era un caso aparte, él era su amigo solo su amigo.

-Bien – hablo Apolo sosteniendo el libro en sus manos – Creo que esto es para nuestro querido Tri – estiro la mano hacia el hijo inmortal de Poseidón que le veía fijamente, el dios sonrió. Lo más seguro es que fuera en parte como venganza por su broma anterior y por eso le hacía leer de nuevo. Tritón avanzo de mala gana y tomo el libro para regresar a su asiento.

\- Bien el título es **_Annabeth intenta volver a nado_** – frunció el ceño, no entendía nada de los títulos. Los griegos y romanos tampoco entendían aquello, la rubia por otra parte se sonrojo.

\- Demonios – susurro frustrada y mordió su labio inferior con ansiedad. Solo esperaba que su novio no haya visto aquello cuando fue a rescatarla. Porque si él había visto eso... ¡Daimones! Era más que seguro que si lo vio. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota y querer oír a esos monstruos? Tal vez si te volvían más sabio, porque te hacían ver tus más grandes sueños y darte cuenta de lo estúpido querer ir hacia ellas aun sabiendo que estas en peligro.

\- ¿Pasa algo Annabeth? – susurro Piper que estaba a su lado, ella negó con la cabeza. Cada vez estaba más segura que su error garrafal saldría y también su deseo más oculto de aquella época, miro a Luke y respiro hondo. Esperaba que esto termine pronto.

 ** _Por fin había encontrado algo en lo que era bueno de verdad._**

-Él es bueno para demasiadas cosas ¿Cómo es que según el encontró algo en lo que es bueno de verdad? – pregunto con incredulidad Jason no se podía creer cuando escuchaba estos pensamientos de Percy. Pero bueno que podía esperar si el chico cada dos por tres pensaba que iba a morir.

\- El no cree ser tan bueno en las demás cosas que hace – respondió Thalía que estaba sentada a lado de Nico y cerca de sus cazadoras. Algunos suspiraron frustrados por la actitud del hijo de Poseidón. En cambio los de la nueva misión solo hicieron una mueca imaginándose por qué no se creía tan bueno en nada de lo que hacía. Después de todo había tenido siempre alguien que le decía que no hacía nada bien. Ya fuera maestro, compañero de clase o su padrastro.

 ** _El Vengador de la Reina Ana respondía a todas mis órdenes. Yo sabía qué cabos tensar, qué velas izar y en qué dirección navegar. Avanzábamos entre las olas a unos diez nudos, según calculé. Y lo bueno es que incluso comprendía qué velocidad era ésa. Para un barco de vela, bastante rápido._**

Los hermanos de él asentían de forma imperceptible hasta el inmortal, ellos por supuesto también sabían bastante de los barcos. En especial Tritón después de todo él venia de dos dioses del mar. Aunque también pensaba que pronto se agotaría, después de todo solo era un niño y apenas estaba descubriendo su poder. Solo esperaba que la chica de Atenea busque la forma de darle un descanso. Después se regañó mentalmente por estar preocupándose por el chico y leyó un poco más alto tratando de desaparecer estos pensamientos.

 ** _Todo parecía perfecto: el viento a favor, las olas rompiendo contra la proa... Pero ahora que nos encontrábamos fuera de peligro, sólo conseguía pensar en lo mucho que echaba de menos a Tyson y en la inquietante situación de Grover._**

-Yo me preocupe por el cuándo sentí que se desvanecía por un momento, debió ser cuando se golpeó la cabeza – dijo el sátiro y los demás hicieron una mueca, no era agradable recordar eso. Malcom por otra parte anoto eso en la libreta de los golpes en la cabeza, hace rato se había olvidado de aquella lista.

 ** _Tampoco conseguía quitarme de la cabeza mi estúpida manera de complicar las cosas en la isla de Circe. De no ser por Annabeth, todavía sería un pequeño roedor agazapado en aquella jaula junto a un puñado de piratas peludos. Pensé en lo que Circe me había dicho: «¿Lo ves, Percy? Has liberado tu verdadero ser.»_**

-No es su culpa haber nacido hombre – bufo Artemisa no aprobando el pensamiento de Percy ya más de uno se le quedo mirando.

\- Además ese no es su verdadero ser – continuo Apolo mientras Hera le veía mal, Atenea revisaba aun a todos con la mirada y Zeus solo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos – Ella transformaba a todos los hombres solo porque así le placía –

-A lo que te lleva la locura y el rechazo de los hombres – murmuro Hermes y se alegraba de que el chico haya vuelto a la normalidad. Menos mal que le había dado aquellas vitaminas y que no las había perdido.

 ** _Aún me sentía cambiado. No sólo porque tenía un repentino deseo de comer lechuga, sino que, además, me notaba asustadizo, como si el instinto de un animalito despavorido formase ahora parte de mí. O quizá siempre había estado allí. Aquello era lo que me preocupaba de verdad._**

Ares no quería sentirse identificado con estas pocas líneas que leía el hijo inmortal de Poseidón pero lo hacía, por dentro se sentía como el pequeño Hámster atrapado entre las manos de alguna cazadora, indefenso ante ellas y sus ataques. Ella sí que había disfrutado de lo lindo con el pequeño hámster inmortal. Se estremeció ligeramente y resistió el impulso creciente de encogerse en su trono. El no podía mostrarse débil sus hijos estaban ahí.

 ** _Navegamos toda la noche._**

Tritón frunció el ceño ante esto, los demás hermanos de Percy igual ¿Su hermano no descanso? ¿No pudo la hija de Atenea tomar el mando por un momento aunque sea?

 ** _Annabeth intentó echarme una mano en el puesto de mando, pero navegar no era lo suyo. Tras unas cuantas horas de balanceo, su cara se puso de color guacamole y bajó a tumbarse en una hamaca._**

Ahí estaba su respuesta. Rodaron los ojos, tanto era el odio de la diosa de la sabiduría hacia su padre que les infundía a sus hijos miedo al agua y lo podían comprobar con las muecas de comprensión que estaban haciendo los hermanos de la chica a lo leído. Aunque eso también demostraba un punto y eso era que aunque su padre no se llevara con algunos dioses el no fomentaba el odio hacia estos. Tal vez hacia Zeus un poco pero bueno con él tenía sus razones.

 ** _Yo observaba el horizonte. Divisé monstruos más de una vez. Vi un penacho de agua tan alto como un rascacielos elevándose a la luz de la luna. Luego una hilera de púas verdes se deslizó entre las olas: un reptil, o algo así, de unos treinta metros de largo. No tenía muchas ganas de averiguarlo._**

-Nadie tendría ganas de averiguarlo – más de uno se estremeció, ellos no querrían para nada averiguar de qué monstruos se trataban, los romanos se quedaron viendo a los griegos pero pronto dejaron de verlos. Está bien que los griegos fueran más arriesgados que los romanos al salir al mundo mortal pero tampoco eran suicidas para ir tras los monstruos, eso era algo que acaban de comprender algunos romanos. Bueno es que ¿quién querría ir a conocer a un monstruo solo para que te ataque? Nadie.

 ** _También llegué a ver nereidas, los brillantes espíritus femeninos del agua. Les hice señas, pero desaparecieron en las profundidades, dejándome con la duda de si me habían visto o no._**

Tritón se detuvo un momento y vio hacia su padre y luego volvió a ver el libro. Los demás le veían sin entender que estaba haciendo.

-Por supuesto que tienen que haberle visto – dijo Deméter intuyendo que es lo que pensaba el mensajero de los mares – Tienen que haber sido enviadas de Poseidón y fueron a avisar a su rey que Percy se encontraba bien y navegando – termino por decir y ahora miraron de nuevo el libro. Tritón no despego la vista de él, después de todo eso que había dicho la diosa era lo que había estado pensando.

Poseidón por supuesto pensó lo mismo. Puede que él no pudiera ayudar a su hijo directamente en las misiones que iban, pero siempre había hecho que vigilen su andar lo más que podía. Aun podía recordar como enviaba a sus emisarios con sus demás hijos y que también de estos surgían nuevos súbditos para su reino. La mayor parte de sus hijos eran muy seductores.

Teseo estaba sintiendo una mirada demasiado fuerte sobre él y podía decir con certeza que era del hijo de Zeus, tal vez este estaba recordando las andanzas que él le había contado. No había fruto de aquellas andanzas. Esquivo su mirada lo mejor que pudo, no sabía porque le miraba, no había hecho nada. Eso era pasado, además ¿Por qué mirarlo por eso? O tal vez le estaba mirando porque estaba preocupado por el, si tal era eso. Porque no encontraba otro motivo para esa mirada.

 ** _Poco después de medianoche, Annabeth subió a cubierta. Precisamente en aquel momento pasábamos junto a una isla con un volcán humeante. El agua en torno a la orilla burbujeaba y despedía vapor._**

Hefestos vio el libro con interés, después de todo sin demasiada descripción podía reconocer fácilmente que estaban cerca de una de sus fraguas y no era bueno que estén ahí. Los mejor es que se alejaran pronto.

 ** _—Una de las fraguas de Hefestos —dijo Annabeth—. Donde construye sus monstruos de metal._** ** _—¿Como los toros de bronce?_**

 ** _Ella asintió._** ** _—Da un rodeo. Y ponte a una buena distancia._**

\- ¿Por qué no fueron ahí? - preguntaron en un jadeo los hijos de Hefestos/Vulcano y vieron con reproche a la chica.

\- Él pudo haber descrito la preciosa fragua- se quejó casi al borde del llanto Leo y sus hermanos asintieron, los demás suspiraron frustrados.

\- Pudimos ser atacados por los cíclopes de ahí, eso sin contar con los autómatas armados que seguramente había en la isla - replicó Annabeth viendo al hijo de Hefestos que solo bajo la mirada.

\- No lo culpes Annabeth, el solo se emocionó por el trabajo de su padre - salió en defensa de su amigo Jason y los demás hicieron una mueca. Bueno sabían que cada uno se emocionaba con el trabajo de su padre pero no podían negar que si de verdad se acercaban a la fragua podían no haberla contado.

\- Lo sé, pero también debería pensar en los peligros - dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos y viendo al hijo de Júpiter que solo asintió pero que acariciaba la espalda de su amigo. Había algo en los ojos de Leo que le hizo sentir un sabor amargo en la boca. ¿De qué se arrepentía Leo?

 ** _No necesité que me lo repitiera. Nos alejamos de la isla y muy pronto no fue más que un borrón de neblina roja a popa._**

\- Era lo mejor - dijo el Dios de la forja y sus hijos se le quedaron mirando - Ustedes no son aprueba de fuego y preferiría que no estén cerca de ahí. Como dijo la chica no solo los cíclopes podrían atacarles - ellos hicieron una mueca, deseaban conocer una fragua de su padre. Los griegos más que nada sabían que eran muy distintas a la del campamento, que ahí habían más cosas y materiales. pero sabiamente no dijeron nada y solo asintieron.

 ** _Miré a Annabeth._** ** _—El motivo de que odies tanto a los cíclopes... o sea, la historia de cómo murió Thalía de verdad... Cuéntame, ¿qué ocurrió?_**

Luke, Thalía, Annabeth y Grover hicieron una mueca recordando esa historia. No era algo bonito para recordar. Atenea por otra parte puso más atención a esto y dejó de ver por toda la sala buscando al informante. Quería saber qué fue lo que pasó con su hija.

 ** _Apenas veía su expresión en la oscuridad._**

 ** _—Está bien. Tal vez tengas derecho a saberlo —dijo por fin—. Aquella noche, mientras Grover nos llevaba al campamento, se confundió y tomó varios desvíos equivocados. ¿Recuerdas que te lo contó una vez?_**

Thalía y Annabeth vieron disimuladamente a Luke. El hijo de Hermes solo pudo ver el suelo con culpa, después de todo Grover había llegado después de que él tuvo esa conversación con su padre y sabía que era su culpa que comenzaran a errar el camino. Él era quien los guiaba más que Grover.

 ** _Asentí._**

 ** _—Bueno, pues el peor de esos desvíos nos llevó a la guarida de un cíclope en Brooklyn._** ** _—¿Cíclopes en Brooklyn? —pregunté._**

Más de uno compartió una mueca de desprecio hacia los cíclopes que los habían atacado. Jason, Leo y Piper se vieron desde sus asiento, ellos recordaban muy bien a tres cíclopes, menos mal habían encontrado la forma de deshacerse de ellos.

 ** _—No podrías creer la cantidad de cíclopes que hay, pero ésa no es la cuestión. Aquel cíclope nos tendió una trampa; logró que nos separásemos en el laberinto de pasillos de una vieja casa de la zona de Flatbush. Además, era capaz de imitar la voz de cualquiera, Percy. Igual que Tyson a bordo del Princesa Andrómeda. Uno a uno, nos hizo caer en la trampa. Thalía creyó que corría a salvar a Luke. Este creyó que me había oído gritar a mí pidiendo socorro. Y yo... yo estaba sola en la oscuridad. Tenía siete años. No sabía cómo encontrar la salida._**

Casi todos los semidioses presentes contuvieron un escalofrió ante eso. Thalía, Annabeth y Luke solo respiraron hondo ante el recordatorio de la historia. Si tan solo el hijo de Hermes no hubiera estado buscando tantos peligros, tal vez no habrían ido a parar ahí, pero es que él había sentido a necesidad de demostrar que el valía mucho. Trataba de que su padre lo notara.

 ** _Se apartó el pelo de la cara._**

 ** _—Recuerdo que llegué a la habitación principal. El suelo estaba cubierto de huesos. Y allí estaban Thalía, Luke y Grover, atados y amordazados, colgando del techo como jamones. El cíclope había empezado a encender una hoguera en medio de la habitación. Saqué mi cuchillo, pero él me oyó._**

-Una niña de siete años no debía estar en tal situación, ni siquiera siendo semidiós – murmuro Hestia con preocupación, preguntándose aun que fue lo que orillo a esos tres pequeños semidioses a dejar sus hogares. Los mortales parecían estar cambiando demasiado. Ella aun recordaba la época antigua en donde tener el hijo de un dios, era símbolo de honor y gloria. Que ser un héroe era el objetivo de todos los semidioses. Ahora su objetivo es solo vivir lo más que pudieran. ¿Cuándo cambio tanto el mundo?

 ** _Se volvió y sonrió; empezó a hablar, y de algún modo averiguó cómo era la voz de mi padre. Supongo que la arrebató de mi mente. Me dijo: «No te preocupes, Annabeth. Yo te quiero. Puedes quedarte conmigo. Puedes quedarte para siempre.»_**

Los semidioses miraron con horror al libro y algunos se abrazaron ante esto. Escuchar a un monstruo hablar como la persona que según te debe cuidar no debía ser nada grato. Aunque claro para Annabeth en ese entonces la voz solo le producía sentimientos encontrados, porque en verdad es lo que quería que su padre diga, pero no eran las palabras que decía.

 ** _Me eché a temblar. El modo que tenía Annabeth de contarlo, incluso ahora, seis años después, logró asustarme más que el cuento de fantasmas más espantoso que hubiera oído en mi vida._**

Muchos asintieron., porque el modo en que lo estaba leyendo Tritón, la voz que estaba usando. Les estaba causando el mismo efecto y hasta podrían decir con certeza que en la sala se formó una niebla y se bajó la temperatura. Solo como para que les produjera más miedo. Apolo tuvo que hacer uso de sus poderes para calentar una vez más la sala. No sabía porque pero presentía que esta era otra bromita de parte del hijo inmortal de Poseidón. Tal vez intuición o por la pequeña sonrisa que este tenía mientras leía.

 ** _—¿Qué hiciste?_** ** _—Le clavé el cuchillo en un pie._**

 ** _La miré fijamente._** ** _—¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿Tenías siete años y apuñalaste a un cíclope enorme?_**

-¡Exacto! – dijo más de uno mirando incrédulos a la chica, ella había sido muy pequeña. Algunos pensaban que de ser ellos, tal vez se habrían echado a correr con miedo. Tuvo que ser muy valiente para hacer lo que hizo.

A Atenea eso le enorgullecía pero aun así que su hija siendo tan pequeña vague por las calles y haya tenido que acabar o ayudar a acabar con un cíclope no era de su agrado. Después de todo era su madre. Aunque debía ser su padre mortal quien estuviera velando en ese entonces por su bienestar. Pero ¿qué puede hacer un semidiós si cuando un padre o madre mortal no quiere cumplir con ese rol? Simple, les tocaba sobrevivir y eso es lo que los dioses no parecían entender con esa ley de que no se podían acercar a sus hijos. Había veces que los necesitaban pero no respondían.

 ** _—Él me habría matado, pero conseguí sorprenderlo. Me dio el tiempo justo para correr hacia Thalía y cortarle las cuerdas de las manos. Ella se encargó del resto._**

-No lo hice sola – dijo la teniente de Artemisa – Sabes muy bien que entre los cuatro tuvimos que acabar con el – Y ahí estaba otro punto por el cual Luke se lamentaba, ella quedo bastante desgastada de esa lucha e igual Annabeth. Quizá por eso cuando se enfrentó a las furias la pequeña Annabeth cayó y Thalía perdió. Era su culpa, ahora que lo veía desde afuera. Pero ninguno de los que sobrevivió se lo reprocho.

 ** _—Bueno, pero... eso fue muy valiente de tu parte, Annabeth._** ** _Ella sacudió la cabeza._**

-Lo fue Annabeth – reconoció Aquiles – no cualquiera salta para salvar a sus amigos, en especial a tan corta edad –

-Solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho por quienes consideraba su familia – respondió ella como la mirada tormentosa. Thalía estaba igual y Luke solo veía el suelo con culpa. Grover solo respiro hondo, desde ese entonces se sentía un inútil. Esa había sido su primera misión, tal vez si hubieran enviado a alguien mas experimentado no los habrían atrapado. Pero bueno eso era pasado y tal vez con todo este viaje nunca sucedería.

 ** _—Nos salvamos por los pelos. Todavía tengo pesadillas, Percy. Con el cíclope hablándome con la voz de mi padre. Si nos costó tanto llegar al campamento fue por su culpa. Todos los monstruos que nos habían estado persiguiendo aprovecharon para darnos alcance. Ésa es la verdadera razón de que Thalía muriese. De no haber sido por ese cíclope, aún viviría._**

-No esa no es la verdadera razón- murmuro el hijo de Hermes sacudiendo la cabeza, aun mirando el suelo y apretando los puños. Él ya había entendido la verdadera razón, tantos años culpando a los dioses, cuando el verdadero culpable era él. Solo él y su necedad de demostrar que no necesitaba de su padre. Que él podía contra cualquier monstruo. Que él era mucho más de lo que ellos veían. Ese era su primer error.

 ** _Permanecimos sentados en la cubierta, contemplando cómo ascendía la constelación de Hércules por el cielo._**

Más de uno bufo ante el nombre de esa constelación pero luego sonrieron recordando en como acabo el dios héroe o mejor dicho heroína.

Orión veía de reojo a Teseo que estaba sentado en la esquina del sofá, se veía nervioso y apretaba con sus manos el asiento, paso la vista por la sala y pudo notar que es lo que tenía nervioso a su pequeño hermano. Perseo tenía la vista fija en él y parecía planear moverse, bueno ahora la tenía más fácil, Zeus parecía perdido en su propio mundo.

 ** _—Ve a echarte un rato —me dijo Annabeth por fin—. Necesitas descansar._**

Toda la familia marina estaba totalmente de acuerdo con tal afirmación, después de todo aquel poder o habilidad también consumía mucha energía aunque no tanta como cuando provocaban una tormenta o un ciclón pero lo hacía.

 ** _Asentí. Me pesaban los ojos. Pero cuando bajé y me tendí en una hamaca, me costó mucho conciliar el sueño. Seguía pensando en la historia de Annabeth. Me preguntaba si yo en su lugar habría tenido el valor de continuar aquella búsqueda, de navegar directamente hacia la guarida de otro cíclope._**

-Es más que seguro que si – murmuro con pesar Frank mirando la mano que tenía sujeta a Hazel, después de todo el chico había aceptado enfrentar el destino del tártaro que sería mucho peor que eso. Y solo lo había hecho para que ella no caiga sola. A Hazel casi se le escapa un sollozo con solo recordar donde aún se encontraba el. Menos mal tenia a Frank para apoyarla – El volverá – beso suavemente su frente y ella suspiro fuerte para no desarmarse.

Nico vigilaba a su hermana, podía presentir perfectamente que es lo que le pasaba. Por momento él se encontraba igual que ella. Pero él tenía que ser fuerte, él era un hijo del dios del inframundo. Era el rey de los fantasmas, él no se podía desmoronar y menos sabiendo que pronto podría hablar con él. Aunque fuera en un sueño, él estaba esperando con ansias ese encuentro.

 ** _No soñé con Grover._** Más de uno soltó el aire, después de todo aquellos sueños o conexiones no habían sido nada buenos hasta ahora. Pero Tritón quien tenía el libro y había leído lo que seguía, hizo una mueca. El casi pedía que volvieran a los sueños con el sátiro.

 ** _En cambio, me encontré de nuevo en el camarote de Luke, a bordo del Princesa Andrómeda. Las cortinas estaban abiertas. Fuera era de noche, y el aire se fue llenando de sombras, de voces que susurraban a mi alrededor. Eran los espíritus de los muertos._**

-Y una vez más los espíritus parecen cuidarlo – esto era algo que desde el primer libro venia intrigando al dios del inframundo.

-Tal vez hasta ellos mismos tienen miedo de lo que estaba por pasarle- dijo Perséfone también bastante preocupada por el asunto. Que los muertos estén cuidando al chico no era normal. Hades solo asintió no muy segur de eso.

Thalía por otra parte frunció el ceño, aquel sueño le estaba sonando de algo, también recordaba vagamente sombras y un frío tremendo. Se abrazó a sí misma, haciendo que Nico y sus cazadoras se le queden mirando. Artemisa vigilaba los movimientos de su teniente.

 ** _«¡Cuidado! —murmuraban—. Trampas. Engaños.»_**

-¿Podemos volver a los sueños con el sátiro? – dijo Ana hija de Venus alzando la mano.

-No se puede niñita, no ves que es algo que está en un libro. Además que ya paso – gruño Chris hijo de martes.

-Ya lo sé pero aun guardaba la esperanza de no tener que escuchar sobre muertos y esas cosas, además... - se interrumpió y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al chico – No me llames niñita que tenemos la misma edad Matula – espeto ella mientras él la miraba mal y se sobaba la cabeza.

\- Compórtense los dos y dejen que la lectura continúe – hablo con voz firme Jason y los ojos centellando en electricidad. Advertencia clara de que no iba a aceptar que sigan con esa pelea. Ambos se sentaron bien y asintieron. Reyna agradecía esto, tenerlo como compañero nuevamente era gratificante.

 ** _El sarcófago de oro de Cronos emitía un leve resplandor. Era la única luz en todo el camarote._**

Rachel se acomodó en su asiento y cerró los ojos, recordar el sarcófago y a Luke con los ojos dorados no era algo que le agradase demasiado. Reyna y Aquiles que eran quienes estaban a su lado simplemente se la quedaron viendo. Pronto Will avanzo hasta ella y tomo sus manos.

-Tranquila RED – el acariciaba despacio sus manos, a ella le dolía no haber sido de más ayuda con Luke. La pelirroja abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

\- Estoy bien Will no te preocupes – ella beso su mejilla pero con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como cierto azabache apretaba los puños –Ve a tu asiento – acaricio la mejilla de un hijo de Apolo muy sorprendido. Este se fue inmediatamente, bajo la atenta mirada de un hijo de Hades.

Reyna y Aquiles que también habían visto al chico apretar los puños por lo que hizo Rachel sonrieron por lo bajo – Eso es jugar sucio pequeña pelirroja – murmuro la pretor al oído de la chica, el antiguo héroe asentía.

-Solo probaba un punto – ella sonrió misteriosamente y se sentido bien en su asiento.

 ** _Una fría risa me sobresaltó. Parecía proceder de un lugar situado muy por debajo del barco._** ** _«No tienes el valor suficiente, joven. No podrás detenerme.»_**

-¡Pues lo hizo! – gritaron los griegos y algunos romanos. Octavian solo apretó la mandíbula y rechino los dientes ante esto de que ellos se unieran tanto y más apoyando al hijo de Poseidón. Tritón miro mal a todos por haberle gritado pero en especial al dios del sol que sonreía divertido.

-Me las pagaras – mascullo entre dientes antes de volver a leer.

 ** _Sabía lo que debía hacer. Tenía que abrir aquel ataúd._**

-No, no debe hacerlo- murmuro Chris, aquel sueño no le agradaba para nada y no se quería imaginar que pasaría si se hiciera verdad. Menos mal no fue así.

 ** _Destapé a Contracorriente y los fantasmas se arremolinaron en torno a mi cuerpo como un tornado._** ** _«¡Cuidado!»_**

Hades miro a su hermano Poseidón que seguía con mirada inexpresiva, como el mar cuando no sabías que tan fuerte podía estar el oleaje. Tal vez cabía la posibilidad de que él le haya pedido que lo cuide, o tal vez era la otra opción. Aunque claro no podría comprobar nada mientras el muchacho no estuviera ahí.

 ** _El corazón me palpitaba. No conseguía que mis pies se movieran, pero tenía que detener a Cronos. Debía destruir lo que hubiese en aquella caja._** ** _Entonces oí la voz de una chica a mi lado._** ** _—¿Y bien, sesos de alga?_**

Thalía se tensó visiblemente y más de uno se la quedó mirando.

-¿Pasa algo cara de pino?- cuestiono Nico a su lado ella se sacudió totalmente.

-Yo soñé con eso – las miradas siguieron sobre ella –Soy yo la que está en el sueño – aseguro, le había costado un poco pero lo había recordado. Cuando estaba durmiendo como árbol, de alguna manera podía viajar de un sueño a otro. Y este había sido por mucho uno de los más vividos que había tenido.

 ** _Me di la vuelta, pensando que sería Annabeth. Pero no lo era. Llevaba ropa punk, con cadenas plateadas en las muñecas. Tenía el pelo negro erizado de púas, una gruesa raya en torno a sus ojos azules y turbulentos, y un puñado de pecas esparcidas por la nariz. Me resultaba conocida, pero no sabía de qué._**

-¡Vamos! ¡Me reconoció la vez anterior!- se quejó la hija de Zeus y más de uno le vio incrédulo ¿se estaba quejando porque no la reconoció? Pero como iba a reconocerla fácil ¡Si hasta ahí nunca la había visto en persona! Y la vez anterior había sido hace casi un año. ¡Por favor! Aun así ella estaba indignada por no ser reconocida a la primera.

 ** _—¿Y bien? —preguntó—. ¿Vas a detenerlo, sí o no?_** ** _Yo no podía responder. Ni moverme._** ** _La chica puso los ojos en blanco._**

Justo como lo hacía en la sala. Aunque después entrecerró los ojos, tal vez él no se podía mover porque ese no era su sueño ¡Eso era! ¡Él se había colado en su sueño! No tenía poder sobre este porque el sueño no era suyo ¡Era de ella!, frunció el ceño ¿Cómo se había metido su primo en su sueño? ¿Por qué él podía meterse en los sueños ajenos? No era la primera vez que lo hacía, ya se había colado en el sueño de Luke en el libro anterior. Su primo era un misterio andando.

 ** _—Perfecto. Déjamelo a mí y a la Égida._**

Luke alzo una ceja y vio a la teniente de artemisa, él no había estado prestando atención a lo que decían en la sala y por eso recién reaccionaba que de la chica que hablaban en el sueño, era Thalía.

 ** _Se dio un golpecito en la muñeca y sus cadenas plateadas se transformaron —aplanándose y expandiéndose— en un enorme escudo. Era de plata y bronce, con la monstruosa cabeza de la Medusa sobresaliendo en el centro. Parecía una máscara mortuoria, como si la verdadera cabeza de la Gorgona hubiera quedado impresa en el metal. No sabía si aquello era cierto, y tampoco si el escudo podía petrificarme, pero desvié la mirada; sólo su proximidad me dejaba helado de miedo._**

-Al menos no corrió como alguien – no pudo evitar murmurar esto Thalía recordando el rostro y la forma en que corrió Luke cuando le vio por primera vez.

Atenea por otra parte por ínfimo instante vio a su media hermana preguntándose de donde había sacado el escudo. Ella sabía dónde se encontraba en ese instante pero ¿Cómo lo consiguió la chica? Solo la escogida o escogido podría encontrarlo pero el seguro que tenía no era algo que ella podría liberar sola. Eso era sospechoso.

 ** _Tuve la sensación de que, en un combate real, el portador de aquel escudo sería casi invencible. Cualquier enemigo en sus cabales le daría la espalda y echaría a correr._**

-Está visto que algunos no tienen esos cabales –murmuro Phoebe recordando que en la batalla de Manhattan los monstruos le atacaban igual, hasta algunos semidioses que se habían unido a Cronos.

 ** _La chica sacó su espada y avanzó hacia el sarcófago. Las sombras fantasmales le abrieron paso y se dispersaron ante el aura terrible de su escudo._** ** _—No —dije, tratando de advertirla._**

-Awww tan lindo ya protegía a la prima – no pudo evitar decir afrodita ganándose la atención de algunos. Y mientras ella hacia esto cierto hijo de Zeus se desaparecía de al lado de su hermano y emprendía una pequeña aventura. Solo esperaba que su hermano o su amigo dijeran algo sobre esto. Thalía sonrió arrogante por este hecho.

 ** _Pero ella no me escuchó. Se fue directa al sarcófago y apartó su tapa dorada._**

-Thalía haciéndose la sorda desde tiempos inmemoriales – le molesto Nico y ella le pego en el brazo con algo de electricidad.

-Hablo el que sabe escuchar demasiado ¿no? –devolvió ella con la mirada electrizante.

-Aunque no entiendo como podrías escucharlo si eras un árbol de todos modos –siguió burlándose él y ella le dio un apretón en el brazo – Siempre con electricidad cara de pino –

-Y tú siempre tan ciego y hablando demás aliento de muerto – refuto ella y él le vio furioso y con un sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas.

-Annabeth ¿no deberías hacer algo para detenerlos? – murmuro Piper a su amiga. Annabeth miro a la hija de Zeus y al hijo de Hades que parecían ponerse a pelear en cualquier momento.

-Al menos yo no estoy orgulloso de ser un árbol – le enfrento y ella retrocedió un poco.

-Claro tu estas orgulloso de haberte...- ella dejo la frase inconclusa pero el entendió perfectamente de lo que hablaba. ¡Ella no podía decir eso en media sala! Con horror vio como volvía a abrir la boca y la malicia bailaba en sus ojos azules.

-O se callan en este instante los dos. O los secretos de ambos serán revelados en este mismo instante – los dos se quedaron viendo a la rubia. La mirada de ella estaba tan tormentosa que ambos tuvieron miedo. Pero ¿ella no sabía sus secretos verdad? Estaba alardeando ¿no? Era mejor no averiguarlo porque ella les veía con advertencia. Ambos se callaron y se sentaron bien – Gracias – sonrió ella y Tritón pudo seguir.

 ** _Por un instante, permaneció con la vista fija en el contenido de la caja._**

 ** _El ataúd adquirió un resplandor más intenso._** ** _—No. —La voz de la chica temblaba—. No puede ser._**

Thalía cerró los ojos con fuerza, recordaba muy bien lo que vio en la caja. Pero ella tenía que ser fuerte, por mucho que aquel sueño si se hizo verdad. Luke se la quedó mirando, había pocas donde Thalía se mostraba con miedo y ahora lo hacía. Apretaba la mano que el hijo de Hades le tomaba y pronto también la de Annabeth que corrió hacia ella igual que las cazadoras.

-Lo viste a él ¿verdad? – susurro Annabeth a su amiga y esta asintió débilmente. Cuanto no le había dolido verlo ahí y luego sentir como quería arrancarle el alma.

 ** _Desde las profundidades del océano, Cronos se reía con tal estruendo que se estremeció el barco entero._** ** _—¡Noooo! —La chica chilló mientras el sarcófago se la tragaba en una explosión de luz dorada._**

Ahora Luke entendía el terror de ella por el sueño y se la quedó mirando ya estaba más tranquila junto con su segunda al mando y Annabeth. Nico se había ido a sentar con Hazel para darles espacio.

 ** _Me senté en la hamaca gritando._**

Will tenía muchas cosas en que pensar como en el beso de Rachel, ella muy pocas veces hacia eso. En el hecho de que apenas y había cruzado un par de palabras con Nico y que aún le debía el botarlo de la cama. A eso le sumaba que no le había respondido sobre las pesadillas que tenía. Y para acabar el recordatorio de las pesadillas horribles del hijo de Poseidón. Percy nunca se había ido a quejar de sueños malos a la enfermería. Todos sabían que eran sueños semidioses pero la mayoría de los chicos cuando tenían demasiados corrían a la enfermería en busca de algo que les dejara dormir ¿Por qué Percy no había hecho eso? Porque era más que seguro que tenía más pesadillas que las que contaba en los libros. Debía hablar con él. Cuando llegara a la sala. Sacudió la cabeza quería descartar una última idea. Eso era si es que llegaba a la sala. Si es que aún vivía.

 ** _Annabeth me zarandeaba por el hombro._** ** _—Percy, era una pesadilla. Vamos. Tienes que levantarte._**

-Y vaya pesadilla – murmuro Tritón interrumpiéndose un momento, su vista hizo un paso rápido por la sala y logro notar que cierto antiguo héroe estaba llegando a donde estaban ls hijos de su padre. Sonrió ante esto y siguió leyendo.

 ** _—¿Qué... qué pasa? —dije frotándome los ojos—. ¿Cuál es el problema?_** ** _—Tierra —dijo con un tono lúgubre—. Nos acercamos a la isla de las sirenas._**

-Eso si es un problema –dijo Dioniso viendo a la chica y luego al sátiro. Sabía que la chica era lista y sabría qué hacer para pasar la isla pero. Miro a la madre de la chica. Si la chica se parecía lo suficiente a su madre y no solo en físico, sino también intelectual. La curiosidad le puso a ver ganado. La curiosidad y el hambre de conocimiento siempre les ganaba a los hijos de la sabiduría.

 ** _Apenas podía divisar la isla en el horizonte. Sólo veía un borrón entre la niebla._** ** _—Quiero que me hagas un favor —dijo Annabeth—. Las sirenas... pronto estaremos al alcance de sus cantos._**

Atenea vio con horror a su hija y luego al libro. Sacudió la cabeza ante la mirada de Hera. Ella debía guardar la compostura como la diosa que era. Pero si la idea que tenía era real, entonces el libro tenía mucho sentido. Quiso soltar un gruñido por una vez iba a tener que agradecer que el chiquillo del viejo alga estuviera con ella. Aunque claro eso cambiaría cuando su plan de resultados, lo que le llevaba a lo que se suponía que debía hacer desde que entro de nuevo en la sala. Vio detenidamente a los hijos del barba de percebe. Por un momento le pareció contar más de ellos. Pero era imposible, aunque ahora solo veía al inmortal y al semigigante.

 ** _Recordé las historias sobre las sirenas: cantaban de un modo tan dulce que encantaban a los marineros con sus voces y los atraían a una muerte segura._**

-Más bien les hechizaban con sus voces y les hacían ver lo que más anhelaban – dijo Hermes recordando que así habían muerto varios héroes, simplemente por el encanto de aquellos monstruos.

-¿De verdad son tan hermosas como dicen las leyendas? – pregunto un legado de Aquilón, los demás se quedaron viendo a los dioses en busca de una respuesta.

-No los son para nada – aseguraron Reyna, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank y Leo. Aunque claro tres de ellos tenían un concepto muy distinto de esos monstruos que las dos primeras. Los cinco se vieron entre si y los demás se los quedaron viendo a ellos. Los romanos se preguntaban si Reyna cuando estaba viajando al campamento las había visto. Era lo más probable si es que ella se fugó con su hermana cuando Percy la chica de Atenea salieron de ahí.

 ** _—No hay problema —le aseguré—. Podemos taparnos los oídos. En la bodega hay un barreño lleno de cera para velas..._**

Muchos asintieron, aquel era el mejor plan para pasar cerca de esos monstruos. Aunque a Frank, Hazel y Leo no les habían parecido tan malas, al menos las que conocieron pero seguro estas del libro no eran as mismas que las que conocieron.

 ** _—Es que yo quiero oírlas._**

La sala se quedó en completamente en silencio y viendo incrédulos a la chica que solo se incomodó un poco por tantas miradas a su persona.

 ** _Parpadeé._** ** _—¿Cómo?_**

-Eso queremos saber todos – hablo Hylla.

-Eso es una imprudencia criatura –regaño suavemente Hestia.

-Déjala tía, no ves que son los genes de la madre de ella llamando – dijo Apolo viendo a la chica que solo respiro hondo. Hestia negó con la cabeza, esas ansias de conocimiento podían llevarla a muchos peligros si no empezaba a controlarlas.

Thalía se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a la rubia y la electrifico – Imprudente – le vio con reproche y ella solo atino a bajar la mirada. Luke no podía hacer nada, él no es que se estuviera portando mejor en los libros – Te pudo haber pasado Annabeth, les pudo haber pasado algo a los dos – siguió regañando – Se supone que tu eres a lista, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso? –

-Lo lamento, pudo más mi sed de conocimiento. Lo lamento mucho Thalía – ella acepto el regaño, después de todo sabía que lo que hizo estuvo verdaderamente mal.

-No arriesgue mi vida para proteger la tuya y que vayas haciendo esas cosas – siguió la hija de Zeus para después bufar, el solo pensar que pudo haberla perdido solo por una idea tan estúpida como escuchar sirenas, le dolía y le hacía rabiar. Abrazo a la rubia. Porque aquello también le recordaba el sueño. Ella no podía perderlos. Percy, Annabeth y Nico eran su vida. Más incluso que las cazadoras, ellos fueron su familia primero. Si uno de ellos le faltaba no sabía que haría.

-Yo lo sé, todo pudo salir mal pero agradezco que no fuera así. Agradezco que Percy haya estado conmigo – susurro al oído de la teniente de Artemisa mientras le devolvía el abrazo. No sabía porque pero había algo más en ese abrazo que la preocupación de las sirenas, lo podía sentir. Era como cuando le abrazaba Piper o alguno más. Pero ¿Qué era? Thalía se sentó a su lado y Tritón pudo seguir.

 ** _—Dicen que las sirenas cantan la verdad sobre lo que deseas. Te revelan cosas sobre ti mismo de las que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta. Por eso te embelesan. Si sobrevives, te vuelves más sabio. Yo quiero oírlas. ¿Cuándo volveré a tener una ocasión como ésta?_**

-Nunca y no debió hacerlo – mascullo Luke pero no le miraba a ella, sabía que no tenía derecho a regañarla o algo. Había perdido aquel derecho de hermano mayor por así decirlo. Debía recuperarlo. Debía ganárselo de nuevo más bien.

 ** _Viniendo de cualquier otra persona, aquello no habría tenido ningún sentido. Pero tratándose de Annabeth... Bueno, si ella era capaz de leer libros sobre arquitectura de la antigua Grecia o de disfrutar de los documentales del canal Historia, era comprensible que las sirenas pudieran atraerle._**

Nico rodó los ojos con fastidio ¿Cómo pudo creer estar enamorado del idiota de su primo? Solo él podía buscar razones para que la hija de Atenea tenga razón. Él nunca iba en contra de Annabeth, siempre se fiaba de su juicio. Esa era una de las cosas que no le agradaba de Percy, él era listo pero prefería fiarse del juicio de otros. Thalía solo abrazaba a Annabeth y negaba con la cabeza, tenía el mismo pensamiento que Nico.

 ** _Me contó su plan. A regañadientes, la ayudé a prepararse._**

-Él te quiere demasiado como para dejarte ir. Pero igual te deja ser libre – Afrodita suspiro, en parte encantada porque desde aquí el chico ya mostraba del más puro amor. Pero también se veía que iba a ser un amor trágico. De esos amores que el encantaban. Un amor con trayectoria.

Annabeth sintió ganas de llora, no sabía explicar porque, no sabía si por las palabras de la diosa o por algo más. Le molestaba no saber pero el pecho le dolía. Entonces toda la sala lo volvió a sentir aroma a mar. Eso la hizo sonreír mientras susurraba un Sesos de Alga.

Atenea por otra parte comenzó a sentir de donde venía el poder y por supuesto venia de los hijos de Poseidón. De los dos semidioses, uno de ellos era el informante eso era seguro. Pero ¿Cuál?

 ** _En cuanto tuvimos a la vista la orilla rocosa de la isla, ordené a una de las sogas que atara a Annabeth por la cintura al palo mayor._** ** _—No me desates —dijo—. Pase lo que pase. Por mucho que suplique. Porque yo desearé saltar sin más, y si lo hago me ahogaré._** ** _—¿Quieres tentarme?_**

—Ja,ja.

Más de uno rodó los ojos por la pequeña platica pero sonreían, vamos hasta Tritón lo hacía, el aroma de su hogar, de su elemento le calmaba. Siempre lo había hecho y más desde aquello. Siguió leyendo, esta paz no duraría mucho.

 ** _Le prometí que la mantendría a salvo. Luego tomé dos bolas de cera, las amasé hasta convertirlas en tapones y me las metí en los oídos._** ** _Annabeth asentía, sarcástica, como diciéndome que aquellos tapones me quedaban muy chulos. Le hice una mueca y me volví hacia el timón._**

Annabeth rióante eso, la verdad es que si quería decirle eso. Ahora podía recordar esta parte del viaje. Recordó rogar, llorar y suplicar para ir a la isla. Miro a Luke el pronto vería su deseo más oculto de ese entonces ¿El diría algo? Esperaba que no, bueno no tendría derecho a decirle nada.

 ** _El silencio era espeluznante. No oía nada, salvo el latido de la sangre en mis sienes. A medida que nos aproximábamos a la isla, iban asomando rocas dentadas entre la niebla. Ordené al Vengador de la Reina Ana que las sorteara; si nos acercábamos demasiado, aquellas rocas harían trizas nuestro casco como las cuchillas de una licua—dora._**

Ares sonreía socarronamente, estaba expectante a lo que les pasaría a los dos. Estaba recuperándose de a poco de lo de ser hámster, aunque tal vez lo de la aversión a los vegetales no se le quitaría en un buen tiempo.

 ** _Miré a mi espalda. Al principio, Annabeth parecía completamente normal. Luego apareció en su rostro una expresión perpleja. Abrió unos ojos como platos y empezó a forcejear con las cuerdas. Me llamaba por mi nombre: lo veía en sus labios. Su expresión era muy clara; tenía que liberarla, era cuestión de vida o muerte. Debía soltarla ahora mismo._**

Annabeth cerró los ojos y apretó las manos de sus dos amigas. De verdad había querido saltar con todo su ahínco, la verdad lo había conseguido pero es que ¿Cómo fueron tan tontos de olvidar su daga? O tal vez fue un olvido de su subconsciente, no lo sabía. Tal vez parte de ella quería ir con las sirenas y obtener más de lo que le llegaran a mostrar.

 ** _Parecía tan afligida que costaba mucho resistirse y no dejarla libre._** ** _Me obligué a desviar la vista. Apremié al Vengador de la Reina Ana para que aumentase la velocidad._**

-Si lo mejor es que pongan distancia – dijo Polux tomando Kool-Aid junto con su hermano romano Dakota.

-Pero por el título es seguro que algo paso y que no pudieron alejarse tanto como querían – respondió Dakota que tenía los labios rojos. Ariadna desde su asiento les sonreía y ellos hacían lo mismo. Dioniso por otro lado pensaba que se juntaban demasiado y que su esposa se portaba muy infantil, le habían estado jugando bromas a cada rato. Claro él también se las había devuelto, pero él era el dios del vino. Tenía que hacerse respetar. Aunque la verdad le encantaba esta convivencia.

 ** _Aún no podía ver gran cosa de la isla: sólo niebla y rocas. Pero en el agua flotaban trozos de madera y fibra de vidrio, restos de naufragios, incluso chalecos salvavidas de líneas aéreas comerciales._**

-Rastros de la última comida que tuvieron las sirenas tal vez – aventuro Belerofonte en un susurro y sus hermanos hicieron una mueca, esperaban que el barco de su hermanito no haya tenido tal destino.

Por otra parte Teseo evitaba ver al acompañante nuevo que tenía desde hace un rato, menos mal Orión había notado que la diosa de la sabiduría estaba mirando para todas partes y sutilmente se había hecho hacia adelante para cubrirlos.

-Tes ¿estas molesto conmigo? – murmuro el hijo de Zeus pegado al respaldar del asiento para estar oculto de la mirada de su medio hermana Atenea.

\- No, para nada – respondió el hijo de Poseidón sin mirarle – Solo he intentado seguir lo del dichoso trato, si llegan a saber que no lo cumplimos del todo puede traer problemas. Por eso te evitaba – A Perseo eso le pareció razonable, se pegó más a su amigo porque sentía caerse. Esto hizo que Teseo pueda sentir su aroma a aire fresco. Delicioso aires fresco y que tragará saliva por esto.

-Pensé que había hecho algo malo – susurro cerca de su amigo y sonrió al ver que sus vellos se erizaron.

-No, no hiciste nada malo – susurro de vuelta el antiguo rey de Atenas.

-Me alegro – sonrió más el antiguo rey de Micenas. Le agradaba estar cerca de su amigo y sentir su olor a brisa marina, aunque podía detectar que había algo diferente en él, el aroma que se expandió antes por la sala se preguntaba porque. Teseo olía a mar pero no así. Bueno no le dio importancia, estaba cerca de su amigo, eso era lo importante.

 ** _¿Cómo era posible que la música hubiese hecho descarrilar tantas vidas? Sí, vale, había canciones en el Top Ten que me daban ganas de lanzarme en picado, pero aun así... ¿Qué podrían cantar las sirenas?_**

-La melodía cambia dependiendo de a quien atraen, su hechizo vocal hace que cada persona escuche lo que más le gusta. Porque en realidad el sonido que ellas producen es un sonido no apto para el oído humano o semidiós – dijo Apolo con seriedad y más de uno se quedó pensando en aquellos, ahora tenían un poco de curiosidad de como sonaría la canción para ellos. Pero era mejor no averiguarlo.

 ** _Durante un peligroso segundo comprendí la curiosidad de Annabeth. Sentí la tentación de quitarme los tapones, sólo para probar un sorbo de aquella música misteriosa. Notaba cómo las voces vibraban en la madera del barco, cómo añadían su latido al rugido de la sangre en mis oídos._**

-Tienen un hechizo muy poderoso, por eso la mayoría de los hombres sucumbe ante su poder – dijo Deméter – Los mismos miembros de la tripulación de Odiseo se tentaron con sacarse la cera que este les puso en los odios, solo para deleitarse con el canto de ellas y por el que tanto rogaba Odiseo – Afrodita suspiro, la historia de Odiseo era otra que el encantaba, no solo a ella. Poseidón por otra parte no miraba más que la mano de su esposa.

Recordaba esa época muy bien, bueno su esposa e hijo inmortal también lo hacían. Rodaron los ojos, en especial Tritón pues su padre por momentos olvidaba que había prometido mantener a Odiseo lejos de su isla y le dejaba pensar que estaba cerca. No había sido por crueldad, simplemente eran descuidos.

 ** _Annabeth seguía suplicándome. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Luchaba con las cuerdas, como si le impidieran reunirse con lo que más le importaba en este mundo._** ** _«¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? —parecía preguntarme—. Creía que eras mi amigo.»_**

-Estabas demasiado embebida de su canto igual que lo estuvo Odiseo – dijo con añoranza Afrodita, recordando el recorrido de este y el amor que sentía por su Penélope. Hera aunque no lo admitía también estaba encantada pues esa había sido de las pocas parejas que de verdad habían estado enamorados al casarse. Un matrimonio que sobrevivió a todo.

 ** _Miré con furia aquella isla envuelta en niebla. Deseaba sacar mi espada, pero no había nada con lo que luchar. ¿Cómo vas a combatir una canción?_** ** _Procuré no mirar a Annabeth. Lo conseguí durante unos cinco minutos._** ** _Ése fue mi gran error._**

-Déjame adivinar. Olvidaron tu daga – dijo Malcom mirando a su hermana, esta asintió así había sido.

-¿Cómo es que sigues viva? – pregunto con interés Lou Ellen que estaba sentada cerca del hijo de Atenea.

-Percy me salvo- respondió ella. Los demás asintieron, ahora entendían el título. El chico había saltado por ella cuando cayó seguramente. Los romanos estaban cada vez más asombrados con el hijo de Poseidón. Reyna cada vez se convencía más de que les convenía de Pretor.

 ** _Cuando ya no pude resistirlo más, me di media vuelta y vi... un montón de cuerdas cortadas. El mástil vacío. El cuchillo de bronce de Annabeth tirado sobre la cubierta. De algún modo se las había arreglado para colocarlo al alcance de su mano, y a mí se me había olvidado desarmarla._**

-¿Sera que alguna vez algo que planeen salga bien? – se quejó Holly hija de Nike y los demás se quedaron viendo a la chica que solo hizo una mueca.

-Hay veces que si nos han salido como queremos – contesto Annabeth con tranquilidad.

-Y hay otras que les han salido peor de lo esperado –susurro Piper para sí misma mirando el suelo con detenimiento y Thalía abrazo a Annabeth más. Ella se preguntaba enserio que el ocultaban.

 ** _Corrí a la barandilla y la divisé chapoteando frenéticamente para llegar a la orilla, mientras las olas la empujaban hacia las rocas._** ** _La llamé a gritos, pero en caso de que me oyera, no sirvió de nada. Estaba en trance y nadaba hacia la muerte._**

-Nunca lo oiría, una vez que caen en su hechizo no pueden oír nada mas – dijo Reyna mirando a Annabeth que estaba siendo abrazada por la teniente de Artemisa, ella quería saber qué es lo que le pasaba a los del Argo II y los griegos. ¿De qué se estaban perdiendo los romanos?

 ** _Me volví hacia el timón y grité:_** ** _—¡Espera aquí!_** ** _Me lancé sin más por la borda._**

-Y ahí va tras ella –murmuro Orión y una vez más se comenzó a comparar con su hermano. Si Artemisa hubiera estado en el lugar de la chica ¿el habría saltado por ella? Por supuesto, eso ni lo dudaba, el haría e hizo lo que fuera por el bienestar de ella. Muy a pesar de que ella lo llegara a odiar por eso mismo. Ahora también estaba Teseo, él era otro que se lanzaba sin más a ayudar a quien lo necesitara. Eso le hacía preguntarse ¿Cuánto peligro estaba corriendo junto con Percy por liberarlos del plan de la diosa de la sabiduría? Esperaba que no demasiado.

 ** _En cuanto me zambullí, ordené a las corrientes que se retorcieran en torno a mi cuerpo y formasen un flujo en chorro que me propulsó hacia delante._** ** _Salí a la superficie y vi a Annabeth, pero en ese mismo momento la atrapó una ola y se la llevó entre dos afilados salientes._** ** _No tenía alternativa. Me lancé tras ella._**

-Menos mal que fue a ese viaje con Percy, seguramente de ser otro. Annabeth no la estaría contando – murmuro Leo viendo al libro y Jason asintió. Ella había tenido suerte de que fuera Percy quien le acompañara, aunque también cualquier otro tal vez le habría puesto un freno hace mucho y no le habría dejado oírlas.

Ambos se preguntaban internamente porque el apego de Perseo hacia Teseo. Claro que Leo ya tenía una teoría sobre estos y Jason apenas estaba empezando a formarse una. El hijo de Júpiter a veces era muy apegado a las normas y le costaba salirse de los cánones, aunque no le molestaba que otros se salieran de estos y se comenzaba a preguntar si su hermano estaba saliéndose de este igual que Nico lo hacía.

 ** _Buceé bajo el casco destrozado de un yate y avancé serpenteando entre unas bolas metálicas flotantes, sujetas con cadenas, que sólo después comprendí que eran minas._**

-Claro primero se mete en el peligro y solo después comprende que se metió en el –mascullo Tritón queriendo meterse en el libro y meterle un poco de sensatez al chico y más conocimiento sobre armas acuáticas y cosas del mar.

-¿Preocupado por tu hermano? – decía el dios del sol tratando de no demostrar que él también lo estas. Aunque Hermes y Artemisa podían notarlo. Tritón le vio con el ceño fruncido pero no dijo nada solo siguió leyendo como si él no hubiera dicho nada.

 ** _Me veía obligado a utilizar todo mi poder sobre el agua para no acabar aplastado contra las rocas o enredado en las redes de alambre de espino tendidas justo a ras de superficie._**

 ** _Pasé a toda velocidad entre los dos salientes y de pronto me hallé en una bahía con forma de media luna. El agua también estaba sembrada de rocas, restos de barcos y minas flotantes. La playa era de arena volcánica negra._**

-Ya está muy cerca de la isla de las sirenas –murmuro Anfitrite que podía sentir la tensión que tenía Poseidón con solo saber en qué problemas no más se estaba metiendo su chico por salvar a la hija de Atenea.

 ** _Miré alrededor, desesperado, buscando a Annabeth._**

 ** _Allí estaba._** ** _Por suerte o por desgracia, era una buena nadadora. Había logrado atravesar el cerco de minas y rocas y poco le faltaba para llegar a la playa negra._**

-No soy tan buena nadadora, era el hechizo de ellas que me llevaba por el camino menos peligroso. Solo para que su presa llegara completa – dijo la rubia y más de uno se quedaba a cada rato con más temor acerca de aquellos monstruos. Hazel, Frank y Leo se alegraban de que las que conocieron no se parecieran en nada a las de esa isla. Bueno tal vez en su aspecto sí.

 ** _Entonces la niebla se aclaró y vi a las sirenas._**

Los que no las conocían estaban expectantes queriendo saber cómo se veían estos seres. Los que si las conocían ya sean por libros o por haberlas visto solo hicieron una mueca esperando la descripción.

 ** _Imaginaos una bandada de buitres del tamaño de una persona, con un sucio plumaje negro, garras grises y cuellos rosados llenos de arrugas. Y ahora imaginaos que en lo alto de esos cuellos hubiera cabezas humanas, pero unas cabezas en continua transformación._**

-Eso no es para nada como lo describen los mortales – arrugo el rostro un legado de Ceres y más de uno asintió a esto.

-Recuerden que ellos solo se basan en lo que han dicho los sobrevivientes y que estos todo lo que vieron es lo que ella les mostraban. Y nos es que fueran muchos los que sobrevivían – hizo una mueca Sophia hija de Atenea que gozaba en la cara de la hija de Apolo y de Hécate pues estaba sentada a alado de Malcom y agarrada de su brazo.

-Y también que ellos distorsionan la realidad a lo que les parece más conveniente y bonito. Los pocos mortales que pueden ver a través de la niebla y cuentan las cosas como son, por lo general los tildan de locos – siguió diciendo Malcom. Tritón cansado de la explicación comenzó a leer más alto, haciendo que paren con eso.

 ** _No podía oírlas, pero veía que estaban cantando. Y a medida que movían la boca, sus rostros se convertían en los rostros de personas que conocía: mi madre, Poseidón, Grover, Tyson, Quirón. O sea, las personas a las que más deseaba ver._**

Los nombrados que estaban presentes en la sala no pudieron evitar sonreír suavemente, Percy los quería demasiado como para estar en sus pensamientos en ese momento. Aunque Poseidón tuvo que esconder su sonrisa después y solo mirar la mano de su esposa. A él era a quien más le estaba costando este trato. Pero es que él no podía permitir que ellos vayan a tocar a su familia. Una que aun ni existía. Y peor a la que ya existía. El haría lo que fuera por proteger a todos. A todos los que él consideraba importantes y desgraciadamente esto incluía también a los tres que querían hacer daño. Él quería paz. Tal vez por eso acepto el trato.

 ** _Me sonreían de un modo tranquilizador, como invitándome a acercarme, pero, fuera cual fuese el aspecto que adoptaran, siempre tenían la boca grasienta y manchada con restos de comida. Como los buitres, debían comer metiendo toda la cara. Y no en la tienda de Dónuts Monstruo precisamente._**

Más de uno compartió una mueca de asco y un estremecimiento. Esos eran definitivamente otro de los seres con los que no se querían topar jamás en su vida, si es que eso era posible. Leo, Frank y Hazel solo podían pensar en si las que conocieron podrían llegar a ser como aquellas del libro. Esperaban que no, porque habían sido muy amables.

 ** _Annabeth seguía nadando hacia ellas._**

 ** _No podía permitir que saliera del agua. El mar era mi única ventaja. De un modo u otro, siempre me había protegido. Me propulsé hacia delante y la agarré por el tobillo._**

-Ha tenido suerte la chiquilla – murmuro Tritón interrumpiéndose y no lo quiso demostrar pero por un momento le preocupo que Percy se dejara ganar por las sirenas y decidiera sacarse los tapones. Pero él era un dios y no iba a demostrar JAMÁS eso por alguno de los hijos semidioses de su padre. Pero Apolo sonreía como si supiera que se preocupó por él. Tritón no le presto atención.

 ** _En cuanto la toqué, sentí una descarga por todo el cuerpo y vi las sirenas tal como Annabeth debía estar viéndolas._**

-Dioses, sesos de alga – murmuro Annabeth a la vez que ocultaba su rostro con sus manos y Piper se la quedó mirando igual que los que estaban cerca ¿Qué tan malo era lo que vio?

 ** _Había tres personas sentadas en una manta de picnic en Central Park, con un verdadero festín ante ellas. Reconocí al padre de Annabeth por las fotos que ella me había enseñado: un tipo atlético, de unos cuarenta años y pelo rubio rojizo. Estaba acariciando las manos a una mujer muy guapa que se parecía un montón a Annabeth e iba vestida en plan informal, con vaqueros, camisa tejana y botas de montaña, pero había algo en ella que irradiaba una sensación de poder. Comprendí que tenía ante mis ojos a la diosa Atenea. Junto a ellos había un joven sentado. Era Luke._**

Atenea se quedó perpleja, ese era el deseo de su hija. Su hija deseaba que este con ella. Los dioses se quedaron mirando a la muchacha y luego a la diosa de la sabiduría. Hasta ahora ellos habían notado que la chica no quería para nada estar cerca de su madre ¿Por qué en la visión entonces era el deseo de tenerla cerca?

Luke por otra parte alzo la mirada al escuchar que estaba en la visión de Annabeth ¿no lo odiaba ya en ese entonces? Algunos le veían con disimulo. Ellos sabían sobre la adoración que tenía Annabeth con él por esas épocas y no les sorprendía que estuviera en la visión de la chica.

 ** _La escena resplandecía con una luz cálida. Los tres hablaban y reían y, al ver a Annabeth, sus rostros se iluminaron de alegría. Su madre y su padre abrieron los brazos en señal de bienvenida. Luke le sonreía y le hacía gestos para que fuera a sentarse a su lado: como si nunca la hubiera traicionado, como si todavía fuesen amigos._**

Thalía sonrió suavemente mientras miraba atentamente al suelo. Ella estaba soñando y deseando la familia que nunca tuvo. El deseo de ella era la familia que Luke le prometió. Luke solo apretó los puños y tenso la mandíbula. Con las estúpidas acciones que estaba haciendo, sabía que estaba separándose de ella. No estaba cumpliendo su promesa.

 ** _Tras los árboles de Central Park se dibujaba el contorno de los rascacielos. Contuve el aliento, porque era Manhattan, sí, pero no la de siempre._**

Más de uno arqueo una ceja ¿Cómo que era Manhattan pero no era? Annabeth por otra parte ya estaba bien sentada y solo apretaba los labios. Aquel había sido un tonto deseo infantil si se ponía a pensarlo ahora. Si se volviera a topar con las sirenas capaz todo eso cambiaría completamente.

 ** _La ciudad había sido reconstruida totalmente con un mármol blanco deslumbrante; se veía más grande, más esplendorosa que nunca con aquellas ventanas doradas y aquellos jardines en las azoteas. Era mejor que Nueva York, mejor que el monte Olimpo._**

A los dioses les intereso eso de mejor que el monte Olimpo. Atenea estaba internamente orgullosa de los planes de su hija. Ella se encargaría de que ella consiga hacer eso y mucho más. Ella seria grande mientras se alejara de ese chiquillo, si eso era lo mejor y para eso tenía que saber quién era el informante. Volvió a su vigilancia y saber cuál de los hijos del cabeza de alga era a quien debía acabar.

 ** _Comprendí al instante que era Annabeth quien la había diseñado. Ella era la arquitecta de un nuevo mundo; había vuelto a reunir a sus padres, había salvado a Luke, había hecho lo que siempre había deseado._**

-Es una gran sueño – dijo Hestia sonriéndole a la chica, ella sonrió triste.

-Pero es solo eso un sueño y los sueños también cambian – respondió ella con determinación. La diosa del hogar asintió.

-A mí me gustaría ver que planes tendrías no más para el Olimpo – susurro Apolo, a él le interesaba bastante las construcciones que sean bien hechas y si el chico decía que eran más hermosas que el mismo Olimpo. Quería comprobarlo. Hermes veía con una sonrisa a su amigo. El adoraba verlo sonreír y ser feliz.

 ** _Parpadeé con fuerza. Cuando abrí los ojos, lo único que vi fueron las sirenas: buitres andrajosos con rostro humano, listos para devorar a otra víctima._**

-Yo creo que debería comenzar a llevarse de ahí pero a la de ya – dijo Clovis y más de uno asintió ante esto. Annabeth rodólos ojos, era evidente que lo hizo porque si no, no estaría ahí ella.

 ** _Tiré de Annabeth y la arrastré hacia el agua. No la oía, pero sabía que estaba gritando. Me dio una patada en la cara, pero no la solté._**

-Le debo una disculpa por eso – murmuro la rubia con una mueca. Piper a su lado rió, era bueno que ella este distraída. Era bueno que todos lo estén.

 ** _Ordené a las corrientes que nos sacaran de allí. Annabeth me aporreaba y me daba patadas, y a mí me resultaba más difícil concentrarme. Se retorcía con tal violencia que poco faltó para que chocáramos con una mina flotante. Ya no sabía qué hacer: si ella continuaba forcejeando, no llegaríamos vivos al barco._**

-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser controlar a alguien? – bufo con desprecio Octavian.

-Tal vez debamos lanzarte al lago con alguien con la fuerza de Annabeth y comprobarlo – dijo Piper con una mirada mortal. Jason sonrió, esa era su novia.

-No se puede Piper – dijo Rachel y la Cherokee se la quedó mirando – No ves que los ositos de peluche saltarían a ayudarlo – Octavian rechinaba los dientes con fuerza mientras los demás reían.

\- Claro tendrían que ir ellos porque nadie más lo haría – dijo Reyna sin poder evitarlo y la gente rió más mientras Octavian le veía sin reconocerla.

-Aquí la pregunta sería – comenzó a decir Leo - ¿Quién sería tan idiota para lanzarse con Octavian para comprobar que el sí podría hacer lo que hizo Percy? – Las risas se hicieron oír mas mientras negaban con la cabeza.

-Quien sabe siempre hay un idiota para un desquiciado. Aunque ahora me surge otra duda ¿Octavian no sería expulsado por las mismas del agua? Digo es que tal vez ni el agua lo quiera aceptar – termino por decir Piper y se escucharon más risas. Annabeth solo la miro como reprimenda. Estaba bien para un rato pero pensaba que ya se estaban pasando.

-Bueno, paren de una vez – dijo Annabeth y se quedó mirando a todos – A Percy no le gustaría esto, por mucho que Octavian no sea de nuestro agrado. No tenemos por qué andar diciendo tantas cosas de él – Los chicos bajaron la cabeza. Octavian solo se hizo el desentendido. Reyna solo miro al suelo no sabía que le había pasado pero es que hace tanto que tenía que actuar como la madura de todos, tal vez quiso un poco de libertad. Quizá ella tenía razón y se excedieron un poco. Tritón al ver que se calmaron continuo.

 ** _Entonces nos sumergimos y Annabeth dejó casi enseguida de luchar. Su expresión parecía desorientada. Cuando salimos a la superficie, empezó a forcejear otra vez._**

 ** _¡Era el agua!_** ** _El sonido no se transmitía bien debajo del agua. Si la sumergía el tiempo suficiente, conseguiría romper el hechizo. Annabeth tampoco podría respirar, desde luego, pero aquello parecía de momento un problema menor._**

Claro que mi hija se ahogue es el menor de los problemas pensaba Atenea a quien no le había agradado que su hija haya casi defendido al romano de las agresiones. Ella no debía defenderlos. Ella debía destruirlos ¿Es que acaso no sabía lo que ellos le habían hecho? Tal vez si lo supiera no habría saltado a defenderlo o a ponerse a decir que a esa cría marina no le gustaría algo. Pero bueno después ella se encargaría de demostrarle a su hija el lugar de los romanos.

-Por lo menos tiene un plan – dijo Deméter viendo a su querida sobrina Atenea que solo seguía con rostro inexpresivo. Pero la diosa del cereal sabía que seguramente estaba muy preocupada por su hija en el libro. Atenea no solía ser mala con sus hijos, tal vez aquella vez con Dédalo lo fue pero es que el hizo algo indebido. Ahora se preguntaba que le había pasado ¿Por qué tanto odio hacia la familia de su tío? ¿Era por el chico? Pero si él se veía buen muchacho. O quizá por la presencia de los romanos. Esa era también una opción aun así no justificaba ese trato. Esperaba que cambie antes de que pase la raya y las destino la castiguen como ya hicieron con el dios héroe.

 ** _La agarré por la cintura y ordené a las olas que nos empujasen hacia el fondo. Nos zambullimos en las profundidades: tres metros, seis metros... Sabía que debía andarme con cuidado, porque yo podía resistir mucha más presión que Annabeth. Cuando empezaron a ascender burbujas a nuestro alrededor, ella luchó y forcejeó buscando aire._** ** _¡Burbujas!_**

-Bien ya lo tiene – dijo Perseo aun sentado a alado de Teseo. Por momento se quedaba viendo el perfil de su amigo. Lucía un semblante preocupado de vez en cuando y otras totalmente relajado. Ahora estaba relajado pero hace un momento lo había visto fruncir el ceño ¿él también había querido defender al legado de Apolo? –Tes ¿estás bien? – susurro cerca de su oído. El asintió sin verlo. Perseo frunció el ceño.

 ** _Estaba desesperado; tenía que mantener con vida a Annabeth. Pensé en todas las burbujas del mar, siempre agitándose y ascendiendo; me las imaginé unidas, viniendo hacia mí._**

 ** _El mar obedeció. Noté una avalancha blanca, una sensación de cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo y, cuando la visión se me aclaró, vi que estábamos rodeados por una enorme burbuja. Sólo teníamos las piernas sumergidas en el agua._**

-Menos mal sabe pensar bajo presión – dijo Hermes más de uno se lo quedo mirando interrogantes ¿había sido eso un chiste? – No fue un chite – aclaro el dios – Puedo ser serio cuando conviene niños –

-Tú y la seriedad nunca han sido buena pareja Herms – dijo divertido Apolo y el nombrado rodo los ojos.

\- Claro que lo somos, yo soy la perfecta pareja de todos – se pasó una mano por el cabello y les guiño el ojo a los semidioses.

-Eso nadie te lo niega. Pero te aseguro que si compitieras conmigo yo ganaría – sonrió ladino el dios del sol sacando sus gafas y poniéndoselas mientras posaba.

-El dios más hermoso soy yo. Obviamente yo ganaría – refuto Hermes y Apolo volteo a verlo, bajo un poco sus gafas con su dedo índice. Miro al dios mensajero se arriba abajo mientras este sonreía y luego se las puso bien nuevamente.

\- Yo sigo brillando más que tu – meneo la cabeza cual diva.

-Eres el dios del sol claro que brillas – rodó los ojos el dios mensajero. E iban a seguir con su medio discusión medio bromo pero un par de flechas les hicieron callar, una se clavó cerca de la cabeza de Apolo y la otra en la entrepierna de Hermes. Ambos chillaron ante esto. Mas gritaron los hijos del dios de los ladrones y los varones colocaron sus manos en su entrepierna. El dios veía asustado a la diosa de la caza.

-Vuelvan a abrir la boca y saben que no fallare – ella sonrió siniestramente y los dos tragaron saliva. Ares contuvo un escalofrió, las cazadoras sabían imitar muy bien esa sonrisa.

 ** _Ella jadeó y tosió. Sentía escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. Pero en cuanto me miró supe que el hechizo se había roto._**

-Menos mal – murmuro Kayla viendo a Annabeth, ella no sabía que habría hecho en una situación igual. Capaz le habría clavado una flecha a quien la quisiera alejar de su deseo.

 ** _Prorrumpió en unos sollozos terribles, que te partían el corazón. Apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro y la abracé. Los peces se agolpaban alrededor para mirarnos, un banco de barracudas, algunos peces aguja._**

-Peces chismosos – murmuraron todos los hijos del dios de los mares sin excepción y Perseo tuvo que ahogar una risa. Que hasta el inmortal coincida con los otros era gracioso.

 ** _«¡Largo de aquí!», les dije._**

-Bien hecho – volvieron a murmurar. Perseo quería reír más, después de todo el hijo inmortal de Poseidón solía decir que él no se portaba igual que sus hermanos. Ahora lo estaba haciendo por momentos.

 ** _Se alejaron a regañadientes. Habría jurado que conocía sus intenciones: se disponían a hacer correr por los mares el rumor de que el hijo de Poseidón y cierta chica habían sido vistos en el fondo de la bahía de las sirenas..._**

-Más que seguro que todo los peces y animales marinos se enteraron. Eso sin contar con las náyades y su propio padre – murmuro Anfitrite viendo a su esposo. Este se limitó a asentir de forma imperceptible pues Hera lo estaba mirando.

 ** _—Voy a hacer que volvamos al barco —le dije—. Todo saldrá bien. Tú aguanta._**

 ** _Annabeth asintió, dándome a entender que ya se sentía mejor, y murmuró algo que no pude oír porque llevaba los tapones de cera en los oídos._**

-Gracias por salvarme Percy – murmuro Annabeth viendo el libro recordando que eso era lo que había murmurado.

 ** _Ordené a la corriente que guiara nuestra peculiar burbuja submarina entre las rocas y el alambre de espino, hasta el Vengador de la Reina Ana, que había empezado a alejarse de la isla a un ritmo lento y regular, para que pudiéramos darle alcance._**

 ** _Seguimos al barco por debajo del agua, hasta que me pareció que los cantos de las sirenas ya no podrían llegar a nuestros oídos. Entonces salimos a la superficie y la burbuja explotó._**

-Ya están a salvo – sonrió Butch que por un momento se había metido demasiado en la historia igual que algunos más que suspiraron aliviados de que ya no estén cerca de las sirenas.

 ** _Ordené a la escala de cuerda que se desenrollara por el flanco del barco y subimos a bordo._** ** _Aún tenía puestos mis tapones, por si acaso._**

Si mejor Prevenir que lamentar pensaba Jason, la verdad no quería llamar la atención y por eso se había limitado a no decir nada desde que su hermano Perseo se fue. No quería que su padre notara que no estaba ahí aunque este se veía que tenía cosas mejores en las que pensar (como siempre) que en sus hijos.

 ** _Continuamos navegando hasta que perdimos la isla de vista definitivamente. Annabeth se había acurrucado con una manta en cubierta. Finalmente, levantó la vista, triste y todavía aturdida, y dijo sólo con los labios: «Salvados.»_**

-Por los pelos – murmuraron la mayoría pensando que si la hija de Atenea hubiera ido con alguien más tal vez no la habría contado ni ella ni su acompañante.

 ** _Entonces me quité los tapones: ya no se oía ningún canto. La tarde estaba tranquila, salvo por el sonido de las olas contra el casco; la niebla se había disuelto y había dejado un cielo del todo azul, como si la isla de las sirenas no hubiese existido jamás._** ** _—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté. En cuanto lo dije, me di cuenta de lo torpe que sonaba. Por supuesto que no estaba bien._**

-Si puede que sea una pregunta Torpe pero es valedera – dijo Will – después de todo él debía estar muy preocupado por ella y esa era la única manera que tenia de comenzar un conversación y saber en qué estado de ánimos estaba. Porque puede que uno sepa que no está bien pero no sabemos a qué grado. Así que es una pregunta valida – muchos tuvieron que asentir ante esto. El tenia razón.

 ** _—No sabía —murmuró._**

 ** _—¿Qué?_** ** _Sus ojos tenían el mismo color que la niebla que cubría la isla de las sirenas._** ** _—Lo poderosa que sería la tentación._**

-Está visto que demasiado – dijo Hefestos – Pero también era parte del hechizo y era difícil que supieras aquellos después de todo no es que muchos puedan contar la historia de ver a las sirenas – señalo con una llave de tuercas a la chica y esta asintió.

 ** _No quería contarle que había visto lo que las sirenas le habían prometido, me sentía como un intruso en un territorio íntimo, pero también pensé que tenía que ser sincero. Se lo debía._**

A Hestia le agradaba cada vez más Percy, solo esperaba que Atenea comience a ver que el era buen chico y que dejara los estúpidos planes de separarlos y peor que sus dos pequeños hermanos le estén ayudando.

Artemisa pensaba lo mismo que su tía Hestia pero había algo que por momentos ocupaba más su cabeza. Como una par de ojos verde mar. Era natural que el supiera del trato y que lo estuviera acatando igual que todos los demás. Pero sabía que de vez en cuando le veía y a ella le afectaba porque eso decía que a él ella le seguía importando. Y aunque Artemisa no quisiera en ella todavía había una partecita que extrañaba a Orión pero ella no podía estar cerca de él. Ella había renunciado a todo. Su juramento no volvería a flaquear. Así que aunque terminara el trato, ella seguiría ignorándolo.

 ** _—He visto cómo habías reconstruido Manhattan —le dije—. He visto a Luke y a tus padres._** ** _Ella se sonrojó._** ** _—¿Has visto todo eso?_**

Luke solo seguía mirando el suelo. Era más que seguro que ese sueño no se culpó o habría un Luke mayor ahí y ellas no le verían como le veían ahora.

 ** _—Aquello que te dijo Luke en el Princesa Andrómeda, lo de reconstruir el mundo partiendo de cero... te tocó la fibra íntima, ¿no?_**

 ** _Ella se arrebujó en la manta._** ** _—Mi defecto fatídico. Eso es lo que me mostraron las sirenas. Mi defecto fatídico es la hibris._**

-¿Lo de los sándwich de Piper? – dijo Leo vendo a sus amigas. Piper rodo los ojos igual que los hermanos de Leo y algunos más.

-Eso es Humus Leo. Ella dijo hibris – regaño Nyssa y el solo respondió con un ahh mientras algunos reían por lo bajo.

 ** _Parpadeé._** ** _—¿Esa cosa marrón que ponen en los sándwiches vegetarianos?_**

-Es lo que dije yo – sonrió con suficiencia Leo y los demás solo negaron con la cabeza.

-Siento que cada vez está más lejos de que lo salvemos – murmuro Frank y Hazel rió de esto.

 ** _Ella puso los ojos en blanco._**

 ** _—No, sesos de alga. Eso es hummus. La hibris es peor._** ** _—¿Qué puede ser peor que el hummus?_**

-El hummus no es malo – se quejó Piper frunciendo el ceño a ella le gustaba el hummus.

-Solo a la reina del basural podría agradarle algo tan horrendo – dijo Drew viendo a Piper con desdén y esta se la quedó mirando.

-Y solo alguien con tu actitud podría no apreciar algo tan bueno – dijo Katie y la asiática se la quedó mirando. Travis sonreía esa era su Katie – Pero es que claro cómo vas a saber si es bueno o no, si solo te preocupas por cosas tan superficiales como tú – se escuchó un uhhh por toda la sala. Afrodita quisiera enojarse con la chica pero esta tenía toda la razón y Drew necesitaba escarmientos muy a su pesar.

-Mira Desquiciada por el cereal – respondió la asiática – A ti nadie te llamo a la conversación. Y si yo podre ser superficial pero al menos a mi padre me acepta de vuelta cada año – Katie apretó los puños pero antes de que hiciera algo en la cara de Drew ya había impactado un globo de tinta color verde.

-El verde combina perfecto con tu cara Drew, deberías pensar en usarle más seguido – dijo Piper sonriendo mientras la chica trataba de sacarse eso de encima. Y aun par de hermanos asentían y ocultaban la resortera que le pasaran antes a la líder de la cabaña de Afrodita. La diosa del amor solo suspiro tenía que hablar mas con Drew, le hizo una seña a Tritón para que siga y este lo hizo.

 ** _—Hibris significa orgullo desmedido, un orgullo mortal, Percy. Creer que puedes hacer las cosas mejor que nadie... incluso mejor que los dioses._**

Atenea ante todo eso del hummus y la confusión del chico había reprimido por todos los medios pensamientos burlones, estaba más preocupada por el defecto de su hija. Era muy peligroso si no lo sabía controlar. Podría meterse en demasiados problemas solo por ese orgullo. Incluso ir a una misión suicida en solitario solo por ese Orgullo.

 ** _—¿Tú te sientes así?_** ** _Ella bajó la mirada._**

 ** _—¿Nunca has sentido eso, que el mundo tal vez sea un verdadero desastre? ¿Y no te has preguntado qué pasaría si pudiésemos rehacerlo partiendo de cero? Sin guerras, sin pobres, sin libros obligatorios para leer en verano._**

Todos los semidioses escuchaban atentamente y algunos miraban al suelo con detenimiento como si contaran azulejos. Azulejos inexistentes en el piso de mármol blanco. Más de uno había pensado en eso y como ellos tal vez harían mejor las cosas.

-A mí me interesa eso de no leer libros en verano – murmuro Leo con algunas piezas en las manos y Jason le estaba ayudando a apretar unas tuercas. Jason que lo oyó solo rodó los ojos pero sonreía.

 ** _—Continúa._**

 ** _—Vale, se supone que Occidente representa en buena parte los mayores logros de la humanidad, por eso sigue ardiendo la llama, por eso el Olimpo continúa existiendo. Pero, a veces, lo único que ves es la parte más negativa, ¿sabes? Y empiezas a pensar igual que Luke: «Si pudiese anularlo, yo sería capaz de hacerlo mejor.» ¿Nunca has sentido eso? ¿Qué si tú gobernaras el mundo podrías hacerlo mejor?_**

Algunos negaron con la cabeza por más que pensaran que tal vez podrían hacerlo mejor, reconocían que no era así. Luke por otra parte hizo una mueca, el si creía poder hacerlo. Que podría mejorar la vida de todos. Pero que quizá no era tan sencillo como alguna vez creyó.

 ** _—Eh... pues no. Si yo gobernase el mundo sería una especie de pesadilla._**

Muchos asintieron ante esto, ellos pensaban igual que Percy. Si el mundo estuviera en sus manos capaz explotaría en pocos días o tal vez horas. Y la vida como la conocían se extinguiría. Leo era uno de ellos y pensaba que tal vez incendiaria todo al no poder controlar tanto poder. Thalía y Jason por otra parte sacudieron la cabeza, era mejor para ellos en no pensar en poder.

 ** _—Tienes suerte. La hibris no es tu defecto fatídico._** ** _—¿Cuál es, entonces?_** ** _—No lo sé, Percy, pero cada héroe tiene el suyo. Si no lo averiguas y no aprendes a controlarlo... Bueno, por algo lo llaman «fatídico»._**

Pero es demasiado obvio que Cronos ya lo sabe pensaba con pesar Poseidón mirando la mano de su esposa y luego a sus demás hijos.

El defecto del muchacho pensaba Zeus por momentos, pero su mente desvariaba más. Las imágenes se arremolinaban. Ya no dolía pero aun pasaban las imágenes por su cabeza como una película interminable y sólo podía sentir que aún no terminaba. Esto solo es el comienzo había dicho el muchacho.

 ** _Pensé en todo aquello y no me sirvió para levantarme el ánimo precisamente._**

-A nadie se lo subiría. Más bien lo bajaba porque solo te pones a pensar en que si no lo descubres a tiempo puede acabar con tu vida sin que lo notes – dijo solemnemente Austin y la mayoría suspiro. Los que ya conocían su defecto solo se movieron incómodos.

 ** _También me di cuenta de que Annabeth no me había hablado de las cosas personales que habría cambiado, como reunir otra vez a sus padres o salvar a Luke. La comprendía perfectamente; aunque me costara admitirlo, también había soñado un montón de veces que volvía a reunir a mis padres._**

-Todos de forma consciente o inconsciente queremos hacer eso ¿es que quien no querría hacerlo? Todos queremos una familia como nos la han enseñado. Con un par de padres que te cuiden – dijo Harley y los dioses miraron con pena a sus hijos que más quisieran ellos quedarse con ellos y sus padres pero eran dioses y no podían. Hera por otra parte solo rodo los ojos con fastidio. Para ella los semidioses en primer lugar no debían existir. En segundo lugar ellos no formaban parte de su familia perfecta ni remotamente. Solo quería que esto acabe y hacer que Poseidón cumpla lo prometido.

 ** _Me imaginé a mi madre, sola en nuestro pequeño apartamento de la parte alta del East Side. Intenté recordar el olor de sus gofres azules en la cocina. Pero ahora todo aquello parecía muy lejano._**

-Pobrecillo la debe extrañar mucho – murmuro Victoria mientras dibujaba círculos con sus dedos. Ella ya extrañaba a su padre. Amaba las competencias que tenían y amaba verlo en las carreras de autos. Suspiro, esperaba que todo mejorara con la lectura.

— ** _Así pues, ¿ha valido la pena? —le pregunté a Annabeth—. ¿Te sientes... más sabia?_**

 ** _Ella miró el horizonte._** ** _—No lo sé. Pero tenemos que salvar el campamento. Si no detenemos a Luke..._**

-Si no me detienen cometeré una de las mayores estupideces de mi vida – murmuro Luke apretando los puños. Hermes lo veía y quería ir con él y abrazarlo pero suponía que aún no era el momento para eso.

 ** _No tenía que terminar la frase. Si el modo de pensar de Luke podía resultar tentador incluso para Annabeth, a saber la cantidad de mestizos que estarían dispuestos a unirse a él._**

-Demasiados para contarlos – dijeron sombríamente los mestizos griegos, recordando esas batallas y como tuvieron que defenderse de sus propios hermanos tal vez. Luke trago saliva ¿Cuántos se le habrían unido? ¿Cuántos habrían pagado con sus vidas por el ideal de Cronos? ¿A cuántos les mintió diciéndoles que les daría un mejor lugar para vivir?

 ** _Pensé en mi sueño sobre la chica y el sarcófago dorado. No estaba seguro de su significado, pero tenía la sensación de que algo se me escapaba, algo terrible que Cronos estaba planeando. ¿Qué habría visto la chica cuando abrió la tapa del ataúd?_**

-Algo aterrador – susurro sobriamente Thalía con la mirada azul empañada en recuerdos no muy buenos. Annabeth apretó su mano y la chica sacudió la cabeza y la abrazo más por los hombros.

 ** _De repente, Annabeth abrió los ojos de par en par._** ** _—Percy._**

 ** _Me di la vuelta._** ** _A lo lejos se divisaba otra mancha de tierra: un isla en forma de silla de montar, con colinas boscosas, playas de arena blanca y verdes prados: tal como la había visto en sueños._**

Todos se pusieron alerta, recordaban vagamente esa descripción de hace unos capítulos.

 ** _Mis sentidos náuticos se encargaron de confirmarlo: 30 grados, 31 minutos norte; 75 grados, 12 minutos oeste._** ** _Habíamos llegado a la guarida del cíclope._**

-Bien han llegado y se acabó el capítulo – dijo tritón mientras se levantaba y entregaba el libro al dios del sol rogando no volver a leer de nuevo y que esta se las pagaba. Además que el dios no iba a conseguir que él se encariñe con ese hijo de su padre.

-Bien creo que hay que dejar la lectura para mañana. Comamos algo y vayamos ya a acostarnos – dijo cálidamente Hestia y más de uno renegó que quería seguir leyendo.

\- Vamos que ya es algo tarde, mañana seguiremos – siguió diciendo Deméter viendo que los más jóvenes ya se estaban durmiendo. A regañadientes asintieron y todos salieron. La familia marina una vez más desapareció de la sala. Esta vez Perseo no fue con ellos, algo le decía que más bien fuera a comer y tratar de entrenar antes de acostarse, que pronto iba a necesitar de mucha energía.


	30. Sueño 5

**_N/A: Hola se que debí publicar el jueves y que es viernes en la madrugada. Pero me estaba muriendo, comí algo que me hizo daño y estoy casi muriendo desde ayer._**

 ** _Pero aquí estoy y aquí está su capítulo._**

 ** _Entre otras cosas, no tendrán capítulo hasta dentro de dos semanas._**

 ** _Porque mi vida mortal sigue interfiriendo así que creo que publicaré cada historia cada quince días, ya no puedo cada semana me estoy ahogando._**

 ** _Pero espero les guste el capítulo y nos vemos después._**

 ** _¡A Fangirlear!_**

Todos se dedicaron a comer una vez que salieron de la sala de los tronos. Los dioses pudieron convivir una vez más con sus hijos debido a que Los Reyes y la diosa de la sabiduría parecían estar súbitamente cansados y se desaparecieron. Perseo comió lo más rápido que pudo, debía entrenar sí o sí.

\- Hermes, estaré en la arena de duelo - aviso al Dios de los viajeros, este simplemente asintió. Aquiles decidió acompañar a su amigo, así que se levantó y caminó con él.

Apolo abrazo a cada uno de sus hijos, que claro estaban felices con la atención prestada pero no soportaban demasiado sus haikus. Susurro unas últimas palabras a Will que solo se lo quedo mirando y suspiro asintiendo.

En el templo de Poseidón estaban reunidos en el comedor el dios de los mares su esposa y sus hijos. Teseo estaba con el ceño fruncido mientras terminaba de comer. Orión y Belerofonte le enviaban miradas preocupadas de vez en cuando. Tritón solo termino de comer lo más rápido que pudo bajo la atenta mirada de su madre. Anfitrite estaba viendo que poco a poco la actitud de su hijo estaba cambiando y eso le encantaba.

-Ya termine ¿me puedo retirar? - dijo Teseo dejando su plato aun lado. Su padre asintió aunque notaba que estaba raro. El antiguo rey de Atenas se alejó apresurado de ahí. Giro la cabeza hacia todos lados cuando ingresaba a su habitación, cerró la puerta cuando estuvo dentro y se recostó en ella - Me imagino que papá piensa que ya estoy completamente loco - murmuro.

Lamento eso susurro la voz de siempre a su oído, se oía calmado.

-No importa, no sería la primera vez que lo crean - avanzo hasta estar en la cama y acostarse en ella - ¿Esta noche vas a continuar? -

Si esta noche voy a seguir y de paso hare una visita especial la voz sonaba animado por lo de la visita especial. Al antiguo héroe eso le agrado, no siempre le oía así.

-¿Por qué también saltaste a defender al rubio? El intento atacarte Percy - susurro Teseo jugando con su camiseta mientras esperaba respuesta.

Porque por mucho que él se porte mal, sigue siendo un mestizo. Y no me gusta que traten mal a otras personas susurro algo molesta la voz y Teseo suspiro.

-Las personas también te trataron mal ¿verdad? - hablo con suspicacia el antiguo héroe. Asumió que era así porque la voz no contesto - Pero bien que lo mandaste a callar en el Juicio. -

Una cosa es mandarlo a callar y otra es burlarse de él refuto la voz y Teseo solo negó con la cabeza. Por mucho que sus pensamientos sean de odio hacia mí no es justo que todos le ataquen

-Si ya - mascullo entre dientes Teseo - pero igual se lo merecía - se rio porque escucho un bufido y un suspiro de resignación de parte de la voz.

Te dejo necesito preparar las cosas para esta noche. Que al parecer será larga. Buenas Noches Teseo hermano la voz se despidió y Teseo sonrió.

-Buenas Noches hermano - murmuro el antiguo héroe cubriéndose con las cobijas.

-Te estoy diciendo que me contestes Nico - replicaba un rubio como por enésima vez al hijo de Hades que simplemente rodaba los ojos y le ignoraba totalmente - ¿Por qué tienes tantas pesadillas? -

-No es tu asunto Solace y ahora déjame irme a dormir - replico el azabache metiéndose en la cama - Y no te vuelvas a colar en mi cama Solace - gruño dándose la vuelta en la cama. Pero pronto sintió más peso de un lado de la cama.

\- Esta bien no me voy a colar a tu cama - dijo el rubio y el otro se volteo a verlo con furia - Me voy a quedar de forma directa aquí - el azabache parecía querer matarlo con la mirada.

\- Buenas noches Nico, dijo Hazel que espera verte en el desayuno temprano que necesita hablar contigo - aviso Frank mientras evitaba verlo pues estaba acostado junto con Will. Nico sintió sus mejillas arder y fulmino con la mirada al rubio.

\- Ahí estaré y quítate de mi cama Solace - empujo al hijo de Apolo fuera de la cama pero este simplemente se levantó y se volvió a subir.

\- No me voy a ir a ninguna parte - espetaba el rubio y así comenzaron a discutir atrayendo la atención de algunos en la habitación.

-Chicos cálmense no quiero electrocutarte Solace. Nico esta también bajo mi cuidado por parte de Hazel y si él no quiere que estés en su cama (que tampoco es apropiado) debes respetarlo - dijo Jason viendo al hijo de Apolo y este gruño en respuesta.

-Soy su médico y se porque estoy en su cama - replico el rubio mirando mal al hijo de Júpiter que solo le veía con los brazos cruzados.

-Eres mi médico no mi niñera y ahora ve a tu cama a dormir - refuto por última vez el hijo de Hades antes de envolverse con todas las colchas y tratar de cubrir toda la cama para que el rubio no se vuelva a meter.

Los rubios parecían tener un duelo de miradas. Hasta que los hermanos de Will se lo llevaron a rastras a su cama, consideraban que tal vez estaba siendo un poco demasiado directo con eso de acosar... quiero decir cuidar de Nico. Por lo pronto Nico en menos de lo que podía recordar ya estaba dormido. No se había dormido tan rápido estas noches.

Pronto ya no estaba en la cabaña que compartían los campistas varones, pronto estaba en un lugar que no quería recordar. Había lava saliendo del suelo. Piedras negras en vez de tablones de madera o mármol en el piso. Estalactitas y estalagmitas de color negro. Comenzó a sofocarse, podía sentir a los monstruos acercarse.

-No - murmuro cuando algo destello en la oscuridad, el gruñido de animales acercándose, garras rasgando contra el suelo. Comenzó a retroceder y entonces lo sentía un par de brazos apretándolo. Era de nuevo aquel sueño, el momento en que lo aprisionaban. Pronto estaba en esa vasija. Pero cambio.

No estaba dentro de la vasija esta vez, estaba aún en el lugar oscuro con lava y hacía un calor insoportable. Veía para todas partes, no había nada ni nadie en ese lugar - Es solo un sueño, nada más - murmuro para sí mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo y miraba todo el lugar.

-¡Ey! ¡Aliento de muerto! - dijo una voz de alguien que se suponía hace un momento no estaba ahí. Él había visto todo el lugar ¿de dónde salió? - ¿No puedes soñar con un lugar mejor? - se volteo despacio, sabía que era un sueño. Solo eso era pero aun así.

Ahí estaba sentado en una estalagmita negra. Llevaba una camiseta de color blanco y unos Jeans. Su cabello estaba tan despeinado como siempre y tan negro como la noche. Sus ojos verdes cual mar mirándole fijamente y una sonrisa torcida en sus labios. Nico apretó los puños. Thalía le había dicho que vendría, había esperado por esto pero ahora estaba paralizado.

-¿Ya podemos irnos de aquí aliento de muerto? No me gusta este lugar - se levantó de donde estaba y dio solo un paso hacia él. Ahora Nico comenzó a fijarse que estaba más alto, no se había fijado en eso cuando lo vio en nueva Roma. Había estado tan agradecido que llegara con vida que no noto los detalles.

El hijo de Hades apretó más los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No podía resistirlo más, le hacía tanta falta. Incluso más que cuando Hera lo rapto. Por lo menos ahí había tenido la certeza de que estaba vivo, ahora apenas y tenía la esperanza. Se abalanzo sobre él y lo apretó entre sus brazos. Se sentía tan real.

-Yo también te extrañe chico Zombie - susurro a su oído mientras Nico se liberaba de toda su carga. Comenzó a llorar y a sollozar entre sus brazos. Se impregno de su olor a mar mientras Percy acariciaba despacio su espalda - Ya chico zombie, vamos a otro lugar - susurro para después hacer un sonido y todo el calor de hace un momento se fuera, estaban en un lugar más fresco con sombras de árboles.

-Eres un idiota... un imbécil... un cerebro de pez - murmuraba con odio el hijo de Hades sin apartarse un centímetro del chico.

-Lo sé ya me lo han dicho - respondió el chico mientras se acomodaba en el suelo sin soltar a su primo y lo acomodaba en su regazo. Se sentó contra uno de los árboles y simplemente comenzó a cantar - Eri il mio soldatino Ora un principe oscuro Ma anche per te, c'è una luce Che ad un'altra vita ti conduce (Tú eras mi pequeño soldado, ahora, un príncipe oscuro. Pero incluso para ti, hay una luz que te lleva a otra vida) - En cuanto Nico lo oyó comenzó a llorar más, reconocía muy bien la canción (medio mal cantada por Percy) era la que Bianca solía cantarle cuando tenía miedo.

Nico sentía que iba a Perder a Percy como perdió a Bianca. Otra vez seria por decisión de esa persona ¿es que no entendían que le dolía que hicieran eso? ¿No entendía que sufría cuando ellos toman esas decisiones?, después de un rato logro tranquilizarse y golpear más a su primo imprudente.

-¿Cómo sabias esa canción? - logro preguntar aun en los brazos de él.

-Tengo mis contactos y mucho tiempo libre para aprenderla - respondió como si nada mientras acariciaba su cabello y lo sacaba de su rostro - Deja de torturarte, yo decidí saltar -

-Y ella decidió subirse a ese autómata y yo me quede solo Percy - respondió sombríamente el hijo de Hades sin salirse de la comodidad de los brazos del hijo de Poseidón.

-¡Ey! Solo no quedaste, quedaste conmigo - dijo el azabache mayor en su defensa el otro bufo y se apartó un poco - Que no quisiste quedarte en el campamento es otra cosa -

-Quedarme ¿para qué? ¿Para qué no me acepten? ¿Para sentirme totalmente rechazado? No gracias pasó de auto infligirme daño - refuto Nico sin mirarlo mientras se acomodaba mejor contra su pecho y Percy sonrió de lado.

-Si te hubieras quedado tal vez ahora tendrías más amigos. Se dé un rubio que quiere eso - contesto como si nada el hijo de Poseidón y vio como las mejillas del otro tomaban color y se apartaba hasta quedar de frente a el -Yo lo sé todo, no me veas así - Nico abrió la boca pero no sabía que responder - Sé que la estás pasando mal y que la has pasado peor. Pero Nico no todos te rechazan - tomo las manos del azabache joven entre las suyas - Bianca quería que fueras feliz -

-Lo sé - murmuro con la mirada en el suelo. Percy soltó una de sus manos y levanto su barbilla.

-Para ser feliz necesitas dejara de ser tan cerrado. Permite que la luz entre en tu vida Nico - los ojos verdes veían fijamente a los ojos negros del azabache menor. Nico sintió su rostro arder ¿Por qué justo en ese momento él tenía que actuar tan maduro? - Espero que Will consiga lo que yo no - eso destruyó un poco a Nico.

-¿Cuándo llegaras a la sala? - pregunto súbitamente, después de todo eso era lo que importaba. Percy sonrió con melancolía.

-Cuando termine algunas cosas que tengo que hacer - Nico entrecerró los ojos mirándole fijamente - Solo te quería decir que cuando termine el libro habrá una sorpresa para ti y otra... pequeña, sorpresa para todos - El rey de los fantasmas le vio con una ceja arqueada. -Me entenderán cuando lleguen - rio un poco. Nico no sabía cuánto había extrañado esa risa hasta que la oyó.

-Eres un sesos de alga que solo preocupa a la gente - rodo los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. El otro rio más ante ese gesto. Se sentó bien y se puso de rodillas después se adelantó hasta estar cerca del rostro de Nico.

-Te voy a ser sincero Nico. Cuando te conocí, me pareciste insoportable y hasta dabas algo de repelús - Nico no sabía que decir estaba tan cerca de su rostro y con las manos a sus lados, podía sentir su aliento, sus labios estaban tan cerca - Pero con el tiempo, descubrí que en realidad no dabas miedo. Solo hay que conocerte bien aliento de muerto - beso suavemente su frente, haciendo que Nico se ponga de todos los tonos de rojo - Y cuando lo llegas a hacer uno puede llegar a decir que eres adorable - Nico lo empujo con ambas manos hasta hacerlo caer y el otro comenzó a reír.

-¡Eres un idiota! - espeto hecho una furia según él, Percy solo siguió riendo y sosteniendo su estómago. Pronto Nico también empezó a reír ¿Cómo pudo haberse enamorado de este idiota?

-Nico - volvió a decir su nombre, ahora los dos estaban en el pasto y a Di Ángelo le estaba dando sueño sus ojos se cerraban - Conseguí cumplir mi promesa - fue lo último que le escucho decir al hijo de Poseidón.

Pronto el sueño cambió de nuevo. Percy se puso de pie y suspiró viendo donde antes estuviera Nico. Su ropa cambió nuevamente, llevaba otra vez la camiseta del campamento mestizo esta vez estaba como nueva y sus Jeans limpios. Se dio la vuelta y miró a las tres mujeres que estaban sentadas en los tres tronos centrales.

\- Mis señoras- hizo una reverencia ante ellas. Estas le sonrieron amablemente.

\- Joven Héroe- dijeron las tres - Siéntate a comer - la del medio hizo aparecer un trono para el y abundante comida sobre este. El avanzó y se sentó a comer tranquilamente.

Pronto delante de ellos había tres personas, Un hombre de traje color gris y con los ojos grises cual tormenta. Una mujer con una trenza cabello de color negro y vestido blanco, sus ojos eran de café claro que se notaba naturalmente confundida. A lado de esta una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos grises penetrantes, su cabello estaba agarrado en una cola de caballo que caía sobre su hombro. A Percy se le hizo difícil mirarla. Le recordaba tanto a su listilla.

\- Las moiras- susurró la rubia entendiendo ante quienes estaba. El hombre las veía con temor mal disimulado. La de cabello negro apenas reparaba en las mujeres.

\- ¿Para qué nos han traído aquí? - pregunto Hera sobreponiéndose a su temor y mirando a las tres mujeres, luego su vista viajo al muchacho que seguía comiendo de lo más tranquilo por ahora - El hijo de Poseidón- supuso.

\- Perseus Jackson- siguió Atenea la idea de Hera. Percy terminó de comer un pedazo de pollo, se limpió un poco la boca.

\- Percy, prefiero que me llamen Percy - dijo él sonriendo de forma amable a los tres.

\- Bien ahora que han acabado sus presentaciones con nuestro joven héroe- dijo la mujer de la izquierda.

\- Podemos seguir con la razón que nos ha hecho traerles hasta aquí- dijo la mujer de la derecha. Ellas e habían ganado la atención de las tres personas que tenían delante de ellas, estaban arrodillados y una fuerza les impedía moverse.

\- El susodicho trató- dijo la mujer del centro viendo con sus ojos blancos a los tres dioses, Zeus tembló ligeramente. Hera y Atenea fruncieron el ceño.

\- No hemos ido contra ningún mandato para recibir un castigo - dijo Atenea viendo a las tres mujeres no dispuesta a agachar la cabeza.

\- No lo han hecho de forma directa, porque no han podido, pero como hemos notado que ustedes actúan de forma indirecta - dijeron las tres mujeres viendo a los dioses- Hemos decidido hacer lo mismo -

\- ¡No pueden hacerlo! ¡Somos dioses Olímpicos! ¡Somos los que las trajimos aquí! ¡Somos la razón de que todo siga existiendo! - espetó Hera tratando de despegar su poder pero algo se lo impedía.

\- ¡Calla insolente! - dijeron las tres mujeres haciendo que su voz retumbara por toda la sala. Percy solo terminaba de comer evitando mirar a Atenea. - Les dejamos gobernar porque creíamos que mejorarían pero está visto que se cometió un error - Hera les vio indignada, Zeus solo miraba a todas partes como sabiendo que pronto todo empezaría. Atenea les veía analítica.

\- Hera, se supone que eres la diosa de la familia la que mantiene al Olimpo unido pero está visto que esto se te olvidó con el tiempo - dijo la mujer de la derecha con la mirada fija en la diosa del matrimonio.

\- El poder te cegó y has olvidado tu verdadera existencia en el mundo - dijo la de la izquierda.

\- Yo no he olvidado mi propósito en el mundo, yo se lo que tengo que hacer - espetó ella y las tres mujeres negaron con la cabeza.

\- Atenea, se supone que eres la diosa de la sabiduría. Estas para abrir mentes y guiarles por el buen camino- dijo la mujer del medio viendo a la diosa nombrada.

\- ¿Tanto es tu odio hacia la sangre de tu sangre para que cometas tales barbaries? - dijo la mujer de la derecha viendo fijamente a la diosa.

\- Yo no odio a mi sangre - miro mortalmente a Percy que solo seguía comiendo y bebiendo- Yo solo quiero que sus mentes no se arruinen -

\- ¿Que pasó la última vez que lo hiciste Atenea? Parece que lo has olvidado- dijo la de la izquierda. Percy dejó los cubiertos a un lado y el vaso vacío en su lugar.

\- Joven héroe muéstrale los que nosotras queremos - Percy asintió ante las palabras de las tres mujeres, se puso de pie frente a los tres dioses que uno le veía con temor, la otra con odio y la última como si estuviera planeando la mejor forma de acabar con él.

La escena comenzó a cambiar, pronto dejaron de estar en la sala de los tronos. Se encontraban ahora en lo que parecía ser una cueva, estaba oscuro apenas y se podían ver algunas cosas. y en medio de la sala un jarrón.

\- ¿Lo reconoce Señor Zeus y señora Hera? - pregunto el muchacho de forma tranquila. Por supuesto que lo reconocían, no importaría cuanto tiempo pasó desde aquello, no podrían estar más lejos de aquí.

\- La vasija... donde atraparon a Ares - susurro para si mismo Atenea. Zeus comenzó a sudar frío, Hera hizo caso omiso a todo a su alrededor.

\- Es su hijo el que está o estaba ahí dentro - comenzó a decir Percy mientras se acuclillaba delante de la vasija - Y aún así ninguno fue capaz de ir a buscarlo y salvarlo -

\- Los dioses no podemos meternos en la vida de nuestros hijos. Ellos tienen que valerse por sí mismos - dijo Hera y Percy se levantó y se puso delante de ella.

\- ¿usted es la diosa del matrimonio y la familia verdad? si se supone que usted cuida a la familia ¿eso no incluye a sus hijos? ¿o es que acaso estos no entran en esa categoría? - pregunto el viéndole fijamente con sus ojos verdemar que parecían entrar en el Alma de ella y escudriñar todo.

\- Si es mi hijo y es mi familia. Pero el se buscó esto - respondió ella y pronto se comenzaron a escuchar a lo lejos unos pasos sonoros que se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

\- Si una vez intercedió por el para sacarlo de una guerra ¿por qué no lo hizo ahora? - el muchacho veía fijamente a la vasija. Zeus comenzó a respirar con dificultad y Hera igual Atenea no entendía que les estaba pasando.

\- Porque Zeus no me dejó- respondió ella en un jadeo y cayó al suelo - ¿por qué está oscuro? -

\- El necesitaba aprender que no siempre correríamos a arreglar sus errores- dijo Zeus también cayendo al suelo. Los pasos estaban cada vez más cerca.

\- No fue su error ¿Nunca se preguntaron por qué lo atraparon? - dijo Percy y Atenea solo podía ver como los reyes parecían ahogarse como si estuvieran... vio a la vasija y luego a los reyes ¿ellos no podían estar sintiendo lo mismo que Ares verdad? - La guerra no puede ser dominada porque quien la domine tendrá la batalla ganada. Pero creo que ustedes solo pensaron que fue un error de él, ustedes solo ven sus errores-

\- Te lo dije Oto esto será lo mejor, ¡vas a ver! ¡Todos nos verán! - se escuchaba la voz de alguien a través de la cueva donde estaban. Hera y Zeus seguían sintiendo asfixia.

-¡No veo a nadie! ¿Sera que tan poco les importa este diosecito? - preguntaba otra voz, se iban acercando cada vez más, hasta que pronto pudieron ver a los dueños de estas, parecian gemelos uno de cabello verde y el otro morado. En sus pies tenían serpientes y estaban vestidos con túnicas griegas de color dorado y plateado.

-Los gemelos - susurro atenea mientras comenzaba a notar que todo crecía a su alrededor, o tal vez es que ella se estaba haciendo pequeña. Nunca se habían puesto delante de los gigantes tomando forma humana. Ellos siempre eran más grandes. Ahora noto que solo eran del tamaño de un semidiós promedio. Percy estaba con los brazos cruzados pero con la mirada sombría ¿el no podía conocer a os gemelos verdad?

\- Porque no mira bien su cabello señora Atenea en vez de mirarme a mí - dijo el sin mirarla y ella obedeció y entonces lo vio. En el cabello de uno de ellos había cosas brillantes, entrecerró los ojos enfocando bien y abrió los ojos con horror. Tenía monedas en el cabello. Las mismas que ella entregaba a sus hijos para buscar su estatua.

\- Lo de las montañas está siendo épico ¡Te lo aseguro! – afirmaba uno de los gigantes gemelos y el otro reía mientras comenzaban a ir de nuevo a la salida y en sus manos sostenía su lanza, el otro le seguía el paso.

-Hay que hacer esto rápido – se escuchó otra voz a las afueras de la cueva.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo Hermes? – se escuchó una voz más fina que la anterior.

-Porque no creo que ellos aprecien demasiado verme con un vestido – se quejó la otra voz – Hazlo ahora que están por venir aquí – se escuchó decir a la voz y Percy con un movimiento de mano hizo mover la escena se veía que estaban a mitad de la salida, los gigantes y a tras la vasija. Pronto frente a los gigantes apareció una bella mujer de cabello rojizo y ojos plateados de unos veintitantos años, vestía una túnica blanca con hilos de plata, su cabello estaba suelto.

\- Disculpen quisiera saber si me podrían ayudar – ella hablo con voz gentil. Atenea la reconoció enseguida, esa era Artemisa, por supuesto ahora lo recordaba bien aquel día, ella con Hermes fueron a salvar a Ares. Le pidieron ayuda a ella pero se negó, no necesitaba del dios de la guerra si la tenían a ella.

\- ¡una bella dama! – dijeron los gemelos al unísono acercándose a ella.

\- Lo sé pero quisiera que el gigante más hermoso sea el que me ayude – ella les sonrió con gracia y pestañeo varias veces.

\- Ese sería yo – dijeron los gemelos para después mirarse mal – yo soy el más hermoso –

\- Bueno los dos son hermosos – dijo la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en una roca mostrando un poco de su piernas a través de una abertura de la túnica. Ellos le veían embobados. Con la cabeza le hizo señas al otro que estaba escondido para que entrara – Entonces necesito al más talentoso, ya que quiero hacer una fiesta y necesito que alguien la organice –

-Ese sería yo – volvieron a decir los dos y pronto empezaron a pelearse. Mientras ellos se peleaban, a la cueva entro un castaño de ojos azules con gran agilidad. Los reyes que estaban casi sin aire vieron como este llego a la vasija y pronto saco de esta a un hombre de cabellos negros muy pálido.

\- Ares ya estamos aquí. No importa lo que los reyes y su gran estratega digan, te necesitamos – le dio a beber de una cantimplora que cargaba y pronto el dios salió de su inconciencia.

-Hermes – susurro abriendo los ojos, dejando ver su color azul. El castaño le ayudó a ponerse de pie y a caminar.

\- Hay que irnos de aquí – decía el castaño mientras caminaban. Es recién entonces que los reyes dejaron de sentir asfixia.

\- Siempre hace falta más de una mente en la guerra y más si es la misma guerra para que esta sea ganada o perdida señora Atenea – dijo Percy mientras el sueño cambiaba una vez más.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué podíamos sentir eso? – decía Hera saliendo del shock y respirando con irregularidad.

\- Esto es un sueño ¿Por qué son capaces de sentirlo? – dijo Atenea viendo con ferocidad al muchacho, pero el había visto tantas veces esa mirada que ya estaba acostumbrado a ella y lo único que en este instante le producía era nostalgia.

\- Porque como usted dijo esto es un sueño – ladeo la cabeza, todo estaba oscuro y solo podían verse a ellos mismos – Y en los sueños ustedes son como simples mortales. Porque este sueño no es suyo y por ende no son sus dominios – la escena comenzó a aclararse. Pronto estaba frente a una pequeña casa que estaba junto a un lago – Creo que conoce este lugar ¿verdad señora Hera? – La nombrada vio a su alrededor por supuesto que la conocía.

\- no podemos estar aquí... no si... no – se podía sentir el temor en su voz y pronto de la casa salió un hombre castaño algo bronceado acompañado por una mujer hermosa de cabello negro y ojos café.

-Al menos podrías esperar que los niños despierten Hércules – decía la mujer que iba del brazo del hombre, este beso gentilmente su mano.

\- Tengo que irme ahora, no quiero que les pase nada cariño – le sonrió amable antes de besar sus labios.

-Él era feliz y tenía un matrimonio sin engaños – dijo Percy y luego rio por la ironía – Pero aunque él era fiel en sus dominios, a usted nunca le agrado ¿verdad? –

-Era la prueba de la infidelidad de Zeus – mascullo con rabia apretando los dientes mientras veía al hombre. Pronto un ruido de las nubes atrajo la atención de los cuatro. Arriba en el cielo se podía ver a Hera la de ese tiempo con un rayo blanco en la mano.

\- No debió hacerlo si él era feliz – susurro Percy mientras veía a la mujer que lanzo el rayo y le dio al hombre castaño, este pronto cayó al suelo preso del dolor y la mujer que le acompañaba trataba de ayudarlo. Hera sintió el dolor de él.

Zeus solo pudo ver como su hijo enloquecía, se revolcaba del dolor igual que la mujer que tenía a lado. Pero pronto lo vio levantarse y cometer una de las mayores atrocidades que podía llegar a hacer alguien. El acabo con su esposa y sus dos hijos, también con sus pequeños sobrinos que estaban en la casa.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡¿Por qué padre?! ¡¿Por qué?! – preguntaba una vez que su delirio había pasado y sostenía entre sus manos a la mujer que alguna vez amo y junto a esta los cuerpos sin vida de sus hijos y sobrinos.

-¡Ese pecado lo pagaras! – hablo una voz desde los cielos. Zeus se reconoció al instante.

-¡Te he dado todo! ¡Porque me has hecho esto! ¡He sido un buen hijo! – decía el hombre llorando por su amor perdido y viendo con odio hacia el cielo.

-Deberás pagar por lo que has hecho, si es que quieres que tu pecado sea olvidado y estar en paz contigo mismo – dijo otra voz desde los cielos. Era Hera y ella lo sabía, la que estaba en el suelo junto a Zeus respiraba con dificultad. Atenea solo veía la escena.

-Lo quiero, quiero que estar en paz ¿Qué debo hacer? – pregunto en un susurro aunque aún se podía ver el odio que sentía hacia los dioses por el agravio hacia su familia. Zeus ahora podía verlo, tal vez su hijo se comportaba como lo hacía ahora por esto.

-Deberás cumplir doce pruebas que te impondrá Euristeo – decía la voz femenina y Hera en el suelo trago saliva. Ella había planeado cada una para destruirlo totalmente, destruir su mente y acabar con el de a poco. Ella nunca imagino que después de eso el seria convertido en Dios y que su mente tan dañada como estaba siguiera atormentándola hasta la eternidad.

\- lo hare – dijo el hombre mientras apretaba los puños. Pronto la escena cambio nuevamente.

El hombre castaño aun con rencor en el corazón y odio en los ojos se enfrentó al leon saliendo lastimado pero sin importarle siguió peleando. Hera sufría cada una de sus heridas y Zeus junto con atenea solo podían ver. Luego le vieron ir contra la ira y maldecir el nombre de los dioses por haberlo condenado a eso. Tras eso le vieron caminar hasta Enoe y traer a la cierva cerinita viva, aunque tuvo que toparse con la misma diosa Artemisa y su hermano Apolo.

-Es mi animal sagrado no puedes hacerle esto – reclamaba furica una diosa de la caza.

-Pensabas que al mandarla a cazar, serían los gemelos quienes acabarían con el ¿verdad? – dijo Percy viendo como Apolo trataba de contener a su melliza. Hera no podía hablar, tenía marcas en la cara y los brazos, mismas que ahora en Hércules eran solo cicatrices.

-Solo cumplo con el trabajo que me impuso Hera a través de Euristeo ¿por favor? Necesito paz para mi mente no quiero seguir cargando con sus muertes. No le haré daño a la cierva. Se los ruego – pido el castaño que aun llevaba sobre sus hombros al animal vivo. Los mellizos se lo dejaron pasar. Solo porque odiaban a su madrastra tanto como él.

Llego a Micenas con el animal vivo, una vez más salió en harás de otro trabajo. Capturo al Jabalí de Erimanto que devastaba Psófide. Lo vieron cargarlo sobre sus hombros a micenas y sobre los hombros de Hera ella podía sentir su peso, el agotamiento de el por cada trabajo y como la poca cordura o buena persona que quedaba del muchacho que ella enloqueció se iba perdiendo. Lo vieron llegar a los establos de Augías, ya no era el mismo de antes. No tuvo reparos en enamorar a la ninfa del agua solo para poder cumplir su prueba y ensucio toda el agua del rio.

-Ahí se fue el buen héroe – susurro Percy viendo como el brillo malicioso y las ansias de poder comenzaban a crecer en los ojos del hombre que estaba delante de él. El defecto fatídico de Hércules se comenzó a manifestar. Parecía ya no importarle para nada el peligro de las pruebas, su arrogancia comenzaba a ganar.

Lo vieron llegar a Estínfalo en Arcadia y acabar con las aves gracias a Atenea y Hefestos. Que al parecer se compadecieron del semidiós en esa ocasión. Atenea recordaba aquello también le parecía injusto que su madrastra le haya impuesto esos castigos y ellos querían que el triunfara ante esto. No imaginaban el daño a su mente con cada encargo que se le hacía. Hera estaba sintiendo el dolor de él, cada rasguño y moretón aparecían en su piel, cada dolo que el sintió en su pecho recordando a su esposa y sus hijos, a sus sobrinos que no tuvieron tiempo de crecer ella lo sentía.

Lo vieron ir a Creta cada vez más creído más arrogante de sus poderes, menos humano y menos reconocible a aquel amable joven que alguna vez estuvo casado y feliz. Capturo al toro que atacaba Creta y lo llevo a Euristeo y lo dejo en libertad. El mismo que intentaron ofrendar a la diosa que había impuesto los castigos pero que rechazo.

-Los problemas que dio ese toro – murmuro por lo bajo Percy mientras lo veía correr libre y sabía que por esa época su hermano ya estaría cerca de la ciudad de Atenas.

Lo vieron ir hacia Tracia donde estaba Diomedes y sus yeguas pero no iba solo con el iban algunos amigos que había hecho pero se podía notar que a Hércules cada vez le importaba menos perder a estos y más le interesaba demostrar que él era el más poderoso. Condujo a las yeguas al mar. Hera podía sentir la fatiga no solo de Hércules sino también e sus acompañantes y era totalmente abrumador todo eso. Le vieron dejar sin más la custodia de tales animales a uno de esos hombres y enfrentarse a los bisontes que les seguía. Sin tener en claro que se pobre hombre que fue hijo de Hermes llamado Abdero no poseía su misma fuerza para mantenerlas a raya y lo mataron. Hera, Zeus y Atenea sintieron su muerte. Porque como dioses ellos veían todo desde arriba y no hicieron nada para impedir o si quiera interceder por el muchacho que solo había estado ahí porque admiraba al gran héroe. Amaba al héroe.

Luego le vieron y sintieron cuando el dio muerte a Diomedes y obligo a huir a sus empleados y le entrego las yeguas a Euristeo. Este las soltó en el Olimpo y fueron devoradas por fieras. Hera sestaba agotada y herida mientras estaba tumbada en el suelo. Percy estaba recostado contra unas rocas mientras observaba cambiar la escena una vez más, esto estaba siendo agotador y atenea podía notar que no era cansado para ellos tres nada más, sino para el muchacho también.

-Oh este será divertido – rio por lo bajo Percy al ver el muchacho que ahora acompañaba a Hércules en su viaje. Atenea lo reconoció muy bien, en sus ojos se podía ver aun la tristeza por haber tenido que dejar a esa chica sola en esa isla, pero no había nada que hacerle el no podía estar cerca de Ariadna, ella ya había sido prometida a Dioniso por ella misma.

-Me encantaría ir contigo en esta prueba – decía el muchacho bastante feliz de al parecer conocer a su héroe. Atenea capto algo, él se parecía mucho al chico que estaba con ellos y expedía el misma aura poderosa.

-Bien entonces serás parte del grupo – decía el castaño viendo al de cabellos negros y este sonreía un poco animado.

-El sufrió con eso que usted hizo, y aun se arrepiente de haber seguido esa orden suya – dijo Percy sin despegar la vista de la escena en la que estaban. Atenea no dijo ni hizo nada.

Lo vieron llegar con las amazonas dispuestos a atacarlas pero Teseo convenció a Hércules que lo mejor sería conversar con ellas, que no todo siempre era batallar. El castaño había accedido y parecían llegar a un acuerdo. Hipólita la reina de las amazonas estaba encantada con el azabache y estuvo de acuerdo con entregarles el cinturón, se fue con ellos hasta el barco.

-Todo iba bien, era la primera vez que Hércules no tendría que pelear por si vida. Pero eso no la hacía feliz ¿verdad diosa del matrimonio? – Percy la vio y luego a la escena de las amazonas frente a ellos y como una demás aparecía y susurraba cosas al oído de todas.

-Tú las pusiste en su contra – dijo Zeus mientras veía como su esposa convertida en mujer era quien ponía a las amazonas alerta de la falta de su reina, como salían a atacar el barco en el que ellos estaban y pronto Hércules tuvo que acabar con ellas y huyo de ahí junto con la reina de las amazonas.

Hera se retorció una vez más en el piso por sus pecados cometidos, sintiendo el dolor de las heridas de Hércules y no solo de él sino de Teseo también, el dolor también los sintió Atenea. La diosa solo podía ver el dolor sufrido por él y el recuerdo de como dejaba sola a la hija de Minos en aquella isla sin poder decirle que eran designio de los dioses. Sin poder decirle adiós solo por un capricho de ella porque Ariadna también era una de sus sacerdotisas. Y muy a pesar de que Teseo estuviera consagrado a ella el odio que sentía a su padre era más grande y le había sobrepasado.

-No es bueno odiar tanto a una persona o aun dios – susurro Percy metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos – El odio solo daña el corazón y no importa si eres inmortal te consume igual. Tal como lo está haciendo ahora – Ellos podían sentir como sus pechos dolían, eso era lo que sentían los semidioses cuando ellos no oían su llamado, cuando les daban órdenes y los mandaban a morir o hacer daño a otros.

Terminaron llevando el cinturón a Euristeo y Teseo seguía con Hércules junto con Hipólita. Después lo vieron ir a Eritía con Gerión hijo de Crisaor y una oceánide Calirroe; ir en busca de las vacas de este y fue4 atacado por su perro. Hera grito del dolor, ese era el daño que causaba con sus acciones pero que siendo inmortal nunca había experimentado. Lo golpeo con la maza y se comenzó a llevar las vacas junto con sus acompañantes, pronto Gerión los alcanzo y termino muerto por una de sus flechas. Lo vieron seguir su camino sin importarle ya nada y matar a quien tratara de detenerlo, entre esos estaban hijos de más dioses. Lo vieron combatir por uno de los toros perdidos en el camino contra un hijo de Poseidón y matarlo sin piedad alguna.

-Pero a usted no le agrado que estuviera por terminar las tareas ¿verdad Hera? El no podía acabarlas ¿no? Él tenía que seguir sufriendo por lo que usted hizo ¿Verdad? – dijo Percy con una mirada sombría y Hera tembló ante esto sabía lo que había hecho. Mando un tábano para esparcir a las vacas y complicar el trabajo de Hércules. Ella termino aún más agotada que antes y Zeus también estaba percibiendo esto, tal vez porque no hizo nada por evitar la ira de su esposa, el dejo que ella hiciera y deshiciera con ellos.

Lo vieron entregar las vacas que logro atrapar a Euristeo quien las sacrifico a Hera y podían sentir la ira de Hércules crecer hacia ella y a los dioses que no evitaban que ella siguiera mandando más órdenes. Lo vieron llegar al árbol de las Hespérides.

-Ya no llego un héroe aquí – murmuro Percy viendo como Hércules encantaba a Zoe hija de Atlas y luego la dejaba botada, sola y con el corazón destrozado – Si usted no lo hubiera mandado tal vez ella no le tendría tanto rencor a los héroes – ladeo la cabeza viendo como el susodicho héroe huía de ahí con la espada de ella y la manzana.

-No sabía que haría eso – trato de justificarse y Percy le dio una fría mirada. Una mirada que solo les dedicaba a sus enemigos.

-Ustedes son dioses y se supone que son los seres más inteligentes que existen – apretó los puños - ¿y no pudo imaginar que un simple acto de egoísmo acabaría con la vida de alguien? ¿Qué clases de dioses son entonces? – lo dijo con tanta furia que se sentía claramente como la tierra temblaba. El respiro profundo y trato de calmarse – Acabaremos con esto por ahora – murmuro y la escena cambio una vez más.

Lo vieron llegar de nuevo a Euristeo y con Teseo, este le acompaño a pesar de las quejas de su entonces esposa Hipólita que cargaba en sus brazos a su hijo. Los tres fueron en busca de lo pedido que era sacar al propio Cerberus del inframundo Antes de ir en su busca se presentó ante Eumolpo, en Eleusis, con el deseo de ser iniciado. Entonces a los extranjeros no se les permitía la iniciación, pero al ser adoptado por Pilio la consiguió. Luego llegaron donde Hades quien les dijo que se lo podrían llevar si conseguían sacarlo sin ayuda de sus armas, entre hércules y Teseo lo lograron. Hera acabo agotada por la mordida que recibió Hércules de parte de cerbero pero descanso cuando este salió de ahí.

-Lo vamos a dejar aquí por ahora y bueno esto está a la mitad por así decirlo – les sonrió y los tres agotados dioses comenzaron a sentir demasiado sueño. Atenea solo podía sentir pesado su corazón. Sentía el dolor de Teseo por Ariadna por no poder amar a Hipólita como debería porque ya había traicionado a alguien, el dolor de Hércules porque nadie detuvo eso, los mellizos, Hermes y hasta Poseidón pusieron personas en su camino por ayudarlo a que todo sea más llevadero. Pero ella verdaderamente nunca quiso ayudarlo, fue Hefestos quien insistió en darle la idea para derrotar a las aves.

Pronto la noche término, el día comenzó de nuevo en el Olimpo y Apolo relucía en el cielo. Hera, Zeus y Atenea amanecieron en la misma habitación a pesar de que cada uno había llegado a la suya. Estaban en la que fuera alguna vez habitación de Metis, los tres estaban cansados y adoloridos. Hera era la que más daño tenia, estaba sangrando, icor dorado y algo rojo salía de su rostro y brazos, también de las heridas de las piernas.

-Hay que acabar con este trato... estamos haciendo daño – murmuro Zeus intentando ponerse de pie pero estaba tan cansado que apenas podía.

-Eso es lo que quieren porque saben que conseguiremos nuestro objetivo – mascullo Hera poniéndose de pie como si no le doliera nada. Al parecer el rencor y la locura le podían más que cualquier cosa – Hay que seguir con el trato y esto acabara – aseguro ella pero ni Zeus ni Atenea estaban tan seguros de ello ahora.

-Solo no quiero más sueños de estos – susurro Atenea poniéndose de pie y viendo sus manos con heridas que no parecían cerrar.

-Se acabaran cuando descubramos a quien le está informando – afirmo Hera saliendo de la habitación cojeando por el dolor en una de estas debido a la mordida de cerbero.

-Es Teseo – aseguro Atenea en un susurro pero los otros dos le oyeron perfectamente – Debe ser él porque es el que más se le parece al hijo actual de Poseidón – Hera asintió y pronto los tres salieron de ahí.

Hera se prometió así misma que ella iba a acabar con el muchacho ese que ella no iba dejar que la derroten e iba a convencer a Zeus de lo mismo. Atenea no era necesaria. Ella era la reina y no iba a permitir que el interfiera con sus planes y su futuro reinado sin engaños por parte de su esposo.

 ** _N/A: Encuesta hasta el próximo capítulo. Elijan un rubio._**

 ** _Apolo_**

 ** _Jason_**

 ** _Annabeth_**

 ** _Luke_**

 ** _Will ️_**

 ** _Va a ser muy importante para el próximo leyendo así que elegid sabiamente._**


	31. Capítulo 14

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negrita yo solo los usaré para este fic sin fines de lucro._**

 ** _N/A: Y aquí esta su capítulo, pero antes de empezar los resultados de las votaciones :3._**

 ** _El ganador es..._**

 ** _El_** ** _Superman Rubio \/ Jason!!!! con 39 votos._**

 ** _En segundo lugar con 37 votos nuestra Rubia Annabeth para ella también habrá algo ~_**

Gracias a todos los que votaron y ahora si su capítulo /._./ en un rato el otro.

El Olimpo comenzó a tener movimiento, los hijos de Apolo ya estaban despiertos en especial uno rubio que estaba acostado de un azabache de ojos oscuro que no había tenido pesadillas para nada, eso alegraba al consejero de la cabaña siete, lo vio hasta sonreír en sueños. Lo cual era extraño. El casi no sonreía en sueños, más bien se la pasaba enojado en ellos según el parecer del rubio o aterrado a veces. Se preguntaba que habría soñado, pero dejo ir la idea pues no quería acabar en el suelo de nuevo y debía irse de esa cama antes de que el dueño o el romano se den cuenta que estaba ahí. Se levantó despacio asegurándose de no despertarlo.

Cuando todos los semidioses estuvieron listos para desayunar se encaminaron al lugar de siempre, Nico se reunió con Hazel como le había mandado a decir con Frank esta mañana el hijo de Hades cargaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro que había aterrado a algunos. Los Stoll en cambio estuvieron agarrados por los pies de unas ramas cortesía de las hija de Deméter que les dijeron que ya habían descubierto toda su treta, a pesar de estar colgados tenían sonrisas de oreja a oreja. Thalía junto con las cazadoras tuvieron su entrenamiento antes del desayuno junto con su señora.

Artemisa estaba más que feliz con lo que demostraron sus nuevas cazadoras y algunas antiguas, la teniente que tenían era bastante eficiente. Aunque no por eso ella descuidaba que esta tenía apego por algunos chicos, aunque no la podía culpar para ella, ellos eran familia y le aseguraba que el hijo de su tío que faltaba también era alguien agradable y que le caía en gracia. Por supuesto que ahora incluso solo conociendo al chico de doce, este era de su agrado, pero eso no iba a admitir al menos no por ahora. Apolo era otro asunto a pesar de estar con sus hijos y tener ahora todo el tiempo que quería con ellos, le preocupaba el chico de su tío faltante y también su pequeño Hal y el destino de este. Pero aun así trataba de relajarse con Hermes que les jugaron algunas bromas a los hijos de este, también les enseñaron nuevos trucos y algunas cosillas más.

Hefestos por su parte trataba de ayudar a sus hijos con los objetos perdidos, parecían que aumentaban cada vez más cosas faltantes. Como tornillos, pintura, hilo nailon, baterías y destornilladores. Era cada vez más extraño, no eran más inventos los que desaparecían solo artefactos sencillos. Ese ladrón tramaba algo y seguramente aprovechaba el manto de la noche para hacerlo.

Reyna veía a Octavian este estaba como de costumbre solo sentado comiendo a pesar de que los demás de su cohorte estaban junto a él, ella podía sentir que estaba solo porque los demás le ignoraban. Bueno no era para menos con todo lo que el había hecho y dicho antes y estando aquí. Ella suspiro debía hacer algo con Octavian antes de que algo pase.

-Para que querías hablar conmigo Hazel – murmuro Nico cuando se encontró con ella, ella miro a todas partes y luego lo hizo a un lado. Busco un lugar tranquilo para hablar como cuando estaban en Nueva Roma.

-Solo quería decirte que no importa a quien quieras Nico, si te hace feliz todo estara bien – ella le sonrió dulcemente mientras él se ponía totalmente rojo.

-¿Quién te dijo? – apretó levemente los puños, ella simplemente siguió sonriendo.

-Nadie Nico, pero a veces eres demasiado obvio – ella rio de ver el rostro de su hermano que estaba como un tomate – En Nueva Roma cuando hablabas de Percy tenías un expresión soñadora y ahora con Will la tienes aún más – ella puso una mano en su hombro y él no sabía que decir solo atinaba a mirar al piso – Solo quiero que seas feliz Nico –

Bianca solo quería que fueras feliz recordó que dijo Percy.

Ellos tres le estaban aceptando tal cual era, ninguno le estaba reprochando nada ni avergonzándose de ello. Ninguno le estaba mirando mal. Todos estaban siendo comprensivos. Nico se sintió tan sensible de repente que solo atino a abrazar a su hermana, como cuando se lo dijo a Bianca aunque en ese entonces solo le decía que sentía atracción por los niños. Bianca había sido la primera en escucharlo y aceptarlo cuando estaban en el casino y ahora después de tanto. Aquí delante de él, su otra hermana también le aceptaba.

-Gracias – murmuro al oído de su hermana, esta se alejó un poco de sus brazos y acaricio su mejilla.

-Soy tu hermana siempre te comprenderé y apoyare. Es lo que hacen los hermanos – Nico sonrió con tristeza antes de abrazarla de nuevo –Ahora vamos a desayunar o comenzaran a pensar que nos perdimos – ella rio un poco y el asintió. Los dos pronto volvieron al comedor.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer se adentraron una vez más a la sala de los tronos, los dioses tomaron sus lugares. Zeus y Hera lucían exhaustos como si hubieran pasado una terrible noche. Atenea solo se veía pensativa pero bastante distraída y le lanzaba miradas a Ariadna de vez en cuando. Algo que la diosa noto pero no le encontraba explicación a aquello.

La familia de Poseidón pronto se hizo presente en la sala. Teseo venia tranquilo entre sus hermanos, Belerofonte tenia algunas vendas en las manos probablemente se había tropezado y caído una vez más. Orión también traía algunas cuantas, tal vez porque accidentalmente Belerofonte le lanzo algunas dagas. Tritón solo venia leyendo un libro nuevamente pero no se veía molesto, no al menos con su característica molestia. Simplemente estaba apacible. Poseidón y su esposa estaban tranquilos, avanzaron hasta sus lugares y se sentaron.

Perseo vigilo los pasos de Teseo hasta que se sentó. Esta mañana también había ido a entrenar y su presentimiento solo se acrecentaba desde anoche y más viendo a Teseo que lucía tranquilo ¡Teseo nunca estaba tranquilo! ¡Teseo nunca estaba tan quieto! Y últimamente así estaba. Aquiles en cambio veía a Perseo, sentía que algo le pasa con Teseo desde hace rato pero no lograba saber exactamente que era. Pero de algo estaba seguro, nada bueno se avecinaba para esos dos.

-Bien y ahora creo que leeré de nuevo – dijo el dios del sol y más de uno suspiro aliviado de no ser los siguientes en leer – el título es... - miro a su tío que solo miraba la mano de su esposa. Unos calmantes muy fuertes... no, no, creo que ni eso bastaría pensaba el dios. Los demás seguían esperando que lea – Bien, bien el título es **_Nos Encontramos con las ovejas asesinas_** –Los hermanos de Percy tragaron saliva.

\- ¿Ovejas asesinas? – dijo Piper incrédula de que existan tales animales ¿Cómo podía una tierna oveja ser una asesina?

\- Claro que si reina de la belleza, ella pueden asesinarte con su lana – Leo fingió asfixia mientras hablaba – Y más si esta esta mojada ¿imaginas el olor – Piper rodo los ojos ante lo dicho por su amigo.

-Si también olían horrible – dijeron con convicción Grover, Clarisse y Annabeth haciendo una mueca de asco. _Pero Percy sabe eso mejor que Nadie_ pensó Annabeth y luego rio ligeramente. Algunos se la quedaron viendo por reírse sola, pero ella no les hizo caso.

 ** _Si piensas en la «isla del monstruo», te imaginas un montón de rocas escarpadas y huesos esparcidos por la playa, como en la isla de las sirenas._**

-Si pero según lo que dijo antes, la isla no se veía tan mal – dijo Michael hijo de Venus y varios asintieron.

-Aunque dijo algo de un puente – frunció el ceño Butch – Esa parte no sonaba muy bien – más de uno se quedó pensando y tratando de recordar los sueños del chico cuando su amigo estuvo en la isla.

 ** _Pero la isla del cíclope no tenía nada de eso. Sí, vale, había un puente de cuerdas sobre un abismo, lo cual no era buena señal. Venía a ser lo mismo que poner una valla publicitaria que advirtiese: «Algo maligno vive aquí.»_**

 _Y es un letrero claro de debes dar la vuelta e irte pero como es mi hijo no hará eso_ pensaba con pesimismo Poseidón, que desde el título del capítulo ya estaba de los nervioso. Él sabía muy bien qué clase de ovejas había en esa isla. Le preocupaba también el hecho de que ahí estaba su otro hijo y uno de los más peligrosos de ellos Polifemo el ciclope. Solo esperaba que su hijo tuviera la prudencia de no pelear con el... Bueno mejor dicho el aún tenía esperanzas de que su hijo menor no fuera tan suicida.

 ** _Pero el lugar, aparte de eso, parecía una postal caribeña. Tenía prados verdes, árboles de frutas tropicales y playas de arena blanquísima. Mientras navegábamos hacia la orilla, Annabeth inspiró profundamente aquel aire perfumado._**

 ** _—El Vellocino de Oro —dijo._**

-Claro que es el vellocino, solo eso podría ser tan poderoso como para hacer reverdecer una tierra muerta o incluso ser confundido con el olor de un dios – dijo Deméter solemne pero mirando a aciertos dioses. Hermes solo sonrió con nostalgia por su hijo perdido y lo poco que pasó con el debido a la dichosa ley, pues ni sus hijos siendo dioses podía estar cerca de él. E otro dios no hizo nada solo seguía mirando la mano de su esposa.

 ** _Asentí. No lo veía aún, pero percibía su poder. Ahora sí podía creer que el Vellocino era capaz de curar cualquier cosa, incluso el árbol envenenado de Thalía._**

-Claro te embarcas en una misión súper peligrosa y no hasta que ves tu objetivo que piensas que de verdad vale la pena hacerla. Típico – dijo Leo con un encogimiento de hombros sacando algunas risitas de los demás y negaciones de cabezas de parte de los del Argo II.

 ** _—¿Se morirá la isla si nos lo llevamos?_**

-Probablemente no – dijo Perséfone – solo perderá algo de su magnificencia pero nada más, tal vez de a poco vuelva al estado que estaba antes de que llegara el vellocino pero para eso probablemente falte bastante – termino por decir y la mayoría asintió.

Hera estaba demasiado inmersa en sus pensamientos como para prestar atención a lo que hacían o decían los demás dioses. Aunque algo aparte del dolor estaba en su mente y cabeza y eso era el "causante" de este, el informante del hijo de Poseidón, el otro chico del mismo dios. Ese aquel que ahora simplemente estaba sentado con la cabeza agachada, muy quieto mirando el suelo.

 ** _Annabeth meneó la cabeza._**

 ** _—Perderá su exuberancia, eso sí. Y volverá a su estado anterior, fuera cual fuese._**

Perséfone asintió satisfecha por haber dicho algo parecido a la chica y no podía dejar de notar que los hijos de su esposo estaban muy juntos este día, el muchacho parecía haber dormido muy bien porque su rostro mostraba un excelente semblante. Eso le alegraba, aún tenía que ver la forma de acercarse a él y a la pequeña.

 ** _Me sentí un poco culpable por destrozar aquel paraíso, pero me recordé que no teníamos alternativa. El Campamento Mestizo corría peligro, y Tyson aún seguiría con nosotros de no haber sido por aquella misión._**

 _Tu hermano estara bien pensaba_ Poseidón su pequeño hijo se preocupaba demasiado por todos en lugar de sí mismo. ¡Vamos hasta por la isla estaba preocupado! ¿No podía pensar si quiera por un instante en sí mismo? No, probablemente no, porque ni siquiera cuando creyó muerta a su madre lo hizo. Pensó en detener la guerra antes que en sacarla del inframundo. Su hijo le iba a dar muchas angustias eso estaba visto.

 ** _En el prado que había al pie del barranco, se agolpaban varias docenas de ovejas. Parecían pacíficas, aunque eran enormes, tan grandes como hipopótamos._**

-Uhhh Súper ovejas – murmuraron los Stoll y leo comenzó a hacer anotaciones en su libreta igual que sus hermanos.

 ** _Más allá, un camino subía hacia las colinas. En lo alto de ese camino, cerca del borde del abismo, se levantaba el roble descomunal que había visto en sueños. Había algo dorado que relucía en sus ramas._**

 ** _—Esto es demasiado fácil —dije—. ¿Subimos allí caminando y nos los llevamos?_**

-Si es demasiado sencillo – comenzó a decir Piper y luego abrió los ojos con entendimiento a lo dicho en el titulo – Las ovejas esas... ¿De verdad? – miraba a Annabeth sin poder creérselo. Esta solo asintió con parsimonia – Vaya – parpadeo varias veces mientras los demás solo se las quedaron mirando sin entender demasiado.

\- ¿De verdad serán ovejas asesinas? – murmuro Leo a Jason. Este entrecerró los ojos y asintió, era lo as probable. Aunque aún no cabía en su imaginación como unas ovejas podían asesinar a alguien. Pero debían recordarse que había muchos monstruos en el mundo mitológico y que probablemente estas pertenecían a ese y por eso su tamaño y nivel de peligro.

 ** _Annabeth entornó los ojos._**

 ** _—Se supone que hay un guardián. Un dragón o..._**

-U ovejas – murmuraron por lo bajo quienes ya se temían por donde iba eso de los guardianes.

 ** _Justo en ese momento surgió entre los arbustos un ciervo. Trotó por el prado, seguramente en busca de pasto, y de repente todas las ovejas se pusieron a balar y se abalanzaron sobre él. Ocurrió tan deprisa que el ciervo se tambaleó y desapareció en un mar de lana y pezuñas._**

Los que aún no comprendían eso de los guardianes solo veían al dios del sol expectantes de lo que iba a pasarle al ciervo, los que ya habían entendido lo que le pasaría tenían una mueca de asco, en especial aquellos que adoraban a los animales.

 ** _Hubo un revuelo de hierba y mechones de pelaje marrón._**

 ** _Unos segundos más tarde, las ovejas se dispersaron y volvieron a deambular pacíficamente. En el sitio donde había estado el ciervo sólo quedaban un montón de huesos blancos._**

-Ovejas asesinas traducción ovejas carnívoras. No mola – dijeron los hijos de Hermes/mercurio, Apolo/Febo y Leo. Este hizo otro visto a no visitar tampoco islas con ovejas, no todas eran inofensivas.

 ** _Annabeth y yo nos miramos._**

 ** _—Son como pirañas —dijo ella._**

-Pirañas con mucho pelo – murmuro Leo y solo Jason lo oyó y rodo los ojos. Perseo estaba demasiado distraído junto con Aquiles vigilando a los hijos de Poseidón, la preocupación del antiguo rey de Micenas crecía cada vez más.

-Debo llegar otra vez junto a el – murmuraba pero no podía, hoya la reina de los Olímpicos parecía vigilar también a la familia marina. Eso estaba poniendo más de los nervios a Perseo.

 ** _—Pirañas con lana. ¿Cómo vamos...?_**

 ** _—¡Percy! —Annabeth ahogó un grito y me agarró del brazo—. Mira._**

 ** _Señaló hacia la playa, justo debajo del prado, donde un bote había sido arrastrado hasta la arena... El otro bote salvavidas del CSS Birmingham._**

Clarisse gruño mientras los demás estaban atentos a lo que sucedería. Chris que la oyó solo sonrió y rio por lo bajo mientras la abrazaba, por ahora Ares parecía calmado y no decía nada con respecto a tenerla así. Así que el hijo de Hermes tal vez estaba agradeciendo que lo hayan convertido en Hámster.

 ** _Llegamos a la conclusión de que era imposible atravesar aquel cerco de ovejas caníbales. Annabeth quería deslizarse por el camino con su gorra de invisibilidad y hacerse con el vellocino, pero la convencí de que no saldría bien. Las ovejas podían olería, o aparecería otro guardián, cualquier cosa. Y si ocurría algo así, yo estaría demasiado lejos para ayudarla._**

Atenea contuvo un bufido, el chico tenía razón. El plan de su hija era demasiado arriesgado, tal vez aún se encontraba afectada por lo de las sirenas. Eso le hizo recordar el sueño, el dichoso sueño y las emociones del hijo de Poseidón. Cuanto le dolía aun el haber dejado a Ariadna en esa isla, como en verdad no pudo amar a Hipólita como quería pues se sentía como una mala persona. Y ella tenía parte de la culpa, tal vez si él no la hubiera dejado ahí, ella igual le habría dejado por el dios y quizá Teseo habría podido amar enserio a alguien sin sentirse culpable de que en cualquier momento un dios le iba a decir que tenía que dejarle.

 ** _Además, nuestra primera tarea tenía que ser encontrar a Grover y a quienes hubieran llegado a la orilla con aquel bote. Eso suponiendo que hubiesen logrado sortear a las ovejas. Estaba demasiado nervioso para decir en voz alta lo que aún esperaba en secreto... o sea, que Tyson siguiera vivo._**

-Lamento haber roto tu ilusión Prissy – murmuro Clarisse apretando los puños. Claro se preocupaba por ci el ciclope estaba vivo pero no si ella lo hacía ¿Muy altruista no?

-Porque él estaba seguro que tu saliste del barco mientras que Tyson aún estaba abordo cuando exploto – explico por lo bajo Chris besando su frente, ella gruño peor no dijo nada más, él tenía razón y no le gustaba admitir que la tuviera. Ella buscaba excusas para estar molesta con Percy porque de otro modo se rompería en solo pensar que él no llegaba aun ahí.

 ** _Fuimos a amarrar el Vengador de la Reina Ana a la parte de atrás de la isla, donde los acantilados se alzaban en vertical a unos sesenta metros de altura. Se me ocurrió que allí sería menos probable que el barco fuera visto._**

-Buen plan – susurraron los hermanos de Percy preocupados por lo que este iba a enfrentar en aquella isla y preguntándose cómo es que salieron en una sola pieza de ahí. Teseo no había murmurado nada solo veía al suelo con atención, no había hablado con la voz y eso le tenía alterado. Esperaba le hablara pronto.

 ** _Aquellos acantilados parecían escalables. Debían de ser tan difíciles, más o menos, como el muro de lava del campamento. Al menos, no había ovejas por aquel lado. Confié en que Polifemo no tuviera también cabras montesas carnívoras._**

Algunos soltaron risitas, aunque con islas misteriosas y monstruos nunca se sabía. Y tal vez en esa isla no había de esas pero en otras sí.

-Y ahí está por qué el muro de escalada es importante – el brillo fiero en la mirada de Reyna y Jason sobre construir uno de esos en el campamento hizo que los romanos tragaran saliva. Ellos esperaban que ya hubieran olvidado esa idea pero estaba visto que no.

 ** _Remamos en un bote hasta el borde de la roca y empezamos a subir muy despacio. Annabeth iba delante, porque ella era mejor escaladora que yo._**

-Hasta que entreno más y pudo superar a varios en eso – dijo Butch y más de uno de los Griegos asintió, en especial después de bañarse en el estigio. Aunque ahora no sabían que no tenía la marca. Excepto los que estaban en el Argo II.

 ** _Sólo estuvimos a punto de matarnos seis o siete veces, lo cual me pareció bastante aceptable._**

-Claro es que matarse unas diez o doce no sería nada aceptable – se interrumpió Apolo y en sus ojos brillaba la preocupación. Miro a su tío que estaba con una mirada de incertidumbre, cuanto no le estaría costando mantener la compostura y tal vez la cordura ante lo que pensaba su hijo. Tal vez debía hacerle otra visita y revisar su estado de salud. Miro a toda la familia, tal vez extender eso y revisar a todos en especial a Teseo que se veía apagado. ¿Qué le estaría pasando? Siguió leyendo mejor ya lo averiguaría.

 ** _Una de ellas, perdí pie y me encontré colgado de una sola mano de una cornisa a quince metros de las rocas que sobresalían entre las olas._**

 _Me va a matar, me va a matar siendo inmortal_ pensaba Poseidón mirando al techo. Sus hijos miraron hacia el cómo comprendiendo por lo que pasaba, a ellos también le preocupaba su pequeño hermano. Excepto Tritón el seguía con su rostro imperturbable.

-Tranquilo cariño, el estara bien – susurro tratando de dar un poco de alivio a su atormentado esposo que intentaba por todas las formas no salirse de controlo cada que decía que su hijo pudo caer y morir. Le sonrió a su esposa. Va a morir a este paso pensaba la diosa.

 ** _Menos mal que encontré otro punto de apoyo y seguí escalando. Un minuto más tarde, Annabeth puso el pie sobre un trozo de musgo y resbaló. Por suerte, consiguió afirmar el pie un poco más abajo. Por desgracia, fue en mi cara._**

Nadie pudo evitar reírse ante esto, aunque igual también pensaron en lo que tuvo que haberle dolido al pobre. Annabeth solo se sonrojo quería matar a su novio por justo tener que contar todo eso.

 ** _—Perdona —murmuró._**

 ** _—No... pasa nada —gruñí, aunque nunca había tenido el menor interés en probar el sabor de sus zapatillas._**

Las risas siguieron llenando la sala, el ambiente estaba tranquilo y pacifico en la sala. Eso solo preocupaba a la diosa del hogar porque no anunciaba cosas buenas. Cuando hay mucha calma significaba solo una cosa. Algo malo iba a pasar pronto.

 ** _Por fin, cuando ya tenía los dedos como de acero derretido y todos los músculos me temblaban de puro agotamiento, alcanzamos la cresta del acantilado y nos derrumbamos desfallecidos._**

 ** _—¡Uf! —dije._**

 ** _—Aggg —gimió Annabeth._**

 ** _—¡Grrrrr! —bramó otra voz._**

-Solo se paran a descansar y ya aparecen cosas – murmuro con fastidio Katie, Travis paso su brazo por sus hombros, ella se lo quedo mirando.

-Tranquila Kit kat que cualquier cosa ellos sabrán resolverlo – dijo con tono totalmente despreocupado ella quito su brazo y giro el rostro como si él no le hubiera hablado – ¿Aun estas resentida Kit kat? – miraba suplicante a la chica que no le contesto. Ya habían aclarado que solo se juntaban a sus hermanas por hacer que ellas los noten, pero ella seguía reacia a perdonarlo del todo.

 ** _Si no hubiese estado tan cansado, habría dado un brinco de otros sesenta metros. Miré alrededor, pero no vi a nadie._**

 ** _Annabeth me tapó la boca con una mano e hizo señas con la otra._**

\- Pigaínete sto Hades Prissy – mascullo Clarisse y sus hermanos se le quedaron viendo ¿Por qué ella decía eso? Y Chris solo trataba de calmar a su novia, tal vez ahora contarían la razón por la cual ninguno de los involucrados en ese viaje conto nada a nadie.

 ** _La cresta sobre la que nos hallábamos era más estrecha de lo que me había parecido. Por el otro lado terminaba bruscamente, y era de allí de donde venía aquella voz: del terraplén que había debajo._**

 ** _—¡Eres peleona! —bramó aquella voz ronca._**

Todas las miradas fueron hacia Clarisse en ese momento. Sabían que en algún momento ellos se habían vuelto a topar en el viaje pero no que había sido en la isla de Polifemos. La verdad casi no sabían nada de este. Era un secreto de los involucrados. Clarisse solo les vio furiosa y gruño haciendo que todos vuelvan su atención al libro, no querían que ella pierda el control.

 ** _—¡Atrévete a desafiarme! —La voz de Clarisse, sin la menor duda—. ¡Devuélveme mi espada y lucharé contigo!_**

Ares le dio una mirada a su hija, así que si se habían vuelto a cruzar en este viaje. Bueno que la misión del vellocino era de ella pero no esperaba que se volvieran a topar tan pronto lo que le llevaba a preguntarse cuál era la profecía de la misión. Cuando ella le había intentado decir, su yo futuro la hizo callar y ahora estaba en la inopia. Maldecía a su yo futuro por no dejarla hablar, si la hubiera dicho tal vez entendería algunas cosas. Y tal vez no habría sido convertido en Hámster. Se estremeció ante lo último.

 ** _El monstruo se echó a reír con gran estruendo._**

Ahora más de uno se estremeció, cuando los monstruos reían no era gracioso o si quiera bonito. Travis abrazo a Katie y esta vez ella no quito su brazo. Connor estaba con Miranda también abrazados, ella había aceptado más fácil lo que habían hecho los Stoll.

 ** _Annabeth y yo nos arrastramos hasta el borde. Estábamos encima mismo de la entrada de la cueva. Polifemo y Grover, que aún iba con su vestido de novia, se hallaban justo a nuestros pies. Clarisse estaba atada y colgada boca abajo sobre una olla de agua hirviendo._**

Ares se aseguró una vez más de que su hija estaba ahí y no cocinada y comida por un ciclope. La chica le lanzo una mirada indescifrable al dios como preguntándose si enserio se estaba preocupando por ella o enserio no estás viendo que eso ya paso en mi tiempo y que sigo viva.

Grover por su parte comenzó a comerse algunas latas que había guardado en el bolsillo, estaba nervioso por todo lo que estaban por leer, claro que en el libro estaba mucho más que nervioso. Quirón le dio una mirada comprensiva, que él se enfrentara a un ciclope siendo tan joven no había sido fácil y eso solo había sido el comienzo de todo su viaje.

 ** _Yo tenía la esperanza de ver también a Tyson allí. Aunque fuera corriendo peligro, al menos habría sabido que estaba vivo, pero no había ni rastro de él._**

-Es tierno preocupándose por su pequeño hermano – dijo Afrodita con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras vigilaba a las parejitas que estaban juntas y puso notar la preocupación de cierto héroe hacia a otro que no levantaba la vista del suelo, se preguntaba que iba a pasar. Ella sentía que había algo raro en el ambiente. Se fijó también en el hijo de Hades que parecía muy empeñado en aun no develar nada ero que estaba relajado y tranquilo, algo que no pasaba desde hace días. ¿Qué le habría pasado?

 ** _—Hummm —murmuró Polifemo mientras reflexionaba—. ¿Me como a esta bocazas ahora mismo o la dejo para el banquete de boda? ¿Qué opina mi novia?_**

-¿Aun no descubre que es un sátiro? Vaya que su vista es horrible – dijo Rachel mirando a Grover, se tenía que estar bastante ciego para confundirlo con una mujer y más con una ciclope.

-No pero igual lo hizo ¿verdad Clarisse? – Annabeth le dio una mirada mortal a la hija de Ares que solo gruño, si sabía que había sido un error y no el único que cometió en ese viaje pero no lo iba a admitir.

\- Ese solo se daría cuenta de eso si alguien se lo dice – bufo Jason y una idea paso por su cabeza ¿Ella no había echado todo lo de Grover a sobrevivir verdad? La hija de Ares no sería tan torpe para eso ¿o sí?

 ** _Se volvió hacia Grover, que retrocedió y casi tropezó con su cola nupcial, por fin terminada._**

 ** _—Eh, bueno, yo no estoy hambrienta ahora mismo, querido. Quizá..._**

 ** _—¿Cómo que novia? —preguntó Clarisse—. ¿Quién? ¿Grover?_**

Más de uno golpeo su frente con su mano. Clarisse solo sonrió de lado, lo hecho, hecho estaba y no tenía forma de cambiarlo. Grover siguió mordiendo sus latas lastimeramente mientras el entrenador de héroes le daba palmadas en la espalda.

 ** _Annabeth susurró a mi lado._**

 ** _—Cierra el pico, idiota... Tiene que cerrar esa bocaza._**

Annabeth le quedo mirando a la hija de Ares que solo volvió a gruñir. Si ahora sabía que debió haber cerrado su boca, pero no podían culparla demasiado. Solo tenía catorce, era su primera misión y no sabía que Grover se hacía pasar por novia para salvar su pellejo. ¡No era adivina! ¡Por favor!

 ** _Polifemo frunció el ceño._**

 ** _—¿Qué Grover?_**

 ** _—¡El sátiro! —aulló Clarisse._**

Hasta los hermanos de la chica pasaron sus manos por su cara restregándosela, no pudiendo creer como con simple palabras ella estaba echando por la borda todo lo que el sátiro trabajo para mantenerse con vida.

 ** _—¡Ay! —gimió Grover—. El cerebro de la pobre ya se ha puesto a hervir con el agua caliente. ¡Bájala, querido!_**

-Él hasta intenta salvarla después de su torpeza – rodo los ojos Lou Ellen a veces Clarisse era increíble. Actuaba muy extraña a veces cuando tenía catorce y no es que la actual no se comportara extraña pero se había calmado bastante desde lo de Silena. Perder amigos nunca era fácil.

 ** _Polifemo entornó el párpado sobre su siniestro ojo nublado, tratando de ver a Clarisse con mayor claridad._**

-Yo le habría picado el ojo – chasqueo al lengua Chris hijo de Marte.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Con que lanza? Y más que nada con que valentía – replico Ana hija de Venus viendo a su amigo este la miro mal.

-Yo soy muy valiente – refuto el encarándola, ella sonrió de lado – No digas más, no habría podido y ya – le tapó la boca con una mano. Ella la quito y sonrió victoriosa. Al parecer ella sabía algo de él y los demás se los quedaron mirando. Apolo decidió seguir leyendo antes de que le interrumpan más, quería ver como salían de esa isla.

 ** _El cíclope era incluso más horrible que en mis sueños. En parte porque ahora me llegaba su rancio hedor desde muy cerca, y en parte porque iba con su traje de boda: una falda escocesa y un chal cosidos chapuceramente sobre un esmoquin azul celeste. Como si hubiese desvalijado a todos los invitados de una boda._**

-Código tres rosa, repito código tres rosa – grito a viva voz Will y todo el mundo se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos, algunos escondieron sus cabezas entre sus piernas. Afrodita dio un chillido junto con sus hijos que pudo haber derrumbado cualquier edificación con facilidad.

La diosa brillo a su verdadera forma y una vez más una burbuja de color rosa la cubrió y se podía ver por debajo algunos destellos, después de un momento todo pudo volver a la normalidad. Hefestos le daba viento con un abanico con forma de ave y Ares apretaba su mano.

-Eso es de lo más horrible que puede existir – se le logro entender cuando estaba más tranquila. Apolo comenzó a pensar que ella podía ganarle a su padre en el dramatismo y continúo con la lectura.

 ** _—¿De qué sátiro hablas? —preguntó Polifemo—. Los sátiros son buena comida. ¿Me has traído un sátiro?_**

 ** _—¡No, maldito idiota! —bramó Clarisse—. ¡Ese sátiro! ¡Grover! ¡El que lleva el vestido de novia!_**

-Y tras eso se lo señala – mascullo más de uno cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo. Tratando de comprenderla, ella estaba alterada y no sabía lo que hacía seguramente. La aludida ni les veía ella prefería centrarse en otras cosas. Como en que se acaba de esconder el ex Augur en su ropa, algo azul ¿o es que vio mal? Tal vez había visto mal.

 ** _Quería retorcerle el cuello a Clarisse, pero ya era demasiado tarde; lo único que podía hacer era mirar a Polifemo, que se dio la vuelta y le arrancó el velo a Grover, descubriendo su pelaje ensortijado, su desaliñada barbita adolescente y sus cuernos diminutos._**

-¿Enserio Percy? ¿Tenías que resaltar todo eso? – musito Grover por lo bajo mientras enrojecía. Y algunos reían por lo bajo, había sido descubierto y era culpa de Clarisse. Esta no les prestaba atención sabía que se estaban riendo de ella y su imprudencia mas no del sátiro.

 ** _El cíclope respiró pesadamente, tratando de contener su furia._**

 ** _—No veo demasiado bien desde hace muchos años —refunfuñó—, cuando aquel otro héroe me pinchó en el ojo. Pero aun así... ¡¡tú no eres una cíclope!!_**

-¡No me digas! – Leo se llevó las manos a la cara con falsa sorpresa – Grover – se llevó una mano al pecho dolido – Como has podido engañarnos así todo este tiempo, uno creyéndote una cosa y sales otra –

-Per...- el sátiro trato de hablar pero Leo siguió.

-No me hables, yo no hablo con mentirosos como tú – volteo el rostro y el sátiro le vio con el ceño fruncido mientras los demás reían por la escena. Piper se levantó y le dio un zape a su amigo.

-Compórtate ya Leo – rodo los ojos y volvió a su asiento el solo sonrió y sobo su cabeza.

 ** _Y le desgarró el vestido por completo. Debajo, apareció el viejo Grover con sus tejanos y su camiseta. Soltó un aullido y se agachó justo cuando el monstruo lanzaba un golpe a su cabeza._**

-Piensa rápido – dijeron algunos muy metidos en la historia haciendo sonreír a otros. Teseo seguía preocupado sabía que la voz debía descansar pero le preocupaba el hecho de que ni siquiera se haya manifestado, mordía su labio insistentemente de nerviosismo, esperaba que se comunique pronto.

 ** _—¡Espera! —suplicó Grover—. ¡No vayas a comerme crudo! ¡Tengo una buena receta!_**

Hermes arqueo un ceja viendo al sátiro y sonrió de lado, aquel plan descabellado no estaba mal y puede que le consiguiera tiempo. El sátiro por su parte solo suspiraba que terror no había sentido cuando esquivo aquel golpe y más lo fue cuando ese les empezó a tirar rocas, de no haber sido por sus amigos seguro se hubiera casado con él y sido la cena del ciclope.

 ** _Busqué mi espada, pero Annabeth me detuvo con un siseo:_**

 ** _—¡Quieto!_**

 _Si no me hubiera detenido capaz habríamos muerto todos_ dijo la voz al oído de Teseo trayendo consigo alivio al antiguo héroe.

 _¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Estaba preocupado!_ Pensaba Teseo frunciendo el ceño _Pensé que te había pasado algo..._

 _Estoy bien, solo bastante cansado_ la voz bostezo _y solo vine a decirte que pronto será eso, ten cuidado Teseo._

 _Cuídate tú, que aquí me cuido yo... yo tengo a los demás y tu allá..._ pensaba mirando el suelo.

 _Todo saldrá bien para todos, no te preocupes_ le decía la voz y eso preocupaba aún más a Teseo.

 _Polifemo, con una roca preparada para aplastar a la que había sido su novia, pareció dudar._

 _—¿Una receta? —preguntó._

 _ **—¡Oh, sí! No vas a comerme crudo, ¿verdad? Te agarrarías una colitis, el botulismo, un montón de cosas horribles. Tendré mucho mejor sabor asado a fuego lento. ¡Con salsa picante de mango! Podrías ir ahora mismo a buscar unos mangos, allá en el bosque. Yo te espero aquí.**_

-Un sátiro engañando – dijo Hermes mirando a Grover y este apenas y lo miro – Me agradas pequeño sátiro ya vas aprendiendo – le alzo un pulgar.

\- Buena estrategia – murmuraron Dioniso y Ares aunque el segundo estaba preocupado por su hija y la gran bocaza que él había heredado. ¡Pudo haber sido comida por un ciclope! ¡Y todo por no cerrar la boca! pero bueno ¿Qué podía esperar? Era solo una chiquilla de catorce años no más y seguramente era su primera misión, gruño por lo bajo esperaba que el chiquillo pronto la sacara del peligro.

 ** _El monstruo se puso a reflexionar. El corazón me retumbaba contra las costillas. Imaginé que acabaría muerto si atacaba, pero no podía permitir que el monstruo matase a Grover._**

-Es muy dulce que haya pensado en su amigo – murmuro Hestia pero su vista estaba fija en sus pequeños hermanos que el día de hoy parecían adoloridos ambos lo cual era completamente extraño, primero había sido Zeus y ahora Hera y miro hacia su sobrina, esta no parecía adolorida pero sí bastante distraída algo muy inusual estaba pasando con los tres se preguntaba qué.

 ** _—Sátiro asado con salsa de mango —musitaba Polifemo. Se volvió hacia Clarisse, que seguía colgada sobre la olla de agua hirviendo._**

-Hasta a mí se me antojo esa salsa de la forma en que la lee el dios del sol – murmuro Connor sobando su estómago, Miranda a su lado solo rodo los ojos su amigo era imposible. Si ellos ya habían aclarado algunas cosas pero aun no formalizaban nada, aunque claro ahora estaban conscientes de que ellos sentían algo por ellas y ellas igual.

Leo como había estado desde hace mucho, hizo más anotaciones pero no en su libreta de inventos sino en otra que decía recetas, tal vez de esa forma pensaba conquistar mujeres. O tal vez de esta forma es como evitaba pensar en la culpa que aun sentía por lo de la estatua, porque el aún estaba ahí y por sentirse la séptima rueda que hizo que todo ande mal. Todo esto desde su perspectiva aunque se obligaba a pensar lo contrario en cuanto estos sentimientos le llegaban.

 ** _—¿Tú también eres un sátiro?_**

 ** _—¡No, maldito montón de estiércol! —chilló —. ¡Yo soy una chica! ¡La hija de Ares! ¡Ahora desátame para que pueda rebanarte los brazos!_**

-Uy si corriendo va a ir a desatarte – rodo los ojos Thalía y Clarisse se la quedó mirando mientras apretaba los puños, la teniente de las cazadoras la vio con una ceja arqueada como retándola a que diga algo.

-Como si los semidioses le diéramos miedo a un simple ciclope – bufo Nico y más de uno hizo una mueca, no era por nada pero ambos chicos tenían razón.

Los dioses en cambio estaban preocupados más que nada hades ¿simple ciclope? ¿Polifemo un simple ciclope? Para que su hijo esté pensando en esas tonterías es porque se había enfrentado a cosas peores ¿Qué podía ser peor que un ciclope de uno tres metros de altura para que dijeran que este era simple? Perséfone viendo cómo se tensaba le dio una palmaditas en la mano tratando de distraerlo de la idea que se le había cruzado por la mente, lo cual solo funciono un poco.

 ** _—Para rebanarme los brazos —repitió Polifemo._**

 ** _—¡Y para metértelos por la boca!_**

 ** _—Tú sí que tienes agallas._**

-¡Es porque es mi hija! – sentencio con voz potente Ares haciendo brincar a algunos y que otros le vean mal, los dioses por su parte solo rodaban los ojos.

Poseidón estaba cada vez más nervioso, su hijo estaba en la isla con Polifemo, que era por mucho uno de los ciclopes más grandes que él tenía como hijos y también uno de los mayores embaucadores que existía. Había comprendido que su hijo era astuto pero también que tenía un inconveniente y es que parecía llevarse muy bien con su hermano ciclope Tyson y tal vez eso podía nublar su juicio con respecto a Polifemo y terminar creyéndole que no era tan malo como en realidad era. Esperaba que no fuera así, aunque se temía que si había sido así.

 ** _—¡Bájame de aquí, pedazo de animal!_**

 ** _Polifemo agarró a Grover y lo izó como si fuera un perrito desobediente._**

 ** _—Ahora hay que apacentar las ovejas. La boda la aplazamos hasta la noche. ¡Entonces comeremos sátiro como plato fuerte!_**

-Pero si se va a comer al sátiro ¿con quién se va a casar? –pregunto Holly hija de Nike y más de uno se quedó extrañado mientras Chris se aguantaba la risa y las miradas de Grover junto con las de Annabeth no eran para nada discretas hacia cierta hija de la guerra que solo golpeaba a su novio en el estómago con el codo.

 ** _—Pero... ¿es que todavía piensas casarte? —Grover sonaba ofendido—. ¿Y quién es la novia?_**

Algunas miradas divertidas fueron a parar a un sonrojado sátiro.

-¡Yo no sonaba ofendido! – trato de librarse de todo el asunto el sátiro pero Annabeth y Clarisse intercambiaron miradas por un momento.

-Si sonaste así – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Grover se ponga rojo hasta las orejas y suelte un balido haciendo que todos rian, era agradable el ambiente en la sala. Muchos esperaban que durara por mucho tiempo.

 ** _Polifemo miró con el rabillo del ojo hacia la olla hirviendo._**

 ** _Clarisse ahogó un grito._**

 ** _—¡Oh, no! No lo dirás en serio. Yo no..._**

-¡No! ¡Mi hija no se casara con un ciclope! – salto de su asiento Ares viendo con furia ardiente (literal) hacia el dios del sol como queriendo quemar el libro y así impedir la boda. El dios del sol movió el libro a un lado.

-¡Ve a sentarte! ¡Solo estoy leyendo! ¡ni que fueras a impedir algo con quemarlo! – el dios veía ofendido al de la guerra por siquiera haber pensado en atacarlo solo por el dichoso libro, Ares apago su llama contra el libro pero ahora parecía querer matara a Apolo por haberle gritado.

-Un lindo y hermoso Hámster inmortal – sonrió Afrodita que no iba a permitir que su amante siga asustando a todos con su actitud, aunque claro ella estaba más que encantada con el asunto de padre sobreprotector, esto distraía su mente de otras cosas como el trato aquel y que una de sus parejas al parecer este día no podría estar junta.

Ares al oír eso se tensó y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, se giró despacio y la vio, ella sonrió con malicia igual que Artemisa, si ellas se llevaban mal la mayor parte del tiempo pero para esto parecía que les había encantado unir fuerzas y juntas eran más que peligrosas.

-Cabeza de Helio sigue leyendo – dijo la diosa de la caza mientras acariciaba muy despacio su arco que lo tenía en sus piernas, Ares regreso muy tranquilo a su asiento, no sin antes mirar a su hija y confirmar que no se había casado con un ciclope. Era preferible el hijo de Hermes ex traidor que un monstruo de eso estaba seguro. Apolo siguió con la lectura.

 ** _Antes de que Annabeth o yo pudiésemos hacer algo, Polifemo la arrancó de la cuerda como si fuera una manzana madura y los arrojó a ella y a Grover al interior de la caverna._**

 ** _—¡Poneos cómodos! ¡Estaré de vuelta cuando se ponga el sol para el gran acontecimiento!_**

-¿Y cómo estuvo la boda Clarisse? – comenzó Travis sonriendo mucho más que niño en feria.

-Tu esposo seguro te ha de amar mucho Clarita – le siguió el juego Connor y los demás ahogaban risitas. Ella les vio con furia contenida y esta era una de las razones por las que esta misión había sido un secreto total.

\- Y entonces como les estaba contando antes yo tengo un par de hermanos que están muy enamorados de unas hijas de Deméter – comenzó a decir Chris y los Stoll se tensaron –Pero como son tan idiotas...-

-Si pobres de esos hermanos tan idiotas que tienes – decía Connor con su mano en la boca de Chris.

-Pero no nosotros, son otros idiotas – decía Travis con claro nerviosismo.

-Idiotas – murmuraron muchos mientras reían por lo bajo.

 ** _Luego dio un silbido y un rebaño de cabras y ovejas —más pequeñas que las devoradoras de hombres— empezó a salir de la cueva. Mientras desfilaban para ir a pastar, Polifemo les daba palmaditas a algunas y las llamaba por su nombre: Chuleta, Lanita, Superburger..._**

-Que nombres tan... bonitos para unas cabras – dijo Kayla sentada muy cerca del asiento de Malcom que aún estaba con Sophia y ella le veía con una ceja arqueada.

-Más que nombres creo que son etiquetas de en qué las va a convertir – dijo Sophia ganándose un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su hermano y ella sonrió con superioridad a la hija de Apolo demostrando que ella ganaba más su atención y esta solo le vio mal.

 ** _Cuando pasó la última, Polifemo hizo rodar una roca frente a la entrada, con la misma facilidad con que yo cerraría la puerta de la nevera, y ahogó de golpe los gritos de Clarisse y Grover._**

-Y ahí se van las esperanzas de sacarlos fácilmente – se lamentó por lo bajo un legado de Ceres y quienes le oyeron asintieron.

 ** _—Mangos —refunfuñó Polifemo—. ¿Qué son mangos?_**

-¿Los mangos? – Leo saco unos lentes de su cangurera y se los puso – Los mangos son los esposos de las mangas – algunos rodaron los ojos y otros bufaron una risa por el chiste tan agrio, Piper solo sonrió a su amigo, le alegraba que estuviera mejor que hace unos días.

 ** _Se alejó caminando montaña abajo con su traje de boda azul celeste y nos dejó en compañía de una olla de agua hirviendo y una roca de seis toneladas._**

-Excelente compañía, ahora pueden hacer una súper cena - dijo de forma irónica Polux y su hermano a su lado asintió solemne, Ariadna por su parte solo sonreía a ambos. Hera apenas y estaba notando algo en la sala, en su piel aun podía sentir el ardor de las llamas del inframundo cuando Hércules sacaba a cerbero, en su cabeza el grito de los pobres hombres que murieron por su culpa indirecta, los gritos de los hijos y sobrinos de Hércules suplicando por sus vidas, esto le estaba volviendo loca. Ahora sentía lo que sintió el héroe.

 ** _Lo intentamos durante lo que me parecieron horas, pero sin ningún éxito. La roca no se movía. Chillamos por las grietas, dimos golpes, hicimos todo lo que puedas imaginarte para mandarle una señal a Grover, pero no nos llegó el menor indicio de que nos hubiese oído._**

-No oíamos nada están ahí dentro y por lo que veo tampoco nos oían a nosotros – dijo Grover recordando ese momento, como no habían gritado con la esperanza de que alguien les oyera y también el lindo vocabulario de Clarisse al ver que el sátiro no podía cortar la cuerda.

 ** _Incluso si se producía un milagro y lográbamos matar a Polifemo, no nos serviría de nada. Grover y Clarisse morirían en el interior de aquella cueva herméticamente cerrada. El único modo de mover la roca era conseguir que el cíclope lo hiciera._**

-Percy y sus pensamientos súper positivos – mascullo Thalía aunque su vista estaba en un muy feliz hijo de Hades, era casi seguro que ya había hablado con Percy; se preguntaba qué tal le había ido con eso. Habría sido interesante de presenciar seguramente. Suspiro quería volver a ver a su primo le hacía falta pelear con él y molestarlo.

 _Yo quiero ver como logran aquello_ pensaba Atenea mirando a la pared no quería mirar hacia ningún otro lado, trataba de convencerse de que lo que estaba haciendo con los reyes y lo que le hizo hacer a Teseo era lo correcto. Así es como debían ser las cosas, los engendros del mar lejos de su descendencia y protegidas. Ella no se iba a dejar convencer por sueños, que solo eran eso sueños.

 ** _Por pura frustración, destapé a Contracorriente y le asesté un mandoble a la roca. Saltaron chispas, pero nada más. Una roca enorme no es la clase de enemigo que puedas combatir con una espada mágica._**

Más de uno hizo una mueca en eso tenía razón, la espada servía exclusivamente para monstruos y nada más, también les sería útil que pueda cortar cosas mortales pero eso era muy peligros. A Luke eso de cortar cosas le hizo recordar aquella espada, espada que ya había prometido no mandar a hacer; un escalofrió recorrió su columna ante esto, su mente debía comenzar a pensar con sensatez.

 ** _Annabeth y yo nos sentamos en la cumbre y observamos desesperados la silueta azul celeste del cíclope moviéndose entre su rebaño. Había separado juiciosamente el ganado normal de las ovejas devoradoras de hombres, situando cada grupo a un lado de la profunda sima que dividía la isla. Sólo era posible cruzarla por el puente de cuerdas, y las tablas estaban demasiado separadas para las pezuñas de una oveja._**

Tritón por su parte estaba observando a un muy tranquilo Teseo que poniendo demasiada atención a la lectura, comenzaba a creer que estar demasiado en tierra le estaba afectando los sentidos porque podía sentir que la esencia de Teseo no era la misma, era mucho más poderosa que lo que el recordaba hace unos días, su aroma había cambiado. Cada dios del mar e hijo de este tenía un aroma mar distintivo, un olor que le hacía especial pero el de Teseo había estado cambiando con el paso de los días y eso era sumamente extraño. Algo pasaba con él.

 ** _Observamos a Polifemo mientras visitaba también a su rebaño carnívoro en el otro lado. Por desgracia, no se lo comieron._**

-Rayos – murmuraron algunos que tenían la vaga esperanza de que las ovejas se lo coman y faciliten el trabajo a los de la misión, aunque eso era imposible si no se lo habían comido antes no lo iban a hacer ahora.

 ** _De hecho, se movía entre aquellas ovejas con total despreocupación; les daba de comer una carne misteriosa que llevaba en una gran cesta de mimbre, lo cual no hizo más que reforzar un sentimiento que albergaba desde que Circe me convirtiera en cobaya: o sea, la idea de que ya iba siendo hora de imitar a Grover y hacerme vegetariano._**

-Idea que no siguió y más bien ahora detesta la lechuga – rieron entre dientes Thalía, Nico y Annabeth mientras Grover les veía ofendido de que no sigan ese ejemplo. Algunos rieron también con lo dicho por ellos, les hacía feliz recordar cómo era el chico cuando estaba en el campamento, como comía a desmedida todo lo que pasara frente a él en su mesa, como daba las clases de combate o como jugaba con la señorita O'Leary los ánimos descendieron un poco pero no demasiado aún tenían esperanza en que su líder estaba bien.

 ** _—Con artimañas —decidió Annabeth—. Si no podemos vencerlo con la fuerza, tendremos que hacerlo con alguna artimaña._**

Atenea y Ares asintieron esa era la mejor estrategia, así habían vencido al dios de la guerra que era más poderoso que el ciclope era seguro que así podían vencer al ciclope. Hera fijo la vista en Teseo aun recordando lo que Atenea dijo si el de verdad era el informante debía acabar con el chico, si acababa con el ellas no podrían saber lo que ocurría, si no lo sabían no podían detenerlos de lo que hicieran. Tal vez la locura que sentía que le dio a Hércules le estaba afectando la mente demasiado.

 ** _—De acuerdo —dije—. ¿Qué artimaña?_**

 ** _—Esa parte aún no se me ha ocurrido._**

 ** _—Estupendo._**

 ** _—Polifemo tendrá que mover la roca para dejar pasar al rebaño._**

 ** _—Al ponerse el sol —dije—. Que es cuando se casará con Clarisse y se zampará a Grover. No sé cuál de las dos cosas me parece más repugnante._**

Ambos se miraron entre sí con una mueca de asco, como la que la mayoría cargaba en el rostro – Es un empate – dijeron los dos al unísono y todos estaban de acuerdo con eso.

 ** _—Yo podría volverme invisible —dijo— y meterme dentro._**

Los hermanos de Annabeth apoyaban el plan aunque sabían que ella por muy invisible que fuera no iba a poder con el ciclope, necesitaba de Percy con ella para poder unir fuerzas y librarla. Los hermanos de Percy se comenzaron a poner nerviosos, no por su hermano en el libro, estaban seguros que el salió enterito de ahí, su vista por los bajo viajo hacia su padre que con una mano ya se aferraba a la manga de su trono y la otro la apretaban a la de su esposa que asolo trataba de calmarlo. Pobre.

 ** _—¿Y yo qué?_**

 ** _—Las ovejas —musitó Annabeth. Y me lanzó una de aquellas miradas astutas que siempre me inspiraban un enorme recelo—. ¿Hasta qué punto te gustan las ovejas?_**

-Ya no le gustan para nada, solo ver la lana le produce escalofríos – dijo Annabeth por lo bajo y mirando para todas partes, sus instintos estaban alertas algo estaba por venir. Piper a su lado la podía sentir tensa y sabía que en la sala no era la única así.

 ** _—¡Sobre todo no te sueltes! —dijo Annabeth, ya invisible, desde algún punto a mi derecha._**

¿Qué no se suelte de dónde? Ladearon ligeramente la cabeza los hermanos de Percy mientras pensaban esto. Poseidón parecía necesitar urgente una siesta como de mil años para reparar sus nervios destrozados, él ya se estaba imaginando de donde no debía soltarse.

 ** _Era fácil decirlo. Ella no estaba colgada del vientre de una oveja._**

-¡Vaya! Ahora sí que tiene buenas razones para no querer ver a una oveja el resto de su vida – dijo Dakota mirando a los demás que asentían, algunos no entendían el por qué pero otros si sabían el por qué lo decía el chico. No porque hayan estado colgando de una oveja pero conocían al animal y cuanto olor podían llegar a tener y peor si eran grandes y muy lanudas como las del libro.

 ** _De acuerdo, reconozco que no era tan difícil como había pensado al principio. Una vez ya me había metido a rastras debajo del coche de mi madre para cambiarle el aceite. Aquello no era muy distinto._**

-¿Sabe cambiar el aceite de un auto? – pregunto Nyssa porque sabía que ahí Percy apenas constaba con trece años, no era muy común que un niño de esa edad sepa de eso o menos que su madre le permita hacer eso. Excepto claro si eras hijo de Hefestos, entonces lo hacías prácticamente desde la cuna.

-A él siempre le han gustado los autos y todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos, así que si él sabe de eso – dijo Annabeth con tranquilidad y más de uno se quedó ligeramente sorprendido.

 ** _A la oveja le daba igual, e incluso la más pequeña del rebaño era lo bastante grande para soportar mi peso, y todas tenían una lana muy espesa. Retorcí la lana con las manos hasta transformarla en un par de asas, afirmé los pies en los huesos de la cadera y listo... Me sentía como un bebé canguro mientras me paseaba abrazado al pecho del animal, procurando que no me entrara lana por la boca ni la nariz._**

-Es una versión de bebe canguro... muy asquerosa – dijo Lou Ellen haciendo una mueca.

-Ser cargado por ovejas gigantes en su panza – Leo hizo una x en su lista imaginaria de cosas que no quería hacer y Jason rio por lo bajo de su amigo aunque su vista se fijó una vez más en el homónimo de su amigo ausente, este parecía planear la huida pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, la reina Hippy seguía mirando a los hijos de Poseidón.

-Es muy arriesgado Perseo – murmuro al oído de su medio hermano, este dio un respingo y volteo a verlo.

-Lo sé pero es que me preocupa – dijo entre dientes y el rubio hizo una mueca, vio a Teseo y entendió porque le preocupaba tanto, era como ver que Leo de pronto se quedó quieto y sin decir chiste, como después de lo del tártaro. Era algo que no quería ver más.

-Te comprendo, ya planearemos algo – murmuro Jason golpeando su espalda y Perseo le vio agradecido por esto. Él tenía que llegar a Teseo pronto.

 ** _Y por si os lo estáis preguntando, los bajos de una oveja no huelen especialmente bien. Imagínate un suéter de invierno arrastrado por el barro y luego abandonado en la cesta de la ropa sucia durante una semana. Algo así._**

Todos hicieron una mueca de asco. Luke no prestaba atención del todo a la lectura el solo miraba el suelo y a veces hacia Thalía y Annabeth preguntándose que debía hacer para volver a tener la confianza de ellas, tendría que averiguarla forma de arreglar todo. Si todavía tenía esta oportunidad debía que aprovecharla, aunque primero tenía que seguir con vida, él podía sentir que su vida corría riesgo.

 ** _El sol se estaba poniendo._**

-Owww ya me estoy yendo y me perderé la diversión – hizo un puchero el dios del sol interrumpiendo la lectura y pronto una espada dio peligrosamente cerca de su muslo. El grito como todo un dios... si como niña ante esto, levanto la vista - ¡Arti! Deja que me despida en pz de la diversión – se quejó y otra espada dio cerca de su otro muslo.

-Si no lees pronto tu descendencia no llegara al mundo – tenso su arco lista para disarara y los hombres de la sala y dioses instintivamente se protegieron temiendo lo peor, el dios se apresuró a seguir leyendo, él amaba sus genes aunque a veces causaban problemas.

 ** _Apenas había encontrado la posición más adecuada, cuando oí rugir al cíclope:_**

 ** _—¡Eh, cabritas! ¡Ovejitas!_**

-¡Juguetes! ¡Y ropa usada que venda! – gritaron los latinos en perfecto español y Reyna se los quedo mirando con una sonrisa igual que Hylla, después estos rieron mientras los demás se quedaron totalmente extrañados porque no entendían que decían. Los que si rieron por lo bajo.

 ** _El rebaño, obedientemente, empezó a subir la cuesta hacia la caverna._**

 ** _—¡Allá vamos! —susurró Annabeth—. Estaré cerca, no te preocupes._**

 ** _Entonces hice en silencio una promesa a los dioses: si salíamos vivos de aquel lío, le reconocería a Annabeth que era genial._**

-No recuerdo que me lo haya reconocido – murmuro ella frunciendo el ceño, no al menos en ese viaje. Percy era el que solía cumplir ese tipo de cosas ¿Por qué esta no la cumplio? O ¿si lo hizo? Bueno en algún momento lo sabría eso era seguro.

 ** _Mi oveja empezó a subir la cuesta penosamente. Tras unos cien metros ya me dolían las manos y los pies. Me aferré con más fuerza a la lana y la oveja dio un gruñido. No podía culparla. A mí tampoco me gustaría que alguien practicara la escalada por mi anatomía. Pero si no me agarraba bien me caería allí mismo, a los pies del monstruo._**

-Naturalmente eso habría arruinado todo el plan – dijo Deméter pero su vista estaba dividida entre sus hijas semidiosas y la inmortal, se debatía en cual debía cuidar más, aunque claro la inmortal estaba casada y las semidiosas parecían bastantes fuertes para valerse por sí mismas. Pero todas tenían algo en común se veían felices, eso era lo que debía importarle, tal vez eso debía aprender de Poseidón. El aceptaba que sus hijos salieran con quien quisieran pero pobre de aquel que les lastime. No era un mal plan. Debía pensar acerca de eso.

 ** _—¡Estofado! —dijo el cíclope, dándole palmadas a una oveja que iba más adelante—. ¡Manchada! ¡Trasto...! ¡Eh, Trasto!_**

 ** _Polifemo le dio unas palmaditas a mi oveja y poco faltó para que me cayera al suelo._**

La mayoría de los presentes contuvo el aliento, los demás solo veían expectantes el libro mientras el padre del muchacho estaba que no podía contener más su preocupación, pero él era un dios y debía comportarse como uno para que todo tuviera un final feliz, esa era la única razón por la que seguía con este estúpido trato, la felicidad de las familias divinas.

 ** _—¿Qué, engordando un poquito esa panza?_**

 ** _«¡Uf! —pensé—. Ahora me descubrirá.»_**

 ** _Pero Polifemo se limitó a reír y a darle un empujón en los cuartos traseros que nos propulsó hacia delante._**

 ** _—¡Vamos, gordita! ¡Pronto serás un buen desayuno!_**

Los que habían sostenido el aire lo soltaron aliviados de que no lo descubrieran aunque por otro lado ahora estaba dentro de una cueva con un ciclope enorme, tal vez debían seguir reteniendo el aire.

 ** _Y así, sin más, me encontré en el interior de la cueva._**

-Un lugar muy agradable donde quedarse encerrado – murmuro Belerofonte mientras intentaba que Teseo deje de moverse en el asiento –Ya quédate quieto Teseo – regañaba mientras el otro seguía moviéndose.

-Necesito salir de aquí, esa diosa no me agrada – murmuro de vuelta frunciendo el ceño, podía sentir la mirada de la diosa del matrimonio encima suyo y que esta solo variaba por momentos y a veces podía sentir la del gran rey pero al verlo este solo se comenzaba a sobar la cabeza. El plan de su hermano estaba resultando eso era seguro y los dioses estaban pagando por ello, lo malo era a que costo; él antiguo héroe estaba totalmente seguro que era a uno extremadamente alto y eso le estaba inquietando demasiado.

 ** _Observé cómo entraba la última oveja. Annabeth tenía que apresurarse a poner en práctica su maniobra de distracción._**

-Una que resulto demasiado bien – ella cerro los ojos recordando ese ataque y el gran golpe que se llevó en la cabeza por culpa de ello pero en este instante no fue su cabeza lo que le preocupo su vista viajo hacia su tobillo, lo movió ligeramente y una vaga imagen de tenerlo lastimado apareció en su mente. Pero no estaba lastimado, había estado preguntando a todos que había sucedido en el viaje y solo decían cosas vagas de ellos, que se cayó y se lastimo pero ¿adónde cayo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo cuando cayó? Por más que forzaba su mente esta no traía nada, tenía que encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas de algún modo.

 ** _El cíclope ya estaba a punto de volver a colocar la roca en su sitio, cuando ella gritó desde fuera:_**

 ** _—¡Hola, bicho horrible!_**

 ** _Polifemo se irguió de golpe._**

 ** _—¿Quién ha dicho eso?_**

 ** _—¡Nadie! —chilló Annabeth._**

-El mismo truco que utilizo Ulises – dijo Aquiles recordando la historia de este cuando la contaba en los Elíseos – Pero ¿funciono? –

-No creo que sea tan estúpido para caer en eso de nuevo – dijo Rachel, luego frunció el ceño miro a Annabeth que solo le dio una mirada de ¿tú crees? y como que se lo pensó – No, me retracto. Es obvio que era un estúpido no todos los ciclopes son tan listos como Tyson – se encogió de hombros y más de uno le dio la razón, la mayoría de los ciclopes era estúpido.

Piper, Jason y Leo por otro lado recordaban a otros tres ciclopes estúpidos e hicieron una mueca de asco, no era algo agradable de recordar. Reyna por su parte estaba demasiado ensimismada en un Octavian que estaba de lo más tranquilo en el asiento solitario que tenía, acción que solo seguía poniendo en alerta a la pretora.

 ** _Aquello provocó exactamente la reacción que ella había esperado: la cara del monstruo enrojeció de rabia._**

 ** _—¡Nadie! —rugió Polifemo—. ¡Ya me acuerdo de ti!_**

 ** _—¡Eres demasiado estúpido para acordarte de alguien! —se mofó Annabeth—. Y mucho menos de Nadie._**

La sala se comenzó a llenar de risitas de parte de los semidioses, de verdad que ese Polifemo era un total estúpido. Annabeth solo negaba ligeramente con la cabeza mientras reía, ahora eso podía causar gracia pero en su momento le causo verdadero miedo y sabía que no fue solo a ella, Percy también debió sentir pánico al no saber si aquello iba a funcionar o no y más estando dentro con los otros dos.

 ** _Yo rezaba a los dioses para que ella se fuera moviendo mientras hablaba, porque Polifemo empezó a bramar furioso, agarró la primera roca que encontró (que resultó la de la entrada) y la arrojó hacia donde sonaba la voz de Annabeth. Oí cómo se hacía añicos con gran estruendo._**

-Claro que me iba a mover Sesos de alga – dijo la rubia mientras rodaba los ojos y sonreía, a veces su novio se preocupaba demasiado por las cosas que hacía, aunque no se podía quejar de esto. Él era por mucho la persona que más se preocupaba por ella. Eso solo le hacía recordar que no estaba ahí y que no sabía cuánto tardaría en volverlo a ver aunque sea en un sueño –Sesos de alga – su mirada se perdió en los buenos recuerdos. Su amiga Piper solo pudo abrazarla para hacerla sentir mejor.

 ** _Durante un momento terrible hubo un silencio. Luego Annabeth gritó:_**

 ** _—¡Ni siquiera has aprendido a tirar piedras, so inepto!_**

 ** _Polifemo aulló:_**

 ** _—¡Ven aquí! ¡Ven que te mato, Nadie!_**

-Claro y con eso Nadie va ir corriendo – dijeron con sorna algunos de los presentes. La reina de los Olímpicos volteo a verlos a todos, estaba harta de escuchar sus comentarios, de aguantar la lectura y hacer lo que las ancianas decían. Cansada del plan también, ella solo quería que todo vuelva a la "normalidad" donde ella y su esposo reinaban y los demás se callaban ante sus órdenes, tenía que lograr a que volvieran a eso y para eso debía deshacerse del informante. Eso tenía que hacer aunque aún no sabía cómo.

 ** _—¡No puedes matar a Nadie, estúpido zoquete! —volvió a mofarse Annabeth—. ¡Ven a buscarme!_**

 ** _Polifemo corrió ladera abajo siguiendo su voz._**

-Bien el ciclope esta fuera – asintió Malcom viendo con una sonrisa a su hermana, una que esta apenas y devolvió. Algo pasaba con ella estaba seguro de eso, lo que no sabía era que ¿Ya le estaban regresando los recuerdos? Esperaba que no porque no sabía cómo ella tomaría el hecho de donde fue a para junto con Percy y más el hecho de que probablemente el aún seguía ahí.

 ** _Lo de llamarse «Nadie» no habría funcionado con ningún otro ser, pero Annabeth me había explicado que aquél había sido el nombre que utilizó Ulises para engañar a Polifemo siglos atrás, justo antes de pincharle el ojo con un palo al rojo vivo. Annabeth había supuesto que aquel nombre despertaría instantáneamente su rencor, y no se había equivocado._**

-Annabeth nunca se equivoca – murmuro Luke mirando a la rubia que estaba con mirada melancólica siendo abrazada por la castaña de pelo desigual, se estaba perdiendo de muchas cosas con ella y parecía que se iba a perder más en el futuro si seguía por el rumbo que ya estaba tomando. Aun recordaba esos ojos que estaban llenos de conociemiento en el callejosn esos mismos que prometió no se volverían a llenar de lágrimas de dolor, ahora estaban llenos de eso y en parte era su culpa. Dejo de verla y se dedicó a mirar al suelo una vez más.

Hermes veía a su hijo con preocupación, había estado intentado acercarse a él pero el simplemente se alejaba cada vez que veía que se acercaba, como padre le dolía aunque al menos sabía que ya no le miraba con tanto odio como cuando llego. Apolo miraba a su amigo y suspiraba esperaba que pronto todo lo de su hijos mejorara, claro que el dios del sol tenía más preocupaciones que solo esa pero las otras solo le hacían sentirse peor consigo mismo al saber que no podía hacer demasiado ni por el trato aquel ni por el muchacho de su tío, siguió leyendo antes de que las emociones le ganaran y estallara en plena sala contra esos tres.

 ** _En su frenesí por atrapar a su antiguo enemigo, el cíclope olvidó cerrar la entrada de la cueva. Por lo visto, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar que la voz de Annabeth era de mujer, mientras que el primer Nadie había sido hombre. También era cierto, por otro lado, que había querido casarse con Grover. O sea que no era muy avispado en todo el asunto masculino—femenino._**

-Para nada avispado, porque los ciclopes son estúpidos por naturaleza – dijo Dioniso con tono cansino mientras miraba una copa vacía de vino que antes tuviera solo jugo de fresas por su estúpida prohibición, su esposa beso su mejilla haciendo que regrese de sus cavilaciones y darse cuenta que más de uno de los semidioses le veía mal incluidos sus hijos.

-No todos los ciclopes cariño – susurro ella a su oído con gentileza, el solo asintió y recordó que según el hijo de su tío tenía un hermano cíclope, ahora sabia porque le miraban mal.

-Está bien no todos los ciclopes – rodo los ojos con falso fastidio, la verdad estaba de muy buen humor a pesar de no tener su preciado vino, su bella esposa estaba ahí y aceptaba muy bien a sus hijos ¿Qué más podía pedir?... ah sí, que el estúpido trato termine junto con su castigo de vino y de cuidar de los héroes.

 ** _Confiaba en que Annabeth se mantuviera a salvo y lo distrajera lo suficiente mientras yo buscaba a Grover y Clarisse._**

\- Claro que me mantendría a salvo - susurró la chica y entrecerró los ojos viendo a los hijos de Poseidón presentes, ella sabia o al menos intuía todo acerca del trato y que no solo les involucraba a la familia Marina, lo que le hacía preguntarse cuál sería el objetivo de los reyes, bueno el de su madre estaba más que claro y ese era alejarla de Percy. Pero ¿Y el de Los Reyes? ¿Es que ellos no comprendían que más de medio consejo Olímpico se venía abajo si llegaban a echar a Lord Poseidón del Olimpo? parecía que no pensaron en aquello cuando aceptaron la locura de su madre.

 ** _Me descolgué por fin, le di una palmadita a Trasto y me disculpé por mi atrevimiento._**

Ares bufo ¿cómo se ponía a disculparse con una oveja en medio de una misión? ¡Era un animal! ¡No tenía porque disculparse con ella! pero no dijo nada de esto en voz alta porque ahí habían muchos protectores de la naturaleza y los animales, además que no le placia ser de nuevo un pequeño roedor y menos volver a ver a las cazadoras de su medio hermana. Contuvo un escalofrío ante el recuerdo.

 ** _Busqué en la cueva principal, pero allí no había ni rastro de ellos. Me abrí paso entre el rebaño de cabras y ovejas hasta el fondo de la cueva._**

\- ¿Por qué nunca ponen a los rehenes hasta al frente? harían más fáciles las búsquedas- se quejó Julia hija de Hermes.

\- Porque si no se acabarían más pronto las persecuciones y los secuestros - respondió Sherman un hijo de Ares con los ojos brillando en emocion, los demás rodaron los ojos porque sus demás hermanos estaban igual.

 **Había soñado con aquel lugar, pero me costó mucho orientarme por el laberinto de galerías.**

\- Nunca es fácil orientarse por mucho que soñemos con eso - dijo Miranda mientras Connor la miraba embobado.

\- No quieres una bandeja para las babas hermano - susurro a su oído Chris y luego se rio por la expresión de su rostro y el gran sonrojo que cubrió su cara completamente. Clarisse no pudo evitarlo y también río, los demás solo observaban sin saber que pasó ahí.

Afrodita estaba riendo ligeramente también pero no exactamente por la escena sino porque vio que por fin el caballero salía en busca de su príncipe que por fin parecía dejar de estar custodiado por su fiero dragón, eso era tan emocionante. Si por ella fuera daría brinquitos en su asiento pero debía disimular y no atraer la atención de los centinelas del dragón.

 ** _Crucé corredores sembrados de huesos, pasé por estancias llenas de alfombras de lana y ovejas de cemento tamaño natural, que reconocí como obras de la Medusa._**

A más de uno le dio un escalofrío por recordar el paso que el chico tuvo con Medusa en el libro anterior, el solo imaginarse que entre los monstruos se conocían y se vendían productos era un completo horror, era como si tenían también una sociedad formada. Una sociedad de monstruos.

 ** _Había también colecciones de camisetas con ovejas estampadas; barreños de aceite de lanolina; chaquetas y calcetines de lana y sombreros adornados con cuernos de carnero._**

\- En si todo el provecho que podías sacarle a las ovejas y cabras. Es Polifemo no se andaba con tonterías- murmuró Julie hija de Mercurio como cavilando cuanto costaría todo y replanteandose si la cría de ovejas y cabras era un negocio rentable. Su padre le veía orgulloso, su nena tenia cabeza para los negocios.

 ** _Finalmente encontré la habitación del telar. Allí estaba Grover, acurrucado en un rincón, intentando cortar con unas tijeras romas los nudos que aún mantenían atada a Clarisse._**

Ares vio a Grover como indignado de que no esté usando una daga o una espada o una lanza para liberar a su hija, el sátiro solo hizo todo lo cabrunamente posible por ignorar su mirada. Clarisse por su parte solo gruño recordando lo patética que se sintió por dejarse atrapar por el cíclope y peor esperar que alguien la salve como si ella fuera una princesa en peligro cuando esa no era para nada su esencia.

 ** _—Es inútil —decía ella—. ¡Estas cuerdas parecen de hierro!_**

 ** _—¡Sólo unos minutos más!_**

 ** _—¡Maldición, Grover! —gritó exasperada—. ¡Llevas horas intentándolo!_**

 ** _Entonces me vieron._**

 ** _—¿Percy? —dijo Clarisse—. ¡Se suponía que habías saltado por los aires!_**

\- No, no era Percy era otro hijo de Poseidón igualito a él que casualmente también se llamaba Percy - dijo con claro sarcasmo Nico, parecía que estaba de muy buenos ánimos como para enfrentarse a la hija de Ares.

\- Hasta aquí se puede notar todo el amor que desbordabas al verlo llegar a tu rescate - continuo Thalia llevándose una mano al pecho y con esto consiguiendo algunas carcajadas y una muy sonrojada Clarisse ya sea por enojo o vergüenza, tal vez ambas.

\- ¡Cállense Pringados! - bramo la hija de Ares viendo a los dos con su lanza lista para saltar encima de ellos pero estaba siendo sostenida por Chris de la cintura.

\- ¿Quieres que me calle? Entonces golpéame si te atreves- se levantó la hija de Zeus de su asiento. Clarisse se soltó del agarre de su novio y fue contra ella, Thalia atacó también junto con su escudo, las dos se estaban batiendo en duelo en media sala del Olimpo.

Mientras un valiente caballero aprovechaba que todos miraban el duelo o intentaban separar a las dos también metiéndose en la pelea, llegó con su amado príncipe que no parecía feliz de verlo pero que igual le hizo espacio junto a él.

\- ¿Les pediste que hicieran eso? - murmuro Teseo a su nuevo acompañante.

\- Le dije a Thalia y a Nico si podían crear una distracción para venir aquí en el desayuno y ellos aceptaron, la hija de Ares es muy volátil - murmuro en respuesta el hijo de Zeus y atrevidamente acomodó uno de los mechones de cabello de su amigo - Tu cabello esta muy largo ¿Te sientes bien? -

\- Si esta algo largo y si estoy perfecto- logro responder un muy nervioso hijo de Poseidón que estaba sonrojado por el roce de los dedos de Perseo contra su rostro y sus demás hermanos todos (incluyendo al inmortal) estaban aguantando la risa por esto, el cuerpo de él estaba siendo demasiado obvio. Perseo solo sonrió mientras se acercaba más a él, le gustaba estar así cerquita. ( N/A: agdjdkagsjd ok ame esto 7u7r ya, sigan con el resto)

Thalia y Clarisse seguían chocando su espada contra la lanza, el aire crepitaba por la sala y chispas volaban no solo de las armas (que literalmente tenían electricidad y por eso chispeaban) también de las manos de Thalia, Clarisse estaba enardecida en la batalla y podía sentir como su furia era expulsada con cada tajo que le lograba hacer llegar a Thalia y ella parecía sentir lo mismo cuando alcanzaba rozarla.

Ares estaba extasiado viendo la lucha de su hija y como sus hijos tanto griegos como romanos alentaban y alejaban a los dmeas para que no las separen, pronto se armó una total revuelta en la sala, la pelea no se limitó a la hija de la guerra y a la de los cielos, se armó un alboroto y cosas comenzaban a volar por los aires.

Esto era el resultado de tener a tantos jóvenes con TDAH en un solo lugar quietos durante tanto tiempo, había griegos contra romanos, romanos contra mismos romanos, griegos contra griegos, pero la diosa del hogar a pesar de la batalla que se libraba no se sentía débil o mal, podía sentir que no había hostilidad entre ellos, que solo desfogaban toda su energía. Los dioses decidieron no meterse entre ellos y dejarlos hacer al menos por un rato.

Cuando por fin se agotaron y algunos cayeron rendidos de cansancio, Clarisse y Thalia que fueron las promotoras de esto eran las últimas en pie, se vieron a los ojos, sudadas y con algunas cortadas en los brazos y rostro, se dieron la mano y dieron por terminada su lucha.

\- Vaya con estos niños - río con diversión Apolo, el como los otros dioses se habían distraído bastante con esto y de paso olvidando por un rato todo el asunto del trato - Terminaré el capítulo para poder curarlos - les guiño un ojo a varios y siguió.

Will por su parte ya estaba escogiendo a quien sería su primer paciente y ayudante también debido a que solo tenia una cortada en el brazo.

 ** _—Yo también me alegro de verte. Ahora no te muevas mientras..._**

 ** _—¡Perrrrrcy! —Grover se puso a balar y me dio un abrazo cabruno, una especie de placaje—. ¡Oíste mis mensajes! ¡Has venido!_**

\- Claro primero saludar al sátiro y luego salvar a Clarisse - dijo con ironía Chris mientras le ponía un vendaje improvisado a su novia, esperando que esto termine pronto para que la curen como era debido.

\- Si hubieras pasado tanto tiempo ahí como yo y después vieras a alguien que extrañaste demasiado entenderías que no podía esperar - se defendió el sátiro, no es que el hubiera querido detener a Percy de desatar a Clarisse pero es que se había emocionado con saber que el había ido a su rescate, en realidad a veces pensaba que él no iría, que la había estropeado tanto la primera misión que su amigo simplemente no querría meterse en más líos por su culpa. Vaya que conocía muy poco a su amigo en ese entonces, ahora sabia que el haría todo por salvarle.

 ** _—Sí, amigo —dije—. Claro que he venido._**

 ** _—¿Dónde está Annabeth?_**

 ** _—Fuera —dije—. Pero no hay tiempo para hablar. Clarisse, estate quieta._**

\- Sigan conversando no más, total mi hija no es que tuviera ningún apuro en salir de ahí- mascullaba con furia el Dios de la guerra apretando las mangas de su trono, pero aún así seguía emocionado por la lucha que hubo antes, la adrenalina y la emoción de los ataques le fortalecía aunque le daba también dolor de cabeza por culpa de Marte que apoyaba a los romanos.

 ** _Destapé a Contracorriente y corté las cuerdas. Ella se puso de pie con cierta rigidez mientras se frotaba las muñecas. Me miró con hostilidad un momento; luego bajó la vista y murmuró:_**

 ** _—Gracias._**

\- Eso fue gentil - alabo la diosa del hogar, Clarisse le hizo una reverencia y le sonrió a la diosa. Hestia se sentia fortalecida con cada acto bondadoso de los jóvenes presentes y le hacia sentir que había esperanza de que todo podía cambiar que los dioses podían ser mejores (al menos la mayor parte de ellos) que podian crear una verdadera edad de oro donde podían existir sin guerras y matanzas. Ella tenía esa esperanza ahora.

 ** _—De nada —contesté—. ¿Había alguien más en tu barco?_**

 ** _Clarisse me miró sorprendida._**

 ** _—No, sólo yo. El resto de la tripulación del Birmingham... Bueno, ni siquiera sabía que vosotros os habíais librado._**

\- ¿Estabas molesta porque pensaste que nos perderías a todos con esa explosión? - pregunto Annabeth, en esa época tuvo varias interrogante acerca de Clarisse y su comportamiento, ella siempre se veía hostil y a la defensiva, tal vez ahora sabría porque.

\- Lo estaba - confirmó la hija de Ares - No quise que mis hermanos fueran porque no quería perderlos y ahora iban ustedes y los perdía - apreto los puños, se había sentido tan impotente por no haber hecho nada que evitara que Escila tomara a Percy o porque Annabeth no se alejara de ella o por Tyson incluso que se arriesgó en las calderas, tan molesta con sigo misma de que sus amigos arriesgarán su vida que se metió sin más a la cueva de Polifemo y lo atacó, tratando de tal vez suicidarse de esa forma y acabar con todo.

\- Awww clarita ya quería al sesos de alga y a su princesa - se llevaron una mano al pecho los Stoll y pronto se echaron para atrás pues la lanza de Clarisse dio cerca de sus pies.

\- Vuelvan a llamarme Clarita y les aseguro que no viven para contarlo- musitó la hija de la guerra muy cerca de ellos y ellos solo tragaron saliva porque Chris se veía dispuesto a ayudarla solo porque estaban molestando a su novia. Apolo para evitar una nueva mini pelea decidió leer nuevamente.

 ** _Miré al suelo. Me negaba a admitir que mi última esperanza de ver vivo a Tyson acababa de evaporarse._**

 ** _—Está bien. Vamos. Tenemos que ayudar..._**

Tritón estaba sonriendo (cosa que pasaba mucho últimamente) ahora tenia una poderosa arma entre sus manos que no iba a desaprovechar, de reojo veía a Teseo que cada vez y cuando tomaba bocanadas de aire como para resistir la presencia de Perseo sin perder la compostura, esto era perfecto, al fin obtendría paz y silencio cada vez que quisiera, ahora sabía como controlarlo.

 ** _Se oyó un estruendo, cuyo eco fue rebotando por toda la cueva, y luego un grito que me hizo temer que llegáramos tarde. Era Annabeth la que gritaba de pánico._**

Atenea se tensó ante lo último leído por el Dios del sol, se negó a mirar a su hija para demostrar alguna emoción y se recordaba mentalmente que estaba ahí y que estaba bien que no le había pasado nada mortal.

\- Bien acabo el capítulo y ahora todos a mi templo - dijo el Dios del som cerrando el libro y poniendo un marcador en la hoja para no perderse.

\- Con gusto puedo ayudarte padre - sonreía Will y el Dios le vio un segundo y luego al hijo de Hades y como que entendió lo que su hijo quería.

\- Claro que sí querido Will - le guiñó un ojo dando a entender que le comprendía perfectamente. Así pronto todos salieron hacia el templo del Dios, los dioses salieron también excepto por la familia marina y su integrante extra.


	32. Cuidando y Ayudando

**_N/A: Nos vemos en dos semanas, gracias por votar. Los quiero, los amo_**

Todos llegaron pronto al templo del Dios del sol, el hizo un además y apareció camilla para los que la necesitaran y algunos cubículos de ayuda, felizmente ninguno tenia heridas demasiado graves pero aún así eran muchos y se necesitaba ayuda.

\- Bien solo pondré esto aquí y estarás curado - decía Will mientras terminaba de poner una gasa y esparadrapo en la herida que tenia Nico en el brazo.

\- Gracias supongo - murmuro el hijo de Hades bajándose de la camilla en la que estaba sentado mientras Will le curaba, se sentía incómodo siendo curado por el rubio, sentir su piel sobre la suya y pensar que deseaba que lo abrazara no mejoraba la situación.

\- Ahora que estás curado me preguntaba si podías ayudarme aquí, es que son demasiados y no podre solo - pidió con una sonrisa gigante el hijo del Dios del sol y esperando que la respuesta sea positiva.

\- Pídeselo a alguien más - respondió con fastidio el azabache, solo quería alejarse por ahora del rubio. Por supuesto que ya tenia en claro sus sentimientos hacia él y más de uno le aseguraba que el rubio sentía lo mismo pero el no se la acababa de creer y capaz no lo haría nunca, así que hasta no tener una prueba concreta lo iba a tener lejos - No creo que la gente quiera al hijo de la muerte cerca mientras les curas -

\- ¡Oh vamos! Te aseguro que me seras de mucha ayuda y nadie se quejará de eso - casi rogaba el rubio y veía suplicante al chico que tenia enfrente, junto sus manos y puso sus mejores ojitos de cachorro además de un puchero.

Porque te ves tan malditamente tierno haciendo eso pensaba con odio Nico mientras sus mejillas tomaban color y sus ojos no perdían movimiento alguno del rubio - Esta bien pero no se nada de enfermería-

\- Es muy fácil yo te diré lo que debes hacer. Recibirás ordenes de tu doctor - sonrió satisfecho con su logro el doctor sin diploma cruzando los brazos y un momento después le puso una bata a Nico y lo sentó cerca suyo mientras hacía que los demás pasaran, una de ellas Thalia.

\- Que lindo ayudante te has conseguido Will - ella le sonreía con burla al azabache que solo le mandaba miradas de Callate.

\- Si lo he convencido de que me ayude - el rubio sonreía demasiado mientras Nico le pasaba las vendas.

\- Awww se ven tan lindos juntos - dijo ella sonriendo de lado al ver sonrojo de ambos.

\- Las cazadoras no pueden morir por heridas tan simples así que podrías irte de una vez - gruño Nico apretando los puños y viéndola con furia, ella solo sonrió inocente.

\- ¿Me estás botando primito? eso es ser muy cruel y más si puedo decir aquí delante de...

\- Will creo que ella necesita más atención, mira ahí tiene una herida abierta - señaló Nico cambiando rápidamente de tema y cortando lo que ella iba a decir. La hija de Zeus solo le seguía mirando divertida mientras el rubio intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo y no en las mil y una cosas que su mente estaba inventando sobre lo que dijo y no dijo la teniente de Artemisa.

\- Bien ya terminé, aunque me parece que las cazadoras tienen su propia médico- murmuro desconcertado el hijo de Apolo mientras ella solo se encogió de hombros y salió de ahí, pronto entró Hazel.

\- Nico no sabía que estabas aquí- dijo ella tranquilamente mientras se sentaba solo tenia algunos raspones en las manos y el rostro - Oh Will también está aquí- ella le hizo un movimiento de cabeza a su hermano como de ya le vas a decir.

¿Destino tu me odias? se preguntaba el chico mientras miraba al techo ¿Por qué justo las dos vinieron a curarse ahí? siendo que el mismo Dios del sol estaba cerca y que había otros tres cubículos a los lados.

\- Bien esto será rápido- Will empezó a curarla con un poco de néctar y ambrosía- Ya está, tus heridas están bien ahora - le sonrió a la chica.

\- Gracias y tienes un excelente ayudante - ella río del rostro huraño de su hermano mientras salía.

\- Ves, no me equivoque al elegirte de ayudante- dijo Will mientras le pasaba los frascos para que los acomodara una vez más en la caja - Siguiente-

\- Reyna se lastimó el tobillo- fue toda la explicación que dio Hylla cuando entró con Reyna recargada en su hombro.

\- Pensé que no habías participado en la contienda - frunció el ceño Nico mirándola interrogante a él le pareció verla sentada hasta casi lo último. Le pasó vendas y frascos a Will.

\- Y así fue, no participé de ella. Solo revise que todos estuvieran bien pero... - apreto los puños contra sus piernas mientras Will curaba su pie.

\- ¿Pero? - indagó más el hijo de Hades.

\- El ex Augur estaba intentando que los daños de todos no fueran superficiales- dijo una voz en la entrada del cubículo.

\- Ese idiota rubio - mascullo Hylla con furia como se había atrevido a lastimar a su hermana.

\- Por evitar que terminara el ataque de los demás saque mi espada y me dispuse a pelear con él pero hizo una finta y sin querer resbalé con algo que estaba esparcido en el suelo - terminó de explicar la Pretora mientras Will terminaba la curación.

\- Intenta no moverlo demasiado y para mañana seguro estarás mejor, solo es un esguince- dijo el rubio y se volteó a los demás - Y creo que a los hijos de Hermes y Hefestos les interesará saber esto - mostró en su mano un líquido entre negruzco y azul.

\- Aceite de máquina y pintura azul - reconoció Aquiles quien seguía junto a la puerta del cubículo.

\- Dos de las cosas que han estado perdiendo - termino por decir la idea Hylla, los demás asintieron.

\- Y justo Octavian estaba cerca de esto - dijo Reyna.

\- Si pero no podemos acusarle de nada porque simplemente dirá que alguien más pudo haber sido, todos estábamos peleando- reconoció Will mientras le daba el vendaje a Nico y este lo volvía a guardar aunque se podía ver la furia en sus ojos ¿Es que ese rubio no pensaba parar de atacar a los griegos? y peor aún ¿Qué estaba planeando?

\- Tendré que vigilarle mejor - termino por decir Reyna y pronto salió de ahí en compañía de su hermana y del antiguo héroe.

En la sala de los tronos se habían quedado absolutamente solos toda la familia marina, más Perseo. Poseidón al ver que ya estaban solos no pudo contener más su rostro inexpresivo, las aventuras de su hijo no eran nada placenteras.

\- Tranquilo Poseidón que el muchacho llegó a los dieciséis, así que eso te asegura que el salió bien de esta - trataba de animarlo Anfitrite aunque no lo estaba logrando demasiado, ella misma tenia cara de angustia por el chico.

\- Lo sé cariño, se que el salió de esta pero saber por todo lo que pasó a esa edad no me la está poniendo fácil y más con eso de no poder decir nada o hacer nada - se recostó contra su trono y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Mi padre no se la ha puesto nada fácil al tuyo lo lamento- murmuró Perseo a Teseo, solo ellos seguían sentados en el mismo lugar, uno a lado del otro. Belerofonte y Orión cansados de estar de pie estaban luchando entre ellos en medio de la sala.

Tritón estaba sentado más alejado de ellos leyendo un libro que había hecho aparecer y vigilando la puerta para ver cuando los demás volvieran y poder ocultar el pequeño secreto de que el hijo de Zeus no estaba con los demás y que ellos le estaban dejando estar cerca de Teseo. Poseidón les había comentado que al parecer a Zeus no le agradaba nada que ellos se llevaran bien y que ese era otro de los motivos por los cuales quería el trato. El Dios mensajero de los mares ya estaba sintiendo porque al ver como se comportaba este estando cerca de Teseo.

\- Podemos practicar con la espada ahora Teseo - sugería Perseo viendo a su amigo, este negó con la cabeza.

\- No creo poder, no estoy de ánimos Perseo - respondió con un movimiento de cabeza el hijo de Poseidón.

\- ¿Estas cansado? ¿Te sientes bien? - puso una de su manos en la frente del contrario.

\- ¿Teseo se siente mal? - se acercó a ellos Belerofonte y vio a su hermano rojo pero no exactamente por fiebre.

\- ¿Deberiamos decirle a Apolo que te revise? - dijo Orión con preocupación viendo que Teseo no decía nada.

\- Tal vez solo extrañaba estar tiempo con su mejor amigo y no quería desperdiciarlo luchando, tal vez solo quiere conversar con él y acabamos de interrumpir - se metió a la conversación Tritón viendo como Teseo se tensaba más y se ponía más rojo. Él no quería eso, el solo... no claro que no quería estar solo con Perseo y poder sentir su aroma y su piel cerca de la suya ¡NO! ¡Él NO quería eso!

\- Pero esta rojo - dijo Perseo haciendo que Teseo le mire de frente, estaba a centímetros de su rostro y el otro solo atinó a ponerse más rojo antes de hacer que lo suelte.

\- Estoy bien - mascullo muy nervioso, no entendía del todo que le pasaba hace siglos o milenios que no se sentia tan cohibido con la cercanía de nadie - Solo hace calor y ya -

\- Es cierto y un calor seco- apoyo Orión y se sentó a su lado, el ya sospechaba porque tanto sonrojo y más cuando Perseo lo vio de frente, asi que no queria mortificarlo más.

\- Yo no siento calor pero - se encogió de hombros Belerofonte, guardo su espada y se sentó al otro lado de Perseo. Tritón no dijo más pero miró a su padre que solo seguía recostado y luego a su madre que sonreía por lo que habían hablado ellos y con la mirada pareció decirle que ya estaban por volver porque ella despertó a Poseidón.

\- Ya están por venir - susurro a su oído y el se acomodó de nuevo en su trono poniendo su rostro inexpresivo y besando la mano de su amada esposa.


	33. Capítulo 15

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negrita yo solo los usaré para este fic sin fines de lucro._**

 ** _N/A: Bien aquí el capítulo 15, cada vez estamos más cerca del final._**

 ** _Bueno los que no saben, estoy sin PC. Esta falleció: ,c así que hasta que consiga una nueva (lo que no será pronto) intentaré escribir todo de nuevo desde el celular._**

 ** _Así que puede que tarde en todo un poco más, espero que en dos semanas este el siguiente._**

 ** _Bueno, espero les guste. No recordaba nada de lo que había escrito así que volví a escribir todo el capítulo porque la mitad se fue con la PC y su memoria._**

 ** _pd: alguien me preguntó si era fujoshi y si la respuesta es SI_**

Pronto todos comenzaron a entrar en la sala de los tronos, los dioses comenzaron a ubicarse en sus respectivos lugares, Hefestos parecía molesto por algo igual que sus hijos, tal vez ya les habían dicho lo que encontraron cerca de cierto rubio y temían que algo malo este por suceder. Ares se veía más calmado que antes aunque aún le daba miradas a su hija como comprobando que no veía mal y ella si se encontraba ahí sentada, Afrodita por su parte sonreía mucho al ver a una de sus pareja favoritas que estaban sentados muy juntos en medio de los hermanos de uno de ellos, estaban tomados de la mano (al menos uno le tomaba la mano al otro) Casi podía ponerse a dar saltitos, aunque prefirió usar sus poderes para que cierta diosa o diosas no vayan a notar que estaban juntos.

Artemisa tenia el ceño fruncido mientras estaba en su trono, en el descanso por fin había podido sacarle la verdad a su mellizo y ese absurdo trató le traía de mal humor, casi tanto como al Dios de los ladrones. Los dos parecían estar teniendo planes de como esos tres podían meterse su absurdo trato por donde más les entraba, Apolo solo se sentó con tranquilidad en su trono, es verdad que le dijo a su tío que no diría nada pero es que eran su hermana y su mejor amigo, a ellos no se les podía ocultar cosas así ¿verdad? esa era su justificación, una buena justificante.

Luke veía a su padre y aún se preguntaba si de verdad los dioses podían sentir afecto por sus hijos, tal vez debían despegarse de esas leyes de no acercarse a sus hijos. Hermes le había explicado que por esta es que el no podía estar cerca en el futuro pero que haría todo lo posible porque eso cambiara, Luke fingía no escuchar todo lo que su padre decía. Su padre era el Dios de las mentiras y el engaño, no sabía si confiar plenamente en todo lo que salía de su boca.

Hestia solo atisbaba el fuego de la sala y prefería solo ver este, algo estaba por venir y no le agradaba, un sentimiento de frío estaba comenzando a llenar a la sala, no era la única en sentirlo. Demeter veía a sus hijos con preocupación, habían estado bien hasta este momento pero no sabían cuanto más podría durar; a ella también le preocupaba aquel trato de sus hermanos y lo que este podría traer para sus familias y todo el mundo por eso debían encontrar la forma de como terminarlo.

Hades estaba de la mano de su esposa que solo apretaba la suya, ella estaba encariñándose con los dos pequeños de su esposo presentes en la sala y sentir que algo podía pasarles le ponía mal, intuían que aquel trato y lo que estaba por venir afectaría a todos no solo a la familia Marina. Su esposo trataba de calmarse y solo rogaba que la lectura siga y que en ningún punto tengan que leer las aventuras de sus hijos porque no creía poder resistir estas.

Dioniso que al parecer era el que más disfrutaba de su familia ahí en el Olimpo besaba la mejilla de su esposa, no le importaba ya aquel castigo de cuidar semidioses, o el del vino, el que si le iba a doler es el de volver a separarse de su amada esposa y verla tan poco. Aquel trato fuera cual fuera, solo traería problemas y todos los dioses parecían saberlo, excepto claro los reyes y la que lo organizó.

Aunque ambos reyes parecían más distraídos y adoloridos que en la mañana, como si lo que les estuviera "atacando" se hubiera reforzado con el pasar de las horas, la diosa de la sabiduría por otra parte estaba con los ojos cerrados, tal vez pensando en todas sus fechorías y reeplanteandose si todo lo que hacia estaba bien o tal vez es porque no quería ver a cierta familia de su tío.

\- Bien, este capítulo porque no lo lees tú Atenea - dijo el Dios del sol captando la atención de todos y haciendo que ella abra los ojos - Pensé que te gustaría ya que siempre pareces ansiosa por leer los libros - la mirada del Dios decía que había una razón por la que el le estaba dando este capítulo a leer y de seguro no eran buenas razones. Ella se levantó y tomó el libro en sus manos.

\- Bien comenzaré a leer entonces- ella abrió el libro en la parte con el marcador de la página- El título es **_Nadie consigue el vellocino de Oro_** -

\- Que bien por fin lo conseguirán- exclamó Katie, feliz de que esa parte de la aventura termine pues escuchar que el cíclope tenia a su amiga entre sus manos no le estaba gustando. Atenea quiso verla irritada por interrumpir pero la mirada de Apolo le advirtió que era mejor dejar que todos comenten cuanto quieran, además que desde el principio se veía que no estaba nada feliz con ella.

\- Por fin sabremos como salieron de esa isla- susurro en cambio Miranda viendo de soslayo a Clarisse que veía a Annabeth y a Grover pero más que nada ambos miraban a la rubia que solo hacía una mueca de desagrado ¿Por qué sería?

\- Creo que no quiero saber como salieron de ahí- murmuro a su oído Connor que estaba viendo lo mismo que ella, la chica volteó quedando solo a centímetros de su rostro y enseguida los dos estaban rojos.

\- ¿Te pasa algo Miranda? - pregunto Katie mirando a su hermana que estaba roja y dejaba de darle el rostro a un muy rojo Connor. Miranda solo nego con la cabeza y siguieron escuchando la lectura.

 ** _—¡He atrapado a Nadie! —decía Polifemo, regodeándose._**

Atenea se detuvo un momento y vio con furia al libro, tal vez intentaba que se incinere con su vista o algo así. No le gusto para nada este comienzo, los chicos en cambio le daban miradas preocupantes a Annabeth que solo suspiró, ella había llegado bien al campamento ese año, sin heridas aparentes ¿cómo podía ser si el cíclope le había atrapado? estaban seguros que no salió ilesa de eso.

\- Atenea todos queremos saber que pasa- dijo con voz neutral Poseidón viendo a su sobrina que estaba aún mirando el libro sin seguir con la lectura, esta alzó la mirada pero no lo vio a él sino al Dios del sol que solo arqueó una ceja, como diciéndole tu te lo buscaste.

\- Si enseguida leo- respondió ella en el mismo tono que él, respiró hondo y continuó.

 ** _Nos deslizamos hasta la entrada de la caverna y al asomarnos vimos al cíclope, que sonreía con aire malvado y sostenía un puñado de aire._**

Atenea estaba por todos los medios intentado controlarse como la diosa que era y no apretar el trono con preocupación porque ese maldito cíclope había atrapado a su hija, porque era obvio que la tenia.

Apolo solo le veía con rostro serio, algo que no se veía todos los días, ella estaba teniendo un poco de su propia medicina, ella estaba haciendo daño a la familia de su tío y ahora estaba leyendo daño a su propia familia.

¿Tanto es tu odio hacia la sangre de tu sangre para que cometas tales barbaries? recordaba la voz de una de las moiras en su cabeza. Ella no odiaba a su sangre, ellas estaban equivocadas ¡Ella solo quería protegerles! proteger sus mentes, a sus hijos, a sus discípulos, solo eso. Pero Teseo también lo había sido y ella parecía olvidarlo.

 ** _El monstruo agitó el puño y una gorra de béisbol cayó al suelo planeando. Allí estaba Annabeth, sujeta por las piernas y retorciéndose boca abajo._**

Las miradas preocupadas seguían en dirección de la rubia que solo les veía con una ceja arqueada, no es que en ese momento iba a entrar un gigante y le iba a atacar como en el libro, pero aún así ellos se temían eso. Octavian por su parte solo veía para todos lados sabia de la vigilancia y que había cometido una torpeza al casi ser descubierto pero seguiría actuando tranquilo.

 ** _—¡Ja! —dijo Polifemo—. ¡Repulsiva niña invisible! Ya tengo otra muy peleona para casarme. ¡A ti te voy a asar con salsa picante de mango!_**

\- Vas a cocinarte un Rayo fulminante y una lanza más bien - musitó por lo bajo Atenea con demasiado odio pero con un rostro imperturbable, Apolo solo le seguía mirando.

Hermes veía al Dios del sol ¿Por qué veía tanto a Atenea? ¡Ella era la mala aquí! ¡No debía mirarla! se enfurruño en su trono con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido ganándose la atención de varios que se preguntaban qué le pasaba, de todos menos del Dios de la música, que en si era el causante de su berrinche.

 ** _Annabeth forcejeaba, pero parecía aturdida. Tenía un corte muy feo en la frente y los ojos vidriosos._**

\- Pero al campamento llegaste sin ninguna herida - dijo Will tratando de recordar esos días donde ya empezaba a ayudar en la enfermería y no recordaba haberla visto por ahí.

\- Porque cuando regrese ya se había curado pero lo entenderán después- contestó Annabeth y más de uno la vio extraño ¿cómo se curó la herida tan rápido?

 ** _—Voy a atacarlo —susurré a Clarisse—. Nuestro barco está en la otra parte de la isla. Tú y Grover..._**

Los que más conocían a Percy o habían ido con el de misión, negaron con la cabeza él era siempre así. Intentaba ponerlos a todos a salvo a costa de su propia seguridad. Poseidón podía ir olvidándose de verse joven por un buen tiempo con todas las preocupaciones que le estaba dando su hijo más pequeño y lo peor es que sentía que no era el único que lo iba a tener así.

 ** _—Ni hablar —dijeron los dos al unísono. Clarisse iba armada con una lanza rematada con un cuerno de cordero que había sacado de la colección del cíclope._**

Ares asintió conforme, ellos tenían que valerse de todo lo que encontraran para defenderse, después de todo un arma hacha con huesos era mejor que andar desarmado y todos sus hijos parecían apoyar la idea incluso Frank.

 ** _Grover había encontrado un hueso de muslo de oveja con el que no parecía demasiado contento, pero lo blandía como si fuese una porra._**

\- Vas aprendiendo sátiro - dijo hermes mirando al pequeño sátiro que se sonrojó por el ¿consejo? ¿halago? no sabía porque pero con esas palabras del Dios se había ganado la atención del Dios.

\- Eso te hace un sátiro especial - admitió Dioniso mirándole de arriba abajo y calibrando en lo que se había convertido y porque Pan lo había elegido para ser su sucesor. Grover asintió al Dios del vino algo sorprendido de que diga algo así, el de su tiempo a mucho le rodaba los ojos como respuesta a casi todo.

 ** _—Atacaremos juntos —gruñó Clarisse._**

 ** _—Sí —dijo Grover. Y pestañeó atónito, como si no pudiera creer que hubiese coincidido en algo con Clarisse._**

\- No me lo podía creer - confeso el sátiro mirando a la hija de la guerra que sonreía socarronamente.

\- Pues debías, o era eso o morir como la cena - sonrió de lado la capitana de la cabaña cinco. Grover hizo una ligera mueca de asco, eso era lo que lo había motivado a tomar armas, él no quería que sus amigos o él sean la cena del cíclope.

 ** _—Está bien —dije—. Plan de ataque Macedonia._**

Los antiguos héroes prestaron atención al ataque igual que lo hicieron los romanos. Algunos de los héroes conocían muy bien ese ataque y querían oír cómo ellos lo ponían en práctica. Teseo estaba tranquilo de momento aunque sabía que el momento estaba cada vez más y más cerca, su cuerpo se sentía cansado y se pegó a Perseo, a pesar de que no quería ahí se quedó. El aroma del hijo de Zeus solía calmarlo bastante.

 ** _Ellos asintieron. Los tres habíamos pasado los mismos cursos de entrenamiento en el Campamento Mestizo._**

\- Y por eso los ataques son más efectivos, porque sabemos que hacer y en qué momento ejecutarlo. Todos hablamos el mismo idioma- dijo Malcom mirando a sus demás amigos y todos los griegos asintieron. Por otra parte los romanos a pesar de que todos compartían el mismo lugar donde vivir tenían sus diferencia, las cohortes tenían horarios distintos para entrenar, incluso cuando había juegos bélicos cada quien jugaba por lo general el papel que mejor sabía y cuando le tocaba el otro se perdían. Eso era algo que probablemente también debían arreglar.

 ** _Sabían de qué estaba hablando. Ellos se deslizarían a hurtadillas y atacarían al cíclope por los flancos mientras yo atraía su atención por el frente. Seguramente, aquello significaba que moriríamos todos, y no sólo yo, pero no por eso dejaba de agradecer su apoyo._**

\- Vaya fe que nos tenia - río con ironía Clarisse viendo sus manos, ella tampoco había confiado demasiado en ese entonces sobre la táctica pero debían hacer algo para salir de ahí. Ellos no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como el arriesgaba su vida.

\- Al menos tenían algo con que defenderse y un plan - dijo Ares viendo a su hija, esta no lo miró solo veía al suelo pero asintió, parecía perdida en algún recuerdo mientras sonreía de lado.

 ** _Blandí mi espada y grité:_**

 ** _—¡Eh, tú, bicho horrible!_** ** _El gigante giró en redondo._**

 _Y llama la atención del monstruo ¿Qué mal te hice hijo?_ pensaba el Dios de los mares, no le gustaba para nada que su hijo este de carnada para el cíclope no importa lo mucho que lo necesitaran.

Los hijos del Dios le veían mordiendo sus labios, ellos querían decirle algo para tranquilizarlo pero se suponía que ellos no podían intervenir en la lectura y hacerlo le haría demostrar a su padre preocupación y el trato se arruinaría. Si eso pasaba podía traer consecuencias como que Zeus y compañía quieran atacar su reino y que cuando llegue el momento no deje nacer a su hermano, ni a ninguno de los de la sala si es que se ponían extremistas.

 ** _—¿Otro? ¿Tú quién eres?_**

 ** _—Deja a mi amiga. Soy yo el que te insultó._**

 ** _—¿Tú eres Nadie?_**

 ** _—¡Eso es, apestoso barril de moco! —No sonaba tan bien como los insultos de Annabeth, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió—._**

La rubia negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía suavemente, los demás reían por el mal insulto, al menos eso los mantenía con el ánimo estable. Los hermanos por otra parte estaban pensando que tal vez él no había sacado eso de su padre, los hijos del mar sabían insultar. Después de todo la jerga de marinero era la que más insultos tenia y como decían por ahí lo primero que debes aprender en cualquier lenguaje o idioma son los insultos.

 ** _¡Yo soy Nadie y a mucha honra! Ahora, déjala en el suelo y ven aquí. Quiero sacarte el ojo otra vez._** ** _—¡¡Raaaarrr!! —rugió._**

\- Y lo hizo enojar- susurró Teseo, Perseo lo escuchó muy bien y apretó su mano, su tocayo si que sabia como enojar monstruos.

 _¿Qué? Al menos llame su atención y ese era el objetivo_ susurro una voz somnolienta al oído de Teseo y Perseo frunció el ceño, el aroma de su amigo estaba cambiando una vez más.

\- Si dale y así angustias más a papá- respondió por lo bajo Teseo sin percatarse que Perseo lo estaba oyendo perfectamente.

 _No es mi intención hacer eso, solo quería salvar a mis amigos_ volvió a contestar la voz y Perseo oyó el susurro, no lo entiendo pero le pareció oír a alguien hablar y que estaba muy cerca de Teseo.

\- Pero lo has hecho, mejor ve a dormir. Te escuchas cansado - contesto Teseo y Perseo estaba cada vez más asustado por él.

 _Si, creo que será lo mejor. Descansa también Teseo_ murmuró otra vez la voz y Perseo comenzó a pensar que se estaba volviendo loco porque lo oyó esta vez y no era una voz que reconociera. Teseo por su parte solo asintió y su amigo veía a todos lados.

 ** _La buena noticia: soltó a Annabeth._**

\- Menos mal - dijeron algunos. Algunos otros en cambio hicieron una mueca porque si había buenas noticias era posible que también hubiese malas.

 ** _La mala: la dejó caer de cabeza sobre unas rocas, donde quedó inmóvil como un muñeco de trapo._**

Y ahí estaban las malas noticias, Atenea tubo que detenerse un momento antes de seguir leyendo. Tomo aire y se tranquilizó, miró a su hija solo un momento. Como si estuviera tratando de reorganizar algún plan. Comenzó a leer de nuevo.

 ** _Otra mala noticia: Polifemo corrió hacia mí, quinientos apestosos kilos de cíclope que debía combatir con mi pequeña espada._**

El libro parecía diseñado para matar dioses de la angustia, Apolo, Atenea y Poseidón estaban blancos. Solo los que estaban cerca de ellos podían notarlo. Zeus por su parte parecía dormido, tal vez cansado de tanto dolor producido por los gritos y las malas noches. Hera por otra parte aunque dolorida parecía aún no querer rendirse con lo de vigilar a Teseo, quería acabar con él pero claro ahora no podía ver a este, algo se lo impedía.

 ** _—¡Por Pan! —Grover surgió por la derecha y lanzó su hueso de oveja, que rebotó, inofensivo, en la frente del monstruo._**

\- Aún así eso fue muy valiente para un sátiro- reconoció Reyna mirando a Grover, este sonrió y un rubio apretó los puños. Cada vez estaba más cansado de que ella se apegara a los griegos, pero se tranquilizó. El desliz que tuvo en la batalla sabia que le estaba costando más vigilancia, así que no debía demostrar nada.

 ** _Clarisse apareció por la izquierda, colocó la lanza contra el suelo, justo a tiempo para que el cíclope la pisara, y se echó a un lado para no quedar atrapada. Polifemo soltó un aullido de dolor, pero se arrancó la lanza como si fuese una astilla y siguió avanzando._**

\- ¡Bien hecho! - grito Ares y sus hijos alabando lo que había hecho la capitana de la cabaña cinco. La aludida por su parte solo sonrió con algo de orgullo, al menos no se había dejado vencer en eso. Pero también estaba recordando bastante a Prissy ese ser molesto que aunque no quisiera fue por ella a rescatarla y no solo ahí, también con lo de sus hermanos inmortales. Bufo tratando de olvidar eso.

 ** _Aguardé con la espada preparada._**

 ** _El monstruo trató de agarrarme con su mano gigantesca. Yo rodé de lado y le lancé un tajo en el muslo._**

\- Bien - susurraron los hermanos de Percy incluso el inmortal pero en un tono más bajo y sin despegar la vista de Teseo que parecía cada vez más dormido.

 ** _Tenía la esperanza de ver cómo se desintegraba, pero aquel monstruo era demasiado grande y poderoso._**

\- No va a ser tan fácil de derrotar - murmuró Malcom acomodando mejor a su hermana Sophia que parecía bastante emocionada con la lectura y tal vez con pelearse con Kayla y Lou Ellen desde donde estaba.

 ** _—¡Encárgate de Annabeth! —le grité a Grover._**

 ** _Corrió hacia ella, recogió su gorra de invisibilidad y la alzó en brazos, mientras Clarisse y yo tratábamos de distraer a Polifemo._**

Atenea se detuvo de nuevo un momento y tomó una breve respiración, tal vez tranquilizando sus nervios y sabiendo que por lo menos su hija ya no estaría en medio del peligro. Pero algo en la mirada adusta que estaba recibiendo de parte del Dios del sol le hacía saber que todavía no iba a ser así por completo, así que siguió leyendo.

 ** _Tenía que reconocerlo: Clarisse era muy valiente. Atacaba una y otra vez al cíclope, que intentaba pisotearla y echarle mano sin ningún éxito. Era demasiado rápida para dejarse atrapar. Y en cuanto ella lanzaba un ataque, yo la secundaba pinchándole al cíclope un dedo del pie, el tobillo o la mano._**

\- ¡Así es como se hace pringados! - grito el Dios de la guerra ganándose algunas malas miradas de parte de los presentes, porque fue un grito bastante alto y estaba echando literalmente llamas en su asiento. Afrodita solo suspiró mientras mandaba una ráfaga de olor a flores a deshacerse de las llamas, le encantaba cuando el se emocionaba por las batallas pero no era momento.

\- Ares siéntate- ordeno ella sin ningún poder pero el Dios obedeció mientras seguía sonriendo como loco ante la pelea. Aprovechando el momento mientras todos se volvían a acomodar, pues se habían movido alejándose del Dios, un Dios también se había movido y estaba cerca de otro muy cerca, haciendo que la diosa del amor sonría aún más.

 ** _Pero no podíamos seguir así eternamente. Al final acabaríamos exhaustos o el monstruo tendría suerte y daría en el blanco. Le bastaba un solo golpe para matarnos._**

A regañadientes tanto Ares como Atenea tuvieron que asentir, el plan estaba bien pero si, tarde o temprano se casarían, ellos no eran dioses que no se agotarán nunca. Ellos solo eran semidioses y necesitaban descansar. Aunque no creían que pudieran darse ese lujo en ese momento. Con una mueca la diosa de la sabiduría volvió a la lectura.

 ** _Con el rabillo del ojo, vi que Grover había llegado al puente y empezaba a cruzarlo con Annabeth en brazos. Yo quizá no habría elegido aquel trayecto, teniendo en cuenta que al otro lado estaban las ovejas carnívoras, pero en aquel momento cualquier cosa parecía mejor que quedarse de nuestro lado. Lo cual me dio una idea._**

\- Una idea suicida eso es seguro - murmuró Tritón mirando a su padre que parecía pensar lo mismo, al menos sus ojos que no podían ocultar nada lo reflejaban. Estaba angustiado y desesperado de saber que su hijo no salió lastimado de ahí. Vio a Teseo que estaba demasiado quieto, aunque no le molestaba verlo así si se le hacía extraño, porque incluso a Perseo se le estaba haciendo extraño, deducía esto por la mirada preocupada que tenia sobre él.

 ** _—¡Retirada! —le grité a Clarisse._**

 ** _Ella rodó por el suelo mientras el puño del cíclope aplastaba un olivo que había junto a la entrada._**

Ares aprobó eso, bueno al menos el se estaba preocupando no solo de salir el bien librado, se estaba preocupando por todos a su alrededor como un buen soldado. Esos eran sus pensamientos y también los de Atenea, aunque el chico no fuera de su agrado al menos ahora reconoció que se estaba ocupando bien de la situación pero tal vez no lo admitiría nunca.

 ** _Echamos a correr colina abajo con el monstruo siguiéndonos de cerca. El cojeaba a causa de las heridas y los cortes que tenía por todo el cuerpo. Habíamos logrado volverlo algo más lento, pero también enloquecerlo de furia._**

 ** _—¡Os voy a hacer picadillo! —chillaba—. ¡Maldito seas mil veces, Nadie!_** ** _—¡Más rápido! —le dije a Clarisse._**

Clarisse no pudo evitar reír, aquello había sido una locura. Una idea bastante buena y arriesgada pero lo que le pareció loco fue que ella no protestara para seguirle el juego, había obedecido sus ordenes sin rechistar. No es como si el momento hubiese sido el mejor para renegar por algo, pero simplemente ella había aceptado que él estaba a cargo así como con Fobos y Deimos. Maldijo por lo bajo que ese estúpido chiquillo no esté ahí.

 ** _Bajamos corriendo por la ladera. El puente era nuestra única posibilidad. Grover ya estaba al otro lado y había dejado a Annabeth en el suelo. Teníamos que cruzar nosotros también, antes de que nos pillara el gigante._**

 ** _—¡Grover! —aullé—. ¡Saca el cuchillo de Annabeth!_**

Más de uno vio el libro con interés ¿Qué estaba planeando él? Los hijos de la diosa de la sabiduría ya tenían una idea de que es lo que el quería lograr así que estaban expectantes, Annabeth por su parte no recordaba eso por su estado de inconsciencia pero sabia que aquello no había resultado del todo bien por la forma en que acabaron llegando a tierra.

 ** _Abrió unos ojos como platos cuando vio al cíclope detrás de nosotros, pero asintió como si hubiera captado la idea._**

\- No fue muy difícil de hacerlo - se encogió de hombros el sátiro, después de todo el conocía a Percy un poco mejor que los demás y podía deducir hacia donde iban su línea de pensamiento.

 ** _Mientras Clarisse y yo atravesábamos el puente, Grover empezó a cortar las cuerdas._**

\- ¿Van a? - comento Hylla mirando al sátiro y este asintió, ella frunció el ceño la idea no era mal, arriesgada pero no mala. Cada vez se convencía que necesitaban que Percy visitara aunque sea un tiempo a las Amazonas, estas no se molestarían para nada con tenerlo un tiempo. Un mes o dos les bastaría.

Reyna observaba a su hermana que parecía meditar sobre algo y solo atinó a negar con la cabeza, es verdad que su hermana había cambiado bastante desde que eran niñas pero aún seguía teniendo ese brillo demencial en los ojos cuando tenía una idea que no les convenía todos. Como el que tuvo en el barco con los piratas, o el que tenia cuando ayudó al campamento Júpiter y ahora estaba segura que lo tenia cuando Percy estaba con las Amazonas. No podía negar que cualquiera desearía tenerlo de su lado sea para una cosa o para otra. Lo que dudaba es que él quisiera y que también el resto de sus amigos dejara que lleve a cabo sus planos. Ahora era ella quien tenia que conversar con su hermana.

 ** _La primera se rompió con un chasquido._**

\- Bien va una - celebraron por lo bajo los hijos de Dionisio mientras chocaban sus cantimploras con Kool Aid cortesía de su padre y bebían. Ariadna en cambio estaba preocupada por la historia y por los hijos del Dios, el griego lucia algo lejano como si temiera a algo y el romano también comenzaba a verse así.

\- ¿Tú crees que estén bien? - susurraba al oído de su esposo mientras lo abrazaba. El Dios miró a sus hijos y luego palmeó la mano que su esposa tenía sobre uno de sus hombros.

\- Eso espero - fue su única respuesta pues aunque no le gustara verlos así, el no podía asegurar que estarían bien o si todos lo estarían. La tensión estaba en el aire y poco a poco se estaba adueñando de la sala. Lo que sea que estuviera por venir iba a ser grande.

 ** _Polifemo saltaba a nuestra espalda de una tabla a otra y hacía oscilar el puente de un modo brutal._**

 _Y mi hijo está en él... pero salió vivo_ pensaba el Dios de los mares mientras su esposa trataba de calmarlo tomando su mano, pero esto no estaba resultando efectivo debido a que su propia mano temblaba con nervios, ella podía sentir que algo malo estaba por pasar no en el libro pero si en la sala lo malo es no sabia que era, y lo peor es que sentía que iba a ser contra su familia.

 ** _La mitad de las cuerdas ya estaban cortadas. Clarisse y yo saltamos en plancha para alcanzar tierra firme y aterrizamos junto a Grover. Lancé un mandoble a la desesperada y corté las cuerdas que quedaban._**

Más de uno estaba celebrando por lo bajo esperando que por fin el cíclope aquel dejara ya en paz a sus amigos pero el rostro que tenia la diosa de la sabiduría no anunciaba que esto fuera a ser así, ella vio a Apolo con el ceño fruncido, el la vio de igual manera como diciendo que ese era su castigo, leer como su hija estaba en peligro y que este solo el primer capítulo de otros que le haría leer. Y no solo en ese libro.

 ** _El puente cayó en el abismo y el cíclope aulló... de felicidad, porque lo teníamos allí, a nuestro lado._**

Más de uno maldijo por lo bajo la mala suerte de Percy. ¿Es que no le podíasalir bien algúnplan? O al menos que los monstruos le dejen descansar. Annabeth por su parte solo cerro los ojos, ella no recordaba demasiado de aquello pero si que podíasentir toda la tensiónen la sala, algo peligroso iba a pasar y un sexto sentido le decíaque Percy estaba involucrado ¿Lo malo? El ni siquiera estaba ahí.

 ** _—¡Has fallado! —aulló eufórico—. ¡Nadie ha fallado!_**

-Ya vas a ver tu cíclopeidiota - Thalia estaba mas que enojada escuchando como el cíclopeese atacaba a su mejor amiga, a su primo y a Grover, las chispas estaban saliendo de sus manos. Aunque por supuesto ella era consciente de que eso ya habíapasado, pero no por eso dejaba de molestarle. Nico que la estaba mirando solo rodólos le parecíaabsurda su angustia o enojo, mas preocupante es que el idiotade Percy no parecíaque fuera a dar la cara en un largo rato.

Esto lo llevo a pensar nuevamente en lo que había dicho el en el sueño ¿Pequeña sorpresa? ¿Que estaba planeando el idiota ese? Sus ojos sin querer viajaron hacia cierto rubio que estaba muy atento a la lectura y una estúpida sonrisa creció en sus labios, se veía lindo preocupado. También se vio lindo en la enfermería dando ordenes. Sacudió la cabeza no debía mirarlo, aunque mirar no era pecado así que tal vez eso si podía hacerlo.

 ** _Clarisse y Grover intentaron atacarlo, pero el monstruo los apartó de un golpe, como si fueran moscas._**

Muchos hicieronuna mueca compasivahacia los que recibieron el golpe estos simplemente sobaron su abdomen recordando el golpe, no fue lo peor del viaje pero si de lo mas doloroso.

 ** _Me puse furioso de veras. No podía creer que hubiéramos llegado tan lejos, que hubiese perdido a Tyson y pasado tantos apuros sólo para acabar fallando en el último minuto: para ser derrotado por un estúpido monstruo con falda escocesa y esmoquin azul._**

\- Uhhh el cíclopeya se puede dar por perdido - dijeron por lo bajo los hermanos Stoll y mas de uno opinaba lo mismo asíque todos estaban animados queriendo saber ya la paliza que le dio al cíclope. Grover y Clarissse por su parte solo hicieron una mueca, ellos estuvieron ahíy todos parecíanolvidar que ese ser era mentiroso y traicionero, y que Percy era demasiado bueno. Aunque claro no podíannegar que en un principio el lo hizo bien.

 ** _¡Nadie iba a aplastar a mis amigos de aquella manera! Quiero decir... nadie, nadie, no Nadie. Bueno, ya me entendéis._**

\- Bueno claro que entendemos que por Nadie se refiera a Nadie de Nadie no a Nadie de Nadie ¿Como era? - dijo Leo ganándosealgunas risitas de parte de algunos mientras poníacara de confusióny mandaba uno de sus pequeños aparatos a volar por la sala.

-Se refieres a Nadie de ninguna persona no al Nadie Annabeth - explico Piper aunque ella misma parecía confundida con eso de Nadie. Los hijos de la diosa solo estaban divertidos viendo la confusión en los rostros de los demás. La diosa por su parte solo aguantaba las ganas de fulminar a los que le interrumpían, sabia que no debía desafiar el dios del sol. No al menos si no quería que comenzara una guerra ahí mismo.

 ** _Sentí renovados bríos. Alcé la espada y me lancé al ataque, olvidando que era un combate absolutamente desigual. Le clavé la espada en la barriga, y cuando se dobló de dolor, le asesté un golpe en la nariz con la empuñadura. Rebané, coceé y aporreé con furia, y de repente Polifemo estaba en el suelo, aturdido y soltando gemidos, y yo encima de él, con la punta de la espada apuntando a su único ojo._**

-¿Como? - La diosa de la sabiduria a pesar de ser quien estaba leyendo no se creia lo que el habia hecho, los que no conocian la capacidad de Percy cuando estaba en batalla se quedaron igual.

-Lo he dicho el es una bestia cuando pelea - susurro Frank abrazando a Hazel por los hombros.

-Y mas cuando se meten con sus amigos, no importa que tan grande sea el enemigo. Las pagara por lastimar a los suyos - murmuro de vuelta Hazel mirando el suelo. Le hacia falta Percy y el recuerdo de verlo caer sin que pudieran hacer nada dolía. Nico viendo a su hermana tomo su mano.

-El estarábien, no te preocupes - susurro a su oído Nico mientras Frank besaba la frente de ella. Aunque la verdadera preocupaciónde Hazel era Nico, era verdad que el tenia un nuevo romance como ella pero ¿Qué iba a ser de Nico si perdía a Percy? Percy fue quien lo encontró, hizo todo lo que pudo para salvarlo y a su cuenta no había sido la única vez que el hizo eso. Percy era seguramente la persona que mas había convivido con Nico ¿Nico estaría bien si el no volvía? No lo creía.

 ** _—¡Huy, huy, huy, huy! —gemía el monstruo._**

 ** _—¡Percy! —jadeó Grover—. ¿Cómo has...?_**

\- Eso queremos saber - dijo Aquiles que le parecíaalgo irrisorio que Percy bueno el de ese entonces, siendo tan pequeño pudiera derrotar a ese cíclope.

-Porque nadie le dijo que no podía hacerlo. Las personas logran las cosas mas extraordinarias cuando no hay quien las limite - dijo Annabeth y nadie podía contradecir eso -Así es Percy el hace cosas que los demás no porque nunca se ha limitado y no ha dicho no puedo - miro a su madre cuando dijo esto. Como retándola y diciéndole que ella tampoco tenia limites y que no importaba cuanto ella le dijera que no podía, que no importaba lo que ella planeara. Ella iba a seguir con Percy porque su amor no tenia limites.

 ** _—¡Noooo, por favor! —suplicaba el cíclope, mirándome lastimero. Le sangraba la nariz y por el rabillo del ojo le asomaba una lágrima—. Mis ovejitas me necesitan. ¡Yo sólo quiero proteger a mis ovejitas! —Y empezó a sollozar._**

\- Ay no - se quejaron los griegos y negaron con la cabeza. Sabíanmuy bien el buen corazónde Percy. Sus hermanos tambiénnegaron levemente con la cabeza. Su buen corazóniba a ser en verdad el que un díaacabe con su vida. Los romanos solo se los quedaron viendo ¿El no iba a caer con eso verdad?

 ** _Yo había vencido. Ya sólo tenía que clavarle la espada. Un golpe seco y se acabó._**

 ** _—¡Mátalo! —chilló Clarisse—. ¿A qué esperas?_**

-¡Eso! - Bramaron ares y sus hijos, Frank y Clarisse por su parte hicieron una mueca, ellosconocíanmejor a Percy y a su hermano. Percy ya sentíaque habíaperdido a Tyson que era querido para el, ahora tenia que matar a uno de su misma raza.

 ** _El cíclope sonaba tan desolado. Igual... igual que Tyson._**

-¡Ese no es Tyson! - gritaron algunos hacia el libro y Atenea se contuvo de contestarles algo por la mirada del dios del sol y luego se fijo ¿Por que Hermes estaba tan cerca del dios del sol? y peor ¿Por que la veíacon molestia? ¿Le habíahecho algo a el? decidióseguir leyendo para terminar de una buena vez con eso.

 ** _—¡Es un cíclope! —me advirtió Grover—. ¡No te fíes de él!_**

-El sátirotiene mas sentido comúnque el - mascullo Hades mientras vigilaba a sus hijos que uno estaba con la mirada en un rubio y la otra muy abrazada a su novio, muy muy juntos. Ella solo tenia trece no teníanque estar tan juntos, estaba pensando si tenia que mandar algunos zombies para poner unos centímetrosde separaciónentre esos pero la mano de Persefone detuvo la suya.

-Nada de Zombies - susurroella a su oídoy el se hizo el desentendido, ella solo rodólos ojos conocíabien sus intenciones. Y ella estaba muy preocupada por lo que fuera a pasar en la sala, para ella era mejor que disfrutaran por ahora de la poca tensiónque habíaaunqueesta parecíasubir cada vez mas y mas.

 ** _Sabía que tenía razón. Y que Annabeth habría dicho lo mismo._**

 ** _Pero Polifemo sollozaba... Y por primera vez caí en la cuenta de que él también era un hijo de Poseidón, como Tyson, como yo. ¿Cómo iba a matarlo a sangre fría?_**

Poseidón negaba con la cabeza, era verdad que aquel era hijo suyo pero aun asíhasta el reconocíaque debíamorir ¡Lo estaba atacando por favor! El dios cerro los ojos con fuerza, lo admitíaadmiraba lo buen muchacho que era su hijo pero se estaba pasando de bueno, aunqueno lo podíaculpar estaba dolido por la perdida de su hermano Tyson y eso estaba nublando su juicio.

 ** _—Sólo queremos el Vellocino de Oro —le dije—. ¿Dejarás que nos lo llevemos?_**

 ** _—¡No! —gritó Clarisse—. ¡Mátalo!_**

-¡Mátalo! - gritaron varios en la sala haciendoHera deje de ver a su objetivo o intentarlo y que les envíauna mirada enfurecida a todos los dioses que gritaron. Pero estos no le hicieroncaso alguno, mas bien devolvieron la mirada fulminante en especial aquellos que ya sabíantodo acerca del trato y que por supuesto no dejaríanque este se lleve acabo ¿Como en el Olimpo iban a dejar que ellos hagan eso? Antes visitaban a su abuelo Cronos que permitir que ellos le destierren.

 ** _El monstruo se sorbió la nariz ruidosamente._**

 ** _—Mi hermoso vellocino, la mejor pieza de mi colección. Llévatelo, hombre cruel. Tómalo y vete en paz._**

Todos negaron con la cabeza, el monstruoya debiódarse cuenta que su farsa estaba funcionando con Percy. Los hijos de Poseidón presente solo suspiraron, mientras Perseo que estaba con ellos estaba mas tranquilo, ya no escucho de nuevo a la voz aquella y le gustaba sentir la mano de Teseo entre la suya y este no parecía nada molesto con esto tampoco.

 ** _—Voy a retroceder muy despacio —le dije al monstruo—. Un movimiento en falso y..._**

 ** _Polifemo asintió como si comprendiera._**

 ** _Di un paso atrás y, rápido como una cobra, el monstruo me lanzó al borde de la sima de un manotazo._**

Mas de uno hizo una mueca de comprensiónimaginando como debiódoler aquel golpe, aunque los que sabíanmas de las aventuras de Percy sabíanque ese no iba a ser el peor de los dolores que ibasentir. Annabeth por su parte vio a Poseidon, es verdad que su rostro trataba de no mostrar nada pero en sus ojos estaba el reflejo de la preocupación. Si asíse poníacon esto ¿Como se pondríacon el Monte Sant Helens? Comenzóa sentir lastima por el dios.

 ** _—¡Estúpido mortal! —bramó mientras se incorporaba—. ¿Llevarte mi vellocino? ¡Ja! Primero he de comerte._**

 ** _Abrió su bocaza y comprendí que sus muelas podridas iban a ser lo último que vería._**

 ** _Entonces, algo silbó por encima de mi cabeza y... ¡zum!_**

-¿Que? - fue la pregunta general en la sala, ni diosesni semidioses comprendíanlo que estaba pasando. El dios del solo por su parte sonreíay Rachel igual como si ellos ya supieran lo que estaba por venir y les encantara. Hermes por su parte solo veíaa Apolo con una sonrisa tambiénpero esta era por motivos distintos, no era por el libro, era porque Apolo sonreíale gustaba verlo feliz.

Luke que veíaa su padre se comenzaba a preguntar porque estaba tan cerca del dios del sol pero despuésdejo de verlo y se centro en Thalia que conversaba en voz baja con una de sus cazadoras, a pesar de todo el aun queríahablar con ella. Sabia que pedir perdónno bastaríapero al menos queríahablar con ella sin acabar muerto y saber si habíaalguna posibilidad de redimirse, debíahaber ¿no?.

 ** _Una piedra como una pelota de baloncesto se coló por la garganta de Polifemo. Un triple impresionante, directo a la canasta. El cíclope se atragantó e intentó deglutir aquella píldora inesperada. Se tambaleó hacia atrás. Sólo que no había espacio para tambalearse. Le resbaló un talón, se resquebrajó el borde de la sima y el gran Polifemo, aleteando con los brazos como una gallina, se desplomó en el abismo._**

-¡Bien! - gritaron todos los presentes. Zeus gruño porque el ruido que teníanlo despertó, todos festejaban que el cíclopecayera al menso los dejaríaen paz por un rato.

-¡Silencio! - vocifero el dios de los cielos ganándosevarias malas miradas y otra de satisfacciónpor parte de su esposa - Están en un lugar sagrado tengan respeto -

\- El respeto se gana no se exige - dijo Demeter sin mirar a su hermano y este la vio con furia.

-Tan sagrado como el matrimonio de el con Era - comento Afrodita con una sonrisa viendo a Hefestos y este rió por lo que dijo.

-Tan sagrado como las conquistas de el sera - repuso el dios Herrero.

Hera estaba mas que furiosa por esto pero la mirada que le mandaba el dios de los mares a los dos, tanto a la diosa del matrimonio como al de los cielos los detuvo, y el dolor en sus cabezas aumento, los gritos y ruegos se hicieron mas fuertes y les hicieron cesar de sus quejas y amenazas. Apolo le indico a Atenea que siga leyendo y la diosa obedeció aunque ella comenzaba a sufrir de solo también pero no exactamente de cabeza, mas bien uno que oprimía su pecho, tal vez el que sintió Teseo cuando tuvo que dejar a Ariadna o el de ella cuando se quedo sola en esa isla, no lo sabia.

 ** _Me di la vuelta._**

 ** _Hacia la mitad del camino que llevaba a la playa, completamente ileso aunque estuviera en medio de un rebaño de ovejas asesinas, divisé a un viejo amigo._**

 ** _—¡Polifemo malo! —exclamó Tyson—. ¡No todos los cíclopes son tan buenos como parecemos!_**

\- No todos son tan tiernos como Tyson - comentoRachel sonriendo con cariño y alegrándoseque por fin el se reuniera con ellos, esto logro bajar un poco el ambiente tenso de la sala que se formo gracias a la discusiónde los dioses pero los semidioses aun asíestaban alerta.

* * *

 ** _Tyson nos dio una versión resumida de lo que había pasado: Rainbow el hipocampo, que por lo visto nos había seguido desde Long Island Sound con la esperanza de que Tyson jugase con él, lo había rescatado cuando se hundía bajo la chatarra del CSS Birmingham y había logrado ponerlo a salvo. Los dos juntos habían recorrido desde entonces el Mar de los Monstruos tratando de localizarnos, hasta que Tyson detectó un fuerte tufo a oveja y dio con la isla._** -Menos mal que Rainbow estaba cerca y se había encariñado con Tyson - dijo Will alegrándose de que el pequeño cíclope ya haya llegado a salvar la situación - Aunque es imposible no encariñarse con el - mas de uno le dio la razón. Atenea por su parte solo hizo una mueca ella no entendía como podían querer a un monstruo ¡Era un monstruo! Cuando creciera los iba a atacar, pero ellos no parecían entender eso, decidió seguir leyendo antes de decir algo y que el dolor regresara.

 ** _Quería abrazar al muy zoquete, pero estaba rodeado de ovejas asesinas._**

 ** _—Tyson, gracias a los dioses. ¡Annabeth está herida!_** ** _—¿Das gracias a los dioses porque está herida? —preguntó desconcertado._**

\- Eso pareciera - dijo con malicia Atena interrumpiéndose y ganándose muchas malas miradas y por supuesto una buena mojada de parte de la voz, su espalda termino llena de agua fría y ella vio furiosa a donde suponía estaba Teseo pero que seguía sin poder ver igual que Hera.

 _Nunca daríagracias por eso señora cara de Búho_ murmuro la voz cerca de Teseo y este solo reíapor el enojo de la voz. Perseo se quedo mirando nuevamente a su amigo, tal vez los dos estaban volviéndoselocos.

 ** _—¡No! —Me arrodillé junto a Annabeth y me asustó mucho lo que vi. El corte que tenía en la frente era mucho peor de lo que suponía. Tenía el nacimiento del pelo ensangrentado. Estaba pálida y sudorosa._**

\- Si no tiene atencióninmediata puede perder demasiada sangre y esta se puede acumular en su cerebro si es que no tiene desfogue. Puede que tenga heridas internas y esto ocasionaríacoágulosy los coágulosun bloqueo dejando sin oxigeno al cerebro. Lo que ocasionaríala muerte - comenzóa decir Will con desesperacióny seguíarepitiendo mas cosas sobre el trauma y los daños que este podíaocasionar, claro si es que el paciente no moría.

-¡Will! - llamo la rubia al ver que los hermanosde este se comenzaban a contagiar de aquello también, el volteo - Estoy aquí- le sonrióal chico y el hizo lo mismo, hasta sus hermanos se calmaron. Nico por su parte fruncióel ceño, ella no tenia que hablar con su Will... bueno no era su Will pero... pero igual ella no tenia porque gritar su nombre y Hazel noto que algo le pasabay solo riópor lo bajo.

 ** _Grover y yo intercambiamos miradas nerviosas. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea._**

 ** _—Tyson, el vellocino. ¿Me lo puedes traer?_**

 ** _—¿Cuál? —dijo Tyson, mirando a las docenas de ovejas que tenía a su alrededor._**

 ** _—¡En el árbol! —le dije—. ¡El de oro!_** ** _—Ah. Qué bonito. Sí._**

-¡Ohhhh! - ahora todos entendíancomo es que la herida de ella se curo y no tuvo repercusiónalguna el gran golpe en su cabeza. Will suspiro aliviado, se habíapuesto nervioso por nada, la verdad cada herida que se hacíanlo alteraba bastante, a veces sentíaque no hacia lo suficiente, que sus conocimientos no eran demasiados. A veces se sentíainútil, pero no debíademostrar eso. El debíaverse como un gran hijo de Apolo, el líderde sus hermanos. Ese debíaser el.

 ** _Se movió pesadamente, procurando no pisar las ovejas. Si alguno de nosotros hubiera intentado acercarse al vellocino, habría sido devorado vivo, pero supongo que Tyson olía igual que Polifemo, porque el rebaño ni siquiera le prestó atención._**

\- Ambos son cíclopesasíque es seguramente por eso - susurro Hestia que solo seguíamirando la fogata que ardíaestable por ahora, esperaba que siguiera asíel resto del libro pero ese sentimiento de que no seria asíseguíapersiguiéndola- Que nada malo pase - rogaba a sea quien sea que escuche los ruegos de los dioses.

 ** _Seguían acurrucándose a su alrededor y balando cariñosamente, como si estuvieran esperando una golosina. Tyson extendió el brazo y levantó el vellocino de la rama de la que llevaba siglos colgando. Al instante, las hojas del roble se volvieron amarillas. Tyson empezó a caminar despacio hacia mí, pero yo le grité:_** ** _—¡No hay tiempo! ¡Tíramelo!_**

Atenea asentíamientras leía, aunque sabia que eso paso la angustia que sentíaera bastante real, tal vez el sueño aquel le estaba afectando mas de lo que queríaadmitir y peor sentíaque ese no iba a ser el ultimo sueño de ese tipo, aunquesi deteníanal chico que les avisaba... sonrióante esto mientra leíade nuevo.

 ** _La dorada piel de cordero cruzó por los aires como un frisbee peludo y reluciente. Solté un bufido al atraparla. Era más pesada de lo que esperaba: unos treinta kilos de preciosa lana de oro._**

Los ojos de los hijos de Hermes y Apolo brillaron igual que sus hermanos romanos, pero deshicieron pronto cualquier idea porque bueno el vellocino estaba cumpliendo un gran papel en el campamento asíque el robarlo seria malo para todos, ademas que el bonito dragónque lo protegíatampoco se los iba a dar muy fácil.

 ** _La extendí sobre Annabeth, cubriéndole todo el cuerpo salvo la cara, y rogué en silencio a todos los dioses, incluso a los que me caían mal._**

-Ahí esta Ares - comento divertido el dios de los ladrones - Porque apuesto cualquier cosa a que yo le caí super bien - sonrió el dios y le guiño un ojo a los semidioses mismo que algunos devolvieron con descaro y haciendo que el dios del sol los vea mal. Por alguna razón a Apolo no le agrado que ande de coqueto (N/A: ¿Por qué sera? ) ademas recordar que estuvo coqueteando con el hijo de su tío tampoco lo tenia muy feliz. Atenea solo siguió leyendo.

 ** _«Por favor. Por favor.»_**

 ** _Su rostro recuperó el color. Le temblaron los párpados y abrió los ojos. El corte en su frente empezó a cerrarse. Vio a Grover y le dijo débilmente:_**

 ** _—No te habrás... casado, ¿verdad?_**

 ** _Grover sonrió de oreja a oreja._**

 ** _—No. Mis amigos me han convencido de que no lo hiciera._**

\- Pero estaba ofendido de que le cambiaran por Clarisse - comento Chris ganándose un golpe de su amada, un gran sonrojo de un "ofendido" Grover y muchas risas de parte del resto - Yo te amo princesa guerrera y ese Cíclope iba a tener una esposa demasiado buena si se casaba contigo - susurro a su novia mientras la abrazaba, ella se sonrojo hasta las orejas y le dio una mirada iracunda antes de darle otro golpe, el solo le sonreía. Los demás se preguntaban que había pasado ahí.

 ** _—Annabeth —dije—, no te muevas._**

 ** _Pese a nuestras protestas, ella se sentó y entonces advertí que el corte se le había curado casi del todo. Tenía mucho mejor aspecto. De hecho, parecía irradiar salud, como si le hubiesen inyectado un resplandor benéfico._**

Algunos rodaron los ojos pero con sonrisas en el rostro, por supuesto que iba a irradiar eso si tenia el vellocino encima, este tenia una magia muy poderosa. Los romanosapenas estaban comenzando a ver el avance de esta. Thalia era quien mejor conocíaaquella magia y sonreíaante las caras de los romanos que se estaban asombrando con ello. _Solo esperen a que lleguen al final para que se sorprendanrealmente_ pensaba ella, unos ojos azules veíantodos sus movimientos y no eran precisamente los de sus hermanos.

 ** _Entretanto, Tyson empezaba a tener problemas con las ovejas._** ** _—¡Abajo! —les decía al ver que intentaban subírsele en busca de comida. Algunas husmeaban en nuestra dirección—. No, ovejitas. ¡Por aquí! ¡Venid!_**

\- Comienzan a ver que el no es Polifemo y que no tiene comida - dijo Ariadna con algo de preocupaciónpero viendo a los que estaban presentes de aquella misiónasegurándoseque esténahí.

\- Pero lo solucionaron, sino no estaríanaquí- dijo Hefestos sin despegar la vista del pequeño aparato que habíasoltado su hijo en la sala y que se acercaba sospechosamente a cierto ex augur ¿Para que habíasoltado Leo eso en la sala? y ¿Por que estaba cerca de ese legado Apolo?

 ** _Le hacían caso, pero era obvio que tenían hambre y empezaban a darse cuenta de que Tyson no tenía golosinas para ellas. No se iban a contener demasiado tiempo con tanta carne fresca a su alcance._**

 ** _—Tenemos que irnos —dije—. Nuestro barco está..._**

\- Demasiado lejos - dijo Butch tratando de ubicarlos en la isla, vio hacia los chicos y estos asintieron. Ellos estaban del otro lado de donde estaba el barco. Su ruta mas corta había sido destruida.

\- Y para llegar a este tendrían que pasar por las ovejas asesinas - murmuro Jason también pensando en su ubicación y que habían cortado el puente, vio de reojo a su amigo que solo fruncía el ceño viendo un pequeño aparato que tenia una pantalla, parecía ver un vídeo de algo pero ¿De qué? -¿Qué ese eso Leo? - pregunto el rubio a su amigo.

\- Detector de aceite con vídeo, me muestra lo que esta grabando mi pequeño escarabajo Albert. Lo envié hace un rato a buscar los rastros de aceite de motor perdido - contesto el latino en voz baja sin despegar la vista de la pantalla como si lo que viera le fastidiara bastante.

\- ¿Encontraste donde esta? - cuestiono Jason que no entendíaque era lo que tenia al latino tan serio, este asintióy le dejo ver lo que veía, una imagen de Octavian desde el suelo, sus prendas teníanmanchas minúsculasde aceite de motor - ¿Por que el? -

-No lo se pero hay que averiguarlo - se guardo el aparato no sin antes llamar a su escarabajo que se comenzó a movilizar por la sala nuevamente, tan pequeño que nadie lo notaba con lo distraídos que estaban por la lectura.

 ** _El Vengador de la Reina Ana estaba demasiado lejos. La ruta más corta habría sido a través de la sima, pero acabábamos de destruir el único puente que la cruzaba. La única posibilidad que nos quedaba era pasar entre las ovejas._**

Los que ya habíanpensado en eso tratando de ubicarlos en la isla asintieron y ya sabíancual era la únicaposibilidad para salir de ahípero no veíanla forma de que lo consiguieran, debíandistraer a las ovejas pero ¿con que? Esperaban que se les hubiese ocurrido algo pronto.

 ** _—Tyson —le dije—, ¿podrías llevarte el rebaño lo más lejos posible?_**

 ** _—Las ovejas quieren comida._**

 ** _—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Quieren carne humana! Intenta alejarlas del camino. Danos tiempo para llegar a la playa y luego reúnete con nosotros._**

 ** _Tyson parecía indeciso, pero dio un silbido._**

 ** _—¡Vamos, ovejitas! ¡La carne está por allí!_**

 ** _Se alejó trotando hacia el prado, con todas las ovejas detrás._**

\- Menos mal estaba Tyson para ayudarlos - dijo Malcom y mas de uno asintióante esto, el se comenzaba a preguntar que pasaba entre Lou Ellen, Kayla y Sophia porque las veíadarse malas miradas de vez en cuando ¿ Su hermanita les habíahecho algo a las otras dos? No lo creíaposible, ella era una niña muy centrada en lo que hacia, al menos eso habíademostrado desde que llego al campamento entonces ¿Qué pasaba?

 ** _—Sigue con el vellocino encima —le dije a Annabeth—. Por si no estás totalmente curada. ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?_**

 ** _Hizo un intento, pero palideció en el acto._** ** _—¡Uf! No del todo curada..._**

-Era demasiado obvio, el vellocino es poderoso pero no de accióntotalmente rápida- murmuro Perseo viendo a Teseo que solo asintiópero no lo miro, al menosno habíasoltado sus mano y eso le alegraba. Sentíaque debíaaprovechar esos momento que algo iba a destruirla felicidad que ahora sentía, debíaimpedir eso a como diera lugar, el queríamas tiempo asícon Teseo, ¿Por que eso es lo que quieren los amigos no? Pasar buenos tiempocon ellos ¿no? Porque eso eran Teseo y el, amigos... buenos amigos. La palabra amigos comenzaba a sonarle mal en sus pensamientos.

 ** _Clarisse se sentó a su lado y le examinó el pecho, lo que le arrancó un grito sofocado._**

Annabeth se llevo involuntariamente la mano a las costillas y bufo, el dolor habíasido horrible. Clarisse solo sonrióante esto, ella no sabia ser delicada no la podíanculpar, ademas que tocara como la tocara seguramente le iba a doler.

 ** _—Tiene un par de costillas rotas —dijo._**

 ** _—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunté._** ** _Clarisse me lanzó una mirada iracunda._**

\- La pregunta me pareció estúpida, no se necesitaba demasiado para saber que estaban rotas - bufo la hija de Ares y sus hermanos le daban la razón. Los demás decidieron no discutir con ella.

 ** _—Porque yo me las he roto más de una vez, enano. Voy a tener que cargar con ella._**

\- Tu si pero tal vez el no Clarisse - dijo Quirón pero su mirada decía que no estaba del todo convencido de eso y Apolo opinaba lo mismo, en lo que el había revisado el chico de doce se había topado con algunas fracturas mal curadas, pero seguramente el mismo chico no supo que estaban rotas, se preguntaba como se las habría hecho y mo darse cuenta de que estaban rotas.

 ** _Antes de que pudiese discutir, agarró a Annabeth como si fuera un saco, se la cargó sobre los hombros y la llevó hacia la playa._**

\- Un saco rubio que el ama - pico Piper la mejilla de Annabeth tratando de que este deje de pensar en lo que sea que la tenga abstraída desde hace un rato y lograndolo porque ella le vio molesta.

\- No molestes Piper - mascullo ella pero no estaba tan molesta, la distracción de sus pensamientos le había traído calma. Estaba pensando en Percy y en donde estaría, nadie parecía querer decir nada del lugar donde se encontraba. Nadie del Argo II le había dicho nada de nada. Era sumamente extraño.

 ** _En cuanto llegamos a la orilla, me concentré en el Vengador de la Reina Anna. Le ordené que levara el ancla y viniera a buscarnos. Tras unos minutos de ansiosa espera, lo vi rodeando el extremo de la isla._**

Tritón asintió así estaba bien, cada vez controlaba mejor sus poderes y aunque no quisiera se sentía orgulloso de eso, claro que deshecho el sentimiento tan pronto como le llegó. El no debía sentirse así por otro consentido de su padre, porque eso es lo que eran unos consentidos y queridos de su padre, hacían lo que querían siempre. Lo mataban de preocupaciones pero aún así eran su orgullo, miró al suelo con enfado para no dejar ver su frustración, no debía mostrar emoción alguna como el Dios que era.

 ** _—¡Ya vengo! —gritó Tyson, y bajó a saltos por el camino mientras las ovejas balaban frustradas, cincuenta metros más atrás, visto que su amigo se largaba sin darles de comer._**

\- Chicos que malos, debieron darle de comer a las ovejas - regaño falsamente Leo y más de uno rodó los ojos divertidos y agradecidos de que esas ovejas no les hicieran daño, mientras estaban distraídos su pequeño escarabajo llegó a sus pies y se subió a su pierna para meterse a su bolsillo.

\- Claro es que debimos llevar a un latino para que se alimentaran con gusto de carne exótica- respondió con tono mordaz Clarisse y Leo le saco la lengua, ella gruñó y el retrocedió mientras Nissa le dio una mirada furibunda a la hija de Ares. Chris abrazo a su novia antes de que le fuera a buscar pelea a la hija de Hefestos.

\- Sabes que el solo juega Clarisse - susurro a su oído y ella le dio una mirada a su novio sonrio mientras golpeaba su hombro.

\- También jugaba - se encogió de hombros, en realidad no tenia intenciones de atacar a nadie, solo desviaba la atención de todos de lo que hacia una de las cazadoras de Thalia que se escabulló hasta estar cerca del hijo de Hades.

 ** _—No creo que nos sigan en el agua —les dije a los demás—. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es nadar hacia el barco._**

\- ¿Con Annabeth como esta? No creo que puedan - dijo Austin y más de uno pensaba lo mismo, pero estaba visto que si pudieron después de todo habían salido de ahí y llegaron vivos al campamento pero ¿Cómo?.

Clarisse en cambio río por lo bajo ante la pregunta del hijo de Apolo y Chris se la quedó mirando.

 ** _—¿Con Annabeth en este estado? —protestó Clarisse._**

Austin abrió la boca y luego hizo una mueca de asco, para los griegos era bien sabido que la cabaña de Apolo y la de Ares no se llevaban muy bien que digamos y ahora que uno de sus miembros haya dicho algo parecido a lo que dijo la líder de la cabaña cinco, era algo extraño. Chris río junto a Clarisse y chocaron los cinco, los hermanos de Austin lo vieron como con lástima por pensar igual que ella, excepto Will a el le pareció gracioso.

Cierto chico de ojos oscuros le seguía vigilando aunque tenia una conversación en voz baja con una cazadora, misma que no estaba muy feliz de conversar con él pero al menos no gruñía. De que conversaban no lo sabían bien pero por lo que dijera el hijo de Hades la chica estaba sorprendida y pronto partió hacia su grupo nuevamente.

 ** _—Podemos lograrlo —insistí. Empezaba a recuperar mi confianza. Me hallaba de nuevo en mi terreno, el agua—. Y una vez a bordo, estaremos fuera de peligro._**

\- Creo que esta hablando muy pronto - susurro Orión y sus hermanos asintieron bueno casi todos, Teseo parecía estar en su propio mundo y no prestaba mayor atención a su alrededor, solo sostenía la mano de Perseo y eso parecía tenerlo atado a la lectura, si no fuera así probablemente se habría dormido o algo.

 ** _Estuvimos a punto de conseguirlo._**

Y ahí estaba lo confirmaba el temor de la familia Marina y de los presentes que querían a los de la misión, Atenea por su parte estaba algo aliviada de que al menos su hija ya estaba a salvo con el vellocino que la curaría. Eso explicaba como es que sobrevivió a todo eso.

 ** _Íbamos vadeando por el agua junto a la entrada del barranco, cuando oímos un tremendo rugido y vimos a Polifemo, arañado y magullado pero todavía vivo, con su esmoquin azul hecho jirones, chapoteando hacia nosotros con una roca en cada mano._**

\- Ese traje debió de morir junto con él- gruñó Afrodita mirando mal al libro aunque estaba feliz por los acontecimientos en la sala, una parejita tomada de la mano, otros dos muy juntitos y otro celosito. Además de un triángulo amoroso y otras parejitas que empezaban a juntarse cada vez más.

\- Bien acabo el capítulo- dijo Atenea con tono neutral aunque estaba verdaderamente feliz de no tener que leer más, era la primera vez que se alegraba de eso.

\- ¿No estás emocionada? Hiciste lo que te gusta Atenea- dijo el Dios del sol con falsa felicidad y ella le vio con furia - Anda porque no lees el siguiente después de comer algo -

\- Si seria bueno que siga leyendo después de todo eso es lo que ama hacer, leer - agrego Hermes, entendiendo que Apolo la había estado mirando porque ella estaba detrás de todo el daño y que con la mirada le estuvo advirtiendo que no hiciera nada a quienes interrumpían la lectura.

\- Si pero que sea después del almuerzo y un descanso de tantas cosas que están pasando en la sala - Hestia les sonrió dulcemente a todos pero la verdad no estaba feliz igual que la mayoría de los presentes que iba sintiendo que algo iba a salir mal (N/A: Y vaya que saldrá mal )

\- Si será lo mejor hermana, pero almorcemos todos aquí, en la sala para que no se pierda el calor de la hoguera - sugirió Demeter abrazando a Hestia por los hombros, dando a entender que no querían que la familia marina se fuera como había estado haciendo estos días.

\- Si me parece una gran idea - acepto Hestia e hizo aparecer mesas para todos y con ayuda de los demás dioses la comenzó a llenar de apetitosa comida.

 ** _N/A: Quejas, dudas, sugerencias, teorías y más déjalas aquí en los reviews._**


	34. Capítulo 16

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negrita yo solo los usaré para este fic sin fines de lucro._**

 ** _N/A:_** ** _\- llega como los ladrones, en silencio sin ser vista deja el capítulo y se va antes que la maten -_**

 ** _Disfruten._**

Todos buscaron una mesa para sentarse, cada vez estaban más revueltos los romanos con los griegos. Los del Argo II se sentaron juntos, Piper junto a Jason quienes apenas se sentaron comenzaron a derramar miel, Annabeth conversaba con Hazel evitando que Nico vomite porque eso haría si su hermana se ponía igual que los otros dos. Leo por su parte parecía muy concentrado en cierto aparato.

La familia Marina se sentó en una mesa solo para ellos y como esto no estaba dentro del trato de tener que comportarse como dioses o con rectitud como querían la diosa de la sabiduría y los reyes, comían como cuando estaban en el templo de Poseidón.

\- No puedes Teseo es mío- gruñia Belerofonte mientras trataba que el otro que al parecer estaba animado por la comida le devuelva su presa de pollo.

\- Es de quien se lo coma - refutaba el antiguo rey de Atenas y lamió la pierna de pollo, llenandola de babas para que el otro no se la quite. Belerofonte lo vio con asco.

\- Esta bien es tuya - le hizo una mueca, la verdad parecían niños pequeños cuando era la hora de la comida. Anfitrite les veía con una sonrisa mientras comía y veía a Tritón que parecía estar muy pensativo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Tritón? - susurro a su oído, este la miró y sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa, apareció un libro y clavó su vista en él.

\- Tes pareces niño de cinco años comiendo - reía Perseo que estaba sentado con ellos aún bajo el velo protector de la diosa del amor, tomó una servilleta y limpio la mejilla de su amigo. Amigo, esa palabra que cada vez se le hacia más extraña en su vocabulario cuando pensaba en Teseo, por más que en verdad eso fueran.

\- Puedo limpiarme solo - gruño Teseo pero el otro no le dejo quitarle la servilleta, rodo los ojos ante esto y comenzó una lucha por la servilleta. Hasta que el azabache menor acabó tendido en el piso encima del otro.

\- No puedes ni tomar la servilleta ¿Cómo te vas a limpiar solo? - se burló Perseo mientras estaban en el piso y la familia del hijo de Poseidón les veía divertidos y riendo un poco. Tener encima de él a Teseo no le molestaba para nada, le agradaba tenerlo así. Le hacia sentir extraño pero le agradaba.

Teseo se intentó poner de pie pero resbaló y cayó de nuevo encima de Perseo muy cerca de su boca. Tenia bonitos labios, rosados y brillantes, no demasiado gruesos y tampoco muy finos. Una boca perfecta que lo comenzó a tentar y eso alarmó al antiguo héroe, intentó separarse pero algo se lo impedía.

\- Ey ya pónganse de pie y terminen de comer - exigió Tritón viendo mal a ambos, los demás se les habían quedado mirando también. Pronto ambos azabaches se pudieron poner de pie y volvieron a sus lugares.

Teseo se preguntaba porque no se había podido parar antes, porque ahora lo hizo muy fácil. Perseo por su parte solo se concentró en su plato desde ese momento, tal vez en ese instante se estaba regañando de forma mental por lo que hizo, no había querido que Teseo se levante, su mano había sido la que impidió que Teseo se mueva. Él lo quería más cerca, sentir más su aliento contra su boca, sentir su suave piel y el calor que ella emanaba. Fijo su vista en la mesa no sabia lo que le pasaba con su Amigo. Ahí estaba de nuevo la palabra, amigo. Cinco letras que le disgustaban cada vez más.

En las demás mesas las cosas estaban parecidas, algunos jugaban bromas mientras comían, otros conversaban o reían. En la del Argo II en cambio se estaba dando una pequeña discusión, Annabeth se estaba cansando de que no le digan lo que deseaba saber.

\- Solo quiero saber dónde está Piper, puedo ver en los ojos de todos ustedes que lo saben pero no me quieren decir - ella trataba de sonar lo más calmada posible pero la verdad es que entre más sus amigos guardarán silencio más se angustiaba. ¿Dónde estaba Percy? ¿Dónde estuvo ella?

\- Te hemos dicho que lo sabrás a su tiempo Annabeth- respondió Jason abrazando a Piper que no parecía resistir más el no decirle. Annabeth le vio fijamente, el ni siquiera le estaba mirando.

\- Deja de atormentarlos princesita, ellos hablarán cuando sea debido - gruño una voz detrás de ella. Clarisse pronto se hizo un espacio entre ella y Leo que estaba sentado a su lado muy concentrado en un aparato.

\- Esta bien - se rindió, comenzó a comprender que solo se ponían peor con cada pregunta que hacia pero no la podían culpar, le molestaba no saber algo y peor que este fuera el paradero de su novio. Todos se dedicaron a comer en silencio.

Nico estaba bastante alterado ¡Will estaba a lado suyo! El rubio no doctor se había sentado a su lado aunque el protestó ante esto. Solo veía su plato y trataba de evitar la mirada del otro. Hazel que estaba al otro lado de Nico junto con Frank. De reojo ella miraba a su hermano y todos los intentos que hacia por no prestarle atención al rubio que tenia a lado, ahora que la mesa había quedado en silencio la vista del rubio iba más hacia el hijo de Hades. Will quería iniciar una conversación casual, tratar de acercarse a Nico sin parecer un acosador (aunque era algo tarde para eso) y que el chico tenga la confianza de contarle la verdad de donde estuvo para conseguir tener tantas pesadillas.

Los dioses por su parte mantenían conversaciones por lo bajo, discutían acerca del maldito trato que tenia atado a Poseidón y su familia. Hermes le había prometido a Apolo no decir nada del trato pero no había prometido confirmar o rechazar las ideas que los otros tengan acerca de esto.

Zeus no prestaba atención a los dioses, una vez más su cabeza parecía doler demasiado. Atenea y Hera solo miraban sus platos, cada una perdida en sus propios pensamientos. La primera con el pensamiento de que todo acabaría pronto, solo tenia que deshacerse del muchacho y todo estaría perfecto, lograría que su esposo no tenga más amantes ni más hijos con nadie; al fin le seria fiel.

Atenea por su parte estaba sintiéndose cada vez peor después de haber leído como su hija era atacada y aporreado por ese gigante, la comida le sabía a tierra también por lo que le hizo sufrir a Teseo. Él había sido uno de sus seguidores, odio a su padre tanto como ella lo odiaba ¡La obedecía a ella, Por favor! ¿Y cómo le pago? Lo destrozó por dentro. Ahora ella sabia que lo que sentía era por él. Ella sabia que igual Dioniso se enamoraría de Ariadna a pesar de que Teseo no la dejara ahí y botada pero tenia miedo de que su otra seguidora fuera a caer en los encantos del mar, no imagino que los efectos de esto fueran tan fuertes.

Teseo se había sentido tan culpable por lo que había hecho, por lo que ella le habia mandado a hacer que no volvió a querer a nadie así. No quería otra vez dejar a alguien porque simplemente no eran para él. Incluso ahora después de tanto tiempo en los Elíseos no se lo permitía. Ella lo había convertido con su simple acción en una persona que rechazaba el amor solo para no hacer sufrir a nadie.

Después de que todos terminaron de comer, se les dijo que podían ir a dar un paseo o entrenar, que la lectura continuaría después. Las mentes de todos necesitaban descansar y los dioses hablar. Poseidón y Anfitrite no pudieron rehuir a los demás dioses, aunque aún así no pensaban decir nada sobre el trato, sabían que era un terrible trato pero todo era por el bien de los semidioses y algunos dioses en el futuro.

Tritón que aunque no quisiera estaba preocupándose por Teseo estaba sentado afuera con los jóvenes y los hijos de su padre. Le habían asignado vigilar a todos. Los reyes habían estado tan absortos en pensamientos igual que la diosa de la sabiduría que aún ni notaban que eran los únicos en las mesas.

\- ¿En qué piensas Tritón? - pregunto Orión sentadose a su lado en la banca de la pequeña plaza en la que estaban los semidioses y ellos.

\- En nada - respondió tajante, a Orión es a quien más toleraba de los hijos de su padre quizá porque ellos tenían algo en común. Cero suerte en el amor. Orión se lo quedó mirando con una ceja alzada y sonrió de lado.

\- ¿En nada? ¿Seguro? - el inmortal lo vio con el ceño fruncido. Orión seguía sonriendo y señaló el libro que sostenía en sus manos - porque no has cambiado de página desde que apareciste el libro en el comedor - Tritón dejó de verlo y vio el libro que sostenía en sus manos, lo cerró en el acto y solo miró al frente - ¿Te preocupa algo? -

\- No - respondió secamente pero involuntariamente su vista viajo a Teseo que estaba recostado junto a un árbol no muy lejos de ahí, este estaba recostado casi dormido en el hombro de Perseo que no se veía para nada molesto con aquello.

\- Te preocupa Teseo - no pregunto afirmo más bien y el inmortal hizo una mueca mirando al frente.

\- Me preocupa mi padre que va a pagar por la trastada que sea que va a hacer. Eso es lo que me preocupa- se levantó de su lugar y Orión lo vio, este desapareció de ahí y apareció cerca de las puertas de la sala de los tronos. El rubio solo se quedó ahí mirándolo y después a Teseo, el también estaba notando algo raro con su hermano.

\- Espero que no sea muy peligroso lo que estés haciendo hermanito - murmuró sin despegar la vista del azabache que seguía recostado contra Perseo completamente dormido.

Belerofonte en cambio estaba luchando contra Aquiles, por el momento ambos disfrutaban de poder practicar juntos sin tener que estar vigilando si alguien los vaya a ver y querer matar por socializar. No eran los únicos practicando, Thalia tenia una estrecha pelea con Reyna, la romana sabia muy bien como usar la espada pero comparada con Thalia y su manejo de la lanza, estaba teniéndola difícil.

Annabeth por su parte tenia un duelo contra Piper, no sabía que había sido de su daga así que por ahora portaba con una daga prestada de las que tenían en la armería que dejó Ares para su último entrenamiento. Los hijos de este también estaban entrenando, todo la plaza de a poco se fue volviendo una zona de peleas de entrenamiento, los jóvenes estaban descargando todas las energías.

Octavian esta vez no realizó ningún movimiento, Leo lo tenia vigilado de todas formas. Aún no tenia pruebas suficientes para dictaminar que él es quien tenia todo lo que la cabaña de Hefesto/Vulcano había perdido, pero se había propuesto conseguirlas, estaba ya construyendo algo que le ayudaría a eso.

Hestia estaba indignada por las conclusiones a las que habían logrado llegar ella y algunos dioses más. Poseidón no les había confirmado ni dicho nada pero ellos ya le habían advertido que ellos harían algo porque esos tres tenían que pagar por ellos. El Dios de los mares les recordó que ellos habían jurado no herir o matar a los invitados, si querían que hacer algo no debía notarse. En poca palabras les estaba dando via libre a hacer lo que quisiesen pero sin que los jóvenes se vean involucrados.

Cuando ya habían pasado algunas horas Hestia creyó conveniente que vuelvan a la lectura. Claro que lo hizo después de que a los dioses se les pasara el coraje y la indignación de sus deliberaciones. Demeter no podía creer hasta donde habían llegado sus hermanos, se sentó en su lugar y observó a sus hijos ¿Cómo podían los reyes no querer a los semidioses?

Hefesto estaba igual pero en cambio el tenia más cosas en que pensar como en su hijo Leo, este pro ahora parecía tener la mente ocupada en atrapar al molesto ex Augur en alguna de las suyas pero cuando esto pasara ¿volvería a su estado depresivo? Ese estado lo tenia por momentos y el podía notarlo.

Dioniso solo frotaba el puente de su nariz y veía a todos esos jóvenes héroes, todos ignorantes de lo que esos tres planeaban para su pobre futuro. Ese futuro que si iba a cambiar pero ¿cómo? ¿Para bien o para mal? Porque si las cosas seguían como estaban. Todo acabaría mal. Ariadna solo apretaba su mano y se recargaba contra su pecho, apenas conocía a los hijos de su esposo pero ya los quería como suyos y no le agradaba que les fueran a hacer daño.

Afrodita por su parte estaba entre la angustia y la tristeza porque no sabía como salvar a sus propios hijos, por más que intentaron pensar en muchas formas de acabar con ese trato no encontraron manera de hacerlo sin que los jóvenes salieran heridos. Ella comenzaba a dar por perdido todo su poder y parte de su vida inmortal si les pasaba algo a los suyos, ella vivía del amor y el odio la mataba. Los reyes estaban infundando eso en los corazones de todos con esa estupidez que se le ocurrió a la diosa de la sabiduría.

Ares intentaba tranquilizar a Afrodita, estaba sentado a su lado abrazandola y dándole consuelo, él a pesar de amar la guerra y más si era entre su familia. No podía aceptar las muertes sin sentido de seres que no tenían la culpa de lo que estaba pasando. Vio a su hija con el hijo de Hermes que entró y se sentaron juntos, les esperaban tiempos difíciles con las cosas como iban.

Hades abrazaba a Perséfone que estaba sentada sobre sus piernas, ella estaba asustada y aterrada con todo el asunto este. Es que acaso los tres idiotas esos no se daban cuenta que así solo destruirían el Olimpo y lo harían incluso antes que Cronos. Ella tenia la cabeza en el hombro de su esposo y sus brazos rodeandole, el acariciaba su cabello mientras pensaba en sus hijos que en ese instante estaban en el Lotus ignorantes de que su destino estaba pendiendo de un hilo mucho más que antes.

Los semidioses se comenzaron a acomodar en sus lugares Thalia se sentó con Annabeth parecía que era la que mejor podía controlar el asunto de no decirle dónde estaba Percy. Nico estaba con Will, el hijo de Apolo se había sentado a su lado y el azabache que quería actuar natural y como que no le afectara tenerlo cerca lo dejó. Hazel estaba con Frank en un asiento cerca de Nico, ella quería vigilarlo lo más que pudiera y ayudarlo en caso de que lo necesitara. Piper estaba con Jason y Leo, el latino y el rubio le habían contado sus resultados de la investigación y ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarlos en lo que estaban planeando.

Clarisse estaba sentada con Chris, el nuevo entrenamiento había calmado bastante la tensión que sentía debido a que el estupido de Prissy no aparecía y su Princesita no dejaba de preguntar por él. Chris había sentido la mirada del padre de la chica y se preguntaba si ya se podía ir preparando para morir o es que él quería algo más.

Hylla en cambio estaba con Rachel que a su vez permanecía cerca de Will, la pelirroja lucia bastante triste como tuviera el sentimiento de que algo fuera a pasar aunque trataba de no demostrarlo y hablar con la reina de las Amazonas lo más amenamente posible. Las cazadoras en cambio veían a su señora que lucia un semblante preocupado y pensativo, no las miraba solo murmuraba cosas por lo bajo, algo de salvarlos o irse con ellos a pesar de todo.

Apolo tomó el libro y abrió la página que era antes de dejarlo sobre el regazo de Atenea para que siguiera leyendo. Él como Dios de las profecías a veces tenia flashes de lo que sucedería en el futuro y lo poco que vio no le agrado para nada, solo esperaba haber interpretado mal sus propios designios, cuando regreso a su trono la mano de Hermes fue quien le dio apoyo.

\- Puedes comenzar Atenea querida - dijo Hestia en el tono más amable que pudo, no estaba bien emocionalmente y se encontraba cerca de la diosa del cereal por a o b motivo.

\- Si - respondió ella y suspiró antes de comenzar a leer el nuevo título - **_Nos vamos a pique_** \- arqueo una ceja ante el título y luego miró al Dios del sol, este no la miró para nada.

\- Como que no salieron muy bien librados de esa isla - murmuró Chris hijo de Marte y Ana que estaba a su lado tuvo que darle la razón.

\- Yo creo que el señor Poseidón va a morir solo con los títulos de los capítulos y los libros - murmuró preocupada Katie, porque aunque el Dios se viera calmado, ellos pensaban que en verdad no era así.

\- Y el contenido de estos no ayuda tampoco - le respondió en voz baja Travis, ambos estaban preocupados por el padre de su amigo y la familia en si, los hijos del Dios no habían podido evitar mirarlo un segundo antes de volver a estar neutrales.

 ** _-¿Es que no se le acaban nunca las rocas? -murmuré._**

\- La isla está llena de ellas así que imagino que la respuesta sería un. No. Rotundo - dijo Malcom haciendo una mueca, estaba sentado entre Lou Ellen y Kayla, Shophia no estaba en este momento con él, estaba platicando con Harley acerca de algunas teorías y parámetros matemáticos de los que habían hablado en el almuerzo. Lo que alegraba a las dos chicas.

 ** _-¡Nademos hasta el barco! -dijo Grover._**

Muchos asintieron esa era la mejor de las ideas, aunque igual seguían en peligro de que las rocas les den, o a ellos o al barco.

 ** _Él y Clarisse se zambulleron entre las olas. Annabeth se agarraba del cuello de Clarisse e intentaba nadar con un brazo, aunque el peso del vellocino la abrumaba._**

\- Era de Oro, claro que iba a ser abrumador cargar eso y más si estaba mojado Prissy- murmuró Clarisse molesta con que ese no esté aquí para pelear y decirle unas cuantas cosas sobre no preocupar a la gente, en especial a la princesita que tenia por novia.

Chris que la escucho farfullar simplemente la abrazo más por los hombros y beso un costado de su cabeza a lo que ella respondió con un gruñido.

 ** _Pero lo que le interesaba al monstruo no era el vellocino._** ** _-¡Tú, joven cíclope! -rugió Polifemo-. ¡Traidor a tu casta!_**

 _¿Cuál casta? Ni que él tuviera honor para pertenecer a una_ pensaban con fastidio los hermanos de Percy. Excepto dos, uno era el inmortal que estaba con el ceño fruncido mirando el suelo y murmurando cosas de que el no se preocuparía nunca por los desastrosos hijos de su padre y que Orión ya estaba ciego, el otro solo pensaba en que eso se acercaba más, su instinto se lo decía.

Perseo aún estaba sentado a su lado y al parecer no planeaba irse de ahí en un buen rato, estaba sosteniendo la mano de Teseo por alguna razón y esto estaba poniendo más nervioso al otro. No es que nunca le haya dado la mano, ni nada de eso pero es que ahora sentir su mano le estaba haciendo sentir extraño, no quería estar extraño. Pero por más que Teseo le decía a su cerebro que hiciera que el otro le suelte la mano, este no hacía caso.

 ** _Tyson se quedó helado._** ** _-¡No lo escuches! -le dije-. Vamos._**

\- Que le haga caso a Percy - murmuró Jason preocupado por los de la misión mientras abrazaba a su novia que solo lo veía con una sonrisa divertida por como con pocas palabras el ya estaba metido en la historia.

\- ¿Te he dicho que te amo? - susurro al oído del rubio, el volteo a verla y ella besó sus labios, el sonrió contra los labios de ella cuando terminaron el beso. Leo simplemente se hizo el desentendido, no era la primera vez que ellos iban a su mundo de enamorados y él quedaba de lado pero ya no le importaba.

Lo que él no espero sentir es un golpe en la cabeza de parte del rubio, se volteó a verlo indignado y notó que Piper y él lo veían, ella se hizo hacia adelante y besó la mejilla del latino mientras el rubio despeinaba su cabello.

\- No comiences a pensar cosas - murmuró la castaña y el le sonrió lo mejor que pudo. Tenia ganas de llorar, no sabía si por la preocupación de que habían perdido a Percy y no llegaba, o porque ellos estaban demostrando que no querían dejarlo de lado, que lo querían con ellos. Pero no lo hizo, solo se abrazó al rubio que río ligeramente por el apretón.

 ** _Tiré de su brazo, pero era como tirar de una montaña. El se volvió y encaró al viejo cíclope._** ** _-No soy ningún traidor._** ** _-¡Sirves a los mortales! ¡A ladrones humanos! -gritó Polifemo, y le arrojó la primera roca._**

\- ¿Y el qué es entonces? ¿Un Alma buena y caritativa? - Thalia bufo ante lo dicho en el libro y más de uno tenia una mueca de asco por lo que dijo el cíclope. El criticaba a los humanos cuando el no era mejor que ellos.

 ** _Tyson la desvió con el puño._** ** _-No soy traidor -dijo-. Y tú no eres de mi casta._**

\- ¡Así se habla! - gritaron algunos, entre ellos Ares que estaba emocionado por la pelea, era esto o saltar a atacar a Atenea y a Los Reyes, mismos que aun parecían doloridos y no decían nada, la bulla que ellos hacían solo empeoraba el dolor.

 ** _-¡Victoria o muerte! -Polifemo se adentró entre las olas, pero aún tenía el pie herido. Dio un traspiés y cayó de cabeza. Habría sido muy divertido si no hubiera empezado a levantarse otra vez, escupiendo agua salada y soltando gruñidos._**

\- Eso le quitó todo lo divertido - hizo una mueca Polux y Dakota asintió. Los dos estaban como estos días juntos pero el romano estaba notando que el ánimo de su hermano griego menguaba y no sabia si eso le estaba afectando o tal vez sus instintos le anunciaban el peligro.

 ** _-¡Percy! -chilló Clarisse-. ¡Vamos!_**

 _Eso ya vete de ahí, por favor_ hijo eran los pensamientos de un padre angustiado por su arriesgado hijo mientras sostenía la mano de su esposa que trataba de calmarlo. Las platicas en el almuerzo no habían sido exactamente tranquilizantes para él y escuchar como ese Cíclope estaba atacando a su hijo semidios no estaba ayudando a sus nervios.

 ** _Ya casi habían llegado al barco con el vellocino a cuestas. Si conseguía distraer al monstruo un poco más..._**

 _¡No!_ La respiración de Poseidón estaba comenzando a alterarse. Si su hijo se seguía quedando ahí, era muy probable que pronto le de un infarto divino. Apolo que decidió verlo un momento solo tuvo un pensamiento y no era muy positivo solo era "La que le espera más adelante" ya estaba pensando en que tenia que ir habilitando las habitaciones en su templo.

-¡ ** _Sigue! -me dijo Tyson-. Ya entretengo yo al Gran Feo._**

-¡ ** _No! Te matará._**

 ** _Ya había perdido a Tyson una vez. No quería perderlo de nuevo._**

\- Awwww- la mayoría de las mujeres no pudo evitar arrullar ante el pensamiento tierno que tenia Percy, se notaba mucho el cariño que le había agarrado al cíclope. Algunos (uno rubio mata ositos) solo rodo los ojos pero no intervino ni hizo nada.

- ** _Lucharemos juntos._**

 ** _-Juntos -repitió él, asintiendo._**

Es bonito como ellos se tratan como si fueran hermanos enteros y no medio hermanos pensaba Anfitrite y luego su vista viajo a su hijo. Este aún tenia el ceño fruncido y miraba al piso. Suspiro, faltaba un largo camino con él pero le parecía que ya estaba empezando.

 ** _Saqué mi espada._**

 ** _Polifemo avanzaba despacio, cojeando cada vez más, pero no tenía ningún problema en el brazo. Nos arrojó la segunda roca. Me lancé en plancha hacia un lado, pero me habría aplastado igualmente si Tyson no hubiese hecho añicos la roca con el puño._**

¡Bien! Fue el grito general de los que oían la historia, a lo que la diosa de la sabiduría que era quien estaba leyendo quiera mirarlos mal pero la mirada de Apolo le advirtió que era mejor no hacerlo.

El Dios del sol en realidad no tenía ningún ánimo de fastidiar a Atenea, no tenia fuerzas suficientes. Si su predicciones eran correctas muchos corrían peligro, su vista viajo a uno de los hijos de Poseidón. Rogaba, no, suplicaba, no, imploraba esa era la palabra. Imploraba a quien fuera que su ex pequeño paciente no tuviera que ver con eso y que el antiguo héroe no haya sido tan impulsivo como para aceptar hacer eso.

Lo malo es que el uno si estaba involucrado y el otro si que había aceptado, no importaba lo que fuera ellos estarían ahí.

 ** _Ordené al oleaje que se levantara y a continuación una ola de seis metros me alzó en su cresta._**

Tritón alzó un poco la cabeza al oír esto, bueno que el chico iba mejoran con el uso de sus poderes, pero sabia que el cíclope también podía manejar el agua al ser hijo de su padre también. Ya quería ver como se enfrentaban esos dos en el agua, su padre no favorecería a ninguno... Bueno tal vez al semidiós porque era más vulnerable que el cíclope... Esperen... ¿Él pensando quién es más vulnerable? ¡Ninguno de los dos lo era! ¡Ambos eran un dolor de cabeza! Volvió a agachar la cabeza y se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza.

 ** _Cabalgué sobre ella hacia el cíclope, le di una patada en el ojo y salté por encima de su cabeza mientras el agua lo lanzaba hasta la playa._**

\- Eso si que es un salto y un buen golpe - murmuraba Buch con los brazos cruzados pero algo en el le decía que pronto todo estaría casi tan mal como en el libro, solo esperaba que no fuera así. Lo malo es que el ese sentimiento solo crecía y no solo en él.

-¡ ** _Te destruiré! -farfullaba Polifemo-. ¡Me has robado el vellocino!_**

\- Él lo robó primero, es un monstruo estúpido y además lo usaba para atraer sátiros - mascullo entre dientes Nico que solo miraba el suelo o cualquier cosa que no fuera Will. Quién si que lo miraba, aprovechando que según Nico estaba distraído, el hijo de Hades captaba su atención, se le hacía un completo misterio y le agradaba demasiado, debía decirle lo que sentía, tenia que hacerlo pronto.

-¡ ** _Fuiste tú el que robó el vellocino! -grité-. ¡Y lo has convertido en una trampa mortal para los sátiros!_**

\- Piensas igual que tu primo - se burló el hijo de Apolo con ganas de iniciar una conversación con él pero se arrepintió al instante al ver el rostro sonrojado de Nico y luego una mueca de disgusto en su rostro. Para él seguía pareciendo un Ángel, uno que tal vez te podía matar con una mirada, porque eso estaba haciendo ahora Nico.

Pero Will decidió ser positivo, al menos ahora lo estaba mirando. Los orbes oscuros parecían querer incinerarlo o tal vez que un esqueleto aparezca y se lo lleve, pero eso no pasaría. Nico dejó de verlo de un momento a otro y el rubio pudo apreciar por un instante como sus mejillas tomaban color nuevamente, pero le pareció que no de la ira sino por otra cuestión. Misma que le comenzó a alargar.

 ** _-¿Y qué? ¡Los sátiros son buena comida!_**

\- ¡No lo somos! - defendió Grover y los griegos le apoyaron, los romanos por su parte solo se quedaron callados. Los griegos se comenzaban a ver tensos y no exactamente por lo del libro. Los dioses también lo estaban y el ambiente se comenzaba a poner pesado.

-¡ ** _El Vellocino de Oro está hecho para curar! ¡Y pertenece a los hijos de los dioses!_**

\- Exacto, aunque técnicamente el también es hijo de un Dios. Solo que uno que no ha sido encaminado correctamente- murmuró Reyna viendo a los de la sala en especial a Octavian, este aún tramaba algo ella lo sabía.

- ** _¡Yo soy hijo de los dioses! -Me lanzó un golpe, pero me hice a un lado a tiempo-. ¡Padre Poseidón, maldice a este ladrón!_**

 _Nunca_ quería decir Poseidón pero se contuvo, mostraba un rostro tranquilo a los demás pero por dentro era un mar de emociones, algunas encontradas y otras muy firmes ante esto.

Teseo le vio de reojo (aún de la mano de Perseo) y la voz apareció _Está noche, me lo han permitido esta noche_

\- ¿Quieres que le avise? ¿O puedes hacerlo solo? - susurro Teseo dejando de ver a su padre y mirando la mano que tenia entrelazada con Perseo. Mismo que lo veía fijamente.

Díselo cuando lleguen al templo respondió la voy y el antiguo héroe asintió. Perseo quería saber que pasó pero después de un momento Teseo se recostó con su hombro, eso bloqueó todo lo que tenía para decir y suavemente su dedo pulgar de forma involuntaria (si claro) comenzó a acariciar el dorso de la mano de su amigo.

 ** _Ahora parpadeaba sin parar, como si apenas viera nada, y me di cuenta de que apuntaba guiándose por el sonido de mi voz._**

Atenea se detuvo un momento, tomó aire antes de continuar. Le estaba costando leer que el chico no era tonto como ella creía, le costaba también entender que el chico tenia buenos planes sin necesidad de que su hija le diga algo. Así que de vez en cuando necesitaba tomar fuerzas para leer y también para olvidarse del sentimiento de que todo lo que hacia o hizo estuvo mal.

 ** _-Poseidón no va a maldecirme. -Di un paso atrás y el cíclope aferró un puñado de aire-. Yo también soy su hijo. Él no va a favorecer a ninguno de los dos._**

 _Puede que más te favorezca a ti_ pensaba distraídamente el Dios, ese era el sentimiento más claro que tenia. Si iba a a favorecer a un hijo ese sería a Percy, se suponía que como Dios el no podía tener favoritos pero el chico estaba ganándose ese puesto desde... desde hace mucho. Tal vez desde el momento en que demostró que él a pesar de todo seguía siendo bueno.

 ** _Polifemo rugió. Arrancó un olivo que había echado raíces en la ladera del acantilado y lo aplastó justo en el lugar que yo ocupaba un momento antes._**

Atenea bufo ante esto y varios se la quedaron viendo, mientras que por lo bajo los hijos del Dios del mar se permitieron reír incluso el inmortal. Bueno era algo tonto reírse por aquello pero era eso o seguir hundiéndose en la depresión y el sentimiento de que todo pronto estallaría. La diosa acomodó el libro y siguió leyendo.

 ** _-¡Los humanos no son lo mismo! ¡Malos, traidores, mentirosos!_**

\- ¿Esta hablando de si mismo? Porque todo eso lo describe a él perfectamente- susurro Rachel, a ella no le agradaba la gente así. Había conocido a bastantes así, algunos conocidos de su padre que al igual que el cíclope solo se aprovechaban de los demás, lo atraían con cosas solo para después acabar con ellos.

\- Ya lo sabemos Rachel- murmuró Hylla que estaba a su lado tratando de calmar a la pelirroja, ella no la miró solo asintió.

 ** _Annabeth ya estaba subiendo a bordo con la ayuda de Grover. Clarisse me hacía señas frenéticas para que los siguiera._**

Atenea soltó un pequeño suspiro aliviado de que su hija ya estuviera a salvo, solo esperaba que pronto salieran de ahí. Poseidón en cambio seguía angustiado porque los suyos aún estaban en la isla luchando con otro suyo aún más grande.

Ares que prefería estar metido en el libro que en lo que se vivía en la sala. Porque si se ponía a pensar en lo de la sala, se desataría el caos en ese mismo momento. Vio hacia su hija, está apretaba los puños y rechinaba los dientes. Si ella ya había salido de la isla ¿Qué era lo que le tenia mal? ¿Por qué parecía molesta consigo misma? Llamas comenzaban a crecer sobre las gafas del Dios, quería saber que fue lo que sucedió.

 ** _Tyson rodeó a Polifemo y trató de ponerse a su espalda._** ** _-¡Joven! -dijo el monstruo-. ¿Dónde estás? ¡Ayúdame!_**

Muchos mordieron su labio con temor, ellos sabían que Tyson era muy bueno, casi tanto como Percy y pudiera ser que el también cayera en la trampa de Polifemo. Aunque esperaban que no fuera así.

 ** _Tyson se detuvo._**

Algunos gritaron sus rostros con ambas manos, comenzaban a darlo todo por perdido. Los hermanos de los chicos en cambio estaban tensos, esperaban que al ser de la misma especie Tyson no fuera a caer en sus artimañas. Belerofonte que estaba a lado de Perseo vio un momento las manos que esos dos tenían juntas y sonrió, empujó un poco más a Perseo porque "se caía" del asiento y eso obligó al hijo de Zeus a estar más pegado de Teseo y que este se acomode más en su hombro.

 ** _-¡No te criaron como es debido! -aulló Polifemo, agitando aún el olivo-. ¡Pobre hermanito huérfano! ¡Ayúdame!_**

\- Al que no criaron bien fue a otro- mascullo Aquiles indignado por lo que estaban pasando los de la misión y peor que ese monstruo se pusiera a decir esas cosas. Trato de calmarse no quería alterar a los jóvenes que estaban a su alrededor, le habría encantado ir a sentarse con sus amigos pero no estaba seguro si el velo protector fuera a funcionar con él, así que prefirió no arriesgarse.

 ** _Nos quedamos inmóviles. Por un instante no oí nada, salvo el fragor del océano y el de mi corazón. Entonces Tyson dio un paso adelante, cubriéndose con las manos por si acaso._** ** _-No luches más, hermano cíclope. Deja ese..._**

Los hermanos de Percy y Tyson suspiraron con fuerza, debían imaginarlo después de todo solo era técnicamente un niño, un niño grande pero un niño al fin y al cabo. Comenzaban a pensar que lo mejor sería que su padre vaya tomando algún calmante que surta efecto, tal vez Apolo debería a comenzar a producir de estos.

Hermes estaba pensando lo mismo que los hijos del mar pero no para Poseidón sino para el mismo Dios del sol que tenia su mano entre la suya y la apretaba con fuerza, parecía que en cualquier momento el Dios colapsaría.

 ** _Polifemo buscó su voz._** ** _-¡Tyson! -grité._** ** _El árbol lo golpeó con una fuerza que a mí me habría convertido en una pizza cuatro quesos._**

\- Pizza - murmuraron muchos en la sala, hasta las cazadoras lo hicieron. Pensar en cualquier cosa era mejor que la tensión que sentían. Los romanos se comenzaban a incomodar con todo esto, no sabían lo que les pasaba a los griegos pero fuera lo que fuera no era ni remotamente bueno.

Los Reyes solo miraban al suelo, el rey sonaba sus sienes y tenia una mirada perdida. La reina en cambio tenía una débil sonrisa pero cruel en los labios como si tramara algo.

 ** _Tyson salió disparado hacia atrás, abriendo una zanja en la arena. Polifemo se echó sobre él._**

Muchos hicieron una mueca compasiva hacia el libro compadeciendose del pobre cíclope.

 ** _-¡No! -grité. Y me lancé en tromba blandiendo a Contracorriente. Esperaba pinchar a Polifemo en la parte trasera del muslo, pero salté un poco más arriba de la cuenta._** ** _-¡Aaaaaah!_**

Los semidioses no pudieron evitar reír imaginando a donde fue a dar la espada. La diosa del hogar sonreía débilmente desde los brazos de Demeter, las cosas estaban tensas, la mayoría lo sentía y tener estos momentos de risas y tranquilidad era lo que les hacia poder seguir.

 ** _Polifemo se echó a balar como sus ovejas y trató de atizarme con el árbol._**

Las risas se detuvieron y todos volvieron a la preocupación y la tensión, esperaban que él árbol no le diera o si lo hizo que él pudiera hacer algo para no salir lastimado.

 ** _Me zambullí otra vez, aunque consiguió azotarme la espalda con aquellas ramas afiladas. Mi piel sangraba, estaba magullado y exhausto. La cobaya que había en mí quería salir huyendo, pero aun así me tragué el miedo._**

\- Siempre lo hace- murmuró Hazel que solo miraba el suelo, estaba preocupada por Percy y por lo poco que llevaba entendiendo él no era como solía verlo. Ella prácticamente lo veía como un Dios menor, alguien que no sentía miedo al hacer las cosas como si tuviera una vida inmortal pero estaba visto que no era así, él no dejaba que vieran eso.

Los que conocían más a Percy o creían conocerlo más también miraban el suelo. Hasta ahora se veía que no lo conocían del todo, después de todo Percy era como ellos, alguien Real que no llevaba una vida color rosa. Alguien que también sentía miedo y pavor cuando algo malo pasaba, sino que a diferencia de algunos el no se dejaba apullar y seguía adelante.

Annabeth solo podía tener el sentimiento de que eso mismo estaba haciendo ahora su novio, que estaba intentando ser valiente ante algo desfavorable, que lo estaba dando todo por algo que estaba incorrecto. El corazón de la rubia comenzó a doler porque era su madre la que hacía eso y era su novio el que iba a terminar pagando.

 _Todo va a estar bien listilla_ esa voz, era Percy. Annabeth miró hacia todas partes ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué podía oírlo y no verlo?

\- ¿Dónde estás? - murmuró ella removiendose en su asiento mirando a todas partes. Thalia se la quedó mirando extrañada.

 _Siempre contigo_ susurró la voz y con ella trajo olor a mar y un poco de calma a todos en la sala. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar en el rostro de la rubia, algo le decía que no lo oiría en mucho tiempo _Te amo, no lo olvides_ fue lo último que escuchó antes de que Thalia la abrazara con fuerza.

Atenea se había detenido por el olor y se quedó viendo a su hija, ella estaba destrozada y algo dentro de la diosa dolió. Dolió demasiado, esa era una angustia más grande que la que vio en Ariadna cuando Teseo la dejó y una vez más ella era la causante de eso, de algún modo sabia que lo de este momento era su culpa. Decidió leer antes de mostrarse tan débil como una mortal, ella no podía hacer eso era una Diosa Olímpica.

 ** _Polifemo blandió de nuevo el árbol, pero esta vez me pilló preparado. Agarré una rama al vuelo, sentí un fuerte tirón en las manos al ser impulsado hacia arriba y dejé que el cíclope me alzara por los aires._**

Algunos ladearon la cabeza, ¿Preparado? ¿Para qué quería ser pillado y elevado por el árbol? No estaban entendiendo que es lo que él quería exactamente. Sabían que estaba planeando algo pero no entendían que.

 ** _Cuando alcancé el punto más alto, me solté y fui a caer sobre la cara del monstruo con los pies por delante, que aterrizaron en aquel ojo enorme y ya muy dañado._**

Oh, fue la respuesta general para aquellos que no entendían lo que planeaba, los que lo habían deducido estaban agradecidos que haya funcionado. Porque para hacer tal cosa, se necesitaba precisión, porque pudo haber caído en otra parte. Esto solo molestaba a la diosa de la sabiduría, así que siguió con la lectura.

 ** _Polifemo mugió de dolor. Tyson le hizo un placaje y lo derribó. Yo caí a su lado espada en mano, a la distancia perfecta para clavársela en el corazón. Pero miré fijamente a Tyson y comprendí que no podía hacerlo. No estaba bien, simplemente._** ** _-Déjalo -le dije a Tyson-. Vamos, corre._**

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Deben acabar con él! - comenzó a gritar Ares disgustado porque el no haya matado al monstruo ahora que tenia la oportunidad. Era un monstruo y debía acabar con ellos no perdonarles la vida.

Luke que estaba tratando de pasar lo más desapercibido posible se quedó mirando al Dios y luego al libro, pensaba que siendo él lo habría acabado apenas tuviera la oportunidad. No comprendía del todo a este chico Percy y sus pensamientos acerca de no matar al cíclope ¿Era por el pequeño cíclope? ¿Por qué era su hermano? ¡Era un monstruo! ¡Debía terminar con él!

\- Le recordaba demasiado a Tyson y era como ver morir a su hermano, no podía acabar con él sin sentir culpa por esto - dijo Julia sin mirarlo, de todos sus hermanos es la que estaba más cerca de él. Tal vez porque ella no conoció a Luke. Ella había llegado después de que él se fuera pero aún así todos sabían lo que él había hecho y tenerlo ahí no era cómodo. Luke la vio y solo asintió.

 ** _Con un último esfuerzo, apartó de un empujón al viejo cíclope, que no dejaba de soltar maldiciones, y corrimos hacia las olas._** ** _-¡Os aplastaré! -aullaba Polifemo, doblándose de dolor y cubriéndose el ojo con sus manos enormes._**

\- Por fin se van de ahí - suspiro Orión al menos su padre dejaría un poco la preocupación... a menos que algo pasara y algo le decía que iba a pasar. Su vista fue un momento a donde su padre que solo apretaba por lo bajo la mano de su esposa. Luego vio a Teseo, solo cerró los ojos con fuerza, lo que se le venía a su padre y después vio a su hermano inmortal y sonrió otra vez lo pillo mirando a Teseo. Eso tal vez era lo único que sacaba la tensión del momento.

 ** _Tyson y yo nos zambullimos._** ** _-¿Dónde estáis? -gritaba Polifemo. Recogió el árbol y lo lanzó al agua. Cayó salpicando a nuestra derecha._**

\- Dale, corriendo va a decirles - murmuró Leo y después bufo mientras volvía a ver su pequeño aparato en la mano y apretaba algunas tuercas. Tenia que buscar la forma de que este aparato funcione y así sacarle a Octavian la verdad y encontrar lo perdido. Eso distraía su mente de la culpa, esa que no se iba.

 ** _Ordené a una corriente que nos arrastrara y empezamos a ganar velocidad. Casi creía que lograríamos llegar al barco, cuando Clarisse gritó desde cubierta:_**

-¡No! - gritaron los que ya estaban muy metidos en la historia, los que no solo rodaban los ojos. Atenea solo apretó los labios y miró fijamente al libro antes de seguir, podía sentir la mirada de Apolo (no tan intensa como al principio) sobre ella, así que se reprimió de ver mal a todos por interrumpir.

 ** _-¡Muy bien, Jackson! ¡En tus propias narices, maldito cíclope!_** ** _«Cierra el pico», quise gritarle._**

Ares quería gritarle lo mismo a su hija pero no lo hizo, quizá ya había aprendido la lección de que no debía amenazar a sus hijos en general y en especial a sus hijas, así que simplemente ignoro que su hija esté echando por la borda todo el plan del chico. Aunque fuera un plan de huida servía, a veces era mejor emprender la retirada antes que seguir atacando.

Artemisa y Afrodita se vieron complacidas ante esto, porque siendo el de siempre estaban casi seguras que habría comenzado a farfullar muchas cosas contra la chica. Pero como paso tiempo como Hámster ahora se lo pensaría dos veces antes de decirles algo.

Clarisse por otra parte solo murmuró cosas de las estupideces que cometió cuando salió en esa misión, ahora todos estaban viendo porque ella no contaba mayor detalle de aquella. Y no la culpaban, sus hermanos no le reprochaban nada, ni se burlaban. Después de todo ahí solo tenia catorce años, era una chiquilla. Una chiquilla con agallas pero chiquilla al fin y al cabo. Una que se embarcó en una misión sola, solo porque no quería perder a ninguno de sus hermanos.

 ** _-¡Grrrrrrr! -rugió Polifemo. Agarró una roca y la lanzó orientándose por la voz de Clarisse, pero se quedó corto y no nos alcanzó por poco._** ** _-¡Venga ya! -se mofaba Clarisse-. ¡Tiras como un cagueta! ¡Así aprenderás! ¡Por querer casarte conmigo, idiota!_**

Luke solo nego con la cabeza, sabia que ella lo único que estaba haciendo era empeorar la situación en la que ellos estaban pero solo miro el suelo. Su yo del libro era el que los había metido en esa situación en primero lugar, solo esperaba que no fuera tan imbécil y arrogante como para auto delatarse solito y con palabras textuales... Esperen ¿Había sido un idiota todo el libro? Si, hasta aquí si ¿Se había portado arrogante? Si... Entonces se podía dar por muerto cuando esa parte llegara. Tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y solo negaba con ella.

Julia que estaba cerca se lo quedó mirando y le hizo señas a sus hermanos para que le vean. Todos fruncieron el ceño preguntándose qué le pasaba y entonces los Stoll recordaron cierto mensaje iris.

\- Tu crees que eso - susurro Travis a Connor y las hijas de Demeter les oían.

\- Es lo más probable- respondió el otro y vieron a Luke, de esta si que no se salvaba. Los dos vieron a Los Reyes, en especial a Zeus. Este se había exaltado mucho cuando insinuaban que Luke lo había hecho, ahora que si lo confesaba el Luke del libro.

Ambos vieron a su padre con preocupación y este atendió a su mirada y frunció el ceño. Los dos chicos con la mirada le mostraron a Luke y luego le hicieron la seña de muerte y señalaron al rey. Hermes tardó un momento en entender que decían sus hijos, de hecho la lectura se detuvo sin que lo notaran. Atenea también quería saber que era lo que ellos intentaban comunicar.

\- Solo... sigan con la lectura- el sátiro también recordaba la llamada iris y vio al rubio y al rey con angustia. Annabeth se cubrió la boca con ambas manos cuando comprendió que aquello también saldría en el libro. Ahora estaba entendiendo porque su novio estaba presente y comprendía que lo que estuviera tramando, era para salvar a Luke.

\- ¿Pasa algo Annabeth? - pregunto suavemente Thalia y ella negó con la cabeza pero sus manos seguían en su boca y las lágrimas que estaba tratando de contener desde hace rato salieron libres una vez más.

Atenea se quedó mirando a su hija, no entendía que le pasaba hace un segundo había estado mejor que antes y ahora lloraba de nuevo. La teniente de Artemisa trataba de contenerla entre sus brazos, tampoco entendía que pasaba, después de un rato largo la rubia fue finalmente calmada y la lectura siguió.

 ** _-¡Clarisse! -aullé-. ¡Cierra el pico!_** ** _Demasiado tarde. Polifemo arrojó otra roca y esta vez contemplé, impotente, cómo pasaba por encima de mi cabeza y atravesaba el casco del Vengador de la Reina Ana._**

Los semidioses se sobre saltaron ante esto, la sala estaba tensa. Ver llorar a la hija de Atenea no era bueno, si ella estaba así era por algo.

\- Dime que pasó Annie - susurró Thalia a su oído.

\- Él... no, ellos harán algo estúpido- respondió ella con un hilo de voz y su mirada fue hacia cierto hijo del Dios del mar. Ella había deducido que él era el albacea de la conciencia o lo que fuera de Percy y lo que le permitía estar en la sala. Ambos eran hermanos del mismo Dios, el mismo elemento, fuerzas parecidas y un carácter parecido también. Tenia que ser él, además era el que más rasgos similares tenia. Teseo estaba en problemas junto con su estúpido y arriesgado novio.

 ** _No os creerías lo rápido que puede hundirse un barco. El Vengador de la Reina Ana gimió, crujió y la proa se fue inclinando como a punto de deslizarse por un tobogán._**

\- Lo que sucede es que seguramente el hoy que se hizo, fue cerca de la base del barco por lo que el agua tuvo un fácil acceso a los compartimentos llenos de aire del barco. Estos compartimentos donde estaban las hamacas, armas y demás cosas, estaban llenos de aire lo que permitía que el barco flote - comenzó a explicar Nissa.

\- Pero al momento en que se rompió el de la base o algún otro y permitió el acceso de agua, esta invadió todo el lugar. Y todavía era más sencillo por qué por dentro la madera no suele tener un sellador como lo tiene el exterior del barco o la parte superior de este. Es decir que permite que todo se moje y se hinche la madera, provocando más peso y que el barco se hunda con más facilidad- siguió diciendo Jake.

\- Pero seguramente se formó un sumidero debido a la velocidad a la que se estaba hundiendo el barco, es decir se formó un vacío y este comenzó a absorber todo a su alrededor - termino por decir Malcom.

Todos asintieron, los hijos del mar solo siguieron mirando el suelo, ellos tenían razón. Lo que solo estaba preocupando más a toda la familia y si a toda. Aunque claro uno de los inmortales no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura, pero estaba sumamente preocupado por cómo saldría de ahí y como saldrían librados de lo que estaba por suceder.

 ** _Solté una maldición y ordené al mar que nos impulsara más deprisa, pero el agua ya se estaba tragando hasta los mástiles._** ** _-¡Sumérgete! -le dije a Tyson._**

Ares le dio una mirada a su hija, la vio de arriba abajo asegurándose de que no le faltaba nada y de que no se fuera a hundir como en el libro. Atenea hizo lo mismo pero de forma menos notoria que el Dios de la guerra, se aclaró la garganta y siguió.

 ** _Y mientras volaba otra roca por encima de nuestras cabezas, nos zambullimos bajo el agua._**

\- Claro ellos no tienen problemas con eso pero y los demás- musitó entre dientes la diosa de la sabiduría, solo porque su hija estaba ahí sentada estaba segura que el chico fue en su ayuda. No quería saber como, le bastaba con saber que fue por ella pero igual leería como fue que la salvó.

 ** _* * *_**

 ** _Mis amigos se hundían muy deprisa y trataban de nadar sin éxito en el burbujeante torbellino del naufragio._** Las miradas fueron para los de la misión que solo sonrieron demostrando que estaban bien, bueno dos de ellos lo hicieron, la otra les gruño como un jabalí rabioso para que dejen de mirarla.

 ** _No mucha gente sabe que cuando un barco se va a pique, se forma una especie de sumidero que se traga todo lo que hay alrededor. Clarisse era muy buena nadadora, pero ni siquiera ella lograba gran cosa. Grover daba coces frenéticas con sus pezuñas. Annabeth se aferraba al vellocino, que refulgía como un tesoro en el agua._**

Muchos asintieron, ellos ahora sabían lo del sumidero pero porque lo habían explicado previamente y ni se explicaban como los sacaron de ahí porque Percy era buen nadador pero en esa época no era tan fuerte como para meterse y sacar a dos personas y un sátiro de tal catástrofe.

 ** _Nadé hacia ellos sabiendo que quizá no tendría la fuerza suficiente para sacarlos del apuro._**

\- Al menos sabe sus debilidades, eso es un gran paso - murmuró Julie hija de Mercurio, pues sabiendo estas tal vez podría encontrar algo con que ayudarse.

 ** _Y consciente de algo peor todavía: había trozos de madera arremolinándose a su alrededor, y ninguno de mis poderes serviría de nada si uno de aquellos maderos me golpeaba en la cabeza._**

Julie asentía, era bueno que el estuviera analizando toda la situación, no muchos lo habrían hecho. Claro que no era la única que pensaba eso, pero les sorprendía que bajo tal presión el este viendo todo eso.

 ** _«Necesitamos ayuda», pensé._** ** _«Sí.» Era la voz de Tyson, sonando alta y clara en mi cabeza._**

Los que no entendían que pasaba ladearon la cabeza, los hijos del Dios del mar por otra parte sonreían orgullosos de sus habilidades marinas.

 ** _Lo miré atónito. Había oído alguna a vez a las nereidas y otros espíritus acuáticos bajo el agua, pero nunca se me habría ocurrido... Bueno, al fin y al cabo, Tyson era hijo de Poseidón. Podíamos comunicarnos._**

Exacto pensaba toda la familia Marina y los hijos del Dios apenas podían disimular las sonrisas que tenían en el rostro, solo trataban de ocultarse más. Perseo sonreía con ellos aunque sentía que Teseo estaba más dormido que despierto pues respiraba despacio y pausadamente, no le molestaba para nada esto.

 ** _«Rainbow», dijo Tyson._** ** _Asentí. Cerré los ojos para concentrarme y uní mi voz a la de Tyson: «¡Rainbow! ¡Te necesitamos!»_**

\- Seguro irá con ellos - Reyna sonrió suavemente recordando a su Pegaso, siempre que lo necesitaba Skyppi estaba con ella. Como amaba a ese Pegaso.

 ** _Y casi de inmediato, temblaron unas siluetas en la oscuridad del fondo: tres caballos con cola de pez galopaban ya hacia nosotros, más veloces incluso que los delfines._**

Leo, Hazel y Frank rieron por lo bajo sin poder evitarlo, pues recordaban a otros que también parecían caballos y peces a la vez. Y por supuesto recordaban que hacían unos panquecitos geniales.

 ** _Rainbow y sus compañeros nos miraron y parecieron leernos el pensamiento._**

 ** _Se zambulleron en el remolino del naufragio y momentos después surgieron entre una nube de burbujas con Grover, Annabeth y Clarisse aferrados cada uno al cuello de un hipocampo._**

Ares y Atenea suspiraron aliviados de que sus hijas ya estén fuera de ese lugar y de ese peligro, aunque aún estaba cerca de este. Quirón solo golpeo la espalda de Grover, también se alegraba de que hayan salido de esa.

 ** _Rainbow, que era el más grande, cargaba con Clarisse. Corrió hasta nosotros y dejó que Tyson se agarrase a su crin. Lo mismo hizo conmigo el hipocampo que llevaba a Annabeth. Salimos a la superficie y nos alejamos a escape de la isla de Polifemo._**

\- Por fin - dijeron muchos en la sala entre ellos Apolo y Hermes, aunque Hermes comenzaba a sentir que no quería que esta lectura siguiera. Si no habia entendido mal, pronto lo que fuera a pasar en la sala iba a ser contra su hijo.

El Dios de los ladrones solo rogaba que no fuera muy malo, pero mirando a su padre que estaba con la mano en su frente y con el ceño fruncido, perdía las esperanzas. Zeus siempre le había tenido coraje, bueno el lo tenia con casi todos sus hijos, solo Atenea y Hércules eran de su agrado y orgullo. Suspiro, esperaba poder defenderlo y que no acaben con su vida.

 ** _A nuestras espaldas, oí todavía al cíclope rugiendo victorioso: -¡Lo conseguí! ¡He mandado a Nadie al fondo!_**

\- No enviaste a Nadie - murmuró Perséfone aún en las piernas de su esposo. Aún estaba conmocionada por todo lo del almuerzo y por el ambiente de la sala, que aunque nadie lo quisiera admitir estaba pesado y muy tenso.

 ** _Espero que no haya descubierto que estaba equivocado._**

\- Esperemos que no - susurro Anfitrite viendo a su esposo que seguramente pensaba lo mismo, se veía más calmado que antes como si algo bueno fuera a pasar pronto. Lo malo es que lo que fuera a suceder no duraría mucho si es que los presentimientos de ella y los de la sala estaban en lo correcto. Pero bueno al menos el disfrutaría el momento.

 ** _Nosotros nos deslizamos sobre las olas mientras la isla se convertía en un punto y desaparecía por fin._** ** _-Lo conseguimos -murmuró Annabeth, exhausta-. Hemos... Se desplomó sobre el cuello del hipocampo y se quedó dormida en el acto._**

\- Bueno debías estar rendida con todo lo que pasó - dijo Sophia mirando a su hermana, ella le sonrió débilmente, ya no estaba llorosa pero aún no se veía del todo bien.

 ** _No sabía si los hipocampos podrían llevarnos muy lejos. Tampoco sabía adonde nos dirigíamos._**

\- Seguramente ellos ya sabían a donde llevarlos, a alguna playa cercana - murmuró Aquiles mirando a sus amigos los antiguos héroes, en especial a Teseo que estaba sobre el hombro de Perseo. Podía ver desde ahí que no estaba solo, había una sombra cerca de él. Otro espíritu que no era de Teseo y extrañamente lo pudo ver. Era algo que podía hacer porque el tenia más del inframundo que los demás héroes, se preguntaba quién era.

 ** _Acomodé a Annabeth para que no pudiera caerse, la cubrí con el Vellocino de Oro que tantos esfuerzos nos había costado y pronuncié una silenciosa oración de agradecimiento._**

\- De nada - dijeron el Dios del sol y el de los ladrones tratando de divertir un poco a los presentes y consiguiendolo un poco. Artemisa no hizo nada, solo miró a su hermano podía sentir la molestia de él y la de Hermes. Lo que fuera a pasar sería grave y les iba a afectar a esos dos más que a los demás dioses. Eso solo la alteraba más.

 ** _Lo cual me recordó que tenía una deuda pendiente con los dioses._** ** _-Eres genial -le dije en voz baja a Annabeth._**

\- Mira desde ahí ha admitido que eres genial - murmuró Thalia al oído de la rubia y esta sonrió porque al final si que había cumplido su palabra. Lo malo es que había sido cuando ella estaba dormida. Las cazadoras por su parte estaban orgullosas de él, seguía sin defraudarles, su antigua teniente no se había equivocado en decir que era diferente a los demás héroes.

 ** _Luego apoyé la cabeza en el vellocino y, antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba dormido._**

\- El también se merecía un descanso- dijo Apolo y Atenea cerró el libro con fuerza, se levantó de su trono y camino directamente hacia el del Dios del sol.

\- Acabo el capítulo- dijo ella mientras le dejaba el libro y se regresaba a su lugar. Apolo solo la quedo mirando, tal vez ahora estaba pagando un poco de todo lo que les estaba haciendo pasar.

\- Todos estamos cansados ¿Por qué no vamos a comer y de ahí a dormir? - propuso Hestia y varios asintieron. Les parecía lo mejor, en esta ocasión la familia marina desapareció sin más, lo mismo los reyes y la diosa de la sabiduría.

\- ¿Cómo vas Leo? - pregunto el rubio sentadose a lado del latino una vez que estaban afuera en las mesas y con la comida servida. El latino no respondió, su mentes seguía en el aparato que estaba armando.

\- Deja que trabaje en paz amor - susurro Piper a su lado y Jason asintió.

\- Todo se siente tenso - susurro Miranda a su hermana y está asintió. Todos se dedicaron a comer pero hubo muy pocas conversaciones, no hubieron bromas, no hubieron riñas. Nada. Todo estaba muy tranquilo.

La calma antes de la tormenta.

Los dioses estaban comiendo más tranquilos o eso intentaban. Hades también había sentido lo mismo que Aquiles, el si que había visto al azabache junto a Teseo, era una presencia que había venido sintiendo desde hace rato pero ahora era más fuerte y algo le decía que iba a ser de ayuda. Solo que ¿A qué costo?

 ** _N/A: dudas, sugerencias, quejas, preguntas, teorías y más déjelas en reviews._**


	35. Sueño 6

**_N/A: Aquí otro capítulo recién escrito así que disculpen los errores y horrores que encuentren por ahí._**

 ** _Advertencia: Hay un pequeño spoiler de las pruebas de Apolo._**

 ** _Advertencia 2: No me hago responsable de sentimientos encontrados que produzca el capítulo._**

 ** _Disfruten._**

Igual que los demás, la familia Marina fue al templo a cenar y luego a descansar pero la verdad es que uno de ellos estaba más dormido que despierto mientras comía, Perseo prácticamente le estaba dando de comer porque Teseo solo estaba cabeceando a cada rato y soltaba la cuchara antes de siquiera comer algo.

\- Come un poco más Tes - murmuraba a su lado mientras sostenía la cuchara con puré e intentaba dársela. Teseo solo abrió la boca y comió lo que él le daba. Los demás solo suspiraban viéndole, el antiguo héroe se veía sumamente cansado - Después que termines podrás ir a dormir -

\- No puedo, tengo que hablar con papá- murmuró en respuesta Teseo mientras bostezaba y se frotaba uno de sus ojos. A los ojos de Perseo se veía demasiado tierno haciendo eso.

Tritón solo lo veía de vez en cuando, intentaba que no se note que lo tenia preocupado, él no debía sentirse así. ¡Era hijo de su padre! ¡Un estúpido héroe! Frunció el ceño y se enojó consigo mismo por estar pensando en Teseo. Orión lo estaba vigilando mientras comía, era verdad que los dioses no tenían que comer necesariamente pero que Tritón no lo esté haciendo como todos estos días era algo nuevo.

Belerofonte los veía a los cuatro, era demasiado notorio que a Perseo le pasaba algo con Teseo y que Tritón no estaba del todo concentrado aunque quisiera aparentar que si y que Orión parecía saber lo que sucedía, él miró a su padre para ver si el entendía algo de lo que sucedía pero solo se encontró con un rostro preocupado, sumamente preocupado y cansado, seguramente por todo lo leído y también por el ambiente que se estaba sintiendo ahí. Decidió terminar de comer, algo le decía que esto en vez de mejorar empeoraría.

Poseidón no salía de sus cavilaciones mentales, lo que pasaba en el libro, lo que pasaba en la sala con todo el ambiente extraño y a eso sumarle lo del trato con los reyes. Sentía que ya había envejecido como unos dos mil años en tan solo unos días que llevaban leyendo. Su nuevo hijo lo iba a terminar matando y más encima con eso de que no sabia donde estaba. Los jóvenes parecían saber donde estaba pero ninguno contestaba cuando alguien le preguntaba.

\- Creo que deberías descansar cariño - sugirió suavemente Anfitrite a su oído. Oh su amada esposa, ella llegaba a comprender parte de lo que sentía estaba seguro, después de todo ella y su familia estaban en el trato ¿Cómo ella podía aguantar tal barbarie y no estarle reclamando? Ella debió dejarle cuando pudo hace muchos siglos atrás incluso ahora podría hacerlo pero ni se había pronunciado en contra a la decisión que él tomó.

\- Lo haré después querida, tengo algunas cosas que revisar antes de descansar - Los dioses en realidad no estaban obligados a dormir, solo lo hacia cuando verdaderamente sus fuerzas no daban más y este era el caso de Poseidón. Él estaba gastando todas sus energías en contenerse ante todo lo que oía y ante la estupidez de sus hermanos.

\- Entonces no demores demasiado con esos asuntos- ella besó dulcemente su mejilla y el le sonrió mientras apretaba su mano. Los dos estaban algo ajenos ante lo que hacían los antiguos héroes y su hijo inmortal, mismos que solo comían en aparente silencio pero se vigilaban entre sí.

Excepto Perseo, el si hablaba pero era en son de regaño y era por lo bajo, no quería alterar más a su tío. Renegaba con Teseo y su testarudez de descansar sin ir a hablar con su padre. Pero es que él no comprendía que el asunto que debía hablar con él era de vital importancia.

\- Ya te lo dije, tengo que hablar ahora con él - volvía a repetir el antiguo rey de Atenas fortando uno de sus ojos y apartando el plato de la cena casi vacío.

\- Esta bien, no discuto más contigo. Eres un cabeza de piedra - mascullo el antiguo rey de Micenas bastante molesto de que él otro no esté cuidando de si mismo. Además que el sentimiento de angustia estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados en su interior.

\- Un cabeza de piedra que es tu mejor amigo - replicó Teseo sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie. La frase le dolió un poco a Perseo pero no sabia porque si esa era la verdad. - Solo hablare un momento y te aseguro que después iré a dormir - Perseo bufo pero asintió mientras también se ponía de pie. Los demás comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, pues ya habían terminado de comer.

\- Bien si ya acabaron de comer vayan a dormir - dijo Poseidón poniéndose de pie igual que los demás. Teseo levantó la mano antes de que él fuera a desaparecer - ¿Deseas algo Pececito? -

\- No me digas pececito- musitó de mal humor Teseo, ya era bastante con que se sintiera cansado, con sueño y con ansiedad como para que eso su padre se ponga los sobrenombres.

\- Siempre los he llamado así y siempre lo haré, no vas a poder cambiar eso Pececito- le sonrió a su hijo mientras los demás se quejaban por lo bajo, incluso Tritón lo hizo. Anfitrite por su parte solo cubrió su boca con su mano para que no la vean reír. La verdad el que más cansado estaba de ese apodo era Tritón, cuantas veces no lo llamaba así por todo el castillo a él y a sus hermanos - Ahora dime que deseabas -

\- Deseo hablar contigo un momento antes de ir a dormir- murmuró en respuesta, aún no estaba feliz con el apodo.

\- De acuerdo pero que sea rápido- permitió el dio mientras los hacia desaparecer de ahí.

Orión y Belerofonte salieron de ahí, Tritón siguió sus pasos y Anfitrite solo los vio con una sonrisa, sabia que iban a espiar a esos dos pero ella estaba vigilando a alguien más. Perseo no salió exactamente a descansar, sabia donde estaba la sala que usaban para entrenar en el templo de vez en cuando y se dirigió ahí.

\- ¿Por qué tanto empeño en entrenar? - cuestiono la diosa entrando y viendo que él ya estaba apaleando a un muñeco con su espada.

\- No sabría explicarle el motivo con claridad mi Lady - respondió mientras le daba otro tajo al muñeco - Pero creo que lo necesitaré pronto, mi instinto me lo dice - dio otro golpe más, una vuelta y su espada se encajó en un costado del muñeco.

La diosa solo se lo quedó mirando, ella también tenia ese presentimiento, como si fuera uno de sus hijos el que va a salir lastimado. Esperaba que lo que estuviera haciendo Teseo saliera bien pero no lo quería lastimado, vio hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo y solo pudo rogar a quien fuera que esos dos chicos vayan a estar bien.

Poseidón por su parte había llevado a Teseo a una especie de oficina que tenia ahí en el templo, las paredes parecían unas peceras gigantes pero no habían vidrios que las contuvieron, parecía que solo era magia porque Teseo pudo atravesar una con su mano sin problema.

\- Genial - murmuró, si él se estaba distrayendo de su objetivo principal. Metió otra mano en el agua y se puso a jugar con los peces que pasaban cerca de ahí. Su padre solo se lo quedó mirando un momento.

Ahora parecía más animado que en la mesa, tal vez porque el contacto con su elemento lo revitalizaba, aunque podía sentir que Teseo no estaba solo que había alguien más en la habitación. Entonces vio detenidamente a Teseo y si efectivamente había como una sombra con él, la sombra también estaba jugando con los peces. Poseidón avanzó y se sentó en una gran silla de pesca de color negro, detrás de un escritorio que tenia la habitación, este tenia incrustaciones de perlas y conchas marinas con cuarzo.

\- Teseo - llamó despacio a su hijo que se dio vuelta un instante pero la sombra no, entonces una idea loca pasó por su cabeza - Percy - casi susurro pero sintió que la sombra atendió a su llamado.

\- Uh, si, a lo que venía- Teseo se apresuró a sacar sus manos del agua y camino hasta estar junto a su padre. La sombra estaba pegada a él y Poseidón la podía ver mejor, de alguna forma sabia que era Percy su otro hijo - Hoy Percy vendrá en un sueño, quiere hablar contigo. No está feliz con el trato y las moiras tampoco - puso ceño - Y sabe que eso te preocupa, entonces quiere hablar contigo- comenzó a bostezar nuevamente.

Poseidón comenzó a sentir el cansancio también, sus ojos pesaban y vio como su hijo frotaba sus ojos, el estiró ambas manos y tocó a Teseo y a la sombra, después de eso sus ojos se cerraron. Él quedó en la silla en la que estaba sentado y Teseo se sentó a su lado colocando su cabeza en su hombro.

Tritón, Orión y Belerofonte que estaban viendo desde la puerta se quedaron en silencio un momento antes de entrar a la oficina, el inmortal miró la sombra que estaba cerca de Teseo, esta desapareció pero sentía que no se había ido realmente era como si solo desapareció del plano físico pero su presencia aún estaba ahí.

\- Lo llevaré a la cama - rompió el silencio el rubio, los otros dos asintieron. Tritón chasqueó los dedos y mandó a su padre a la habitación de él.

Miro las paredes que rodeaban la oficina y luego el asiento que ocupo su padre. Solo podía pensar que esos dos iban a hacer algo muy estúpido y valiente, algo que a todos les iba a doler y que tendría un costo muy alto.

Perseo por su parte terminó de entrenar mucho después, Anfitrite solo lo estuvo viendo por un rato. Los amigos de él le habían dicho lo que presenciaron, la verdad no le sorprendió solo le dejó en claro que eso era lo que había visto en la sala de los tronos y que no se estaba volviendo loco. Y que Teseo tampoco lo estaba, bueno tal vez si pero no tanto como para conversar con voces imaginarias.

Cuando ya estuvo cansado de entrenar, se había dado una ducha y se suponía que debía caminar hasta su habitación pero sus pies tenían otros planes. Estos le llevaron hasta la habitación de Teseo pero no espero que enfrente de esta estuviera el hermano inmortal de él, tenia los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija al interior de la habitación.

\- ¿Pasa algo Tritón? - pregunto con cautela debido a que él era un Dios que se enojaba fácilmente y en este instante no le apetecía pelear con un Dios. Tritón volteó a verlo, frunció más el ceño de lo que ya lo tenia y desapareció sin responder. El chico solo ladeo la cabeza y luego vio al cuarto de su amigo, este estaba profundamente dormido, sonrió y se adentró en él.

Y como cada vez que podía se acomodó a su lado y colocó la cabeza de él sobre su pecho. Acaricio su cabello negro despacio. No entendía porque esto le producía tanta calma y porque le gustaba tanto tenerlo así pero le agradaba que así fuera. Porque sea lo que sea que estuviera por venir iba a irrumpir esto que tenia en este instante.

Poseidón había caído en un sueño profundo, lo cual era raro para un Dios pero no alarmó a Anfitrite debido a que ella ya esperaba esto. Desde que sabia que Teseo se comunicaba de alguna forma con el chico que faltaba, había esperado que este pueda hablar con él y entendía que lo más probable es que fuera en sueños. Solo esperaba que el sueño traiga un poco de paz a los cansados hombros de su esposo.

Efectivamente el sueño en el que había caído el Dios de los mares era un medio de comunicación que ahora tenia Percy, no solo con el Dios sino también con Teseo su hermano. Pronto apareció en una playa el antiguo rey de Atenas, llevaba una camiseta negra con un tridente de color morado en la parte de enfrente, unos jeans y unos zapatos converse, miró a todos lados sin entender muy bien que hacia ahí.

\- Bueno al menos esta vez hay un mar - murmuró Teseo metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, la primera vez que Percy había hablado con él fue en un sueño que no duró demasiado y este había sido en un salón de un castillo, seguramente un recuerdo del castillo de Teseo cuando estaba vivo.

\- Si, lo sé. Yo también me alegro que esta vez haya un mar - hablo una flor que a Teseo se le hizo familiar, la había escuchado ya tanto en su cabeza que la reconocería en cualquier parte. Volteo a verlo, traía una camisa Blanca pero sobre esta una chaqueta negra con capucha que tenia varios tridentes de color azul, unos jeans y unos zapatos deportivos negros estilo bota.

\- Hace rato no te veía- comentó con una sonrisa el antiguo héroe mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba con fuerza, el otro correspondió el abrazo. Le hacia tanta falta estar con alguien, la soledad no era buena compañía y más ahora que solo pasaba dormido y vagando de un sueño a otro.

\- También extrañe verte aunque sea un momento- susurro Percy de vuelta hasta que alguien más hizo acto de presencia.

Era un hombre de cabellos negros, ojos verde mar y algo de barba desaliñada, llevaba una camiseta celeste ancha, unas bermudas de loros y unas sandalias. En su mano portaba un tridente y sobre su cabeza una gorra que decía Pescador N#1 Possy.

\- Hola - fue lo primero que salió de los labios de Percy al verlo mientras se separaba de Teseo quien se volteó a ver quién estaba detrás suyo. Teseo sonrió.

\- El es Percy papá - fue lo único que pudo decir el azabache mayor a su padre, aunque no se veía mucho más grande que Percy en este instante, los dos medían casi lo mismo.

Poseidón se los quedó mirando, los dos se parecían demasiado a él, pero centro su mirada en el menor de los dos. Ahí frente a él estaba el que tantas angustias le provocaba sin siquiera haber nacido, ese por el cual estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de no verlo sufrir. Su último hijo mestizo estaba frente a sus hijos y no podía negar que entre más grande estuviera más se parecía a él.

\- Perceus - susurró el con una gran sonrisa mientras el otro de forma involuntaria hacia una nueva ante su nombre real. No le agradaba cuando lo llamaban así pero igual dio unos pasos hasta quedar frente a frente con su padre.

\- Ese soy yo, papá - murmuró en respuesta y el otro lo envolvió en sus brazos. Ahora tenia la prueba fehaciente de que su hijo llegó a sobrevivir a toda la locura que contaban los libros. Lo estrecho entre sus brazos sin ánimos de soltarlo, revolvió su cabello más de lo que ya estaba.

\- Me alegro tanto de verte y ver que has crecido tanto - susurró el Dios al oído de Percy que sin proponérselo o tal vez proponiéndoselo se aferró al pecho de su padre y apretaba su camisa con fuerza, oculto su rostro en el hombro de su padre y se impregnó de su olor a profundidades marinas, ese olor y ese calor que siempre sintió de pequeño.

Teseo solo se sentó en la arena de la playa a mirarlos, los dos se abrazaron por un largo rato. Se notaba demasiado que tanto el Dios como Percy necesitaban de aquello, necesitaban una dosis de cariño de parte del otro. Lo que ambos estaban aguantando no era fácil de llevar eso era seguro y más hacerlo solo.

\- Déjame verte - susurro el Dios después de un rato y sostuvo entre sus manos el rostro de su hijo, sus mismos ojos le devolvieron la mirada, una sonrisa lo hizo sentir más vivo que antes de llegar ahí. Beso la frente de su hijo mientras este sostenía sus manos.

La verdad Percy habría querido este encuentro desde hace mucho pues en su tiempo si que había extrañado poder hablar con su padre, abrazarlo o tan siquiera saber como estaba. Sabia que el que tenía enfrente no era el Poseidón que él conocía pero también era uno que se la estaba jugando por él, así que estaba tan agradecido con este Dios del mar del pasado como con el de su tiempo.

\- Ven aquí tú también- el Dios llamó a Teseo, este se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos, el los envolvió a los dos entre sus brazos. Beso sus cabellos y luego los soltó pero solo un poco para ver sus rostros - Ahora me van a decir que planean ustedes dos -

\- No me gusta el trato aquel padre - murmuró Percy sin muchos ánimos la verdad no quería hablar del tema aunque fuera muy necesario, quería solo estar un momento en paz con su padre. Tener de esos momentos que casi nunca tenia con él.

\- Lo sé, a mi tampoco me agrada pero era eso o dejar que acabe con ellos - contestó Poseidón mientras lo apretaba por los hombros y los hacia caminar a la orilla del mar hasta una pequeña mesa que había en el lugar, tenia un parasol y tres sillas.

\- Lo sé papá pero igual me molesta, se supone que la lectura es para un futuro mejor no para que ellos hagan sus planes solo por su orgullo y egoísmo- dijo el azabache menor mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas, su padre se sentó a su lado y Teseo del otro lado del Dios. De la nada aprecio comida y refrescos.

\- Bien, alguien quiere que comas - señaló Teseo pues la mayor parte de la comida estaba hacia Percy, frente a Poseidón y el antiguo héroe solo había un gran vaso de refrescante jugo color azul con sombrillitas.

\- Pues voy a comer mientras hablamos si no les importa- murmuró y los dos le sonrieron nada más.

\- Ahora, de que querías hablar - comenzó a decir Poseidón aún sin creerse que estaba hablando con su hijo.

\- Las moiras están castigando a los del trato, querían que lo supieras y que los demás dioses por favor se tranquilicen un poco o todo saldrá peor de lo que queremos- contesto Percy sin mirarlo, solo veía fijamente la comida delante de él meditabundo. Poseidón estaba igual pero un momento después vio a Teseo con una ceja arqueada.

\- Soy la conexión de Percy en la sala - susurro no queriendo ser oído por su padre pero como todo estaba en silencio este lo oyó a la perfección. El Dios cerró los ojos y se recostó bien contra la silla. Percy y Teseo intercambiaron miradas como diciendo Bien ya lo matamos incluso en un sueño.

\- Por eso has estado cansado y conversando solo. Bien - asintió el Dios sin abrir los ojos - Al menos compruebo que mi hijo no está tan loco - se escuchó un quejido de parte de Teseo y Percy río ligeramente - Nada más es suicida igual que su otro hermano - Ahora se escucho una queja de los dos.

\- Pero no debes preocuparte papá, las moiras se encargarán de ellos antes de que el trato se lleve a cabo - murmuró Percy y el Dios abrió los ojos y lo miró, luego a Teseo que solo miraba su jugo como si nunca hubiese visto uno.

\- No quiero saber como van a acabar con ese trato - respondió lastimeramente el Dios mandándose todo el vaso de jugo de una sola - ¿Saben como están las cosas en la sala? ¿Si lo saben no? - pregunto mirando a los dos, ninguno se atrevía a mirarlo directamente, Percy se llenó la boca de comida y el otro de jugo - Esto va a acabar mal -

\- Lo siento papá - Percy solo miraba su jugo mientras se disculpaba, él no quería que todo fuera a terminar como lo iba a hacer, pero era eso o que ese trato se lleve acabo.

\- No, no te disculpes Percy - el Dios lo tomó de la cabeza y besó uno de sus costados - No tienes la culpa de que mis hermanos y sobrina sean como son -

\- Pero pudimos haber hecho otra cosa, o decirte antes - tercio Teseo pero sin mirarlo, el Dios soltó a Percy y se acercó a Teseo y también besó el costado de su cabeza.

\- Solo habrían hecho que me preocupara por adelantado y quizá todo estallaría antes de y sería peor - apretó el hombro de su hijo y este levantó la vista, el Dios le sonrió.

\- Igual, lo siento- susurro Percy mientras terminaba de comer y lo veía a los ojos. Poseidón no podía enojarse con ellos o decirles algo por lo que hacían, él en principio tenia parte de la culpa por no parar a sus hermanos mucho antes.

\- No tienes la culpa de nada ¿sí? Más bien la culpa la tendría yo, por no saber como lidiar con Zeus y Hera antes de que se convirtieran en esto - Beso la frente de Percy y lo abrazo con fuerza, como tratando de unir todas las piezas que sabia que estaban rotas dentro de su hijo. El Dios había comprendido que él nunca hacía las cosas para si mismo, era demasiado leal con sus amigos que incluso daría su vida por ellos.

Soltó a Percy y lo despeino, después vio a su otro hijo. Teseo era bastante parecido a Percy solo que este si era conciente de todo lo seductor que podía ser el mar, pero al igual que Percy podia arriesgar todo si de alguien querido se trataba, aunque eso significara romperse en el proceso. Lo abrazo de la misma manera que a Percy.

Cuando terminaron de comer dieron un largo paseo dentro de la playa, los tres necesitaban de ese momento de paz y lo sabían. Percy se los quedaba mirando de vez en cuando, se grababa cada una de sus muecas y risas en el corazón, estaba consciente de que no los vería en un largo rato al menos a su padre. El sueño pronto terminó, Poseidón le dio otro gran abrazo y Teseo igual.

La playa cambió, el se quedó de pie en lo que fue la orilla de esta. Sus ropas no cambiaron esta vez, sus manos las metió dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta y miró a donde estuvieron su padre y su hermano solo un instante más, añorando ese momento compartido que tanto le iba a hacer falta.

\- Joven héroe - habló una de las tres mujeres que ya se encontraban una vez más en el centro de la sala en sus tronos. Delante de ellas de rodillas ya estaban los tres dioses. Zeus tenia la respiración alterada, Hera solo las veía con frialdad y Atenea tenia la vista en Percy.

\- Mis señoras - hizo una reverencia a la tres mujeres y estas asintieron, el se puso enfrente de los tres dioses y les sonrió.

\- Hagan lo que hagan, el trato seguirá. Yo me encargaré de que así sea - mascullo la diosa del matrimonio, los otros no parecían del todo convencidos de aquella afirmación.

\- ¡Calla! - demandaron las tres mujeres y ella dio un respingo como si una cuerda la jalara de la punta de la cabeza - ¡Ese trato debe terminar! -

\- Las consecuencias de eso serán muy elevadas- dijo solo la mujer de la derecha.

\- ¿No comprenden la magnitud de lo que pretenden? - dijo la mujer de la izquierda.

\- Esta visto que aún no aprenden su error - dijo la mujer del centro y luego las tres vieron a Percy que solo estaba de pie cerca de los tres dioses.

\- Mostradle más de sus errores y que sientan lo que estos traen consigo - dijeron las tres y el escenario comenzó a cambiar pronto pasaron de estar en la sala de los tronos a estar en un campo al parecer.

En el campo se podía ver a una hermosa joven que al parecer estaba conversando con alguien. Hera le reconoció al instante, sabia muy bien quiénes eran las dos mujeres que estaban ahí. Una de ellas parecía estar gestando, unos cuantos meses nada más, aún no lista para el nacimiento de su bebé.

\- ¿La reconoce señora Hera? - pregunto Percy con las manos dentro de la chaqueta sin mirarlos, él solo miraba la escena y ella comenzó a preocuparse por lo que veía. Zeus también había reconocido a la mujer igual que Atenea, no habían determinado quien era su acompañante pero a la que estaba embarazada si que la reconocían y sabían que la otra debía ser una diosas por el aura que poseía - Ni siquiera había nacido - murmuró el azabache negando con la cabeza, se acercaron más y oyeron lo que hablaban.

\- Debes hacer lo que te digo - decía la mujer que parecía mucho mayor que la otra y que poseía un aura de poder grande - Si de verdad es quien dice ser, no te negará eso - Zeus comprendió quien era esa mujer.

\- Pero el me ha dicho que es peligroso que haga eso - contestaba la más joven acariciando un poco nerviosa su apenas abultado vientre. Atenea también había comprendido quien era la mujer mayor.

\- Oh cariño, pero si él te ama tanto estoy segura que no habrá problema - decía la mujer mientras acomodaba el cabello de la joven hacia un lado de su rostro - Solo recuerda que lo debe jurar por el estigio o te podría mentir -

\- Así fue como la convenciste - masculló Zeus mirando a Hera, nunca había sabido como es que había convencido a su amada Seleme de que el haga tal barbarie. La diosa no le contestó solo siguió mirando, sabía que en cualquier momento pasaría eso.

\- Esta bien lo haré Beroe- acepto por último la joven a la mujer mayor que le sonrió y acarició sus mejillas. La escena empezó a cambiar nuevamente ahora parecían estar en un jardín, estaba despejado y lleno de flores, la joven de antes estaba sentada en el pasto como esperando a alguien.

Pronto un joven apuesto apareció, tenia el cabello negro como la noche, unos ojos azul cielo, una túnica griega muy elegante con filos dorados y sus sandalias impecables. Se acercó a ella y tomó su mano con delicadeza.

\- Mi bella Seleme- beso con ternura su mano y luego acarició despacio su vientre, ella le sonrió y luego se besaron.

\- Amado Zeus - murmuró ella y el la miró con una gran sonrisa - Quisiera saber si de verdad eres tú el gran Zeus rey de los dioses - él se la quedó mirando y frunció el ceño.

\- Claro que yo soy Zeus, el gran Dios del Rayo y el rey de todos los cielos. No tengas dudas de ello - hablo con determinación tomándola de la cintura y viéndole a los ojos.

\- Quiero que me lo demuestres, quiero que me concedas un deseo amado mío- el se perdió en sus ojos un momento y ella hizo lo mismo. Zeus no resistía más, sus emociones las tenia a flor de piel, recordar a Seleme y el amor que sintió por ella dolía, más le dolía saber como acabaría aquella escena.

Atenea solo podía sentir parte de ese dolor, sabia cuando doloroso era perder un ser amado y dolía más cuando veías sus últimos momentos de vida. Hera por su parte estaba asustada con lo que sucedería. Si eso le iba a afectar tal como venían afectando lo anterior nos sabia si resistiría.

\- Cumpliré lo que desees amada mía - le sonrió él mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

\- Júralo por el estigio - suplico ella y el beso sus labios.

\- Lo juro por el estigio - a lo lejos se escucho un Rayo resonar lo que cerraba el trato.

\- Deseo ver tu verdadera forma, quiero que te muestres tal cual eres. Quiero ser tuya como lo fue tu esposa Hera, ámame como a ella - fue la petición de Seleme y tanto el Zeus del recuerdo como él actual no podían estar más aterrados con esa idea, el uno imaginando como terminaría y el otro ya sabiendo el resultado de tal petición.

\- Seleme pídeme otra cosa - el la veía a los ojos y quería convencerlo de que no pida eso.

\- Eso es lo que deseo Zeus, has prometido por el estigio que lo harías- murmuró ella alejándose de su amado pensando que tal vez no era en realidad el gran Dios que decía ser.

\- Lo cumpliré - acepto finalmente el Dios, extendió sus manos y una gran aura de color dorado comenzó a crecer a su alrededor, el cielo pasó de un celeste pálido a un gran gris tormenta.

\- Ni siquiera dejó que diera a luz - murmuró Percy solo viendo la decadencia de los actos de los dioses. Hera se comenzó a retorcer en el suelo cuando los rayos comenzaron a caer contra la mujer, los destellos de luz aunque no demasiados cayeron sobre Seleme y terminaron matándola.

\- No quise, no quise - susurraba el Zeus actual mirando a la que una vez fue su amante, porque no tenia el corazón tan de piedra como aparentaba. Vio a su yo del pasado ir junto a ella y tomarla entre sus brazos maldiciendo su suerte y salvando al fruto de su amor.

La imagen se desvaneció, Hera aún podía sentir como su piel se quemaba por el calor calcinante del Rayo, también la corriente que este producía en el cuerpo, Zeus solo sentía pena por Seleme, por el fruto de de esta relación. Pudo apreciar que el lugar cambiaba y que ahora estaban en un castillo que también reconocía bien.

\- Dionisio- hablaba una mujer a un joven de cabello negro rizado y bastante joven. Percy se permitió reír porque reconocía bien a ese joven, no podía creer que alguna vez se viera así tam distinto al que él conocía. Hera por su parte estaba asustada, está seria otra de sus tantas fechorías cometidas por celos que verían.

\- ¿Qué pasa tía? - pregunto el joven a la mujer, ella le sonrió y besó su mejilla.

\- Nada, solo quería despedirme antes de tu viaje - el beso las manos de la mujer y Percy suspiró, la mujer que estaba ahí no era otra que Ino la hermana de Seleme y tía de Dioniso, quien le había criado. Una víctima inocente de Hera.

\- ¿Qué hizo ella para merecer lo que está por venir? - pregunto el chico viendo a la diosa del matrimonio que estaba lastimada y con la ropa algo destrozada, esta tembló ligeramente antes de contestar con toda la frialdad que pudo.

\- Cuidar del fruto de una infidelidad, ella no debía hacer eso, debió dejarlo morir en cuanto lo tuvo entre sus manos o cuando entró en mis dominios ¡Ella no debió criarlo! - soltó con desdén viendo a la mujer que estaba a las afueras del castillo y pronto una mujer de cabellos negros se acercaba a su encuentro.

Zeus les veía sin comprender demasiado hasta que vio a la mujer que estaba con Ino, con solo unos movimientos de manos pudo saber que era Hera y que al igual que a Hércules estaba implantando locura en la mente de la mujer. Atenea solo podía pensar en cómo pudo estar tan cegada por los celos para cometer tal acto, Ino no tenia la culpa de criar al niño, Zeus se lo había dejado después de que naciera de su muslo.

La mujer Ino enloqueció e intentó de todo para matar a los hijos del primer matrimonio de su esposo. Por mucho tiempo la locura que había soltado Hera la consumió hasta convertirse en algo irreconocible. Así mismo estaba ahora la diosa, se revolcaba del dolor producido de sus actos y con las imágenes de las muertes de sus víctimas, esos hijos del que fuera Atamante. Esos que murieron por su causa. Incluso de la propia muerte de ella, lo sufrió todo la diosa del matrimonio.

\- Todo en esta vida se devuelve, todo en esta vida se paga y más si tienes una vida inmortal porque los errores se pagan aquí y no en el más allá - dijo Percy con una suave sonrisa antes de que las imágenes comenzaran a cambiar nuevamente - O al menos es lo que suelen decir las personas, pero esta visto que los inmortales no creen en eso - ahora estaban en lo que parecía ser una gran casa.

\- La casa del Lobo - susurro Atenea que era la menos lastimada de los tres, ella casi no veía ese lugar por su odio a los romanos pero la recordaba a la perfección. Una mujer rubia se acercó con prontitud, en sus brazos llevaba a un niño de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

\- ¿Dónde está Thals? - preguntaba el pequeño que no pasaba de los tres años pero la mujer no prestaba atención a lo que decía, simplemente siguió adentrándose con el en la casa.

\- Ella vendrá pronto cariño - murmuró en respuesta bajandolo de sus brazos y dejando al niño en el suelo.

\- Quiero ir con Thals - murmuró el niño queriendo aferrarse a la mano de ella pero esta se soltó, se puso en cuclillas y acarició su mejilla.

\- No pasa nada - prometió ella con una suave sonrisa pero se veía que el pequeño sentía que algo pasaba - Espera aquí. Volveré a por ti, cariño. Te veré pronto - beso su frente y salió de ahí. El niño asustado comenzó a correr por todas partes.

Entre las sombras se podía ver a una mujer con piel de carnero que salió de esta cuando el niño se adentró más en las ruinas, ella se acercó a la mujer rubia que parecía debatirse en ir por el niño o seguir su camino.

\- Has hecho lo correcto - dijo la mujer con la puede carnero. Zeus no reconoció a la mujer rubia de primera pero ahora si, era la misma de la primera visión, la futura madre de sus hijos, vio a Hera en su forma romana.

\- Solo tenia tres años, ni siquiera debía conocer aún de su mundo pero usted lo envió ahí solo - dijo Percy mirando a Hera que estaba en el piso sintiendo desesperación, capaz la que estaba sintiendo el pequeño rubio que ahora vagaba solo por las ruinas - Se supone que usted es madre, que ha sido madre mucho antes que cualquier ser humano ¿Acaso no sabia que perder a un hijo es doloroso? -

\- Al fin has hecho lo correcto - decía la mujer con la piel de cabra y la rubia comenzó a llorar.

\- Al menos podría esperar que crezca un poco más, es muy pequeño todavía- ella veía hacia las ruinas mientras la otra ponía una mirada de furia.

\- Esto es lo correcto y ahora te puedes marchar con la otra bastarda. Ustedes no pertenecen a este mundo, a él ya lo he reconocido como mío - hizo un movimiento de mano y la mujer apareció sola a las afueras de la casa del Lobo.

\- ¿Dónde está Jason? - pregunto una niña de unos nueve o diez años que llevaba en sus manos una canasta de picnic pero que la soltó al ver que la mujer solo comenzaba a llorar y se abrazaba a sí misma en la escalinata de piedra de la casa - ¿Dónde está mi hermano? ¡¿Qué has hecho con él?! - comenzó a reclamar.

\- Se ha ido. Hera lo ha reclamado como suyo, es como si estuviera muerto - susurró la mujer de forma audible mientras las lágrimas seguían bañando su rostro y veía hacia las entradas de las ruinas. La chica le vio desesperaba.

\- No... no... Jason no... ¡Jason! ¡Jason! - ella estaba llorando mientras corría peo todo el parque buscando al pequeño con desesperación, misma que ahora sentían los tres dioses porque ninguno había hecho nada en ese entonces para aliviar el dolor de una madre que perdió a su hijo y el de una hermana que perdió parte de su razón de vivir.

\- Era el gran Dios de los cielos pero aún así no hizo nada para mitigar su dolor, se suponía que los amaba- susurro Percy mientras la escena cambiaba y ahora se veía al pequeño deambular por las ruinas.

\- ¡Mamaaaaá! ¡Thalia! - gritaba por todo el lugar, tenia los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras corría de un lado a otro - Mami... Thalia... Mami - seguía llamando a personas que no irían en su ayuda, personas que lo dejaron ahí solo porque una diosa así lo quería.

\- ¿No le recuerda a alguien señorita Atenea? - pregunto el chico mirando a la diosa, su rostro no tenia emoción alguna, sus ojos verdemar estaban opacos y rotos. La diosa de la sabiduría sabiamente calló, claro que le recordaba a alguien, eso era lo que había hecho ella con Teseo. - Solo era un niño de no más de tres años pero a ustedes no les importa ¿verdad? - miro a Zeus que solo veía al niño correr.

La imagen cambió una vez más, ahora el rubio estaba lo que parecía el campamento Júpiter, estaba más grande de unos siete u ocho años. Era el más pequeño del lugar en todos los sentidos, llevaba una espada de oro al cinto más grande que él y caminaba en la fila junto con más jóvenes.

\- Muy bien pueden romper filas - hablaba uno de los jóvenes que estaba al frente de ellos. Al parecer regresaban de algún entrenamiento, estaban algo sucios y con heridas - Jason necesito hablar contigo- se dirigió al pequeño que se veía exhausto pero aún así no desobedeció y fue con él - Eres el hijo de Júpiter Jason, un niño que debe ser el líder. Tienes que entrenar más, tienes que ser mas fuerte que los demás -

\- Si, señor- murmuró el niño de solo siete años sobre el cual ya pesaba mucho trabajo.

\- Al igual que hoy, el próximo combate lo lideraras tu. Tienes que aprender a controlar los vientos lo más pronto posible - seguía diciendo el joven mientras el niño solo miraba al frente y asentía - Se esperan grandes cosas de ti pro ser el hijo de Júpiter - golpeo su espalda y se alejó.

\- Soy el hijo de Júpiter, solo puedo hacer grandes cosas - murmuró para si el niño mientras vagaba solo por las calles, todos lo saludan como el hijo de Júpiter pero los dioses podían sentir que él no se sentía grande ni majestuoso. Él era solo un niño que querían que creciera a la fuerza.

\- El ni siquiera debía estar ahí - mascullo Percy apretando los puños, esto le producía indignación. Era la maldita arrogancia de los dioses lo que ponían en estas situaciones a niños que no tenían la culpa. Claro que ahora tres de esos podían sentir la desesperación del niño, como él se guardaba todo lo que sentía y se estaba formando como un soldado más, alguien que solo hacía lo que debía pero que no mostraba nada de lo que sentía.

Eso era lo que habían formado gracias a los dioses y sus estúpidas venganzas, un niño forzado a crecer. Así mismo volvieron a ver a la otra hija de Zeus cayendo por culpa de un monstruo, rogando por ayuda pero sin obtener respuesta.

\- Y ahora, como estamos con el futuro, supongo que puedo mostrarles lo que ustedes conseguirán con el trato que tienen contra mí padre - la imagen comenzaba a cambiar una vez más, calles destruidas, habían cuerpos de mortales tirados por doquier, monstruos libres y una espesa niebla de color rojiza, después fueron subiendo hasta el Olimpo.

Las calles estaban vacías, las casas destruidas, los árboles quemados y la sala de los tronos solo eran ruinas pero sobre estas se levantaban los tronos de los reyes, aunque ellos no se veían por ninguna parte. Todo estaba oscuro. A lo lejos se podía observar a algún Dios menor o eso creían que era hasta que se vio más claramente.

\- Soy... yo - murmuró Zeus viendo al hombre delante suyo, estaba acabado, se veía demasiado viejo y llevaba cadenas en sus pies que arrastraba con dificultad.

\- Al no tener héroes, no tener semidioses a quienes mandar a sus misiones. El Olimpo cayó- explicó Percy mirando la escena. Atenea abrió mucho los ojos, comenzó a hacer cavilaciones una tras otra, en el libro Cronos quería revivir pero los semidioses lo retrasaban, ahora sin ellos - Cronos se liberó antes, soltó a Tifón y sin la ayuda de todos los dioses ninguna estrategia sirvió-

\- Soy el nuevo rey - Apareció a espalda de ellos un chico de cabellos negros y ojos dorados, portaba una armadura dorada y una gran aura de poder lo rodeaba. Una que hizo que los tres grandes dioses temblara. Era Cronos.

\- Los pocos semidioses que quedaron en el campamento y que ustedes le permitieron la entrada, eran hijos de dioses menores, que igual que todas las veces fueron recluidos en la cabaña once - siguió contando Percy mientras veía como el chico que el conocía bien lanzaba un Rayo contra Zeus.

\- ¿Y los demás dioses? ¿Dónde están? - murmuró Atenea no pudiendo creer todo lo que veía.

\- Apolo y Artemisa, solo siguieron haciendo su trabajo, ellos están bajo el cuidado de mi padre porque así era el trato, Cronos no se atrevió a ir a las profundidades marinas y Océano fue derrotado por los dioses que estaban con él, al igual que a la larga fue destruido Tifón - contestó el chico y ella lo vio con horror, no podían haber creado tal futuro solo con ese trato.

\- Es imposible y ... ¿Dónde están nuestros futuros hijos? - murmuró la diosa de la sabiduría no queriendo saber la respuesta.

\- Al nacer Thalia fue entregada a mi padre igual que Jason, ellos están conmigo en las profundidades marinas en un castillo que nos construyó mi padre, lo mismo los hijos de tío Hades, al no haber una Thalia ni un Luke, porque el también fue llevado abajo para que Zeus no lo alcance, no hubo quien se hiciera amigo de Annabeth - su mirada se ensombreció y la diosa ahogó un grito- Murió por un cíclope -

\- No... No... - susurraba la diosa de la sabiduría y la escena cambio, se veía a una pequeña rubia siendo agarrada por la cintura por un enorme cíclope - ¡No! -

\- No hubo sátiro que la llevara, puesto que Grover había ido a por Thalia en mi tiempo, pero gracias a que ellos estaban juntos fue que los llevó a los tres - murmuró viendo tristemente como la pequeña niña rubia era devorada por el monstruo - Así pasó no solo con ella - murmuró y la escena cambió nuevamente.

Llegaron a una construcción demolida, cabañas en llamas, la casa grande no existía y los monstruos corrían libres de un lado a otro por lo que antes fuera el campamento mestizo. Cambio todo de nuevo, la vista parecía de nueva Roma, era igual de desolado que el campamento anterior, habían cuerpos tirados por todas partes y niños siendo llevados por monstruos para servir de cena.

\- Demeter, Perséfone y Hades tienen mucho trabajo, debido a la taza de mortalidad que dejó la guerra. Cronos tampoco acabo con ellos porque sabe que atacarían los demás dioses, Dioniso al no estar castigado y siendo hijo de Zeus buscó refugio junto con Ariadna en sus dominios - siguió con la historia mientras la escena cambiaba y veían las calles destruidas de lo que alguna vez fue Nueva York y San Francisco - Hefestos tenia su propia isla desde antes, en ella están sus hijos y sus esposas, Los gigantes están por el resto del mundo, los que sobreviven y creen en los dioses están irónicamente a salvo bajo tierra - Atenea y Zeus estaban aterrorizados con todo lo que pasaba Hera solo observaba todo - Ares huyó con Afrodita pero al igual que los demás dioses pusieron a salvo a sus hijos y amantes, la diosa del hogar encontró un nuevo lugar en el campamento que tiene mi padre para los héroes submarinos -

\- Dónde... donde están los demás- murmuró Atenea.

\- Algunos dioses menores se fueron Cronos, otros han desaparecido, sus hijos vagan por el mundo. Algunos fueron encontrados a tiempo y llevados lejos del caos, otros han renegado de sus padres y se han ido con los titanes, como sus hijos Lady Atenea - ella tragó saliva - La diosa del matrimonio por otro lado no ha tenido tanta suerte como usted que después de ver tanta muerte de sus pequeños, pidió perdón a papá y logró encontrar un lugar lejos del Olimpo - esa idea se le hizo ridícula pero no imposible a la diosa - Por otra parte la gran reina del Olimpo quedó muy débil y al solo estar los tres luchando contra cronos, usted fue la primera en caer -

\- Yo... no ¡Imposible! ¡Soy la reina! ¡Soy la poderosa Hera! - comenzó a gritar ella sin poder elevar las manos porque las sogas invisibles que tenían desde el principio se lo impedían, la escena cambió y se vio como ellos tres y algunos dioses menores intentaron luchar contra Tifón y en un par de golpes Hera quedó tendida en el suelo y pronto comenzó a desaparecer - ¡No! ¡No! -

\- Ese fue su fin - dijo Percy con falsa lástima mirando como desaparecía- Este es el futuro que obtendrán con su trato si se llega a llevar a cabo - la escena cambió una vez más, rocas negras comenzaron a cortar sus pieles pues cayeron al suelo, el calor empezó a ser abrumador - Ahora veamos el futuro del que yo vengo, ese al que una diosa nos condenó-

La escena pareció subir hasta estar en una cueva, estaba llena de telarañas y había una gran mujer mitad araña y trozo de mujer, los ojos rojos y parecía mirar a alguien. Era rubia, estaba sucia con la ropa rasgada, los brazos llenos de heridas y en su tobillo una tablilla para sostenerlo hecha de papel burbuja hilos y madera. Delante de ambas una especie de tuvo hecho de telarañas.

\- No pude... no... yo no... - murmuraba la diosa de la sabiduría viendo a donde había mandado a su hija y luego a su peor enemiga pero detrás la vio - La estatua... -

\- No recordará esto después pero si el sentimiento - Dijo Percy que solo veía a la chica y después como la araña caía en la trampa casi haciendo caer a la chica pero esta se quedó cerca de la estatua.

\- ¿Cómo que no recordaré? - pregunto la diosa ¡Ella tenía que recordarlo! ¡Era la diosa del conocimiento! ¡No podía negarle conocimiento!

\- Ese es su castigo, tener el sentimiento de lo hecho pero no tener recuerdos de porque el sentimiento, tal vez eso le enseñe que los semidioses sentimos y mucho más que ustedes probablemente - murmuró mientras un auto caía sobre el monstruo y luego una gran sombra cubría el lugar.

Un azabache de camiseta naranja corrió hacia ella, los tres dioses sabían que era el chico. Los vieron abrazarse con tanta fuerza y prometerse no estar lejos nunca más. Percy solo comenzó a llorar en silencio porque sabía que esa promesa no la podría cumplir de momento. Atenea observaba como su hija era arrastrada por una telaraña al hoyo donde cayó Aracne minutos atrás.

\- ¡No! ¡No! - trato de soltarse del agarre de las cuerdas invisibles pero no podía. Zeus observaba a su hijo y la desesperación que este sentía por no ayudar, era la misma que sentía Leto, Artemisa, Hermes cuando tiró a Apolo, recordó a Ares en la vasija y sintió ahogarse. Atenea también se sentía morir viendo como el chico se lanzó tras ella pero no logró sacarla.

Pero no la dejo sola como seguramente hizo ella en todo ese trayecto, porque sabía como era su locura y su odio a los romanos. Ella embarcaba a sus hijos solos a aquel lugar, sin ayuda alguna más que sus conocimientos y sabia que por eso morían sin encontrarla. Porque los semidioses no eran dioses, los semidioses eran en parte mortales y necesitan de otros para proesas como esta. Ahí estaba su error y durante muchos siglos no lo había visto.

Estaba comprendiendo que sus hijos no eran ella, no eran dioses para poder estar solos, no habían jurado virginidad para la eternidad. Ellos sentían, amaban y se equivocaban, hacían lo mejor que podían. Vio a su hija aferrarse a él como si su vida dependiera de eso porque seguramente así era, mientras él estuviera con ella estaría bien, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado los dos él seguía con ella. A pesar de que seguramente ella lo amenazó, él saltó con su hija.

La diosa no sabia cuando había empezado a llorar pero ahora no lo podía detener, había estado tan cegada por su odio por su orgullo que no notó lo mal que hacia con ese trato. Con el trato su hija ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de vivir o conocer al chico, o siquiera el campamento o arreglar las cosas con su padre mortal.

Los tres los vieron empezar vagar por el tártaro. Zeus había comprendido lo mismo que su hija y recordaba, sentía el dolor de sus hijos pasados, comprendía sus errores y lo idiota que estaba siendo con aquel trato, pero la ira también estaba domiando en él, la ira a quien intentaba lastimar a sus hijos. La única reacia a comprender aquello parecía ser Hera, ella solo seguía pensando que lo que hizo estaba bien, que ya encontraría la forma de que esos paguen con el trato y de que no la maten en el futuro.

Fue entonces que la escena se adelantó y que se veía a los dos luchar contra una horda de monstruos. Entonces las puertas se abrían y hasta ahí llegó todo, la escena se desvaneció. Se veía afuera como los demás luchaban en el laberinto para llegar a ellos, como más de uno salía herido pero seguían juntos.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Tengo que saber que saldrá viva! ¡Tengo que verla con vida! - reclamaba Atenea.

\- Muestrame que mi hijo está bien, por favor... muestrame - suplicaba Zeus y Percy ladeo la cabeza con un semblante triste.

\- Le mostraré algo a usted y solo a usted - puso su mano en su frente y le mostró una escena que nunca quiso ver, estaba él castigando a Apolo una vez más y después a este hecho mortal. Luego cambió y vio a su hijo con Apolo mortal luchas contra algo y que el rubio se sacrificó por él y por la hija de Afrodita porque él la amaba. Zeus lloró - Eso es lo que pasara y lo que deseo cambiar también -

\- ¡No! ¡Él no! - gritaba Zeus con impotencia viendo que por su estupidez no solo hizo sufrir a Apolo con su castigo también acabo con la vida de su otro hijo.

Hera solo parecía perturbada con los recuerdos de todas sus fechorías, la locura tal vez la estaba afectando como a cada amante que ataco a cada hijo de su esposo que mató o hizo que mataran, todos esos recuerdos estaban en su memoria.

\- Bien espero que piensen muy bien en esto y lo que ese trato con lleva - dijo Percy mientras todo para los dioses se desvanecía, aún rogaban y suplicaba dos de ellos por sus hijos como si él pudiera hacer algo. Cuando los tres se hubiesen ido se giró a las moiras que estaban ahí en la sala donde estaban nuevamente - Mis señoras- hizo otra reverencia.

\- Tenemos algo para ti mi joven héroe- dijo la del centro y las otras dos sonrieron antes de mover sus manos y comenzar a murmurar algunas cosas en un idioma antiguo que Percy apenas reconocío como el mismo idioma en el que canto Circe cuando estuvo en su isla. Pronto ya no estaba en la sala de los tronos.

\- ¿Dónde? - fue lo primero que pregunto pero pronto reconoció el lugar donde estaba, su corazón dolió. Había algunas revistas sobre la mesa de la sala de aquel departamento y pronto de la habitación salió una mujer castaña, tenia los ojos llorosos y rojos, ojeras bajo estos, sostenía fuertemente contra su pecho una máquina contestadora. A Percy no le iba a alcanzar la vida para agradecerle a las moiras lo que estaba viendo.

Se abalanzó sobre la castaña y la abrazó con toda la fuerza que pudo. Ella al principio solo se quedó sorprendida, no entendía lo que pasaba pero cuando lo hizo soltó la contestadora a la que se aferraba, lo único que le había dado motivos para seguir en espera de su llegada. Abrazo al chico con fuerza mientras se deshacía en lágrimas una vez más, como cada noche desde que no supo nada de él.

Lloro como cada día que no sabia si estaba vivo o muerto, lloró dejando escapar su dolor y acarició su cabello como en cada sueño que tenia, sueños donde el llegaba como siempre diciéndole que estaba bien que solo se perdió otra vez en alguna isla. Lloro hasta quedar seca pero no lo soltaba, él tampoco tenia intenciones de hacerlo.

Su madre estaba ahí, era la persona en la que más había pensado estando ahí y era la única persona en la que no podía pensar en su travesía sin echarse a llorar solo pensando en lo mal que estaría por su desaparición. Estuvieron un largo rato sin decir nada, hasta que ella levantó el rostro de su hijo y lo llenó de besos, agradeciendo a quien fuera por dejar que le vea una vez más.

\- Percy - susurró ella con voz ronca besando su frente y limpiando las lágrimas del rostro de él - He rogado tanto a los dioses por esto, he suplicado tanto - ella sonrió, como no lo hacía hace meses. Una sonrisa de pura felicidad de ver a su hijo, a su amor más grande delante de ella y entre sus brazos.

\- Mamá- murmuró el aún llorando mientras volvía a esconder el rostro en el cuello de ella y la abrazaba no queriendo soltarla nunca, los dos cayeron de rodillas en el piso - Te amo mamá, te amo y perdón por todo. Perdón por las angustias... Perdóname... lo siento... debí ser un mejor hijo - ella peinó sus cabellos con delicadeza.

\- Tranquilo cariño, aquí estoy. Agradezco que estés bien, no tienes nada por lo que pedir perdón, yo comprendo todo mi vida - decía ella dulcemente mientras pasaba las manos por su cabello y espalda. Porque no había nada mejor para una madre desolada que sostener a su hijo entre sus brazos y saber que estaba con vida, saber que estaba bien y a salvo - Te amo Percy, siempre lo haré-

\- Eres la mejor mamá de todo el mundo... te agradezco por todo y también te pido perdón por lo mal hijo que soy - murmuraba él sacando todos sus miedos y permitiéndose mostrarse débil y tan destruido como realmente estaba, no como solía mostrarse ante los dioses o ante los demás.

\- Todo está bien cariño, mamá esta aquí. Siempre estaré aquí - respondió ella consolando el llanto de su hijo porque de vez en cuando hasta la persona más grande necesita estar en los brazos de su madre y reconfortarse. Ninguno es inmutable ante el calor que una madre puede ofrecer y eso Percy lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Se quedaron ahí sin decir mucho más, Percy le contó un poco de su viaje, se deshizo de temores que tenia, explicó sin mayor detalle la situación que vivían mientras su madre lo oía con atención como todas las veces que el contaba algo. Ella lo abrazó mientras estaban en el suelo, no le importaba en lo más mínimo estar ahí, ella lo acusaba entre sus brazos mientras el hablaba. Ella era consciente que eso era un sueño pero también era consciente de que no era un sueño como cualquier otro y entonces este pequeño momento, este ínfimo instante se le hizo eterno, porque así eran los momentos felices que ellos tenían. Ella los veía como eternos porque así quería que fueran, no quería que terminaran y sabia muy bien que el tampoco lo quería así.

Él le explicó lo que estaban haciendo ahora, ella no dijo nada pero sabía que todo tenia un costo, nada era gratis en esa vida. No quería arruinar el momento pensando en que es lo que daría su hijo a cambio de que el futuro no sea igual. Percy omitió el detalle de a donde había caído pero su madre era lista y lo sabia, no tenia que decirle pero aún así ella agradecía que estuviera en este momento entre sus brazos.

El azabache se sintió ligero, como siempre que le decía todo a ella, se sintió tranquilo por primera vez desde hace mucho, la abrazo queriendo quedarse con su aroma para siempre, para toda la eternidad y ella correspondió el abrazo deseando lo mismo.

Ella sintiendo que todo terminaba, comenzó a cantar una de esas canciones viejas de cuna que solía cantar cuando Percy estaba por dormirse, esas que ahuyentaban sus temores en las noches de tormentas y en las que tenia pesadillas, de esas que lo hacían sentirse mejor que antes. De esas canciones que te alivian el dolor del Alma más que el del cuerpo. Y el se durmió entre sus brazos deseando que ese sueño no se terminara nunca pero sabia que eso no podía ser así.

Porque todo debe terminar en algún momento.

 ** _N/A: dudas, sugerencias, quejas, preguntas, teorías y más déjelas en reviews._**

 ** _Su amorsh déjelo ahí también ~._**


	36. Capítulo 17

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negrita yo solo los usaré para este fic sin fines de lucro._**

El Dios del sol comenzó a realizar su trabajo como todas las mañanas, pero esta mañana no se sentía como de costumbre, para él algo muy malo estaba a punto de pasar, algo verdaderamente catastrófico. Regreso a su templo sintiéndose mal.

— Apolo — dijo la voz de Hermes con urgencia, cuando el dios del sol lo miró se extraño demasiado, su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas y más allá lo vio.

Todos estaban ahí cerca del gran comedor reunidos, había un gran tumulto de semidioses y dioses. Entre ellos distinguió un claro sonido de llanto, sonaba angustioso y doloroso.

— ¿Qué pasó...? — miro al dios de los viajeros y este solo lloro más y de su túnica saco algo, no lo reconoció bien pero parecía la camisa del campamento mestizo.

— Enloquecieron esta mañana Poly... el trato terminó... — Hermes cayó de rodillas no pudiendo más con su dolor, la camisa tenía sangre. Apolo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego corrió al centro de donde estaba sucediendo todo.

Zeus y Hera estaban tirado en el suelo con enredaderas en el cuerpo, sombras por todas partes y muchos golpes además de icor fluyendo de ellos. Estaban por desaparecer.

Y entonces el Dios reparó en otra cosas, Poseidón que estaba hincado llorando, su familia estaba alrededor pero faltaba uno de sus hijos y ahí lo vio, entre sus brazos el Dios sostenía dos cuerpos.

Percy y Teseo sin vida entre sus manos.

El Dios se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas mientras sentía que todo su mundo se venia a bajo, su ex pequeño paciente estaba muerto. Estaba pálido y sin vida, los ojos abiertos y sin brillo. Poseidón se aferraba a sus cuerpos sin poder hacer más.

— Sucedió mientras hacías tu trabajo — susurro Artemisa a su lado poniendo una mano en su hombro — Lo lamento — El Dios pegó un grito doloroso de terror y angustia.

Perseo solo estaba sentado en un lugar más allá observando todo sin decir o hacer nada, Annabeth estaba a su lado. Ambos veían los dos cuerpos sin vida de sus amados, porque tarde descubrió él que lo que sentía por su amigo era amor.

Nico estaba en los brazos de Will siendo consolado por este, Thalia estaba con Jason prácticamente en shock, su antiguo amor y su primo estaban muertos.

Pronto todos empezaron a desaparecer, no había nada más que hacer, de nada servía la lectura si lo que querían salvar no se podría. Esto solo se convertiría en un bucle sin fin donde verían morir a los tres una y otra y otra vez.

 ** _N/A: Bien como ya no voy a escribir más de los leyendos quise darle un final ahora :3 agradezcan por el final a imawitchhoney que me dio la idea para este final :3._**

 ** _Me quedo más corto pero mejor que lo que tenía planeado._**

 ** _Fue un gusto escribir para ustedes hasta aquí :3 ya me dejaré de estresar y de estresarlos con mis demoras._**

 ** _Unas partes del leyendo para el recuerdo. Gracias por todo suspiritos azules._**

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Se la creyeron :p_**

 ** _N/A: Si llegaron hasta aquí, felicidades \\._./._**

 ** _Eso les enseñará a no darme ideas dramáticas criaturas azules :3_**

imawitchhoney **_te dije que te lo_** dedicaría :3.

 ** _Si me matan no hay más leyendo 7n7r no más aviso._**

 ** _Y ya estoy en escribir el próximo capítulo, espero tenerlo para el sábado o el lunes, no será muy largo y disculpen la demora._**

 ** _Hora si que empiece el drama Real \\._./_**

El Dios del sol comenzo a realizar su trabajo de todas las mañanas, pero esta mañana se sentía pesado no sentía ningún ánimo para hacer que el sol reluzca sobre todo lo demás. Regreso a su templo sintiéndose verdaderamente mal como si todo lo que temiera que iba a pasar estuviera por pasar.

\- ¿Todo bien Poly? - pregunto el Dios de los ladrones que había ido a su templo a verlo, estaba preocupado por su amigo.

\- Algo va a pasar hoy Herms y será algo muy grave, lo presiento - el dios sonaba apagado y desesperado, lo cual no era era bueno. El Dios de los ladrones respiró profundo el sentía exactamente lo mismo y aunque trataba de alejar esos sentimientos de que todo explotaría estos seguían ahí.

\- Esperemos que no sea tan grave - susurro el Dios mensajero mirando la sala de los tronos y como de las cabañas comenzaban a salir los mestizos, todos caminaban lentos y vigilantes, como si en cualquier momento los fueran a atacar en especial los griegos.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien mi teniente? - pregunto Phoebe viendo a Thalia esta mañana había despertado gritando por una pesadilla lo cual tenía a las cazadoras algo alteradas.

\- Estoy perfecta Phoebe, todo está bien - asintió Thalia aunque eso no se lo creía ni ella. Había estado soñando una vez más con la guerra y con el momento en que le caía la estatua de Hera sobre las piernas, no sabía lo que significaba eso pero la tenía afectada.

Annabeth no estaba mejor que Thalia, lo valiente y estupido que fuera a hacer su novio y el hermano de este iba a suceder pronto, no sabia exactamente cuando pero estaba por pasar de eso estaba segura, su instinto se lo decía y no solo a ella, a los demás campistas les pasaba igual.

Leo que estaba preparando su pequeño aparato atrapa Octavian's no se sentía seguro de usarlo, solo sentía que había peligro como cuando los atacaron los tres cíclopes en su primera misión con Piper y Jason, como si la vida de sus amigos peligrara, solo que esta vez no había herramienta que le ayudara a salvarlos. Como si esta vez no dependiera de él salvarlos, como si esta vez fuera hacer la responsabilidad de alguien a quien quería. Y eso dolía.

Octavian por su parte había amanecido más sigiloso y callado que de costumbre, vigilaba sus alrededores mientras escondía en un lugar cercano al bosque algo importante al parecer y luego con suma tranquilidad se dirigió a desayunar con los demás.

Reyna no notó este comportamiento en él, tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un sentimiento de pesadumbre, creía que tal vez era por la forma de comportarse que tenían los griegos y su propia hermana. Todos podían sentir como si una niebla de tensión estuviese creciendo cada vez más y más.

Luke estaba alerta podía sentir el peligro, su yo del libro iba a cometer algo estúpido estaba seguro de eso y su instinto le decía que era momento de huir y esconderse, pero su parte griega lo hacía quedarse ahí, porque el tenía que afrontar lo que fuera a venir aunque aún no lo haga seguía siendo su culpa. La culpa de sus malas decisiones.

Hestia sirvió un cuantioso desayuno a todos pero ella podía notar la tristeza de los mestizos y el desgano de esa mañana, miró a sus pequeños hermanos que llegaron al comedor. No habían dicho nada pero sus rostros cansados y malhumorados lo decían todo: Sentían dolor, pena y odio. La diosa del hogar suspiró tristemente sentándose a la mesa con los demás dioses.

\- Tío P hablo conmigo esta mañana - murmuró Artemisa que se había pasado por el templo de este antes de ir al suyo pues sintió su llamado. Todos los dioses le pusieron atención de forma disimulada, aunque los reyes estuvieran distraídos por su dolor no se podían arriesgar a que sepan que ellos ya sabían todo - Dijo que dejemos todos los planes que hayamos hecho, al menos hasta después de terminado el libro -

\- Pero ¿Por qué? - pregunto en un tono bajo Demeter mirando con el ceño fruncido a su sobrina, la diosa de la caza fingió comer un poco antes de contestar fijándose si Atenea no los estaba oyendo pues estaba cerca. La diosa de la sabiduría parecía distraída en pensamientos. Después de ver que no le oía procedió a hablar.

\- Parece que las moiras están haciendo algo y debe esperar al mandato de ellas, cabe la posibilidad de que ese trato sea roto pronto - susurro Artemisa y los demás se quedaron viendo, había muy pocas formas de romper ese trato y cada una terminaba en desastre. Eso no eran buenas noticias.

Todos los dioses se limitaron a comer desde ese momento y no volvieron a hablar para nada, vigilaban los movimientos de los reyes y de la diosa de la sabiduría hasta que fue momento de ingresar a la sala de los tronos una vez más.

En el templo de Poseidón las cosas no estaban tranquilas, Teseo parecía con más energía que antes y eso alegraba a Perseo pero también le hacía doler el pecho porque era como la calma antes de la tormenta y el no quería pensar en tormentas, Belerofonte y Orión no paraban de ver a los dos azabaches, estaban atentos a los movimientos de Teseo. Tritón por su parte solo parecía concentrado en su libro pero al igual que los demás días no pasaba de la misma página que tenía abierta.

\- Es momento de partir - aviso Poseidón poniéndose de pie y dejando de lado los platos en los que habían estado comiendo, los cuales estaban casi intactos.

\- Todo estará bien - susurro Anfitrite a su lado pero ni ella se creía eso y miraba con mucha pena a Teseo.

El antiguo héroe sabía lo que pasaría, ya estaba preparado para eso, también sabía que muchos se asustarian y que probablemente estaría en problemas después de lo sucedido, pero no importaba si con eso ayudaba un poco y aligerara en algo la carga que ya pesaba sobre su nuevo hermano.

La familia Marina se reunió y la bruma los empezó a envolver para después aparecer en la sala de los tronos, todos ya estaban en sus lugares, el ambiente estaba pesado y Teseo solo apretaba los puños mirando el suelo y buscando la calma que ya estaba perdiendo al ver los ojos angustiados de Perseo.

\- Bien eh ¿Por qué no lees tu querida Rachel? - pregunto el Dios del sol y la pelirroja le quedo mirando, después asintió despacio, ella vio que el diso no estaba del todo bien y si sus sueños no estaban mal. Que para su mala suerte nunca estaban mal. Este sería un capítulo muy movido. Se levantó y tomó el libro de las manos del Dios.

\- Bien el capítulo es **_Nos llevamos una sorpresa en Miami Beach -_** al decir esto ella abrió mucho los ojos y miro a Luke que solo se encogió en su asiento.

\- Hoy no será un buen día - murmuró para si viendo que por primera vez en un rato muy largo sus hermanos y demás campistas le dieron una mirada preocupada. No de odio, no resentimiento, no dolor, solo había: Preocupación, con todas sus letras.

\- Imbécil - susurro Thalia mientras apretaba su pulverizador que aún llevaba en el bolsillo, sus labios estaban tensos igual que el resto de su cuerpo y sus cazadoras trataban de calmarla sin conseguirlo demasiado.

\- No, sesos de alga - susurro Annabeth apretando la mano de Piper que estaba junto a ella como casi todos estos días, esta le dio una mirada de compasión. Rachel comenzó a leer.

- ** _Percy, despierta._**

 ** _El agua salada me salpicaba la cara. Annabeth me sacudía por el hombro._**

\- Podemos anotar eso como la primera noche que durmieron juntos - dijo Travis con un tono divertido tratando de levantar los ánimos lo que consiguió que los del Argo comenzaran a toser extrañamente.

\- Hermano yo creo que si y que han pasado más noches juntos y no exactamente durmiendo - agregó Connor en el mismo tono haciendo que Annabeth se sonroje por demás y les de una mala mirada.

Algunos empezaron a reír por lo bajo no queriendo ver a Annabeth directamente a la cara. Esta miro a los Stoll y luego a los del Argo II en especial a Piper que estaba a su lado y no la veía directamente.

\- Solo dormimos encima de los hipocampos porque no había más - les dio una mirada de advertencia a los hijos de Hermes mientras los demás comenzaban a reír más fuerte.

\- Si pero es que ahí tenían trece, ahora tienen más años y... - dijo Piper en tono sugerente y Annabeth la golpeo antes de que siga hablando.

\- ¡Piper! - regaño la rubia y ella solo sonrió a modo de disculpa.

La verdad los del Argo II no se terminaban de creer que solo estaban durmiendo cuando Frank los encontró ahí en la mañana, de hecho el chino canadiense estaba sonrojado igual que Hazel, ella se venteaba el rostro con una mano. Nico miraba extrañado a su hermana. Thalia por otra parte no creía que fueran a hacer nada, después de todo el aún ni notaba cuando ella decía que el dios del sol estaba caliente aunque tal vez se dejara llevar por la rubia.

Teseo en cambio estaba riendo por lo bajo y tratando de no ahogarse de la risa ganándose miradas extrañadas de parte de Perseo y sus hermanos.

 _No hicimos nada_ decía la voz junto a Teseo y esto solo le hacía reír más al antiguo héroe _Mejor no digo más_

Por otra parte Luke solo veía con una ceja arqueada a Annabeth, esa no sería la niña que el conoció, el conoció una niña inocente. Para él ella era su hermanita y que insinúen esas cosas era demasiado extraño.

Rachel se apiadó de Annabeth y siguió leyendo más alto para poder acallar los murmullos y las risas.

 ** _A lo lejos, el sol se ponía tras los rascacielos de una ciudad. Divisé una carretera flanqueada de palmeras junto a la playa, escaparates de tiendas con deslumbrantes neones de color rojo y azul, y un puerto abarrotado de cruceros y barcos de vela._**

 ** _-Es Miami, me parece -dijo Annabeth-. Pero los hipocampos se están comportando de un modo raro._**

La familia marina que aún miraba a Teseo que se había reído se comenzó a preguntar que es lo que pasaba para que los hipocampos no siguieran adelante. Teseo hizo una mueca y arrugó la nariz, un gesto que para Perseo no pasó desapercibido y que se le hizo muy tierno, al punto que dolió, como si no fuera a ver eso en mucho tiempo.

 _Estamos cada vez más cerca_ decía la voz al tiempo que a lado de Teseo se comenzaba a formar como una sombra muy débil. El antiguo héroe solo asintió mirando al suelo igual que sus demás hermanos.

 ** _Era cierto: nuestros amigos habían aminorado la marcha, relinchaban y nadaban en círculos mientras husmeaban el agua. No parecían muy contentos. Uno de ellos estornudó. Yo sabía lo que estaban pensando. -No van a acercarse más -dije-. Demasiados humanos. Demasiada polución. Tendremos que nadar hasta la orilla._**

Los amantes de la naturaleza hicieron una mueca antes esto, el ambiente seguía pesado en la sala pero con lo que hicieron los Stoll estaba siendo llevadero. Hermes había sonreído un poco con el logro de sus hijos pero no podía evitar sentirse terrible por el que sería su hijo pródigo.

Luke podía sentir su mirada y a veces se la devolvía, estaba sintiendo su preocupación y dolía, porque no era al único que estaba preocupando, los que estaban ahí también estaban preocupados, al menos sus hermanos. Pues para ellos, Luke seguía siendo su hermano, no importaba lo que pasara. Familia era familia.

 ** _A ninguno de nosotros le entusiasmaba la idea, pero nos resignamos y a Rainbow y sus amigos les dimos las gracias por el viaje._**

Atenea sonaba sus sienes por más que trataba de recordar algo no podía, tenía un enorme sentimiento de culpa y dolor que no se iba por más que quería, trataba de pensar en mil y un cosas más pero simplemente el sentimiento seguía ahí. Quería recordar eso tan importante y malo que había hecho para tener este sentimiento pero no podía. Recordaba como iba a acabar el dichoso trato que tenían y ahora estaba arrepentida pero no veía manera de terminarlo. No sin poner en riesgo a todos.

 ** _Tyson derramó unas lágrimas y desató a regañadientes el paquete que había usado como silla improvisada, donde guardaba sus herramientas y un par de cosas más que había logrado salvar del naufragio del Birmingham._**

Tritón trataba de distraer su mente pensando en que era eso tan importante que tenía el cíclope, debía ser súper importante si lo había salvado desde la explosión y aún con el ataque del cíclope no le había dejado de lado pero estos pensamientos no duraban tanto como él quería porque pronto los pensamientos de que Teseo y Percy estaban en peligro lo inundaban de nuevo, debía admitirlo. No en voz alta. Pero esos dos le preocupaban y no exactamente por lo que le pasara a su padre, si no por el bienestar de ellos.

 ** _Abrazó a Rainbow, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, le dio un mango pasado que se había llevado de la isla y le dijo adiós._**

\- Awww ternura - susurro Afrodita que estaba ya angustiada por todos los sentimientos encontrados que había en la sala y por ese sentimiento de miedo que crecía en la familia Marina pero más que nada había uno de Amor. Amor Leal. Que estaba haciéndose más fuerte con el pasar de los minutos.

 ** _Cuando las crines blancas de los hipocampos desaparecieron en el mar, nos pusimos a nadar hacia la orilla. Las olas nos empujaban, y en muy poco tiempo estábamos de vuelta en el mundo de los mortales._**

Zeus acariciaba sus sienes de forma circular, el sentimiento de ira e impotencia estaba creciendo en él, no había protegido a sus hijos nunca, había dejado que Hera acabe con ellos porque por mucho tiempo creyó que era lo correcto, después de todo él la había engañado pero sus amantes no tenían la culpa, los niños no tenían la culpa tampoco. Ellos no pidieron ser engendrados, ellos no le obligaron a nada, sus amantes tampoco. Era su culpa, solo suya y no iba a permitir que alguien los dañe de nuevo ¡No! ¡No lo haría! ¡Debía acabar con quien envenenó a su hija en el libro! ¡Destruirlo!.

 ** _Recorrimos los muelles donde se alineaban los cruceros, abriéndonos paso entre un montón de gente que llegaba de vacaciones._**

La respiración del rubio hijo de Hermes se cortó, ya estaba viendo venir la sorpresa que se llevaron los de la misión.

Clarisse apretaba los puños, miró a su padre que parecía tener el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar, una batalla se desataría pronto. Solo que no sabia en que bando estaría en esta ocasión, ni quienes iniciarían todo o tal vez si tenía una idea de quién lo iniciaría y por eso miraba disimuladamente a sus padres.

 ** _Había mozos trajinando con carros llenos de maletas. Los taxistas hablaban a gritos en español e intentaban colarse en la fila para recoger clientes._**

— Siempre son así — murmuró distraídamente una hija de Afrodita mirando disimuladamente a los demás.

El aire se estaba tornando pesado en la sala, los dioses estaban tensos igual que los griegos, los romanos estaban alerta. Cualquier cosa podía hacerlos saltar en este instante.

 ** _Si alguien se fijó en nosotros, cinco chavales chorreando y con pinta de haberse peleado con un monstruo, nadie dio muestras de ello._**

— Creo que lo notarian pero si la ciudad estaba tan mal como ponen al principio, no creo que les interese y tal vez hasta les sea común que los jóvenes naden con ropa — comento Ariadna mirando a los hijos de su esposo, el Griego parecía listo para una batalla mientras vigilaba al hijo de Hermes.

Los chicos griegos sabían que es lo que pasaría, una parte de ellos estuvo en el comedor y podía recordar el bonito mensaje Iris que se mostró en el comedor, los demás lo podían intuir por las historias de las fogatas que se hacían en el campamento. Así que ellos estaban listos para defender a Luke, porque sabían que eso es lo que Percy haría, su líder lo defendería. Además que sabían que esto se podía salir de control y no solo que ataquen a Luke, esto podría derivar más ataques.

 ** _Ahora que estábamos de nuevo entre mortales, el único ojo de Tyson no se distinguía bien gracias a la niebla._**

— Menos mal que la niebla es de ayuda en eso — comentó Piper por lo bajo recordando la mala pasada que le hizo la niebla y viendo de vez en cuando a la causante de que eso sucediera.

Hera se veía más seria y fría de lo normal, miraba a todos como si fueran simples insectos con los que debía terminar pero se estaba conteniendo de hacerlo. Se estaba recordando a sí misma lo del trato, que aunque le mostraron como seria ese futuro con el dichoso trato ella lo se lo creía ¡Ella era la reina! No necesitaba de semidioses para ser poderosa y vencer a ese inútil titán, los dioses no necesitaban de los semidioses. Sus pensamientos comenzaban a desvariar cada vez más.

 ** _Grover había vuelto a ponerse su gorra y sus zapatillas. E incluso el vellocino se había transformado y ya no era una piel de cordero, sino una chaqueta de instituto roja y dorada, con una Omega resplandeciente bordada sobre el bolsillo._**

— Esa chaqueta se oye cool — susurro Jason, su mirada estaba en Leo que no tenía las manos quietas y parecía vigilante a algo — ¿Qué ocurre Leo? — pregunto por lo bajo.

— Algo no está bien, mi instinto lo dice — contesto el latino, en sus ojos café se podía notar la preocupación que le aquejaba igual que su tristeza, se apegó más al rubio. Se sentía como cuando Gea o Gaia le habló y luego pasó lo de su madre, pero esta vez no sería contra su madre si no contra alguien de su nuevo hogar. Él no quería que nada les pasara a los de su nuevo hogar.

Jason lo abrazó por los hombros y no dijo nada más, él estaba sintiendo algo parecido y miraba insistentemente a Thalia que solo seguía apretando su arco y miraba al suelo mientras sus labios se movían. Tal vez diciendo una plegaria tal vez soltando un juramento contra rubios envenenadores de árboles, nadie podía saberlo con exactitud.

 ** _Annabeth corrió al expendedor de periódicos más cercano y comprobó la fecha del Miami Herald. Soltó una maldición. -¡Dieciocho de junio! ¡Hemos estado diez días fuera del campamento! -¡No es posible! -dijo Clarisse._**

— Diez días — mascullo Zeus pensando en la hija del libro, su hija se estaba muriendo por culpa de algún bastardo y ellos que se supone la iban a salvar habían tardado diez días en volver a llegar. Su enojo crecía cada vez más, si el culpable de aquello estaba ahí las pagaría, no le iba a importar nada.

— Que no sea lo que pienso Sesos de alga — murmuró Annabeth viendo hacia la familia Marina donde una tenue sombra estaba a lado de uno de los hijos del mar — Seria demasiado, no lo hagas — miro hacia Luke que solo apretaba los puños y trataba de guardar la compostura como adivinando que su yo del libro pronto aparecería y haría algo estúpido.

— Tranquila Annabeth — susurro Piper a su lado abrazandola al sentir que se tensó. Annabeth no la miro solo suspiro pesadamente, su novio era un idiota, lo amaba pero sentía que se arriesgaba demasiado por todos.

— No seas el héroe, sesos de alga — dijo en un susurro cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

 ** _Yo sabía que sí lo era. El tiempo transcurría de otro modo en los lugares monstruosos._**

 ** _-El árbol de Thalia debe de estar casi muerto -gimió Grover-. Tenemos que llegar allí con el vellocino esta misma noche._**

Zeus los miraba a los de la misión que estaban en la sala como advirtiendo que más valía que así fuera, olvidando claro que su hija estaba ahí presente entre las cazadoras.

— ¿Cómo le hicieron para llegar? No tenían nada — dijo Will mirando a Grover porque Annabeth seguía con los ojos cerrados tratando de olvidarse que estaba ahí.

— Teníamos algo, al menos uno de nosotros tenía algo — respondió el sátiro señalando el libro pero su aspecto no era el mejor, sus manos temblaban y se veía que quería balar. El hijo de Apolo asintió y luego miro al de Hades que abrazaba a su hermana y parecía no prestar atención a nada.

— Tranquilo Nico — susurro Hazel acariciando el brazo de su hermano que este mantenía alrededor de ella. Este tenía la cabeza oculta en su cuello, él podía sentir el halo de muerte acercase, un alma pagaría un precio por algo. Lo malo es que por esta vez no estaba seguro de quien era esa alma, sus sueños no habían anunciado nada.

 ** _Clarisse se dejó caer en el pavimento, abatida. -¿Cómo demonios se supone que vamos a hacerlo? -dijo con voz temblorosa-. Estamos a miles de kilómetros. Sin dinero y sin vehículo. Es exactamente lo que dijo el Oráculo. ¡Tú tienes la culpa, Jackson! Si no te hubieses entrometido..._**

— ¿Y por qué es la culpa de Percy? — se interrumpió Rachel mirando a Clarisse, esta apretó los puños y la vio con furia. De lo que cualquiera podría pensar, Rachel no se intimidó simplemente la siguió mirando.

— Tenía que culpar a alguien que no fuera a ella misma, eso es lo que hace su padre. Un cobarde — dijo Zeus y Ares le vio indignado por lo que estaba diciendo de él y de sus hijos.

— Más cobardes me parecen otros que se meten con seres que no tienen nada que ver con ciertos asuntos, solo porque es más fácil poder acabar con ellos que con atacar directamente a quien quiere — comento Demeter distraídamente ganándose la atención de Zeus y de Poseidón — Es de cobardes atacar por la espalda, pero no tienen la culpa si viene en sus no-genes niños — termino por decir y la sala se tornó más fría, nubes se arremolinaban sobre toda la sala.

— Su padre no es un cobarde queridos semidioses y se entiende que ella piense así, después de todo las cosas no les habían ido bien Bonita Oráculo — sonrió la diosa del amor. Rachel no había querido armas una disputa entre dioses, solo había querido saltar a defender a Percy después de todo era su amigo — A veces es más fácil echarle la culpa a los demás o sobre uno mismo para descargar el dolor y la frustración que pesa sobre los hombros —

— Solo estaba frustrada y era una chiquilla inútil en ese entonces — gruño Clarisse molesta mientras veía como su padre se contenía de no saltar sobre Zeus, mismo que aún mantenía las nubes sobre todos.

Rachel decidió dejar ahí el tema y seguir con la lectura.

 ** _-¿Que es culpa de Percy? -estalló Annabeth-. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Clarisse? Eres la peor..._**

 ** _-¡Basta ya! -zanjé._**

— Y el chiquillo según inmaduro y sesos de alga es el que tiene que detener la pelea entre la sabia y la guerrera — comentó Apolo, él pretendía hacerlo en voz baja pero le había salido más alto de lo que pretendió y se ganó una mirada airada por parte de los padres de ambas chicas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — salto Ares mientras Atenea se reprimía de hacer lo mismo, primero porque según como buena diosa no debía alterarse como lo haría un padre mortal y segundo porque su cabeza empezaba a doler por lo del sueño y lo que no recordaba haber hecho.

— Que tal como pasa aquí en la sala cuando los dos se ponen a discutir, es el tío quien tiene que hacerlos entrar en razón porque a otros ni les interesa que pueda pasar cuando ustedes comienzan a pelearse — se explico el Dios del sol ya que lo habían oído no podía dejar a todos con la duda. Ares se calmó, no dijo más después de todo su tío era siempre quien los detenía.

Zeus solo se metía cuando veía que los necesitaba para algo más, de ahí no le interesaba si se mataban o no entre ellos. Rachel siguió porque el clima se ponía peor en la sala y los dioses con sus conversaciones no ayudaban.

 ** _Clarisse se agarró la cabeza con las manos. Annabeth, frustrada, dio una patada al suelo._**

 ** _Casi se me había olvidado, pero se suponía que aquella búsqueda era de Clarisse. Durante un momento espeluznante vi las cosas desde su punto de vista. ¿Cómo me habría sentido si un puñado de héroes se hubiese entrometido y me hubiera dejado en mal lugar?_**

Clarisse quería darse contra el suelo ahora sabia que él se iba a culpar por más cosas y esta vez sería por su causa, ella sabia que no era por su causa que terminó ahí y que él no tendría que estar pensando en esas cosas. Él simplemente había corrido en ayuda de un amigo, algo que ella no había hecho, ella había ido para ser la heroína del campamento, por reconocimiento a diferencia de él.

— Estúpido Prissy — apretó los dientes mirando el suelo, sabia que si él no se hubiese metido no habría ni siquiera salido con vida de aquella misión y que si había dicho todo lo anterior es porque le había molestado tener que depender de él y que una vez más el corriera riesgos. Era como un estúpido hermano menor al que no podía defender por más que quería hacerlo.

 ** _Pensé en la conversación que había oído en la sala de calderas del CSS Birmingham: Ares habiéndole a gritos a Clarisse y advirtiéndole que no fallara. A él le tenía sin cuidado el campamento, pero si Clarisse lo hacía quedar mal..._**

A estas alturas a nadie le sorprendía que él esté pensando en Clarisse y en su bienestar antes que el suyo propio o antes que lo reconozcan como un Salvador. La hija de Ares soltó un golpe al asiento mientras su novio la abrazaba.

— Es un idiota que se preocupa por todos menos por él — dijo entre dientes que apenas y se le entendió algo.

Teseo que la miraba trago saliva ante esto y la sombra a su lado sonrió de lado con pena. _No les va a gustar lo que haremos_ pensaba Teseo.

 _Ya lo sé pero no hay otra forma_ respondió débilmente la voz como guardando energías para otra cosa. El antiguo héroe asintió y respiró hondo.

Perseo que estaba a lado de Teseo se lo quedó mirando y tomó su mano, esta estaba fría, lo cual no era normal desde que estaban ahí en la sala. No le gustaba nada eso.

 ** _-Clarisse -pregunté-, ¿que te dijo exactamente el Oráculo?_**

 ** _Ella levantó la vista. Pensé que me iba mandar a paseo._**

— Lo ibas a hacer ¿verdad? — pregunto Chris a su oído intentando que deje de pensar en lo anterior, ella lo vio y se pegó más a él mientras asentía y escondía su rostro en el cuello de él. Él acarició su cabello, ella muy pocas veces se comportaba cariñosa o se dejaba consentir, era una hija de la guerra ¡Por favor! Las cursilerías no iban con ella pero él atesoraba cuando ella dejaba que le hiciera mimos porque eran especiales.

 ** _Pero no: respiró hondo y recitó la profecía:_**

 ** _Navegarás en el buque de hierro con guerreros de hueso,_**

— Hecho — dijeron los Stoll marcando un visto al aire.

 ** _acabarás hallando lo que buscas y lo harás tuyo, pero habrás de temer por tu vida sepultada entre rocas,_**

— Doloroso pero listo — apoyo Leo haciendo otro gran visto y ganándose la aprobación de los hijos de Hermes.

Todos podían notar lo que hacían, con su bobada lograban calmarlos y distraerlos un poco, aunque ni ellos mismos se veían con ánimos de hacerlo.

 ** _y sin amigos fracasarás y no podrás volar sola a casa._**

La mayoría arqueo una ceja interrogativa hacia la chica que solo siguió escondida en el cuello de su novio quien los vio mal a todos en especial a sus hermanos que estaban con sonrisas burlescas en el rostro. Seguramente queriendo soltar alguna canción tonta de los enamorados o algo.

— Y entonces Travis y Connor vertieron esa mezcla... — comenzó a contar cuando los vio abrir la boca pero ellos se cerraron las suyas propias con un cierre invisible — Sigue RED — sonrió a la pelirroja y esta asintió extrañada.

 ** _-¡Uf! -musitó Grover._**

 ** _-No -dije yo-. Espera un momento... Ya lo tengo. Busqué dinero en mis bolsillos, pero sólo encontré un dracma de oro._**

— Y vaya que ese dracma sirvió de mucho — musitó Grover pero de reojo veía a Luke preocupado por lo que ese simple dracma podría ocasionar ahora en el lugar que estaban.

Luke por su parte solo trataba de actuar tranquilo y miraba el suelo pensando en todo lo malo que hacía en el libro, se arrepentía de cada acción futura cometida. Él aún no había hecho nada pero se sentía culpable de todas formas, porque estaba en sus pensamientos hacer todo eso, solo que no esperaba que todo resultara así.

- ** _¿Alguien tiene dinero? Annabeth y Grover menearon la cabeza, malhumorados. Clarisse sacó de su bolsillo un dólar confederado, todavía húmedo, y suspiró._**

Más de uno que aún no captaba el plan de Percy se preguntaba para que quería dinero y de donde lo sacarían. Reyna estaba expectante a lo que fuera a pasar mientras veía al ex agur desde su lugar, el parecía tener el mismo presentimiento que todos en la sala pero a diferencia del resto no se veía molesto con aquello, estaba tranquilo y demasiado quieto.

 ** _-¿Dinero? -preguntó Tyson vacilante-. ¿Quieres decir... papeles verdes? Lo miré._**

 ** _-Sí, eso._**

 ** _-¿Como el que llevábamos en los petates?_**

 ** _-Sí, pero ésos los perdimos..._**

Hermes entendió que si el cíclope preguntaba era por algo pero no dijo nada, más bien siguió vigilando a Apolo que tenía su mirada fija en la familia marina, al parecer veía algo que los demás no y no era el único porque Hades, Perséfone, Demeter y Aquiles también parecían verlo.

— Dime que estoy viendo alucinaciones mi señor — susurro Perséfone mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo.

— Desearía decir que si pero no lo estás, también lo veo — contesto el Dios en tono bajo sin despegar la vista de la familia Marina.

— ¿Será parte del plan de las moiras? — susurro Demeter al otro lado de Hades solo hizo una mueca, no podía saber eso con certeza.

— Solo espero que salgan bien — susurro Aquiles para si mismo hoy estaba solo y que espada estaba con él, miraba fijamente a Teseo y a la sombra que estaba junto a él un poco más clara que antes.

Perseo que estaba más cerca la empezaba a notar también y solo atinaba a aferrarse a la mano de Teseo y a no querer preguntar que es lo que estaba pasando.

Los hermanos de Teseo fingían no ver a la sombra aunque sabían que estaba ahí, igual Poseidón y Anfitrite, muy pocos dioses comenzaban a advertir la presencia extraña que estaba a lado de Teseo.

- ** _Me interrumpí al ver que Tyson hurgaba entre sus cosas y sacaba la bolsa impermeable llena de billetes que Hermes había incluido en nuestro equipaje-. ¡Tyson! -exclamé-. ¿Cómo...? -Creí que era una bolsa de comida para Rainbow -dijo-. La encontré flotando en el mar, pero sólo había papeles. Me tendió la bolsa._**

— Chico listo — murmuró Hefestos muy concentrado en vigilar a sus hijos, en especial a los griegos que parecía que en cualquier momento iban a saltar sobre alguien. Vigiló los movimientos de Leo, este actuaba demasiado feliz mientras movía sus manos nerviosamente con unas tuercas y tornillos, algo le pasaba porque de vez en cuando miraba a Jason que estaba a su lado, los dos parecían alerta.

Hazel y Frank no estaban mejor, la primera al igual que su hermano tenía un extraño presentimiento había un aura extraña y un poder irradiaba, ella sabía que lo conocía pero no sabía de quién era en este momento y lo que más miedo le daba es que el presentimiento de Nico se haga realidad.

 ** _Al menos trescientos dólares en billetes de cinco y de diez. Corrí a la parada y detuve un taxi que acababa de dejar a unos pasajeros. -Clarisse -llamé-. Venga. Te vas ahora mismo al aeropuerto._**

— Por eso llego sola — murmuró Marck hermano de Clarisse recordando esa época y mirando de reojo a su hermana que solo seguía abrazando a su novio y apretando su mano.

 ** _Annabeth, dale el vellocino. No sé cuál de las dos parecía más pasmada mientras yo le quitaba a Annabeth la chaqueta del vellocino, metía todo el dinero en el bolsillo y se la entregaba a Clarisse. -¿Vas a dejarme...? -Esta búsqueda es tuya -dije-. Y sólo hay dinero para un billete. Además, yo no puedo viajar en avión. Zeus me haría volar en mil pedazos._**

— Bueno si, la búsqueda era de la hija de Mar... digo de Ares — se corrigió en el acto Hylla mirando a los campistas y a las cazadoras, todo estaba tenso.

— Él no tenía porque meterse en la misión pero si no lo hubiese hecho esta habría fracasado — murmuró Ana hija de Venus mirando a su amigo hijo de Marte que solo sonaba sus nudillos y después vio al resto de los hermanos de este, tanto griegos como romanos, todos parecían listos para una guerra ahí mismo — Aquí va a arder troya — ella se recogió en su asiento y mirando a sus hermanos romanos y dándoles una señal silenciosa de estén listos.

 ** _Eso es lo que significaba la profecía: fracasarás sin amigos, o sea, no podrás hacerlo sin nuestra ayuda, pero tendrás que volar tú sola a casa. Has de llevar allí el Vellocino sin falta. Vi cómo trabajaba su mente, primero con suspicacia, preguntándose qué clase de trampa intentaba tenderle, y al final convencida de que hablaba en serio._**

Clarisse río contra el cuello de Chris, vaya que su Prissy la leía con facilidad, no había forma de guardarle algo a él. El hijo de Hermes solo arqueo una ceja cuando sintió el cosquilleo pero no se quejó ni se movió, ya después le preguntaría que pasaba.

 ** _Subió al taxi. -Cuenta conmigo. No fallaré. -Convendría que no fallaras. El taxi salió zumbando entre una nube de humo. El Vellocino de Oro ya estaba en camino._**

— Bien, el árbol de cara de pino tendrá pronto su medicina — murmuró Nico que aún no salía del cuello de Hazel ni le soltaba el agarre que le tenía por los hombros pero pensar en cualquier cosa distraía su depresiva mente. Y lo peor es que en realidad quería consuelo de parte de cierto rubio, estaba sospechando que este seguía durmiendo a su lado en las noches y ahora su cuerpo se estaba acostumbrado a su calor para estar bien ¡Maldito Will Solace! ¡Maldita la comodidad que ofrecía su cercanía!

Hazel solo seguía acariciando su brazo y luego veía a Frank que le intentaba sonreir para tranquilizarla un poco, apenas y lo conseguía.

- ** _Percy -dijo Annabeth-, eso ha sido... -¿Muy generoso? -propuso Grover. -Una verdadera locura -lo corrigió Annabeth-._**

— ¿Cómo que locura Princesita? — pregunto Clarisse saliendo de su escondite en el cuello de Chris y viendo fijamente a la rubia.

— Porque no sabia como es que él confiaba en ti para hacer eso si los dos se llevaban tan mal — respondió ella abriendo los ojos y despegándose un poco de Piper. Clarisse gruño, no podía ir contra la lógica que estaba usando, después de todo también en un principio le pareció una locura.

 ** _Te estás apostando la vida de toda la gente del campamento a una sola carta: que Clarisse llegue esta noche con el vellocino. -Esta búsqueda era suya -dije-. Se merece una oportunidad._**

— Percy es bueno pero se pasa de bueno — murmuró Frank recordando que pasó casi lo mismo con la sangre de Gorgona, había confiado en que él las había tomado para salvarlo de algo cuando no era así. Suspiro despacio, esperaba que pronto lo saquen de do de este y que lo que estaba temiendo ahora en la sala no se cumpla, aunque lo veía poco probable, su padre ya parecía listo para una batalla.

- ** _Percy es bueno -dijo Tyson. -Percy es demasiado bueno -refunfuñó Annabeth. Pero yo no pude dejar de pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez, había logrado impresionarla un poquito._** La sorprendí, en todo caso. Y eso no era fácil de conseguir.

— Lo hizo y bastante, yo no habría hecho algo así — Annbeth sonrío de lado mirando a la sombra que cada vez tomaba más una apariencia translúcida — Percy — susurro por lo bajo y sus ojos resplandecieron con un brillo de lágrimas.

- ** _Venga -les dije a mis amigos-. Vamos a buscar otro modo de llegar a casa. Y fue en ese momento cuando me volví y me encontré la punta de una espada en la garganta. -Eh, colega -dijo Luke-. Bienvenido a Estados Unidos._**

Luke en la sala tragó saliva, ya había aparecido en escena, esto iba a salir mal en algún punto, en especial porque más de un Dios le estaba mirando y no todas eran miradas preocupadas. Habían dos que no prometían nada bueno y otra que no sabia descifrar. Además de otra que no sabia de donde venía o de quien era pero no era mala, era como de una promesa de protección igual que la de Thalia. La última le transmitió un poco de paz porque tal vez y solo tal vez lograría que al menos no lo odie del todo. (N/A: Aclaración: Miradas mal intencionadas Zeus y Hera, mirada sin descifrar Atenea porque no sabia que le puede hacer a su hija, así que no sabe exactamente que pensar de él, si debe protegerle igual que harían algunos dioses o atacarle como madre de Annabeth, mirada que no sabe quien es Percy)

 ** _Sus matones de siempre, aquellos dos osos gemelos, se materializaron a ambos lados. Uno sujetó a Annabeth y a Grover por el cuello de la camiseta. El otro intentó agarrar a Tyson, pero éste lo derribó sobre un montón de maletas y le soltó un rugido a Luke._**

Atenea ahora vio con furia por un instante a Luke pero luego volvió a su actitud fría y sin interés que había mantenido en este libro, aunque si seguían atacando o lastimando a su hija no sabía cuánto más iba a resistir. Respiro hondo y simplemente se dispuso a oír la lectura.

- ** _Percy -dijo Luke con calma-, o le dices a tu gigante que se aparte de mi vista o le pido a Oreius que compruebe cómo resuenan las dos cabezas de tus amigos._**

 _Yo voy a comprobar cómo resuena la suya en el suelo si llega a hacer eso_ pensaba la diosa de la sabiduría mirando solo a la pared y pronto su cabeza dolió con la imagen dolorosa de su hija siendo comida por el cíclope, si no conocía al muchacho eso pasaría. Ella no deseaba que eso sucediera. Sobo sus sienes con sentido a las manecillas del reloj tratando de quitar la imagen y el dolor que producía.

 ** _Oreius sonrió de oreja a oreja y levantó del suelo a Annabeth y Grover, que pataleaban y gritaban._**

 ** _-¿Qué quieres, Luke? -refunfuñé._**

Luke arqueo una ceja, el chico tenía valor no lo iba a negar pero sabia que su yo del libro no iba a estar muy feliz de verlos, seguramente buscaba lo que ellos habían conseguido. Ladeo la cabeza y sonrió, el chico era bastante listo al haber hecho eso y confiado en Clarisse.

 ** _Esbozó una sonrisa que le deformaba la cicatriz de la cara._**

 ** _Señaló el otro extremo del muelle y me di cuenta de una cosa que tendría que haberme saltado a la vista desde el principio: el crucero más grande del puerto era el Princesa Andrómeda._**

Perseo gruño molesto por lo bajo, aún no se creía como podían usar el nombre de su ex esposa para ese estúpido barco del mal, soltó el agarre que le tenía a Teseo y cruzó los brazos haciendo puños en las manos.

Teseo se lo quedó mirando y algo dentro dolió, como un piquete en su pecho y miró la mano que antes sostuviera su amigo, movió los dedos despacio, su mano se sentía vacía, fría e incompleta.

"La voz" que ahora era más una sombra humanoide solo se acercó más a él y tomó su mano haciendo que le vea _Pronto_ el antiguo héroe asintió y movió su mano y la puso sobre la otra.

Belerofonte, Orión y Tritón alcanzaron a oír apenas lo que dijo la voz y solo podían sobresaltarse aún más de lo que ya estaban, se miraron entre ellos y asintieron, debían ver la forma de ayudar.

 ** _-Bueno -dijo Luke-, lo que quiero es ofrecerte otra vez mi hospitalidad, por supuesto._**

— Yo no aceptaría esa hospitalidad — murmuró Katie acercándose a Travis que la rodeó con su brazo.

— Tranquila florecita que ellos salieron muy bien de eso — susurro él a su oído, ella asintió pero en su rostro apareció un tenue sonrojo mirando la mano de él que aún estaba en su hombro, sonrió levemente por esto.

 ** _* * *_**

 ** _Los osos gemelos nos subieron a bordo del Princesa Andrómeda y nos llevaron a la cubierta de popa, frente a aquella piscina con surtidores que rociaban agua._**

Quiron estaba viendo que de verdad Percy se estaba fijando en todo su entorno, sus sentidos estaban completamente alerta, eso que había descubierto hace años atrás se estaba evidenciando demasiado en estos libros, pronto tendría que hablar con el padre del chico. Era una conversación que hasta en el futuro estaba evitando pero estando aquí y con lo que leían no podía evitarla más.

 ** _Una docena de matones variados -reptiles, lestrigones, semidioses con armadura- se había reunido para brindarnos su «hospitalidad»._**

Poseidón y Atenea gimieron por lo bajo, sus hijos estaban en la boca del lobo literalmente. Grover y Annabeth intercambiaron miradas de angustia, ambos ya sabían con certeza que aquello malo que pasaría sería muy pronto, porque esa parte ya estaba llegando.

 ** _-Bueno -musitó Luke-. El vellocino. ¿Dónde está?_**

— Pues esta donde no lo tendrás — murmuró Miranda que vigilaba a sus hermanos menores, estos comenzaban a acercarse despacio hacia ella y a Katie, los instintos de todos estaban avisando del peligro.

 ** _Nos examinó con atención. Me pinchó la camisa con la punta de su espada. Se asomó a los vaqueros de Grover._**

 ** _-¡Eh! -protestó él-. ¡Eso es pelo de cabra natural!_**

— Lo es — afirmó Grover modelando sus piernas y haciendo reír a algunos, todos intentaban de algún modo de que el ambiente no esté tan cargado, aunque las nubes que se arremolinaban sobre ellos no estaban ayudando demasiado.

- ** _Perdona, viejo amigo -dijo Luke con una sonrisa-. Tú dame el vellocino y yo permitiré que reanudes la búsqueda que habías emprendido._**

Grover resopló por los bajo, viejo amigo, si claro. Luke se mostró avergonzado porque la verdad no se estaba mostrando como un amigo ni de por casualidad.

— Vaya amigo que eras ¿no? — Susurro Julia hija de Hermes a su lado. No sabia en qué momento ellos se habían empezado a acercar pero se sentía bien estar rodeado de gente, lo malo es que su instinto le decía que los alejara por su propio bien.

 ** _-¡Ja! -dijo Grover-. Conque «viejo amigo», ¿eh?_**

 ** _-Quizá no me has oído. -La voz de Luke sonaba peligrosamente tranquila-. ¿Dónde... está... el vellocino?_**

Luke se arrepentía cada vez más de aceptar trabajar para Cronos, miro el suelo, ahora veía que fue demasiado ingenuo en creer todas las cosas que prometió el titán, pero no se le podía culpar del todo pues después de tantos años de no saber de su padre, de ser ignorado por este, humillado prácticamente por Dioniso cuando volvió de su misión y tras eso aguantar a su madre como estaba, que alguien le viniera a ofrecer mejoras a su vida y que lo que él paso no lo pasarían otros. Cualquiera habría aceptado de buenas a primeras.

- ** _Aquí no -dije. Seguramente no tendría que habérselo dicho, pero resultaba agradable soltarle la verdad en la cara-. Lo hemos enviado por delante. Esta vez la has pifiado, «amigo»._**

— No, no debió decírselo pero seguro fue muy satisfactorio hacerle saber que había perdido — asintió Holly hija de Nike y su hermana estaba de acuerdo con ella. Se sostenían de la mano y en la otra sostenían su espada que tenían en los cintos.

 ** _Luke entornó los ojos._**

- ** _Mientes. No puedes haber... -Se sonrojó repentinamente ante la espantosa posibilidad que se le estaba ocurriendo-. ¿Clarisse?_**

 ** _Asentí._**

 ** _-¿Le has confiado...? ¿Le has dado...?_**

 ** _-Así es._**

Clarisse arqueo una ceja mirando a Luke y este trago saliva, bueno que en su tiempo la chica era más joven e inmadura, además era la primera vez que ella salía de misión y comprendía a su yo del libro. Él nunca le confiaría algo de tal magnitud a ella o bueno al menos a la que ella más joven.

— Oh vamos Clarisse, que ni tu misma confiaba en que lo lograrías — desestimó Chris a su lado apretando la mano de ella para que no mate a Luke antes de tiempo. Clarisse entorno los ojos mirando a su novio y solo suspiro y miro a Rachel para que continuara. La oráculo empezó a leer de nuevo.

 ** _-¡Agrius!_**

 ** _El oso gigante retrocedió._**

 ** _-¿S-sí?_**

 ** _-Baja y prepara mi corcel. Súbelo a cubierta. Tengo que irme volando al aeropuerto. ¡Rápido!_**

Luke se escondió un poco en su asiento porque muchos le empezaron a lanzar malas miradas, incluidos algunos dioses aunque cierta diosa después desvió la mirada hacia cierto hijo de Poseidón que solo veía a sus dos manos que tenía sobre el regazo mientras se hacía hacia delante como tapando a alguien. Alguien a quien ella no alcanzo a ver.

- ** _Pero, jefe..._**

 ** _-¡Deprisa! -gritó Luke-. O te echaré de comida al dragón._**

— Y si mejor echaban a otro — murmuró Butch viendo de soslayo a Luke que solo veía el piso con atención. Los que alcanzaron a oír al hijo de iris hicieron una mueca pero asintieron. Después de todo el Luke del libro era un cretino.

 ** _El oso tragó saliva y bajó pesadamente por las escaleras. Luke deambulaba junto a la piscina, soltaba maldiciones en griego antiguo y aferraba su espada con tal fuerza que los nudillos parecían a punto de estallarle._**

El Dios de los ladrones sostenía de igual manera las mangas de su trono, a cada cosa que leí podría sentir como las nubes que su padre había hecho aparecer se arremolinaban encima de todos y que estas parecían que iban a soltar un temporal en cualquier momento. Y no exactamente uno de brisa y lluvia suave.

Apolo veía con preocupación a Hermes, sutilmente se acercó y apoyó su mano en la suya, este le miró y le sonrió apenas, agradeciendo el gesto de apoyo. Esto era lo que el Dios estaba necesitando.

 ** _El resto de la pandilla tenía un aire más bien incómodo. Quizá nunca habían visto a su jefe tan desquiciado._**

Luke hizo una mueca por lo bajo, era probable aquello como que también ellos estuvieran acostumbrados a eso y que sabían que si no hacían lo que decía se podría poner de un humor peor. Pero se reprimió ese pensamiento pues debía estar alerta a otras cosas en este momento, como en el hecho de que las nubes de tormenta estaban cada vez más negras y los truenos y relámpagos parecían más cercanos.

Los campistas tanto griegos como romanos también lo estaban notando y se estaban alistando para lo que viniera.

 ** _Me puse a pensar... Si pudiera utilizar la furia de Luke, hacerle hablar de tal modo que todos vieran lo delirantes que eran sus planes..._**

— Oh, no — Luke se puso pálido, él era un bocaza cuando estaba furioso y no le cabía duda de que su yo del libro había cometido la estupidez más grande su vida. Estaba seguro que había envenenado el árbol de Thalia, no le cabía ninguna duda. Ya estaba dando por muerto.

 ** _Miré la piscina, los surtidores pulverizando el agua y formando un arco iris a la luz del crepúsculo. Y de pronto se me ocurrió una idea._**

— Así que ahí fue que se le ocurrió — murmuró Polux que tenía la mirada sombría pero levantada, parecía recordar algo verdaderamente malo, o así fue hasta que miro a cierto punto cerca de Poseidón. Había una presencia que se hacía aún más notoria.

Algunos ya se habían percatado de esto y tenían su mirada ahí por momentos no muy largos, tratando de no alarmar a los demás.

— Annabeth...— susurro Piper sin creeselo, la rubia solo asintió levemente a la pregunta no hecha y un profundo olor a mar se comenzaba a sentir en la sala.

Annabeth podía decir con certeza que no solo era el aroma de Percy, había algo más o de alguien más en él. No se había equivocado en pensar que este y Teseo tenían una especie de conexión, solo esperaba que para los demás o al menos para los dioses siga siendo una incógnita todo eso.

- ** _Has estado jugando con nosotros desde el principio -le recriminé-. Pretendías que te trajéramos el vellocino y ahorrarte así el trabajo de encontrarlo tú._**

 ** _-¡Por supuesto, idiota! -replicó ceñudo-. ¡Y tú has acabado estropeándolo todo!_**

Thalia bufo ante esto pero sostenía su arco con fuerza, aunque Luke hiciera tanto daño en el libro aún así ella sabía que tendría que defenderlo pronto. No por ella o por lo que alguna vez sintió por él, sino por su primo, por Percy y sea lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, sabia que este aunque no esté encontraría la forma de saltar a defender a ese Idiota. Tal vez porque también era un Idiota, no de la misma forma que el rubio pero un idiota igual.

- ** _¡Traidor! -me saqué del bolsillo mi último dracma de oro y se lo arrojé. Tal como esperaba, él lo esquivó fácilmente. La moneda atravesó la cortina de agua iluminada por el arco iris._**

Algunos arquearon una ceja no comprendiendo que es lo que él estaba intentando, otros como los griegos tenían sonrisas de arrogancia mal disimuladas por lo que iba a hacer. Reyna solo negó con la cabeza y miro a Hazel que se hizo la desentendida de todo y solo miro a Nico.

 ** _Confié en que mi silenciosa oración fuese escuchada. Puse en ella todo mi corazón: «Oh, diosa, acepta mi ofrenda.»_**

Algunos dioses y mestizos se comenzaron a preguntar a quien llamaría y ama importante ¿Por qué hacerlo en ese momento? Otros simplemente se sentían más nerviosos con el pasar de las líneas.

 _Esta cerca_ dijo la voz que ahora se escuchaba más clara y Teseo asintió, aún sostenía sus manos en su regazo.

Perseo que había estado algo enfurruñado por lo del nombre del barco volteó al oírlo hablar. Casi se cae del asiento de la impresión quiso tomar la mano de Teseo y sacarlo de ahí porque el temor de que salga lastimado ahora era demasiado evidente pero no pudo, este sostenía sus manos en su regazo y las tenía entrelazadas con "La sombra"

— No, Tes no — susurro Perseo y Teseo volteo y solo sonrió igual que "La sombra" ya estaban decididos y no importaba lo mucho que rogara o suplicara, lo harían igual podía verlo en los ojos de su amigo. Solo podía ver y esperar poder protegerlo lo más posible.

- ** _Nos engañaste a todos -lo increpé-. ¡Incluso a Dioniso en el Campamento Mestizo!_**

El Dios del Vino que había estado perdido entre sus pensamientos sobre que hacer contra el dichoso trato puso toda su atención en lo leído y abrió los ojos. Si mal no entendía el chico estaba haciendo una llamada y ahora había dado con quien hacerla y a donde. Si su línea de pensamientos no iba mal pronto el chico del libro haría que el otro diga lo indebido y todos en la sala correrían peligro. Demasiado peligro, debían hacer algo.

Los dioses intercambiaron miradas y luego miraron el techo, después a los jóvenes que al parecer ellos ya sabían que ocurriría. Debían hacer algo.

 ** _A su espalda, el surtidor empezó a temblar, pero yo debía acaparar la atención de todo el mundo, así que destapé a Contracorriente._**

No lo hagas, por favor suplicaba mentalmente el dios de los mares y viendo sutilmente a sus hijos que tenían el ceño fruncido y empuñando sus espadas y arcos, vio a lado de Teseo y ahí estaba, Percy, su Percy, el de dieciséis años que estaba con las manos entrelazadas con las de Teseo. Los dos le habían dado una gran alegría en el sueño pero ahora estaba seguro que le darían un gran dolor.

 ** _Luke sonrió con desdén._**

 ** _-No es momento de hacerse el héroe, Percy. Tira tu miserable espadita o haré que te maten más pronto que tarde._**

— ¿Y si mejor él se calla y se muere? Se evitan muchos problemas — murmuró un legado de Aquilon que sostenía con fuerza su espada mientras se acercaba más a los de su cohorte que ya estaba refugiándo a sus probatios más pequeños.

 ** _-¿Quién envenenó el árbol de Thalia, Luke?_**

Rachel se detuvo y miró al dios del sol con alarma, este la miro con resignación y asintió levemente. El Dios del sol miro a Hermes como diciéndole que era el momento, que todo estaba por pasar, el Dios de los viajeros asintió y soltó la mano del rubio para sacar su caduceo mientras la pelirroja comenzó a leer de nuevo pero su voz temblaba.

 ** _-Yo, por supuesto -gruñó-. Ya te lo dije. Usé veneno de pitón vieja, traído directamente de las profundidades del Tártaro._**

Cuando Rachel terminó la frase todo se quedó un momento en silencio, pero antes de que ella pudiera seguir leyendo, el caos se desató.

Las nubes que se arremolinaban sobre la sala comenzaron a soltar truenos, rayos y relámpagos a diestra y siniestra mientras Zeus comenzaba a brillar y a tomar su forma de tres metros y no era el único.

— ¡Tú! ¡Maldito! — bramo y antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo tomó su rayo maestro directo hacia Luke que solo atinó a ponerse de pie y alejarse de sus hermanos para que no resulten heridos pero el rayo no lo tocó.

Thalia que sabría que eso pasaría había saltado hacia el rubio dispuesta a parar el rayo con su cuerpo pero tampoco sucedió, ella solo derribó a Luke mientras el rayo se desvió hacia una nueva dirección por un potente chorro de agua.

— Sin lastimar — dijeron dos voces que sonaban algo distorsionadas. Dos hijos del Dios del mar controlaban aquel torrente.

Pero Zeus no había sido el único en alistarse a atacar. Hera había tomado su cetro y mandó más rayos de color blanco, uno fue contra Jason y otro nuevamente contra Thalia.

Los campistas querían intervenir pero estaban en shock, tal era el pánico que vivían que no botaron cuando fueron envueltos en especies de burbujas de agua sobre la que saltaban los rayos que caían y rebotaban hacia las paredes. Los dioses que habían tenido un shock inicial comenzaron a forcejear contra Zeus para quitarle el cerrojo maestro y parar esta locura.

Jason casi había sido alcanzado por el rayo pero al igual que a Thalia un torrente de agua le protegió, los rayos habían sido desviados. Todos dieron en un solo lugar. Leo solo observaba mientras trataba de salir al igual que todos de la burbuja que lo protegía.

— ¡Teseo! — grito Perseo, no había visto en que momento su amigo había saltado a media sala para proteger y defender a todos, corrió con su espada directo a él.

Teseo estaba delante de los reyes del Olimpo con las manos extendidas e invocando suficiente agua para detener los rayos y canalizar todo hacia su cuerpo, mismo que comenzaba a echar humo debido a la electricidad y le estaba debilitando.

— ¡Percy! — Annabeth golpeaba la burbuja en un intento vano de escapar de la seguridad de esta e ir por su novio o la presencia que seria su novio. Piper y Malcom trataban de contenerla.

Frank, Reyna e Hylla estaban haciendo lo mismo que la rubia. Hazel estaba en el suelo con Nico recostado en sus piernas y sosteniéndolo, él estaba siendo afectado.

— Se va... — era todo lo que susurraba el hijo de Hades mientras parecía sufrir un ataque de ansiedad, él estaba sintiendo que Percy o Teseo estaban gastando todos sus poderes. Su alma estaba desvaneciéndose, tal como sintió que se iba la de Bianca.

—¡Nico! — Will golpeaba la burbuja e intentaba llegar al hijo de Hades, se veía más pálido de lo normal en los brazos de su hermana que también estaba deshecha en lágrimas abrazandole.

Contra Zeus estaban Hades y Poseidón, el dios del Rayo estaba fuera de si, vientos huracanados lo estaban protegiendo, los rayos acreditaban alrededor de todo.

Perseo corrió hasta donde estaba Teseo/Percy y tuvo que parar otro rayo que había lanzado Hera, las diosas trataban de detenerla pero estaba siendo imposible con todo el aura que estaba desplegando.

Los hermanos de Percy, incluyendo al inmortal, comenzaron a encargarse de reforzar las defensas que este tenía con los mestizos para que la carga de Teseo/Percy se aligerara, no podían hacer más. Era imposible estar cerca de Percy, se había creado una tormenta a su alrededor.

Demeter, Perséfone, Ariadna y Anfitrite estaban conteniendo a Hera y logrando que no tome su forma real, Afrodita, Artemisa, Apolo y Hermes fueron a socorrer a Thalia y a Luke, también a Hestia que solo lloraba por tal destrucción e intentaban que ella no se desvaneciera, estaba tan débil, tan cansada de ver como todos se peleaban.

Atenea y Ares se aliaron para poder penetrar la coraza que había hecho Zeus a su alrededor, misma que lanzaba aún rayos contra todo y muchos dirigidos hacia los mestizos.

Hera solo tenía un objetivo y por mucho que las otras diosas la estuvieran tratando de detener ella seguía atacando aunque igual tal como habían predicho Teseo y Percy, Perseo los estaba defendiendo, pero por esto no podía ver a sus espaldas, no fue hasta que sintió que la tormenta paró y un fogonazo se sintió detrás y entonces volteó.

El tiempo pareció detenerse.

Hefestos había logrado parar la tormenta que se creó por el agua, los vientos y los rayos alrededor de Teseo/Percy, Perseo lo vio caer. Se desplomó en el suelo, el cuerpo lleno de hollín, sudado, con la ropa hecha gironés.

— ¡No! — fue el grito desgarrador de parte de Perseo y Annabeth viendo el cuerpo del muchacho y la sombra que casi desaparecía tirados en el suelo.

Y eso fue suficiente para poder descontrolar totalmente a Poseidón, se giró de su pelea y lo vio. El cuerpo de su hijo, no se movía, no parecía respirar, solo estaba ahí.

La sala tembló, el piso de mármol se resquebrajó, los pilares amenazaron con caer, el aire que protegía a Zeus fue absorbido por agua. Serpientes de agua gigantescas salieron del suelo y arremetieron contra Hera y Zeus elevandolos a lo más alto y encerradolos para luego dejarlos caer y miles de hielos se empezaron a formar y atacaron a los dos. Comenzaron a causarles cortadas cada vez más profundas.

— ¡Poseidón! — la voz de Anfitrite hizo que se detenga, ella se veía asustada y nerviosa, corrió hasta él y lo abrazó tratando de calmarlo. Él dejó caer a los dos dioses que quedaron mal heridos.

— Mis hijos...— murmuró él viendo hacia ellos, tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras volvía a tomar su tamaño humano.

Las burbujas comenzaron a desvanecerse, los semidioses estaban conmocionados, algunos cayeron de rodillas. Teseo seguía ahí sin moverse y la sombra de Percy ya no estaba. Annabeth estaba deshecha en los brazos de Piper y de su hermano.

— Tes — susurro Perseo mientras su cerebro trataba de asimilar lo que pasó y se acercaba a él.

Hades se acerco despacio al muchacho y toco su pecho: — Su alma se esta yendo, no resistirá mucho ¡Apolo!

El Dios del sol que estaba sosteniendo a Hestia junto con Artemisa, solo se habían quedado viendo. Él había protegido a sus amigos, a su familia.

— Ve — dijo Artemisa sacando al Dios del sol de su letargo.

— Anda... sobrino — susurro Hestia que estaba muy débil en brazos de la diosa de la caza que estaba pasando su energía junto con la diosa del amor — Yo estaré bien — le sonrío débilmente. El Dios asintió y fue hasta el cuerpo de Teseo.

— Tes, no me hagas esto... no me dejes... Tes — Susurraba Perseo cerca de su amigo, Hades aún mantenía su mano sobre su pecho, estaba tratando de que su alma no se vaya de nuevo a los Elíseos.

— Yo me encargo — murmuró Apolo haciendo a un lado a Perseo, mismo que pronto fue sostenido por Orión porque apenas podía sostenerse de pie, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro al igual que a los demás.

— Yo voy contigo — agrego Tritón mientras Apolo mantenía la mano sobre Teseo y decía algunos cánticos, Hades saco su mano y permitió que los dos dioses se lo llevaran de ahí.

Nico por otra parte estaba siendo atendido por Will, al igual que otros mestizos más eran atendidos por los hijos de Apolo/Febo y sus legados. Las cazadoras también se sumaron a ayudar, más que nada estaban conmocionados por lo ocurrido.

— Todo estará bien Nico, él no se fue — susurraba Hazel a lado de su hermano mientras lo llevaban cargando con ayuda de Frank y Will al templo de Apolo.

— ¿Por qué? — fue todo lo que pudo preguntar Luke mientras era revisado por otro hijo de Apolo y Thalia lo miraba.

— Porque mi primo es un idiota que siente aprecio por todos — fue lo que ella contestó tratando de no ponerse a llorar enfrente de él. Estuvo a punto de perderlo, a los tres tal vez y una vez más no había podido hacer nada. Una vez más tuvo que ser el idiota de su primo quien los salve. Se fue de ahí hacia Jason y lo abrazó con fuerza.

— Estoy bien — susurro él devolviendo el abrazo, pero la verdad nadie estaba bien. Habían visto desaparecer a Percy de nuevo, nadie estaría bien en un buen rato.

— Él va a estar bien Annabeth — susurraba Piper mientras abrazaba a su amiga que apenas había dejado de sollozar un poco — Él regresará — trataba de usar su encanto vocal pero con los sentimientos que tenía dudaba que funcione.

— No solo me preocupa Percy, su hermano también... par de tontos — susurro la rubia tratando de no volver a llorar.

Poco a poco las cosas volvieron a calmarse, los dioses volvieron a sus tronos a excepción de Tritón, Apolo, Poseidón y Hestia, todos estos estaban en el templo del segundo. Orión y Perseo junto con Belerofonte y Aquiles estaban sentados a fuera de donde Apolo y Tritón atendían a Teseo, Hestia estaba descansando en una sala contigua y Poseidón no dejaba de dar vueltas mientras esperaba noticias.

Los reyes fueron encadenados a sus tronos ahora que estaban inconscientes, los mestizos en su mayoría volvió a sus lugares.

— Creo... — comenzó a decir Rachel tratando de calmarse y secar las lágrimas de su rostro igual que hacia el resto — Que debemos terminar el capítulo... y después descansar — los dioses asintieron, tal vez leer un poco más los calmaria.

- ** _¿Quirón no tuvo nada que ver en el asunto?_**

— Quiron jamás haría eso — susurro Perséfone mientras estaba abrazada a Hades que acariciaba su cabello muy despacio. Ambos estaban muy preocupados por el hijo de él, sabían que estaba en buenas manos y no habían ido con ellos porque no sabrían que hacer a más de molestar tal vez en su recuperación.

 ** _-¡Ja! Sabes muy bien que él nunca lo habría hecho. Ese viejo idiota no tiene agallas._**

El viejo centauro no emitió comentario alguno, se limitó a mirar el suelo. Era la verdad el nunca haría eso por mucho que los dioses fueran malos, él nunca se uniría a su padre. Luke se limitó a mirar el suelo.

- ** _¿Eso son agallas, según tú? ¿Traicionar a tus amigos? ¿Poner en peligro a todo el campamento?_**

— No, no lo son — contestaba el Luke de la sala en voz muy baja cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, levantó la cabeza y vio a Chris a su lado.

— Esperemos que de verdad aprendas — susurro su hermano y el rubio asintió, miró a su alrededor, algunos de sus hermanos estaban más cerca de él.

Esta era su familia y el los había traicionado. Miro a Thalia que estaba aferrada a Jason y luego a Annabeth que estaba ahora abrazada a Malcom, las había traicionado a ambas cuando había prometido no hacerlo como habían hecho con él. Bajo la cabeza de nuevo, aún tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar.

 ** _Luke levantó su espada._**

 ** _-Tú no entiendes ni la mitad de todo este asunto. Iba a dejar que te llevases el vellocino... una vez que yo lo hubiese utilizado._**

— ¿Y qué pensabas? — cuestiono Hylla sin reparos, tratando de guardar la compostura y buscando cualquier cosa que despeje su mente. También tratar de entender porque el Luke del libro actuaba así — ¿Pensabas que el árbol resistiría hasta que tu terminaras con lo tuyo? —

— No se que habrá estado pensando mi yo del libro... o si quiera si pensaba en verdad, tal vez ni lo hacía y era él — contesto el rubio mirándola fijamente. Su mente estaba más despejada desde que estaba aquí y podía asegurar que su yo del libro no pensaba. La doble matadora se lo quedó mirando pero no dijo nada más.

Más de uno estaba de acuerdo con él de que seguramente no estaba pensando que quien pensaba y dominaba era Cronos.

 ** _Aquello me hizo vacilar. ¿Por qué habría de dejar que me llevase el vellocino? Seguramente mentía, pero en todo caso debía seguir captando su atención a cualquier precio._**

— Si, apegarse al plan — susurro Atenea mirando a su hija y pensando que no siempre había que adherirse al plan, que a veces seguir la norma no era lo correcto. Su hija estaba destrozada por su culpa, porque solo era su culpa. Si ella no hubiera ideado el trato, si ella no se lo hubiese dicho a los reyes, si tan solo su orgullo no la hubiese cegado. Tal vez nada de esto habría pasado. Volvió a sentir ese dolor inmenso en el cuerpo, la sensación de que en el futuro hizo algo tan o más grave de lo que hizo en la sala. Pero seguía sin recordar que era.

 ** _-Pensabas reconstruir a Cronos -dije._**

 ** _-¡Sí! Y la magia del vellocino habría acelerado diez veces su regeneración. Pero no creas que nos has detenido, Percy. Sólo has ralentizado un poco el proceso._**

— Y eso era suficiente para nosotros — murmuró Grover que se fue a sentar a los pies de Annabeth y acariciaba su mano mirándola y asegurandole que Percy estaba bien.

- ** _O sea que envenenaste el árbol, traicionaste a Thalia y nos tendiste una trampa... todo para ayudar a Cronos a destruir a los dioses._**

— Y de paso me destruía a mi — susurro Thalia solo abrazada a Jason como si temiera que lo vuelvan a atacar, ella había intuido que el ataque sería para Luke pero no espero que esa "reina de las vacas" fuera a ir contra ella misma y contra su hermano. Jason beso sus cabellos y acarició su brazo tratando de calmarla mientras Leo también se aferraba a él, casi había perdido a parte de su familia.

 ** _Luke apretó los dientes._**

 ** _-¡Ya lo sabes! ¿Por qué me sigues preguntando?_**

 ** _-Porque quiero que te oiga toda la audiencia._**

— Y vaya audiencia que lo oyó — murmuró Afrodita que estaba entre Hefestos y Ares cada uno tomaba su mano, le tendía pañuelos o acomodaba su cabello, ella trataba de no llorar más. Todo lo que pasó también le dejó débil y más que nada le dolió ver al hijo de Poseidón prácticamente muerto por el ataque.

 ** _-¿Qué audiencia?_**

 ** _Entornó los ojos, miró atrás y todos sus matones hicieron lo mismo. Dieron un grito y retrocedieron un paso._**

Octavian estaba sentado entre los de su cohorte, resguardado con ellos. Él también había sido protegido por una burbuja al igual que todos, aunque no entendía porque lo habían hecho, porque Percy se había preocupado de protegerle también. Porque Octavian no había estado cerca de nadie cuando todo empezó, él había tenido una burbuja para él solo. Sacudió la cabeza, era mejor no hacerse ideas y seguir con su plan.

 ** _Sobre la piscina, en medio del arco iris nublado de vapor, temblaba la imagen de un mensaje Iris: Dioniso, Tántalo y el campamento entero en el pabellón del comedor. Todos permanecían sentados y en silencio, mirándonos atónitos._**

— El mensaje llegó justo en plena cena — recordó Polux que se veía mucho mejor que antes y bebía de la botella de Kool aid de Dakota quien lo abrazaba por los hombros. El romano no pensaba dejar solo a su hermano griego, no tenía hermanos en la legión y muy pocos eran legados, así que ahora que había conseguido un hermano no le dejaría fácilmente.

 ** _-Bueno -dijo Dioniso secamente-, una inesperada distracción nocturna._**

— Y vaya que lo fue — murmuró Connor abrazado a Miranda — El susto que nos pegó cuando apareció en el comedor —

— Recuerdo como saltaste porque justo estabas poniendo tu ofrenda — recordó Jake que estaba cerca de él abrazando a Harley y el pequeño comenzó a reír porque Connor no había advertido su presencia y dio un respingo.

— ¿Así como ahora? — pregunto el pequeño y Jake asintió mientras reía. El hijo de Hermes los vio mal pero no dijo nada porque habían hecho reír a Miranda también y eso le alegraba.

 ** _-Señor D, ya lo ha oído -dije-. Todos han oído a Luke. Quirón no tuvo ninguna culpa en el envenenamiento._**

 ** _El señor D suspiró._**

 ** _-Supongo que no._**

El centauro alzó la vista y vio al Dios del vino y arqueo una ceja, el dios al sentir su mirada se la devolvió y gruño: — Mi yo del libro tiene que guardar apariencias Quirón

Mascullo entre dientes, sabia que en realidad nunca acusaría a Quirón, él confiaba en el centauro, además que era el único que siempre estaba ahí que lo requería. Quirón asintió y volvió su vista a Rachel para seguir escuchando.

 ** _-Ese mensaje Iris podría ser una trampa -sugirió Tántalo, aunque él tenía casi toda su atención puesta en una hamburguesa de queso, que estaba intentando acorralar con ambas manos._**

Hades arqueo una ceja interrogante, bueno que el tipo ha estado fuera de sus dominios bastante tiempo pudiera ser que ahora si se librará de su maldición.

- ** _Me temo que no -dijo el señor D, mirando con repulsión a Tántalo-. Por lo visto, tendré que rehabilitar a Quirón como director de actividades; creo que echo de menos las partidas de pinacle con ese viejo caballo._**

— ¿Aunque siempre pierda? — pregunto de forma inocente Lou Ellen que estaba con sus hermanos. El Dios la vio con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa.

Ariadna río ligeramente por lo bajo y luego beso la mejilla de su esposo tratando de calmarlo, lo que consiguió a la perfección. Este suspiro resignado y asintió a la pregunta de la chica, esta solo río por lo bajo igual que algunos otros.

La calma había vuelto, aunque no por estar así dejaban de pensar en Teseo y en Percy y como estarían los dos.

 ** _Tántalo atrapó la hamburguesa, que esta vez no se le escapó volando. La levantó del plato y la observó asombrado, como si fuese el mayor diamante del mundo._**

 ** _-¡La tengo! -dijo riendo a carcajadas._**

— Para alguien que no ha podido tan siquiera tocar la comida en siglos, me imagino que si era todo un logro — musitó Demeter que tenía mucho odio contra ese ser, solo esperaba que su maldición pronto se haga presente.

 ** _-Ya no necesitamos tus servicios, Tántalo -anunció el señor D._**

 ** _Tántalo parecía estupefacto._**

 ** _-¿Qué? Pero..._**

 ** _-Puedes regresar al inframundo. Estás despedido._**

 ** _-¡No! Pero... ¡Nooooooooo!_**

— Fue la mejor despedida del Campamento — se secó lágrimas falsas Travis y Hermes río un poco por la tontería de su hijo.

— Ni lo digas, ojalá hubiésemos podido grabarlo — le siguió el juego Connor.

— Se habrían hecho ricos, en especial con ese ¡Nooo! Tan lastimero que dio — agregó Nissa que también quería ayudar a que el ambiente esté de nuevo en calma.

— Como pude perderme de algo así — chasqueo la lengua Leo tratando de volver a su yo "normal" o al menos el que todos conocían, chasqueó los dedos como si de verdad se hubiese perdido de algo importante. Todos soltaron risas vagas por ahí.

 ** _Mientras se iba disolviendo en una niebla, asió con fuerza la hamburguesa y quiso llevársela a la boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Se desvaneció por completo y la hamburguesa cayó en el plato de nuevo. Los campistas estallaron en vítores._**

En la sala todos hicieron lo mismo, no con el ánimo que quisieran pero lo hicieron. La que si celebro internamente y casi externamente era Demeter, ella enserio odiaba a ese tipo.

 ** _Luke bramaba de rabia. Atravesó el surtidor con su espada y el mensaje Iris se disolvió. Pero ya había cumplido su misión._**

— El daño ya estaba hecho — murmuró Valentina una hija de Afrodita que miraba como Drew arreglaba su cabello, estaba tan tranquila como si ahí no hubiese pasado nada.

 ** _Me sentí bastante satisfecho de mí mismo, hasta que Luke se volvió y me dirigió una mirada asesina._**

 ** _-Cronos tenía razón, Percy. Eres poco fiable. Habrá que reemplazarte._**

— ¡Ey! A Percy no se lo puede reemplazar, nos gusta tal como es — salto Sophia hermana de Annabeth mirando mal a Luke que solo atino a desviar la mirada al suelo o a cualquier parte porque casi todos le miraban mal.

— Nunca podríamos encontrar otro igual de tonto o idiota que él, o que tenga el corazón tan noble como para defender hasta a quien no lo merece — murmuró Phoebe mirando al ex Augur que solo miraba sus manos con el ceño fruncido.

 ** _No estuve muy seguro de lo que quería decir, pero no tuve tiempo para reflexionar. Uno de sus hombres tocó un silbato de bronce y las puertas de la cubierta se abrieron de golpe. Aparecieron una docena de guerreros que formaron a nuestro alrededor un círculo erizado con las puntas de bronce de sus lanzas._**

 ** _Luke me sonrió._**

 ** _-No saldrás vivo de este barco._**

— Pues yo se que salió muy vivo de ahí — dijo Rachel, puso un marcador y cerró el libro — El capítulo termino y creo que todos debemos tomar un descanso —

— Si, eso será lo mejor — dijo Anfitrite mientras desaparecía para ver al resto de su familia,estaba segura que su esposo ya mismo haría un hoyo en el suelo de caminar desesperado.

Todos comenzaron a salir de la sala de los tronos, en su mayoría dirigiéndose al Templo de Apolo y es ahora que se podían dar cuenta de la magnitud del daño que se causó con la pelea de adentro de la sala. El edificio parecía que iba a colapsar en cualquier momento, tenía grietas por todas partes y algunos pedazos ya se caían.

— Yo me encargaré de esto — le dijo Atenea a los demás dioses y les hizo el ademán de que se alejaran, que vayan con los demás. Respiro profundo y comenzó a encargarse de todo.


	37. Nota aclaratoria

Verán esto fue lo que sucedió y aconteció para que yo haga esto:

1.- Me puse a conversar con alguien que me dijo que le daba el sentimiento de que yo iba a matar a Percy y le dije en broma que era buena idea y alguien se lo tomó literal :3 y que me decía que no lo haga y pues como soy del mar voy a Contracorriente.

2.- Alguien me dice que por tanta demora es seguro que ya no siga escribiendo y que el leyendo muera :3 y pues no, aún no planeo dejarlo, tengo muchas ideas revoloteando en mi hermosa cabeza, el problema es que cuando me siento a escribirlas no se como ponerlas en el pinche escrito :v pero ya estoy solucionando eso de a poco.

3.- Soy un ser que le gusta hacer sufrir a sus lectores :3 saben que amo hacer drama y que eso me da vida.

4.- Hipnos me está atacando demasiado últimamente, así que si por aquí hay hijos de él, díganle que afloje un poco ¿no? No me deja escribir ni medio párrafo sin que me duerma ,v.

Y eso es todo :3 espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Otra cosa que añadir, se que habia alguien que estaba siguiendo mi historia de La Familia Jackson, lo que pasa con esta historia que es que esta inscrita a los premios Wattys 2019 y dice que no la puedo tener en otra plataforma. Entonces por eso la borre; la volveré a subir cuando deje de estar en ese concurso.

Algo más, esta semana estaré subiendo una historia nueva, también actualizare las otras que tengo, también los One shot teorías y más.

Gracias por leer, lo me den mucho odio en los reviews por fa ~


	38. Último sueño

**_N/A: aquí otro capítulo /._./ espero poder escribir el otro pronto._**

 ** _Quiero terminar esto el 20 de Julio._**

 ** _/._./ espero poder hacerlo._**

 ** _Ahora si a lo que vinieron, disfrutenlo así como lo hice yo al escribirlo ~_**

Apolo se había llevado con urgencia a Teseo y Tritón había ido con él. El mensajero del mar pudiera ser que no fuera un máster en medicina como lo era el Dios del sol pero al ser habitante de las profundidades marinas conocía algunas cosas que para el otro dios eran desconocidas, además que él conocía varios cánticos acuáticos que serían de utilidad con Teseo pues era hijo del mar.

Los dos estaban cansados y exhaustos, la energía espiritual y vital de Teseo era nula, no existía. A lo largo de los días Percy se había apropiado de parte de ella para poder hacer llegar su energía y poder atacar con todos sus poderes. Y al usar Teseo también sus poderes para esto lo habían hecho casi perder su alma.

Tritón seguía murmurando cánticos en un lenguaje tan desconocido para Apolo que le sonaba más a chirridos de delfines pero por el aura azul que se formaba alrededor del antiguo héroe no dudaba que funcionaba, así mismo él estaba haciendo sus cánticos y un aura dorada envolvió al chico.

— Es todo Tritón — susurro el Dios de la música deteniendo las manos del otro, este las bajo y asintió.

Ahora solo podían ver al muchacho y esperar lo mejor, llevaban cerca de dos horas trabajando en él. Ninguno de los dos dioses resplandecía y el muchacho no daba signos de vida a parte de una débil respiración.

Afuera de la sala todo el resto de la familia marina estaba muriendo de los nervios, Orión aún sostenía a Perseo que respiraba irregularmente, ya había dejado de llorar y solo veía la puerta esperando noticias de Teseo.

— ¿Cuándo salen? — murmuró muy preocupado porque ya llevaban demasiado tiempo y ninguno de los dos dioses salía a decirles nada.

— Ya saldrán Perseo — contesto Belerofonte que estaba siendo abrazado por Aquiles, estaba temblando porque si demoraban tanto es que no tenían ninguna buena noticia.

— Mis hijos... Anfitrite... ellos — susurraba el Dios de los mares a su consorte mientras esta lo abrazaba, él se sentía tan débil e impotente ante todo. No los había podido defender. No los había salvado. Si su hijo moría, si sus dos hijos morían, él no sabría que hacer.

La última guerra le había arrebatado a dos de sus hijos, a una mujer y un varón, si el perdía a dos más su esposa no creía que él vaya a reponerse fácilmente. Acariciaba su espalda con cuidado y miraba expectante la puerta donde estaban Apolo, Tritón y Teseo, esperaba que salieran con buenas noticias.

— Tendrás que permanecer recostado — decía Will en otra habitación tomando el pulso del azabache, hace un rato que lo habían estabilizado y ahora lo tenían recostado.

— Ya lo sé Solace — gruño Nico y el otro solo sonrió más. Esa boba sonrisa que tenía cada vez más encantado al joven Di'Angelo. Tuvo que mirar a otra parte para evitar quedarse prendado de Will.

— Por órdenes del doctor, no te podrás mover de aquí en un buen rato — hablo con voz autoritaria Solace y a Nico le recorrió un escalofrío agradable oírlo así pero lo reprimió lo más que pudo.

— Nico — la voz de Hazel lo sacó de sus pensamientos, en sus manos ella traía una bandeja con comida y pronto la puso en su regazo — Debes comer más, te falta peso — Will asentía a las palabras de la chica y el otro entorno a los ojos.

— No teng... — antes de que pudiera terminar la frase ya tenía metida una cucharada de comida en la boca.

— Eso, tienes que comer todo — el hijo de Apolo estaba literalmente jugando con la muerte debido a la mirada que le dio Nico. Will simplemente siguió dándole la comida cada vez que intentaba hablar.

Hazel viendo como estaban las cosas comenzó a retroceder y se fue de ahí mientras sonreía, esos dos pronto serían algo y eso le alegraba.

— ¿Qué has visto eh? — murmuró Frank haciéndola asustar y dar un pequeño brinco mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho. Sonrió por la cara de ella y por darle ese susto.

— ¡Casi me matas Frank! — regaño la chica golpeando su hombro lo que solo ocasionó más risas de parte del otro, ella se contagió y terminaron riendo los dos.

— Bueno pero no me has contestado que hacías y ¿Por qué tan feliz? — quiso saber y los ojos de ella brillaron los más que podía mientras una sonrisa se deslizaba por su labios.

— Ya casi Frank, ya casi — dio unos cuantos brinquitos en su lugar mientras aplaudía. Frank la miró sin entender demasiado pero la abrazó y besó sus cabellos rizados mientras ella puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de él — Te quiero mucho Frank — se inundó del aroma de él, estaba mucho más tranquila ahora.

Su hermano estaba mejorando, ya no sentía el aura de muerte, tenía a su novio y estaba segura que donde sea que estuviera Percy estaría bien. El solo ver así a Hazel calmaba a Frank y le daba esperanzas de que todo estaría bien.

Thalia por otra parte estaba siendo revisada de nuevo por Phoebe y asegurándose de que todo estaba bien con ella y a exigencia de la teniente también estaban revisando de nuevo a Jason. Ella tenía que asegurarse que su hermano estaba bien.

— Ya te lo había dicho, estoy perfecto Thalia — renegaba el rubio volviendo a ponerse la camisa después de que un hijo de Apolo terminara con la revisión.

— Tenía que estar segura — se justificó ella dándole una severa mirada y el rodo los ojos. Su hermana ahora estaba en modo mamá gallina y no le agradaba — Ahora ve a comer con el resto y si sin rechistar — advirtió lo último al ver que iba a abrir la boca.

Jason salió de donde estaban resoplando, aunque por dentro estaba más que feliz de poder estar así con ella, se encontró con Piper y la abrazó por la espalda. Ella estaba conversando con Leo cuando el apareció así de la nada.

— ¡Jason! — regaño la castaña después del susto que se dio por ser abrazada así y tanto su novio como Leo rieron por esto.

— Era irresistible no hacerlo Pipes — murmuró a su oído y ella rodo los ojos tomando las manos que él tenía en su cintura.

— Si ya se van poner de románticos, yo iré a ver algo de comer antes de gritarles que busquen habitación — dijo Leo y los otros dos rieron.

— Vamos todos a comer o Thalia me clavara bonitas flechas — hizo una mueca el rubio y los otros dos rieron, comenzaron a caminar hasta el comedor a buscar algo de comida pues ya habían pasado como tres horas desde el desayuno y tenían algo de hambre con tanto susto.

Reyna por su parte ya estaba sentada con algunos de los centuriones, estaban comentando como se encontraban los de sus cohortes y cuanto daño sufrieron. Hylla estaba con las demás cazadoras y algunas chicas romanas sobre lo sucedido y lo asombradas que estaban con los hijos del mar. Si, eran hombres y las cazadoras los despreciaban pero el acto que habían cometido había sido muy noble, así que por lo menos debían determinar que aquellos no eran tan cerdos como pensaban.

Claro que en cambio Hylla estaba más interesada en Teseo, después de todo este hijo del mar si se veía más cooperativo con las Amazonas que Percy, aunque si conseguía que fueran los dos no estaba mal. La idea sonaba interesante, después de todo con solo unos días que los tuvieran ahí estaba segura que las beneficiaria.

En otra parte podíamos ver a la gran diosa de la caza dar vueltas de un lado a otro como debatiéndose en entrar o no al templo de Apolo que era donde se encontraba ahora, o bueno eso hacía hasta que alguien tocó su hombro.

— ¡Afrodita! — exclamo con ímpetu Artemisa mirando mal a la diosa del amor que solo tenía una sonrisa ladina mientras se sentaba con gracia y elegancia al borde de las escaleras del templo del dios del sol.

— Artemisa — saludo amablemente y con un brillo especial en los ojos. Los ojos plateados de la otra solo mostraban furia por el susto tal vez — ¿Por qué no has entrado ya? —

— ¿Quién dice que yo quiero entrar? — devolvió cruzándose de brazos y la otra diosa río.

— Oh vamos, amabas sabemos que quieres estar ahí y asegurarte que Él esté bien — por un segundo el gesto molesto en el rostro de Artemisa vaciló pero luego lo endureció.

— No, estoy aquí porque quiero ver a mi tía Hestia pero no se si la molestare o no — se excusó ella y la otra negó con la cabeza.

— Soy la diosa del amor — hablo con tranquilidad y la otra trago saliva — A mi como al dios de la verdad no me puedes engañar en ciertas cosas — miro sugerente a la diosa de la caza que retrocedió un paso.

— No me interesa lo que estés pensando, estas equivocada y entraré a ver a tía Hestia ahora — Paso por su lado y avanzo hacia el templo, descruzo los brazos y trato de calmarse mientras caminaba.

— No sé porque te mientes a ti misma — susurro Afrodita sin mirar a la otra diosa, solo miro al frente mientras desaparecía en una fragancia floral suave.

La diosa de la caza ya estando dentro del templo no pudo evitar desviar su mirada de su camino cuando pasó cerca de la sala donde se encontraba la familia Marina esperando por noticias de Teseo. Y ahí lo vio, sentado junto a Perseo que solo miraba a la puerta donde suponía estaba Teseo con Apolo y Tritón, justo en ese momento Orión la vio.

— Señora Artemisa — saludo con respeto haciendo que el resto note su presencia.

— Orión — asintió ella en forma de saludo y vio a los demás y saludo de igual forma — ¿Ya han sabido algo? —

— No aún no salen — dijo Anfitrite pudiendo notar que Orión solo apartaba la mirada de ella y que ella hacia lo mismo.

— Esperamos salgan pronto — respondió Poseidón en un tono ronco y melancólico, ella solo asintió y en ese momento la puerta detrás de ella se abrió.

De la habitación salieron un rubio y un azabache muy cansados, todos les veían expectantes. Apolo miró a Tritón y viceversa, estaban decidiendo quién se los diría. Perseo estaba desesperado las caras que tenían los dos no eran para nada alentadoras.

— ¿Él... él...? — el antiguo rey de Micenas apenas podía articular palabras. No sabia que haría si a Teseo le pasaba algo, si él regresaba a los Elíseos probablemente él haría lo mismo, no concebía seguir ahí sin su amigo. Sin su Teseo.

— Logramos estabilizarlo — murmuró Tritón, se sentía verdaderamente agotado y de malas porque apenas y habían logrado estabilizarlo.

— Estas veinticuatro horas serán cruciales, si él no muestra mejoría o empeora... — murmuró Apolo y podía ver como el aura de todos se ensombreció.

— ¿Puedo...? — pidió Poseidón mirando suplicante a su sobrino.

— Solo un momento y de a uno, no podemos dejar que se... estrése demasiado — contesto el Dios del sol.

Perseo siempre se había mostrado como alguien fuerte y valiente, alguien que podía contra cualquier cosa. Él disfrutaba de su vida en los Elíseos y nunca había extrañado la superficie porque después de todo él hizo lo que no muchos logran, vivir una vida larga y feliz. Pero cuando le habían dicho para venir aquí solo se interesó por una razón, esa razón fue Teseo. El hijo de Poseidón estaba emocionado y sus ojos brillaban cuando les dijeron para ir ahí y ese brillo fue lo que convenció a Perseo de ir con él.

Los ojos de Teseo nunca habían brillado tanto así desde que él lo conocía ahí y solo por ver ese brillo un poco más había aceptado, le gusta ver a su amigo tan feliz. Pero ahora, ahora se arrepentía de haber ido; porque ese brillo estaba apagado y estaba seguro que cuando volvieran a los Elíseos (Porque él buscaría ir inmediatamente ahí si Teseo no despertaba) no lo vería en mucho tiempo.

Poseidón asintió a las palabras de Apolo y fue el primero en entrar a ver a Teseo. Lo habían conectado a varios aparatos y algunas intravenosas. Algo dentro del dios dolió, ahora su hijo inquieto estaba quieto, inmóvil y demasiado tranquilo, aún recordaba la vez que murió.

Porque si Poseidón estaba presente en cada funeral de sus hijos, no importaba si eran delincuentes, cíclopes, o semi gigantes, él iba a el encuentro con su última morada. Claro siempre de incógnito para no incomodar. Les daba su bendición y se aseguraba que tuvieran que para pagar la barca si es que lo necesitaban.

Se acercó despacio y acarició su mano, estaba tan fría y rígida. Se acercó más y besó su frente con cuidado de no tropezar con ningún tubo de los que tenía conectados, habían varias vendas en su cuerpo. Acaricio su mejilla y vio su rostro.

— Despierta pronto, por favor — rogó en un murmullo y luego suspiro levantándose de su lado y saliendo de la habitación permitiendo que Perseo sea el siguiente en entrar — Él va a estar bien — susurro el Dios cuando su sobrino estuvo cerca y este asintió.

A Perseo le temblaba todo el cuerpo, su corazón dolía, le picaban los ojos, su piel estaba erizada, sus ojos azules opacos, su respiración lenta y dolorosa. Camino despacio tratando de no caer. Tomo una silla y la acerco a la camilla donde estaba Teseo.

— Eres un idiota — susurro tratando de aguantar las ganas primero de golpearlo y segundo de echarse a llorar más de lo que ya lo había hecho — Más te vale despertar, debo poder golpearte — tomo su mano entre la suya — Apolo debería ponerte más mantas, hace frío — murmuró viendo la mano de Teseo y luego pasó su otra mano por la mejilla de él — Eres fuerte y estarás bien, de eso estoy seguro. Aunque no por eso dejas de ser idiota y egocéntrico — se acercó y besó su mejilla, apoyo su rostro contra el de él.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza. Y dolían más que cualquier golpe, más que cualquier cortada de espada o quemadura. Tenía que volver a ver la sonrisa idiota que solo él ponía cuando hacía algo, ya fuera bueno malo, la forma en que hacía las cosas, la forma en que sujetaba su mano cuando lo ayudaba a levantarse después de que lo derrotara, tenía que volver a pasar con él todo eso. Más le valía a Teseo sobrevivir porque donde se fuera de nuevo a los Elíseos se iba a asegurar de ir ahí y hacerlo pagar por esto.

Mientras tanto, Teseo, ese chico por el que todo el mundo estaba preocupado y casi desarmados en llanto, estaba sentado en una banca, en una torre que tenía vista al mar, solo veía al horizonte mientras el sol estaba descendiendo.

Traía puesta una túnica blanca con dos broches en los hombros de color dorado, a sus espaldas una capa de color morado y en los pies sandalias doradas griegas, en su cabeza una corona que en este momento le quedaba un poco grande y se caía hacia un lado. Encima de sus piernas una espada de bronce celestial con incrustaciones de diamantes y sobre esta sus manos.

— Bonita vista — dijo una voz que él ya conocía muy bien, salió de adentro de la puerta que daba a este lugar, estaba entre sombras.

— Fue lo último que vi antes de partir a cometer aquel atroz crimen, es lo último que vi y recuerdo como bonito — respondió Teseo sin apartar la vista del horizonte. El chico que había hablado antes avanzó y se sentó a su lado.

— Pero lograron interceder por ti y te mandaron a los Elíseos por tus buenas acciones — comentó el muchacho, llevaba una camiseta naranja del campamento mestizo, jeans azules, zapatos Converse azules y su collar de cuentas. Teseo negó con la cabeza.

— No debieron hacerlo — giro su rostro a ver a su acompañante — Yo merecía los campos de castigos o los asfodelos —

— ¿Después de salvar tantas vidas? — dijo su acompañante y Teseo sonrió con trsiteza.

— También muchas se perdieron por mi culpa, en especial la de él — murmuró y volvió a mirar al horizonte — Soy una persona horrible —

— ¿Sentirse así es de familia? — pregunto con una mueca el chico y el otro bufo y miro la espada que tenía en su regazo.

— Supongo que es posible — contesto mientras pasaba sus manos por la espada — Orión también se sentía mal y por eso se dejo matar, Belerofonte no sentía haber hecho lo suficiente y por eso voló tan alto, yo sentí que todo estaba mal y me deje engañar —

— Ah — fue la respuesta del muchacho mirando a Teseo que seguía pasando sus manos por la espada — ¿Quién te la dio? — señaló la espada tratando de cambiar de tema.

— Poseidón se la dio a mi padre mortal y él me la dejó a mi junto con las zapatillas que traigo — sonrió con añoranza acariciando el mango de la espada — Por mucho tiempo creía que no era nadie y que Poseidón no me reclamo porque le avergonzaba —

— Yo creí lo mismo — susurro el muchacho.

— Pero a las malas aprendí que no era así — miro al otro levantando la espada y sosteniendola en una sola mano — No hagas lo mismo Percy —

— Ya lo aprendí a las no tan malas — sonrío y el otro río y luego se detuvo mirando la espada.

— ¿Me morí de nuevo? — quiso saber aunque en realidad le aterraba la respuesta.

— No... casi pero no — contesto Percy y él asintió.

— No me importaría haber muerto de nuevo, al menos esta vez lo habría hecho de verdad salvando a alguien — murmuró levantando la espada en alto y el otro se lo quedo mirando.

— Antes también has salvado a muchos o no te habrían dejado estar en los Elíseos — ladeó la cabeza mirándole con Curiosidad.

— ¿Sabes que es lo malo de ser hijo de Poseidón? — Percy negó con la cabeza — Que el mar solo recuerda a quienes se perdieron en sus aguas y no a quienes llevó a salvo a la orilla —

— Entiendo — asintió Percy.

— ¿Me van a matar cuando despierte? — quiso saber, mientras bajaba la espada y clavaba la punta en el suelo. Miro a Percy que le devolvió la mirada e hizo una mueca.

— Es probable, porque esta visto que Perseo, Belerofonte, Orión y Aquiles son sobreprotectores contigo — Teseo tuvo un escalofrío con el primer nombre.

— Así me dan ánimos de seguir durmiendo más — musitó por lo bajo mirando la espada.

— Entre más duermas, más te golpearan cuando despiertes — advirtió el menor y Teseo se quejó mientras se acomodaba la corona.

— Al menos mi fila de gente que me quiera golpear no será muy larga — sonrió con satisfacción al ver la mueca de dolor en el rostro del otro imaginando los golpes — Tienes a todos en la sala muy preocupados —

— Ya lo sé — rezongó Percy y soltó un suspiro cansado miró sus manos — Pero no podía dejar que aquel trato se lleve acabo, se supone que mis señora hacen esto para mejorar el futuro no para empeorar todo —

— Lo sé pero me imagino que esto va a tener un costo un tanto elevado — se levanto de donde estaba sentado y se estiró, el otro solo seguía mirando el suelo.

— Lo tiene, pero al menos todos están a salvo por ahora — sonrío entrelazando sus manos. Teseo se acercó a él y se cunclillo frente a él mirándole a los ojos.

— Esperemos que todo salga como quieres — cerro los ojos juntando su frente con la de Percy. El otro hizo lo mismo.

En todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos, aunque sea en sueños y pensamientos, Teseo le había tomado mucho cariño a su nuevo hermano y le preocupaba el hecho de que primero no le había dicho dónde estaba, segundo que a veces se veía demasiado cansado, tercero que con tantas cosas estaba seguro que su llegada se retrasaría bastante por culpa de los reyes y ese trato.

— También espero que te saquen pronto de donde estés — susurro Teseo y Percy sonrió de lado, despegó su frente de la de él y Teseo abrió los ojos.

— Ya casi, me están consiguiendo un lugar más seguro y pronto estará, al menos ahí estaré hasta mi llegada a la sala — sonrió y el otro asintió poniéndose de pie.

— Bien — se acomodó de nuevo la corona — Y hasta que yo despierte, supongo que puedo hacerte compañía ¿no? — Percy sonrió aún más y asintió — Entonces vamos, creo que puedo mostrarte mi castillo — se ufano y recogió su espada que había dejado olvidada en el suelo — También podemos ir a la playa —

— Esa parte me interesa — comento Percy mientras se levantaba e iba tras Teseo y este río. Cruzaron la puerta y comenzaron a descender por la torre.

Tritón quien se había sentado un momento en uno de los sofás del templo de Apolo, solo podía pensar en los dos idiotas que eran sus hermanos. Si lo reconocía, esos idiotas eran sus hermanos, unos pequeños suicidas que solo le ponían los nervios de punta. Por eso no le agradaban los héroes, solo pensaban en ellos y no en lo angustiados que su padre se ponía con sus andanzas. Y ahora no era solo su padre.

— Tritón — la voz de su madre li saco de sus pensamientos e hizo que la mirara — Deberías ir al castillo cariño — él parpadeo un momento y luego vio que su madre le veía con preocupación pintada en sus ojos.

Se miro a sí mismo y entendió su angustia, sus manos temblaban, arrugas comenzaban a aparecer en su piel. Eso solo demostraba lo mal y débil que se encontraba al usar tanto poder para estabilizar a Teseo.

— Ahora iré — susurro y luego desapareció en bruma Marina, volviendo a aparecer en su habitación del templo de su padre. Misma habitación a donde todos tenían prohibido entrar, ni su padre podía hacerlo.

Camino unos cuantos pasos antes de desplomarse sobre la cama. Era una habitación enorme, su cama estaba hecha de agua y sus almohadas de algún material suave marino, se hundió en ella y cerró los ojos. Toda la habitación olía a mar profundo, en las paredes habían algunos mosaicos antiguos. En ellos se podía ver a Poseidón, a Anfitrite, al mismo Tritón y a los hermanos de él, Cimopolia, Rohde y otros más y en la parte derecha de su cama, ahí en un pequeño lugar estaba tal vez la razón por la que no dejaba a nadie entrar ahí.

Había un mosaico, no muy grande ni muy pequeño, pero que se podía ver claramente que habían rostros y todos compartían una singular similitud, cada uno de ellos tenía ojos color verde mar. Algunos se veían más antiguos que otros, había uno que era más reciente, el chico era más pequeño que los demás, estaba fresco y como si estuviera esperando a ser borrado y reemplazado por otra imagen, tal vez del mismo chico pero más grande quien sabía.

— Idiotas — mascullo entre dientes mientras se dejaba llevar por el cansancio y el sueño.

Tal vez el inmortal hijo de Poseidón no odiara tanto a sus hermanos como quería que todos creyeran, tal vez no estaba tan celoso de ellos como quería creer, tal vez y solo tal vez, él no quería encariñarse con ellos porque todo lo que había amado alguna vez con fervor había muerto en sus brazos. Tal vez, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, tan en el fondo como las profundidades más oscuras y perdidas del océano, él los quería. Lo malo es que al igual que algunos objetos, los sentimientos sabían y flotar.

Atenea que estaba encargándose de arreglar la sala de los tronos estaba teniendo varios inconvenientes por lo que tuvo que anunciar a los demás dioses que la sala era inutilizable por lo menos ese día, que tendrían que buscar un lugar provisorio en lo que la reparaba.

— ¿Y dónde propones hacerlo? — pregunto Ares sin emoción alguna, la batalla de la sala le había dejado sin ánimos, ya había perdido suficientes hijos como para perder también los de la sala gracias a los reyes que ahora estaban encadenados y envueltos en una red dorada. El Dios estaba bastante molesto con Atenea porque ella había sido la de la idea.

— Tal vez donde se hizo el juicio del Augur, podemos adecuarlo, será más fácil eso que la reparación de la sala de los tronos, saben que hacer aparecer cosas es más sencillo que construirlas — contesto Atenea, sabia que todos estaban molestos por su idea del trato y no los culpaba. Ella estaba molesta consigo mismo por estar tan ciega en proponer tal cosa.

— En eso tienes razón — acepto Demeter mientras trenzaba su cabello — Además con todo el desastre que hemos causado con la pelea de ahora y las anteriores, ya me parecía que la sala estaba durando demasiado —

— Bueno pues entonces habría que empezar de una vez y dar este día como libre, después de todo no creo que muchos tengan ánimos de estar en la sala — tercio Hefestos dejando de lado unos planos de la sala de tronos.

— Es verdad, incluso algunos dioses no podrán estar presentes — se apareció ahí Anfitrite en bruma Marina — Solo he venido a decir que Teseo por ahora esta estable, Apolo ha dicho que tendremos que esperar veinticuatro horas para ver como evoluciona — informó y más de un Dios suspiro aliviado. La diosa del mar tranquilo ignoraba completamente a Atenea y esta solo aguantaba estoicamente.

— ¿Y Hestia? ¿Cómo se encuentra? — Ariadna rompió con el silencio incómodo que se instaló ahí, después de todos muchos sabían que Anfitrite tenía un cariño especial por Teseo, era como un hijo más y que por culpa de la que alguna vez fue la patrona del chico casi haya muerto (de nuevo) no era fácil de digerir.

— Ella se encuentra mejor y en unas horas se le dará el alta, pero Apolo recomienda que lo mejor es que pase la noche bajo observación y que todos seamos cuidadosos con lo que le decimos o hacemos — Anfitrite lanzo la indirecta muy directa a la diosa de la sabiduría, que por supuesto la capto y se puso de pie.

— Si me disculpan, iré a revisar más cosas de la sala de los tronos — miro a todos y ninguno se negó a que partiera.

— Iré contigo, ya que esto pasó. Podemos verlo como una oportunidad para poner la seguridad de una vez — Atenea asintió a las palabras de Hefestos y ambos desaparecieron de ahí dejando una esquela de humo gris y aire caliente.

— Bueno y ahora también hay que esperar la aparición de las moiras — dijo Hades mirando a todos mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa.

— Si se aparecieron con Hércules, es obvio que no tardarán en aparecer para esos dos — la voz de Artemisa que apareció de la nada asustó a más de uno pero lo disimularon bien.

— Esperemos que el castigo sea tan digno como él de Lina Adara — Se apareció Afordita tomando su lugar junto a Ares. Artemisa evitó mirarla.

— Tiene que serlo si es que quieren que ellos aprendan algo — masculló una voz cansada y algo envejecida, pronto se apreció ante ellos un muy cansado y algo envejecido Poseidón. Su aspecto siempre mostraba el como se sentía.

— Oh Tío Possy, lo mejor será que descanses — murmuró Hermes muy preocupado por este, al igual que lo estaba de Teseo y Percy. Además que estaba muy agradecido con ellos y a su media hermana Thalia que protegieron a su hijo a pesar de todo.

— Eso pretendo hacer sobrino, no te preocupes — asintió el dios recargandose contra su tridente mientras Anfitrite lo abrazaba — Solo he venido aquí para decirte algo Anfi querida — miro a su esposa y esta le devolvió la mirada — Estaré en el castillo unas cuantas horas ¿Podrías cuidar de mis pececitos? —

— Por supuesto mi señor — beso su mejilla y acaricio su rostro — Ve a descansar, yo me haré cargo de ellos — el dios le dio una débil sonrisa a todos antes de desaparecer — Bueno yo me retiro a ver a los hijos de mi señor —

Perséfone se quedó viendo el lugar donde estuvo Anfitrite de pie, estaba pensando en si ella sería capaz de hacer algo así al menos una vez. Si, su señor esposo alguna vez le confiaría así la vida de sus hijos ¿Podría ella llegar a quererlos enserio como si fueran suyos? Porque estaba visto que así los quería Anfitrite. Tal vez debía conversar más con la reina del mar y ver que aprendía.

— Iré a decirle a los jóvenes que tienen el día libre hasta mañana — se puso de pie Demeter y pronto desapareció para aparecer delante de los jóvenes que estaban en las mesas del comedor, algunos charlando o jugando, otros tenían pequeñas batallas más allá — ¡Atención! — llamo con voz algo potente haciendo que la noten y se calmen todos para que la oigan hablar — Debido a los acontecimientos de la sala, la lectura no seguirá por hoy. La retomaremos mañana temprano en el coliseo donde se llevó el juicio del ex Augur —

— Así será mi señora — dijeron Reyna y Jason haciendo una reverencia.

— Así será — dijeron Annabeth y Clarisse que supuso la diosa vendrían a ser como las líderes del campamento en ausencia del muchacho de Poseidón.

— Gracias — la diosa desapareció en una esquela con olor a palomitas de maíz.

— Ya escucharon, tienen la tarde libre — anuncio Jason en voz alta hacia los romanos, estos asintieron.

— Griegos, tienen entrenamiento — anuncio Clarisse con una gran sonrisa mientras los otros se quejaron, en especial los que no eran sus hermanos.

— Estoy de acuerdo — acepto Annabeth al ver las miradas suplicantes de las hijas de Afrodita que naturalmente no querían entrenamiento y se empezaron a quejar más cuando su otra líder aceptó — Eso distraerá su mente con otras cosas, así que a callar —

— Estoy de acuerdo con ellas dos — dijo Quirón pues también le estaban mirando suplicantes, después de todo el tenía la última palabra — Moviéndose Jóvenes —

Todos los griegos comenzaron a caminar, algunos emocionados y otros no muy contentos con la decisión tomada. Los romanos al ver esto también se unieron a esto así que ahí se fue la tarde.

Perseo por su parte no se separó de la sala de Apolo, este no se molestó en decirle que se fuera, más bien le alistó una habitación cercana a donde estaba Teseo.

— Pequeño hermano — decía el Dios del sol cuando se acercó a la habitación que por ahora ocuparía el azabache, este volteo a verlo.

— Dime — susurro y le preocupo el brillo que el Dios tenía en sus ojos.

— ¿Estas muy interesado en el hijo de Poseidón? — dijo con segundas intenciones muy claras que solo incomodaron a Perseo.

— Es mi mejor amigo, me interesa su bien estar — y a pesar de que eso habia salido de su boca ni él mismo se las estaba creyendo y se comenzó a cuestionar ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado por Teseo? ¿Había algo más que la amistad? Era imposible que así fuera.

— Oh, claro, tu amigo — Apolo le guiñó un ojo cómplice y se fue de ahí mientras el otro se quedaba con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Estaba ahí porque era su amigo ¿verdad? Se había puesto a llorar porque era un amigo importante ¿verdad? ¡Era solo eso! ¿Verdad? ¡No había nada más! ¿Verdad?

Se dejó caer en la cama y miro a la pared que le separaba de Teseo: — Solo somos amigos ¿verdad?

 _¿Y entonces por qué la palabra amigos te hace doler el corazón?_ Cuestiono su propia voz en su cabeza. Estúpida voz de la conciencia, movió la mano por encima de su cabeza.

Se arropó de pies a cabeza, se obligó a dejar de mirar a la pared que lo alejaba de Teseo y recordaba ahora ese estúpido pensamiento que había tenido hacia unas horas. Teseo era suyo, pero era suyo porque era su amigo ¿no?. Si, si, si, eso era. Cerro los ojos con fuerza y obligó a su mente dejar de pensar en Teseo.

Su mente era cruel porque fue lo único que le mostró durante toda la noche.

 ** _N/A: dudas, sugerencias, teorías, quejas, preguntas y más déjelas aquí ~_**


	39. Capítulo 18

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negrita yo solo los usaré para este fic sin fines de lucro._**

 ** _N/A: No termine el 20 porque bueno pasaron muchas cosas pero al menos les traje capítulo \\._./ yeiii!!_**

 ** _Para los que no lo sepan, el leyendo ya tiene un año el 20 de Julio desde que empecé a publicar en FF ~_**

 ** _En_** ** _wattpad cumplirá el 1 de Agosto así que estoy feliz por eso._**

 ** _Y para los que no sepan publique algo especial en One shot teorías y más sobre esto, si no lo han leído vayan y busquen /._./_**

La noche pasó sin contratiempos, Apolo estuvo revisando a Teseo periódicamente, no empeoró ni mejoró. Lo cual no tranquilizó del todo al Dios del sol pero al menos no lo alteró más. Al menos ahora solo debía preocuparse de curar a su nuevo paciente, eso le recordaba a su otro paciente. Suspiro con pesadez saliendo de la habitación que ocupaba Teseo y miró a la puerta de la habitación que ocupó Percy alguna vez y que no dejaba que nadie más ocupara.

— Apolo — dijo una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que el Dios de un brinco del susto.

— Soy un dios demasiado sexy para sufrir un infarto — se llevo una mano al pecho respirando con pesadez y Perseo que fue el causante del susto río ligeramente. Bueno que al menos el dramatismo del Dios había servido de algo y eso le alegraba, el día de ayer el chico apenas había salido a comer y su semblante había sido uno deprimente.

— ¿Cómo sigue? — hizo la misma pregunta que hacía desde que Teseo estaba ahí dentro y el Dios suspiró y dio la respuesta de siempre.

— Sigue igual, ni mejora, ni empeora pero supongo que es bueno ¿no? — dijo el Dios y podía notar como los ojos de su "pequeño" hermano se ensombrecian, estaba muy deprimido por el hijo de Poseidón — Él estará bien, no te preocupes — palmeo su hombro tratando de darle ánimos — El amor, el amor, el amor — canturreo el dios mientras se iba hacia su habitación dejando a un Perseo confundido.

El azabache sacudió la cabeza, no entendió porque el Dios cantaba aquello. Miro a la puerta de Teseo, vio que Apolo ya se había ido, él había dicho que no estuviera mucho con Teseo para no alterar su ambiente pero necesitaba verlo y verificar que aún seguía ahí. Camino con cuidado hasta llegar al interior de la habitación y con quietud se sentó a lado de Teseo.

— ¿Cómo dormiste Tes? — pregunto en voz muy baja sujetando su mano, estaba fría a pesar de que tenía algunas mantas encima — ¿Soñaste algo bonito? — siguió preguntando a pesar de saber que no tendría respuesta — ¿Sabes? Soñé con el día que nos conocimos — sonrió un poco y pasó una mano por la mejilla de Teseo — Recuerdo que terminamos en el lago los dos — río amargamente y se apoyo en Teseo mientras las lágrimas bajaban de nuevo por sus mejillas.

Apolo que se había regresado lo estaba mirando por una abertura de la puerta, su hermano estaba sufriendo. Si el hijo de Poseidón no despertaba era probable que Perseo tampoco estuviera más tiempo ahí por como iba el asunto. Suspiro y decidió dejarlos solos y no interrumpir.

— Poly — llamo Hermes cuando lo vio salir de su templo, se veía tan abatido como Poseidón — ¿Has descansado? —

— Algo — respondió vagamente mientras el carro del sol hacía el trabajo en automático — ¿Cómo estás tú? —

— Algo más tranquilo, por lo menos ahora se que el resto de la lectura mi hijo estará más a salvo o al menos eso espero — suspiro con pesadez mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar por el Olimpo.

— Espero lo mismo — asintió el Dios del sol pero se notaba mucho que estaba pensando en otras cosas además de eso, que tal vez el asunto de Luke era lo de menos.

— ¿Vuelves a pensar en el hijo faltante del tío? — inquirió Hermes y Apolo lo miró un momento antes de asentir — Si Teseo quedó así, te preocupa que él quedara peor ¿verdad? —

— Me preocupa más el hecho de que seguro esto retrasará su llegada aquí — se sentó en una banca de la pequeña plaza a la que llegaron después de tanto caminar.

— Esta haciendo demasiadas cosas por todos los que están aquí de visita — Hermes se sentó a lado de Apolo y miro el cielo que comenzaba a aclararse — Incluso por los que le traicionaron —

— Él arriesga demasiado — coloco su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo — ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? — el otro Dios negó con la cabeza y espero una respuesta del otro — Que lo siento como si fuera algo mío pero no lo es — suspiro cerrando los ojos.

Hermes se quedó pensando en aquello, vaya que su amigo se estaba encariñando mucho con el chico de su tío. Se quedaron ahí un largo rato, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro, no dijeron más, solo les bastaba estar juntos para sentirse mejor. El silencio se hizo su amigo y su comodidad por un largo rato.

En las cabañas donde se estaban quedando los semidioses por otro lado, no era para nada paz y silencio. Habían comenzado como cada mañana, conversaban, se bañaban, se alistaban y trataban de no pensar demasiado en Percy y todo lo sucedido en la sala el día de ayer.

— Vamos Annabeth, ya hay que ir al comedor — apresuraba Piper a la rubia que estaba mañana parecía no querer saber nada de nadie, apenas había contestado con monosílabos y así había estado desde la tarde de ayer en el entrenamiento.

— Voy — fue todo lo que respondió Annabeth. La cabeza de ella estaba llena de ideas (como siempre) y no eran buenas ideas, tampoco ideas útiles, más bien eran dolorosas y destructivas. Durante todo el entrenamiento no pudo dejar de pensar en Percy y donde estaría. Extrañaba a su sesos de alga.

— Vamos sombritas — Will movía el brazo de Nico que no se había levantado aun de la cama, al sentir al rubio solo se arropó más y se hizo bolita en la cama — El doctor ordena que te levantes ya — tiro de las sábanas de Nico haciendo que este caiga al suelo en una gran estrépito — Así me gusta que ya estés despierto —

Claro que Nico estaba despierto, muy despierto y dispuesto a matar al hijo de Apolo. Mismo que salió corriendo por su vida en ese preciso instante y el hijo de Hades iba tras él.

Pero hoy los jóvenes al llegar al comedor se vieron desayunando solos, al parecer los dioses tenían una reunión de emergencia o algo. Nico casi había atrapado a Will pero este se refugió detrás de Hazel, misma que terminó regañando al azabache por no querer despertar temprano cuando sabia que debía hacerlo.

Jason apoyo el regaño y lo vio casi como si él fuera su hijo, no podía creer la impertinencia de los dos y más cuando se le sumó Reyna. Por último solo rodo los ojos y se sentó a comer (obligadamente) todo lo que ellos cuatro pusieron en su plato, no dejaron de molestarlo hasta que acabo con todo. Eso le recordó a Percy y a Bianca, lo que le trajo a la mente lo que había dicho Percy en su sueño y se preguntara cuando pasaría exactamente aquello.

La mayoría de los dioses se encontraban ahora en el coliseo donde se había celebrado el juicio, se habían adecuado los tronos que hacían falta, ellos estaban expectantes por los dioses que faltaban y porque esa mañana muy temprano las moiras les habían dicho que debían reunirse con ellas.

Atenea estaba algo preocupada por lo que fuera a suceder, en el medio de la sala estaban los cuerpos aún inconscientes de Zeus y Hera, envueltos en la red dorada que Hefestos alguna vez creo para atrapar a Afrodita y Ares. Bueno que ella había sido la del plan, aunque en el instante del combate ella no lastimo a nadie, más bien ayudo o intento ayudar a detener toda la locura que se había formado.

— Buenos días — saludo Anfitrite cuando apareció en la sala, estaba sola. Los demás dioses presentes intercambiaron miradas, ella solo se sentó junto al trono que debería ocupar Poseidón.

— ¿Y Poseidón? — Demeter se atrevió a preguntar lo que todos querían saber.

— Vendrá en un momento, fue al templo de Apolo — respondió la reina de los mares con una suave sonrisa y los demás asintieron.

— Buenos días — llego Hermes caminando lo cual era raro ya que podía haber solo aparecido en el lugar, detrás de él entraron Apolo y Poseidón.

El Dios de los mares simplemente se veía muy cansado, bueno no era para menos con todo lo sucedido el día de ayer. Al menos su aspecto no eran tan deplorable como la tarde anterior, hoy aparentaba solo unos cuantos años más de los que solía aparentar.

Hestia llego más atrás acompañada por Artemisa, todos la saludaron y animaron. Les alegraba que la diosa del hogar se encontrara de mejor estado anímico. Se sentó en un trono que habían puesto para ella, estaba cerca de la hoguera, el lugar que ella más amaba. Vio a sus pequeños hermanos desde su lugar y solo suspiro.

— ¿Cómo sigue Teseo? — pregunto Anfitrite por lo bajo, no había querido ir con su esposo a verlo porque sentía que se echaría a llorar si lo llegaba a ver así como estaba.

— Paso la noche, Apolo dice que eso es lo más importante, al menos no ha empeorado — el apretó la mano de su consorte y ella beso su mejilla tratando de darle ánimos.

— Dioses — la voz de las moiras captó la atención de todos ellos, dejaron sus conversaciones de lado y las miraron, las tres estaban en medio del sala de juicios. Como siempre los hilos de la vida estaban con ellas.

— Mis señoras — saludo Poseidón al ver que nadie más se atrevía a hablar.

— Nosotras dejamos reglas muy claras con los libros — comenzó a decir la que sostenía las tijeras y las hizo chasquear.

— La principal era no dañar a los invitados — siguió diciendo la que sostenía y media los hilos.

— Y dos la han roto — la de la rueda detuvo su trabajo y señalo con su dedo índice a los dos inconscientes dioses del suelo.

— Un juicio al final del libro se ha de librar, un castigo para cada uno de los involucrados hemos de dictar. — Dijeron las tres mujeres al unísono haciendo que los cuerpos de los reyes se eleven y se coloquen en una esquina del lugar aún encadenados y después miraron a la diosa de la sabiduría, esta solo trago saliva. Volvieron a mirar a los demás, pero no con tanta intensidad — Un regalo a los pequeños semidioses al principio del libro llegara y a las cazadoras se ha de convocar — con esto último las tres desaparecieron.

Los dioses se miraron entre sí en especial a Atenea, ella solo aceptaba todo con resignación. Pronto la sala de los juicios comenzó a llenarse de los jóvenes semidioses, se les dijo que al final del libro se les daría un regalo, probablemente como una compensación por todo lo malo que pasó en la sala. Ni Perseo, ni Tritón, se presentaron en la sala, Apolo les dijo que ellos estarían con Teseo en su templo y que el Dios mensajero del mar se encargaría de la comunicación y que se escuche la lectura hasta ahí.

— Bien, entonces es momento de empezar — dijo Hermes tomando el libro debido a que Apolo no se veía de todos los ánimos para leer — El capítulo se llama... — miro a Quirón alzando una ceja divertido y este le devolvió la mirada — _La invasión de los Ponis_ —

— Oh, aquí es esa parte — murmuró Grover sin saber si echarse a reír o no por respeto a Quirón que solo nego con la cabeza.

— No recuerdo que llegaran en ponis al campamento, lo más parecido eran los... — estaba murmurando Will que estaba a lado de Nico quien había intentado huir de su lado y se sentó en su lugar de Embajador de Plutón. Con lo que no contó fue con que Afrodita cambiara la silla por una doble, más bonita y acolchada. Así que ahora Solace estaba a su lado — Oh, bueno si se podría decir que son ponis —

— ¿De qué hablas Solace? — gruño Nico mirando mal a Will que solo le dio una sonrisa brillante. Estúpida y Bonita sonrisa pensaba el azabache gruñendo más.

 ** _—¡Señor! —dijo Agrius, esquivando un casco del pegaso —. Su corcel está listo._**

— Esta visto que el corcel no le tiene mucho cariño — murmuró Hermes interrumpiendose mientras miraba a su hijo que solo estaba encogido en su asiento, hoy estaba más cerca de sus hermanos que otros días.

Luke solo podía pensar en el título del capítulo ¿Cómo era eso de una invasión de Ponis? Y ¿Por qué sus hermanos le daban sonrisas divertidas a Quirón?. Quien por supuesto solo les miraba molesto. Chris por su parte se hacia el desentendido de eso, después de todo él había estado en el barco ese día y no exactamente del buen lado.

 ** _Luke seguía con los ojos puestos en mí._**

 ** _—Ya te lo dije el verano pasado, Percy. No vas a embaucarme para que pelee contigo._**

 ** _—O sea que sigues rehuyéndome —respondí—. ¿Tienes miedo de que tus guerreros vean cómo te derroto?_**

Luke hizo una mueca ante eso, el muchacho sabía darle donde más le dolía. Él nunca querría quedar mal delante de los hombres de Cronos, después de todo siempre quería demostrar que por algo el titán del tiempo lo había escogido a él y no a alguien más.

 ** _Luke echó una mirada a sus hombres y comprendió que lo tenía atrapado. Si se echaba atrás, daría una impresión de debilidad. Si combatía conmigo, perdería un tiempo precioso para dar caza a Clarisse._**

— Una excelente estrategia — comento Demeter — Al menos a alguien en ese barco se le están ocurriendo algo y no veo que sea a la chica — murmuró a su hija que solo la quedo mirando.

— Esta bien que estés enojada con Atenea madre pero no te metas con la chica — respondió Perséfone y Demeter la vio y luego rodo los ojos. La verdad todos los dioses solo querían hacer cualquier cosa con tal de molestar a la gran diosa de la sabiduría.

Pero es que ¿cómo se le había ocurrido tal trato? ¿Es que acaso no pensó en todo lo que eso conllevaría? ¡Pudieron acabar con todo el Olimpo! Estaba visto que ella no pensó más allá de su orgullo y vanidad, algo no poco usual en ella, de hecho era algo que solía hacer contra los que según la ofendian pero ¿Qué había hecho Percy para ofenderla? El muchacho ni estaba en la sala para decir que dijo algo contra ella.

 ** _En cuanto a mí, no podía esperar otra cosa que distraerlo y brindarles a mis amigos una oportunidad de huir. Si alguien podía idear un plan para sacarlos de allí era Annabeth._**

— Ves, él esta esperando que ella haga su movimiento, madre — susurro Perséfone y la diosa del cereal resoplo.

— Siempre se fía de ella — Afrodita suspiró, trataba de distraerse de todo lo que sucedía. Que el hijo de Poseidón no despierte no era de su agrado, que el otro muchacho tampoco venga y que su amada esté sufriendo le dolía. A ella le encantaban las historias trágicas pero estaba sobrepasando sus límites. Aunque claro no por eso dejaba de divertirse con Nico y Will.

 ** _Por lo demás, sabía lo bueno que era Luke manejando la espada._**

— Pero no es mejor que él — apostillaron los más cercanos a Percy después de todo el no tenía un titán dentro que controlara sus movimientos, Luke por otra parte sí.

El hijo de Hermes solo se dispuso a escuchar, hasta ahora el muchacho había demostrado ser bueno pero no había practicado en el año escolar, eso debía restarle bastante potencia. Por muy bueno que fuera y que todo le saliera innato, sin practica se oxidaria bastante.

 ** _—Acabaré contigo deprisa —decidió, y alzó su espada Backbiter, unos treinta centímetros más larga que la mía._**

Más de uno contuvo el aliento, ahí estaba la mención de esa bendita espada de nuevo. Hasta los dioses se sentían nerviosos ante la mención de esta. Solo un titán querría un arma así, estaban comenzando a creer que en realidad no fue un pedido del muchacho al titán, sino más bien un lavado de cerebro que este le hizo al chico para convencerlo que de crear tal atrocidad.

 ** _Su hoja relucía con un maligno brillo de un gris dorado en el punto donde el acero se había fundido con el bronce celestial. Casi se llegaba a percibir la tensión interna de aquella hoja. Era como si se hubieran unido a la fuerza dos imanes opuestos. No sabía cómo había sido fabricada, pero intuía una tragedia detrás de ella: alguien había muerto mientras la forjaban._**

Luke miró a Chris con algo de preocupación, esa arma en su tiempo aún no había sido construida así que el único que podía saber si era así o no era Chris, este sintió su mirada y le vio interrogante. Después de unos breves segundos de análisis entendió que es lo que el rubio quería saber y asintió con pesadez.

El rubio mordió su lengua, era una muerte más a cuestas porque ya estaba comenzando a contar con que esa no era la primera, estaba seguro que en los dichosos "estiramientos" del barco, más de un mestizo había terminado de almuerzo de un monstruo. Y tal vez no estaba muy lejos de la realidad pero eso solo lo podía saber el Luke del libro.

 ** _Luke silbó a uno de sus hombres, que le arrojó un escudo redondo de cuero y bronce._**

 ** _Esbozó una sonrisa malvada._**

 ** _—Luke —dijo Annabeth—, proporciónale un escudo al menos._**

 ** _—Lo siento, Annabeth. A esta fiesta, cada uno se trae su propio equipo._**

— Eso no es justo — murmuraron algunos campistas y comenzaron a soltar maldiciones por lo bajo.

Mientras, el hijo de Hermes. Quien trataba de concentrarse en cualquier cosa menos en el hecho de que la vida del hijo de Poseidón, probablemente de dos de los hijos de este, este pendiendo de un hilo por su culpa. Comenzaba a cavilar todas posibilidades que tenía el muchacho y que tanto le había enseñado antes de irse y que tanto le había enseñado Quirón.

 ** _El escudo no era ningún problema. Luchar sólo con una espada sujeta con ambas manos te da más fuerza, pero luchar sosteniendo la espada con una mano y el escudo con la otra te proporciona mejor defensa y también más flexibilidad._**

Algunos comenzaron a asentir ante esto, el escudo podía ser tanto una ventaja como una desventaja con respecto a fuerza, también con respecto a agilidad si el escudo no estaba bien calibrado.

Así como pensar en cualquier cosa en ves de lo sucedido ayer le daba paz a la mente de más de uno y a la vez traía otros recuerdos no muy agradables.

 ** _Tienes más movimiento, más opciones, más modos de alcanzar al contrario. Pensé otra vez en Quirón, que me había dicho que me quedase en el campamento, pasara lo que pasase, y que aprendiera a combatir. Ahora iba a pagar caro no haberle escuchado._**

— Pues creo que también fue una fortuna que no se haya quedado, es casi seguro que habría saltado a alguna búsqueda peligrosa mucho antes que la de ahora. Hubiese estado más entrenado si, pero con la mente más ofuscada buscando al culpable de todo y además solo — comento Quirón viendo a Poseidón, que aunque eso calmaba un poco sus nervios. Porque su hijo por lo menos esta vez no estaba solo, aún así seguía estando en peligro.

— Tranquilidad, el chico salió bien — murmuraba Anfitrite a su lado acariciando su brazo con suavidad. Poseidón intentó relajarse antes que el le un ataque cardiaco divino, bueno que por lo menos ahora no debía reprimirse de mostrar su angustia, eso ya era un pequeño peso menos encima de sus cansados hombros.

 ** _Luke embistió y por poco no acabó conmigo a la primera. Su espada pasó por debajo de mi brazo, me desgarró la camisa y me obsequió con una buena caricia en las costillas._**

Belerofonte y Orión apretaban los puños ante esto, no habían podido hacer demasiado para ayudar a esos pequeños hermanos molestos que tenían y tampoco podían hacer nada por el Percy del libro y eso les fastidiaba. Pero trataban de tranquilizarse y recordarse que el hijo de Hermes solo estaba siendo controlado así que en realidad no podían culparlo del todo y por ende no matarlo del todo.

 ** _Retrocedí de un salto y contraataqué, pero Luke desvió mi hoja con un golpe de su escudo._**

 ** _—Madre mía, Percy —dijo en tono de reproche—. Estás en baja forma._**

Más de uno hizo una mueca, era verdad como no práctico durante meses debía estar en muy mala forma.

Poseidón solo esperaba que ninguno de sus dos hijos del libro salga demasiado lastimado, aunque prefería que fueran daños de espada a como estaba Teseo ahora por rayos y desgaste de energía.

 ** _Volvió otra vez a la carga y me lanzó un mandoble a la cabeza. Lo paré y ensayé una estocada, pero él se hizo a un lado sin problemas._**

Ares estaba encantado escuchando la pelea después de todo prefería esto y que sus hijos estén distraídos y no pensando en todo lo sucedido, ver a los hijos de la guerra con pesadumbre no era agradable.

 ** _El corte en las costillas me dolía y el corazón me latía enloquecido. Cuando Luke embistió otra vez, salté hacia atrás y me sumergí en la piscina. Sentí una oleada de energía. Giré bajo el agua, creando un torbellino, y salí desde el fondo disparado directamente hacia él._**

— Bien, poderes de pescado — asentía Leo emocionado y Jason le sonrió. El latino pensaba que así era mejor, ellos debían sonreír no importaba que tan mal este todo, todos debían seguir sonriendo y riendo.

— Va a salir bien de esa es seguro — asintió Jason, el romano estaba asustado por Teseo y por la nueva desaparición de Percy. Verlo aunque no fuera en persona había sido doloroso porque era un recordatorio de que no estaba ahí, que aún estaba en ese lugar, que ellos le habían dejado caer. Que era su culpa por no ayudarlo. Sacudió la cabeza no debía pensar eso.

 ** _La fuerza del agua lo derribó y lo dejó farfullando y medio cegado. Pero antes de que pudiese darle una estocada, rodó hacia un lado y se puso otra vez en pie._**

Thalia estaba escuchando la lectura pero su mente estaba en otra parte, la pequeña parte de ella que al igual que muchos alcanzó a ver a la sombra de Percy, que tenía la camiseta del campamento mestizo toda raida y sucia. Un triste recordatorio de que estaba en ese lugar. Sus cazadoras trataban de animarla y de vez en cuando tomaban su mano o frotaban su espalda. Después de todo Percy era la familia de Thalia.

 ** _Volví al ataque y le rebané el borde del escudo, pero Luke ni se inmutó; se agazapó y me lanzó un mandoble a las piernas._**

Muchos se tensaron un poco al por esto pues eso quería decir que Luke ya tenía una forma de derrotarlo y eso les preocupaba.

 ** _El muslo empezó a arderme tanto que me derrumbé; me había desgarrado los tejanos por encima de la rodilla y tenía una herida, aunque no sabía si grave._**

Reyna hizo una mueca ante eso, se sentía mal por la herida que estaba recibiendo Percy, ella lo consideraba un amigo. Miro su tobillo que ya se encontraba mejor y recordó a quien le había lastimado, trataba de comprender a quien la había lastimado ¿Qué puede llevar a un semidiós a querer atacar a los suyos? No lo sabia con exactitud.

 ** _Luke lanzó un tajo desde arriba y yo rodé por debajo de una tumbona. Traté de incorporarme, pero la pierna no me sostenía._**

Perseo estaba escuchando la pelea desde a lado de Teseo en la habitación en el templo de Apolo e hizo una mueca ante esto.

— Espero que salga bien de esa y que la herida no sea grave — murmuró sosteniendo la mano de Teseo entre la suya. Tritón estaba sentado al otro lado de la camilla de Teseo y solo lo veía.

 _No creo que sea tan grave_ pensaba el mensajero del mar pero no dijo nada, según estaba ahí solo para servir de comunicación entre Perseo y los que estaban en el coliseo. Si, aún no admitiría que Teseo le tenía un poco preocupado.

 ** _—¡Peeeercy! —baló Grover._**

 ** _Eché a rodar otra vez, justo cuando Luke partía la tumbona en dos, incluidos los tubos metálicos._**

Algunas malas miradas fueron hacia el rubio y su padre que leía solo suspiro y siguió en ello. Vaya que las decisiones que tomaba eran malas ¿Cómo podía estar atacando a un pobre muchacho que apenas y había entrenado?

 ** _Me arrastré hacia la piscina, haciendo un esfuerzo para no desmayarme. No iba a lograrlo. Y Luke lo sabía. Se me acercó despacio con una sonrisa. El filo de su espada estaba teñido de rojo._**

Luke quería desaparecer o entrar al libro y darle unos buenos golpes a su propio yo, el muchacho no le había hecho nada lo suficiente malo como para atacarlo a matar y peor solo lo hacía para que no atacara a Annabeth y a Grover que se suponía eran su familia.

 ** _—Quiero que veas una cosa antes de morir, Percy. —Le dirigió una mirada a Oreius, que aún tenía a Annabeth y Grover agarrados por el cuello—. Ya puedes zamparte tu cena, Oreius. Buen provecho._**

— ¡Son tus amigos! — grito Sophia hermana de Annabeth preocupada por lo que fuera a pasar con ella y con Grover.

— Lo se y es notorio que mi yo del libro no esta pensando en ese momento — se atrevió a responder Luke mientras se desordenaba el cabello con las dos manos tratando de entender que estaba mal con su yo del libro.

Los demás solo se lo quedaron viendo, ya parecía bastante mortificado con sus propios pensamientos como para decirle algo más. Annabeth solo miro a su hermana como recordándole que ahí estaba y que nada malo pasó, Grover hizo lo mismo, eso tranquilizo a Sophia que se había metido mucho en la historia.

 ** _—¡Je, je! —El oso alzó a mis amigos y mostró sus colmillos._**

 ** _Y entonces se desató un lío del demonio._**

 ** _¡Zas!_**

— Gracias a los dioses — murmuraron varios en el coliseo y suspiraron aliviados de que no se los comieran o que siguieran lastimando a Percy.

Poseidón suspiró, su hijo se había salvado a penas y vio a su esposa esta parecía perdida en pensamientos. Seguramente pensaba en Teseo y en el hecho de que parecía que no iba a despertar en un largo rato.

 ** _Una flecha con un penacho rojo apareció de golpe clavada en la boca de Oreius. Con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro peludo, el oso se desmoronó sobre la cubierta._**

— ¡Bien! — celebraron los que estaban en el Coliseo de juicios. Luke por lo bajo agradecía que su yo del libro haya sido detenido antes de que cometiera la estupidez de matar a sus amigos.

Demeter mientras tanto veía con pena a sus hijas mestizas, algunas trataban de esconder el dolor de su amigo que no estaba, sus hijos trataban de consolarlas pero ellos mismos no se encontraban del todo bien. Miro a Atenea que era la causante de todo lo sucedido, si algo le llegaba a pasar al muchacho no solo iba a ser Poseidón el que se fuera contra ella. Tal vez medio consejo lo haría y Demeter se iba a asegurar de estar del lado de Poseidón.

 ** _—¡Hermanito! —aulló Agrius, y aflojó un poco las riendas del pegaso: lo justo para que el corcel le arrease una coz en la cabeza y echara a volar por la bahía de Miami._**

— Bien hecho — dijo Orión por lo bajo, se atrevió a levantar la mirada y se topó con una fugaz de parte de Artemisa. Una sonrisa tambaleó en sus labios, sabia que no debía pensar en eso ahora, no debía pensar en ella, solo debía preocuparse por sus hermanos. Pero no podía evitarlo, ella lo había mirado.

 ** _Durante una fracción de segundo, los guardias de Luke se quedaron tan atónitos que no hicieron otra cosa que mirar cómo se disolvían en humo los cuerpos de los dos gemelos._**

Frank estaba aferrado a Hazel o más bien ella estaba aferrada a él, no le gustaba en los líos que se metía Percy, no le agrado lo que pasó en la sala, tampoco que el antiguo héroe no despertara, detesto no poder hacer nada para ayudar a Teseo o Percy cuando paso lo de la sala. Todos los del Argo II se estaban odiando cada uno internamente por esto. Los ánimos de ellos decaian y se levantaban, igual que los demás mestizos.

 ** _Enseguida se desató un coro enloquecido de gritos de guerra y cascos retumbando sobre la cubierta. Una docena de centauros apareció por la escalera principal._**

Los dioses miraron a Quirón incluido Hermes que dejó de leer para darle una mirada divertida y otros con una ceja arqueada. Quirón solo sonrió de lado ante el recuerdo, recordaba bien la cara de los chicos cuando los encontró en ese yate y la de sus parientes cuando les dijo que fueran con él. No era tan mal recuerdo.

 ** _—¡Ponis! —gritó Tyson, extasiado._**

La mayoría ahogo risitas ante el nombre de Tyson y Quirón solo bufo antes esto.

Perseo por otra parte sonrió débilmente ante esto, a veces Teseo se burlaba igual del centauro y decía que se creían mucho esos solo porque eran mitad caballo. Tritón lo vio un instante con una ceja arqueada pues Perseo sonreía, no es que le molestara que lo haga pero le parecía raro, no había sonreído desde ayer, solo se la pasaba llorando o preocupado por Teseo. Bueno le alegraba que al menos pudiera tener algo bueno con tanta angustia.

 ** _Mi mente no lograba procesar todo lo que veía. Quirón estaba entre los atacantes, pero la verdad es que sus parientes apenas se parecían a él. Había centauros con cuerpo negro de semental árabe, otros con el pelaje dorado de los palominos y otros con manchas blancas y anaranjadas, como caballos pintados._**

— Ningún centauro es igual a otro, así como las personas — dijo el centauro mirando a los mestizos más jóvenes no solo a los griegos sino también a los romanos.

— Pero, los centauros que nos enseñaron a nosotros... no se ven muy... amables — dijo Julie hija de Mercurio recordando a los que atacaron al campamento y más de uno se estremeció también ante este recuerdo.

— Como dije no todos somos iguales, algunos se quedaron con costumbres más antiguas y arcaicas, más incivilizados incluso que mis parientes que se mencionan ahí — explico el centauro y todos asintieron, estos del libro sonaron un poco mejor que los que le atacaron.

— ¡Ponis Juerguistas! — gritaron los griegos que conocían a los parientes de Quirón. El entrenador solo rodó los ojos mientras ellos medio reían. Hermes también río y luego se apiadó de su tío para seguir.

 ** _Algunos llevaban camisetas de brillantes colores con leyendas fosforescentes que ponían: «PONIS PARA FIESTAS Y CUMPLEAÑOS. ÁREA DE FLORIDA.»_**

— ¿Cuánto cobras por las fiestas Quirón? — pregunto Dioniso algo divertido mirando al centauro. Quirón le dio una sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno y el Dios tuvo un ligero escalofrío.

— Al menos yo puedo beber en las fiestas mientras otros miran con aburrimiento la coca cola — murmuró el centauro mirando a Dioniso y recordándole el mísero castigo que tenía aún implantado.— Pero puedo olvidar recordarle eso cuando juguemos pinacle — Dioniso asintió, ahora se cerraría la boca si es que quería seguir jugando pinacle y que alguien le recuerde su castigo y su padre no le ponga uno peor.

 ** _Unos iban armados con arcos, otros con bates de béisbol y algunos incluso con pistolas de pintura._**

— Suenan como gente genial — decía Leo con los ojos algo brillantes y sonriendo como siempre. Jason solo golpeó ligeramente su espalda, aún creía que su amigo estaba algo loco, también que se estaba guardando algo. Igual que todos ahí, tal vez eso era cosa de todos los mestizos y no solo de Percy.

 ** _Uno de ellos tenía la cara pintarrajeada como un guerrero comanche, otro iba a pecho descubierto y todo pintado de verde, y un tercero llevaba una gorra de béisbol y unas gafas con ojos de plástico colgando de dos largos muelles._**

— No tienen ningún sentido de la moda — Drew hizo una mueca de asco ante como estaban vestidos los centauros. Sus hermanos solo suspiraron ante ese comentario, se preguntaban si algún día cambiaría.

 ** _Irrumpieron sobre la cubierta con tal ferocidad y tanto colorido que hasta el mismísimo Luke pareció por un momento completamente flipado. Yo no estaba seguro de si venían de fiesta o en son de guerra._**

— Las dos — dijo Quirón recordando ese día, después de todo habían estado de fiesta poco antes de partir hacia el yate, no les costó demasiado convencerlos porque lo que les había contado de sus campistas y querían conocerlos, en especial a los de esa misión.

 ** _Las dos cosas, al parecer._**

Quirón asintió y los romanos estaban algo sorprendidos por esto, más que nada porque los que ellos conocieron estaban con armaduras y cuernos, además que no eran amigables o si quiera divertidos.

 ** _Mientras Luke alzaba su espada para reagrupar a sus tropas, un centauro disparó una flecha con un guante de boxeo en la punta. Con el golpe que le dio a Luke en la cara, lo mandó directo a la piscina._**

— Auch — Luke sintió un poco de pena por su yo del libro, aunque se lo merecía eso no lo iba a negar.

Los demás festejaban por lo bajo que lo hayan golpeado, al menos el Percy del libro ya estaba más a salvo. Era mejor pensar en el del libro que en el actual.

 ** _Sus guerreros se dispersaban. No era para culparlos. Enfrentarse a los cascos de un caballo encabritado ya es suficiente para ponerte los pelos de punta, pero si resulta que encima se trata de un centauro armado con un arco y con ganas de juerga, hasta el guerrero más valeroso se batiría en retirada._**

Muchos asintieron ante esto, en especial a los que los habían visto pelear ya fuera en la batalla de Manhattan o los centauros malos que atacaron al campamento Júpiter. No era lindo verlos pelear.

Afrodita por su parte solo miraba a su hija Drew, aún le preocupaba esa niña no tanto como saber del hijo de Poseidón pero le preocupaba después de todo era su hija, ella parecía que no comprendía que el amor era más que simple belleza exterior. Tenia que hablar con ella y ver lo que la orilló a convertirse en esto. No creía que en verdad ella fuera así por querer serlo.

 ** _—¡A por ellos! —gritó uno de los ponis._**

— ¡Si! — gritaron los de la sala, los dioses de las salas solo veían a los jóvenes, todos intentaban parecer perfectos cuando no era así pero ellos no les iban a decir nada, esperaban que con el regalo se sintieran mejor.

 ** _Dispararon sus pistolas de pintura. Una oleada de azul y amarillo explotó sobre los guerreros de Luke y los dejó ciegos y embadurnados de pies a cabeza. Intentaban echar a correr, pero lo único que conseguían era resbalar y caerse._**

— Uhhh anotare eso — murmuró Jake con una libreta en sus manos y sus hermanos estaban igual incluso Harley que estaba junto a Sophia. Ellos buscarían la forma de subir un poco los ánimos de todos en especial de su líder Leo.

 ** _Quirón se acercó al galope a Annabeth y Grover, los alzó limpiamente y se los colocó en el lomo._**

— Siempre he querido hacer eso — se quejó Travis mientras Katie a su lado rodo los ojos.

— Pero nunca nos ha dejado — le siguió Connor haciendo un puchero, que se le hizo hermoso a cierta hija de Demeter pero no dijo nada.

— Y no lo intentarán y tampoco los dejara — regañaron las dos hijas de Demeter de brazos cruzados.

— Pero seria divertido — prosiguió Travis mirando a Katie— tendríamos brazos extras y una velocidad impresionante — sus ojos brillaban.

— Imagina las bromas que podríamos hacer si montaramos a un centauro — tercio Connor y los dos se ganaron un golpe de parte de Miranda y Katie.

Quirón no dijo nada pero parecía bastante molesto e indignado con esa conversación pero ya se lo pagarían después los hijos de Hermes. Aunque eso le recordaba cuando cierto Dios que ahora leía era joven. Por otra parte el dios de los ladrones se hizo el desentendido y siguió leyendo.

 ** _Yo traté de levantarme, pero la herida de la pierna me seguía ardiendo de dolor._**

Muchos hicieron una mueca comprensiva ante el dolor que podía estar sintiendo Percy, algunos de ellos habían tenido heridas como esas y lo entendían, era difícil que se pusiera de pie enseguida.

Hefestos por su parte miraba a sus hijos preguntándose que tanto habían anotado en sus libretas, en especial Leo que solo sonreía. No estaba bien que hiciera eso si en sus ojos se podía ver que estaba sufriendo, la culpa en ellos se estaba evidenciando y lo peor es no saber a que se sentía culpable ¿Era algo que hicieron los dioses? ¿Algo que hizo el mismo? Tenía que descubrirlo aún.

 ** _Luke se arrastraba fuera de la piscina._**

 ** _—¡Atacad, idiotas! —gritaba a sus tropas. Por debajo de la cubierta, empezó a sonar una alarma enloquecida._**

Ares estaba algo encantado con toda la destrucción, le gustaba cuando peleaban los centauros en las batallas porque en su mayoría eran sanguinarios. Aunque en esta ocasión no estaban así. Pero pensar que su hija viajaba sola y sin más protección que el vellocino de oro le preocupaba, aunque después la veía y se tranquilizaba. Ella era fuerte e iba a sobrevivir, estaba bien y ahí. Aunque ahora ella solo murmuraba cosas por lo bajo junto con el hijo de Hermes.

— Voy a matarlo cuando llegue aquí, voy a conseguir lo que no pudo Cronos — mascullaba por lo bajo Clarisse apretando la mano de su novio.

— Si lo matas estaríamos peor que ahora mi matadora — contestaba Chris mientras depositaba un beso en el costado de su cabeza.

— Mira como tiene a la princesa, no tiene derecho a hacer eso — Chris soltó su mano y pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella para abrazarla, el sabia leer entre líneas con su novia. Ella quería decir mira como me tiene preocupada por él, pues Percy era como uno más de sus hermanos y ver el estado en el que estaba antes de desaparecer no era de su agrado.

 ** _En cualquier momento nos veríamos desbordados por los refuerzos de Luke. De hecho, sus guerreros ya empezaban a recuperarse de la sorpresa y se enfrentaban a los centauros con sus lanzas y espadas._**

— Bueno es comprensible, son guerreros de Cronos no se iban a rendir tan fácil — murmuraba Atenea mientras veía atentamente a sus hijos, aún recordaba algunas escenas de sus sueño y de lo que el trato podía llegar a ocasionar. Ella no había querido eso. Y luego vio a su hija, a la que se suponía era líder de todos sus hijos, sus ojos solo estaban en el libro como buscando algo material en el mundo para seguir ahí. Buscando el recuerdo del que sería su novio y le diera esperanza de que el actual llegaría. La diosa dejó de verla y solo miró a la pared, estuvo a punto de destruir a sus hijos con su estupidez y no se lo perdonaba ahora.

 ** _Tyson apartó de un guantazo a media docena y los mandó por encima de la barandilla a la bahía de Miami. Pero ya llegaban más guerreros por las escaleras._**

— ¡Bien! — gritaron los mestizos, al menos sentían que así podían desfogar un poco de su dolor y angustia. No querían gritar de dolor y demostrar que se estaban rompiendo, ellos eran guerreros y no eran débiles o al menos no querían verse así delante de los dioses.

Hermes solo los dejaba gritar porque los entendía, entendía que era su manera de sacar su dolor porque el al igual que los demás dioses sabía que ellos estaban mal por lo que se vivió en la sala. Pero el Dios de los ladrones más veía a cierto dios de la música que estaba callado solo mirando la manga de su trono.

 ** _—¡Retirada, hermanos! —gritó Quirón._**

 ** _—¡No te saldrás con la tuya, hombre caballo! —le gritó Luke. Alzó su espada furioso, pero volvió a recibir en plena cara otra flecha con un guante de boxeo y cayó sentado en una tumbona._**

Las risas ante la imagen mental de eso no se pudieron evitar, incluso el mismo Luke se río de su yo del libro.

Apolo solo suspiro y levantó un poco la vista mirando a sus hijos. Se sentía tan inútil como Dios de la medicina, inútil porque el único paciente que quería salvar ni estaba ahí. Su mente vagaba en las posibilidades de su supervivencia sin los cuidados adecuados.

 ** _Un centauro de pelaje dorado me izó sobre su lomo._**

 ** _—¡Llama a tu amigo el grandullón!_**

 ** _—¡Tyson! —grité—. ¡Vamos!_**

— ¡Hasta Percy viajo en centauro! — grito Connor con Travis.

— ¡No es justo! — gritaron sus demás hermanos, entre ellos Chris y Julia.

— Tiempos desesperados, requieren medidas desesperadas y los centauros no damos paseos a cualquiera — reprendió Quirón mirando a los hijos de Hermes.

— Son demasiado sensibles con respecto a eso — se quejó Hermes — Uno les hace dar unos cuantos paseos y ya se enojan por los siglos — Quirón le dio una mala mirada. El Dios prefirió seguir leyendo.

 ** _Tyson dejó caer a los dos guerreros que estaba a punto de retorcer en un solo nudo, corrió hacia nosotros y saltó sobre el lomo del centauro._**

Más de uno hizo una mueca de dolor sabiendo que Tyson no era precisamente de peso ligero. Orión con Belerofonte y Aquiles por su lado sonrieron débilmente después de todo el pequeño cíclope era eso un pequeño de manera mental.

Tritón desde donde estaba solo sonrió ligeramente pensando en el pobre centauro que cargó a Tyson. Los centauros no eran de su agrado por los primos de Quirón y su esta, de "entrenamos a los mejores héroes". Puro arrogante y ególatra no más entrenaban era el pensamiento del mensajero de los mares.

 ** _—¡Ostras, colega! —gruñó el centauro. Las patas casi se le doblaban bajo el peso de Tyson—. ¿No has oído hablar de una cosa llamada «dieta»?_**

Las risas siguieron, aunque entendían que no era por dieta y esas cosas, después de todo un cíclope por pequeño que fuera no iba a pesar lo mismo que un mortal o mestizo. Después de todo eran monstruos.

 ** _Los guerreros de Luke se estaban reorganizando para adoptar una formación de falange. Pero cuando por fin estuvieron preparados para avanzar, los centauros ya galopaban hasta el borde de la cubierta y saltaban la barandilla sin ningún temor, como si aquello fuese la valla de una carrera de obstáculos y no la de un crucero de diez pisos de altura._**

— Para los centauros y la velocidad que pueden alcanzar eso de aterrizar de tanta altura no respecta ningún problema, sus patas están diseñadas para aguantar ese daño. Después de todo no son caballos normales en si — comento Malcom por lo bajo mientras miraba a Sophia que estaba a su lado y detrás de él estaban Lou Ellen y Kayla asintiendo a sus palabras.

Annabeth solo le dio una media sonrisa a su hermano y a su ceguera con respecto a ver como las chicas estaban interesadas en él. Piper por otra parte se alegraba de que ella se distrajera de pensar en Percy y en como estaría, aunque ella misma estaba angustiada con este tema.

 ** _Estaba convencido de que no saldríamos vivos de aquélla._**

— Que confianza que le tiene al centauro — comento Octavian por lo bajo con algo de malicia pero los que estaban a sus lados no le hicieron ningún caso. Reyna solo suspiro porque lo alcanzo a oír, el rubio debía cambiar pero no sabía como hacer que cambie.

 ** _Caímos en picado hacia el muelle y pensé que íbamos a estrellarnos. Pero los centauros aterrizaron en el asfalto con una simple sacudida y salieron al galope, dando gritos y soltando pullas contra el Princesa Andrómeda mientras cruzaban corriendo las calles del centro de Miami._**

Más de uno respiro con tranquilidad en especial Atenea, Poseidón y Apolo ahora los de la misión estaban a salvo relativamente.

 ** _* * *_**

 ** _No tengo ni idea de lo que debió de pensar la gente de Miami al vernos pasar galopando._**

— Tal vez alguna exhibición de la policía montada — comentó despreocupada Julie hija de Mercurio.

— Tal vez no vieron bien y pensaron que era algún auto que iba a gran velocidad — comentó Austin mirando a Will que estaba más que sonriente y feliz a lado de Nico.

— Puede ser — dijo distraídamente Rachel a lado de Austin que también veía a los chicos y como pronto estaban como peleando por lo bajo. Los dos le causaban algo de gracia.

— Es imposible Solace — gruñia Nico.

— Pero si pudieron hacer que Teseo este bien, entonces cabe la posibilidad — decía Will con un dedo en la barbilla y Nico rodo los ojos con fastidio.

— Porque fue mi padre quien contuvo su alma, además que a tu padre y a Tritón les costó ponerlo estable — replico el hijo de Hades.

— Ya, pero igual. No lo veo imposible — seguía diciendo Will sonriendo.

— Que lo es, es imposible que si cortamos la cabeza de alguien pueda después seguir con vida — refutó el otro.

— Si tu padre lo devuelve a la vida no es imposible — devolvió el rubio y el azabache solo se rindió, pelear con él era imposible, le salía con cada teoría. Aunque claro eso no molestaba a Nico, eso despejaba su mente además que lo hacía sentirse como si fuera solo otro adolescente. Will lo hacia sentir así, como si su lugar estuviera ahí junto a él.

 ** _Las calles y los edificios empezaron a hacerse borrosos a medida que los centauros cobraban velocidad. Parecía como si el espacio se estuviese comprimiendo, como si cada paso de centauro equivaliera a kilómetros y kilómetros._**

Quirón solo asentía, vaya que Percy había percibido bien como era que los centauros corrían. Como habían dicho antes, ellos no eran simples caballos, la velocidad de ellos era mucho mayor que la de cualquier caballo.

 ** _Atravesamos campos pantanosos llenos de hierbas, charcas y árboles raquíticos._**

 ** _Finalmente, llegamos a un aparcamiento de caravanas al borde de un lago. Todas eran caravanas para caballos, provistas de televisores, minifrigoríficos y mosquiteras. Estábamos en un campamento de centauros._**

Leo miro a Hazel y Frank, los tres compartieron una mirada y luego al libro, ellos recordaban otro campamento de "centauros" pero no era nada parecido al del libro pudiera ser porque estaba debajo del mar o porque los "centauros" de ahí tenían otra clase de vida pero igual las dos clases hasta ahora le encantaban a los tres.

 ** _—¡Colega! —dijo uno de los ponis mientras descargaba los bártulos—. ¿Te has fijado en aquel tipo que parecía un oso? Era como si estuviese diciendo: «¡Guau, tengo una flecha en la boca!»_**

Muchos rieron ante esto pues el centauro tenía razón, porque al momento de desaparecer el monstruo se había quedado estático y paralizado de la sorpresa.

 ** _El centauro que llevaba las gafas con ojos de plástico se echó a reír._**

 ** _—¡Ha sido impresionante! ¡Choca esa cabeza!_**

Otros miraron divertidos a su entrenador y este les dio una mirada de advertencia. Estaban como preguntándole si él también chocaba cabezas.

— Aguafiestas — murmuraron Hermes y Dioniso que de forma mental si le habían hecho la pregunta al entrenador de héroes y por supuesto habían tenido una negativa de su parte y una mirada afilada también.

 ** _Los dos centauros se embistieron de cabeza con todas sus fuerzas y luego se retiraron tambaleantes, cada uno por su lado, con una sonrisa alelada en la cara._**

— Hay que invitar a esos centauros más seguido al campamento — decía un hijo de Apolo con los ojos brillantes, los de Hermes y Ares apoyaban la idea y Quirón veía horrorizado tal pensamiento.

Apolo vio a sus hijos, era lindo tenerlos ahí y ver que estaban bien, también ver a Will cerca de su amado secreto que parecía fastidiado pero el sabia la verdad, la sonrisa imperceptible de Afrodita se lo confirmaba. Al menos a los de la sala les estaba yendo bien. Hermes siguió con la lectura antes de que los ánimos terminaran de decaer.

 ** _Quirón dio un suspiro y depositó a Annabeth y Grover a mi lado, sobre una manta de picnic._**

 ** _—Ojalá no tuvieran mis primos esa manía de darse cabezazos. No es que les sobren demasiadas neuronas._**

— Se nota — murmuró Hylla con una mueca y las cazadoras asintieron a su lado, ella seguía entre ellas porque simplemente no sentía que encajara con los demás romanos como su hermana.

 ** _—Quirón —dije, todavía sin creerme que estuviera allí—. Nos has salvado._**

— Y yo agradezco eso — dijo Poseidón mirando al centauro y este solo asintió el Dios de los mares no se veía del todo bien pero al menos no parecía que fuera a morir en cualquier momento como el día de ayer.

 ** _Me dirigió una seca sonrisa._**

 ** _—Bueno, no podía dejarte morir. Sobre todo después de que te ocuparas de dejar a salvo mi buen nombre._**

— Y esa es la forma de Quirón de decirte que te quiere y que lo tenías preocupado sin decírtelo. Tenemos que hablar de eso Quirón — dijo Afrodita mirando al centauro mientras este solo la veía y los demás ahogaban risitas incluso algunos dioses. Ya podían ver al centauro hablando con ella sobre la forma de como decir las cosas y que debía tener más tacto y mejore formas de demostrar cariño. El entrenador de héroes estaba en problemas.

— Tranquilo, no creo que sea tan malo — trato de calmarle Grover aunque ni el mismo se creía eso, hablar con la diosa siempre resultaba inquietante y perturbador en cierto punto en especial si se trataba en trato de personas.

 ** _—¿Pero cómo sabías dónde estábamos? —preguntó Annabeth._**

 ** _—Eso era previsible, querida. Me figuré que acabaríais cerca de Miami si lograbais salir vivos del Mar de los Monstruos. Casi todas las cosas raras acaban yendo a parar a Miami._**

— Les has dicho raros Quirón — regaño Anfitrite recién poniendo atención a la lectura y mirando al centauro.

— No quise que sonara así mi señora — se disculpó el centauro. Anfitrite solo medio asintió con la cabeza, el chico de la lectura ya era de su agrado y no le gustaba que lo estén llamando raro o insinuando que lo sea.

 _Más adeptos al club del Graecus_ pensó el ex Augur y enseguida miro a sus lados, nada pasó. Esta vez nadie lo mojó o se cayó repentinamente. Eso ahora era extraño y no le agrado.

 ** _—Ya, muchas gracias —murmuró Grover._**

— Hasta el sátiro entendió que les estabas diciendo raros — recriminó Ariadna al entrenador de héroes y este solo desvió la mirada.

 ** _—No, no —dijo Quirón—. Yo no quería decir… Bueno, da igual. Me alegro de verte, joven sátiro. La cuestión es que intercepté el mensaje Iris de Percy y conseguí rastrear la llamada. Iris y yo somos amigos desde hace siglos; le pedí que me avisara de cualquier mensaje importante enviado desde esta zona._**

 _Amigos_ Afrodita sonrió y a Quirón le recorrió un escalofrío por el cuerpo, sus patas gritaban ¡Corre! Pero no lo demostró del todo, solo se quedó ahí tranquilo pero ya vería la forma en que ella no se meta en su vida amorosa.

 ** _Y luego no me resultó difícil convencer a mis primos para correr en vuestra ayuda._**

— Dadles una buena bebida y ellos irían a cualquier lado — murmuró Polux junto a Dakota.

— Yo creo que haría lo mismo pero solo si ofrecen la bebida adecuada — apostilló el romano y su hermano asintió sin mirarlo, en sus ojos aún se mostraba la preocupación por el griego faltante. Dakota solo lo abrazó por los hombros y le dio de su bebida, la cual aceptó. Ahora por lo menos Polux tenía un hermano presente.

 ** _Como habéis visto, los centauros somos capaces de viajar bastante deprisa cuando queremos; las distancias para nosotros no son iguales que para los humanos._**

Muchos asintieron ya estaban entendiendo esto en especial los romanos, pues ellos no es que vieran demasiados centauros en su vida y los que conocían no es como que pudieran ponerse a conversar con ellos mientras intentaban destruir su campamento.

 ** _Miré hacia la hoguera del campamento, donde tres ponis le enseñaban a Tyson a manejar una pistola de pintura. Esperaba que supieran en qué lío se estaban metiendo._**

— ¿Y para qué más se lo estarían enseñando? ¿Verdad Teseo? — preguntaba por lo bajo Perseo con la mano de su amigo entre la suya. Tritón solo lo veía desde su asiento y luego a Teseo — Hey — llamo la atención del inmortal — creo que esta más caliente que antes —

Tritón se puso de pie y se acerco a él, puso sus manos sobre el rostro de Teseo y luego apareció un termómetro:— Demonios.

Mascullo para luego hacer un llamado mental a Apolo quien no dudó en desaparecer de la sala casi al instante dejando a todos con la interrogante.

 ** _—¿Y ahora qué? —le dije a Quirón—. ¿Vamos a permitir que Luke se largue con su crucero? Tiene a Cronos a bordo, o al menos una parte de él._**

Luke hizo una mueca, no creía que fuera conveniente que regresaran, no tenían la fuerza necesaria para luchar contra el y Cronos, el ataque los había tomado por sorpresa pero si iban ahora no creía que fueran a salir bien. Aunque no por eso veía mala la actitud del chico, el habría tenido la misma.

 ** _Quirón se arrodilló, cruzando las patas delanteras bajo su cuerpo. Abrió el pequeño estuche que llevaba en el cinturón y empezó a ocuparse de mis heridas._**

La familia marina estaba algo distraída preguntándose a dónde había ido el Dios del sol, Artemisa se hacía la misma pregunta. Solo esperaban que no fuera nada con respecto a Teseo y su estado.

Hades que estaba viendo a sus hijos y consolando a su esposa tuvo un llamado silencioso de parte del dios del sol y pronto también desapareció del Coliseo de juicios. Esto solo encendía las alarmas de los dioses, pero no dijeron nada para no alertar a los mestizos. Ya bastante habían tenido con la pelea de ayer para aguantar más preocupaciones.

 ** _—Me temo, Percy, que hoy se ha producido una especie de empate. Nosotros no teníamos fuerzas suficientes para tomar ese barco, y Luke no estaba lo bastante organizado para perseguirnos. Nadie ha salido vencedor._**

— Ojalá hubiesen logrado detenerme — murmuró Luke mirando que faltaban ahora más dioses que antes aunque los demás no parecían percibir esto.

Hades estaba en el templo de Apolo y una vez más estaban los tres dioses trabajando a puerta cerrada. La temperatura de Teseo había subido desmesuradamente y tenían que estabilizar de nuevo. Perseo estaba afuera de la sala angustiado por lo que le pasara a él.

 ** _—¡Pero nosotros tenemos el vellocino! —dijo Annabeth—. Clarisse va ahora mismo con él camino del campamento._**

 ** _Quirón asintió, pero aún parecía inquieto._**

— Ya tienen como salvar el árbol ¿por qué la inquietud? — pregunto una legado de Auilon mirando al centauro este solo miro disimuladamente a Thalia que solo apretaba su arco y su hermano la abrazaba por los hombros.

— Después lo entenderán — fue todo lo que le respondió a la chica que no parecía conforme con eso pero dejo de preguntar.

 ** _—Sois unos auténticos héroes. Y en cuanto curemos a Percy, tenéis que regresar a la colina Mestiza. Los centauros os llevarán hasta allí._**

— Lo son y también lo es mi hija — agregó Ares con las manos bajo su barbilla y los codos apoyados en su trono estaba preparándose para ver a los reyes despertar algo le decía que lo harían pronto por la forma que empezaban a moverse. Su castigo también llegaría pronto.

 ** _—Tú también vienes, ¿no? —pregunté._**

 ** _—Sí, Percy. Para mí será un alivio volver a casa. Mis hermanos de aquí no aprecian mucho la música de Dean Martin._**

— Otro hijo mío — susurro un agotado Apolo sentándose en uno de los sofás de la habitación mientras Hades sostenía una mano sobre el pecho de Teseo y Tritón mantenía una burbuja de agua color azul a su alrededor.

— Se le debe notar mucho el parecido y la ascendencia porque me lo han sugerido para torturas — se burló Hades sacando su mano del pecho mientras el otro comenzaba a sacar la burbuja de agua de alrededor de Teseo. Los tres dioses estaban agotados.

— La voz de mis hijos no es para torturas — replicó Apolo con el ceño fruncido.

— Si ya y los poemas épicos tuyos son divinos — termino de burlarse Hades mientras desaparecía de nuevo a la sala y dejaba a un indignado Apolo.

— No sabe de arte — se quejó el Dios y luego miro a Tritón que se sentaba en el otro sofá — Volveré a la sala ¿crees...? — no termino la pregunta que recibió un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del otro, Apolo hizo lo mismo y luego desapareció.

Tritón camino a la puerta y dejo entrar a Perseo quien corrió junto a Teseo, ahora estaba más fresco que antes y menos frío. Se sentó en la silla que estaba antes y besó la mano de su amigo, después lo golpearía por estos sustos.

 ** _Además, tengo pendiente una conversación con el señor D., y queda el resto del plan de verano._**

Dioniso arqueo una ceja ante su nombre y vio interrogante al centauro, este solo le sonrió afable como si la conversación hubiese dado los resultados deseados y el no tuviera que preocuparse por eso.

 ** _Todavía tenemos mucho entrenamiento por delante. También quiero ver… Bueno, siento curiosidad por el vellocino._**

— Una curiosidad preciosa y destellante — murmuró Thalia y su hermano que estaba a lado se la quedo mirando sin entender a que se refería y porque sonrió ante esa "curiosidad".

 ** _No sabía exactamente a qué se refería, pero consiguió que volviese a preocuparme por lo que me había dicho Luke: «Iba a dejar que te llevaras el vellocino… una vez que yo lo hubiera utilizado.»_**

Atenea tuvo una idea antes esto y la completó viendo que a la teniente de Artemisa, eso era lo que planeaba Cronos, tal vez desde el principio. Aunque claro no todo había salido de acuerdo al plan original pero aún así había conseguido su objetivo.

 ** _¿Era mentira? Para entonces, ya había aprendido que en el caso de Cronos siempre había un plan dentro del plan._**

— Y eso estamos aprendiendo nosotros — susurro Aquiles que mantenía un brazo sobre los hombros de Belerofonte y apretaba suavemente tranquilizandolo. Ya habían visto a los dioses volver pero eso no les decía nada.

 ** _El señor de los titanes no era conocido como el Retorcido porque sí, siempre se las arreglaba para encontrar personas que hacían lo que él quería sin que se dieran cuenta siquiera de sus verdaderas intenciones._**

Thalia se alegraba de haber tenido a su primo y a Annabeth ocupando su mente y su corazón, porque si no acepto el poder fue por ellos. Si ellos no hubiesen estado probablemente habría cedido, lo habría hecho para estar con Luke. La única otra persona que quería en ese momento y que la comprendía en parte. Ellos la habían atado al lado de los dioses porque después de que desaparecieran a Jason y castigarán a Hal no le quedaban muchos motivos para estar del lado de ellos.

 ** _Junto a la hoguera, Tyson empezaba a armar jaleo con su pistola de pintura. Un proyectil azul estalló contra un centauro y lo impulsó hasta el lago. El centauro salió sonriendo del agua, cubierto de porquería y pintura azul, y le hizo a Tyson un gesto con el pulgar, como dándole su aprobación._**

— Ese juego es interesante — murmuraron algunos de los campistas y en sus ojos brilló la emoción, algo que alegro a los dioses porque no querían verlos deprimidos tal vez después podían hacer un juego igual para ellos y así despejar su mente de todo lo que sucedía.

 ** _—Annabeth —dijo Quirón—, tú y Grover podríais ir a controlar a Tyson y a mis primos antes de… Bueno, antes de que adquieran demasiadas malas costumbres entre unos y otros._**

— Pero si son unas bellísimas costumbres Quirón, yo les enseñé muchas de ellas — se quejó Apolo haciendo un puchero y el centauro rodo los ojos aunque le alegraba que hablara y que pareciera menos deprimido.

— Son costumbres que ni tu — Artemisa señalo a Apolo — Ni tu — señaló a Hermes — Debieron enseñarle a los centauros o a cualquier criatura — los señalados sonrieron culpables ante esto pero no se disculparian nunca por ello.

 ** _Annabeth lo miró a los ojos. Se entendieron sin palabras._**

 ** _—Desde luego —dijo ella—. Venga, niño cabra._**

— Odio cuando hacen eso — se quejaron algunos por lo bajo, porque sentían que se perdían de algo. Más que nada los de Atenea sentían eso. Annabeth solo se recostó contra Piper son decir nada.

 ** _—¡A mí no me gustan las pistolas de pintura!_**

— ¡Siguen sin gustarme! — se quejó Grover al ver las sonrisas nada tranquilizadoras que les daban algunos entre griegos y romanos.

 ** _—Claro que te gustan. —Lo obligó a ponerse sobre sus pezuñas y se lo llevó hacia la fogata._**

Grover negó rotundamente con la cabeza y algunos rieron ante eso. Aunque ahora se iban a enterar de eso que solo Percy y Quirón hablaron ese día.

Quirón terminó de vendarme la pierna.

 ** _—Percy, tuve una charla con Annabeth de camino hacia aquí. Una charla sobre la profecía._**

 ** _«¡Uf!», pensé._**

 ** _—No fue culpa suya —le dije—. Yo la obligué a contármelo._**

Poseidón se quedó mirando al centauro, se suponía que no podía saber nada de la profecía hasta que fuera el tiempo. Aunque claro los griegos presentes ya la sabían porque en su tiempo ya había pasado la profecía. Quirón le dio una mirada al Dios como diciéndole que se enteró cuando era momento y no antes. El Dios de los mares suspiró y siguió oyendo.

 ** _Parpadeó con irritación. Estaba convencido de que iba a regañarme, pero enseguida adoptó una expresión de cansancio._**

 ** _—Supongo que no podía esperar que se mantuviera en secreto eternamente._**

 ** _—Así pues, ¿soy yo el de la profecía?_**

— Hasta ese momento supongo que él era el más probable a ser el de la profecía — comento Hades, sacando cálculos de que sus hijos se veían menores que el de Poseidón, la de Zeus era Cazadora se veía casi de dieciséis pero en el libro aún era un árbol.

— Y él termino siendo el de la profecía pero no como pensaba — murmuró Rachel viendo al verdadero héroe de la profecía mismo al que no le agrado que le mirara y se removió en su asiento.

 ** _Quirón guardó las vendas en su botiquín._**

 ** _—Ojalá lo supiera, Percy. Aún no tienes dieciséis años. Por ahora, hemos de seguir entrenándote lo mejor posible y dejar el futuro a las Moiras._**

— Es lo mejor — comento con calma Hestia viendo tristemente la hoguera, aún pensaba en sus pequeños hermanos y todo lo que hicieron. Lo único que le daba fuerzas era sentir el calor de hogar de los jóvenes, ellos la mantenían ahí y la esperanza que guardaban en su interior de que de verdad tendrían un futuro diferente.

 ** _Las Moiras. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en aquellas ancianas, pero en cuanto Quirón las mencionó, algo hizo clic en mi cabeza._**

 ** _—Eso es lo que significaba… —dije._**

— Así que te lo contó — murmuró Annabeth viendo a Quirón y el asintió aunque en ese tiempo ninguno de los dos sospechaba que ese hilo no fuera el de él, sino del verdadero héroe de la profecía.

 ** _Quirón frunció el ceño._**

 ** _—¿El qué?_**

 ** _—El verano pasado. El presagio de las Moiras, cuando las vi cortar con sus tijeras el hilo de la vida de alguien. Pensé que quería decir que yo iba a morir de inmediato, pero no: es algo peor, tiene que ver con tu profecía. La muerte que presagiaban se producirá cuando cumpla los dieciséis._**

Muchos tragaron saliva y unas miradas disimuladas fueron hacia Luke. Al parecer Percy lo había entendido en ese entonces, captó que no hablaban de una muerte de ese momento sino una a futuro. Las Moiras habían sido buenas con él, siempre habían visto por él y por su destino. Siempre vigilando pero hasta ahora habían intervenido, tal vez porque Percy nunca se había quejado de este y nunca las había culpado de ello, quien sabía.

 ** _Quirón sacudía nervioso su cola sobre la hierba._**

 ** _—Muchacho, no puedes estar seguro de eso. Ni siquiera sabemos si la profecía se refiere a ti._**

 ** _—Pero no hay otro mestizo que sea hijo de los Tres Grandes._**

— Pero esta Thalia — dijo Reyna viendo a la teniente de las cazadoras y esta negó con la cabeza.

— Recuerda que en ese momento, era un árbol. Así que no contaba — señaló Thalia señalando el libro y Reyna entrecerró los ojos como entendiendo el plan de Cronos, ella dijo en ese momento pero después ya no lo fue.

Los dioses que no lo habían entendido aún comenzaron a comprender el plan de Cronos. Pero igual estaba visto que no le funciono y Artemisa estaba pensando hablar otra vez con Thalia, alguna vez ya le había preguntado pero solo respondía que ella amaba la caza y sus hermanas, tal vez debía ser más específica con sus preguntas.

 ** _—Que nosotros sepamos._**

 ** _—Y Cronos se está recuperando. ¡Destruirá el monte Olimpo!_**

 ** _—Lo intentará —asintió Quirón—. Y también tratará de destruir toda la civilización occidental, si no lo detenemos. Pero vamos a lograrlo. No estarás sólo en esta batalla._**

Los griegos se vieron entre sí igual que los romanos, claro que no estuvieron solos en esa batalla, se tuvieron entre ellos. Cada uno tuvo su batalla por su lado pero todos tuvieron a sus hermanos y amigos para pelear. Hestia sonrió débilmente ante esto. Los dioses por otra parte solo se incomodaron porque podían sentir como si les dijeran que ellos no estuvieron ayudando en esas batallas, que solo se tuvieron a ellos. Lo cual era probable pero no sabían porque no estarían exactamente.

 ** _Sabía que estaba haciendo lo posible para que me sintiera mejor, pero en aquel momento recordé lo que Annabeth me había dicho. Al final, todo se reduciría a un solo héroe. Una sola decisión que salvaría o destruiría Occidente. Y estaba seguro de que las Moiras me habían lanzado una especie de advertencia al respecto: algo terrible iba a ocurrir, conmigo o con alguien muy cercano a mí._**

Grover, Annabeth y Thalia intercambiaron miradas, Luke siempre fue cercano para Percy no importaba que el actuara como un idiota que solo quería acabar con él, para Percy fue un amigo y él no olvidaba a sus amigos. Luke se sintió muy mal, no solo por esas miradas, recordó la mirada del chico en el sueño; se sintió mal por todo.

— Soy un idiota — murmuró para si cerrando los ojos, el chico lo estaba considerando tan importante como los que estaban en la sala, estaba dando todo por él aquí y en el libro, tratando de que entre en razón y él seguía haciendo un desastre — Un gran idiota —

 ** _—Sólo soy un chico, Quirón —le dije con tristeza—. ¿Y de qué sirve un héroe piojoso frente a alguien como Cronos?_**

Los hermanos de él hicieron una mueca ante esto, ellos no pensaban que su hermanito fuera eso. Solo era un Héroe. Un gran héroe. ¿Por qué no lo veía? Más bien ¿Por qué no lo quería ver? ¡Él era un héroe! ¡El mejor héroe! Debería tener un poco más de reconocimiento ante esto. Era el pensar no solo de sus hermanos, sino de muchos.

 ** _Quirón consiguió esbozar una sonrisa._**

 ** _—«¿De qué sirve un héroe piojoso?» Joshua Lawrence Chamberlain me dijo una vez algo parecido, justo antes de que él solo cambiara el curso de la guerra civil._**

Atenea esbozó una sonrisa triste ante la mención de su hijo, lo mismo que sus hijos ahí presentes. Quirón solo recordó brevemente a su alumno, aún lo recordaba a la perfección y también cuando le contó por cartas su decisión de unirse al ejército que tal vez ahí encontraría su lugar para ser útil y la última vez que hablaron y luego como lo perdió igual que a muchos campistas.

A los romanos el nombre les sonó, lo habían escuchado en algunas clases. Una guerra de griegos y romanos, habían perdido y algunos nombres de los griegos habían sobre salido. Ese en especial le tenían porque por él ganaron. Ahora ver de quién era hijo por la mirada triste de la diosa y de sus hijos, entendían que tal vez no era tan malo que ella tenga hijos aunque eso de que los tenga por pensamientos no les quedaba claro.

 ** _Sacó una flecha de su carcaj e hizo girar su afilada punta para que destellara a la luz de la hoguera._**

 ** _—Bronce celestial, Percy. Un arma inmortal. ¿Qué ocurriría si se la disparases a un humano?_**

— Nada — respondieron todos los mestizos incluidos los héroes antiguos como si les hubieran preguntado a ellos, lo que divirtió un poco a los dioses.

 ** _—Nada —dije—. Lo atravesaría sin hacerle nada._**

Todos asintieron a esa respuesta.

 ** _—Exacto —dijo—. Los humanos no existen en el mismo plano que los inmortales. Ni siquiera resultan heridos con nuestras armas. Pero tú, Percy, eres mitad dios, mitad humano, vives en ambos mundos, puedes ser herido por ambos y también puedes actuar en ambos._**

— Podemos morir en ambos planos y luchar en ambos, es como si no fuéramos ni de aquí ni de allá — murmuró Nissa ladeando la cabeza tratando de entender a que quería llegar el entrenador de héroes porque la verdad muchos sentían que la verdad ellos no eran héroes, solo eran chicos intentado hacer lo que mejor podían por seguir con vida.

 ** _Eso es lo que convierte a los héroes en seres tan especiales. Tú llevas las esperanzas de la humanidad al reino de lo eterno._**

— Eso es lo que son, todos y cada uno de ustedes son la esperanza que mantiene al Olimpo vivo, sin su existencia esto simplemente caería — dijo Hestia con una sonrisa tranquila mirando a todos y haciéndolos sentir cómodos y cálidos.

 ** _Los monstruos nunca mueren, renacen del caos y la barbarie que continúa bullendo siempre bajo la civilización: la materia misma que hace más fuerte a Cronos. Por eso deben ser derrotados una y otra vez, por eso hay que mantenerlos a raya. Los héroes encarnáis esa lucha interminable, libráis las batallas que la humanidad debe ganar, generación tras generación, para continuar siendo humana. ¿Entiendes?_**

— Deben entender que son demasiado importantes, su mera existencia en el mundo lo es. Para la mayoría de nosotros tener hijos es una bendición — dijo Hades — Son ustedes los que mantienen el balance entre nuestro mundo y el de los mortales —

— Por eso Némesis pasa más con los mortales que en el Olimpo porque ella es la estabilidad igual que lo son ustedes — dijo Perséfone y Leo contuvo un escalofrío y la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro tambaleó.

Mi culpa pensaba pero se obligó a sonreír más mientras jugaba con piezas en sus manos Y él sigue ahí las lágrimas querían salir pero las retuvo, no debía desmoronarse, no podía, no le hacía bien a nadie.

 ** _—No sé…_**

 ** _—Tienes que intentarlo, Percy. Porque, seas o no el chico de la profecía, Cronos cree que podrías serlo. Después de lo de hoy, abandonará cualquier esperanza de atraerte a su bando._**

— Debió haberla perdido hace mucho — murmuró Jason que por lo que iba conociendo de Percy se veía que no lo iban a convencer de dejar a su familia del campamento mestizo tan fácil. Se preguntó que habría hecho El en ese caso ¿habría cedido? Tal vez, a veces se sentía mal con respecto a los dioses y a los demás. Y el poder le atraía, después de todo lo había criado para ser el líder y el que mandaba. Dejo eso de lado y prefirió poner atención de nuevo.

 ** _Esa es la única razón de que no te haya matado aún, ¿sabes? En cuanto esté seguro de que no puede utilizarte, te destruirá._**

— Y ahí va Quirón dándole alientos a nuestro hermanito — murmuró Orión negando con la cabeza igual que Belerofonte y Tritón desde donde estaba pues oía todo.

 ** _—Hablas como si lo conocieses._**

 ** _Quirón frunció los labios._**

 ** _—Lo conozco._**

— Demasiado — apostillaron los hijos de Cronos que estaban despiertos. Los otros dos que estaban recién despertando no habían alcanzado a oír, su cabeza y sus oídos zumbaban y no entendían que es lo que pasaba.

 ** _Lo miré fijamente. A veces se me olvidaba lo viejo que era._**

 ** _—¿Por esa razón el señor D te culpó cuando el árbol fue envenenado? ¿Por eso dijiste que había gente que no confiaba en ti?_**

— Mi yo del libro debió estar muy mal por la abstinencia para acusarte de algo — hizo una mueca Dioniso.

— Usted trataba de estar de acuerdo con su padre y de que no aumentara su castigo — contesto el centauro. Dioniso rodo los ojos ya podía imaginarse que su padre lo comenzó acusando a él aunque claro también se sintió avergonzado por haber echado de cabeza a Quirón para salvarse.

 ** _—En efecto._**

 ** _—Pero Quirón… ¡Venga ya! ¿Cómo pudieron creer que tú serías capaz de traicionar al campamento en favor de Cronos?_**

Algunos dioses se removieron incómodos en sus tronos porque si que tenían motivos para desconfiar, aunque también podrían hacerlo con algunos del consejo por esa misma razón.

 ** _Los ojos de Quirón, de color castaño oscuro, parecían habitados por una tristeza de miles de años._**

 ** _—Percy, recuerda tu entrenamiento, tus estudios de mitología. ¿Cuál es mi relación con el señor de los titanes?_**

Los que antes no habían entendido que razones podría haber para que desconfien de él, comenzaron a revisar sus pensamientos y conocimientos sobre mitología; y lo recordaron. Le dieron una mirada al centauro y el se las devolvió. Hermes siguió leyendo.

 ** _Intenté hacer memoria, pero en cuestiones de mitología siempre me he hecho un lío. Incluso entonces, cuando había llegado a ser tan real, tan importante para mi vida, me costaba emparejar correctamente los nombres y las historias._**

Algunos sonrieron, Percy siempre sería Percy, puede que enredara las historias de vez en cuando pero siempre lograba recordar lo necesario para ayudar y salir victorioso. Era ese pensamiento el que los mantenía algo calmados con respecto a donde estaba y que él saldría de ahí.

 ** _Meneé la cabeza._**

 ** _—Tú, eh… ¿le debías a Cronos un favor o algo así? ¿O te salvó la vida?_**

 ** _—Percy —dijo Quirón en voz muy baja—. El titán Cronos es mi padre._**

— Esa no me la vi venir — dijo Leo haciendo reír a algunos.

— Bien acabo el capítulo ¿leemos otro? — pregunto el Dios de los ladrones mirando a todos en especial a Apolo.

— Seria lo mejor para terminar con esto pero primero iré a ver a mi paciente — sonrío el Dios del sol aunque se notaba bastante apagado.

— Quisiera ir también Apolo — pidió Poseidón y el Dios asintió y pronto los dos desaparecieron.

— Bueno, descanso obligatorio de treinta minutos ¿les parece? — dijo Demeter y todos asintieron y comenzaron a conversar por lo bajo, después de todo solo era por poco tiempo el descanso y no veían para que salir.

 ** _N/A: dudas, sugerencias, teorías, quejas, preguntas y más aquí ~_**

 ** _Por fin termine el capítulo :c._**


	40. No despierta

**_N/A: Mini capítulo wiii ~_**

Apolo y Poseidón se apresuraron a llegar a la habitación donde estaba Teseo junto con Perseo y Tritón. Los dos se quedaron viendo a los recién llegados por un momento y luego volvieron a ver a Teseo.

— ¿Puedes salir Perseo? — pidió amablemente Apolo — Seria bueno que vayas y te distraigas un poco —

— Y sería bueno que tu tomes un descanso — murmuró Poseidón a su hijo inmortal que solo asintió y desapareció seguramente a su habitación en el templo de su padre.

Perseo se quedó afuera mientras Apolo revisaba a su amigo, su corazón dolía cada vez que lo revisaban porque nunca le daban buenas noticias de él. No le decían cuando despertaría o si lo haría. Él solo podía esperar lo mejor, quería que se despierte ya para poder golpearlo por hacerlo pasar por esto.

— ¿Qué pasó en medio de la lectura? — pregunto el Dios de los mares mientras ponía una mano en la mejilla de sus hijo.

— Hubo inconvenientes, se desestabilizó — suspiro mientras terminaba de revisar los signos vitales de Teseo y media el conteo de sus intravenosas además de suministrar los medicamentos que necesitaba y vitaminas — Por eso llame a Hades, casi se nos va nuevamente —

— Esta muy mal ¿verdad? — susurro el Dios mientras se sentaba en la silla que antes ocupara Perseo.

— Lo está — respondió con tristeza el rubio dios — No puedo decir cuanto más resista o si lo hará — lamió sus labios mirando a Teseo y guardando la última jeringa que usó. Miro a su tío — Su futuro es incierto porque en si su alma aún renace —

— Su alma solo está prestada en un cuerpo inestable, lo sé pero para mi esta vivo y aquí — acarició la mano de su hijo, estaba fría.

— Soy consciente de ello Tío Possy, pero no se si él despertara pronto...

— O si acaso lo hará — termino la frase el Dios de los mares mirando a su sobrino.

Apolo solo asintió, las cosas no pintaban bien para el antiguo héroe, ni para Poseidón que solo quería ver a su hijo una vez más despierto y fastidiando a los demás.

— Todo va a estar bien Annabeth — murmuraba Piper mientras pasaba sus manos por los hombros de la rubia, ya no se veía tan decaída pero igual seguía estando así.

— Lo sé, algo me dice que él está bien. Pero me preocupa no saber dónde está ¿Por qué no me lo dicen Piper? — pregunto la rubia levantándose del hombro de su amiga y mirando a todos los del Argo II, ninguno le devolvió la mirada. Los demás también esquivaron su mirada.

— Annabeth — se acercó a ella Thalia y tomó sus manos, los penetrantes ojos grises se clavaron en los azules de la hija de Zeus — Nosotros no sabemos exactamente dónde está, por eso no podemos responder con exactitud. Lo único que te podemos decir es que no es un lugar agradable pero tenemos la certeza de que lo sacaran pronto de ahí —

— Te trajeron a ti, así que a él también lo traerán — decía Piper a lado de Thalia.

— Confía en nosotros y no nos preguntes más por favor — casi suplico la teniente de Artemisa poniendo una mano en la mejilla de Annabeth.

— Es que... — ella tomo una honda respiración — Tu lo viste, él no estaba bien por eso quiero saber donde esta —

— Pero de nada servirá que lo sepas hermanita — comento Malcom que estaba arriba de ella poniendo una mano en su hombro — Él te envió primero porque quería que estés bien, si te decimos algo incorrecto no creemos que vayas a soportar que no esté —

Annabeth suspiró y asintió, por ahora volvería a dejar de preguntar sobre su novio pero no por eso se iba a quedar quieta con esa duda.

Leo por su parte se puso de pie y dijo que saldría al baño, una vez fuera corrió lo más lejos que pudo. No lograba contenerse más, la culpa en su pecho y mente lo estaba consumiendo. No solo por Percy también comenzó a culparse por Teseo, si tan solo él hubiera empujado a Jason a un lado; tal vez el rayo le habría dado a él y no se hubiese dirigido a Teseo.

Se dejó llevar por el dolor y se escondió tras un árbol, las lágrimas bañaron su rostro. La vida de dos personas estaban en peligro y ambas las sentía como su culpa. El no era un héroe. El nunca sería un héroe, el era solo alguien que sobraba en esa sala y en esa profecía. Eso es lo que el creía.

— No ha sido tu culpa Leo — dijo una voz a un lado de él y pronto unos brazos lo rodearon y él solo pudo llorar más en los brazos de su mejor amigo.

— Lo es, lo es, si hubiese sido más rápido, si tan solo — Jason lo estrechó contra su pecho y lo dejo desarmarse y sacar todo lo que sentía.

— No es culpa de nadie, no sabíamos que atacarían, tener el sentimiento y estar seguro de ello no es lo mismo Leo — susurro a su oído tratando de darle Consuelo. Un consuelo que ni el mismo se podía dar.

Jason también se había sentido inútil en esa pelea, se sintió así en todo el viaje que llevaban en el Argo II y se sintió así en medio de la lucha contra Zeus y Hera. ¿Acaso no lo habían criado para ser un líder? ¿Qué clase de líder era si no podía defender a los suyos? El tampoco se sentía como un héroe.

Leo trato de calmarse y tranquilizarse, cuando logró estabilizar sus emociones se separó de Jason mirando que su amigo estaba igual de roto que él. Porque Jason también estaba llorando, sus ojos azules estaban algo rojos. Ambos pasaron sus manos por sus caras y limpiaron sus lágrimas.

— Así que Percy no es el único que no se siente un héroe ¿eh? — la voz de Aquiles hizo que dieran un respingo y esto lo hizo reír — Yo tampoco me sentí un héroe en un principio, no creo que nadie se haya sentido así cuando comenzó con toda esta vida mitad mitológica mitad mortal —

— Pero todos lo son, nosotros crecimos con sus historias — dijo Jason recordando las historias de Lupa mientras trataba de desaparecer las lágrimas del todo.

— Ustedes conocieron lo que se les permitió conocer, todos empezamos abajo. Nadie a tenido una vida fácil. Si llegamos a donde estábamos fue por esfuerzo y ni eso significa que nosotros de verdad nos consideremos héroes — contesto Aquiles — Yo no me considero héroe, caí vencido por mi arrogancia como un simple mortal ¿qué clase de héroe hace eso? —

— Pero salvaste mucha gente — apostilló Leo con el rostro ya limpio.

— Pero no a quien de verdad me importaba, así que de que servia ser poderoso si igual terminas perdiendo a quien más amas. No pierdan el horizonte chicos y no se sientan menos héroes solo por unas acciones, el hubiera no existe — les sonrío tristemente. Leo y Jason se miraron, Aquiles tenía razón, ellos no podían remediar sus acciones ahora pero todavía estaban a tiempo de hacer algo por los que amaban. Debían seguir siendo fuertes por ellos — Y ahora vamos a dentro que esta por empezar la lectura —

Los tres caminaron hacia el Coliseo una vez más y pronto estuvieron en sus lugares, notaron que Perseo estaba de nuevo en la sala sentado junto a Belerofonte y Orión. Pronto Aquiles los alcanzo y abrazó al hijo de Zeus.

— No más culpas Leo — murmuró el rubio a lado de su amigo.

— Tu tampoco — decía el latino sonriendo de lado y pegándole levemente. Aunque claro ninguno se creía demasiado eso porque los sentimientos negativos siempre estaban ahí dispuestos a atacar en cualquier momento una vez más.


	41. Capítulo 19

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negrita yo solo los usaré para este fic sin fines de lucro._**

 ** _N/A: \\._./ ya casi terminamos yeiii ~_**

 ** _Disfrutenlo, disculpen las faltas ortográficas y metidas de dedo, escribí mucho, espero les guste._**

Pronto las conversaciones que todos habían mantenido cesaron querían escuchar el nuevo capítulo, Hermes seguía sosteniendo el libro en sus manos pero veía hacia el trono de Apolo esperando su regreso igual que los demás dioses. Lo cual no fue demasiado pues pronto una nube dorada apareció junto con bruma verde mar y un olor a verano, combinación del aroma a sol que irradiaba uno y a mar del otro dios.

— A llegado lo mejor, ya podemos comenzar — trato de sonreír lo mejor que pudo el Dios sentadose en su trono, por supuesto Hermes y Artemisa no se creían esa felicidad pero lo dejaban pasar.

— ¿Cómo sigue? — pregunto Anfitrite a su esposo este le dio una sonrisa nada alentadora y ella suspiró con pesar.

Perseo que estaba entre sus amigos los demás héroes quería salir corriendo a estar a lado de Teseo pero comprendía que estar ahí no serviría de mucho, tal vez estar tanto rato junto a él era lo que había provocado que se desestabilize. Se sintió mal por este pensamiento pero lo reprimió lo mejor que pudo.

Afrodita solo lo observaba, cada vez se encontraba peor. Respiro hondo, los hijos de Poseidón nunca eran fáciles de emparejar, porque siempre le terminaban dando historias muy trágicas y la mayor parte de las veces ninguna terminaba bien, entonces dejaban de creer en el amor y salían de sus dominios. Tal como lo había hecho Teseo en su tiempo.

— Bien creo que seguiré yo, si nadie más se ofrece — dijo el Dios de los ladrones mirando a todos pero la verdad nadie se veía dispuesto a leer.

— Lee tu no más sobrino — dijo Hades pero se veía más pálido de lo normal.

— Pero creo que antes deberías ir a descansar un rato mi señor — recomendó Perséfone viendo a su esposo y poniendo delicadamente una mano sobre su mejilla, el la besó.

— Estoy bien mi bella flor, no te preocupes por mi — contesto y luego beso su mejilla, ella suspiro.

— Has hecho muchos esfuerzos en estos días, lo mejor es que descanses en el palacio un rato, por favor mi señor — volvió a pedir y el la vio y luego a sus hijos, estos parecían pedir con la mirada que acate la petición de Perséfone y vaya a descansar. Se rindió y asintió para luego desaparecer en sombras.

— Bueno sin nada más creo que empezaré el capítulo se titula...— dejo de leer y miro al centauro que solo sonrió de lado y después miro a sus hijos que también sonreían, suspiró — **_La carrera de carros termina con fuegos artificiales_** —

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Otra carrera de carros! — alentó Ares que esto ya se estaba tornando muy apagado y es lo que menos quería.

Después escucharon un ruido proveniente de los reyes, estos parecían querer hablar, veían a todos lados pero ningún sonido salía de sus bocas.

— Vaya, los bellos durmientes han despertado pero de bellos no tienen nada — se burlo Demeter mirando mal a los dos reyes que solo se seguían removiendo en su lugar y parecían gritar al menos Hera — Me encanta esto del silencio —

— Así se ven más bonitos — dijo Artemisa con una sonrisa ladeada y Apolo asintió ante esto.

— Bueno, bueno pero dejen que siga. Quiero ver si mis hijos ganan esta vez — se quejó Hermes con un puchero.

— Puede que ganen mis hijos — replicó Apolo.

— Van a ganar los míos — se metió Ares.

— ¿Por qué los tuyos? Ganaran los míos — decía Hefestos.

— Ganaran los míos — murmuró Atenea sin mirar a nadie.

— Terminen la discusión y lean para saber quién ganó — dijo con tranquilidad Poseidón y después agregó por lo bajo — Pero seguro gana el mío — sonrió un poco ante esto. Él siempre apostaría por su muchacho. Hermes siguió.

 ** _Gracias a la capacidad especial de los centauros para viajar, llegamos a Long Island poco después de que lo hiciera Clarisse._**

— Pero igual fue bueno que la enviaran a ella aparte, porque si hubiese estado con ellos seguramente habrían conseguido el vellocino y eso estaría peor — comento un legado de Apolo mirando a los griegos que hicieron una mueca ante esto. Agradecían que Percy haya confiado en Clarisse para que el vellocino llegara antes.

 ** _Cabalgué a lomos de Quirón, pero no hablamos mucho durante el trayecto, y menos aún de Cronos._**

— No era conveniente hacerlo de cualquier forma — comento Hefestos levantando la vista de su trabajo y mirando a su hijo Leo que se veía un poco mejor que antes pero no del todo pero algo era algo. Miro a Aquiles sabia que el había ido por su hijo y por el amigo de este, le agradecería cualquier cosa que haya hecho por hacerlo sentir un poco mejor.

 ** _Tenía que haber sido difícil para Quirón hablarme de él y no quería agobiarlo con más preguntas._**

Algunos miraron con compresión al centauro, eso no era un tema fácil de tratar. Bueno hablar de tu familia divina no lo era de ningún modo, ya sea que tu padre o madre fuera un dios o diosas y ahora mucho menos un titán que quería destruir al mundo. Un tema muy difícil.

 ** _O sea, antes ya me había tropezado con otros casos de parientes embarazosos._**

— Como un hermano que es un Pegaso — comenzó a enumerar Travis.

— O como que la madre de este era un monstruo, lo que te hace pensar que tienes una madrastra monstruo — siguió Connor. Ellos intentaban levantar los ánimos de los demás chicos en la sala.

— Lo que es preferible a que esta sea la diosa del matrimonio — comento por lo bajo Thalia haciendo reír a sus cazadoras por la cara que tenía al decirlo y Jason también logró otro y reir por esto.

— También como que eres primo hermano de la muerte — dijeron los dos pero no muy alto, no querían morir a manos de Nico pero este se le quedó mirando como si sospechara que algo de él dijeron. Hermes decidió seguir y no dejar que sus hijos siguieran tentando su suerte.

 ** _Pero… ¿te lo imaginas? ¿Cronos, el malvado señor de los titanes, el que pretendía destruir la civilización occidental? En fin, no era la clase de padre que invitarías al colegio el día de fin de curso._**

— ¿Por qué no? — dijo Perseo tratando de salir de su estado depresivo y molestar un poco — Seria genial y presentarlo a los maestros. Decir, este maestro me está mirando mal y que lo destruya — algunos rieron ante la idea, lo hicieron de forma malvada, otros estaban pensando en eso y veían a sus padres divinos.

— No les des ideas — murmuró Orión a su lado dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza a Perseo que solo sonrió de lado, decir eso le había recordado a Teseo, lo que solo le entristeció porque era él quien decía las tonterías para alegrar a todos.

 ** _Cuando llegamos al campamento, los centauros tenían muchas ganas de conocer a Dioniso. Le habían dicho que organizaba unas fiestas increíbles._**

— Pero no creo que haya sido el mejor momento para fiestas — murmuró Ariadna mirando a su marido que le brillaban los ojos, por supuesto que él estaría encantado con una fiesta pero eso era aquí porque en el libro era probable que no fuera así.

— Por supuesto, no era momento — asintió Dioniso mirando a su esposa y dejando de pensar en la fiesta que él organizaría si pudiera. Ella solo suspiro, su esposo a veces parecía un crío de cinco años.

 ** _Pero se llevaron una decepción, el dios del vino no estaba para fiestas precisamente cuando el campamento en pleno se reunió en lo alto de la colina Mestiza._**

— Estábamos esperando la ayuda más que nada — susurro Will pegado a Nico, muy pegado a Nico para el gusto del hijo de Hades.

— Haste para haya Solace — gruñia Nico tratando de empujarlo.

— Si lo hago me caeré sombritas — devolvió el chico señalando que ya no había más asiento y que se caería si se alejaba de él. Nico le dio una mala mirada y después a la diosa del amor esto debía ser cosa suya.

— No me llames sombritas — Will solo sonrió ante su queja, le gustaba llamarlo así y no iba a dejar de hacerlo. A los ojos del hijo de Apolo, Nico se veía hermoso y deseaba que fuera su sombra o él serlo para seguirlo todo el día.

 ** _En el campamento habían pasado dos semanas muy duras. La cabaña de artes y oficios había quedado carbonizada hasta los cimientos a causa de un ataque de Draco Aionius (que, por lo que pude averiguar, era el nombre latino de un lagarto—enorme—que—escupe—fuego—y—lo—destruye—todo)._**

— Excelente resumen del nombre — alzaron los pulgares los campistas mientras los de Ares hicieron una mueca recordando como quedó su cabaña y que tuvieron que trabajar duro para reconstruir todo, además que se quedaron algunos donde Hermes hasta terminar las reparaciones.

 ** _Las habitaciones de la Casa Grande estaban a rebosar de heridos; los chicos de la cabaña de Apolo, que eran los mejores enfermeros, habían tenido que hacer horas extras para darles los primeros auxilios._**

Los de Apolo que estuvieron en esa época suspiraron con cansancio, ese verano había sido agotador por mucho. Will apretó ligeramente la mano que estaba entre su pierna y la de Nico, ese verano había aprendido mucho de sus hermanos que ya no estaban, ese fue el verano en que se sintió verdaderamente útil para todos.

Nico vio la mirada lejana de Will, como esta parecía doler y se rindió, puso su mano encima de la de el sin mirarlo. Will la sintió, miró la mano de Nico sobre la suya y vio su rostro, a pesar de no decir nada con ese gesto el entendía que el azabache lo estaba apoyando, era agradable aquello.

 ** _Todos los que se agolpaban ahora en torno al árbol de Thalia parecían agotados y hechos polvo._**

— No era para menos, los monstruos atacaron sin cesar, no tuvimos descanso alguno ese verano — comento Jake con una sonrisa Triste, Charles fue el que más trabajo ese verano con las trampas y demás.

— Las noches se hicieron largas con las vigías — agregó Malcom mirando el suelo y Lou Ellen paso su mano por su hombro.

— Pero nos mantuvimos ahí — tercio Sherman — Porque sabíamos que llegarían — miro a Clarisse y ella sonrió de lado.

— No los íbamos a dejar, eran y son nuestra familia — añadió la capitana de la cabaña cinco mirando a su hermano — Una familia de brutos pero son mi familia — sonrió al ver como sus hermanos rodaban los ojos pero ellos entendían que así es como ella los quería.

 ** _En cuanto Clarisse cubrió la rama más baja del pino con el Vellocino de Oro, la luna pareció iluminarse y pasar del color gris al plateado._**

Apolo arqueo una ceja y miro a su melliza, esta solo sonrió inocente. Pudiera ser que tal vez la ella de ese tiempo ya estuviera sintiendo como iban a ser las cosas y desde ya había decidido que su medio hermana esté en la caza. El Dios del sol se la quedo mirando, siempre se llevaba a las lindas, rodo los ojos.

 ** _Una brisa fresca susurró entre las ramas y empezó a agitar la hierba de la colina y de todo el valle, todo pareció adquirir más relieve: el brillo de las luciérnagas en los bosques, el olor de los campos de fresas, el rumor de las olas en la playa._**

— El vellocino comenzó a hacer efecto — dijo Poseidón y miró a su sobrina Thalia, ya se imaginaba que más que curar el árbol el vellocino le dio mucho poder y logro lo imposible, despertar el alma de Thalia. Bueno a él le alegraba que así fuera.

 ** _Poco a poco, las agujas del pino empezaron a pasar del marrón al verde._**

 ** _Todo el mundo estalló en vítores. La transformación se producía despacio, pero no había ninguna duda: la magia del Vellocino de Oro se estaba infiltrando en el árbol, lo llenaba de nuevo vigor y expulsaba el veneno._**

— Hizo mucho más que eso ¿no? — dijo Demeter, el poder del vellocino le fascinaba con respecto a la naturaleza pero sabia que si su sobrina mestiza estaba aquí, debía ser gracias a eso. Aunque claro se imaginaba que en ese momento nadie se lo esperaba. Vaya sorpresa que debieron llevarse.

Los reyes por su parte solo podían observar como se desenvolvían todos en la sala, ellos no podían hablar al parecer. Hera estaba molesta, no se podía mover como quería y no podía hablar. Zeus estaba más calmado y solo veía a Thalia, él también comprendió que el vellocino fue lo que la trajo de vuelta de ese sueño de árbol por decirlo así.

 ** _Quirón ordenó que se establecieran turnos de guardia las veinticuatro horas del día en la cima de la colina, al menos hasta que encontráramos al monstruo idóneo para proteger el vellocino. Dijo que iba a poner de inmediato un anuncio en El Olimpo Semanal._**

— Y vaya que dio resultados, el guardián que hay ahora es muy bueno — asintieron los mestizos y los romanos se preguntaban a quien habrían puesto de guardián de este. Jason hizo una mueca recordando al guardian, después de todo el si lo conocía, no es que le molestara pero no se acostumbraba al dragón.

Leo en cambio esbozo una triste sonrisa porque ese guardián le recordó a su buen amigo Festus. Mismo que aún estaba dañado pero que se prometió arreglar si o si.

 ** _Entretanto, los compañeros de cabaña de Clarisse la llevaron a hombros hasta el anfiteatro, donde recibió una corona de laurel y otros muchos honores en torno a la hoguera._**

— ¡Si! ¡Como se debe! — festejo Ares e hizo un baile extraño en su asiento haciendo reír a algunos y a sus hijos morir de vergüenza. Afrodita río ante esto, por eso amaba a Ares, porque tenía momentos como estos en que toda la guerra quedaba de lado solo para hacerla feliz a ella, porque él lo hizo para verla sonreír. Un momento después se sentó y Hermes pudo continuar leyendo.

 ** _A Annabeth y a mí no nos hacían ni caso. Era como si nunca hubiésemos salido del campamento._**

Ni Atenea, ni Poseidón se quejaron ante esto, conociendo a su querido rey eso era lo mejor porque si los hubiesen celebrado por escaparse seguro le decía a Dioniso que les imponga un castigo por esto. El siempre encontraba un motivo para querer carbonizar a la gente.

 ** _Supongo que ése era su mejor modo de darnos las gracias, porque si hubieran admitido que nos habíamos escabullido del campamento para emprender la búsqueda, se habrían visto obligados a expulsarnos._**

— Con el señor Drama viendo todo, más que eso — chasqueo la lengua Dioniso y se recargo contra su esposa.

— Si, de hecho había dejado dicho que antes agradecieran que no los mataba con un rayo por huir así — comento Quirón, esto no sorprendió a ninguno, cuando Zeus estaba de malas por cualquier cosa armaba un berrinche.

 ** _Y la verdad, yo ya no quería más protagonismo, resultaba agradable ser un campista más, al menos por una vez._**

La mayoría sonrió ante esto, él siempre quería ser así, solo uno más. Lo malo es que como hijo de los tres grandes, nunca podría serlo porque estaba destinado a grandes cosas, ya fueran buenas o malas, lo estaba.

 ** _Aquella noche, mientras asábamos malvaviscos y escuchábamos de labios de los hermanos Stoll una historia de fantasmas sobre un rey malvado que fue devorado por unos pastelillos demoníacos, Clarisse me empujó por detrás y me susurró al oído:_**

— Mmm pastelillo demoníaco — murmuró Perséfone para si mientras una sonrisa nada amigable crecía en su rostro y apareció algo para anotar lo que se le había ocurrido y pronto lo envió a su esposo con suave Plof que casi nadie notó. Excepto Hermes porque bueno por algo era el Dios de la mensajería, sonrió antes de seguir con la lectura.

 ** _—Sólo porque te hayas comportado una vez como es debido, no vayas a creer que ya te has librado de Ares. Sigo esperando la ocasión para pulverizarte._**

Ares asentía a las palabras de su hija, él ya lucharía con el muchacho solo por diversión o para pulverizarlo si podía.

Poseidón por su parte solo lo vigilaba, el no dejaría que destruyan a su hijo, lo que le recordó a su otro hijo que estaba en el templo de Apolo dormido se preguntó como estaría pero vio que su sobrino revisaba lo que parecía ser un mensaje Iris seguramente una conexión entre la habitación de Teseo y el Coliseo de juicios. En lo cual lo estaba equivocado.

 ** _Sonreí de mala gana._**

 ** _—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó._**

 ** _—Nada —dije—. ¡Es tan agradable estar de vuelta en casa!_**

Muchos rieron, Clarisse fue la que más río por esto y negó con la cabeza, ella también había extrañado que se pudieran molestar y pelear como los adolescentes que eran, no pensar en guerras ni en sobrevivir al menos por ese momento.

 ** _A la mañana siguiente, una vez que los ponis partieron para Florida, Quirón hizo un anuncio sorprendente: las carreras de carros continuarían como estaba previsto._**

— Bueno, con el título estaba visto que así sería pero al menos espero que más segura que las de Tántalo — casi suplicaba Hestia, el centauro le sonrió.

— Ninguno salió herido de gravedad, no se preocupe mi Lady — tranquilizó él y ella asintió mientras atizaba la hoguera y cantaba por lo bajo alguna canción antigua tratando de permanecer tranquila como había dicho Apolo que debía estar.

 ** _Tras la marcha de Tántalo, todos creíamos que ya eran historia, pero a fin de cuentas parecía lógico volver a celebrarlas, en especial ahora que Quirón había regresado y el campamento estaba a salvo._**

Hylla y Reyna estaban deseosas de jugar estas carreras, sonaban demasiado interesantes y se veían igual de interesantes. Los romanos algunos al menos comenzaban a temblar ante la idea de que su pretora apoyara hacerlas, en especial al ver la mueca de dolor que tenían los griegos cada que las nombraban.

 ** _A Tyson no le entusiasmaba la idea de volver a subirse a un carro, después de nuestra primera experiencia, de modo que le pareció estupendo que formáramos equipo con Annabeth._**

Atenea simplemente comenzó a pensar que hacían un buen equipo, que hasta ahora ambos trabajaban muy bien juntos, eso era todo, hasta ahí, no había nada más. Poseidón por su parte solo sonrió, ya sabía quien ganaría y estaba seguro de eso.

Los hermanos de Percy por otra parte aún no estaban al cien por ciento convencidos de que la chica le convenía pero bueno, se veía que habían logrado llevarse bien y que él la amaba así que no podían quejarse de nada. Mientras Percy fuera feliz no podían hacer nada.

 ** _Yo conduciría, Annabeth combatiría y Tyson sería nuestro mecánico. Mientras yo me cuidaba de los caballos, Tyson arregló el carro de Atenea y le introdujo un montón de modificaciones._**

— Esta carrera va a estar magnífica — murmuró Chris hijo de Marte con los ojos brillantes y Ana a su lado solo rodo los ojos con cansancio, su amigo era imposible.

 ** _Pasamos dos días entrenándonos como locos. Annabeth y yo acordamos que si llegábamos a ganar, el premio, o sea, lo de librarse de las tareas domésticas durante el resto del mes, lo repartiríamos entre nuestras dos cabañas._**

— Era lo justo — dijeron los campistas.

Octavian solo se fastidiaba más y más con el pasar del tiempo, no le agradaba la unión de todos. Miro entre su camisa y la toga que cargaba, sonrió. Con tanta distracción nadie se esperaría eso, pronto todo se solucionaría, él lo haría.

 ** _Como Atenea tenía más campistas, ellos se llevarían la mayor parte de ese tiempo libre, algo que tampoco me importaba. A mí el premio me tenía sin cuidado. Yo lo que quería era ganar._**

— Así es como deberían pensar todos — dijo Quirón, es decir solamente pensar en el placer de ganar no que pensaran solo en todo lo que dejarían de hacer si es que ganaban. Los campistas por otra parte encontraron muy interesante el suelo del Coliseo, sus manos, sus pies. Incluso los de Atenea miraban a todos lados menos al centauro. Los romanos por su parte escapaban de la mirada inquisitiva de Reyna y Jason pues ellos tenían algo parecido con las actividades de su campamento.

 ** _La noche antes de la carrera, me quedé hasta muy tarde en los establos. Estaba hablando con nuestros caballos y dándoles un último cepillado, cuando alguien dijo a mis espaldas:_**

 ** _—Estupendos animales, los caballos. Ojalá hubiera pensado en ellos._**

— Ojalá lo hubiese hecho — se lamentó Hermes interrumpiendose.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que eres tú el que llego? — dijo Apolo dejando de ver el mensaje iris que lo conectaba con la habitación de Teseo y sus signos vitales.

— Porque puedo leer la descripción y dice que es un tipo hermoso — recalco la última palabra mirando al dios y este le vio con los ojos entrecerrados no se creía que dijera eso. — Lo oirás ahora — siguió leyendo.

 ** _Apoyado en la puerta del establo había un tipo de media edad con uniforme de cartero. Era delgado, de pelo oscuro y rizado bajo el salacot blanco y con una bolsa de correos colgada del hombro, además se veía súper galán y hermoso._**

— Ves el libro lo dice y él no miente — decía Hermes y el dios del sol se acercó a él para ver pero el otro le cerró el libro.

— Ahí no dice eso, soy el dios de la verdad y se que mientes Herms — refunfuñaba Apolo intentando quitarle el libro de las manos mientras el otro lo levantaba por encima de su cabeza y con el otro brazo lo intentaba apartar.

— Paren de una vez — advirtió Artemisa tensando su arco pero no fue oída por ninguno de los dos, así que lanzo sus flechas que pasaron zumbando cerca de las cabezas de ambos y se incrustaron en la pared de atrás del trono de Hermes.

Los dos se paralizaron, estaban frente a frente solo a centímetros del rostro del otro, no sabían cómo habían llegado a esa posición pero había sido justo ahí que se habían detenido debido a las flechas.

Afrodita estaba tentada a ponerse a chillar de la emoción pero se contuvo de hacerlo porque era notorio que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de la situación en la que estaban o tal vez si.

— Esta bien, el libro no dice la última parte lo admito — susurro Hermes viendo a los ojos de su amigo mismo que aún estaba tan cerca que casi podía sentir su aliento sobre su rostro.

— Ves, no puedes mentirme — murmuró el Dios del sol, se apartó despacio de su amigo y volvió a su lugar. Todos podían sentir la tensión entre ellos, una muy distinta a la que sintieron el día de ayer.

— Si, si, claro — Por alguna razón tener a su amigo tan cerca hacia que Hermes se sintiera extraño, se aclaró la garganta y siguió con la lectura.

 ** _—¿Hermes? —balbuceé._**

 ** _—Hola, Percy. ¿No me reconocías sin mi ropa de deporte?_**

— Es que la gente prefiere que Andes con uniforme, te ves más sexy — le guiño un ojo Afrodita y el Dios de los ladrones se lo devolvió sin miramientos.

Apolo contuvo un bufido, el pudo haberle dicho eso. De hecho siempre se lo decía. La cuestión era ¿Por qué le estaba molestando que se lo diga Afrodita? Sacudió la cabeza, eran tonterías seguramente.

 ** _—Bueno… —no sabía si debía arrodillarme o comprarle sellos o qué._**

— No tenía que hacer ninguna de esas — mascullo Poseidón mirando a Hermes como decidiendo cual de las dos habría sido la mejor para que el chico haga.

— Oh, no, por supuesto que no, tío Possy — sonrió nervioso el Dios de los ladrones y volvió su vista a la lectura para distraerse de todo.

 ** _Y entonces se me ocurrió por qué estaba allí—. Oiga, señor Hermes, en cuanto a Luke…_**

 ** _El arqueó las cejas._**

 ** _—Eh, lo vimos, sí. Pero…_**

 ** _—¿No lograste meterle un poco de sensatez en la mollera?_**

Hermes vio a su hijo culpable de que no lograran eso pero no culpaba a nadie más que a él por no hacerlo. Luke solo se movió incómodo en su lugar, preguntándose cuando acababa esto, aunque si lo pensaba mejor capaz y aún le faltaba bastante para eso.

 ** _—Bueno, estuvimos a punto de matarnos en un duelo a muerte._**

 ** _—Ya veo. Intentaste una aproximación diplomática._**

— Ajá muy diplomática — hizo una mueca Belerofonte que tenía una mano sobre los hombros de un Perseo que estaba quedándose dormido.

La noche anterior apenas había dormido algo, los sueños con Teseo lo tenían tan mal que despertaba y solo podía ver la pared por largas horas hasta que el sueño le ganaba de nuevo y ahora estaba pagando todo eso.

 ** _—Lo lamento de veras, quiero decir que usted nos hizo todos esos regalos impresionantes y tal… Y ya sé que deseaba que Luke volviera al campamento, pero… la cuestión es que se ha vuelto malo, realmente malo. Me dijo que siente que usted lo abandonó._**

Luke bajo la cabeza apenado, avergonzado y muy arrepentido de todo lo que estuviera por hacer en su tiempo.

— Me imagino que no eras el único que se sentía así — murmuró Hermes mirando a sus hijos, Chris también estaba con la cabeza agachada sobre el hombro de su novia.

 ** _Creí que Hermes se enfadaría, que me convertiría en un hámster o algo así, aunque, la verdad, no quería pasar más tiempo convertido en un roedor._**

— No tendría porque enfadarse, el chico no ha hecho nada malo ¿no? — murmuró Tyler hijo de Marte a los de su cohorte todos estos miraron al Dios de los ladrones como calibrando si el sería capaz de eso.

— Tal vez pensó que lo haría porque lo vio como una misión, una misión que no salió bien — murmuró a su lado una legado de Aquilon, el chico ladeo la cabeza y asintió eso era lo más probable.

Ares por su parte contuvo un escalofrío, el tampoco quería ser de nuevo un roedor, no era una experiencia que recomendara a nadie y menos si los alimentaba esa cazadora. Odiaba a esa cazadora.

 ** _Pero no: Hermes se limitó a suspirar._**

 ** _—¿Has sentido alguna vez que tu padre te había abandonado, Percy?_**

El corazón de Poseidón se hundió casi tan hondo como su reino marino. Se debatió en si querer oír la respuesta o no, debía oírla aunque le doliera. Le dolía que sus hijos pensaran eso. Orión y Belerofonte solo agacharon la cabeza, ellos tenían sus propias respuestas a aquella pregunta.

Los demás dioses se movieron incómodos en sus lugares, después de todo esa también era una pregunta que no querían que les contestaran del todo, no les agradaba saber que hacían tanto mal con su no presencia en sus vidas. Hermes decidió leer la respuesta.

 ** _Vaya pregunta._**

 ** _«Sólo unos centenares de veces al día», tuve ganas de responder._**

La respuesta dolió a más de uno de los dioses, incluso Zeus sintió dolo por esto pues se veía que sus hijos estaban de acuerdo con esta respuesta y por mucho.

— Todos creo que nos sentimos así en algún momento, no es fácil solo tener un padre o madre, siempre falta el otro — murmuró Piper mirando discretamente a su mamá que solo le dio una triste mirada.

Todo por esa estúpida y aberrante ley de los reyes. Zeus solo miró al suelo, ni el mismo se acercaba a la vida de sus hijos, tanto mestizos como inmortales así que en su caso era peor el tenía en abandono a más de medio consejo Olímpico.

 ** _No había hablado con Poseidón desde el verano anterior y nunca había ido a su palacio submarino._**

Poseidón se prometió que lo llevaría en cuanto pudiera y no habría ninguna estúpida ley que se lo impida. Sus hijos ahí presentes sonrieron levemente ante la mención del palacio, ellos lo habían conocido brevemente y se alegraban de eso peor les apenaba que su hermanito ahí no lo conociera aún.

 ** _Además, estaba todo el asunto Tyson: sin advertencias, sin explicaciones. Sólo… ¡zas!, tienes un hermano. Uno diría que una cosa así merecería una llamadita de aviso o algo por el estilo._**

— Un mensaje Iris, una carta, por lo menos eso cariño — soltó en son de regaño Anfitrite mirando a su esposo que ya parecía mortificado por tener tan abandonado a su hijo.

— Si, creo que debo aprender a comunicarme más — le sonrío él mientras tomaba su mano y ella beso su mejilla. Sus hijos hicieron una mueca ante esto.

Perseo por su parte ya estaba más dormido que despierto recostado contra el sofá, sus amigos lo acomodaron para que este bien, sabían que él no estaría bien hasta que Teseo lo esté. Así que solo podían apoyarlo.

 ** _Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más furioso me ponía. Me di cuenta de que sí deseaba un reconocimiento por la misión que había completado, pero no de los demás campistas, quería que mi padre me dijese algo, que me prestara un poco de atención._**

— Todos queremos eso — comentaron algunos por lo bajo y los dioses solo pudieron verlos. Después de todo eran jóvenes, adolescentes, chicos, niños casi que arriesgaban su vida por ellos y lo mínimo que pedían que era que por lo menos les digan un lo hiciste bien, estoy orgulloso de ti más que nada por tenerles de hijos.

 ** _Hermes se acomodó la bolsa de correos en el hombro._**

Así como acomodo el libro en la sala para terminar con la incomodidad que se sentía en la sala.

 ** _—Percy, lo que resulta más duro cuando eres un dios es que a menudo tienes que actuar de modo indirecto, en especial en todo lo relacionado con tus propios hijos._**

— Pero ¿Tanto les molestaría actuar un poquito más de modo indirecto? Digo es que es tan indirecto que lo más que hemos hablado con ustedes han sido en estos días — comento Nissa mirando a su padre y a los demás dioses, bueno se suponía que podían hacerlo de forma indirecta pero hasta así era difícil hacerlo sin que el gran rey se pusiera de dramático.

— Porque a veces ni nuestras plegarias las escuchan, él que más ha recibido de manera indirecta ayuda o comunicación a sido Percy — siguió Jake mirando a los dioses igual que los demás mestizos, cada uno mirando a su respectivo padre y uno que otro mirando a los reyes ¿Tanto les costaba un mensaje aunque sea? No pedían mucho, al menos una señal pequeñita de que ellos les importaban.

— Intentaremos mejorar eso — medio prometió Hafestos mirando a sus hijos y estos asintieron igual que los demás. Hermes continúo leyendo.

 ** _Si hubiésemos de intervenir cada vez que nuestros hijos tuvieran un problema… Bueno, eso sólo serviría para generar más problemas y rencores._**

— No lo creemos, si nos dan a todos el mismo trato ninguno de nosotros se sentiría menos o más que los demás — agrego Malcom, es que algunos dioses daban más que otro y eso era lo que generaba conflictos.

— Deberían tener un balance también en eso — dijo Annabeth mirando a los dioses menos a su madre, podía sentir recelo hacia ella aunque no sabía exactamente porque.

 **Pero estoy seguro de que, si lo piensas un poco, te darás cuenta de que Poseidón sí te ha prestado atención. Ha respondido a tus oraciones.**

— Eso no creo que el lo dude pero una cosa es que te den lo que necesitas y otra es pasar un poco más de tiempo con quien ayudo a darte la vida — murmuró Belerofonte que estaba pegado a Aquiles y este solo asintió.

Porque a veces se necesitaba más que objetos materiales, palabras, algo que te aliente y te haga sentir que vales algo.

 ** _No me queda sino esperar que Luke algún día se dé cuenta de eso mismo respecto a mí. Tanto si crees que lo conseguiste como si no, lo cierto es que le recordaste a Luke quién es. Hablaste con él._**

— Y seguramente por algún momento me dio lucidez pero el señor titán del tiempo logró convencerme de no oírlo — mencionó por lo bajo Luke haciendo una mueca, la verdad ahora libre de la voz de Cronos podía ver las cosas como eran y comprendía que ese titán lo único que haría es destruir todo a su paso. No podía seguir trabajando para él, esperaba no hacerlo en un futuro.

 ** _—Traté de matarle._**

 ** _Hermes se encogió de hombros._**

 ** _—Las familias suelen ser un buen embrollo. Y Las familias inmortales, un embrollo eterno._**

Hestia hizo una mueca ante esto pero debía admitir que Hermes tenía razón, su familia no era exactamente la mejor de todas aunque de dioses se tratase y se suponía que eran superiores a los mortales. Tal vez por eso mismo es que eran tan imperfectos porque ellos tenían problemas (y egos) más grandes que los mortales y les impedía ver algunas cosas.

 ** _A veces, lo mejor que podemos hacer es recordarnos unos a otros que estamos emparentados, para bien o para mal… y tratar de reducir al mínimo las mutilaciones y las matanzas._**

— Ojalá esas fueran en cero — frunció el ceño la diosa del hogar mirando la flama, cuantas peleas entre los dioses no había tratado de detener y cuantas veces no había sido escuchada y todo terminaba en caos. Demasiadas para contarlas tal vez.

 ** _No sonaba precisamente como una receta para la familia ideal, y sin embargo, al repasar mentalmente toda mi búsqueda, me di cuenta de que Hermes tenía razón._**

— No, de hecho suena como la receta perfecta para el desastre de familia — musito por lo bajo Artemisa mirando a todos y recordando sus propias peleas con su hermano, también el como estas terminaron en desastres y muertes algunas veces. Debían cambiar esa actitud.

¿Habría algún psiquiatra o psicólogo para dioses? Debían averiguarlo tal vez Asclepio conociera alguno, tenían que revisar eso.

 _ **Poseidón había enviado a los hipocampos en nuestra ayuda, me había otorgado poderes sobre el mar, y en cuanto a Tyson, ¿no sería que Poseidón nos había reunido a propósito? ¿Cuántas veces me había salvado Tyson la vida aquel verano?**_

— Si, no creo que haya sido por gusto que les haya reunido — sonrío Thalia recordando a la cabra que envió su padre, tampoco había sido por gusto el encuentro con ella y con Luke, aunque claro no todo termino de maravilla. Pero aún así, no había sido por gusto.

 ** _Sonó la caracola a lo lejos, marcando el toque de queda._**

 ** _—Tienes que irte a la cama —dijo Hermes—. Ya te he ayudado a meterte en bastantes líos este verano; en realidad, sólo venía a hacer esta entrega._**

— Y vaya lios en los que les ha metido — bufo por lo bajo Orión, no quería despertar a Perseo que estaba a su lado durmiendo de lo lindo. Miro hacia Artemisa, para él seguía siendo la diosa más hermosa de todas, si tan solo pudiera acercarse a ella pero por ahora no lo haría, debía estar preocupado por su hermano y no por la diosa.

 ** _—¿Una entrega?_**

 ** _—Soy el mensajero de los dioses, Percy. —Sacó una agenda electrónica de su bolsa y me la tendió._**

 ** _—Firma aquí, por favor._**

 ** _Tomé el lápiz sin darme cuenta de que tenía entrelazadas un par de diminutas culebras._**

"Mira salimos de nuevo Martha" dijo una voz masculina en el bolsillo de Hermes. El Dios rodo los ojos.

"Espero que hayan tomado mi mejor ángulo" contesto Martha.

"Somos famosos, daremos autógrafos" siguió George.

"Si ya puedo ver mi nombre con luces" fantaseaba Martha.

— Todo lo que verán será mi bolsillo por la eternidad si no se callan y me dejan seguir — mascullo Hermes y las serpientes hicieron un sonido silbante y se callaron — Bien sigamos —

 ** _—¡Ay! —exclamé, soltando el lápiz y la agenda._**

 ** _«¡Uf!», dijo George._**

 ** _«La verdad, Percy —me regañó Martha—. ¿A ti te gustaría que te tirasen al suelo en un establo?»_**

Los del Argo II ahogaron risitas: — La verdad dependería de quien lo tirase en el suelo de ese establo — sonrió de lado Leo antes de correr por su vida pues Annabeth se hizo de las flechas de Thalia y no tenía tan mala puntería — Soy muy sexy para morir —

Leo bajo las escalinatas del Coliseo tan rápido como pudo, una flecha paso zumbando por su oído izquierdo y un grito agudo salió de su garganta mientras los demás reían y otra flecha roso su brazo derecho.

— Y a la próxima no fallo — la mirada de Annabeth era mortal hacia el latino y las cazadoras la quedaron viendo, como si ella fuera una buena adquisición para la caza.

— Enserio deberías pensarte de nuevo lo de la caza — comento Thalia recuperando su arco y carcaj.

— No voy a dejar a Percy Thalia — ella se volvió a sentar en su lugar y Leo cansado volvió al suyo para que puedan seguir leyendo.

— Creo que Will debería revisarte — murmuró Jason mirando la línea roja que tenía en su brazo y la flecha que sostenía en su mano.

— Después rayito, después — hablo el latino devolviendo la flecha a Thalia y medio limpiando la herida de la flecha. Hermes al ver que ya estaban tranquilos decidió seguir leyendo.

 ** _—Oh, perdón. —Nunca me ha hecho mucha gracia tocar serpientes, pero recogí la agenda y el lápiz. Martha y George se retorcían bajo mis dedos._**

 ** _«¿Me has traído una rata?», preguntó George._**

 ** _—No —dije—. Hummm… No encontramos ninguna._**

 ** _«¿Y una cobaya?»_**

 ** _«¡George! —lo reprendió Martha—. No le tomes el pelo al chico.»_**

— Esas sabían que lo habían convertido en roedor — murmuró Demeter viendo a Apolo que solo miraba al techo distraído, se suponía que como dios del Sol y de las profecías el podía ver el futuro algunas veces, lo raro era que revisara el futuro del muchacho y más que lo comentara con Hermes. Bueno lo último no tanto porque después de todo ellos se contaban todo pero lo primero si lo era. ¿El chico era algo de Apolo? Tendría que descubrirlo.

 ** _Firmé y le devolví la agenda a Hermes._**

 ** _A cambio, él me entregó un sobre azul._**

Hermes vio a su tío Poseidón, el por lo general era quien enviaba sobres como ese, bueno aunque no le sorprendía que lo hiciera después de todo el muchacho le preocupaba mucho.

 ** _Me temblaban los dedos. Incluso antes de abrirlo, ya sabía que era de mi padre. Percibía su poder en el fresco papel azul, como si el sobre mismo hubiese sido fabricado con una ola del océano._**

— Presumido — dijo Hades llegando nuevamente a la sala y mirando a su hermano. Poseidón le sacó la lengua muy maduramente.

— Uy si, habla el señor que no envía las cartas de color negro hechas de almas con una calavera reducida como sello — se burló Perséfone viendo como su señor esposo tomaba color rojizo.

— ¡Perséfone! — exclamo por lo bajo en son de regaño mientras los demás reían de él y de Poseidón. Se notaba que eran hermanos, porque ni el dios de los cielos se quedaba atrás, las de él parecían cartas electrificadas hechas de nubes.

Bueno el no podía hablar en este momento pero si desvió la mirada cuando Demeter le vio divertida por todo esto.

 ** _—Buena suerte mañana —dijo Hermes—. Tienes unos buenos caballos, aunque, si me disculpas, yo animaré la cabaña de Hermes._**

— Exactamente eso — Sonrió Hermes mientras seguía leyendo. Bueno cada uno por supuesto apoyaría a la cabaña de sus hijos más que a las otras pero Atenea y Poseidón ya presentian a los ganadores.

 ** _«Y no te desanimes cuando la leas, querido —me dijo Martha—. Él cuida de tus intereses y te lleva en su corazón.»_**

— Y por eso Martha me agrada más que George — comento distraído el Dios de los mares mientras en el bolsillo de Hermes se comenzaba a escuchar una riña.

— Tío Possy, no les alientes — se quejo Hermes mientras metía la mano a su bolsillo las sacaba y ahora si les ponía un silenciador a las dos serpientes (un par de cierres divinos en sus bocas) — Las dejaré así hasta que termine — las volvió a guardar.

 ** _—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté._**

 ** _«No le hagas caso —dijo George—. Y la próxima vez, recuerda: las serpientes viven de las propinas.»_**

 ** _—Ya basta —dijo Hermes—. Adiós, Percy. Por el momento._**

— Bien, se acabó de nuevo tu momento ¿Cuándo aparece el Dios más genial de todos? — dijo Apolo mirando el libro, sabia que ya estaba por terminar pero quería molestar y despejar su mente.

— Ya apareció y ya se va, porque el Dios más genial soy yo — Hermes paso una mano por su cabello peinandole hacia atrás. Apolo lo vio mal.

— El disco más genial soy yo — refutó y el Dios de los ladrones solo hizo un movimiento de mano desestimando lo que decía, lo cual solo enojaba a Apolo. Hermes solo siguió leyendo.

 ** _Brotaron unas alitas blancas de su salacot y empezó a resplandecer. Ya conocía bastante a los dioses para saber que debía desviar la mirada antes de que él adoptase su verdadera forma divina._**

— Aprende Jason — bromeo Piper y el rubio solo la quedo mirando para luego reír solo ellos tres. Los demás les quedaron viendo como si estuviesen locos.

 ** _Desapareció con un deslumbrante fogonazo blanco y me dejó solo con mis caballos._**

— ¿Seguro has descansado lo suficiente?— pregunto Perséfone a su esposo este solo le sonrió de lado y besó su mano, más allá sus hijos hacían una mueca de asco pero eso a él solo le hacía gracia. También noto que su hijo estaba de la mano del hijo de Apolo más le valía a ese rubio no hacerle daño a su niño porque las pagaría muy caro, en esta vida y en la otra.

 ** _Miré el sobre azul que tenía en las manos. La dirección estaba escrita con la letra enérgica pero elegante que ya había visto una vez, en un paquete que me había enviado Poseidón el verano pasado._**

— No me arrepiento, ni me arrepentiré de enviar ese paquete — se encogió de hombros ante la mirada de Zeus, este solo rodo los ojos por su impertinencia.

 ** _Percy Jackson_**

 ** _Campamento Mestizo_**

 ** _Farm Road 3.141_**

 ** _Long Island, Nueva York 11954_**

Octavian hacia una nota mental de eso, después vería como recordarlo cuando llegaran a su tiempo porque el sentía que Reyna sabia donde debían ir pero que ella no los estaba guiando del todo ahí.

 ** _Una carta de mi padre. Quizá me diría que había hecho un buen trabajo recuperando el Vellocino de Oro, o tal vez me explicaría lo de Tyson, o se disculparía por no haberse comunicado antes. Había un montón de cosas que quería que dijese aquella carta._**

— Y como los dioses son tan enigmáticos, seguramente no decía nada de eso — comento por lo bajo Valentina hija de Afrodita mirando a sus hermanos y a sus amigos, ellos opinaban lo mismo.

 ** _Abrí el sobre y desplegué el papel._**

 ** _Una sola palabra figuraba en mitad de la página:_**

 ** _Prepárate_**

— ¿Preparase? ¿Para qué? — pregunto Gwen centurión de la quinta Cohorte. Muchos comenzaron a murmurar, no entendían porque solo esa palabra pero el Dios de los mares sentía que el ya conocía la respuesta aunque aún no enviaba aquella carta.

— Bueno, pero si quieren saber déjenme leer — se quejó Hermes mirando a todos y notando que Apolo aún le miraba mal por lo de antes pero lo ignoro.

 ** _A la mañana siguiente, todos hablaban de la carrera de carros, aunque miraban con inquietud al cielo como si esperasen que apareciera una bandada de pájaros del Estínfalo._**

Un humo extraño comenzó a llenar la sala tal como en la anterior carrera, todos comenzaron a desaparecer de la vista, algunos estaban emocionado de hacerlo. Otros estaban algo asustados pero igual todos se irían a ver la carrera en vivo y en directo.

Pronto aparecieron en el lugar de la carrera podían ver a los campistas de esa época que estaban alistandose para la carrera y que los demás veían al cielo como esperando ser atacados una vez, no los culpan por ellos después de todo esos pájaros si que habían fastidiado todo.

Nico por su parte se sintió algo solo por un momento y miraba la mano que antes sostuviera la de Will, mismo que ahora estaba en la parte baja ayudando a sus hermanos.

— Esto será emocionante — decía Hazel que intentaba sonar alentadora y animada pero que no le salía del todo bien. Se sentó a lado de su hermano y al otro lado de ella se sentó Frank.

— Que bueno es verla pero no tanto hacerla — se compadecia Frank por los pobre que iban a participar y las heridas que tendrían.

— Pero eso les enseña muchas cosas — Jason se sentó al otro lado de Nico junto con Piper y Leo.

— ¿No pueden sentarse en otro lugar? — masculló Nico mirando al rubio que solo le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

 ** _No apareció ninguno. Era un hermoso día de verano, con el cielo azul y un sol resplandeciente._**

— Hago un magnífico trabajo, lo sé — se vanaglorio Apolo pero sintiendo muchas cosas por la voz que leía.

— Siempre será un presumido — murmuró una voz detrás de Perseo haciendo que este abra los ojos de la sorpresa. No podía hablar de la impresión pero en cuanto se recupero lo primero que hizo fue soltarle un golpe a la cabeza — ¡Auch! ¡Oye! ¡Si me duele! —

— Que bueno que lo confirmas — dijeron los hermanos del chico y también le dieron un golpe.

— Uno viene a visitarlos y así lo reciben — murmuró sobandose la cabeza el azabache y luego unos brazos lo rodearon sin darle escapatoria.

— ¿Sabes lo preocupados que nos tienes? — Perseo se había sentado a su lado y lo tenía abrazado — Eres malo Teseo — murmuró contra su cuello.

— y espera no más a que despiertes y verás como te va — Belerofonte sacudió el cabello de Teseo que seguía aprisionado por Perseo y este no tenía miramientos de soltarlo en un buen rato.

— ¿Cómo es que has llegado aquí? — pregunto Orión golpeando ligeramente el hombro de Teseo y este hizo una mueca.

— Pues esto es como un sueño y me han permitido colarme — se sentía cómodo en los brazos de Perseo y no le molestaba el abrazo para nada.

Poseidón que lo vio solo sonrió, le alegraba verlo, aunque ahora traía la túnica que solía usar junto con la capa que le había hecho Anfitrite. Esto les daba esperanzas de que él estaría bien. Anfitrite suspiro calmada viéndole.

 ** _El campamento empezaba a recuperar el aspecto de siempre: los prados, verdes y exuberantes; las blancas columnas de los edificios, reluciendo al sol, y las ninfas del bosque jugando alegremente entre los árboles._**

Los romanos estaban encantados viendo como funcionaba el vellocino, aunque a lo lejos también podían notar la destrucción que tuvieron debido a los ataques de monstruos. No cabía duda, sus hermanos griegos eran bastante fuertes, no se habían dejado llevar por cualquier cosa; se habían mantenido vivos a pesar de todo. Eso era de admirar.

 ** _Yo, en cambio, me sentía fatal. Me había pasado la noche despierto, pensando en la advertencia de Poseidón._**

 ** _«Prepárate.»_**

Algunos hicieron una mueca mientras lo veían avanzar hacia el carro, pasaba sus manos por el rostro tratando de quitarse el sueño que cargaba pero aún así cuando alguien se acercaba a él trataba de parecer que nada le pasaba y que estaba perfecto. Eso les preocupaba.

 ** _Es decir: se toma la molestia de escribir una carta, ¿y escribe una sola palabra?_**

— Es un dramático y le viene de familia — rodó los ojos Demeter y Poseidón solo río ante esto, se sentía más tranquilo con al menos la esquela de las almas de sus hijos ahí presentes.

— Prestamelo — decía Belerofonte tratando de sacar de los brazos de Perseo a Teseo.

— No, es mío — lo abrazo más y Teseo trato de protestar pero todos cuatro le hicieron Shhhh.

— No tienes derecho a quejarte — dijo Aquiles también revolviendole el cabello y Teseo solo bufo, aunque no quería irse de los brazos de su amigo.

 ** _Martha, la culebra, me había dicho que no me desanimara. Quizá Poseidón tenía motivos para ser tan parco, quizá ni siquiera él sabía sobre qué me estaba advirtiendo, pero intuía que algo muy gordo estaba a punto de ocurrir: algo que me acabaría arrollando a menos que estuviese preparado. No era fácil, pero intenté centrar todos mis pensamientos en la carrera._**

Poseidón comenzó a tener el sentimiento de que tal vez su hijo inmortal había visto algo en el futuro del más joven y este le había dado la advertencia. Las imágenes del futuro nunca eran del todo claras pero para que él le haya enviado el mensaje es porque era algo grave.

 ** _Mientras Annabeth y yo guiábamos nuestros caballos hacia la pista, no pude dejar de admirarme ante el trabajo que Tyson había hecho con el carro de Atenea._**

Atenea no podía negar que el muchacho en eso tenía toda la razón, el carro se veía mucho mejor que en la primera carrera. Seguramente tenía más artilugios que la vez anterior, ya quería ver que había hecho el cíclope. Este seguía sin ser de su agrado pero ella sabía que no podía quejarse más de él, en especial porque no le había hecho nada a su hija y hasta la había ayudado.

 ** _La carrocería, cubierta de refuerzos de bronce, estaba reluciente. Las ruedas contaban con una nueva suspensión mágica y no notábamos el menor traqueteo mientras avanzábamos. Los aparejos estaban tan bien equilibrados que los dos caballos respondían a la menor señal de las riendas._**

— Un excelente trabajo a pesar de que es joven — dijo una voz detrás de Teseo y pronto sintió un golpe en su cabeza. Tritón solo fingió acomodar su túnica y actuar inocente ante todo.

— Me van a causar una contusión de tanto golpe — murmuró con un puchero el antiguo rey de Atenas mientras Perseo solo lo seguía abrazando y colocó su cabeza en el cuello del hijo del mar aspirando su aroma.

— Tu te lo buscaste al hacer eso tan arriesgado y sin ayuda nuestra, te aguantas — susurro Perseo contra su cuello causándole cosquillas. Solo resopló y se quedo en silencio, enserio le tocaba soportarlo, los había extrañado a todos.

 ** _Tyson nos había fabricado también dos jabalinas, cada una con tres botones en el asta. El primer botón dejaba la jabalina lista para explotar al primer impacto y para lanzar un alambre de cuchillas que se enredaría en las ruedas del contrario y las haría trizas._**

— Interesante — murmuró Leo anotando cosas en su libreta y eso alegraba a Jason y Piper porque les anunciaba que ya se encontraba un poco mejor, a lo lejos pudieron ver a Teseo. No sabían cómo era posible eso pero lo agradecían.

 ** _El segundo botón hacía aparecer en el extremo de la jabalina una punta roma (pero no menos dolorosa), diseñada para derribar de su carro al auriga._**

— Deseo ver esa jabalina en acción — los ojos de Chris hijo de Martes destellaban, su amiga Ana solo suspiro resignada y por supuesto prometiéndose que no dejaría que el obtenga un arma como esa.

 ** _El tercer botón accionaba un gancho de combate que podía servir para engancharse al carro del enemigo o para mantenerlo alejado._**

— Algo muy útil en esa carrera — murmuró Dakota pudiendo ver en el terreno a lo que serian sus hermanos, a los gemelos que estaban hablando con algunos otros campistas.

 ** _Pensaba que estábamos en buena forma para la carrera, pero Tyson me advirtió que tuviera cuidado. Los otros equipos llevaban gran cantidad de trampas ocultas entre las togas._**

Más de uno asintió pues desde donde estaban podían notar como algunos cargaban algunas cosas a sus carros y se guardaba cosas con cautela, seguramente trampas y una que otra travesura para quitar a los demás carros de la carrera.

 ** _—Toma —me dijo antes de empezar la carrera. Y me entregó un reloj de pulsera que no parecía tener nada de especial: sólo una esfera blanca y plateada y una correa de cuero negro. Pero al mirarlo me di cuenta de que aquél era el artilugio en que había pasado trabajando todo el verano._**

Tritón sonrió ante esto, Así que eso era el si había notado que el pequeño cíclope había estado guardando con recelo aquel objeto que nunca se había separado de él y bueno ahora veía que era para Percy, se preguntaba que sería así que veía todo con interés.

 ** _Normalmente, no me gusta llevar reloj. ¿Qué más da la hora? Pero a Tyson no podía rechazárselo._**

— No creo que sea para ver la hora — comento Ariadna viendo que Teseo estaba riendo con Perseo, le alegraba que este ahí y haga feliz al hijo de Zeus.

— ¿Enserio oyes todo? — pregunto Perseo y Teseo asintió.

— Por eso me permitieron venir un rato — sonrío de lado, había escuchado lo angustiados que estaban todos por él y quería darles un poco de calma — Dijeron que estaría bien de ahora en más pero que tardaría un rato en despertar — Perseo hizo una mueca ante eso pero no importaba por ahora lo tenía entre sus brazos. A su amigo.

 ** _—Muchas gracias, hombre. —Me lo puse y noté que era sorprendentemente ligero y muy cómodo. Apenas me daba cuenta de que lo llevaba puesto._**

— Y es la razón por la que a veces olvidaba que existía — murmuró Nico recordando que alguna vez le había visto puesto aquel reloj, como cuando lo conoció. Suspiro, esto no era fácil de recordar y más si le sumaba que no estaba ahí, ni él, ni Will.

 ** _—No pude terminarlo a tiempo para el viaje —musitó Tyson—. Lo siento, lo siento._**

 ** _—Eh, Tyson, que no pasa nada._**

 ** _—Si necesitas protección durante la carrera, aprieta el botón._**

Eso les dio una idea a muchos de lo que era aquel reloj pero no dijeron nada, simplemente lo vieron con una sonrisa.

 ** _—De acuerdo. —No veía de qué me iba a servir cronometrar la carrera, pero el interés de Tyson me conmovió. Le prometí que lo tendría presente—. Oye, Tyson…_**

— Es que no es para eso — murmuraron los hermanos de Percy mirándolo desde sus lugares.

Perseo solo quería seguir pegado a Teseo, le iba a hacer tanta falta no tenerlo así cuando acabara la carrera.

Hefestos por su parte estaba fascinado mirando la carrera y todos los artilugios y objetos que habían preparado no solo sus hijos, también los demás y a eso le añadía que su hijo Leo también parecía más feliz con esto.

 ** _Él me miró._**

 ** _—Quería decirte… —Intenté encontrar una manera de disculparme por haberme avergonzado de él al principio, por decirle a todo el mundo que no era mi hermano de verdad. No era fácil dar con las palabras apropiadas._**

— Nunca es fácil disculparse por algo — murmuró Hestia pero le alegraba que el chico al menos lo esté intentando, eso demostraba que tenía un gran corazón.

 ** _—Ya sé lo que me vas a decir —dijo él, avergonzado—. Que Poseidón se preocupó por mí, al fin y al cabo._**

 ** _—Bueno…_**

 ** _—Te envió para ayudarme. Justo lo que le había pedido._**

Lo mismo hicieron algunos escuchando la voz que leía. Apolo ahora estaba más tranquilo estaba recostado sobre el hombro de Hermes, claro después de que le hiciera pagar por lo de que él era el Dios más genial, ahora Hermes veía todo con una sonrisa y se prohibió hablar al menos hasta que regresaran a la sala. Porque todo lo que salía de su boca era "Apolo es el más Genial" o " Apolo el Dios Guay" y no pensaba dejar que lo oyeran decir eso, tenía algo de orgullo y dignidad aún.

Bueno pero quien lo había mandado a pelearse con el Dios del sol sabiendo que esto era solo lo más leve que le podía hacer, después de todo él sabía todos sus secretos en el mundo. Si quería podía destruirlo en un santiamén pero claro nunca lo haría porque se apreciaban demasiado para ello.

 ** _Parpadeé._**

 ** _—¿Le pediste que me enviase a ayudarte?_**

 ** _—Que me enviara un amigo —dijo Tyson, retorciendo su camisa con las manos—. Los cíclopes jóvenes crecen solos en la calle, por eso aprenden a hacer cosas con chatarra, aprenden a sobrevivir._**

 ** _—¡Es una gran crueldad!_**

— Parece pero no lo es, a la mayoría de ellos les sirve para valerse por si mismo, para aprender a apreciar las pequeñas cosas que les de la vida además de trabajar con sus manos y no esperar que nadie haga el trabajo por ellos — comento Tritón y su padre asintió, pudiera ser que sonara muy malo pero eso también les enseñaba algo, era casi lo mismo que con los héroes. Los cíclopes tenían que encontrar su camino a las fraguas como ellos lo encontraban a los campamentos.

 ** _Tyson meneó la cabeza con seriedad._**

 ** _—No. Hace que apreciemos más cualquier bendición, y que no seamos glotones, mezquinos y gordos como Polifemo, pero yo me asusté. Los monstruos me habían perseguido tanto… me clavaron sus garras tantas veces…_**

 ** _—¿Esas cicatrices de la espalda?_**

La familia Marina puso ceño, no les agradaba saber que lo habían atacado, se escuchaba como un cíclope demasiado dulce como para que alguien lo lastimara solo porque podían hacerlo.

 ** _Se le saltó una lágrima._**

 ** _—Fue la Esfinge, en la calle Setenta y dos. Una abusona terrible._**

Más de uno hizo una mueca entre ellos Rachel pero ella después sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza, recordaba a la esfinge y como Annabeth había perdido la cabeza por su culpa.

 ** _Yo recé a papá para que me ayudase, y muy pronto la gente de la Escuela Meriwether vino a buscarme, y te conocí. Esa fue la mayor bendición. Siento haber dicho que Poseidón era malo; él me envió un hermano._**

— Yo creo que los dos se necesitaban — murmuró Hylla mirando a los chicos y que Percy movía las manos algo incómodo y parecía bastante sorprendido por lo que le había dicho Tyson.

 ** _Miré el reloj que Tyson me había hecho._**

 ** _—¡Percy! —gritó Annabeth—. ¡Vamos!_**

 ** _Quirón ya estaba en la línea de salida, listo para hacer sonar la caracola._**

Algunos se taparon los oídos ante el sonido, muchos no estaban acostumbrados a esto. Teseo amablemente tapó los de Perseo, para los hijos del mar la caracola sonaba hermosa no importaba que tan alto se oyera pero para los de Zeus y demás podía llegar a ser molesta y él lo sabía.

— Gracias — pronuncio con los labios Perseo y el otro solo le sonrió mientras el sonido fue bajando.

 ** _—Tyson… —dije._**

 ** _—Ve —dijo él—. ¡Ganaréis!_**

— ¡No! ¡Ganará mi cabaña! — saltaron los dioses, muy dispuestos a olvidar por un momento todo lo malo y disfrutar del momento.

Los romanos también se pusieron a vitorear por sus hermanos griegos, excepto Octavian él solo veía con desprecio a todos. Thalia y Jason alentaban a Percy y Annabeth, Zeus solo los veía desde su lugar aún atado y sin poder hablar.

 ** _—Yo… Sí, de acuerdo, grandullón. Ganaremos en tu honor. —Subí al carro y tuve el tiempo justo para situarme en la línea de salida antes de que Quirón diese la señal._**

Todos estaban sentados al filo de sus asientos ansiosos por que empezara, cada uno alentaba a su cabaña o hijos. Nico pues estaba del lado de Will pero como este no competía apoyaba a Percy y Annabeth.

 ** _Los caballos sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Salimos disparados por la pista a tanta velocidad que me habría caído al suelo si no hubiese tenido las riendas de cuero enrolladas en los brazos._**

Más de uno hizo una mueca ante esto, de verdad que iban a alta velocidad, había algunos que de verdad casi cayeron sentados en las carreras y solo habían comenzado.

 ** _Annabeth se agarraba con fuerza de la barandilla. Las ruedas giraban maravillosamente. Dimos el primer giro con una buena ventaja sobre Clarisse, que estaba ocupada intentando zafarse del ataque con jabalinas de los hermanos Stoll, de la cabaña de Hermes._**

— Bien — murmuraron Luke y Chris mirando a sus hermanos y no queriendo ser oídos por nadie, aunque claro Chris también sufría por su novia que era la que estaba siendo atacada pero ella se sabía defender y sabia que estaría bien.

 ** _—¡Ya los tenemos! —aullé. Pero me precipitaba un poco._**

 ** _—¡Que vienen! —aulló Annabeth. Y lanzó su primera jabalina, en la modalidad «gancho de combate», librándonos de una red lastrada con plomos que nos habría atrapado._**

Atenea y Poseidón celebraban por lo bajo hasta que vieron quienes se acercaban y como la sonrisa del dios del sol salía a la luz. Estaba emocionado por todo esto, después de todo aquí en este instante todos estaban bien, todo estaba perfecto y más estando con su mejor amigo.

 ** _El carro de Apolo se había situado a nuestro lado. Antes de que Annabeth pudiera armarse de nuevo, el guerrero de Apolo lanzó una jabalina a nuestra rueda derecha._**

— ¡Si! — celebraron los hijos del Dios del sol junto a su padre, es decir los romanos y algunos de los griegos que aún no estaban en el campamento por esa época.

 ** _La jabalina acabó hecha añicos, pero no sin antes destrozarnos unos cuantos radios. Nuestro carro dio un bandazo y se tambaleó. Estaba seguro de que la rueda acabaría aplastándose, pero entretanto seguimos adelante._**

— Pobre carroza — se lamentó Hefestos apenado por esta y veía la de sus hijos acercarse cada vez más, tendrían una oportunidad de derribarlos ahora. El Dios sonrió igual que sus hijos que no estaban en la visión que veían.

 ** _Azucé los caballos para que mantuvieran la velocidad. Ahora estábamos a la par con los de Apolo. Hefesto nos seguía de cerca, Ares y Hermes se iban quedando atrás, el uno junto al otro, con Clarisse y Connor Stoll enzarzados en un combate de espada contra jabalina._**

— ¡Dales duro Clarisse! — grito Ares aunque sabia que no lo oirían y sus hijos empezaron a vitorear incluso Frank, haciendo que Hazel lo mire.

— Es mi hermana griega ¿no? — murmuró con algo de rubor por la vergüenza en sus mejillas y Hazel solo río ligeramente y besó su mejilla.

— Lo se Frank — contesto ella y el la abrazo más por los hombros, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Hades y Nico.

 ** _Sabía que bastaría otro golpe en la rueda para que volcáramos._**

 ** _—¡Ya os tenemos! —chilló el auriga de Apolo. Era un campista novato, de primer año. No recordaba su nombre, pero parecía muy seguro de sí mismo._**

— Jason — murmuró uno de los de Apolo que reconoció al chico y luego miro al otro Jason, bueno era raro encontrar a dos que se llamaran igual.

 ** _—¡Eso te crees tú! —gritó Annabeth._**

 ** _Echó mano de su segunda jabalina —lo cual era asumir un gran riesgo, pues aún nos quedaba una vuelta entera— y se la arrojó al auriga de Apolo._**

— Pues era eso o que perdieran — hizo una mueca Piper mientras abrazaba a Leo que no paraba de dibujar lo que parecían ser pistolas de pintura combinadas con las esferas de arquímedes de alguna forma — ¿Qué ese eso? —

— Estoy mejorando la carga de las pistolas de pintura — contesto Leo y seguía mirando a la carroza de sus hermanos. Charles le parecía un gran tipo, alguien que de verdad quería conocer lo malo es que no lo haría.

 ** _Tenía una puntería perfecta. La jabalina le dio en el pecho, lo derribó sobre su compañero y, finalmente, los dos se cayeron del carro con un salto mortal de espaldas._**

Leo debía admitir que si que la tenía y contuvo un escalofrío viendo la mirada de las cazadoras y de la misma Thalia puesta sobre él. Como si ya hubiesen decidido que él sería un buen blanco móvil. No quería ser uno de estos por supuesto así que evito mirarlas. _Las chicas son peligrosas y más en grupo_ pensó sacudiendo la cabeza.

 ** _Al notar que se aflojaban las riendas, los caballos enloquecieron y corrieron hacia los espectadores, que se apresuraron a trepar hacia arriba para ponerse a cubierto._**

Los que veían la escena también se echaron hacia atrás cuando los vieron ir hacia ellos pero después se recordaron que solo podían tocarse a ellos y a los que venían de su tiempo, así que estaban a salvo.

 ** _Los dos caballos saltaron por un extremo de las gradas y acabaron volcando el carro dorado; luego galoparon hacia su establo, arrastrándolo con las ruedas al aire._**

— Y así es como Apolo ha sido retirado de la contienda — comentó Afrodita más que contenta de ver a al menos tres de sus parejas muy juntitos. Es verdad faltaba el hijo de Apolo con el de Hades pero lo compenzaba que Perseo y Teseo estén juntos, igual que Hermes y Apolo, además que podía ver el creciente amor entre la hija de Atenea y el de Poseidón y eso le alegraba. Sin contar que también le hacia feliz la pareja de su hija y demás amigos aunque aún debía encontrar algo para el latino. O no claro que no, ella no lo dejaría solo.

 ** _Conseguí que el nuestro saliera ileso del segundo giro, pese a los crujidos de la rueda derecha. Cruzamos la línea de salida y nos lanzamos tronando hacia nuestra última vuelta._**

Ya casi, ya casi. Pensaban Poseidón y Atenea, Anfitrite solo rodó los ojos al verlos y después decían que no se parecían en nada, los dos eran unos locos de las carreras. Bueno después de todo técnicamente que este deporte apareciera era su culpa, el uno por los caballos y la otra por crear la carroza.

 ** _El eje chirriaba y gemía. La rueda tambaleante nos hacía perder velocidad, por mucho que los caballos respondieran a mis órdenes y corrieran como una máquina bien engrasada._**

— Me gustan los pensamientos técnicos de este chico — murmuró un chico de Vulcano que veía la carrera muy interesado igual que sus hermanos y compañeros de Cohorte.

 ** _El carro de Hefesto nos iba ganando terreno._**

— ¡Si! — fue el turno de Hefesto y sus hijos de festejar por su carro.

 ** _Beckendorf sonrió malicioso mientras pulsaba un botón de su consola de mandos. Unos cables de acero salieron disparados de la parte frontal de sus caballos mecánicos y se nos enredaron en la barandilla trasera._**

Los ojos de los chicos de Hefestos/Vulcano brillaron con emoción, veían grandes posibilidades ahí. Leo en cambio recordó que el chico ya no estaba en su tiempo, habrían intercambiado muchas ideas tal vez. O quizá habrían compartido más que eso.

 ** _Nuestro carro se estremeció en cuanto el torno que controlaba los cables empezó a girar, tirando de nosotros hacia atrás mientras Beckendorf aprovechaba para tomar impulso._**

— Eso no es justo — se quejaron no solo los que veían sino también se podía oír el murmullo de los campistas que vieron la carrera en su tiempo.

— En estas carreras cualquier cosa es válida, lo único que tienen prohibido es hacer sangre — se encogió de hombros el Dios de los herreros y nadie se pudo quejar, bueno al menos de los que solo veían sin estar ahí ese día.

 ** _Annabeth soltó una maldición y sacó su cuchillo. Trató de cortar los cables, pero eran demasiado gruesos._**

 ** _—¡No puedo cortarlos! —gritó._**

Luke y Thalia hicieron una mueca ante esto no les gustaba que ellos estén en problemas y sabían por la sonrisa que aún tenía Charles en el rostro que ese cable sería el menor de sus problemas.

 ** _Ahora teníamos al carro de Hefesto peligrosamente cerca y sus caballos estaban a punto de pisotearnos._**

Los del Argo II más Thalia y Nico solo podían observar y sentirse mal por ellos y por lo que estuviera por pasar.

 ** _—¡Cámbiame el sitio! —le dije a Annabeth—. ¡Toma las riendas!_**

 ** _—Pero…_**

 ** _—¡Confía en mí!_**

Más de uno bufo, no tenía ni porque decirlo, él confiaba ciegamente en ella.

— Cuando regresemos, seguirás dormido ¿verdad? — murmuró Perseo aguantando las ganas de dormirse solo para seguir con Teseo debía aprovechar.

— Si, lo lamento pero así será. Mi cuerpo está muy débil — contestó Teseo mirando la carrera y acariciando el brazo que Perseo mantenía a su alrededor.

— Te voy a golpear duro cuando despiertes — amenazo Perseo y el otro solo se quejo pero bueno admitía que se lo merecía.

 ** _Vino a la parte delantera y agarró las riendas. Yo me volví, tratando de mantener el equilibrio, y destapé a Contracorriente._**

 ** _Bastó un mandoble para que los cables se partieran como el hilo de una cometa._**

Se vio que algunos soltaron maldiciones por lo bajo en especial los hijos de Hefestos, por su parte Poseidón sonreía con orgullo, Atenea se limitaba a observar, cualquier cosa que hiciese sabia que sería mal vista.

 ** _Nos despegamos de ellos con una sacudida hacia delante, pero el conductor viró hacia la izquierda y se colocó a nuestro lado._**

— Demonios — soltaron por lo bajo Thalia y Luke y Afrodita notó eso y sonrió pero Artemisa la vio con los ojos entrecerrados. Debía cuidarse de la diosa del amor, ella siempre hacía de las suyas y vio ligeramente a Orión que estaba con sus hermanos molestandose.

Desvió la mirada, no volvería a caer en eso, no importaba que haya pasado o los motivos por los que hicieron eso ella no iba a caer de nuevo ante sus ojos verdes, su cabello y sobre todo en su manera de pensar.

 ** _Beckendorf desenfundó su espada y le lanzó un tajo a Annabeth; logré parar el golpe y desviarlo._**

Algunos suspiraron aliviados al ver que Percy logró salvar a Annabeth, otros como los de Atenea solo podían ver a Silena que estaba entre el público y que conversaba con las demás de la cabaña seguramente sobre Charles o tal vez de Percy y Annabeth.

 ** _Estábamos llegando al último giro. No íbamos a conseguirlo. Tenía que inutilizar el carro de Hefesto y sacarlo de en medio, pero también tenía que proteger a Annabeth. Aunque Beckendorf fuese un buen tipo, eso no significaba que no estuviese dispuesto a mandarnos a la enfermería si bajábamos la guardia._**

— Exacto — apostilló Reyna mirando con mucho interés la carrera, le parecía un deporte muy bueno para practicar y sus ojos brillaban ante la idea de hacer algo parecido en la legión mientras que los legionarios ya se iban contando nuevas heridas en un futuro.

 ** _Ahora estábamos a la par. Clarisse se acercaba desde atrás y trataba de recuperar el tiempo perdido._**

 ** _—¡Hasta la vista, Percy! —chilló Beckendorf—. ¡Ahí va un regalito de despedida!_**

Algunos ladearon la cabeza viendo lo que saco de su túnica y lo sostuvo en su mano solo un momento antes de arrojarlo hacia el carro de Annabeth y Percy. Se preguntaban que sería, los de Hefestos por otra parte ya intuían que era y sonreían. En especial Leo que le encantaba aquello.

 ** _Arrojó a nuestro carro una bolsa de cuero. En cuanto tocó el suelo, empezó a desprender un humo verde._**

 ** _—¡Fuego griego! —gritó Annabeth._**

— ¿Qué es el fuego griego? — pregunto una hija de Ceres alzando la mano y más de uno vio a Reyna y a Jaosn esperando que aclararan sus dudas.

— Es un fuego creado a partir de algunos elementos volátiles que pude causar gran daño porque no se puede apagar con nada hasta que se consuma el material con el que fue hecho. Y cuando me refiero a nada es nada — explico Jason mirando a Leo que le daba la aprobación, Frank y Hazel hicieron una mueca recordando a Gambazilla y como usaron el fuego griego para acabar con él y de verdad podían decir que este fuego era destructivo.

Los hijos de Vulcano estaban encantados con eso y querían aprender a hacer eso, aunque fuera griego. Lo que solo aumentaba el desprecio de Octavian por los griegos.

 ** _Solté un juramento. Había oído hablar de los efectos del fuego griego y supuse que nos quedaban unos diez segundos antes de que explotara._**

— Tal vez un poco más o un poco menos — murmuró Hefestos calibrando desde donde estaba que tan pronto explotaría. Eso no le agrado a los padres de los muchachos que iban en el carro ese, estaban pálidos.

 ** _—¡Sácalo de ahí! —me gritó Annabeth, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo._**

— Solo sácalo — murmuró Phoebe y Thalia solo río, ella estaba muy metida en la historia a pesar de que tratara de un chico.

 ** _El carro de Hefesto seguía pegado al nuestro, esperando hasta el último instante para asegurarse de que su regalito estallaba._**

Los de Ares que eran los que más habían sido atacados con ese fuego o atacado con él en la guerra hicieron una mueca, pensando que no era lo mejor por otra parte los de Atenea comenzaban a pensar acerca de que es lo que debían hacer para salir de esta.

 ** _Y Beckendorf me mantenía muy ocupado con su espada. Si bajaba la guardia para deshacerme del fuego griego, sería Annabeth la que resultaría herida y nos estrellaríamos igualmente. Intenté darle una patada a la bolsa de cuero, pero no lo lograba. Parecía pegada al suelo._**

— Pegamento especial, para que les sea difícil deshacerse de ella, esta hecho a base de lo que usan en las cintas aislantes — comento encantado Leo y anotando más cosas en su libreta, ver a Charles le daba ánimos, al menos podía verlo así.

 ** _Entonces me acordé del reloj._**

 ** _No sabía muy bien cómo podría ayudarme, pero me las arreglé para apretar el botón del cronómetro. El reloj se transformó en el acto. Empezó a expandirse rápidamente, con el borde metálico girando en espiral como el obturador de una cámara antigua._**

— Wow — fue la exclamación de la mayoría al ver como se desplegaba el escudo. Algunos se preguntaban porque ya no lo usaba.

— Lo tiene en su cabaña — comento Thalia

— Tyson lo ha tenido que reparar un par de veces pero aún lo conserva, esta colgado cerca de su cama — añadió Nico y los demás se les quedaron viendo preguntándose como sabían eso.

— Es nuestro primo, hemos hablado con él y eso nos ha contado — se encogió de hombros Thalia y otra vez un leve dolor punzante creció en Jason ¿Por qué ella tenía que saber tanto de Percy? Era solo su prima, su hermano era él y apostaba que no sabía tanto de él como de Percy.

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso, no entendía que le pasaba por momentos.

 ** _Una correa de cuero me envolvió el antebrazo al mismo tiempo. Y de repente me encontré sosteniendo un escudo redondo de más de un metro de diámetro. Por dentro era de cuero; por fuera de bronce pulido, con dibujos grabados que no tuve tiempo de examinar._**

Los demás tampoco tuvieron tiempo de verlo muy bien porque lo estaba usando en ese momento, Thalia y Nico que si conocían el escudo sonrieron porque sabían lo que tenía grabado.

 ** _Tyson se había superado a sí mismo. Alcé el escudo: la espada de Beckendorf repicó sobre él como una campana y se hizo añicos._**

 ** _—¿Qué dem…? —gritó—. ¿Cómo…?_**

— Ja — Tritón río en seco mirando a Hefestos este solo frunció el ceño, bueno que esa era una de las razones por las cuales le agradaban tanto los cíclopes al Dios de la forja pero que lo usen en contra de sus hijos para ganar una carrera no le agrado demasiado. Tritón por otra parte estaba feliz, había descansado lo necesario y además podía ver a los tarados de sus hermanitos sintiéndose tranquilo por este instante.

 ** _No tuvo tiempo de decir más porque le aticé en el pecho con el escudo y lo mandé fuera del carro. Lo perdí de vista mientras daba volteretas por el barro._**

— ¡Bien! — festejaron todos los que no eran Hefestos o sus hijos, ya fueran griegos o romanos. Leo se dividía entre vitorear o lamentarse pero el escudo le parecía sensacional.

 ** _Estaba a punto de lanzarle un tajo al auriga cuando Annabeth me gritó:_**

 ** _—¡Percy!_**

 ** _El fuego griego había empezado a chisporrotear._**

— Si deben arreglar eso primero — murmuró Hylla mirando a su hermana, se veía relajada mientras conversaba con Gwen y veía la carrera, esto de no tener guerra era reconfortante para todos.

 ** _Metí la punta de la espada bajo la bolsa de cuero y la levanté de golpe como si fuera una espátula. La bolsa salió disparada por el aire y acabó a los pies del conductor de Hefesto, que empezó a chillar._**

Los hijos del Dios de la forja comenzaron a soltar juramentos por lo bajo, en griego y en latín, igual que su padre. Los demás solo se rieron y se los quedaron viendo para después seguir poniendo atención a la carrera.

 ** _En una fracción de segundo tomó la decisión correcta, o sea, saltó del carro, que se fue escorando y explotó entre un surtidor de llamas verdosas._**

Esto paró un poco los juramentos de los chicos que vieron extasiados, al menos los romanos, los efectos del fuego griego y les parecía algo hermoso. Bueno era hermoso ahora porque no debían enfrentarse a él porque era seguro que deberían hacerlo si es que continuaban con el tonto plan de atacar a los griegos.

 ** _Los caballos metálicos parecieron sufrir un cortocircuito. Dieron media vuelta y arrastraron los restos del carro ardiendo hacia Clarisse y los hermanos Stoll, que se vieron obligados a virar bruscamente para esquivarlo._**

Todos hicieron una mueca ante esto y los de las cabañas involucradas comenzaron a soltar juramentos que fueron acallados por la mirada severa de las diosas y las campistas que cubrían los oídos de los más pequeños desde hace rato.

 ** _Annabeth mantuvo bien sujetas las riendas para tomar la última curva. Yo contuve la respiración, convencido de que acabaríamos volcando, pero ella se las arregló para superar el giro y espoleó a los caballos hasta la línea de meta. La multitud estalló en un gran griterío._**

Igual que los que solo estaban observando, aunque su cabaña o hermanos no ganara se emocionaron mucho ante esto.

 ** _Cuando nos detuvimos por fin, todos nuestros amigos se agolparon a nuestro alrededor. Empezaron a corear nuestros nombres, pero Annabeth gritó aún con más fuerza:_**

 ** _—¡Un momento! ¡Escuchad! ¡No hemos sido sólo nosotros!_**

Los hijos de Poseidón sonrieron ante esto, así debían ser las cosas. Darle créditos también a Tyson, después de todo el había mejorado la carroza. Más de uno estaba de acuerdo con esto.

 ** _La multitud no dejaba de gritar, pero Annabeth se las arregló para hacerse oír:_**

 ** _—¡No lo habríamos conseguido sin la ayuda de otra persona! ¡Sin ella no habríamos ganado esta carrera, ni recuperado el Vellocino de Oro, ni salvado a Grover, ni nada! ¡Le debemos nuestras vidas a Tyson!_**

— ¡Por Tyson! — gritaron tanto griegos como romanos y Octavian solo apretó los puños ya se las pagarían los graecus.

 ** _—¡A mi hermano! —dije a voz en cuello, para que todos pudiesen oírme—. ¡A mi hermano pequeño!_**

Las chicas y diosas no pudieron evitar arrullar ante esto, era demasiado tierno lastima que no podían correr hasta él y abrazarlo por ello pero aún así estaban enternecidas.

 ** _Tyson se sonrojó hasta las orejas. La gente estalló en vítores._**

Los que veían también lo hicieron y gritaban el nombre de Tyson por todo lo alto el pequeño cíclope se lo merecía.

 ** _Annabeth me dio un beso en la mejilla, después de lo cual el rugido de la multitud aumentó bastante de volumen._**

— Código tres rosa — Alcanzo a Gritar Nico antes de que la diosa comenzara a gritar, hasta la escena que veían creyeron verla temblar.

Hefestos se apresuró a poner la cortina rosa para proteger a todos de la verdadera forma de su esposa. Algunos que no pudieron taparse los oídos a tiempo quedaron algo aturdidos por esto.

 ** _La cabaña entera de Atenea nos subió a hombros a Annabeth, a Tyson y a mí, y nos llevó hasta la plataforma de los vencedores, donde Quirón aguardaba para entregarnos nuestras coronas de laurel._**

El humo comenzó a envolverlos de nuevo y Perseo se tuvo que despedir de Teseo, sin querer beso su mejilla cuando solo quiso despedirse, fue un Rose de sus labios contra la mejilla de él pero la sensación que dejó en su ser.

— Una carrera emocionante — dijo Piper mirando a su amiga sugerentemente esta solo se sonrojó recordando el beso que le dio a Percy en la mejilla.

— Si muy emocionante — concordó Grover poniéndose de pie y riendo de la cara de Annabeth — En especial el beso ¿no? —

— Hoy habrá un velorio — murmuró la rubia antes de ponerse de pie y salir corriendo atrás del sátiro, todos rieron ante esto.

— Bueno, el capítulo termino — Hermes puso un marcador en el libro — Creo que pronto terminaremos el libro —

— Bien, yo leeré el siguiente — alzo la mano Apolo, ya se sentía mucho mejor que antes, Hermes le pasó el libro.

— Si pero que sea después de comer, hemos tenido tanta emoción que imagino que alguno tendrá hambre — propuso Hestia y más de uno asintió, los estómagos de otros aprobaban también la moción.

Todo volvía a la calma, ahora solo faltaba terminar el libro, los jóvenes comenzaron a salir del Coliseo hacia el lugar para almorzar estaban emocionados por la sorpresa que recibirían, esperaban fuera buenas noticias de Percy.

 ** _N/A: Termine otro capítulo ;-; ya me falta uno, si se puede._**

 ** _Dudas, sugerencias, teorías, quejas, preguntas y más aquí ~_**

 ** _Pd: Beta malo 7n7_**


	42. Capítulo 20

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan igual que el texto en negrita yo solo los usaré para este fic sin fines de lucro._**

 ** _N/A: Y aquí el último capítulo, wuuuu!!!! ~_**

 ** _Disfrutenlo y disculpen las fallas._**

 ** _También subiré el capítulo del trato para que todo quede aquí publicado ~_**

 ** _Sin más ¡Que comience el fin!_**

Todos se sentaron a comer como venían haciéndolo antes del trato, los reyes se quedaron atados en el Coliseo por lo que no debían preocuparse por ellos por lo menos un rato. Thalia estaba cada vez más nerviosa, si era bonito que estuviera por salir en el libro. Todo bello todo hermoso pero le preocupaba lo que viniera después de este.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Thalia? — pregunto Artemisa al ver que su teniente solo observaba detenidamente su comida.

— Si, perfecta— pero el rostro de ella decía todo lo contrario. Gritaba terror— Discúlpenme un momento — se levantó y corrió hacia el lago, se sentía tan enferma como cuando volaba. Respiro profundo tratando de tranquilizarse, era casi seguro que su miedo iba a salir en el siguiente libro.

— ¿Qué pasa Thals? — pregunto una voz sus espaldas y en menos de un segundo la voz tenía una lanza contra la garganta — ¡Ey! Yo solo vine a ver como estabas — alzo las manos su hermano.

— No me hables así de la nada Jason — se quejó ella volviendo a poner su lanza en modo de pulverizador y se lo guardo en la chaqueta. Jason respiro, él la había visto correr y solo quería ver como estaba para que haya salido así del comedor — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ya comiste? — ella revisó su rostro él sonrió.

— Si mamá Thalia, ya comí y ahora pregunto yo ¿Ya comiste? ¿Algo te hizo daño? — ella río ante esto, debía recordar que ahora él técnicamente era el mayor, de hecho hasta era más alto que ella.

— Eso no se le pregunta a las madres — devolvió ella y el rodo los ojos — No me ruedes los ojos a mi — ella lo señalo acusatoriamente — La mayor sigo siendo yo te lo recuerdo —

— Vale, vale, pero ahora dime ¿cómo estás? Y ¿por qué has corrido así? — pregunto él más calmado y ella soplo uno de sus mechones azules.

— Estoy perfecta y porque necesitaba un poco de aire — él la vio escéptico y ella resopló detestaba que la vean así — Lo sabrás cuando se lean los libros — se cruzo de brazos y empezó a caminar nuevamente hacia las mesas.

Jason solo la vio andar ¿Qué era lo que le preocupaba de los libros? Al que deberían preocuparle eran a Percy, estaban leyendo todos sus pensamientos de esa época, o era que ¿Ella le había dicho algo a Percy? Si así fuera ¿Qué sería? Igual se enteraría después. Camino de regreso a su lugar.

En la mesa estaba sentado Grover que estaba siendo atendido por Will mientras Leo se veía la venda de su brazo, el pobre sátiro parecía tener tres cuernos de los golpes que le había soltado Annabeth a la cabeza y debía agradecer que la había sacado barata.

— ¿Cuál creen que sea la sorpresa? — preguntaba Hazel algo emocionada por la sorpresa que recibirían.

— Lo que sea, espero que sea buena — comento Piper mientras comía ensalada.

— Debe serlo si nos la dan las Moiras — decía Leo asaltandose algo de carne del plato de Frank ganándose un golpe en la mano y la mirada furtiva del canadiense.

— Bien, e terminado Grover y yo que tu no volvería a molestar a Annabeth — apostilló Will guardando las cosas en el botiquín que tenía a un lado suyo. Grover solo asintió mientras tomaba una lata de coca cola que se había terminado Leo hace un momento.

— Has sido cruel Annabeth — se lamentaba el sátiro mientras mordía la lata.

— Venga ya, que tu has sido el que comenzó — apostilló ella comiendo unas cuantas papas de su plato, el otro se limitó a comer lastimeramente su lata.

— ¿Te pasa algo Nico? — pregunto Will viendo que este solo miraba el vaso de jugo que sostenía en su mano.

— Nada Solace — murmuró entre dientes pero su mirada seguía en el vaso.

— Que lo mires tanto no hará que desaparezca — comento Jason sentadose frente a Nico, este apenas levanto la mirada un segundo del vaso solo para regresarla ahí.

La verdad si estaba pensando en algo, en el sueño que tuvo con Percy, en las palabras de Percy para ser más específico. Una sorpresa para ti había dicho pero ¿Cuál era? Entenderás cuando llegue también dijo pero el que quería entenderlo ahora, no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones Conseguí cumplir mi promesa esa era la parte que más le tenía pensando ¿De verdad lo había conseguido? ¿Era cierto? ¿O es que él ya estaba entendiendo todo mal? Si lo estaba entendiendo mal ya no quería ninguna sorpresa.

— Eh, sombritas. Termina ya de comer — apresuro Will y Nico noto que estaba muy cerca de él, tanto que podía sentir su aroma, como un día soleado de verano.

— Que no me digas sombritas — se quejó antes de beberse de un solo trago todo lo que había en el vaso y se levanto de su lugar.

— Esta bien, sombritas — grito Will y escucho gruñir a Nico, esto lo hizo reír.

Hazel por su parte estaba más que feliz mientras terminaba de comer y se ponía de pie junto con Frank:— ¿Feliz por tu hermano?

— Más que feliz Frank — sonrío ella de oreja a oreja mientras tomaba la mano de él.

— No — decía Perséfone sujetando la mano de Hades que quería ir a meterse en medio de los dos chicos.

— Solo unas almas Perséfone — trataba de convencer a su esposa y ella negó con la cabeza.

— Nada de almas o Zombies, o esqueletos o cualquier cosa para ponerlo en medio de ellos — advirtió ella y el se cruzó de brazos molesto porque tenía que aguantarse la meloseria de su hija con el hijo de Marte.

— No te conviene Clarisse — se quejaba Ares viendo a su hija que ahora no estaba con Chris y esta solo rodo los ojos.

— Es mi novio y no lo voy a cambiar solo porque a ti no te parezca — ella recogió los platos vacíos en los que había comido — Él ya pago por todo y estoy bien con él — Ares gruño.

— El no es un mal tipo papá — comento por lo bajo Sherman mirando como su padre parecía ya mismo encenderse en llamas. Esto de que él sea sobreprotector les resultaba altamente extraño.

— Y no te vayas a meter en mi esfera — se quejó una dulce voz a las espaldas del Dios de la guerra, cuando volteó se topó con Afrodita, misma que tenía una mirada inquisitiva sobre él — Con lo difícil que es encontrar pareja para todos tus hijos, no me vas a arruinar esta —

— Él es un traidor ¿Cómo no quieres que intervenga? — recriminó el y ella puso sus manos en las caderas y lo veía con furia que lo hizo temblar pero lo resistió.

— Ya no lo es más y los vas a dejar en paz — ella dejo su enojo y algo brillo en su mirada, lo que hizo a Ares temer por su vida inmortal. Afrodita enojada era terrible de ver pero una con tanta calma como ahora era peor — O tu jaula te esperara con zanahorias y más — ella desapareció en humor rosa.

Ares soltó el aire que había retenido, lo mejor era nunca en la vida molestar a la diosa del amor. Él también desapareció de ahí y sus hijos solo miraron el puesto donde estuvo.

— Si, esta estable ahora. Parece que ha mejorado un poco — comentaba el Dios del sol revisando su tablilla acerca de los signos de Teseo — Seguro despierta pronto —

Esto supuso un gran alivio para toda su familia y para Perseo. Este estaba sentado a lado de Teseo y tenis su mano entre las suyas, estaba más tibio que antes y eso le alegraba.

— Más te vale despertar pronto — susurro cerca de su oído y se quedo mirando su mejilla, sonrió débilmente recordando el beso que le dio sin querer y que esto le había provocado una sensación agradable en el cuerpo. Aprovecho que nadie lo estaba viendo porque todos hablaban con Apolo y besó su mejilla.

La sensación se volvió a repetir pero una pregunta surgió en su cabeza ¿Cómo sabrían los labios de Teseo? ¿Sabrían igual que su piel? Parpadeo y sacudió la cabeza, en que tonterías pensaba, le sonrió a su amigo y se alejo un poco de él solo sosteniendo su mano.

— Bien, Perseo ve a comer que casi es hora de ir a terminar el libro — pidió Poseidón mirando al muchacho y este miró a Teseo y asintió.

Bueno el antiguo héroe no quería que cuando su amigo despierte se vaya a preocupar porque no comió por su culpa o algo así, además que sabia que oía todo lo que pasaba, si se negaba lo oiría así que salió de ahí.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer, volvieron al Coliseo a sentarse en sus lugares, pronto terminarían el libro así que algunos estaban emocionados por esto, otros como Thalia estaban nerviosos ante ello, Nico era otro y no solo por el libro siguiente si no por la sorpresa del principio de este.

— Bien, bien, creo que con esto terminaremos — comento Apolo mirando el libro y viendo que ya solo quedaban algunas páginas por leer — Así que como yo lo empecé, yo lo terminaré, el título es **_La magia del vellocino funciona demasiado bien_** —

— ¿Cómo que demasiado bien? — pregunto Julie hija de Mercurio mirando a los griegos pero ellos se hicieron los desentendido.

Las cazadoras por su parte miraban de reojo a su teniente, esta solo les sonrió, se notaba que estaba muy nerviosa.

— Y aquí es donde nace una cara de pino — comento Nico desde el lugar que seguía ocupando junto con Will y pronto un golpe le llegó a la cabeza.

Thalia estaba sentada ahora detrás de él y le soltó un manoton viéndole molesta pero el solo río ante esto y Will sonrió al ver que estaban tranquilos y hasta algo felices. Los demás no entendieron a que se debió el golpe, el Dios del sol decidió seguir leyendo.

 ** _Aquella tarde fue una de las más felices que había pasado en el campamento, lo cual quizá sirva para demostrar que nunca puedes saber cuándo todo tu mundo se va a desmoronar en pedazos._**

— Estábamos bien hasta la primera línea — se quejó Poseidón aún preguntándose porque su hijo parecía querer hacer que el muera de un infarto con tales pensamientos.

— Pero tal vez solo lo dice de forma figurada — sugirió Belerofonte no deseando que su padre comience a preocuparse de más este lo miro y suspiro ojalá él pudiera pensar así pero con Percy ya no sabia.

— Además ya terminamos con este libro, no creo que... — comenzó a decir Apolo y después se calló, iba a decir que lo creía que lo fueran a lastimar justo cuando terminaba el libro pero recordó el otro donde al final casi lo habían matado con ese escorpión y decidió que estos libros solo iban a matar dioses, prosiguió leyendo.

 ** _Grover anunció que pasaría el resto del verano con nosotros antes de reanudar la búsqueda de Pan._**

— Necesitaba un descanso — murmuró el sátiro sonando ligeramente su cabeza vendada.

— Claro después de tu casi boda me imagino que eso era lo que más necesitabas — se burló Quirón y Grover lo vio ofendido y dolido mientras el otro reía.

 ** _Tan impresionados tenía a sus jefes del Consejo de los Sabios Ungulados, por no haberse dejado matar y por haber allanado el camino de los futuros buscadores, que le concedieron un permiso de dos meses y un juego nuevo de flautas de junco._**

— Solo para que después no le creyeran lo que consiguió con su búsqueda — se quejó por lo bajo Annabeth que de vez en cuando veía hacia la puerta como esperando que la sorpresa llegara antes.

— Esos sátiros solo querían buenas noticias y no la triste verdad — musito por lo bajo Rachel sentada entre los hijos de Apolo que solo asintieron con una mueca.

 ** _La única mala noticia era que Grover insistía en pasar las tardes tocando con aquellas flautas, porque sus dotes musicales no es que hubieran mejorado mucho, la verdad._**

— ¡Ey! ¡Yo tocaba y toco genial! — grito indignado porque más de uno parecía de acuerdo con el pensamiento de Percy.

— Ahí, aún no — señaló Austin y Grover resopló más que indignado por tal ofensa a su persona y a sus canciones en la flauta de Junco.

 ** _Interpretaba una vieja canción de Village People titulada YMCA junto a los campos de fresas, y las plantas parecían enloquecer y se nos enredaban en los pies como si quisieran estrangularnos. Supongo que no podía culparlas por ello._**

— La canción era para eso, no es porque ellas no querían oírlas — se volvió a quejar Grover.

— Ya niño Cabra, mejor admite que hasta el pasto quería huir de ti y tu música — replico Thalia haciendo reír a más de uno y que Grover se sonroje hasta las orejas.

 ** _Grover me dijo que, ahora que estábamos frente a frente, podía disolver la conexión por empatía que había establecido entre nosotros, pero yo le contesté que, por mí, podía mantenerla._**

— Esa conexión es un verdadero peligro ¿Estás consciente de ello Sátiro? ¿Se lo explicaste al chiquillo? — cuestiono Dioniso mirando al sátiro y este asintió.

— Se lo advertí muchas veces antes de eso y eso lo expliqué también — afirmó el sátiro. Hasta ahora nunca se había arrepentido de aquella conexión, de hecho les ayudó a saber que él estaba vivo y fue un alivio para Annabeth y los demás. Agradecía aquella conexión porque le decía que Percy aún estaba vivo.

 ** _Él dejó su flauta y me miró fijamente a los ojos._**

 ** _—¡Si me meto otra vez en un aprieto correrás peligro, Percy! ¡Podrías morir!_**

— Y puedes morir tu también si a él le pasa algo niño cabra — apostilló Annabeth dándole una mala mirada pues ahí solo se había preocupado por Percy y no por él mismo. Grover sonrió culpable pero es que si algo le pasaba a él, simplemente regresaría como planta pero Percy no.

 ** _—Si te metes en un aprieto otra vez, prefiero saberlo. Y saldré de nuevo en tu ayuda, hombre cabra. No podría hacer otra cosa._**

Muchos sonrieron, él siempre arriesgando todo por sus amigos. Era algo que amaban y a la vez odiaban de él porque a veces se metía en demasiados problemas solo por tratar de salvarlos a todos y muchas veces (por no decir todas) no media su seguridad.

Poseidón solo suspiro y se recostó bien contra su trono, dioses su hijo lo iba a matar de la pura preocupación nada más. Sus demás hijos solo hicieron una leve mueca al ver su expresión, Perseo que estaba sentado entre ellos solo suspiro, su amigo también lo iba a matar de la preocupación si no despertaba pronto.

 ** _Al final, accedió a no romper el vínculo. Y volvió a la carga con YMCA. No me hacía falta una conexión por empatía con las plantas para saber cómo se sentían._**

— Eso es cruel — hizo un mohín Grover mientras los demás reían por este hecho. Los que alguna vez habían oído tocar al sátiro en esa época estaban muy de acuerdo con Percy y con las plantas.

 ** _* * *_**

 ** _Más tarde, durante la clase de tiro con arco, Quirón me llevó aparte y me dijo que había arreglado mis problemas con la Escuela Preparatoria Meriwether. Ahora ya no me acusaban de destruir el gimnasio y la policía no seguía buscándome._**

— Gracias — suspiro Poseidón eso era algo más que lo tenía al pendiente ¿Por qué los mortales no le hacían la cosas fáciles a su hijo? Hasta ahora siempre lo terminaban acusando de algo y lo peor que siempre de algo grave.

— De nada señor — asintió el centauro.

 ** _—¿Cómo lo has conseguido? —pregunté._**

 ** _Sus ojos se iluminaron._**

 ** _—Me limité a sugerirles que lo que habían visto aquel día era otra cosa, la explosión de un horno, en realidad, y que tú no habías tenido ninguna culpa._**

— Te fascinó confundir a los mortales — Demeter no lo pregunto lo afirmo viendo como una sonrisa taimada aparecía en los labios del centauro. Ella de vez en cuando veía hacia donde sus hijas que estaban con los de Hermes, se veía que ellas podían muy bien controlar a esos chicos y sonrió ante esto.

 ** _—¿Y ellos se lo tragaron?_**

 ** _—Manipulé un poco la niebla. Algún día, cuando estés preparado, te enseñaré cómo se hace._**

Thalia sonrió ante esto, recordaba todavía la mirada de Percy cuando le dijo que a ella ya le estaban enseñando bueno que después de todo ella era unos años más grande que él en ese entonces, debía entender que a ella le enseñaran primero.

 ** _—¿Me estás diciendo que puedo volver a Meriwether el año que viene?_**

— No creo que de verdad quiera volver ahí — hizo una mueca Alicia hija de Afrodita recordando el horroroso uniforme de esa escuela, sus hermanos parecían recordar esto también porque tenían la misma mueca

 ** _Quirón arqueó las cejas._**

 ** _—Oh, no. Estás expulsado igualmente. Tu director, el señor Bonsái, dijo que tienes… ¿cómo era?, un karma, sí, un karma poco moderno que perturba la atmósfera educativa de la escuela._**

— ¿Un que? — preguntaron todos extrañados viendo al centauro.

— Quiere decir que el tiene Acción o energía trascendente que se deriva de los actos, palabras y pensamientos de las personas y que era antigua y nada adaptable a los parámetros que tenía la escuela y que molestaba a los demás de la institución — explico el centauro. Algunos aún se lo quedaron viendo extrañados — Que la energía de él era antigua y no iba con la modernidad de la escuela, eso les molestaba — muchos asintieron entendiendo ahora si a lo que se referían.

 ** _Pero bueno, al menos ya no tienes problemas legales, lo cual ha sido un alivio para tu madre. Ah, y hablando de tu madre…_**

Todos prestaron atención, era verdad la madre del chico seguramente había estado esperando noticias de él después de que saliera del campamento sin permiso. Los que conocían mejor a Sally hicieron una leve mueca, la pobre debía estar desesperada por saber de Percy.

 ** _Sacó de su carcaj el teléfono móvil y me lo tendió._**

 ** _—Ya es hora de que la llames._**

— No creo que le agrade lo que le vaya a contar — murmuró Anfitrite poniéndose en el lugar de ella, aún recordaba cuando sus hijos aunque sean inmortales salían por ahí a sus aventuras, que sustos no más no había pasado. Eso le recordaba que hace mucho no hablaba con ellos, debía llamarlos cuando todo esto terminara.

 ** _* * *_**

 ** _Lo peor fue el principio: «Percy Jackson… En qué estabas pensando… ¿Te haces una idea de lo preocupada…? Escaparte sin permiso del campamento… Una misión peligrosísima… Aquí muerta de miedo…» Toda esa parte._**

Los mestizos hicieron una mueca comprensiva y todavía más porque Apolo puso todo el énfasis en cada palabra como si de verdad los estuviera regañando.

— Me agrada esta mujer — sonrío de lado el Dios del sol, le gustaba el hecho de que se preocupaba tanto por su hijo y que no le importaba si eran un semidiós o un mortal, su hijo seguía siendo su hijo, su responsabilidad y su mayor prioridad era que estuviera bien.

 ** _Pero finalmente hizo una pausa para tomar aliento y dijo:_**

 ** _—¡Oh, Percy, cómo me alegro de que estés a salvo!_**

Y ahí estaba la razón por la que Apolo la admiraba, puede que sonara como cualquier madre preocupada, tal vez le recordaba a su propia madre siempre regañando pero al final alegrandose de que siguiera con bien.

A Poseidón por supuesto que le agradaba Sally y su forma de regañar a su hijo pero no demostró demasiado porque ya tenía encima la mirada de su esposa y de Afrodita, la una burlona y la otra encantada de la mortal.

Anfitrite le observaba burlona porque hace tiempo él había dicho que no le gustaban ese tipo de mortales mandonas, ella sabía que era mentira si a él le encantaban las mujeres de personalidad fuerte. Miro a sus hijos, tal vez eso era hereditario. Repasando la historia de cada uno de ellos se lo podía ver así, el uno conquistó una amazona, el otro una diosa que juró no amar, el otro un imposible y el otro una princesa de carácter fuerte. Si eso era hereditario.

 ** _Eso es lo bueno de mi madre, que no consigue estar enfadada mucho tiempo; lo intenta, pero es evidente que no lo lleva en la sangre._**

Muchos sonrieron ante eso y era la verdad en lo que contaba en los libros ella nunca se veía como una persona que se enfadara, se oía como alguien comprensiva y cariñosa. Thalia y Nico sonrieron recordando a Sally.

Annabeth por otra parte solo esbozó una sonrisa triste también recordándole, esperaba que al menos al igual que la visito a ella visitara a su madre. Sally había estado deshecha con la desaparición de Percy.

 ** _—Lo siento, mamá —le dije—. No volveré a darte más sustos._**

 ** _—No se te ocurra prometérmelo, Percy. Sabes bien que esto no ha hecho más que empezar._**

— Ella tiene mucha razón en eso — murmuró Ariadna mirando al resto de campistas, la verdad la vida peligrosa de ellos no había hecho más que comenzar cuando se enteraron de su ascendencia y no iba a terminar hasta que su propia existencia termine. Era algo triste pero cierto lo que acababa de decir Sally.

 ** _Hizo lo posible para decirlo en plan informal, pero me di cuenta de que estaba asustada._**

Las alertas de Afrodita estaban encendidas, esta mujer era interesante tanto como su hijo. Ella sabía como tratar a la gente, ella era hermosa y lista. Miro al Dios del sol que también veía el libro con interés pudiera ser que ambos tenían la misma idea y no era de ahora si no desde que habían nombrado a la mortal en el primer libro.

 ** _Me habría gustado decirle algo para que se sintiera mejor, pero sabía que ella tenía razón._**

— Sally siempre tiene razón — dijeron Annabeth, Thalia, Nico y Grover los demás se los quedaron viendo parecía que ellos conocían bastante a esta mortal.

Bueno no era para menos ellos eran los que más conocían a Percy y por ende a Sally, más que nada en estos meses que Percy desapareció. Ellos la habían estado yendo a donde ella y mandándole mensajes iris y dándole informes de lo que sabían de él. Ellos habían sido el soporte de Sally junto con Paul.

 ** _Siendo un mestizo, no pararía de darle sustos a cada cosa que hiciera. Y a medida que creciese, los peligros serían todavía mayores._**

 ** _—Iré a casa unos días —le propuse._**

— Bueno eso si podía cumplirlo — murmuró Orión aunque él creía conveniente que mejor se quedara y entrenara, debía prepararse mejor si quería seguir sobreviviendo. Muchos pensaban como él, incluso Artemisa aunque claro ninguno sabía el pensamiento del otro.

 ** _—No, no. Quédate en el campamento. Entrénate. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Pero ¿vendrás a casa para el próximo curso?_**

— Una mujer excepcional Tío Possy, aunque se preocupe por Percy y lo quiera junto a ella sabe lo que a él le conviene — alabo Apolo con una sonrisa medio deslumbrante como si leer sobre ella le alegrará pero aún así le faltaba algo. Poseidón le sonrió a su sobrino de verdad que quería conocer ya a esa mortal.

 ** _—Sí, por supuesto. Bueno, si alguna escuela me acepta._**

 ** _—Alguna encontraremos, cariño —dijo ella suspirando—. Alguna donde no nos conozcan aún._**

— ¿Cómo le hacen los padres para encontrar tantas escuelas? Eso es aún un misterio por resolver — comentó por lo bajo Sophia mirando a sus hermanos ellos mismos no sabían como es que sus padres encontraban escuelas cada vez que los expulsaban. Aunque bueno los de ellos la tenían más fácil porque sus calificaciones no eran malas pero ¿Y los demás?

 ** _* * *_**

 ** _En cuanto a Tyson, los campistas lo trataban como a un héroe._**

— Se lo merecía y se lo merece — dijo Rachel con convicción y los demás asintieron, ella tenía razón.

Esto solo conseguía que cierto rubio se enfureciera más ¿Cómo podían sentir aprecio por un monstruo? ¡Era un monstruo! Estos graecus solo estaban consiguiendo que los romanos se perdieran, ese era el pensar de él.

 ** _A mí me habría encantado tenerlo siempre como compañero de cabaña, pero aquella tarde, cuando nos sentamos en una duna desde la que se dominaba Long Island Sound, me dijo algo que me pilló desprevenido:_**

Tritón miró a su padre, ya se imaginaba lo que diría el cíclope al chico después de todo ese no era el lugar para Tyson. Puede que él se llevara bien con los campistas pero era mejor que este con los suyos y aprenda más acerca de eso que amaba hacer.

 ** _—Papá me envió un sueño anoche. Quiere que vaya a verlo._**

 ** _Pensé que me tomaba el pelo, pero Tyson no sabía tomar el pelo._**

 ** _—¿Poseidón te envió un mensaje en sueños?_**

— ¿Puedes hace eso con el cíclope y no con Percy, papá? — cuestiono Belerofonte viendo con reproche a su padre. Los demás también le veían así, se sentían mal por su hermano que se sentía abandonado por su padre.

— ¿Lo siento? — se disculpó con su hijo pero todos negaron con la cabeza hasta su esposa lo hizo. Se encogió en su trono, eran malos con él.

 ** _El asintió._**

 ** _—Quiere que pase el resto del verano en el fondo del océano, que aprenda a trabajar en las fraguas de los cíclopes. Él lo llama un inter… un inter…_**

 ** _—¿Un internado?_**

 ** _—Eso._**

— Vaya hasta los cíclopes tienen que ir a la escuela — se quejaron los hijos de Hermes/Mercurio.

— Si pero no es igual a las escuelas mortales, en las de los cíclopes básicamente aprenden de metalurgia y demás cosas, a hacer armas, escudos y demás por ejemplo — dijo Hefestos mirando como a sus hijos si que les interesaba aprender eso — No Irán con los cíclopes — advirtió a todos ellos, algunos solo se quejaron por lo bajo mientras Apolo siguió la lectura.

 ** _Necesité un momento para asimilarlo. Reconozco que me sentí un poco celoso; a mí Poseidón nunca me había invitado al mundo submarino._**

— Cualquiera se sentiría así — murmuraron los semidioses mirando disimuladamente a sus padres.

Luke solo miró el suelo, de hecho con solo haber visto una vez a su padre muchos le tuvieron celos y él lo sabía. Claro que el en vez de sentirse afortunado por el encuentro se sintió todo lo contrario a eso.

 ** _Pero luego pensé: ¿Tyson se marcha? ¿Así como así?_**

 ** _—¿Cuándo te vas? —le pregunté._**

 ** _—Ahora._**

 ** _—¿Ahora—ahora?_**

 ** _—Ahora._**

Algunos sintieron mucha pena, incluido el dios que leía. Habían pasado por tanto y ahora se iban a despedir. Claro que todos sabían que era una despedida momentánea pero aún así dolía, toda despedida lo hacía.

 ** _Miré las olas de Long Island Sound. El agua se teñía de rojo con la luz del crepúsculo._**

 ** _—Me alegro por ti, grandullón —conseguí decir—. En serio._**

— Me harán llorar — se abanicaba el rostro con una mano la diosa del amor, esas despedidas le dolían enserio y más cuando eran tan sinceras y con tanto sentimiento. Sus hijos estaban igual.

Hasta Piper se había puesto sentimental, no tanto como sus hermanos pero si le daba sentimiento que ellos se alejaran aunque fuera por un breve momento.

 ** _—Es duro dejar a mi nuevo hermano. —La voz le temblaba—. Pero quiero hacer cosas, armas para el campamento; las necesitarás._**

Afrodita que parecía estar demasiado sensible en ese instante tal vez todo lo sucedido en estos días estaba afectando a su estado de ánimo, comenzó a llorar. Pero aún así se seguía viendo hermosa. Ares y Hefestos le tendían pañuelos y trataban de consolarla.

Algunos de los hijos de Afrodita/Venus estaban igual que su madre. Es que el pequeño cíclope se estaba preocupando por él y eso era sumamente tierno, él le quería tanto. La diosa del amor trataba de calmarse pero no lo conseguía y tal vez comenzó a liberar su poder porque pronto muchos estaban con mucho sentimiento.

— Deja de llorar Tonta — reprendió Chris hijo de Marte a su amiga mientras le limpiaba el rostro de mala gana — Recuerda que se volvieron a ver o no lo habríamos visto en Nueva Roma —

— Pero es que igual — ella trataba de dejar de llorar pero era imposible, se aferró al hombro de su amigo que solo la dejo ser y acaricio su espalda.

Los amigos de los hijos de la diosa trataban de consolarles para que la lectura pueda continuar. Piper y Drew eran las únicas que no estaban llorando, la segunda porque no le interesaba el tema, la primera porque si se ponía a llorar recordaría todo lo malo y nadie la pararía de hacerlo al menos por dos horas.

Cuando todos se calmaron y Afrodita dejó de llorar, solo entonces pudieron continuar.

 ** _Por desgracia, tenía razón. El Vellocino de Oro no había solventado todos los problemas del campamento._**

— Lastima que no podía hacer eso — murmuraron Holly y Victoria haciendo una mueca.

 ** _Luke seguía por ahí, reuniendo un ejército a bordo del Princesa Andrómeda, y Cronos continuaba regenerándose en su ataúd de oro._**

— Gracias por recordarlo hermanito — dijeron los hijos de Poseidón mirando como su padre y el mismo Dios que leía se tornaban pálidos tal vez por un momento con tanto sentimiento se les había olvidado que Cronos estaba despertando en el libro.

Perseo aún seguía molesto por el nombre del barco pero sonrió porque recordó la cara que hacía Teseo cada que lo nombraban, no se explicaba porque la hacía pero de le hacía divertido.

 ** _Al final, tendríamos que combatir con ellos._**

— Una batalla — musitó por lo bajo Ares, por supuesto que el deseaba ver una batalla, una guerra pero luego vio a su hija hacer una mueca ante eso de combatir con ellos y como se escondió en el cuello de su novio ¿Por qué no le agradaba eso? Las batallas por lo general eran algo que a sus hijos les gustaba pero al parecer a ella le recordó algo malo pero ¿Qué? Debía averiguarlo.

 ** _—Harás las mejores armas del mundo —le dije, mostrando orgulloso mi reloj—. Y apuesto a que darán la hora exacta, además._**

 ** _Tyson se sorbió la nariz._**

Igual que algunos en la sala, la diosa del amor sonrió algo culpable porque su poder les afecte pero aún así no lo quitó porque habían dos que debido a esto estaban muy juntitos.

— ¿Te podrías quitar Solace? — inquiria Nico tratando de que Will deje de estar llorando en su hombro.

— Es que se fue Nico — contesto el rubio y sorbio su nariz, miro al hijo de Hades más específico su cuello que tenía tan cerca de él, su aroma. Olía a Ángeles, adoraba ese aroma... no es que el lo oliera por las noches y por eso lo amará, no por supuesto que no. Lo que sucedía es que le era agradable nada más.

Nico solo se limitó a rodar los ojos bueno que la cercanía del rubio no le molestaba para nada pero aún no lo admitiría en voz alta. Si la sorpresa llegaba a ser eso que pensaba tal vez lo mejor era retrasar un poco la conversación con Will, debía hablarlo con la sorpresa antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

 ** _—Los hermanos han de ayudarse entre ellos._**

 ** _—Y tú eres mi hermano —dije—. No hay ninguna duda._**

Todos sonrieron ante lo dicho, excepto Hera, Zeus y Octavian, también Atenea pero esta cargaba rostro neutral desde hace rato así que no contaba mucho. Hera estaba hastiada de todo, no le importaba lo que quisieran hacer las moiras ella era la reina y le parecía insultante que la traten como ahora.

Zeus por su parte solo se limitaba a observar a sus hijos, la una molestaba de vez en cuando a su primo el hijo de Hades y el otro fastidiaba con el chico de Hefestos a su novia la hija de Afrodita. Ellos solo parecían estar molestos con él y con nadie más, se lo tenía merecido y lo sabía. Agacho la cabeza pensando en ello.

 ** _Me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda con tanta fuerza que por poco eché a rodar por la pendiente; luego se secó una lágrima de la mejilla y se puso en pie._**

Algunas risitas se hicieron presentes en el lugar. Bueno que la fuerza de un cíclope era mucha comparada con la de un humano pero en Tyson estaba perdonado porque el era bueno y pequeño. Daba ternura.

 ** _—Usa el escudo._**

 ** _—Así lo haré, grandullón._**

 ** _—Algún día te salvará la vida._**

— Y vaya que lo hizo — murmuró Annabeth recordando como gracias a ese escudo su novio seguía con vida.

 ** _Su modo de decirlo, como un hecho incuestionable, hizo que me preguntara si el ojo de un cíclope tendría la capacidad de ver el futuro._**

— No, no la tiene pero son muy perceptibles y puede que con toda la travesía que tuvieron haya llegado a la conclusión de que Percy necesitaba mucha protección — se interrumpió Apolo mirando el libro y luego prosiguió.

 ** _Se dirigió hacia la playa y dio un silbido. Rainbow, el hipocampo, surgió entre las olas y enseguida los vi alejarse hacia el reino de Poseidón._**

— Y allá va — se despidieron en son de broma los hijos de Hermes/Mercurio y los de Apolo/Febo hicieron de la mano y todo.

— Regresa pronto Tyson — decía Leo haciendo de la mano al libro ganándose la risa de algunos.

— ¿Eres idiota? Le estás hablando a un libro — rodo los ojos Drew con fastidio ganándose malas miradas de muchos ahí.

— Idiota seria si fuera tu pero como no lo soy — se encogió de hombros Leo mientras la otra le veía furiosa.

— _Leo Golpeate y di Drew es la más hermosa_ — ella empezó a usar su poder pero Piper fue más rápida y tapó sus oídos.

— _Ve a dar un paseo Drew_ — solto Piper sin poder contenerse, la verdad ella le tenía cansada desde la mañana cuando se había adueñado del baño y le hizo "bromas" a Valentina y a Alicia cambiando sus cremas humectantes por unas que les daba alergia.

Drew sin poder resistirlo demasiado, bajo las escalinatas y como había dicho Piper se fue a dar un paseo. Tuvieron que esperar solo un momento para que ella salga de su trance y vuelva a su asiento más que molesta.

Ares veía a Afrodita y a la chica, de verdad que se le parecía en algo a su hija y eso era en el carácter cuando algo no les agradaba, además de lo bonitas claro. Las hijas de Afrodita eran de cuidado y más la diosa, él lo sabía más que nadie.

 ** _Una vez a solas, miré otra vez mi nuevo reloj. Pulsé el botón y el escudo se desplegó en espiral hasta adquirir su tamaño completo. Sobre la superficie de bronce había dibujos grabados al antiguo estilo griego, con escenas de nuestras aventuras de aquel verano: Annabeth, matando a uno de los lestrigones que jugaban al balón prisionero;_**

— De esos recuerdos que uno nunca olvidará — hizo una mueca Frank recordando a los lestrigones que se toparon cerca de su casa en Canadá. Hazel solo acaricio su brazo para que el mal rato pasara, él le sonrió y besó su frente.

Hades les seguía mirando pero más disimuladamente que antes, no quería que Perséfone notara que lo hacía. Él de verdad quería que su esposa quiera a sus hijos pero no esperaba que se pusiera tanto del lado de ellos y del concepto de que tengan parejas. Eso no estaba en sus planes.

 ** _yo, luchando con los toros de bronce en la colina Mestiza;_**

— Toros que tal vez no debería recordarle a su padre — murmuró Butch hijo de Iris viendo como el Dios de los mares se ponía mal ante el recuerdo de esa lucha.

 ** _Tyson, cabalgando con Rainbow hacia el Princesa Andrómeda._**

Perseo sonrió por lo bajo ante ese recuerdo, el cíclope le caía bien, aunque mencionaran el barco este no le afectó tanto como antes. Parecía que el enojo hacia el nombre del barco ya menguaba.

 ** _También aparecía el CSS Birmingham disparando sus cañones a Caribdis._**

Los hijos de Ares/Marte sonrieron ante esto y levantaron el puño en el aire. Esa parte de la historia les había gustado demasiado.

 ** _Deslicé la mano por un dibujo de Tyson en el que aparecía combatiendo con la hidra mientras sostenía una caja de Dónuts Monstruo._**

— Franquicia que no debería existir — Hestia veía en son de regaño a Hermes pero este solo sonrió inocente, bueno el no tenía la culpa de lo que hacían o no sus hijos. Apolo siguió leyendo para evitarle la plática de deberías hablar con tus hijos de que no deben hacer franquicias con monstruos.

 ** _No pude evitar la tristeza. Tyson iba a pasárselo en grande bajo el océano, pero yo lo echaría de menos por un montón de razones, como la fascinación que sentía por los caballos, o su destreza para arreglar carros y moldear el metal con las manos desnudas, o su habilidad para agarrar a un par de malvados y hacer un nudo con ellos. Incluso echaría de menos sus ronquidos, que eran como tener un terremoto en la litera de al lado._**

— Se ha apegado tanto a él — arrullo Afrodita encantada con todo eso pero menos sentimental que antes. Algunas otras diosas la acompañaron igual que semidiosas y el mismo que leía.

 ** _—Eh, Percy._**

 ** _Me volví._**

 ** _Annabeth y Grover aparecieron en lo alto de la duna. Supongo que me había entrado un poco de arena en los ojos, porque me puse a pestañear como un loco._**

— Es tan tierno — arrullo Anfitrite y los demás estaban de acuerdo con ella.

— De verdad lo es, mira que no quieran verlo llorar por la partida de su hermano — siguió Ariadna sonriendo dulcemente.

— Lo hace una gran persona — alabo Hestia con una sonrisa cálida.

Por supuesto en su mayoría apoyaban a Percy, para todos ellos el era una gran persona en muchos aspectos pero para otros simplemente exageraban.

 ** _—Tyson… ha tenido que… —dije._**

 ** _—Ya lo sabemos —repuso Annabeth en voz baja—. Nos lo ha dicho Quirón._**

 ** _—Las fraguas de los cíclopes. —Grover se estremeció—. ¡Me han dicho que la comida de la cafetería es horrible! ¡No hay enchiladas, por ejemplo!_**

Ese comentario arrancó algunas risas de parte de los que escuchaban la lectura y un gran sonrojo de parte del sátiro.

 ** _Annabeth me tendió una mano._**

 ** _—Venga, sesos de alga. Es hora de cenar._**

— ¿Cuándo es hora de cenar aquí? Ya tengo hambre — Leo sobo su estómago y los hijos de Hermes se le unieron a la protesta.

— Venga Leo, si hace solo un rato has comido — rodo los ojos Piper. Leo le vio ofendido y dolido.

— Pero Pipes ¿No ves que este sexy cuerpo necesita mucho combustible? — hizo un puchero viendo a su mejor amiga ella solo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, ese era el Leo que todos amaban.

— Nosotros también tenemos hambre — se quejaron Chris, Travis, Connor y muy pero muy bajo también Luke. Los tres sonaron su estómago y después otros más comenzaron a quejarse.

— Son unos pozos sin fondo — negaban con la cabeza Katie, Miranda y Clarisse mirando a los hijos de Hermes, estos solo sonrieron culpables.

Hestia se apiadó de ellos e hizo aparecer algunas galletas y fruta picada para todos, junto con vasos de jugo. Se dedicaron a comer un buen rato y después siguieron leyendo.

 ** _Regresamos hacia el pabellón del comedor; los tres juntos, como en los viejos tiempos._**

Grover y Annabeth sintieron una nostalgia y tristeza inmensa porque esos tiempos terminaron, ahora faltaba él y no estaban seguros de cuando llegaría.

 ** _* * *_**

 ** _Aquella noche se desató una tormenta tremenda, aunque dio un rodeo en torno al Campamento Mestizo, como siempre hacían las tormentas._**

Algunos miraron a Poseidón y a Zeus preguntándose porque hacían eso en el libro. El Dios de los mares se encogió de hombros y Zeus hizo lo mismo, ellos no veían el futuro para saberlo pero debía ser una discusión que tenían para que fuera tan grande.

 ** _Los relámpagos rasgaban el horizonte y las olas arreciaban en la playa, pero no cayó una sola gota de agua en todo el valle._**

— Y ahora ¿Por qué tan molesto? — pregunto Anfitrite a su hijo, por lo general era Tritón el que provocaba aquello antes que su padre.

Este vio a su madre y luego a la teniente de las cazadoras, se dio una idea de porque podría estar molesto. Vio a su madre y negó con la cabeza aunque sabia la respuesta. Seguramente tuvo alguna visión de que la hija de Zeus despertaría pronto, su padre avisó al gran rey del peligro pero este no obedeció como de costumbre y eso lo molestaba. Detestaba que solo por no ser un dios menor no tomaran en cuenta lo que decía.

Pudiera ser que sus visiones no fueran como las de Apolo, que no fueran mundiales sino más cercanas a cosas del Océano pero eran igual de importantes, aunque claro solo sus padres veían eso. Para los demás eran visiones sin importancia.

 ** _Estábamos otra vez protegidos, gracias al Vellocino de Oro; aislados dentro de nuestras fronteras mágicas._**

Eso les recordó a los romanos su campamento y les hizo preguntarse cómo estaría este si ellos estaban aquí ¿Seguía paralizado? ¿Cuánto más estarían aquí? Aunque por ellos podrían pasarse toda la vida aquí, sin guerras, sin monstruos, sin tener que matar a nadie. Seria una buena vida tal vez.

 ** _Aun así, mis sueños fueron agitados. Primero oí a Cronos mofándose de mí desde las profundidades del Tártaro: «Polifemo sigue ciego en su cueva, joven héroe, pero convencido de que ha obtenido una gran victoria. ¿No te da que pensar?»_**

Poseidón gruñó antes esto pensando en su estúpido padre que se metía en los sueños de su hijo.

Will por otra parte se alejó un poco de Nico pensando en Percy, ahí estaban más pesadillas a la cuenta y no eran exactamente sueños semidioses. Fruncio el ceño. De verdad quería hablar con Percy y ayudarlo con eso. Sintió una mirada penetrante sobre él, volteó a ver pero ya no estaba. Nico actuaba inocente mirando a otro lado hasta que Will se recostó contra él, entonces solo gruñó pero lo dejo estar ahí.

 ** _La risa gélida del titán inundó la oscuridad._**

Y desde la mención de ese el frío comenzó a reinar en el Coliseo de juicios, solo de imaginar dicha risa muchos empezaron a temblar.

Los hermanos de Percy en cambio solo estaban molesto por esto ¿Su hermano no podía estar en paz aunque sea un rato? Maldito Titán.

 ** _Luego el sueño cambió. Yo seguía a Tyson hasta el fondo del mar y llegaba a la corte de Poseidón._**

Eso sorprendió a algunos e hizo que toda la familia marina pusiera atención a lo que leía Apolo, mismo que parecía sorprendido por lo que había en el libro.

 ** _Era una sala radiante inundada de luz azul y con el suelo cubierto de perlas. Allí, sentado en un trono de coral, se hallaba mi padre vestido como un simple pescador, con pantalones cortos caqui y una camiseta desteñida._**

— Pero si no la conoce ¿Cómo? — se preguntaron algunos y vieron al Dios de los mares, este sonrió de lado, dejó que Apolo siguiera leyendo sin decir nada.

 ** _Miré su rostro bronceado y curtido, sus profundos ojos azules, y él dijo una sola palabra: «Prepárate.»_**

— Le ha mandado un mensaje en sueños — confirmo Artemisa viendo la cara de desconcierto de algunos y su tío asintió.

— Claro después de terminar de discutir con Zeus vas y sigues rompiendo la ley de no mensajes directos — se burló Demeter, su hermano siempre era así. Discutía con el pequeño rey y después salía a hacer de las suyas valiendole un cacahuete lo que el otro dijera.

Posesión solo le sonrió de lado y su esposa negó con la cabeza, después porque Zeus amenazaba con convertirlo en mortal, otra vez. Pero bueno así era el mar, rebelde y sin control muchas veces.

 ** _Me desperté con un sobresalto._**

— No lo has dejado dormir tranquilo — le pego en el hombro Anfitrite a su esposo y el solo río, ahora estaba más relajado que antes, más tranquilo. Tal vez porque sabía que Teseo despertaría y ya no tendría complicaciones.

 ** _Oí un golpe en la puerta y Grover entró sin esperar respuesta._**

 ** _—¡Percy! —balbuceó—. Annabeth… en la colina…_**

— Con razón Percy llegó tan asustado niño Cabra — se quejó Annabeth mirando al sátiro, recordaba que ese día lo había mandado a ver a Percy pero no imagino que lo fuera a despertar así.

— El tiempo apremiaba — se justificó él y ella solo rodo los ojos.

 ** _La expresión de sus ojos me decía que algo iba espantosamente mal. Aquella noche Annabeth tenía turno de guardia para proteger el vellocino. Si había ocurrido algo…_**

— Ves lo que conseguiste, Grover — regaño ahora Thalia se levanto y le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza al sátiro — No puedes ir asustando así a la gente —

— Esta bien — se sobo la cabeza mirando a la teniente de Artemisa — Tratare de dar mejor los mensajes — Thalia asintió y regresó a su lugar. Grover solo podía pensar que sus dos amigas estaban un poco sensibles por todo, se enojaban con mucha facilidad.

 ** _Aparté la colcha de golpe. La sangre se me había helado en las venas. Me puse algo de ropa encima mientras Grover intentaba pronunciar una frase completa._**

Las dos le seguían viendo con reproche, estaba bien que el estuviera nervioso pero no era para tanto, ni que la llegada de Thalia fuera tan mala. Grover solo les sonrió culpable. Vaya que tenía que mejorar en eso de dar mensajes.

 ** _Pero estaba demasiado estupefacto y no conseguía recuperar el aliento._**

 ** _—Está allí tendida… tendida…_**

Más de uno de los griegos que sabían que era lo que pasaba golpearon su frente con sus manos y Grover solo sonrió nervioso. Vamos que no era su culpa, estaba impresionado y conmocionado por todo el asunto, era normal que no pudiera decir demasiado.

 ** _Salí de la cabaña corriendo y crucé el patio central seguido de Grover. Acababa de romper el alba, pero el campamento entero parecía en movimiento._**

Apolo que ya había unido los puntos desde la tormenta y el mar embravecido veía de vez en cuando a su medio hermana la teniente, sabia que estaba por despertar en el libro.

 ** _Estaba corriendo la voz; tenía que haber sucedido algo tremendo._**

— Y vaya que era tremendo — murmuró Nico y Will en su hombro asintió sin aparearse de este — Tremenda loca que despertó — Un golpe en su cabeza hizo que Will casi caiga adelante con él.

— Te escuché — hablo la causante del golpe, la tremenda loca... digo Thalia. Miraba con el ceño fruncido a su primo que solo se sobaba la cabeza sentándose bien nuevamente en su lugar.

— Que me escuche no le quita lo loca — susurro Nico y recibió una descarga en el brazo. Will solo se los quedo viendo y miro mal a Thalia por todo el daño.

— No estoy loca y tampoco sorda — arqueo una ceja ella mirando al hijo de Hades que por ahora prefirió callarse mientras Will comenzó a revisar su brazo, no había ningún daño al parecer la descarga había sido leve.— Nunca lastimaria a mi primo pero si puedo hacerlo a quienes le hagan daño — veía fijamente al hijo de Apolo que solo asintió y tragó saliva.

Vaya que la iba a tener difícil si le llegaba a decir sus sentimientos a su sombritas. Pero valía la pena que lo amenazaran, todo solo por él.

 ** _Algunos campistas se dirigían hacia la colina, en un desfile de sátiros, ninfas y héroes que formaban una extraña combinación de armaduras y pijamas._**

Los del Argo II soltaron unas risitas porque ellos recordaban otro desfile de esos, algunos se los quedaron mirando pero no dijeron nada.

 ** _Oí un ruido de cascos y apareció Quirón al galope, con una expresión lúgubre pintada en la cara._**

 ** _—¿Es cierto? —le preguntó a Grover._**

— Hasta acá sentí el cariño Quirón — se llevo una mano al pecho Thalia mientras los demás reían y el centauro solo le daba una sonrisa de disculpas.

Pero la verdad es que la llegada de ella no les anunciaba cosas buenas en esa época, ella lo sabía pero intentaba que eso no le afectara.

 ** _El se limitó a asentir con aire aturdido._**

 ** _Iba a preguntar qué ocurría, pero Quirón me tomó del brazo y sin esfuerzo aparente me izó del suelo y me depositó en su lomo._**

— Más viajes en centauro para Percy no es justo — se quejaron algunos incluyendo a dos dioses y el entrenador de héroes solo negó con la cabeza, eran incorregibles.

 ** _Galopamos hacia la cima de la colina, donde ya se había reunido una pequeña multitud._**

 ** _Esperaba descubrir que el vellocino había desaparecido del árbol, pero no: se veía desde lejos, refulgiendo con las primeras luces del alba. La tormenta había amainado y el cielo estaba rojo._**

Los romanos que no sabían que era lo que se debía esperar estaban ansiosos escuchando cada detalle de la historia. Los griegos por su parte miraban discretamente a Thalia que sonreía de lado.

 ** _—Maldito sea el señor de los titanes —dijo Quirón—. Nos ha engañado otra vez y se ha brindado a sí mismo otra oportunidad de controlar la profecía._**

Luke se enderezó en su lugar y miró a Thalia directamente después miró al frente, negó con la cabeza repetidamente Cronos no podía quererla a ella. Era verdad que esa posibilidad existía pero era inconcebible que quisiera tomarla a ella, no era posible. Aunque bueno conociendo al titán si lo era.

 ** _—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté._**

 ** _—El Vellocino de Oro ha funcionado demasiado bien —dijo._**

Los romanos se hicieron más adelante mientras que Reyna, Hazel y Frank veían a Thalia. Jason por su parte le sonreía a su hermana que hacía lo mismo.

 ** _Seguimos galopando. Todos se apartaban a nuestro paso. Allí, al pie del árbol, yacía una chica inconsciente; arrodillada junto a ella, había otra chica con una armadura griega._**

— ¿Alguien atacó el árbol? — pregunto una centurión de la segunda cohorte mirando a los griegos estos solo negaron con la cabeza.

Sino atacaron el árbol ¿Entonces porque había una chica inconsciente en el suelo y otra arrodillada? Se preguntaban varios romanos con desconcierto.

 ** _La sangre me retumbaba en los oídos. No lograba pensar con coherencia. ¿Habían atacado a Annabeth? ¿Y cómo es que seguía allí el vellocino?_**

Eso mismo se seguían preguntando varios, Aquiles por su parte veía a Belerofonte que estaba sonriendo de lado igual que sus hermanos ellos ya parecían saber que era lo que pasaba. Tal vez algo de los hijos del mar o porque estaban viendo todo desde afuera o quizá porque alguien ya les había dicho que sucedería. Eso solo lo tenía confundido ¿Se estaba perdiendo de algo? No le gustaba eso.

 ** _El árbol estaba en perfectas condiciones, intacto y saludable, embebido de la esencia del Vellocino de Oro._**

 ** _—Ha curado al árbol —dijo Quirón, con la voz quebrada—. Y no sólo le ha hecho expulsar el veneno._**

— ¿Qué más expulso? — se preguntaron varios por lo bajo y los que iban entendiendo del asunto le daban miradas a la hija de Zeus, misma que solo veía al frente con una sonrisa aunque estaba muriendo de nervios porque después seguro se leería su misión con Percy.

No era la única así, Nico estaba igual aunque su mente estaba más absorbida entre la sorpresa que le esperaba y Will, pero se resistía de mirar al hijo de Apolo aunque este seguía en su hombro y podía sentir su calor corporal.

 ** _Entonces me di cuenta de que no era Annabeth la que estaba tendida en el suelo. Ella era la que llevaba la armadura, la que se había arrodillado junto a la chica. En cuanto nos vio, Annabeth corrió hacia Quirón._**

 ** _—Es ella… de repente…_**

— Otra — se quejó Thalia y su amiga le sonrió con culpa.

— Tienes que entender, yo estaba ahí y me parecía algo inconcebible e insólito, no había lógica en lo que pasaba. En ninguna parte decía que el vellocino iba a tener ese efecto — se justificó la rubia y la otra solo le vio con los ojos entrecerrados, no se creía del todo eso.

 ** _Tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas, pero yo aún no comprendía nada. Estaba demasiado alucinado para comprender el sentido de todo aquello. Salté del lomo de Quirón y corrí hacia la chica desmayada._**

 ** _—¡Espera, Percy! —gritó Quirón._**

— A claro tenía que ir él en vez del adulto responsable — murmuró Hestia viendo a Quirón, ella también ya había comprendido quien era la que estaba recostada en el suelo y no se podía creer que viéndola aún así no la hayan ayudado.

 ** _Me arrodillé a su lado. Tenía el pelo corto y oscuro, y pecas por toda la nariz; era de complexión ágil y fuerte, como una corredora de fondo, y llevaba una ropa a medio camino entre el punk y el estilo gótico: camiseta negra, vaqueros negros andrajosos y una chaqueta de cuero con chapas de grupos musicales de los que no había oído hablar en mi vida._**

Y ahí fue con esa descripción que la mayoría en la sala ya había comprendido que es lo que sucedía y miraba a la teniente de Artemisa que solo seguía sonriendo. Zeus también miraba a su hija, ahora comprendía porque ella ahora estaba viva, aún no sabía porque se hizo cazadora pero al menos ya sabía como había "despertado" por así decirlo.

 ** _No era una campista, no la identificaba con ninguna de las cabañas. Y sin embargo, tenía la extraña sensación de haberla visto antes._**

— Pues te había visto en sueños pero me imagino que no era lo mismo el sueño que la realidad — comento Hylla y Thalia asintió.

A ella también se le había hecho conocido Percy pero nunca lograba atinar de donde, tiempo después fue que lo descubrió. Como árbol había estado soñando y él estaba ahí.

 ** _—Es cierto —dijo Grover, jadeando aún por la carrera colina arriba—. No puedo creer…_**

 ** _Nadie más se acercaba a la chica._**

Más de uno hizo una mueca al ver cómo ella les miraba con reproche. Estaba bien que ella en su momento representara un peligro para todos por lo de la profecía pero tampoco era para que la dejaran a su buena suerte solo por eso, agradecía que Percy si se estuviera moviendo y no se paralizara por aquello.

 ** _Le puse una mano en la frente. Tenía la piel fría, pero la punta de los dedos me hormigueaban como si se me estuviesen quemando._**

— ¿Ups? — murmuró Thalia pudiera ser que su cuerpo soltara descargas cuando dormía, algunas de sus cazadoras también se quejaban de eso en especial cuando tenía pesadillas porque se descontrolaban un poquito sus poderes. Aunque eso era antes, ahora no solía pasar.

 ** _—Necesita néctar y ambrosía —dije. Campista o no, era una mestiza sin lugar a dudas; lo percibí con sólo tocarla. No entendía por qué todo el mundo estaba tan aterrorizado._**

Algunos, mayormente los romanos, no entendían tampoco que les daba tanto miedo de que la chica haya sido liberada del árbol. Quirón solo bajo la cabeza pensando en eso y en lo que pasaría en el siguiente libro.

 ** _La tomé por los hombros y la levanté hasta sentarla, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro._**

— Que lindo — aplaudió Afrodita, ella estaba consciente de lo que la chica representaba en el libro pero aún así le parecía un gesto amable que él la ayudara a pesar de todo, a pesar de tener la certeza de que no era campistas y que no la reconocía de ningún lado. Las demás diosas tenían sonrisas por la acción del muchacho.

 ** _—¡Venga! —grité a los demás—. ¿Qué os pasa? Vamos a llevarla a la Casa Grande._**

 ** _Nadie se movía, ni siquiera Quirón. Estaban absolutamente atónitos._**

— No era para menos, la que se venía era buena — murmuró Belerofonte apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá y Aquiles hizo una mueca, de verdad que se le venía difícil a los chicos del libro.

 ** _Entonces la chica tomó aire con una especie de temblor. Luego tosió y abrió los ojos._**

 ** _Tenía el iris de un azul asombroso: azul eléctrico._**

— Oh basta — Thalia hizo un ademán con la mano como si estuviera apenada por el halago de ojos asombrosos y los demás ahogaron risitas. Jason solo negaba con la cabeza pero le alegraba que ella pareciera tranquila a diferencia de en el almuerzo.

 ** _Me miró desconcertada. Tiritaba y tenía una expresión enloquecida._**

Thalia fruncio el ceño mientras Nico decía: — Ves, no soy el único en pensar que despertó tremenda loca.

— Si aprecias tu vida en algo, será mejor que corras Nico — murmuró Will haciéndose a un lado y dicho y hecho el hijo de Hades salió corriendo con una Thalia apuntando flechas hacia él.

Era gracioso verlos comportarse así, muy pocas veces los podían ver así. Algunos no se lo creían pero ahí estaba, el hijo de Hades y la hija de Zeus "jugando" por así decirlo. Hasta que la flecha no roso el brazo de Nico ella no dejó de perseguirle.

Y hasta que Nico no se dejó curar por Will la lectura no pudo seguir. La verdad todos estaban tranquilos por ahora, tal vez queriendo que esto dure para todo el resto de libros.

(N/A: Pero eso depende de la autora :3)

 ** _—¿Quién…?_**

 ** _—Me llamo Percy —dije—. Estás a salvo._**

 ** _—El sueño más extraño…_**

 ** _—Todo va bien._**

 ** _—Morir._**

 ** _—No —le aseguré—. Estás bien. ¿Cómo te llamas?_**

— Tan lindo el primo — susurro Perséfone que había reído por lo bajo viendo como el "Pequeño Hades" era perseguido por la teniente de Artemisa. Hades solo se la había quedado mirando.

 ** _Y entonces lo supe. Incluso antes de que lo dijera._**

 ** _Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los míos y en aquel momento comprendí el verdadero sentido de la búsqueda del Vellocino de Oro, del envenenamiento del árbol, de todo aquello. Cronos lo había hecho para poner en juego otra pieza de ajedrez, para darse «otra oportunidad de controlar la profecía»._**

Atenea asintió, ese había sido el plan de Cronos y tal como había dicho el muchacho en el libro anterior. Este era un plan digno de Atenea, bueno no se podía esperar menos del titán del tiempo. Él siempre tenía todo calculado, pero siempre habían cosas en el camino que te sorprendían y en este caso Atenea debía reconocer que lo sorprendente sería el hijo del barba de Percebe. Era impredecible como su padre.

 ** _Incluso Quirón, Annabeth y Grover, que deberían haber celebrado aquel momento, estaban demasiado trastornados pensando en las implicaciones que podría tener en el futuro. Y yo mismo sostenía a una chica destinada a ser mi mejor amiga, o acaso mi peor enemiga._**

— Pues todos son unos dramáticos — se encogió de hombros Thalia.

— Hablo la que no hace drama — se burló Jason mirando a su hermana y ella le sacó la lengua muy maduramente.

— Bueno ambos son hijos del rey del drama, no podemos esperar que no sean dramáticos niños — sonrío de lado Hades viendo como su hermanito se quejaba a los mudo algo de que que el no era el rey del drama. Los demás solo reían por la mueca que hicieron Thalia y Jason ante esto.

 ** _—Me llamo Thalia —dijo—. Hija de Zeus._**

— ¡Una Gran Estrella! — se levantó y le hizo reverencia a los campistas que rieron ante la bobada de la hija de Zeus — No firmó autógrafos gracias — se volvió a sentar.

— Bien, ya hemos terminado el capítulo y también el libro — Apolo cerro el libro — Así que ya hemos terminado el segundo libro —

Apenas esas palabras salieron de la boca del Dios un gran estruendo se escuchó afuera del Coliseo y una luz intensa se percibió por la puerta.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? — se atrevió a preguntar Atenea, todos se habían quedado inmóviles en sus lugares atónitos porque el ruido fue fuerte como si algo cayera.

— Vamos a ver — dijo Apolo poniéndose de pie, muy curioso por saber que sería ese ruido y ansioso por saber si de verdad las Moiras cumplirían con lo prometido.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _N/A: Bien aquí termina el segundo libro y solo puedo decir._**

 ** _¡Yeiiii! ¡Se acabó!_**

 ** _Muchas gracias a todos, enserio a todos por leer esto hasta aquí_**

 ** _Los adoro con el hígado porque corazón no tengo ~_**

 ** _Y les aviso que nos vemos en un mes porque wow casi no he dormido tratando de terminar antes del plazo que me impuse._**

 ** _Así que sean pacientes y dejen que mi cerebro y mis manos descansen ;-;_**

 ** _Gracias a todos ~_**

 ** _Los amo tres millones ~_**


	43. Trato Zeus, Hera y Poseidón

**_N/A: Para los que nunca entendieron el trato se los dejo aquí ya que finalizo el libro ~_**

Los tres dioses aparecieron en el templo del gran rey de los cielos en donde habían dos tronos en media sala, al llegar ahí los reyes se sentaron en ellos mientras el otro se mantuvo de pie mirando con furia a sus hermanos estaba indignado por la orden que les había dado a los dioses mientras almorzaban, les había dicho que iban a separar nuevamente los campamentos que no necesitaban que estén todos juntos para que se lleven bien y que debían comportarse como los dioses que siempre han sido pues que ellos no eran mortales y además de poner artefactos que los mantengan quietos y en silencio, pues estaban en el Olimpo y debían comportarse con respeto hacia sus dioses.

\- No puedes hacer esto Zeus, son sus hijos y sus legados - espetó Poseidón bastante molesto por la actitud del gran rey del Olimpo.

\- Yo soy el Rey aquí o se te olvida Poseidón - replicó el gran Dios también enojado, Poseidón lo vio a él y a su esposa.

\- Estoy decepcionado de ambos - dijo con tono afligido - ¿A esto le llaman gobernar? Esto es una tiranía- chocó su tridente contra el suelo.

\- Siempre se ha hecho así y lo sabes - dijo Hera de lo más despreocupada cruzando las piernas.

\- Yo no voy a obedecer esa tonta norma - bufo molesto el dios de los mares.

\- Entonces atente a las consecuencias- dijo el rey sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer Zeus? - el Dios sabía que sus pequeños hermanos no planeaban nada bueno con eso de alejar a los semidioses de sus padres.

\- Cuando acabe esta dichosa lectura si no haces lo que se te ordena tu hijo no existirá- dijo con simpleza.

\- Es que acaso ¿Pretendes ir contra las moiras? mi hijo es el que te ha salvado en el futuro- replicó el Dios con una mirada llena de furia en ellos se podía ver una Tempestad arremolinandose dispuesta a atacar.

\- No he dicho que iré contra ellas pero ninguno de nuestros hijos serán los de la profecía- se encogió de hombros de lo más tranquilo el rey de los dioses, Poseidón frunció el ceño esperaba que no insinuara aquello.

\- Yo me encargaré de los hijos de mi marido, con todo su permiso - ella lo vio y el asintió, Poseidón no se lo podía creer estaban cayendo tan bajo.

\- ¡Son niños! ¡ellos no tienen la culpa de tus acciones! - bramo el Dios portador de tormentas.

\- Es para preservar el Olimpo - respondió con calma el Dios de los cielos - Los de Hades los destruiré cuando sepa donde están-

\- Hicimos mucho daño al dejarlos gobernar - mascullo el Dios de los mares apretando su tridente.

\- ¿Que quieres? ¿gobernar tú? Te recuerdo que lo rechazaste- dijo Hera sonriendo - Además seguro dejarías que todo esto caiga -

\- Lo hice porque me pareció lo apropiado en ese momento y no pensé que se les fuera a subir el poder y se les vaciara la cabeza - respondió mordazmente y ellos rieron como si hubiera contado un chiste.

\- Tú solo puedes gobernar tu persona porque ni tus hijos te obedecen - río el gran rey y Poseidón río también.

\- No necesito que ellos me obedezcan porque obtengo de ellos algo mucho mejor que tú nunca obtendrás - sonrió de lado haciendo enojar a su pequeño hermano y hermana.

\- Pues cuando acabe esto igual ninguno aparte del inmortal existirá- respondió Zeus sonriendo socarronamente, Poseidón borró su sonrisa.

\- Ellos existirán mientras yo exista y los proteja - replicó el Dios de los mares.

\- Pues entonces acepta comportarte como el Dios que eres y cuando esto termine podrás llevarte a tus hijos cuando nazcan - espetó con algo de desdén Hera.

\- Me llevaré también a los de Zeus - dijo Poseidón porque el no iba a permitir que ella destruya a los niños que no tenían nada que ver con pleitos del Olimpo.

\- No puedes - fruncio el ceño Zeus viendo a su hermano.

\- ¿Quieres que me comporte como tu quieres? - los reyes se miraron y luego asintieron - Bien, lo haré, pero a cambio cuando esto termine me los llevaré a todos ellos cuando nazcan -

Zeus y Hera se miraron eso no estaba contemplado en el plan pero les convenía - Otra cosa más, no lastimarás ni a invitados, ni a los dioses, cuando ellos te terminen por desobedecer, porque se que lo harán-

\- Ellos obedecerán - gruño Zeus porque su hermano se veía tan seguro de que los demás no acatarian la orden de mantenerse distanciados de sus hijos ni la separación de estos según su parte divina griega o romana.

\- Cuando no lo hagan, atrévete a tocar un solo cabello de sus cabezas y el tártaro sera más piadoso contigo que yo - siseó Poseidón pensando que seguramente el primero en desobedecer iba a ser Apolo el conocía bien a su sobrino y sabia que el actuaría apenas pudiera igual que Zeus.

\- ¿Te atreves a amenazarme acaso? estas hablando con el rey - los ojos de Zeus echaban chispas literalmente y los de Poseidón no se quedaban atrás parecían huracanes enfurecidos mientras Hera solo los veía.

\- No es una amenaza solo te digo lo que te pasará si llegas a hacerles algo - devolvió con tranquilidad el Dios del los mares no dispuesto a rebajarse más al nivel de su hermano.

\- Tranquilo Zeus - le tocó el hombro Hera porque el Dios se veía dispuesto a comenzar una pelea ahí mismo - Lo haremos - Zeus volteó a verla ella le envió una mirada de confia en mi antes de seguir hablando - Pero cuando esto termine tendrás que irte del Olimpo tú y todos los que estás protegiendo, jurando por el estigio nunca volver a poner un pie aquí o en tierra - Poseidón se la quedó mirando y luego a su hermano.

\- Lo jurare cuando sepa que has cumplido con tu parte de este... trato - vio firmemente al rey.

\- No lastimaré a nadie hasta terminar la lectura y te entregaré a mis hijos bajo tu protección cuando nazcan además de los de Hades - dijo el Dios de los cielos con solemnidad - Pero debes comportarte como el Dios que eres durante la lectura y en especial mantener lejos a tus hijos de los míos-

\- Así lo haré- mascullo por último el Dios para luego desaparecer en brisa Marina, Los Reyes se quedaron un momento más solos.

\- Este plan va mejor de lo que esperaba - sonrió Hera y Zeus lo mismo.

\- Después de tantos siglos por fin me libraré de él - chasqueó los dedos y una brisa fresca los envolvió a ambos para hacerlos aparecer en el comedor, el vio a su hija Atenea y asintió ella sonrió orgullosa para después poner un aspecto neutral.

 ** _Dejen sus bonitas opiniones por favor_** ** _N/A: Cuando este listo el tercer libro yo les pondré una nota en este._** ** _Nos vemos el primero de septiembre, pasen un buen mes de Agosto._**


	44. Nota Importante

Ya esta el tercer libro del leyendo en mi cuenta wuuuu~

La razón es que voy a estar de viaje la próxima semana y no se si pueda publicar desde donde estaré, así que publiqué hoy.

disfruten ~


End file.
